Kenkyo Kenjitsu wo Motto ni Ikiteorimasu
by reikakisshouin
Summary: Ongoing by Hiyoko no Keiki
1. Synopsis plus 1

Synopsis

With entrance exams to the elementary school awaiting, I realized that I had been reborn in the world of the shoujo manga 'Kimi ha Boku no Dolce' as one of its characters. The role I was given was a typical evil ojou-sama, Kisshouin Reika, who mercilessly bullied the commoner protagonist and tried to pry her apart the heir to a distinguished family, known as the Emperor.

At the end of the story, Reika and her family were cast down as revenge by the Emperor. With evil defeated, the protagonists overcome hardships to become joined, and they live happily ever after.

Wait! NO! The manga ends there, but I have a life after the Downfall!

The protagonists can have love and romance as they please. I'll keep a low profile so as not to incur the wrath of the Emperor. Huh? Without a bad guy, the story isn't progressing well? But I'm busy saving money and studying to prepare for the Downfall. I don't want to become involved with the Emperor. If they're the destined couple, they can be merry on their own without an obstacle.

In my previous life, a commoner. In my present life, an evil ojou-sama from a rich family. I couldn't forget the taste of junk food, so I'll sneak out of my house to go buy potato chips.

1

I have memories of a past life…

…No, I'm not receiving signals. I'm too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, but it's true.

I realized it around entrance exams to elementary school. I'd always felt that I knew of my name, 'Kisshouin Reika' from somewhere. One day, my mother led me to buildings surrounded by brick walls and said, "Reika-chan is going to this school next year." Next to the huge gate, it was printed 'Zuiran Institute Elementary School', and my mind burst open.

'Zuiran Institute' and 'Kisshouin Reika'. Those are the names of the school and character from 'Kimi wa Boku no dolce' (You are my sweet)! That uneasiness I felt all these years (though I've only been around a few) was replaced by such pleasure!

Oh, so KimiDol. I'm so relieved. I see. I was only happy for an instant, since I turned blue when I realized the predicament I was in.

'Kimi wa Boku no dolce'.

This was a really popular shoujo manga in my past life. When it finished, it even became a TV show using popular idols. The story begins when a scholarship student from an ordinary family attends Zuiran Private Institute High School Division, normally for children from well-to-do families. The ordinary protagonist can't fit in with the extraordinarily rich students. Even so, she becomes friends with the few other ordinary kids, and works hard every day with snack making as a hobby.

One day, she meets the one called the Emperor, and falls in love. But the followers don't allow the ordinary protagonist to approach the Emperor, and relentlessly harass her.

The chief instigator of that harassment was Kisshouin Reika, or me.

In the end, overcoming many difficulties, the two are joined, and live happily ever after…But Kisshouin Reika who obstructed them to the bitter end, causing the protagonist much anguish used her parents' power to be engaged to the Emperor, but at the engagement part she was struck down completely.

In front of all of the invited guest, the Emperor announced his engagement to the protagonist, utterly embarrassing Reika. Furthermore, to prevent her from getting in the way further, the Kisshouin family's stocks were bought out, Reika's father's fraud uncovered, and the family is brought down.

Reika, the proud elitist who looked down upon the common masses, was kicked out of the upper class to fall into the ordinary. Dishevelling her proud curls, screaming madly, the readers were relieved looking back at her of her atrocious behavior. In my past life, I screamed, "All right! Serves her right!"

But I can't end like that in this life. No way. I can't have that. Why did I have to end up as the clichéd villain, Kisshouin Reika!? Please, if this is a dream, wake up.

Unfortunately, I didn't awake. This was too much of a shock to my 5 year old body, and I collapsed with a light fever. I cried throughout my illness at my promised downfall.

I was an ordinary person in my past life. I attended public school from grade school through high school, and I held a part-time job to pay for my cell phone bill in high school. Born into a normal salary man's family, I was of ordinary looks, ordinary build, just an ordinary girl.

I only remember until I graduated from junior college. I can't remember anything further. I don't remember getting married or growing old, at all. Did I die just past 20? Probably, since I don't remember anything else. Or I'm a vegetable from some accident, and dreaming about a manga I loved. This theory might be more realistic than being reborn inside a manga.

But it's distressing to have a fever, it hurts when I trip, and food is delicious. The sensations are too real. When everything feels so real, I can't just say, 'this is just a dream, so whatever.' I don't care if it's a dream or if I reincarnated, but I truly wish that I ended up in anybody but Reika.

After recovering from my fever, I thought about failing the entrance exam to avoid entering Zuiran. Zuiran Institute is the ultimate rich kid's school. It's a status symbol. The Kisshouin family is descended from nobility, and the family heads a large conglomerate. My parents are the soul of elitism, who are convinced of like parent, like child. Therefore, I attended classes for infants before my first birthday to prepare for entrance exams to Zuiran Institute. The pre-school I attended was also an elite kindergarten with a high success rate of getting into Zuiran. With this bloodline, family status, and financial fortune, I will proabably get into Zuiran. But disaster awaits if I go there.

If I avoid the protagonist and live a different life, I might avoid the Downfall. Zuiran isn't the only rich kid's school. There are plenty of other schools for ojou-sama. I'll do that!

My determination ended the moment I saw my parents' faces. I was afraid that these elitists would abandon me as a dunce should their daughter 'fail to enter Zuiran.' Although I had my memories of an adult from my past life (?), seeing cold looks from my parents would be too difficult to handle. And even if I failed to enter at elementary school, I could still take the junior high entrance exam. Well, considering the Institute has 'that', the point of entering Zuiran is to get in from the elementary school, so my parents won't be satisfied by getting in later.

Mother was already convinced that I would get in (She said 'this is the school Reika-chan will attend' in front of the elementary school), and almost all relatives attend or were graduates of Zuiran. I don't have the courage to fail with the timid commoner's memories that surfaced within me.

I guess that I have to go to Zuiran.

But I'll avoid turning into the antagonist like the manga. I don't want to be hated. And even if I can't avoid the Downfall, I'll prepare be able to live on my own, so I'll take steps to ensure that.

1\. Value harmony and don't make enemies without necessity.

2\. Don't waste money. Save your allowance for schooling after the Downfall.

3\. Don't involve yourself with the Emperor. Or the protagonist who will enter in high school.

4\. Show that you're not interested in their love, or that you watch over them pleasantly. Tread lightly. Lightly is key. You can't have a presence.

5\. Even if the Downfall occurs, get a job that you can support yourself in for the rest of your life. A public servant is the goal.

Okay, that's good for now.

Against my wishes, the antagonist, Kisshouin Reika, will work hard to live a peaceful life!


	2. 2

2

I've entered Zuiran Institute Elementary School.

This is completely different from the public school that I attended in my past (?) life. The exterior looked like a great European cathedral, fitting for a school with a proud history. Beautiful stained glass windows shine at the front entrance. The interior is the latest and greatest, though. Air conditioning, of course, and each class is equipped with humidifiers and water dispensers, and heated flooring for the winter.

Indoor heated pools, tennis courts, soccer fields, baseball fields, concert halls, and mini-theaters. There's planetarium. Even a tea room in a domed greenhouse.

There are some facilities shared by the elementary, junior, and high schools, but my previous conception of 'elementary school' was broken. Even in the middle of a metropolis, the school took up vast acreages, and the Institute full of greenery was also called the forest of Zuiran.

The uniform was a blazer made by a famous designer. The junior and high schools were white blazers with lines with the girls sporting a ribbon and boys having ties. The junior high used Bordeaux colors for the ribbon and ties while the high school used blue. The elementary school had navy blazers, maybe to hide stains better. The ribbon and ties were teal. They're all very cute.

As expected of a famous designer. I'm glad to be here, just for these uniforms. Girls admire this uniform everywhere. Zuiran's uniform always ranked at the top of the 'Uniform I want to wear.' One of the reasons the protagonist wanted to enter Zuiran was because of this cute uniform, I believe. Yes, yes. I understand that feeling. But that protagonist's uniform was made dirty many times through bullying…

The junior high and high schools had a cafeteria, but the elementary school had school lunches. They were made by a proper chef instead of a lunch lady, though. There's no lunch duty by students, either. A full-time server runs the dining hall. And I'm not sure that this luxurious lunch could still be called a school lunch. Vichyssoise and terrine made from calves are served as a normal course. It's part of learning table manners, they say. Black tea for drinks with lemon or milk. No child here makes a milk mustache by chugging down milk here. Desert isn't frozen mandarin oranges, but crepe suzette.

Everything is so impossible. It's culture shock. The protagonist must have experienced this when she entered high school. I wonder how much tuition costs. I'll try not to think about it, since it scares me.

The greatest feature of Zuiran Institute is the group named the Pivoine. The Pivoine is the especially privileged class of students even in Zuiran, chosen stringently for their bloodline, family, and finances from among the internal students who started Zuiran in elementary school. It continues into junior high and high school, and the Institute gives them various special privileges.

The elementary school has the Petit Pivoine. When they advance to junior high, they become Pivoine members. Composed only of pure-blooded Zuiran students, nobody else can enter, no matter what their bloodline, family, or finances are like. Only the chosen. Truly, they are the admired among all of Zuiran.

And of course, I, Kisshouin Reika, am a member of the Petit Pivoine. In 'Kimi wa Boku no dolce', Reika did as she pleased, using the status of the Pivoine. Just by being a member, she could get away with practically anything. Shouldn't a school be teaching the right way of doing things?

Pivoine members wore a badge of the organization's symbol, a peony, under the school emblem on their uniform. It's made of real gemstones, so it's shiny and really pretty. It also acts as diplomatic immunity pass within the school… Kind of scary. By the way, it's called the Society of the Peony because in the language of flowers, the peony stands for 'A regal presence'… That line of thinking is frightening…

Just by being a Pivoine member, other students are half in awe, half in fear of you. That's right. If someone caused trouble with the Pivoine, they'd have a hard time staying in this school. Their family might even be pressured or brought down by the Pivoine's backers. Prudent people stay away from the Pivoine. I'd like to, if it were possible.

But it's not. I'm a member. I'm in the middle of this. Oh, this is scary… And their sense of money is even more so. I still have the money sense of my past life when a high school student had 5000 yen a month. How much do they give these grade school students? The amount shouldn't be called an allowance, but an expenditure. Yes, that includes me.

Because of my family's power and fortune, I'm living a fairly good life at school. No, saying fairly would be understating it. I'm living a very good life. I already have followers in the first grade. These kids were Reika's hangers on in 'Kimi wa boku no Dolce', too. So they were already my toadies this far back. At the age of 6, they've learned how to get ahead in life. Oh, life is hard, even kids have it rough. If I could be greedy, I'd rather have friends than followers.

Oh? There weren't any 'friends of Kisshouin Reika' in the manga, so am I never going to have any friends? Oh, no…. Tears…

The manga starts when the protagonist enters high school, so I don't know how Rika spent her time in school prior to then. She probably looked down on most, took the 'Reika pose', laughing into the back of her right hand with the left hand on her hips, while doing as she pleased. While following the Emperor around.

But I could never do that. I'd hear the footsteps of destruction. And I could never laugh, 'OOHOHOHO!' except as a joke. I'm not shameless. Well, at Zuiran, there are probably others who would take the Reika pose as a normal course of action…


	3. 3

3

Now, the Pivoine has a Salon for their exclusive use. This is completely unlike a classroom in a school, and it's as luxurious as a high end hotel's royal suite's living room. It even has a dedicated concierge.

The Petit Pivoine is in the elementary school, and since I'm sort of a member, I have to show my face. I might cause friction if I don't even go after having the honor of being one of the chosen. Interaction and communication are important between people.

I don't actually dislike going to the Salon. There's plenty of nice snacks, and I can gain information about the school from the upperclassmen. It's just that HE is there. HIM. Right, Kaburagi Masaya, who will come to be known as the Emperor.

The Kaburagi family is the wealthiest family in Japan, heading a worldwide conglomerate. And like the Kisshouin family, they were descended from nobility. There were apparently of higher rank, though. There were some among them who were truly revered. They're on a different level… Truly flawless in everything, a perfect family. That's the Kaburagi family.

He's already showing a glimpse of being worthy of being its heir. Although he's only in the first grade, he has a commanding aura, and the way he lords over the people with his handsome face like a blue flame is truly imperial. Even now, he's openly takes the best seat in the Salon like he deserves it. As expected from the Emperor. The thought of giving it up for an upperclassman doesn't even cross his mind.

Just as honeybees are drawn to flowers, people gather around Kaburagi Masaya. He barely notices them, and occasionally stares out the window bored. How do you raise a child of six to make him this bored with life? Imperial education? Does Imperial education create a child like this? If he's that bored, why doesn't he go outside and play dodgeball or something? Unfortunately, there aren't any kids that play like that in Zuiran's courtyard.

I wonder if he plays like a child normally. I imagine Kaburagi Masaya joyously riding on a unicycle. Upupu! I l almost laugh envisioning it. And he catches me staring at him. Whoops. He's frowning. Did he read my mind?! AHHH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

"Oh, I just remembered that I needed to do something in class. I should be going." And I casually look away from Kaburagi Masaya and leave the Salon as if nothing had happened.

That was SCARY. I couldn't look back.

"Reika-sama, were you at the Petit Pivoine's Salon?" a girl asked when I returned to my classroom.

"Yes, I went for some tea."

Other girls approached and one asked, "Um, was Kaburagi-sama there?" as she blushed.

"Yes, he seemed to be."

"Oh." They became excited. They aren't Pivoine members, and not in Kaburagi Masaya's class, so they don't have a chance to approach him often.

"Is Reika-sama friendly with Kaburagi-sama? What do the two of you talk about at the Salon?" I'm not friendly and I don't intend to be in the future.

"Kaburagi-sama is a silent person, so I've barely spoken with him. Also, I'm speaking more often with some upperclassmen girls."

"Oh, is that so…" The girls' enthusiasm shrank immediately. Hmm, sorry. I'd like to provide you with some nice gossip, but my future depends on this.

"I'm sorry I couldn't provide you with what you wished for. Oh, but he was having some chocolates. He may enjoy sweets." I provide the disappointed girls with some fruits of my observation. It's not much, but how about that?

"Oh, I want to see Kaburagi-sama eating some chocolates."

"I love chocolates, too. Just like Kaburagi-sama!"

"If he likes chocos, I must ready the best one for Valentines!"

Oh, they liked it more than I imagined. I'm glad they're happy. But isn't it too early to think about Valentines?

"To ask Reika-sama about Kaburagi-sama!"

"Yes, it's rude."

Oh, Kisshouin Reika's followers number 1 and 2. It's Kazami Serika-chan and Imamura Kikuno-chan. In the KimiDol manga, they were into the Emperor along with Reika, and chased after him. I guess they were already fans in grade school. They pretend to be angry for my sake, but they just don't like to have news of their adored Kaburagi Masaya spread to others equally. Another words, give them preferential treatment when giving information.

"It's my fault for gossiping about Kaburagi-sama so easily. I'm sorry, Serika-san, Kikuno-san."

"Oh, no."

"There's no need for Reika-sama to apologize."

They panicked, so I follow up with a smile. Fans should stick together and be excited about their idol (Kaburagi Masaya) together. I'll let them know what brand of chocolate Kaburagi Masaya was having later.


	4. 4

4

"Welcome home, Reika ojou-sama." The Kisshouin family chauffeur drives me to and from school. I'm escorted directly to my lessons with my study materials and lesson equipment to prevent kidnapping and robbery. The life of an ojou-sama is difficult. Most of my time after school is buried with lessons. Unlike the kids going to the local public schools, the students live all over the place, so we can't walk home carrying our backpacks together anyway, but most of the children here have lessons so we just say 'gokigen yoh' and part. The lessons for today are piano and flower arrangement.

"I'm home." Oh, I'm tired. Going from lesson to lesson is hard on me. Piano is kind of fun, but flower arrangement… That needs artistic sensibility. I ended up with a messy, lackluster arrangement. The teacher didn't think it was complete, and asked how I would continue, but I can't think of anything.

In the end, the teacher suggested, "Wouldn't this be better," and plucked and replaced so many things, that the finished product had almost nothing left of my doing. Complete. Sorry to be a bad student.

I changed from my school uniform and went to the living room to find Onii-sama returning. "Welcome home, Onii-sama!"

"I'm home, Reika." Right. I didn't know, but Kisshouin Reika had an older brother. Reika only appears as an antagonist, so her family isn't depicted in detail like that of the protagonist or the Emperor. Her parents briefly appeared about the engagement. Not that the readers cared to learn anything about Reika. Oh, tears…

"Onii-sama, did you have club activities today?"

"That's right." My brother, Kisshouin Takateru, is seven years older at 13. He's attending Zuiran Institute Junior High's second year. He's in the archery club, and attends it several times a week. This Takateru is a gentle and proper person, unbelievable for a brother of that Reika.

"Don't you have a tutor coming after dinner? In that case, will you spend time with me until dinner?" I love my Onii-sama. In my past (? I'll just call it that, it's too much trouble otherwise) life, I only had a little sister, so I'm so happy to have a brother who can spoil me.

"All right. Shall we talk? What did you do today, Reika?" He tapped next to him on the sofa, and like an obedient doggy, I quickly sit next to Onii-sama.

"I had piano and flower arrangement lessons today." I happily recounted the fun I had playing the piano and how I messed up a little with flowers. As Onii-sama admitted not doing so well at archery practice, I waved a magazine on the table saying, "Try shooting down this fan."

"Nasuno Yoichi? You know a lot for someone so small," he said in surprise. Oh? I don't know what a first grader should know.

After dinner with the family, Onii-sama went to his room with the tutor, so my parents and I went to the living room to talk. "How's school, Reika?"

"It's fun."

"Reika-san, how's the Pivoine?"

"Everyone's wonderful, and I can learn a lot."

My mother started to call me –san instead of –chan after I started school. She could just be casual with her daughter, but maybe upper-class etiquette demands it. My mother grew up in Kyoto, so she didn't attend Zuiran, but she has some intense feelings about Zuiran, especially the Pivoine. She seems to want to brag about her daughter attending Zuiran, and being a member of the Pivoine. She looks so happy when I speak of the Pivoine.

"Speaking of the Pivoine, have you become friendly with Masaya-kun of the Kaburagi family?" asked my father with a look of excitement.

"Huh…? No. Not really. He's only friendly with a select few," I reply and father looked obviously disappointed. He must be plotting to gain favors from them through me. In KimiDol, Reika continued to chase after the Emperor even after being coldly rejected many times, perhaps due to father's influence since she was young. I'm sure Reika was predisposed to it, though. But father! Being overly ambitious will bring ruin! No, really ruin you. Father, at the very least, don't commit fraud.


	5. 5

5

At Zuiran elementary school, test results are not announced publically. The top 20 overall and by subject is posted in junior high along with a report to each individual, but not even the individual student receives the result in grade school. We get a report card, but it's an absolute scale, so I don't know how the other students did or where I stand among the other students. Besides, most of the girls who attend Zuiran from elementary school marry when they graduate from college, or use family connections to get a job until they find a husband, so there aren't many who bother studying much.

I'm different, though! I haven't angered the Emperor, yet, but if we happen to clash after the protagonist enrolls, there's the chance that he crushes my family. Also there's the chance of the following: father's fraud is found out àforced into retirement àassets seized àdownfall of the family. Oh, father, please reform (Not that I know he's done anything. Please be a false charge!).

If the Downfall occurs, there won't be suitors, and I'll need to make money for myself. I need to study for that reason. If I can't afford the tuition at a private school, I'll need to study enough to get into a public school. I want to earn enough to take care of myself and my parents at the minimum. I asked my parents to be able to attend supplemental classes for that reason.

"You're a girl, so do you need to study so hard?" As expected, mother was against it. She pushes for flute or violin lessons instead. By the way, father throws the education of the kids to mother. He's useless at times like this.

"But, mother, I'm very interested in studies." Hmm… Is that a weak argument? Then… "Some bright students will enter when I get into junior high, and I don't want to fall behind then." Furthermore, "So that I don't embarrass myself as a Pivoine member…" She twitched at those words. The chant of 'Pivoine' works wonders on mother.

"Let's see… Then how about a tutor?" No! I want to attend a cram school, not get a tutor. I have another goal in mind other than gaining academic knowledge.

"I wish to attend a cram school. I'd like to learn how other schools work, too," I plead leaning in. You made me attend infant classes, so why not a cram school!?

"But to have a daughter of the Kisshouin family mingle with common children… Those places have kids from public schools. What if something horrible happened to my adorable Reika-san?" There's that elitist prejudice. "You need to choose who you're around." Kisshouin Reika in KimiDol ended up as that awful ojou-sama because she chose who to be around.

"Don't worry, mother. I'm only going to study. I'll follow your teachings." As a former attendee of a public school, I was irritated, but hold it in, hold it in… "Please. Please, mother." I hold my hands together, pleading to her. Will it reach? This cute daughter begging beam!

"Isn't it okay?" Oh! Reinforcements from behind me! Onii-sama came to my aid after having listened to our talk. "Reika's wanting to study this badly. Why don't you let her go to the one I attended in grade school? I were thorough and easy to understand." The school Onii-sama went to! I should be able to trust them! How about it, mother. Onii-sama agrees. Now, now, a good response!

Mother looked at us both and sighed softly. "All right. I'll sign you up tomorrow."

YAY! I did it! I did it! I can go to cram school! "Thank you mother!" I couldn't hold back my smile. Now I can fulfill my wish…

"Onii-sama, thank you for that," I said, after I chased him down in the hall after leaving the living room. He is my kind brother, after all. Ufufu.

"Don't worry about it. You wanted to go an awful lot, but did you have another reason?" Gulp. Was it that apparent?

"Umm… I won't be able to study at home with all the distractions, and I wasn't to make friends outside of Zuiran…" I manage to say while looking up.

"Ooh…" Onni-sama gazed at me for a while, but when I puckered my lips, he smiled and said, "All right, all right. I'll accept that," and tapped my head. So you understand, Onii-sama. "But Reika…" he whispered into my ear. "When people lie, they look to the upper right." He laughed and said, "Good night," and went to his room.

What was that? No, that 13-year old is scary. How does he know that? Is that kind, gentle Onii-sama actually black hearted? Does he know how to detect lies so that he can lie himself? Onii-sama, please remain my oasis of my soul. And, I'll have to watch out when I lie…


	6. 6

6

In the end, I would begin cram school in September following summer vacation. It was a good starting point, and easier to adjust into the schedule with my other lessons. There's still 2 months until September, but I can't ask for more. If I pressed, they'd notice that I was acting strangely. I'm looking forward to it so much…

It's almost summer vacation! At this celebrity elementary school, we don't have shabby homework like observing the growth of morning glories. I liked doing that, though. Humph.

"Reika-sama, where are you going for summer vacation?" The entire school is giddy with anticipation with summer vacation coming up in a few weeks. Follower number 1, Serika-chan, and follower number 2, Kikuno-chan, are also waiting for it to start. Me, too!

"I'm going to Tahiti with my family."

"How wonderful!" Summer and beach go together! I bought a new swimsuit, so I'll show them a water spirit from Japan!

"I'm going to a villa as soon as vacation starts. Then I'm going to Hawaii," declared Serika-chan.

Kikuno-chan exclaimed, "I'm going to Hawaii, too! Maybe we can meet over there!"

"Oh, Really!?" Their eyes shined bright at this coincidence, and they started to verify their trip dates and locations.

I looked around the classroom and other classmates are also talking about their trips and plans. I've heard that trips are the most fun before you go, and that may be true. I can't wait. But most of the trips I hear about are overseas. Nobody goes to the beach in Chiba or Kanagawa from this school… They were my past life's family's go-to spot. The baked potato I had at the beach in Bousou were so good… Drool…

"Oh, did you hear? Kaburagi-sama is going to the Mediterranean," Serika-chan announced in a hushed tone while smiling. Ah, the Mediterranean.

"They're staying at a Kaburagi Group hotel and won't be in Japan for most of the summer. I can't take not seeing him for a month." Kikuno-chan looked happy talking about the Emperor, but sad that she wouldn't see him.

"Isn't Enjou-sama going with him? Oh, I want to travel the Mediterranean with them."

They're not even in his class, but still gain information on Kaburagi. As expected of the network of fans. "The two of you know so much," I said impressed, but they replied that everyone knew that much. Is that so…

But Enjou Shuusuke's going on a long trip with the Emperor. Those two had gotten along well from this far back.

Enjou Shuusuke appeared in 'Kimi wa Boku no dolce' as a childhood and best friend to the Emperor, and a supporter of the protagonist and the Emperor. As one of the few characters able to speak as an equal to the Emperor, when there was a misunderstanding between the protagonist and the Emperor, he admonished the Emperor.

Compared to the cold, intimidating aura surrounding the Emperor, Enjou was a popular character who mediated between the Emperor and others with a soft smile as a soothing figure. Certain fans had him marked as the Emperor's wife…

However, those he determined as the enemy of the Emperor were treated even more harshly than the Emperor would. Of course, that included Kisshouin Reika, who was cut down mercilessly several times.

Even now, I see them together in the Petit Pivoine or in the halls often, and their relationship is already like what I saw in the manga. They should have gone to the same pre-school, too.

If only in appearance, I favored Enjou. In the color pictures, he was like a prince with honey-colored hair. When I saw him for the first time, I was stunned by his black hair. That was just coloring?! It was artificial!? Of course. He's not even partly foreign, so there's no way he'd have that hair color.

Is he going to dye his hair like that? Is he going to suddenly change to a honey-colored hair? How would everyone react? I'm looking forward to seeing it, now. That reminds me, if dyeing your hair ok with this school?

The Pivoine throws a summer party every year. The Petits are just extras to the real thing. We get invited, though, so talk of the party permeates the Salon. The girls discuss the dresses to wear. I'm looking forward to the summer party, too. It sounds so exciting! A dazzling venue, girls in beautiful dresses and the boys who escort them. The waltz in the center of the venue. That might be fun even to watch! The summer party looked gorgeous in the manga… though the protagonist was bullied by Kisshouin Reika and her followers there…

I didn't need to remember that.

Oh, well. I'll just think of something happy. I just heard that Kaburagi Masaya isn't in Japan, so I'll enjoy the Pivoine!


	7. 7

7

The trip was fun. The blue ocean was right in front of the hotel, and I was totally excited. I was in a suite with Onii-sama with the living room separating the two bedrooms. My parents spent their time in a spa or tanning on the beach, and they barely entered the ocean. I don't get it. Why don't they swim if they came to the beach!?

It's nice to have an older sibling at a time like this. I can drag him around as my guardian. I spent my entire day pulling on Oniisama around the beach. I hung onto his shoulder having him swim like a turtle, and also went snorkeling. He's in his second year of junior high, so he's probably bored playing with a little sister. He might have wanted to take a good friend along like Kaburagi Masaya did, but then I'd be alone, so I'll have him put up with me.

I was swimming rather proudly on him, when I was swept under, but I'm rather fond of remembering Onii-sama rescuing me. I sort of put sunscreen on, but I was burnt dark, and mother was very put out.

While immersed in those memories even after returning from the trip, I have a piano recital in the fall, so I'm getting extra lessons, going to other lessons, going to gatherings of relatives, so the days fly by with this busy schedule. There's only a few days left in summer vacation, and the summer party is upon us.

"Reika, are you ready?" Onni-sama came to my room to pick me up.

"Yes." Onii-sama as a Pivoine member in junior high is to escort me to my first summer party. I feel safe.

"That dress is cute. It looks good. Is that flower on your hair real?"

Ehehe. Onii-sama's good at complimenting. This sherbet green flare dress was love at first sight in the store. It's very cute and summer-like. I bought this dress before my trip, so I thought that it would match my pale skin and make me look delicate, but since I was tanned, it looks different than I imagined. Still, I look childlike and energetic. I pretend not to see mother's disappointment when she saw me like this.

I had my hair done at a hair salon. They placed a fresh white flower on my hair as an accessory. Oh, I feel like a princess. Being dressed up makes a girl excited. I can't stop smiling. Going to the summer party in my favorite dress! This smile isn't fit for an ojou-sama, so I need to watch out, but the muscles on my face aren't cooperating. Smile, smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

The family car takes us to the hotel venue, so I can wear a delicate sandal with heels. Oh, I'm so thrilled.

"So, so, Onii-sama. Will you tell me about the summer party?"

"Again? I just told you. And we're about to be there soon, so you can see for yourself," he smiled wryly, but I want to hear it. I feel badly for Onii-sama who has to tell it repeatedly, though.

The venue is a hall on the first floor of a hotel in the city, and it faces a private garden, so we can go out on to the terrace. The garden has a rose arch, and it looks very beautiful. According to Onii-sama, 'Reika would like it.' The party starts in the afternoon, but sunset is late in the summer, so we can enjoy natural and artificial lighting throughout the evening.

"Let's definitely go to the garden!"

"Yes, yes."

There's a stand-up style buffet, but plenty of tables and chairs are available, so people can eat properly if they want. Most people are here to socialize, so not many people are concentrating on eating. What a waste not enjoying food from a high-end hotel. In my past life, when going to a buffet, I limited my meals from the morning to eat all that I wanted. To me, buffet = eat until it kills you!

That reminds me, I went to desert buffets often with friends. I always attempted to try everything, but I never could. I wonder if everyone's all right…

"Reika?"

Oh, no! I was immersed in my own world. I shouldn't think of anything unnecessary.

"I'm so excited, Onii-sama."

Right now, I'm Kisshouin Reika.


	8. 8

8

There were plenty of people already in the summer party venue.

"Fuaahhh…" Deeply impressed, I let out a foolish sound.

The hall was filled with the many dresses of the ojou-sama fluttering about, and they looked like a sea of brilliant large-petaled flowers gathered about. The boys in their formal dress are also splendid, though not as much as the ladies.

Ah, so this is the much admired summer party of the Pivoine. I can see everything glittering!

Most of the guests are Zuiran students, so the atmosphere is youthful. I've attended parties as the daughter of the Kisshouin family, but I tired of those boring parties catering to the old, upper-class ladies and gentlemen. I've gotten out of most of them, using my youth as an excuse, though my parents want to take me.

"Reika, are you okay?"

Oh, no. My mouth was hanging open. I quickly get back into character. "I'm fine, Onii-sama. But please stay close to me." I grab his arm tightly, instead of just taking his arm. I'm sorry if I wrinkle your jacket. But I'm seriously worried about getting lost while I'm distracted. "Look, Onii-sama. Everything's shining so bright."

"Isn't that just the chandeliers' reflections? Thanks to calculated lighting." Don't put a damper on a maiden's dream.

The party began, and everyone began chatting with a drink in hand, so I asked Onii-sama to go see the rose arch with me. "Please. I want to see it before the sun sets! You recommended it?"

"Okay, okay."

Onii-sama escorted me to the terrace, a western garden with a small white fountain and table sets, where I saw it, the rose arch! It's cuter than I imagined! The red roses in the arch were bound by white chiffon ribbons and looked like a wedding veil shaken by the wind. And there's a bell at the top! I want to ring it!

"Onii-sama! Could this bell bring happiness if we ring it!?"

"Dunno. Never heard that. You want to ring it?"

"Uh…" Wouldn't anybody want to ring it, seeing something so cute?! Can't I? There are so many others about. Would I look like a yokel?

"Come on." Onii-sama took me to the arch. "Excuse me. My little sister wants to ring the bell. Is that okay?" asked Onii-sama to the closest senpai.

The senpai stepped aside and said, "Go ahead." But to ring it when everyone's looking at you, this takes courage… Onii-sama has guts.

But given this opportunity, I should take advantage of everyone's kindness and ring it. I'm a little embarrassed so I make Onii-sama do it with me. He makes a strange expression, but I pay no attention. As we rang the bell, someone said, "Oh, they're like newlyweds at a wedding," and he made a stranger expression, but I pay no attention.

While I happily rang the bell, other elementary school girls were watching, and they gathered to do the same. Isn't that right. Everyone wanted to ring it. It's all thanks to me taking the lead. I did well.

After enjoying the rose arch, we returned indoors, and people were dancing the waltz! A party! The waltz!

"Onii-sama." He read what I was up to and turned away to head to the buffet. But I don't move, holding his arm. "Onii-sama, the waltz."

"No." Quick answer. I've taken dancing lessons as part of my upper-class experience. Onii-sama had in the past, though he doesn't seem to be going anymore. I should use it, as long as I've learned it. Otherwise, why did I take lessons? I must still be excited from ringing the bell. Normally, I'd be too embarrassed to want to go dancing.

"Onii-sama, just one song. Please. Please." Say yes, to let you cute little sister have a nice memory.

He sighed loudly, and hung his head. "Just one song."

YAY!

An orchestra plays the waltz in the hall. One, two, three, one, two, three. Stand up straight, don't drop your arms. Now! One, two, three, one, two, three. Remembering my lessons, I spin around. The chandelier glitters above. The hem of my favorite dress spreads. Oh, this is like a drea,.


	9. 9

9

The promised one song ended, and I looked around happily and met a gaze of another. I petrified. Onii-sama caught me about to fall when my legs gave way, but forget that. Why is Kaburagi Masaya here! He and Enjou Shuusuke were supposed to be in the Mediterranean through the summer and not be in Japan.

How long was he here? When did he start looking? Weren't you two supposed to be in the Mediterranean? I was relaxed enough to stand out and dance with the older folks because I didn't think you were coming to this party! I wouldn't have done it, if I knew you were here!

"Reika?"

Calm down. Calm down. Put aside asking why he's here and figure out how to escape naturally. First, look away from that evil eye, and break that curse of petrification. Act naturally… naturally… Gya! I was trying to just move my eyes away, but my neck turned quickly! It's as if I arrogantly turned away from him on purpose! Will he think I'm rude!? It can't be helped. I can't undo it. Just get away from here naturally. Gya! My knees won't bend! I'm like a soldier marching! I can't stop making involuntary movements after that psychic assault! Oh, what do I do?

"Reika, are you listening? Reika?"

I need to hide in the crowd. Straight to the drinks corner where there's the most people.

 _I do not mind that one gazing at me at all. I am simply thirsty from the dancing. Yes, that is all. You there, may I have a sweet juice?_

"Reika!" He hit my back, and broke the spell of confusion. Oh, I had gone completely mad. Thank you, Onii-sama, for bringing me back to sanity. He is the last boss, to be able to curse me with petrification and confusion at the same time.

"What's wrong? You're acting strangely." Yes, I know.

"Onii-sama, I must go to the restroom." I need to reset by myself. I want to calm myself in the there. I'll think after I'm done.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling well? Should I have someone go with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"But…" I must be acting really suspiciously, Onii-sama looks worried. I'm sorry about that.

"Hey, Takateru."

"Imari."

I should go now that a friend's called him. "Pleased to meet you, I'm his sister, Reika. Onii-sama, I'll be fine on my own, so I'll be going for a bit." I bowed and quickly left the venue!

"What's with your little sister? She's in a hurry."

"Oh, toilet." Don't say it!

I ran into the dressing room and sat down in a private room by myself. Phew. I just feel exhausted. I can't believe how excited I was until just now…. And I was so surprised. Why were they here? Was it just a false rumor that they were in the Mediterranean throughout the summer? I even heard in the Petit Pivoine that they weren't attending the summer party. And his face. He looked scary. He was glaring at me dancing the waltz like what's with her. He definitely thought of me as a foolish girl! If I knew that he was there, I wouldn't have gotten carried away and danced the waltz!

"So, Masaya-sama was here. I thought he wasn't coming this time." I could hear someone older talking from beyond the door as I despaired. Was it a high school or junior high member?

"That's right. He was supposed to be overseas over vacation, but he came back for Yurie-san's birthday."

"Oh, is that right? My little sister was excited that he was here. I guess she doesn't stand a chance against Yurie-san."

"Fufu. Isn't it too early to give up? She's your sister, so why don't you support her, though she has plenty of rivals."

"I guess so. Oh, Maika-sama, gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh."

They were interrupted by someone else coming in, but that solves my mystery. Yurie-sama's birthday! Suzushino Yurie-sama is four years older than me, the childhood friend of the Emperor and Enjou, and the Emperor's first love. She was a dignified and gorgeous, and much admired at school in 'Kimi wa boku no dolce'. Kisshouin Reika also admired her. If she liked her so much, she should have done something about her warped personality since Yurie-sama disliked bad behavior. I guess it couldn't be helped, since she was the antagonist. Poor Reika…

The Emperor likes Yurie-sama until entering high school, but Yurie could only see him as a little brother. He ultimately was rejected, and there was a scene where he was venting his anger at the protagonist, but eventually his interest turned into love, and he was able to overcome his first love.

Yurie-sama remained special as an older sister-like childhood friend, and when she went against her parent's wishes and became employed overseas, the Emperor supported her in convincing the Suzushino parents. When Yurie-sama was departing overseas, he told her, "If something happens, call me. I'll go help you no matter where you are," solidifying her place as someone special to him. Seeing this, the protagonist wonders if he still loves Yurie-san.

So he's back because of Yurie-sama's birthday. He'd drop everything for her. That makes sense now. He actually smiles when he's talking to Yurie in the Petit Pivoine Salon. He works so hard to get her attention calling her. Ah, first love. So bittersweet. Sad that it doesn't work out. I must have a bad personality to watch them covertly enjoying another's romance.

Well, I know why Kaburagi and Enjou are at the party. I can't undo the past. I can't have them un-see my waltz… Just forget it. It's just a dark past. That's what I'll do.

Well, Onii-sama must be worried, so back I go. I can't be gone to the restroom for too long. What will I do if a false rumor spreads about it? Should I show him that I'm feeling fine?


	10. 10 Kisshouin Takateru

10

Summer vacation ended and the second school term began along with the cram school I was waiting for. It seems to be a high-level cram school attended by kids going to prep schools, fit for Onii-sama. Completely different from the cram schools I attended in my past life where they just gave you handouts…

Right now, I'm only going to Japanese and math, but I have no problems so far. I feel completely perfect. Well, this is the first grade. I'd have issues if I didn't understand. Besides, I wanted to attend cram school thinking about the future, but also, to fulfill one more important goal.

Buying snacks.

I go to several lessons, but the family driver drops me off and picks me up directly, all the way to and from the classroom. Right! I have no free time! I never walk outside alone. There's always someone with me. I can't have that. I can't go buy snacks.

Laugh if you want about my appetite. But! However! Every day, every single day, the snacks I'm given are only from high-end stores, and the meals are something out of first rate restaurants. I'm thankful. It's very good. But my cheap tastes acquired in my past life wants junk food. I want cheap meals like just white rice and pickles. I want plain everyday bread!

And I had an idea. I just have to go to a lesson where I won't have a chaperone. The cram school has Japanese and math classes, and there's a break in between. I can slip out and buy it then.

If there's a convenience store nearby, that would be good. If I slip out too often, the teachers might report it, so I have to watch out. I can only buy something small that will fit in my book bag along with my textbooks. I can't buy potato chips and its ilk. Even the small bags take up too much space with the air in them.

I should start with something small like Tylorian chocolates. If possible, I want some 'takenoko no mura' (almond chocolates?). I really want some 'lucky turns', but that's too difficult to hide. And someday, I'll buy rice cakes. Once I started to imagine this, I couldn't stop. That's why I just had to attend cram school.

Near the cram school Onii-sama attended, there was a convenience store 2-3 minutes away. Wonderful. When I first started, since I was new and from Zuiran, those around me paid too much attention to me to slip out. While attending once a week, I was finally able to get to the convenience store about 2 months later. The first snack I bought was a Tylorian chocolate and some caramel.

I couldn't take my bag outside with me, so I could only choose items that would fit in my pocket. The break was only 15 minutes, so I hurried back. I couldn't concentrate at all during the second class.

I returned home and took out the Tylorian chocolate in my room. Its taste was so nostalgic, it brought tears to my eyes. I ate the rest my precious chocolates and the box of 8 caramel. Hurray for cheap snacks.

In the fall, there are the sports festival and Zuiran presentation fair, so I'm busy. I also have a piano recital. Too hectic. At the sports festival, Kaburagi and Enjou did great for our grade. They even overwhelmed upperclassmen. Thanks to that, they gained fans, even among the older kids. Unfortunately, my class had no heroes. Good luck in other things.

Zuiran presentation fair is like a school festival, and we show things the students made, have concerts, and even a bazaar. It's more work to prepare for this than the sports festival, and I regain strength by eating snacks in the Petit Pivoine Salon. It really is a special privilege to be able to get snacks in school.

Recently in the Salon, we're all excited about what each class is presenting, like about the title of the chorus. Every grade we advance, the difficulty of the project increases, so it must be a pain. Some upperclassmen are making a diorama.

"Reika-san, we have macaron from Air Hevin. Would you like some?"

"Very much so. I'm so happy."

That was an onee-sama in the fifth grade, Minazuki Aira-sama. Rare for Zuiran, she keeps her hair short, and looks fairly boyish. She could become featured as a male lead in an opera troupe.

Aira-sama became friendly with me after she saw my waltz with Onii-sama at the summer party. She said that I looked adorable how hard I danced and how much fun I was having. I'm thankful.

"I envy how kind your brother is," she said, and she even gave me photo of us ringing the bell under the rose arch that she got from somewhere. Apparently an acquaintance of hers took that picture. They supposedly "took the picture wanting to give it to the cute couple later." We're a couple, Onii-sama. I thought that I embarrassed myself in front of Kaburagi Masaya and Enjou Shuusuke, but the world is as kind as it is cruel.

But Aira-sama has one important problem. It's….

"Yurie. These limited edition macarons are good." Yes, Aira-sama is best friends with that Yurie-sama.

"You're right. Maybe I should have another. What about Masaya and Shuusuke?"

"I will."

"Hmm… Not me."

Almost always, the Yurie-loving Kaburagi is near Yurie-sama. And Yurie-sama and Aira-sama are best friends. And the underclassman that Aira-sama has taken a liking of recently is me. This is a dangerous position.

The Emperor doesn't really care about anyone who doesn't interest him, so he doesn't care about me right now. Just once, Enjou Shuusuke mentioned, "You're the girl who danced the waltz in the middle," and he murmured, "Oh… Her…" as if remembering as he glanced at me. Enjou Shuusuke, don't remind him!

"Are you helping the class presentation properly, Masaya?"

"…Well, sort of."

"Come on. You should try hard."

"Uh… Yeah."

"What's with that answer? I'm going to check on you in class, all right?"

"Okay. You're so nosy, Yurie!"

"What did you say!?"

"Kidding. Sorry. You get angry too fast, Yurie."

I glance at them while nibbling on the macaron. Despite saying spiteful things, he looks so happy. Okay, okay, so you like her that much. When the Emperor speaks with Yurie-sama, his expression is completely different. The usually indifferent looking Emperor becomes rich in expression. Oooh, oooh, he's blushing a little. He can't control that love from overflowing. I was having fun observing the Emperor when Enjou caught me looking. Sorry, I won't look further. But I will overhear things.

I safely got past the hectic autumn despite such goings on.


	11. 11

11

Kisshouin Takateru

I have a little sister who's 7 years younger. That sister's been acting strangely recently.

Thanks to being spoiled by my parents, she's a selfish and cheeky kid. Being around my mom all the time, she's a mini-version of her in her thought process and interests. I coldly looked on believing that she'd grow up to be an elitist, overly proud young lady that I often see around school.

I admire my parents and hold them dear, but I can't get used to them looking down on people as beneath them. Those are the people who support the Kisshouin corporation. I'm the eldest son, so I'll probably take over the family and company in the future. When that happens, I might have to break with my father's way of doing things.

Back to my little sister. I thought of her as a miniature version of my mom, but she changed around the time she started elementary school. How do I say it? She's become foolish in a good way. Is innocent a better way to describe her? And she's doing something secretly.

Her grades supposedly aren't bad. She used to be selfish and would complain about going to lessons, but she's been attending them diligently. She's acts reasonably for a six year old and occasionally says things too difficult for a kid. She looks very capable, if that's all we look at. But, she still acts strangely sometimes, and I find that fun. My recent hobby is observing that in my little sister.

My little sister was always attached to me, but she's gotten worse lately. When she sees me, she comes running to me looking so happy. She's like a puppy. Her invisible tail's wagging excitedly. She's cute, seeing so much genuine joy from her. She is my little sister, after all. And when I treated her nicely, she became even more attached. The spot next to me on the sofa is now her reserved seat.

One day, my little sister said that she wanted to attend cram school. She insisted that it be cram school instead of a tutor. The reasoning sounded suspicious. I could sense how much it meant to her, though, so I backed her up a little, and she beamed at me gratefully. I poked at her reasons with a little spite, and as expected, she became flustered. So she does have another reason. Not that it matters. I pointed out how her line of sight gives away her lies, and she visibly stiffened. Her reaction's too funny.

She looked like a foolish terracotta figure petrified with her mouth open, and I laughed. Maybe I should toss some food in that mouth when it happens next time. She did look to her upper right, but my little sister has another habit that she doesn't know about. When she tries to laugh off a lie, her dimple twitches. I only recently discovered this after spending more times with her. She probably hasn't realized this at all. But I don't intend to tell her. It's more fun that way.

On our summer trip, my little sister didn't want to swim in the ocean, due to not wanting a tan from my mother's influence, but she ran straight into the water. She probably wanted to show off the fruits of attending swim school, but drowned immediately. Went down like a brick, despite how confident she seemed. What are you doing, sis?

After that, I was worried, so I watched over her closely, but she discovered how to swim easily by climbing on my back. She'd command me to go this way and that on my back, so I occasionally let her go under the waves occasionally. She looked so foolish and funny struggling after the wave hit her. I apologized how I didn't see it coming, but she insisted that it wasn't my fault, but that it was the wave's fault. A dunce really is dearer…

My little sister never swam in the sea until this year when she stayed in the entire time, so she's darkened visibly. Mother might get angry, so I told her to put on sunscreen regularly, but she paid lip service while heading straight back in. As expected, seeing her completely dark, mother was shocked, and my little sister was left not knowing what to do. That's why I told you. You really are foolish.

One day, I got home and my parents were out. I went to the piano room and found my little sister joyously playing the flea waltz. She was even swinging to the tune adding weird lyrics like,"Bunchacha!" But when mother asked her at dinner what she was doing, she lied, "I was practicing my recital piece." Liar! That was the flea waltz! When did the recital piece turn into that!?

I'm really suspicious about what my little sister does when she's by herself.

On Valentines, she concentrated on checking the chocolates I got. She told me to show her the group photo, but no way. She smiled at me, a bit creepily.

She made some chocolates for me, too, but I hesitated, since I had exams coming up. She said that they were fine, since she had the help assist, so I took a gamble and had some…. It had no taste… How does a chocolate have no taste? My little sister beamed at me confidently asking me how it was, so I thanked her saying they were good.

…I wonder if she's going to make them herself next year… I have entrance exams coming up next year, so I should think of a way to get out of it.

The final piece is this.

One night, I woke up and went for some water. My little sister's left her door slightly ajar, and I heard some strange voice coming out. I glanced inside wondering, and in the room lit only by the bed light, my sister had her back turned to me sitting on the floor between the closet and bed laughing spookily…. I thought she was a monster.

She didn't notice me, and kept laughing while muttering something. She scared me, so I closed the door and went back to my room.

Is my little sister possessed by something?

I decided to watch over her for a while. And I decided not to approach her room at night.

There are other things going on, but watching my little sister really is fun.


	12. 12

12

I'm in the third grade now. Zuiran Elementary School changes classes in third and fifth grades. Thanks to my daily prayers over spring break, I safely avoided being in the same class as the Emperor. I beat the 1 in 4 chance that it would happen.

Onii-sama graduated from junior high and entered high school. He's gotten busier since getting in high school, and he's not at home as much. Boooring.

Yurie-sama and Aira-sama graduated from elementary school, and became junior high students. The two look so mature in their new uniforms. I can feel a big difference between us and them. It's only been a month over spring break, so why? Is it the uniform? Hmm… well, the junior high uniforms are cute.

The Emperor is apart from Yurie-sama in the Salon and the school building, so he's in a really bad mood. Let sleeping dogs lie, everyone bides their time around him. Enjou's about the only one who can approach the Emperor's dark aura. I could never do that.

Yurie-sama is growing more beautiful, so I understand how he feels threatened by their difference in age. Four years when you're an adult isn't much, but four years to a child is enormous. A first year in junior high wouldn't even consider a romantic interest in the third grade. He understands that most likely, and he silently threatens boys who approach Yurie-sama with his killing intent. From Yurie-sama, it must only feel like the jealousy of a cute little brother, and that's heartrending. He occasionally goes to the junior high after school to wait for her. That's lovable, Emperor.

Several Zuiran students began attending my cram school. Zuiran almost automatically advances everyone unless there's a huge problem, so few feel the need to study much. And most use tutors instead of cram school. Even so, some among the male students begin attending cram school. It's what I feared.

"So Kisshouin-san's coming to this cram school, too," said a boy from Zuiran who was in the same lecture for third graders.

"Well, yes."

"Um, can I sit here?"

"…Please…" I understand, coming to a place for the first time with nobody you know, feeling anxious, you want to approach somebody you've seen before. It's a relief. But to me, it's a bad turn of events.

"There are other guys who started here, but they come on a different day. I thought that I'd be alone. I didn't think that Kisshouin-san would be here. Oh, are you starting this year, too?"

"No, I've been attending since the first grade."

"Ooh, really!? Didn't expect that. I didn't think you'd be the type to study…uh, ummm…"

Yeah, don't worry about it. I don't mind. I'd doubt that the leader of the girls who that are the most ojou-sama-like would bother studying since the first grade, too.

"I wanted to attend due to my Onii-sama's influence." That's a safe answer. I've picked up the reputation of being a bro-con, already.

"Oh, all right. So how is this cram school? Is it harder than at school?"

"Well, let's see. There are many students from prep school, so I believe that it is difficult."

"I see."

He went on talking to me about different things, but I was having a harder time asking a boy who obviously knew me. What's his name? Oh, no… He's so friendly, and he'd be hurt if I didn't know his name… Can I get a hint…? Oh, I know.

"We should get our textbook and problem sets out for class. Have you checked what we're studying, yet?"

"Oh, you're right." He rummaged through his bag and took out the Japanese textbook and put it on his desk. Okay, he has his name on the problem set. Akisawa Takumi-kun. Got it. Can't tell if it's sawa or zawa, though.

"Which class are you in after the class change, Akisawa-kun?" I asked casually to let him know that I knew his name.

"Oh, Kisshouin-san knew my name? I didn't think your group of girls would know me. Um, I'm in class 4. And my name's Akizawa, not Akisawa." …If you thought that I didn't know your name, then introduce yourself… I was afraid of hurting your feelings. Is he just careless?

Class started, so we quit chatting. The lecture was advanced for third graders, but I've got this, easy, still. Akisawa, aka Akizawa-kun was nervous, but he attentively listened and solved the problem sets.

And now, for a break.

"Oh, I was nervous! It's more advanced than our school's lecture," exclaimed Akizawa-kun to me as he stretched.

…Thought so. This is what I feared. If a Zuiran student came, they'd obviously notice me, along with what I do. There are even kids like Akizawa-kun who come and speak to me. I didn't think anyone would be this friendly on our first meeting, though. But then, my true goal of going to the convenience store would be impossible! Ugh… I knew this would happen…

"Yes, you're right. But the classes at school will become easier."

"Oh, I see. So Kisshouin-san had good grades. Totally didn't think that." He is careless. He lets his tongue slip.

"Do I seem that irresponsible?" I'm gonna prick you.

"Not what I meant! You just looked different from the guys who study hard, along with the girls around you. And you're in the Pivoine."

Well, you've got a point. I'm from a comparatively powerful family, and at Zuiran that values tradition, being descended from nobles matter, and similar girls gathered around me to form the most intimidating group of girls in my grade. I'm a little sad that they're more like followers than friends, though. I wish that they would call me Reika-chan instead of Reika-sama… Do I have any friends at that school…?

"It was just unexpected! Kisshouin-san's not approachable, and I didn't think that you'd have anything to do with me, but you're so friendly," he smiled happily. Okay. So I am hard to approach. "Can I sit next to you next week?"

Well, I won't be able to head to the convenience store for a while, anyway. And there aren't many kids who talk to me like this. "Yes, of course."

Will Akizawa-kun be my friend?


	13. 13

13

"Mufuun." I smile broadly opening the box in front of me. Alone in my room at night, I pull out the locked box that I have hidden away in the back of the closet and check what's inside. "Savings are steadily increasing." A wad of bills are inside. I'm saving on my own.

The Kisshouin family hands out an unthinkable amount for allowance. There's no set figure, but at least several tens of thousands of yen each month. Not the sort of money that should be handed to a grade school kid. Having so much cash when you're a kid could ruin them by the time they grow up.

They give me an allowance in case I have to do something with friends or something, but my schedule is filled by lessons after school, so I have no time to play, so there's nowhere to spend it on. They provide everything needed for school, and the driver/attendant pays for anything outside. Therefore, my savings keep increasing. I'm keeping this in case I can't prevent the Downfall. I need to save for tuition.

I occasionally want to buy something for myself (mostly cheap snacks), so I've set a limit on my allowance. 500 yen a month. This should be about right for a grade school student's allowance. I'll put the rest in the locked jewelry box.

It would have been suspicious if I asked for a safe, so I found a lockable alternative in the jewelry store. It's just the right size to put cash in, as I can hold it with both hands. I begged my mother to buy it immediately. Everyone around me thought that the glittery design struck my fancy, but it's only for utility. I didn't think that they'd buy me a pick sapphire necklace to put in the box, though.

That night, I stripped the soft velvet inside along with the dividers and ring holders to make it a rectangular box. The money that I had hidden in the dictionary was transferred into the ex-jewelry box, safe. As expected, it had plenty of space to store the cash, and it'll serve as a safe, fine. This was a good find. I tape the key to the bottom of the desk drawer so that I don't lose it.

Right now, on occasional nights, I turn into the evil governor who's counting the gold coins hidden beneath the floor smiling. "One… Two…" Ufufufufufu… I can't stop laughing.

Castes begin to form at school as we advance each year. The top, of course, is occupied by Petit Pivoine members. There are about 10 in each grade, and this won't change. All Zuiran elementary school students are some sort of upper class, and their individual talents divide the middle and lower castes. The upper middle tends to become the followers of the upper class. The docile lower class kids spend their time quietly.

And I'm at the top of the most powerful group of girls. Thanks to that, I won't be bullied, but sadly, the quiet kids seem to fear me. I'd rather chat with them leisurely.

The girls in my group are already proud. None of them would be caught dead having a cheap snack from a convenience store. There are several Pivoine members, so they value tradition. The followers tend to enforce that instead of the member, so that's fairly tiring.

I'm afraid of when they'd find out that I'm a fake ojou-sama. I can't allow dishonor to fall upon my family, so I smile and go along with the others. Interpersonal relationships are tough already in grade school.

When I was walking the halls with these girls, I saw Akizawa-kun coming towards us. He saw me and was about to wave, but looked away, perhaps frightened by the girls around me, and walked on by…Ugh… I knew it. Groups of girls are scary. Especially mine. I'm sorry, Akizawa-kun, I'm sorry. After being with you at cram school, I thought that I had my first male friend, but if he avoids me at cram school, too, I'll be sad… I should apologize to him at cram school today.

"No, I'm not mad. I ignored you, too, so aren't we even?"

When I arrived at cram school, I apologized, "I'm sorry that I was hard to talk to. I'm sorry I ignored you," but he forgave me with a smile. Such a nice boy.

"You must need to be brave to talk to a group of girls."

"As you say. Especially Kisshouin-san's group."

I would think so. Akizawa-kun's in the middle caste among boys, but not a follower of the top group, nor docile like the bottom, so truly the average position. I envy him, since that seems to have the most freedom.

"Do the friends around you know that I'm in cram school with you, Kisshouin-san?"

"No, I haven't even told them that I'm attending cram school."

"Oh, is that right? Should I not have told anyone? I already told a few friends."

"It's not as if I'm hiding it, but… Well, it's not something that I'd bother talking about." That's a lie. I was totally hiding it. If people found out, some of them might want to come, too. If that happened, I really wouldn't be able to go buy cheap snacks at the convenience store.

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't talk to you at school, then. I might be asked how I know you."

"You don't have to worry about that." I'd feel bad like I was keeping him in the shadow. Besides, I've already given up on going to the convenience store with Akizawa-kun here, so people finding out isn't a problem.

"Yeah, but this is fine as it is. Kisshouin-san's different at cram school from school, too."

"Different? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm the one who approached you, but I didn't think that Kisshouin-san would be this friendly. I thought that you might act like, how dare you talk to me."

"HUH!?"

"Ahaha."

So people think of me like that… I sort of thought so, but it's still a shock.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you? Um, uh, not bad, but how do I say it. People in the Pivoine are like in a different world from us. And Kisshouin-san is called Reika-sama by your friends."

"Oh…" Being called –sama is similar to gokigen yoh and traditional at Zuiran. And Pivoine members are easily called –sama.

"Oh, should I call you Kisshouin-sama or Reika-sama?"

"Definitely not."

Akizawa-kun laughed carefree not knowing how I felt.


	14. 14

14

During summer vacation, a there's a troublesome gathering of relatives. Children are usually just with other children, but that's where my chief enemy is.

"Taka-nii-sama. I wanted to see you!" The one coming to hug MY Onii-sama was my father's younger sister's daughter who's one year younger than me, Kotou Ririna. Another words, my cousin. "Riri wanted to see Taka-nii-sama so much. Why didn't you come and see me?"

"I was busy with school."

"Oh, but Riri wanted to see you so much! But in return, stay with me all day today!"

…

"Yes. Along with Reika."

Ririna who had totally ignored me, finally looked my way. "Oh, Reika-san. You were here."

"Gokigen yoh, Ririna-san." I was here. Next to Onii-sama the entire time! You knocked me away on purpose when you hugged Onii-sama. Darn her, she's not cute at all! Ririna's an only child, who wanted an onii-sama, and always clung to MY Onii-sama. By the way, she doesn't seem to need an onee-sama (me). Humph.

"So, Taka-nii-sama. Let's chat over there. Riri has so many things to talk about with Taka-nii-sama." And she tugs MY onii-sama away. Pulled away from me, I stand here, alone.

Persevere. I'm mature. I'm mature. Don't get mad at a younger kid being selfish, that wouldn't be mature. It's only for a day, so don't mind. I can loan him. MY ONII-SAMA!

"Come on, Reika," called Onii-sama, turning around. Yay! Onii-sama!

My enemy cunningly chose a sofa for two and sat next to Onii-sama. Ririna only bragged. How she went somewhere. What someone bought her. That she was praised at a presentation. My kind onii-sama listened to her smiling.

"Oh, if only Riri could attend onii-sama's school. Then I could always be with you." Zuiran elementary school only allows one hour of commute time, so Ririna was disqualified. Honestly, I'm relieved. No way that I'd want her in my school. Ririna's bragging continues. She continues to ignore me.

When we first met, I tried to get along with Ririna, since she was a younger cousin. But from her first look, she decided that I was in the way, an enemy, and I gave up on being friendly with her. Well, she sent plenty of insults at me when she wasn't ignoring me. Even when she picked a fight, I tried not to get involved, but I can't stop

The cool and gentle-looking Onii-sama who is also kind and friendly is, of course, popular with all the relatives, not just Ririna. As the kids slowly gather around Onii-sama, Ririna gets angry. She glares in all directions. Among them, the girls who are distant relatives in junior high or high school are Ririna's greatest rivals. There are those who purely admire Onii-sama, but there are those among them who seem to be looking to marry the heir to the Kisshouin family, though I know not whether their parents put them up to it.

"Takateru-sama, it's been too long. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, Kasumi-san."

"I too was looking forward to seeing you so much, Takateru-sama."

"Is that so? Thank you, Maya-san. You seem well."

"Hey! I was talking with Taka-nii-sama! Don't butt in!" exclaimed Ririna who hung onto Onii-sama's arm.

"Ririna-san, you haven't changed. You shouldn't bother Takateru-sama so much."

"What are you talking about!? As if Taka-nii-sama is bothered! Taka-nii-sama loves Riri! Don't speak as if you know! Now, go away!" Ririna threw a fit. They should just let it pass as nonsense spilled by a small child, but Ririna's usual selfishness rubs everyone the wrong way, and the chance to become closer to Onii-sama makes the older girls confront Ririna.

"Takateru-sama, I don't understand my summer homework. Would you teach me math?"

"Huh? Ask at cram school or your tutor!"

"I didn't ask you. Will you, Takateru-sama?"

"Well, okay. A little bit is all right. Why don't we have everyone who brought their homework do it together?"

"Taka-nii-sama!"

"Ririna, you didn't bring your homework? Why don't you read a picture book over there?"

"What?! As if I still read picture books!"

The small children are afraid of the fight breaking out around Ririna, so I call to them to play with toys that I prepared. Girl fights are scary, so I quickly retreat. Good luck, Onii-sama. Now, why don't we play card games that are easy?

"Ririna, calm down. You can be next to me. Just calm down."

"But! Taka-nii-sama is Riri's Taka-nii-sama! Why are these people with you!?" She just can't stand not having Onii-sama to herself, apparently.

"Riri's Taka-nii-sama? Takateru-sama has a true younger sister in Reika-sama. Takateru-sama is Reika-sama's onii-sama." Oh, that was taboo.

Having heard the words she least wanted to hear, Ririna trembles in frustration and glared at me for some reason. Hey, I'm not the one who said it. "You all, I'll never forgive you! I'll tell mother!" she shouted. Tears welling up in her flushed face, she ran out of the room.

"I'll go talk to Ririna, so everyone go ahead and start on homework." Onii-sama goes after Ririna, and the remaining children began complaining immediately.

"What was that!? She needs to quit acting so spoiled."

"She's become full of herself just because Takateru-sama is kind."

"She thinks telling her parents will do if there's anything that she doesn't like!"

Their displeasure explodes with their chance to get friendly with Onii-sama taken away.

"And Reika-sama, aren't you mad about that child treating you like an enemy?"

"That's right. She was obviously ignoring you earlier."

Oh, now they're trying to drag me into this mess. "Well, it's not like we see each other every day. I don't mind. Ririna's probably lonely being an only child." I answer so as not to offend. If I insult her now, it'll be troubling later.

Since I didn't join in, the girls began badmouthing Ririna without me. Scary.

In truth, Ririna's younger than us, so I should probably warn them not to talk behind her back, but I really can't think of any good points of Ririna. I'll pretend I don't hear anything.

This is why the gathering of relatives is tiring.


	15. 15

15

As usual, the fall is busy with the sports festival and the studies presentation. The sports festival's relay featured the Emperor running anchor with his class starting last unbelievably passing everyone to finish first, and there was quite a commotion with the girls' shrill screams.

"It's too bad about the relay, Akizawa-kun." His class was first until the Emperor overtook him running anchor.

"It's no use against Kaburagi-kun. It might have been different if Enjou-kun was running." They were in the same class. Enjou hurt his leg, and he didn't participate in most events like the relay.

"But you were the anchor, so Akizawa-kun must be fast. Weren't you in the relay last year, also?"

"They only made me anchor because Enjou-kun was hurt. I like running, though. I want to join track when I enter junior high."

"Oh."

I haven't thought about what to do in junior high. There's nothing that I really want to do. If I had to choose, eating cheap snacks? Uh… that's bad if do I say so myself…

"Kisshouin-san was in the ball-toss game."

"Yes, we were first." Enjou was participating in the ball-toss game since he could do it even with his hurt foot, and the girls in his class competed in being close to Enjou instead of in the game, so Akizawa-kun's class placed badly. I paid no attention to that commotion, and turned into a ball-tossing machine who kept on picking up balls to toss. I'm not very athletic, so I couldn't contribute much to the class in other events, so I wanted to do well in the ball-toss game. I was so satisfied placing first.

"After the sports festival, girls kept on going to Kaburagi-kun's classroom causing a ruckus. In the end Kaburagi-kun got angry, though.

"Yes, he did." But that commotion happens every year. Girls are always loud around Kaburagi, but around events like the sports festival, it's many times worse. He snaps every year, so they really should have figured it out by now. I guess that a maiden's love needs to be expressed. "It's always something every Valentine's Day, also."

"That was incredible! There was a line of girls that formed out into the hall holding chocolates, and there was a mountain of chocolates on his desk. That really was something. I only got some from my mom, my sister, and a childhood friend."

"I only gave some to my father and my Onii-sama." I've been giving them self-made chocolates since two years ago. Onii-sama was thoughtful this year and told me, 'It must be difficult making these, so you can buy them at the store.' But as if I care how much time and care it takes to make them for my wonderful Onii-sama! Especially this year, he had important entrance exams into high school, so I presented him homemade chocolates bursting with love to congratulate him on passing. He seemed to enjoy them, so I'm very satisfied. Since he liked them so much, I need to do it again next year.

"Oh? Kisshouin-san didn't give Kaburagi-kun chocolates?"

"Huh? Why would I?" Where did you get that strange idea?

"Well, I thought that Kisshouin-san liked Kaburagi-kun, too."

"That's not happening," I denied flatly. That's not funny. That would be dreadful.

"Oh. Then, could it be Enjou-kun?"

"No, that, too." So why are those the only two choices? Besides, I don't want anybody that popular. I think that they're cool when casually observing, but it's scary thinking about all the rivals to popular guys. Hmm…

But someone to like… Now that I think about it, I still don't have anybody that I like in this world. I still don't have a first love. In my past life, my first love was an older cousin. Gasp! That's like Ririna! But I wasn't such a troublesome girl…

I think I fell for him since he was so kind playing with me on New Years, flying kites and such. He wasn't rude like the boys in my grade, so he scored well in that regard.

In my past life, the grade school boys in my grade played hockey with the brooms when we were supposed to be cleaning, and hit girls with balls, and competed with each other drinking milk at once, and during field trips, took my snacks away while telling me, 'you're fat because you're eating these!' A bunch of big idiots.

Who are you calling fat, that ignorant fool! I wasn't fat back then, I was plump! I was a cute plumpy. On a snowy day, I packed a snowball as tight as I could and hit him with it. I hid immediately. I was so mad when he couldn't find the culprit. Serves him right.

Thankfully, there aren't any big idiots like him in Zuiran, but with two bright stars, Kaburagi and Enjou, overshadowing everyone in the grade, the other boys in the grade don't stand out very much. Once they grow up a bit, they'll begin to differentiate from one another and there will probably be others who become popular. Until then, persevere, obscure boys.

But kind boys… Around me, when I think of kind boys, it's Onii-sama and… I gaze at Akizawa-kun next to me.

"Huh? What?"

Akizawa-kun's nice, too. He speaks to me casually at cram school, and I probably show my true self around him more than around the girls at school. He opened the door for me the other day. He's a gentleman. His face looks like a brown squirrel, and cute.

"Um, Kisshouin-san, did I do something?"

"No, nothing at all." I smile to dodge the question. He's kind and a very nice boy, boy I can only think of him as a 'nice friend' for some reason. Akizawa-kun's future position might be stuck on a nice person.

Oblivious to my worthless thoughts, Akizawa-kun took out his study materials while smiling.

…Sorry, Akizaka-kun.


	16. 16

16

In the fourth grade, the weather was starting to get hot when the incident occurred.

A boy from another school confessed to Yurie-sama. I received that news after school right when Kaburagi Masaya was in the Petit Pivoine Salon. I was in the Salon to waste time until my lessons, and witnessed a human turn into a demon king.

Kaburagi dashed out of the Salon chased by Enjou and the rest of us looked around at each other wondering what to do. In the end, the boy from the other school got killed by the Emperor instantly, and Yurie-sama was dragged off in the Emperor's car leaving that boy lying on the ground.

After that day, the Emperor took steps to get rid of all males who approached Yurie-sama, and always drove her in his car, and when they were apart, had junior high students with ties to his family to watch over her, and even went to pick her up at lessons when time allowed. The Emperor, so admired by the girls, had turned into a stalker in reserve.

After these days continued, even Yurie-sama became suffocated. No matter how cute the little boy was to her, she had a limit. Of course, Yurie-sama became angry and even told him to stay away from her for a while, partly as a way to make him repent.

Of course. Being in the second year in junior high, she'd probably want to go out with friends after school once in a while, or be alone. Having someone stick to you every waking minute and growl at any male who approaches? I'm impressed by how lenient she was to have allowed it for so long.

Now, unable to approach Yurie-sama, having angered her, the Emperor was depressed. He was the picture of dejection. He isn't bossy, but the perpetually confident and capable King who exuded an aura that allowed him to do anything was not here anymore. From his crooked back and dead eyes, the aura of defeat permeates the air. Even Enjou didn't have a way to make this shell of his former self recover, and he could only look on helplessly.

Fewer people went to the Salon, being uncomfortable around him. That's what intelligent people would do. But being careless, I opened the door to the Salon wanting snacks. There's a limit to how little I think ahead…

Others like me were there, so I quietly drank tea with them. Today's tea were the same as those used by the British Royals. The ginger cookies from the same brand were so sweet and delicious. But is it just me, or have I gained weight after I quit swimming school…? I've heard that you gain fat when you hit puberty. And the fat you gain never goes away. Dreadful. I must be careful. I'll only have one more of these delicious ginger cookies.

"I'm done for…" I thought I overheard, though I shouldn't be listening. "Yurie won't answer my calls." He's calling her even after this mess? That'll just make her more angry. "Yurie…" He looked like a loser husband who had his wife run away, holding his head like that. I can't watch this.

I know what Yurie-sama truly thinks. Starting in April, I began to run into Aira-sama who attended the same cram school that I began attending for English. After my classes, but before her classes start, she told me of her best friend, Yurie-sama's story.

According to Aira-sama, Yurie-sama thought that the Emperor's unfettered actions were bad for her 'cute little brother, Masaya' and pushed him away to teach him a lesson, so that he could learn restraint and grow as a person. 'To visit one with punishment' as it were. The punishment seems to be working too well.

No matter who looks at him, the Emperor doesn't look at Yurie-sama as an older sister, and is a young boy in love. Does Yurie-sama really not see that? I asked Aira-sama, but she didn't know either. 'She probably knows Masaya's feelings, but she doesn't want to mess up their relationship by making things clear. She herself only sees him as a little brother.' I guess that it's too harsh for a girl in her second year in junior high to make that clear to a boy in the fourth grade. So sad, the Emperor.

That reminds me, he became a mess in the manga after being rejected by Yurie-sama. So he was this into her this far back.

As I thought of such things, the Emperor glared at me having caught me looking with his wild instincts. Whoops. This is bad. "Hey, you."

"Y, yes?" Oh, no. I stepped on a wounded tiger's tail!

"If you want to say something, spit it out."

"S, say something?" Say something, say something… What do I want to say? I'm panicking in fear. "Uh, umm, Y, Yurie-sama simply wishes to visit one with punishment!"

"HUH!?" Woa! He puckered his lips! "How do you know that?"

"A, Aira-sama told me!" I'm sorry, Aira-sama!

"Aira? You get along with Aira?"

"We attend the same English school!"

"English school… I see." The Emperor began muttering and thinking to himself, and suddenly gazed at me. Those eyes weren't that of the corpse from a short while ago, but had strength. "Okay. You. Go spy on Aira."

HUUUH!?


	17. 17

17

I am Kisshouin Reika, granted the official position of a gofer from the Emperor, also known as a spy…

After that the Emperor kicked out everyone from the room leaving me, the Emperor, and Enjou to plan.

"First, what did you hear from Aira?" Ugh, your eyes are scary… I want to flee.

"That she said that she wanted to visit one with punishment…"

"Why are you asking Aira about that?"

"We ran into one another at the English school, and Aira-sama asked how Kaburagi-sa…ma was doing, so I answered, not well, and then she disclosed Yurie-sama's feelings." Scary, too scary! Don't glare at me… And I called him by his name for the first time. I was so nervous, I stammered. Somebody help…

"What are you doing talking about me?"

As you say… Nobody feels good about people talking about them. I might be finished before the protagonist enters school…

"Now, now, don't threaten her like that. Look at how afraid she is." Right? Enjou Shuusuke says with a smile. Can I trust that smile?

"Shut up, Shuusuke."

"Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school was talking about Masaya's state right now. Right, Kisshouin-san?" Don't ask me. I can't agree, even if I think so. Even if it's the truth.

"Shuusuke, you…"

"Masaya wanted Yurie's information, too. Then, don't threaten her, but ask properly. If it's Aira, I can ask her myself." Please, please do so. And release me as soon as you can.

"No. Aira probably wouldn't tell you. I'll use this girl."

"Oh, that might be. Then, Kisshouin-san, can we ask you? Basically, find out how mad Yurie is, and when she might forgive him. What else, Masaya?"

"…Does Yurie intend to forgive me?"

"Hmm… She said the visit one with punishment, so this probably isn't it. Yurie would probably forgive you once Masaya lets her know that you repent."

"I see!" He became energetic all of a sudden. Could he be simple? Gya! Sorry for thinking impertinent thoughts! Sorry! Don't glare at me… Maybe the Emperor can read people's thoughts… "Okay! You! When's the next English class."

"The day after tomorrow."

"Hey, that's too far into the future. Go to the junior high right now and ask Aira." Don't be crazy.

"If Yurie finds out that you're still acting forceful, she'll be even more angry. You should wait until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, you're right. I can't have her angrier." He's obedient when Yurie-sama is mentioned. He really is simple.

"So, that's how it is. We're counting on you, Kisshouin-san." Beaming smile. So ignoring my thoughts completely…

"You! What's your name?"

"Kisshouin Reika…" Now? Not that it matters.

"Okay! Kisshouin! Fulfill your duties as a spy!"

"Oh…" What's a spy? I'm just a gofer… Who said that he isn't bossy? I did. I really don't know what I'm talking about. What do you call him if not bossy? How can he use a person he's barely spoken to, who he can't even name, as if it was his right? Should I tattle on him to Yurie-sama through Aira-sama? He's trying to use a helpless girl as a gofer. ….No, no, no. He'll kill me, 100%. Yes, definitely.

"Good luck, Kisshouin-san. If it works, your much admired Masaya will be grateful."

"I don't admire him…" My true thoughts spilled out from his outrageous treatment. I threw away the time I admired the Emperor in my past life. So I admired a 2-dimensional character, a little cringe-worthy, but what of it? To the present me, the Emperor is another name for destruction, and I've never admired him.

"Oh, really?" You're looking at him so often. I thought that you liked him, too. And your friends are always around us, too." Cut with the comments. And my observations weren't unnoticed.

"The two of you stand out, and catch my eye. I'm sorry if that was a bother. I'll be more careful." I need to refresh, at any rate. Without the Emperor's gaze, I can revive my act. As if I'd lose to Enjou on his own. "If that's all, I'll take my leave. Gokigen yoh." I need to leave this hive of evil as soon as possible. I want to flee with all my might.

"Okay, bye. Take care." Enjou waved kindly.

Seeing me leave, the Emperor walked up munching on a cookie and said, "Oh, gofer! Work hard!" He called me a gofer… Wasn't it a spy? A spy?

Out of the mouth comes evil… I want to cry. At all times and places, spied who failed are dealt with by their organization. What is my tomorrow?


	18. 18

18

At cram school, Akizawa-kun greeted me with an innocent smile. When compared to those two dark ones, Akizawa-kun's smile doesn't betray me. Oh, he's soothing…

"What's wrong? Are you tired, Kisshouin-san?"

"Well, yes, there's been a lot." Yes, a lot of things. I wanted to have little to do with the Emperor, but now I've been designated his gofer. What am I doing?

"Oh. Are you okay?" No, not okay at all. But I can't drag the pure Akizawa-kun into this.

"If I fail in my duty, please pick up the pieces…"

"Huh?"

Besides, if I asked Aira-sama what the Emperor wanted, would she really answer me? Aira-sama has been friendly, but will she tell me that much? But if she doesn't tell me, what will happen to me? Take a verbal beating as a gofer? I wouldn't really mind that. I'd have issues with being known as a girl hated by Kaburagi Masaya at school, though. Moreover, I was ordered to be a spy in front of other members in the Salon, so they know I'm a gofer, right…? The day I plummet in the school caste system may be fast approaching. I can only think of bad things.

"Um, Kisshouin-san, you want this?"

"Huh?" Akizawa-kun had taken out individually wrapped financier cakes from his bag.

"Mom gave me these in case I became hungry. You might cheer up if you ate something sweet," he said with a smile.

A, Akizawa-kun! What a nice boy! You're an angel! You're nothing like those two! I'm glad we became friends! "Thank you, Akizawa-kun!" I feel better after eating the financier that Akizawa-kun gave me. I even thought that I could share my secret stash of Tylorian chocolates with him.

The day of the English class came. Ever since that day, I avoided the Salon, but when I stepped out of my classroom after school, the Emperor stood in the hall gazing at me (You know what to do?) , so the spy (of course!) answered with my gaze and fled down the hall. I have to meekly submit as a gofer now.

After English class ended, I anxiously awaited Aira-sama's arrival. I told my driver to arrive a little late, so that's fine, but I don't know when Aira-sama will come. If she arrives just before class, I won't have time to talk. I can't wait until after her classes end. Please, Aira-sama. Please come quickly.

The heavens were on my side. Aira-sama arrived fairly soon. "Aira-sama!"

"Oh, Reika-san. Gokigen yoh."

Oh, I'm so glad, Aira-sama. "Um, there's something that I wish to ask Aira-sama!"

"Ask me?" I didn't want to be overheard, so we decided to talk at the side of the stairs.

"It's about Yurie-sama."

"Yurie?" She looked puzzled.  
"Uh, yes. Um, how angry is Yurie-sama with Kaburagi-sama. And when does she intend to forgive him?" I didn't have time, so I was direct, but now Aira-sama looks even more suspicious.

"Why would you want to know about Yurie and Masaya so much? Enough to go out of your way to ask me?" Of course that was suspicious. That's the obvious reaction for someone like me who's not close at all to Kaburagi to ask about the two of them. Maybe she'll think I'm just overly curious. "I don't know what you're thinking, but pry into this out of curiousity, Masaya will be furious."

He's already angry. And it's on that Kaburagi Masaya's orders. Should I tell her the truth? But then she would never give me the information as the underling to Kaburagi the stalker. Hmm…

Seeing me troubled, Aira-sama's eyes narrowed. "Could it be, Reika-san, that Masaya said something?"

What? How did you know?! Do you possess the mind's eye like the Emperor! "Um, uh…" But should I admit it honestly? Or keep struggling…

"Oh, okay. I get it. Masaya probably told you to find out about Yurie." Exactly! You're incredible, Aira-sama. How did you see through everything!? "He hasn't learned a thing. He probably doesn't even know why Yurie is angry. Just leave Masaya alone, or so I'd like to say, but I guess Reika-san can't leave him be?"

"No, I can't." I shake my head sideways.

"All right. I'll ask Yurie for you. Speaking of how angry she is, tell him that she'll be even angrier if he threatens someone unwilling like this to do his bidding."

"That's…" a line I can't say as timid as I am.

"Fufu. I need to go to class now, so I can't ask Yurie until I get back… I guess English class next week is too late?"

"I don't know, but probably…" The Emperor could barely wait until English class 'the day after tomorrow' so I doubt that he could wait a full week.

"All right. Reika-san, do you have a cellphone?"

"Yes." I don't use it much, but they have me carry it as a crime prevention measure with its GPS. Therefore, I always leave it in the classroom as an alibi when I go to the convenience store during breaks in cram school.

"Let's exchange addresses. And I'll mail you after I talk to Yurie."

"It's all right!?" Oh, I'll get Aira-sama's address! Aira-sama with her short hair and androgynous appearance is a lot more popular than most boys. Many admire her, as if in love, and some even have delusions of the beautiful princess, Yurie-sama, and the gallant knight, Aira-sama, protecting her… And I, too, am among those secretly admiring Aira-sama! Yes! I don't admire the Emperor. The Knight of the Peony, Aira-sama!

Don't get full of yourselves, that pair of despots!

In the end, I can't say a thing to that pair to their face, being timid, so these are just grumblings of a loser… Well, whatever. I was able to accomplish my mission. Aira-sama understands the state I'm in, and is on my side. And I even got to have Aira-sama's address, an unforeseen gift, that has me so pleased.

Well, I should get going. Onii-sama's late today from his own schooling, though. How boring. Will he play with me tomorrow? Lala, lalalan.

With my worries washed away, I stepped out of the English classes to see Kaburagi Masaya in front of a black car with his arms crossed.


	19. 19

19

I was led into the Kaburagi's car and he immediately asked me about the results of my spying. "So how did it go? You asked Aira? I saw her go in."

What is this…? He's a real stalker. He's dangerous. And he has too much free time?

"Aira-sama promised to ask Yurie-sama. She'll contact me in the near future." I won't tell him that we exchanged addresses. If I did, the Emperor, also known as stalker in reserve, will demand to know my address and send me mail at all hours of the day. That's what stalkers do.

"I see. Did she say anything else?" Hmm… I guess I can't say that… "What? Tell me." Ugh, don't glare, it's scary.

"Um, Aira-sama stated that Yurie-sama would become even angrier if you threaten someone unwilling to do your bidding." Woah, I said it. But it was Aira-sama who said it. It wasn't me.

Kaburagi looked puzzled. "Unwilling? Who's that?"

Huh? Is this kid dumb? He's an idiot on top of being a stalker? He's bossy, a stalker, dumb, and pathetic?

"Hey, you. You were just thinking about something insulting."

"No, not at all." Quit reading my mind!

Kaburagi stared at me for a while, and eventually snorted. "Well, fine. When is Aira going to contact you?"

"I don't know. Next week, maybe?"

"How is she contacting you? Are you going to the junior high to ask her?"

"Uh… I wonder how…?" He's got me in a tight spot!

"What's with you? You should verify. What will you do? Wait here until Aira's English class ends?"

That's not funny. Why should I have to do so much. "No, I'll go ask Aira-sama on Monday." I can brush it aside with that.

"Hmm. Oh, all right. Monday. Don't forget it."

"No, I won't." So I can leave now?

"Oh, and do you have a cell phone?"

"No." Don't look to the upper right when you lie. Just as Onii-sama taught me.

"Really?"

"It's part of how my parents teach me." Kaburagi looks at me suspiciously. That's right, he can read people's minds. Stay calm. Stay calm. "May I leave? My ride must be worried." I need to go before he figures me out.

"Huh? Oh, all right. Monday, then."

"Yes."

As I was about to step out of the car, Kaburagi asked me as if just remembering. "By the way, who was it that's unwilling?"

I smiled darkly acting like Enjou. "That would, of course, be me. Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama." I left the dumbfounded Kaburagi and walked to the Kisshouin family car.

I said it! I said it! …But what if he takes revenge…?

The bombshell dropped at the family dinner excluding Onii-sama who was getting home late. Father was smiling in a good mood when he asked, "Sagami told me today,that Masaya-kun of the Kaburagi family came to see you at English class?"

AAAAAAAH!

This is the reason he was in such a good mood! Sagami-san's the driver that came to pick me up, by the way. I guess he didn't do anything when he saw me get into another car since he knew who it was when he came to pick me up. And he reported it.

"When did you become friendly? Daddy didn't know."

"No, father. I've barely spoken with Kaburagi-sama." This is bad. I have to completely deny it, or it'll be too late.

"What are you saying? That Masaya-kun came all the way out to see you, Reika. Could it be that Masaya-kun likes Reika?" Woah! A terrible misunderstanding! He's totally dreaming, my father.

"Not at all. Don't repeat that, it would cause Kaburagi-sama trouble!" At this rate, he might harbor ambitions of an engagement. He was like that in the manga. Oh, what should I do? If only Onii-sama were here!

"Why are you getting so worked up for, Reika?"

"Because father is having the wrong idea!" This is bad. I can almost hear the steps to destruction. I don't want to be completely embarrassed at an engagement party!

"Now, now, dear. Reika is at an age where she is still embarrassed, so leave her be," mother gently stopped father. But mother gazes at me full of hope. Give me a break!

This is all his fault, that stalker, Kaburagi!

I wanted to vent this murky feeling, so I assaulted Onii-sama's room when he returned from class. "So, father and mother have gotten the wrong idea. What should I do, Onii-sama?" I feel badly since he must be tired from just returning, but I need to let it out.

"If it's a misunderstanding, they'll figure it out on their own eventually. I'll tell them not to act rashly, too. But are you all right in that promise with Masaya-kun?" I didn't tell Onii-sama what Kaburagi wanted to know from Aira-sama. Also that he was threatening me, since I didn't want to worry him. I didn't talk about Yurie-sama, since I didn't feel well about blabbing about somebody's love, even if it's a stalker's.

"That should be fine."

"All right, then." Onii-sama gently rubs my head. Ahh, it's a relief to be able to talk to Onii-sama.

"Onii-sama."

"Yes?"

"Onii-sama will take over the Kisshouin company, right?"

"Well, probably."

"Please run the business legitimately."

"What's that about?" The only one who can stop the ambitious father is my honest, Onii-sama! Please, Onii-sama, protect my peaceful and tranquil future!


	20. 20

20

Aira-sama sent me mail on Saturday night. I summarized our exchange in the following:

*Yurie-sama is angered by the overreach in spying on her every action and using other junior high students to interfere with male students from even speaking with her.

*Yurie-sama is also angry about violent attacks, like the sudden dropkick on the student from the other school who came to confess to her.

*Yurie-sama intends to forgive, once he understands why she is angry and he properly repents.

*At that time, he will respect Yurie-sama's thoughts, and swear not to overstep himself by spying and interfering.

*Do not drag others in for Yurie-sama's sake.

That, of course includes me. In truth, when Aira-sama spoke about Kaburagi making me a spy to Yuri-sama, she felt badly about it. Also, concerning my lie to Kaburagi about not having a cellphone, Aira-sama proposed that we claimed to have met early Monday morning. Well done, Aira-sama.

With this spy report in hand, I went to school in good spirits. I simply thought to hand him the report after school in the Salon, but I had forgotten how little patience that guy had. After I arrived, Kaburagi rode into my classroom. My classmates were confused, and the girls were raising a commotion from jealousy or envy. Afterall, Kaburagi Masaya who is almost indifferent to girls came all the way to a different class to see a girl (me). What is he thinking….?

"Hey, how did it go?" That's the way you greet me in the morning?

"Good morning, Kaburagi-sama. This isn't a good time, so let us speak during lunch break." I act as if I'm composed, so as not to let everyone around me know I'm disturbed. Please don't say anything unnecessary. This stalker's a fool, so I'm afraid of what he might say. What if the class finds out that I'm his gofer? Then my standing will plummet!

"No, tell me now. I can't wait." W-A-I-T… That lack of patience is what angered Yurie-sama. Hurry up and realize that. At this rate, she'll never forgive you.

"Very well. I can't speak here, so let us go elsewhere." We need to go where others can't listen. If Kaburagi calls me 'gofer', I'm finished. And the gazes from everyone is scary.

"Okay. Then, follow me." Bossy as always.

As we left the classroom, I heard the girls scream, "What's going on!?" My peaceful days have ended. My head hurts…

"Now, give me the results." We didn't have time to go to the Salon, so we were at the edge of the hall. Of course, even in the busy time with students arriving, give the Emperor's one glare, this part of the hall completely emptied of people. I can't painfully feel the onlookers from afar, though.

"Very well." I take out the folded report from my pocket. But does a normal person ask for a report the first thing in the morning after when hearing that I'll go ask on Monday? Is he really a thoughtless idiot or does he believe that everyone prioritizes him above all?

Kaburagi the stalker intently reads the report… I guess that you can call him earnest… Watching a grade school boy's joys and sorrows over his first love was pleasant from afar, seeming bittersweet and heartrending, but once dragged in, he's just a troublesome stalker.

"…If I repent about what's written here, and if I swear not to spy on Yurie, then she'll forgive me?"

"Seems like it."

Kaburagi stared at me. "When's that?"

"Huh?" What is this guy saying? "When you repent…"

"I repented. Very much. I swear to respect Yurie's feelings. There, just as she demanded. Today? Tomorrow? Or right now?"

UGH… What a bothersome guy. The Emperor was this troublesome as a kid? He always seemed unfeeling and bored, so people were like 'so cool and dreamy!' And even I thought he seemed mature for a grade school kid, but what's so cool about him. He's just a fool. I was completely tricked.

"Masaya." Enjou Shuusuke arrived. "What are you doing here? And Kisshouin-san." Sigh. Another troublesome one.

"Oh, Shuusuke! Look, the spy did a good job!"

"Oh? Kisshouin-san already asked Aira? That was quick." Enjou peered at the report Kaburagi held from the side. "Hmm, I see. Isn't that as expected?"

"I was just talking to this one, but I've repented, and I'll follow Yurie's demands. Yurie will forgive me now, right?" What a simple fool.

"You're a fool, Masaya." Woah, I thought for an instant that my thoughts spilled out.

"Shuusuke, you jerk, you picking a fight?"

"There. Repent, repent. Yurie's mad about your temper, too."

"It doesn't say that here!"

"Read between the lines. You were told that in Japanese class. Here, about dropkicking that student from the other school. Yurie's angry about how you acted because of your quick temper. Understand?" A frustrated Kaburagi shut up. "Anyway, she won't believe you repented just because you said it. You have to act it."

"Then what do I need to do?"

"Well… Kisshouin-san, you have any good ideas?"

"Huh?" Why me? I found out how Yurie-sama felt just like I was ordered, so aren't I done? Your trusted best friend is here, so you shouldn't need me. More like, I don't want to be involved.

The bell rang to start class. "Oh, I must go to class. Good bye." I need to get out of here.

"Wait, spy," Kaburagi stopped me. "You come up with an idea, too. It's your homework until lunch break." HUUUH!? Why do I have to!? Scheming isn't part of a spy's job description! Give me a break…

Enjou laughed. Hey, you're the one who sent this my way. This is the worst…

When I returned to class, the teacher entered, so I was able to avoid questions from my classmates. It's only until the first class ends, though. My relationship with Kaburagi… What should I say? There's no way I can admit being his gofer. Should I just say, 'he asked me to do something'? I can't say what he asked me to do, though. Oh, the week is starting badly.


	21. 21

21

As expected, as soon as the first period class ended, a crowd gathered around me.

"What was that earlier, Reika-sama!?" The one who opened the floodgate was follower number 1, Serika-chan, who's been in my class since the first grade.

"I didn't know that you were friendly with Kaburagi-sama." This was also a classmate since the first grade, Kikuno-chan, follower number 2. These two were considered the closest to me among my hangers-on, so they're the first to say anything at these times.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm not especially friendly with Kaburagi-sama."

"But for Kaburagi-sama to come meet a girl…"

"Actually, he asked me to do something, so he only wanted to speak about that."

"Asked you? What was it?"

"I can't really say it…"

A shrill scream went up near the classroom door. "Kisshouin-san, are you here?"

"Enjou-sama!" The girls gathered around me began screaming at his arrival. What is he doing here…?

"Oh, Kisshouin-san, there you are. About the talk with Masaya, will you come to the Pivoine Salon after lunch?" The commotion grew bigger at his words. Oh, my peaceful days…

"Um, Enjou-sama? Is it true that Kaburagi-sama asked Reika-sama for something?"

"Oh, that's right." More screams and cheers.

"What did he ask?"

"Sorry, but I can't say. If you're too persistent, Masaya would get angry. Wouldn't that be trouble? Please don't tell, Kisshouin-san."

"I won't."

Enjou left with a see you and a smile from the classroom. The girls remained excited about Enjou's sudden arrival, but at his words of Kaburagi Masaya becoming angry if they pried, none of the girls asked me further. Did he come just to tell me to go to the Salon after lunch? Hmm. Maybe he came to help knowing that people would ask about me and Kaburagi. No, is he that helpful? But in the manga, he helped the protagonist in the background. I guess that he's capable of doing that. Hmm…

Well, it doesn't matter. This way, the ones who heard him say become a spy that day in the Salon won't say anything unnecessary. Besides, it's his fault to begin with, so he should be helping me this much!

At lunch break, I unwillingly went to the Salon, since I was afraid from the bottom of my heart if I didn't go. The Emperor was lounging on his usual seat. He's cheered up a lot since last week. Why couldn't he remain a husk like he was…?

"You're late!" I won't say anything more…

"Kisshouin-san, will you sit?"

"Enjou-sama, thank you for helping me earlier." He smiled. I guess that means he did. Not that I'm grateful.

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Weren't we going to talk about what to do?"

"That's right! What do I need to do to let Yurie know that I repented?" Completely reliant on others.

"What's Masaya's idea, first?"

"I think that I should go apologize to Yurie every day to let her know my feelings!" This stalker! He isn't remorseful at all.

"Masaya, that's probably counterproductive."

"Why!?" He's refreshingly foolish. "Then what's your idea, Shuusuke!?"

"Not to contact her at all and wait patiently until she cools down."

"Rejected!" I guess that's too difficult for the little stalker to handle.

"Okay, spy! What's your idea?" Will you quit calling me that?

"Kaburagi-sama, my name is Kisshouin Reika. Please stop calling me spy." If he called me that in front of others, that'll be the worst.

"That's right, Masaya. She's helping you, so at least call her by her name."

"Humph." What an attitude. Well, I knew what he's like. "And? Did you come up with a good idea?" He prompted me with his chin. Ugh…

"I suggest that you write a letter every day."

"Letter?" That's right. A letter. Really, it's probably better to remain silent like Enjou suggested, but this earnest stalker wouldn't be able to handle that.

"A statement of regret to let her know what you think of the situation and how badly you feel. Email feels cold, so I don't believe that your feelings would be felt properly. Therefore a letter by your own hand. Put your feelings for Yurie-sama into the letter. Since ancient times in Japan, love started from love letters."

"Really!?" I don't know.

"In every letter, put your feelings into it. Choose stationary and envelopes that Yurie-sama would like. That's shows how you respect her feelings and not forcing yourself on her. At times, a small bouquet of flowers may be nice. Do not make the mistake of sending a large one."

"Why not? Wouldn't a big one show my feelings for her better?"

"That's forcing yourself on her. A small bouquet displays the earnest feeling of a younger boy's first love better. Appeal to Yurie-sama's compassion."

"Fi, first love!?"

"It's too late. The entire school knows. Kaburagi-sama should worry about getting a letter set after school."

Kaburagi was mouthing words silently while blushing for a while at the words, 'first love ', but eventually recovered. "Okay! I'll use that idea! After school, we're going to buy a letter set! You two got that!?" Huh? What are you talking about?

"I'm not going."

"Huh? Why not?" That's my line. I should I have to go?

"I have lessons after school. Besides, Kaburagi-sama. Didn't you read in the report, 'not to drag other in'? If you involve me further, Yurie-sama will be angry."

Kaburagi went silent for a while. "… All right. Good job."

"Yes, I'll take my leave. Gokigen yoh." I left the Salon with a smile.

The letter plan succeeded, and the tethered Yurie-sama forgave Kaburagi. I safely completed my mission. I'll retire from being a spy with this mission, and return to being an ordinary girl. Please don't look for me.


	22. 22

22

After I safely retired as a spy, I was able to spend peaceful days, virtually uninvolved with those two. Nobody found out that I was their gofer and I avoided being cast down from my position at school. Moreover, people misunderstood me as 'Reika-sama who even Kaburagi-sama personally asks favors from and is friendly with' so I became the envy of so many. No, I'm not friendly with him. I've barely spoken with him since. Don't look at me like that.

I've exchanged mail with Aira-sama since then. What a luxurious mail friend! She gives me advice on studies, tells me about the junior high, and speaks of what happened between Kaburagi and Yurie-sama.

Aira-sama was the one who told me about the success of the letter plan. Yurie-sama fell rather quickly to the letters Kaburagi sent every day filled with his feelings along with the cute bouquets. Aira-sama didn't actually read the letters, but the envelopes and stationary she was shown were all different and had cute flowers and animals on them. I guess he followed my advice faithfully.

Receiving these cute letters every day, apologizing to Yurie-sama, along with how much he missed her, how lonely he was, and how difficult it was being alone, Yurie-sama who adored Kaburagi already had her maternal instincts and feelings of guilt kick in. A sob story. That must be Enjou's doing.

In the end, he wrote about wanting to dance at the summer party this year, and managed to get her to promise that. He turns anything to profit.

At the summer party, trying to hide his embarrassment, he sported a displeased look despite blushing, and danced with Yurie-sama. Could he have longed for it seeing the waltz between Onii-sama and I? Did he think someday, I, too, when he saw that? He's still a little shorter than Yurie-sama, but there's not as much of a difference, and maybe he was waiting for his chance.

Even if he's rotten, he's still Kaburagi. He danced gracefully for an elementary school kid. The young ladies were entranced by him. I was munching on roast beef disdainful of him.

Kaburagi's stalker instincts really seemed to have toned down, he seems to have really repented. He's apparently diligently trying to be worthy of the elder Yurie-sama. At school, the girls still go crazy over his usual cold, poker face, but I know his true form, and I really want to reveal that to everyone. If I did so, the path to destruction would be set, so I relieve stress by shouting into my pillow in my room, "He's really an idiot", "He's a fool and a stalker", "Don't be tricked!"

Then, my mail friend, Aira-sama invited me to go out on the school anniversary holiday. A date with the knight! I will! I'll go anywhere! Oh, how can this be!? The princess is usually her best friend, Yurie-sama, but on that day, will I be the princess that the knight protects?!

My hair is curled by a maid according to the taste of my mother. With the ribbon at the back of my head, I'm like a fake rococo queen. But with this fake rococo queen hair, just like the manga I loved in my past life, could I be the tragic queen who was protected by the female knight who disguised herself as a man?

WOW!

I bragged to Onii-sama immediately about going out with Aira-sama, but he said it was dangerous for two girls to go by themselves, so Onii-sama said that he and his friend, Imari-sama would go, also. Oh, how can this be!? Not only Aira-sama, but Onii-sama and even Imari-sama! Aira-sama on my right, Imari-sama to my left, and Onii-sama at my back. Ah! Could this be the popular situation in shoujo manga, the reverse harem!? Ah, spring has arrived in my life…

Momozono Imari –sama was a friend of Onii-sama since elementary school and he's a wonderful person that I've met many times. Imari-sama was the one who indirectly gave me the idea of the small bouquet of flowers. Every time that Imari-sama comes to play at our house, he gives me a cute little bouquet or a snack as his friend's little sister. These snacks can be some honey is a pretty jar, a mix of chocolates shaped like a flower, or something else that girls truly like.

He doesn't have any sisters, but he already knows how to handle girls at a junior in high school. He feels dangerous. I sort of feel bad after getting all these gifts. Of course, I like the scent of danger that Imari-sama exudes. Dangerous guys are preferred over safe guys who are just kind. Therefore, I'm looking forwa… worried about Imari-sama turning into an enemy of women.

Imari-sama is handsome in a different way from Onii-sama. Do good looking guys make good looking people friends, like Kaburagi and Enjou?

That reminds me, who's a good friend of Akizawa-kun...?

…

…Quit thinking about nonsense… Akizawa-kun has a cute, squirrel-like face with his round eyes. I like that friendly face, Akizawa-kun!

When I asked Aira-sama if the two could come, she agreed. We were headed to the most popular amusement park in Japan. I wonder if everyone would put on a hairband with animal ears with me? Onii-sama wouldn't like it.

It's a normal day, but it's probably going to be crowded. I should eat properly and get plenty of rest to be in peak shape. The allure of the reverse harem is almost here!

By the way, according to Aira-sama, Kaburagi managed to get a date (or so he probably thinks) with Yurie-sama on the school anniversary holiday. They're going to the museum. Not bad.


	23. 23

23

The day of the school anniversary holiday had cloudless blue skies and perfect weather to be at an amusement park. Surrounded by three brilliant people, I feel wonderful, too.

I wanted to try as many rides as possible, so we arrived just before the park opened. The first ride we get on had to be that popular roller coaster. We have to get on before it gets crowded. There are rich kids who hire people to get in line for them and take their place when their turn comes, but we get in line properly. I feel badly for the other guests, otherwise, like it's cheating. It's tiring to stand in line, but it's fun to be able to talk, too!

The junior high and high school Pivoine are together, but Aira-sama isn't that close to Onii-sama and Imari-sama, though they have spoken. Aira-sama seems to enjoy her talk asking Imari-sama about high school. Good. I was worried that Aira-sama wouldn't have fun with them since they weren't that close. If she's happy, I'm happy.

The other guests in line are glancing at us. Oh, I see. The brilliant people catch your eye. I understand. The ones being looked at might not like it, but forgive them by providing pleasure during their boring wait in line. I look around and see most here with other friends, but there are a few couples. Would we look like a double date to others? Imari-sama and Aira-sama are in line together, and look like a handsome couple. Yup.

And Onii-sama? A poor boy who didn't have anyone to ask on a double date, and brought his little sister?! Oh, no! My Onii-sama is seen as someone pathetic!? My Onii-sama is popular! He gets plenty of chocolates on Valentines! He's not someone pathetic who can only bring his little sister!

"Reika, you're thinking about something funny again." Onii-sama is gazing at me suspiciously. What's he talking about?

I get on the ride with Aira-sama. The rococo queen just has to be escorted by the knight! Imari-sama and Onii-sama are riding together? They had a strange look, but this is decided. And I must protect Aira-sama from Imari-sama's! Huh? Am I in the way?

After trying all of the roller coasters, and wanting to try something more relaxing, Imari-sama bought us some churros! I get to eat while I walk! I dreamed of eating while I walked! So happy! So delicious! I'd normally never be allowed to eat while I walked as a young lady of the Kisshouin family. But today, it's okay! Great! I'm glad I came! Thank you, Imari-sama for buying. He really does understand how a girl feels! I might fall in love.

Oh, I'm so happy. I was smiling as I munched on food walking when a group of girls called out to Onii-sama and Imari-sama. They're apparently high school students at Zuiran. I guess that they're here because of the school holiday, like us.

"To think that we would meet Momozono-sama and Kisshouin-sama!"

"Imari-sama, after you turned us down when we invited you…"

"Um, Kisshouin-sama, I attended your recent archery competition. You were wonderful."

"Oh, me, too."

Wow, they're like fans who ran into their idols. They're excited. Aira-sama and I watched quietly eating churros. Could there be girls who gave Onii-sama chocolates for Valentines among them? He gets 20-30 every year including those given out of duty. Oh, there are some girls entranced by Onii-sama. Okay. Sister-in-Law radar switch ON!

"Momozono-sama, Kisshouin-sama, you're here alone today?"

"No, no, of course not. With Takateru's little sister and her senpai."

"Little sister….sama?" You finally noticed.

"Gokigen yoh, I'm Kisshouin Takateru's younger sister, Reika."

"I am Minazuki Aira, second year in junior high. Pleased meet you all, senpai."

I don't look sharp with a partly eaten churros in one hand, but I greet them with a smile.

"Oh! Kisshouin-sama's little sister?! Pleased to meet you!"

Everyone introduces themselves. However, they only smile to Onii-sama's little sister, a grade school student, but their eyes are slightly cold towards Aira-sama. Seeing her as a rival? But Aira-sama's enemy is my enemy! My sister-in-law radar is reacting. Besides, she was introduced as my senpai, so aren't those looks appraising her rather insulting? Well, they did seem to falter a bit at her beauty and dignified appearance. It's wonderful how Aira-sama never lost her cool. Oh? Is that girl blushing gazing at Aira-sama? Is she my rival!?

"So, Momozono-sama, may we come with you?"

"Yes, as long as we're all here. Right, Momozono-sama, Kisshouin-sama?"

"Kisshouin-sama is so kind to spend the holiday with your little sister."

"Kisshouin-sama, have you eaten? If you haven't, please join us."

"Imari-sama."

"Sorry," Onii-sama smiled. "I promised to spend time with my little sister and her friend today. I feel badly, but could we do this some other time?"

"Uh, but…"

"I don't want my little sister to hate me for leaving her alone. Sorry." Onii-sama smiled, as if troubled. The girls saw his face and couldn't press further.

"I don't want the little sister to hate me, either. Sorry. See you all tomorrow at school."

"…We understand. It's too bad, though."

Imari-sama used the same excuse as Onii-sama. I don't doubt Onii-sama's love for me, but Imari-sama just used me as an excuse, right? Well, I forgive you since you bought me churros. I wondered if the girls would tail us quietly, but they did respect us enough not to.

We resumed enjoying our time at the amusement park.

At night, we left early due to me still in grade school, and Aira-sama in junior high. Each of our rides were here, so we split up. I got into the Kisshouin family car with Onii-sama. "Reika, why don't eat out as long as we're here."

"Oh!?" Eating out with Onii-sama! I'd love that! "I'd like to go!"

"Okay. What do you want to eat, Reika?" What do I want? Hmm… Something simple and commonplace. I crave something common. Onii-sama might allow it. Curry rice, fried ginger pork, grilled fish, ramen…

"Omelet rice!" Omelet rice as a set meal in the city, that was delicious. I've had the family cooks make some for lunch a few times, but the omelet rice at a store is different.

"Omelet rice, okay." He took me to a high-end restaurant with a night view in Marunouchi that was a far cry from a store in the city. The table was lit by stage lighting from the ceiling, and rather moody. Oh? This is different from what I pictured. The cost of the omelet rice on the menu was unthinkable for a former commoner like me. Ex, expensive… It's supposed to be commoner food.

The golden colored egg and demi-glace sauce of the omelet rice that was brought out glowed under the spotlight. I wanted to shout Omelet-rice-sama! The taste was anything but common, but it was truly delicious, so we'll call that okay.

"That reminds me, Onii-sama and Imari-sama were popular today." Onii-sama grimaced. "Unlike Onii-sama, wouldn't Imari-sama have had more fun being with them rather than with us?"

"…Imari has a girlfriend."

"Huh!?" That the first I've heard of this! "I didn't know!"

"We never said."

"Then wouldn't he have rather spent time with her?"

"She's at a different school."

What?! Imari-sama had a girlfriend! It's no surprise considering how cool and nice he is. Aira-sama was friendly with him at the park, but I hope she didn't fall for him.

On our ride home, I mailed Aira-sama thanking her for today. I included, 'Onii-sama just told me that Imari-sama had a girlfriend, I was so surprised! I wonder what she's like? Oh, could you keep this a secret between the two of us?' I don't think that there's anything going on, but I'd have a problem if she came out and said, 'I like Imari-sama'. I don't want things to be awkward between us.

Aira-sama later replied, 'I heard from Imari-sama today that he had a girlfriend. Do you want to know how it started?' I guess that I was worried over nothing. What was I thinking?


	24. 24

24

Young ladies have to socialize with other young ladies. Many of us, including me take many lessons. Many of these lessons lead to presentations or recitals. To be frank, only the immediate family would be interested in kids performing or dancing. But the audience chamber wouldn't fill up with just the family, so the upper class families use social obligations watch each other's kids in this. Today, I'm attending one of them performing the violin.

Mother came with me still harbors dreams of me learning the violin, and asked if I wanted to start learning again. No thanks. I tried once at mother's forceful urging, but my fingers hurt from holding the bow. My fingerprints might disappear from all that friction. I thought that I was too delicate for that.

Likewise, mother urged me to play the flute, but I had memories of the past life in grade school where our class played a concert with a recorder, and I ruined the very end by making an awful ,'PUPEE!' sound, so woodwind instruments cause me nightmares. When we returned to class, they searched for the culprit asking, 'who made that sound!' I was terrified. I pretended not to know, but my heart was racing. I'm so glad that the kids next to me didn't talk.

Therefore, I'd like the piano to be my only instrument.

After the recital was over, we stepped out to the lobby to give the bouquet of flowers. While waiting, I spotted someone unlikely. "Akizawa-kun?" Akizawa-kun also held a bouquet standing a short distance away. I told mother that I found a friend, and went to him. "Akizawa-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Kisshouin-san!?" He turned around, surprised. "Kisshouin-san, why are you here? Uh, a childhood friend was performing in the recital, so I came to watch. How about you?"

"Same as you. A friend was performing."

As we spoke, my mother and what looked like Akizawa-kun's mother came over. "Reika-san, a friend?"

"Oh, mother. This is Akizawa-kun. A classmate at Zuiran and also at cram school."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Akizawa Takumi."

Mother smiled upon learning he was a student at Zuiran. I also introduced myself to Akizawa-kun's mother. While our mothers spoke with each other, we resumed our own talk.

"The childhood friend is the one who gave you chocolates on Valentines?"

"Oh, right. You remembered. Our houses are close by and our families get along since we were small. We're the same age, but she's like a little sister."

"A little sister…"

"Yes. She always followed me around and we went to the same kindergarten. When we were going to attend different elementary schools, she began crying. She told me that I had to come see her today."

Akizawa-kun, that's…

Then, the kids from the recital came out into the lobby with their parents.

"Takumi!" A pretty Japanese-style girl with long black hair called Akizawa-kun and rushed towards him.

"Oh, Sakurako, well done! Your performance was good." Akizawa-kun greeted her with a smile.

The girl blushed and smiled at being praised, but looked troubled when she saw me next to him. "Takumi, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kisshouin-san. A classmate at Zuiran and we're in the same class at cram school. Different classes at school, though." He smiles at me innocently. The childhood friend looks indignant at that. "And this is my childhood friend that I was just telling you about, Fukioka Sakurako."

"I'm Kisshouin Reika. Pleased to meet you."

"…I'm Fukioka Sakurako." She clearly doesn't like me. Yup, that settles it. "Takumi, did you come together?"

"No. Kisshouin-san also came to see a friend at today's recital. We just happened to meet just now. Right, Kisshouin-san?" He smiled at me again, and the childhood friend, Fukioka-san, looks even more petulant. Oh, she glared at me.

"I didn't know Takumi had girls as friends. You only talk about other boys."

"Really? I guess we only talk at cram school."

"You two get along?"

"Uh, I wonder. We don't not get along, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yes."

Fukioka-san gazes at Akizawa-kun sadly.

How could this be? I underestimated Akizawa-kun. I thought that he was a normal grade school student like me, far removed from romance. To think that he had the romantic cliché, 'the chafing childhood romance' up his sleeve! I thought that he didn't have any romance like me, but he was already in a different world from me. I should have realized that when he told me a childhood friend gave him chocolates every Valentines. It wasn't out of duty or friendship, but as her heart's desire. I want to prostrate myself in apology for grouping someone having such a powerful trump card in romance with me.

Akizawa-kun didn't seem to understand why Fukioka-san was irritated, and carelessly asked, "What's wrong?" It's cliché. It's the formulaic thickheaded childhood friend. Akizawa-kun, you seem so far away from me…

To Fukioka-san, I'm the evil rival character that suddenly appeared next to the childhood friend that she loved since she was little. Why do I have to be the stalking horse here, when the protagonist from 'Kimi ha Boku no Dolce' hadn't even shown up, yet. I don't want to be involved in anything sordid as a grade school kid.

Fortunately, the young lady that invited me appeared in the lobby, so I use that to retreat. "Mother, Emily-sama is here. I need to give her the flowers."

"Oh, yes. Well, Akizawa-sama, I look forward to seeing you again. We'll be excusing ourselves now."

"Excuse us. Gokigen yoh, Akizawa-kun, Fukioka-san."

"Likewise, I'm glad we met. Gokigen yoh."

"Kisshouin-san, I'll see you at cram school."

"…Gokigen yoh." The glare from Fukioka-san pierces my back.

When we stepped outside, it was snowing. No wonder it was cold.


	25. 25

25

At cram school the following week, I asked Akizawa-kun about how things were with Fukioka-san.

"Hmm… She seemed rather worried about Kisshouin-san."

"I would think so." I'd be prying, too, if I were in her position.

"She seems to have the wrong idea, too."

"Wrong idea? About what?"

"That I like Kisshouin-san. Or that Kisshouin-san likes me. Oh! I denied it, of course! I don't believe at all that you like me! Sorry if that made you feel bad."

"It's all right." I wouldn't be angry. That was expected. "Fukioka-san likes Akizawa-kun." I bluntly say it.

"UEEEH! What is it, suddenly!? Huh? Huh?"

"Now, calm down. So? How is it? Did you not notice Fukioka-san's feelings?"

"Fe, feelings? But we're like siblings…"

"Don't be foolish. It's clear to anyone that Fukioka-san likes Akizawa-kun. So? How about it? Did you really not notice?" Akizawa-kun remained silent. "You can't get away by being quiet."

"Uh… Kisshouin-san, you're different from usual. Um, I don't really get Sakurako liking me. I know that she likes me, but it could just be as childhood friends. Oh, but in kindergarten, she… might have said that she'll be my bride…"

Cliché.

"And she gives you chocolates every Valentines. And you probably visit each other's home often."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"It's obvious." I can see everything. "Since your families got along since you were little, your parents' have probably said things like 'if the two of you would get married in the future' or 'if Sakurako-chan would be his bride' 'oh, please, oh, please.'"

"How did you know?! It's just like you said." Well, of course.

"I can see your future."

"Huh? What's that?"

"If Akizawa-kun marries a girl other than Fukioka-san, Akizawa-kun's mother and the bride will have a strained relationship."

"Why?"

"Akizawa-kun's mother wishes that Fukioka-san whom she adores since she was young would marry you. And Fukioka-san herself desires that. If you bring another woman in, of course she won't like it. If Fukioka-san was left crying in the background, that would be horrible. The bride would be hated."

"Mother wouldn't…" The Thursday night drama that I watched in my past life where the mother-in-law didn't like the bride was rather horrible.

"So Akizawa-kun must be prepared."

"Prepared?" Is it just me or is Akizawa-kun turning blue?

"If you accept Fukioka-san's feelings, you must be prepared to marry her. It's a family affair, after all. It would be very awkward if you break up at any time. If you can't accept her feelings, you'll need to tell her quickly. If you drag things out, then in the future…"

"In the future?"

"Carnage."

The teacher entered the classroom, and class started. Akizawa-kun was pale and couldn't seem to concentrate, but I was feeling refreshed, having said what I wanted. I was not picking on him because I was jealous of his status in a formulaic romance.

Ever since then, Akizawa-kun began consulting me about Fukioka-san. His childhood friend, Fukioka Sakurako-san was attending the Catholic school for girls that I thought to attend by failing the Zuiran entrance exams in pre-school. They lived close by, and got along as soon as they were born, and went to the same kindergarten. Fukioka-san wanted to attend Zuiran with Akizawa-kun, but her mother attended Yurinomiya school for girls and really wanted her daughter to attend the same school, so she tearfully gave up. But once again, she started to say she wanted to attend Zuiran again.

It's probably my presence. When we met, she seemed like a graceful and cute traditional Japanese girl, but in terms of romance, she seems to charge into things recklessly. A mini-Kaburagi girl's version, maybe?

"What should I do?"

"Let's see…" Honestly, my knowledge of love is mostly from shoujo manga I read in my past life. I shouldn't be the one people talk to about love. What should I do? "In any case, Fukioka-san is most worried about my existence, correct? Then how about you invite her to attend cram school here? We barely interact at school, after all."

This sounds like trouble, so I don't want her in the same cram school, but it's for Akizawa-kun's sake. There's no way around it. I just need her to see that I'm not a rival, that Akizawa-kun is just a friend.

Akizawa-kun talked to Fukioka-san soon after, and she was to attend starting in the spring right after we start fifth grade. And the Valentines chocolate he got had so much effort placed into it, that it scared Akizawa-kun who was still organizing his thoughts.

Did I dig my own grave again?


	26. 26

26

It became spring, and I entered the fifth grade. We change classes this year. My prayers were answered, and I avoided Kaburagi and Enjou's classes again. I'm afraid of my good fortune. In the three times we change classes, I thought that I would have one of them in my class at least once, especially since there are only four classes. But what good luck! Oh, I can spend the rest of grade school in peace.

By fifth grade, there are so many underclassmen, that Kaburagi and Enjou gathered a lot of fans. The hangers on in the same grade glare at them saying, 'How dare these underclassmen think about approaching our Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!'

The guard put up by the girls in their class is especially strong. They don't allow the brave underclassmen who come near their class to even approach. An ironclad defense. Watching their battle, I want to tell them, 'don't be tricked by their appearance!'

Fukioka-san came to cram school. Akizawa-kun should have explained repeatedly, but she still can't trust me. She's at a girl's school, so she's probably worried about Akizawa-kun going to a co-ed school. If only he went to a boy's school.

"Sakurako. Kisshouin-san's the one who suggested that you come to cram school. Be friendly."

"…Hello. Um, thank you for inviting me." A slight greeting while holding on to Akizawa-kun's sleeve. Hmm. A Japanese-style beauty, a cute girl that you want to protect.

"Likewise. I'm glad that you can spend more time with Akizawa-kun who you love."

"Huh?"

"He, Kisshouin-san."

Fukioka-san blushes at my statement while Akizawa-kun becomes flustered. Give it up, Akizawa-kun. You're too nice to escape this childhood friend. If this cute childhood friend began crying, Akizawa-kun wouldn't be able to brush her aside. Besides, most girls that boys want to protect are usually possess far more determination than your typical girl. Most boys can't see that, though. How often did they betray me and use me as a stepping stone in my past life…?

No, I'm not saying that Fukioka-san is that sort of girl.

Ever since we greeted each other on the first day, Akizawa-kun and Fukioka-san study together, so I'm alone at cram school. Being kind, Akizawa-kun asked to sit together, but Fukioka-san wouldn't like that, so I declined. I don't intend to get in the way of another's love-life. I went to the convenience store for the first time in a while instead. There were new snacks so I bought them to try. I also picked up commoner food, natto rolls. Quite a yield.

I had time when I returned to cram school, so I was heading to the rest room when I overheard some girls talking inside.

"That vertical roll had her boyfriend taken away by that newbie."

"Right, right. She's alone after he dumped her."

"Poor thing. Isn't it rough to be in the same class as the guy who dumped her and his new girl?"

"Yeah."

"That vertical roll seems so proud, too."

"She's from Zuiran. And that hair."

What is this!? I'm seen as the girl who had her boyfriend stolen. That's just not true. And they're calling me drill hair behind my back… Drill hair…? At least call me Rococo or Antoinette… Vertical roll? That sounds like some sort of bread. Ugh, that's depressing. And I'm not proud. Even with these vertical curls…

If I were the Kisshouin Reika from the manga, I would never forgive them saying that, but I'm not brave enough to barge in and confront them, so I bypass the restroom and go back to class. I binge ate once I returned home to relieve stress.

One more thing about cram school. Before, I only attended Japanese and math. Science and social studies were becoming a problem, so I started to attend these. Honestly, I started to have problems a few years ago. I couldn't remember some of what we learned in class from my past life. I probably did. I just forgot about it. About all I remembered from science in elementary school was picking up iron sand with a magnet. About the only constellation that I remember is Orion.

Useless…

Concerning social studies, too many towns and villages had combined, that there were many locales that I didn't know. I don't know many of the specialties of each prefecture, either. I'm not even sure of where each prefecture is around the San-in region. I don't know the names of rivers. I don't know the names of plains. I'm starting in the same place as the other kids.

The benefits of studying in my past life were gone… Useless… My past life is totally useless! It's all because I lounged around laughing while I read shoujo manga and ate snacks, fool! I remember so much nonsense, but I don't remember my studies! I don't need to remember rotten ideas like the shogun Iemitsu being a ho**!

I managed until now by previewing and reviewing on my own, and having Onii-sama tutor me, but the classes are becoming harder, and Onii-sama has his own studies, so I can't bother him much. That's why I'm attending cram school.

There were other boys from Zuiran in science and social studies class, but none of them would talk to me like Akizawa-kun. They do glance over at me, though. Humph, they're afraid of the vertical rolls.

Looking back, Akizawa-kun was precious to me. I understand after losing him, what he meant. I miss that friendly smile of the squirrel.

I'm acting sentimental recently.


	27. 27

27

"Yoishooh!"

Recently, I suspect that I've gained weight, so I've decided to exercise every night. Push-ups, sit-ups, and squats. Right now, I'm challenging myself to 50 squats.

"Yoishooh!"

This is pretty tough. I practiced like the physical education textbook said, with both hands behind my head, but my legs became wobbly almost immediately. But, guts. Only a little more.

"Yoishooh!"

You can't have beauty in a day. Doing it every day is important. Now, three more!

"Yoishooh!"

Phew, I'm sweating. I took a bath already, but I should shower. I stepped out of my room when I ran into Onii-sama. "Oh, Onii-sama, is something wrong?" He looks confused.

"No, I thought that I heard some strange noise."

"Noise?" I didn't hear anything. Oh? Could it be a robber? Not a ghost?! "Does this house have ghosts?" Dreadful. I don't like horror stories! "What should we do, Onii-sama? I was about to take a shower. I heard they appear around water." In horror movies, the murderer usually attacks in the shower room. Oh, no. Should I not shower?

"Don't worry. I've never heard of a ghost in this house. Relax. Just take a bath."

"But…"

"I was probably just hearing things. Sorry for startling you."

"Really? I believe you if you say so."

"Yes." He smiled to relieve me, so I decided to trust him.

Maybe my Onii-sama is tired from studying for his entrance exams. He looked sort of pale. As his cute little sister, should I make him a meal at night? I've never cooked outside of cooking in class, though. Well, it's my feeling that's important, so Onii-sama would probably be happy. Is ramen or rice cakes standard for a snack at night? No, those aren't for this house. But it can't be something heavy at night. Maybe I should try some rice gruel. I'll ask the help tomorrow morning.

That night, I was still afraid, so I slept with the lights on. I didn't hear any strange noises.

In May, there's a field trip every year. We're at a ranch this year. Mother thoroughly put sunscreen on me before I left, and she handed me more to put on frequently. We're supposed to experience milking cows and riding horses, and going down streams.

We reached a ranch, full of nature and fresh air! I had to take a deep breath. I smelled dung occasionally, though. Many of the sheltered ojou-sama were afraid of the cows, when milking, but I stepped up and did it excitedly. Wow, so lukewarm! When I finished, I was praised, 'Reika-sama is so brave.' But it was fun. There were goats and sheep and rabbits, and very tranquil. I try touching them all.

Oh, ra, rabbits are so cute. I want one! Their round eyes are so alluring that I seriously wanted to take one home.

I was leisurely feeding the goats when I heard a shout far away. I went to look when I saw Kaburagi and Enjou gallantly riding horses. They must have experience to ride so confidently. They look like princes of white horses (the horses aren't white, though). The girls were raising a commotion. Some other students seems to be experienced riders, but unfortunately, they're completely overshadowed.

"Kaburagi-sama, so splendid…"

"He's like a real prince."

"Kya! Enjou-sama looked over here!"

There are girls who wave at them. Of course, they don't wave back. Even so, their fans are all excited being able to see a different side of them. Kaburagi broke his usual poker face by speaking to his horse on occasion. To my blunder, my heart skipped a beat seeing that. Oh, no… It's that animal magic.

After being around the livestock all morning, everyone had a strange look when the meat appeared at lunch. The fresh milk was good, though.

After spending the afternoon going down the stream and hiking, everyone was exhausted and sleeping on the bus ride back. My trademark curls were loose from being sprayed by water on the stream. I can't get up… I pray that I don't drool.

But Kaburagi and Enjou horse riding were so cool. I've ridden draft horses, but it must be fun if I could ride horses like that by myself.

I learned that Onii-sama learned to ride before, too. He even performed archery on horseback with the archery team. I did not know that! I would really have wanted to see Onii-sama shoot off of horseback!

I asked my mother if I could try, but she turned me down saying that a girl might get hurt. Hmm, too bad. I heard that horse riding was good for dieting.


	28. 28

28

Recently, there's someone I'm curious about in my science and social studies class at cram school. She seems to be charming and cute, and I happened to sit next to her when I became fixated on something on her bag. A 'grated potato Taro' plush key holder! 'Grated potato Taro' is, just as it sounds, a mascot character of a taro root. A town that grows taro roots made it, but it's too lax, even for a mascot character. A long yam with eyes, nose, and a mouth. And its face is pitiable. His eyebrows are hanging down.

With its slightly dicey look, I guess he (the person inside?) knows that his popularity and familiarity aren't impressive, so at a festival of mascot characters, he stays to the side, not to get in the way of the mascot stars. He's left out.

And I love that dicey mascot, Grated potato Taro!

Couldn't they have done something about the sense that they cut corners with him? His timid nature overwhelmed by the stars of the festival? That pitiful feeling that he at least tried to dress up for the occasion by putting on a bow tie.

When I first saw him, I thought that he looked plain, wasn't cute, and wouldn't be popular, but after a while, I felt sorry for him, and even felt that his face had charm and was cute. He was made as part of a town revitalization project, but he can't assert himself at all. But his timid nature, I understand. I'm here, Taro! How could I not cheer for him! He tickles my maternal instincts.

And a girl that sports that grated potato Taro goods is sitting next to me. I want us to be friends! You can't find a girl that likes a dull mascot character that doesn't stand out just anywhere. I want to talk about Taro to my heart's content. More like, I didn't even know they sold these!

But I don't know how to be friends. Directly asking 'please be my friend' sounds suspicious. How do you make friends? Everyone always came to me at school, so I've never had to take action myself. Oh, I'm useless. Anyway, I need to casually speak to her. I know, just remember how friendly Akizawa-kun was. Start with a greeting. I want to talk to her, but miss charming doesn't seem like she'll look this way. There's a wall that has formed between us. No, be brave!

"Um, that bag…"

"Huh?" She turned to me and her face stiffened. "Oh, it's in the way. I'm sorry, I'll move it!"

"No, um…"

"I'm sorry!" She moved her bag with the grated potato Taro key holder to the opposite side and even shifted her body away slightly.

Is she afraid of me? Could I be scary? This time I felt a thick wall of rejection form between us, and I couldn't work up my courage to speak to her again. Huh? Why!?

But I couldn't give up. Every time, I sat next to her, or near her, and desperately exuded an aura that I wasn't scary, and if our eyes met, I smiled. She must have noticed me watching, because she barely looked my way. Have I become a stalker like Kaburagi?

"Hmm…" I stare at myself in the mirror. "Hmm…"

"Reika, why are you moaning at the mirror?" Onii-sama asked as I was thinking to myself in the living room. Good timing. I'll ask Onii-sama.

"Onii-sama, do I look scary?"

"Huh?"

I don't look that unkind, do I? I don't think that I look easy to get along with. Well, maybe I don't have a chink in my armor. My hair is always curled beautifully according to mother's taste, and my clothes are all brand name items. Children grow out of their clothes quickly, so I think it's a waste, but I guess that the daughter of the Kisshouin family can't be wearing cheap fashion. I have so many of these that I've barely worn the same clothes twice to cram school.

Is that it? Maybe she's afraid that I don't have an opening. How do I say it, looks impressive? I hope it's not because I look mean… My eyes aren't slanted upwards, right?

"Reika, did someone say that you look scary?"

"No, not exactly." I look at Onii-sama's face. His face looks kind, though not sweet, as if his inner being exudes from him. When he speaks with me, the corners of his mouth are always slightly up, and that might be part of why he seems friendly. "Not just the eyes, but the corners of my mouth…" I look at the mirror and smile. Yup, suspicious.

"I don't think that you really look scary. All the faces that you're making now are scary, though. So why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

"…There's somebody I want to be friends with, but she seems afraid of me."

"Oh. Is she at school?"

"No, a girl at cram school. I approach her trying to be friendly, but the more I move, the more afraid she becomes. Why is that? Do I appear scary?"

"What kind of a girl is she? That will change how to act."

What kind of girl? "A quiet, and small kind of girl. But cute, like a little animal."

"SO not like the girls that you're around normally. Then, if you're too direct, she might be afraid. Why don't you try thinking from her perspective?"

If I were her? She's not plain, but she seems quiet, so she's probably not the group at the middle of the class. The old me probably could have become friends with her easily. I wasn't quiet, but I had friends like her around me. Then, could the old me have become friends with somebody like Kisshouin Reika…?

…Nope. I don't think we'd have anything in common. An ojou-sama like Reika with no opening seems troublesome if you make her mad. Ah, I might be afraid if Reika came at me when I didn't want to be friends. Just like me during the spying incident when I was shocked at how direct Kaburagi the stalker was with me. But I never ambushed her…

"Would she be on her guard less if I cut my hair and wore rougher clothing?"

"I don't think you'd be allowed." I guess not. Mother forces her vision of an ojou-sama from a good family onto me. She probably has a picture of how an ideal daughter should look. But mother's tastes are fairly classical, with these curls. Does she really want me like a rococo queen?

"Then what should I do?"

"Well… I guess you have to steadily have her understand. You're a good, straightforward girl, after all." Onii-sama!

"I understand! I'll work hard!"

"Okay, you really are straightforward." Onii-sama patted me on the head for the first time in a long while. I feel good.

I was rushing things wanting to become friends with her and talk about grated potato Taro, but as Onii-sama said, I should approach slowly.

I'll learn from Kaburagi's bad example, and work hard!


	29. 29 Takateru Imari

29

Kisshouin Takateru / Momozono Imari

My little sister apparently started a diet recently. She seems to stretch in her room. I don't think she's fat, though. Isn't she too skinny? I told her not to work so hard, and she smiled happily. She's so simple.

And I figured out what the strange yells coming from her room were. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I was worried hearing strange voices from her room again. "I heard some spirited cries outside your room," I casually told her."

"Huh? You heard that? Oh, no, I should be careful," she answered in surprise.

Yup, I heard you. Not just the cries but the the groaning as well. That was scary. One more problem of my eccentric little sister solved. I'm studying for entrance exams this year, so I hope that things stay quiet this year.

One day, my little sister brought me some rice gruel calling it a midnight snack. It wasn't too long after dinner, so I wasn't hungry to be honest. I wasn't going to study all night, and planned to go to sleep around 1, so it's probably bad for me to eat right now…

But my little sister looks at me in anticipation wanting for me to eat quickly. This is trouble… This earthenware pot's holds enough for two people. But her eyes are shining so bright… I guess that I can't help it… I resign myself, and open the lid. And to be greeted by the steam rising from the rice gruel with eggs and green onions. I put some in a rice bowl and take a bite from a china spoon.

…Salty…

Too much salt, little sis! My tongue's in shock from all that salt. I need water, now. Oh, no. I have no water. Only some hot green tea. Hot food and hot drink…? Little sis…

I rush to the small refrigerator in my room for some water and gulp it down. I'm glad I have a fridge in my room. I bought it in the past so that I wouldn't inadvertently run into my little sister's strange behavior when I went for a drink in the middle of the night.

"How is it, Onii-sama?"

Salty. Too much salt. Did you not taste it?

"…It's good…"

I can't tell her the truth when she looks at me with those round eyes. But this is bad. Salty rice gruel is far worse than tasteless chocolates. I'm not sure that I can even finish what I put in the rice bowl. But…

My little sister honestly believed my words and smiles at me. I guess it's no use… I have to at least finish what's in the rice bowl. I desperately ate without showing my expression. 500mL of water quickly disappeared. I opened another bottle immediately. There's no way I could finish what was in the pot, so I apologized that I wasn't that hungry at night.

My little sister said, "Maybe I should try some," and scooped a bite from the china spoon. "Oh? Is it a little salty?"

You noticed, little sis! But that's not a little. But she keeps eating with a straight face. Her sense of taste is too broad. And what happened to your diet? Carbs before you sleep are dreadful.

In the end my little sister finished what was in the pot. At this rate, the hellish midnight snack might come again. What should I do? "Reika, Thank you for making the midnight snack. But I get sleepy after I eat, so you don't have to do this again. I don't plan on staying up late to study, either.

"Really?"

"No. Thank you for your feelings, though. And I'll get fat it I ate at night before bed."

"Oh, that's right!" Those last words hit her, since she worries about her diet. Good…

After I saw my little sister out carrying the earthenware pot, I held my stomach, full of all that water that I drank, exhausted.

I feel sick from all that water… I might feel better if I puked. ButI'd feel bad to disgorge what my little sister worked hard to make, so I battled the nausea and digested it.

Concerning the tasteless chocolates that I get every Valentines, I consulted Minazuki-san who went to the amusement park with us. "The homemade chocolates that my little sister makes lacks some taste, but I wonder why? I feel bad to telling her after she worked so hard. Would you mind sort of teaching her how to make it?"

"The chocolates lack taste?" She looked puzzled at my request but accepted, and came over to make chocolates at my house sometime later. A few days later, the Valentines chocolates that I got from my sister were properly sweet. What magic did Minazuki-san use, to make her chocolates sweet?

When I asked Minazuki-san, she replied, "I'm not entirely sure of the reason, but it might have separated too much from the bain-marie, or something else. But don't worry. I think that Reika-san understands what was different from what she was doing before, so she'll make delicious chocolates next year."

I'm relieved.

Maybe I should ask Minazuki-san again this time. But my little sister admires her. She'll be depressed if she kept on failing in front of the senpai that she admires. Maybe I should suggest her going to a cooking class in an off-hand manner.

My sister plays a part outside. She appears as a daughter of the Kisshouin family should be. My parents haven't figured out that she's a disappointment on the inside. Around me, her act has been falling apart, and shows me her foolishness more and more. She's that relaxed around me, but I hope that she stops surprising me with her strange behavior.

Little sis, don't do pull-ups in the closet. It's scary.

My best friend, Kisshouin Takateru is a good man. For starters, he doesn't anger easily. I rarely see him emotional, and he's basically polite with everyone. He's the captain of the archery team, and the underclassmen depend on him. His grades are always near the top, but he never brags.

He seems to have no fault, but he's actually fairly black-hearted, and manipulates people with a kindly smile. He seems nice and accepting of everyone but he really opens up to very few. But he's a standup guy. And he takes care of people well. He won't betray anyone he lets in. I like that part of him.

That Takateru has a little sister.

The little sister looks like a well-made European doll, and is a cute little girl. She looks like a doll when she's quiet, but her dimples are adorable when she smiles. When I give her gifts, she truly looks happy from the bottom of her heart.

Unlike her brother, she's completely honest.

When the three of us talk, the little sister eats my snacks like they're delicious. She must like snacks. When we went to the amusement park, she gazed at all the food wagons, and when I bought her something easy to eat, she was so grateful, I was surprised. For a snack that cost only a few hundred yen, tears welled up as she exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Imari-sama!" I wanted to say, ok, I'll buy you anything. I feel like I was feeding a chick.

The little sister always listens to Takateru and me happily. She loves Takateru. I can sense her feelings of the 'Onii-sama that I love' from her.

And that Takateru adores that little sister. He dislikes people who don't give him personal space, but his little sister is different. That little sister is adorable. She truly believes Takateru to be a kind and wonderful older brother. She doesn't notice he's playing with her reactions occasionally. He has her dancing on his palm.

Takateru doesn't think that he's a sis-con, but he's plenty one from my perspective. When we're in the living room, he always has her sit next to him on the sofa. He doesn't let her near me. Unlike his normal archaic smile, he listens to her with his true smile.

When Takateru pats her on her head, she smiles happily. These siblings really get along. I only have an insolent little brother, so I'm jealous of Takateru having such a cute little sister who's so attached to him.

One day in the Pivoine Salon, Takateru was talking about 'homemade chocolates…' with Aira-chan. I asked Takateru about it, and he replied that he asked her to teach his little sister how to make chocolates for Valentines.

Valentine's Day.

Takateru gets homemade chocolates from the little sister every year. "I wonder if I'll get some from your little sister," I said.

He looked at me puzzled and asked, "Why would my little sister give you chocolates for Valentines?"

Dang sis-con…

I wanted to poke fun at that sis-con, Takateru, and said, "If I married your little sister, Takateru will be my brother. What will you do if that happened?" with a smile. He silently punched me hard in the solar plexus…

…Sorry…I'll never say it again.

Those siblings are fun. No. If the little sister becomes involved, Takateru suddenly becomes fun. I visit the Kisshouin family again, today, with some sweet snacks.


	30. 30

30

Something's wrong between Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan. The problem's that Kikuno-chan's now in Kaburagi's class. When she found out she was in his class, Kikuno-chan danced in joy. After that, she talks about Kaburagi every day.

"During Japanese class, he looked so splendid when reading out loud," or "I used the chalk that Kaburagi-sama had just used," etc. I don't really mind, but Serika-chan couldn't stand it.

"Reika-sama, don't you think that Kikuno-san's been getting carried away recently? Just because she's in Kaburagi-sama's class, all she does is brag every day. What's with her!?" Oh, no… Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan were like a couple, but now one's outdoing the other causing a fissure. "Don't you find her vexing? Kikuno-san's acting like she's closer to Kaburagi-sama! So self-important!"

Not vexed at all. I don't really like him. But I don't see the need to announce that I don't like the two with so many fans at this school, since it might cause strife, so I occasionally interject that they're 'cool' when others talk about them.

"And Enjou-sama comes to their class occasionally! She's waiting for that, and won't even come to you during breaks! She's betrayed us!"

Wow, she's getting agitated. What should I do?

"Kikuno-san probably believes that you'll enjoy hearing the stories. It's not malicious."

"… I don't see it that way." She's clearly not convinced. Well, I think that she's just bragging since she's so happy, too.

"But Kikuno-san loves Serika-san. When Kikuno-san wasn't feeling well before, she was grateful at how you were so helpful in accompanying her to the infirmary. She told me that you were so dependable when needed."

"Huh…?"

That was half true, half a lie. It's true that she was grateful at being accompanied to the infirmary. The part about saying she was dependable… When I said, 'Serika-san is so dependable', Kikuno-san simply answered, 'yes'.

"Kikuno-san…?"

"Kikuno-san is just ecstatic that she's in the same class as her admired Kaburagi-sama. She'll calm down in time. Kaburagi-sama is almost indifferent to girls. When it comes down to it, Serika-san close by is more important to her than the distant Kaburagi-sama."

"That's true."

Oh, I caught her. In that case… "Serika-san, here."

"Oh? A macaron?" I handed her a pick macaron.

"A seasonal cherry macaron. It's Kaburagi-sama's favorite."

"Oh!? Of Kaburagi-sama!?"  
"Yes, he was having some when I was in the Pivoine Salon just now. I took one, but didn't eat it. You can have it, Serika-san. Keep this a secret from Kikuno-san."

"Ah…" Serika-chan holds the macaron in both hand in joy. "I guess that you can't see Kaburagi-sama enjoying snacks often."

"Oh, that's not so. He likes sweets." He has them often in the Salon, and he was depicted as such in 'KimiDol'. There was a time that he was addicted to green tea chocolates made by an old tea shop in Kyoto. He doesn't seem to hide it, but it's against school rules to bring snacks into school, so there's no chance to see it outside of the Salon.

"It would be a waste to eat something matchin Kaburagi-sama." Serika-chan's mood has improved, so this side's fine now. "Um… Reika-sama. What I said earlier…"

"Of course, I didn't hear a thing. Those weren't your true feelings, right?"

"No, they weren't. Thank you very much, Reika-sama."

Yes, you're welcome.

"Reika-sama, what do you think of Serika-san's attitude recently? She's jealous that I'm in Kaburagi-sama's class!" This time Kikuno-san came to me, finding Serika-chan away. "If she's jealous, she should just admit it. I provide her with stories of Kaburagi-sama, and she glares at me. Doesn't she have bad character?" Oh, oh? Looking down on her. You're both a fault.

"Serika-san is sulking because all you talk about is Kaburagi-sama."

"Sulking?"

"Keep this a secret. Serika-san confided in me that you thought of Kaburagi-sama as more important than her. Even though the two of you were friends. She seemed lonely."

"Huh…?"

"Serika-san loves Kikuno-san. But recently, all you talk about is Kaburagi-sama. She probably feels left out. Couldn't she be jealous of Kaburagi-sama instead of you?" This is a complete lie. "But don't try to verify this with Serika-san. She's obstinate, so if her thoughts are known, she'll end up sulking even more."

"Serika-san said that…?"

"Kikuno-san should be the mature one, and go to her. Serika-san loves you, so she'll be in a good mood soon. The two of you are best friends, after all."

"Best friends… Yes, we are best friends." Best friend sounds special, so people long for that. Kikuno-san's anger seems to have subsided. "Reika-sama, what I just said."

"Of course, I didn't hear a thing. Those weren't your true feelings, right?"

"No, they weren't. Thank you very much, Reika-sama."

Not at all, the two of you are so alike.

The two made up quickly. My lies weren't revealed. Not they're closer than ever. As a coward, I don't want to be involved in a mess. They scare me. And I don't know when I could get dragged in. Being at peace is the best.

That reminds me, in 'Kimi ha boku no Dolce', there was a scene where Kisshouin Reika fed lies about the protagonist to the Emperor to break them up…


	31. 31

31

It's summer, but I haven't gotten anywhere with that girl at cram school. I did find out her name. Yorino Aoi-chan. Once again, I looked at the name on her teaching material. Aoi-chan. It suits her perfectly. My stalking score is going up… I can't laugh at Kaburagi anymore…

But the chance arrived suddenly. As usual, I managed to sit next to Aoi-chan, and observing. Then, Aoi-chan dropped her pen while preparing her study materials! I picked it up at the speed of light!

"Uh…" Aoi-chan had her pen taken and looked at me in dismay. This is my chance! The chance of my life! "Um…"

"I, I'm Kisshouin Reika. Gokigen yoh!" Aoi-chan's hand is floating in the air reaching towards the pen I hold, but this is an important hostage. I won't give it up easily.

"Um…" Oh, she's terrified. Why? Because my eyes are shining brightly at my prey? Is it the vertical curls? No! I'm not scary! An opening… Find an opening…

"I love grated potato Taro, too!"

"Huh?"

I decided to be direct. The reason I wanted to be friends with Aoi-chan was because of that unpopular mascot character on her bag, after all. "Ever since, um, I saw your key holder, I wanted to talk to you." I feel like I'm confessing. My hands are shaking from nerves. My heart is racing. "So, um, will you be my friend?"

"…" Wow, I'm so nervous, I'm about to cry. Onii-sama, I was going to work steadily, but I went all in! What should I do? Help!

"…Um… the pen. Can I have it back?"

"…" Oh… It's over… Aoi-chan's eyebrows were lowered just like the mascot on her bag. She doesn't want to be friends with someone like me. Of course. A fake rococo queen is what someone like Aoi-chan would least want to deal with. With my vertical curls. Yeah. Sorry. I won't shadow you anymore. The vertical rolls will quietly withdraw… I handed Aoi-chan the pen. I'm not going to cry. Onii-sama, I was rejected. Disappointed…

"...Please treat me well, also," Aoi-chan replied after a while holding the pen I returned to her tightly. When I raised my head and looked, she continued. "I'm Yorino Aoi." I know. I'm a stalker in reserve. "Please be my friend," she said and smiled.

HUH!?

"Really?"

"Yes."

Huh? Why!? You were so terrified. Why?!

"But weren't you avoiding me?" Aoi-chan gave me an awkward look. I shouldn't have asked that.

"Because you said that you liked this," and she pointed at Taro on her bag. "Nobody ever told me they liked him before."

"Me, neither!" I've never heard directly, and I've never even heard him mentioned. They probably don't even know what he is.

"I want to talk about him, too."  
"Yes!" I did it! I did it! Onii-sama! I worked hard! I can be friends with Aoi-chan!

Class started, so our talk was interrupted, but we resumed afterwards. Aoi-chan's grandfather lived where grated potato Taro started. She bought the key holder last year, when she visited that grandfather. That mascot's goods were only sold there.

"I see. I looked around on the internet, but I couldn't find it anywhere, so I wondered where you got it. I even wondered if you made it yourself."

"Ahaha. They probably don't bother selling it on the net because it's not well known. There aren't many goods, and they don't seem to sell well."

"Really?"

"Yes. The local stores where selling the potatoes have his picture printed on the bags and the stores have displays of him, but I didn't see anyone else buying one."

"Oh…" I guess he is a pitiable child… Aoi-chan like grated potato Taro for the same reason as me, because she felt sorry for his dull appearance. Can't he gain fans from something other than pity?

"If you look closely, he has an interesting face. But at a glance, he's dull."

"Yes…" And the light brown base color is kind of dull, too.

We kept talking about the mascot until the second class started. Very fun. We promised to sit together next week. I'm so happy.

I returned home and reported it to Onii-sama.

"I did it, Onii-sama. I became friends with Aoi-chan!"

"Aoi-chan? That girl you wanted to be friends with at cram school?"

"That's right. We both became excited talking about grated potato Taro."

"Oh, that dicey mascot character you liked…" I showed him Onii-sama before on the net. He called him 'dicey' back then, too.

"So his charm hasn't reached you, yet."

"Nope. Probably never will."

"Awww." How does he not see how cute he is? But he advised me about Aoi-chan. I should thank him by making him a midnight snack again. Look forward to it, Onii-sama!

Oh, today was such a nice day!


	32. 32

32

It became fall, the time for the athletic festival. Upperclassmen have the duty to serve on the action committee. For some reason, I was chosen to represent the girls in my class.

It's not like I'm athletic, and I don't have the ability to plan or take action, so why me? Or so I thought at first, but apparently, my teacher thought that somebody with enough influence to make the underclassmen follow would make things run smoother. Honestly, this is bothersome…

We're in elementary school, so there's not much to do. We just collect the forms with the names of the participants for each event in the class, or run errands for the teacher, just little things like that. We're also to oversee the progress of the festival from the action committee tent on the day of the athletic festival.

Before the real preparations began, the fifth and sixth graders in the action committee were gathered to meet each other. Enjou Shuusuke was there. The girls became excited. I guess they didn't think he'd do something like this. I didn't either. Looking at the other members, he was probably chosen for the same reason as me. He was about the only other member of the Pivoine. Unlike me, Enjou probably could have turned it down, frankly. Maybe he's more cooperative than he looks. That reminds me, in KimiDol, he coordinated things between the Emperor and those around him.

After introducing ourselves to the action committee, and receiving instructions on our duties, a problem occurred as soon as we were about to work. The girls surrounded Enjou, and wouldn't work. Enjou himself would print handouts and organize them, but those who surrounded him would only talk to him and wouldn't raise a finger. When the male committee members warn them, they declared, "We're helping Enjou-sama," or "Are you jealous that you're not popular?" The boys who were mocked couldn't say anything further. After Enjou warned them, they sort of started to work, but would reject anything that would take them away from Enjou. This was a mistake, choosing him…

I was seated far removed from the commotion, folding the program. There's too much to do because we're lacking personnel in Enjou's harem. We outsourced the programs, but for some reason, the committee members are the ones who fold them. If we're going to outsource it, they might as well have done it to the end. I don't get it.

The paper dried out my hands, and I can't pick up one at a time very well. What do I do…? If I had a fingerstall… I look around and didn't find a fingerstall, but found rubber bands. I wrap it around my fingertips. I fold the paper. Oh! This is easy! Getting a lot done. Pick up, and fold, pick up, and fold. I turn into a machine. I single-mindedly work like a stay-at-home mom working a side-job. A boy passing by muttered, "Huh? A rubber band!?" but I don't pay attention. I don't care if I look worn out, since efficiency comes first.

I hear laughter from the harem. Start working!

After that, most of the girls on the action committee follow Enjou around and are almost useless. The boys have given up on them. All the busywork comes my way. I brought a fingerstall starting the next day. The odorless ointment for sore shoulders is here, too, so I ready for more clerical work. I can handle the copy machine. Reduction, magnification, copy both sides, ask me anything.

A sixth grade committee member boy flatters me saying, "As expected of Kisshouin-san," and gives me more work. As if you'll fool me with your lies. But, I can't turn him down, and stack the handout and staple, staple, staple.

Huh? Something's wrong. I'm a Pivoine member and in the privileged class, and should be in the top caste among the girls, but I'm the biggest gofer here. Did I grow into this job too well, Reika? I feel like I'm doing all the work that the harem was supposed to do.

Dang it! Work, darn you!

Later, an underclassman's class had a participant in overlapping events, so I went to warn them. In such cases, Enjou and I, with the authority of the Pivoine should go, but if Enjou goes, the harem will follow, and turn it into the Osuzu Halls (bells ring to announce the arrival of the shogun to the harem), so I go alone.

The third grade class with the problem was on a break, and the boy just wouldn't listen to me. Due to stress from the action committee, I had become careless.

Hey, you all! Who do you think I am! I'm Kisshouin Reika! The supreme!

Or so I shout in my mind. I don't have to courage to actually shout it. Dang it! What is it with everyone!? The girls listen to me, and try to cooperate, but some of the boys won't. More like, you're the one who overlaps! Listen to me!

"As I stated, you can't participate in both events. Pick one and have another student take your place."

"Huh!? Then we can't win!" Like I care, fool.

"In any case, it's impossible to do both events. This event starts immediately after that one ends, so you won't make it in time."

"I'll run there."

"That's not the issue." Is this idiot really a student here at Zuiran? He reminds me of the boys in public grade school from my past life.

"Hey, listen to Reika-sama!"

"Huh? Who's that?"

Say what!? I'm gonna sentence you to Umeboshi!

** press both fists into the sides of the head from opposite sides**

Eventually it became a quarrel between boys and girls with me left out. Oh, I can't control this…

"That's enough." Enjou entered the classroom clapping his hands together. "Katsuragi. Don't trouble Kisshouin-san. Hurry up and correct what event you're entering." The brat seemed to be an acquaintance of Enjou's and he became quiet. So did the rest of the class, and the girls were smitten by his leadership. Dang it. So this is the difference between true charisma and me!

The problem was instantly resolved with Enjou's arrival, so I decided to return to the committee's classroom

"Kisshouin-san, you should have told me if you were going."

"You seemed to be busy with all the excitement around you." A quick biting sarcasm.

"Oh, that. It's a bother to me, too. Kisshouin-san, they're giving you a lot to do. I'll help, too." You'll bring the harem, no thanks.

"I'll be fine. Just do your own job, Enjou-sama."

"Really?"

When we returned, the harem gathers around their lord.

"Enjou-sama, we would have gone with you."

"Here, Enjou-sama! We finished the job you gave us!"

I reported to the upperclassman that the participants were corrected and took the remaining documents to the teacher's lounge.

Oh, I need more soothing…


	33. 33

33

The day of the athletic festival, I went around greeting the arriving guests with the teachers, and was busy starting in the morning. I feel like the teachers are abusing my title of Zuiran's Pivoine member and the name of the Kisshouin family. But the same can be said of Enjou next to me.

After that I return to the action committee tent and work as an information broadcast member. I thought that the broadcast team would be doing this, but they managed the music that was running for the athletic festival and didn't touch the mic. The broadcast members on the other hand organized the events that the other members weren't involved in. Those who couldn't handle being the face worked behind the scenes.

Obviously, I asked to work in the back. I get nervous, so my voice would shake if I tried to announce anything. I verify that there are no mistakes in the program and hand them to the broadcast member. I also perform dull work like holding the flag at a relay course checkpoint. The sunscreen that mother gave me will be of use.

After performing some busywork from the teacher, I return to the tent for a breather. I drink some cold tea and stare blankly at the obstacle course relay. I guess there isn't a bread eating race here. I would have entered if they had red bean paste bread.

"Kisshouin-san really works hard," stated a teacher.

"Really? Thank you so much."

"Weren't you working all morning? You should let some others handle things in the afternoon and rest. What events are you in?"

"The borrowing race." I thought that it would be a fairly safe event that relies on luck rather than skill or athleticism. Other choices could have been dancing or the big ball rolling. I wouldn't want a footrace. And I want to place in the top 3. The borrowing race was about to start, so I return to my class.

I hope nothing strange comes up for my borrowing race. Something like glasses would be nice. I look around the guests and verify what items they have. I just can't lose control and look like a fool. We say good luck to the other classmates who are participating.

Oh, my heart's thumping wildly.

The borrowing race started and the students scatter all over after drawing the items they need to find. Please be something simple!

My turn came, and I drew 'A fast friend'. Who's that? My body moved before my mind. I only know one friend that's fast. "Akizawa-kun! Come with me!"

I pull Akizawa-kun's arm and head to the goal. He doesn't understand what's going on, but he runs with me. The boys who were with him are raising a commotion. Don't misunderstand. I give the paper with the item to the official and it was read out on the microphone. Akizawa-kun was a relay member. I managed to contribute to the class' result.

"Oh, a fast friend. You surprised me."

"Yes, I'm sorry." You were the only one I could think about. If it were a fast person instead of a fast friend, there might have been others, though.

"They might be mad at me for helping another class," laughed Akizawa-kun. Did I drag him into trouble? I should be sorry.

"If someone says something, tell me. I'll deal with it."

"Don't worry, don't worry."

Then someone came to get me as I stood near the goal. I was pulled by a boy in a different class. I wonder what his topic was?

We run towards the goal. There is was read, "A girl with a ribbon on her head." Good. I'm glad it wasn't a 'girl with vertical curls on her head'.

There were many topics involving people on this borrowing race, so no rumors emerged about Akizawa-kun and I. I was worried that I caused him a problem, so I was relieved. By the way, a girl got the topic, 'person I like', and recklessly went to Kaburagi only to be shot down. Don't be crazy.

I worked in the tent in the afternoon. I understood what was going on, so it was easier than the morning. I sat on a pipe chair and watched the events. The main attraction of the athletic festival along with the select relay is the cavalry battle among the fifth and sixth grade boys. Each class has two groups and they try to take headbands away from the others.

My class is entering, too, but this year, there's a heavy favorite. Kaburagi is entering. Of course, as a rider. As if he'd be a horse. Kikuno-chan who was in Kaburagi's class told us excitedly. "My class will win the cavalry battle!" I would laugh if he fell as soon as he started.

I was a fool for even thinking that.

With the signaled start, Kaburagi's horses ran around as he wanted, taking headbands one after another. There were those determined to battle with Kaburagi, but their horses were rammed, the rider's arm twisted by Kaburagi, and his headband quickly taken. There's too much difference in strength. You guys must have trained a ridiculous amount for this. That was perfectly coordinated.

The boys acting as the horses must be desperate. If they dropped Kaburagi, they'd make so many enemies.

If there were cavalry that fled from him, they'd chase him down and stab him in the back. It's like a carnivore's hunt. The other cavalry must find him dreadful. My class' entrants had disappeared before I realized. Well, you all did well.

"Ah, Masaya has no mercy," Enjou laughed wryly. Correct, he really doesn't show any mercy.

In the end, only Kaburagi and his horses remained, and he gained complete victory. The next day, someone compared his gallant figure to the hero, Napoleon, and that turned into the Emperor. So that was how Kaburagi became known as the Emperor.


	34. 34

34

After he began to be called the Emperor, Kaburagi's popularity increased even further. He gained more believers among the boys after his heroics in the cavalry battle. Especially among the underclassmen. Even those boys who served as his horses were bragging about it. I don't really get it, but if that makes them happy, it's all right.

The nickname the Emperor didn't remain in grade school, and had reached the junior high. Aira-sama mailed me saying, "I hear that Masaya is called the Emperor."

A cheerful student called Kaburagi the Emperor to his face and received a cold glare, so the nickname was unauthorized, and it was understood not to be used around him. Kaburagi made a wise choice. If he went along with it and proudly declared himself the Emperor, he'd regret it in the future as a dark past.

I replied to Aira-sama that "He hasn't approved others calling him the Emperor, so please be careful."

But to think that the nickname of the Emperor came from Napoleon. No wonder we don't get along, since I'm the fake rococo queen. In 'Kimi ha Boku no Dolce', he was always called the Emperor, so I never thought about why he was called that. I just thought it was because he ruled over the school like royalty. To think that it was such an old nickname, and that it came from a athletic festival's cavalry battle… Wouldn't he sound stupid explaining it when he's an adult? Upupu.

By the way, the vertical rolls, I don't approve that at all, either. That's more like an insult than a nickname.

Unlike my inner thoughts, those around me are enthusiastic about calling him the Emperor.

"That nickname suits Kaburagi-sama."

"He truly was a hero to my class, leading the cavalry battle."

"The Emperor was so cool that time."

"Oh, the Emperor's wonderful."

The wind coming in from the window's cool, and fall is the most comfortable for me. With my stomach full from delicious lunch, I'm getting sleepy.

"Don't you think so, too, Reika-sama?"

"Huh?" About what? I was barely listening.

"Don't you think that the Emperor's cool?"

"Uh, yes, he is." It's no use going against them.

"He is." Everyone nods, as if satisfied. The girls like being in agreement.

"I think that Reika-sama would be a good match for the Emperor."

HUH?

"Yes. It's distressing, but I would accept Reika-sama."

"If a regular girl were matched with the Emperor, it would be unforgivable, but Reika-sama is worthy of the Emperor in both lineage and refinement."

"But I still don't want the Emperor to be with anyone."

"I would cheer on Reika-sama."

"Yes. Good luck, Reika-sama!"

…Wait a minute. What's this turn of events all of a sudden? Besides, Kaburagi has Yurie-sama… Even if it's completely one-sided on Kaburagi's part.

"Aren't you all misunderstanding something?"

"Oh? What's that?"

"I've no ambitions of having a relationship with Kaburagi-sama. I merely admire him as a wonderful person. It's simply beyond me." Definitely stop that misconception! My life's on the line!

"But don't you like the Emperor?"

"It's admiration. I admire him. It's different from liking."

The girls looked quizzical.

"Then Enjou-sama? Weren't you on the action committee together?"

"Oh, Reika-sama likes Enjou-sama? Oh, you're my rival. But he's so splendid and kind. When I bumped into him, he smiled and asked if I were all right!"

"Wait, didn't you bump into him on purpose?"

"I did not."

Sorry to get you all excited, but that's wrong, too!

"I hold no special feelings for Enjou-sama, either. I do admire him like the rest of you."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"That's right." I have to make that clear.

"Then who do you like, Reika-sama?"

"Oh… nobody in particular."

"Reika-sama, you don't have anybody you like?"

"Well, no."

"Nobody?"

"Nobody."

"Anytime in the past?"

"Nobody in the past, either." Right, I haven't fallen for anyone, yet.

Everyone looked at me in pity. "Reika-sama is still a child…"

AHHHHHH! A child called me a child! That really hurt…

But, I can't help it, there hasn't been a prince that took my heart! My ideal is someone gentle who lets me indulge myself with a wonderful smile.

The forceful kind like the Emperor in KimiDol manga made me scream, 'Kyaa! The Emperor's too awesome!' and got me passionate and excited, but in real life, he'd be too much trouble. To rush to the home of the girl he likes, I mean, come on. That'll cause a lot of trouble with the family and neighbors noticing. Or to confess in the middle of the city surrounded by people? That's out. You're only forgiven for looking good in a manga. At least in my case.

In that sense, somebody who's kind and sensible is the best. Was there somebody ideal like that anywhere? Oh? My ideal is studying for the entrance exam in my home. What do I do? Could I be a real bro-con…?

The little child, Reika-sama who still hadn't experienced her first love was called out to the teacher's lounge after school. "Kisshouin-san, will you serve on the action committee for the learning presentation?"

"I decline." As if I would serve on that committee when it's more trouble than the athletic festival. That side job expert has retired. You can flatter me or pacify me all you want, I'm not doing it. As if an old man's crocodile tears would change my mind.

From my experience in the athletic festival, I gained the courage to turn people down.


	35. 35

35

It became winter, and Onni-sama entered the final stretch of his entrance exam studies. The department he wishes to enter allows very few entrants from internal advancement, so the competition is hard. But he still seems confident. As expected of my Onii-sama.

Thinking about how I could help Onii-sama, once again, I thought about making a midnight snack, but the maid stopped me saying that it might break his study rhythm, and that it was best to simply pray for him. Only to pray? Hmm… Should I perform Ohyakudo?

** walk back and forth from a shrine a hundred times and offer a prayer on each visit.

I went to cram school's Japanese and math class when I spotted Fukioka-san sitting alone, without Akizawa-kun next to her. Oh? What happened? Then Fukioka-san noticed me and bowed slightly, so I returned the bow and went to her.

"Gokigen yoh, Fukioka-san. Isn't Akizawa-kun with you today?"

"Gokigen yoh. Takumi is out with a cold today. He was running a fever and resting. He should have skipped school, too. Didn't you know?"

"He's in a different class so I didn't know that he missed school. But a cold? When did this happen?"

"It began the day before yesterday. Then it got worse. It doesn't seem to be influenza. Oh, please sit down." She offered me the seat next to her, so I did. So I can study next to her today?

"If must be rough on Akizawa-kun with winter vacation so close. My class had several out with a cold of influenza, also."

"Same with my class."

We went on to talk about each other's classes for a while when Fukioka-san went silent. Then… "…Um, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" About what? "Um, what for?"

"… I didn't want Takumi taken from me, so I was mean to you. You sat with Takumi at cram school before, but I took him away, and Kisshouin-san, you were sitting away from us alone. Takumi asked you to sit with us, but because I didn't want you…" Oh, that.

"I did not mind." This is true. I was a little lonely at first, but I could sneak out to the convenience store to buy snacks, so I got used to it quickly. Basically, I've rarely held a grudge even in my past life unless it involved food. To flip that around, my resentment stemming from food is dreadful. I wasn't angry at Fukioka-san to begin with. I did think she was a bit scary, though.

"Takumi explained that Kisshouin-san was just a friend at cram school, but when I thought of Takumi at a school I didn't know… I'm sorry, I felt so lonely when I was here without Takumi. You must have felt like this for so long." No, I really didn't feel lonely…

"You really should not worry. I am usually fine by myself."

"Kisshouin-san is so strong." She gazes at me with admiration. I'm embarrassed to have a traditional Japanese beauty look at me like that. "I was afraid that Takumi might fall in love with you someday. No, honestly, I'm still a little worried. Because Kisshouin-san is so cute."

Huh!? I'm cute!? Well, I don't think so, but, eheheh.

"I don't believe that Akizawa-kun would ever fall for me."

"…Really?"

"I do not. I've never thought of Akizawa-kun as more than a friend, either." He's a really nice person, though. So kind. But he never made my heart race. He's close to my ideals, though, so I wonder why that is? I guess that reality and my ideals are different.

"You really won't fall in love?"

"No."

Relieved, Fukioka-san smiled. She really worries too much. It's said that the more a wife is jealous, the less the husband is popular. I didn't say that Akizawa-kun was unpopular. He has a face like a cute squirrel. Yup. "Are there any girls at school that are friendly with Takumi?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been in his class. When I occasionally see him in the halls, he's always with other boys. I haven't heard rumors that anybody likes him, yet."

"I see…" Are you relieved? Good, good.

"Besides, in our grade, there are a pair of boys who are overwhelmingly popular. Most don't look at any others."

"Oh, I've heard that from Takumi. And I've heard rumors at school. They're supposed to be really cool."

"…I guess so…" So their rumors have spread even to other schools. Incredible. Fukioka-san goes to a Yurinomiya girl's school which is Catholic, so they're different from Zuiran, but they're famous as a school for ojou-sama, so they might be connected to other upper class girls' networks. They use 'gokigen yoh' like us, after all.

"Could it be that Kisshouin-san likes one of them, too?" asked Fukioka-san looking excited. I guess that a maiden in love is also interested in the love life of others.

"I have no special feelings. I don't have anyone that I like." She looked disappointed. Sorry for not meeting your expectations. But don't expect that everyone's in love like you.

"But you're attending a co-ed school…"

"Hmm…" We're co-ed, but those with few prospects will remain with few prospects. Like me from my past life. Oh, a tear…

"Fufu, Kisshouin-san's different from my first impression."

"Am I?"

"Yes. When I first saw you at the recital hall, you had an unapproachable presence. Like, this is how an ojou-sama from Zuiran should be, and I was worried that Takumi would definitely be taken from me.

"Unapproachable… Is it the hairstyle?"

"Not the hair, exactly, but your presence, I guess. There are those like you at Yurinomiya. But when we speak, you're completely different. I feel like I understand why Takumi could become your friend… Um, will you be my friend, too?"

Huh?! I can get another friend!? But, aren't you mostly thinking about using me as an information source? I retired as a spy. "Um… I'm not in Akizawa-kun's class, so I won't know what's going on around him."

"Oh, are you thinking that I'm going to use you? It's not like that. I just wanted to speak to you some more. I would be happy if you could tell me, though, Fufu."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then, I could be a friend. I'd rather be friends than seen as an enemy, after all. "Then let us be friends."

"Really? I'm so glad!" Fukioka-san smiled clapped her hands together in front of her chest. As expected from a Japanese style beauty you want to protect. She's adorable. I need to follow her example.

After that, we talked about each other's school and about Akizawa-kun. He lived close by and their parents got along, and they were together since babies. Akizawa-kun always took her hand to go play and she realized her love in kindergarten. But Akizawa-kun never realized her feelings. "Takumi can be thickheaded." I thought so, too. But that thickheadedness is part of the clichéd childhood friend.

Not wanting to be separated from her beloved Akizawa-kun's at school, she wished to attend Zuiran, but her mother made her attend her school, Yurinomiya, so she cried in front of Akizawa-kun. And Yurinomiya is Catholic, but Fukioka-san's Buddhist, so it's like the reverse of a Christian in hiding. She was worried about being found out in a witch trial when she first attended.

She's completely different from Aoi-chan, but I made a new friend.


	36. 36

36

Onii-sama was safely accepted into the department of his choice. Therefore, I decided to open up my coffers to celebrate grandly!

"Onii-sama! I'll give you a congratulatory present for entering the university! What do you want?" I thought about surprising him at first, but I couldn't come up with a good idea. A watch? But I probably couldn't afford something that the heir of the Kisshouin family would wear even with my secret savings. No, I might if I emptied it, but… After thinking a lot, I couldn't think of anything nice, so I decided to just ask him.

No, Onii-sama, I didn't even use any of my New Year's gifts, so I have a good amount! Don't hold back! It's my savings for the future, but I'd use it for my dear Onii-sama! "I've saved my New Year's gift, so please tell me what you want!"

"Huh?! You're going to use your own money!?"

I had gone shopping for his Christmas and birthday presents with mother, so the family credit card was used instead of my own money. And Onii-sama did not know that I had been saving my New Year's gifts. He was stunned at how much I had. I actually saved a lot more than I told him.

"Well, your feeling are enough."

"I can't have that. I really want to give you something." I couldn't do anything when Onii-sama was working so hard. I pushed through Onii-sama holding back and in my victory, what he chose was a pen at a high-end maker of writing equipment. It cost a lot less than my allotted expense, so I felt a bit of a letdown. But I thought that he already had fountain pens and ballpoint pens from here already.

"I like these pens, they're so easy to write with. I wanted to use a pen that you gave me." Oh! That's great! If Onii-sama used something I gave him every day, that would make me overjoyed. Then let's go buy it now!

We went to the store together, and he test wrote with many and found one that he liked. Onii-sama looked very happy. It makes me happy that he is.

And after that, an Italian lunch with him! He was busy with his studies, went to get his driver's license and went out with friends after that, so we hadn't done much together lately, so I'm elated.

"What do you want, Reika?"

"Let's see…" I look at the menu . Oh, ravioli. They're good. I decide, and happily chatted with Onii-sama when…

"Excuse me. Aren't you Kisshouin siblings?" a woman asked.

"!"

"Oh, Kaburagi-sama. It's been too long. This is my sister, Reika." My Onii-sama stood up to greet her, so I hastily got up to greet her, also. It's Kaburagi's mother!

Kaburagi's mother was a sharp-looking beauty and I've met her at parties once or twice. All I did was greet her slightly then.

"Yes, of course I remember. Reika-san, it's been a while. You've grown since we last met." With my nerves, I can only force a smile as Kaburagi mom smiles at me. She didn't have to remember me. I'd rather have her forget about me entirely. After she spoke with Onii-sama some more, Kaburagi mom turned to me as if just remembering. "Reika-san is in my son's grade at Zuiran, correct? Are you friendly with Masaya?"

AHHHH!

"No. Unfortunately, we're in different classes, so we haven't had that opportunity." I don't have any intention of being close, either.

"Oh, is that right? Then, why don't you come over to play? About the only one Masaya invites is Shuusuke-kun of the Enjou family. It would be splendid to have a girl come."

DEFINITELY NOT! Besides, Yurie-sama's a girl! She should have been over there since she was little! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!

Kaburagi mom left us with a beautiful smile, so unlike the huge panic inside of me. What the heck… My earlier joy was swept away and Onii-sama now looked at me puzzled as I sat down in a daze.

"What's wrong? You don't seem well."

"…It's nothing. I was just surprised at Kaburagi-sama's sudden appearance." Kaburagi's mom remembered my name. She remembered about my existence. It's not much, but as I'm a coward, everything about Kaburagi makes me terrified. And that mother appears in the manga a few times… Oh, no! "Onii-sama, will you speak to father and mother about meeting madam Kaburagi?"

"I will."

"When you do, please don't tell them about madam Kaburagi inviting me over to their home. That was just being polite! I don't want father to take it seriously!"

"…Reika, you don't want to go over there?" Of course not! "Well, I don't mind hiding that much. Do you not like Masaya-kun? Did he do something?"

"No, it's not that! It's just that father and mother want me to be friendly with Kaburagi-sama so much, and there was a misunderstanding in the past. Something like that is still…"

"Yeah, it's too early for Reika." Onii-sama! You're my only hope. Despite my love of Italian food, I couldn't taste the plates that were brought out due to my shock.

We returned home, and I lay down on my bed and thought about Kaburagi mom that appeared in 'Kimi ha Boku no Dolce'. I believe that she was somebody capable who supported the Kaburagi dad's work. When Kaburagi was little and caused trouble, she was depicted as a powerful mom who struck him without mercy. Splendid and beautiful, she's just like Kaburagi with her powerful eyes. He must take after her. Not that any of that matters.

Showing her disapproval of her adored heir and only son having a relationship with the commoner protagonist, she rebuked the Emperor several times. Being tricked by Kisshouin Reika and her parents' lies and cajoling, she throws an engagement party for her son and Reika, but being taken by her son's determination and the protagonist's earnest feelings, she blesses them…. And looks down upon Reika and her family who were cast down beyond hope…

Woah… I really want nothing to do with her.


	37. 37

37

Onii-sama graduated from high school and started at the university, and I entered the sixth grade. Feeling sad that this was the last time I would see him in his uniform, I had many photos taken of us. Zuiran's uniforms really are so cool! I asked for him to wear it again in the house, but he refused… Wasn't it okay, if it were only in the house?

Yurie-sama and Aira-sama entered high school, and Kaburagi was depressed at still being in elementary school, feeling the distance open wider. It's asking for too much to have a high school student to look at a grade school kid as a love interest, after all. He should just give up, but this love continues into high school, so he wouldn't give up now.

According to Aira-sama, Kaburagi isn't stalking Yurie-sama, but writes letters expressing his feelings. I guess he remembers that success from before.

I'm in the sixth grade, and it's pretty much guaranteed, but I still have entrance exams coming this school year, so I have a tutor now. The tutor is Ousaka Karin who attends a public university. She'll come teach me twice a week.

My grades in the mock exams at cram school range from the upper-middle to lower-upper class. I think that I'm doing well among kids in prep schools, but I wonder about not being able to place at the top of grade school kids. In junior high, math turns into a beast. I need to work hard now.

Karin-sensei is easy to understand, and I make progress in my studies. Cram school is nice, but having someone show you what you don't understand one on one is great. I had Onii-saa teach me before, but the tension's different. I'll spoil myself around family, after all.

"Reika-san is so quick on the uptake. You're already this far? Not bad." Karin-sensei praises me a lot. She seems to be the kind that encourages by praising. And I work hard by being praised, so we're probably a good match.

I've been sitting with Akizawa-kun and Fukioka-san at the Japanese and math classes at cram school ever since that day. Fukioka-san is in the middle between me and Akizawa-kun. Fukioka-san wouldn't allow Akizawa-kun in the middle. I exchanged mail addresses with Fukioka-san, and we've become friendly. Despite her appearance as a traditional Japanese beauty, Fukioka-san has a wicked tongue.

This year, I gave homemade chocolates to Aoi-chan and Fukioka-san on Valentines. At Zuiran, high-end chocolates bought at the store are desired, so I had never given them to anybody outside of family. I had Aira-sama teach me how to make them last year, and father praised me by calling it 'best I had made', but Aira-sama was busy with her internal entrance exams, so I tried using the same recipe she used by myself. Onii-sama told me, 'it's good like last year,' so I gave it to them with confidence.

Aoi-chan told me it was 'delicious,' but Fukioka-san called it 'lacking'.

"It's not bad, but it's just not noteworthy. Did you use cheap cacao?" How insulting! They were from Belgium! I complained, but she replied, "Then ask for their forgiveness." …Fukioka-san, there's too much of a gap between your appearance and how you are…

By the way, I didn't give Akizawa-kun any. Fukioka-san would get mad, even if it were just as friends, or out of obligation. I've decided that I don't want Fukioka-san as an enemy.

Fukioka-san is learning how to cook to be a wonderful bride to Akizawa-kun in the future. She's incredible. She has her life planned out a lot better than me. It's so well planned, that it's a little scary. And Akizawa-kun, it's too late to run. I can't help, since I'm afraid of her. Forgive this faint-hearted friend!

Fukioka-san invited me asking, "Why don't you come learn with me?" but I turned her down with the excuse that I was going to be busy studying for entrance exams this year.

When I returned home, I told my Onii-sama that I was told that the 'taste was lacking'. He replied that in these cases, what's important is one's feelings rather than the taste. That wasn't very encouraging. Maybe I really should go learn once I enter junior high…

Aoi-chan is a soothing friend to me. She seems quiet and reserved, but she smiles often once you get to know her. She'd never say things like 'it was lacking' to me. What a nice girl.

And Aoi-chan brought me back a gift after visiting her grandfather for New Years! A grated potato Taro plush key holder! This makes me so happy! I immediately but my house key on it. We always have help around the house and those who come pick us up, so I never have to use my key. But I carry it just in case. And that key shakes next to Taro. His pitiable face is so cute.

Aoi-chan's gift giving sense is great. She always gets me something that I want. After spring break, she gave me regional potato chips! Potato chips I had dreamed about! Potato chips I couldn't buy because they were too bulky to hide!

She handed it to me looking embarrassed, saying, "Kisshouin-san might not eat something like this, but…" Of course, I'll eat them! I love these! I've been wanting to have some for six years! I kept it in the gift bag and snuck it into my room so that mother wouldn't see, and ate it at night. That cheap, nostalgic taste made my body tremble. It would be a waste to eat it all at once, so I left some, but the next morning, they were mushy from moisture, and I cried.

By the way, I call her Aoi-chan in my mind, but I actually call her Yorino-san. I lack the courage to call her by her name. I don't want her to react like what is it all of a sudden? Finding that excuse is hard.

The teacher asked me to be class representative. I turned it down since it seemed like a hassle and I'm not good at organizing things, but then he asked me to be vice class representative… I ended up accepting, in the end.

He probably looked to have me be the vice rep from the start. There was a boy who was the class rep a few times before, after all. I've heard of a con where they make a big demand before getting a person to accept a smaller one. He got me. In the end, I'll be doing busy work. I do still have some fingerstalls resting in my pen case.

This time, it's only within the class, so I don't have a nemesis around, and everything is smooth. Everybody is cooperative in handing in forms, as if they're afraid of the girls behind me. The class rep said, "As expected of Kisshouin-san." I'm not sure that it was a praise. I feel like the bodyguard to a debt collector. This feels strange. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel my refinement disappearing recently.


	38. 38

38

June is the class trip. I thought that an ultra-rich school like Zuiran would go overseas, but it was Kyoto and Nara. Completely normal… Well, the places we're staying at and the food we eat are completely off the scale for elementary school, though. Kyoto cooking using plenty of Kyo vegetables and boiled tofu with traditional course of dishes, and resting at an expensive and well established traditional lodging. It's too elegant for grade school kids. What would happen if kids let loose and started a pillow fight in an expensive place like that? I need to be careful.

I shouldn't have accepted the position of a class rep on a year that we make a trip. It sounds like a hassle to go look for students who are late, or warn student who are talking over the tour guide. My class might be all right, since we don't have anyone troublesome like Kaburagi or Enjou, so we should be fairly quiet.

The girls are all cooperative from the beginning, and they help me with roll-call, and follow the curfew, so it's easier than the other classes. The Iinchou is working hard to manage the boys. When they get too boisterous for him to handle, 'Kisshouin Reika-sama and her friends' surround them and shut them down with our smiling pressure. My class is always peaceful.

The teacher probably saw through everything when he made me vice class rep. There were other girls who had experience at this position, but he chose me, after all. Well, if the class trip is fun and without trouble, I don't mind being used like this. Because the other classes look like they're having trouble.

The class reps don't seem to be able to handle the girls that hang around Kaburagi and Enjou. Enjou occasionally seems to warn them not to get out of hand himself, but Kaburagi ignores them, so it's anarchy. They leave their seats as they please around meals. Are they really ojou-sama from nice families? The class reps can't handle them, so the teacher warns them, and they grudgingly return to their seats.

Things are getting tense. When they were smaller, the ruckus raised by the girls seemed cute, but now that they're bigger, there are more girls who are a bother. I should watch out. Once they grow a little older, they might turn into some flashy, new money ojou-sama since they're already starting to be antagonistic with my group.

Ah, I'm so glad I'm not in their classes… Or so I was thinking when the class rep from Kaburagi's class looked at me screaming for help with his distressed look. I'll pretend that I didn't see that. Well, if I went to another class to say something, who bossy would people think I am? I have plenty to do with my own class…

"Kisshouin-san. Uh, the class representative from class 3 is raising a SOS…" I don't need a report like that, Iinchou.

"Isn't that just your imagination?"

"No, he looks serious. It's almost curfew, but they're still loud and not returning to their rooms."

"But it's a different class."

"Yes. But the employees at the establishment also look troubled." I do feel badly about that. Besides, who in their right mind chose a classy old traditional lodging for a bunch of grade school kids on a class trip?

"Then, why don't you go, Iinchou?"

"…You know that's impossible for me, right?"

I guess. Groups of girls are scary. I'm afraid, too. Girls from Kaburagi and other classes are mixed in over there. Can't their class rep do anything, either? Afraid? But, I understand how tough it is being a class rep. Oh, well.

I went to Kikuno-chan who was in Kauburagi's class, but was more reserved than those other girls even when excited. "Kikuno-san."

"Oh, Reika-sama."

"What commotion, and it's almost curfew."

"I know. Those kids aren't even thinking about what trouble they cause Kaburagi-sama…" Kikuno-chan states with a sour look.

"Yes. This lodging is a favorite of Kaburagi-sama's mother. What would she think when she finds out about the trouble they caused the employees here when she next comes." That was Aira-sama's information.

"Oh? A favorite lodging of Kaburagi-sama's mother?!" The girls who heard our conversation glanced at us.

"I'm sure that Kikuno-san is fine, but please be careful not to be known as a troublesome student who caused the favorite lodgings of Kaburagi-sama's mother any trouble. She is said to be a strict disciplinarian." The girls who overheard us gradually became quiet.

"Oh, it's curfew. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Reika-sama."

"Good night, Reika-sama."

That should be enough for now. It'll rub people the wrong way if I just warned them. I don't want to make enemies. If I go too far, I'll be hated as a goody two shoes.

Besides, Kaburagi should tell them himself! It's your mother's favorite lodging! Well, they shouldn't be causing a commotion even if it wasn't. As usual, he's acting like it has nothing to do with him, but he's probably thinking about what gift to give Yurie-sama. I should tattle on him to Yurie-sama via Aira-sama.

During the day, we visited temples and shrines and looked for gifts. Girls went to matchmaking shrines. With their desired one close by, their prayers look serious. Kikuno-chan in Kaburagi's class introduced her desired one before she prayed by saying, "The one standing under the willow is Kaburagi Masaya-sama! I beg you, please!"

They bought love fortune slips and talismans during the short, hectic stay. I thought that only girls would have fun at a matchmaking shrine, but there were some boys looking serious when they drew their fortune. I was surprised. Even Iinchou looked serious. Who's he after?

I drew a love fortune slip with the others. It said small luck. Sounds subtle…


	39. 39

39

The main attractions at Nara were also temples and shrines. Honestly, I was getting a little bored when a kid recited the Manyoushuu (old poetry collection). Those who surrounded him had a look of respect. An elementary school child recites the Manyoushuu? It that cultural refinement?! Is it?! I should follow that example!

About the only song I remembered from the Manyoushuu was Princess Nukata's Akanesasu that I learned in my past life. Pretending to be Princess Nukata with friends, be swung our arms around playing. "You'll be found by Nomori (guardian of the plains) if you swing like that."

If I started to recite an unrelated song by Princess Nukata right now, they'd think that I was being competitive, so I'll demonstrate my refinement some other time.

There were others who had ideas like mine, and Horyuu temple wall filled with reciting like 'if I ate a persimmon… That's not refinement, but foolishness. Of course, I didn't do it.

When I appeared at the Hall of Dreams, I murmured, "Hi Izuru Tokoro no Tenshi," and the guide praised me as being splendid, and the students around me said, "As expected of Reika-sama." All I did was say the title of a shoujo manga… But I won't correct them.

In the Nara Park, an incident occurred. I was walking the park holding rice crackers to feed some deer when I was surrounded by them. The girls with me fled immediately, but I was left behind! They're big! Deer are huge! I'm scared! The antlers are scary! OW! I was rammed from behind! GYA! They took the rice crackers!

"Reika-sama, run!"

"Kya! The deer are on Reika-sama!"

"Reika-sama, throw the rice crackers far away!"

I attempted to throw them far, but they landed at my feet. Gyaah! I got kicked by the deep and rammed mercilessly, and once they saw I wasn't carrying any more rice crackers, the deer left, looking for the next target.

"Reika-sama, are you all right?!"

"Oh! Look at yourself, Reika-sama!"  
"…Don't worry, everyone. Thank you." What was that? A gang? A deer gang? The deer mafia? They're too violent… I remember them being heartwarming when I went on a school trip in my past life, so what happened, deer?

The girls around me dusted my uniform off for me, and I cleaned up my appearance when I met Kaburagi's gaze, his mouth distorted. He's laughing… Pisses me off! I want to hurl those rice crackers around him!

But I have a more immediate problem. Nobody else had noticed. I had stepped on deer dung.

"We should get going. Reika-sama,that was some problem."

"Wasn't it? Deer are so scary. The ones I fed were so cute."

"Are you hurt? Oh, the boys didn't even help! Pathetic!"

As I walked with the girls, I dragged my feet so that they wouldn't notice, and rubbed the dung off of my loafers. I pretended that I was walking like this because I was hurt from the deer attack.

We went to the Kasuga grand shrine later, and I asked for the deer to be disciplined. There were some cute deer fortune slips, and I would have jumped at it earlier, but after the traumatic deer attack, I feel insecure around even the cute wood carving of a deer. But everyone's buying one in excitement, so I do, too. It says normal luck. Too subtle, again.

If there were one good thing that came out of the deer attack, it was that the distance closed with the kids around me. I wish they could be friends instead of followers. I casually appealed to that.

"Thank you so much for earlier. It's great to have friends." They smiled happily. Could it be that we were already friends?

But ever since the deer attack, Kaburagi's shoulders are trembling every time that we pass one another. ARGH! That's decided. I'm going to tattle on him to Yurie-sama. Laugh while you can. You're the one who's gonna be crying when we get back to Tokyo.

I bought Aoi-chan and Fukioka-san some soap from an old lodging in Kyoto and some cute konpeitou sugar candy. I didn't take the easy way out by choosing some yatsubashi (sweet local to Kyoto made with bean paste) or traditional facial oil blotting paper to show off some of my shopping sense. Fukioka-san had already asked Akizawa-kun to get her matching love fulfillment talismans at the matchmaking shrine. It was partly to let girls at Zuiran know that Akizawa-kun had a girlfriend. As expected of Fukioka-san.

I bought Onii-sama a talisman to ward off traffic accidents, but he wouldn't hang it from the rear view mirror. Disappointed. "That's a little…" Why not?

Kaburagi was scolded by Yurie to tell those around him to not cause problems. Serves him right! Ukyakyakyakyakya!

A few days later, Yurie-sama sent Aira-sama a photograph. It was a picture of me being assaulted by a swarm of deer. Aira-sama sympathized saying, "That must have been rough. Yurie was stunned when she saw this."

ARGHHH! I'll get him!


	40. 40

40

It was well into autumn, and pictures for the graduation albums were being chosen. I'm not an album committee member, but I helped the committee as much as I could. I felt safe, but I couldn't have that deer assault photo slip in and cause me shame for the rest of my life. I haven't caught any funny pictures that involved me, yet, but I can't let my guard down.

The graduation album photos are chosen from those taken by the school's dedicated photographer and those that the album committee members or any other students wanted to be shown. As expected, there's a certain commonality to most of them. The bulk of the student submitted photos had Kaburagi and Enjou with the submitter slipped in somewhere. They wanted a memento, I guess.

If we put all of these in, the album would end up being dedicated to those two, so we reject most of these. Plenty of pictures show those who stand out, but the quiet or reserved kids can be left out, so we check thoroughly. When they look at the graduation album, I don't want them to be hurt saying, "I didn't have a single photo of me…" And their parents and guardians would probably be saddened. Therefore, we check the roll with the photographs thoroughly.

"It's so helpful to have you helping, Reika-sama," said a smiling Honda Miharu-chan from my class. She's not in my group, but she's a serious girl who was the vice class representative last year.

"It's a lot of work to verify that everyone's pictured other than the group photograph."  
"Yes. We might just miss someone."

The quiet kids might not even submit a photo, so they really might not get pictured even once. In those cases, the album committee member takes photos of them at lunch or something. If possible, when they're enjoying themselves with friends, and not alone. The teacher in charge of the album production is also checking, so we're probably fine.

I'm also looking for photos where I'm pictured the cutest while I'm at it. I'm helping, so I should get to do that much.

"This photograph is of the Petit Pivoine, right?" She showed me the photo taken by the cameraman who came to the Salon the other day. Since we are the face of the school. With Kaburagi in the middle on the sofa with Enjou next to him, the other members surround them on both sides. Red peony, the society's namesake decorate both sides. The problem is that I'm sitting next to the Emperor. I'm sure that others would want to be next to him, so why did it have to be me? But everyone said, "Reika-sama, please," and I couldn't turn them down. If I were too blatant about not wanting to, the Emperor might have gotten mad. If Enjou took that spot, I thought, but he rejected me with a smile. Horrible…

Thanks to that, the cameraman said my smile was stiff many times, and I heard the clicking of his tongue next to me; it was just horrible. That's the story behind this photo.

"So this is the Pivoine's Salon. Just splendid. So wonderful…" The album committee members are enthralled by that photo. Yeah, it's uselessly extravagant. The splendid 'trait of royalty' peony spurs things on further. Even within Zuiran that seems to cater to celebrities, the Pivoine is on another level. And non-members can't enter. In truth, all we do is lounge around eating snacks and drinking tea. Huh? That's just me?

"Let's get back to deciding the other photos," I call out to the album committee members who were about to be derailed, and we resumed working. Oh, this is Akizawa-kun from the relay. I wonder if Fukioka-sana has this. She might ask me for it if I asked.

We had to choose Kaburagi in the cavalry battle. We'd get booed off the stageif we didn't. The Emperor and his horses were unchallenged again at this year's athletic festival. They must have practiced really hard for it. Despite looking indifferent, he hates losing. After showing overwhelming strength for two straight years, the Emperor became a legend. Upupu…

Choosing from among so many photographs is difficult, but it's interesting to see a side of kids that I don't know well. There are pictures starting in the first grade, so some kids look very different. Kids grow a surprising amount in six years. I've been a fake rococo since the first grade. I want an image change…

My eyes meet Iinchou a lot recently. He looks over here, and he jerks away when our eyes meet. I asked what he wanted a few times, but he brushed me aside, blushing. Our eyes met during lunch just now. What's going on?

"Reika-sama, is something wrong?" asked Honda-san who was looking at photos with me.

"No, nothing at all," I replied with a smile. I might be my imagination.

"…I never thought that I could speak so freely with Reika-sama like this, so I'm pretty happy," declared a grinning Honda-san. Oh, she's so cute! Honda-san was a serious girl who would take jobs like class representative, and she's unlike my group of girls, so we hadn't spoken much other than to pass along some information. But she's adorable like Aoi-chan. She must be nice. I want to be her friend.

"I'm glad to be Miharu-san's friend, also." Ever since the class trip, I've been using the high-pressure sales trick to getting friends. I win when I say it. Inside, I'm feel trepidation wondering if they'll say, 'How pushy, I don't think of you as a friend.'

"Huh? Friend!? Oh, I'm happy, too!" Ufufu, got another friend.

As we approached graduation, we sign each other's autograph book. Ah, the autograph book. That takes me back. I was a bit lazy in my past life, so I might have written a lot at first, but I got too tired to write much of anything after a while. It's hard coming up with a short message for everyone. Like New Year's greetings, there isn't much variety. Trying to come up with something personal and stylish can turn into something you terribly regret when you grow up, so it's dangerous. I remember writing several messages that I want to forget badly enough to bang my head against the wall. Like a strange poem… Oh! If I could only use pyrokinesis and burn that autograph book!

And others ask me to their books, too. Almost everyone at Zuiran advances to the junior high, so do we really need an autograph book, I wonder? It's a hassle, but it would be sad not to have anyone ask me, so I accept with a smile. I gloss things over with pretty stickers and colored pens.

"Reika-sama, will you write in my autograph book?" asked Honda Miharu-chan. Of course, I accept as a friend, and aske her to write in mine. By the way, the autograph book that my mother prepared was made by the purveyors of royal stationary. Something cheap would have been plenty…

A long line had formed to have the usual pair sign their autograph book. The girls around me were getting excited to ask them to write in theirs. Kaburagi began interacting with people better after being scolded by Yurie-sama, and was signing the books, despite some grumbling. But just his name. Truly an autograph. Some asked him, "Please write, to XX!" What is he, a celebrity? I had someone show me theirs, and it really only had "Kaburagi Masaya" written in the middle of the page. By the way she managed to get her name written. He had good handwriting. Enjou added "Happy Graduation" other than the name. Not much difference between them.

I envy their decisiveness, since I still have trouble thinking about what to write.

As I thought of such things, I was walking the halls after school to go to the Pivoine Salon when a nervous Iinchou called to me.


	41. 41

41

"Um, Kisshouin-san, do you have a minute to talk?" It seemed important from the look on his face, so I lead him to the back of the building where there weren't any people.

"So what do you wish to talk about?" He seemed to want to talk about something for a while. But Iinchou hesitant and won't start talking. If seems to be difficult to talk about, so I wait silently.

"Um, Kisshouin-san's smart, so you may already have noticed, but…"

"Oh, I'm not really smart." So he thinks that I'm smart. So what does he want to talk about? I have no idea. Oh? Iinchou's blushing. What's wrong with him?

"Actually, I … like Honda-san."

"…" …Sorry. I was full of myself. I thought that Iinchou might like me. What does he want to talk about? I have no idea? I thought that he was definitely going to confess to me. NOOO! How embarrassing!

How conceited could I be!? I thought that I was finally going to be popular! Oh, no, but I never thought of Iinchou in that way, I was thinking condescendingly! Sorry! I was being arrogant! I want to apologize to Iinchou like an akabeko (bobblehead of a cow), lowering my head repeatedly to him!

But, I've never been popular. It made me happy. I thought that I could finally be involved in something like a shoujo manga!

"Um, Kisshouin-san? What's wrong?"

"…It's nothing." I recover to face Iinchou. Fortunately, he hasn't noticed my misunderstanding. I'll continue my talk as if nothing was wrong. "And? Why would you tell me that you like Honda-san?" That's right. What would you tell me? You're confusing, Iinchou. If you like Miharu-chan, shouldn't you tell her? Why glance at me and call me out? I'm not involved. I decide to turn the table on him.

"Kisshouin-san is like the leader of the girls. I hoped that you would help me."

"Help? Help you confess?"

"Confess!? I just wanted you to tell me about Honda-san. And if you could use this, if you could." Fidgeting, he handed me a photo of Iinchou and Honda-san working together at school. So he wanted this used in the graduation album.

After that, Iinchou began spilling his heart to me. That he fell in love while working together as class reps. That she gave him a band-aid when he cut a finger, and was moved by her girlishness. That he was disappointed when she wasn't going to be the class rep together with him this year (sorry it was me!).

"And I wanted her to write in this…" He produced an autograph book. I thought that only girls did that, but I guess some boys did, too. That reminds me of some boys drawing the fortune slips at the matchmaking shrine during the class trip. There may be a lot of maidens among the boys in my grade.

"Iinchou was drawing a love fortune slip in Kyoto."

"It said great luck." He blushed. That's nice. I only got small luck.

"I understand the photograph, but can't you ask her about the autograph book yourself? Did you need to tell me?"

"Well, it's hard to ask all of a sudden. We're not even working together as class reps anymore, so we don't talk much."

"…Sorry that I became the vice class representative," I say pointedly to the Iinchou. As expected, he hastily says that's not so and that I've been a great help. Humph!

"Very well. I understand. Then when you find Honda-san and I together, casually ask me to write in your autograph book. As a memento from being class representatives together. And I will say mention that you did it with Honda-san together last year, so ask her then."

"Huh? Can I act like that? Oh, but, I'll work at it," replies the restless Iinchou. So this is what he's like. I thought that he was a serious kind very much like a class rep.

Later, Iinchou brought his autograph book and unleashed quite a performance. Miharu-chan didn't seem to notice his feelings at all and gladly took it. Miharu-chan also asked Iinchou to sign hers and he turned red.

I also asked if she liked anybody, and she replied that she didn't but did like somebody like Enjou-sama. I gave Iinchou that information and he looked depressed muttering, "Enjou-kun…"

It's not that she like Enjou, but somebody like Enjou, so he still has a chance, I consoled him, but it didn't do much good. Sorry, Iinchou. I just wanted to pick on you a little.

And there were others who approached a desired partner using the autograph book other than Iinchou. Not that it involved me. As an adult, I think that romance is too early for some grade school kids. How about it? I'm not being jealous.

Oh, I'm graduating next year. In junior high, will spring come to me? Small luck, so my hopes are slim.


	42. 42

42

The graduation ceremony came to the elementary school. Everyone advances to the junior high, so the school building changes, but it's in the same school grounds, so I don't feel lonely. Everyone feels the same way apparently, and nobody was crying. It's just that we change school uniforms, so everyone's taking photographs of their last day in them. I took some with friends, of course.

Mother was excited about the big occasion, and at her command, my curls were tighter than usual. Kaburagi and Enjou were surrounded by girls since the morning. The hero of the cavalry battle was also being asked to be photographed with underclassmen boys who came out just for that.

Besides my parents, Onii-sama came to graduation bringing me flowers! The cute bouquet he brought me were composed of pink roses, carnations, and gerberas. Thank you, Onii-sama! So you imagine me as a cute and pink! I was so moved, when Onii-sama pointed at the deeper colored rose and stated, "This rose is called Ulala (beautiful). It's Reika's flower."

Oh, my! Onii-sama! Who are you!? My flower! My rose! This maiden's heart is racing so fast, it's about to explode! My popular time is limited only to Onii-sama again, today! His smile is so bright!

I was writhing in my mind like that when my friends around me were spellbound murmuring, "Reika-sama's brother is so wonderful…" Isn't he? Isn't he!? My Onii-sama is the world's greatest! It does worry me how he gained the skill to take a maiden's heart when he's still underage, though.

Onii-sama hasn't taken a strange side-job, have you?

As expected of my son, my mother said with a proud look, while father seemed to be a little ashamed for not bringing me anything. It's all right, father. It's not what you bring, but how you feel. Besides, I'd be put off if the fatty father tried the same thing Onii-sama just did.

I joyfully held the bouquet with the flower of my name and taking pictures under a cherry tree with my family when a family came to us. "Congratulations today, Kisshouin-sama."

"Oh! Kaburagi-sama! Likewise, congratulations on your Masaya-kun's graduation!"

AHH! From heaven to hell! Why would they come to us!?

"Reika-san, congratulations of graduating. Those flowers are very pretty. They suit you perfectly."

"Th, thank you very much." Madam Kaburagi wore a brilliant deep blue suit, and was even more beautiful than when we met at the restaurant. A contrast to my mother in her elegant white suit.

"Reika-san, please get along with Masaya in junior high."  
"Oh, we would love to have Masaya-kun and Reika to be friendly! Right, Reika-san?" I don't agree or deny, but just smile. This is a bad turn of events. Very bad. Please go away quickly. Despite my prayers, our parents keep talking. Then I look around and see a bored looking Kaburagi looking at me. He snorts and looks away. Wo, totally indifferent. I don't want to be friendly with you, either!

"Reika-san, do you remember our talk from before? Please come over to our home sometime."

"Huh?" Kaburagi frowned and looked at his mother.

"Thank you very much." I just smile. No way that I'm going. There. Kaburagi looks of disgust. Like he's saying why would you come to my house. Wo, he glared at me!

"Well, well! Reika-san, she'd love to go over!"

"Wonderful, Reika. Well, Reika admires Masaya-kun, so much." I do not! Quit making things up, father! Mother's eyes are shining! What do I do… Why don't they realize Kaburagi's displeasure!? I do not admire you! I don't intend to go over to your home! So quit glaring at me in distrust!

I look at Onii-sama with eyes pleading for his help, but he was only able to watch with a troubled look. Somebody help!

"Mom, Shuusuke's here, so I'm going."

"Oh? Shuusuke-kun?" Enjou and somebody who looked like his mother came out of the school building. I see Enjou's mother for the first time. She's a delicate beauty.

"Oh, Enjou-sama's! I'd like to greet them." Gya! It's getting worse!

"Father, mother. Reika is reluctant to part with her friends. Why don't we let her, since it is her graduation." Onii-sama!

"But.."

"I want to look around the grade school with Shuusuke," chimed in Kaburagi.

"What a troublesome child. Very well, go on. I'm sorry, Kisshouin-sama. He's a willful child."

"No, not at all. I've heard that Masaya-kun is quite capable." Kaburagi paid his respects to my family and quickly went to Enjou. I need to leave, too!

"I will go see my friends, also. Excuse me, Kaburagi-sama." I bow slightly and hurry into the ring of girls. I'll leave things to Onii-sama!

After escaping from the parents, Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan were waiting demanding to know what the Kaburagi family wanted. Give me a break… It's graduation, so I wanted it to end more happily. I'm exhausted from an incident that lasted just a few minutes.

Also, what if the same thing happens at the entrance ceremony… I held Onii-sama's bouquet tightly.

But Ulala… I didn't know of such a rose. Rococo and roses. Ah, they fit together too well. This is just like a shoujo manga. It's sad that only a real brother could give me such an event. But that's all right. This must be the curse of the small luck. When I enter junior high, a beautiful love must be waiting for me.

When I returned home, my excited parents interrogated me about the Kaburagi's but I fled saying that Kaburagi didn't like girls, so I would only cause him trouble. But they probably haven't given up. Please don't have ambitions like that.


	43. 43

43

I entered Zuiran junior high school. The uniform jacket went from navy to white, and it's very cute. The striped bourdeaux colored ribbon draws out that cuteness further. It's strange that it has only been a month, but just by a change of uniform, I feel so much more mature.

When I enter the junior high, about a third of the students are external students. These students passed the difficult entrance exam to enter Zuiran, so they're smart. Basically, Zuiran allows everyone to advance automatically unless they have major problems, so it's said that external students are smarter than internal students.

In high school, even more capable external students enter. At that point, barring a handful, the internal students from the since grade school are considered the dumbest. But they don't seem to have a problem, so that's probably all right. They know enough to get by, after all.

However, Zuiran, a school with much tradition, can't become a den of idiots, so they gather good students from outside. Zuiran uses its popular brand name and wonderful facilities and study materials, so good student want to come here.

The high school give especially good students scholarships and their tuition is waived. Among them, if they do well in the national mock exams, some can even receive stipends. Another words, the school is buying test scores to maintain their dignity.

The protagonist of KimiDol entered Zuiran as a scholarship student. She entered Zuiran to help the family finances, as the tuition was free, and if she worked hard, she could even gain a stipend, but she was shocked as the difference in sense of money people had.

Of course. It's completely different from her previous schools. I felt it, too, when I entered the elementary school. What is this place? It's totally different from the grade school I knew! I couldn't keep my mouth from hanging open. She'll probably get used to it, so I hope that the protagonist who will enter in 3 years would keep at it.

The primary difference between the elementary school from the junior high and high school is the existence of the student council. The student council are made of capable students from the school, a society that values an individual's merits. On the other hand, the Pivoine has requirements of bloodlines, social standing, finances , and to be pureblooded Zuiran students since the elementary school, rather than an individual's abilities.

The Pivoine believe that they are the embodiment of Zuirn, and are disgusted by the outsiders that are the student council throwing their weight around, while the student council looks at the Pivoine as causing harm to the school through their privileges, though they lack any ability themselves.

The traditional of the Pivoine and the student council of merit don't openly confront one another, but they do harbor a longstanding antagonism between one another. I don't know what the student council is like right now, but I'd rather spend my time in peace.

The Pivoine for the junior high and high school are combined. The Petit in grade school is an extra, and this is the real thing. Opening the door to the Salon, we are greeted by furniture famous for its beautiful curves, and many orchids and seasonal flowers. There's a grand piano by the window. I like the sofa for one by the wall with a cute art noveau lamp, and I always sit there when in the Salon. I like this lamp. I want one in my room.

In the Salon, we're together with the high school, so Yurie-sama is here, of course. The Emperor looks happy to be able to spend time at school with her for the first time in years. He tries to hide it, but the edges of his mouth are pointing up, so he's easy to read.  
Recently, he's cooled down on his stalking, and maybe from Yurie-sama's teachings, he's able to consider others somewhat. So people can show growth. The Emperor's happy so long as he's with Yurie-sama, so we should be peaceful for two more years. Good, good.

"Reika-san, have you gotten used to junior high?" Aira-sama came to me carrying snacks. Today's snack is a sachertorte. The glossy chocolate is shining. Gulp.

"Yes, it feels fresh that we have a cafeteria instead of a school lunch." Starting in junior high, we can bring a lunch or choose at the cafeteria. The cafeteria is a high-end restaurant. Most of the menu starts at over two thousand yen, so it's a difficult price range for a normal family. It's good, though. I have a secret goal of trying every menu item, so I'm in the cafeteria camp.

And the cafeteria has reserved seats for the Pivoine A bright area next to the windows.

That reminds me, when the protagonist enters the cafeteria and inadvertently tries to sit in the Pivoine reserved seating, she gained their displeasure. Yup. Good luck, protagonist. "How dare you commoner, know your place!" was what Kisshouin Reika said, as she was the most angered.

"Are you getting along with the external students?"

"Yes, but there still seems to be a rift between us."

"I should think so."

There are around ten external students per class. Unlike the scholarship students who enter in high school, the junior high external students can afford the expensive tuition and contribute to the endowment, so there shouldn't be much difference in their sense of money. Therefore, they should get used to things eventually. Sort of.

I'm still wondering about joining a club. There's not anything that I particularly want to do. Onii-sama suggested the cooking club, but that coincides with the days of my lessons. I also have cram school and tutoring under Karin-sensei. The first test after entering junior high is coming up, so it's pretty rough at the moment. Lately, I've been getting acknowledged like "As expected of Reika-sama," a lot, so I'm struggling hard not to show my faults.

It's math. Math is tormenting me. I remember the word factorization, but I had completely forgotten how to do it. I did sort of remember that X and Y appearing. What's with my memory? Did I really learn this in my past life? I probably did. It's part of the compulsory education.

Feeling a crisis coming, I had Karin-sensei slam it into my head over spring break. I won't rely on my past life in my studies. I should have known that in elementary school. But I still hoped that maybe… But there aren't any miracles.

I need to start working from zero…


	44. 44

44

My cram school was a prep school for elementary school students, so I'm starting at a new cram school in junior high. My Onii-sama also attended here. I'm separated from Akizawa-kun and Fukioka-san, but I was with Aoi-chan again!

Aoi-chan was attending a public school with a university, but unlike Zuiran which automatically advanced you, they mercilessly rejected you if couldn't meet their criteria on the internal entrance exam, so she looked haggard from studying since the beginning of the year. Now that she had safely advanced, we excitedly talk about grated potato Taro. New merchandise, like a cleaning towel had been released. Not a hand towel or a handkerchief, but a cleaning towel?

I still communicate with Fukioka-san via phone and email. She's a friend with a wicked tongue that isn't common, so I want to keep her. We're talking about meeting on the next break. Oh, that feels like a friend! But doesn't she want to spend time with Akizawa-kun? Or so I thought, but Akizawa-kun wasn't going to be available that day. Figures.

After entering junior high, I was allowed to go out by myself. Only during the day, however. I have lessons on weekdays, so I don't have much free time, but I'm glad to be able to wander around by myself for even a few hours. I'm not limited to buying snacks at a convenience store using the cram school as a hideout anymore. If I take a large bag and hide the snack within, mother won't find it.

Mother stakes her life on having beautiful skin, so cheap, she would never allow cheap and oily snacks like potato chips. But my next desire is fast food. I want junk food. Why are French fries so tasty? I'd like ketchup with that. Zuiran is a private school and draws students from all over, so I might be spotted, even far from home, so I can't readily enter from fear of being spotted.

I also want to go to food stands at festivals! These are at night, so it'll be harder, and it'll remain a dream. Fried noodles from a food stand. They're delicious. Oh, I want takoyaki (octopus in a batter). Grilled squid would be nice, too. I have so many dreams.

I thought that I would be relieved from duties upon starting junior high, but I was asked to be vice class representative, again. And my partner was Iinchou who was in my class again. They're treating us like a pair, but unlike Iinchou, I shouldn't be someone you think about being a class rep… Iinchou looks and feels like one. Everyone just calls him Iinchou (class rep). What was Iinchou's real name?

In May, we had a field trip, as usual, and we were to climb a mountain. Ugh, I mountain climbing… I don't want to go. The plan is to have the internal and external students be closer by accomplishing something tough together like hiking up a mountain, but rather than being left breathless and unable to talk by going on a hike, shouldn't we try an outdoor barbeque or something to get to know one another? Unfortunately, I don't understand the allure of mountain climbing.

Iinchou likes hiking up mountains a fair amount. I asked what he liked about it, and he replied seeing the natural landscape, the fresh air, and the sense of accomplishment of finishing the climb, but sorry, I still don't understand. We're all weak-legged ojou-sama who are driven around in a car, so they shouldn't force a rigorous hike on us.

That reminds me, I quit doing squats that I performed at one time during grade school. I still stretch at night, though. I kind of feel my legs are rounder than before. No, they're still way thinner than my past life. I suddenly remembered that when I stopped growing in junior high, the nutrition suddenly went to my sides. A dreadful memory from my past life. Insulting boys called me a 'practice horse', and when we went to Kyoto, it turned into 'Shougouin' (temple used as a training ground).

I cursed them all to stop growing taller. There were plenty of kids fatter than me! I was at a normal weight! My legs aren't fat, they were swollen! Why are junior high boys so insensitive? Are they just dumb? It's probably because they're dumb. I also cursed them to be unpopular. That curse was effective. Kekeke!

I tried dieting, to tone my legs, but it didn't work. Ugh, why did I have to remember this bad memory? Maybe I should buy a bamboo step to work out next weekend.

My group quickly fell behind when hiking up the mountain on the field trip. Iinchou, I leave things to you. This is all that I can handle. I hear strange sounds from my lungs. This is rough. I only look at my feet, so I can't see the landscape. What's so fun about this?

I turn around to see a few people looking like they're about to die like me… Good, I'm not last.

When I finally reached the top, the kids who had finished climbing early were already eating their packed lunch. Wasn't the point of this exercise to promote togetherness?

I was too tired to even think about eating. The weak and frail group simply hunched over dejected.

All the while, I can hear the girls yapping around Kaburagi and Enjou sitting over there. I haven't evern opened my lunch, but they were all finished. That group of girls that turned into gals upon entering junior high are all athletic for some reason. I envy them.

After resting for a while, I regained enough strength to start eating lunch, when I looked around to see some external student boys being friendly with some internal student girls. What!? While I was left panting, some internal and external students had closed the distance between them!? Was this the mountain climbing effect!? No wonderful event like that happened with me. Is that because of my strange appearance of wearing jersey with my curls?

Miharu-chan is the vice class rep for a different class. That suits her perfrectly. She was talking with an external boy. Oh, she laughed. Iinchou must be jealous. We had already lost his cool when she ended up in Enjou's class. He'll probably come for my advice, soon.

Sigh. Can't the Kisshouin family helicopter come pick me up?


	45. 45

45

Right after the field trip, we had midterm exams. I studied as if my life depended on it. Learning from Aoi-chan that the real prep school students study far more than I had imagined, I doggedly studied. If there was a problem I didn't understand at night, I rushed to Onii-sama's room to ask. I was so desperate that my family worried for me. But I can't let go of my reputation of 'as expected of Reika-sama'…

I packed in as much as I could for the midterms. After the two days of tests, I felt vocabulary and math formulas spill out of my brain. I can't do any more. I'm burned out…

And today, the test results were to be announced. I pretended not to care about my results at all, as I walked to the results posting with my friends. Inside, my heart was pounding. Oh, god, oh, god, please have mercy! Have my effort mean something! I desperately look at the rankings list.

….

Oh, there.

18th Kisshouin Reika

"Oh! Reika-sama, is incredible!"

"18th! Reika-sama!"

"Congratulations, Reika-sama!"  
18th.

The kids around me clap their hands and congratulate me…. I did it. I DID IT! It was worth working so hard that I had nightmares!

"Thank you." I inadvertently break out a smile. But I won't admit that I studied so much. I don't want to be known as a study freak. Ah, I'll be able to keep up as being 'as expected of Reika-sama' with this. What a relief. 18th out of 200 means I worked hard. I'm so glad.

Everyone suddenly cheered. "Look! Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!"

1st Kaburagi Masaya

2nd Enjou Shuusuke

"Incredible to hold first and second over the external students!"

"They can do anything."

…Truly. The girls are once again enthralled. Unlike me, they didn't seem to have studied hard. The difference in natural talent. Normally, it's normal for the external students who just finished studying for the entrance exams to take the top spots. They are good. Incomparable to fake little me. Starting at third, there are a lot of names that I don't know, so most of them should be external students.

Oh, found a name that I know. Ah… I look around for that person, but I can't find him from the crowd of black hairs. Well, I guess that he wouldn't have silver hair. If he did, he'd be dropped at the interview. Oh, well…

I've been invited to Fukioka-san's home today. This might be the first time that I've gone over to a proper friend's house. So happy! Fukioka-san is an ojou-sama who attends a proper ojou-sama's school, so she cleared mother's checking without a problem.

"I thought about joining the koto club or a concert band, but I'm still deciding. And you, Kisshouin-san?"

"I still haven't entered, either. There's nothing I wish to do especially, and I am fairly busy after school already."

"True. I have violin lessons, too." We nod to each other. "But Kisshouin-san is part of whatever society in Zuiran, right? I forget what it was called."

"Oh, the Pivoine."

"Right, that. A special society of the chosen. We hear about it a lot at my school."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the members are from especially important families even among Zuiran. We're a girl's school. We're sensitive to rumors of boys from nice families."

"Ah." She mentioned some upperclassmen boys at Zuiran, but there are some that I don't know. Wow. "Among them, in our grade, Zuiran's top two are easily the most popular."

"Oh…" I don't need to hear their names.

"Isn't the heir to the Kaburagi family known as the Emperor? There are many who call him that at Yurimiya."

"Huh!? But that name came from…"

"Uh, I heard from Takumi that it started from the athletic festival." Oh, no. The cavalry battle Emperor's name has spread to other schools. I wonder if he knows about that. I kind of feel sorry for him…

"What's wrong?"

"Well… I wonder about being called the Emperor since it came from doing well in a cavalry battle…"

"Oh, who would care? If he's handsome, anything is forgiven. How it started doesn't matter."

"Really?"

"Really. Everyone at my school's enthusiastically saying the Emperor's splendid."

"Ah." So that's how it is. As she says, when I was reading KimiDol, I never thought about why he was called that and said, 'The Emperor's so cool!'

"By the way, the way you call me."

"Yes?"

"Instead of Fukioka-san, Sakurako will do." Fukioka-san pouted turning her head to the side. Oh, Fukioka-san went dere!

"Oh, how about Sakura-chan."

"…All right." Her lips are showing she's elated, this tsundere Sakura-chan.

"Then call me Reika!"

"Oh, then Reika-san." Huh?! Shouldn't you be returning a –chan with a –chan?! I want to be called –chan by a friend. She saw my disappointment and Sakura-chan sighed and said, "All right, Reika." Huh? You skipped –chan and dropped all honorifics?!

I quickly became friendly with Sakura-chan by visiting her home.


	46. 46

46

After school, I was walking towards the Salon when I saw Kaburagi and Enjou ahead of me surrounded by girls. In the past, Kaburagi would completely ignore them, but now he replies to them. Fairly haphazardly, though. He has grown. But in the manga, the was forceful, but instead of being bossy, he came across as a strong-willed person, so I wonder how close he'll be to the manga in 3 years.

When they came to the Salon, they went in. The Salon is open only to members, so the girls can only follow them to the door. They stood around the door for a while, reluctant to part, but they gave up and tried to leave when they noticed me behind them. I'm not friendly with these girls, so I step past them to enter the Salon.

Oh, she glared at me. One of the girls definitely glared at me when I walked by. Surprising. I don't want to say it myself, but I didn't think that a girl would glare at a Pivoine member so openly. The Pivoine is specially privileged within the school, so few would bother picking a fight with us. The student council is about it.

Our groups never got along, but are they finally going to pick a fight? Hmm… I don't really want to be friends with flashy girls like that, but I don't want trouble.

I was thinking over the events apathetically as I had some tea in the Salon when Aira-sama and Yurie-sama came to me.

"Reika-san, you did wonderful on the exams. Congratulations."

"Reika-chan seems to be working hard in the English class, too."

Oh, the princess and the knight, together. They're dazzling! "Thank you very much, but it was only luck." I'm thankful that I'm friendly with Aira-sama, but unfortunately, not as much with Yurie-sama. It's all because HE's always near her, though…

"Yurie."

Ugh! There he comes. As expected, Kaburagi came chasing after Yurie-sama. With Enjou. I'd like to be closer to my admired Yurie-sama, but I can't with Kaburagi always nearby. And I was just speaking with Yurie-sama!

Aira-sama sort of knows that I don't deal with Kaburagi well, and she looks at me worried. I feel badly to Aira-sama for causing her anxiety. I need to deal with them so that I don't cause offense.

"Oh, that reminds me. Reika-san, that must have been some trouble being attacked by those deer on the school trip. I was shocked when I saw that photo. That must have been terrifying."

…Yurie-sama, why did you just remember that? That boy eternally in a one-sided love next to you is trying hard not to laugh… "…Yes, well, I wasn't injured, so I was fine." How long is this guy going to keep laughing?! Pisses me off! I need to get back at him! "That reminds me. I heard from a friend the other day, that the Emperor is well known even in Yurimiya."

Kaburagi looked stunned. KEKEKE!

"Oh, I guess you won't be able to put out that fire, Masaya," laughed Yurie-sama.

"…It's okay. I've given up." Kaburagi sighed. Oh? "I didn't start it. It's better than being called Napoleon, so I can still gloss it over…" He looked glum.

"Yeah, if someone exclaimed, 'it's Napoleon!' in town, that'll be really embarrassing. But being called the Emperor is pretty bad, too. I might step away and pretend that I didn't know you."

"Shuusuke, you…" Kaburagi glared at him, as if to kill, but Enjou laughed at him.

"I don't know how long Masaya will be called the Emperor, but Kisshouin isn't called deer-girl, so you're better off." That's no comfort. More like you weren't intending to cheer me up. You're eyes are laughing at me. What do you mean, deer-girl. That's worse than vertical roll. I'd cry if I were called that.

"I'll call you a weird nickname one day," threatened Kaburagi out of frustration. That won't cause him any worry, Kaburagi. Enjou's laughing even harder. Oh, I want to find Enjou's weakness, too. I want to rub salt into his wounds. It's not fair that he's escaping scot-free. What's with deer-girl!?

As I thought such things, my eyes met Kaburagi's. After gazing at me for a while, he shook his head slightly. Huh? What was that? Why did he look at me like I was a pathetic child? I don't want to say it, but in terms of pathetic, we're about even!

"Oh, Okishima-senpai was in a fight with the student council president again."

"Oh? What was it this time?"

"I don't know. They're always fighting about something."

I was glad that the subject changed from the deer, but "Do the Pivoine and student council really not get along?" Okishima-sempai is the current Pivoine president. Is it serious to have her fighting often with the student council president?

"No, not really. We don't get along, of course. Those two are special. They've never liked each other, so they fight a lot. The relationship between the Pivoine and student council depend on how moderate the student council is."

Oh. I haven't heard of the Pivoine having trouble with the student council in the junior high, so I didn't pay much attention. Maybe this year's high school student council likes to pick a fight. That must be troubling.

"But the present student council president is also working to better the school, and isn't a bad person. If we acted as normal, he won't say a thing. I ran into him in front of the music room, and he opened the door for me. Just because the presidents have a bad relationship, there's no reason for us to be involved in a fight." Wasn't that because it was the beautiful Yurie-sama? The perpetual one-sided lover boy next to you had his eyebrows twitch.

"There would be trouble if Okishima-senpai heard that." Oh? Could Okishima-senpai like Yurie-sama!? Oh, the perpetual one-sided lover-boy is completely frowning now.

But the student council. I wonder what they're like. I'm a little interested.

And what am I doing, acting familiar with Kaburagi…


	47. 47

47

Once I was able to go out on my own upon entering the junior high, there was a place that I always wanted to go. My home from my past life. This world and the Japan that I knew in my past are almost identical. Landmarks, names of train stations, and addresses, etc. But some things are different. That, of course are the people who are in KimiDol, lead by Zuiran and their families and companies. Other than that it's almost the same as the Japan that I knew. Then it's possible that my family is living in the home I was living in. I always thought about it. Maybe I could see them one more time.

The home I lived with my family in my past life was a little outside of Tokyo. I lived there with my parents and little sister in a mansion. My father was an ordinary salary man. He's wander out after a bath in his underwear to our booing. Don't do that, dad.

Mother was a housewife, and a good cook. When I returned from a school trip or outdoors school, she'd always make seasoned rice, meat and potatoes, and oden (a pot dish of fish cakes and such). For my sister, it was a burger with ketchup and chawanmushi (hot egg custard) and miso soup with mushrooms and tofu.

Returning after a few days, I opened the door to be greeted by a scent of a meal that I loved. I would feel relieved to be home. When dad came back from a trip, what was it? Oh, his usual sparkling alcohol turned into beer. "Beer is so good," he'd say happily drinking.

Mom would get mad at me for always lounging around the house. "Study" "Hurry up and do your homework" Why is it that I lose the desire when she prods me? She's clean up my room without permission, and we had a fight. Even if it were something inconsequential to her, it was important to me, so why did she throw it away?!

My little sister was clever. She watched me get scolded and picked up on how to get out of things. "You're older, so endure it" "You're older so give it to her" Every time the adults said that, it made me mad. I would dislike my little sister a bit. But after watching a scary show, we'd sleep together in the same futon. We'd hold hands going to the restroom, and take turns to sing songs outside the door.

When I came of age, she gave me a sandal and a bag that she bought from working part-time. "Lend it to me later," she said smiling.

Dad was always lying down on the sofa. He was like a beached walrus. "You got your laziness from your dad," my mother would tell me. But on holidays, he'd take the family on a drive, even if it were a short distance away. We'd play at the beach or in the mountain. Dad's car had the traffic safety talisman I bought at the school trip hanging from the rear view mirror.

I arrived at the train station of my home. The station was mostly how I remembered it. The big supermarket and a few other things were different, but it felt nostalgic. My home was about a ten minute walk from the station. The seventh floor of a mansion in a residential area a little removed from a main street. I can almost see it. When I turn on that road….

My mansion wasn't there. Instead of a brick wall of the mansion, an old beige building was standing there. My home, my family, nowhere to be found.

I had the Kisshouin family car pick me up. I was nervous getting on a train for the first time in some time. Being picked up by a car is so easy. Being used to this life, I can't go back to being a commoner. I can't help it, I've been living like this for so long.

I returned home to find Onii-sama for a change. He was busy at the university, and didn't even see him at dinner much. He was relaxing on the sofa in the living room, so I sat next to him and snuggled.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Reika?" Nothing. I just want to stick to you. Just go ahead and keep reading. I dug my head into Onii-sama's arm. He silently accepted me as a burr.

That time… Oh, I knew it. This is the world of a manga, so I knew that they wouldn't be here. But I thought, maybe… Maybe I could see them again. I wanted to tell them, that I loved them.

I should have had mom teach me how to cook. I can't taste her cooking ever again. It's my fault for never helping her cook.

I should have gone to see baseball with dad. I wasn't interested and stayed in my room reading manga. I was the daughter of the walrus, so I should have lounged in the living room with him.

I should have been nicer to my little sister. When she lost my accessory without telling me, I got mad and seriously grappled her. I was older, so I should have been more understanding.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being no good. I want to see you. Just one more time. I'm lonely. I was always so lonely. Dad, mom, Yuka-chan…

I had fallen asleep. There was a blanket on me as I lay on the sofa. Was it Onii-sama who put in on me?

There's nobody else in the living room. This is the Kisshouin household. I am Kisshouin Reika. My family is that father and mother, and Onii-sama. I will value my family this time. I will protect them no matter what. That's what I decided.

"Oh? You're up, Reika?" Onii-sama returned to the living room.

"Ehehe." I jumped at my Onii-sama.


	48. 48

48

I was to deliver the names of the students with the clubs they were in to the student council. Each member of the class wrote in the information, and when it came time to deliver it, Iinchou offered, "Want me to take it there by myself?"

"Why is that?"

"Uh, because, you know, it's said that the Pivoine and the student council don't get along… and you're sort of the Pivoine…"

What do you mean by sort of? How insulting.

"I'll be fine. Besides, part of the reason for this is to let the student council know who the class representatives are, so I'll go. All we have to do is hand these in."

"If you say so."

"Then let's go. We can go home after this." I prod Iinchou by waving the form around and headed to the student council chamber.

I came here for the first time. The first graders don't have student council members, so I'm unfamiliar. I knock on the door and get permission to enter after declaring why we were there.

"Excuse us."

Inside the student council chamber, aside from each having a clerical desk, bookshelf, and locker, there was a sofa and table in the center. It was a simple setup compared to the Pivoine's Salon. Well, compared to the Pivoine, most anything would look mundane. I get the sense of the meritocracy in the student council chamber. Even so, it's Zuiran, so the furnishings are nice.

Iinchou and I reintroduce ourselves, and repeat why we're here.

"The club listings? Put it in that box."

I place it there as directed and I'm done. Over. I was about to take my leave when the door opened forcefully.

"Hey! I got some food from the cafeteria, so let's eat! Really, I was going to grab some from the Pivoine!" My heart skipped.

"Hey, Prez! She's Pivoine!"

"Huh?" He looked at me. A strong, piecing gaze, a provocative smile, a presence like the sun. The moment I saw him, a magnificent orchestra began to play in my mind. The powerful and exciting music like O Fortuna by Orff! "Why's the Pivoine here?" What do I do? I can't look away. My heart's racing. What do I do? My heart's racing! "Hey." Oh, no! I'm in love!

After that, I managed to compose myself and left. Fortunately, the senpai in the student council attributed my confusion to the president's statement about getting food from the Pivoine. The president muttered that he was in trouble as asked, "Keep that a secret from the Pivoine," with a radiant smile. I swore to tell if it killed me.

The man who dramatically entered to 'O Fortuna' was the student council president in his third year in the junior high, Tomoe Senju senpai. That's all the information I have on him. But that's enough. Ever since then, my head is filled with senpai's image with the orchestra playing majestically. It's endless. Oh, my heart's about to burst just remembering his face. That smile was so cool… "Keep that a secret from the Pivoine," OOOH! I rolled around on my bed. When I got up, I was a little dizzy.

What should I do, now? He's in a different grade. I'm not in the student council, so I have almost no connection to him. And he's part of the student council that has a longstanding antagonistic relationship with the Pivoine. I won't get many opportunities to get close to him. If only he weren't the president!

Huh? …Isn't this like Romeo and Juliet!? OOOH! If Tomoe-senpai's Romeo, I'm Juliet! Refuse thy name!

…Calm down… I'm part of the Pivoine, so I can't be in the student council. Besides, by the time I did, he'd graduate. There's no point… Senpai graduating. Romeo-senpai's graduating! Romeo-senpai!

…Calm down, me… First, I need to have him remember my face and name. Oh, he went to get food from the cafeteria, so maybe he's hungry by the time school ends. What if I take him homemade cookies?

"They're delicious. Juliet, you're a good cook."

"Oh, Romeo-senpai."

What if he said that to me!? I'll do it!

Then…I take out a bland new eraser from a drawer. This was the craze for a while during junior high in my past life. Write the name of the person you like on an eraser, and if you finish using it without having anybody else touch it, he'll reciprocate your feelings. I didn't believe in it, but as long as I know it, I might as well try. I take it out of the case and write in small script with a red pen, "Tomoe Senju." I put it back in the case and I pray to the eraser-sama. Please, god! Give me a chance!

I was hungry after using my head. It's almost dinner. Onii-sama has been coming home early recently. He's back for dinner again tonight. Meals are better when the entire family's here. Oh, but I might not be able to eat, being so full of feelings… Love torments ? Beef cooked in red wine is one of my favorites.

When my eyes meet Onii-sama's he smiles kindly. Hmm… If Romeo-senpai is 'O Fortuna', then Onii-sama is 'Bolero' by Ravel, maybe. Aira-sama is 'La Campanella' by Liszt, Yurie-sama is 'Ave Maria' by Schubert, Enjou is 'Gnossiennes' by Satie, and what is Imari-sama? 'In a Persian Market', I guess.

And Kaburagi is Mussorgsky's 'Night on Bald Mountain.'

A few days later, In a Persian Market's Imari-sama came over, so I asked him.

"Huh!? Reika-chan has someone you like!?"

"Keep this a secret from Onii-sama."

"…Uh, sure."

I didn't tell him who it was, but I asked how to close our distance. Unfortunately, Imari-sama couldn't give me much advice. He did stop me from making homemade cookies, since it felt strange getting them from someone they didn't know well. I'll do as he says.

As he says, at Zuiran homemade chocolates aren't appreciated on Valentines, so cookies may be the same. But I practiced… Humph.

Oh, but every day's a joy when I'm in love!


	49. 49 Kisshouin Takateru

49

Kisshouin Takateru

My little sister is acting strange.

The other day, she left home on a weekend, and as soon as she got back, she began to snuggle. Fawning on me is common, but this was different. I can't see her face because she buried it in my arm, but she seemed depressed. After a while, it felt cold. My sister was crying. I wanted to ask what had happened, but she can be stubborn. I pretended not to notice and let her have my arm.

I had been busy recently, and was often late coming home, so I hadn't been spending much time with her. She was saddened enough to cry, but wouldn't tell me why. I may have made her lonely. I think that I'll come home earlier. I felt the weight increase on my arm, and found that my little sister had cried herself to sleep. I didn't want to wake her, so I put a blanket on her . Her stomach growled. Her mouth was chewing… I guess that she's hungry… I went to get a light snack so she could eat when she woke up.

After that day, my little sister started to lecture dad. "Heaven's net has large meshes, but nothing escapes" "Bad news travels fast" "The heavens know, the earth knows, you know, and everyone knows" she would mutter by dad's ear. Well, she had said things like this to him in the past, as if remembering something, but it's been happening a lot recently.

"Father, I believe in you, father," she states with a serious look to her face, but she doesn't trust him at all. Dad was depressed at not being trusted by his daughter at all.

My little sister would tell me, "Onii-sama is my only hope. Please rehabilitate father." Sis, dad's listening behind you…

I guess dad's been made out as a bad guy in my sister's mind. "I wonder if it's her rebellious phase…" I heard dad mumbling… Poor guy…

Recently, her eccentricities have changed directions. She was sighing a lot, and then suddenly held her chest. Is she ill!? A seizure?! I quickly go to her side, and she tells me, "This is a maiden's plight." What's that supposed to mean?

I was really worried if she were sick, but she eats plenty, so she's probably fine.

Dad was trying to gain points with my little sister by buying her hard to get cakes from famous pastry chefs, and fruits. She was eating those, too. Glad that she's well.

One day, she was consumed at picking at flower petals. She pick and sigh, pick and sigh. After many flowered were torn apart, she let out a big sigh and looking melancholy. She then silently cleaned up the flowers. Is she stressed?

Recently, when she was doing homework, she got a problem wrong, so I pointed it out, and tried to erase the wrong answer for her by taking the eraser in her pen case and "AAAHHH!" she screamed like the world was ending. She grabbed the eraser from my hand and then dropped her shoulders. What was with that eraser? She cryptically murmured, "Onii-sama, that's terrible…" and left my room taking her homework with her. What was? And sis, your problem still has that mistake.

"Isn't that flower fortune telling?"

I discussed my little sister with my friend Imari. When he came over before, my little sister discussed something with him. When I asked her what, she'd say "Nothing at all." …Not fun…

"Flower fortune telling?"

"You don't know? It's thing where they peel the petals, saying like, hate. Didn't girls do it when we were small?"

"Oh, I think I've heard of it." Flower fortune telling. It seemed so ghastly at how she was tearing at the flowers that I didn't think of anything romantic from it. I thought she was angry at the flowers.

But flower fortune telling? Isn't that used to divine love? Love?

"…Imari, what did my little sister discuss with you?"

"Oh, well, nothing important."

"Imari."

"Uh, but I promised the little sister-chan."

"Imari."

"Well, you do things that the little sister doesn't know, too, so…UGH!"

Shut up, fool. I hit him again as a warning. Imari coughs, but won't talk. I sigh. "Professor Kumenosuke's wife. The night of the academic meeting."

"Ugh! How did you!?

"What did my little sister discuss with you?"

"… what you're thinking."

Humph. "And the guy?"

"I don't know. I tried asking, but she wouldn't tell me. Oh, but she said Romeo or something."

"Romeo?" Is that a real person? It could be her imagination It's possible with her. Maybe she has a foreign boyfriend that only she can see.

"And she talked about making homemade cookies for him, so I talked her out of it."

"Cookies?" Oh! I remember! A little while back, she made cookies for me and dad. Mom won't eat sweets at night for beauty reasons. They were burnt in places, and tough, but the insides were sweet, so my little sister's skill may be slowly approaching normal. Dad's plate had cookies that were burnt far worse than mine.

Dad asked, "Oh, chocolate chip cookies?" and my little sister looked angry. Dad, that cookie is black, but doesn't have a speck of chocolate inside. It's a plain butter cookie. Dad silently washed the cookie down with tea.

"Oh, that."

"Oh, so you know something."

"Sort of." You used me as a guinea pig to give the one you like some cookies, little sis. Burnt crisp, they're bad for the body. Know dad's grief.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing at all."

"Huh? I thought that you'd interfere."

"Of course not." I'll check if he's bad for her, though. I can't have some lowlife who'd take advantage of the daughter of the Kisshouin family. Other than that, it really doesn't matter. "Besides." After I think about it, I can't imagine that ridiculous little sister being successful at love. I'm not even sure if it's a real living human.

She mentioned wanting to go to the zoo in Hokkaido. I should take her when it's done. But little sis, if you're really in love, you should hold back a little on eating all of dad's presents. Your face is starting to get round.


	50. 50

50

I was elated being in love with Romeo-senpai. So happy that I couldn't do a thing. Awake or asleep, I only thought of Romeo-senpai. I studied senpai's class schedule and looked for my chance to pass by him somewhere, or try to get a glance at him in physical education by opening my eyes wide.

Even when I return home, I remember Romeo-senpai and start performing flower fortune telling. The results weren't pretty with the ulala roses. You have my name, so show some guts!

As I spent my days like this, my grades plummeted for the end of term exams. Of course. I barely studied. I was too intoxicated with love. And I didn't think that I'd fall so far. When I didn't see my name on the rankings list, the girls around me said, "That's too bad," but I only though I'd drop a few places…. Except I had dropped over 30. I'm at the edge. I'm barely hanging on to the edge of a cliff.

As expected of Reika-sama is a thing of the past. That was my 15 minutes. These grades were too horrible… I was depressed when my homeroom teacher called me… to the student counseling room. I only have bad feelings about this.

I wonder what she's going to say. Feeling melancholy, I went to the counseling room where the teacher asked me my feelings about the last test. Feelings? I can only say shocked at how far I fell, but how should I answer. I was thinking with a blank look when the teacher gazed at me with a serious expression.

"Honestly, it was beyond my imagination that Kisshouin-san's grades would drop so far. I looked at your grades from elementary school, but they were wonderful. All the teachers that I spoke with said that you were a diligent student with a good attitude in class who got good grades, a very fine reputation. I believed so, too. I wasn't worried about you at all." But, her eyes narrowed. "What happened for your grades to drop so much? I'd like you to tell me if something's wrong." What's wrong? I can't say that I was love-struck and couldn't study.

"I don't think that I put in enough effort this time. I'm sorry."

"Um, this has become a problem. Not just the test results, but your recent attitude in class. Some of the teachers have said that you're in a daze and not paying attention. And then these results. What caused this?"

Huh? It's that bad? All because my grades dropped!? More like, am I being treated like a delinquent!? It's not 'as expected of Reika-sama' anymore. I'm now a delinquent who was called out to the student counseling room!

"So, Kisshouin-san. Are you being tricked by some bad boys?"  
"Huh?" Where did that come from?

"When girls suddenly show bad behavior, it often involves a boy. For a diligent and capable student like Kisshouin-san to change so much, have you started seeing a strange boy?" The teacher leaned in. Another words, I'm going out with a bad boy, and became a delinquent. How could this be? While I was merrily in love, I was about to be labeled a bad girl!

"No, there's nothing like that at all." He's not a bad boy, but a capable student with good grades and the student council president. I don't go out with him, I've not even had a chance to speak with him since then. I only rolled around in my room muttering 'Gufufu, Romeo-senpai.'

However, because of my laziness, things have turned serious!

"There's been talk about contacting your parents to about this matter." Huh!? It's that serious!? Enough for teacher's to discuss in a meeting?! There are plenty of kids with worse grades! Why am I treated like a delinquent!?

"Um, there really is nothing. I was just lax this time. I'll reflect on this and work harder for next time."

"…Kisshouin-san had the faith of the school, so we were shocked by what happened. How about you coming to the supplemental classes over the summer holidays?"

"Supplemental classes?" The junior high has supplemental classes aimed at students with bad grades over summer vacation. Others who are motivated also attend, but these are few. Supplemental classes… From 'as expected of Reika-sama' to supplemental classes… But they probably intent do use this to monitor me over summer vacation. There are students who completely change after returning after the summer. With bad friends. But I don't have bad friends. I barely have any friends at all. Almost nobody will see me privately… How would I turn into a delinquent when I'm at home by myself?

Oh, well. You reap what you sow. I have to work to redeem myself. "Very well. I'll attend the supplemental classes." My first summer vacation in junior high might become dull.

I headed to school on the first day of supplemental classes. When I told my family about attending, they were shocked. Mother was baffled, asking, "They're making you attend school over these grades?" but in my case, they were more worried about something other than grades. I can't reveal that "they think I'm hanging out with some bad boys," since that would cause even more trouble, so I remain silent. Onii-sama looked at my grades, deep in thought. Sorry that I'm a disappointing little sister…

But I feel deep regret over this incident. I was stunned that my grades dropping would cause such a mess. I do admit that I had grown slothful. I caused a lot of people to worry, after all. My tutor, Karin-sensei was depressed wondering if she used the wrong teaching method.

And greatest problem from my laziness is that I've grown fat. When I laugh, my dimples aren't as clear because of the extra meat. I thought it was just my imagination, but my plump stomach declares, "This is reality!" Oh, no. I like the A-line one piece, but I don't want the body for it. I really don't want the plump tanuki-child stomach!  
This summer, I'm going to work hard and change.

Because of the number of students, the supplemental class students for each grade was gathered in one classroom. When I entered, the students who were already inside looked at me in surprise. Gokigen yoh, everyone. I thought I made a friendly smile, but everyone looked away. Why?

Most of the students in the class had bad grades and none of them really stood out, either. Probably at the bottom rung of the school caste. Nobody at my level is here. I probably have a few girls in my group with grades worse than mine, but they'd go to cram school or get a tutor, and wouldn't attend supplemental classes. And rebellious kids wouldn't be here, either.

The ones attending are harmless and quiet, who spend their time at school out of the way. I sat in the back of the room, and the students nearby moved away quietly. There were several groups of friends who sat together, but I'm on an island by myself. I look out the window and is that a mirage? The scenery wavers… I am not crying.

The cost of being love-struck was high. The painful and lonely classes have only just begun.


	51. 51

51

A few days after summer classes began, my days on a deserted island continue. When the handouts are passed from ahead, they are being awfully considerate. And they don't meet my gaze. Are they afraid? Are they all that scared of me? Do they think I'll do terrible things to them if I'm angered?

I didn't mind being by myself at cram school. I'm still fine. But to be so affected by loneliness at school… Normally, school is lively with all my friends and people hanging around me. But I'm alone now at that very school. I finally understand Sakura-chan saying that she was lonely when Akizawa-kun didn't come to cram school. If you're alone from the beginning, you're fine, but when you always have somebody with you and they suddenly disappear, it's disheartening. Hmm… I'm afraid that I might start talking to an imaginary friend at this rate.

I don't want to be seen as a lonely person, so I put on a composed face and start looking at a textbook. I desperately pretend that I'm not lonely but aloof. But this creates a vicious cycle by being unapproachable. Will I make one friend by the time these classes end? I'm part of the Pivoine and my family has influence, and I have curls and take care of my nails, and may appear haughty, but I'm a good girl on the inside. I'm not mean... I'm not scary…

I've started dieting, and haven't been eating as I want, so I must be weak willed right now. To rid myself of the little tanuki, I forbid father from giving me gifts. He had been buying me snacks an awful lot lately. I wondered why, but I gladly accept since he bought them for me.

I'm frugal, so I can't waste anything given. I value father's feelings, of course, but I think of the pain of those who made it if they found out I threw it away without eating it, so I can't leave anything uneaten. I gladly eat. Therefore, I became fat.

Father was depressed at my refusal, so I honestly said that I was fat, and he spouted some nonsense that "girls are cuter when they're plump." Naïve! If I get fat, my clothes won't fit. Everything gets tight, and my belly forms layers, and becomes hard to look at. And among girls, I lose if I gain weight. I don't care what guys think.

Mother backed me up completely. And she said, "I was worried that you were gaining weight for a while." If you did, tell me earlier…

Mother took me to a spa, and they massaged my fat, stimulated it with a machine, and warmed it with infrared light. Conclusion: the spa can't handle my fat.

I go back to my roots and work out with the hula hoop in my room every day. Recently, I learned how to walk with the hula hoop. I'm doing well. After the summer, I'll show everyone a revised Kisshouin Reika!

Aside from supplemental classes this summer vacation, I'm attending cram school, summer session, and tutored by Karin-sensei, so it's full of studying. I'm probably studying more than when I took the internal entrance exam. I finished all homework in July. What an exemplary life I lead.

I'm glad to see Aoi-chan at the cram school. I find her soothing with all the students at supplemental classes avoiding me. That reminds me, Aoi-chan was afraid of me in the beginning.

"Right now, I'm attending supplemental classes at school, but the students there are avoiding me. Do I seem that unfriendly? Do I look mean?"

"Huh?" Aoi-chan looked flustered. "Um, unfriendly? It's more like Kisshouin-san being so gorgeous, it's intimidating. I don't think it's seeming mean or anything like that. Yeah."

"Intimidating…"

"Yes. Kisshouin-san is so pretty and an ojou-sama, and gives the feeling that a normal person would be ignored, even if they spoke to you, or something like that. If they knew the real Kisshouin-san, I'm sure that you could be friends with everyone." Right? Smiled Aoi-chan.

Aoi-chan!

"Thank you, Aoi-chan!" I take advantage of the situation and call her by her name.

She looked surprised for a moment, but she smiled and said, "Good luck, Reika-chan."

In any case, Aoi-chan advised me that I didn't have to butter them up, but start with a simple greeting. If I greeted them every day, that they might start being friendly. "They'll probably be happy to be greeted by someone like Reika-chan," she said, and I feel great. I'll work hard!

My parents are out today, so Onii-sama came to pick me up so that we could eat out. When I told Aoi-chan, she said, "That wonderful Onii-san? Lucky." Onii-sama came to pick me up a few times, so Aoi-chan had met him before. Ever since then, she often says, "I'm envy you having such a wonderful Onii-san."

Aoi-chan has two brothers, but when I asked her about them before, she murmured, "…muscles and an otaku…" and looked away. She didn't want to talk any further about them, so I tried not to ask, but I really want to know. "Muscles and an otaku?" What's that?

I was picked up after cram school by Onii-sama and we went to our reservation at an ethnic French restaurant. Excessive dietary restrictions are bad, so I eat proper meals, but hold the sweets. But turning down sweets is really tough for me. My eyes end up wandering to them when looking at the menu. But I have to persevere. If I eat now, I'll be a tanuki cub for the rest of my life.

"Is the supplemental school tough?" asked Onii-sama.

"Not after I got used to it. Aside from summer homework, there's some additional daily homework, so that's a little bit of work."

"I see. You've lost weight recently, so I was worried that was because of the class."

"Oh?! I've lost weight!?" So the effects of my diet have borne fruit! I was too scared to get on the scale, but my dimples are recovering when I look at the mirror, so am I back to normal? Maybe I can order desert, then…

"If you're working too hard, you can take a day off."  
"I'm truly fine. This is thanks to avoiding sweets and stretching every night. And the hula hoop. You saw me using the hula hoop in my room before."

"Oh… that…" The other day, Onii-sama came to my room when I was challenging my record, so I interacted with him while still keeping it up. "Well, putting the hula hoop aside, Reika, there's someone you like?"

"Huh!?" I almost stopped breathing. "How did you. Oh! Was it Imari-sama!?"

"Right."

"Eh!? But I asked to keep it a secret from you."

"Your fault for discussing it with Imari." But I though Imari-sama could give me good advice. And he came over at a good time. "So who is he?"

"Uh…"

"You can talk to Imari, but not me…" Onii-sama looked sad.

"That's not so! It's the junior high's student council president!" I confessed.

"The student council president. Hmm. So what's he like?"

"Someone who suits Orff's 'O Fortuna' very well. But we've barely spoken. I only watch from afar."

"That music suits him…? Is he dangerous?"

"Of course not. He can take action, and very cool. He's the student council president, so he has leadership, too."

"Ah." I haven't seen Romeo-senpai since summer vacation started. I miss him.

"So the cookies were practice for him?"

"That's right, but Imari-sama told me not to, so I didn't." Yeah. Once I thought about it, having an underclassman you don't know give you cookies suddenly would be surprising. I'm glad I followed Imari-sama's advice. "Oh, Onii-sama. When is Imari-sama coming over next? Imari-sama gave me a beautiful beedoro glass as a gift from Nagasaki, and I liked it very much, so I wanted to thank him again." It was a gift from when he visited relatives in Nagasaki. It shined brightly in the light, and makes a very cute 'pakin-pakin' sound when I blow on it. I just can't hear it go 'poppen.' Imari-sama really understands what girls would like.

"Imari is busy, so he won't be coming for a while," smiled Onii-sama. That's too bad.


	52. 52

52

In the end, I couldn't become friendly with any students at the supplemental classes. I followed Aoi-chan's advice and said, "Gokigen yoh," to everyone with a smile, but several kids looked at me suspiciously. Even so, as I continued every day, gradually they started to greet me normally. But we didn't get any further. I decided that was better than having them fear me.

In the new term, I met the girls in my group for the first time in a while. They saw me and asked, "Oh, Reika-sama, did you lose weight?" So you all knew that I was fat. I won't forgive any of you if you were calling me tanuki cub roll or something behind my back.

When the girls found out I attended the supplemental classes, for some reason, they took a fortunate interpretation by saying, "as expected of Reika-sama, so studious." I decided not to correct their misunderstanding.

After the vacation, we start deciding what events to enter in the athletic festival. In junior high, we have the student council and the physical education committee members and club representatives, so we no longer have an action committee like the elementary school. However, the class representatives work more with along with the physical education committee.

I was ecstatic. I could finally work with the student council! For senpai, I'll do anything! Now, let's hurry up and decide on entrants so I can take it to the student council chamber! We have more relays in the junior high. I don't like running, so I'd rather not be involved. I'll be doing the ball-toss game along with the three-legged race that a friend wanted to enter.

We had the most trouble finding volunteers for the cavalry battle. Of course. It's because HE would definitely be entering. I heard from past entrants that incredible speed and intensity at which the Emperor and his horses chased you down were dreadful compared to any other group. The Emperor's probably choosing his horses carefully right now. The chosen are forced to attend secret training and the well-trained horses show overwhelming power in the real event. Of course they wouldn't want to enter. I'm glad that I'm not a boy.

In the end, some external students who didn't know anything, and an unlucky boy who lost at rock-paper-scissors were entered. Good luck.

With the entrants to each event decided, I headed to the physical education committee meeting headed by the student council. Come on, Iinchou, let's go. Don't dawdle. Since Miharu-chan was also going to be there, Iinchou was using his reflection in the window to check his hair. He's a maiden.

The meeting room already had the student council members assembled. At the center, of course, was the president, Romeo-senpai. Oh, I see him up close for the first time in a while! Did he go to the beach? He looks tanned and even wilder! The corners of my mouth were about to tilt up, so I clench my teeth and resist. I can't be a weird girl who's smiling by herself. But my muscles are moving! My eyes met Romeo-senpai! He looks puzzled! Was my face strange!?

In the meeting, we went over things to watch out for and choosing officials, and handed in the entrants to the events from each class. While looking at the forms, Romeo-senpai asked, "So I heard that there was somebody incredibly strong in the cavalry battle. I'm entering that, too. I wonder if I can win."

What!? Romeo-senpai's in the cavalry battle?! I must cheer for him! Before handing him my forms, I worked up the courage to say, "Senpai, good luck in the cavalry battle."

He looked a bit surprised, but he quickly smiled and replied, "Thank you." I did it!

My plan to get closer to senpai during the preparations to the athletic festival didn't work well. All the class reps did were busy work, and the student council and sports teams and physical education committee did most of the real work for the athletic festival. Even so, if I had a chance to go to the student council chamber, I volunteered to go. Iinchou looked at me amicably, so I warned him not to say anything with my eyes.

Once, I took left over snacks from the Pivoine to him, and he said, "Oh, these are delicious. Thank you!" with a dazzling smile. For that smile, I'll smuggle all the snacks you want! I almost said. But even after eating all of that, he doesn't gain weight. That reminds me. Kaburagi is always having macaron and chocolates in the Salon, but he has no excess fat. That's unfair.

On the day of the sport festival, with the sunscreen mother recommended in hand, I entered the ring. I'm not in any of the main events, so I mostly cheer.

In the long rope jumping, another class messed up, so we did fairly well. I never thought that long rope jumping was that tiring.

In the intra-club costume relay, Akizawa-kun ran dressed up as Snow White for the track team, so I took pictures with my digital camera. I'll give them to Sakura-chan later. Akira-kun was quite a beauty.

Kaburagi and Enjou who were in the relay were surrounded by girls who brought them honeyed lemons. As if they could eat so many. I see them in manga or novels a lot as a refreshment for sports teams, but I've never had them. I wonder if they're good?

After going through the events, it's finally time for the cavalry battle in the afternoon. When the Emperor appeared, the crowd noise rose. The imposing Emperor and his determined horses. They must have practices a lot. They're full of confidence.

Aside from calls of "Kaburagi-sama!" I also hear "Emperor!" Upupu.

And Rome-senpai entered the arena. Good luck, senpai! I'd like to cheer vocally, but I worry about the attention of others, so I only cheer in my mind. Ahhh, so frustrating!

Aside from the throng cheering for Kaburagi*Emperor, I also hear "Tomoe-kun, good luck!" Not good. He seems popular. A lot of rivals. How could this be? The battle started while I had lost my cool.

Kaburagi crushes the cavalry around chases down those who flee. Oh, that was my class' cavalry. They're being dragged down. Oh, they tripped, they fell. Well, you all did well. They seem to be licking their wounds with the others who got whipped. Rest in peace.

Romeo-senpai isn't losing, either. He precisely directs as they capture the opponents. You're splendid, senpai!

And with the prey gone, the Emperor and Romeo-senpai are left standing. Romeo-senpai, Romeo-senpai, good luck! As I desperately pray, my friends next to me say, "Don't worry. Kaburagi-sama will win." NO! Not that one!

The single combat between the Emperor and Romeo-senpai was virtually even. Everyone, including me were stunned at the tight battle the matchless Emperor was having. Maybe he can win, I thought, when senpai's horse staggered, and senpai's headband was taken with that opening. A cheer rang out in the arena. The greatest cheer of the day.

Senpai was smiling like he enjoyed himself even though he had lost. On the other hand, the Emperor, looked like he was frustrated at having a tough fight, even though he had won. He'll probably increase practicing next year…

In sum, Romeo-senpai's class won. The MVP, however, was the Emperor who won the relay and the cavalry battle. The Emperor raised the trophy in the air with one hand. He's really having a good time.


	53. 53

53

Thanks to studying hard and taking supplemental classes, I recovered to place 16th in the midterm exams following the athletic festival. I was relieved from the bottom of my heart. That'll do to regain the trust of the teachers. But, Kaburagi and Enjou were once again the top two. This time Enjou was first, though. It was that. Kaburagi dropped to second because he was practicing for the cavalry battle too much. What drives him so?

We changed classroom for the next class, and a girl came hanging her head and walking alone. Oh? Wasn't she in my supplemental class? What was her name? A laughing group of girls were coming behind her. She heard them, and quickly fled.

"Who was that girl that we just passed?"

"I don't know. I have seen her before, though."

"She's in Ayame-san's class. You know, she was the one who messed up in the long rope jumping."

"Oh, that girl."

"Messed up in the long rope jumping? That was why Ayame-san's class failed so early."

"They had practiced a lot, so Ayame-san was angry, too."

So she was the one who made the mistake. The girls coming from behind were from her class, I think. Did she feel ashamed?

"It's Mochida-san. She's being isolated in the class right now." I had asked Oomiya Ayame-chan about that girl during lunch in the cafeteria.

"Isolated? Why?"

"She made a lot of people mad that she failed us in the long rope jumping after we had practiced so hard for it. Our class was pretty confident going into it." Huh? Over something like that? "I was mad at her, too, but not anymore. In Mochida-san's case, she also dragged us down by tripping in the three-legged race. And the girl she ran with got hurt because of that."

"Hurt?"

"Just a scraped knee, but she was a part of Tsuruhana-san's group." Tsuruhana Maki, the gal's leader. What luck to hurt somebody in her group.

I was in the three-legged race, too, but my partner said, "Reika-sama, shout out the timing loudly!" and pulled me through, so we safely made it to the end. I thought that I saw a class near the front trip, and fall in the rankings, so that was Mochida-san.

"After that Tsuruhana-san's group has it in for Mochida-san."

"Is she being bullied?"

"Not really. They just say things like 'it was her fault' where she can hear." That's not bullying?

"Over the sport festival?"

"Yes. I don't care as long as I get to see Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama in action, but Tsuruhana-san's girls are athletic, so they get into things like that." Oh, there are people like that.

After this, everyone heatedly talked about the two greats of the athletic festival.

"And that dead heat in the relay!"

"Enjou-sama was so hot in the sprint!"

"But the best was the Emperor in the cavalry battle. He was so powerful."

"Speaking of the cavalry battle, the student council president looked cool, too." What!?

"Oh, he did. I didn't know that the junior high's student council president was so wonderful. It's Tomoe-senpai, correct?"

"Yes, Tomoe Senju-senpai. He's an external student since the junior high, and always in the top 3 in grades. Really capable. And he's good at basketball."

"He looks a little scary when he's silent, but so cute when he smiles."

"I know, right!"

How can this be? There are more rivals, now! And they know more about senpai than me! About all I've done is share more snacks that I took from the Pivoine Salon to the student council chamber when we were cleaning up after the athletic festival. Senpai thanked me with a smile, and my heart raced, and I decided to take something to him again. In the future, I may be tricked by some unscrupulous man, and he may take me for all I have. It's worrisome.

I met Sakura-chan for the first time in a while to give her photos of Akizawa-kun cross-dressing in the athletic festival. We're at a fashionable open café having tea and chatting. Tea at a café is great! It feels like friends!

We mail and call each other often, but we can't see each other often, since our schedules don't mesh. I went over to her house once more during the summer. I talked about senpai, after telling her to keep it a secret from Akizawa-kun.

"So nothing's happened since then? That's no good. After having chances with the sport festival."

"But…" It's pretty hard to get close. Sakura-chan's harsh when it comes to romance, and afraid of a lecture, I changed the subject.

"Insulting where they can hear you is common."

"Yes." I talked about Mochida-san. I was worried, so I watched her, but she was being targeted by Tsuruhana-san's group. It's not blatant bullying, but they say things as they pass by and laugh at her, and pile on the damage.

"It happens at my school, too, but you just have to wait it out."

"I see." In my past life, I remember being suddenly ignored. And they wouldn't tell me why. After a while, the target shifted, and it went back to normal. So it happens everywhere. I pity Mochida-san, but we're not friendly, and we're in different classes, so it'll be hard to help her. They're just poking at her now, so maybe she's all right.

The photos of Akizawa-kun as Snow White that I gave Sakura-chan were a big hit with her.

After leaving the café, we did things like looking for cute accessories at a general store. Shopping at a general store on a weekend is great, it feels like friends! Then Sakura-chan mentioned that a matchmaking shrine was nearby. I didn't really want to, but Sakura-chan really wanted to go draw a fortune slip, so I went with her.

Sakura-chan drew middle luck. I thought that was plenty good, but she made a sour face declaring, "Ambiguous. Takumi isn't very clear right now."

I thought of senpai's face and drew a fortune slip. Come on! Something lucky! "AHH!" The fortune slip I drew was Bad Luck. I'd never drawn that before. So they really exist… Sakura-chan looked at it from my side, and drew away quickly. No! Don't avoid me as bad luck!

The awaited one does not come. The lost will not return. A match is far away. Your desire is mostly unfulfilled.

"Umm, I've heard that bad fortune slips can become good, if you can tie it to a tree with just your left hand."

"…Really?"

"Uh, yes."

I folded the dreadful fortune slip and tied to tie it as Sakura-chan said with my left hand. This was harder that I thought. Too hard. It dropped to the ground. Should I have an exorcism performed?


	54. 54

54

I was asked to gather the notes being used in class and bring them to him after school. When Iinchou and I were took them to the teacher's lounge, we found him filling out a document for the student council. I volunteered to take it to them. Iinchou gave me an amicable look again. Shut up, shut up.

When I arrived at the student council chamber, Romeo-senpai was eating an expensive rusk from Ginza. When I handed the document to him, he showed me a dazzling smile. Oh, I'll be blinded by his gaze!

"Kisshouin-san's a hard worker. You want to enter the student council? I'll nominate you."

"No, it's too much for me." What's the point of being in the student council without Romeo-senpai? There's a reason I work so hard.

"I don't believe that. But you're Pivoine. I guess it's impossible to be in the student council. I was hoping you could be the bridge between the Pivoine and the student council."

"That's… If there's anything I can do, I'll do my best to help."

"Really? I'll count on you, if there is."

"Yes!"  
Senpai saw me off with a beautiful smile as I left. He's so cool. But… high-end rusk from Ginza… I went to the Pivoine's Salon.

There were several other members in the Salon, and they were enjoying tea and chatting. A high school girl was playing Chopin. I looked at the snacks on the platter on the table. Financier, dacquoise, nougat, galette, rusk… High-end rusk from Ginza. There's no doubt. Somebody in the Pivoine other than me is giving them snacks.

I remember senpai declaring "I was going to grab some from the Pivoine!" and wondering how. The Salon keeps non-members out, so outsiders can't enter. And it would create a big problem with the Pivoine. I've never heard of anybody trespassing. Of course, I've never heard of senpai receiving permission to enter. But senpai eats these snacks sometimes. Zuiran basically prohibits snacks being brought in. For events like Valentines, it's overlooked. Being able to have snacks is a privilege of the Pivoine. It's not allowed to the student council who are supposed to be a model for the general student body. So another member has to be giving it to them. Who? I returned to being a spy.

Starting the next day, I observed the Pivoine's Salon, and checked who took snacks out. There aren't member who do so normally. I don't either, worrying of other's gazes, so I've only taken snacks to senpai a few times. Then, I saw a senpai sneakily have to concierge give her a few snacks. She left the Salon, so I tail her. I think that senpai is in her third year of junior high, Fukakusa Kasumi-sama. She lacks the brilliance of Yurie-sama in the Pivoine's main group, but she's a proper and gentle person.

Fukakusa-senpai went to a small flower bed behind the school building. She looked around as if searching for someone when a voice called out, "Kasumi." It was Romeo-senpai. Fukakusa-senpai rushed to him in joy. They sat down next to the flower bed and began chatting. The voices were too soft for me to overhear, but I could see Romeo-senpai eating the snacks deliciously, and Fukakusa-senpai watching with a happy smile, and Romeo-senpai patting Fukakusa-senpai on the head, so I could figure things out.

I left.

After a while, I saw Fukakusa-senpai come out from the back of the school. She looked like she was leaving, so I called to her before she reached the parking lot. "Fukakusa-senpai"

"Kya!" She let out a cute scream. "Oh? Reika-sama? What is it?"

"Senpai. I'll be direct. Are you going out with the student council president?" Fukakusa-senpai's face stiffened.

"Why?"

"I just happened to see the two of you together. And I've seen the student council president with snacks from the Pivoine on occasion. I thought that he had somebody close within the Pivoine."

"…"

After that, from what Fukakusa-senpai told me, they gradually became friendl after being in the same class in their second year. When they entered the third year and entered separate classes, Romeo-senpai confessed to her. And they keep it a secret, since Romeo-senpai is the student council president.

She takes Romeo-senpai snacks from the Pivoine occasionally for his growing appetite. He pretends that he steals them so that they're not found out. Etc. etc.

"Is there a reason to hide it like that?"

"But the Pivoine and student council have been fighting a long time in the background. And the current president of the Pivoine, Okishima-senpai hates the student council. Senju says that there was no reason to hide it, that we should be open about it, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being treated coldly within the Pivoine." Oh, she called him Senju casually. 'Kasumi' and 'Senju'. Oh. Ah. Hm… "Please, Reika-sama. Don't tell anyone about this."

"I will not. I won't be of much help to you, but I give my blessings to the two of you."

"Really?! Thank you! Senju said that Reika-sama would be able to break through the rift between the Pivoine and student council. I believe it, too!"  
"You overestimate me. And I have no intention of joining the student council." So Romeo-senpai recruited me out of self-interest. Because at this rate, they won't be able to announce to everyone even after going to high school. But if he keeps eating snacks from the Pivoine openly like that, somebody will find out. Or is that part of his plan?

"Reika-sama is strong, so I admire you, even though you're younger than me. I wanted to be friends with you. Is that okay?"

"I'd be honored." Fukakusa-senpai smiled happily. Cute and seemingly dependent on you. That may be what drew Romeo-senpai to her. She's the opposite of me. I started to call Fukakusa-senpai by her name since then, and promised to be her confidant in her romance.

I got in my ride, went home, and lay down on my bed. Tomoe-senpai was Romeo, but Juliet was Kasumi-senpai. I was just one of the crowd. At most, Juliet's nurse.

…I wanted to be in love, too. Everyone's happily in love. It's boring not to feeling indifferent every day. What is this? Can't I dream a little longer? I shouldn't have followed her. I found out a truth that I didn't need to know.

Uooon! What if nobody ever loves me!? I can't imagine a future where someone loves me back. Because of Bad Luck! I'm fated in my past life and this life not to be popular, probably. Uoooon! I don't want to be a stalking horse the rest of my life! Uooon! Uooooon!...

The next weekend, Onii-sama took me to the zoo in Hokkaido. I always wanted to visit, so I'm very happy! Polar bear! Seals! Penguin!

"Onii-sama, please take me here, again!"

"Yes, I wonder when that'll be."

? Does that mean because Onii-sama is busy? But he promised to do so someday, so it was okay.


	55. 55

55

I thought that Mochida-san's situation would return to normal sometime, but it's taking longer than expected. She's not being bullied openly like being called out, insulted to her face, or having things hidden from her, but she's apparently being called 'dark' or 'gloomy' where she can hear them.

They're probably having fun with that. Mochida-san should pretend she didn't hear them and act normally, but she hangs her head, and looks gloomy, so she's easy to pick on. When people enter a negative state, it's pretty bottomless.

My only impression of her was from the supplemental classes, but she seemed plain back then. She was probably an easy target already.

Take Aoi-chan. She seems gentle, but she gets good grades, seems fairly athletic, and is energetic and likes the outdoors, so she wouldn't be an easy target. But Mochida-san was forced to be in supplemental classes, so her grades probably aren't good, and from the athletic festival, she isn't athletic, and she looks plain. She's wide open to attacks. She seems to have friends, so she's not completely alone, but when is the heat going to die down?

I was having such thoughts, but we were in separate classes, and weren't friendly, and it wasn't outright bullying, so I remained a spectator, but I ran into her one day in the infirmary. I had received a paper cut and went to get a bandage, but Mochida-san was receiving medicine for stress-related gastritis. Woah…

Seeing me enter the infirmary, Mochida-san nearly jumped and looked afraid. Sorry to look so intimidating. She looked like she had lost weight and grown pale compared to when we met in the supplemental class. I guess she's more naïve than I had imagined.

"Gokigen yoh, Mochida-san. Is the nurse here? I came for a band-aid."

"…Uh, she just stepped out for something."

"Oh, I see. I wonder if I can just take one, then." A paper cut's no big deal, but it hurts, so I want a band-aid. My friends all said, "Reika-sama, quickly, have it taken care of!" They offered to come to the infirmary with me, but I felt embarrassed to take a group over something like this, so I turned them down. I'm glad that I did. They would have made Mochida-san even more afraid.

I picked up a cotton swab soaked in a disinfectant with a pin set, and rubbed my right finger. It's difficult without my dominant hand. I'm pretty clumsy.

"Mochida-san, I'm sorry, but could you help me put the band-aid on? It's difficult to do with my left hand."

"Huh?" She jerked her head up as she lay down holding her stomach. I held out the band-aid. Mochida-san hesitantly put it on my finger.

"Are you all right, Mochida-san?"

"Huh?"

"You seem unwell."

"Uh… Yes, I'm fine…"

"I see." There aren't heroes of justice around to always help when somebody's in trouble. In the end, you have to do something yourself. But, you can support them.

"So, Mochida-san. Will you be my friend?"

"Huh!?" She wouldn't fit into my group of girls. They're too different. If I asked, the others would let her join, but she'd probably have nothing in common.

"A friend to greet each other in the morning, send mail to each other, that sort of friend. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Uh, yes."

"Shall we exchange addresses? I wouldn't mind you sending me mail on breaks or at any time. Though I might not be able to reply immediately." When I was ignored for a while in my past life, it was the hardest around breaks or lunch. I didn't have anybody to talk with, so I spoke with an imaginary friend in my mind. Mochida-san may feel better if she connected with somebody. And people would look at her differently if they found out we got along.

"Um, I know some of what you're going through. But it's not a good idea for me to openly confront those girls. It would only make matters worse, and you wouldn't want everyone to find out that you're being bullied, either, right?"

"…"

"So be strong, for a little while longer. Don't look down, and act boldly. Maybe cut your hair a little to look a little brighter. If you wish to vent, I'll listen. Just mail me, okay? If Mochida-san really can't handle it after that, I'll help you no matter what." Mochida-san began crying, and I silently put my hands on her frail back.

The next day, Mochida-san and I greeted each other when we passed each other. My friends were surprised, so I explained, "She helped me when I had trouble putting on a bandage in the infirmary." An older sister-type of girl said, 'thank you for helping Reika-sama,' like she was my guardian, so we laughed.

Mochida-san sent me mail saying, "They just insulted me again" "It's hard having everyone laugh at me" and such. Hmm. It's even harder thinking that school was everything. I drew out her interests and she said drawing, so I suggested finding friends on the net that enjoyed that.

As these days passed, we raninto the gal group in the hall. Tsuruhana-san gazed at me, so I silently gazed back. I don't know about the future, but I have more influence in the school at the moment, and I'm the greatest power among the first grade girls. No way that I lose right now.

I send a message with my eyes thinking, "You dare to pick a fight with me?" The girls around us feel the tension in the air. A short time later, Tsuruhana-san looks away first, and they pass by us… I won.

That was so scary. I can't handle flashy girls like that. Glad she backed off. "What's with her attitude!" fumed the girls around me, but hold it down, they'll hear you. I'm a coward, so I don't want to fight.

Mochida-san gradually brightened, and she seemed to be talking with her friends normally. She seemed to be back to her old weight. My advice at gaining weight, eating before bedtime must have worked. Tsuruhana-san's group was insulting her less. After about a month, Mochida-san quit mailing me.


	56. 56

56

It's almost time for Onni-sama's coming of age ceremony. I'm giving him cuff links as a present. I really wanted to give him a necktie to wear at the ceremony, but Onii-sama had a tailor in England prepare everything with a suit for it, so I couldn't. Also, I don't trust my sense enough to choose a tie… I'm not sure what makes a necktie fashionable. And I get drawn to weird designs. If Onii-sama wore a nice suit, but his tie were a mess, he'd be a laughing stock. I can't have that!

Onii-sama is going to the coming of age ceremony as the heir to the Kisshouin family, and he must go around greeting many people! He can't be made fun of by them! Therefore, I chose cuff links that can be overshadowed, even if they were of strange taste.

I went with Onii-saama to choose the cuffs, but there were too many interesting designs, so I couldn't tell what was good! From plain designs with a normal stone, to ones with vehicles and animals, and even characters. Vehicles might be fine, but I'm not interested. Oh, stars and snowflakes are cute. A broken heart? You've got to be kidding me! Maybe an animal. Uh, not reptiles… In the end, as a memento of the zoo he took me to in the fall, I decided on a polar bear, and a dolphin to use in the summer. Oh, I'll get the penguin, too. I get these partly as a message for him to take me there again. I thought it might be childish, but Onii-sama said they were fine, and cuffs don't really stand out, so it should be okay. And they told me that the cuffs could be order made, so maybe I should have grated potato Taro made for him to put on… He probably wouldn't…

After the coming of age ceremony, Onii-sama started to get involved with the family business more. He was to work with father's secretary and learn different things. Onii-sama is diligent and capable. If father were doing something fraudulent, he'd probably notice. As a child, about all I could do was to gradually brainwash him to walk the right path. Onii-sama is my only hope.

"Onii-sama. You're going to be helping with father's work, right? If father was doing something bad, please correct him. But please don't denounce him publically. Deal with him gently. Okay?" I asked Onii-sama in the café after shopping.

"Huh?" Onii-sama looked confused. "You've said things like that in the past, Reika. I feel a little sorry for him since you seem convinced that father's doing something bad. That his cute daughter doesn't trust him at all."  
"But..." that's how it was in the manga. Father's ambitions with the Kaburagi family might have played a part, but he's basically a good person who thinks about his family. It's not like he's taken a mistress like a lot of rich people. But just because he's a good father, a good husband, it doesn't mean he's a good person. There are felons who commit crimes for their families. "Oh! Stocks! Onii-sama, you have to work so that someone doesn't take over the company by buying up stocks!"

"…Reika, what's causing you to think like that?"

"Cause… precognition?"

"Right. That's great." Hey, he doesn't believe me at all. But it's all true! If Kaburagi did happen to turn on us, the family would be safe as long as father didn't commit fraud.

"Anyway, Onii-sama, I'm counting on you! Gently, and secretly deal with the fraud."

"Oh, all right." I'm counting on you, Onii-sama. I need to step up with father's brainwashing, too.

Right after the third term starts, the third graders are graduating. My first love, Tomoe-senpai will graduate, too. Well, he's only going to the high school, though. Even so, I won't see him anymore in the same school building.

I was thinking about that when Sakura-chan invited me to go learn chocolate making with her for Valentines. I don't really feel like it, since I only plan on giving to Onii-sama and father. I don't plan on giving to Tomoe-senpai, any more. But I lost out to Sakura-chan's aggressive recruiting, and went to hear the lecture on chocolate brownies by a famous patissier.

"Hey! Measure accurately in grams!"

"Huh? I did measure." Sakura-chan gets angry if I don't use the measuring spoons and scales to measure the ingredients. She's so picky. Good cooks measure with their eyes, I've heard. My mom from my past life never used a measuring spoon. She just sprinkled salt and sugar. There's no need to worry at all.

Whoops, I spilled some cocoa powder. Oh, it'll be all right.

"HEY!"

"Oh, this much would be fine."

Sakura-chan glared at me. Terrifying…

I had the chocolate brownies when we finished, and it was good. As expected after having a pastry chef teach us! The best I've made. But Sakura-chan was displeased.

"I was a fool for inviting Reika. To think you were this bad…"  
"Huh? What about?"

Sakura-chan was sighing comparing what the chef made to what we made. Of course, ours would be a bit worse than what a pro made. Isn't her ideal too high?

"Excuse me, but measure is vital to snacks. You have to measure accurately. Were you always making your chocolates haphazardly like this all the time?"

"I'm not haphazard. I measured properly."

"But you didn't even level out the teaspoon. You just scooped and threw it in."

"Well, that much." But it was fine. It was roughly the right amount.

"Reika, take my advice. Go to a cooking school for the sake of your future."

"Ehhh!?

The chocolate brownies I gave Onii-sama and father were praised like never before. There, Sakura-chan is too picky. But I do think about going to take classes if they're going to praise me this much. Aoi-chan also said, "Really delicious! It surprised me!" Onii-sama and father also encouraged me to attend a cooking class, so maybe I'll think about it. I want to go with Sakura-chan, but I don't want her that grouchy every time… Sakura-chan needs to be more serene, I think.


	57. 57

57

I entered the second year of junior high. There was a happening more important than my advancement this year. My cousin, Ririna, started to attend Zuiran junior high. So that girl was smart enough to pass the junior high's external entrance exam… It's a secret that I underestimated her and didn't think she even studies considering how spoiled she is.

But with Ririna attending, I'm not sure my life would remain peaceful. I hope that she doesn't drag me into any problems. With her personality, will she even make any friends?

Or so I thought, but with her aggressive personality, she quickly gathered followers, and created a faction. I had to be impressed at her swagger acting like she owned the school despite being a new external student. Your incredible, Ririna.

One other thing. My luck during class changes had finally run out. Enjou ended up in my class. I almost dropped to my knees in disappointment when I saw the class rolls. It's over… But at least it wasn't Kaburagi. Enjou shouldn't be a problem unless I become best his friend's enemy. Right, no problem.

He's a problem. The class is too loud. Not just the girl in the class, but the hangers on arrive from elsewhere and raise a ruckus during every break. It's really irritating to hear girls screaming from the morning when you're still not fully awake. I hadn't been in either of their classes, yet, so I only knew of the peaceful and laid back classes, so this is pretty rough.

Enjou brushes the girls off as he will, and mostly spends time with other boys, but the girls want to stay close and they raise a commotion around him while observing. This noise is nothing but an irritant to an outsider like me, but Enjou doesn't seem to be enjoying it, either, so I somewhat sympathize with him. He must want to spend some time in peace. Oh, so that's why he goes to the Salon. He's there more often than I am. I'd like to escape to the quiet Salon, too.

The teacher wanted me to be the class representative again, but I declined. "If not the class representative, then the vice," he said, but I won't fall for that again. Definitely not. I might have accepted if it were a peaceful class like before, but this is beyond me. I can see the problems that will come. In Enjou's class, deciding anything will be an issue. There's commotion just to change seating assignments. People are intense about the random drawing. Elsewhere, it was wanting to be near a friend or a seat in the back.

Same with choosing committee members and officials. The girls all want to do what Enjou will, so nothing get settled easily. But, too bad. Enjou won't do anything. The excited girls were all disappointed.

That's right. I had forgotten, but as the privileged class, Pivoine members rarely become class reps or other committee members. We're on the side of people that the students work for, after all. So why was I being used…?

But Enjou served on the action committee for the athletic festival in grade school. Wouldn't he have accepted if the teacher asked? Actually, everything would move along smoothly, if the cause of the commotion was the class rep. Both the class reps who stepped up in my stead already look exhausted and it's still April. Miharu-chan was the vice rep in Enjou's class last year, but maybe she's cooled on him after going through this mess. Now might be your chance, maiden Iinchou, good luck.

Oh, this is going to be a difficult year…

"So Shuusuke's class is that rough," smiled Aira-sama listening to my story.

"Well, there's no direct harm, but I can't get used to the commotion…" The two hadn't arrived in the Salon, so I can talk freely with Aira-sama. Aira-sama is studying for entrance exams as a senior, so she's getting busy. I'm a little sad knowing that she'll be coming to the Salon less and less.

Kaburagi is the same, and though it's the last year he can be with her in the Salon, he doesn't want to bother her studies for the entrance exam so he's agonizing over that dilemma. He's better at hiding his emotions, so he's not displaying the conflict too much. However, he's still taking her to her prep school and such. So devoted.  
As we talked, Enjou came to the Salon. That's rare, when Kaburagi isn't here.

"Shuusuke, alone today?"

"Right. Masaya took Yurie, you should know, Aira." Saying that he came to us. Ugh.

"I just thought it was rare for you to be here alone. I thought that you'd go home without Masaya."

"I have some errands to run after this, so I need to waste time. It's too uncomfortable back in the classroom."

"I heard. You're in Reika-chan's class." Woah, don't say anything bad, Aira-sama.

Enjou looked at us and smiled. "Yes. We're in the same class, but Kisshouin-san and I barely talk."

"No, we don't." Not that we have anything to talk about.

"Shuusuke, don't cause Reika-chan too much trouble. You have too many hangers on who are energetic."

"They won't really listen even when I warn them, so I leave them alone unless it gets really bad. Kisshouin-san, can't you do something?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who's in charge of the girls. If Kisshouin-san gave it to them, wouldn't they become quiet?" Quit talking about me like I'm in charge of the harem. Besides, the ones who are the loudest are in Tsuruhana-san's group. My group has some principles. Probably.

"I have no such power. It would be for the best if Enjou-sama states things clearly."

"I do, but if I'm too harsh like Masaya, some of them start crying, so it's a bother." He looked fed up. So he wasn't enjoying it. "That reminds me, Was it Kisshouin-san's cousin? That girl's been approaching Masaya recently and getting into disputes with the 2nd and 3rd year girls."  
"HUH!?" Ririna! What is that girl thinking?! Just don't do anything to drag me down!

My stomach felt crushing pains. This year is going to be a nuisance.


	58. 58

58

I immediately went to a friend in Kaburagi's class to ask about Ririna.

"That girl has been hanging around the Emperor recently. Oh, I'm sorry. She's Reika-sama's cousin."

"It's all right. I'm sorry, too, for causing you problems." So that's it. I didn't know because everyone held back on badmouthing a relative in front of me. Oh, give me a break, Ririna… "So what exactly is she doing?"

"She accosts Kaburagi-sama, comes to the classroom occasionally. She hasn't done too much to stand out."

That's plenty. For a brand new 1st year to approach an upperclassmen boy is what draws the ire of the girls the most. I remember my time in junior high during my past life, that the vertical hierarchy was strict between the juniors and their seniors. If an underclassman didn't greet an upperclassman in the hall they were called impertinent or some such. It's about the age where they want to flout their seniority. At a time like this, if an underclassman girl started to stand out and flirt with a boy in their grade, her name would quickly spread as an enemy. That's scary. If it's bad, she'd be called out and lectured by the senpai. Not that I know if such things exist in Zuiran, but I think that girls think like that, so I'm worried about Ririna. No, not Ririna, exactly, but I'm worried about being dragged into her mess as her cousin.

"I'll warn my cousin myself."

"Yes. Um, it doesn't really bother me, but Tsuruhana-san's group is…" Ugh, so she caught their eye. My stomach pains…

I haven't spoken to Ririna since greeting her with her parents before the opening ceremony. That girl has always hated me. But that's mutual. But she was always, 'Taka-nii-sama' this and 'Taka-nii-sama' that, so when did she become a fan of the Emperor? And why Kaburagi. Enjou would have been slightly better. Kaburagi has a landmine around him. Approaching him could cause a catastrophe.

I can imagine a future that Ririna wrecks my reputation I slowly built up through hard work in an instant. So there was this problem. I move around working hard so as not to get on the bad side of the Emperor, and have my father not commit fraud, to crush the seeds of the Downfall, but a relative does it instead. The dreadful guilt by association.

Ririna is selfish and domineering and spoiled, and like a miniature Kisshouin Reika from the manga. What do I do? What do I do? I don't have the ability to reform her! But I call her just in case.

"Ririna-san, you're hanging around Kaburagi-sama? You should take care not to cause the upperclassmen any trouble."

"Oh? What I do is my own business. Besides, Kaburagi-sama didn't say I was trouble." It's over when he does.

"But…"

"Moreover, Reika-san. I want to go to the Pivoine Salon. Take me."

Why you!

"That's for Pivoine members only. And back to Kaburagi-sama. Your reputation among the upperclassmen girls isn't good."

"Humph. Who cares? I'm not afraid of them. Reika-san, aren't you just jealous that I'm getting close to Kaburagi-sama?"

HUH!?

"Ririna-san, Zuiran has its own rules. If you ignore them, you'll be crushed."

"Yeah, yeah. All right. Good night, Reika-onee-sama." She hung up.

…pisses me off. Pisses me off, pisses me off, pisses me off!

What's with her attitude! I called because I was worried about her! More like, she'll cause me problems, so stop! ARGHHH! Makes me mad!

Do all families have problematic relatives? Ririna, too much of a person of interest. If I asked Onii-sama, Ririna might settle down a bit, but he's very busy with school and the family company, so I don't want to drag him into Ririna's mess. But can't I stop Ririna!? ARGHHHH! Too much stress!

I rip open a bag of snacks that I can't stop eating and grab a handful. I'll curse her if I get fat!

This year's field trip was Yamadera in Yamagata. Why go to a temple for a field trip? After switching to a bus after the shinkansen, we came to a long, long set of stairs. I'm supposed to climb this?

I was careless that we were going to a temple. This is the same as the hike up the mountain last year. I was going up lightly at first. Oh, this might be easy. But then my calf started to hurt. My body leans forward. Someone, anybody, lend me a cane…

This, again, I was thinking while I panted, when Tsuruhana-san and her girls snorted at me and laughed at us as they went by us. I have no comeback.

This is supposed to be a temple of a famous haiku by Matsuo Bashou. Did Bashou climb these difficult steps? The theory that Matsuo Bashou was a ninja may be true. This is tough. But I'll work hard. Because this is the temple to 'cut evil ties.' Cut evil ties… I have a lot of those right now. Ririna, Kaburagi, Enjou, Tsuruhana… The names spill out. Thanks to that my mind is full of dark thoughts. Will the temple grant me any benefit if I go up with these evil thoughts?

I manage to get to the top, when they immediately turn me around to go down. Why!? Apparently, they were waiting for us to catch up. Sorry to have kept everyone waiting…

We were taken to Goshiki-numa, and walk surrounded by nature. I don't want to walk anymore… But I saw a boat in the lake, and immediately became excited. I want to get on! I want to row! I ask my friends and get on. We're not moving. I'm rowing hard, so why aren't we moving? We're going in circles. What is this? Unable to keep watching, a friend switches with me. Thank you, Ayame-chan.

The boat glides on the water and it feels good. I look around and see couples here and there on other boats! When did this happen!? In front of me is a smiling girl. No, thank you for rowing. But I wanted a boy to row for me…

But when I look around, I see Kaburagi and Enjou on a boat together. Boy on a boat together… Upupu. I had company, so it's all right.

When I returned home, my calf was sore. Oh, tomorrow's going to be rough.

Oh! I forgot to eat Egg konnyaku (a jelly)!


	59. 59

59

Ririna completely ignored my warning and still tries to approach Kaburagi. It just doesn't go as sh wants sine he's surrounded by a wall of upperclassmen girls. Thanks to that, she's in a bad mood, I heard from a 1st year Pivoine member.

"Is Ririna causing you problems?" I asked, and she replied, "We're fine," but could tell by her look that she was troubled, so I apologized, "I'm sorry. I'll tell her, too." I asked her to let me know immediately if Ririna caused problems. I need to know what she's doing.

One time, she ambushed me as I headed to the Salon and wanted me to let her in. I told her it wasn't possible, but she wouldn't listen. When Aira-sama who just came gently explained, Ririna finally backed down. Later, she called asking, "Who was that wonderful person!?"

Ririna's complaint was that her mother was a Pivoine member, and she'd heard about them since she was small, and that if her home was close and she could have attended the elementary school, she would have definitely been in the Pivoine. I listen, but Ririna entered as an external student, so it just wasn't meant to be. It's that misunderstanding that she would have been in the Pivoine that's making her arrogant. What a fool.

Tsuruhana-san made a snide comment observing, "What a cute cousin you have." I have no comeback to that. My stress is about to peak.

So I've finally come. Fast food. I hesitated on entering, afraid of being spotted, but I don't care. I have to eat in order to relieve this stress! I nervously order fast food for the first time in this life. A cheeseburger and large fries. I order oolong tea with it. I pick a seat in the corner to avoid being seen. I do stand out in this store.

I take a bite of the cheeseburger. Wow, this takes me back! This! This is the taste! Lots of ketchup on a thin burger with pickles and onion and cheese! This cheap taste! Is it because I'm always eating in luxury? I was surprised at how cheap it tasted. But that's fast food. The potatoes are good, too. Ketchup is incredible.

I feel the stress dwindle as I feel full. So glad that I came. But what should I do about Ririna? As I calm down and think, the people she likes is similar to mine. She loves Onii-sama. But the person we fell for are opposites of Tomoe-senpai and Kaburagi. And we admire Aira-sama. Woah. I don't want to be like her… But I hung around Tomoe-senpai, too.

I apologized to Aira-sama repeatedly after that. "That must have been trouble. Let me know if there's anything that I can do," she said kindly, but I truly felt badly.

As for Kaburagi, I'm too afraid to look at his eyes. I tremble imagining how angry he is. Maybe I should gather my courage and apologize to him properly. Oh, why did she pass the entrance exam into Zuiran? I gulped down the weak oolong tea.

Perhaps because Aira-sama told her, Ririna no longer came to the Salon. But she still hangs around Kaburagi. My group of girls are finally starting to look uneasy. This is bad… At this rate, my position is in danger.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, and they reply, "It's not your fault," but I don't know how much longer this will last. Recently, my stomach often hurts shortly after first period starts. I can't be without my stomach medicine. Should I just let her have it?

One day, Ririna finally made Kaburagi angry. When Kaburagi was about to escort Yurie-sama, she approached the two of them. As a rule, the hangers on don't get in the way of Kaburagi when he's with Yurie-sama, and they keep their distance, but Ririna ignored it. Kaburagi basically ignores the girls who raise a commotion around him. He pays no attention to them no matter what they do. But if Yurie-sama gets involved, that's different. Against anyone who interferes with the precious time he spends with Yurie-sama, he lets go of the mask of indifference and unleashes his emotions. The hangers on know this, so they don't come near him when Yurie-sama is around.

But Ririna didn't know that. She saw her chance, seeing Kaburagi without girls surrounding him, and ran to him as Kaburagi tried to enter his car, and accosted him. And despite Yurie-sama's prep school coming up, she didn't read him, and kept him detained when Kaburagi snapped. "Cut it out! Never come near me again!" he raged, and left Ririna standing as he departed with Yurie-sama who tried to calm him.

I almost fainted when Ririna told me over the phone. How could she do this…? She asked me to do something, but what could I do? He told her never to come near, so give it up, I told her, but she still persisted. Somebody, help…

The story of how Ririna angered Kaburagi quickly spread, and I felt ashamed. There are occasionally girls that anger Kaburagi, so it's not too serious, but… The look from Tsuruhana-san's group hurts…

When I arrive in the Pivoine's Salon, Kaburagi was there with Enjou, so I made up my mind and apologized. "I'm truly sorry and my cousin caused you so much trouble yesterday." I bow my head. There were other members in the Salon, but I can't care about how this looks.

Kaburagi was silent for a while, but he let out a big sigh and said, "That's enough." Really? "It's not your fault."

"But she's my cousin."

"Then do something about her."

"I've been trying, but she's still…"

"Useless," chuckled Kaburagi. I guess he really isn't mad anymore. I'm glad.

As I was relieved and about to have some tea, "Your cousin wishes to see you," I was told. I rushed out into the hall after that bombshell and Ririna said that she wanted to apologize directly and she wanted me to mediate.

How stupid can she be!? I told her to leave, but she persists, and won't listen. After repeating this for a while, the door to the Salon opened, and Enjou appeared.

"Hey, why don't you cut it out? Don't you get what'll happen if you make Masaya angrier? You probably don't even know that your cousin, Kisshouin-san's been going around apologizing for you. If you did, you'd be too embarrassed to act like this. The only reason you're still safe after making so many of your senpai's enemies is because Kisshouin-san's been apologizing to everyone. Masaya's been holding back because he knew that. But now you've reached his limit." Enjou looked at Ririna coldly as he struck her down. It's really scary to see a normally kind face angry. This reminds me of Kisshouin Reika from the manga making Enjou angry on occasion.

Ririna's face turned bright red, and fled. At least say bye.

"Um, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, Enjou-sama."

"We were having problems with her, too. I was thinking it was about time."

"I see." Ririna, you were this close to the edge.

"Well, Kisshouin-san, you owe me one, now."

"Huh?"

"You didn't think I'd save you for free, did you? How naïve." Enjou smiled and said, "I'll have you pay me back sometime, so don't forget," as he returned to the Salon.

HUH!?


	60. 60

60

I really need to have cup noodles. I haven't had ramen, for that matter. The high-end Chinese restaurants that the Kisshouin family enter only have luxurious gomoku noodles, maybe. I want miso ramen with lots of bean sprouts and corn! But this is more difficult than fast food. A junior high girl to enter a ramen shop by herself would stand out.

That's why I would settle for cup noodles, but the scent might permeate the room and give me away. I'd also have problems to dispose the trash after the meal. The genuine kind also requires the hot water to be drained, so I'd be found out doing that in the kitchen.

…But I want to eat some…

Then I had a wonderful idea. Wouldn't the baby ramen hidden in the back of the closet turn into instant ramen if I put hot water on them? I immediately brought hot water and a mug. I put the baby ramen in the mug. Pour in the hot water. Mix with a fork. Let's eat.

…Watery…

Eh? What is this? This doesn't taste good at all. The soup is thin like a tiny bit of soy sauce in hot water, and the noodles are soggy. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasted my precious snacks. But it's a waste not to eat, and I have to get rid of the evidence, so I force it down. If I don't hurry, it'll suck up moisture and get even bigger. What a terrifying food! I learned that trying to change readymade food is a bad idea.

After that, Ririna quit hanging around Kaburagi, and quit asking me to let her into the Salon. Thanks Enjou. She's not completely docile, though. Around the first years, she's still high-handed. Well, if she suddenly changed, I'd be worried for her, so maybe this is about right. I do feel sorry for the kids in her grade, though.

I went to sneak a peak of her in class once, and it pained me that all her followers looked like quiet kids. But Ririna's rampage was settled, and things were somewhat peaceful, so my stomach pains and binge eating had stopped. Good, good. If I had kept eating at night I'd be a tanuki cub, again.

About 'owing one' to Enjou, he hasn't asked for a thing. It's ominous. Was it a joke? No, it couldn't be. My mom from my past life had repeated, always pay back your debts, so I'd like to pay it back right now if I could.

As I spent days like that, I saw an announcement of a summer camp. During summer vacation, at a rest home tied to Zuiran, was a 2 nights, 3 day summer camp. I had supplemental classes last year and didn't attend. I won't have it this year, so I want to go!

It sounds fun, but I hear that there aren't so many participants. None of the girls around me seem interested. Why not? I asked, but they all had other plans or didn't want to have to wake up early or said going up to a plateau didn't sound like fun. Yeah, it wouldn't be attractive to a lot of ojou-chan or obbo-chans here. But I want to go.

I went home and told my parents about it. My mother didn't think well of it. The reason: "For a daughter of the Kisshouin family to attend such an event for commoners" "You'll gain a tan" "I won't stand for Reika-san to undergo such inconveniences" etc.

Inconveniences? It's a summer camp by Zuiran, so the rest home is like a hotel, and the employees are doing all of the cooking and cleaning, so it's like a trip. But mother's way of thinking is the norm, so there aren't many participants, maybe. That remind me, Onii-sama never went to this when he was in junior high, did he? But I really wanted to go, so I managed to convince them.

The teacher was surprised when I handed him my application, as he didn't imagine me going. Was it such a small event? Not one of my usual crowd is going, but… I'm starting to get uneasy. What if I end up alone like I did at the supplemental classes last summer?

Whether he knew my thoughts or not, the teacher who was initially surprised quickly asked, "Then I'd like you to be the camp's leader among the girls." Huh?

"This is my first time at the camp, so I don't know if I could handle that…"

"Don't worry! Kisshouin-san can do it!"

In the end, he pushed through and I ended up appointed to the post to do busywork… Oh, well… And the boy's leader was the maiden Iinchou. It's been a while, Iinchou.

"Kisshouin-san's going to be at camp?!"

"Yes, I wished to experience it."

"I see. But if Kisshouin-san's going to be the leader with me, I have nothing to worry about. Best regards."

"Likewise."

I look at the schedule and I see barbeque and fireworks. This! It's this! This is what I was after, what mother called "an event for commoners" that I get to experience! I always wanted to do fireworks, but not once did I have the opportunity. I'm looking forward to this so much!

Since this is such a minor event for commoners, those two won't be coming, and neither will the gals. Oh, I can relax!

I was looking forward to it so much, that I started packing even though it's still far away. Mother nags me, so sunscreen is necessary. Bug repellant and a flashlight, some first aid medicine, and emergency food, and will I need a bell and whistle… As I was packing like this, I ended up with much luggage, even though it was only for two nights. I shouldn't have needed a suitcase for a 3 day 2 night trip. But I don't know what I should leave out. Maybe I should have this shipped.

Oh, I'm looking forward to it so much!


	61. 61

61

Summer camp is here. I reduced my luggage, but I still ended up with a large carry bag packed tightly. What did I put in this?

The rest home was more like a hotel, and I was in a twin room. This is more like a trip rather than a camp. I was rooming with Nonose Maho-chan from a different class. We've barely spoken before, so I wonder if we can be friends. She looks like she's nervous.

After resting in the room for a while, we have a barbeque in the yard of the hotel. The food was all prepared, so all we do is cook and eat. I am sort of the girls' leader, so I check to see if everyone has a plate and drink with Iinchou. There dedicated staff doing it, so it's only for show.

But this is the first time I've been to a barbeque in this life. It's a lot more luxurious than what I remember from my past life, though. Ah, there's grilled corn! Ah, there's no fried noodles. I wanted grilled squid, but too bad.

It's Zuiran's barbeque, so it's like a luxurious outdoor lunch, and it's different from what I imagined, but this is sort of fun. I casually sit down next to Nonose-san. My usual clique isn't here, so I'm out of my element. I act humbly to join in.

"I didn't think Reika-sama would be joining us."

"Neither did I."

"Really? But I wanted to experience this once."

"You weren't here last year, were you?" Because I was stuck in supplemental classes.

"So you were all here last year?"

"This is my first year."

"I'm here for the second time."

Over half the girls were here for the first time. Good.

"By the way, we're hiking tomorrow, but are you going to be all right, Reika-sama?" Uh, that's my biggest worry. The schedule has us hiking for about two hours, but will I be able to keep up?

"I'll work hard," I declared, making a fist.

Following the barbeque, we make ceramics. Using a manual potter's wheel, I tried to make a plate, but it became strangely warped. I'm so clumsy at these things. Oh, well.

At night, after dinner, it became time for my much desired fireworks! To the upper class, fireworks were something to see but not to do, apparently, so I never had the chance. This distinct smell of fireworks sure makes me feel like it's summer. This time, we only have handheld fireworks, and we don't have rockets or dragons. Those rat firecrackers that you couldn't tell where they would go were so scary. That reminds me, what's so fun about the snake balls? I still don't get them. They still exist, so there must be some demand. Hmm…

Iinchou was lighting a sparkler away from us, so I approached him. "Iinchou is using a sparkler? You're not going to do something more flashy?"

"I like sparklers." Ah, as expected of the maiden Iinchou.

"So Honda-san didn't come," I whispered so only he would hear, and Iinchou's sparkler's flame dropped to the ground.

"She was here last year…"

"Is that so? She's in a separate class again, but has anything changed?"

Iinchou shook his head. "Kisshouin-san, what do you think I should do?"

"What? Why don't you confess?"

"Impossible. If she rejects me, the rest of my school life is ruined."

"It might go well."

"But Honda-san likes somebody like Enjou-kun,"pouted Iinchou.

"Honda-san was in Enjou-sama's class as the vice class rep, and probably had a hard time, so she may have changed."

"…Kisshouin-san, will you ask?"

"She's in a different class, so that may be difficult."

As we talked about this and that, everyone finished with their fireworks, so we started to clean up.

After fireworks, we returned to our rooms, and Nonose-san and I take turns to use the bath. At mother's instruction, my hair has a perm applied lightly. How obsessed is she with these curls, I think, but there's no point in arguing. If I use the curler along this wave, my tight curls are formed. I don't want it known that I use a perm, so I dry it thoroughly.

"Reika-sama, I can't sleep with the light, so is it okay?"

"Yes. I'll turn off the lights." I brought cards, but we didn't have any time. Maybe tomorrow. Well, I'll turn off the lights, and good night.

We were woken up early in the morning, and forced to perform calisthenics outside before breakfast. I'm anemic in the morning, so this is pretty rough. We're hiking today, so I put on plenty of sunscreen, and put on a hat.

The backpack is heavy… I start to regret coming here a little. And we're off. The path is fairly flat, so I thought it might be easy, but my will breaks in the mountain path that I can't see the end to. And I don't have my usual, weak members around me. I truly am at the very end. I'm a leader, but at the end of the line… This is harsh. I want to go home.

Nonose-san and others stay with me, and encourage me. I'm completely dead weight. I can cry.

I manage to make it to the destination, the ranch. We have some cold milk and lunch. Nonose-san works as the leader filling in for feeble little me. I feel badly for her.

Walking back to the hotel carrying the heavy backpack, I won't be returning… I thought.

Perhaps tired from the earlier, after dinner, I almost fall asleep listening to the teacher's lullaby, his lecture about the stars we were observing. Thanks to that, after returning to our room and taking a bath, I quickly fell asleep.

And I woke up in the middle of the night… I'm hungry. Being so tired, I didn't have an appetite at dinner so I didn't eat much. I might not be able to fall asleep like this. I brought some Karikari Ume (crunchy plum) as a heatstroke countermeasure. I'll eat that.

Since Nonose-san can't sleep with the lights on, I put on a white cardigan and step out into the hall with the Karikari Ume. I crouch down by the edge of the hall by the dark landing of the stairs so as not to be seen and begin eating the red Karikari Ume. They're easy to eat with the sweet honey added. Nibble, nibble….

"KYAAAAAA!"

Huh?

I heard a girl scream nearby, and somebody running away. I didn't want to be found leaving my room and eating the Karikari Ume, so I rush back to my room. I threw the cardigan and Karikari Ume into my bag to hide the evidence. Nonose-san awakens, and I act like I just woke up looking out into the hall. Oh, no. I didn't dry my hair properly, and now I have bed hair. I need to comb it.

"I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know."

There are only girls on this floor. Everyone steps out wondering when one girl screamed, "A ghost with messy hair was devouring flesh by the landing of the stairs!"

Huh?

The girls were alarmed at hearing about the ghosts and monsters and this turned into a picture of hell. Could that have been about me? My hair was messy after washing, and I had a red Karikari ume in my hand, but I wasn't devouring it…

I guess the one who saw me was into the occult. Occult-san stepped into the hall thirsty, and ran into the ghost. Occult-san started to say, "I can sense the ghost" "I feel a bad presence from that stair" "That face was full of malice" and such and others started to join in, saying "I feel like that, too" "I can't stop having the chills."

What should I do? I can't say that it was me now. How much of a glutton do I have to be to eat in the middle of the night, they'd say. I feel bad to the hotel at having a rumor of a ghost spread, but my safety is more important. Please don't find out that it was me, I prayed, when Nonose-san said, "It's all right, Reika-sama. We won't be afraid if we're together."

"That's right, there's no need to be afraid."

Now they're encouraging me… Uh, I feel so bad!

"Thank you everyone." I'm sorry. And I won't come back next year…

The commotion over the ghost continued until the morning, and I hid the Karikari Ume deep in bag, curled my hair tightly with the curler, and headed home.


	62. 62

62

The second term is busy. The athletic festival and school fair occur back to back. As usual, I choose events where I won't drag the class down in the athletic festival. The gals group were excited, entering events like the relay. That reminds me, Mochida-san made a mistake in last year's festival, and got picked on. I don't think that I would get bullied, but I should be careful.

Enjou was entering the relay, but wasn't entering the cavalry battle. I thought that he would be excited like the Emperor. But I hadn't seen him in the cavalry battle before. I think that everyone would be more excited if he were in it, too.

Enjou smiled and explained, "I don't have the passion like Masaya with the cavalry battle. When I see his determination, I really don't want to enter." Right when we were deciding who was representing us in the cavalry battle… The potential sacrificial lambs let off a gloomy air. They decided who was entering using rock-paper-scissors, and started to talk about practicing to survive longer when Enjou revealed that "He was really frustrated that he had trouble against the student council president last year, so he was reading books on the art of war." Hearing this unwelcome news, the boys became even gloomier. Glad that I'm a girl.

In the practice leading up to the athletics festival, the girls were engrossed cheering for Enjou, so I suggested that we cheer a little for the other boys. They're working hard for the class, so what's with their shabby treatment?

I had never been in a class with those two, so I was surprised by this crazy enthusiasm. The maiden Iinchou in Kaburagi's class was already worn out. The horses of the Emperor were desperately practicing since they couldn't allow him to lose if it killed them. The girls cheered for the Emperor's victory in the cavalry battle and the relay, adding pressure to the other relay participants. He's stuck in the middle of that mess. I'm glad that Enjou isn't so passionate…

In the end, an external student council member's cavalry remained until the end, but he was no match for the Emperor who had even drawn in the art of war. Will he work harder next year? Well, good luck, silver hair.

With the athletic festival finished, and the midterm exams over, it's time for the school festival. So busy. Participation by the classes are voluntary, but my class is entering. There was talk about having a haunted house and refreshment booth, but most students had not eaten the usual hot dogs or takoyaki (cooked octopus in a batter), so there aren't many good ideas. There was talk of running a café, but the girls objected saying that our class' Enjou-sama can't be taken away by girls from another class. In the end, we would sell homemade candles.

Everyone handmade aroma candles, gel candles, mosaic candles, and flower candles. We never intended to make money, so we gathered nice material and made some quality items for a group of junior high students. We were flooded by girls wanting to buy Enjou's candles already.

I made flower shaped candles by using wax melted on a hotplate. I mixed in a pink pigment, so it looks fairly cute. I also put in a blended aroma oil. Isn't this is pretty good for something that I made?

After a while, some kids started to use not only aroma oil, but perfume, and students began to get headaches from the fumes, so ventilation became vital.

Everyone managed to hit their candle-making quota as we started the school festival. They're selling pretty well. Most of them are bought by the students' parents or past graduates. Due to security, most of the guests at Zuiran are limited to family.

In the end, Enjou's candles were auctioned, but the price kept on rising without limit, and it was stopped after reaching an exorbitant amount for mere candles, so we ended up having a lottery over them.

I was nervous to see if my own candles would be sold, and was relieved when some people bought them. I was surprised to find Ririna among them when she came by all of her followers.

We only need a few sales people, so the rest of us went to look at the shops and exhibits of other classes and clubs. I decided to look at different things with my friends, too.

To decide what order to look around, we looked at the pamphlet while sitting in a café that used expensive tea leaves while having tea and cookies. There's a lot to see. A few sound dull. Only old ladies might be interested in the flower arrangement exhibit.

We decide go through everything, but hit the popular spots when it's less crowded. When we were about to pass the classroom with the literature club, I remembered that Iinchou was a member and entered. Their exhibit had book reviews, stories, haikus and poems written by the members.

Hmm, I simply brushed past most, but became fixated on one entry. On a light blue post card of the sea, it was written, "My ashen world is now brilliantly colored. I see, so I've fallen in love."

IINCHOU!

Iinchou, what the heck are you doing!? What's wrong!? What happened!?

That was definitely his name with that love poem. I staggered from my shock. Is this it? That famous incurable disease that junior high kids contract!? Iinchou, you don't have the courage to confess, so why are you being so bold!? You claim to be afraid of rejection, so why confess your feelings to however many others!? Were you tired? It's rough to be in charge of supervising the athletic and school festivals in Kaburagi's class, so that's probably it.

"This is that Iinchou. Who did he fall in love with!?"

"That serious Iinchou…"

"It's so unlikely that I'm stunned… Do you have any idea who he likes?"

My friends I was with were buzzing about it. I'm confused about it, too. Iinchou, I'm proud of your courage. But turn that courage towards her. I doubt that Miharu-chan would realize that this is about her… Or did he never intend for her to realize? Did he just write what was in his soul as a poet? Oh, Iinchou… You truly surprise me.

After the school festival, the story of Iinchou's poem spread and everyone wondered who it was about, but surprisingly, the Emperor rebuked them. "Leave another's romance alone," he said. He must have felt empathy for Iinchou as another boy in love. You're lucky, Iinchou. You just gained the ultimate ally.

As expected, Miharu-chan didn't realize Iinchou's feelings at all… Good luck, Iinchou. Don't give up, Iinchou. I'll cheer on the maiden Iinchou. And I will pray that this doesn't become a dark past that you want to forget about.


	63. 63

63

Aira –sama and Yurie-sama were successfully accepted into their desired department, and now only wait to graduate. Once they graduate from high school, Yurie-sama will quit coming to the Salon, and though Kaburagi pretends that he's fine, he's secretly depressed. Even more than that, next year, he'll feel the gap between them increase as a college student and a third year junior high student. But you can't narrow the difference in age no matter how hard you work…

Yurie-sama worried for Kaburagi and was making more time to spend with him, according to Aira-sama. Even so, on days that Yurie-sama wasn't going to come to the Salon due to an errand, Kaburagi was looking out the window sighing. At this rate, will Kaburagi start writing poems, too? Should I teach him flower fortune telling? Oh, I know of a good matchmaking shrine. The fortune slips they had were dead on. Please try it, Kaburagi-sama.

Speaking of poems, after making that bold showing of a one-sided love, he didn't do anything with Miharu-chan. I thought that he would try confessing after that, but Iinchou wasn't taking any action, so I asked him, and he replied that he was too embarrassed to do so. I don't understand his standards for deciding what's embarrassing… Why did he do it, then, I asked, and he said he just did being influenced by Shimazaki Touson (romantic poet, and later a naturalist writer)… That illness of junior high students is terrifying…

Iinchou apparently wanted for Miharu-chan to realize his feelings with that poem. He used the post card of the sea to match Miharu-chan's name, but who'd notice that!? If they were in the same class or already friendly, then maybe, but if they thought it was about then with just that, I'd think she was being conceited.

He asked about what he should do next, so I casually told him about giving her chocolates for Valentines and he ended up getting her luxury chocolates in excitement. But he was embarrassed at giving them to her himself, and asked me to do it. How much of a maiden are you? At least write a message for her, I said, but he still lacked the courage, so he wanted it anonymous. Now would be the time to use that poem. Or maybe a picture of an apple like that Fujimura that you respect so much.

In the end, for some reason, I ended up giving it as a friend to Miharu-chan, and she was surprised, and I was somewhat troubled, too. To give something with so much feeling instilled in them to a girl that I ordinarily don't have much to do with might be cause for a misunderstanding. But that misunderstanding went in another direction, as Miharu-chan interpreted it as me lacking the courage to give it to someone that I liked, I gave it to her instead. She nodded in understanding, and gave me unneeded encouragement by saying, "Good luck next year." What are you going to do about this, Iinchou!? She believes that I like somebody!

On White Day, Miharu-chan returned a gift to me, and I handed it to Iinchou who ended up drunk with emotion. I feel like he's turning into even more of a maiden. I can probably treat him as a girlfriend.

One day, Serika-chan brought me information on Tsuruhana-san. "Tsuruhana-san has a hole in ear for piercing."

"Huh?" A junior high student with pierced ears?! What a delinquent! Isn't that against school rules? Not that I have room to talk with my curls.

"I heard that other girls had them, too."

"I can't believe it. Unforgivable."

Kikuno-chan and the others jumped in to the conversation. Wanting to maintain Zuiran's image as a school for well to do families, they maintain strict rules on appearance. Dyeing is prohibited, though some very lightly color their hair brown while having it still look natural. And I have my curls, too.

But pierced ears. I didn't think that the hospitals would let junior high students open up a hole for piercing without the permission of their parents. Then, their parents allowed it? Maybe they used a piercer themselves. But that was bold of them. Unlike perms of dyeing your hair, many old families raise an eyebrow over piercing. My mother tells me no to piercing.

Tsuruhana-san and her gals are starting to throw their weight around more and more. We're still ahead right now, but they may overtake us soon. Serika-chan and the others are discussing an underhanded move tattling about their piercings to the school. Don't. I have my own weakness, like my curls.

"Let's observe for a while. I don't think well about tattling to the teachers." I managed to calm them, but that may be harder as both sides become increasingly antagonistic in our third year. I don't want that. Everyone thinks too much of me. I'm the first one who'd run if a girl fight broke out. Because they're scary.

Around that time, I heard that Kaburagi went to the high school graduation carrying a large bouquet of lilies for Yurie-sama. With Iinchou and Kaburagi, I'm a little jealous of the boys being more peaceful and thinking like maidens. But lilies? He must have secretly admired that happening when my Onii-sama brought me the Ulala roses for my elementary school graduation. And he danced the waltz with Yurie-sama at the summer party. Maybe Kaburagi should study under someone, maybe not Onii-sama, but perhaps Imari-sama.

The other day, Imari-sama came to our house with boxed flowers. How fashionable! As expected of Imari-sama!

Kaburagi, you won't get far if bouquets are the only know to give!

Around the time the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, we advanced to our third year.


	64. 64

64

Ugh… I luck during class changes have completely hit bottom… In our last year in junior high, I finally ended up in the Emperor's class.

Serika-chan who also was in our class was dancing in joy. "We finally did it! What bad luck we had until now!" What good luck I had until now. "I'm looking forward to this year! Aren't you, Reika-sama!?" As I think back, ever since that Bad Luck fortune slip was drawn, I feel like everything's been going badly. Maybe I should go to an exorcism. Who's famous for warding off trouble?

While being taken by a joyous Serika-chan to our classroom, we ran into Enjou, surrounded by girls. "Kisshouin-san. Good, I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Huh?"  
At Enjou's words, the girls around him began screaming. "Talk? What talk!?" "Is he confessing?!" "Then a love triangle!?" Stop! Quit imagining things! As if this black heart would do something cute like a confession!

"This isn't a good place, so will you follow me?"

The pressure exhibited by the smiling Enjou is difficult to repulse. My heart of a songbird can't withstand it! I have nothing bad feelings about this and I don't want to go! I'm screaming on the inside, but act calmly and follow. Serika-chan and the others watch me advance to my grave with bright eyes. He took me next to the stairway. Suspicious. Very suspicious. I can't trust this tacked on smile at all.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something, Kisshouin-san."

"Ask me?"

"Yes. You're in Masaya's class now. Will you be the class representative?"

"Huh?" Class rep?! Why would I!? More like why would Enjou ask me that!?

"You know how the girls act up in Masaya's class every year. With this being the last year in junior high, we'll even have the school trip, so it'll especially be rough. A normal girl probably wouldn't be able to control them. That's why I thought of you."

"Uh… why do you go so far…" I don't think that he's so full of love for the school that he'd worry about another class. If he was, he would have volunteered to be the class rep last year.

"Um. I was actually asked. By the guy who's going to be class rep in your class. He saw who was in it, and didn't think he could handle it, and asked it Kisshouin-san could be vice rep. The teacher thinks so, too. But you rejected it last year. So they wanted me to convince you."

No! Definitely NO! I remember how exhausted the class reps looked last year, so NO WAY! What if I become mentally ill from exhaustion and start writing weird poems!? I experienced that in my past life! After seeing a movie, I was so affected that I acted like Verlaine and Rimbaud writing about sighing, eternity and what not! I think that I regained my sanity the next day and threw it away, but that memo pad, I did throw it away, right? I didn't leave it in my drawer, right? GYAA! If my family read that crazy memo, I couldn't even rest in peace!

"Kisshouin-san? Are you all right?"

"Oh? Yes, I'm fine." The past is in the past. Forget it. I'm all right. I probably threw it away. UWA! But I wrote poems in the autograph books of others! Terrifying! I'm terrified that evidence remains!

"Kisshouin-san?"

"I'm fine." Forget it! Everyone has a few things that they want to forget! Everyone writes a poem sometime. "So about the class representative. I'm sorry, but I believe that it's beyond me, so could you find another?" I don't want trouble.

"Oh. I guess I can't help it, then." Enjou made a dark smile. "Kisshouin-san, you owe me one." Huh? Owe? What do I owe? Owe…? OH!

"Ririna…"

"Right. So you remembered? Can you pay me back now?"

You bring that up a year later!? It should be past the statute of limitations! As my mom from my past life said, I should have never made a debt. He just tacked on a ridiculous amount of interest!

Soon afterwards, my new teacher called me. Next to him was a boy who looked like a monk. So he's the cause of all this who asked Enjou. How dare you, monk-boy!

"I'm so glad that you accepted, Kisshouin-san. So you can be the class rep…."

"No, the vice." I turn that down decisively.

"Um, I'm Bouda. Pleased to be working with you." Huh? The monk-boy's name is Bouda? It suits him too well (same characters are used between his name and nickname).

"Likewise, I'm pleased to be working with you." Though still reluctant, since I accepted, let's get along for the next year, monk.

As we returned to class, I asked something that was nagging me. "Bou…da-kun is friendly with Enjou-sama? Enough to ask him to convince me?" I just couldn't imagine the two being that friendly.

"Friendly? Not at all. We were in the same class before. He helped me a lot back then. Enjou-kun is a great person!" So he's an Enjou believer. Seems to really admire him. He only looks like an evil debt collector to me. "I was asked to be the class rep, again, by the teacher, but there was no way that I could handle the Kaburagi-ku's class, but then, Enjou-kun who dropped by the teacher's lounge suggested that we have Kisshouin-san be the vice rep to control the girls. He even offered to go ask you himself. How kind is Enjou-kun!? He's full of consideration!"

So ENJOU brought it up!? What's with that! That's completely different from what he said earlier!

THAT BLACK HEART! What is he thinking!?

Unaware of what I thought, Bouda-kun continued to praise Enjou. He seems to be a poor judge of character.

When we entered the classroom, the commotion was worse than with Enjou last year. Ugh… Will I really last a year as the vice rep in this class? Everyone seems to have conveniently forgotten, but I'm sort of in the Pivoine…

Oh! Serika-chan's in with the hangers on! She's even taken the best spot!

"Kisshouin-san, if you could…" Bouda-kun. It's Impossible for me… I started to feel uneasiness in my stomach.

Serika-chan and the girls saw me and ran up to me excited. "Reika-sama, what did Enjou-sama want to talk about? Was it a confession!? Kya! So splendid!"

My stomach hurt. What food is good for your stomach…?


	65. 65

65

Kaburagi's fans don't disrupt class or cause trouble blatantly. They just come into the class during breaks and raise a commotion. That's the same as with Enjou last year. But unlike Enjou, Kaburagi's threshold for getting angry is lower, so they raise a ruckus while observing their idol.

At first glance, they only get loud during breaks, so we can be at peace as long as we put up with that, but with so many people in the room, some kids have their seats taken away. Unable to return to their seats, the timed students are troubled.

This is a problem. If I warned them each time, I'd turn into a nag, but I can't just ignore it as a class representative. What did Enjou do last year? I didn't pay much attention to other students because I wasn't the class rep. And Enjou occasionally prodded them not to congregate in the class too much.

It felt really loud the first term, and I may have gotten used to it after a while, but there may have been an understanding that was formed. But Kaburagi would never bother supervising his fans. The monk-boy's gaze asking me hurts. But it's impossible. Tsuruhana-san's in among Kaburagi's fans. I'd make things worse if I said something.

Oh the silent pleas from the victim students… Oh, well.

"Tsuruhana-san, forgive my interruption. Would you mind if you moved? The student at that seat can't return."

"… Oh. So who sits here?" She looked around the classroom defiantly. The student with that seat became flustered. "Hey, this seat. Can I use it? Or are you?"

"Uh… Please go ahead. I'm not returning, yet…" Hey! My ladder got taken away! No fair. I only did that because you pleaded with me silently.

"There. Is that good enough? Kisshouin-san?" Tsuruhana-san chuckled. UGH. But without a victim, I can't press any further.

"I see. In that case, I don't mind. Forgive my interruption."

"It's so difficult, being a class rep."

Not to let others see my face stiffen, I retreat with a composed smile. UGH! I lost! Serika-chan and my girls greet me showing discontent. Sorry that I'm so timid!

Oh, no. At this rate, instead of even clashing with Tsuruhana-san's group, I might be cast down by my group! It's all Kaburagi's fault! Because he doesn't take care of things! Even if it's not really his fault!

Kaburagi himself completely ignored the gals and talked about sports among the boys. He doesn't even know the trouble I'm going through… Please, god, have a pigeon poop on his head.

Maybe I should get a pipe chair in this class and create a visitors' section for Kaburagi-viewing.

Recently, I've been avoiding sweets at the convenience store. I don't want a breakout of acne. Instead, I've been reaching for rice cakes and sandwiches. This is more nutritious and good for you than sweets. But these don't keep very long. I get picked up on the weekdays, so I can't buy them every day, but I can get them between cram school sessions or on the weekend. There are so many kinds of rice cakes now. I still like cooked salmon the best.

When returning home, to forget the trouble at school, I immerse myself in nonsense. I realize that I'm just running away… Right now, it's ranking the rice cakes at the convenience store. First is the cooked salmon, second is the chicken gomoku (5 ingredients), third is probably mentaiko (spicy roe). Oh, the omelette rice I had recently was good, too.

I was munching on a rice cake when Sakura-chan called me.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? To call me out of the blue."

"I wanted to ask you something. Reika, are you eating?"

"A petit gateau."

"You'll get fat eating that at night."

"…I'll be careful. So what did you want?"

"That's right! There was a girl who gave Takumi chocolates for Valentines!" Valentines? That's a while back.

"Valentines after all this time? So, who was it?"

"I only found out today. Takumi's sister told me. She was a kouhai on the track team. Do you know her, Reika?" I didn't recognize the name.

"It wasn't out of obligation?"

"Reika, you think too lightly of Takumi." No, not at all. Akizawa-kun was cute like a squirrel in grade school, but after practicing every day on the track team, he's gotten manlier.

"Find out what she's like."

"Hmm… I can see what she looks like. But right now I have my own problems."

"What sort of problems?" I ranted about being the class rep to Sakura-chan. "Aren't they just making light of you since you're being docile? Just smack them down. Or appeal to the Emperor.

"Huh? I can't do either."

"Then give it up."

"Uh…" Right now, there hasn't been much harm, so I want to avoid a direct confrontation.

"You start binge-eating when you're stressed, so be careful, Reika. Why don't you try yoga? I'm doing that at home, now."

"Yoga…" I can only picture Indians posing acrobatically.

"Yoga also stabilizes the mind." Oh? But Sakura-chan's not stable at all. But I'm too afraid to tell her. She recommended a yoga DVD, so I'll try it. I was just getting bored with the hula hoop. Maybe my third eye will open.

The next day I went to look for that underclassman in Akizawa-kun's track team as instructed by Sakura-chan. From my observations from the hall peering into the classroom, she was an energetic looking tanned girl. The opposite of the traditional beauty, Sakura-chan. Well, I looked, but what to do about it?

"Reika-san, what are you doing here?"

I turned around in surprise to find Ririna standing there.

"What are you doing here yourself, Ririna?"

"What? This is my class. Did you come to see me?" So this was her class. So they're in the same class.

"So, what that girl, Toriumi-san like?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just do, a little."

"Just a girl full of energy who works as a physical education committee member. I'm not that friendly. Anybody know her?" Ririna asked her followers.

"Her timid followers answered, "I think she in track" "She's bright and has a lot of friends" and such.

"I see. Thank you. And thank you for being Ririna's friend. Please keep taking care of her."

"Why would you say that, Reika-san!? Stay out of this!" Ririna blushed a little. Humph. If your reputation drops, I get dragged down. "But one other thing…" Ririna took my arm and pulled me to the away from her followers. "Recently that Tsuruhana-senpai's group has been acting up compared to Reika-san's group, but are you okay?"

So it looks like that to Ririna, too. "It's all right. They have nothing to do with me."

"Set things straight. If Reika-san falls, I get dragged down with you." So we were thinking the same thing. This is really getting to be a hassle.

In any case, I reported what I found out to Sakura-chan via mail. She replied, 'Continue gathering information.' She shouldn't worry so much, she probably felt obligated.


	66. 66

66

Tsuruhana-san's clique was acting up more every day. She probably believes that I'm no match to her anymore. They get so noisy clamoring for Kaburagi's attention, raising a ruckus. As if Kaburagi would be interested in Tsuruhana-san doing that.

Serika-chan and the others are increasingly disgruntled. Led by the strong-willed Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan, they seem to have clashed several times. They were raging that they were teased, 'Miss serious is so scary.'

"I can't take this anymore. Screaming around Kaburagi-sama not thinking about how they bother him! Say something, Reika-sama!"

"That's right! Tsuruhana-san wouldn't be able to go against what you say!"

No, no. I don't have that kind of power. Tsuruhana-san's thinks that she has me licked. She probably became convinced that there was nothing to fear when I was completely whipped going up that mountain on the field trip. That was no good. While I was stil desperately climbing, Tsuruhana-san's group was supposedly having a merry time around Kaburagi and Enjou at the summit. In the end, Kaburagi snapped, "Shut up!" to silence them, though. In the meantime, I was completely useless and branded as a disappointment.

This is really bad. Isn't there a way to settle things peacefully?

A few days later during a break while I was thinking of such things, someone came to the class to yell at them. It was the new student council president.

"Hey, Tsuruhana! Quit going to a class you don't belong in! You're causing problems for this class!"

"Huh? How dare you! You're just an external student."

"I don't want to hear that from a moron like you. Just leave. And your pierced ear, we know even if you hide it with your hair. It's against regulations. Remove them."

"What did you say!?"

The president is unmoved by the girls glaring at him. "Don't make me repeat it. Remove you earrings and get out of this class. The student council's being flooded by complaints."

Possibly intimidated by the president who stood a head taller than them, Tsuruhana-san snorted and left the classroom with her girls. A sigh of relief permeated the class. They gaze at him with respect. Yup. Well done, silver haired student council president.

I was applauding him in my mind when he turned to me and said, "And the class representatives should warn them properly."

Got scolded. Uh, sorry. The silver haired president left for his own class after saying what he wanted.

"The student council president this time might be sort of cool."

"Yes, he's sort of wild. Oh! But we won't forgive him for treating you rudely, Reika-sama."

"No, I don't mind at all."

The girls who had blushed at silver hair, quickly supported me, but I really didn't mind. I'm actually grateful he helped us. That's right, you were a just person, silver hair. I'm surprised that he noticed that small and inconspicuous earring, since it was hidden beneath the hair. Or did somebody tattle?

"Wasn't he the one who battled with the Emperor 'til the end in the cavalry battle?"  
"Actually, I thought he was cool back then..."

"Uh, me, too…"

Oh, so silver hair already has a few fans. He's more approachable than the Kaburagi and Enjou duo who are out of their league, after all.

"What was the student council president's name?"

"Mizusaki-kun. It's Mizusaki Arima-kun," I stated clearly. They all looked at me slightly surprised, but of course I know. I've felt empathy for a long time. Because he battles over the protagonist against the Emperor in KimiDol before losing in the end, so he is a fellow stalking horse like me!

Arima being a stalking horse. Pupupu, it's kind of funny (Arima uses the character for a horse).

Though he was in the same stalking horse category, he was fundamentally different from Kisshouin Reika. He would only battle with the Emperor fair and square, and wouldn't think about using underhanded tactics like Reika. Being an honest person, he gained the respect of the Emperor before the end. After conveying his heartfelt feelings, in the end he loses to the hero, truly a stalking horse! If I were the evil stalking horse, he's the stalking horse of good! Fellow Stalking Horse!

In the colors illustrations of the manga, he had silver hair, so something felt out of place, but he looks good with black hair, too, that Fellow Stalking Horse. Besides, normal Japanese, no, normal humans don't have silver hair. I think that he'd look good if he dyed his hair, but he wouldn't. The cover with the protagonist with the black-haired Emperor and silver-haired student council president on either side looked so cool. But I'm on your side, Fellow Stalking Horse. I'll watch over you, so you keep running!

"Reika-sama? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." Everyone looked at me with a puzzled look, but I simply smiled.

Not heeding Fellow Stalking Horse's warning, Tsuruhana-san and her crew continue to visit Kaburagi. And they're being more blatant in their antagonism. Tsuruhana-san finally bumped into me on purpose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kisshouin-san. Are you all right?"

"… Yes."

"Kisshouin-san isn't so athletic, so you need to be careful." ARGH! Tsuruhana-san and a few others are chuckling, but the rest were looking at each other like she had gone too far.

"Hey! You all! How dare you, against Reika-sama!"

"Oh, be quiet. It wasn't on purpose."

"What did you say!?"  
This is bad. I calm everyone before it turns into a confrontation. Serika-chan and the girls are near their limit. I might not be able to stop this…

I went to my usual hair salon. Phew, it's relaxing. On mother's order, I always have the ends of my hair cut, and treated. I sip on the herb tea that I was given.

"Oh, this is…" The beautician working with my hair looked surprised. Huh? What's wrong? "Reika-sama, you have a gray hair."

HUUHHHHH!

"G, gray hair?!"

"Yes, it's underneath, so it doesn't stand out, but here."

I almost had a heart attack. I could see the gray hair on my head using the two mirrors. That reminds me, I felt uneasy about head recently and thought it could be a human faced carbuncle, but that was a gray hair.

It's stress. Stress caused my gray hair. Wasn't the rococo queen like that, too!? A maiden in her third year in the junior high with a gray hair…

"Don't worry, Reika-sama. It'll be back to normal, soon. It's bad for your scalp if we pluck it, so we'll cut it at the base. We'll provide a head spa. It's not good for the scalp to get too tight."

"…Please do so." I tottered to have my hair shampooed. It's over. At this rate, my head will turn white. Instead of the silver haired student council president, I'll be the white haired queen…

I decided to act.


	67. 67

67

That day, I curled my hair to perfection. Last night, I used a face sheet mask that costs ten thousand yen a piece, so my skin is soft and glossy. Today, I look like perfection!

After gulping down the stomach medicine from the jar, I find my favorite folding fan from my chest. It's getting hot, so it wouldn't be out of place. The delicate and gorgeous European folding fan has a butterfly pattern in the black frame, and flowery patterns in the violet and wine red fan face. This is worthy to becoming an instrument of battle. I grasp it tightly.

I am an actress, I am an actress… Actress! Actress! Actress! Okay, let's go! To battle!

The problem is when to act. If possible, I'd rather avoid the breaks in the classroom when there are plenty of people around. After school, then. Tsuruhana-san doesn't leave right after class, so I should aim for that. I hope that I can catch her.  
"Reika-sama, that's a beautiful folding fan."

"Thank you. I like it very much, also." I played with the fan in my hand. When our eyes met today, Tsuruhana-san, she laughed derisively. I can't waste any more time. I have to settle things before I gain more gray hairs.

I waited for school to end with anticipation. I secretly took some medicine for my stomach. I'm afraid by myself, so I'll have Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan flanking me.

School finally ended. I stood up with the folding fan in my hand. "Serika-san. Will you accompany me? I believe that I'll go speak with Tsuruhana-san and her girls."

Serika-chan's eyes flashed. She immediately called her best friend, Kikuno-chan on her cell phone. She's spoiling for a fight more than I am. Others began to gather around us.

"Shall we go?" I smiled, and the corners of everyone's mouth tilted up.

As we entered the hall, the gal group with Tsuruhana-san in the middle came saving us the effort to look for them. The crowd of departing students had died down, so it's a good time.

I opened and closed the fan and met Tsuruhana-san's gaze. "Kisshouin-san, I want to pass. Will you move?" Tsuruhana-san laughed as if ridiculing me, and her followers chuckled.

The girls around me were seething. I closed my fan with a snap.

"Tsuruhana-san, who do you think you're talking to?"

"Huh?"

I took a step forward.

"So, Tsuruhana-san. Since when are you able to speak to me like that? A mere student like you, to a Pivoine member like me." I pointed the fan at Tsuruhana-san while glaring. Her confidence visibly wavered.

"The authority of the Pivoine must have waned in this school. Isn't that right? For mere rabble like you to take up such an attitude against me."

I approached Tsuruhana-san.

"Oh, or do you wish to claim that the Tsuruhana family is above the Kisshouin family? I did not know. That the Kisshouin family had fallen beneath the Tsuruhana family. But that is what you believe, is it not? It that the consensus of the Tsuruhana family? To look down upon the Kisshouin family? Then perhaps I should speak with father. After all, we would have to discuss our response."

Right? I smile at Tsuruhana-san who had paled.

"I dislike conflict. That is why I overlooked your conduct until now. But have you not been getting a little carried away, recently? Don't you think so?"

"…"

"So, Tsuruhana-san, should I take this as your challenge to me? Then, with the power of the Pivoine, the power of the Kisshouin family, I can face you with all my might."

So what will you do? I ask by her ear as I graze her cheek with the folding fan. Tsuruhana-san remains silent, and I poke her in the cheek with the fan to prompt her.

"…Forgive me, Reika-sama," answered Tsuruhana-san looking down in anguish and frustration.

I smiled as magnanimously as I could. "Oh, it's all right so long as you understand. I don't actually wish to crush you, Tsuruhana-san. You just have to take care not to annoy me. That's all. Understand?"

"…I understand."

"All of Tsuruhana-san's friends, is that well? If you have any complaints, please feel free and let me know. However, be prepared for any repercussions."

I snapped the fan open. Tsuruhana-san's followers looked down and agreed.

"I see, I'm glad that we came to an understanding. Please act with restraint from now on. Well, everyone, gokigen yoh." I made a dark smile like Enjou, and turned my back to them. My own followers said gokigen yoh and followed me.

Feeling a gaze, I look ahead to see Kaburagi looking at me in disdain before he left.

"You did it, Reika-sama! I feel so refreshed!"

"Did you see Tsuruhana-san's face?! Serves her right!"

The girls began to rejoice at once as we returned to the classroom. But I could barely hear them. What was that look. Kaburagi's contemptuous eyes. What was that!? Whose fault does he think this was?! Don't screw with me, that fool!

"I'm going to the Pivoine!"

"Huh? Reika-sama!?"

I ran out the classroom.

I really didn't want to wield the power of the Kisshouin family. But that was the only way out, I had to do it. If the Downfall occurs, that power would come right back against us. What will I do if I were to be treated like the little princess, when that happens?

Even the prosperous inevitably decay. Pride goes before a fall. I don't want a capital beneath the waves! (The last Imperial family member of the Heike was taken to the capital beneath the waves – killed)

I was always troubled by that, and that guy never even thought of how I felt! Kaburagi should have his hair turn completely white!

I entered the Salon and found Kaburagi relaxing with Enjou having some tea. I walked up to them. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Kaburagi-sama, I wish to speak with you."

"…What?"

"Will you start cleaning up your problems for yourself? Can't you control your own adherents?"

"I didn't call for them. They acting out on their own. Besides, I don't even pay attention to them. I never accepted them as adherents."

"They approached on their own, so they don't have anything to do with you? You dare to be so irresponsible? I question your worthiness as the future successor of the Kaburagi Group."

"What did you say!?"

"Well, is it not true? You can't even handle that many, so I would be concerned about the future."

He glares at me, so I glare back.

Enjou steps in between us. "Now, now. Kisshouin-san, calm down. Haven't you let yourself get carried away in anger?"

I glare at Enjou. "And Enjou-sama, don't push off duties helping your best friend on to me. I've repaid my debt many times over. I'm tired of cleaning up for another."

"Hey!"

"Masaya. Yes, sorry. We caused Kisshouin-san some trouble." I can't sense any sincerity from you apology.

"Well, I'll be excusing myself. Gokigen yoh."

I left the Salon, skipped my lessons and went straight home.

After my excitement over defeating Tsuruhana-san and anger at Kaburagi cooled down, I suddenly became afraid. How could I have said that to Kaburagi. I couldn't think rationally due to my excitement. And to think that I picked a fight with Kaburagi!

I did it. I did it. How could this be…? But it's their fault! Not mine!

I got home and trembled beneath my futon. Eventually, I became defiant, and began sulking. I got up and binge ate some salad rice crackers.

I tried to be a friendly person, but I'm headed straight down the road to high-handed Reika-sama, all because of that blockhead, Kaburagi!

Crap, I'm opening the barley chocolates, too!

…That embarrassing actress mode is already something I want to forget. Who was I trying to be? I'm itchy all over from just remembering. Dang it. Why did Kaburagi have to see that?


	68. 68

68

The next day, I was afraid to go to school. After unleashing high-handed Reika-sama, I was worried that everyone would see me differently, but if people found out that I yelled at Kaburagi in the Salon, they I really would be isolated!

And how angry is Kaburagi…? Terrifying to even imagine! I enter my classroom in trepidation, on my guard for an attack. He's not here, yet. But I can't relax.

"Reika-sama, good morning."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

My smiling friends greet me. Nice faces. Probably from relieving all that pent up anger.

"Gokigen yoh." I sit down at my desk, and they gather around me.

"Ufufu, that was such a relief yesterday, Reika-sama." Serika-chan makes an evil smile. At the edge of the classroom are girls from Tsuruhana-san's clique who are in our class, and they look away in fear when they see me. Oh, no. I scared them too much.

"Now, everyone. Those girls seem to have repented, so let's stop this. It's enough that they apologized to me."

"Oh, but…"

"Kaburagi-sama won't think well of us, if the girls continue to have a confront one another." They had a look of realization. I shouldn't be the one saying that considering that I picked a fight with him.

"If Reika-sama says so…" They looked at each other and nodded. The Kaburagi effect is enormous. If I reversed that, and if they found out that I became Kaburagi's enemy, they may quickly move away from me.

"Kya, it's the Emperor and Enjou-sama."  
"Eh?"

Kaburagi, and for some reason, Enjou arrived in our class. Oh, no. Is he going to declare a death sentence?! Am I headed to the guillotine!? I wait for the enemy to act with trepidation. AAAH! He's coming over here! The girls around me part needlessly. Kaburagi's right next to me. My stomach, my stomach… Then suddenly, Kaburagi drops his fist on my head.

"UNGYA!" Ow! No violence! And I let out a weird noise!

"We'll call that even from yesterday," declared Kaburagi as I moaned holding my head. He then walked to his seat.

Huh?

"Oh, sorry, Kisshouin-san. I want to talk to you for a minute. Is that okay?"

The girls around me are excited. Déjà vu. But I can't refuse this time. For the sake of my peaceful school life. But my friends see us off full of jealousy and envy from their misunderstanding and I rubbed my head to that very same spot next to that stair. Terrifying… Is he my executioner?!

"Is your head all right? Masaya shouldn't have suddenly hit you. But that was Masaya's way of apologizing."

"Apologizing?" By hitting my head?

"We talked about it yesterday. We were irresponsible. But Masaya is obstinate, so he can't apologize honestly. That's why he called it even."

What is that? He really is the disappointing Emperor. But does that mean that Kaburagi isn't mad at me anymore? That I won't have the face Kaburagi's fans as an enemy?

"I explained to the people in the Salon yesterday. That we did something to make you angry. Thankfully, there weren't many people there, and they won't be spreading any rumors."

"Well, thank you very much."

"And I fell badly for putting Kisshouin-san through that. Sorry." He bows his head. Uwa! He apologized, but that makes it scarier!

"Umm, then we can pretend yesterday's incident never happened?" I asked timidly.

"Of course," he nodded. Really? Doesn't he have something else up his sleeve? I'm suspicious. "You really don't trust me. Do I look that untrustworthy?" I can't declare that I completely distrust him, so I pretend that I didn't hear him. "I really feel badly. Including Masaya's blow, I even think that Kisshouin-san can hit me once."

Huh? But wouldn't he blackmail me later by using that? Well, I do want reparations for my stomach and gray hair, though. It's suspicious, so I decline. Because I'm an ojou-sama. I can't perform violence.

"It won't feel right like this. Go ahead and hit me. In return, to quote Masaya, we're even."

"You really won't hold it against me? You won't blackmail me later?"

"I won't"

Oh, then should I? He tilts his head forward to make it easier to hit. All right, then.

"GUH!"

I plant my fist into his solar plexus. As if I would hit him in the face so show. If you hit, make it somewhere that can't be seen. It's a basic rule.

"So we're really even, Enjou-sama?"

Enjou nodded silently many times while holding his stomach. Good! I left Enjou there and headed back to my classroom in good spirits. I don't really get it, but I've avoided the guillotine! The rococo queen won't have to be a dullahan (headless horseman)! As a present to myself, maybe I'll have a super high calorie annatorte.

With the trouble resolved, I'm spending every day in happiness. Sakura-chan requested again, so I go check on Akizawa-kun and that underclassman. Hmm… They do get along, I guess. But I there's nothing definite, so I go ask him myself.

I follow him call out to him when he's alone.  
"Akizawa-kun, Akizawa-kun."

"Woa! Kisshouoin-san?! What are you doing in the shadows?" He didn't have to be so surprised.

"There's something I wished to ask."  
"Oh? What's that?"

"I'll be direct. What's your relationship to Toriumi-san?"

"Huh?!" He looked stunned. Oh? "Why would you ask that?"

"I was asked to find out."

"…Sakurako. You seem to get along with her, Kisshouin-san. She's so shy normally." Shy? That queen of the wicked tongue? Akizawa-kun, you don't know Sakura-chan, do you.

"I can't reveal my client. So, how about it?"

"Uh… There's nothing going on."

"Just another underclassman?"

"Hmm…"

"That's an ambiguous answer. You received chocolates for Valentines. Was it out of obligation or as her heart's desire?"

"…It said something like that on the card." What!? So Sakura-chan's intuition was correct!? Sorry for underestimating you. "Don't tell anybody."

"Of course not. So what did you do?"

"I turned her down. That I was sorry. Toriumi-san said that she understood. That was it. But my sister told Sakurako that I got a chocolate from a younger girl. She apparently came into my room and saw it."

"Oooh."

"And Sakurako asked why I hid it." Oh, Sakura-chan demanding to know. Dreadful. "Ever since then, I feel like Sakurako's angry. What should I do?"

"Hmm. How about asking her on a date?"

"Huh? A date!?"

"Yes. You've been busy with track for a while, so Sakura-chan's probably lonely. She'll be happy if you asked her on a date. Let's see… How about a boat ride at Inogashira park?It's a dating location for couples.

"A date? We're not like that… But sure, I'll ask. Thank you, Kisshouin-san."

"No problem." I see him off with a smile.

Well that was well done by me. I got some information about Toriumi-san from Ririna's follower, but I don't think I have to use it.

Good luck to the clichéd childhood friend couple!


	69. 69

69

The class trip is approaching. The junior high will be going to Los Angeles. I tried to reduce my luggage, but I ended up with a suitcase and carry bag. But with enough blouses and backup uniform jacket and skirt, with a few shoes, my suitcase is full. When I go on trips with my family, I take a lot more, so I reduced it by a lot. I hope it'll be fun.

The school trip is basically just sightseeing. We go to the Chinese Theater and Beverly Hills and shop on Rodeo Drive. I buy matching necklaces with my friends at the jewelry store with that blue box as a memento. We talked about having a heart, a key, or a leaf as a motif, but settles on a cross. We put them on immediately. They're hidden under the blouse, but I feel excited to have matching necklaces with my friends. It really feels like friends! I want to shop even more.

The prices are listed by the dollar, and using a credit card to pay messes up my money sense. My hands are full of booty before I realize. I might keep buying things I don't need, and it's terrifying. I won't look anymore.

The hotel we're staying at is a first rate hotel worthy of Zuiran. Dinner is primarily meat and voluminous. As expected of America. This is a lot of food. I don't want to waste any food, so I eat everything. It's delicious, so it's easy. Or so I thought, but my stomach soon ran into problems. Meat every day is a little tough to handle. It's not just dinner, but lunch. Do they have anything other than meat here?!

Anyway, it's a lot of food, so I declined bread after the first. Honestly, I'd take just bread. I LOVE carbohydrates, so it's better than greasy meat, meat, meat. I want tofu. This is too heavy…

Serika-chan who roomed with me also admitted, "The volume of food before bed is too much." But Serika-chan was leaving her meat… Is it just me or does everyone's face look rounder…?

I brought snacks as emergency rations just in case I couldn't eat the food here, but my stomach's too full to even think about touching them. At night, Serika-chan and I try to exercising to help with the digestion, but I don't feel it's working.

We went to observe a protestant school. It's not a sister school, so why? But only shopping and visiting amusement parks wouldn't make this a 'school' trip, so they decided to fit this in, I guess. I felt bad about wearing a necklace with a cross under my uniform in front of real Christians. My friends wearing the crosses check to make sure that they stay hidden under our blouses.

"We should have chosen a flower or a heart."

"Yes…"

But it was a pretty school full of freedom. Seeing the American students lying around in the vast yard, I was excited like I was seeing a foreign movie! I kind of want to study abroad, now.

Our lunch was at that school. I was looking forward to it. This school was vegetarian. No meat! My stomach is happy! So what's the menu? I wondered, my eyes sparkling. Then a light brown dish came out. Hmm? I timidly take a bite…. Disgusting. What is this peculiar flavoring? I've never had it, but it's probably worse than hospital food. Even I might not be able to finish eating this. What's gluten? I can handle skipping a meal after the consecutive meat attack, but… I'm in a bind.

I look around and saw that nobody had an appetite. So we all think alike. A normal salad would have been plenty. What's with this strange taste and texture?

But around us, only Kaburagi continued to eat unabated. A little surprising. I thought that Kaburagi would be the first one to quit eating bad food. It's definitely not tasty, but he doesn't show it at all…. Yeah, the school prepared this for us, so I'd feel bad to leave any food uneaten. I'll follow Kaburagi's example and eat. Ugh… But it's horrible. How can he keep eating with a straight face!?

For desert, we could choose between carrot cake and mint cake, so I chose mint cake out of curiosity, and a bright blue cake was brought to me. A blue cake…? I take a bite, and it's toothpaste. I can't… My eyes met Karburagi's. He compared our cakes and looked at me as a disappointment. Hey, what's with that!

Besides that, we played around at the amusement park. Now that I think about it, this is my first time going to an amusement park with my friends at Zuiran. That makes me happy! I rode on the attractions one after the other, but then I got motion sickness… America is a land of dreams and the rides are more exciting and scarier than the ones in Japan. And aren't they longer? Did the curse of the meat attack get to me? I feel sick. I have to rest for a while.

"Reika-sama, are you all right?"

"Yes. I'll be fine if I rest. Please go on without me."

They tried to stay with me, but I had they leave me. They said that they would return to check on me after one ride, but just go have fun. There are others who want to rest a little, after all.

I was sitting on the bench staring out blankly when Kaburagi and Enjou passed right in front of me. The normally poker faced Kaburagi looked like he was having fun. I guess he likes amusement parks. He quickly heads to the next ride with some boys. Tsuruhana-san and her gals followed them. So full of energy.

We're in plain clothes, so I can't really tell the Zuiran students apart from the other tourists. This place is big, too. Is there someone else that I know?

Oh!

The maiden Iinchou is walking with Miharu-chan! They're with others, but Iinchou's going around with Miharu-chan! Dang it, an amusement park date! I'm so jealous!

Serika-chan and the others came back with some boys. They ended up in line together, so the rose together. They're laughing together looking at each other. Huh? Is everyone going on date-like events without me!? And why are the boys leaving now? Isn't this where they come with us? Could it be… No, it's just my imagination. It's all right. Don't worry about it.

We got on a haunted house ride at night. It sets the mood better at night, so this is nice.

"That reminds me, at last year's summer camp, I heard there was a ghost."

"Yes, a girl from class 5 saw it. A soaking wet ghost of a woman!"

"I heard she was gnawing at a corpse."

Scary, they said. I'm scared, too. The rumor's getting worse.

"Reika-sama was as that summer camp, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know about that story at all." No way that I'm going to summer camp this year.

I returned from the school trip full of meat having gained 3 kg. What will I do!? And is it just my imagination or is everyone but me getting closer to the opposite sex!? How!?


	70. 70 Iinchou monk boy

70

Iinchou / Monk boy

I was in Kisshouin-san's class for the first time in 5th grade. She stood out among the girls, so I knew of her well even when she was in a different class. A Pivoine member and the daughter of the Kisshouin family. Her hair was that of a princess, and she's pretty, but a little scary and unapproachable. That was my first impression. With her friends surrounding her, she was even more impressive.

For some reason, in 6th grade, we were class representatives together. Normally, Pivoine members don't do committee work, but that Kisshouin-san? But I guess she was on the athletic festival action committee. I was surprised then, too.

I was a little uneasy about being class reps together at first. Kisshouin-san's clique is hard on boys except for Kaburagi-kun and Enjou-kun. Against my expectations, Kisshouin-san worked properly as the vice rep. As her ability to unify the girls was incredible, so everything runs smoothly.

The boys who normally forget their documents to submit quickly brings them the day after Kisshouin-san sees them Incredible. It's not that she's threatening them, but that silent pressure… I wanted to shout the boss is here!

Despite her appearance, when I talk to her, she replies normally. With that appearance, she speaks like a typical ojou-sama at Zuiran, but she's fairly easy going? When I asks her to do busywork, she handles then fine. Is she the kind of person who can't say no?

I really wanted to be class reps with Honda-san like we did last year, but with a school trip this year, maybe it's better that Kisshouin-san is the vice representative.

Honda-san. Honda Miharu-san is who I like. I fell for her while we were class reps together last year, but I'm not brave enough to talk to her much. I drew a fortune slip of Great Luck at a matchmaking shrine during the school trip, though.

Would Kisshouin-san give me advice? I want her to write in my autograph book. Kisshouin-san accepted easily. Ever since then, I began discussing my love with Kisshouin-san.

I was in Kisshouin-san's class once again in junior high. And we were class representative together again. I can speak freely with h about different things, now. She still appears intimidating, though. If you watch her carefully, however, her appearance breaks down sometimes.

One day, during lunch break, Kisshouin-san and her girls were walking in the courtyard. I just happened to be passing by, but a pigeon poop landed on her head!

"Kyaa! Reika-sama!"

"Reika-sama has pigeon dung!"

"Quick, to the infirmary!"

"Don't worry, it'll come off easily. Be strong!"

The girls around her dragged Kisshouin-san who was in a daze while hiding her.

For only Kisshouin-san to take a direct hit when there were so many people around her… I still can't forget Kisshouin-san's face with her eyes half peeled back. That reminds me of when she got surrounded by deer back in elementary school. She may have bad luck with animals.

Kisshouin-san went home early that day.

That Kisshouin-san fell in love. It was the student council president in the3rd years. She thought that she was hiding it, but it was obvious to me. Because even when I was asked to run an errand to the student council, she'd take it from me. And when she returned from the student council chambers, she was muttering to herself and laughing. Don't, Kisshouin-san! If somebody saw you like that, they'd think you were strange!

I let her know in a roundabout way by asking, "Did something good happen? You seem happy."

"Oh, no." Kisshouin-san held her cheeks with both hands. She seems to have stopped muttering or laughing to herself after that. Good. But the student council president. So she like the charismatic kind like him.

Kisshuoin-san's love isn't going so well. I haven't gotten anywhere with Honda-san, so I understand her feelings! Kisshouin-san told me of a matchmaking shrine in Tokyo. I was embarrassed going by myself, but since she taught me, I decided to go.

"Kisshouin-san, I went. I even drew a fortune slip."

"Oh, is that so. And the result?"

"Um, unfortunately, average luck."

"Ah…"

"Kisshouin-san drew, too, right? How about you?"

"…It was… Luck…"

"Oh, okay. That's too bad."

"…"

Would she look like that from Luck? Well, it's not that good of a result. Kisshouin-san smacked her lips softly. Girls shouldn't be doing that.

After a while, Kisshouin-san quit going to the student council. Oh? I thought that it was strange and noted, "You're not going to the student council chamber, recently."

She then came at me with a ghastly face and said, "Did you know, Iinchou? First loves don't work out. They don't work out, Iinchou," as if she were cursing me. You're frightening me, Kisshouin-san! As she was about to leave, she turned around and smiled at me.

Evil Begone!

I went home and began writing a poems for Honda-san from that day. I'll cleanse the bad vibes with my poems!

That Kisshouin-san becomes lost in thought every fall saying, "It's the season for looking at the moon." Even if she's rotten, she's Kisshouin Reika. So refined. She can be a little strange, and glare at couples sometimes, but I like the good natured and occasionally foolish Kisshouin-san.

But he observes Kisshouin-san often. He was watching her during the pigeon poop incident, and was smiling.

I admire Enjou-kun. He accomplishes everything with a smile, and doesn't seem to study hard, but his grades are always top notch. I like Enjou-kun's gentle feeling more than Kaburagi-kun's presence as the absolute ruler.

Kaburagi–kun has an aura that makes others follow, even when he's silent. He's good at sports and studies, and has the lineage and finances. Truly a perfect person. When he gazes out the window outside, he seems so much more mature than us. That's what makes him unapproachable and frightening to me, though.

On the otherhand, Enjou-kun speaks to everyone with a smile, so he's approachable

When I was a first year, I was in Enjou-kun's class. I became the class rep, and was struggling to fill the rift between the external and internal students, and handling the girls around Enjou-kun. It was Enjou-kun who asked, "Are you all right?" and helped me. When the girls became too loud, he warned them nicely so as not to hurt their feelings, and prompted external students to take committee positions for them to get used to the school quicker. He's so casually considerate! Honda-san who was the class rep with me was enthralled by him, too.

That Enjou-kun suggested to have Kusshouin-san as the vice rep when I was worried about being the class rep in Kaburagi-kun's class my third year. Kisshouin-san's like the Kaburagi-kun among the girls! She's always calmly smiling while surrounded by her girls. The number one girl that you can't get on the bad side of. If Kaburagi is the Emperor, then Kisshouin-san is the Empress. Too scary.

But Kisshouin-san accepted to be the vice class representative. Incredible, Enjou-kun. To be able to convince the Kisshouin-san. I thought that Kisshouin-san was scary, but she was a lot easier to talk to than I imagined. But she still makes me nervous. Especially the pressure from the girls behind her…

There was a group that revolted against the Empress Kisshoin-san. It was Tsuruhana-san's girls. Sparks were flying between their groups, but Kisshouin-san herself remained calmly smiling, and pays no attention to them. She occasionally warned them as the vice rep, but when Tsuruhana-san wouldn't listen, she'd quickly back down saying, "Very well." I wanted her to warn them more forcefully. But knowing Kisshouin-san, she probably has something up her sleeve.

The atmosphere in the classroom was brutal due to the antagonism between the girls. Only Kaburagi-kun and Kisshouin-san seemed unaffected. So impressive. They're on a different level. But I felt that something would happen. Because her eyes were no longer smiling.

That day suddenly came. Kisshouin-san was incredibly intimidating from the morning holding her folding fan. An indescribable aura was flowing out from her. After school, Kisshouin-san gathered her attendants with a smile and left the classroom. The classmates who still remained shouted, "The mountain is finally moving!?" and "The goddess Kali has descended!" But we were afraid, so nobody followed to see what happened.

The next day, Tsuruhana-san and her girls didn't come to the classroom. I asked friends in other classes, and they said that her girls were strangely subdued. Apparently, Kisshouin-san was completely victorious. A hero who watched what transpired told us trembling, "The Queen brought down her raging fist. Never oppose the Queen!"

And the girls were in clamoring that Kaburagi-kun, who's cold towards girls, tapped Kisshouin-san's head kindly. And she's friendly with Enjou-kun! She really does live in a different world from us, and the most terrifying one to oppose.

But the class rep from class 5 said that "She's just an interesting person."

Enjou-kun also said, "Kisshouin-san is a fun person," so maybe I should try to see her without prejudice.

But I didn't see anything so interesting. During the school trip, she finished the blue cake that everyone else gave up with one bite, while she remained smiling. She seemed unwell after that the entire time. In the Land of Dreams ride, she was somehow soaked and being cheered up by her friends that surrounded her.

Oh, I found her standing on one leg in the hall of our hotel, so I asked, and she replied, "The tree pose in yoga." Is it yoga because, she's Kali? "I recommend the firefly and eagle poses, also. How about joining me," she asked, but I politely declined. The tree posing Kisshouin-san was discovered by her roommate, Kazami-san, and quickly taken away.

I guess that great people like Kisshouin-san can't be understood by normal people like me.


	71. 71

71

I bought a stepper in order to defeat the mass that I gained before the summer. Although I'm virtually guaranteed to advance, I still have an entrance exam, so this might help we exercise while I study. While reading a study guide, I step, step, step. With my eyes opened by the supermodel's quote, "I don't take calories from drinks," I quit drinking the sweet milk tea and cold cocoa that I loved. As I continued, I gradually lost weight.

When I saw Aoi-chan in the summer session, she noted, "You've gotten kind of smaller." Great! Aoi-chan's public school's internal advancement exam seemed to be very difficult, and she was already working hard. I hope she stays healthy…

Thanks to using the stepper all summer long, I was able to get back to my former weight, and as I was bored with the stepper and hula hoop by then, then gathered dust in the corner of my room.

I went to school to start the second term, and everyone looked more grownup even though we were only away for a month. Some of the boys had especially changed, having grown a bunch. I quit growing taller some time ago, but boys will still be getting taller… I heard that they can't sleep from the bone creaking dull pain. Must be tough.

We talk about what happened over summer vacation, when I heard that the ghost didn't appear at summer camp this year. The hotel had performed an exorcism… I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart…

After finishing the midterm exams, the athletic festival begins. I experience this every year, but this year is different. The Emperor's in my class. As the class reps, Bouda-kun and I asked for entrants to each event. The innocuous events were quickly filled As expected, the cavalry battle remained at the end.

The august Emperor sat at his seat with his arms crossed overlooking his subjects. And he nominated boys who seemed to be confident in their arm and leg strength one by one. Grim determination could be seen in his chosen three. Yup, good luck. There were others who looked strong, but they were dropped, having grown so tall over the summer that they would be unbalanced with the others. Lucky for them. Be grateful to that growth spurt.

The chosen horses were to undergo secret training at Kaburagi's home until the athletic festival. I didn't know. I wondered where they went every year. We didn't see them in the school yard. Their training regimen and tactics were to remain a secret. What's pushes the Emperor so much about the cavalry battle…?

I'm the class rep, so I go to the student council often to prepare for the athletics festival. The president is Fellow Stalking Horse. I just have to look at him out of curiosity. His hair really is black from the root.

Fellow Stalking Horse sensed my gaze, and looked at me suspiciously. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondered if Mizusaki-kun was in the cavalry battle." He was battling the Emperor until the end last year. Though he was no match for him, of course.

"…Are you spying?"

"No, not at all."

"I am, but I won't tell you anything more." Oh, he's on his guard. "And…"

"Yes?"

"I won't hold back just because the opponent's the Pivoine." He gazed at me with those strong eyes. Ah, he was anti-Pivoine, after all.

"That's good, I believe. Good luck." But his opponent's a bigger cavalry battle idiot than Fellow Stalking Horse can imagine. He's probably practicing at home right now. I was done with my task, so I was about to leave. Before that, "President, have you ever thought about dyeing your hair silver?"

"Silver? No way." I didn't think so.

The athletics festival was a clear day worthy of the Emperor going into battle. Aside from the cavalry battle, he was entering the relay, so he was practicing for that. The participants were forced to practice the handoff, since he said the timing for it was the key to the relay. So hot-blooded. What about the is Emperor cool?

The Emperor's horses had built up muscle in a short time. What did he do to you all…? Your glares are frightening...

But I have to work hard so that the Emperor doesn't get mad at me, too.

After the spoon relay and the tug of war, I did the ball-toss game. Perhaps due to working out on the stepper, I seem to have built up strength in my legs. It's easier to pick up and throw than last year.

Then a ball smacked me on the head. "Ow," I let out, and turned around to see a boy from my class quickly apologize, "Sorry! It wasn't on purpose! It wasn't on purpose!" Yes, if it wasn't on purpose, it's all right. Will you not be so frightened?

It now feels like everybody is tossing the balls so as not to hit me. Is it just my imagination? In the end, my classes didn't do so well in the ball-toss game. Thanks to that, when we returned to our classmates, the Emperor was in a bad mood. There…

And it's finally time. The cavalry battle.

The Emperor and his horses enter majestically and our other sacrificial lamb. They didn't participate in the secret training. Work hard on your own.

With the signal to start, the horses rushed forth. The Emperor brings down nearby cavalry quickly. The others seem to be avoiding him, and are bunched up far away. The Emperor hunts his prey. 'The night on bald mountain' blares in my head for the first time in a while. I think this every year, but I'm glad that I'm a girl!

A first year suddenly charges at the Emperor. How reckless! "UWOOO!" The first year boldly attacks, but he was no match for the Emperor. He had his arm held, his headband taken with his hair, and cast down to the ground. "CRAP!" No, I respect your spirit, first year. Though you're a mess covered in dirt.

The Emperor laughed derisively at the first year, and found himself facing off against the last horseman, Fellow Stalking Horse. Fellow Stalking Horse was full of determination. They closed the distance and charged at each other. Fellow Stalking Horse was stronger than last year. But the difference in their horses was obvious. As they battled above, the horses were kicking each other to unbalance them. In the end, the Emperor timed the kicking horses and cast down them down, to defend his undefeated streak.

And the Emperor declared that he was retiring from the cavalry battle on that day. The Cavalry Battle Emperor became a legend.

So what's with retiring from a cavalry battle…?


	72. 72

72

Winter came and I began to study for the entrance exam in earnest. Though we're pretty much guaranteed to advance, just in case. Once we get to high school, there will be a lot more external students, so my ranking might drop further. I need to be prepared. Therefore, I'm studying with my tutor again, today.

Karin-sensei is no longer a tutor, now that she's working, so now, it's her little sister, Marin-sensei. She's also at a public university. These sisters are so smart.

"Your internal advancement is guaranteed at this rate."  
"Really?"

"If you keep studying like this, of course."

I see. But I might slack off if you approve, so don't praise me so much. My laziness is stamped on to my soul since my past life, after all.

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Reika-sama's brother much recently."

"Now that you mentioned it." After Onii-sama's coming of age ceremony, he's working at school and at the family company, so he's very busy. He's rarely in time for dinner, and I can't ask him to play with me in a carefree manner anymore.

But is Onii-sama so busy that he can't come home until late at night, while father is home for dinner? Father, aren't you making Onii-sama work too hard?

Oh! Could it be that he found some fraud and he's having to deal with it in secret!? It must be. Good luck, Onii-sama!

I should pack him a meal, sometime soon. The meal full of a little sister's love. He'll be happy. I'll make a heart made of pink fish flakes. That'll surprise him. Upupu. Making characters might be fun, too.

"Reika-sama's brother is so splendid. My sister couldn't believe that he was younger than her!"

"Oh." I didn't know. Karin-sensei was a fangirl? Though my Onii-sama is splendid. When he's studying or reading, he puts on his glasses and that intellectual look tickles the heart of those who like glasses.

"So does Marin-sensei like people like Onii-sama?"

"How do I put it? Takateru-sama is for watching. I'd like somebody more ordinary as a lover."

"There's somebody like that?!"  
"No. I don't. But there are classmates who ask me out. But they're the opposite of what I like. It's a little embarrassing, but I like the visual style (Japanese glam rock) who'd sing in a band."

"Oh? So somebody skinny and pale who'd look good in leather pants?"

"Yes. Like I said, it's embarrassing." She said somebody ordinary, but she wants that? That was unexpected of an intellectual going to a public university. "So what kind of boy do you like, Reika-sama?"

"Eh… I wonder. Somebody kind and honest." I haven't found anybody that I like after Tomoe-senpai, so I don't really know. Juliet, Kasumi-senpai speaks fondly of Tomoe-senpai sometimes. So nice that they're getting along well.

"The guy who ask me are also honest… He's smothering."

"Are you in trouble? Then how about going on a boat ride at Inogashira park?"

"I thought that only worked for couples."

Oh? Is that right? Sakura-chan was furious, though. She looked like a female demon, for real. I was only playing. "Just because you're alone, don't try dragging other in with you!" she raged, but Sakura-chan's love is still one-sided. Besides, that level of obstruction is normal for a fated love. Have more composure.

Recruiting for Alone in Love village currently.

Since I was studying for entrance exams, I visited a shrine to a god of studies. I knew of pencils with prayers to success at schooling, but I didn't know of such headbands. I see kids with those headbands in the news around this time of the year, but are they pretty normal? Maybe they're good encouragement. They seemed interesting, so I bought it along with a pencil. I bought one for Aoi-chan, too. I won't get that nagging demon anything.

Aoi-chan had visibly lost weight, so I'm really worried. I write on an Ema (wooden plaque, often with a picture of a horse, to ask wishes on) and aske for Aoi-chan safely advancing and pray for her. But Tenjin-sama is known as the god of studies, but he's officially been demoted. Does he really have any benefit?

I was having such blasphemous thoughts when a pigeon attacked with poop. It dropped in front of me, so I'm safe! I thought, but it ricocheted off the ground and hit my tights!

Sorry! I was wrong. Forgive me…. I'm afraid of vengeful spirits. Please don't bring lightning down upon me.

I didn't tell the nagging demon, but Toriumi-san spoke to me. About Akizawa-kun, of course. She saw me talking with him sometimes, and misunderstood. "Are you going out with Akizawa-senpai?" she asked. No way. She thought so because we were speaking in private, but between her and Sakura-chan, does everyone look at everything through romance? But I'm surprised Toriumi-san was able to speak to me, if I do say so myself. Such is the power of love. Out of respect for that bravery, I deny any relationship between us, but tell her, "He has a childhood friend as a girlfriend."  
"I knew it…" She seemed depressed.

I advise her, "Toriumi-san will have somebody more fitting for you." I had information from Ririna's underling, glasses-chan, about a boy who liked her. "You should check in the track team in your own grade," I offered, to which she looked surprised. She turned red and became flustered. Spring may come soon to that track team boy who likes her.

I did well this time. Nagging demon, I'm doing a lot for you. The village chief has a big heart.

Ririna's underling, glasses-chan, seems quiet, but she's well informed. Unlike a fake spy like me, she may be a real spymaster. I slips me interesting and useful information. I don't have many underclassmen who look up to me, so she makes me happy. I asked her to call me 'Reika-senpai' instead of 'Reika-sama'.

The glasses-chan informed me that the first year who got whipped by Kaburagi had a sense of rivalry with me. Why? "Katsuragi is said to be a fool, so be careful." I'm surrounded by fools. Kaburagi and Katsuragi. Those fools even sound alike. Such hardships.

"You're not worthy of Enjou-san!" that foolish first year exclaimed when he passed. Is that fool crazy? I can't understand nutcases like him.

I heard that the poor first year might have been ambushed by my followers after that… To be surrounded by girls and abused, how traumatic is that? If he gets gray hairs from stress, I can help.


	73. 73

73

Junior high graduation ceremony. Unlike elementary school, this is emotional. Because next year, the protagonist should be entering high school. What's going to happen?

I've had little incidents, but my school life was largely peaceful. But I don't know if that will last. It would be easier if Kaburagi and Yurie-sama would get together. Maybe I should appeal to Kaburagi's good points to Yurie-sama through Aira-sama? But I can't think of anything good about him.

That reminds me, Aoi-chan and Sakura-chan were also having their graduation ceremony today. Unlike Sakura-chan and I who get to advance without issue, watching Aoi-chan's efforts to study were painful to watch. When I received mail declaring, "I successfully passed," I was relieved from the bottom of my heart. "It's thanks to Reika-chan's headband and pencil," she said. Makes me glad.

I studied with that headband at home, too. When I wandered around the house with it, my family was shocked. "Don't torment yourself so," mother said, but this was just for show to get in the mood to study, so I wasn't feeling cornered.

What I felt worried about was my sides. After drinking hot chocolate that I loved so much, I was getting plump. Having them repeatedly was a mistake. I started using the hula hoop again to work it off.

Kaburagi gave the graduation speech. Though he's a cavalry battle nut that loves the athletic festival and is a stalker, he's apparently the most distinguished at school. I thought that the student council president did these normally. Don't feel bad, Fellow Stalking Horse.

He did appear dignified as he gave the speech from the stage. Not only the girls, but the boys were mesmerized. Showing off his unquestioned might with the cavalry battle, the Emperor had apparently grasped the heart of the boys, too.

After announcing his retirement from the cavalry battle, the Emperor was flooded with requests to be his disciple. Among them was that first year who got whipped. He seems to have the ambition to be the next cavalry battle emperor. So nice to be such an unshakable fool. How much do Zuiran boys love the cavalry battle?

The Emperor turned down all disciple prospects. He declared, "Techniques are not taught, but stolen."

They prospects answered, "Yes!" shivering from emotion. They're fools. Zuiran boys are full of fools. This is a problem.

Enjou who normally stays next to him had moved away a distance. He was probably declaring that he had nothing to do with those fools.

I thought that Kaburagi would talk about the cavalry battle in his speech somewhere, but he didn't. That had to be his best memory from junior high. He protected it.

After the ceremony, I went outside and Onii-sama was here! I didn't want to trouble him since he was so busy, but he said that he would come, sensing how I felt. As long as he was going to spoil me, I asked for him to bring me some Ulala roses. As promised, he brought a beautiful bouquet with some ulala mixed in.

Thank you, Onii-sama! I know you're busy. Oniis-sama's university graduation is coming up, so I said that I would go, but he declined as he smiled… Why…?

Aside from Onii-sama, a representative of the younger Pivoine members and even Ririna's followers brough me flowers! And for some reason, Ririna gave her flowers to Onii-sama instead of me. Hey!

"Taka-nii-sama, please bring me lilies for my graduation next year! They're my flowers!" Wouldn't the Emperor get mad if you called lilies your flower? There, he turned around because you said it so loud.

"Wouldn't cluster amaryllis suit you better, Ririna? Matches you well."

"What are you saying?! Those aren't lilies! My flower is the Madonna lily!" Ugh, so shameless.

"Hmm, I'll be working next year, so I can't promise."

"Aww." I'll be at Ririna's graduation with flowers. Flowers to suit her. Lollypops.

"Ririna, aren't you going to congratulate Kaburagi-sama?"

"Of course, I'm going."

Kaburagi is surrounded by girls giving a handshake session. Ririna, with a bouquet of preserved flowers of blue roses, she proudly plunged into the girls. "Oh, by the way, Reika-san, congratulations on graduating." Such a tsundere…

"You've gotten close with Ririna."

"Have I? But it's said that a dunce is dearer." I replied nodding.

"…Yes. A dunce really is dearer," Onii-sama agreed.

This time, father matched Onii-sama with a bouquet. "The queen of orchids, the cattleya. Suits Reika perfectly," as if boasting. He probably had mother teach him. I can't imagine that plump tanuki come up with that on his own. Am I holding my father in too much contempt?

Oh, Miharu-chan entered the ring around Enjou with a digital camera. And Iinchou has a digital camera, too… He tried and failed!? Iinchou, did you overestimate the normal luck that you drew?

After getting their photos with Kaburagi and Enjou, Serika-chan and the girls asked me for a group photo. "With Reika-sama's Onii-sama, too." Hey, was that what you were after?! Even so, we merrily take photos. Unfortunately, none of the boys asked me. Aren't there any boys who admire me? Don't hold back. I'll even throw in a handshake right now. …Oh, well. My luck in romance will probably bloom in high school. The curse of the bad luck that I drew ends today!

But I'm so fortunate. To have so many people congratulate me. I hope that my good fortune continues in high school and in the future…


	74. 74

74

The day has come. Is the protagonist really going to be at this school? My heart's pounding. These three years are going to determine my life. I'm going to work hard!

The cherry blossoms were falling as the entrance ceremony to high school began on a clear April day. I looked around the auditorium, but I couldn't find her. There are about a hundred external students entering from high school, so she'll be difficult to find here. I quietly observe the ceremony.

The high school representative's speech is given by Tomoe-senpai who is the student council president again in high school. He's matured so much during the time I didn't see him. Totally different from the when he was eating snacks at a junior high student smiling.

He's so cool, I was thinking when Kaburagi stood as the incoming student representative to give his speech. As he went up to the stage, a rumbling ran across the venue. Kaburagi is quite charming and handsome to look at after all, so I'm not surprised at their reaction. With his black hair and slightly cold eyes, his face is that of an elegant puma. He must be a stunning to external students who saw him for the first time.

At events like this Kaburagi's aura is impressive. He handles all their gazes and doesn't display a shred of nerves and stands majestically. I have to admire that. But he's a cavalry battle fool on the inside.

With the entrance ceremony with Kaburagi's shocking display over, we look at the class rolls given to us as we go to our classroom. After I check my name, I look for her name. Not in my class. I go through the other classes. Let's see… There! Takamichi Wakaba…. She's really here.

Wakaba-chan. The protagonist of 'Kimi ha Boku no Dolce' and the heroine who is joined with the Emperor after some twists and turns. An important figure who will affect my future. Where is she? I want to see her. I want to verify her appearance. But the new students have to get to their class quickly, so I can't go looking for her. Oh, well, I'll have plenty of chances later. I'll give up for now. I quietly head to my own class.

In my new class, there were external students who sat alone, nervous, as well as friends who were chatting happily together.

"Oh, Reika-sama!"

"Reika-sama, gokigen yoh. We're in the same class!" The girls welcomed me, led by those in my clique.

"Gokigen yoh, everyone. I'm glad to be in a class with you. Please take care of me for the next year."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama. I'm glad to be in this class with you, too."

"Reika-sama, gokigen yoh."

We greet each other smiling. Several of the external students glance over here. I've seen a few of them before, so they're probably among the affluent class. There aren't so many scholarship students, so the other external students may not be in the upper class, they're still from families that can afford to send their kids to Zuiran. True commoners are fairly rare. And Wakaba-chan is one of them.

Right now, Wakaba-chan is probably experiencing some culture shock. At the difference from the public school that she had been attending. I was surprised when I entered the elementary school, too. But she'll be even more shocked when they give a tour of the facilities.

We took our seats as our new teacher entered, and we began introducing ourselves. "I am Kisshouin Reika. I look forward to spending the next year with everyone." I tried to make an innocuous introduction, but several started to applaud me. H, hey! Stop that! I know that they mean well, but this isn't good! There, the external students' faces stiffened! They're looking at me like I'm dangerous! I'm not dangerous... I'm not that scary... I'm not someone to watch out for…

The teacher asked for me to be the class representative after that. I was somewhat prepared for it, and it came. Ugh, I wanted to spend time away from menial tasks like the Pivoine should. There are other girls who could handle it, so should I decline? But I can't do that to the teacher looking at me like that. Ugh… This might be tough.

A boy who entered Zuiran in junior high would be my partner as class rep. We were to determine committee members and officials and go on a tour of the school after homeroom tomorrow, so we were dismissed.

In the end, I couldn't see Wakaba-chan today. She was full of energy in the manga, but what's she really like? But if she's really here, I can't waste any time.

I went home and repeated, "Fraud, bad," to my father. He pretended that he didn't understand, but please, father, tell me the truth.

I have no intention of interfering with Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan right now, but if father is committing fraud, someone else might discover it. Oh, I won't get anywhere with father. I need to tell my Onii-sama, too!

The next morning, we were to decide committee members and officials. I remember monk-boy saying something like, "Enjou-kun offered positions on committees to have external students get used to the school." Maybe I should try that. But forcing it on them would be unfair. Would having them participate in a junior position be better?

Anyway, I declared, "For those of you new to Zuiran, please feel free to nominate yourselves." But the external students didn't volunteer. Hmm… Oh, well. We ended up with the internal students filling most of the positions, but we'll have them participate gradually.

We took a tour of the school after that. The teacher led the class representatives, followed by the rest of the class. With the number of students increased, the high school was much larger than the junior high, but everything was similar. Therefore, the internal students remained relaxed, but the external students were all stunned and bewildered.

We headed to the cafeteria next. This is bigger than the junior high, too. I wonder if the menu is any different. Oh, that reminds me! Wakaba-chan tried to sit at the Pivoine's reserved seats and got in trouble. What should I do? Should I warn the external students right now? But then I'd have to explain the Pivoine, and it would look funny for me to explain our privileges. Maybe I should I somebody else tell everyone. How did it work in junior high? It seemed just understood without us doing anything.

We continued going around and around the end, we came to the student council chamber. "Oh, it's Kisshouin-san's class. Please, come in." The student council president, Tomoe-senpai, and other council members introduced themselves. "Kisshouin-san, you're a class representative again though you're in the Pivoine? Why don't you go ahead and enter the student council?" he smiled cheerfully.

"That would be impossible for me."

"I guess, you're in the Pivoine. Oh, for the external students, the Pivoine is a group given special privileges at Zuiran. Ask the internal students for details. By the way, the badge with the red flower that Kisshouin-san has on is the symbol of their membership, so be careful of people with this badge."

Tomoe-senpai, I'm glad that you explained it, but that sounded like they should be careful of me! Your girlfriend's in the Pivoine, too. I'm going to tell Kasumi-sama. There. The external students look even more afraid of me…

"If you run into any trouble at school, bring it to the student council. But Kisshouin-san's in your class, so you're probably fine. She's good at taking care of people. You should ask her anything you don't know. She's a really good girl."

OOOH! Tomo-senpai! I do love you!

After bidding the wonderful, wonderful Tomoe-senpai goodbye, we saw another class coming towards us… And I saw a familiar face pass by.

Wakaba-chan!

I saw her for the first time, but she looked just like the Wakaba-chan that I knew. As usual, she had some hair sticking up. Her eyes were full of curiosity. That was the real Wakaba-chan. Wow. I'm sort of moved. I kept on turning around to see her from behind, when the new class rep worried about me. Whoops. I messed up right after starting the new school year. I'm not acting suspiciously…

Yesterday, I only her name, but today I saw her in person, so it's starting to feel very real. Once again, I went to father and stated,"Swift is heaven's judgment," meaningfully. So he does feel guilty, he's locked himself away in his study,so I stand at the door and say, "the heavens see everything."

Onni-sama had returned, and silently directed me to the living room. "I've been working there for two years, but there's nothing like that, so you don't need to worry about such things," he scolded. Really, Onii-sama? I can trust you? "Father's depressed about his daughter not trusting him."

I feel a little bad for father, now. I understand. I'll trust father, my Onii-sama's words. We're family.

…But should I tell father that the heavens= me is watching him occasionally? You know, just in case?


	75. 75

75

A few days after high school began, there hasn't been any trouble. I haven't heard that Wakaba-chan's done anything. I snuck a peak into her class, but she seems to have made some friends, and doing all right. I could probably leave her alone for now. Therefore, I will work to have my own class members get closer.

The new external students haven't gotten used to us, yet. Even the internal students who didn't know each other in junior high are still feeling each other out. We should have a social gathering, then! And social gatherings mean food!

"A class lunch with everyone?"

"Yes, I thought if we had lunch together, we'd get closer," I stated to Satomi Yukinari, my partner as class rep. It's hard to get close with someone during short breaks. So I thought about chatting with everyone over lunch. It's easy to start talking about innocuous things like what tastes good, after all. How about it?

"Hmm. It's a good idea, but will we be able to get enough seats for everyone in a class together?" As he states. Open seats get filled, so it's hard to find where 40 people can sit together. But! However! Satomi-kun has forgotten something important!

"It'll be all right." Zing! I show the red peony on my uniform to Satomi-kun.

"Oh the Pivoine. Huh!? You don't mean to use the Pivoine's reserved seats!?"

"That's impossible. But I believe they would let us reserve seats for the class in the cafeteria." I thought about having lunch in the courtyard with everyone at first, but if it rained, the cafeteria would have the fewest problems.

"If a bunch of new students suddenly took over a part of the cafeteria, wouldn't the upperclassmen have a problem with us?"

I show hit the red peony's gleam once again. "We can claim that it's all my idea. And I'll tell the student council president beforehand. It's only for a day, so I'm sure they would allow it."

"Ahh, as expected of Kisshouin-san." Sataomi-kun clapped his hands in applause. HOHOHO, if you have a problem, come to the Pivoine! …Wait. Wasn't that what that rococo queen said?

I received approval from the cafeteria and Tomoe-senpai, so my class was able to have our lunch social. Tomoe-senpai made a wry smile when I asked mentioning Kasumi-sama, and he gave his OK. It wasn't a threat. Just a request.

I didn't want to take over good spot, so I had them reserve seats off to the corner. I didn't want to draw attention in the center, after all.

"Shall we go, everyone?

There were kids who brought their lunch as well as those who bought their lunch at the cafeteria. Those who brought lunch are free to eat in the cafeteria, but a few hadn't come, feeling intimidated. This might be a good opportunity for them.

The conversations started awkwardly, but they gradually started to speak freely with those around them. The internal students were teaching the external students about the school, and it feels nice.

"And those seats to the back over there, those are reserved for the Pivoine, so normal students are never to sit there," I could hear an internal student say.

Yup, those seats have plate stating that they're reserved for the Pivoine, so they can probably tell. By the way, I rarely use it. Since junior high, I usually eat with Serika-chan and the girls. About the only time that I use those seats is when a member asks me to. When I was a first year in junior high, Kasumi-sama occasionally asked me. Mostly to talk to me about Tomoe-senpai.

Besides, lunch is when we can get excited the most by talking. If I'm not around, I wouldn't be able to follow what they're talking about and be left behind. It's pretty important to eat lunch with my girls.

Kaburgi and Enjou always use their reserved seats. The fans can't go over there. They'd want to at least spend their lunch in peace.

By the time lunch was over, everyone seemed to have had fun. I was surrounded by my usual group, so I didn't really make new friends, though… Oh, well. Even so, a few girls came to talk, so I'll make more friends, later.

But is it just my imagination, or are the boys avoiding to even look at me? I'm the class rep, so you can ask me anything you don't know. I'm so welcoming, so why are they all asking Satomi-kun?

After the lunch social, the class has grown closer. Good, good.

"Thanks to Kisshouin-san's idea, I think we're friendlier with each other. Well done, Kisshouin-san," praised Satomi-kun. That reminds me, unlike the other boys, Satomi-kun speaks to me normally from the beginning.

"I feel like the boys are afraid of me, but Satomi-kun is all right."

"Huh? Afraid!? Uh… Um, I wonder. Kisshouin-san is, you know, seen as out of their league, maybe?"

… I wonder about that.

"But in my case, I'm friends with Akizawa, so I've heard from him about you."

"You were friends with Akizawa-kun?!" That's the first I've heard of that. And what did he say about me?

"He said the two of you became friends after you went to the same cram school in grade school. And that you're better friends with his childhood friend that him now. You know, I think her name was Fukioka-san."

"So you know Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah. I saw her when I went to his house. A proper and gentle girl that really felt like an ojou-sama attending Yurimiya."

You've been tricked, Satomi-kun! Sakura-chan might look like a traditional Japanese beauty, but inside, she's a nagging demon, and she has a wicked tongue!

But Sakura-chan's feigned innocence is quite something. I need to learn from her.


	76. 76

76

I 'm able to see Aoi-chan for the first time since spring break, so I'm very happy. Unfortunately, we're going to different cram schools after she started high school, so we don't see each other regularly anymore. And she was an oasis to my soul. But we continue to call and mail each other often, so this friendship should last. I won't let you get away, Aoi-chan!

We arrived at a café famous for their cakes. They do have a great variety. The banana torte looks delicious. But I want the black tea chiffon cake, too. Should I buy a Swiss roll to take home, maybe? After having trouble deciding, I chose the milk chocolate cake. Ah, a cake brings joy to a person's life.

"Aoi-chan, you look much better than you did at spring break. I'm glad."

"Yes. Thank you." She was haggard from all that studying, and now that she's back to normal, her cheeks are fuller.

"Have you gotten used to high school?"

"We had a test as soon as we started school. And after I thought that studying was over."

"Ooh." As expected at a prep school.

"But enough studying for a while. I'm thinking about joining a club, so I've gone to observe." Clubs… I didn't join in junior high. Maybe I should join something. Then I might meet somebody!

"I thought about a sports team. Like Volleyball or badminton. I was in the basketball team in junior high."

A sports team. It might be nice to move around a bit. And I could lose weight. "Maybe I should try it. A sports team."

"Reika-chan? Sure, it's a good idea! Oh, Reika-chan might look good on the tennis team!"  
"Anything other than tennis, please." No way that I want to be on the tennis team. I'd be a complete beginner, but they might somehow misunderstand that I'm rather good. It's like a boy named Tsubasa having excessive expectations placed on him by a soccer team. I'm afraid that there would be a good chance they'd call me 'madam'…

"I'll go observe them, too. Only, I don't know what clubs there are. I did receive a list, though."

"Yes. It's hard to tell without seeing it for yourself." Aoi-chan cheerfully laughed as she took a bite of the black tea chiffon cake. That does look delicious. Maybe I should have another…

"Aoi-chan, you seem to be enjoying yourself now that exams are over. I'm glad."

"Hmm… I am distressed, but nothing school related. About family."

"Family?"

"Right. My brother suddenly started playing the guitar, and off he goes playing benebenbenben. It's so noisy.

"Oh, my."

"And then he started to sing, it's the worst. Like benebenbenben Aaahaaahaah. His sloppy guitar and howling rings out around the neighborhood. Somebody told my mother that my brother's guitar was good. That had to be sarcastic!" Gentle Aoi-chan raises her voice astonishingly.

"By the way, which of your two brothers is this?"

"…Muscles…" Muscles and guitar. The kind that sings at a volcano? "I really want him to cut it out. I'm too embarrassed to walk outside."

"That must be difficult."

Yes, she nodded sighing loudly. I feel badly for Aoi-chan, but I want to meet that muscled brother one time. "That brother, may I mee…"

"No." Is that so…

"Sorry that we ended up talking about that. Enough about muscles. How's school, Reika-chan?"

"Let's see. People seem to be avoiding me. Especially the boys."

"Weren't you were saying that before? With the supplemental classes that time."

"Oh, I did. It's better than that time." I was on an island by myself that time until the end. "Do I look mean? Some of them look away as if they're afraid."

"Huh…? But don't you have friends? And there was a boy in your cram school."

"Well, yes." Akizawa-kun.

"Can't you ask him to talk nicely about you? And ask your girlfriends. Then you might make a lot of friends."

"Wouldn't that be a charade? I'd be so embarrassed that I'd want to die if anybody found out. Besides, I would be too embarrassed to ask in the first place."

"I guess so…" I haven't been that cornered. "Then a club! You'll make new friends there!"

"Yes. I think I'll go observe!" That's right. If I join a club, I can make new friends, and maybe a romance with a wonderful senpai! What club should I join?

Hearing that I was thinking about joining a club, the tennis team recruited me. I said not tennis.

What's the tenipon team? That's tennis, too. And too minor. So Zuiran had a team like that.

Table tennis? Just call it ping pong. Be proud of what it is.

If you want me to hold a racquet, I might compromise and try badminton. Aoi-chan was thinking about it. I played as a child with my friends in my past life, and it was fun. That might be nice.

I went to observe the badminton team being carefree, but when I saw the shuttle whizzing around I gave up. That would hurt it I got hit. And they make you run hard. Hmm… I can't run… When I run, I sometimes taste blood. I'm shouldn't be running.

I invited friends along to see the sports teams, but lost desire after seeing how hard they trained. "After having you come with me, they seem impossible for me. I'm sorry," I apologized to them. They had a knowing look. I'm sorry.

I was a little depressed at my weakness, when I ran into Iinchou who recruited me to the literature club. Iinchou, you were still writing poems? Putting poems aside, the literature club might suit me better. I might make some kind friends. Maybe I will check them out tomorrow. I will.

I was attracted to the cooking and handicrafts clubs because they seemed leisurely and fun, but they got nervous when I came, so I decided against it. I wanted to make stuffed toys…

Figuring out clubs is so difficult.


	77. 77

77

I was having lunch at the Pivoine's reserved seating after being invited by Kasumi-sama. I feel like I've been having too many sweets recently, so I have some healthy spring vegetables with bacon pasta.

"I heard that you organized a class lunch the other day," Kasumi-sama said smiling mischievously. She probably heard from Tomoe-senpai that I threw her name out when I asked him.

"Yes. I received the cafeteria and student council's approval. We were able to have an enjoyable meal."

"Ah." Kasumi-sama laughed, fufu.

Then another member who heard us jumped in. "Did you really need to talk to the student council? That makes it sound like they're above us."

"Yeah. The Pivoine is at the pinnacle of Zuiran."

Ugh. This is getting bothersome. Those who think the Pivoine is supreme hate the student council. Kasumi-san felt uneasy and looked down. There's no way that she could admit to going out with the student council president.

The antagonism between the Pivoine and student council was a lot worse in high school compared to the junior high. Probably because the student council has more power in high school. Well, with the current student council president, an all-out clash is unlikely…

"I'm new in high school, and I thought it better to give the student council prior knowledge to make everything go smoothly. If my actions offended anyone, I'm sorry."

"Uh, no, Reika-san didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. Don't worry about it."

I act sad and feeble, and he easily broke, Uhehe.

Well, with that over, we had spent our time in harmony. Kaburagi and Enjou occasionally joined the conversation. Neither was joining a club. Both seemed to have been recruited a lot, though.

"So was there a club that Reika-sama wanted to join? I heard that you went to observe."

"I did, but I still haven't decided…" There were a few cultural clubs I wanted to join. Each of its members seemed to have gentle girls, and they seemed to be terrified rabbits at the sudden appearance of a dreaded beast. They wouldn't welcome me.

"How about the tea or flower arrangement clubs?"

"I've had senseis who have taught me since I was young, so I haven't thought about joining those clubs."

"I see. Any other desires?"

"I thought about the sports teams at first, but…" I thought I sensed Kaburagi and Enjou glance over here that instant. What? What's wrong about me joining a sports team? I never did well on our field trips hiking up mountains, but my grades in physical education are average! I've done decently at the athletics festival! It's not that I'm unathletic. I just lack willpower.

"I hear that the sports teams at Zuiran have hard practices. Wouldn't they be difficult for Reika-sama?"

"Yes. I thought they were impossible for me when I watched." I heard Kaburagi and Enjou burst out in laughter. Ugh.

"Oh, there are seats open over here." Wakaba-chan was carrying her lunch walking over here. No way! Why!? Lunch break had been going on a while, so I wasn't paying attention. Did her class stretch into lunch!? The plate! The plate for the Pivoine reserved seating?! Not there! Who moved it!?

Wakaba-chan came with an innocent smile and the atmosphere around my senpai in the Pivoine became harsh. This is bad. The elitist senpai are about to explode.

"Um, uh, these seats are reserved for us, so they aren't open for regular students," I told Wakaba-chan, standing up.

Wakaba-chan looked at me blankly. She turned around and looked at her friends who didn't follow and understood she messed up seeing their faces. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Forgive me." She bowed her head, and rushed back to her friends. She's safe!

"What was that? A new external student? We should find out who she was and officially reprimand her. We need to set an example."

"She didn't seem like a Zuiran student. Could that have been a scholarship student?"

"That's more reason to deal with it, then."

AAAH!

"Um, there's no reason to do so much. She's probably not used to being here, yet. Why don't we let it slide just this once?"

"But…"

"Of course, we shouldn't leave it be. I'll have her warned through her class representative. And have her taught about the Pivoine at that time. Please?"

"…Well, for Reika-san's sake, this time."

"…Yes, if Reika-san's going that far."

"Oh, thank you very much!"

Frightening. The Pivoine's frightening! Don't get so angry about someone almost sitting down. And Wakaba-chan's too careless. Her friends noticed. And those friends should have told her. Don't just stand around turning blue.

And Kaburagi and Enjou kept eating during that small incident…

But wasn't that the scene in KimiDol that Kisshouin Reika yelled, "Know your place!" at Wakaba-chan and made a big deal out of? In the manga, the entire cafeteria became quiet, and Wakaba-chan drew attention in a bad way to start school. If was her first problem.

I guess we got around that? I stood up on impulse to warn her, though. But at that rate, things were about to turn really ugly.

Oh, so the same things as the manga are happening… Uh, my stomach's starting to hurt. But I'll finish this pasta. Spring vegetables are good for you.

I told Wakaba-chan's class representative about the incident in the cafeteria, and asked him to warn her about the Pivoine. If only there were an anti-Pivoine manual. Should I ask Tomoe-senpai about it?


	78. 78

78

We go to Kamakura on this year's field trip. Upon learning about where we were going, I was overjoyed that we were staying in civilization! Good bye, mountain climbing! That didn't last. We were hiking…. Kamakura had a hiking course…

But I was somewhat prepared. The problem is lunch. After spending the morning on a walk, we return to the hotel where we have a luncheon with the entire grade. We're supposed to have plenty of seafood. That's all right. The problem is right after that. After lunch, the external students from each class is supposed to provide everyone with entertainment every year. It's a form of baptism. But entertainment?! To entertain about 300 people? That's more like hazing.

Learning about the entertainment, the external students in my class paled. Of course. We found that in the past, most performed a chorus or a concert, occasionally a dance or magic, some even performed traditional songs or read haiku. The external students discussed what they should do during the breaks. They'd have to decide that first.

"Can't we just sing something and get it over with?"

"Sing what? Can we raise our voices enough for everyone to hear us in such a large place?"

"But they wouldn't be able to see magic tricks."

Hmm, doesn't seem like they've decided. Satomi-kun and I approached them as the class representatives.

"So, have you figured out what to do?"

The external students shook their heads.

"Most years, the majority seem to sing or perform instruments."

"But it'll be a pain to carry instruments for a concert…"

"I hear that they could provide a guitar and piano. And they're supposed to have a mic, and there's a screen, so that minute smaller performances like magic can be shown.

"Is that right!?" They have more options now.

"So what was the best entertainment before?"

"From what I hear, a student performed 'nessun dorma' and was called Zuiran's three tenors with great applause. After that, others began performing mini-operas.

"Opera…"

"Three tenors…? But if solo, what were the other students doing?"

"Lighting and sound controls, supposedly."

"So one person can perform instead of all of us."

"But it's not well to force everything on one person, so generally, it's for all. Only when there were one person particularly talented in their art.

"Their art…"

The external students looked at each other. Unfortunately, there was not such talent among them, it seemed. They looked a bit disappointed.

"Dances are popular, but how it goes might be affected by how tiring the hike was," chimed in Satomi-kun. As he says. There's no way that I could do a Cossack dance after I walked a lot.

"There are plenty of dances ranging from the orthodox to a waltz accompanied by a piano."

"I've never danced a waltz…"  
"Neither have I… Folk dance is about it…"

A folk dance. It might be funny to see an Oklahoma mixer. Mayim mayim might be more exciting. They rejected folk dancing. After some trouble, they decided on performing a chorus.

They wanted to practice after school, but other classes were thinking the same thing, and they were competing for pianos. Whether for a chorus or ensemble, pianos are highly prized. There weren't enough in the high school's music rooms, so I received permission to use the junior high's music room.

"That's great, that we can borrow the music room in the junior high. Um, was that the power of the Pivoine?" A girl asked, hesitantly.

Hmm, I wonder. I just asked the teachers while emitting a vibe that they should let us after they asked me to be a school rep. Yup, this was merely a request. "The school was simply cooperative to its students' needs," I smiled. Don't look like you don't trust me…

I suggested a gospel, but they turned me down saying, "We can't raise our voices like that…" Really? There was that instance of the Zuiran's three tenors, so they can try. It would have been well received.

This also ended up being something innocuous. Well, it was a song I liked, so okay.

I asked the external students to take care of the key to the music room, and headed to the Pivoine Salon. I should check on them before I leave, too.

And I ran into young Katsuragi in the hall. "Hey! Why are you in the junior high!?"

I looked all around the hall to check. Hmm, nobody's around. Good.

"OW!"

I sentenced him to the Umeboshi (drill into the head from opposite sides with both fists) for not knowing how to address a senpai properly. It must have hurt, since I did it with all my might. We're about the same height, so he got out of it quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?! You violent woman!"  
"Is that the proper way to address your senpai? Poor thing, you must be a little slow. I shall start calling you bird boy. That's bird boy for a bird brain."

"Don't mess with me!"

"Oh, you don't like it? If you learn manners, I'll promote you to a human. Well, gokigen yoh, bird boy."

Hoh-hoh-hoh, I laughed and tried to leave when bird boy made a mad statement, "Enjou-san doesn't care about you!" So I turned around. "W, what!?" Bird boy guarded his head, so kicked him in the shin. "OW!" Yeah, I'm sure that hurt. Even Benkei cried after that.

"You really are a stupid bird. You need not worry. I have no feeling for Enjou-sama. I won't interfere with you love. Homosexual love may not fully understood by society, you're free to feel. Good luck."

"N, No!"

O-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh, I can't hear you. I left the foolish kouhai there and left.

Each following day, every class continued to practice for the entertainment. I spotted Wakaba-chan with a strange cloth over her head, but are they doing a masquerade?!


	79. 79

79

The morning of the field trip was sunny. I eat well, and set off. I always have trouble every year on the outing, but this year is different. I was taught how to walk without getting tired! I used to take large steps to get going but in hiking or going up mountains, the key to not getting tired was to take smaller steps! They should have told me that earlier! How hard do they think it was every year… Aside from how to walk, I had been training with the stepper. I'm saying goodbye to being worn out!

In the end, I was in the group in the very back again, but the hiking course wasn't as tough as before, so I had an easier time. I think that the smaller steps and the stepper helped. I wish it could be this easy every year. Being kind, I taught those around me about the smaller steps.

But there are plenty of girls who are weaker and less athletic than me. But they drop out early and get transported by car, or wait at the bottom casually drinking tea or something. That's just not fair! I want to drop out, too! But I'm too timid to understand when to drop out. And I end up dragging myself to the finish not having found the right timing. If I get anemic, I would be able to drop out, but walking gets the blood flowing, so I never get dizzy when it's convenient.

There were dropouts again this time, and they were being transported in luxury. There were girls in my group among them. For example, Haginokouji Fuyuko-sama, a fellow Pivoine member who might look good with a maromayu (after shaved eyebrows, draw in oval eyebrows) like a noble from the Heian period. Fuyuko-sama is in our group because we're the biggest, but she's a little different. Part of this may be from her appearance, but she seems unworldly… Sakura-chan is 'Japanese-like', but Fuyuko-saa is 'Japanese'. She'd probably look better in the ceremonial kimono than normal clothes.

"Reika-sama, over there. We can see the ocean."  
"Yes. It's beautiful." I have enough composure to actually chat this year. Wonderful. If I could have that every year. More like, I wouldn't have any problem if the field trip didn't involve climbing. I'd rather be washing coins (shrine in Kamakura to have good luck with money doing that) or eating bracken starch dumplings or eating pudding, too. I want to take a trip with somebody sometime.

After the hike, we arrived at the hotel for lunch and changed into our uniforms. Ah, I can finally take off the jersey. I don't look good in them. I'd rather not wear them outside.

I cleaned up and entered the hall for lunch and each class had seats prepared. Seafood was the main course. I have an appetite after exercising. Oh, this cold soup with Kamakura vegetables is delicious.

I look around and the external students aren't eating, and are huddled together. Oh, they have to provide the entertainment after this, so they can't concentrate. Poor things.

Around the time everyone finished the main dish, the first class started their entertainment. As expected it was a standard chorus, but their voices were shaking, nervous as the first batters up. That's to be expected, I guess. I'm so glad I'm not an external student…

There were concerts and magic after that. My class used the piano and other instruments like the tambourine and gave their best singing. They did well after all that practice, and I might be partial, but I thought they were very good.

Among those throwing a concert, there was a boy who performed the violin throwing is hair about wildly, but did he apply to the right school?

And then, Wakaba-chan's class came up. They performed a skit of a legend around Enoshima called 'The celestial maiden and the five headed dragon'. A long time ago, a terrifying five headed dragon that lived in a lake in Kamakura caused disasters and took children as sacrifices and caused the villagers much pain, but one day a celestial maiden descended and the dragon proposed to her smitten by her beauty, but he was rejected because of his evil deeds, so he repented to become a good dragon.

To play the part of the five headed dragon, some boys wore masks and covered their body with a black cloth. The girl playing the celestial maiden wore a crown and white cloth. Other students narrated or played villagers or children. Wakaba-chan waved around a blue cloth on a long rod, to be the ocean. 'Zazaan, zazaan,' she said acting as the waves crashing around as she waved the blue cloth…. Oh, Wakaba-chan, you're wonderful, you're shining bright. Nobody's watching you, but you're so earnest waving that cloth around, acting like the wave. She occasionally rests an arm, but acted the part of the ocean to the end. Well done.

Was Wakaba-chan being bullied, already? That thought crossed my mind, but there was a girl playing the part of Enoshima, so it must be my imagination. The ocean's better than being an island, right?

The external students from my class came to me and Satomi-kun to thank us after the entertainment was finished.

"Thank you so much for helping us."

"Thank you very much, Reika-sama."

About all I did was provide a space for them to practice, but Satomi-kun practiced with them and advised them about being able to borrow tambourines and maracas, so use them if they could. Satomi-kun's good at taking care of people.

"You all did so well. Your practicing showed."

They looked happy. They seemed to have gained a sense of fellowship with this. But sticking around with just other external students isn't good though, so spread out.

The best act was given to the skit by Wakaba-chan's class. A prize of a meal ticket to the cafeteria was given to each of them. Wakaba-chan's eyes were bright. Our cafeteria's expensive, so it's mostly out of the reach of commoners. I'm happy for you. I want to give her my recommendations on the menu.

Ever since the entertainment, and external student called Ikoma-san became attached to me. Do I have another friend? It's just that she looks at me in admiration, so that's a little troublesome. Don't build me up too much with your imagination.

Ikoma-san who gazes at me with admiring eyes. Timid little me decided to keep my flaws hidden as much as I could so as not to disappoint her. Ikoma-san, if you like my hair so much, would you like to curl yours, too?


	80. 80

80

After the field trip, the midterm exams quickly follow. With plenty of smart external students added, I have to study harder. I had relaxed and still wasn't attending cram school for high school yet, so I only have a tutor right now. I decided to increase sessions prior to the exams.

"Reika-san still seems to have some problems with math. I think that you would overcome your difficulties if you continue solving problem sets, so work hard."

"Yes." But I can't keep doing them. Because I don't like them… But if I don't, I'll probably be called out to take supplemental classes again. I never want to feel that loneliness again. And I'm small fry, but I want to keep hearing, 'As expected of Reika-sama'! For that idiotic pride, I continue to battle against the inscrutable formulas.

I reached out to energy drinks this time. I require at least 7 hours of sleep every day, and if I get less, I suddenly get drowsy and am left staggering. But I'm too scared to suddenly use the big guns that cost a thousand yen in a box. Those feel like a last resort. Therefore, I buy a popular 3-pack. Oh, I remember this taste from past life. I can't tell if it's working or not, but I like the feeling that I'm trying hard by drinking these energy drinks.

Seeing me throw away the energy drink bottles, mother said, "A girl doesn't have to try so hard." She gave me a bunch of ridiculously expensive beauty drinks, so I consume these, too.

Now, come at me, midterms!

I worked hard for the midterms taking energy drinks, but it's still me…

Mother too me to a spa and hair salon after the tests. She really worries about appearances. She probably has a firm idea about how an ojou-sama should be. Glad she wasn't into a goth-loli…

And the white hair that suddenly appeared was back to being black. To avoid that tragedy, I've been getting treated at the head spa every time.

A few days after my hair and skin were shiny with the treatment, the midterm results were posted. The high school posts the top 30 scores. 30 out of about 300 is too much for me…. Even so, I think maybe… Why do I hope like that?

While acting like it's too much for me, as usual, I go look at the results. I look up in anticipation, but yeah, I'm not up there. So many names that I don't know. These must all be external students. Well done. But shining brightly among them was

1st Kaburagi Masaya

2nd Enjou Shuusuke

Too incredible. Their total score is almost perfect. What's with their brains? I'm jealous. Our top two hasn't changed since junior high in my grade. Although the two of them switch places sometimes.

And the top 2 were Kaburagi and Enjou, but third was Wakaba-chan! And she was really close to their score, so maybe she'll overtake them on the end of term exams! Wakaba-chan stood there blankly looking at the list with her hair sticking up as usual. She really doesn't look smart… Wakaba-chan, your mouth is hanging open! Close it, because you'll look foolish!

Other students were asking each other who Takamichi Wakaba was, and were surprised when they saw her. She's a good example of a skilled hawk hiding its talons.

Among the names of the many external students, Fellow Stalking Horse was fifth! You're great! I'm proud as a fellow stalking horse!

Wakaba-chan looked relieved, perhaps finding her name. For a scholarship student, grades are of vital importance. Congratulations.

Kaburagi and Enjou arrived. They normally don't care about the rankings list, but I guess they're worried about the first ranking after entering high school. The crowd around the list parted at once for them. Looking at the top, Kaburagi asked, "Who's Takamichi Wakaba in third?"

A nearby student answered, "Seems to be her."

Kaburagi glanced at Wakaba-chan, and left with Enjou. Unlike the indifferent Kaburagi, Enjou seemed mischievous. And a different commotion from earlier rose among the students. A little disturbing… "Impertinent" was what I heard…

Nobody attacks her openly, but some of the students don't like her getting close to Kaburagi and Enjou. And it's worse that she was a commoner-type student who was unlike others at Zuiran.

They say that, but in Wakaba-chan's case she's a scholarship student, so she has to get results. And if they're afraid of someone overtaking those two, how about Fellow Stalking Horse who was always third in junior high? I asked my friends, and they replied, "Mizusaki-kun is all right." Why? Is it his face? Is it because he's good looking? They tell me it's not just that, but because he has the charisma to draw in both boys and girls. Well he did become the student council president. But don't put aside your own idiocy and take it out on a smart external student.

"These external students passed the difficult entrance exams, so they should be smart. But aren't Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama who held them at bay wonderful?"

"As you say! They're wonderful, the Emperor and Enjou-sama!"

If I drop the names of those two, that's usually enough. The atmosphere becomes happier immediately. I was privately handed my grades and I was 73rd. Hmm… Should I be happy with this?

A recent stress relief technique. Needle felt. I stab wool felt with a special needle. This is strangely enjoyable. I made a snowman looking at a manual. All I did was make a big and small white ball and put eyes in. And if I concentrate too much on this hobby, I don't realize until my eyes hurt. My eyes, my eyes!

I usually do this in my room, but I also use the living room. I'm making grated potato Taro. I take a brown felt and stab, stab, stab… Onii-sama came home late, and exclaimed, "Who was that!?"

It's not a voodoo doll…

Oh, I want friends to do handicrafts with. I want to join the handicrafts club… Should I ignore the vibes they send out and barge in? But if I did, I'd be isolated in that room. Sniff… This tear is because I was doing too much needle felt…


	81. 81

81

After entering high school, the Emperor was even more popular. The juniors and seniors especially look serious. Even while they called him cool, they still felt that he was just a junior high kid before, but now, he's in high school with them, and he looks so mature and above his age, and moreover, he's the heir of the Kaburagi Group, so they would get serious. Kaburagi is basically silent except with friends, so his faults haven't been seen. Silence really is golden. Is it my imagination or are there a lot of girls with hairstyles similar to Yurie-sama?

The Emperor is having some chiboust in the Salon today. I get fat if I eat just a little bit of sweets, but why don't boys gain weight after eating all that? I'm jealous. I heard that the Emperor rides horses as a hobby. It may be because he's active. He turned down the recruiting by the equestrian team, but if Zuiran has a polo team, wouldn't he have joined? He's the cavalry battle emperor, after all. Upupu.

Maybe I should start swimming, again. But I can't go underwater for some reason. I try to get to the bottom, but I start floating. Why is that? Maybe I can go learn that.

I was thinking of such dumb things when a senior boy came to me. "Reika-san, is something troubling you? You seem lost in thought." Lost in thought? I was thinking about wanting some chiboust, too, or go home and do needle felt, and things like that.

"No, nothing important. Just what I should do for my next flower arrangement lesson."

"Ah, Reika-san was interested in flower arrangement. I'd love to see your work sometime."

"Oh, my, it's so shoddy, I couldn't." Hmm… Ever since I entered high school, there are more boys who approach me. I get more invitations to parties, too. I've been turning down most, though. I want love, but I don't like those who approach for their own gain. We continued to talk about different styles of flower arranging with others who joined us.

I invited Sakura-chan to my house for the first time. As an ojou-sama from Yurinomiya, my mother is welcoming. After greeting Onii-sama who was just leaving, I took her to my room.

"As expected of the Kisshouin family. There aren't too many girls with houses this big at Yurinomiya. And I met the heir to the family. I might be able to brag to my senpai about it." Sakura-chan shed her massive act when she entered my room. I placed the jelly from the long standing fruit store that Sakura-chan brought, along with some cold tea on the table.

"Onii-sama?"

"The heir to the Kisshouin family is the first choice among the ojou-sama to marry right now."

"Oh, is that so?" I don't like that. I don't want a calculating person be his bride. I want Onii-sama to be in a happy marriage. Well, Onii-sama wouldn't fall for someone strange. "Oh, this kiwi jelly is delicious."

"Reika really likes sweets."

"Uh… I think I've gained weight recently… Am I still all right?"

"Have you kept up with yoga?"

"Um, the mountain pose and corpse pose…"

"So just standing and sleeping."

But it's boring to do it by myself in my room. I need to do it in a class.

"Sakura-chan, do you take any lessons that make you move?"

"I've been taking Japanese dance since grade school." Ah, fitting for a traditional Japanese beauty!

"I've been thinking about taking swimming lessons."

"…I can see you quitting when it gets cold in the winter." How dare you! And it seems likely!

"Um, have you joined a club, Sakura-chan?"

"I've joined the orchestra. I wanted to try the cello."

"Oh, the orchestra."

"And Reika?"

"I want to try the handicrafts club, but…"

"Handicrafts? That doesn't suit you well."

"You don't think so? The club members seem afraid of me, and I thought they wouldn't want me to join…"

"Because at first glance, Reika seems like the perfect ojou-sama. And you have power…. Let's see, why don't you take them homemade snacks? You'll break down their preconceptions and might feel closer to you."

Homemade snacks. That might help make them friendly. "Thank you, Sakura-chan! I'll try that!"

"Huh…? You're serious?"

What should I make?

I asked Onni-sama when he returned what kind of snack to hand out, but he stopped me by saying, "Don't make anything for somebody you aren't close with. Why did you think of that all of a sudden?"

"Because I wanted to join the handicrafts club, but they aren't very welcoming…"

"Handicrafts… You were poking something with a needle here the other day. You want to do that in the club?"

"No. In the club, I want to make a plush. I tried making it from a book, but it didn't go so well. Then I got stuck on needle felt…"

"Then why don't you ask them how to make the plush toy?"

"Would they teach me…?"

"You'll be fine." Onii-sama patted me on the head. It had been a while since he did that. When he says that I'll be fine, I can really believe it. Okay! I'll do it!

The next time the handicrafts club met, I went by myself so as not to be intimidating. They looked at me like HUH!? She came again! though…

"Um, there was something I wished to learn. Would it be all right?"

"What is it?"

The club president came over, so I took out the manual and the partially made stuffed toy. "I was trying to make a plush, but I was clumsy, and it didn't go so well. So I was wondering if the handicrafts club could teach me…"  
"A plush? Kisshouin-sama?" The members looked surprised. "So what did you wish to make?"

"It's this." I held out the manual.

"Oh, this should be easy once you get a hand of it… I can show you…"

"Really?!" I did it! I should have done this from the beginning! I had the president teach me, and started to knit. This will take a lot of time since I'm a beginner, and I was attempting to make something fairly large.

After a while, other members also gave me advice. Recently they're no longer afraid when they see me, so I'm glad. We chat about mundane things, and spend our time relaxed.

But they still haven't given me an application form to join the club…


	82. 82

82

Funfunfun. The stuffed toy was coming along nicely. I'm using some expensive knitting wool, so it feels nice to the touch! This will feel great to press up to my cheek when I'm finished. I also knit at home after dinner in the living room. Will I finish soon? As I'm immersed in this hobby, I don't have snacks, so I'm glad. I end up munching on something when I have nothing to do. When I finish, maybe I'll go back to needle felt. I'll try making a cat next time. Funfunfun.

I take the plush and head to the handicrafts club again, today.

"You've come a long way, Reika-sama. You'll be finished, soon."

"Truly. It's very cute, especially around the belly."

"Yes, I've been spending time knitting in my spare time at home, too." I'm especially careful knitting the joints with a different colored yarn. I'm mindful of the curves around the stomach, too. Pouring my heart into this.

"When I complete this, I'm thinking about making a cat with needle felt. There were several in the club who were performing needle felt?"

"Yes, there were."

I smiled at the felt group. And they smiled back. Yup, we're forming a nice relationship. So club president, please give me an application form. I know that you have some in that clear folder. I won't quit coming after I finish making this stuffed doll.

One time, as I headed to the handicrafts club, Enjou asked me, "Katsuragi called Kisshouin-san a violent woman, but do you know anything about that?"

"Not at all. I can't imagine why," I answered.

Enjou held his smile to reply, "Yeah. The gentle Kisshouin-san would never."

"No, of course not," I smiled in return and headed to the club. How dare that guy tattle on me… The next needle felt is that bird brain. I'll stab him!

I finally finished my stuffed doll. I carried it to the living room. My parents were having tea with Onii-sama.

"Oh? Reika, you finished the doll?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ah, you were knitting often recently. So you were making a stuffed toy."

Ta-da! I show my family the completed stuffed doll. A tanuki with glasses. "This is father."

"Huh?" I handed father the doll of the tanuki.

"I made a doll of the animal that most resembled father. I made it for you, father. Will you accept it?"

"This is for me?" Father took the doll with both hands and stared at it. I felt remorseful after Onii-sama scolded me for making father depressed that I was suspicious of him after I was shocked from Wakaba-chan's arrival. I admit that I hold my Onii-sama dear, but father has also treated me kindly since I was little. Therefore, I also love father. I felt fairly guilty for that middle-aged man looking sad. Therefore, as a way to make amends, I made this doll. A present of something you personally knitted is deemed too heavy, but it's all right between father and daughter, right?

"It has its own glasses. Doesn't it look like you?" I sat down next to father.

"Yes, it's very good. Thank you, Reika. I'm very happy. But you think of me as a tanuki? As a tanuki-dad (another way of saying cunning old man) … "

"No, father is plump, so I thought of the bulging stomach. But a tanuki-dad. I guess that you can look at it like that."

"…Is… that right…" He gazed at the doll of the tanuki with mixed feelings.

"It was the first time that I made a stuffed doll, so the stitching isn't perfect, but you can't really tell, can you? It's my very first stuffed toy.

"OH! The first one is a present for me!" Father looked at Onii-sama in triumph. Father, when you look like that, you really do look like an evil tanuki.

"Isn't that nice, dear?"

'Yes, yes. But Reika, is your father's stomach bulging out so much?" He rubs his belly, still happy.

"Yes, it is. It's not healthy. Father should diet."

"…Is that right…"

"I know a good way to lose weight. Use a hula hoop. I can lend you mine."

"Hula hoop? Reika, you own something like that?"

"… You were still doing that…" Huh? Onii-sama, did you say something?

"Let's hula hoop together. I want my dear father to always be healthy."

"OH, all right!" Hearing me call him dear, his spirits continue to rise. Is father going to be all right? He won't be easily tricked by someone, right? Don't trust people's words so much.

Father held his doppelganger tanuki closely saying, "Father's embarrassed to be entering my daughter's room." So happy about strange things. Oh, no, father. Maybe he'll be taken down for sexual harassment instead of fraud.

"Now, father, spin it around and get rid of that fat!"

"Okay!" Father started to spin it around. "GYA!"

"Father!?"

Father was taken to the hospital for a bad back. Mother scolded me terribly.

When I let slip, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to an old man," in the hospital, Onii-sama scolded me saying, "He's at a delicate age, so choose your words!" Yes, I'm sorry…

And my stuffed doll is now decorating his study after father was released from the hospital. He is said to pat its head happily at times.

If he likes it that much, I tried to mess with him by giving the tanuki a cane for his bad back, but Onii-sama scolded me again saying, "Did you really regret what you did?!"

Of course I do. This is just my love being flipped around.


	83. 83

83

One day in June, I was asked to the student council chamber by Tomoe-senpai through Kasumi-sama. This sounds like something secret… I hesitantly opened the door to the room and found Tomoe-senpai with Fellow Stalking Horse.

"Kisshouin-san, thank you for coming. Will you sit down?" Tomoe-senpai directed me to the sofa next to Fellow Stalking Horse who glanced at me before quickly looking away. After I sat down, Tomoe-senpai seated himself across from us and looked at each of us. "I asked the two of you here to ask you to be members of the next student council."

"Huh?"  
"Eh?"

A member of the next student council?!

In junior high, each student council lasted until the end of the second term, but the high school ends around the end of the first term. After summer vacation, there will be elections to determine the president and vice president. And other members will be chosen by the newly elected. I had heard that they ask notable students in between. I guess that I was caught in that.

"Arima was the president in junior high, so you're an obvious pick. You'll accept, of course?"

"Well, yes, I have no problem, but…" Fellow Stalking Horse looked at me baffled. Yeah, I understand that feeling. Why me, a Pivoine member, right? I feel the same way.

"Kisshouin-san is in the Pivoine, but you've been serving as a class representative many times starting in elementary school, and I'm aware of you work very well. And Kisshouin-san is on the friendly side to the student council among the Pivoine. Therefore, I'd like you to be a member for the next session."

Wow, I'm really glad that Tomoe-senpai trusts me that much, but I'm too scared to act like I oppose the Pivoine. That would really lead to the Downfall.

"I'm sorry, Tomoe-senpai. That would be impossible. I'm a Pivoine member."

"Can't do both?"

"They would look at me like a double agent…"

I'm afraid. I know because I'm on the inside. The Pivoine are seriously terrifying when they're angry. I've heard that they could force you out of school. Well, it's the student council's job to prevent that. Besides, the Pivoine and student council are oppositional forces, so being in both is like a contradiction.

"Hmm… So I guess you can't." Tomoe-senpai stretched out long. "I thought that it might be impossible, but I might as well try. I thought there was a sliver of hope that maybe Kisshouin-san would accept. But I guess you can't, the rift between the student council and Pivoine is larger than when we were in junior high." That's right. It's not a rift, it's more like the depths of the Mariana trench. "Well, we'll just have Arima as a student council member for next session. But Kisshouin-san, you'll help us as the class representative?"

"Yes. If there's anything that I can do."

Fellow Stalking Horse was looking at me dubiously. What's with those eyes? We interacted during junior high as the student council president and class rep. Oh, but I usually collected the forms while the monk took them to the student council. Does he think that I forced the monk to do all the work?! How insulting! I worked a ton! What's with you, I'm a fellow stalking horse. Quit looking at me suspiciously. You're the vice village chief of the Alone in Love village!

"What?"

"Nothing at all."

Tomoe-senpai wmiled wryly at the unfriendly atmosphere between the two of us. "Arima. Kisshouin-san is dependable when it counts. Don't look at her with prejudice just because she's Pivoine. Take a broader view."

"… But this one's nickname…"

Nickname?! My good eyes caught Fellow Stalking Horse's mumbling.

"Mizusaki-kun. What is my nickname?"

"No… it's nothing." Of course, it's not nothing! I've had some funny nickname placed on me without my knowledge?! Is that why boys won't approach me?!

"Mizusaki-kun."

"I said I don't know!"  
"That's a lie. When people lie, they look to the upper right. Mizusaki-kun just looked to your upper right."

"How would you know that!?" Onii-sama taught me. You gotta problem? "Anyway, I don't really know! Something like Curly!"

Curly? Curly because of my hair!? Hmm… questionable, but it's better than the vertical roll. It's kind of cute, curly. Boys, you can call me curly!

Fellow Stalking Horse is hiding his eyes. Is he so afraid that I would see through his lies? It's obvious that you're hiding something. Isn't there some worse nickname?

"Now, now, both of you. Arima and Kisshouin-san are the two kouhai that I most trust among the first years. That's why I want the two of you to support the student council after I graduate from high school." With Tomoe-senpai stepping in, that conversation ended. I need to find out, later. But Tomoe-senpai graduating… Just after we're able to be friendly with one another in the same school building, he's leaving next year. Really sad.

"Oh? Kisshouin-san, what's wrong."

"Nothing…" Oh, no. I'm so lonely. Tomoe-senpai understands balancing acts. The Pivoine and student council are doing well right now because he's the president. Besides, Tomoe-senpai is about it. To recruit me into the student council, across all of the student council presidents throughout history. Normally, they wouldn't recruit from the Pivoine. When he leaves, what will happen? I want to avoid conflict.

"Where we're done here. I need to talk with Arima about the next session, so hang on. Kisshouin-san can go, though. Thank you for coming today."  
"Yes, Tomoe-senpai, Mizusaki-kun, gokigen yoh."

"Take care. Thank you."

"Thank you…"

I headed to my ride without going to the Salon. I'm kind of depressed. Okay! I'll have some cheap snacks that I haven't touched in a while! I'll open a lucky turn that I've hidden in the closet.

The next day, I caught Satomi-kun and asked him about my nickname.

"Kisshouin-san's nickname?"

"Yes. Mizusaki-kun told me that I had a nickname, yesterday. And he said Curly, but isn't there some other?"

"Curly? Oh, your hair. Well your nickname? Nothing right now."

"Right now? So there was one before? What was it?"

"Uh… Um… something like… goddess?"

"Goddess?"

"Well, I don't know well, though! Nobody's calling you anything, anymore! It was back in junior high! I'll follow up!"

Goddess… I think of Aphrodite, but it's being used by a student, already. That boy who performed the violin swinging his hair all over. It looked a little like an afro, so he was called Aphrodite, even though he's a boy. Then they shortened it, so now it's Dite.

Other goddesses… Aphrodite is also called Venus. What about Athena? She's like a goddess of war and beauty. But there are so many goddesses in the Greek pantheon.

"I'll settle for that, for now."

Satomi-kun looked relieved as he returned to his friends.

…Goddess… What if it were Venus. I wouldn't know what to do.


	84. 84

84

Cream cheese is very delicious with honey. I enjoy eating it by itself, but I place some on a scone. This is also delicious. I can feel free using even the rare and expensive honey sold by a specialty shop in the Kisshouin household. How wonderful.

Which honey should I use today? The lavender honey. I put a lot of honey from the small jar on to the cream cheese. I bite into the scone. Ah, such bliss…

This is fairly filling, so I'm full after just one. When I feel well, I can have two easily, though. But if I continue with these sweets for three days, a dreadful result awaits. In the area of weight. Oh, the devil's food!

As I was being defeated by the devil's temptation again today, Aoi-chan gave me a call. "My brother is getting stranger."

"The muscled brother that plays the guitar? Is he still playing every day?"

"He plays and he sings…"

"Oh, my." She sounds glum.

"It seems that my brother started playing the guitar because he found someone that he likes. And he's going to confess to her with a self-written love song… Every day, he sings a sickening song of love that he wrote himself. It's horrible. The entire family asked him to stop, but he won't listen. And the lyrics are terrible. Like when I see you my heart goes boom, boom, my mind goes lala. Just hopeless and embarrassing. Mom covers her ears when he sings. I'm ashamed to be sister…"

A love song he wrote himself… With the melody added, it's a lot worse than just a poem. I see a guy confess to a girl by singing on TV sometimes, but is the girl really happy to hear that? I'd be too embarrassed.

But most people who give poems and love songs to their love are guys. I don't really hear about girls doing that. Oh, I guess girls make things. Maybe writing poems and love songs is a disease that only men can contract. Dreadful… I'm glad Onii-sama never got it.

But Onii-sama playing Schubert's Seranade is just wonderful! Yup, it's just something that ordinary people can do without thought.

"If somebody confessed with a love song out of the blue, wouldn't they run away from out of shock? And the woman might not like that sort of thing…"

"Yes. But the girl is supposed to like music. That she likes musicians."

"Ah."  
"She's a classmate in his college, and he tried to appeal to her, but wasn't getting anywhere, and he was writing a love song as the last resort…"

"Oh…" A classmate in college. So muscled brother was in college.

"'Marie, Marie, my dear Marie, I am your captiveeee.' He's so stupid."

He doesn't seem to have any talent at writing. Iinchou's poem might still be better. I wonder if Iinchou would start singing if it got worse. Iinchou, please stop where you are.

But Marie…

"By the way, can I ask which college he attends?"  
Aoi-chan named the public university that Marin-sensei attended. And they were the same age. Huh? Could she be…?

"My tutor is attending your brother's university and she's the same age. And likes the visual style (Japanese glam rock)."

"HUH!?"

"And her name is close to Marie. I don't want to leak her information, so I can't tell you her name, though."

"Oh. Then maybe it's her. But the visual styly? My brother's song's closer to a folk song, though. That's totally different."

"It's not definitely her, after all."

Aoi-chan replied, "Yes. But maybe I'll talk to my brother." We ended our call. Whatever Aoi-chan says, she still worries about his love. But Aoi-chan's brother and Marin-sensei. The world is small.

The next day when I entered the Salon after school, Kaburagi was playing Liszt's Liebestraume (Dreams of Love) on the piano.

Huh!? What is this!? He's soo cool!

To my blunder, my heart was sent racing by Kaburagi's performance full of emotion as the sunlight passed in through the trees and into the room. Oh, no! Wake up!

I thought that he was a cavalry battle idiot that had muscles for brains, but a piano? So this is what's called gap moe (crush on a disparity). How devastating. How dreadful. But he was probably thinking about Yurie-sama when performing. How sad…

Onii-sama's serenade was beautiful, but Kaburagi's Liszt was good, too. Right in a maiden's sweet spot. The other girls in the Pivoine were also listening spellbound. One of the privileges of being a member. I wonder if Kaburagi takes requests.

I confirmed what I knew after listening to Kaburagi's piano. Writing it yourself is no good. I mailed Aoi-chan, "Pick an existing song. Your own work is high risk, no return." But she replied, "Can't stop my brother's passion. After hearing Reika-chan's story, he's convinced that it's her. She's supposed to be a tutor of a nice ojou-sama. He's converting his folk song to the visual style and now he's added strange yells to it. It's horrible."

…Muscled brother…

I decided to help Aoi-chan. I'll make a pitch for Aoi-chan's brother to Marin-sensei. If they get together, Marin-sensei can make him stop his guitar, then Aoi-chan can return to peace. I executed my plan the next time Marin-sensei arrived.

"Marin-sensei, you mentioned being hit on by a classmate in college that he was smothering…"  
"Yes, I did. What of it?"

"Has he still been approaching you?"

"Oh, Reika-sama, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? …Well, he has been."

I knew it!

"Um, about him, he may not be of the visual style and may be smothering, but he's probably a nice person, so won't you try talking to him some more? You may find that you like him."  
"Uh, that's true."

"Isn't it?! Please don't feel repulsed if he suddenly sings you a love song as a present!"  
"Song as a present? What are you talking about? He's not interested in music at all."

"He may not have before, but he does now! He's been practicing the guitar for Marin-sensei. To confess to you!" Uh, I said it.

"Confess…"

"Um, it was supposed to be a surprise, so…"

"Confess? We're already seeing each other."

….Huh?

"Seeing each other?"

"Yes, he was so wooing me so hard, I was just moved." She showed me his picture with her, a serious looking man that looked like a researcher. He's skinny, not muscular at all.

"Eh the smothering type… totally different from the visual style…"

"Oh, when he was telling me how he loved me, he was a bit smothering. And he's serious, so the opposite of the visual style."

"Ah… Is that right… Oh! Um! Were there any other men who were after you? Like a muscular type."

"No."

"Really?"

"No. There wasn't."  
I made a mistake!

That's right. As if things would work out so well! What do I do? I need to tell Aoi-chan. Oh, how could this be? I received permission to send mail to a friend from Marin-sensei who was speaking fondly of her boyfriend. I found mail from Aoi-chan already here.

"What should I do!? My brother's like into glam rock now! He's getting reprimanded my mom for using her make up! I'm afraid! I can't sleep tonight!"  
What do I do!?

What have I done? I can't face Aoi-chan's family. I sent a message that she was the wrong person and prayed that the muscular brother didn't take any rash action.

…Muscled brother, joining the Alone in Love village? Oh! I'm sorry!


	85. 85

85

To make amends for the confusion, I sent Aoi-chan's brother the highest quality protein. The woman he liked was Mari-san. I should have asked for her name, first. He was nice, and told me not to worry about it, according to Aoi-chan, and she didn't blame me at all, so I was relieved. After much protest from everyone around him, the muscular brother gave up on confessing with his love song, but he hasn't given up on playing the guitar, and Aoi-chan said, "My brother's started to do a comic routine with his guitar…" sounding confounded. Be strong, Aoi-chan!

One day, we received an invitation to an anniversary party to a company under the Kaburagi Group.

"I believed that I declined that. To go without me."

"Yes. But when I met President Kaburagi at a separate company's party and talked about you, he insisted that I bring you."

Ever since I gave him the tanuki doll, father's been talking to everyone as if I had a father complex. I was shocked when a Pivoine member told me, "I heard Reika-sama is very close to your father."

The upper class families have long treated me as being a bro-con, but now they're attaching the father-con label on me. It's outrageous.

But in the end, it's just father bragging. The rumors of the bro-con are true, but the father-con stories haven't taken root. Of course. They aren't true.

"I'm still in high school, so I'll refrain from joining."

"But I already said that you were going. So you will come, Reika?"

HUH!? As it I would ever want to attend a party for one of Kaburagi's companies!

"Masaya-sama may be coming to this party, Reika! Let's go look for a new dress." Mother is cheerful. That was what I was most afraid of. I have exams coming up, but I'll be mother's fashion doll for a while at this rate.

"It's all right. Father will escort you."

"No. I'll have Onii-sama escort me."

Don't be crazy, you tanuki. Humph. I won't pity you just because you look sad!

I wondered about mentioning that I would be attending the party thrown by the Kaburagi Group company to him when I saw him in the Salon, but I didn't. I didn't know if he would be attending, and I didn't want him to tell me 'so what?'

The day of the party soon arrived. A business party isn't fun at all. Aside from the times I really couldn't get out of it, I've declined coming saying that I was still a child, but I'll probably have to attend more of these. So much of a hassle. And Kaburagi wasn't here.

I had Onii-sama escort me as I stated, and smiled. There are parents of Pivoine members here, so I talk about my interactions with them. Most of it is "They're such wonderful people," though. My parents are also talking with other plump men elsewhere.

"Are you tired, Reika?"

"I'm still fine."

"Ok. It's only a little longer, so hang in there."

Encouraged by Onii-sama's whispers, I motivate myself to go on. "Gokigen yoh, I'm Kisshouin Reika."

And from behind us, "So good of you to come, Takateru-kun."

"Oh, president Kaburagi. Thank you for inviting us today."

President Kaburagi!? Kaburagi's dad! I turned around hastily. Oh, my heart! Kaburagi's father was such a dandy. I had avoided anything related to Kaburagi, so this might be the first time I saw him up close. I had seen him from afar several times, but I quickly fled. We may have met when I was small, but I don't remember well.

He's probably about my father's age, but what is the difference here!? His stomach isn't jutting out! Even the wrinkles around his eyes don't come off as old, but refined instead. And those sharp, but tolerant eyes! He's overflowing with charisma! So cool! And so tall! If I picked a tune for him, it's Beethoven's 'Emperor'. So unlike his son's 'Night on Bald Mountain'. Yes, this is the true Emperor!

I was staring blankly at him when, "President. My sister, Reika. Reika, this is president Kaburagi."

"Good evening, Reika-san. Thank you for coming today," the lovely man said with a smile. Oh, no! I can't be staring blankly!

"Thank you so much for inviting us today. I am Kisshouin Reika." I put away my excitement and greet him properly. Oh, I just can't mess up in front of this man!

"No need to be so formal. So you're Masaya's classmate. Has he been causing you any trouble?"

"No, not at all. Masaya-sama is a wonderfully capable individual." We're not friendly enough for him to cause me trouble.

"I hear that Reika-san is quite capable, too. No wonder your father brags. We hear that you gave him snack that you made, and even gave him a handmade doll for him the other day. Girls are so nice. I'm jealous of president Kisshouin." Father, quick exaggerating! How many stories of your delusions do you tell outside? I'm afraid to know.

"President Kaburagi, thank you for earlier."

"Oh, president Kisshouin. I was just speaking about with the children the two of you are so proud of." My parents saw us with Kaburagi's father and approached. "Reika-san is a truly adorable ojou-san. As expected of president Kisshouin's beloved daughter."

"Well, thank you very much, president Kaburagi." Show a little modesty there, tanuki.

Standing next to the plump tanuki, Kaburagi's father appears even more dashing. I respect mother to not be disappointed in father even in front of this splendid man. The tanuki kept on talking about his delusions about how close we were. Somebody stop him.

The broadminded president Kaburagi humored the tanuki with a smile. In the end, he even said, "I like to meet you again, Reika-sama," with that lovely smile.

Ah, so splendid… Hey, I shouldn't be getting friendly with him! I'm getting further from my goal of not getting involed with the Kaburagi family… I need to go back to my roots!

A few days later, I met Kaburagi in the Salon where he laughed, "I heard from my dad that you're not just a bro-con, but a father-con."

THAT TANUKI!


	86. 86

86

I met Iinchou in the hall, so I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a corner.

"Huh? What's wrong, Kisshouin-san?"

"Iinchou, you haven't moved on from writing poems to a love song have you?"

"Huh!? How did you know!?" So he was! Iinchou's illness is advancing quickly. How regrettable.

"Well, I won't stop you if that's what you want. However, do not confess by singing it to her. OH! You're not thinking about doing that for the school festival are you?!"

"No, no. Even I know that's bad." Oh! He's shown growth!

"So what kind of song is it?"

"…secret…" His cheeks turned red. This maiden… "… I guess girls would be bothered by someone suddenly giving them a song written for them."

"I guess so. Not everyone, but most would probably be surprised rather that happy about it."

"I see…" Iinchou hung his head slightly. So he wants her to hear it. I should check once more before the school festival. He may be mad enough to start singing.

"Rather than a strange love song, a girl may enjoy having an existing song played for them.

"Really?"

"Yes. The other day, there was someone who played a love song on the piano, and the girls were left enthralled. It embarrasses me to admit that I was moved myself. By that unexpectedness. Iinchou, it's Gap moe! Gap moe!"

"Gap moe… You use that term…? But a gap… Would me playing an instrument be a gap?"

"If the serious looking Iinchou played an instrument passionately, there would be plenty. But don't choose the wrong tune."

"Like what? Wouldn't something about the sea be nice? And how about the piano?"

"The piano would be nice."

"But getting the chance for her to listen…"

"Iinchou, what's wrong? Are you all right!?" Fellow Stalking Horse rushed to us as we were talking secretively at the edge of the hall.

"Oh, Mizusaki-kun, you need me for something?"  
"No. You didn't need me for something? To be called out to a place like this." Called out? In a hallway with other people?

"Called out? We were just talking."

"But…" Fellow Stalking Horse looks at Iinchou worried, as he casually steps between us. Hey, just how dangerous do I seem to you?

"…Umm… I don't really get it, but Kisshouin-san probably isn't like what you think. She wouldn't do anything to me. She's my master of romance."

"Master of romance?"

"Yup. Since elementary school. She's given me a lot of advice." He played with his hair embarrassed. Such a maiden.

"A master of romance. I've never heard of anything like that about you." Hey, Fellow Stalking Horse, are you picking a fight? You're the vice chief of Alone in Love village…. I know that he's popular… But I'm called the goddess, too. "But Iinchou, you had someone you liked."

"Oh! Come on, Mizusaki-kun, keep it a secret." Maiden's embarrassed. The world's apparently forgotten about the explosive poem that maiden unleashed during our second year of junior high. Lucky for you. But I'll never forget.

"You want my help?"

"Oh, really?"

Iinchou was about to accept, so I quickly yank his arm. "No, Iinchou!"

"Huh? How come?"

We leave Fellow Stalking Horse to whisper. "Haven't you heard of a friend offering to set up another, but the girl falling for the friend instead? And Mizusaki-kun is popular. Don't. It's very dangerous."

"As you state."

"What if she turns around and say that she likes Mizusaki-kun and asks for advice…?"

"Wo, that would be the worst. But possible."

"Isn't it?

End of the private talk.

"Thanks, Mizusaki-kun, but I don't need help. I'll keep getting my advice from Kisshouin-san." Iinchou turns him down holding out his palm. Fellow Stalking Horse one again gazes at me in suspicion.

"It's really about romance, Iinchou? She's not threatening you?"

"Huh?! No way!"

Did I do something to Fellow Stalking Horse to think so badly of me?

"Kisshouoin-san's been giving me some really good advice. Like introducing me to a shrine of fulfilling love."

"…That's not much advice."

"That's not true. I had my prayers answered."

Huh? Answered prayers?! "Wait, Iinchou. How did you have your prayers answered?" Once again I sneak him away, taking him by the arm.

"At the school trip, I was able to go around the park with her. We weren't alone, but it was fun."

Oh, when I was about to turn into a merlion. Now that he mentions it, I do remember. Nice, to be able to make beautiful memories. Nothing like that happened for me.

"Well anyway, Kisshuoin-san wasn't threatening me, so there's nothing that Mizusaki-kun needs to worry about."

"…I see."

Why should he be so suspicious of me? I need to find out. "Mizusaki-kun, I need to talk to you."

"What?"

I ask the Iinchou to leave us,and Iinchou worried for me asking if I was going to be all right. Fellow Stalking Horse looked bewildered. There, see that? To Iinchou, you look a lot more dangerous that I do!

Even though he was worried, Iinchou left us alone, so I started to ask. "So, Mizusaki-kun. Why do you have such a bad impression of me? I don't remember ever doing anything to you."

"Not to me." To him? "In your third year in junior high, you threatened Tsuruhana. That you'd crush her if she opposed you. That you had that power. I happened to see that." That time I wielded the fan! It was after school in the hall, and there weren't many people, but it's no surprise that a few people saw that. So Fellow Stalking Horse was among them. That would look bad…

"Tsuruhana had it coming. But I'll never forgive someone who threatens people using their power like that. Even if it's the way the Pivoine does things. That's why I'll protect other students from you."

Wow, I've been recognized as incredibly evil. But if he saw that, there's nothing I could say…

"Well, there were reasons for that, but I understand."

"Is that all? I'm going."

"Yes."

The heavens know, the earth knows, you know, everyone knows. The words I repeated to the tanuki came right back at me. The tanuki boomerang.

It's going to be hard to get rid of that impression. And that poking with the folding fan is an embarrassing past, so I want him to forget as soon as he can…


	87. 87

87

With Marin-sensei's help, I made it through the final exams. But I didn't feel well about it. I thought that I wasn't doing well during my studies, so I applied for the summer session of cram school. Being weak of will, I'm not made to study alone. There are too many distractions at home. If I run into a problem, I think about having a change of pace and work on needle felt, or redecorate my room, or something else. If the atmosphere of the cram school suits me, I'll keep using them for the second term. Therefore, sensei, anything but the supplemental classes again…

The last day of the final exams. The test ends in the morning, so I go home and change. There's somewhere I want to go. The post office. I'm going to put the money I have in my drawer into savings, and buy stamps. Stamp collecting is a small hobby of mine. I secretly enjoy buying cute stamps. Not that I have anyone to send them to.

I especially like characters from anime and such. There are famous robot anime and characters from picture books, and they're fun to look at. Among them was a stamp of the rococo queen. Of course, I bought that. I bought extra sheets in case I would send them to somebody. Not that I have plans to send anything.

It's pretty embarrassing for me to buy stamps of the vertically curled hair with my own hair. What if they think I'm cosplaying!? It was embarrassing, but it became my favorite stamp, so I'm glad that I built up my courage and bought them. I want to send these to somebody. Aoi-chan would probably see it and smile, so maybe I'll send it sometime.

I dress in one of the most informal clothes I have, a feminine one-piece with a ribbon under chest. I want to drop by places other than the post office, so I don't want to look like an ojou-sama. I'm thinking about going to a soba noodle shop. It's my first time going to one alone, so I don't want to stand out. Oh, I'm hungry. What should I eat?

I enter a chain restaurant soba shop in a complex. There's so much on the menu that I can't decide. Soba with wild vegetables is nice, but cold soba is good, too. Hmm, but soba with tempura is the choice, here! It's delicious with the two shrimp. Yeah, I'm glad of my choice. There are plenty of onions, so my blood will be flowing smoothly. It was so good, I even drank all the soup. Ah, that was satisfying!

After a lunch break, I head to a large post office. It was crowded, so I take a number and go to look at the stamps. Animals and old books are nice. Which of the Japanese song series should I get? I found a cute animal stamp, so I chose that. I'll come back on Letters Day.

I happily head to the savings box counter, and my turn was still far ahead. There aren't any seats available. Oh, well. I'm young, so it's not that bad to remain standing. Or so I thought when I salary man offered me his seat. What a gentleman! Ladies first may be catching on in Japan. Thank you, unknown gentleman. I smile and thank him, and I take a seat. Little acts of kindness make me feel warm and fuzzy and really happy.

Oh, that tempura is still making me feel stuffed. Maybe that's the soup I drank. I was rubbing my tummy when the lady next to me asked, "How many months?"

Months? What? "?"

"Is it about 5 months? I hope you have a nice child."

"…" ….Huh…? You don't mean… Wait, did she mistake me for being pregnant!? Why?! Because I was rubbing my tummy?! NO! It's because I was full! "…I'm not pregnant."

"Huh?"

"I don't have a baby in my tummy…" I tighten my stomach to suck it in. It didn't move much.

"Uh, oh, I'm sorry." The lady looked awkward and flustered and moved away.

Oh! Could it be!? A turn around, and the gentleman from earlier quickly turned away. Him, too!? That wasn't ladies first, but being kind to a pregnant woman!

What the heck…

I guess I'm carrying a child without knowing it. Someday, an archangel will make an annunciation. Oh, child of the god of fat, be born quickly. Otherwise, holy mother Reika's stomach will stay big forever.

…Oh, well… I need to return to reality. This is just a tragedy caused by getting fat. And one more possibility that I don't want to accept. Could I look old? Old enough that I can look like a pregnant woman? I'm fat and old…

Oh, the fluorescent lighting is so blinding. So bright that tears are… An uncomfortable air permeates around me. My number won't be called for a while, yet…

I head home holding back tears. I confine myself to my room and single-mindedly spin the hula hoop. I do sit-ups. I balance like the letter V. I felt sick.

The next day, I started eating mostly vegetables. "It must be fatigue from the summer heat. I don't have much of an appetite…" and eat salads. The girls around me say, "Oh, no," but they know for sure… In the Pivoine Salon, I only drink black tea. There are blueberry tortes today, but I won't have any! Everyone offers me various sweets, but I turn them down saying, "I don't have an appetite…" Don't look.

Enjou chuckled as he passed by and said, "Good luck." So he realized, too. Don't say needless things. I'm already irritated from hunger.

I mailed Sakura-chan what I was going through, and she replied, "Zazen (seated meditation) or takigyou (meditation under a waterfall), which do you want?" She's saying that I should fix my weak will that prevents my diets to last. She has a point. I'm hard on others but easy on myself.

This was how I ended up agreeing to zazen with Sakura-chan over summer vacation. But Sakura-chan, I go to sleep after 3 minutes if I close my eyes. Is that all right? And for some reason, mother recommended fasting. I would go to a fast with mother that summer, too.

So my summer vacation would become a summer of losing weight for me. Will my third eye finally open!?


	88. 88

88

The results from the final exams were revealed. As expected, my name wasn't listed. The top 3 remained the same from last time with Kaburagi, Enjou, and Wakaba-chan in that order. Wakaba-chan's really smart. Just incredible. Though some are looking at her more harshly…

And Fellow Stalking Horse was 7th! My Fellow, you dropped a little! Work hard for my sake. You're the hope of our village. As the village chief to be.

My ranking was 86th. Oh, I can't be talking about another with my drop! I'm in danger or dropping into the triple digits next term if this keeps up. I need to get motivated with the summer classes. I'll be busy this summer with studying, dieting, and training.

"Do you all want to go somewhere this summer?" Kikuno-san asked us. Oh! A trip with friends! Splendid!

"Can we get reservations this late?"

"Oh, how about my summer house?"

We gleefully began making plans. Most of us had summer homes, so we debate where to go. And I'll need to tell my family. I'm invited, of course, right? Right? Oh, we can use our summer house. So, please let me join you.

The last weekend before summer vacation, Sakura-chan took me to perform zazen. The monk told us what the zazen entailed and we entered the temple hall. I was afraid that it was going to be hot and humid, so I was glad it felt cool. I can't sit in the lotus position, so I take the half lotus position and half-close my eyes. I prepare my mind and breathing. Breathing is okay, but would I be able to calm my mind? I'm full of worldly thoughts.

As the room went silent and sitting is the dimly lit temple hall, my eyes gradually close. Oh, when my mind is calm, I become tired. Oh, the monk is behind me. Is he on to me? I stick out my right shoulder and take the encouragement stick. It hurts less than I imagined. Did he hold back because I'm a poor little girl? But then I'll remain sleepy… Whack.

I was so tired towards the end that my body was teetering left and right, and I don't even remember if I received the encouragement stick.

After about 30 minutes of the zazen, we listened to the monk's sermon and move on to copying sutras by hand. So it's not just meditations, but writing as well.

I place the example given to me above my paper and follow it, so it's easier than I thought. I had studied calligraphy when I was young, and believed it would be easy, but in copying the example, we were told that our feelings would affect the outcome. Compared to Sakura-chan's well arranged writing, mine occasionally shifted around. This is probably where I thought about going to the Japanese café. I'm full of worldly desires.

We make an offering of the copied sutra and complete the training for the day.

"Reika, you didn't reflect on your soul at all did you," harshly declared Sakura-chan as soon as we arrived at the Japanese café. I guess that was the original reason we came. "I kept on hearing you get smacked and distracted me. And eventually felt you shaking…"

"Your own spirit was being tested, Sakura-chan. To not have your concentration broken by that."

"…Instead of the encouragement stick, you should have been taking the punishment stick." From what the monk said, we only took the encouragement stick, but monks who broke the rules would take the punishment stick. That seriously hurts, supposedly.

"I chose a temple with a kind monk this time. At a severe temple, Reika would have gotten hit a hundred times."

"Ehh? But Sakura-chan got hit, too."

"I asked to be hit." Oh, wow. "And training your spirit through zazen… didn't do a thing for you…" Sakura-chan sighted as I stared at the desert section of the menu. No, I was only looking. I didn't say a word about eating.

"People can't go to Nirvana so easily."

"Fall down the road to obesity." Stop. Didn't you hear the monk? Words have power, so don't say bad things. What if I really do become obese? "It's because Reika doesn't exercise. How about trying hot yoga or aerial yoga?"

"Sakura-chan likes yoga." I'm working hard doing sit-ups and hula hoops every day and some yoga at home, so no thanks. I'd rather do some sports if I had to choose. I manage to overcome my temptation of the Japanese sweets, and make do with some cold green tea.

If I don't eat, my belly shrinks. But if I eat, it swells out. That's what makes me careless. That I can lose weight quickly if I don't eat. But I'll try hard this time. I was seriously shocked when I was mistaken for being pregnant. That still gnaws at me. I locked away the one piece that I was wearing then. I'll never wear anything that makes me look pregnant. When I sit down, my belly becomes flabby, so I always tighten it.

"Sakura-chan, do I look old?"

"I don't think so. Recently, you look younger now that your face is rounder. Don't worry about it."

My face got rounder…

I went to my new cram school for the first time for the summer session. There are a lot of students here unlike the school I attended in junior high. We're free to sit anywhere, so I sit a little to the back. Is there anyone from Zuiran? Hmm, everyone looks smart.

Then a mixed group of boys and girls say beside and behind me. They look like friends. Ugh… I feel isolated…

The luggage of the boy next to me quickly invades my territory. But he has his back to me talking to his friends and doesn't notice. I feel ignored… Oh, no, that trauma from the supplemental classes in junior high…

Then, the boy laughed wildly and bumped me. Ouch…

"Oh, sorry."

"…no problem…" I'd be grateful if you noticed you luggage while you're at it.

"Wow. Look at this girl. Just like an ojou-sama!"

"Hair's beautifully curled."

Ugh.

"Hey, what school do you go to?" asked the boy behind me. He has a lots of piercings on his ears. Flirty.

"Zuiran."

"Wow, Zuiran! A real Ojou!" They all became excited, but what's so interesting about that? The girls laugh as they size me up. Frightening…

"Hey, what's your name?"

"…Kisshouin Reika."

"UWOO! Even the name's for an ojou! Fun!"

…These guys… I sat in the wrong seats. No, the wrong cram school. I, Kisshouin Reika, have never been treated so shabbily. After the pregnancy incident, this? I'm sure that I'll draw Very Bad Luck with a fortune slip right now.

"Stop that, poor thing. She's troubled. An ojou-sama from Zuiran's different from us," warned a boy next to the flirty earring.

The girls also say something like, "Yeah, stop," not that they mean it. Humph.

I look over the problem set acting like I don't care. Use that calmness from the zazen!

But the fool behind me keeps messing with me yanking my hair! My curls! If the world were right, you'd be sent to the Bastille! Besides, what high school kid yanks a girl's hair!? What an idiot. Once the lecture began, it pained me to learn that those idiots were a lot smarter than me.

When I returned home, I threw salt into the four corners of my room. (Salt is used to cleanse evil spirits/bad luck)


	89. 89

89

Every time they find me at cram school, the flirty earring and friends sit around me. That flirty earring was called Umewaka, but flirty earring is good enough for him.

"So, Kisshouin-san, don't they greet at Zuiran by saying 'gokigen yoh?' Say it to me, 'gokigen yoh.'"

Shut up. I started to bring in problem set and study guides so that I wouldn't leave an opening for them to talk to me anytime except breaks. Aside from raising my grades, I had hoped to make friends, but not these. I keep on solving problems.

"You're such a hard worker, Kisshouin-san. Oh, that one's wrong."

Ugh!

There's a lunch break following the morning lecture. Most eat out or run to the convenience store. I had lunch prepared by the Kisshouin family cooks, but the flirty earring and friends are going out.

"Wow, look at Kisshoin-san's lunch! Looks like it's from a ryoutei (traditional Japanese restaurant)!"

…I should have waited until they had gone. Today's lunch was a shoukadou bento (traditional square lunch box with cross shaped separators).

"Looks great! Can I have a bite?" Fool. As if. I'm miserly with food. I'd rather have more, but I'm on a diet and worry about what people think, so I kept it small. Why would I give it up?

"Umewaka, hurry up, let's go." A short-haired girl called him. Yeah, hurry up and leave.

"Okay. Well, see you later, Kisshouin-san." Yeah, go on, go. And don't come back.

I enjoyed my small but delicious lunch. The boiled fish is delicious. It goes well with the cold green tea. And I concentrated on doing problem sets for the rest of the break.

After days like this continued, a grave occurrence happened. The flirty earring stole one of my Chakin Zushi (5-ingredient sushi wrapped in egg) from my lunch box! "This is really delicious! Does Kisshouin-san's family run a restaurant!?" My chakin zushi… One of my two chakin zushi… The chakin zushi that was to be the highlight of the meal… Oh, my chakin zushi…

"Huh? Kisshouin-san's frozen. Is that from shock? I treat you to something, so you want to eat with us?"

I silently gathered my belongings, stood up, and left the classroom while making a call. My dear main man is busy, so I call out the back-up. "Take me out to eat something delicious right now!"

I speed in the taxi to the company's main building and the back-up tanuki came out to greet me. "I'm so happy that Reika came all the way out to see me. Now, sit down."

"Father, I only have an hour and a half. Let's go eat!"

"Oh, all right." I grabbed father's arm to speed him along. The secretary guided us to the hall where we ran into my main hubby, Onii-sama.

"Oh? Reika, what are you doing here?"

"Reika wanted to have lunch with ME. She came all the way out to see me!" Father emphasized 'with me' and looked triumphant. Sorry, father, but you're just convenient for me to use.

A smiling Onii-sama saw us off as I put up with father telling everyone, "My daughter begged me to go to lunch with her, so I'll be out for a while," so I was exposed to some humiliation. That back-up tanuki…

Father took us to a Chinese restaurant close by. On the top floor in a private room, it had a nice view, and no prying eyes. Dad's capable secretary, good job getting reservations on such short notice.

"Now have anything you'd like."

I had my favorite shrimp stir-fry in chili sauce and shark fin soup, and seafood with crispy rice. Father ordered shark fin sugatani (seafood cooked to look how it did originally) and fried rice with Chinese mitten crab. He's being luxurious with his lunch. We also asked for dim sum, so it was too much for lunch. But today is special. I'm headed to a fast with mother starting tomorrow. This already feels like the last supper.

"How's cram school, Reika?"

"I'm working hard." If I don't hurry, I won't make it to the next class in time. That reminds me, I got a hold of father easily on my first call, but does he even work? Is that company all right? All the employees we met gave off the vibe of being THE ELITE, though.

"Are you working yourself, father?"

"What are you saying, Reika? I'm doing my job, right, Sasajima?" he asked his secretary sitting beside him. Father wanted to be alone with me, but I intended to leave as soon as I ate, so I asked him along.

"Yes, the president is staying busy." Well, of course his secretary would say so. But he only said that he was busy, not working.

"My brother spent tie learning about the work with you when he was a student, did he not?"

"Yes, Takateru-san was truly capable and is now engaged in the sales department." Oh, I see. Onii-sama looked busy when I saw him just now. I wonder if he has time to eat properly. After spending time talking about Onii-sama for a while, father became a little miffed. Real mature, father.

I ate what I could and thanked Sasajima-san who accompanied us before I got up. Father stopped me, but I can't be late to the next lecture. Shouldn't he hurry back to work himself? Farewell, father! You can't bribe me with annin tofu!

I barely made it back in time, and most of the seats were taken, so I sat in a corner. I feel calm away from the flirty earring. Though my stomach is tight. I hide my belly with my bag and stole. The view from the side is especially dangerous.

The next day, I begin the fasting plan with mother. I imagined going to a dojo in the mountains somewhere, but we arrived at a first rate hotel. We'll spend the next two days here in luxury in a Jacuzzi, getting spa treatment and walking in the garden.

Most of the participants to the fast are madams who are acquainted with mother. I guess she couldn't turn them down, so she asked me to come. Yeah, mother's skinny. She doesn't need to fast. It must be rough to be fasting out of social obligation.

After passing a simple medical exam, we have some porridge with either water or tea. Other than meals, we are free to spend our time. There's a pool and gym, too. The madams are all reserving a time at the spa. Mother is making me accompany her there, too.

One of the especially obese participants brought her plump daughter with her. The daughter was Narutomi Akemi-san, 20 years old. We were the only young ladies here. Madam Narutomi asked me to get along with her daughter, so I replied an affirmative smiling. Akemi-san greeted me looking down from behind her mother. She's older but seems faint of heart. I won't pick on you…

Madam Kaburagi jauntily entered the room. With her arrival, the room was filled with brilliance instantly. That's right. This hotel is owned by the Kaburagi Group. Hearing that we were participating, she came all the way out to greet us. Why did it have to be related to the Kaburagi's? That was my first thought upon learning. Just staying might have been okay, but a fasting plan? That's embarrassing… It's like I'm desperately trying to lose weight… I don't want Kaburagi to know. More so by that dainty Kaburagi dad.

After greeting the group, Madam Kaburagi found me hiding and approached me smiling. "Reika-san, so good of you to come. It may be a difficult two days, but good luck! I'll be cheering for you."  
"Yes, thank you very much…" So embarrassing… It's like admitting that I'm fat. But the BMI score I just had taken said I was skinny!

When MadamKaburagi said that she was cheering for me, I got the attention of the other ladies. I brush away the situation with a forced smile. And madam Kaburagi left like the wind, after smiling at each participant.

Now, I should go to my room.


	90. 90

90

I was led to a twin suite room with plenty of amenities. As expected of a Kaburagi Group hotel. But due to the fasting plan, the refrigerator only contained water and tea. Oh, I'm really not going to be able to eat anything… I relax on the sofa drinking herb tea. In a while, all of us were going on a walk in the garden.

"Shouldn't you have asked father to fast? I believe that he needs it more than anybody else in the family."

"Father has to work. And fasting won't make him lose weight." That was firm. "But Kaburagi-sama has really taken a liking to Reika-san," mother said happily….Well, it probably looks like that to a bystander. "You're my daughter, after all! Because Reika-san is so adorable. Of course she'll think that you're a good match for Masaya-san!" No, no, you're getting carried away, mother. Don't go on a rampage thinking like that! I drag mother back to reality, and take her to the garden with the others.

The staff guides us around the garden as the ladies talked about madam Kaburagi's treatment of me from earlier.

"Reika-sama is an ojou-sama that even Kaburagi-sama approves of. So elegant."

"Oh, ohohoho. Please don't flatter her so much," mother denies, even as she looks proud. She's in a good mood. The lip service continued, and when I remembered that Akemi-san who was about the same age was here, I felt a little badly.

We went to the designated room for the plan and had drinks for dinner. This isn't filling at all… I at least want seconds. Two days of this is going to be difficult…

Afterwards, I went to the spa and was massaged, mostly around the stomach for my bowels. Uhyahyayhayha, it tickles! Gueh!

The next morning, I woke up and found my belly shrunk from not eating. Once again, only drinks for breakfast. I want solids. There's a gym and pool, but I can't move without eating. Walking around the garden's the best I could do.

Mother is close to giving up, and she went sleep in our room after having a drink for lunch. I was invited to yoga by the ladies in her place. The beginner's course was primarily to relax, and the poses were easy, but since I was only consuming liquids, every time I moved, I could hear it swishing around in my belly, so embarrassing. The ladies chat merrily as we perform yoga. So much energy. Where do they get that power, since we're not eating?

The ladies ask, "Do you have somebody that you like, Reika-san?" "Aren't you classmates with Masaya-san of the Kaburagi family?" "How about Shuusuke-san of the Enjou family?" "Does your brother have a special someone?" and so on about the young people's romantic life… So much energy…  
Drinks for dinner again. I'm getting tired of this. The taste is different for each meal, but that's not the problem. Mother was whining to father on her cellphone.

We have free time at night, so I was looking over my textbook from cram school, but I can't concentrate due to an empty stomach. I went for a walk to refresh myself and saw Akemi-san. …Oh, I just realized that the bag she hid were pastries from the hotel. This is awkward… I thought about passing by pretending not to notice, but Akemi-san resigned herself and pulled the bag out front.

"I was just so hungry…"

"Oh, yes. My stomach's empty, too," I smiled in agreement. Don't look so troubled. We're not patients in the hospital, so we can probably eat if we wanted to.

"Can we talk a little, Reika-san?" We stepped out to the garden. It's very beautiful in this lighting. We sat down on a bench. "From Reika-san's perspective, I must be such a weak-willed person."

"Eh? That's not true!" I don't think anyone's as weak willed as me. I can't stick to anything.

"When I think that I shouldn't eat, I want to eat even more."

"I understand," I nod. Your stomach feels empty as soon as you decide to diet.

"I was always fat even when I was young, and I tried to lose weight many times, but I'm really no good… I'm not living up to my name (Akemi= shining beauty)."

No, no, I'm not living up to my name, Reika, either. Lovely like a flower? I mean, really. I 'm always having snacks and I'm a lazy tanuki cub who gets mistaken for a pregnant woman. So don't smile so sadly with that bag of pastries.

"Reika-san is so lucky, being beautiful. I hear about Takateru-sama taking you places, often. He must be so proud that you're his sister. I'm jealous."

"Um, I don't think that's true…"

"…I have a brother, too. But he must not like this unsightly, fat sister. We rarely go out together."

Umm, instead of Onii-sama taking me out, it's more like me following him around.

"And even Kaburagi-sama likes you. You're really incredible, Reika-san. I hear that president Kisshouin boasts about his daughter everywhere. So nice, to have a father think of you like that."

What is that tanuki thinking?! I'll make a stew out of him!

"My father just dotes on me. So embarrassing. I need to put a stop to that when I get home. And I'm fat where you can't see. Like my belly. I look after my father in that, unfortunately. It's like freshly pounded mochi."

"Freshly pounded mochi? Oh, Reika-san, that's funny."

Fufufu, she smiles kindly. She may be plump, but she's soothing because of that. She shouldn't put herself down like that. She's like Hanachirusato from the tales of the Genji.

I wanted to cheer her up and revealed secrets about myself, like "I had a fastener to my uniform fly off as soon as I sat, once" "I was trying on some clothes when I heard a tear, so I bought it even though I couldn't wear it" "I had a stomach ache from eating a whole cake by myself" etc.

Akemi-san listened smiling, but she probably thought I was exaggerating. Not one bit. I was just starting. I had plenty of stories that I still couldn't tell anyone, like the "pretending to be Tarzan incident" "being hit by garbage flung by crows" and such.

But Akemi-san seems to be more familiar with me now. She offered me a leaf pie from her bag of pastries saying, "If you'd like…" A leaf pie! I want some! But I'm fasting! So seductive! Akemi-san smiled, seeing my state. "Actually, I'm not the only one eating in secret. Most everybody is having something extra."

"HUH!?"

"You're one of the few who are diligently sticking to the fast. The hotel knows, but let it go. Otherwise, I couldn't have bought these snacks." Mother, we've been had. No wonder everyone had so much energy during a fast…

"…I've been so hungry, I can't think of anything other than food…"

"Fufu. Then would you like some?"

"No. I've come this far, so I'll try it 'til the end. I would regret it, otherwise."

"That sounds like you. Good luck."

It was getting cold, so we decided to return to our rooms. I lent her my stole just to hide the bag of pastries. Thank you, she smiled. Did we just get along a little better?

The last meal of the fast was rice porridge. Ahh, so delicious… My mother appears to be in ecstasy. I understand that feeling. I really do.

With the announcement from the staff that "The fasting plan now concludes," we broke up.

Let's go. Hurry home.

I said y good byes and get into the car. I wave Akemi-san good bye.

I'm back home!

Father and Onii-sama greeted us with a warm meal. My mother was mentally beat, and hugged father, overcome with emotion. It's the beauty and the tanunki.

I went to hug Onii-sama, too, but he dodged me. WHY!?


	91. 91

91

I arrived at cram school for the first time in 4 days, when flirty earring ran up to me.  
"Kisshuoin-san, I 'm sorry about the other day!"

Wo! What is it, suddenly?! Not caring about me backing off, he continues to apologize.

"You didn't come back to cram school since then. I really felt responsible… Truly sorry!"

About what? What are you talking about? And flirty earring, you look dejected, what's wrong?

"You left the class right after that and didn't get back until we were about to start again. I thought that you might have been crying somewhere…"

Huh...? OH! The chakin zushi! How dare you! I haven't forgotten that grudge I hold for the chakin zushi!

"And you were out after that. I thought maybe that you were avoiding me? That you were crying at home?"

Oh, after the chakin zushi incident, I skipped cram school to go on the fast. That seems so long ago. Oh, fasting was so cruel… And the flirty earring thought that I felt wounded and felt guilty for the last three days. My condolences. But I won't tell you the truth. You stole my chakin zushi. Repent from that misunderstanding. KEKEKE! The grudges I hold over food is frightening!

"I never imagined that you would be so shocked. But real ojou-sama are delicate unlike us. And Kisshouin-san looks like you lost weight…"

HUH!? What?! What did flirty earring say? That I lost weight!?

…Flirty earring, I specially forgive you!

"Don't worry about it. I missed class because I was feeling unwell." I grant him forgiveness with a smile. Oh well, this time, along with my fat, I'll call that water under the bridge.

"Really?! Great. If you're still not feeling well, you shouldn't press yourself. Now, sit down."

I wanted to sit away from them, but I was directed into his group. Ugh, he's good.

"Kisshouin-san, been a while. Sorry about this guy."

"Horrible to take your lunch."

"Ojou-sama are so easily wounded, to miss class over that," the girl with short hair casually spat out venom.

"Kisshouin-san wasn't feeling well. Tell us if you ever feel bad again."

"Thank you." Flirty earring is acting awfully gallant. He's made me out as a delicate and sheltered ojou-sama who's easily hurt. Naïve. While flirty earring was feeling guilty, I was taking shark fin from my father at a high end Chinese restaurant.

But I lost weight… When I last checked, I had lost 2 kg. But I'll put that right back on if I ate. I'll work hard to preserve this shape around my belly, though. Flirty earring, thanks for raising my motivation. And what was your name again?

It was lunch time, so flirty earring and his friends were going out. I brought my lunch as usual. After eating leisurely, I flip through my textbook. I was having Marin-sensei tutor me what I missed, but I should preview a little.

Returning from lunch, flirty earring handed me a bag from a coffee shop. I opened it to find a dry-cured ham and vegetable Panini. "This is for the last time. It might not suit your taste, but have it if you'd like."

Oh! Thank you! I love this! Hey, flirty earring is a nice guy.

"Thank you. I'll have it later." I treat the one who gave me the Panini to a big smile. Flirty earring looked happy, too.

"Umewaka, lend me your electronic dictionary," called out the girl with the short hair to flirty earring. That's right. It was Umewaka. Glad I remembered. Flirty earring, will now be known as Umewaka-kun who gave me the Panini. He handed the electronic dictionary to the short haired girl and began playing on his phone.

I began speaking with Umewaka-kun little by little. He's strangely over-protective. Asks me if my belongings are too heavy or if it's too hot. And every time, the short haired girl's eyes blaze with jealousy. She occasionally says, "So nice that ojou-sama get pampered." So easy to understand.

Their group consists of 3 boys and 2 girls. The other girl gets along with the brown haired boy who say next to me on the first day, and doesn't mind me as much as the short haired girl.

One day, we ran into each other in the restroom. She said, "Kisshouin-san really is girly. I'm boyish and frank, so guys treat me like another guy."

"Is that right?" It's understood among girls that nobody's as muddled and jealous as a girl who claims that they're boyish and frank. She was going to be a hassle, so I quickly left.

Umewaka-kun still keeps worrying for me saying, "Be careful of the heat" "Is taking care of your hair hard?" and such. I asked why he worried so much and his eyes brightened as he declared, "Kisshouin-san looks just like my dear Beatrice!" I asked him who Beatrice was, and he showed me his cellphone screen. It was a dog. "There. Isn't she cute? American cocker spaniel, and her round eyes are so cute. And Kisshouin-san's hair is just like my Beatrice's. When I saw your hair from behind for the first time, I thought it was Beatrice! My Bea-tan's an angel."

Umewaka-kun's beloved dog had a ribbon on her head and wavy long hair. He went on to show me pictures of his dear Bea-tan though I didn't ask. A running Bea-tan. A rolling Bea-tan. A sleeping Bea-tan. He elaborates how adorable she is with each picture. Umewaka-kun was an idiot dog lover.

"Beatrice's hair is long, so they get tangled easily. I brush thoroughly every day. Kisshouin-san, how do you take care of your hair? It's so hard to maintain Bea-tan's vertical rolls." So Umewaka-kun, aka dog lover, wanted advice from another of the long haired species. Dog lover, I'm a human.

"…Umewaka-kun really loves dogs."

"Yeah. Look at this!" The dog lover shows me his silver earring. When I looked closely, it was a dog's meat ball. He's a real dog lover.

"This is my favorite, but I have other earrings of bones. Want to see? I can put them on next time." He's truly a dog lover.

"I'm not a dog, but I use a coarse brush that was recommended at a salon so that my hair wouldn't get tangled.

"Oh, I have a brush just for Bea-tan."

"I'm not a dog, but I have my hair treated at least once a month at a hair salon."

"I have my Bea-tan treated once a moth, too!"  
…Will you hurry up and separate me from a dog, you dog lover?

"American cocker spaniels gain weight fast, so I'm careful about exercise and meals."

We're alike!

When I returned home, I had an invitation to tea with madam Kaburagi.


	92. 92

92

…I don't want to go. I don't want to be involved with the Kaburagi family, of course, but right now, the story about the fasting will come out for sure. To have the fast announced in front of everyone? No way…

It was supposed to be a tea party for kids about her son's age, so many others were to be there, so it's better than being there alone if it weren't for the fast. I had been invited to events like this before, but I avoided them by acting shy. I guess that at this age, I'd have to start socializing. Ah, so melancholy.

The dog lover forced me to look at a photo album,'LOVE Beatrice', that he had made himself, and mother dragged me around to the spa and to shop for clothes for my visit to Kaburagi's house full of excitement. The day of the tea party quickly arrived.

It was to be a casual tea party, so I was taking chocolates and flowers as gifts. But these aren't ordinary chocolates. They were from an up and coming chocolatier that had just arrived from France to open a shop. Knowing his sweet tooth, I thought that Kaburagi would enjoy it.

Nervous at being at Kaburagi's home for the first time, I was greeted by a smiling madam Kaburagi, and led to a large room that faced the yard to find several other guests already arrived. I was relieved that most were Zuiran students and Pivoine members that I knew. Of course, Kaburagi and Enjou were here.

"Reika-san there may be those you meet for the first time. Let me introduce them." Madam Kaburagi introduced everyone before leaving to greet arriving guests.

I began by approaching someone I knew. She's Nouzen Salala who's a Pivoine member in my grade. Salala-sama is often found reading quietly by herself, and recognized for her tranquil and noble bearing. She doesn't take part in gossip and remains in her own world, so I was uneasy that she thought of me as vulgar, so we weren't very friendly. I do, however, admire her calm demeanor, since I am anything but.

I wasn't expecting Salala-sama to be at Kaburagi's tea party. I hadn't seen her be friendly with Kaburagi in the Salon, and she didn't seem interested in the Kaburagi, Enjou duo. Maybe she's like me and forced to be here by her parents.

"Salala-sama, gokigen yoh. I wasn't aware of you coming, so I was surprised."

"Gokigen yoh. It's rare to find you here yourself, Reika-sama."

"Yes. This is my first time here. And you?"

"I come here on occasion. To read books here in their home. president Kaburagi is a collector of rare books."

"Oh, is that right!?" So that splendid Kaburagi dad was interested in books! Oh, I should have read more books! I know nothing about rare books! And what a refined hobby! Kaburagi dad gravely reading a leather bound book in his study. How fitting! What's my tanuki's hobby?! Collecting bifocals?!

"President Kaburagi travels all over Europe in his spare time to search for rare books. He puts in all that effort, so he has a wonderful collection!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes! I trembled with when I saw his books by Huysman!"

"…Oh…" I've never seen the normally calm Salala-sama to speak so passionately. She was always reading but to be so emotionally attached… She may be similar to that guy who bragged about his meatball earring…

Salala-sama especially enjoyed French literature. I dragged out the names Cocteau and Wilde from my meager brain, and her eyes brightened and she began elaborating of the details of each title enthusiastically. Yup, Salala-sama, quit chasing me down as you speak.

Madam Kaburagi returned with a girl with semi-long hair loosely curls at the ends. Your curls are insufficient.

"This is Maihama Emma-san who attends Yurinomiya. Please welcome her, everyone. We're all here, so let's get started!" And so began madam Kaburagi's tea party. Kaburagi speaks even less than usual, perhaps because his mother's here. He only replies with the bare minimum as Maihama-san beside him desperately talks. I guess that a high school boy at a tea party with his mother would be like a punishment, now that I think about it.

And even Yurie-sama isn't here. She's in England with Aira-sama at a homestay. Kaburagi probably wanted to go with Yurie-sama, too.

And then Kaburagi reached for a chocolate on the table and ate it. And he looked a bit surprised. I did it! That chocolate he just ate was what I brought. How about that, wasn't it delicious!

Madam Kaburagi caught his expression and told him, "Reika-san brought that for us."

"Oh… Where'd you get it?" I told him the name of the store. He murmured, "So they opened a store in Japan…" He's well informed.

"Kaburagi-sama likes choco's?"

"I don't dislike chocolat." Ah, chocolat. I see, sorry for calling it chocos like a commoner.

"Reika-sama visited one of our hotels with her mother the other day. How was it?"

"Oh, the original amenities were beautiful and almost a shame to use. And the garden's lighting at night were so magical."

"Why, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Kisshouin-san spent the night at a Kaburagi Group hotel?" asked Enjou.

"Well, yes…"

"She was fasting. For a diet."

KABURAGI! So you knew! And you told them! How inconsiderate! And you lack delicacy! You don't understand maidens at all!

"Fasting?"

"One of the plans at our hotel."

"Ah, Kisshouin-san was fasting…" Enjou looked like he was stifling a laugh. Everyone around me was interested in it. This is like admitting that I'm fat! Too embarrassing!

"Oh, but fasting isn't only for a diet, but to allow your organs to rest and detoxify. Reika-san is skinny, so she wouldn't need a diet." Madam Kaburagi helped me out. But nobody would believe her. "Reika-san merely accompanied her mother. You get along so well with your parents. President Kisshouin is said to receive handmade chocolates from Reika-san every year." Tanuki! Why tell everyone needlessly!? "Girls are so nice. Boys really aren't cute at all."

Kaburagi looked fed up at his mother's words.

"I heard that Masaya-sama doesn't accept handmade chocolates, but I'm learning how to make sweets at a culinary school, so I'd like you to try some!" Maihama-san cut in. The way she looks at me, is it as a rival?

"No thanks. I'd rather have a completed item made by a pro than anything unpleasant made by a half-baked amateur." Maihama-san sinks. Kaburagi needs to be less direct in saying things.

After that, everyone repeatedly asked about my experience in fasting. I also added, "A friend invited me, so I performed zazen, also, and a senpai in the Pivoine exclaimed, "Huh? Reika-san was of that sort?" Enjou turned his back to me and was laughing silently. I'm going to use the punishment stick on that back.

After listening to my stories, some girls said they'd like to try fasting once, and madam Kaburagi said, "It was very exciting to have you here. Please come again!" It took great losses on my part, though… Maihama-san snorted and looked away. So fun.

I returned home exhausted, where mother awaited me and asked about the tea party, so I told her that I was known as a participant to the fasting diet. Mother was completely disappointed. Well half of it was your fault, mother.


	93. 93

93

Serika-chan contacted me about our trip to the summer home. So happy! I was actually a little worried, but it turns out that I was included. So glad. I was suspicious of everything for a while. I told them that my summer house was available, but we're going to someone else's. Oh, the anticipation!

"Kisshouin-san, you're in a good mood today." When I entered cram school, Umewaka-kun approached me. I guess that I was smiling.

"Yes, I'm going on a trip with friends."

"Oh, nice! The beach?"

"No, a summer home."

"Ah! As expected of ojou-sama. You're not going to the beach, though? The beach is for summer!"

"I guess so. Umewaka-kun likes the beach?"

"Of course! I went again this year, the beach! Girls in bikinis are the best!"

"…Oh, is that right. So Umewaka-kun like girl with a nice figure?"

"Well, yeah! A man's romance, boingboing! If my Bea-tan were a human girl, she'd definitely be a sexy, bewitching, little she-devil! Don't you think so, too, Kisshouin-san?"

"I guess so."

"Yeah. I wonder if there's anyone like that? A girl like Bea-tan!"

…Didn't you say I was just like Bea-tan? Oh, the hair, only the hair. I'm not a she-devil, or sexy, or a bewitching girl, I guess. I went to the trouble of bringing cute dog-shaped chocolates, but no way he's getting any. In that laughing dog lover's ear today, a silver bone shines.

I went to the restroom and the short haired girl followed with the other. Ever since the dog lover started talking to me, she's been glaring at me. I'm planning to attend this cram school even after the summer session ends, so this could become bothersome. I need to do something about this.

"Kisshouin-san's so friendly with Umewaka. More like he's the only one you talk to."

There she comes. "I'm a little shy, so I have trouble speaking with others. I would like to be friends with Moriyama-san, too, however." The short haired girl is Moriyama-san. She doesn't seem to believe me. She looks at me through the mirror suspiciously. "I only have girlfriends at Zuiran."

"Oh, really? I thought that you were after Umewaka."

Oh, the direct approach. "Of course not. I have somebody that I like." I'm not your rival.

"Huh!? Really? Who? Who? Someone at Zuiran?"

She's biting. Who…? Who should it be? I don't have anyone, of course. I just said that to let her know that I'm not after the dog lover. Who should I say? I don't who might find out, so I have to be careful. Kaburagi and Enjou are out of the question, of course.

"A friend of my brother. It's completely one sided, though."

"Oh, really?! What's he like?"

"Mature and very wonderful. He brings me cute bouquets when he comes to our home. I've admired him since I was young."

"Oooh."

"What's this? Kisshouin-san likes older men?" The other girl, Sakaki-san got hooked, too.

"Yes. I like calm, kind, and broad-minded men." Like Onii-sama.

"I see. So Kisshouin-san likes older guys. And Umewaka's totally not your type. He gets so excited." The short haired girl's attitude softened.

"Umewaka-kun's more like a little brother-type, it seems."

"Yeah, yeah. He's so troublesome…"

"If you like him, Kisshouin-san, is he like a celeb?"

"I don't really understand celeb…. He is a son of a businessman."

"Wow, so an ojou-sama would get matched with a celeb-boy. Umewaka's out of the question." The short haired girl seems to have relaxed her suspicions about me as a rival.

"And Umewaka-kun seems to like a she-devil that's boingboing. He asked me if I knew of a girl like that."

"What, he asked something stupid like that? But boingboing?" The short haired girl looked me over and smiled. "Umewaka's so rude. If he hassles you, let me know. I'll help you."

"Yes, thank you." It seems that she's not worried about my modest build…

The self-declared frank girl also had a big-sister disposition, so she easily turned into someone who'd help when depended on. If I get into a scuffle with some girl, she might be helpful. She's probably stab me in the back if it were trouble with boys, though.

"I brought some nice chocolates. Would you like some?"

"Oh, I like chocolates."

"I want celeb chocos, too." I'm still walking a tightrope, but at least I've succeeded in having the short haired girl no longer sees me as a rival.

We returned talking about the imaginary person that I like eating chocolates when the dog lover rushed over screaming, "Bea-tan choco!" so I ignored him.

For insurance, I said, "Umewaka-kun said that my hair was just like his dog's. He always compares me to her. He even said that his dog's hair is glossier."

"What's that? Hey, Umewaka! That's insulting to Kisshouin-san!" the short haired girl dug into the dog lover."

Sakaki ate a chocolate and smiled. "Well done, Kisshouin-san."

"…"

Here we are, Karuizawa! There are six of us here at Kikuno-chan's family's summer house. I was to room with Oomiya Ayame-chan. I opened the window and it's cooler and less humid than in Tokyo.

We're lively even as we unpack, and head to the living room to discuss plans. The help will be bringing us breakfast, but after that we'll make our own or eat out. Afterwards, we head out to Main Street to hang out and buy gifts like jam and have some sweets. We return after finishing dinner outside, and chat in the living room over snacks. When gossiping about school, we obviously end up talking about those two. Kaburagi-sama or Enjou-sama, whom do you like?

"Kaburagi-sama, of course. I've been purely for Kaburagi-sama since elementary school."

"I might prefer the kind Enjou-sama. But of course, I like Kaburagi-sama, also!"

"How shameless!"

"But recently, the upstarts from junior high and high school are trying to be friendly with them. That makes me mad."

"Right. We've liked them longer."

Should I have some of the blueberry jam that I bought? But it's night, so I should hold off. But maybe only a bite…

"Which are you, Reika-sama?"

"Eh? Which what?"

"Oh, no. Weren't you listening? Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama. Reika-sama prefers Kaburagi-sama, of course."

"Oh, but Reika-sama gets along with Enjou-sama."

"If you say that, she's friendly with Kaburagi-sama, too."

Horrible misunderstandings!

"I'm not especially friendly with either of them. Please don't misunderstand our relationships."

"Oh, but Enjou-sama came to speak with you. He doesn't do that with any other girl."

"…Um, I heard that Reika-sama was invited to tea at Kaburagi-sama's home. Is that true?"

Everyone let out a scream! Who leaked that news!

"Splendid! It's official! It's Kaburagi-sama!"

"Reika-sama! I'm jealous, but I'll cheer for you!"

"Wai…!"

"Reika-sama, why did you hide something so important?" Quit asking about terrifying things!

"Everyone, calm down! Quit speaking of such things!"

"Oh, but…"

"Yeah."

"Kaburagi-sama already has someone he loves."

"Oh…"

They looked at each other. It's an open secret that Kaburagi has loved Yurie-sama for many years. They all became quiet, so he headed to our rooms to sleep.

The next morning, Ayame-chan asked, "Reika-sama, I heard that you're attending cram schools, but are you having difficulties with your studies?" What is it suddenly?


	94. 94

94

Entering the second half of summer vacation, it's almost time for the Pivoine's summer party. It's splendid and fun, but the excitement from the past is gone after attending every year. And Onii-sama's graduated.

Mother loves dressing me up, so she drags me all over to choose dresses for the party. This year, I decided on a many layered, powder pink chiffon dress. I thought it was a little cute for me, but mother seems to love it. I thought that this was a good chance, so I casually ask her, "So, mother. It's summer and I was thinking about changing my hair…"

"Oh, no. Mother loves Reika-san's hairstyle." …Thought so. I knew. I just wanted to ask. "Ever since I was little, mother loved Jumeau's bisque dolls. I dreamed of raising my daughter as cute a doll by Jumeau."

Uh, Jumeau's going too far. They're blond. Totally different. Glad she didn't color my hair blond, though… But aren't kids that look like antique dolls kind of scary? Like living dolls. Definitely frightening. Besides, I've always been uncomfortable around dolls. The more exquisitely they're made, the more they're likely to start moving at night. Especially Japanese dolls…

Aside from the new Hina dolls that they bought for me when I was born, the Kisshouin family owns Hina dolls that have been passed down through generations. They're impressive with their age. Every year they're presented, I feel trepidation when I wonder, oh? Were the eyes that narrow? Or were their mouths laughing? They seem to look different every year. And I know that the doll maker that maintains them cut their hair… Are they growing? It scares me too much to ask…

I've prevented them from decorating my room with them, but when I step in the room they're in, I get chills feeling watched. I wouldn't be surprised if those hina-dolls would start moving around at night. I've heard that old things gain a soul.

Ugh, I should stop. If I keep thinking about it, I might wake up and find one sitting on me. If our eyes met and it smiled at me, my hair would turn white in an instant.

…But Jumeau… Oh, well. I'll put up with this rococo hair for a while longer for the sake of mother's girly tastes.

I arrived at the summer party to find girls already surrounding Kaburagi and Enjou. Yurie-sama was still away on a homestay, so I didn't think that Kaburagi would be here, but he's being proper.

I greet other guests and step outside with a drink in my hand. The wind has picked up this afternoon, but it's still a little humid. Even so, the rose arch is the biggest reason that I'm here every year. I remember ringing the bell with Onii-sama when I first came. So nostalgic. I still have that picture in my room.

I was gazing at the rose arch when I saw a young girl and boy, probably from the Petit, wandering around the bell. Oh, could it be? "Would you like to ring the bell?" I asked, and the young children turned around in surprise. So charming, they're tightly holding hands.

"Um, uh…" They hesitate, looking at each other.

"I've rung it before, too. It was very fun. Don't worry. I'm here, so why don't the two of you go ring it?"

"…It's okay?"

"Of course! The bell is there to be rung!"

The two grabbed the rope together and timidly rang it once.

"Oh, if you don't pull it harder, it won't ring out beautifully."

I urge them on, and they ring it harder. I take their picture with my digital camera. A crowd gathered upon hearing the bell, and the children were smiling, their faced red.

"You're already satisfied?"

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

"Thank you very much."

More gather to ring the bell after them. Déjà vu.

I promised to bring them the photo at school sometime later, as we introduced ourselves. The two were classmates and so friendly. So nice, I don't have a single bittersweet memory from grade school. We talked some more before they returned to the hall.

"Thank you so much, Reika-onee-sama." The girl thanked me again bashfully, turning around.

'Reika-onee-sama'… Wonderful! I have very few kids calling me onee-sama. Ririna does it purposefully sometimes. That's exciting. I don't have many younger children who admire me.

"Good evening, Kisshouin-san."

Enjou was standing next to me while I was immersed in feelings from being called onee-sama. I didn't notice him sneaking up! Is he a ninja!?

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama." I force a smile. He's black hearted, so I have to be on my guard.

"You're not ringing the bell?"

"Huh?"

"You rang it before. I think, with your brother." Why does he know?! "Masaya looked jealous." What the heck!? He didn't just see my waltz, but that, too?! And quit reading my mind! "Your dress looks nice. Glad the fasting worked."

"…Thank you." So he didn't forget. Humph, such sarcasm.

"Masaya's mother's taken a liking of you. She wanted to invite you to a dinner party next."

"Huh?" Dinner party? Heck no! That's worse than that tea party.

"You're not happy."  
"Uh, no, I'm honored." Oh, no. It was showing on my face.

"Hmm…" I don't like his eyes. He seems to see through me. There are too many who can use their mind's eye around me.

"The wind's picking up so I'm heading in." I felt Enjou laughing as I fled. That Enjou is a terror like those hina dolls…


	95. 95

95

With the new term starting, the results from the test prior to summer vacation were posted. Only the high scorers were listed, and among the scholarship students including Wakaba-chan, the usual two and Fellow Stalking Horse were among them. They're incredible. Wakaba-chan looked at the results happily. I'm glad for you. Thanks to them, Zuiran maintains their reputation. Gratitude, gratitude.

And right after that comes the student council election. I feel loneliness swelling up knowing that Tomoe-senpai is retiring. It's called an election, but there aren't many candidates, and the nominee of the previous student council president usually wins, so it not all that exciting.

The new president isn't as charismatic as Tomoe-senpai, but he's a junior that possesses some leadership, a serious looking senpai with glasses. Normally, the vice president in these cases are black hearted guys with glasses, but this time, he seems to be an honest guy with glasses. And Fellow Stalking Horse joined the student council as Tomoe-san had discussed.

"We will be deciding participants to the athletic festival events." The first big event after the new student council is set is the athletic festival. The new council members may feel rushed, but they're probably okay with many having the knowhow from the last time. I'm have some trepidation since this is my first athletic festival in high school. I can't mess up. But there aren't any students who are really into the festival, so it might be all right even if I do.

"Okay, next to the select relay." Led by Satomi-kun, the volunteers are chosen quickly. Everyone has to be in at least one event, so the easy events have lots of volunteers. I always choose the ball-tossing game.

"Next is the cavalry battle." The boys' expressions stiffened momentarily. But the legendary cavalry battle emperor has already announced his retirement. This should be far easier than in junior high.

"As long as the Emperor's not entering…" The more athletic boys started to get excited. They begin discussing who's riding and which class might be strong.

"Mizusaki will definitely be coming."

"He's strong. He faced the Emperor until the very end."

"Satomi, why don't you do it?!"

"Hmm, should I?"  
The boys seem to be having fun talking about it. The boys in this school really love the cavalry battle.

"Next is the dance for all grades by select students. This year the dance will be the quadrille." As I read the event, several student looked at me and then quickly looked away. Huh? What? Even those who are not athletic can get by in the dance, so students volunteered quickly. But the tempo gets faster and faster in the quadrille. Will they be all right?

"Um… Aren't you entering the dance, Kisshouin-san?" asked a boy, hesitantly.

"No, I'll be participating in some other events."

"… I see." He looked disappointed. Huh? Why disappointed? Oh? There are other boys like him, but why? …Did they want to dance with me? Well, of course, as an ojou-sama, I can dance the quadrille. I would think about it if somebody said, 'shall we dance?' …I may finally be getting popular.

I was also entering the three-legged race, so I was at practice. I would be running with Ikoma-san.

"I'll be working hard to not to cause you trouble, Reika-sama!"

"Likewise."

We run around the schoolyard shouting out. It's more important not to trip rather than to be fast, so so we practice to get our timing down. Others practice in the schoolyard for bigger events like the relay. I see the athletic Tsuruhana-san running. She's fast. And external student is also quick, and they're competing. Fast people are lucky.

I heard the shrill screams of girls and saw Kaburagi and Enjou running on the track. So fast! Kaburagi wasn't entering the cavalry battle, so he was entering the relay and short distance races. Incredibly fast. But he was passed by Enjou right before the end.

"Shuusuke, one more!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go! Next!"

Enjou's forced to continue without time to rest. Must be a hassle to have an athletic festival freak as a best friend. I ended my break to resume my practice of the three-legged race.

My legs are sore from practice for the athletic festival. As I talked with friends going down the hall, the Bird Brain, aka young Katsuragi came up. "Oh! Violent woman!"

"Oh, Bird brain. What might a junior high student be doing in the high school?"

"Nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, all right."

"How dare you speak that way to Reika-sama!"

Impudent as always.

"Reika-sama, what is this bird brain?"

"This child's nickname. I gave it to him."

"Oh, it's a perfect match." My girls laughed, hohoho.

Bird brain turned red and shouted, "Shut up! You, your head's just a drill!"

"D, drill!?" Oh, dizziness…

"Reika-sama!"

"Reika-sama! Be strong!"

Drill… My rococo is drill head…

"How dare you! Reika-sama's hair isn't a drill!"

"That's right! Bird Brain!"

"…It's all right, everyone…" I was stunned at having anyone insult my hair to my face for the first time. "In the end, he's just a fool. Nothing for me to care."

"Oh, so broad minded. As expected of Reika-sama."

"Hohoho." I walked by and left the fool. The idiot kept yelling, though.

…I'll get my revenge later.


	96. 96

96

I went to the student council chamber during lunch break on an errand relate to the athletics festival, and found Tomoe-senpai, who was supposed to have retired.

"Tomoe-senpai!"  
"Oh, Kisshouin-san, been a while!" Ukya! He's as cool as always! "What brings you here today? Oh, permission to use the schoolyard."

"Yes? And you, senpai?"

"Huh? I'm helping out. It hasn't been long since the new group took over."

"Is that so?" I should take all the errands that will take me to the student council for a while.

"Kisshouin-san, what events are you doing for the festival?"

"I'm in the ball-toss game every year. I'll also be entering the three-legged race."

"Okay. Don't get hurt."

"Yes. What are you entering, Tomoe-senpai?"

"Me? The cavalry battle."

Cavalry battle! Of course! Tomoe-senpai was strong enough to almost beat that idiot in that legendary cavalry battle! Because of that, the Emperor even read the art of war for the next year. If Tomoe-senpai's entering, the Emperor's probably going to regret his retirement.

"I'll be cheering for you!"

"I'm glad, but what about your class?"

It's okay, it's okay. For my first love to be victorious, I'll betray my class. "Don't worry. So Tomoe-senpai, win no matter what!" I clenched my fist.

"Okay! If Kisshouin-san's going to cheer for me, I'll work hard. Oh, that reminds me, weren't you entering the cavalry battle, too?" Tomoe-senpai called out behind me.

I turned around and Fellow Stalking Horse was standing there. "Oh, Fel…how are you, Mizusaki-kun?" That was close! Nice recovery. I always called him that in my head, and almost said it out loud. If he heard that, he'd probably kill me. I should be careful…

Fellow Stalking Horse gazed at me suspiciously. "What was that?"

"Huh? What are you referring to?" Whoops, I looked to the upper right. He looks even more suspicious. Uh-oh…

"Arima. You're in the cavalry battle." Tomoe-senpai made Fellow Stalking Horse pay attention to him. Phew.

"Uh, yes, I am."

Ah, thought so. "My class was saying how Mizusaki-kun would be a difficult opponent."

"Ah, so Arima's strong? Then I'll need to be ready."

"Go, Tomoe-senpai!"

"Yeah!"

Fellow Stalking Horse looked confused at how pumped up we were. And he showed Tomoe-senpai some papers and said, "Sorry to interrupt your excitement, Tomoe-senpai, but I want to discuss the progress of the athletics festival."

"Huh? Let me see."

Fellow Stalking Horse stole Tomoe-senpai from me. Oh, well. His talk is more important. They started to discuss the greetings to the guests, so I shouldn't get in their way. "I'll excuse myself, now, Tomoe-senpai. And incidentally, to Mizusaki-kun."

"Incidentally…?"

"Ahaha, Thanks."

I left the student council elated by Tomoe-senpai's smile. Arima, the Fellow Stalking Horse, riding on a horse. Upupu. Full of horses. Three horses make many (Arima uses the horse character, and three horses combine to make a character meaning many horses).

Fe-llow, Stalking Ho—rse, Arima, I sing in my mind returning to class. There was a commotion around Satomi-kun.

"What's wrong, Satomi-kun?"

"Oh, Kisshouin-san. It's that…" According to Satomi-kun, a girl who was to enter the costume relay had a sprain during lunch break, and couldn't run. She was sent to the infirmary. My class was dressing up like Cinderella, and a burly judo team member called Iwamuro Takashi was cross-dressing for it. And the girl who sprained her foot was going to dress up as a mouse carrying a pumpkin.

"So what about a replacement?"

"Is there a girl who can enter?" There are many girls not back from lunch, yet, and those here don't seem to want to. Well, it is a mouse. Hmm… costumes… I raised my hand.

"I can enter in her place."

"Huh? Kisshouin-san!?"

"Reika-sama!?"

My classmates looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, I'm in the ball-toss game, but she can participate even with the sprain. So we can switch events. Of course, I can still enter both."

"Kisshouin-san, it's really all right?" asked Satomi-kun hesitantly. The costume relay is kind of faddish. They probably didn't think I would bother. I wouldn't have without this happening.

"I don't mind. I'm not very fast, though." I nodded.

Satomi-kun's face brightened at my answer. "Okay, so Kisshouin-san's the replacement."

Right when things were about settled, girls in my clique raised concerns.

"Reika-sama shouldn't have to dress up like a mouse."

"That's right. A mouse is not fitting for Reika-sama."

The commotion started up again. Other girls murmured that it was horrible. Um, I really don't mind. And about it being horrible, what was it when the other girl was going to do it?

I try to calm them, but they won't back down saying, "Reika-sama can't be a mouse!"

What should I do, I was thinking, when a boy suggested, "Then how about Kisshouin-san being Cinderella?" Other classmates agreed.

"Kisshouin-san's perfect as a princess."

"We thought about getting a laugh by having tough Iwamuro cross-dress, but going orthosox isn't bad."

The girls in my clique were also convinced, "If it's Cinderella." So I was changed from a mouse to Cinderella. Me as Cinderella… but…

"Iwamuro! Lucky for you! You won't have to cross-dress!"

"You were saying that you didn't want to!"

Iwamuro who was to dress up as Cinderella was having friends patting him on the shoulder. "Yeah, what a relief," Iwamuro was saying… But I know. After they picked the judo team member as Cinderella, Iwamuro-kun looked happy when he tried on the dress. He's claiming to be relieved, but he's probably dejected. He even looks a little disappointed right now.

"Wait a moment. I'm fine as the mouse." Everyone turned to me in shock. "Cinderella's costume was made for Iwamuro-kun, so it wouldn't fit me. And Cinderella is the anchor, and that's too much for me."

"But Reika-sama…"

"In return, instead of that full-bodied costume, can I use a gray one piece, a headband of mouse ears, and slippers and gloves of mouse feet?" I don't mind the full bodied costume, but those around me won't be convinced, so a compromise. I think it could be cute.

"Reika-sama, you're really all right with that?"

"Yes. I don't want to be hurt by running in a dress that doesn't fit me. And I was looking forward to Iwamuro-kun cross-dressing!"

My classmates laughed.

"Iwamuro, Kisshouin-san's asked for it, so you can't get out of it!"

"Good luck, Cinderella!"

"Oh, man…" says Iwamuro, but he seems happy. He must have really wanted to wear that Cinderella dress. Tomorrow, I should give him the unused makeup palette I have at home. He'd probably be even happier with makeup. He might be able to come back after passing through the forbidden doors, though.

The next day, when I brought Iwamuro-kun the makeup palette, he exclaimed, "EEH!" but barely resisted. I only painted his cheeks pink and put some lipstick on, but he looked happily at his reflection on the mirror. I secretly handed Iwamuro-kun an expensive facial sheet mask to use the night before the athletics festival. Your skin becomes smooth after using this. Iwamuro-kun became teary-eyed and declared, "I'll follow Kisshouin-san anywhere." No thank you.

A burly boy with a cross-dressing fetish has gotten attached with me…


	97. 97

97

The day of the athletics festival, when I arrived at school, Iwamuro-kun quietly called me to a corner and had me check his skin after using the facial sheet. I feel with the back of my hand. Yup, it's jiggly. I praise the results and he happily thanked me before he headed back to the boys. Once opened, that door might not close.

I'm in the cheering officer for the big events. I watch from the tent with friends so as not to be sunburned. Oh, I should have lent Iwamuro-kun some sunscreen.

In the select relay, I heard that Kaburagi was throwing all his pent up resentment from not being in the cavalry battle here, and trained the relay members hard, and after perfect handoffs, he finished first by a long way. They're like some kind of an army… So terrifying…

Tsuruhana-san was doing well among the sophomore girls. She'll act important for a while after this.

My turn came up for the three-legged race, so I walked to the starting gate tied to Ikoma-san when I saw Wakaba-chan in the group. So she's in the three-legged race, too. And in the same group. Was she athletic? Well, I should worry about myself. I practiced fairly hard, so I want to place first.

Ikoma-san declared, "Reika-sama, I'll work hard!" showing plenty of spirit.

At the pistol signaled the start, Ikoma-san and I ran well shouting, "One, two, one, two." Behind us, I sense a pair falling. We can win this group! Just as I saw victory, a pair dashed by us and took it away! My legs cramped from shock, but we stumbled into second and found that Wakaba-chan was holding the first place flag.

"We did! We're number one!" Wakaba-chan was shouting, even as the girl she was paired with stopped her quickly. "Huh? Why?" she asked puzzled, but after her partner whispered into her ear, he looked in my direction. Hmm? Then the partner dragged her away and into a crowd of others.

"Reika-sama, I'm sorry. To have made you lose…" apologized Ikoma-san, mortified. EH!? You don't have to feel so responsible

"It couldn't be helped. There was a pair faster than us."

"But…"

"Let's work hard in our next event. Aren't you in the ball-toss game, too?"

"Yes…"

I've never just had to win at the athletics festival, but others may be different.

I saw Wakaba-chan in the big ball roll, and unable to control where it was going, she ran it into the big ball of the class next to her. Aphrodite fell victim to it and screamed, "My hand! My life as a violinist!" and Wakaba-chan was apologizing profusely. Wakaba-chan fell to last place while she dealt with Aphrodite.…. I pray for you…

I'm entering the costume relay in the afternoon. I put on a gray one piece, gray leggings, and a large headband of mouse ears. We didn't have mouse feet gloves, so a cat's paw glove replaced it. I have sneakers for safety. A pumpkin in one hand, and a baton in the other is dangerous, so I'm carrying the pumpkin on a backpack. Compared to Cinderella, the prince, and the fairy godmother, I look careless…

Iwamuro-kun wearing the Cinderella dress and a blond wig came to aske me how he looked. He had pink blush and lipstick. I asked if he wanted gloss applied, and he replied, "Please!" and the burly guy over 170cm tall closed his eyes pressing out his lips. Huh? I'm doing it? I painted his lips with tons of gloss thinking that he was running up the stairs of maidenhood quicker than I had imagined. Yup, it's cute. Iwamuro-kun gazed at the mirror making a duck face. Come back…

When it was my turn at the costume relay, the crowd became noisy and confused. I glanced at the crowd and some even looked away. Why? Do I look strange? Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan could be heard cheering, "Reika-sama! You're praiseworthy!" Weird cheer.

We didn't finish first, but we did become the talk of the event, so I'll call that a win. And Cinderella looked happy. I gave him the gloss.

After many other events, it was finally time for the cavalry battle. Iwamuro-kun was also in the cavalry battle because he was well built. He's a maiden on the inside, so will he be all right?

As the popular cavalry appeared, the gallery cried out louder. Fellow Stalking Horse had the cheers of the sophomore girls. He's the vice chief, but popular. Sort of irritating.

The loudest cheers went to my first love, Tomoe-senpai. I clapped with all my heart. Tomoe-senpai, good luck!

The cavalry battle in high school looked more impressive than in junior high. It's probably because the build and physical ability of the upperclassmen are completely different from junior high. Even so, Fellow Stalking Horse was doing well. He battled evenly against even those upperclassmen taking their headbands. My Fellow! Work hard for the honor of our village!

I looked to see if the maiden, Iwamuro-kun, was all right, and he was a different person from the one who wore the Cinderella dress, shouting "UWOOO!" as he charged into battle. Good luck to you, judo member!

Within the mess, Tomoe-senpai handled the assaulting enemies with ease, and claimed victory after victory. Tomoe-senpai's so cool! 'O Fortuna' rings out in my mind for the first time in a while!

While I was watching Tomoe-senpai, Iwamuro-kun had lost. Sorry I wasn't watching. I lend you so lotion that works on sunburns, later.

Fellow Stalking Horse was one of the last cavalry standing. Incredible, my Fellow! But Tomoe-senpai locked on to him, and despite fighting hard, he bit on a feint and had his headband taken. The evil smile Tomoe-senpai made that instant made my heart throb!

I then realized something, and looked at the Emperor. He was frowning with clenched fists gazing at Tomoe-senpai's cavalry. His eyes looked frustrated… He should have entered if he felt that way. Why did he announce his retirement? Such a fool.

In the end, Tomoe-senpai defeated another senior, and became the champion of the cavalry battle this year. I stood up and applauded his gallantry. I'll even jump up and wave!

Then, Tomoe-senpai looked over at my seat and winked smiling as he held up a thumb. Huh!? ME!? I look around and Tomoe-senpai pointed at me. He waved, and departed, holding his fellows' shoulders.

I let out a burst of imaginary nose bleed.


	98. 98

98

After the athletic festival, for a short time, the story of Tomoe-senpai and I filled the gossip.

"Reika-sama, you were that friendly with the former student council president?"

"To have him declare victory like that… Is there something going on between the two of you?"

The girls who loved to gossip about love surrounded me with anticipation.

"I deeply respect and admire Tomoe-senpai, but there's nothing going on between us. I would feel badly if such a rumor were to spread and cause him trouble…" Not good. I need to put out the flames.

"Eh? But Reika-sama was cheering for him so hard, and my heart was racing just seeing the two of you interact!"

"Me, too!"

"But that ex-president was so cool! And the champion of the cavalry battle!"

"He was really cool! And he won it last year, so that's two straight!"

"Oh, my!"

So I wasn't the only one whose heart was pierced by Tomoe-senpai's smile. They merely used me to get excited about Tomoe-senpai. Hmm… What to do? It's not much of a story, so it'll probably die down, soon.

I did feel badly when this story was mentioned in the Pivoine's Salon. After all, Tomoe-senpai's real girlfriend, Kasumi-sama, is here.

"I didn't know that Reika-sama was friends with that Tomoe," a senior stated.

"Yes, he took care of me ever since I was a class representative in junior high. I'm still working as a vice class rep, so he still helps me."

"I see. Don't tell me that you like Tomoe, Reika-san."

"Oh, no. Tomoe-senpai is merely a senpai that I admire." Ugh, Kasumi-sama, I hope that you're not feeling angry… It would feel strange if there were a rumor about another girl about your boyfriend. I was being careless.

The girls began talking about the Emperor's exploits at the athletics festival, so I stepped away to Kasumi-sama who was on a sofa away from us. "Kasumi-sama."

"Oh, Reika-sama, gokigen yoh," she greeted me, smiling.

"Um… I feel badly about this," I apologized whispering.

"Oh, fufu, did you think that I could care? Don't worry. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes. Besides, he's popular, so there are often rumors about other girls."

"Huh? Really?!"

"Yes, so there's nothing that you should worry about. Senju was glad that Reika-san was cheering for him, too."

"Oh, haha…" Kasumi-sama really didn't seem to mind this last incident, so I'm relieved. I was born as the evil illicit love character, so I might be prying nice couples apart without knowing.

"But I was shocked that Reika-sama appeared as a mouse. How did that happen?" Kasumi-sama asked with a worried look.

"Huh? The girl who was supposed to be in the costume relay was injured, so I stepped in as a replacement."

"I see. But for you to be a mouse… Reika-sama really does serve her class as its class representative…"

Umm…. You don't have to feel so badly about that… Did that costume look so strange? It was rather dull compared to the flashy Cinderella and the prince, but… That reminds me, after the relay when I returned to my friends, they tried to cheer me up. The class mentions Iwamuro-kun dressing up, but nothing about me.

"Was my costume that strange?"

"No! It was very charming! It's just that I had never heard of Pivoine members in the costume relay before…"

That's true. Was that bad as a Pivoine member? "Was entering the costume relay a mistake…?"

"I don't believe so."

I might have been careless about a lot of things for this year's athletics festival. I should be more careful. I looked at the clock and it was time for my ride. "I need to be going."

"Oh, already?"

"Yes, my lessons begin early today."

"All right. Reika-sama, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, gokigen yoh."

Kaburagi and Enjou came in as I was packing up to leave. Our eyes met.

"Hey, foolish mouse."

"Masaya."

The atmosphere in the Salon became awkward.  
"…Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama, Enjou-sama. Excuse me." I managed to keep my cheeks from stiffening, and greeted them with a smile.

When I attempted to leave, Kaburagi asked, seriously, "Why didn't you have a mouse nose on? Work harder next year."

"Masaya."

Shut up athletic festival nut! Don't decide that I'm entering the costume relay again! The others wouldn't allow the mouse nose, and I couldn't sink so low, either! I stomped to the hall and headed to the parking lot.

After returning home from piano lessons, Imari-sama was visiting us for the first time in a long time.

"Imari-sama!"  
"Reika-chan, how've you been?"

"Good, and Imari-sama?"

"Fine, fine."

Imari-sama's in a suit today. The charm of an adult!

"What brings you here today?"

"I wanted to borrow something from Takateru. Reika-chan's cute like a doll as always." Imari-sama pats me on the head.

"Imari, don't touch my little sister." Onii-sama grabs his hand on my head.

"Reika-chan's big brother is so scary. I want a little sister like Reika-chan. I only have brothers. I know! Why don't you marry my little brother? Then you'd be my little sister. Oh, want to marry me instead?"

"With Imari-sama? That would be splendid."

"Isn't it? Come be my bride any time."

As we were joking and laughing, Onii-sama displayed some rare irritation. "…Imari, come to my room."

"I was kidding, big brother. I'm sorry."

"Shut up, be quiet, hurry up." Onii-sama drags Imari-sama away. They're always so friendly.

That reminds me, I told everyone at cram school that I liked Imari-sama. I had forgotten. I should tell them that story when they get back. "I told them that I always loved Imari-sama." Onii-sama and Imari-sama would both burst out laughing.

Imari-sama looked a little haggard when he came back to the living room. Work must be taking a toll. And Imari-sama said, "I can't come back for a while…"


	99. 99 named girl unnamed boy

99

A named girl / An unnamed boy

Kisshouin Reika-sama is our classmate admired by the girls. Just like her name, she's beautiful and gorgeous like a princess, a Pivoine member, and even smart. She's the perfect girl.

I always wanted to be friends with Reika-sama, but her group of girls are similarly brilliant girls, too, and when I think about ever angering her enough to dislike me and putting myself in danger at Zuiran I hesitate to approach her.

I wonder what Reika-sama is like ordinarily? She must be surrounded by roses at home, elegantly drinking tea or having poetry readings. Yes, that would suit her image perfectly!

I suddenly had the chance to get close to Reika-sama in my second year of junior high. That Reika-sama was attending summer camp for some reason! That's the last place I would expect her. She came without her usual girls, so I was rooming with her.

Rooming with Reika-sama! What if I make a mistake?! I was worried, but she smiled and greeted me, "This is my first time at summer camp, so please take care of me." A was relieved a little. She's the same age as me, but she's so calm, and never seems to be agitated. I want to be like her.

At night, we did fireworks. Though the smiling Reika-sama started off watching her own fireworks on hand, she suddenly disappeared. I looked around and found her alone with Iinchou. Huh?! Iinchou and Reika-sama!? Star-crossed lovers?! I never really believed that, but it's fun to look at it from that angle.

I should mail Miharu-chan about that since she couldn't attend due to family business. It's like a love between the princess and a chamberlain. Miharu-chan would find that fun, too. Among the girls, Kaburagi-sama is said to be most suitable for Reika-sama, but an unexpected rival steps between the princess and the Emperor. What will happen?

I've never been able to sleep unless it's completely dark. I told Reika-sama, and she agreed to it with a smile. Good. It became bedtime, but a short time after we turned the lights off, I suddenly heard Reika-sama's voice.

"Darodade, nii, daa,naa, nara!"

…Huh? What was that? That sounded like she was using na-adjectives… Is Reika-sama awake? "Reika-sama, what is it?"

"…"

"Um, Reika-sama?"

"…"

Huh…? Could she be talking in her sleep?! But she sounded so distinct… No, I might be hearing things. I should get to sleep.

After a while, once again, Reika-sama's voice rang out.

"Karokatsukuu, ii, ii, kere!"

This time she's using i-adjectives!? "…Reika-sama? Are you awake?"

"…"

…Reika-sama even studies in her sleep. Impressive. I pulled the covers over my head. I hope she doesn't start reciting the Tsurezuregusa…

The next day during a break from hiking, Reika-sama was alone in the back holding metal rods in each hand circling nearby. Reika-sama?

That night, the ghost incident occurred.

I woke up to some commotion and found Reika-sama already up holding her hair, looking out in to the hallway. Having just awoken, her curls seemed to be looser. The clamor out in the hall was due to a pale ghost with disheveled hair that was consuming flesh who glared at a girl who found her! Dreadful!

When everyone was panicking from fear, "Calm down, everyone!" shouted Reika-sama. With a confident face, she declared, "The ghost will not re-appear," and all our fears lessened. As expected of Reika-sama! When she says that it won't appear, we believe it!

The teacher appeared and agreed to thoroughly patrol the area, so we all returned to our rooms. "That was frightening," I said to Reika-sama.

"I'm not Maruyama Oukyou…" she murmured, depressed for some reason. I couldn't hear it well, but being serious as the girls' camp leader, Reika-sama may feel responsible for the disturbance. Even though the ghost wasn't her fault…

I've been able to speak with Reika-sama ever since summer camp. She's the rare Pivoine member who accepts the post of class representative, and she discusses school events and such with me being another rep. That makes me happy.

I catch Iinchou and Reika-sama having a friendly chat on occasion. Reika-sama is beyond the reach of most, so few boys can casually speak to her. Not bad, chamberlain.

Another boy approaches Reika-sama! It's the rugged looking judo team member, Iwamuro-kun, who'd doesn't suit her at all. When they're together, they look like the princess and a mercenary guarding her. I asked a friend in their class, and Iwamuro-kun seems to be her favorite, recently, and she has fun making him cross-dress for the athletic and school festival. Iwamuro-kun can't go against the wishes of Reika-sama, and quietly resigns himself to having her put make-up on him. A friend said, "They might be a good match like the beauty and the beast," but I pull for the Emperor for Reika-sama.

I don't want Kaburagi-sama to end up with just any girl. At least have her be someone so wonderful that all of us would be satisfied. Everyone knows that Kaburagi-sama likes Yurie-sama, but if not her, Reika-sama is about the only one we can accept. That's how fans think. My admiration of Kaburagi-sama is relatively light, but if he chooses someone disappointing, I don't know what his more extreme fans would do.

Zuiran's first years have 3 people that you cannot have as enemies. One of them is the last boss among the girls, Kisshouin Reika, the daughter of the Kisshouin family, and a member of the Pivoine. If you anger her, she has enough influence to have every girl turn on you.

She's rarely been seen angry, and sports a calm smile surrounded by her girls, but from what I hear, Tsuruhana Maki, who got carried away and sought to overthrow her got slapped by a folding fan and forced to submit. Wow, to slap with a fan…? That's like a fight between nobles.

Tsuruhana Maiki surrounds herself with a similar crowd making some noise, but in the end, she's no match for the goddess Kali. Not that we can do anything to Tsuruhana. She's scary.

Besides, their attitude's completely different toward the Emperor from us! They just call me out and order me around! And if I don't follow orders, they threaten me! If Tsuruhana gets carried away again, I'll tell Kali-sama! I'd be too afraid to say anything directly to Kali-sama!

Kisshouin-san has retainers who defend her like the wind demon and lightning demon. They're Kazami Serika and Imamura Kikuno. They're also frightening. Led by those two, girls pressure anyone who insults Kisshouin-san. I forgot to bring back a form when I was in her class, and her lackeys surrounded me, saying, "Don't trouble Reika-sama," as they glared at me. I had my family bring it immediately.

There was a guy who called out "Kali" on a dare when she went by, and he was dragged off somewhere by Kazami and Imamura later. He returned having turned blue and silent. What did they do to him…?

I've been afraid ever since, so I quit calling her Kali. If Kisshouin-san ever found out herself, it might not be just her followers that punish us, we might get smacked by her fan!

Kisshouin-san has a lot of other secret nicknames, but Kazami still doesn't know Curly. From her general appearance, she's called Dolly (drill) girl. At the athletic festival, some guys twisted dollygirl into quadrille! And had fun with that. I was looking forward to it a little, but Kisshouin-san didn't enter the dance. Too bad. Putting all jokes aside, it might have been worthwhile seeing Kisshouin-san with her princess hair dancing.

For some reason, Kisshouin-san carried a pumpkin on her back and entered the costume relay as a mouse! The crowd that was laughing at the dressed up competitors suddenly stopped. The Empress is a mouse… Can we laugh like we did at the others? Should we pretend not to see her? I don't know what to do. Kazami and Imamura were like, "What a heartrending sight!" so I decided not to laugh.

When Kisshouin-san the mouse appeared, even the Emperor and Enjou-kun opened their eyes wide, but Iinchou cheered, "Go, Kisshouin-san!" while laughing. That was stunning. Is Iinchou secretly a bigshot?!

That class learned that Kisshouin-san was open to dressing up, so they're apparently going to do a cross-dressing café. I asked Satomi who's a class rep with her and he said, "Kisshouin-san was cute as a mouse, but she's cute as a steward, too, so be a guest!" he laughed. So they're dressing her up as a guy!

They're not all going to be serving guests, but some should be working in the back… But Satomi said, "We have a celebrity student in Kisshouin-san, so it would be a waste not to have her out there serving guests."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Treating Kisshouin-san like that. Didn't she get mad?"

"No, no. Kisshouin-san's a soft hearted sheep on the inside. Oh! Maybe I'll have her put on sheep ears. I'll go ask her."

Satomi! You have too much guts!

Kisshouin-san dressed as a man with sheep ears… That might be scary enough for me to go check out…


	100. 100

100

The class decided to do a cross-dressing café for the school festival. We were going to do a normal café, but since Iwamuro-kun as Cinderella was big news, we decided on the cross-dressing café. So girls will dress as butlers, and the boys would be maids.

Maids… I then suggested that as long as we were doing it, why not try goth loli-maids? It was quickly approved. Iwamuro-kun's eyes were sparkling. I'll give advice to him about the clothing later.

I was going to work in the back preparing the food, but Satomi-kun said, "Kisshouin-san's definitely working out front!" so I had to dress up as a butler. But I have a girly face and vertical curls. I wouldn't look good dressed as a man. Even after dressing up as a butler, I don't look much like a man. I guess, when I'm among the weird looking guys dressed as girls, nobody would look twice at me, so okay.

I was thinking such thoughts when Satomi-kun brought me a headband to an animal ear.

"What's this?"

"Sheep's ears. Sheep butler (Sheep and butler are pronounced similarly in Japanese). Aren't they cute? I really wanted for you to wear them. Oh, and don't tie your hair. They're Kisshouin-san's trademark. Those curls are like sheep, aren't they?" There, he attached the sheep ears. Animals again…?

But... "Just the ears?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kaburagi-sama asked why only the mouse ears and not the mouse nose when he saw me in the costume relay."

"Uh… I couldn't really ask you to put sheep nose on you…"

"I don't want to put them on. It would be hard to breathe."

"…So just the ears this time."

"The ears are set?"

"Yup!" Satomi-kun turned me into a sheep with a refreshing smile. "Because Kisshouin-san is a sheep in wolf's clothing. It's a good match." Satomi-kun… Do I look that scary?

I stare at the mirror after I put on the butler's uniform and sheep ear. Am I all right? Have I stepped so far that I can't even say anything about Iwamuro-kun? I was supposed to be the rococo queen, but am I actually headed in a comedic direction…?

Pertaining to the goth-loli maid clothing, I thoroughly discussed Iwamuro-kun's questions. A bonnet or a headdress. A one piece or a blouse and corset skirt, or stack panniers with a skirt, and a lot of other things. His passion for the goth loli was intense, so there was no compromise. We decided in the end with a bonnet with a wig of vertical curls. That wig looks familiar… Doesn't that look like my hair, a little? Well, I don't curl my hair that tightly.

"I admired master's princess-like hair, so…" Iwamuro-kun murmured bashfully despite his size. Iwamuro-kun may be too far gone. I feel guilty to his parents. And I don't remember becoming a master, nor taking on any disciples. Don't get it wrong. Your master is in the judo team. Even so, to make him a cute goth-loli maid, we put make up on his face. Unlike the costume relay, we have plenty of time, so we'll put false eyelashes with teardrops on them. We'll do his nails, too.

Yup, Iwamuro-kun, you're beautiful.

Our class café was booming from the morning. The boys who started off saying they didn't want to do it started to be demanding about their appearance once they put on the maid uniforms, so they ended up rather well done. So are there a lot of boys who actually want to cross-dress?

Thanks to that, the butlers are assistants to the maids. Our 'Café - Dolly the Sheep' takes requests, so popular maids are busy catering to guests. The name of the shop was apparently combining the Sheep butler (similar pronunciation in Japanese) with the dolly maid, but I'm the only one with the sheep's ear? By the way, the 'Café - Dolly the Sheep' does not use any genetically engineered products.

I was requested. The first guest to request me was Tomoe-senpai!

"Tomoe-senpai! Welcome!"

"I am welcomed. Kisshoin-san, those ears are cute. Is it sheep because you're a butler?"

"Apparently…" Is it strange, the sheep ear? Too late, I guess.

"Well, sheep-san, may I have this rum raisin pound cake set?"

"Yes, understood!"

I took Tomoe-senpai's order to the back, quickly. So happy that Tomoe-senpai came out to see me! Ehehe, and he said the sheep ears were cute! I think we're off to a great start!

I had friends from other classes visit, and Ririna laid back with her feet propped up ordering me, "You, weird butler, hurry up and bring me tea!" so I had a good number of requests. Not much compared to the goth-loli Iwamuro-kun, though. Satomi-kun praised me, "As expected of Kisshouin-san! Excellent at gathering guests!" Outside guests will be coming during the day, so I'm going to work hard!

In my spare time, I went to look at the handicrafts club. The handicrafts club makes a wedding dress every year. The wedding dress that was worked on since April was displayed in the center. Almost unbelievable that this dress, meticulously embroidered to the hem, was crafted by high school students. I'm also a handicrafts club member (provisional), so they let me make one of the roses in the art flower bouquet. After silently staring at everyone working on the dress, they let me help. I did not pressure them.

There were several guests including Iinchou, who stood in front of the wedding dress. A mesmerized maiden.

"You want to wear it, Iinchou?"

"Woah! Kisshouin-san!" Iinchou jumped as he turned around after I snuck up on him. "I'm not interested in that. I just thought it was pretty."

"Oooh. Then you were imagining somebody wearing it."

"Noo, what are you saying?" The maiden Iinchou turns red. I see, I see. Hope it happens someday.

By coincidence, Iwamuro-kun appeared. He's enthralled by the wedding dress. The maiden Iinchou and the maiden judo team member. A chance meeting between maidens.

The next day, 'Café - Dolly the Sheep' was flourishing. The event is open to anybody with a ticket, so only those with connections to the students can enter. The dog lover begged, "Please invite me!" but I can't have him call me like a dog, so I kindly refused. He might tell me to wear dog-ears if he saw me with sheep ears. I'm already treated like a sheepdog at school, so I couldn't have that.

Aoi-chan's own school festival coincided with ours, so she couldn't come. Too bad.

Then somebody requested me. "Sakura-chan!" She appeared with Akizawa-kun.

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-san."

"Hello, Kisshouin-san. Sakurako wanted to come, so here we are." The maids were talking amongst themselves about Akizawa having brought a girl.

"Reika-san, you look nice as a butler. And those ears are original." Sakura-chan's eyes are totally laughing. Humph.

Satomi-kun came out from the back. "Fukioka-san, welcome. Looking around with Akizawa?"

"It's been a while, Satomi-kun. I came wanting to see Reika-san dressed as a man."

"I see. I heard that you were friends with Kisshouin-san."

"Yes. Reika-san's been a friend ever since elementary school." It was bothering me, but why isn't Sakura-chan dropping the honorifics with me as usual? And what's with the reserved smile? I can hear the cross-dressing maids statements like 'proper' and 'yamato nadeshiko' from them. Sakura-chan's feigning innocence like a champ.

Sakura-chan's going to look around the festival together. Apparently, she's seeking to have her presence known across Zuiran to prevent girls from approaching Akizawa-kun. In a sense, Akizawa-kun who doesn't realize a thing is a lucky fellow.

The hallway suddenly became noisy in the afternoon. What's going on, I wondered, when the Emperor and Enjou entered 'Café - Dolly the Sheep'! And behind them were Yurie-sama and Aira-sama! And also Maihama-san whom I met in the summer. Everyone in the store were stunned at the bigwigs arriving. They didn't seem to request anyone in particular, so I went to take their order.

"Reika-chan, it's been a while!" Aira-sama greeted me. The others greeted, also.

"Kisshouin-san, so you're a sheep after being a mouse. It was a hot topic," laughed Enjou.

"Sheep, what happened to your nose?" pressed Kaburagi.

"It's too difficult to breathe," I answered.

"Devote yourself more," he replied. To what?

"Reika-san dresses up so strangely for a daughter of the Kisshouin family." Maihama-san must not have liked Kaburagi speaking to me.

"Emma. Sorry, Reika-san." Yurie-san scolded Maihama-san.

"But, Reika-onee-sama," murmurs Maihama-san. "Dressing up in costumes and going on fasts, Reika-san's so strange," laughed Maihama-san. Don't talk about the fast here!

"Is that a criticism of Masaya's mother who planned that event? Should I tell her?" At Enjou's words, Maihama-san quickly tried to patch things up. Fool. And good job, black hearted Enjou.

I took their order and went to the back as that table remained the center of attention. Maihama-san sat next to Kaburagi speaking to him. Kaburagi brushed her off as if she were a bother. Yurie-sama and Aira-sama looked at the cross-dressing maids with enjoyment. Clinging to Kaburagi is an act that would turn most of the girls at Zuiran against you. The atmosphere in the café gradually became savage, and the murderous glares shined in from the girls looking into the café from the hall. Maihama-san brushed aside all of that with a victorious look. Frightening!

"Kisshouin-san, take this." Satomi-kun gave me some tea and some sheep-shaped cookies given just to the female guests. I placed tea in front of each. In front of Yurie-sama and Aira-sama, a yellow sheep-shaped butter cookie. In front of Maihama-san, a black sheep-shaped cookie. The black cookie is only given to special guests. Hurry up and leave, parasite!

As they were leaving, Aira-sama apologized, "I'm sorry about the trouble, Reika-chan." There's no need for her to feel badly. Kaburagi left feeling fed up with Maihama-san hanging off of him. I stood next to Iwamuro-kun, exhausted.

"Those were half-baked curls. No match for master's."

…Thank you, Iwamuro-kun…

The final exam results list posted a month later did not include the name of Kaburagi Masaya.


	101. 101

101

A while after the school festival, Sakura-chan contacted me.

"Maihama Emma was at Zuiran's school festival, right?"

"Yes. Sakura-chan, you know her? She goes to your school, right?"

"Same school, but we don't get along. Be careful with Maihama Emma. She persistently bullies anyone she doesn't like. There have been plenty of victims at Yurinomiya."

"Is that right? Oh, could it be that she bullied you, too, Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? As if!" Of course. There's no way that I could beat the monster, Sakura-chan, in a fight, either… "I saw that Maihama Emma hanging on to that famous Emperor, so I thought that you got dragged into trouble. She's always bragging at Yurinomiya that she's friendly with the Emperor of Zuiran."

"Oh." Well, she was invited to the tea party by madam Kaburagi, and she was friendly with Yurie-sama, so she may be fairly close to Kaburagi, not that he himself paid much attention to her. Well, good luck to her.

The school festival ended favorably, and I spent the fall enjoying myself chatting with friends, going to the handicrafts club, and drinking tea in the Salon. A month later, exams occurred. I studied at cram school and was tutored by Marin-sensei, and desperately studied. That was the hardest that I studied since entering high school, so I thought maybe I could be in the top 30.

When the results were posted a few days later, a shock ran across the school.

1st Takamichi Wakaba

2nd Enjou Shuusuke

3rd Mizusaki Arima

Kaburagi was nowhere to be found. What happened, Emperro!? To suddenly drop out of the top 30, did he forget to write his name?! Did he put all his answers in the wrong boxes?! What happened to the Emperor, perfect in all things!? The entire school was talking about this result. And the Emperor himself was absent from school.

Everybody, including me, talked about the unheard of Emperor's problem, checking the results down, once again. My name wasn't among the top 30, either. I received my results later. 31st… I really am a disappointment…

Kaburagi continued not to be at school. At first, everyone thought he was just sick, but nobody was told what it was and the reason for his absence wasn't given. And his best friend, Enjou, wouldn't reveal it, so speculation ran wild. Ever since the exams, Enjou won't appear in the Pivoine's Salon, either, and the members look worried. I really wonder what happened. Is he staying away from school shocked with his sudden drop in grades?! Oh! Is he avoiding school because he doesn't want to attend supplemental classes?!

Hmm… Oh? But when did I last see them? The Salon was virtually empty before the tests, so we wouldn't meet, and before that… Oh, well, whatever.

Anyway, for some reason, Wakaba-chan's reputation's taking a hit because of the Emperor's drop in grades and subsequent absence. She climbed to the top during the Emperor's plight, and stood at the top, as if she defeated him. And to have the audacity of even beating Enjou-sama! It's not like she cheated or anything, right?

It's probably because Wakaba-chan cried out in joy that she was first when most girls were in shock that the Emperor's name was nowhere to be found. The Kaburagi and Enjou fans started to wonder if Wakaba-chan did something. Completely a false accusation. And the new president of the Pivoine was an elitist, so she feels like the commoner, Wakaba-chan, insulted the Pivoine. You're in a bad position, Wakaba-chan! Will you be all right!?

I was headed to the handicrafts club after school when I ran into Enjou headed to the parking lot with his bags. Ugh…

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama." I'd like to ignore him, but I have to be polite.

"Hey, Kisshouin-san." Enjou smiles, but looks a little tired.

"You seem to be tired. Are you all right?"

"Hmm? I'm fine. I have a lot going on." I would think so. The school is filled with that 'a lot' right now. "Kisshouin-san's interested, too? About Masaya."

"Huh?" I am interested. It's caused all of this commotion. But showing my curiosity here would be catastrophic. "No. I am worried about his health, however."

"Health, huh…"

"Umm… Is he unwell?"

"Health… I wonder about that. I don't know."

"Huh?!" You don't know? Aren't you his best friend!?

"I haven't seen him, Masaya."

"…Even to check on how he was?"

"Check on him? Want to come with me, to check on Masaya?" Definitely not… "I only asked. He's not at home, Masaya. He's on a trip."

"A… trip?"

"Right. That's a secret. It'll be frightening if you tell anyone."

"I won't." I would never tell. But he shouldn't have told me in that case. Being told not to tell makes people want to tell it.

"I never thought that my best friend would suddenly change jobs…"

"Oh…" So he became a traveler, that Kaburagi. To go find himself, or something? "So when will Kaburagi-sama be returning?"

"We don't know is the problem. We're calling to convince him again today."

"Well… that's…"

Enjou put his index finger on his mouth, to reiterate that it was a secret before he left. Must be troublesome to have a friend like that… But a trip…? Where did Kaburagi go? Probably somewhere north. I imagine him holding his coat collar walking through a blizzard.

Ah, it's almost winter vacation. I wonder if Kaburagi will be back for the new term next year. And will I be an official member of the handicrafts club? I carry my bag holding the needle felt equipment and hurried to the clubroom. There was to be a tea party at the club on its last meeting this year. Not that I've been invited.

On the day of the closing ceremony, not being invited to anything, I was walking in the school with friends to leave when I saw a familiar face. It's Katsuragi. I thought of a good way to get revenge for being called a drill.

"Katsuragi-kun, I wish to speak with you."

"What!?"

"Do you know about Asa no Sagoshou?"

"Huh?"

"Um, at an old battle, a lot of soldiers were lost. And they died really horrible deaths. And their spirits couldn't pass into the afterlife and still roam the world every night looking for the enemy that did that to them. Dripping blood from being decapitated, they gasp out, "Asa no sagoshou." And that "Asa no Sagoshou" is a riddle used to tell friend from foe, and there's a secret word hidden in it. And those who can't solve the riddle are seen as an enemy and killed. And anybody who hears this story is visited by them that night at their bedside, so if you don't answer the riddle, you'll be killed and taken to the afterlife."

"HUH?! What's with that!?"

I dangle my arms loosely and approach Bird Brain with that zombie-pose. "…Actually, they came to my home last night, the bloody soldiers. But I knew the answer to the riddle, so I was safe. You're smart, Katsuragi-kun, so you can solve it, right? Soldiers with their heads half cut off will come tonight, so answer them properly. And if you tell anybody, they'll appear to them, also, so be careful."

"H, hey…!"

"Well, that's all. Gokigen yoh, Katsuragi-kun." I turned around.

"Wait! Drill! Tell me the answer!"

"I have no reason to tell somebody who can't even say my name."

"Uh…! …Kisshouin."

" 'senpai' "

"…Kisshouin, senpai. …Tell me."

"I'm sorry. If I tell the answer, I'll be killed. So figure it out on your own. And this time, gokigen yoh, for sure. Have a nice year!"

"Why you! Wait! Hey!"

I left quickly. I did it. He's a fool, so he won't figure it out anytime soon. And he's a fool, so he's probably scared for real. KEKEKEKE! Serves him right for calling me Drill!

"Um, Reika-sama, I heard that story, too…"

"Huh? Oh, it's a lie."

"A lie?"

"Yes, a lie. The soldiers can't pronounce words very well because their heads are cut. To be precise, it's 'A-SA no San-Go-gyou', but either was it was a lie, so it doesn't matter."

"…"

That Katsuragi turned blue in the face! He believed that even in the second year of junior high. But he's a fool, so it can't be helped. Oh, that was so much fun. Grudges have to be settled in the same year.

The third (SAN) and fifth (GO) letters of the row (GYOU) with A and SA spell U-SO (uso means lie).


	102. 102

102

On New Year's Day, I realized something incredible while eating kurikinton (chestnuts with sweet potatoes mashed together). Could Yurie-sama have dumped Kaburagi?! He was so shocked that he couldn't study, leading to those results. And he left on the trip with a broken heart. Wow, it's so clear to me, now, in this New Year. But how he got dumped is different from KimiDol. In the manga, he never left on a trip to soothe his heart, and he had some connections with Wakaba-chan by the time it happened.

Hmm… Maybe things have changed from the manga. The Emperor that I loved so much from the manga was never that intense about a cavalry battle, and wouldn't push beast noses on a costume. He wasn't some athletic festival freak like that. He was cool. Enjou was also a kind person who watched over the Emperor and Wakaba-chan, and never so black hearted. Besides, he's different from the manga since his hair isn't honey-colored. And… Wakaba-chan seems a little foolish… What is this sense of disappointment with the main characters?

Unlike them, those who don't appear in KimiDol, like Onii-sama and Imari-sama and Tomoe-senpai are so cool! If they appeared, they would have been so popular! Especially Tomoe-senpai who has that cool presence of the Emperor from the manga.

There are a lot of discrepancies, so maybe it'll lead to a different result from the manga. Well, as long as my life is peaceful, I don't care. I should go ahead and save all of my New Year's gifts. But I've adorned the gift from Onii-sama by my pillow, and pray to it every day.

Kaburagi wasn't at the opening ceremony for the third term, either. Is he still on that trip? Not just the high school, but the junior high was in a state of confusion at the Emperor's absence. To think that missing one person would affect so much.

I went to the Salon and Enjou was there, surrounded by Pivoine members asking about Kaburagi.

"Masaya caught a cold to start the New Year, so he's taking care to rest himself properly. He should be back in a few days."

Cold? So he's back from his trip for his broken heart? No, it hasn't been confirmed that his heart was broken. He may have left to find himself. Not that a trip alone would do that…

Enjou saw me and came over after excusing himself from the others. "Happy New Year, Kisshouin-san."

"Happy New Year, Enjou-sama."

Enjou led me to where we couldn't be seen by the others and gave me a bag. "Here. This is a gift aka hush money from when I went all over to get Masaya." Huh? That sounds scary.

"…Well, thank you for your thoughts…" I less than half-heartedly accepted the gift from the smiling Enjou. So Enjou went all the way out to pick up Kaburagi. And he said all over, meaning many places. The end of the year is always busy, so Enjou values friends. He's good at taking care of people, after all. "So Kaburagi-sama caught a cold?"

"Yeah. He's resting at home. He spent too much time in cold places. It's true that illnesses start with the mind. He's completely weakened."

"I see…" Cold places… Illnesses start with the mind… So it was over a broken heart!? Cold places… Scandanavia or Russia, maybe? Oh, but the Emperor Napoleon can't go to Russia. But it's kind of funny imagining Kaburagi living in Siberia's permafrost. Maybe he'll find a mammoth, Upupu.

"He's not running a fever, so he'll be well, soon. Take care of him when he gets back, Kisshouin-san."

"…Fufu?" I didn't know what that was about, so I just laugh.

I returned home and open the bag of gifts from Enjou. Tojinbou cookie… Kegon Falls shortbread… Jyukai manju (buns with fillings)… I'm sorry I said it was funny, Kaburagi… To think that he had gone beyond a broken hearted trip… Kaburagi! Come back! But I'm surprised that the heir to the Kaburagi family didn't even leave Honshu, let alone Japan.

(All locations are famous for suicides)

A few days later, Kaburagi arrived at school for the first time in about a month, looking haggard. His hair and skin lack glossiness. His eyes look dead. Wo… That settles things… Everyone had trouble deciding how to respond to Kaburagi who was unapproachable in a completely different way from normal. I pretended not to see.

Most decided that Kaburagi was simply recovering from an illness, it can't be that. Some girls actually said that the weakened and emaciated Kaburagi-sama was splendid! I was depressed when I lost Tomoe-senpai, but I didn't fall this far. Well, compared to someone in love for a few months to over 10 years with Kaburagi, the difference in shock would be totally different.

When a normally energetic person is weak, it hurts me to look. You have a new love, Kaburagi! You have a destined love with Wakaba-chan nearby! Wakaba-chan herself looked happy from doing well at the national mock exam. She gets a stipend out of it, after all. The entire school was worried about the Emperor, but Wakaba-chan doesn't seem very interested. She did seem to wonder what was wrong with him, though. They have no connection with one another, so he won't take it out on her. Besides, Kaburagi doesn't have the strength to take it out on anyone right now.

Maihama-san came to pick up Kaburagi at school. Kaburagi would normally ignore her, but weakened, he doesn't knock her aside even when she grabs his arm, and he got into the car with her and left. Many students had seen Maihama-san at the school festival, so there was an uproar when they left together.

"Who is she!?"

"It's Maihama Emma from Yurinomiya! She hangs around Kaburagi-sama just because she's close to Yurie-sama!"

"Why is Kaburagi-sama with a girl other than Yurie-sama!?"

Wo, wo, this is terrible. Everyone looks like demons! My own girls are glaring at the car that just left. Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan were muttering hexes.

Kaburagi, are you really all right…? That reminds me, what is Enjou doing at a time like this? I look and find him glaring at the car that was now long gone. I began to be frightened, so I got away before he noticed.

That night, Aira-sama mailed me wishing to meet for the first time in quite some time. And my stomach hurt for the first time in quite some time.


	103. 103

103

I met Aira-sama at a café on Sunday after lunch.

"Sorry to have you come out here, Reika-chan."

"No, not at all. I'm very happy to be able to see you, Aira-sama." I ordered a café latte. This place creates latte art. I asked for a sheep."

"A cute sheep. Weren't you dressed as one for the school festival?"

"Yes." The sheep butler was well received, and I've liked them ever since. Oh, it's a waste to break it up.

Aira-sama hesitantly started speaking while I enjoyed the latte art. "Um, I asked you to come to talk about Yurie and Masaya." There… I thought that was the case. I carefully drank so as not to break up the sheep. Delicious. "Reika-chan's noticed that Masaya hasn't been himself?"

"…Yes." Of course, he's just a husk now of his former self. And Enjou talked about Kaburagi's trip before that, and gave me ominous gifts.

"To be truthful, Yurie finally performed last rites to Masaya…"

"Ah…" Thought so…

"Yurie still holds Masaya dear, but as a little brother, and she needed to make that clear. We're already 20, so she needed to make that distinction."

"Oh…" It was like that in KimiDol, too. 'I can only think of you as a little brother, so I can't accept your feelings' or some such. And Kaburagi held on, saying 'No! I won't give up!' but Yurie-sama wouldn't retract her statement. For both their sakes.

"She told Masaya clearly a little after the school festival. And before that, around the time he entered high school, she tried to give him space to see other girls. Do you remember the girl Yurie brought to the school festival?"

"Maihama Emma-san."

"Yes. She learns under the same master of the tea ceremony, so they've known each other a long time. She liked Yurie, and admired Masaya, so they went to Masaya's home together several times. And Masaya couldn't brush her off, for Yurie's sake…"

"I see…"

"For the school festival, he thought that only I would come with Yurie, but Emma-san came, too. Masaya got irritated. He thought that he would be seeing everything with Yurie, but Emma-san was hanging on to him the entire time. And after that, when he went to Yurie's home, Emma-san was there… He became stressed and confronted Yurie asking 'what's this about!?'"

"…"

"And Yurie told Masaya that she could only think of him as a little brother, so he should give up. That her feelings wouldn't change no matter how he felt. Because it was a good time to do so."

"So that's why those exam results…"

"…Oh, I heard that Masaya's grades dropped later. Yurie was worried, too. But after that, The English gentleman we met during our homestay arrived for business, and Yurie and I went to welcome him, but Masaya saw that and flew into a rage shouting,'You made a lover so you said all of that suddenly!' and caused a commotion. He took good care of us, so Yurie got angry at Masaya for being so rude and told him, 'Who I see is none of your business! I never want to see you again!' Of course, Yurie isn't seeing that man."

"I see…" So that's why he left on that trip. But Kaburagi, you haven't changed since grade school. Why do you keep repeating your mistakes?

"Did you hear from Shuusuke that Masaya disappeared? We knew about where he was, but considering where that was, shocked Yurie. 'I didn't think that my words would torment him so!' she cried. Shuusuke called Masaya every day to convince him, saying that he'd go get him if he found out where… The Kaburagi's mother and father were worried sick about their son, and Yurie felt too guilty to face them. It was an awful New Years."

While I was getting bored with Ozouni (soup with rice cakes) and moved on to oshiruko (a sweet red bean soup), Aira-sama and the others were going through all this…

"We managed to get Masaya back home. He caught a cold and couldn't keep traveling. And he was so glum, he was like a different person. We were all so worried."

"I see." She's told me a lot… This isn't good. "Should an outsider like me be privy to so much information?" I try to say that this has nothing to do with me. It's probably useless, but…

Aira-sama leans in and continued, "And to have Masaya recover, we want Reika-chan's help. Please, Reika-chan."

"I don't think that I'll be of any use, though… We're not especially close. Why not ask Maihama-san…?"

"That's not true." Aira-sama grabbed my hand. "Reika-chan can help him! At the school festival, Masaya was in a bad mood the entire time, but he was different when he saw Reika-chan as the butler. That was the only time! He said that you didn't follow anything he said. It's rare for Masaya to show any interest with a girl other than Yurie!" That sounds like bashing the costume rather than showing interest to me.

"And Maihama-san wouldn't be able to move Masaya," Aira-sama firmly stated.

"Um, but…"

"Please, Reika-chan! Yurie feels guilty and is emotionally weak. Please make Masaya well again whether it's talking to him or giving advice. Please."

Uhh… it's so hard for me to turn down Aira-sama… But I don't want to. I have no skills to make a depressed person recover, and I don't want to get involved.

"Reika-chan."

"Uh…very well…" I've stepped into quicksand…

Advice. What kind of advice? How to get over rejection. Honestly, starting a new love with Wakaba-chan is the best way to get over it. But I can't see it even starting right now. Should I press Wakaba-chan? No, no. I can't cross dangerous bridges. Let's see…

"Um, Kaburagi-sama?" I hesitantly speak to Kaburagi sitting blankly in the Salon. Enjou smiles next to him. "How about forgetting this painful world, and enter a strict monastery that prohibits women? Kaburagi-sama would look well with a tonsure. It's a world of roses."

"…"

"Kisshouin-san, do you have a minute?" Enjou grabs my arm still smiling, and takes me away to a corner. "Why should Masaya get a tonsure and join a monastery? In Europe?"

"I thought that Kaburagi-sama would require genuine training."

"Rejected." So picky.

I returned to Kaburagi. "Kaburagi-sama, Japan has such places as Hiei-zan and Kouno-yama. How about letting go of your world, shave you head, and serve Buddha? Kaburagi-sama would look good with a shaved head. You may even meet the homunculus that Saigyou created.

"…"

"Kisshouin-san, a moment." Enjou drags me by the arm more forcefully. "Can you quit thinking about ways to make Masaya leave? Kisshouin-san, aren't you trying to hurl trouble far away?"

"Of course, not. I thought that complete renewal of his feelings would be for the best. It was entirely out of good will."

"Liar." Horrible, not to believe the truth within another. Enjou has a twisted heart.

"Tonsure… Shaved head…" murmured Kaburagi.

"There. Kaburagi-sama is interested. Kaburagi-sama, I recommend tonsure!"

"Kisshouin-san, that's enough." After all my advice, Enjou made me go away. I thought they were good ideas. It was out of good will.

Aira-sama later sent me mail saying, "We'll do something about Masaya. Thank you." Oh, okay. Sorry to be of no use.


	104. 104

104

It was snowing when I thought that it was cold. I excitedly waited for school to be cancelled with so much snow, but it didn't so I quietly prepare to go to school. It's probably difficult for those on trains, but I'm relatively comfortable in the car. Loafers on a snowy day is dangerous. And the snow sticks and it's cold. I remember it being tough in my past life when I was a commoner. Only kids are happy about the snow. I look outside from the pleasant car, and see many people tripping and falling. So dangerous.

Zuiran has many driven to school, but there are more students walking as we approach. They have a difficult time walking with the snow getting stuck to the loafers. There was one among them who was steadily moving. It's Wakaba-chan. She was wearing boots. Not boots like what fish dealers wear, but a navy boots with flowers on the sides for girls. Not bad, instead of choosing fashion like many girls, she chose utility for the cold weather. Her nose was red as she covered her face with a scarf. A scarf…

I suddenly wanted to knit a scarf. I am driven everywhere, so I rarely use a scarf. I do use it as fashion, though. I bought some woolen yarn and headed to the handicrafts club. Knitting is popular in the winter, and many were holding knitting needles. It's fun to knit. I'm not dexterous, so my knitting is uneven, though.

"Reika-sama is knitting, too? Are you making another doll?" asked the senpai who was the new president.

"No, I was thinking about a scarf this time."

"Oh, a scarf. For yourself? Or as a gift for someone?"

"I had no plans to use it or give it to anyone…I simply wished to knit one." I doubt that Onii-sama and father could use a scarf. I bought the yarn that was soft and with the best texture, so I'll use it at home when I'm done.

"Um, by the way, Reika-sama. I wished to speak with you."

"What is it?" She seemed to be having a difficult time to say it, so I had a bad feeling. The other members are glancing over here. My feelings are getting worse.

"About Reika-sama attending the handicrafts club…"

"Yes…" UWOON! It's finally come. For the past year, I kept coming acting innocently, but they all thought how much longer I would keep on coming. The new president doesn't seem to play things safe, despite her kind face. What should I do, should I pretend I didn't hear her when she makes her demand…?

"Reika-sama, will you join the handicrafts club?"

"Huh!?"

The president held out an application form. "We all talked at the closing meeting. Reika-sama seems to enjoy handicrafts and helped us with the bouquet for the school festival. So how about becoming an official member?" They talked about that at the tea party I wasn't invited to?!

"It's all right? That I join…"

"Yes, of course."

"…But didn't you think of me as bothersome at first?"

"No, of course not!" The president's eyes wavered. Thought so…

"Um, we'd all be happy if Reika-sama joined us." Yes, a member told me that. Really? I look around and the others nodded, smiling. I was accepted after a year! I'm no longer provisional!

I grasped the application form and declared, "I will join the handicrafts club!" Everyone applauded and welcomed me. So happy! So happy! I was excited. I stood up from my seat and stood akimbo. "Now that I'm and official member, I will work hard for the handicrafts club! We will demand better treatment of the handicrafts club from the student council, increase funding, and a larger room!

"Uh, we didn't ask for that…"

"Leave it to me, everyone! We'll have the best location for next year's school festival!"

"Reika-sama, we'd like things as they are!"

"We don't want to stand out…"

"Please, Reika-sama, don't , don't…"

Everyone tried to stop me. Oh no. I was so happy that I went on a rampage. The new president is trying to yank back the application form. What are you doing? You can't have that back. I'll bring it back once I stamp it. Please accept it instead of crushing it. And that last don't wasn't don't enter right? I'm not quitting until I graduate. Kisshouin Reika is officially a member of the handicrafts club. YAAAY!

I mailed Aoi-chan and Sakura-chan that I joined the handicrafts club. Aoi-chan replied in a heartwarming message, "So happy for you! They understood how nice you are." Sakura-chan venomously replied, "After silently pressuring them for so long, they had to fold. Win by perseverance." Sakura-chan also told me about Maihama-san. At Yurinomiya, she was telling everyone that the Emperor was like her boyfriend. That the Emperor's mother and the woman she sees as an older sister accepted her.

"Ugh…" Just because she attends a different school, she's saying what she wants. She'd get crushed immediately if she tried that at Zuiran. Maihama-san only came to pick him up at Zuiran once, but she's visiting him at home several times, according to Sakura-chan.

Kaburagi seems to be recovering slightly, perhaps due to Enjou's support, but the damage is still deep, and he can't stave off Maihama-san. The best way to make Kaburagi recover would be a snowball fight tournament, probably. That cavalry battle buffoon, Kaburagi would get all excited about training his troops, swing around a command rod and shout, "Take on the stork formation!" But we wouldn't do a snowball fight tourney just for his sake being in high school.

And Maihama-san's like a mini-Kisshouin Reika from KimiDol.

After becoming an official member, I attended every day as a model member, and kept on knitting. I knitted so much that it became too long to be a scarf, so I changed it into a lap blanket. It wasn't very well made, so I gave it to father. That tanuki got carried away and said, "Reika really is a daddy's girl," which irritated me. The secretary, Sasajima-san said that the tanuki was bragging about the lap blanket, so I deeply regret it…


	105. 105

105

Within the Pivoine, Wakaba-chan walking to school in boots was becoming an issue. The reasoning: it's harmful to Zuiran's dignity. It's just a boot, I think, but to those who value Zuiran's image, it's unforgivable. Wakaba-chan supposedly received a strict warning from the president of the Pivoine herself while I was at the handicrafts club. Since the president dressed her down, students increasingly avoided her. Wakaba-chan sincerely apologized and swore to never wear boots again, though.

What is Kaburagi doing at a time like this I wondered, and found him depressed, reading poems by Heine. Is Yurie-sama Amelie? What a bother… But if Kaburagi remains troubled like this until graduation, wouldn't my high school life we safe? Maybe he shouldn't recover?! Even Enjou's given leaving Kaburagi alone now. This might turn out to be a good year.

I went to cram school, and Moriyama-san and Sakaki-san were discussing chocolates now that Valentine's Day was approaching. The self-proclaimed boyish Moriyama-san was making her own.

"Kisshouin-san, are you going to give that person you like chocos?" Oh, that setting. It's not like I see Imari-sama all the time and it seems strange to have it delivered, so I've never given him anything.

"I don't plan to. I only give family anything for Valentines."

"Eh? You need to be more assertive."

"I only admire him secretly, so I don't want him to know."  
"Oh."

The three boys led by Umewaka-kun approached us asking, "What about Valentines?"

"Umewaka probably wouldn't get any chocolates, so I'll give you some," casually declared Moriyama-san. Thought so.

"The look my family gives me hurts, so I want numbers," he said, so we were all to give him one. Why was I included? I've never given chocolates out of obligation.

"Kisshouin-san's chocolates sound super-expensive!"

At Umewaka-kun's words, Moriyama-san's eyes sharpened. Frightening. I'll give the other two normal chocolates and doggy chocos for Beatrice. That way it won't count as having given Umewaka-kun anything directly. Ugh, Valentines without a true love is boring…

At school, Serika-chan and the others were animated about giving the Emperor chocolates. I went ahead and advised them not to call it chocos, but chocolat around Kaburagi. I'm left out of the Valentines discussions so I wander the school bored when I ran into Tomoe-senpai.

"Tomoe-senpai!"

"Oh, Kisshouin-san."

I quickly run up to him. He'll soon graduate, our meetings are precious to me. "Tomoe-senpai, I heard that you qualified for your department of choice. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." He gave me thanks with a pure smile. Ufufu, so precious.

"I want to give you a congratulatory gift…"

"A gift? There's no need, your feelings are enough. Thank you." Hmm. Well, that's normal. I guess he'd be troubled by a congratulatory gift from a kouhai… But there's not much time until graduation… Then Tomoe-senpai suggested an alternative. "How about a Valentine's chocolate instead?"

"Huh!?" A Valentine's chocolate for Tomoe-senpai!? Is that okay? It sounds like a dream! I am lucky this year! I promised Tomoe-senpai that I would give him one no matter what, and rushed to the senior's classroom.

I can participate in the fun Valentine's event! But first I have to get permission from his girlfriend, Kasumi-sama. I told her what had transpired, and if I could give Tomoe-senpai my chocolate, and she gave me her blessing with a smile. "Senju likes sweets, so pick a delicious chocolate," she said. Leave it to me! I entered the discussions with Serika-chan and the others, researched with Sakura-chan, used every information network I had, and handpicked the best chocolate. After tasting each one.

Even imaginary love is fun. I've never been so serious in choosing chocolates. Is this what fans feel when they're giving idols their chocolats?

On Valentine's Day, I gave Kasumi-sama and Tomoe-senpai matching chocolates. In the message card, I wrote S&K for them. As the Alone in Love village chief, I'll cheer for a happy couple, you have my blessing! This was the most delicious of all that I tried, so I can be confident in giving it to them.

"Thank you, I'm happy!" smiled Tomoe-senpai. Ah, my heart! Congratulations on entering the department of choice, Tomoe-senpai. The best gifts are consumables.

"To receive one myself? Thank you, Reika-sama." Kasumi-sama accepted the bag gladly. They're delicious, so please try some.

"By the way, what chocolate did you give him, Kasumi-sama?"

"Eh, I handmade mine…" OH! So you do make them by hand for your heart's desire! So nice, I'm so jealous. I want to give someone I like handmade chocolates someday.

I spoke with Kasumi-sama about Valentines after that. "Aren't you giving any to someone you like?" she asked.

"I don't have anyone. If there were someone like Tomoe-senpai, it would be different," I replied.

"Oh, nobody's like Senju, ufufu," she said. Argh! Next year, I too will!

What I need to do today is get home and make Onii-sama and father Valentine's chocolates, so I was leaving school early with a few friends when I saw a crowd at the gate. Curious, I went to check and Maihama-san had come all the way here just to hand Kaburagi chocolates. That loose curl, her lips are curving up from elation.

"Masaya-sama, the Valentine's choco that I promised."

"…"

Hey! That's the chocolate I brought to the Kaburagi's tea party last summer! If you're going to choose a chocolate for someone you like, find your own! And you said 'choco'! Fool!

Surrounded by the Zuiran girls' hatred, Kaburagi didn't care about anything still, and carelessly took it. Since Kaburagi get so many chocolates, he has the help from home carry them, but Maihama's chocolate was hanging from his hand, so the girls' faces are turning dreadful.

As I watched this with the fuming Serika-chan and the girls, Maihama-san notices me. "Oh, Reika-san." Ugh, what a hassle.

"Gokigen yoh, Maihama-san."

"I'm planning to have Valentine's chocos with Kaburagi-sama now."

"Is that so?"

"Kaburagi-sama's mother invited me. Aren't you coming, Reika-sama?"

"No."

"OOH! Reika-sama wasn't invited? Oh, I'm sorry. Did I get your hopes up?" The girls around me entered a murderous rage at her mocking attitude. Maihama-san might have wanted to brag that she was better than us, but while she was talking to me, Kaburagi got in his car and was about to leave. Oh? It's leaving. Maihama-san's been left behind. "Masaya-sama!?" Maihama-san rushes to her own car and goes after him. Laughable.

"That woman, how dare she speak to Reika-sama in that way!"

"Unforgivable! Reika-sama! Strike her down and let her know her place!"

Serika-chan and Kikuno grasp my arms and rage. Now, now, don't be so angry. That was fun to see. "In the end, she's small fry."

They calm down at my words a little. That's right. As you can see from her curls, she's tiny and small. She's at a different school, and I don't care. Rather than her one-woman buffoonery, it's more important for me to make Valentine's chocolates. I need to go home. They're just going to be insulting Maihama-san starting now.

I saw Wakaba-chan come out from the school building. Her hobby was making snacks. Is she going to make chocolates for Valentines today, also?

I was going to make a plain chocolate cake this year. I mix the prepared ingredients. Now for Reika's original recipe. For a more mature taste, I reduce the granulated sugar to lessen the sweetness. I add liqueur instead. That's the hidden mature taste. For originality, I add several types. Funfunfun.

Should I upload this to a recipe site? Oh! Then I should have photographed the process! Pictures are important for that. Oh, well, I'll give up this time…. Too bad.

When I was done, I could smell alcohol from the chocolate cake. Okay. Is that good? I tried some, but it was a little bitter… Common folk might not know, but many expensive chocolates are bitter. Sweet chocolates are cheap.

Onii-sama was going to be late, so I give it to father first. The tanuki takes one bite and mumbled, "Daddy failed at his physical exam, and…" Just hurry up and eat, tanuki. It's full of your daughter's love.

For Onii-sama… I cut a smaller piece.


	106. 106

106

The day has finally come. Tomoe-senpai's graduation. Of course, Tomoe-senpai made the graduation speech. Oh, this is the last time I'll see him in his school uniform… Good bye, my first love… I get drunk on my feelings.

As a Pivoine member, I greet the graduating members before going to Tomoe-senpai. There were many other graduates surrounding him. Getting a little nervous.

"Tomoe-senpai, congratulations on your graduation!"

"Thank you, Kisshouin-san." Oh, I'm getting teary eyed when I see him close… So lonely…

"Thank you for the chocolates. Kasumi was happy, too."

"Yes." Wait, he just mentioned Kasumi, but is that all right?

My question must have been obvious, because Tomoe-senpai nodded and laughed. "Kasumi!" Kasumi-sama was with friends a distance away and looked surprised. Tomoe-senpai walked to her and pulled her close by her shoulder and announced, "We're going out!"

The student council members and Pivoine were all left confused. But I was moved and started applauding with all my heart. Wow, wow, this is the world of the clichéd shoujo manga that I love! After they graduate, the student council and Pivoine don't matter much! They can openly walk together in college! Others followed my lead and began applauding. And the applause grew.

Tomoe-senpai answered them, waving with a smile, but Kasumi-sama shrank, turning all red. But she looks happy. Oh, Kasumi-sama is crying! Oh no, I can't stop crying, either! I'm so happy for you, Kasumi-sama! You were hiding it for so long. It was difficult not to tell anyone.

The two came out of those who surrounded them and came to me. I applauded once more.

"Thank you, Kisshouin-san."

"Thank hem and came to me. I applauded once more.

"Thank you, Kisshouin-san."

"Thank you, Reika-sama."

"Co, congwa juwations!" Oh, no! When I cry, my nose gets stuffed! I take out a handkerchief and wipe my tears and blow my nose…. Phew, I can somehow breathe. "I'm so happy for you, Kasumi-sama. It was finally announced."

"Thank you for everything, Reika-sama. For always listening to me. It made me happy."

"Kasumi-sama…" Tears were coming out again along with Kasumi-sama. She took my hand. Oh no, Kasumi-sama, this handkerchief has my nose drippings…

"I always thought of Kisshouin-san as a cute little sister. Thank you for everything. Please get along with Kasumi even after we graduate."

"Yes, I'll always be cheering for the two of you." Tomoe-senpai patted my head. UWaan! Is this disappointment good enough to be your little sister!? Led by Onii-sama and Imari-sama, and now Tomoe-senpai, I'm blessed with wonderful older brothers!

I saw Tomoe-senpai off and my tears were finally coming under control. I was embarrassed at crying, so I moved to the back of the school building. Nobody should see me here. I took out some tissue and blew my nose. Ah, that feels better!

Oh, my. Well, that was so moving. Tomoe-senpai really is incredible. I want to be confessed to at graduation like that! I was hearing bells in my mind when I was tapped on my shoulder. Huh? I turned around and a sorrowful Kaburagi was standing there. Why is Kaburagi here?

"Um… What is it?" I ask the obvious question, but Kaburagi kept his hand on my shoulder and he looked even sadder before opening his mouth.

"You're…admirable…"

"Huh?" Admirable? How?

"You always like him, right? That student council president."

"Huh?"

"He said he thought of you as a little sister… That must have been difficult…"

"Huh? No…"

Kaburagi hit my shoulders many times saying he understood. That hurts. And don't misunderstand. What is this guy saying?

"I'm the same as you, so I understand really well. To be called a little sister by someone you like…!" Overcome with emotion, Kaburagi squeezes my shoulders tightly. That hurts! That hurts! "But you're incredible. You smiled and gave them you blessing. Well done." This time he started to slap me on the back. I said that hurts! I'm not a sumo wrestler!

"Kaburagi-sama, you're misunderstanding…" I tried to casually back away, but Kaburagi grabs my both my shoulders firmly.

"It's all right. I know. You don't have to say it. I was encouraged by the sight of you. Even after seeing those two… Admirable, Kisshouin! I need to follow your example and become forward thinking… So don't lose to a broken heart!" Bash, bash, bash on both shoulders. Ow, ow, ow! I'm being driven into the ground! I tear up from the pain in my shoulders and back, and Kaburagi tears up, too. "If you have problems, I'll listen. Let's work hard… Let's both get over this…" Kaburagi turns around, as if to hide his tears, and wipes his eyes. He said, "Don't do anything reckless," and departed.

…

What was that? What does he mean by reckless? Does he think I'm going on a trip? No, I won't. Tojinbou? It's cold. But Kaburagi jumps to conclusions too much. Why did he think that I had a broken heart over Tomoe-senpai? That's long in the past. And don't believe I'm like you just because he called me a little sister. I can't take being in the same category as you, either. I thought he was a fool, but he's for real. My shoulders hurt…

The next day, I came to school with ointment on my shoulders when Kaburagi stopped me. He silently handed me a poetry collection. Huh? I tried to return it, but he started to hit my shoulders again while he nodded. "Our feelings are written here…" What do you mean 'our'…? Quit putting me in the same boat.

… Love is crazy… You didn't learn a thing from this poetry collection, Kaburagi.

"And Kisshouin, be careful after you cry. It's pretty bad."

"…Huh?"

Kaburagi left to his classroom looking satisfied.

Enjou happily greeted me, "Thanks to Kisshouin-san, Masaya's recovered. Thank you."

…HUH?! Don't recover by making me out to be a broken hearted woman! Sorry that I look ugly after crying! Bring ointment instead of a poetry collection! The unscented ointment!

I couldn't throw it away with so many witnesses, and when I entered the classroom, the gallery burst out, "Reika-sama received a collection of love poems from Kaburagi-sama!" This is the worst…!

"How wonderful is Kaburagi-sama's sensitivity to give a woman a poetry collection!" They were enthralled… Really? This doesn't make me happy at all.

A poetry collection that rejected boy tearfully read for over two months? My own luck in love might disappear. Who needs that!

I slammed down my bag with the poems and the hina-doll's head fell off


	107. 107

107

While repairing the sinister hina doll, the final exams occurred. The results were posted a few days later.

1st Enjou Shuusuke

2nd Takamichi Wakaba

3rd Mizusaki Arima

5th Kaburagi Masaya

He was a virtual corpse until just before the tests, so how could he recover and get 5th right after that!? I was in good shape, but I didn't make the list this time either! What is this!? The curse of the hina doll?!

I thought that the girls hanging around Kaburagi and Enjou would be happy about Enjou being first and Kaburagi recovering, but instead, "No fair that she's surrounded by Enjou-sama and Mizusaki-kun!" How's that Wakaba-chan's fault?

…Will he take that poetry collection back? I flipped through it, but he placed post-it notes on items that left an impression on him, as if saying to read that. He's so pushy… And they were all depressing phrases. So irritating… Should I just return it to his desk? If not, maybe burned in a ceremony? I feel like it's filled with Kaburagi's curse…

March 14th is White Day. I was chatting with my usual group at lunch when I received mail. As soon as I saw it, I rushed to the school's entrance gate. The side of my stomach hurt, so I slowed down, though.

"Kasumi-sama! Tomoe-senpai!" They waved at me and waited at the gate.

"It's been 2 weeks, Kisshouin-san."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

"Yes, gokigen yoh, Kasumi-sama, Tomoe-senpai." Tomoe-senpai in regular clothes! He looks so mature out of uniform! So cool!

"Sorry to call you out of lunch."

"No, not at all! I'm so happy to see you both!"

"We wanted to give you this, Kisshouin-san. Here, our return gift for White Day." Tomoe-senpai handed me a bag of a store famous for their guimauve! Great! I loves these guimauve. I never really liked marshmallows in my past life, but the guimauve from a high-end store just melt in your mouth. And the fruity flavor is so juicy. And this bag he handed me is a little heavy. There's a lot stuffed in here… So happy.

"And this is from both of us, too." Tomoe-senpai held out a bag from a jewelry shop.

"Huh?!"

"We chose something that would suit you."

"Reika-sama, please use it if you will."

"May I open this?" They nodded smiling, so I looked inside. Out came a necklace of a flower motif! A small aquamarine is at its center. Cute!

"Is it all right to receive something so splendid as a return gift for chocolates?"

"Of course! Kisshouin-san is like a flower. I think it'll look good on you." Oh! Tomoe-senpai thinks of me like a flower! Oh, my imaginary nose bleed…

"Thank you very much. I'll treasure it for the rest of my life!"

"Rest of your life? Makes me happy."

"I'm glad that you like it, Reika-sama." Fufu, Kasumi-sama laughs as she places her hand to her mouth, and there's a ring on her finger!

"Kasumi-sama, that ring?"

"Eh? Oh, Senju gave me this as a White Day present." Kasumi-sama blushes. Ah! So nice, happy couples are! But I'm plenty happy just from getting this necklace. On a holiday, and White Day at that, they came all the way back to high school to make a return gift. Truly makes me happy.

Kasumi-sama and Tomoe-senpai are about to go on a date. Humph. I still have classes. I'm jealous. Lunch break is almost over, so I reluctantly part from the two. They said that they would come see me even after going to college, so I'll wait, believing those words.

I returned to the school building happy enough to almost start dancing over our reunion when I felt a strong gaze on me. I looked around holding the presents with both arms when I found Kaburagi standing a short distance away. Kaburagi's staring at me. Huh…? What? He silently stares….and stares… and stares... I felt uncomfortable, so I step back.

"Um… Is something wrong?"

Stare… What? What do you want? I don't have a mind's eye, so I don't understand if you just stare at me silently. And you're scaring me. Say what you want. Kaburagi silently stares… I back away slowly. Unfortunately, there's nobody else near the entrance. What is this…?

…Huh? If I look closely, is Kaburagi staring at my presents? Does he want to say something about someone he thought of as a fellow love reject getting a present from Tomoe-senpai on White Day? Like I'm a traitor? And the bag has the jewelry shop logo on it… Or does he want to use this as a reference as a return gift on White Day?

"Kaburagi-sama… today is White Day?" Kaburagi's eyes opened wide. Oh, no! I stepped on a landmine! He probably didn't get anything from Yurie-sama for Valentines! If he didn't get anything, he wouldn't be able to return anything! That gaze was a silent protest that I was feeling good even though I was a fellow love reject! NOO! He hasn't recovered at all! His wounds are too deep! I'll contract his illness if I stay too close! Noo! I want to flee! I want to run away from here, right now!

It's no use! I opened the bag of guimauve that Tomoe-senpai gave me. There it is. Inside the clear case were several varieties of guimauve. Pink is raspberry, watercolor is lime, orange is mango, white is peach… I took out the case with the peach guimauve and approached the still staring Kaburagi and put it in his hand. And then, I dashed away!

In the ancient past, the peach is said to ward off evil. When Izanagi fled from the land of the dead, he threw peaches at the pursuing demons to exorcize them. This hall is the land of the dead! I must not turn around! I can not turn around if I wish to return to the living safely! Rest in peace, Kaburagi!

Today is the junior high graduation. To celebrate the un-cute cousin, Ririna's graduation, I brought a bouquet of lollipops and as a special service, Onii-sama. Onii-sama was busy, but I begged him to slip out of work. Ririna, be grateful to my mercy. I had Onii-sama hold the bouquet.

"Reika should be giving her this."

"It's all right. Ririna would rather have you give her the celebratory gift."

There she comes. Ririna found Onii-sama, and ran here, leaving her friends behind. "Taka-nii-sama! You came!"

"Congratulations of graduating, Ririna."

"These are lilies! Ririna's flowers! Thank you, Taka-nii-sama!" She looked very happy getting the bouquet from Onii-sama. Well, I'll lend you Onii-sama, just for today. I also brought small bouquets for all of Ririna's friends along with words of congratulations. Good, I brought enough for all of them.

"Thank you very much!"

"To think that we would receive flowers from Reika-senpai!"

"Thank you very much, Reika-senpai."

The cute kouhai each thank me. I'm the one who asked them to call me -senpai instead of –sama. Ufufu, -senpai does sound nice. Doesn't it sound like I'm dear to them?

"Thank you for being friends with a selfish girl like Ririna. Isn't she a difficult child?"

"Hey! What are you saying!?" Ririna barked at me. Oh, shush.

"Ririna, you're being too noisy at a graduation."

"It's your fault!"

"Oh, shush. This is why children are so…"

"What did you say!?"

"Both of you, don't ruin the graduation."

"But, Taka-nii-sama!" Ririna tugs Onii-sama's sleeve and says it's my fault. "Besides, why are you here, Reika-san? You didn't even congratulate me."

"Oh, I had forgotten. Congratulations of graduating, Ririna."

"Too late." Really not cute.

Onii-sama checked his watch. I had his make time out of his busy schedule, and it's his limit. "Sorry, Ririna. I need to get back to work."

"Aww."

"I greeted your parents earlier, so I'll be going."

"…yes. It's too bad, but it's work. Thank you for coming, Taka-nii-sama."

"Yes. Congratulations on graduating."

"I'll be going with Onii-sama. Well, everyone, congratulations on graduating. I'll be excusing myself. Gokigen yoh."

Everyone waved, and I was leaving when Ririna stopped me. "Reika-san…. These flowers. Thankyou." Humph.

"It's 10 years too early for Madonna lilies. So impudent. Lollipops suit Ririna."

"Shut up!" I depart with Onii-sama because dealing with the un-cute cousin is tiring.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh, Onii-sama, don't put me in the same boat as Ririna." Oh, I'm hungry after dealing with a child. If Onii-sama is going back to work, what should I do about lunch? I could go home, but eating out would be all right. Oh, I want Nagasaki chanpon (noodles).

A boy jumped out. "Hey!" It was young Katsuragi, the bird brain.

"It's been a while, Katsuragi-kun. How have you been?"

"You! I know what it was! It was a lie!" What it was? What's he talking about? A lie? "That riddle, I figured it out quickly! And no bloody soldier came!" Oh! That. He must have had a rough time. And no bloody soldier came? Of course they didn't. Oh? Does that mean he couldn't figure it out and waited for the soldiers frightened?

"That's lucky for you. We'll be going now."

"Is that it!?"

"Oh? Do you want to hear another story?"

Katsuragi turned his body and looked like he was about to flee, so Onii-sama and I left for the parking lot. Bird brain continued to chirp behind us. So tranquil… It's almost spring.

"Reika, are you all right with him?"

"Yes. It seems like I'm surrounded by fools…"

"That's probably…" Onii-sama patted me on the head with a troubled smile.

I hope spring break arrives soon.


	108. 108

108

"Mufufufufu…" I look at the zeroes lined up on the bankbook. That's enough for four years of tuition at a private university. Now I can get by college even if I fail to get into a public university. But… living expenses will still be a problem. Will a part-time job be enough? I might get by alone, but making enough for my family will be tough. The tanuki looks like he'd eat a lot. I guess that I'll need to keep studying so that I can get a scholarship.

"Is there something that I can get rich quick lying around somewhere?" Like buried treasure. I looked around the house and vacation home, but found nothing. Couldn't I find a single piece of gold? Ah, get rich quick. Easy profit. What wonderful words. In truth, I'd rather not do anything and wait for heaven's verdict. That reminds me, there was a story about to dog telling you to dig here. Would that dog lover lend me Beatrice to take out to a mountain? It was a hunting dog, in the story. Start around Mount Akagi?

The dog lover Umewaka-kun gave me sweets and a handmade postcard of Bea-tan saying, "Kisshouin-san is special." It had a message from Bea-tan, "Thanks for the choco. It was delicious!" Moriyama-san reacted to the word, 'special', and I was a little afraid. Do you want it, the Bea-tan postcard?

The dog lover cares for Beatrice by holding down a part-time job. As a return gift on White Day, he gave her clothes with a candy print and a matching accessory for her hair. But what does he mean by return gift? I asked if Bea-tan gave him something on Valentines as a joke, and he replied, "Of course! We love each other!" with a smile… Oh… I see… Sorry, Moriyama-san, but you should give up on the dog lover… He's already in a loving relationship with a girlfriend.

A dog that's so pampered might have lost its wild instincts. In the photo album of Bea-tan that he showed me before, she was shown playing on the beach and in the waves, but I didn't see her get dirty in the mountain. It's probably impossible to dream of finding gold coins with that sheltered girl, Bea-tan.

Oh, well. Instead of dreaming of that, I should be more realistic and invent something. Be set for life with the royalty… Lead a fun life without working… I sat down at my desk and opened a notebook. I'll start by attacking household goods.

Spring break began, and I met Sakura-chan. It was getting warmer, so I order hot chocolate believing this may be the last time. Hot chocolate is delicious.

"Oh, Reika, that necklace is cute."

"Ufufu, isn't it? I received this for White Day from Tomoe-senpai and Kasumi-sama," I bragged holding it up so that she could see.

"Tomoe-senpai? Wasn't he the senpai that you liked? You still liked him, Reika?"

"No, just admire. Because Tomoe-senpai has Kasumi-sama." I spoke about Tomoe-senpai and Kasumi-sama at graduation.

"So wonderful…" Sakura-chan was enthralled. "I wonder if Takumi could come to my graduation. And dramatically declare at Yurinomiya."

"No, that sort of stunt is beyond Akizawa-kun."

"What, are you making fun of Takumi?"

"I don't mean it like that, just that people are suitable to different things." That reminds me, Sakura-chan's been in a one-sided love for a long time. Being so earnest sounds nice, but the tenacity of her love is similar to Kaburagi. Maybe Kaburagi should have asked advice from Sakura-chan since they're similar.

Oh, yeah. What if I gave Sakura-chan that poetry collection? I didn't bring it with me, but maybe I could have it delivered.

"Reika, you're making an evil face. What are you up to?"

"Huh? It's just your imagination."

"…I don't get it, but I won't forgive you it you try anything."

"Yes…" Humph.

"Speaking of White Day, Maihama Emma was in high spirits saying that the Emperor of Zuiran was giving her a return gift."

"Huh?! Kaburagi,…sama, giving a White Day present!? To Maihama-san?" Kaburagi receives a ton of Valentines chocolates every year, but I've never heard of him giving a return gift. Yurie-sama is the only exception. To give a White Day present to someone other than Yurie-sama… Is Maihama-san really special to him? I can't imagine that from his attitude on Valentines.

"She avoided that story after that. She said that she received a present, but wouldn't tell what she got, so it's probably a lie. If she received anything, knowing her, she would have bragged to everyone. There are plenty of girls at Yurinomiya who believe that Maihama Emma is close to the Emperor, but how is it really?"

"I don't know... I'm not all that friendly with Kaburagi-sama, so I don't know. I was surprised that she came to Zuiran just to give him chocolates, though."

"Oh, she was announcing that she was going to give the Emperor chocolates and spend time with him. I heard from Takumi that there was quite a commotion. Maihama Emma's acted like she was the Emperor's girlfriend, but it's gotten worse this year. She complains to girls who call the Emperor of Zuiran wonderful, saying that she's his girlfriend."

"Woah…" Maihama-san's more cringe-inducing than I had imagined. Even Kisshouin Reika from the manga never spread false rumors that she was the Emperor's girlfriend. Oh, I know. Maybe I should give the poetry collection to Maihama-san. She'd treasure it if she knew that it was Kaburagi's favorite. A modest gift from me to Maihama-san who felt letdown on White Day. Now, how should I give it to her?

I have homework over spring break, so I have Marin-sensei help. I attend the spring session of cram school also, so spring break might be filled by studying. If I had a friend to go out with… I'll contact Aoi-chan.

As I challenged myself to a new record of balancing a pencil on my chin, alone in my room, my smiling mother brought an invitation. It was to a cherry blossom viewing run by the Kaburagi family. Adults are the primary guests at this annual party, so I had been turning it down when my parents asked me before. This time, the invitation added, "Please bring Reika-sama," so it might be hard to get out of.

Ugh… I really don't want to go. I obviously don't want to have anything to do with the Kaburagi family, but I also don't like looking at cherry blossoms at night. They look pretty during the day, but the cherry blossoms at night look creepy. There's an old saying. Beneath the cherry tree, a corpse is buried…

Mother was excited and tries to get me into a long-sleeved kimono. Cherry blossoms at night and a girl in a long-sleeved kimono… Straight out of a horror story…

I think of ways to get out of going, and decide to get sick. I try a cold bath, first. It's so cold that I didn't last a minute. I felt my heart stop. My lips are purple and I can't stop the chattering of my teeth. Cold! I'm dying! But if I put up with this, I might get a cold and not go! I'll probably have a fever tomorrow!

It's so cold, that my toes have started to hurt. I continue to shiver under the covers of my bed, but in the morning, I didn't cough even once. I checked if anything was wrong but I still had a nice appetite for breakfast. I'm unexpectedly healthy. Too bad…

Okay, I'll try some spoiled food, next…


	109. 109

109

I went and bought a boxed lunch at a handmade lunch shop. I left it outside in the warm room for two days. I open the lid and pick up some boiled food with my chopstick. The carrots are slimy… this will do it… I force it into my mouth, and it's viscous… So difficult… I swallow it without chewing much, because the texture is so disgusting.

What am I doing…? Disgusting… I'm about to puke. Do I really have to go so far…? Even so, I continue to eat rotten vegetables. The five ingredient rice is also slimy. This is kind of frightening. It smells funny already. Show some courage, woman! I stuff my mouth with the slimy rice.

"!"  
My body is rejecting it! Enemy invasion! Enemy invasion! All hands to battle stations! A medicine-like scent fills my mouth along with a bitter taste. I spit it out quickly, but I can't stop my gag reflex. That was completely different from rotten boiled food. That was more like poison or hazardous waste. The inside of my mouth is tingling. Tears welled up from the pain. And the gag reflex assaulted me.

I ran to the toilet and puked. Something red was ejected. Blood! I vomited blood! Vomited blood! I'm going to die! Oh, god, oh, god, I'm sorry. I'll never do anything stupid like eating rotten food. I'll be good and go see the flowers. So please, help me. Save me from this nausea. Oh, somebody save me. I vomited blood… I never thought it would be so bad. I vomited blood for the first time. What if I die…!?

With my teary eyes, I look at the blood once again. I'm shaking in fear. The red lump, once I look closely, was a piece of red bell pepper.

"…"

I hold my stomach, battle my gag reflex, and single-mindedly rinse out my mouth to get rid of any remaining poison. So glad that wasn't blood… I still feel queasy and sick, though.

I stagger out of the restroom and the help looked worried. "Please bring me stomach medicine and hot water…" I have partially eaten rotten food in my room, so I ask for nobody to enter. No matter how badly I feel, I have to get rid of that. I drink the stomach medicine and return to my room where I hide the boxed lunch in the garbage bag. I'll sneak this out tomorrow. I look at the spoiled rice and reaffirm my belief. Spoiled meat is no joke…

I didn't get well for a while after that. A doctor came to visit, but I can't tell him the truth, so I said, "I had been feeling unwell recently and finally vomited." He thought that it might be a stomach virus. It was self-inflicted food poisoning.

Thanks to stomach medicine and rest, I woke up in the middle of the night feeling a little better. I feel dizzy, so maybe I should eat something. I left my room to go to the kitchen and Onii-sama came out of his room.

"What's wrong, Reika? How are you feeling?"

"Onii-sama. I'm fine, now. I wanted to try eating, so I was going to the kitchen."

"Food? Did we have meals for the sick…?"

"I'll be fine. If not, I can make something."

"…I'll do it."

I didn't want to bother Onii-sama in the middle of the night, but Onii-sama insisted that he would make it himself. Because I was sick. Onii-sama is so kind. I'm sorry for being a foolish little sister that eats spoiled food. I returned to my room as he told me and waited on my bed. So can my Onii-sama cook?

Onii-sama brought me a simple salt porridge with pickled plum. I take a bite and it's delicious! The saltiness is perfect! Oh, I can feel the nutrients seeping through my body…

"I thought about adding green onions, but I was afraid that your digestive system still wasn't working well, so I kept it to salt and pickled plum."

"It's very delicious, Onii-sama."

I had never seen him cook, but well done. He's probably better than me. I'll try to make some tomorrow for myself. Do I just boil some rice? And sprinkle some salt?

"Everyone was worried. I'm glad that you seem to be recovering."

"…Yes…" I deeply regret what I did… Even so, I feel hungry, so I have seconds. Isn't only salt porridge, so why is it so delicious. I ended up finishing the entire small pot of porridge easily. It was very tasty. Thanks for the meal.

Onii-sama said that he would clean up, and I feel bad, but I decide to go to sleep. Ah, so satisfying.

I hoped that I could get out of going to the cherry blossom viewing, but I was already known to have mostly recovered, so I couldn't claim that I was sick. I did get out of wearing the long-sleeved kimono because I was still recovering. I wore a champagne gold flare one piece with a ribbon. Mother favored a cherry blossom color, but there would be others like that, and I didn't want to overlap. I did color my nails as cherry blossoms and used a cherry blossom hair clip.

The viewing occurred at the Kaburagi Group hotel that I had stayed at for the fast the previous summer. The garden here was wonderful, after all. Onii-sama is absent due to work. Lucky. I wish that I had work.

The venue was the hall where the lighted cherry blossoms are the prettiest. The weeping cherry trees that were over 50 years old were brilliant. So brilliant that they were frightening. There were also Yoshino cherries in full bloom. As expected of a viewing party by the Kaburagi family. The adults are viewing the cherry blossoms while enjoying some wine. Supposedly, they also have sweet sake-drink. That's nice.

I'm underage, so I take a non-alcoholic cherry cocktail. A petal from a cherry blossom floats in the pale pink carbonated drink. Pretty. Tastes strange when I take a sip.

Plenty of foods of flowers have questionable flavors, like the rose jam and lavender ice. I was surprised when I first tasted the rose jam. I ordered some as being worthy for the rococo me, but it had impact. Like violet preserved in sugar, sweets with flowers may be used to enjoy being fashionable.

I greet the other guests with my polished feigned smile with my parents while I search for someone I know. Is Salala-sama here? Kaburagi and Enjou are surrounded by young guests, Pivoine members among them.

I step away from my parents saying that I was going to see the cherry blossoms. I might not be fully recovered from the food poisoning. I'm a little sick from the crowd. I want to rest. I take a seat and get a new drink. I must be nervous, I don't have much of an appetite. I feel full from drinks.

"Oh, if it isn't Reika-san." In front of me stood Maihama-san in a cherry blossom colored dress. Ha, so shortsighted. There are plenty of people here dressed with that color.

"Gokigen yoh, Maihama-san."

"Sitting all alone in a place like this? What's wrong, Reika-san?" She smiles. Doesn't look worried at all. She really thinks of me as a rival for some reason…

"Just resting a little."

"Oooh." She made a malicious face. She's probably thinking about an insult. What to do?

Then, Kaburagi came out from his hangers on, alone, and headed this way. "Maihama-san, it's Kaburagi-sama."

"Eh! Oh, Masaya-sama!" Maihama-san ran to Kaburagi.

He glanced at her and replied, "Ah," with no interest. Oho…

"Masaya-sama, thank you for inviting me here today. I was so happy that you did so!"

"Thank my parents. I didn't invite you."

Maihama-san is undaunted by Kaburagi's cold reply. She reaches for his arm. "Masaya-sama, please invite me to your home again. Your mother is telling me to come over any time."

"If you want to see mother, go ahead. Has nothing to do with me." Kaburagi shifts his arm to avoid Maihama-san's hands. Even so, she still extends her arms. Wow. "So you're here, Kisshouin." He found me behind Maihama-san.

Why couldn't he not notice…? I guess that I should be polite and greet him. I stand up. "Thank you very much for the invitation today."

"Yeah."

Maihama-san scowled as Kaburagi spoke to me. "Masaya-sama, Reika-san's sitting out here not enjoying herself, at this, the cherry blossom viewing party by the Kaburagi family."

Kaburagi raised an eyebrow. Seeing that, Maihama-san smiled. You're not hiding your mean self, small fry. I have no intention of competing for Kaburagi, but I'll be placed in a bad light if she repeats that I was bored here. I guess that I can't help it.

"That reminds me, Maihama-san. I heard that you received a nice gift on White Day."

"Huh…?" Maihama-san recoiled at my words. I guess that Sakura-chan's information was correct.

"I heard that Yurinomiya was full of rumors about Maihama-san's White Day fellow. I'm so jealous. Who could have given you that gift? I'd love to know."

"That's…" She looked flustered. Now what? I have another card to play. Want me to say it in front of Kaburagi?

As we battled with our eyes, Kaburagi suddenly spoke. "Speaking of White Day, those peach guimauve were good. Those were limited edition?"

"Huh? Guimauve?" Ugh. Don't say needless things. Maihama-san looked at me suspiciously and asked, "Masaya-sama, what about this guimauve?" Quit asking further about needless things.

"I received peach guimauve from Kisshouin on White Day."

"From Reika-san?!" Maihama-san glared at me. She's accusing me of acting unfairly, but those were merely peaches to ward off evil. "Just because you weren't getting a return gift for White Day, to present him with guimauve? What's with that? It's as if you're demanding a return gift!" Yup, because you didn't get one.

"Demand? I never gave Kaburagi-sama chocolat for Valentines. I was merely sharing the guimauve."

"Lies! That you didn't give Masaya-sama chocos!"

"It's true. Right, Kaburagi-sama?"

"I don't remember who gave me, and I don't care," he replied, unintentionally crushing Maihama-san. "But I gave Kisshouin a poetry collection, so I can think of it as a return gift for that…?" He unintentionally unleashed a bombshell!

"Gave her a poetry collection!?" Maihama-san's face distorted from surprise and jealousy. Don't glare at me. Don't glare.

Kaburagi found Enjou, so he left saying, "See you."

We were left in a perilous atmosphere. It's Maihama-san emitting it by herself.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Masaya-sama give you a poetry collection!?"

"Well, maybe it was his whim." Maihama-san glares at me intensely. "If you care so much, why don't you transfer to Zuiran? If you can pass the transfer exam, of course."

"What did you say?!"

I see Salala-sama far away. "I see a friend from Zuiran, so excuse me. Oh, and that rumor at Yurinomiya, that was interesting. If it were true."

"!"

I left Maihama-san and headed towards Salala-sama. I had my folding fan in my bag, but she's small fry. No need to unleash that. Oh, but if she's jealous of the poetry collection I got from Kaburagi, I should have brought it and given it to her. I'd forgotten after the food poisoning. I turned around and went back to Maihama-san.

"If want it so much, should I give it to you? The poetry collection that Kaburagi-sama gave me." Maihama-san turned bright red. Oh, is it high blood pressure in someone so young? She should be careful.

"I don't want it!" Maihama-san glared at me and stomped away. Oh, my, people who won't accept the kindness of another. HOHOHO!


	110. 110

110

Salala-sama was speaking with Kaburagi dad. They're probably talking about something only enthusiast would understand. Would I be intruding?

President Kaburagi noticed me. "Well, Reika-san, good evening. My wife and I were looking forward to seeing you after we learned that you were coming."

"Good evening. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to see such wonderful cherry trees. The magnificent weeping cherries moved me."

"I'm honored that Reika-san enjoyed it." As always his smile seems so refined, he's wonderful. So nice, if somebody this splendid was my father, I would be boasting all over.

"Salala-sama, gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama." Salala-sama also greeted me with a smile. But wasn't I getting in the way? You seemed to be having so much fun.

"Did I interrupt your talk? Please go ahead and continue."

"Interrupt? Not at all. I was just speaking of a rare book I found in Germany." Germany?! Could it have been Kaburagi dad who recommended Heine to Kaburagi?!

"…Was it Heine…?"

"No? It wasn't, but does Reika-san enjoy Heine?"

"No." I answered clearly. Can he take responsibility as a father for his son's favorite poetry collection and take it back?

"It seems that Takateru-kun isn't here today."

"No. My brother couldn't get out of work. I'm sorry to waste that invitation."

"Don't worry about it. I know well that Takateru-kun is very capable. It's plenty that Reika-san is here." Ah! Your smile is blinding. "President Kisshouin and your brother carefully keep Reika-san hidden, so we don't have the chance to meet very often."

"Oh, no."

"I've heard that you're especially close with your father. He said that you knitted him a lap blanket, 'to my dear father.'

"Oh, hohoho." I never said to my dear father, tanuki! That tanuki hasn't learned, and still exaggerates everything. Be prepared for when we get home.

"And when you were a child, you told him that you would marry him when you grew up. Oh, I'm jealous." HUH?! You're not just exaggerating, but telling outright lies, that tanuki! I don't know about Onii-sama, but I never ever said that about father! That's not even funny! Is he sick? Father, do you have brain damage!?

"Reika-san was a father-con?"

NOOO!

"Salala-sama, it's a misunderstanding. I don't know anything about that." I desperately deny, but Kaburagi dad merely nods.

"It's puberty. That was my fault. But Reika-san's feelings I'm sure are known to your father. So nice, to be a father with a loving daughter."

NOO! There's no way that I want to be known as wanting to marry that plump tanuki! Well, if my father were like Kaburagi dad, then I might have said something like wanting to marry my father, but unfortunately, my father is that plump tanuki.

"President Kisshouin said that he was troubled that you were still so attached to him, but in truth, he's happy about it."

THAT LYING TANUKI! I looked around the venue for that lying tanuki. I'll turn him into tanuki stew!

If I stayed here, my soul would be gouged out, so I retreated dejectedly. I need to do something about the stigma of a father-con, though… My pride won't allow it.

I wandered the venue after that looking at the cherry blossoms. There are delicious looking dishes lining the table, but I still don't have an appetite. I did eat a Swiss roll that Onii-sama gave me before I came, though… I guess that my stomach hasn't fully recovered from the food poisoning.

All I have are drinks, so I need to go to the restroom. It's getting chilly. Maybe I'll drink something warm. They probably won't have hot chocolate, so maybe some milk tea, Oh, there's some jasmine milk tea.

I took a seat and drank a sweet milk tea when a refreshing looking Japanese-style young man stood next to me.

"Good evening, Reika-san."

"…Good evening."

Uh, who is this? Whoops, I can't remember. Is he about the same age as Onii-sama? He seems kind and is the type of person who might play a Japanese flute. He'd look good in a kimono. But who is he!?

"I'm Ichinokura Haruto. This might be the first time that we've spoken. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, I see. Pleased to meet you, I'm Kisshouin Reika." Oh, so it's our first meeting. Good. I was trying to figure out how to get his name without having him find out that I forgot it.

"May I sit down next to you?"

"Yes, please." Ichinokura-san sat next to me. He has champagne in his hand. At least 20 year old.

"I wanted to thank you, Reika-san."

"Thank me?" Hmm… I thought that we hadn't met before?

"Your took care of my niece, it seems. She's Sawarabi Mao in Zuiran's elementary school."

"Oh, Mao-chan!" Sawarabi Mao-chan was the girl who rang the bell at the summer party with a boy from her grade. I gave her a picture of them at a later date, which made her very happy. She became attached to me, calling me Reika-onee-sama. She is so adorable, any way you look at her!

"Mao-chan said that Reika-san treated her very well at a party, and she repeatedly told me that story. She said that you encouraged them to ring a pretty bell. Thank you' very much. She seemed really happy, and she has the photo you gave her displayed in her room, and shows it off to a lot of people."

"I see. It wasn't much, but if it brought Mao-chan joy, it makes me glad. Mao-chan has been calling me Reika-onee-sama, and that makes me very happy. Such a cute niece you have."

"Thank you. She's my first niece and I dote on her. I just have to give her what she wants." Ichinokura-san smiled very kindly when she spoke of his niece. With so many strong-willed people around me, a gentle and kind person like him soothes my soul.

We went on to talk about Mao-chan and about school life. Ichinokura when to an elite boys' school, and not Zuiran, so he was very interested in the school his cute Mao-chan attended.

"That reminds me, Reika-san, have you eaten? You've only been drinking. Shall I bring you something?" Hmm… I'm not really hungry.

"No, I'm fine."

"Really? Oh, you had already eaten?"

"No. I haven't eaten since I arrived." Ichinokura-san looked shocked. It was already past 8 when I looked at the time.

"Did you have dinner prior to coming?"

"No."

"Reika-san." Ichinokura-san looked serious. "Reika-san, are you eating properly? You need to be. Reika-san seems to be so frail."

"Huh!?"Frail!? Me, frail!? It's one of the top 10 lines a girl wants to hear! (Attention: Reika-rankings) Reika-san seems so frail. Frail. Frail… Oh, Ichinokura-san's word loop endlessly in my mind. "Frail… I'm fine. I eat three proper meals."

"Really?" He seems to doubt me. "How about some fruit? Should I bring something?"

"No, I'm really fine. I'm a light eater, so…"

"Yes, you look like it. But you really should eat properly."

"Yes, thank you for your thoughts."

Ichinokura-san laughed, troubled. "Reika-san is delicate, so I'm somewhat worried."

"Huh!?" Delicate! One of the top 5 things a girl wants to be told! (Attention: Reika rankings) Delicate! Reika-san is delicate, Reika-san is delicate, Reika-san is delicate…

Oh, it's like a dream… I'm glad that I came, today! I'm so happy that if I had wings, I might fly off! Frail! Delicate! With those two words, I might fly off to the stratosphere!

Ichinokura-san went on to treat me like a delicate and tender ojou-sama. He worried for me asking, "Are you cold?" and "Are you tired?" Now that I think of it, I haven't been treated like this much. Gufufu… So happy. What should I do? I think that I might fall for Ichinokura-san…

Kisshouin Reika, 16 year old. I feel a new love about to bloom.


	111. 111

111

Today, I'll be starting my junior year in high school. I pray every year for this, but I hope that friends are in my class. I don't want to be alone… And please keep the troublemakers away from me.

I step outside, and the spring wind was strong. I'm delicate and frail, so I might be blown away. My curls may become disturbed, so I quickly entered the car. I take out a mirror and check my appearance. I want to make a good impression on the day we change classes! I smile. My dimples are showing clearly. Okay.

By the time I arrived at school, the students are already excited about the class listings. Student happy about getting in same class, and those who are dejected and consoled, so there are all kinds of reactions. I don't have a boy I like, so getting in a class with friendly girls is most important. I may be the Alone in Love village chief, but I don't intend to become the Friendless village's chief.

I check the girls listed in my class and found Shirasagi Rune-chan from my group. All right! Rune-chan went to Karuizawa with us last year, and I'm friendly with her even among the group. Good, I won't be isolated in my class. I found a few others from my group, so I'm relieved.

Now, for the boys… I start from the top… Iinchou's here. Oh, Iinchou! We haven't been in the same class in a while! I'm happy to see one of my few male friends here. Most of the boys are relatively harmless, and the troublesome ones were in different classes. YAAY!

I might be lucky this year. My luck plummeted for a while after receiving a cursed item, but I had that poetry collection wrapped with talismans to ward off evil and sealed in the warehouse with the hina dolls. Fight evil with evil. But if anyone wants it, they can have it at any time.

I look at the other classes and Enjou was in Wakaba-chan's class. The Tsuruhana group's number two was there, too. That class sounds tough… I should stay away.

"Reika-sama! We're in the same class!" Rune-chan ran up to be smiling.

"So happy we're together," we shared in our joy. Other girls gathered around us, and we happy started talking about the class divisions. I have friends, and no troublemakers, so I might be able to spend a year in peace.

In the new class, Iinchou became the class representative, obviously. I hoped that I would avoid it this year with Nonose-san in the class, but after being asked by the teacher and Iinchou, "Please," and Nonose-san saying, "Reika-sama is the most suitable," I once again ended up as the vice rep. I've mostly given up recently. There aren't any troublemakers, and my partner's Iinchou who's a trusted friend, so good enough.

"Please take care of me, again, Kisshouin-san," said the smiling Iinchou. Likewise. And Iinchou whispered, "Please advise me on romantic matters, too." Romance… You've been in a one-sided love for a long time. Ok, leave it to me. I'll make Iinchou a splendid villager! How about starting off reading that poetry collection?

"Kisshouin-kun." Huh? Kisshouin-kun? Who the heck called me –kun? …It's Dite…

"Kisshouin-kun, I'd like to ask you something, if you will." Aphrodite, aka Dite's head had exploded again today. It might just be his hair, but he has such a large head from up close. And he's distinct in his speech as well as his appearance. And we're in the same class. I thought of him as harmless, so I had ignored him.

"Are we providing entertainment by class once again for this year's field trip?"

"Entertainment? I don't know. I haven't heard."

"…Oh…Well, call upon me anytime my violin is required. No need to hold back. If no other can keep up with my violin, I can perform solo. I'd like to hear your opinion about this, Kisshouin-kun!"

Huh? Opinion…? Another words, this Aphrodite wants to proudly perform the violin in front of everyone? "Well… I think that would be fine…" Not that I know if we'll have to provide entertainment.

"Of course! As I thought, you understand! Kusshouin-kun, I'm counting on you for the next year!"

"…Likewise…" Dite-kun nodded that's exactly what I thought, and left in triumph shaking his afro.

"He's something…" murmured Iinchou next to me. Dite-kun, you completely ignored Iinchou, but was that all right? "Many artists are eccentric… I heard that he played his violin the entire bus trip during last year's field trip and that nobody could sleep." I think that I heard that story from somebody in Dite-kun's class. I take it back. There's one who will be troublesome.

After school, I went to the Pivoine's Salon. The snack of the day was apple pie. I love apple pie. The pie is crunchy, and the apple is soft and delicious. It was so delicious, I finished the piece in an instant. I guess that I can't ask for seconds in the Salon. They'd think that I was a glutton. But I want to eat…

As I battled against my appetite, I was told that someone was here to see me. It was Mao-chan from the elementary school. It's rare for Mao-chan of the Petit to come to the Pivoine's Salon. She looked a little nervous coming to the Salon filed by her elders.

"Mao-chan, what is it? Come sit down." I led her to my sofa. "Would you like something to eat? I know, there's apple pie today. Why don't you have some, Mao-chan?"

"Um, but…"

She seems to feel daunted to eat alone. In that case… "Then, I'll have some, also. Then you won't have to hold back, right, Mao-chan?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Reika-onee-sama."

"It's all right, don't mention it." Apple pies were brought to us, and we happily ate together. "I'm so happy that you came to see me today. Was there anything in particular that you wanted with me?"

"Uh, yes! Um, I'm going to have a birthday party. And I was wondering if Reika-sama could come… You don't have to, though…"

"Birthday party?"

"Yes. Haruto-nii-sama is also coming, and I wanted Reika-sama to come, too."

"I see…" A birthday party… I need to check my schedule that day, but cute Mao-chan went to the trouble to invite me, so I should at least go for a little while. "Very well. I'll check my schedule and let you know."

Mao-chan smiled happily. So adorable. A birthday present for a little girl… What would be nice? I'd like to pick out something wonderful as her Onee-sama. We continued to tranquilly chat eating delicious apple pie.


	112. 112

112

Ririna entered high school. When she started junior high, I was worried that selfish girl would become isolated and friendless, but instead, despite being an external student, Ririna came to rule over a large clique. The Pivoine members in her grade understood that she was no ordinary external student, but my cousin, so they can't openly oppose her. To be using my name where I don't know, Ririna's not to be underestimated.

I've asked Ririna's friends to let me know if she causes any problems by going on a rampage, but I guess she hasn't done anything, yet. Just once, I heard that Ririna clashed with an underclassman, and I was worried, but it was against bird brain Katsuragi, so I left her alone. Later, Ririna proudly declared, "I punished that fool!" words unfit for an ojou-sama. Being kind, I swallowed the thought of having similar interests with her. In any case, I can't have her act in a manner that would hurt my reputation in high school.

Among the girls in my own grade, through junior high, my girls and Tsuruhana-san's group were the two big factions, but there's a third faction forming that drew in external students, so I can't be complacent. Fellow Stalking Horse is gaining popularity among the girls. Why am I avoided by the boys even though I'm a fellow stalking horse?! It's unfair. I want to be popular, too!

They're probably keeping their distance because they're afraid of someone leading a faction of girls… That's what I tried to convince myself, but a few days later, I saw Ririna in the cafeteria with boys mixed in as followers, leaving me stunned and shaken. What's wrong with me… Isn't there one boy who likes me? I look around and boys who meet my gaze instantly look away as if frightened. What do I do? What if I'm the village chief for the rest of my life…?

I remembered the sliver of light in my darkness. Mao-chan's birthday party. After receiving her invitation and checking my schedule, I told her that I could attend, and she clapped her hands together in joy. How cute is she!

And Ichinokura-san who treated me like a princess is also coming. Another light that will soothe my injured soul! To maintain his image of me as being frail and delicate ojou-sama, I worked out hard on the stepper. I hadn't used it in a while, and the stepper sounds, squeaky. Is it about to break?

I watch shopping programs was I work out on the stepper, and new products were being shown. Ah, interesting… Before I realized, I was off the stepper and writing down phone numbers.

Mao-chan's birthday was on a weekday, so I went straight to her home after school. The Sawarabi family's party was already underway, and Mao-chan was surrounded by classmates.

"Reika-onee-sama! You came!"

"Happy birthday, Mao-chan." I handed her my present. I wasn't sure about what to get a young girl, but I ended up choosing a finely decorated antique music box after a search. It plays 'Someday My Prince Will Come', and when the lid is opened, porcelain figures of a prince and princess begin to dance. I was worried if she would like it, but Mao-chan's eyes brightened and she looked happy. Phew. What relief.

"That's nice, Mao."

"Yes!"

Next to Mao-chan was Yuuri-kun who was the boy that rang the bell with her at the summer party. Mao-chan seems to already have a prince instead of 'someday'. Uh… I lost here, too… But where's my candidate to be a prince? I looked for Ichinokura-san he still had not arrived due to work. Ugh… After I took care of my curls more than usual…

The birthday cake event had already been completed, and the help brought me a piece. I thanked them and took a bite. It was delicious. I gave my honest assessment of its taste, and was surprised to find out that Mao-chan's mother had made the cake and most of the dishes. At most upper class households, the cook or help do most of the cooking. I sample the other dishes, and they were all so delicious. It's as if they were made by a professional, but it still has the feel of a mother's home cooked meal which makes it better. The Sawarabi family is respected enough for Mao-chan to be in the Petit Pivoine, so I doubt that her mother needs to do any housework. Her skill is incredible considering that!

I was staring at the cooking in awe when Ichinokura-san's sister (and Mao-chan's mother) smiled and stated that she "cooked as a hobby." Cooking as a hobby. Sounds nice. I'm not much of a cook, honestly. Well, I can do a little.

In the future, if the Kisshouin family falls, I would have to take over housework. I probably can't depend on mother's cooking skill. I've never seen mother in the kitchen. Then I would have to work at it. Oh, I'd like to learn how to cook from Mao-chan's mother. As a prospective student, I should start by enjoying the master's dishes.

The elementary school children were started off shy and wouldn't come near, but seeing me happily chat with Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun about how delicious everything was, they gradually approached. They call me onee-sama, onee-sama. They're all so cute! The children all listened intently as I spoke of my grade school experiences. When I talked about becoming a hero at Zuiran by winning the cavalry battle, the boys' eyes sparkled and said, "My brother told me! That there's the legendary Emperor! My brother and I both aim to be like the Emperor!" Woah…

The children bring me dishes saying that they were delicious, also, so I thank them and keep eating. This spinach quiche is delicious. The meat pie is delicious. The seafood paella is delicious. Delicious food with adorable children led by Mao-chan. Ah, I'm so glad that I came.

As I nibbled on a bruschetta, Ichinokura-san arrived, having finished work.

"Haruto-nii-sama, you're late!" Mao-chan went to hug Ichinokura-san despite her complaint.

Ichinokura-san apologized, "Sorry, sorry," and handed her a present.

Mao-chan held her present and said, "Haruto-nii-sama! Reika-onee-sama came, too!"

"Reika-san?" Ichinokura-san found me surrounded by children. "Reika-san, you came. Thank you."

"Thank you. I've been enjoying myself." I gently wiped away the tomato sauce on my mouth and greeted him with a smile.

"Mao-chan was saying how much she wanted for you to come."

"I'm honored."

Mao-chan's mother asked, "Haruto, aren't you hungry from work?" bringing him a plate with some food.

Ichinokura-san accepted it and asked, "May I sit beside you?" before taking a seat. "Have you been eating, Reika-san? My sister's cooking's pretty good."

"Yes, I have. Your sister's a very fine cook."

"You still don't seem to be eating much…" I only have a bruschetta that I nibbled on. I've already finished everything else.

"I had some earlier."

"Really?"

That reminds me, I was supposed to be a light eater, but just as I tried to act the part, I received an unexpected interference.

"Reika-onee-san was eating a lot until now." A child's innocent words. The children probably intended to help me, as Ichinokura-san didn't believe me. They started revealing that I ate this, I ate that, and that I ate so much. Ichinokura-san looked stunned at their words. I wish that I had a hole to crawl into… Embarrassing! The small eater's been turned into a glutton!

"…I see. So Reika-san eats a fair amount…"

"…Yes…" I can't take this. Now that I think about it, it wasn't an amount of food that a girl would have. I was too relaxed at another's home.

After thinking a moment, Ichinokura-san smiled. "Then how about we go have dinner sometime? I enjoy people who like eating."

"Huh!?" God had not forsaken me! I'm glad that I'm a glutton!

A few days later, I went to the Petit Salon to deliver photos from the birthday party and met an angelic boy.


	113. 113

113

The one who opened the door to the Petit was a little angel who was shining from the backlight. In front of me right now was a smiling angel with round eyes, white skin, and amber hair. So, so CUTE! Could such an adorable child really exist in this world!? Is he really human? He's not an automaton or a real angel!?

"Hello, high school onee-san. Do you want something?" The angel's voice rang out like a bell. Even his voice is lovely! His look of puzzlement with his head tilted is cute! I want to show mother who likes dolls! Can I take him home…? "Onee-san?" The angel looks troubled.

Oh! Oh, no! The angel's looking suspiciously at me! Does the cute angel believe that I'm a deviant?! No! I'm just a harmless rococo that feels joy from the little angel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. I came here to see Sawarabi Mao-san. I'm a junior in high school and Pivoine member, Kisshuoin Reika."

The angel nodded and smiled innocently, taking my hand. "Please come in," and he led me inside. The angel's small hands are so soft! Like marshmallow! OOOH! Can I really not take him home?

I stepped into the Salon and Mao-chan noticed me quickly and smiled broadly. "Reika-onee-sama!"

"Mao-chan."

Mao-chan rushed to me and grabbed the arm opposite of the little angel. "Reika-onee-sama, thank you for coming the other day! I was so happy! And I love the music box. I listen to it every day."

"Oh, thank you, too, for such a wonderful time. I'm glad that you like the music box."

While Mao-chan and I spoke, the little angel let go of my hand and left somewhere. Aww! Little angel! Wait!

"Reika-onee-sama?"

"…No, it's nothing." I wanted to touch that fluffy hair…

"Did you come to see me today? Oh, Reika-onee-sama, please sit down." Yuuri-kun was sitting on the sofa that Mao-chan took me to. They must have been eating. There were partially eaten cake and tea for two.

"Hello, Reika, onee-san." Yuuri-kunseems to be embarrassed calling me onee-san, and is always shy after saying it. So cute. So peaceful.

"Hello. I brought photographs from the birthday party the other day." I handed Mao-chan a photo album with the words, "Happy Birthday!"

"Wow!"

"There are a lot of pictures of just you and Yuuri-kun."

"Oh, you're right."

"Mao, let me see, too."

Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun happily looked at the pictures together. I thought about asking Umewaka-kun how to make a photo collection, but I thought better of it knowing how troublesome Umewaka-kun could be. After making the mistake of exchanging email addresses with the dog lover, I began receiving e-zines of Beatrice periodically. When I asked, out of politeness, "It's cold, so is Beatrice all right?" I received a crazy reply saying, "I'm Beatrice. I sleep with Aa-tan every night, so I'm okay. I also wear a warm, fluffy pajama." A joyful message from a high school boy pretending to be a dog… That's just wrong… By the way, the dog lover's name is Asuka. Aa-tan for Asuka. You call yourself that, Aa-tan? I really think that the dog lover should go ahead and marry Beatrice.

As I grieved the future of a friend marrying outside of the species, the angel was walking over here firmly carrying a silver tray with a cake and tea with both hands. Oh, the angel! Looks adorable working so hard!

"Onee-sama, please take these."

"Huh!?" This tea and cake set were for me!? He let go of me to ready this!? Oh! What a nice child! My angel! The angel had brought me cremet d'Anjou. How fitting that an angel would bring me this cake!

"Thank you so much. Wasn't it hard to bring it by yourself?"

"No, this much is easy." But your hands are red from holding the tray so tightly. "Now, eat up," the angel smiled. Ahh! So Cute! Little angel, can you be adopted into the Kisshouin family?

"You brought Reika-onee-sama tea? Thank you, Yukino-kun."

"You're welcome."

"Yukino-kun? Your name is Yukino-kun?" What a fitting name for the white angel! (Yukino= field of snow)

"Yes. I'm Enjou Yukino. Pleased to meet you, Reika-onee-san." The angel, Yukino-kun smiled adorably…. Huh?

….Enjou…?

"Umm… Yukino-kun? Are you related to that Enjou Shuusuke-sama?" I asked hesitantly. Please tell me that you're not. At most let him be a distant relative. Anything but that.

"Enjou Shuusuke is my big brother."

UGH! Enjou's brother!? Why!? They're nothing alike! The black heart's little brother is this innocent angel!? Their face might be a little similar. The hair color is different. But isn't his hair like Enjou from KimiDol? It was honey colored. Yukino-kun is amber. Oh, could it be that all of the good parts from the manga were taken from him and put in his little brother? But I had hoped he would be anything but his little brother…

"Um… Is there something about my big brother?" Yukino-kun looked at me with unease. Was I grimacing? I quickly smiled.

"No, I'm in Yukino-kun's brother's grade, so I was a little surprised. That Enjou-sama had such a cute little brother."

"Really?" Oh, don't look so troubled!

"I speak with your big brother in the Pivoine's Salon sometimes. Oh, yes! He even gave me a gift of snacks after winter vacation!"

"Big brother brought gifts?"

"Yes. He went to some famous waterfalls and woods. They were quite delicious."

"Is that right?" His smile finally returned. "Um, may I sit next to you?"

"Of course!"  
Yukino-kun hopped next to me and smiled gently. Angel… I know that I shouldn't get involved with that black hearted Enjou's little brother, but I can't resist this angel's smile! I eat the cake that the white angel brought me. It's soft and melts in my mouth!

"It's delicious. Thank you, Yukino-kun."

"You're welcome," He smiled. Yukino-kun had just entered first grade this year. He does seem fresh and small. He gallantly tried to take care of me asking if I needed more tea. So cute! I've never seen his brother pour tea for another.

"Reika-onee-sama, won't you talk with me since you've come?" Mao-chan asked peevishly, pulling my arm. Yukino-kun and Mao-chan in each arm. Is this paradise!?

"I'm sorry, Mao-chan."

"It's all right. So Reika-onee-sama, you're going to dinner with Haruto-nii-sama?"

"Yes, we promised something like that."

"Haruto nii-sama knows many delicious places. You can look forward to it!" Is that right? I will look forward to it. Soothed by the children, having enjoyed the cremet d'Anjou, I left the Petit. Mao-chan, Yuuri-kun and Yukino-kun saw me out. They're so cute.

When I returned home, Ichinokura-san had mailed to schedule dinner. Dinner with Ichinokura-san! Oh, but can I be a glutton? Should I remain a small eater even though he knows…? Which is correct for a maiden?


	114. 114

114

News of Enjou's little brother entering elementary school spread across school soon after. Many students went to see Yukino-kun hearing that he was a pretty little boy who looked just like his big brother. They said that he was very cute, and the commotion over Enjou's little brother increased. However, Enjou looked severely and said, "My little brother is a little sickly, so don't make such a fuss." Fearing Enjou's anger, the commotion over Yukino-kun gradually died down.

Yukino-kun became news in the Salon also, and even Enjou couldn't tell Pivoine members to back off forcefully, so he answered their questions.

"I wasn't aware that Enjou-sama had a little brother. Please bring him to the Salon sometime."

"Yes, if there's the opportunity."

"I hear that many students go to the elementary school to get a glimpse of Yukino-sama."

"About that, my brother has asthma and has never been very healthy, so I'm worried that being exposed to commotion suddenly may affect his wellbeing. I hope to have my little brother spend his time in peace."

"Oh! That's horrible. I'll warn the Petit and the Pivoine to warn others so that Yukino-sama can lead a healthy school life. To keep the fools away from Yukuno-sama.

"Thank you very much," smiled Enjou and the girls surrounding him blushed. Enjou now had the president of the Pivoine on his side to firmly defend Yukino-kun.

So Yukino-kun isn't healthy… He was rather pale. Enjou's black hearted, but cares about his little brother. A little unexpected.

I was drinking some sweet milk tea when I met Enjou's eyes. Ugh…

"Kisshouin-san, you met my little brother?"

"Eh…?" I broke out in a cold sweat from Enjou's smile. Did he think that I went to see him out of curiosity?! This is bad…

"Uh, I happened to meet him by coincidence when I visited the Petit. I went to give something to a girl there. The one who happened to open the door just happened to be Enjou-sama's little brother. A total coincidence." I stress that it was a coincidence. Don't categorize me as an enemy of your beloved little brother!

"Yeah, I heard from my little brother. He said you chatted with him. Thank you."

"Not at all…" What that his true feeling? Unlike Yukino-kun, I can't trust the big brother.

"Kisshouin, you met Yukino?" Kaburagi asked. So he knows Yukino, too? Well, he's Enjou's best friend, so he should.

"Well, yes."

"Oooh…"

"…Um, he was a very cute and kind little brother…"

"Oooh…" Kaburagi frowned for some reason.

"I see. Thank you," replied Enjou. He still had a cunning smile. I felt awkward, so I retired from the Salon early.

I have something more important than the commotion over Yukino-kun right now. It's the new students observing clubs. The handicrafts club is frankly a plain club. The members are few in number and all are quiet. I have to work hard to gain new members!

After becoming an official member, I've attended most days of activity. That should be a given as an official member. I hurry to the clubroom once again. I have snacks that I took from the Salon in my bag. I'm going to treat the kids coming to observe with these. How's that for being considerate! Basically, sweets are prohibited within Zuiran, so this should gain us points. Fufufu…

As we worked on our handicrafts as we wished, some new students came in to observe. I stood up in excitement. We've got new members!

The girls who came in looked momentarily shocked. Huh? What's wrong? Are they nervous? Oh, I know! I'll offer them the snacks! I smiled and offered the new students a seat.

"Now, why don't you sit over here. We have snacks, too."

"Huh…"

"Would you like some tea? We have nice tea leaves." I stole these from the Salon, also.

The new students are strangely shrinking back from the tea and snacks. They could relax and ask us anything about the club. I should smile as a kind senpai of the club. Smile. Oh? Why are they looking towards the door? They just got here.

"You can observe us at you leisure. Now, eat up."

"Um… but eating outside the cafeteria is… And weren't snacks against school rules…?"

"Oh, don't worry. These are snacks from the Pivoine's Salon."

The new students jumped back and paled. Is one girl trembling?

"Um…" Before I called to them, they stood up and said they were sorry and bowing their heads repeatedly and fled the clubroom.

"…"

…Was that something I did? But what? I was so friendly. I presented them with snacks, but they didn't even take any…

The students who came to observe all reacted similarly. They came to observe, but they all leave quickly. They don't even touch the tea or snacks. There was even a girl who closed the door the instant she opened it before fleeing. What is this!? I became worked up and took the attitude of not allowing them to leave until they ate, and one girl turned blue and murmured, "It I eat this…" What? This isn't the underworld, so you're fine. Now, eat. Go on. The girl nibbled on a madeleine, teary-eyed… but you ate it. I won't let you escape. One new member gained. Now, sign the application.

After a while, the president motioned me to work on my handicrafts in the very back of the room. Huh? But I want to contribute as an official member of the club. I'll bring tea, I'll do anything. After I was ordered by the president to the rear, a wall of members stood in front of me, and I couldn't even see the faces of the prospective students… I hope that they join. I'm worried. I should get them to…. Oh, hey, I can't see. Will you, will you move?

The day of dinner with Ichinokura-san has arrived. He asked if Japanese food was all right, and I said okay, but where is he taking me? Kaiseki (traditional Japanese course), maybe? While I was wondering, he brought me to a kamameshi (rice mixed with various meat and vegetables in a pot) restaurant. I have the impression that this was for commoners, so it was an unexpected choice. I've loved kamameshi since my past life. More like, I love rice. VIVA, rice dishes!

"Are you all right with a place like this? There's a nice Italian place if you'd rather have that."

"No, this will be fine." Kamameshi, kamameshi. Ichinokura-san's stock is rising for choosing a kamameshi restaurant rather than some fashionable French place. The restaurant was divided into private rooms, so this should be very high-end for a kamameshi restaurant.

"The kamameshi here is excellent. I really wanted for Reika-san to try it. After hearing from my sister that you enjoyed the paella, I thought that you liked rice."

"Oh, my." Correct! There were many kinds of kamameshi on the menu, and I have a hard time deciding. The sockeye salmon and roe sounds good. I want the chicken, but shrimp is good, too. But the gomoku (five ingredient) would be safe…

"I'm going to have the sockeye salmon and roe, but what about Reika-san?"

"I'll have the gomoku, then." I took a safe choice. But I don't regret it. I love quail egg. But the salmon…

The meals that were brought had steamed egg custard, deep fried tofu, pickles, and broth in addition to the kamameshi. I love the steamed egg custard! Ginko nuts are the best! The hot kamameshi has the soaked in the flavor from the soup, and delicious! The restaurant was a great choice! I'll save the quail a little longer.

"Reika-san, would you like to try this, too?" What!? That's a wonderful idea, Ichinokura-san! I put some quail on a rice bowl and exchanged with him. Salmon is the best!

Ichinokura-san was speaking enthusiastically about the kamameshi. He went on to talk about other foods that he liked. He cared more about flavor rather than formal dishes. I understand, I understand. He ate well. We had fun talking about food. We kept on ordering side-dishes. We finished everything completely. The green tea ice cream for dessert was delicious. It was homemade. Wonderful.

Ichinokura-san and I made a firm promise to eat out together once again as we left. I may have met somebody who I could show my true self.


	115. 115

115

There are supposedly some more prospective members arriving to the handicrafts club. Supposedly, because I'm not allowed to participate, so I don't actually know. From what the president says, the new students are intimidated by my status as the Pivoine, so I should remain hidden as much as I can. That may be true, now that she mentions it. All the girls who want to join the handicrafts club are quiet, so they may be afraid of the school's revered Pivoine. I understand. But, I'm an official member of the handicrafts club, too. I want to be of some use!

I work on my needle felt in the back while glancing at the observing students hoping that one of them would ask me a question, and a girl hesitantly called to me. Good!

"Do you have a question?"

"Yes, um, I'd like to learn about the sewing machines used by the club…"

Sewing machines? Sorry, but I've never used them at the club. Moreover, I'm not good at them. I don't understand the order to thread the needle. And it's hard to deal with the thread getting tangled in the cloth. That reminds me, in the past, when the thread got tangled in the cloth and made a humming noise, I tried to plow through and force it, the sewing machine started to smoke. Machines are difficult. But a prospective member went to the trouble of asking me. I want to be up to the task!

"What is it about the sewing machine that you wish to know?"

"What brand of interlock machines are used? And do we have 4-threaded interlock sewing machines?" …What's and interlock machine? 4 threads? "I've only used the 3-threaded variety. But I wanted to try the 4-threaded…"

? What do I do? She went to the trouble to ask, but I don't understand a thing… But as an official member of the handicrafts club, I don't want a prospective student to find out.

"…Can you wait a moment? I can't put off what I'm doing, so I'll call another member for you. To explain the interlock sewing machine."

Somebody! Is there a member who knows about this interlock machine?! While I went to look for a member who was free, another observer went to the girl with the question and warned her, "That was Reika-sama of the Pivoine! Don't trouble a Pivoine member! What if you angered her!?"

When I brought back a member who was knowledgeable about the sewing machines, the girl earnestly apologized, "I'm so sorry! I only entered school from outside this year, and I didn't know a thing!" I really didn't mind. I just didn't know the answer to the question, so I pretended to be busy, so don't be so afraid… Among the Pivoine, I'm friendly to the masses.

I should study about the sewing machines, later…

Then, Ririna arrived with her followers. "Reika-sama's in this dull club!?"

This idiot cousin! I was angry inside, but Ririna has many hangers on. If she enters, this could be a chance to gain a lot of members! So… "Oh, welcome, Ririna-san. Are you interested in handicrafts?" I asked as friendly as possible.

"As if! Like I'd join a minor club like handicrafts. I just came to mock Reika-san!"

I kicked her out immediately.

Unfortunately, that was seen by other prospective members, and they fled in terror. That Ririna!

The president gently nudged me in the back, and took me back to the very rear of the room, again. A line of mannequin torsos were place in front of me. I'm lonely quarantined behind torsos, alone…

Iinchou doesn't look well. I asked why, and it seems that Miharu-chan has become friendly with a boy in her class.

"I'm in a different class, and am at a complete disadvantage. What should I do? Does Honda-san like him?"

"Hmm."

I'm not that close to Miharu-chan, either. I don't really have the chance to ask her. Iinchou's frowning. That reminds me, wasn't Nonose-san friends with Miharu-chan? I've often seen them eating lunch together.

"I could ask Nonose-san."

"Oh, really!? Thank you, Kisshouin-san!" The maiden in love brightened immediately. Sure, but what would Iinchou do if Miharu-chan really did like somebody?

The next morning, after greeting Nonose-san, I plunged into gossip. I couldn't bluntly ask what Miharu-chan's relationship was with that other guy.

"Nonose-san was so much help during summer camp in junior high. Helping me, a hapless leader. I was grateful. I ended up as the class representative again, but please help me again."

"Of course! I don't know if I'll be of any use, though. But summer camp, how nostalgic." We plunged into talking about the camp.

"I heard that Miharu-san participated every year, but couldn't that year."

"Oh, I believe you're right. I remember mailing Miharu-chan about the camp."

"Oh? What kind of mail?"

"Umm… I forget. Something about how the fireworks were fun, probably."

"I see. It would have been fun if Miharu-san was in our class."

"Truly. We were saying that it was too bad about the class divisions."

"I see. If Miharu-san was in this class, she would have been the class rep. She seems to get along with Iinchou."

"Really…? I think that Iinchou and Reika-sama are more appropriate. What do you think about Iinchou, Reika-sama?"

"Iinchou? I believe that he's earnest and dependable."

"I see! Reika-sama is also friends with Iwamuro-kun of the judo team. What about him?"

"Iwamuro-kun? He's a hard worker who knows what he wants." Ever since I gave Iwamuro-kun the face sheet, he's been taking care of his skin. Thanks to that, he has the nicest skin among the sweaty judo team members.

"I see." Nonose-sen is nodding happily for some reason. I was wanting to talk about Miharu-chan, rather than about me.

"Has Miharu-chan become friends with a boy in her class?"

"A boy? I haven't heard from Miharu-chan. Oh, is Reika-sama interested in stories about love?"

"Uh, not exactly…"

"I'm interested in stories about Reika-sama's love. But I guess that I can't ask." Nonose-san looked a little disappointed. Uh, I don't have anything wonderful episodes like that. "From what I hear, everything about your love stories are so romantic. I so jealous."

"Huh? Love stories?"

"The story about the love poems left me enchanted. I guess that the steward and mercenary aren't good enough. I'm cheering for you, Reika-sama!"

"Huh? Steward? Mercenary?" Before I could ask about them, the bell rang. What was that? And I couldn't let something else pass. The love poems. Is that Kaburagi!? What's romantic about that!? It's a cursed item!

Iinchou was looking over here, waiting for an answer, but sorry, Iinchou. I couldn't find out anything.

Dite asked about the entertainment for the field trip again. Sorry, I had forgotten. He handed me a CD wanting me to choose what to perform from there. He recorded his performance on it, apparently. Do I have to listen to it?


	116. 116

116

Ichinokura-san invited me to dinner again. This time, Mao-chan is coming with us. During our previous dinner out, he told me about Mao-chan's story. Mao-chan gained a little brother, recently. The long awaited son of the Sawarabi family was born! The birth of the heir! They grandparents and relatives were all so happy, and thoughtlessly repeated, "Finally, we have a boy" "I was worried that it was going to be another girl" and such in front of Mao-chan. They didn't mean harm, but Mao-chan was deeply hurt. The relatives remained fixated on the little brother, and Mao-chan was left sulking. Ichinokura-san felt sorry for his little niece who was feeling left out, and her parents were worried about her as well.

I see, so that's why Mao-chan's mother made most of the dishes for her birthday party herself. I thought that it was incredible that the matron of the Sawarabi family would go to that trouble over a hobby, but it was her way of telling Mao-chan that she was important. Mao-chan looked very happy eating her mother's cooking. But Mao-chan's only 8 years old, and she was going through so much… I didn't even notice.

I only had a little sister in my past life, no brothers. I have an older brother now, but nobody said it was too bad that I was a girl. I'd probably be really angry if somebody said that even at my age, so it was have been absolutely crushing to Mao-chan. While the relatives were happy about the heir, Ichinokura-san, at the very least, wanted to spoil Mao-chan.

"Mao-can's become so attached to Reika-san. Ever since she first met you at the summer party, she's talked about you with so much joy. She told me about meeting a wonderful onee-san. You took a picture of her with Yuuri-kun and gave it to her in a beautiful frame. She was really happy about that. And she talked about you often after that. That you were kind to her. She was happy to have an onee-san who valued her more than her little brother. I know that I'm being a little brazen, but I'd like for you to hang out with Mao, who admired you so much. So that she won't feel lonely… Please, Reika-san," Ichinokura-san lowered his head.

I love the adorable Mao-chan who looks ups to me as her onee-sama, and I wanted to be friends with her without Ichinokura-san asking me, so I immediately agreed. I'd rather not have been asked. I'm not friends with Mao-chan because he asked, but out of my own will. Is Ichinokura-san belittling how cute Mao-chan is? When I told him as much, Ichinokura-san smiled big.

After that, we talked about having Mao-chan join us for meals, and he promised to contact me to schedule. Mao-chan was overjoyed upon hearing that news. He mailed me that it was difficult to calm her down from wanting to go immediately.

Eating out with Mao-chan and Ichinokura-san… I'm looking forward to it.

The field trip for juniors did not have entertainment. I received confirmation from the teacher and told Dite who was visibly disappointed. Why didn't he attend a music school…?

We're going to Nikkou. Nikkou for high school, I thought, but there's supposed to be a nice hike involved. Zuiran is supposed to be a school for well to do boys and girls, but the field trips are hard. It's supposed to be worse than last year, from what I hear. I'm already apprehensive.

Another thing that bothers me is that Kegon Falls is in Nikkou, but is Kaburagi going to be all right? It's only been half a year since I received the gift of short bread from when Enjou went to pick him up. I hope his wounds don't reopen. Because that would be a hassle.

We gathered together early in the morning for the field trip. I'm sleepy… Hearing that it was going to be more difficult than Kamakura last year, I drank some expensive energy drink before I left home. I hope it works. I take care to take small steps, but it's still difficult. It's really tiring to walk a trail when you don't know how much longer it lasts.

Fuyuko-sama retired early. Ugh… I want to quit, too, but I can't cheat as a class rep! I'm in the group at the rear, so I'm completely useless as a class rep, though! Nothing I could do about it, so I asked Nonose-san to handle the class when she reached the end. Rune-chan comforts me saying, "Let's take it slowly," as we sluggishly move on. The rear group have the usual people.

When I arrived at the finish, as expected, the other students were already eating lunch. Shouldn't they have waited to as a show of class unity, I always whine. By the time I start eating exhausted, many students have already finished, and Wakaba-chan was among them. She leisurely strolls the area looking at the nearby flowers. So much energy.

Enjou walked up to her and spoke to her. Huh?! I can't hear what they said, but Wakaba-chan nods and smiles at his words. When did they get so friendly?! And Kaburagi wasn't near Enjou. Others also noticed the two of them, and stirred.

"Who is Enjou-sama speaking with?"

"I believe it's the scholarship student, Takamichi-san. The one always near the top on the exams."

"Why is she so friendly with Enjou-sama?!"

This is bad. She drew more attention because I was looking. Before I could distract them, Wakaba-chan and Enjou separated…. Good…

Then, the number 2 of Tsuruhana-san's group approached Enjou and some girls crowded around Enjou. I could see the number 2 glaring at Wakaba-chan's back.

In the afternoon, we got on the bus to see the sites. We saw the Kegon Falls, of course. So this is the waterfall that Kaburagi came to in the winter… It's gone beyond cool and it's a little cold. Kaburagi probably caught a cold because he here in the dead of winter. I searched for him and he was staring into the plunge basin. Oh… did his wounds reopen? Right next to Kaburagi stood Enjou. He held Kaburagi's arm firmly. Yup, he's thoughtful of his friend.

Even after everyone was called to assemble, Kaburagi wouldn't step away from the falls for some time. He's lost in thought. Scary. In the end, he was dragged back by Enjou. I guess that Enjou dragged him back home like that from his heartbreak trip…

Before we got back to the bus, Wakaba-chan was thanking Enjou, "Thank you for recommending this!" showing him a bag with gifts. Kegon Falls short bread.

Kaburagi next to him stared at it. "That gift…" I heard him mutter.

Enjou smiled, "I didn't have any, but the one I gave it to said that it was delicious."

At our next stop, Number 2 bumped into Wakaba-chan on purpose.


	117. 117

117

Mao-chan requested pancakes for our meal with Ichinokura-san. I always wonder, aren't pancakes more like desert? I look at the menu and it's full of photos to towers with whipped cream. I don't understand Hawaiians who think of this as a main dish. Won't you get heartburn eating this first thing in the morning? Do they get used to it? Even so, I'm fairly excited in choosing chocolate banana pancake with whipped cream. Mao-chan chose strawberry, and Ichinokura-san ordered a fruit pancake without whipped cream.

"Wow! Looks delicious!" Mao-chan's eyes brightened when the pancakes were brought. They were bigger than I thought. "Reika-onee-sama's pancakes look delicious, too!"

"Mao-chan, would you like to try some of this?"

"Really!? Then please have some of mine!"

We shared our pancakes. Chocolate banana pancake is so tasty! I like my crepes with bananas, too. I'm not convinced that this is dinner, but as dessert, this is the best.

I wonder how they can make the pancakes so cleanly. When I tried making some in my past life, and put the pancake mix into the frying pan like the pictures, and gradually increased it to get thickness, I ended up with a pancake that was like a cushion. Eating all of that was tough. It was burnt on the outside, but half-cooked on the inside, too… There's probably nobody who can make it pretty like the pictures at home. It's just deceptive advertising.

Wow, Mao-chan's strawberry is good with the powdered sugar!

"Ichinokura-sama, would you like to try the chocolate banana? It's delicious."

"Try my strawberry, too, Haruto-nii-sama!"

"Hmm, I'll pass." Oh? Unlike the kamameshi from the last time, he's rather passive.

"Ichinokura-sama, do you not like sweets, perhaps?"

"Not exactly. I like sweets a fair amount. I'm just overwhelmed by the amount of the cream," he smiled wryly. I understand that feeling.

"Haruto-nii-sama, did you not want pancakes?" Mao-chan looked a little sad and Ichinokura-san panicked a little.

"That's not true, Mao. Can I try a little, then?"

"Really?"

"Really." Ichinokura-san took a small slice of Mao-chan's strawberry pancake and ate it. "Yes, it's good. Thank you, Mao."

"You're welcome. You can have more."

"Then, you won't have any. I have my own, so don't worry. Do you want to try some of mine, Mao?"

"Yes!" Mao-chan took the pancake with a lot of fruit, and started eating. "Delicious! Oh, but I took too much fruit. I'm sorry. I'll share some of my cream instead!" and Mao-chan dumped a lot of the whipped cream on Ichinokura-san's plate. Mao-chan… "I'm very happy to have had pancakes that I wanted with my dear Haruto-nii-sama and Reika-onee-sama." Mao-chan, how adorable are you! Ichinokura-san smiled, also.

"Mao did say that you admired Reika-san."

"Yes, Reika-onee-sama is beautiful and kind and even smart. She's just great." Mao-chan, you overestimate me…

"I'm glad that you think so, but I'm not as great as all that. I'm not very smart, either…"

"That's not true! The teacher said that Reika-onee-sama was always a bright student with good grades! And that you took the initiative to work for the class."

"The teacher?" I found out that Mao-chan's homeroom teacher was the one who forced me into the positions of class rep and action committee for the athletics festival. "She had the respect of the teachers and among the top students. As expected of Reika-onee-sama!"

"Umm, Mao-chan…"

"Ah, so Reika-san is quite capable."

"That's right! I want to be like Reika-onee-sama, too!"

"I see. Then Mao needs to work hard in her studies."

"Ye-s."

"…"

Being timid, Mao-chan's glorified image weighed heavily upon me. I need to work hard on the midterms if it kills me…

"That reminds me, Yukino-kun called you a kind onee-san, too."

"Oh?! Yukino-kun did!?" The angel called me a kind onee-san!?

"Yukino-kun is really popular in the elementary school, too. He's called the little prince and people even come to see him from the high school and junior high. Yukino-kun has health issues, so we were told by the president of the Pivoine to protect him from those girls."

"I see." I remember her talking with Enjou about that.

"Is that Yukino-kun that cool?" asked Ichinokura-san. You haven't gotten anywhere with the whipped cream.

"Cool… more like cute, I guess? Right, Reika-onee-sama?"

"Yes."

"Among ourselves, we think he's an angel." Ah, so everyone thinks of him like that. Truly, an angel. I nodded.

"An angel. I'd like to meet him once."

"Yukino-kun's brother's wonderful, too. He came to pick up Yukino-kun before. "Take care of my little brother," he said and he smiled! The older girls were left enchanted, too. Yukino-kun's older brother is like a prince, too."

"That's great."

A prince? Enjou!? Oh, no! My adorable Mao-chan's been tricked!

"And the prince's best friend is really cool. Reika-onee-sama is in their grade?"

"Well, yes…"

"So lucky. You're close to them, right? Yukino-kun said that he was glad that Reika-onee-san seemed to be friends with his brother."

"Huh!?" I'm sorry, Yukino-kun, but that's so not true! But is it my fault for saying something needless?! Oh, no, what if Enjout thinks, what is that girl saying that I'm friends with her to my brother!? While Mao-chan smiled innocently, my stomach began to ache.

I learned when we ate out, that Mao-chan mistook me for an intelligent beauty. Not wanting to disappoint my adorable Mao-chan, I studied desperately for the exam, so much so that my vocabulary notes even appeared in my dreams. I drank energy drinks two at a time and studied until my brain felt fried, and as a result, my name finally appeared on the rankings list for the midterm exam. 29th. I worked so hard and 29th… Just barely made it… No, but I worked hard!

However, the gallery only looked at one spot.

1st Takamichi Wakaba

2nd Kaburagi Masaya

3rd Enjou Shuusuke

4th Mizusaki Arima

Wakaba-chan finally held off Kaburagi and Enjout to make it to the top. The last time she was first was during the Emperor's broken heart, so that might not have counted, but this time is different. She completely won on her own merits. With this result following the first test of our junior year, there was a feeling of unrest.

Kaburagi and Enjou arrived on the scene. Kaburagi looked at the result and raised an eyebrow. "…This Takamichi Wakaba was in Shuusuke's class?"

"Yeah. A lively girl."

"Hmm."

"Oh, speak of the devil. Takamichi-san, congratulations on being 1st."

Wakaba-chan happened to arrive at that bad time.

"Huh? 1st? Oh… Thank you very much…" Wakaba-chan is cowering slightly from all the eyes upon her. After all, she seemed to have been getting insults hurled her way a great deal some time ago.

"You're Takamichi?"

"Uh, yes…" Wakaba-chan shrinks back from Kaburagi's gaze.

Kaburagi stared at her silently for a while and went back to the school building.

"See you," waved Enjou who followed Kaburagi.

Wakaba-chan was left behind on a bed of nails…

Um… By the way, I made the rankings list for the first time since entering high school, but is anybody going to notice? It says Kisshouin Reika is 29th…


	118. 118

118

"It seems like a junior is getting full of herself," declared the president of the Pivoine.

A group of students were clearly treating Wakaba-chan more harshly following her first place finish on the midterm exams. From my perspective, she came in first on her own merits, so is shouldn't be a problem. I'd want to be first if it were possible, too… Yeah, to be first… no, maybe the top five… no anything within the top ten. If that happened, I'd do a belly dance from joy.

It was like this since high school began, but some just can't stand having an external student like Wakaba-chan dare to topple Kaburagi and Enjou, the brilliant symbols of the purebred Zuiran students. There are other external students with good grades, but Wakaba-chan's the focus since she just seems so ordinary. She just doesn't seem intelligent with that foolish look that she occasionally has with her mouth hanging open. "How would she be able to?" "Isn't she cheating?" they whisper behind her back.

In addition, Enjou and Kaburagi speaking to her was an issue. Enjou might have been overlooked, but the Emperor barely speaks to girls, so there's a lot of jealousy involved.

My girls don't think well of Wakaba-chan, either. "Reika-sama, good luck!" they encouraged. At what? I worked hard in the last exam, but didn't anyone notice? Overshadowed by the top 3 of Takamichi, Kaburagi, and Enjou, that 29th was Kisshouin Reika? The rankings list came down without anyone noticing…

I worked so hard, but nobody praised me. Nobody noticed. So sad… Therefore, I decided to put on a charade. Aiming for when Onii-sama would return from work, I placed the midterm results on the living room table. It would seem too obvious that I was wanting him to see it if that was all, so I scattered textbooks, writing supplies, and handouts and acted as if I was looking for something in my bag and just happened to place my grades there.

Oh, is something wrong, Onii-sama? You're still not home. Oh, well, I put away my writing supplies into my bag. I take them out again…. Still not here… I put them away again. I take them out again. As I repeated the process a few times, Onii-sama finally arrived in the living room.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama!"

"I'm home. What's wrong, Reika? You've opened up shop on the table."

"I was just looking for something…" I rummage through my bag that doesn't really have anything. Onii-sama, your little sister's grades are over here! I waste more time by emptying the contents of my pen case one by one. Onii-sama! Right in front of you! In front!

"Hm? Is this Reika's test scores?" Onii-sama finally notice it and picked it up.

"Oh, no, Onii-sama! It's embarrassing, so don't look." Oh, no… My bag's in the way and I can't stop Onii-sama from looking at my grades. So embarrassed.

"Ah! Reika, you're 29th this time. Well done! You did great!"

"Oh? That's not so."

"If you're 29th, you would have made the rankings list for high school. Wow, wow. If you worked this hard, I have to reward you with a present."

"Oh? 29th isn't so great, so you don't have to."

"That's not true. It's all due to your hard work." Saying that, Onii-sama smiled kindly and patted me on my head. Onii-sama! I really did work hard. Nobody noticed, though….Ah, I'm finally rewarded…

Ichinokura-san took me out to dinner to celebrate the end of exams. Mao-chan is absent this time. We went to an Italian place Ichinokura-san recommended. Not a fancy ristorante, but a trattoria. As soon as we entered, I smelled the sautéed garlic and felt hungry. I chose Bolognese while Ichinokura-san picked pescatore for pasta. We ordered margherita pizza.

"You'll have bruschetta, of course?"

"Yes."

"And a salad, I guess? What would you like, Reika-san?"

"I like the caprese."

"I'll have that, too. Oh, but then everything I have will be tomatoes. I'll change my pasta. What should I have…?"

At first, I wondered if I should act like I had a small appetite, but after the kamameshi, my act was gone, so now I don't bother holding back. Ichinokura-san eats a lot as well, so it's fun eating together. Our dishes line the table, and I feel like a competitive eater. No, keep it coming!

The Bolognese is delicious! This thin pasta is the best! The cheese on the margherita's stretching! Why are the Italian tomato dishes so good? And tomatoes are supposed to help burn fat, too. So wonderful that you can eat and not get fat! I'm full after eating so much. Tiramisu for dessert, please.

Ichinokura-san asked how I did on the midterms, so I modestly replied, so-so. "From what Mao says, Reika-san is supposed to be a very good student."

"Not at all. Mao-chan gives me too much credit."

"Please help her study sometime." Fufu, leave that to me. For I, who just placed 29th on the midterms, elementary school studies are easy.

On our way out, Ichinokura-san picked up some sweets for Mao-chan who was unable to come today, and I asked to pay for that. He's been treating me every time, so that's the least that I could do. I've been eating a lot… Ichinokura-san refused, but I stood firm, and when we were paying at the register, I found some amaretti, so I also bought those for myself. I'll have those tomorrow.

"Thank you for the sweets. I'll tell Mao-chan that they're from you."

"And thank you so much for dinner, once again. It was delicious. The caprese in particular was among the 3 best I've ever had."

"Really? I'm glad that you liked it. They take particular care with their tomatoes.

"No wonder they were so good. But the cheese was delicious, too."

"The cheese. Then, how about a risotto specialist next time? I recommend the blue cheese risotto there."

"Risotto! I love that."

"Then it's decided."

Upon returning from an enjoyable meal with Ichinokura-san, Onii-sama was looking at travel magazines. Is he going somewhere? I went to my room, and had a single amaretti. Delicious…

A Tsuruahana group member tried to trip Wakaba-chan in the hall, but she jumped over like a hurdle runner. I heard that during physical education, basketball had turned into dodge ball for just Wakaba-chan… I wondered if she would be all right, but she still seemed carefree, so I hope that she gets past this. I feel badly, but with the president of the Pivoine after her, I can't help her.

Humph, I know that I'm being unfair, but Kaburagi, why aren't you doing anything? What happened to destiny?


	119. 119

119

I normally have lunch with Serika-chan and the girls, but the president of the Pivoine asked for the members to have lunch together.

"Isn't lunch with the entire Pivoine is nice, strengthening our ties? Besides, it's best if the Pivoine eat together at our reserved seats." The president's in a good mood. The other elitist members are nodding at her words. I'd rather be eating with my friends… I don't want to become the village chief of the Friendless village. I don't kick against the pricks, so I simply smile ambiguously and eat. Kaburagi and Enjou were talking about sports by themselves. They almost always eat here, but act like it doesn't concern them.

"It's calming to be with others who have attended Zuiran since elementary school. By high school, there are so many external students who can't acclimate themselves to Zuiran's traditions."

"Yes, I'd like for them to avoid sullying Zuiran."

"How are the sophomores this year?"

"It's too early for any external students to cause problems."

"I see. If anything happens, educate where they stand properly with the power of the Pivoine."

"Understood. We won't allow them to do as they please at our Zuiran."

"Truly. I don't mind their admiration for Zuiran, but they're the ones who have problems by overreaching themselves by attending here."

Unrest…

I basically spend my time smiling and eating snacks trying not to offend anyone, but there are Pivoine members who believe that they are the chosen… So proud of being a member of the Pivoine. That's why they clash with the student council. Last year, Tomoe-senpai was the student council president, so he was able to keep things harmonious, but…

"By the way, there's a junior external student that causes problems…"

There it comes.

"Oh, that girl, Takamichi or such."

"I was shocked at seeing one wearing Zuiran uniform was walking in boots."

"That was quite shocking. The lack of common sense is astounding…"

"Truly. How dare she embarrass Zuiran. It's unforgivable if outsiders thought that was how Zuiran student are."

"I saw her jumping in the hallway recently. It upsets me that she's so crude."

"Isn't her hair sticking up? Can't she even keep a proper appearance?"

"I've seen her running to the train station. It's unseemly to run in the street while in uniform. I almost stopped the car to warn her."

"Oh, something like that happened…? In any case, she's not fit to be in Zuiran. Besides, are her grades, really her own…?"

"To pass Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama…. Unfathomable…"

With the two nearby, they whispered the last part, but the Pivoine members were angry as if Kaburagi and Enjou were insulted. What's she supposed to do, then? Drop her grade? Like a scholarship student could do that. Instead, they should tell Kaburagi and Enjou, "Study harder and keep the top spot!" I know that they can't, of course. But that's more constructive. And the jumping in the hall was probably because she would be tripped if she didn't. As for wearing boots, or her hair standing up, or running in the street, is the Pivoine a mother-in-law…?

"Anyway, watch out for that girl. Especially the members in the junior class. Reika-sama."

"…EH!?" I thought that I was staying out of sight, but got surprised by her calling my name.

"We're counting on you, Reika-sama. Purge any intolerable being."

Purge… I had to laugh off that frightening word. I looked around for help from anyone, but Salala-sama was in her own world reading, Fuyuko-sama from my group of girls is smiling gently as usual, and the two who partly caused this mess , Kaburagi and Enjou, were enjoying themselves not listening to us and talking about something else…

I don't want to purge… I'm not Catherine de' Medici. I'm not handing Wakaba-chan poisoned gloves… I'm just the rococo queen. But wait, the macaron that the rococo queen loved were brought into France by Catherine de' Medici. So thankful for that, so thankful. I'll buy some macaron on my way home.

After the tiring lunch with the Pivoine, I headed to class when I spotted Wakaba-chan in the hall. Somebody must have forced her to take notebooks to turn in. She was wobbling from their weight, carrying with both her arms. There are plenty of students nearby. Aren't any of them going to help? What happened to Zuiran educating gentlemen!

Fellow Stalking Horse ran up and took half the notebooks. "I'll help."

"Uh, but we're in different classes."

"Does that matter? To the teacher's lounge?"

"No, the prep room…"

"All right," acknowledged Fellow Stalking Horse and starting walking ahead. Wakaba-chan chased after him.

Ah! So Fellow Stalking Horse is doing his job as the stalking horse. Good job, Fellow Stalking Horse. The stalking horse of justice.

But the girls who saw that hatefully muttered, "What's with her, duping boys like that."

Wakaba-chan, are you going to be all right with 2 year left?

Unable to cope with the savagery around me, I went to the Petit for some soothing. I had promised to look after Mao-chan's studies. Second grade will be easy. Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun welcome me with a smile when I arrive. So cute. So happy.

We do math homework. While the two are solving problems, I take out my needle felt materials from my bag start poking.

"What are you doing?" I turn around and the angelic Yukino-kun was staring at my hands with interest.

"This is called needle felt and you use this special needle to poke and form a shape."

"Oh, looks fun…"

Since he looked curious, I asked if would like to try and handed him the felt and needle. The angel smiled brightly and nodded. Yukino-kun sat next to me and started to stab the felt.

"Start by making a circle."

"Okay." His hands must be dexterous, and he quickly progresses after I teach him a little. I wonder if boys are more meticulous and better at handicrafts. That reminds me, a boy joined the club this year. That boy was clearly better than me at handicrafts. "I'm finished!"

Yukino-kun made a white half-ellipse with green ears and red eyes…A rabbit? "It this a rabbit?"

"Yes. A snow rabbit. I was never very healthy, so I couldn't play outside much when it snowed, and when I was sick, my brother brought me a snow rabbit he made me."

"Oh." That black hearted Enjou did something that cute?! "My brother and his friend, Masaya-nii-sama would make me a big snowman where I could see from my window. Masaya-nii-sama said that a snowman just had to have a red bucket as a hat, so he went out and bought one to put on."

Masaya-nii-sama, you mean, Kaburagi!? He's even picky about a snowman…

"So Yukino-kun gets along with your brother?"

"Yes," he grinned and asked, "Can I have this snow bunny? I want to show my brother." So cute!

I kind of think better of Enjou and Kaburagi, now, just a little.


	120. 120

120

In order to maintain Mao-chan's image of me as being beautiful and intelligent, I'm diligently attending cram school to study. Next, I'll aim for 25th. I start small, and little by little I'll reach that glory… I was working on problem sets with that ambition, when Umewaka-kun came over.

"Hey, Kisshouin-san, I just heard that the second guy from the front by the door is from Zuiran. You know him?"

"Huh?" I didn't know any student from Zuiran was attending the same lecture. I look closely, but I don't know him. "No… I don't think that we've ever been in the same class…"

"Well, he seems to know about you."

"Is that so?"

"He said that he just started there this year. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Yes, I believe that I will." I guess that I should go and greet him now that I've heard that he's from Zuiran. The teacher started the lecture, so I'll go during a break.

Once the break starts, I walked up to him and he looked frightened when he saw me. Uh, why?

"I heard that you attend Zuiran, so is that true?"

"Uh, yes…" The plain and serious seeming boy was named Tagaki, an external student who started in high school.

"I'm Kisshuoin Reika. Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, I know of you, of course…" He's cowering. There's no need to be that scared.

"Which class are you in at Zuiran? Who's in your class?"

"Umm, I'm in the same class as Enjou-san…"

"Enjou-sama?" That means that Wakaba-chan's in that class, too. "So you're with Takamichi-san. Do you get along with her?"

"Huh?! No, not really…"

"I see. What's she like in class? Does she have friends?"

"Uh… seems like it…" So she has friends. Good. She's not completely isolated. It's not like the entire school hates her, after all. It's only a portion. That group's plenty of trouble, though.

Tagaki-kun was attending here by himself, so I told him to ask me anything he didn't know, and returned to my seat.

"He's from Zuiran, right? How was he?"

"Yes, but we were in separate classes, so that was practically our first meeting. He seemed to know me, however."

"What, is Kisshouin-san famous at school?"

"Well, you do stand out."

"That's not true. I've been attending Zuiran since elementary school, so I'm better known than external students." I was looking at Tagaki-kun's back when he turned around, as if he sensed me watching him, but as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. Hmm… what does he think of me…?

"Oh? Is he afraid of you, Kisshouin-san?" Leave me alone.

When I returned home, Bea-tan had sent me mail. "It's okay! I'm Reika-tan's friend! Your bosom buddy, Beatrice." Thank you, Bea-tan…

On refreshing, cloudless morning, I arrived at school when I ran into Enjou at the entrance.

"Good morning, Kisshouin-san."

"Good morning, Enjou-sama."

And for some reason we ended up walking to class together. The girls we passed by were staring at him turning red. I envy that… Meanwhile, a boy that I met for practically the first time, can't even look at me, even though I haven't done a thing…

"What's wrong, Kisshouin-san?"

"Nothing at all."

Really, he turned and showed a dazzling smile. The girls who saw that from behind screamed, kyaa!

"Aren't you with Kaburagi-sama this morning?"

"It's not like we come to school together. Oh? Did Kisshouin-san believe that we drove in together in the same car every morning? That's pretty creepy if high school boys did that. We come in at the same time, so we do run into each other a lot."

"Oh, is that right?" But I've seen the two of you come to school in the same car a few times.

As if he read my mind, he said, "There was a time that I went to pick him up every morning, now that I think about it. I couldn't leave Masaya alone around then. Yeah, Kisshouin-san was a great help that time." Enjou smiled…. Oh, that time… "Thanks to Kisshouin-san sacrificing herself to cheer him up, Masaya managed to recover. Thank you."

"You're welcome…" What do you mean sacrificed myself to cheer him up!? Such sarcasm. I wasn't dumped like I was made out to be!

"And you seem to be taking care of my little brother. He brought home a mascot that Kisshouin-san taught him how to make."

"Oh, the snow bunny!" Yukino-kun. The white angel who's nothing like his black hearted brother. Please grow up influenced by Enjou's and remain a good, honest boy.

"So it was called needle felt. I didn't know you had such a hobby. My little brother enjoyed it."

"Is that so? I'm glad that Yukino-kun liked it." I smiled involuntarily, remembering Yukino-kun's innocent smile.

"I was told that he had good memories of the snow bunny with Enjou-sama. He also told me about making the snowman with Kaburagi-sama. You mush adore Yukino-kun."

"Well, he's a much younger little brother. And he's not in good health. Doesn't Kisshouin-san's brother adore you, also? I've heard rumors about you being a bro-con. Recently, suspicions of being a father-con have been coming up."

That tanuki!

"I have always gotten along with my brother. I have no idea where the suspicions of being a father-con are coming from."

"Oh, is that right?" Enjou smiled mischievously. As he came to his class, Enjou nodded, oh yeah. "Does Kisshouin-san like older men because you love a much older brother?"

"Huh?"  
Enjou smiled and went into his classroom…. That's terrifying. Who was he talking about?

I headed to class feeling that the morning was spoiled when I saw Nonose-san and Miharu-chan looking excited.

"As I thought, the steward's no good for the princess. The prince for the princess!"

"I was cheering for the steward, though."

"Want to console him?"

Something fun must have occurred. Nonose-san and Miharu-chan went to talk to Iinchou. He looked happy to be able to talk with Miharu-chan. Meanwhile, I was mobbed by excited girls led by Rune-chan asking me what I talked about with Enjou.


	121. 121

121

Inchinokura-san has become a dining buddy. Our tastes in dining match well. We eat out about once a week. The other day, we went to Tsukiji for some early morning sushi before we went to work or school. I love salmon roe! Breakfast was earlier than usual, so I was hungry well before lunch, though… So harsh… Mao-chan joins us about half the time. Yuuri-kun joins us occasionally. Thanks to that, I'm even closer to Mao-chan, and Yuuri-kun has opened up to me.

Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun's families are close, and they went to the same kindergarten. They remind me of Sakura-chan and Akizawa-kun. The difference is that Sakura-chan is still assaulting the outer moat while over here, we have a loving couple.

"Mao, have you chosen dessert?"

"Hmm, I still deciding between two." The two share a peep at the menu in front of me.

"Which ones?"

"The chiffon cake with the fruit ice cream and the blueberry cheesecake torte."

"Then I'll have one, so we can share."

"Okay! Thank you, Yuuri!"

Oh, so heartwarming to watch. Sharing with your cute girlfriend. How pleasant.

"Have you chosen dessert, Reika-san?" asked Ichinokura-san. Oh, this isn't the time to be staring at the cute couple. I need to decide my own. The strawberry torte sounds really delicious, but I've been trying tiramisu lately. I've been having them everywhere and ranking them. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to decide between tiramisu and strawberry torte."

"Oh. Why don't you have both? You can do it!" …I guess so… But after completing the main dish, if I have two desserts, could I really? No, I can if I really tried, but how's that as a girl of my age. And I'm afraid of wrecking what the adorable Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun think of their Reika-onee-sama. They wouldn't look up to a glutton, would they?

"No, I'll just have the strawberry torte…" A bitter decision.

"You should go ahead and have them."

"No, just the strawberry torte." Forgive me, tiramisu. The dessert that was brought was delicious. Ichinokura-san only had coffee.

"Fufu, this cheesecake is delicious, too. Thank you, Yuuri."

"Uh-huh."

Mao-chan is satisfied having shared the desserts that she wanted. Just have to smile after eating sweets.

"Oh, I'll get fat eating so much." My heart jumped at Mao-chan's words. I've been eating out with Ichinokura-san every week, so I'm starting to worry about having gained a little meat…

"What are you saying, Mao? A child can't worry about that and diet. You're still growing, so you need to eat well."

"But I don't want to get fat. All girls think so, right, Reika-onee-sama?"

"Eh?! Yes…"

"See! Reika-onee-sama thinks so, too. Haruto-nii-sama is skinny, so you wouldn't understand."

As she says, Ichinokura-san is skinny after eating so much. I envy him. Could it be that he possesses what girls long for, gastroptosis?!

Ichinokura-san sighed. "I don't know why you want to be skinny, but a girl is definitely cuter being a little plump rather than skinny as a bone. All men think so."

"Huh? Really?" Huh? Really?

"Don't you think so, Yuuri-kun?"

"Really, Yuuri!?"

"Uh… I… like Mao the way she is now…" Yuuri-kun drew back a little from Mao-chan's serious look, intimidated, but came up with an admirable answer. Mao-chan resumed eating the chiffon cake, overjoyed at his words.

"Reika-san shouldn't go on a diet needlessly, either. You're skinny as it is." Oh!? I'm skinny!? Then I must be imagining the meat around my belly…

"That reminds me, I told Yukino-kun that I was going to eat out with Reika-onee-sama, and he said that it sounded like fun."

"Oh? Yukino-kun did!?"  
"Yukino-kun said that he was interested in the handicrafts that you taught him the other day. He asked me to tell you that he wanted to learn from you, again."

"Oh!" Could I can have an angel as a disciple!? Oh, but that black hearted brother is behind that angel that I don't want to be involved with…What should I do? I should just finish the strawberry torte in front of me.

The four of us walked out of the restaurant when I caught a gleam on Ichinokura-san's shoulder. I reached out and found it's a silver hair…?

"What's wrong?"

"Um, this was on Ichinokura-san's shoulder."

"What? Oh, it might be my cat's."

"Cat? Ichinokura-san's keeping a cat at home?"

"Yes."

"And what kind might it be?"

"Himalayan. Named Alice."

"Himalayan…" …A long haired variety. I just remembered somebody else…

"Reika-sama, Reika-sama," whispered Mao-chan, tugging on my sleeve. "Haruto-nii-sama's house cat is a little fat," she declared as if a secret, and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Mao, I can hear you." Ichinokura-san turned around and glared at Mao-chan jokingly.

"Fufufu, but it's true."

"Alice isn't fat. She only looks like it because of her long hair."

Mao-chan shook her head towards me to say that wasn't true. However, I was more interested in how much Ichinokura-san loved his cat. I have my hands full with just the dog lover. Fortunately, Ichinokura-san was a normal owner of Alice-chan. Good… I couldn't take it if Ichinokura-san started to send me mail like, "I'm Alice. Let's be friends! I'm in bed with Haru-tan!"

Fans of Kaburagi and Enjou aren't the only enemies of Wakaba-chan. Some boys, especially those external students who entered from high school who envied her grades. Must be tough to be capable, and gaining their jealousy… However, Wakaba-chan seemed to have friends like Tagaki-kun had said, so she's probably fine. They insult her occasionally, but she's still coming to school every day full of energy, so I hope that she gets by in peace.

I was too optimistic in thinking that. One day, the president of the Pivoine, surrounded by her senior followers came to the floor of the juniors.


	122. 122

122

This happened just as Wakaba-chan was talking with friends in the hall, so she was quickly discovered by the president.

"Takamichi-san."

"Yes? Oh!" Wakaba-chan saw the president and her face stiffened. The girls around Wakaba-chan stepped away from her.

"Takamichi-san, will you hurry up and cut it out? How much do you have to sully the name of Zuiran?"

"Huh… Did I do something again?" Wakaba-chan asked hesitantly.

At that response, the president glared. "Not just something! You arrived at school on a bicycle this morning. What were you thinking, a student of Zuiran arriving by bike!?" The crowd buzzed around them. So she came to school on a bike…

"I'm sorry… Um… It wasn't against regulations, so I thought that it was all right..."

"School regulations?! No student had ever done so before, so there was no need to spell it out! How embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry…" Wakaba-chan lowered her head.

Several other students among those who watched looked angered at the news that Wakaba-chan had ridden a bicycle to school. Next to me, Serika-chan and the girls looked stunned muttering, "Bicycle…?!"  
"Takamichi-san, you don't intend to ride your bicycle to school every day, do you?"

"No! It's just that my train had an accident, so I would be late, so I came by bike… No, I'm sorry…"

Biked from home? She doesn't live close by, does she? How far did she bike?! Wow, Wakaba-chan. Wait, this isn't the time to be impressed. Wakaba-chan was looking down being criticized by the President.

Watching her, the president gave an exaggerated sigh. "Takamichi-san. You must have entered the wrong school. If you wish to ride your bicycle to school, you should attend your local public school."

"I'm so sorry…"

"In any case, never again do something so embarrassing. Your actions are intolerable. If you sully the name of Zuiran any further, be prepared."

"I'm truly sorry!"

The president's followers grumbled, "Isn't she getting carried away just because her grades are good?" "Know your place" and such while Wakaba-chan continued to bow her head. Coming to school by bike might have been bad, but there's no need to say that…

"Takamichi, what's wrong?!" Fellow Stalking Horse arrived, hearing the commotion.

"Oh? And what are you?" the president glared at Fellow Stalking Horse.

"I'm Mizusaki of the student council."

"I know that already. I was asking why you were here."

"Solving problems at school is the duty of the student council," he replied, looking intense.

Even as Fellow Stalking Horse towered over her, the president smiled scornfully at him. "Oh, that's some confidence you have. For a mere council member. Don't get carried away with yourself!"

"Wha…!?"

"Stop, stop, Mizusaki-kun. It was my fault. Please stop." Wakaba-chan desperately tried to stop Fellow Stalking Horse, pulling on his arm, though speaking softly. She just didn't want this to turn into anything bigger. Wakaba-chan bowed to the president and apologized once more, "I'm sorry. I'll never bring my bicycle again. I'm truly sorry for what happened today."

The president snorted, and sheathed her blade. "There won't be a second time."

"…Understood…"

After looking coldly at Wakaba-chan and Fellow Stalking Horse, the president turned around was about to leave. Seeing me, she smiled. "Oh, Reika-sama! Gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh, Youko-sama." Ugh, she found me…

"I'm sure that you have problems with a stray dog in your midst, so let me know if anything happens."

"Oh, my. Hohoho…" Stray dog… My cheeks involuntarily stiffen. All the onlookers are staring at us, and my stomach's starting to hurt… Fellow Stalking Horse, don't glare at me.

"I hear that some new tea leaves have arrived in the Pivoine. Please stop by the Salon after school."

"Yes, I will be looking forward to it."

The president gave a composed nod, and left to the senior's classrooms. When they were out of sight, the students left behind began clamoring immediately. Those proud of Zuiran's image muttered, "An embarrassment," and such. Wakaba-chan was apologizing to them, also.

Fellow Stalking Horse was defending her from those students and asked her what had happened. "Well, this morning, I came to school on a bike…"

"Bicycle? Why did you do that?"

"The train had stopped, and I didn't think that I'd make it in time even if I changed trains, and I didn't want to lose my perfect attendance reward…"

"If you produced a delay certificate, you would have been fine for your perfect attendance."

"Oh!" Wakaba-chan hung her head. That's too big of a price to pay for perfect attendance, Wakaba-chan…

That day, afraid of being scrutinized, Wakaba-chan snuck out with her bike…

Wakaba-chan was treated even harsher after incurring the wrath of the president of the Pivoine. They insult her horribly so that she could hear. I wonder if Wakaba-chan's all right… She doesn't show anything on the outside, but she must feel badly within…

One day, I spotted Wakaba-chan heading into the forest of Zuiran by herself after school. Zuiran has much greenery, and heavily wooded area is called the forest of Zuiran. Densely wooded, few students enter for the fear of getting dirty. What is she doing in there…? Then the Jyukai manju crossed my mind! She couldn't be!?

I rushed after her. Don't do it, Wakaba-chan! Then I saw her with the gardener. He's Zuiran's dedicated gardener who's a certified arborist. Wakaba-chan's chatting with him happily with a bag in one hand. Oh?

After a while, Wakaba-chan waved to the gardener and went back the path she came from smiling. After making sure that she was gone, I approached the gardener. Maybe he stopped her…

"Forgive my interruption, but what was that girl doing here?"

"Eh!" The gardener turned around surprised. "You surprised me. I didn't think a student would come here. That girl? You mean Wakaba-chan? She came to pick wild plants."

"Wild plants?"

"There are plenty of good wild plants that grow here. Like fatsia sprouts, royal fern, Japanese ginger, and bracken."

"They grow here?" I didn't know! There were so many edible plants growing in Zuiran.

"Plenty grow here. Not many are interested or notice, and she's the first student to come this way for that. Last year, she was wandering out here with a field guide to wild plants, so I talked to her, and just wanted to add some color to her dining. Sounded fun, so I started to tell her where some delicious herbs grew."

"Would… that cause a problem?"

"They're just wild plants. Taking flowers that we take care of would be, but the school wouldn't care about wild plants."

"Oh, all right." Relieved that Wakaba-chan won't be accused of theft.

"Today, she came looking for ingredients to use in tempura. Japanese ginger was what she really wanted, but it's too early for that. She wanted to use that as a condiment over some cold tofu. She said, that she would try again next week. She was looking for cloud-ear mushrooms, too. To make a salad with noodles."

"…" She's enjoying Zuiran, unaffected by the bullying…

"Wakaba-chan's growing herbs and mini-vegetables on her own, so she comes asking for advice cultivating them. She supposedly had trouble with mint spreading all over. She brought me some mint tea she made from that in a water bottle. That girl's interesting," laughed the gardener.

I was worried, however. Even if the school allowed it, if the Pivoine or anti-Wakaba-chan students learned, wouldn't she get in more trouble? They might say that she's too poor to afford vegetables… It's not like she's poor.

"Um… I believe that there's nothing wrong with her collecting the wild plants, but could you keep it a secret from other students? There may be those who would make that an issue…"

"Huh? Really? Well, there may be those who wouldn't like it. We'll keep it a secret, then. I'd feel bad if Wakaba-chan loses her pleasure. That reminds me, she came on a cold winter day looking for the seven plants of spring to make rice gruel with the. She was so happy to be able to make a fresh seven plant gruel. That she'd be healthy for the rest of the year. That's refinement."

"…Seven plant gruel…" Is that refinement…? A resolute girl who collects wild plants at school to eat a fresh seven plant gruel... She's got a stronger will than I had imagined. No, I'm just glad she's enjoying herself…

For your sake, I collect young herbs in the spring field, but it began to snow and it falls on my sleeves of my kimono….


	123. 123

123

I awoke early and arrived at school over an hour early. I walked the empty halls and peered into Wakaba-chan's classroom. Okay, nobody's here. I went to the desk I previously identified as Wakaba-chan's and hid a letter. And I dashed out before anybody would see me! I returned to my empty classroom and felt a sense of achievement. Mission accomplished.

That letter contained things to watch out for at Zuiran. Things like what was discussed in the Salon, like don't run outside while still in your school uniform, or don't run in the hall if possible, or don't sleep on the train in your uniform. Also, I thought about everything that I could think of, like boots are no good, raincoats are no good, folding fans are okay, but fans aren't, and ear muffs are no good. I wouldn't think that there's a girl in the city who arrived in their raincoat to school, but Wakaba-chan wore boots, so she might arrive in one during a typhoon when umbrellas are useless.

I also wrote down what to watch out for with the Pivoine. Actually, this is the most important part. Don't approach the Pivoine's reserved seats, if you were walking in front of a member, step aside. If it's an upperclassmen, make way, bow, and wait for them to pass. I even mentioned some cafeteria menu items that the president liked, and told her to avoid these. I also named every Pivoine member in high school. There are situations where the small peony badge can't be seen, after all. I didn't know all of the Petit members, so I skipped that. The Petit are located in a different Salon, so Wakaba-chan probably won't be affected much. But don't take them for granted. I warned that they may have older siblings in junior high or high school. The first grader, Enjou Yukino, was to be especially avoided. This is the most important fact about the elementary school.

Other than that, I included teachers who were relatively helpful, and teachers who were the opposite and completely on the Pivoine's side.

I also noted when collecting plants in Zuiran or feeding cats that wandered in, to verify that nobody is watching. I didn't want to her find out it was me by suddenly writing, "Be careful when collecting wild plants!" Yes, this letter is anonymous. I avoided identifications on the envelope and using my normal handwriting on the letter. I thought about using gloves to avoid fingerprints, but thought better of it. This isn't a crime…

Putting my own interests first, I can't defend Wakaba-chan directly, so writing the letter on how to avoid trouble is about all that I can do. As insurance, I wrote not to show this letter to anybody. Please, Wakaba-chan, don't shout out, "What's this letter?" as soon as you come to school.

Since I came over an hour early, I have nothing to do after delivering the letter. What to do… I look out the window and see clubs practicing. So there are students arriving this early to school. If I stay in the classroom and if Wakaba-chan came looking for who placed the letter there, she'd find out that I'm here, so I should move elsewhere until others arrive. The Salon should be fine, but what should I do…?

I decided to head to the library. To further my secret ambitions on my next exam, I'm going to start studying now. Ah! What a model student!

I was surprised to find several students already here. To think that there were others who thought about studying in the library besides me this morning! Taking a seat in the corner, I began previewing today's material. I'm getting a lot done in the quiet library compared to my own room full of distractions. This might be good. Maybe I should start studying in the library.

Time passed quickly as I concentrated on studying, and many students had begun to arrive, so I grabbed my bag and returned to my class. I peeked into Wakaba-chan's class when I walked by, but Wakaba-chan seemed the same as usual, and hadn't done the "What's this letter?" that I was worried about, so I was relieved.

I was assaulted by sleepiness during first period, since I woke up early. I couldn't resist. Resting my cheeks on my hands and looking down to appear like I'm reading the textbook, I go to sleep. I haven't gotten caught going to sleep during class using this high-level technique.

That day, I ended up doing work as the class rep after school. We didn't finish tallying the handouts during the breaks. Well, the handicrafts club doesn't meet today, so it's all right. As we work, Iinchou whispers and talks about what's going on with Miharu-chan.

"I'm able to talk with Honda-san, recently. You know, since Nonose-san's in our class, she comes over occasionally, and we can talk."

"Well, that's nice."

"Hehe. At first, it was because Nonose-san took over your duties during the field trip. Honda-san helped, and we talked a lot. We became friendly since then. You know, that story about the boy who got along with Honda-san? It's not like she likes him. Not that I actually asked."

"Ah."

"Honda-san still admires Enjou-kun. But it's nothing romantic. She said that Enjou-kun was a good match with Kisshouin-san."

"HUH!? What's that!?" I involuntarily raised my voice after hearing the inexcusable.

"Eh, no, umm… Nonose-san thought that Kisshouin-san's well suited for Kaburagi-kun, but I stayed neutral."

"Hey! You need to properly deny for me!" What is this!? Funny stories are going around where I don't know again! "Aren't you on my side!?"

"Yes, of course I want to be on your side. It's thanks to you coming in late on the field trip that I got friendly with Honda-san. You really are the master of romance!"

"You're welcome. But back to repudiating strange rumors about myself and Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!"

"Hmm…"

"Iinchou!"

"Well, this is a really old, deep-rooted rumor, so it'll be hard to stamp out."

"Really?" Why?! I've never been friendly with those two! I fell flat on the desk from shock. I don't want to make enemies due to that absurd rumor, and if those two found out about it, it'll make me angrier than anything if they believed that I liked them! And what if I get even more unpopular from it…

"Oh? Kisshouin-san, this one curl is curled the opposite way."

"Huh?" I raised my head and Iinchou lightly pulled on the hair in the back.

"Here, just this one."

I used two mirrors to check. If I looked closely, a strand of ten or so hairs on the inside was wrapped in the opposite direction. "What is this!?" A flaw in my perfect curls!

"It's on the inside, though, so nobody would notice. It's just a coincidence that I found it."

My curls have a perm, so it must have gotten inadvertently reversed at that time… Oh, no. It can't be seen, but maybe I should the the perm redone… I didn't notice before, but now that I do, it bothers me so much.

"I found something rare, so I feel lucky." Unlike my gloom, Iinchou seems carefree. My head isn't the reversed column of the Nikkou shrine!

The next day I arrived at school, Iinchou approached me looking pleased.

"Today, I met Honda-san at the entrance and we talked about classes until we got to the classroom. It might be master's blessing!"

"Ooh…" I checked in the mirror many times this morning to see if the reversed curl was well hidden. But how did just one get reversed like that? Could it be that perfect curls start to collapse that instant, so it was purposefully incomplete!? This might be the curl to ward off evil!

"That reversed curl is like a four leaf clover."

"…" He is the maiden Iinchou. His thought process is different from me… I see, so a maiden thinks of a four leaf clover instead of the Nikkou shrine.

"We talked about studying together, with Honda-san and Nonose-san, once tests start getting close. I was really lucky finding that reversed curl."

"That's nice…" Well, I'm happy if Iinchou's happy. Studying with someone you like. Irresistible to a maiden, a situation that makes your heart skip. I've wanted to do it since my past life. Not that it's ever happened.

This isn't a curl to ward off evil. It's the curl of good luck. The person who finds it will gain happiness.


	124. 124

124

Wakaba-chan seems to have read the letter. After all, when I was walking in the hall, be moved to the side and bowed. I didn't want for Wakaba-chan to take such actions, but hopefully things will be easier for her by taking on a submissive stance expected by the chairman and the others.

I learned from Mao-chan that Yukino-kun was missing school due to coming under the weather this rainy season. How awful! Poor boy! Is he okay? I heard that he was delicate. I am pained remembering the cute, angelic smile when he called me "Reika-onee-san."

When I reached the salon, I accosted Enjou without a second thought. "Um, Enjou-sama, I heard that Yukino-kun was missing school due to an illness…"

"Hm? You heard already? That's right. He's in the hospital after an asthma attack."

"What! In the hospital!?"

Is Yukino-kun in such bad shape?! To be in the hospital… I thought he was just out, but to be hospitalized… I grimaced imagining Yukino-kun in pain.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad this time. He gets it every year during the rainy season. He's only hospitalized as a precaution."

"But to be hospitalized, doesn't it have to be serious?

"Not necessarily. He's only there so they can act quickly if he has another attack. Besides, he's been in the hospital many times before."

"What!?" I had been healthy in my past and current life, so had never been hospitalized. I had never been in an ambulance. To be hospitalized would be a life-changing event. Yukino-kun…

"Don't worry. He can only rest in his room at the hospital, it's pretty dull. I visit him after school every day, but he complains that it's boring and that he want to come home."

"I see…" For a six-year old child, to be away from family in a hospital alone, he must be so lonely. And a hospital at night seems scary… I wonder if Yukino-kun is crying every night.

"Enjou-sama! Instead of lounging here drinking tea, shouldn't you rush to Yukino-kun's side? He's probably lonely!"

"No need to be in a hurry. He's used to being in a hospital."

"That's cold!" He's been hospitalized often enough to be used to it. That's too much for a small child. "Yukino-kun is probably staring out into the rain, awaiting your arrival. I wonder when my brother is coming, I'm lonely, why isn't he here… like that… Oh, Yukino-kun…" When I imagined the tiny, lonely Yukino-kun staring out the window…

"He's almost certain to be playing a game or watching a dvd."

"…"

Enjou laughed. "Sorry. Don't worry, Masaya and I are going to the hospital today, so we'll go as soon as he gets here."

"Oh, Kaburagi-sama is also going." If he gets lots of visitors, Yukino-kun would certainly have more fun. I remember his story of Kaburagi making a snowman for him. What is Kaburagi doing? Hurry up! Yukino-kun is waiting! "He's late. What could Kaburagi-sama's class be doing?" I began thumping one foot on the ground anxiously.

"He'll be here soon… See, speak of the devil." Kaburagi stepped through the doors on the salon. You're late!

"Shusuke… wait, why are you looking wrinkly?" asked Kaburagi me with a quizzical look to as I stood next to Enjou. What?

"Kisshouin-san was getting irritatable since you were late. Right, Kisshouin-san?"

"Me? Why? Did you want something?

"No, nothing at all. But, if you don't hurry, visiting hours will be over."

"Huh?"

Hurry up and go! Otherwise…

"Kaburagi-sama! Will you not join us for some tea?"

There you go! You got caught by the chairman! Don't sit down! Don't relax! I growled in my mind! Yukino-kun is waiting! Irritated to the MAX! I felt Enjou chuckling to my side.

The next day, I readied a gift for Yukino-kun. When I caught a cold in my past life, my cousin gave me this fable to read. I included a letter written on a cute letterset that pictured a snowman. So as not to cause any misunderstanding, I tried giving it to him when there weren't many people around, but Enjou never seemed to be alone. Finally, after school, I caught him headed to the parking lot after he stepped away from his followers.

"Enjou-sama!"

"Kisshouin-san?" Enjou held out his umbrella as I had run out into a misty rain. "What's wrong?"

"Will you give this Yukino-kun?" I handed him a bag wrapped with a ribbon to Enjou.

"What's this?"

"A book. I thought that it would help Yukino-kun pass the time."

"Oh, thank you. Can I ask what book?"

"A fable called the Spessart Inn. I loved this book as a child."

"A fable?"

"Yes. Oh!? Could it be Yukino-kun doesn't like fables!?" Oh, no! Could first graders be past reading fables already!?

"No, that's not it. Yukino likes books, so he'll probably be happy. Thank you very much." Seeing me flustered, Enjou thanked me with a smile. But really…? "I'll be sure to give this to Yukino."

"Very well. Enjou-sama, I'm apologize for having kept you. I'll be excusing myself."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, take this umbrella."

"I'll be fine. It will be a quick run. Good bye!" I turned down Enjou's offer and ran back to the school. Oh, I ran full speed even after I warned Wakaba-chan not to run as a Pivoine-member… Nobody saw me, right?

Two days later, I received a letter from Yukino from his sickbed.

"Thank you for the book and letter. Reika-onee-san, the book was really fun and I stayed up so late reading it that I had a seizure treated in an emergency. Just kidding. Were you surprised?"

"The one I liked the best was the story with the cold heart. Which story did you like the best, Reika onee-san? When I'm discharged, please listen to everything I thought."

"I'm in the hospital all the time, so I'm okay. Masaya onii-sama came the other day, and we played games together. After that he left me a DVD with zombies, but I'm too scared to watch it. What should I do… Yukino"

KABURAGI!


	125. 125

125

Enjou said Yukino-kun was discharged and attending school again, so I immediately went to the Petit to see him.

"Yukino-kun, congratulations of being discharged!"

"Reika-onee-san!" Yukino-kun greeted me with the smile of an angel, but looked a bit haggard and skinnier than before. He must not be fully recovered. Is he okay being in school? Not knowing my worries, Yukino stood up from the sofa and ran towards me.

"Oh! You don't have to get up, sit down, Yukino-kun!"

"But, I'm totally fine?"

"No, no, you just recovered. Now, sit down."

"Ye—s." I was relieved when Yukino-kun obediently sat down.

"Yukino-kun, you're still recovering, so don't press yourself."

"But I'm not. I'm okay already."

"But…"

"I'm really fine, Reika-onee-san. Thank you for worrying about me." Oh, when he gives me that cute smile, I can't say anything further. But you're really not pushing yourself, right? Yukino-kun enjoyed drinking black tea next to me.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you very much for the book. It was so fun."

"Really? I'm glad. Your brother said that you were bored, so I thought it might help pass some time."

"Yes, it was so fun, I read it twice."

"It makes me happy that you liked it… Was being hospitalized hard?"

"No, it happens all the time."

"All the time…? How many times have you been in the hospital?"

"Uhh… I don't remember. I wonder how many times?"

What?! He's been there so many times that he can't remember!?

"I've been hospitalized every time I had a bad attack. But there are lots of kids about the same age, so its' fun. On Christmas, the doctor dressed up as Santa, and we had a party."

"What?! You were there on Christmas?!"

"Yes, just once."

Oh, for a child, Christmas is a huge deal! To spend Christmas away from family at a hospital… To think that many small children like Yukino-kun were suffering, I'm living a carefree life without any real trouble. I'm starting to feel guilty…

"Reika-onee-san, don't look sad. Besides, my family visited, and brought lots of presents. And last year, I was fine, so we celebrated at home."

"Is that so. Then, last Christmas, you had fun with the whole family?"

"Yes. Oh, but Onii-sama wasn't there."

"What! To miss a Christmas with Yukino-kun!" That Enjou, what nerve leaving his cute little brother alone. As a popular guy, he probably was on a Christmas date. Spending time with his followers in his Harem World. That jerk. Unforgivable. And I always spend a gloomy Christmas.

"Onii-sama was at the Sea of Japan with Masaya onii-sama. He brought back some crabs as presents. He said that the sea looked dark and rough in the blizzard."

"…" Sorry for my mistake, Enjou. You had an even gloomier time than me last Christmas… For two guys to spend Christmas in a blizzard by the Sea of Japan... And for one of them to be incapacitated from being rejected. Can't speak of that without tears…

"But I had no idea that Yukino-kun had been hospitalized so often… Is the treatment hard?"

"It's okay. They just put me on an inhaler and IV."

"There's IV…" Being totally healthy, I've never been on an IV. It's scary to think of a needle being stuck in your arm for so long… I've always been afraid of shots…

"This time, they couldn't use any of the blood vessels on my arm, so they used one on the back of my hand. See!"

"Huh, the back of your hand?!" There were red spots on Yukino-kun's hand. They really stab you in the hand!? That looks painful to watch!

"The hands don't hurt badly. The top of the foot was painful. I don't want that again.

"Foot!?" There's almost no flesh there. Uoooooooo! Painful! Why should cute, angelic Yukino-kun have to suffer so! "Yukino-kun, if I can do anything, let me know!"

"Thank you, Reika-onee-san."

I'm serious. I might not be able to do much, but for Yukino-kun, I'll do anything.

Afterwards, Yukino-kun told me that he loved animals, but couldn't keep any because of asthma. When I showed him the many photos of Bea-tan that Umewaka-kun sent me, he seemed overjoyed exclaiming cute. With the pampering and care that her owner gives, Bea-tan is cute with her glossy hair. Though her owner is a bit…

He said he liked cats also, so maybe I should ask Ichinokura-san for photos of Alice.

The Handicrafts Club welcomed a boy named Minami-kun. He was brilliantly skilled, and we expected that he would make wonderful contributions to the making of the wedding dress for the School Festival. That Minami-kun seemed to be getting picked on by some classmates in the hallway headed to the clubroom.

"Minami, you're a guy and you're in the Handicrafts Club?"

"You fag."

"You do knitting? Super-uncool!"

The quiet Minami-kun put up with this silently. Oh, he was pushed.

"Hey, Minami, show us what you're making!"

"Stop!" Minami-kun's bag was being stripped away. This isn't right.

"What do you think you're doing?" The boys turned to me immediately to my call.

"Who are you?"

"Fool, it's the junior, Kisshouin Reika... san! Of the Pivoine!"

"Huh, Pivoine!?"

"Minami-kun is an my kouhai in the Handicrafts Club, but is there something you want?" As I approached them flashing the Pivoine badge, the boys picking of Minami-kun faltered and stepped away.

"Umm…"

"No, we weren't really…"

The boys looked at each other.

"I seemed to have heard insults of the Handicrafts Club, but was that my imagination?"

"Huh!" Their faces underwent some spasms.

"No, we didn't mean anything… Right?

"No."

"Not at all…"

"Really? Minami-kun is an important kouhai of the Handicrafts Club. So if you do anything to him, know that I will be your enemy." When I smiled at them, the boys picking on Minami-kun returned a very polite answer and ran away. My, you shouldn't run in the hall.

"Um, Kisshouin-senpai, thank you very much!" Minami-kun bowed his head to me.

"No need. It's the duty of a senpai to protect a kouhai in the Handicrafts Club. If something happens again, let me know at any time. No, shall we go to the Club?"

"Yes!" Minami-kun nodded with spirit.

As if I'd allow those fools to chase away our precious asset. I can't knit!

Minami-kun chased behind me holding a bag in both arms.

The next day, Ririna apparently declared to Minami-kun, "If you're Reika-san's kouhai, it can't be helped. I'll protect you." Minami-kun, you won't have anyone troubling you in class anymore, right?


	126. 126

126

I still have dinner about once a week with Ichinokura-san and Mao-chan.

Ichinokura-san really loves to eat, and when I spoke of wanting Xiaolongbao, he replied, "I'll take you to the place that I think has the best," and took me to Taiwan on a day-trip on a weekend. After going directly to the restaurant from the airport, I took to eating the Xiaolongbao out of the steamers what seemed to come out like a conveyer belt. I thought of the trouble of coming to Taiwan just to eat some Xiaolongbao, but it was worth it. This was definitely the best I had eaten. The red bean paste Xiaolongbao seemed a bit off, but this isn't bad if I think of it like red bean paste dumplings.

Other than Xiaolongbao, I had several kinds of steamed dumplings, until my stomach was about to burst. I went to buy some tea as gifts. Jasmine tea, and the Eastern Beauty, that I bought for the name; and Pu'er tea that I bought because it claimed to break down fat. I'd like for it do break down all the fat from my meal today. My stomach really is about to burst.

I was told they "there is a tea very popular with women," and saw a craft tea in a glass container with a beautiful blooming flower. I bought it without hesitation. I should give this to Mao-chan as a gift.

The quick tour of Taiwan ended without me doing anything but eat Xiaolongbao. Ichinokura-san displayed his serious pickiness with eating. Even if it was just to have a meal, it was so fun. I'd like to go on a proper overnight trip with someone sometime. I just don't have anyone to go with… I don't want to go alone.

Back at home, I poured the craft tea with anticipation, but it was a little sick. Like caterpillar fungus… I'm sorry, Mao-chan.

The daily rain is annoying. I was getting tired of it, when I opened the door to the salon to Kaburagi playing Chopin's Raindrop on the piano. The members in the salon were silent, mesmerized. Kaburagi rarely plays the piano, but his musical skill is occasionally displayed on a whim. I stood listening despite myself. Unconsciously, my body was swaying with Kaburagi's performance.

When Kaburagi finished playing, everyone applauded. I did, too. So skilled. My irritation of the rain had been swept away. Had I come a little sooner, I would have been able to listen from the beginning. Too bad…

"Kaburagi-sama, that was a wonderful performance!"

"Even the rainy season if nice if we can listen to Kaburagi-same perform 'Raindrops'!"

"Kaburagi-sama, will you not play something else for us?"

The girls bustled around Kaburagi and the piano. I was standing there watching when Enjou came and exclaimed, "Kisshouin-san, why don't you make a request!" while pushing me into the ring. "Masaya, play whatever Kisshouin-san wants."

"Huh!?" I was taken aback by Enjou's words. What is this guy saying all of a sudden!?

I stared wide-eyed at Enjou when he replied, "to thank you for Yukino" in a quiet voice. Everyone focused on me. Kaburagi looked at him suspiciously. "Kisshouin-san's always taking care of us, ask for any song."

"Hey, who do you think's gonna play?"

"Huh? Masaya," replied Enjou with a smile.

Kaburagi only plays the piano when he feels like it, and everyone knows he doesn't bother taking requests, including me. If he refused now, what about my position! It's unfair!

"…the title?

"Huh!?" Kaburagi gazed at me. Title? Could it be that he'll really play for me? I could hear the girls sighing. "Umm…" What should I do, what should I do? I wasn't thinking about requesting, so my eyes leaped while I desperately thought. Oh, I can't handle the attention. I'd like something exciting with a bang. "Then, Chopin, again. Fantaisie-Impromptu."

I immediately thought about withdrawing the difficult ambush request, but Kaburagi looked up in thought, and replied, "all right."

What?! He can play that without any practice? It's fataisie!? Not paying attention to my surprise, Kaburagi stretched his fingers and began striking the keyboard with gusto.

I was having dinner with Mao-chan and Ichinokura-san tonight. Yuuri-kun comes with us often, but not tonight.

"Is Yuuri-kin not joining us?"

Mao-chan's cheeks puffed as she replied, "I had a fight with Yuuri."

"A fight? But you always get along so well."

"But, Yuuri asked if I had gotten fat! That's what he said, gotten fat! Isn't that awful? I don't care about Yuuri anymore!"

What? Yuuri-kun said that!?

"To tell that to a girl is the worst! Don't you think so, Reika-onee-sama?"

"I guess so." Mao-chan was beside herself. To have a boy she liked say that would cause pain and anger.

Ichinokura-san who was listening comforted her stating, "Mao-chan isn't fat at all. You're still growing, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Moreover, you're even cuter now."

"…Reika-onee-sama, have I gotten fat?"

"Of course not! Mao-chan is adorable," I supported. But now that I think about it, she's looking a little rounder than when we first met…

"Skinny girls aren't cute. Mao-chan is always cute, so you don't have to worry." Mao-chan cheered up with the supportive words from Ichinokura-san and I, and began enjoying her desert.

Fat…? Nobody had told me, but am I okay…? But Ichinokura-san just said plump was better than skinny… It's okay, right? I joined Mao-chan laughing and enjoying the desert.


	127. 127 Decchi of the handicrafts club

127

Decchi of the Handicrafts Club

(Decchi is nominally a child apprentice often used as an errand boy)

Since I was a child, I liked handicrafts due to my grandmother's influence. Every winter, I knitted with my grandmother. I made anything simple myself. I was happy being praised when I showed everyone.

I especially liked embroidery. The sense of accomplishment from completing a complex design with nothing but string through sheer concentration is huge.

After a while, I learned that boys knitting and embroidering was mocked and looked down upon. In elementary school and junior high, I was picked on for that. Thus, I didn't join the home economics club in junior high. I can do handicrafts at home

I didn't intend on joining the handicrafts club in high school. However, when I went to my first choice, school, Zuiran's school festival, the exhibition put on by the Handicrafts Club prominently displayed a wedding dress that was so magnificent, that it stole my heart. I heard that dress was a group project by the club members. Would I be able to make that if I joined…

After that, I worked hard studying for the entrance exam, and managed to enroll in Zuiran. Zuiran's facilities were so outstanding compared to other schools that I was overwhelmed.

Compared to others attending public schools, by family was fairly wealthy, but the students from the internal students were on a different level. Among them, those in the Pivoine were in a different world.

From what I hear prior to coming here, those in this Pivoine held the power in the school, had their personal space called the Salon, and would be forgiven for doing anything. You were absolutely not supposed to get on their bad side. Rumors stated that those who displeased them would be forcibly expelled… Scary. There are supposed to be about 10 in each grade. I should be careful…

As I struggled in the new school life, I went to observe the Handicrafts Club that I longed for. As expected, only girls were members, not a single boy. What should I do… Should I give up…

But in the end, the newest model embroidery sewing machine drew me in. I am completely for handcrafting, but I'd like to see what it's like! The machine looks fun!

I listened to the senpai about handicrafts. It's fun. I might get picked on for joining the Handicrafts Club, but I want to join.

Then, I saw some torsos lining the back of the room. Beyond the torsos was a mannequin wearing a school uniform. Curios, I peaked between the torsos at the very well-made female doll with huge ringlets… Or so I thought. It's alive! It's a real human! Huh? What is she doing here?

That person didn't notice me, and was staring down. When I looked closer, she was intensely stabbing a doll with a needle. Huh… A voodoo ritual…? What's going on? Is she dangerous…? Is this club trouble…?

The club president called to me while my heart was racing, and I inadvertently let out a small squeal.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm… Who is that…?" I quietly asked.

The club president's eyes shot about a moment, before answering "a junior and club member."

I see… I timidly asked my other question. "What is she doing…?" Is it a curse? The ringlet senpai doesn't seem to hear us despite our proximity, seemingly concentrating on stabbing with the needle.

"Oh, that's needle felt. A recent kind of handicraft. You shape the wool with the needle." Ah, I didn't know about that. "Reika-sama." Reika-sama? The club president moved the torso and called out to the ringlet senpai looked up with a puzzled look, who really looked like a doll. "A sophomore who came to observe. He seems interested in the needle felt Reika-sama is constructing."

Instantly, the ringlet senpai's face brightened. "This is a handicraft involving pricking the felt with the needle. It's simple and enjoyable. Right now, I'm making a lesser panda. Here!" She held out her work in one hand, but rather than a standing lesser panda, I can only see a voodoo doll… However, the senpai who brightly laughed, "please join our club!" seemed very kind, and I couldn't help but laugh back.

"Reika-sama may seem a bit hard to approach, but if you speak with her, she is very kind, and loved handicrafts, so please don't worry."

"Yes." I thought this was a fun club with lots of freedom, with eccentric senpai, so I decided join the club. But to think that slightly strange senpai was a member of the Pivoine, and a power among the junior class was unimaginable at that time…

The name of Kisshouin Reika senpai was famous among the sophomores shortly after school started. There are several famous senpai, and the top would be the one called the Emperor, Kaburagi Masaya senpai. When I first saw him, his presence and aura overwhelmed me. He had the air of someone you should never cross. Incredible, a man called the Emperor has a completely different presence compared to us. Supreme was the word that came to mind.

Among the several famous senpai, was the name of Kisshouin Reika senpai. The daughter of the Kisshouin family, the leader of the greatest faction of junior girls, and if Kaburagi Masaya was the Emperor, then it was said that Kisshouin Reika senpai was the Empress. When I heard that story, I shook in fear at who I became involved with.

There's no way she would make a voodoo doll. Even without resorting to such things, that senpai had the power to slaughter anybody that displeased her. What am I going to do? To think that a plain club like the handicrafts would have a member of the Pivoine. And the Empress, no less. I had heard that the Pivoine members stuck to the Flower Arrangement or Tea Club…

I was living in fear for a while after finding out who she was, but Kisshouin senpai attended the club enthusiastically, and was enjoying handicrafts. She was clearly different from the rest of the club members, but strangely we grew accustomed to her.

"Minami-kun is so skilled at embroidery. You'll probably accomplish so much for the exhibit at the School Festival."

Kisshouin senpai approached with a smile, and before I knew it, I was able to reply normally. When I stated that I was thinking about submitting an embroidered tapestry, she was impressed and gave me support. When I asked what she was planning, she gave a troubled look and answered, "I like handicrafts, but I'm not very good." When I asked what she liked best, as expected, it was needle felt. Then, I suggested that, but she asked without any confidence if it didn't look seedy-looking. Hmm…

"Then, you should make one large and impressive enough not to look seedy-looking," as I gestured something the size needing both arms to carry.

Senpai brightend and jumped up saying "I'll discuss this with the club president!"

… What's this? Even if she's Pivoine, Kisshouin senpai isn't scary at all. Or so I thought, but one day while headed to the club, some guys from class started making fun of me. They mocked me several times after learning that I had joined the Handicrafts Club. If this escalated, it could turn into bullying. I was worried every day…

I managed, but when they were about to take away my bag containing the unfinished tapestry, I thought it was over. At that moment, Kisshouin senpai appeared.

She seemed like a different person from the usual laidback senpai who performs handicrafts while laughing. She gave a dreadful warning with a smile. My classmates panicked at the appearance of a Pivoine VIP, and scampered away in terror.

I was elated to be called an important kouhai. And that senpai had the same royal aura that the Emperor did, and seemed to be a different person. Until you graduate, I'll follow you, senpai!

When we reached the clubroom, senpai was her usual self. She held some brand new men's socks and asked "How would I embroider tanuki here?" Why tanuki on socks? To that question, senpai answered, "to harass a lying tanuki." After I taught her how, she muttered, "I'll put it on all of them," and began embroidering an unknown organism. I guess normal people can't understand the sense of nobles…

The next day, Kotou-san from the next class called me out. Upon entering during junior high, Kotou-san made many enemies by boldly acting up, and chased them away shouting "You half-cocked whiners have nothing on me! Compared to my brains and money, you're all second-rate!" She went on to form her own clique. She's famous for being strong-willed. I'm scared. Why am I being called out…?

As I was filled with worry, she haughtily looked me with her chin raised and stated, "If you're Reika-san's kouhai, it can't be helped. I'll protect you. If there's anyone who picks on you, tell me. I'll crush them!" Stunned, I asked why. She was Kisshouin-san's cousin. When I stated that they must get along, she scolded, "not at all!"

Kisshouin senpai and Kotou-san. With those two behind me, everyone who picked on me went silent. She might be a willful ojou-sama, but Kotou-san protects those around her without fail, and she is always surrounded by boys and girls. I was occasionally able to join them.

When Kotou-san ordered, "Reika-san is getting fat recently. Decchi, go tell Reika-san that she's gotten fat," but I could never tell that to senpai!

When I refused with all my might, she exclaimed, "then, I'll tell her!" and was about to barge into her class, so everyone desperately begged "please don't!" Kotou-san pouted, "but Reika-san…" Kotou-san really loves senpai.

That Kotou-san gave me the unkind nickname, Decchi. At first, "you're Minami Raita, correct? Then we'll shorten to Minarai (apprentice or trainee). We'll call you Minarai starting today." When I objected, she stated, "then Decchi, since you're Minarai." So it turned into something worse. Depressing… But after my nickname became Decchi, I felt like people called my name more often. Also, with powerful people backing me, nobody made me run errands even though I was a Decchi. Everyone remembered me. Maybe Decchi is okay…?

A new, well-informed friend stated that Kisshouin senpai received a collection of love-poems from the Emperor who played the piano for her, and the Emperor's friend, the Prince, was seen walking under the same umbrella and gave her gifts. She's having a very fulfilling school life. Just as expected.

Looking out the window, somebody who looks like senpai and her friends is being attacked by a flock of birds. I must have mis-seen that. There's no way that would happen to Kisshouin senpai.

We, External Students, were cared for by our senpais in the student council, and just the other day, we were told to let them know if we ran into trouble with the internal students, especially, the Pivoine. I proudly answered, "I'll be fine, I have Kisshouin senpai!"


	128. 128

128

I grew hungry while studying for the end of term tests at night, so I had chocolate snacks from a company named after the rococo queen's dynasty. The light purple colored chocolate is crunchy and tasty. It's light, so I can't stop, even after I had a full dinner.

Recently, I wonder if I'm coming down with hyperphagia… Maybe my stomach size is increasing after my dinners with Ichinokura-san…

Even so, I can't go to war on an empty stomach. Nobody noticed, but I was 29th in the last test, so I desperately want to defend that ranking. While sending nutrients from snacks to my brain, memorize, memorize…

I heard that going to sleep after memorizing preserves it, but after waking up, I don't remember much at all! What's going on!?

Instead of being preserved, it got deleted… I started over about to cry. It's no good, I'm going to flunk… I sighed wondering how Wakaba-chan studies. I wish that she would teach me.

I thought that good blood flow to the brain would help memorizing, so I studied the history timeline in the bath. Staying in the hot bath exhausted me, and I felt sick.

Keep at it, Me!

And the end of term tests that I worked so hard for… I was 30th. Wooooo! I stayed on the ranking list by the skin of my neck!

"Oh, Reika-sama, you're 30th!"

"Reika-sama, that's great!"

This time, the girls around me noticed my ranking. I'm sooo happy! But I can't blatantly act like it. "Oh, you're right," I laughed trying to put on the air of somebody who didn't desperately study.

"As expected of Reika-sama," praised Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan.

"Thank you," I returned, "but I dropped in ranking from last time. I didn't have much time to study this time," I disclosed the ranking that nobody had noticed.

"Really?"

"To have dropped to 30th? Reika-sama is incredible!"

"To be 30th without studying!"

The praise is piling on. I'm so overjoyed that I feel a smile coming… but I quickly hid it with my hands. "Please stop, everyone. My ranking isn't so significant. But look instead to Kaburagi-sama, isn't that wonderful?" I changed the subject so as not to seem disagreeable.

"Truly! He is truly the Emperor of Zuiran!"

On these end of term tests, Kaburagi returned to the top spot. And Enjou was 2nd. Wakaba-chan was 3rd.

With Kaburagi and Enjou in the top spots, unlike the last time, the air is joyous. Take that! That's the true strength! They seemed to be saying.

Wakaba-chan exclaimed "Oh!" upon seeing the ranking list. Those who didn't like her could be heard muttering, "it was just luck, last time," so that she could hear.

"It's Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!" The crowd parted, as if for Moses and the pair walked through leisurely. Kaburagi and Enjou verified the ranking list. Oh, the corners of Kaburagi's mouth twitched.

"Kaburagi-sama, congratulations on being 1st!"

"Enjou-sama, you're splendid!"

Within the storm of adulation, Enjou smiled thank you, while Kaburagi took the attitude that this was the obvious result. Kaburagi found Wakaba-chan just as somebody stated, "there's no way they'd lose to that Takamichi-san." Kaburagi chuckled and approached Wakaba-chan. He said, "well, good luck next time," as he tapped her on the shoulder before gallantly disappearing with Enjou.

Wakaba-chan was left behind surrounded by jealousy from being spoken to and even tapped on the shoulder by the Emperor…

That competitive Kaburagi. He must have really studied hard for these tests.

Ichinokura-san invited me to dinner to celebrate the tests being over. Moreover, there was someone that he wanted to introduce. When I asked, she was his girlfriend!

Mao-chan who didn't know of "Haruto-niisama's girlfriend" was in shock. She greeted me sounding depressed at the Petit Salon. Yuuri-kun isn't next to her today. The fat-comment is probably still being felt.

"I didn't know Haruto-niisama had a girlfriend…"

"Yes, I just heard it myself." To Mao-chan, maybe it feels like, her uncle is being taken away. She seemed sad, so I tapped her shoulders lightly. I wonder if I would be shocked like Mao-chan if Onii-sama brought home a girlfriend…

"I wanted Haruto nii-sama to go out with Reika onee-sama…"

"Eh!" That's would be… The age gap is too big. Ichinokura-san is 26. That would be a crime right now...

When we first met, my heart was racing when he called me slender and elegant, but as we became friendly, I see him more as a fellow diner, and he told me it's likes to sup with someone who enjoys meals like me. He's kind and soothing, and gives me a different peace of mind from Onii-sama. Even if he has a girlfriend, I hope that we can continue this relationship… I don't know anybody else who's sense of dining matches me so well.

"Mao-chan, isn't it enough that Ichinokura-san is happy? Let's give our blessing."

"…yes," nodded Mao-chan.

"I wonder what she's like. For Ichinokura-san to have chosen her, she must be splendid."

"She probably loves tasty food, just like Haruto onii-sama!" laughed Mao-chan, who seemed to have recovered. Yes, I think so, too. They must eat out a lot.

"She must be someone plump, like Haruto onii-sama likes.

"I believe so, too." To be that Ichinokura-san's girlfriend, she must eat a lot. "I'm looking forward to seeing them this weekend," I smiled to Mao-chan as we nodded to each other.

Early afternoon, that weekend, Mao-chan and I were presented with Ichinokura-san's girlfriend, who was slender and elegant like a model.

HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?


	129. 129

129

"This is a classmate from college, Yuriyama Erika-san."

"Hello." Yuriyama Erika-san smiled beautifully next to Ichinokura-san, and looked skinny like a model. No, I've seen her in fashion magazines. She's a real model.

"Erika, what do you want?"

"Just a salad. I have a shoot soon."

Mao-chan and I had arrived and ordered early already had many plates of food in front of us. Mao-chan stared at the dishes in front of her and at the salad that Erika-san had ordered. We can't leave what we ordered, so Mao-chan and I awkwardly took in the usual amount of calories.

"Haruto always talked about the two of you," stated Erika-san with a smile. "His adorable little niece and her friend. You're both cute dolls like he said!" while clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Aren't they? Mao-chan and Reika-san are like adorable little sisters. When I dine with them, I forget all stress."

Ichinokura-san and Erika-san laughingly smiled at each other. "Haruto is a gourmand, after all," Erika replied.

"He talked about Mao-chan since long ago, but I wanted to meet once I heard he had become friendly with a cute girl recently."

I almost jumped at those words. "Umm, I'm sorry to have eaten out so often with someone in a relationship. I didn't know a thing… I apologize if I caused any ill feelings." Oh, no! Could she have come here today to warn, "don't hang out with MY boyfriend"!? But we only ate out. Ah! We went to Taiwan together, even if it was a day trip! It can't really be called a trip, we left in the morning and returned that afternoon.

Have I become the evil man-chaser!? Oh, why didn't I learn from that time with Kasumi-sama! Improper… compensation…

"No, don't misunderstand me! I'm not feeling bad at all! More like glad that big-eater Haruto found someone to eat with," stated Erika-san waving both hands in denial. Is it true…? "As you must know, Haruto is a gourmand. I'd like to join him, but I can't. Then, recently, I was so glad that he had Mao-chan and Reika-san to join him. And Haruto said he enjoyed dining with kids who ate so much."

She struck an insult with a smile.

"Erika is a small eater. You don't have to force yourself. Reika-san only drank and didn't seem to eat when we first met, so I was worried, so when we met at Mao-chan's birthday party, I was so relieved when she was happily eating. Erika can never eat much, but the two of you are still growing, so you need to eat well. Oh, what do you want for desert?" Saying that, he shoved the desert menu in front of Mao-chan and I, who had just gorged on food…

We listened to how they fell in love, and about her modeling work, and sort of ended lunch in peace. The Taiwan trip that I worried about was laughed off. "Wasn't it tiring to be a day trip? I'm glad that you enjoyed the Xiaolongbao. Haruto brought back some tea that I drink every day."

"Now, what should we do? Erika said she's free to go anywhere you please."

"Yes, do you want to go shopping? I'd like to choose some clothes to match you. Oh, or should we go eat something else?"

Mao-chan and I looked at each other.

"No, I should excuse myself. I don't want to intrude on a date."

"Me, too! I'm stuffed, so I'm going!"

"Huh? You don't need to worry about that."

"That's right, it'll be a shame to part."

"But we shouldn't overstay our welcome."

"That's right, Reika onee-sama. Haruto onii-sama shouldn't feel obliged, and go enjoy your date!" as we laughed together. Ichinokura-san and Erika-san forced a wry smile to our prodding.

"Then I'll take you home."

"Don't mind us. My house driver will come."

"Reika onee-sama, can I ride with you?"

"Of course, Mao-chan."

"Um, is it really okay?"

We nodded affirmative appearing chipper.

Erika-san said, "Let's meet again sometime. Mao-chan, I'd love it if you could call me Onee-san, too." Mao-chan laughed nervously.

As we parted from the couple with a smile, we walked away without a word. "Mao-chan, shall we stop somewhere?"

"…yes…"

We entered a nearby café and ordered a sweet drink.

"What was that! Haruto nii-sama's girlfriend was skin and bones!" exploded Mao-chan.

"She is a model…"

"I can't believe it! He said he thought plump kids were cuter than skinny ones so many times, but the girl he chose was an underweight model!? Unbelievable!" as she clenched a fist.

I can't believe it either. Erika-san's legs were as skinny as my upper arm. Are Erika-san's legs too thin, or are my arms too fat…? "…she only had a salad…" Even though Ichinokura-san disavowed dieting to me…

"That's right! To only have a salad while we ate so much. It's like she was mocking us for eating!" Yes… "I thought that the one Haruto nii-sama chose would be someone who loved food, a good cook, and someone plump. But she's just a salad eating dieter!" She was getting flushed from anger.

I silently drank the banana au lait.

"… I've become fat."

"Huh!?"

Mao-chan hung her head and mumbled, "Despite what Haruto nii-sama and Reika onee-sama said, I was worried about what Yuuri said… I had gained weight. But my mother said I wasn't and that I was cute, so I thought I was fine…" Mao-chan… are you me? "Yuuri was right… Haruto nii-sama is a big liar!" as she scowled.

"I see… Actually, I've gotten fat also…"

"Reika onee-sama!" Maochan gasped, looking at my face.

"I was beginning to realize, that my body felt heavy, but I didn't accept reality."

"But Reika onee-sama, You don't look fat at all!"

"No… without my clothes, I'm lafrance…"

"…!"

Mao-chan and I held each other's hands. When we looked around the couples in the café, the girls were cutting the tiny cakes into even tinier pieces. They were all cute, skinny girls. Nobody here ate 2 and 3 cakes.

I was tricked by Alice's owner and turned into Humpty-Dumpty…

When I returned home, the tanuki approached saying, "Reika! I bought that cake you loved, so let's eat it together!" I glared at him and went to my room.

I detest them… I detest every man in this world! Liars! Liars! Liars! All men in the world claim to like plumpness, but in the end they pick skinny girls! Their true feelings are different from what they claim! On the inside, they're mocking girls who eat a lot. That has to be it! "NUWOOOOOO!" throw all my emotions into the needle felt. STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

Eloim, Essaim, Eloim, Essaim!

"UWOOOOO!" My roar fills the Kisshouin household.

Curse all lying men!


	130. 130

130

…I was very slightly out of sorts… Could it be that I was possessed by evil spirits? How dreadful… How fortunate that I was able to regain sanity before the gates of hell opened.

Now, to look straight at reality, I need a reliable advisor. When I stepped out of the room, father was standing there with a blank look. Creepy. What are you doing standing in front of your daughter's room?

"Do you want something, father?"

"…Reika-chan, did something happen? Speak to your daddy. Daddy will do anything for my adorable Reika-chan. Now, tell daddy what's troubling you!"

"Huh?" What's with you all of a sudden? Was having that cake ignored that much of a shock?

I don't really understand, but I'm in a rush, so I turned him down on the spot and headed to the living room. I could hear the tanuki calling Reikaaa, Reikaaa, from behind. Really creepy… Father, aren't you the one that's troubled? I found my mother having tea in the living room.

"Reika-san, please be more quiet in your room. It sounded beastly."

"Oh, forgive me." The screams of my soul had slipped out. Could that be why father was there? I'm sorry, don't worry. I just lost composure a little bit. I sat down next to mother. "So, mother, have I gotten fat?" After careful consideration, I had decided that only my mother would tell me truthfully. Father spoils me, and is even more rotund, so he'd never say it, and Onii-sama is too much of a gentleman. Therefore, only another woman, my mother, would be truthful.

My mother's eyes opened wide at my words. She then silently nodded. I knew it! "So Reika-san noticed…"

"Mother, why didn't you tell me earlier!" Wouldn't harsh truths be sometimes necessary for your daughter's good?!

"I'm sorry. Reika-san. But mother couldn't say it…"

"Mother…" So she couldn't tell me, worried about my delicate nature… "When did you notice, mother?"

"Let me see, maybe a month or two ago…?"

"I see…" I just went to a lunch buffet at Mao-chan's request. Try every desert! I shouldn't have done anything that stupid…

"But Reika-san, I have a very nice idea!" Mother suddenly looked glad, and handed me an envelope. When I looked inside, it was a pamphlet for a detox plan at a Kaburagi Group Hotel.

"What's this…?"

"You remember fasting last year? I received an invitation this year, but this time, it's a detox plan. We'll spend time at a spa, have macrobiotics, and exercise. See, Reika-san? Let's go together, with mother."

"Mother…" you knew, it was premeditated… You saw me getting fat and let it slide, so that I would go with you, all because you didn't want to go alone! A demon! There's a real demon, here! "…with all due respect, my fat won't go away with that." I pushed away my mother, angered that she allowed her daughter to get fat and stood silent.

My mother clung to me, begging, "Reika-san, Please! Go with me! It would have been too difficult to go alone, last year. Please-? Reika-san?"

"I refuse," and looked away in disdain.

"The madam of the Kaburagi's really wanted you to join us, when we spoke at the last party. So, Reika-san, you'll come?"

"Ehhh?" Once I heard it was a request from Kaburagi's mom, I really didn't want to go. Mother began explaining about natural foods, and building a body that doesn't gain fat with the pamphlet, but I kept swinging my head sideways.

Finally, my mother ran out of arguments, and changed tactics. "Then, Reika-san! Are you going remain fat!? It's summer! At a time to be lightly dressed, with you wide girth!?"

"Ouch! Mother, that hurts!" Mother began pulling on my stomach with both hands. That hurts!

"Reika-san will definitely attend! You have no right of refusal!"

I should be the one getting angry, mother! She just got angry to dodge the issue! I let mother push through and trudged back to my room. I don't want to go… Back in my room, a lump of malice remained, so I burned it away as a memorial.

Monday morning, I was changing shoes by the shoe-box, when Ririna stated, "Reika-san, you've gotten fat!" while pointing at me. Minami-kun and others quickly led her away. What's that fool saying first thing in the morning! Should I slug her?

Iinchou and I headed to the student council room to pick up handouts heading into summer vacation. Fellow Stalking Horse was there. The student council president changed after summer vacation. I guess Fellow Stalking Horse was going to do it?

"Kisshouin-san, could you carry half?"

"Ye-s"

He said half, but Iinchou held onto 2/3 of it. He might have the soul of a maiden, but Iinchou is a gentleman. When about to leave after confirming that we had everything, Fellow Stalking Horse called out to me.

"What do you want with me?"

"… I'm sorry I had pre-judged you previously."

"What?" What is he talking about?

"Tomoe senpai also scolded me for one-sidedly taking a position."

"Oh, Tomoe senpai!?" What? You spoke with Tomoe senpai!? What about him? I want to know!

"I met Tomoe senpai the other day, and when your name came up, that's what he said…"

Ahhh! You met Tomoe senpai!? No fair! I want to see him!

"If there's something you want to say, go ahead."

"Nothing much to you." No, I only want to know about Tomoe senpai. I don't really care to say anything to Fellow Stalking Horse. If anything, it's to tell him to work hard as the sub-village chief. As the sub-chief, he shouldn't leave the village before the chief! But… I can't tell him that, so with an unsatisfied look, I left Fellow Stalking Horse with an inoffensive good-bye.

"Kisshouin-san, did something happen with Mizusaki-kun?"

"Well, I don't really understand, but… Well, it doesn't seem bad, so isn't that well enough?"

"I see."

On our way back to class, Iinchou said, "During summer vacation, Honda-san is supposed to attend supplemental classes, so I thought about attending."

Iwamuro-kun saw us and joined in declaring, "Master, I'll carry that!" though we were in separate classes, he took the handouts. He continued, "Master, I wish for advice, later…" Advice… It's probably about preventing sunburns, or something.

In front of the classroom, Miharu-chan and Nonose-san appeared excited, and Iinchou turned into a maiden watching them. Do Miharu-chan and Nonose-san like fantasy? I can hear something like that occasionally. Is it a war record called "Mercenary"?


	131. 131

131

Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun made up quickly. They're back to being lovey-dovey. I envy them. I want cute Mao-chan to not spend any time in Alone in Love village. Ever since that day, Mao-chan and I bonded strongly as those who face the same troubles.

Mao-chan told Ichinokura-san, "I'm not going to eat with Haruto nii-sama, anymore!" in anger. I agreed with those words. Besides, I feel bad for Erika-san. "Erika-san should go with Haruto nii-sama to eat. She's the girlfriend. And get fat," she chuckled with an evil look. Sto-p! Cute Mao-chan shouldn't have that dark look! Come back innocence!

A little later, Mao-chan had a troubled look and asked, "Reika onee-san, will you still go out with me, without Haruto nii-sama?" She was so adorable, I just hugged her! So CUTE!

She was so cute, I invited her to the house during summer vacation. Let's play a lot this summer. Oh, of course, Yuuri-kun, too.

Ichinokura-san was shocked at being suddenly being disliked by the niece he doted on, and hastily called me.

"Mao-chan is angry and won't join me for dinner…"

"Oh?"

"What should I do? Reika-san, can you talk to her for me?"

"I'm sorry, but Mao-chan is more important to me than Ichinokura-san, so I have to side with Mao-chan."

"Reika-san…"

"Don't worry. Once she cools down, she'll forgive you. Mao-chan loves Ichinokura-san."

"Do you think so…? When I went to see her, she said that 'Haruto nii-sama is mother's brother, so I'm calling you uncle from now on!' I'm in shock…"

The mental damage Ichinokura-san had taken could be felt from the phone. To be called uncle at 26 must be pretty rough. But that's your own fault for causing maidens pain. Resign yourself to it. KEKEKEKEKEKEK(evil laugh)!

Mao-chan said that she wanted to see the Pivoine Salon today, so I took her and Yuuri-kun there. On our way, she wondered, "Will we be okay? Won't someone think we're trouble?"

"Don't worry. We're Pivoine members. Besides, haven't you come before?"

"Yes, but…" They had been invited once to a birthday party, and had come all the way to the Salon. Nobody said anything then, so no problem.

Adorable Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun were greeted strongly.

"Why, aren't you cute! You're from the Petit? I'm the current President of the Pivoine, Okishima Youko. Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, I'm pleased to meet you, too!"

"You really are so cute."

Since they were welcomed warmly by the President, their future looked bright. As I entertained our little guests, Kaburagi and Enjou entered the Salon. They looked momentarily surprised by kids being in the Salon, and Mao-chan became nervous around the famous Emperor.

Enjou apparently read her feelings, and greeted her with a smile. "Hello, are you from the Petit?"

"Yes."

"Then do you know my brother? His name is Enjou Yukino."

"Yes, we talk to Yukino-kun all the time at the Petit!"

"I see. Thank you for being his friend. Will you take care of him in the future, also?"

"Yes!"

"What's Yukino like in the Petit?"

"Well…"

Mao-chan's face is all red from Enjou's sparkling smile. In a surprising turn, a friendly Kaburagi approached, "oh, Yukino's friends? If he ever causes trouble, let me know," and patted Mao-chan's shoulders. Mao-chan was completely flushed. At this rate, she might start venting steam!

Yuuri-kun had a disgruntled look at Mao-chan's behavior. So CUTE!

Despite her red face, Mao-chan continued to describe Yukino-kun in elementary school, and didn't notice Yuuri-kun next to her, but Kaburagi was sharp and spotted it.

"What? Are you jealous?" Yuuri-kun looked stunned being asked directly. Kaburagi! Have decency! "What's with you? Hang in there! Don't let Shuusuke take her!" and stroked him on the head, enjoying himself. Kaburagi, hold back a little!

Yuuri-kun struggled, saying, "that's not true!" as his hair was messed up.

"Okay! I'll listen to you love troubles!" Saying that, Kaburagi forcefully pulled Yuuri-kun to the next sofa. Wait, Kaburagi! Don't fill Yuuri-kun with strange ideas! Besides, Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun like each other, so he's ahead of you in his love-life! You should be the one getting lessons! What do you mean nothing's happened with Wakaba-chan!?

Worried, I listened, but as expected, Kaburagi is useless as a love consultant, and quickly started talking about soccer. Good… It would be terrible if Yuuri-kun was affected by Kaburagi.

Mao-chan finally noticed that Yuuri-kun was missing, and ran over to him. Was she feeling insecure without him?

Kaburagi enjoyably watched the little loving couple, and then started playing the Minute Waltz. Mao-chan began to frolic at that, and Yuuri-kun frowned…

That day, Kaburagi played many tunes to Mao-chan's request, so the female members asked Mao-chan to "Please come again!"

On our way back, Mao-chan held her hands on her chest, and said, "it was a dreamy time …" but Mao-chan, I think that Yuuri-kun, who's always protecting you at your side, and won't lie to you is far better.

But instruments are so incredible… Although I never heard of Dite being popular…

I heard that Yukino-kun sulked when he heard of Mao-chan visiting the Pivoine Salon from Enjou the next day. I'm sorry, Yukino-kun!

When I returned home, Onii-sama suddenly asked, "Aquarium or Zoo, which would you like?" I didn't understand, but replied, "aquarium" since it was summer.

"There doesn't seem to be as much damage this time, so a day trip, maybe?" What is he talking about? But to be taken by my busy onii-sama to an aquarium! I'm sooo happy! I know! I should ask Mao-chan, too! If Onii-sama position gets replaced, Ichinokura-san might be even more shocked. UKEKEKEKEKE (evil laugh)!


	132. 132

132

It's almost summer vacation. I went to a vacation home in Karuizawa with Serika-chan and the others last year. Can we plan another trip this year?

I asked full of hope, but I received poor responses. Everyone had plans, including me, and it doesn't look like we can work around the schedule. Too bad… It doesn't have to be an overnight trip, lets go play and talk somewhere!

Our group had grown large by high school, and we further separated into small groups who got along better. I'm always with Serika-chan, Kikuno-chan, Ayame-chan, and Runa-chan.

Summer vacation…! I want to have fu-n! Serika-chan felt the atmosphere I was putting out and said she'd try to arrange the schedule. I did it!

I hope that I can see Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan this summer, too.

I went to the Handicrafts Club feeling giddy when I found that members were coming in during vacation to work on the wedding dress to be exhibited during the school festival. Last year I was only a nominal member, so I wasn't invited, but this year, I'm an official member, so even I will attend. I'm not good at embroidery or working the sewing machine, and so I'm not being counted on to contribute, but I can't be absent as an official member! Let me clean up the scraps and string that drop off the dress-making. Let me work on my personal project in between. Following Minami-kun's advice, I was planning to make a large, realistic needle felt. With my skill, I have to start early, or I won't finish in time. First, I need to decide on the project.

At first, I thought about a teddy bear, but there were other members doing this, and they were far more skilled, so I didn't want to be compared. But I want to make a cute animal… Maybe a rabbit… a dog… a cat… but if it's too small, it won't look impressive. Oh, I have the perfect subject! My soul mate, Beatrice!

I asked Umewaka-kun at cram school if I could use Beatrice as a model, and he immediately accepted.

"Beatrice as a plush doll… That's a wonderful idea, Kisshouin-san!"

"Really?"

"Yes, to make her beauty permanent in a plush, I really understand that feeling. Bea-tan's the cutest in the world! But there's a problem… what if Zuiran gets too many Bea-tan fans!?"

The idiot dog-lover went on a rampage. Should I ask somebody else, or try the zoo? If I end up making something ugly, I might be in trouble. I'll inflate the beauty by 30 percent!

"Let's see. Umewaka-kun, if she can be the model, I'd like to size up Beatrice and have photos overall and in parts. Would you be able to provide that?"

"Size? Beatrice is 32 cm long. Her weight… No, no! She's a girl, so it's a secret! If I blabbed, Bea-tan would get mad at me!"

"Yes…" I ignored his speech. But 32 cm? That's fairly small. Maybe I can make it life-sized!

"I don't need the weight, but can I have an accurate measurement of girth and such? I'd like to make it life-sized, if possible."

"Eh? Really?! A life-sized Bea-tan plush… It'll be soo ridiculously cute when it's finished. Oh! Then why don't you measure her yourself? Wouldn't it be easier to get what you want? Besides, seeing her in person might help."

"Really?!"

"Yes, we can meet in a park of somewhere. How about that?"

"Please!" Seeing and feeling Beatrice would make things easier, for sure, and I'd be able to take photos of exactly what I want! "When can we do this? I'll match your schedule. If you can just let me know when and where."

"Let's see… Oh! Can you wait a bit on measuring her!? Recently, Bea-tan's a little overweight from over-eating and not exercising… She's losing weight now with morning walks and healthy menu, so give me a little time!"

What is this!? I feel you, Bea-tan! Are you my doppelganger?! "… Of course! If that's the case, I'll wait until she's back to her ideal. It would be humiliating for a girl, otherwise!"

"Thank you, Kisshouin-san! I'll definitely have you meet Bea-tan at her absolute cutest!"

We exchanged a firm handshake. Oh? This dog lover's silver ring, when I looked closely, it's engraved with a dog paw… As a way of thanks, maybe he'd like something like a matching ring, like a matching dog collar and necklace?

I later received email from Beatrice saying, "I'm so happy to be a model! I'll work hard with Ah-tan to diet, so wait for me! Bea-tan won't lose to hunger!"

My doppelganger, Beatrice, is working hard, so I have to. I'd been spending idle days slacking, in mind and body. So, first, I thought about training them by running. I can do it by myself, so it's simple. I'm afraid of heat stroke in the summer, so maybe I should try running in the neighborhood early morning or at night.

When I casually mentioned this at dinner, they called in a dedicated bodyguard for jogging. Huh? Is it that big of a deal? I tried to turn it down, saying it was just around the neighborhood, but they all rejected that idea. Ehhh!? But if I have a dedicated bodyguard for jogging, I wouldn't be able to quit easily! I know that get tired of things easily better than anyone. What should I do…? Should I retract it? Yes, I will.

Or so I thought, but the bodyguard was readied immediately, so I couldn't back out. Hmm…. It's hot, so can I switch to radio exercises? Can I?

The bodyguard was a tanned, muscle man. "Reika ojou-sama! I ran track back in school, so I can coach proper form, too, so have no fear! Let's work together to better your time! We'll start the first day with an easy 3km jog!"

He's a hot-blooded jock-type middle-aged man… This is bad… "Instead of jogging, can we try radio exercises…" I resisted.

"Understood! We'll include radio exercises on top of jogging!" He increased the menu… What am I going to do, I'm getting even more worried. I can't even run 500 meters!

In order to improve my appearance prior to attending the detox plan, mother took me to a spa. They spread oil all over my body fattened by eating rich foods these past few months, and they massaged my body mercilessly.

For some reason, I thought of an eatery from Fukuzawa Yukichi. After being fattened up and had seasoning spread over me, was being made into a lafrance tart…

I sighed… Summer vacation of my junior year had begun.


	133. 133

133

The first jog was early morning, just after sunrise. I was greeted by a smiling and energetic bodyguard, Mihara-san. "Good morning! Reika ojou-sama! Now! Let's work hard starting today!"

"Good morning. Please take care of me…"

After stretching my legs in the yard, we began running slowly. Mihara-san suggested running 3 km on the first day. I complained that I had never run 3km, but he said that anything less was meaningless. Oh, well…

"We're not racing today, so lets have a leisurely jog at your own pacing!"

"Yes."

Feeling pressed by Mihara-san, I started to run in good spirit… but shortly after passing the gate, I was quickly worn out. My lungs hurt.

"Eh!? Reika ojou-sama, what's wrong!?"

"…painful…"

"We haven't even run 500 meters!?"

I don't care. If we don't slow down, I won't last 3 km. But Mihara-san wouldn't allow my weak-willed effort.

"Reika ojou-sama! That's slower than walking!? Hang in there!"

Impossible… It hurts… I give up… I'm panting before we ran even 1 km. I was bent forward, flailing about. My lungs… my lungs, burn… I can taste blood…

"Reika ojou-sama! Swing your arms more! Here, One, two! One, two!" Mihara-san encouraged me, clapping his hands together while running next to me. "Reika ojou-sama! Don't give up! Reika ojou-sama! We're not half-done! Show some spirit! Raise your head! Look ahead! Go! Go! Go!" Mihara-san's voice rings out in this upper-class neighborhood.

It hurts… Why did I think about running…? When are the endorphins coming? I'm not getting the runner's high… It's painful… It hurts…

At the end, being literally pushed by Mihara-san, I managed to return home after a 3km run around the neighborhood.

My shaking legs no longer supported me, and I collapsed in the yard. The lawn was pricking me, but I didn't mind.

"Reika ojou-sama! You still need to stretch after jogging!"

Impossible… I don't have the strength to get up… My heart is dadadadadadadadadada… thumping at a dangerous pace.

A wide-eyed Onii-sama found me limp. "Reika, are you okay…?"

I couldn't breath properly to speak, so I only shook my head.

"Mihara-san, how far did you run?"

"About 3km."

"Umm… like this after 3km…?" I can hear Onii-sama's troubled voice. I'm sorry to be so disappointing, both of you.

"Don't worry! If we run every day, you'll gain endurance!"

Huh! We're running every day!? I want to reject that, but I can't even speak. Nooo… I've had enough after a day… I want to quit… But Mihara-san is my personal bodyguard for jogging. I can't quit on a whim after just a day! That's too fickle…. But it's soo painful…

The sunlight was getting harsher, so I'd get a sunburn if I lay here longer. I sat up, and supported by Onii-sama and Mihara-san, I moved indoors. Then I crumbled.

Thanks to Mihara-san's hot-blooded encouraging, news of my shame had spread around the neighborhood by noon. Mother, who cared about her reputation more than anyone was beside herself. This is the worst…

The next day, we decided to drive to a nearby park to run, but mother's mood didn't improve. This is the worst…

The only comfort was an email from Beatrice. "I ran 5km today!" "I ran at night, too." I'm not alone.

To deal with my mother's anger, I had no choice but to attend the detox plan. I don't want to goooo… But, if I said that now, mother would probably explode. I'd have to go to make up for embarrassing her. It's a detox session, not fasting this year, so it shouldn't be that bad…

We arrived at the Kaburagi Group Hotel for the Plan. A porter took our luggage, and we were led to our room with the upper-class madams of my mother's acquaintance. They look similar to last year. There must be a diet loving madam among them who invites everyone. What a bother…

Then I saw a dressed up Maihama-san. "Oh, Reika-san. You came, also." She approached after noticing me.

"Yes, as did you." I smiled back at her glare.

"After fasting, detox, this year? You must be desperate, to try to draw Masaya-sama's mother's attention."

Huh? "You seem to misunderstand, but I'm only here to accompany my mother. So what are you doing here, after mocking the fast. 'He that would the daughter win, must with the mother first begin'? Just because you're like that it doesn't mean that others are."

"What did you say!?"

Humph, as if I'm afraid of your glare. Your curls are still weak, today. I left her behind with a smile and a "Gokigen yoh". This is becoming troublesome… Oh, it's Akemi-san! He-y! Maihama-san is shooting daggers from her eyes, but I don't care.

When everyone arrived, Kaburagi's mother entered with a bang.


	134. 134

134

We each took our seats for our welcome by madam Kaburagi. "Everyone, thank you for joining us here today! This plan is the one our Hotel encourages with the upmost confidence." Saying so, she greeted the participants with a big smile. As expected, Maihama-san sat right where madam Kaburagi would notice. Your goal is SO obvious.

Afterwards, the staff explained the detox plan. Unlike the fasting where we couldn't eat, we would have macrobiotic meals, but spend time similar to last year. Another words, go to the spa or gym, and then pass time in elegant luxury. I didn't want to skip summer classes for this, but I couldn't go against her. I should do homework in my spare time.

Once they finished explaining the plan, and everyone had free time. Maihama-san immediately went to madam Kaburagi. Appealling time.

Since mother was laughing with some friends, I went to chat with Akemi-san.

"I so happy you're participating, Reika-sama. I can relax knowing that there's someone close to my age."

"Me, too. We'll have meals this time, so it should be more fun this year." Akemi-san chuckled.

As we were conversing in peace, madam Kaburagi with Maihama-san tagging along came by. "Reika-san! And Akemi-san, too. So good of you to come! I was looking forward to seeing you. Especially Reika-san, you don't attend many parties, so we missed you."

Akemi-san and I stood up to greet her.

"Gokigen yoh. Please take care of us today."

"It's been too long, Kaburagi-sama."

"Reika-san, how is school-life? My Masaya doesn't tell us anything, so I'd love to hear about Reika-san's Zuiran."

"Well, there's not much I can tell you… Masaya-sama always has top grades, and seems to spend a fulfilling time with his friends."

"Really? He has no social grace, though. Doesn't he cause Reika-san trouble? If he's ever rude, let me know immediately."

"Rude? Not at all. Masaya-san is someone for plays us Chopin on a rainy day."

"Oh! He does something like that!?" joyfully laughed madam Kaburagi. Next to her, Maihama-san glared at me intensely for knowing a Kaburagi in Zuiran that she didn't. Yeah, yeah. Then, a staff member came to call away madam Kaburagi.

"We'll be having meals later. I'd love to talk again, then."

"Yes, I look forward to it."

When madam Kaburagi left, Maihama-san spat out, "don't get carried away just because Kaburagi-sama's mother likes you a little. Don't get carried away!" and before departing.

Akemi-san seemed a little frightened by her. "… um, Reika-san, are you all right? She was glaring at you so…"

"I'm perfectly fine. She seems to have a one-way rivalry with me."

"I see… It must be hard," as Akemi-san gave me a sympathetic look, but meeting occasionally and being yapped at isn't a big deal. If she went to the same school, it would be different.

Mother was returning to her room, so I took my leave after promising to talk with Akemi-san, later.

During the free-time until dinner, they suggested to take a walk or exercise, so I went to the gym. Suffering through the weight machines don't suit me, so maybe I should try aerobic machines? As I approached the aerobics area, Maihama-san came, also. Huh? Is she doing this, too? Her eyebrows twitched when she noticed me. Well, it doesn't matter. I hopped on the bike as suggested by the instructor, and began peddling. Oh, this is kind of fun.

Then, Maihama-san came next to me, and began peddling faster than me. She would glance over repeatedly with a victorious look. Click. I peddled faster than Maihama-san. Easy win, easy win! But then Maihama-san sped up. MMM! I'm not losing! I began peddling like a cyclist!

I could hear coach Mihara in my mind, "don't lose to yourself!" Yes, coach! "You can do it!" Yes, coach!

I peddled intensely. I ignored the instructor's call to stop, and peddled like my life depended on it. RAAAAA!

But then, Maihama-san stopped and got off the bike. "Why are you being so serious, Reika-san? It's soooo unsightly how you shook your hair about. I can't deal with such competitive people."

Huh? You're the one who started it! You were getting drenched in sweat from peddling! Coach! She ran away because she was losing!

"Panting so hard, soooo desperate," she laughed, but what's with her quick breathing. Boomerangs suit her perfectly.

Well, the instructor was in a dither, so let's have her leave now. "Maihama-san, weren't you going overboard, also? Dark circles are appearing beneath your eye. Oh? I'm sorry, my mistake. It's not dark circles. Maihama-san, I don't mean to be intrusive, but shouldn't you use waterproof mascara?"

"HUH!" After looking at a mirror on a post, Maihama-san fled the gym. OHOHOHO! That's for a being a high schooler that depends on mascara, fool. Now, mister instructor, take me to the next machine!

At dinner, Maihama-san appeared without mascara, but with false eyelashes. I see, she's insecure about her eyes. If she becomes too quarrelsome, I'll snatch them off. I batted my naturally long eyelashes at her repeatedly. So, are you jealous?

Before the meal, there was a lecture about macrobiotics. Restrictions seems too strict, and it would be difficult for me to implement as a white rice lover. I LOVE white rice. I've even thought about buying a rice cooker for my room. I mentally sighed thinking about the famous Yamagata seasoning sprinkled on some… pickles are the best…

The madams were listening looking impressed, but so many upper-class families have gourmands. I doubt they'd be able to convert to macrobiotics. Surprisingly, Akemi-san asked questions and listened intently.

Later, we moved to a banquet hall to eat. I was wary of getting something like that vegetarian lunch during the junior high trip, but it was very good. This IS the Kaburagi Group Hotel, after all. They wouldn't serve anything bad. The madams could be heard smacking their lips.

Since it wasn't just drinks like the fasting, the conversations were lively. I simply matched them, saying it was tasty.

Akemi-san seemed like shed was sampling each and every dish, and occasionally had questions concerning the food. She must really be interested in macrobiotics. Even after the meal, she had questions with note and pen in hand. Madam Kaburagi, who had planned the event, joined in looking very satisfied.

"Akemi-san," I called out after they were done.

"Oh, Reika-san. What can I do?"

"You seemed very enthusiastic. Were macrobiotics of interest?"

"Yes, I was able to hear some very interesting stories. I'm so glad that I came today."

Ah, what a difference from a year ago, when she was hiding having snacks.

"Akemi-san, would you care for some tea? Would you mind telling me about that?"

"Gladly." We relocated to the hotel's tea room. "I love cooking."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I study it in college, and I thought about taking a job related to it…"

"Oh, my." I was surprised that the gentle Akemi-san was thinking about work. There are so many ojou-samas that simply think about getting married. "Does that mean you want your own restaurant?"

"No, I'm not that talented… But I'd like to teach a cooking class…" she laughed, as if embarrassed. "So I want to learn about many kinds of cooking. Macrobiotics is one of them. I'm attending many cooking classes right now, too."

"Is that so!" Akemi-san went on to talk about different seasoning in the world, and how to make tasty broth. She even collects soy sauce and vinegar.

"That's why I get fat…"

"That's not so. I would love to have something you cooked sometime."

"Really? But, I'm still have a long way to go."

This time, I can enjoy myself since I have Akemi-san who's easy to talk to. If we had gotten along sooner, it would have been more fun last year… But talking about food during a fast would have been torture.

When I returned to my room, Umewaka-kun had sent me mail. "Everyone missed you in summer classes. Beatrice is getting close to ideal shape, so let us get together next week." He also sent a photo of Beatrice kissing Umewaka-kun on the cheek. I need to work hard, too.

The next morning, I was surrounded by the madams during our walks and yoga, about Kaburagi. This happened last year… Older ladies love gossip about the young.

"So Reika-san, are you friendly with Masaya-san?"

"No, not especially."

"Oh, I've heard rumors that Reika-san gets along very well with Masaya-san."

"Masaya-san, so dreamy! If I were a little younger."

"Oh, madam! But me, too."

"Right!? Ufufu. We're Masaya-sama fans."

"You think so, too, Reika-san?"

The ladies are lively from the morning…

"Reika-san would be a good match with Masaya-san." As if jealous from this nonsense, Maihama-san tried to trip me, so wordlessly, I stepped on her foot. Small-time villains think alike, whether from Zuiran or Yurinomiya.


	135. 135

135

The second day, I went to the stone sauna and spa with mother, and let some praise go to my head at the yoga studio. I only see Maihama-san during meals, so it was peaceful.

At dinner, madam Kaburagi joined us again.

Brown rice and cereals may be fine once in a while, but it would be hard every day. That's when madam Kaburagi sat next to me. Ugh…

"Reika-san, how was the plan this time?"

"It was a worthwhile 2 days being immersed in the natural and healthy foods."

"I'm glad to hear that. Reika-san is slim, so you didn't need a diet, after all."

"Not at all." Yes, that was just flattery. I understand better than anyone. I won't let that let something so obvious go to my head. I simply return a laugh.

"So what plans do you have this summer?"

"I'll be attending summer supplementary classes, taking other lessons, and will meet some friends. I'll also be going on a trip with my parents."

"Oh, how nice. Where will you be going this year?"

"Australia, at the behest of my mother. She wanted to attend an opera." My mother enjoyed the ballet and opera away from the common daily life. It's just like her, who made her daughter into a jumeau doll.

"Oh, how wonderful. I've attended it several times. It was splendid how powerful it was! Do you enjoy the opera, Reika-san?"

"Due to my mother's influence, when I go to Europe, I attend if there's something I'm interested in. I'm embarrassed to say, that I simply enjoy the atmosphere, as I'm not that knowledgeable about opera, so I should study more before attending…"

"That's not so! Enjoying it as you do is better than being trying to appreciate it from a scholastic view. I also love the opera. Which ones do you like?"

"It's ordinary. Lohengrin and the Magic Flute, maybe."

"You enjoy Lohengrin? Then how about another Wagner, Tristan and Isolde?

"It's very passionate."

"Oh!" madam Kaburagi laughed. "We're having a Firefly viewing soon. Reika-san must attend! Someone with your romantic tastes would enjoy it!"

"Huh…?" That's a little… I totally don't want to. I only came here because mother threatened me. While I was thinking of an excuse, madam Kaburagi quickly received an affirmative from my mother next to me. Geh!

"Firefly watching sounds wonderful. Isn't that nice, Reika-san? She loves Tales of the Genji, after all."

"Oh, you like Genji? Then Reika-san should be Tamakazura."

"Ohohoho, then who would be Hotaru Hyoubu Kyounomiya?"

"How about my Masaya?"

"Oh, Reika-san! What should we do? Isn't that wonderful?"

Mother and madam Kaburagi are getting carried away on their own, but give me a break… Besides, since when did I say I liked the Tales of the Genji, mother? The Kisshouin parents both like making things up. Maihama-san who was listening had her eyes turn dreadful.

The 2 night 3 day detox plan was coming to a close. Mother was in high spirits since last night after the invitation to the firefly viewing. Last night, she kept repeating "Masaya-san's mother likes you, so it's a good opportunity," as if to brainwash me. I became frightened, so I pulled the futon over my head and went to sleep.

Everyone gathered in the meeting room, and the staff gave a recap of the plan. Madam Kaburagi then appeared with her son. Shrill voices rose up among the ladies.

"Everyone, I hope that you enjoyed these two days. I've brought my son, Masaya, today."

"Oh, I'm so happy to see Masaya-san!" The madams swarmed the Kaburagi, as if he were an idol. Hmmm… Amazing, how much power they have. Maihama-san's overwhelmed and scuttles about on the fringes. My mother's not there. I'm sooo glad…

Apparently, Kaburagi was brought as a reward to the madams who participated. Kaburagi was thanking them for coming. He has absolutely no courtesy at school, but apparently he does well enough outside as the heir.

Akemi-san and I had become friendly enough to exchange email addresses.

Kaburagi then arrived, finally released from the ladies. "Oh, you're here."

"Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama."

"I have to warn, you won't get skinny on this plan. Go exercise." Completely denying the effectiveness of a plan put up by your family…?

"I only accompanied my mother… I wasn't here to lose weight." I was embarrassed to have him think that I was dieting, so I blame my mother. Besides, it's true that I accompanied her.

"Humph, it doesn't matter anyway." Then don't say it. "That's a lot of trouble, to tag along to a diet session with you mom during vacation."

"It's a detox plan. And you're here at your mother's request, are you not? Isn't that similar?"

"I guess."

Maihama-san who was chasing him broke in at that moment. "Masaya-sama, I'm so happy to see you today! We barely talked at the last party. Do you have plans after this? How about we have some tea below?"

"I'm meeting someone after this," he cut her down simply. Even so, she stubbornly follows him about, but Kaburagi brushes her off and said, "later" to me and walked off.

Of course, Maihama-san still chased after him. After turning towards me to glare, she tattled, "Yesterday, Reika-san stepped on my foot…"

Kaburagi simply replied "ok," disinterestedly.

I'm tired….

When I arrived at cram school, Umewaka-kun and I scheduled time to meet with Beatrice. It's hot, so thinking of Beatrice, we decided on an indoor dog running area. If we met alone, Moriyama-san might think ill of me, so I asked if everyone would like to join us.

Moriyama-san agreed, of course. The others sounded like they could come, so I'm glad. Umewaka-kun passionately started telling everyone how cute his dog was. I'm running into a lot of intense people lately… No, I guess that it's only Mihara-san and Umewaka-kun

At night, more mail from Bea-tan arrived with some lovey-dovey photos. "I'll be there with my favorite ribbon, so look forward to me! Do you have any requests on what I should wear? I'm so looking forward to seeing Reika-tan!"

Yes, yes, I want to see you, too. I sort of want to see how bad of a dog lover Umewaka-kun is…


	136. 136

136

We were to meet everyone at the train station closest to the indoor dog running grounds. I was using an umbrella for shade, so they called me an ojou-sama, but if I get sunburned, mother scolds me. Even so, I dressed casually in a tunic and leggings, so that I could freely touch the dog.

"He-y!" Umewaka appeared from the ticket gate holding a large carry bag. "Sorry to have kept you, I've brought Beatrice!" He opened the bag and a tan-colored dog popped her head out.

"So Cute!"

Round-eyed Beatrice was many times cuter than the photos! We surrounded the bag carrying Beatrice and called out "Adorable" "Beatrice—". Umewaka started to show the dog lover in him saying, "they're calling you cute, isn't that grea-t, Bea-ta-n".

It's hot outside, so we move to the dog running grounds while chatting.

"So they allow dogs on the trains."

"Yes, as long as they stay in the bag and make the proper payments, they can."

Beatrice looked around with her head poking out of the bag, as if curious. Soo cute… Umewaka kept on petting her even as we chatted. He carried another tote bag, so he had quite a load. He said it contained Beatrice's brush and water, among other things.

We reached the grounds in a few minutes, and spoke to the receptionist about the reservation. I didn't want to worry about other customers while I photographed and measured, so I had reserved the entire place. Once inside, Umewaka-kun opened the bag, and Beatrice dashed out.

"Wuff!" Beatrice zipped around Umewaka-kun.

"Bea-ta-n! It was tight in there, but you were a good girl!" Umewaka was on his knees and rubbed his cheek on hers. Beatrice was clearly spoiling. They're in their own world…

"They're worse than I heard," brown-haired Kitazawa-kun muttered. Is it? After seeing Bea-tan mail, this is just getting started.

"Now, Bea-tan, you're going to be our friend, Reika-tan's model! Let's be pretty, pretty so she can make you cute!" Umewaka-kun took a brush out from the tote bag, and carefully brushed Beatrice. Her brown hair looked glossy from the care that Umewaka-kun gave her daily. She had pink flower accessories on both ears. "There, you're beautiful, Bea-tan! Let's go greet Reika-tan!"

Morikawa-san's face was twitching next to me. This is bad. Calling me 'tan' is only as Bea-tan's soul mate… When I was about to explain to Morikawa-san, Beatrice jumped on me! "Waaah!" I landed on my behind from Beatrice's sudden attack. Beatrice climbed on top of me and began gnawing on my hair! "Uwa! What!? What is this!?"

Bea-tan's over-excited. Won't let go of my hair. Somebody help! Owner! Owner! Kitazawa-kun and the others don't seem to know what to do, and they reach out, only to pull back.

"Hey, Umewaka!"

"Bea-tan's so happy to meet Reika-tan. She loves you. She's grooming Reika-tan… She's so sweet…"

This grawing is grooming!? But Bea-tan, no! There are chemicals in my hair! It's bad for you! Don't lick! Oh, my hair is covered in slobber… Idiot dog lover, do something!

"Bea-tan's happy, so happy. She's almost as swirly as you are, right Bea-tan. The same."

"No, Umewaka, Kisshouin-san's reaching her limit… Help her."

"Really? Kisshouin-san's limit? Okay. Bea-tan, now come over here…"

After I appealed about my limit with all my might, that dog idiot finally embraced Beatrice from behind and pulled her away. Even so, Beatrice, grawed at my hair until the very end.

"Are you okay, Kisshouin-san?!" Morikawa-san and the others helped me up. I'm glad I wore leggings…

"Yes… I'm fine. I was just startled."

"But your hair is a mess. Maybe you should go clean up…"

I will… I tottered to the restroom, and quietly washed off the drool from my hair and swiped off the brown hair from my face…

When I returned somewhat revived, Umewaka-kun had regained enough sanity to apologize, so I told him not to mind.

I should go ahead and give them my gift. For Beatrice, a cute teal carry bag with a sunflower print. I inscribed "Asuka & Beatrice" on the side in small letters. I thought about matching collars, but I changed my mind when I thought Morikawa-san would misunderstand if I gave Umewaka-kun an accessory.

"Wow! That's really cute! We can really have this!? Thank you, Kisshouin-san!" Umewaka-kun seemed delighted. I'm glad. "Look, Bea-tan, you got a present from Reika-tan, a cute bag! Wo, it has Ah-tan and Bea-tan's name, too. Are you happy!?" Bea-tan began gnawing on the bag. Glad she likes it.

With that respite, the photo shoot begins. She had been trimmed at a salon for today, so she's perfect Bea-tan. I take photos overall and in parts. I also took measurements in between.

"Should we change her ribbons? I brought different ones."

"Woah, you even have a crown?"

"Of course, Bea-tan is a princess! She needs a tiara. Right, Bea-tan?" Bea-tan, who had gotten bored of the shoot ran off. "Wai-t!" Umewaka chased after her. "Caught you!" "Kyunkyunkyun!""Bea-tan, you little devil!" Everyone looked like they were taken aback by this dog loving idiot.

After seeing Umewaka-kun and Bea-tan act clingy the while we were in the café, and while we were on a walk, Morikawa-san mumbled, "Umewaka was that kind of a…" Oh? Could Morikawa san be joining Alone in Love Village? Not noticing Sakaki-san comforting Morikawa-san, Umewaka-kun was raining kisses on his lover.

Knowing that I was making a plush doll, Umewaka-kun brought me Bea-tan's trimmed hair in a bag. Great. This will help in choosing colors. He's an idiot dog lover, but he's a good person. I dropped by a handicrafts store on my way home and bought supplies to match Beatrice's hair. I'm working hard starting tonight!

"Bea-tan was so happy seeing Reika-tan today! Make me into a pretty doll."

Leave it to me.


	137. 137

137

I referenced a book for making a needle felt of a dog, but I immediately ran into a problem with the design. How can this be? I can't draw… When I was a child, I had attended an art class as part of the entrance exam preparation, but nothing stuck.

I can get by on the body, but I can't get the face right. The face is vital on dolls!

I made many, many sketches, but I finally realizing how bad I was, decided to blow up the photo of the face and use that. You need to know when to give up!

But making a realistic doll is difficult. Maybe I should make a few tests… but it might be harder after I make a model! Did I mess up choosing a long haired specie!?

When I went to cram school, Umewaka unknowingly adds pressure asking, "How's the Bea-tan doll?" I guess it's too late to back out. Expectations are too much. What should I do? I overestimated my ability. Am I going to finish by the school festival!?

Umewaka-kun sent me a photo of Bea-tan sticking her head out of the bag I gave them. Maybe I should use this and stick just her face on a ready-made bag… They wouldn't fall for that would they…?

My room was full of needle felt materials, and I can't even concentrate on my studies. I still have a lot of homework. That reminds me. I was able to do a lot of studying at that university library. I know, I'll go to the library.

Small libraries might not have enough space, so I found a large one to go to. It was crowded, by there were open seats available, so I sat down. After unpacking, I glanced at the person next to me and I was completely stunned! Naru-kun!?

The person studying next to me was almost identical to my cousin from my past life, Naruhito. It's Naru-kun… Naru-kun is here… My cousin was older, and always took care of me, and became my first love…

By the way, his name was derived from being born on January 15, or Coming of Age Day. I thought that was a cheap way of deciding a name as a child, but his parents thought it made his birthday easy to remember. Nobody had imagined that the holiday would get replaced by Happy Monday, within a few years. He looked depressed, muttering "my name's derivation…" Poor Naru-kun. I tried to cheer him up saying "Don't worry, Naru-kun. I'll remember your birthday."

Naru-kun was kind, sometimes feigning foolishness… He looks just like Naru-kun when he was in high school. No, I can't know that. It's been over 15 years since then. I can barely remember even the faces of my family. But still, they do look alike. A kind person that Mozart's "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" suited very well. Until it was time to go, I barely studied, but observed Naru-kun while my heart raced.

After dinner, I complained to Onii-sama that the needle felt wasn't coming along. "I can't draw a proper design, so I can't start. I tried looking at a photograph, but that didn't go well, either…"

"Oh… Would you show me that photo and your drawing?"

I brought them from my room. "It's this."

"I see…" He compared the many sketches to Beatrice's photo. Ahh! This is embarrassing! Don't look! I tried to take the sketchbook away, but before that, Onii-sama began drawing a picture of Beatrice. He's good!

"Onii-sama, you do you draw as a hobby?!"

"No, not really, I'm just sketching." And when he showed it to me, it's realistic! Incredible, Onii-sama! In that case, I asked him if he could make me a design of the parts I wanted, he made sketches one after the other. Oh! To think I had a messiah so close by!

But… we're family, we're of the same blood… Why are our talents so different…? I'm a little jealous.

"Onii-sama, you can do anything!"

"That's not true, I just understood a trick."

"I don't understand that trick…"

Onii-sama laughed helplessly. "That reminds me, you're having a friend sleepover?"

"Yes, that's right. Sawarabi Mao's a really cute girl that's attending Zuiran's elementary school!" Mao-chan's visit this summer became a sleepover after getting her parents' permission. She seemed overjoyed about having a sleepover.

"I see. That'll be fun. I believe she was the niece of the Ichinokura family's Haruto-san?"

"Yes. So you know Ichinokura-san, also?"

"Yes, we've met several times. He thanked me for you taking care of his niece."

"I see… But I'm the one being taken care of. Like, going out to eat many times."

"Oh, that's right."

"And there's something I would like to ask of you, Onii-sama. You promised to take me to the aquarium before. Would it be all right to take Mao-chan with us? Would it?"

"I don't mind. In that case, let me know when she's coming, and I can check. If Mao-chan is coming, would somewhere close be okay?"

"Yes! I'm sure Mao-chan will be happy!" Ufufu, I looking forward to this. I should keep it a secret until she comes.

On the day Mao-chan is to come, I've decided to skip cram school. I'll take a break from the morning jog, as well.

I've been jogging in the park every morning with Mihara-san. I can run more without stopping compared to when I started. I asked Mihara-san not to call my name out, but 'ojou-sama' stands out, so sometimes, someone I don't know calls out, "Work hard, ojou-sama!" I'm becoming famous in this park…

"Ojou-sama is getting used to running! Let's go to the Imperial Palace before this summer's over!"

"Huh! The Imperial Palace?! Impossible, that's too high of a hurdle!" The people running over there are genuine runners. No, no, I'm more like a walker. I'd be completely out of place.

"Ojou-sama, you should aim high. Don't worry, it's about 5km around the palace, so we'd be able to do it if we keep practicing!"

"Huh! 5km is 2km longer!"

"Ojou-sama would be able to do it. Work hard every day, and we'd get to Honolulu next year!"

"HUHH! Honolulu!?" That's impossible! How long do you think that the Honolulu marathon is!?"

It was more tiring to convince Mihara-san who exclaimed, "Don't give up before you try!" "Defeat your own weakness!" than to run.

Mao-chan arrived with her luggage with her mother. "Gokigen yoh, Reika-onee-sama! Please take care of me today."

"Welcome, Mao-chan. To you, too."

"Reika-san, thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Oh, no. We can't do much, but we'll take care of dear Mao-chan as best as we are able, so don't worry."

My mother arrived to greet them. "Oh, Sawarabi-sama, gokigen yoh. You're daughter's here to spend the night?"

"Gokigen yoh, Kisshouin-sama. Please take care of my daughter."

"Likewise. Oh, what an adorable ojou-san." Mother seemed to like cute Mao-chan. After conversing with mother for a while, Mao-chan's mother left, and I led Mao-chan to my room.

"Mao-chan, are you sad that your mother left?"

"I'm fine. Wow, Reika-onee-sama's room, it's cute." Mao-chan's eyes brightened at the canopied bed. She then began exploring my room. I had hidden embarrassing items like the hula hoop and stepper in storage, so she can look anywhere. I hope this will be fun. Let's make nice memories together, Mao-chan!

Mother said she wanted to take Mao-chan shopping. She had apparently found another candidate to be a doll… Mother, don't curl her hair! Mao-chan, RUN!


	138. 138

138

In the end, Mao-chan felt obliged to be taken shopping by mother, and was turned into fashion doll.

"I'm sorry, Mao-chan…" Watching my mother choosing a dress with glee, I apologized. I'm used to it, but Mao-chan must be troubled.

"No, I'm fine, but is it really okay? I feel like I'm taking advantage of this… Mother might be angry if you found out…"

"Not at all. I'm sorry that my mother's forcing you to put up with this. I'll talk to your parents, so don't worry. You can't get out of this now, so at least be honest about what you like. Otherwise, she might just pick on her own."

"Yes."

Mao-chan was still hesitant, but after having mother try out so many different clothes, she began to sport a delighted expression. Upon seeing that, I started to want to choose clothes for her, so I joined in. Mao-chan's so cute, she'd look good in anything!

In the end, mother and Mao-chan chose a summerlike lemon yellow dress. It was very cute with a fluffy dress.

"Cute! You look good, Mao-chan!" I praised her clapping my hands. Mao-chan thanked me looking embarrassed.

And I chose a white one piece with a floral pattern. This was also maidenly and cute! Mao-chan wore this out of the store. Mother looked disappointed, but a dress is too grand for daily wear. Mother cheered up when Mao-chan asked, "Can I wear that dress to the summer party?" I'm sorry you had feel guilty to her.

Then Mao-chan was taken to the hair salon, and got her hair curled. Uwa! She's turning into mini-me! When we're together in front of the mirror, we're the ringlet sisters. I was apologizing to her in my mind, but Mao-chan seemed happy saying, "I look like a princess!" She kept looking at the mirror playing with her curls. Really? I might have gained an heir to the rococo.

The three of us went to the tea salon, and continued shopping before going home. Father had brought home cake. The tanuki can only think of sweets for ladies. You're fat because you can only think of food. Mao-chan should also be on a diet, but sweet Mao-chan thanked him with a smile. Such a good girl…

We ate dinner listening to Mao-chan's time in elementary school. We then relaxed in my room. She spotted the needle felt equipment in the corner of my room, so I told her about the school festival before showing her Beatrice's photographs and sketches.

"Wow, that's lovely! What skill! Did you draw this, Reika onee-sama?

"No, my Onii-sama drew that."

"Reika-onee-san's onii-san's a good drawer. Oh, this is good, too. Wow. Uh? What's…"

What…? Oh! That's my drawing!

"Uhh, what is…" asked Mao-chan awkwardly.

"I drew that left handed to what I could do with my off-hand."

"Oh, Is that right!? No wonder it looked strange. But to be able to draw this well left handed, onee-sama must have talent!"

"Oh, ohohohoho (nervous laugh)…" Can I cry?

I put away the sketchbook and decided to start on homework together.

"I hadn't even started, yet…"

"Really? Then let's work hard together and finish it."  
"Yes."

I like teaching her, since it makes me feel like an onee-san. If only I had a cute little sister like Mao-chan.

After a while, Onii-sama came home from work and popped his head in. "Good evening, Mao-chan. I'm Reika's older brother, Kisshouin Takateru. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Sawarabi Mao. It's so nice to be here!" Mao-chan bowed slightly.

I always thought it was strange that Onii-sama comes home late, but how can father come home early. Is he pushing all of his work on Onii-sama?

Onii-sama kindly taught Mao-chan her homework in my room, before going to his own.

It was getting late, so we got ready for bed. Mao-chan was getting excited about my canopied bed. I'm glad that she's happy, but if you see it every day, it becomes ordinary. And the dust catches my eye…

We spoke as we laid on the same bed. "I'm sorry for swinging you all over the place today. Was it tiring?"  
"No, it was very fun."

I really thought about doing different things, but mother's attacked let us astray. Even so, Mao-chan said that she enjoyed it. From what it sounded like, her relatives once again were partial to her little brother, and Mao-chan was feeling a little lonely. I see, then maybe my nosy parents did some good.

Let's have fun together tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep thinking that.

Or that was the plan.

For some reason, Ririna ambushed us mid-day. "Reika-san! I've decided to play with you!"

No, nobody called you. Look at Mao-chan's stunned look.

"Oh, who's this child?" asked Ririnia, staring at Mao-chan who was performing needle felt with me.

"This is Sawarabi Mao, and like a little sister to me. She attends Zuiran's elementary school. I'm sorry you were surprised, Mao-chan. This is Kotou Ririna, my cousin." I introduced them to each other while protecting Mao-chan.

"Little sister…?" Ririna's eyebrow's twitched. "Little sister…" She looked at each of us with a displeased look. Mao-chan looked afraid. I have to step in!

"Ririna."

"Mao!" Ririna stood imposingly in from of Mao-chan.

"Y,yes…?"

"Mao, right? Okay! Starting today, you can be my little sister!"

"Eh?"

"Huh!?" I was so surprised, I let my true self slip out. Let you be my sister?! What is she saying?

"Umm…"

"If you're Reika-san's little sister, then you're like a little sister to me. Call me Ririna Onee-sama!"

"Uh… Ririna, onee-sama…?" Ririna nodded in satisfaction.

"Wait, Ririna…"

"Mao's in elementary school? And came here to play? What? Sleepover?! Then I'm staying tonight, too!"

Can't you hear my calls to stop!? Ririna continues to press Mao-chan and moves things forward. Before I know it, they're getting along great. So Ririna's now spending the night!?

Wanting to act like an onee-san like I did, Ririna said she'd teach Mao-chan her studies, and started to help her doing homework. I wanted to call her off taking unwanted actions, but surprisingly she was a good teacher. I subtly prodded for her grades, and was shocked to learn she was 20th in her class!

"Wow, you're smart, Ririna onee-sama!"

"20th is no big deal. It dropped from mid-terms."

I lost… Mao-chan's look of admiration is entirely on Ririna… I quietly stepped out of the room.

"Oh, what's wrong, Reika? Where's Mao-chan?" Onii-sama spotted me depressed as he was stepping out on his holiday.

"Ririna came, and…"

"Ririna?" Onii-sama glanced in my room and nodded, "I see." I could hear laughter coming out. "So Ririna took away Mao-chan."

"Yes…"

"Well, the three of you have fun. I'll join you when I get back."

"Really!?" Come back soon, Onii-sama! After I saw him out, I headed to the storage.

When I came here to hide the hula hoops and other items, I found a dreadful thing. A large wooden box in the back of the storage. Curious, I opened it, only to find many Japanese dolls with bobbed heads in red kimonos.

"GYAAA!" I screamed since I didn't like Japanese dolls. When I looked closely, they were tea carrying dolls. Afraid, but curious I cranked the spring and the dolled moved making clicking sounds. Scary! Dolls that move on their own, too scary!

An ancient ohinasama, whose hair keeps growing... In front of that box, a tea carrying doll that moves creepily. If it were night, my hair would turn white. I put it away and fled from storage, fearful of that doll getting out.

I was going to awaken that creepy self-moving doll. I took it out of the box, cranked the spring, and placed it in from the crack of the door. A short time later, Ririna and Mao-chan screamed. Uhehhehehehe. That's for taking the onee-san spot away from me!

Afterwards, Ririna scolded me asking what I was thinking, and I apologized to a Mao-chan on the verge of tears.

At night, Onii-sama returned and we played cards and jenga. It's fun to have a lot of people to play these.

My bed isn't that big, so I told Ririna to go to the guest room, but she wouldn't back off staying. We ended up packed in. Too tight…

Ririna heard of the family situation and exploded.

"What's with that! It's aggravating! Don't hold back, Mao, and tell them!"

"But…"

"Humph, then Mao, just take away that seat as the heir. Just show them that you're more worthy. Fufufu… You're little brother should grind his teeth in frustration!"

"Eh, um, but I don't hate my little brother… and I don't want to be the heir."

"Really?"

"No."

That's right. Mao-chan is the heir to the rococo queen.

"Ooooh. Then Mao-chan just needs to work to marry the man you love."

"Where did that come from?" I can't follow her logic.

"Well, if we take things for granted, our parents will decide to marry us off in some political marriage. So, if you find someone you like, hurry up and set it up."

I sighed. "You're still a child, Ririna, that's what you're thinking about?"

"Of course I do. I'm an only child, so I have to receive a husband. Reika-san is too laid back. You're really not thinking about anything."

"I'm sorry…"

To have been readying herself for a groom to be adopted into the family… It was an unexpected side of Ririna that I thought of as a spoiled child. I thought only of how to deal with the coming downfall, but if everything goes well, is a political marriage in my future? No, no, I definitely want to marry for love. As Ririna said, I have to take steps! Not that I have anyone! The two were sound asleep while I was muttering to myself.

In the past, I had heard that if one lay symmetrical, it was easier to experience sleep paralysis. I matched up the sound asleep Ririna's hands and feet perfectly.


	139. 139

139

On Mao-chan's last day with us, we planned to go to the aquarium that Onii-sama had promised. The place, Playing in Love Island. I'm uneasy with that name as the village chief of the Alone in Love village.

Mao-chan has a wonderful boy in Yuuri-kun. I thought of them as a charming couple ever since I first saw them at the summer party last year, and at times, I even felt envy.

But, however. I always silently thought of Ririna as another member of my village. She's spoiled, self-centered Ririna. She dropped a bombshell last night by casually announcing that she had been confessed to several times. It was as if heaven and earth had switched. Boys confessed to Ririna!? Multiple times!?

In terms of romance, I thought of us being in the same lonely category, but that revelation!? While I was in shock, Ririna gave me a puzzled look and continued, "hasn't everyone had is happen by high school?" to finish me.

No! Not once in my life! Not once in either of my lives!

In terms of studies and in romance, I was completely defeated by Ririna…

She's only Ririna! She's only Ririna! I put a lid on the dark feelings bubbling up like methane, and greeted them with a smile, and curled Mao-chan's hair when she asked.

Mao-chan was to go home from the aquarium, so we packed her luggage in the car. We then headed to the enemy island with my Onii-sama driving!

The aquarium was fairly crowded, since it was summer vacation. We should be careful not to be separated. Especially Mao-chan. I should hold her hand.

"Mao-ch.."

"Mao, hold hands so you don't get lost."

"Yes, Ririna onee-sama."

Mao-chan and Ririna happily went ahead holding hands. Leaving me…

…It's okay. I have Onii-sama. Right, Onii-sama? Onii-sama, quit messing with your cellphone and pay attention to me.

Mao-chan's first goal was the beluga whale. I always loved polar bears. White bears are cuuute. White bears. I have stamps, too.

Mao-chan had opened up to Onii-sama between cards last night, and the aquarium today. She was now calling him 'Takateru nii-sama'. To have the niece he doted on calling somebody else nii-sama after he was downgraded to uncle would probably come as a big shock to Ichinokura-san…

The beluga whale tank was nice with the tunnel beneath. I could forget the heat outside, and we gazed at them from below. But I want the polar bears.

We talked about going to the aquarium in Okinawa or Osaka as we finished going through the aquarium. We exited to Yokohama's shopping district. We are to wander around to shop and sightsee, now.

Then, Onii-sama said, "I called someone with time on their hands, so could we wait a bit?" Time on their hands? Huh? Don't say it's a girlfriend, Onii-sama! "There he comes."

I saw somebody wave across the road. "Imari-sama!?" Wow, I haven't seen Imari-sama in a while. He's exuding that sexy aura, as usual.

"Don't call me out of the blue, Takateru."

"Well, you weren't doing anything."

"That's insulting." They exchanged some banter before Imari-sama approached us with a smile. "Isn't been too long, Reika-chan. Is it my first time meeting you two? I'm Momozono Imari, I happen to not be able to cut ties with Kisshouin Takateru since elementary school."

"I'm Taka-nii-sama's cousin, Kotou Ririna."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Sawarabi Mao!"

Imari-sama shook hands with everyone as a way of regards.

"Oh, yeah. A little gift for the girls. Here, there's some salty butter inside, so it should help ward off heatstroke." Saying that he gave us a famous French shop's high-end caramel that costs 150yen a piece. Well done, Imari-sama. A fruity flavor spread out in my mouth from the red caramel. Sooo tasty!

"Wouldn't caramel melt in this heat?"

"So let's not walk outside if we can help it. I hate the heat, after all." Imari-sama led us into a shopping mall. I thought it would bore him to hang out with girls to shop, but it suits him. He makes suggestions like this would look good, or that's cute, and pays attention to us with a smile. When coming to stairs, he casually offers to take your hand and escort you, and Mao-chan looked flushed. Yuuri-kun, watch out! You have a rival here, too!

At an accessory shop, I found a cute glass hair ornament. When shaken, it made a slushy sound.

"Oh, that looks beautiful," Mao-chan declared seeing the hair ornament in my hand.

As I sorted through several different colors, Imari asked, "Which one do you like? If both of you like that, why don't I buy it for you as a memento for today."

Huh!? I felt a little bad, but I let Imari-sama talk me into it, and he bought it for us. Pink for Mao-chan, red for me, and blue for Ririna. Mao-chan had Imari-san place it on her, and is completely captivated. Nooo… Imari-san is wonderful, but…

Seeing that, Ririna pulled Mao-chan to a corner and lectured, "He's dangerous, so don't let him do as he pleases." What are you doing Ririna.

I could hear Onii-sama and Imari-sama speaking. "If you keep that up, you're gonna get stabbed again."

…Huh? Maybe Ririna knows what to look for…

In became afternoon, and after driving Mao-chan and Ririna home, Onii-sama and Imari-sama left together after dropping me off. I opened the door to my room, tired after spending the day out, when I found the bobbed headed tea carrying doll that I though I put away clicking about towards me.

Today is the firefly viewing put on by the Kaburagi family. It takes place in a Japanese garden in one of the Kaburagi Group Hotels. An enthusiastic mother dressed me up in a kimono. It's a pale blue silk gauze kimono suitable for the summer. Father was babbling praises to mother in an iris kimono.

We entered the venue, greeted the Kaburagi couple, and went on to other with ties to the Kisshouin family. I was tired from being dragged about, and was looking for an open seat when a drink was offered to me with a "here you are".

"Enjou-sama."

"Good evening, Kisshouin-san." He was here… "You're in a kimono tonight. It looks good."

"Thank you very much."

As I glanced around for anybody else, Enjou misguidedly declared, "Masaya's over there."

"I wasn't actually looking for Kaburagi-sama."

"Oh? Okay. I thought you might have wanted to greet him, the organizer's son." What? You want to call me without manners?

The firefly catching had already started, and many fireflies were flying in the yard.

"You're not going?"

"I guess so." I might as well, since I'm here, but being called Tamakazura before… I wore my kimono… I hope this doesn't turn awkward…

"Looks like Masaya's over there, let's go."

"…very well." I already said that I wasn't looking for Kaburagi.

When we entered the garden, uncounted fireflies were in the air. They floated about the guests as if in a fairy tale. Wow! So amazing!

When I approached, the fireflies fled. Huh? I approach. Fireflies all flee. I approach again. They scatter in all directions. That's strange… The scent placed on my kimono isn't supposed to be bug spray. Why?

"Oh, Emma, you're popular!"

When I looked, Maihama-san was surrounded by fireflies and had turned into Tamakazura. She noticed me without any fireflies nearby and laughed, fufun. I lost…Tamakazura's spot was taken away by Maihama… Quit laughing, Enjou! Are you the one the fireflies hate, since you're next to me!?

At that moment, the head of the Pivoine, Youko-sama arrived with a showy smile, followed by other Pivoine members. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this…


	140. 140

140

The President and others greeted us, "Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama, Reika-sama."

"The fireflies are a splendid sight. I can almost forget the usual life."

The President looked spellbound at the fireflies dancing in the yard.

"They must be even more wonderful to have a little closer…" I had turned into a masochist, being hated by the fireflies.

Enjou stifled a laugh next to me. I already said that YOU might be the one they're running from!

"Perhaps, but the best view may be this distance."

As expected from the President! Well said!

"Kisshouin-san, if you want to see them up close, I could catch one for you."

"…that sentiment is enough, Enjou-sama." Your eyes are completely laughing, Enjou. So he's a laugher… I could hear a burst of laughter from near Maihama-san. Fireflies float about Kaburagi and Maihama-san.

"Masaya-sama, look! Fireflies around us!" Maihama-san proudly calls out, as if appealing to everyone that the fireflies were blessing their union. She's raising a racket, so why are they getting near her? Did she use some kind of bug attractant?

Contrary to the frolicking Maihama-san, the usually expressionless Kaburagi looked slightly irritated fending off Maihama-san. It's tough being loved.

"The one with Kaburagi-sama… Was it Maihama-san from Yurinomiya…?" The President's eyes sharpened.

"Yes, Youko-sama, she's even come to Zuiran a few times."

"I heard that at Yurinomiya, some of the students call her the Queen of Yurinomiya." Queen of Yurinomiya?! I was surprised by those words. I thought that she was small fry, but she was ruling over Yurinomiya as the queen?!

"My…" The sweetly smiling president's eyes are not laughing. With Enjou here, nobody says anything carelessly, but I started to look for an exit from this uncomfortable atmosphere.

Then, Maihama-san came to us, following Kaburagi, who found his friend. "There you are, Shuusuke."

"Oh? You were looking?"

"Kaburagi-sama, thank you for inviting us here today." With the president leading, everyone followed that greeting. After saying a few words, Kaburagi said that he wanted to speak with Enjou. That's just an excuse to get away from Maihama.

"Let's speak inside," Enjoy answered, and they started to leave, but Maihama attempted to follow. However, Enjou turned her down. "He wants to speak alone, so will you refrain for now?"

"Fireflies are out here. Enjoy them." Enjou and Kaburagi left Maihama-san and headed indoors. Kaburagi, you escaped well.

No longer needing to keep up appearances, the air turned savage immediately. Maihama-san immediately attacked. "Oh, Reika-san, I saw what was happening. Poor thing, not even fireflies pay attention to you. So sorry that you couldn't be Tamakazura." So she was listening to that conversation with madam Kaburagi… She was glaring at me, after all.

"Oh, my! Reika-sama is different from someone that only bugs pay attention to. Instead of Tamakazura, you're more like the Bug-loving princess. What fine eyebrows, you have." Before I could counter, the president had joined the fight. At her words, those around laughed, hohohoh.

"Bug-loving Princess!? How insulting." Maihama-san glared at the president.

The president returned that with a smile. "That may be. Instead of the Bug-loving Princess, you may a bug proper, drawn to the light that is Kaburagi-sama. Watching you reminds me of the light traps for insects. Oh, your dress reminds me of a moth, too. It suits you well."

"Wha….! Humph! If I'm a bug, you're all carnivorous plants out to eat me! Oh, how dreadful! Kaburagi-sama must protect me!"

"Hohohoh, Kaburagi-sama doesn't even pay attention to you."

"Are you speaking about yourselves? Even after going to the same school for years, you're just treated as a mob." That's some guts, Maihama-san, standing up to the president… To those further away, it may look like the young ladies are laughing merrily, but this is a deadly fight.

"Unfortunately for you, Kaburagi-sama is close to Reika-sama. He even plays her the piano. His Chopin that time was wonderful. Right, Reika-sama?"

"Eh?! Yes!" Woah, you're drawing me into this fight!? But I have a kimono today, so my hair's changed, so my fighting power's down about 20%. I'm only armed with a nerf blade.

"Those times Kaburagi-sama played for Reika-sama, the Fantaisie-Impromptu, the Minute Waltz, ooh, Mozart's Turkish March, also. They were splendid." Hey, prez, you included tunes that he played for Mao-chan!

"Is… that so. Then, I should ask Masaya-sama to play for me sometime."

"Why don't you? IF he'd even play for you."

This… is scary… Exit! Where's the exit!

The ones sparring are Maihama-san and the president, so why is she only glaring at me!? Until Maihama-san left, war of words continued for a while.

"That one, is supposedly behaving rather boldly at Yurinomiya. Acting like a queen, ordering her hangers-on to isolate people she doesn't like," spilled the president watching Maihama-san's back.

"To attack one person with a group? She must have a bad personality."

"Yurinomiya must be in trouble, to have someone like her in charge."

Huh… you're the ones saying that? 'Learn wisdom by the follies of others.' People have said good things in the past.

I looked across the garden at the fireflies, and sent my mind far away. Fireflies, I wish that I could see them closer. My arm started to itch, and found a mosquito bite. Fireflies won't approach, but mosquitoes will? What's going on? It itches, but I can't scratch it, so I drew an X on it with my nails for peace of mind. That hurt! I should see a dermatologist, tomorrow!

"Defending a Pivoine member is the duty of the president. Reika-sama, if Maihama-san tries anything, let me know. I'll help you at any time."

"Thank you very much…" I'll never tell you if something happens. An all-out war between Zuiran and Yurinomiya is too scary to think about. Our Ufufu and Ohohoh's continued in the garden of the fireflies.

The next day, Enjou sent me an insect cage containing a firefly. It was just a black bug during the day.


	141. 141

141

Fireflies only live about a week, and I felt bad keeping it in an insect cage, so I let it go in the woods behind Zuiran. I wanted to show Mao-chan a flashing firefly a little… Well, there's always next time.

So I arrived in school during summer vacation. When I opened the insect cage, I thought it would fly away, but strangely, it stayed on a nearby blade of grass and wouldn't move. Could it be the moment of death?! I poked the grass with a stick that I picked up and it floated to another blade of grass where is stopped moving. I guess it was just sleepy time. Firefly, have a peaceful death!

I encouraged the firefly in my mind and left the woods.

I guess that areas with greenery are a little cooler. As soon as I stepped out of the woods, I was greeted by some seething heat. I avoided direct sunlight with an umbrella, and jogged to the school. It's incredible how the sports club members practice in this heat. Don't get a heatstroke.

As I cooled off in the school building, Iinchou and Iwamuro-kun walked by. "Oh? What are you doing here, Kisshouin-san?" called Iinchou.

"I had an errand to run. Are both of you attending supplemental classes?"

"Yes."

During summer vacation, the school offers supplemental classes. The one Iinchou is taking isn't the one I was forced to take in junior high when my grades dropped, but the special lessons offered to those motivated to work.

"Didn't Honda-san say that she would be attending, also?"

Iinchou looked around to see if anybody was around, and then happily replied, "That's right, and we're even in the same class. Iwamuro-kun's with us, so me and Iwamuro-kun and Honda-san and Nonose-san, the 4 of us all sit together to study."

"Oh, my." It was worthwhile participating for Miharu-chan, wasn't it Iinchou. You seem to be advancing this summer.

"Honda-san and Nonose-san approached us saying how we got along with Kisshouin-san. I started to get along with Iwamuro-kun through you, too, so this might all be thanks to you."

Oh. Thanks to me. I haven't actually done anything. "If was any help, that makes me glad."

"Well, you are my master of love. And Iwamuro-kun speaks and helps me. We strangely get along. Right, Iwamuro-kun?"

"I guess so."

"Is that so? I thought that the two of you would hit it off." To the casual observer, the judo club's Iwamuro-kun and Iinchou may appear different, but inside, they're a part of the Society of Maidens.

Just then, something struck me on the back of the head from outside the window. "Ow!" Hmm? What!? Was that a rock!? But I feel a weight on my head.

Suddenly, from the left side I'm assaulted by a jijijijijiji-sound like an alarm clock! Huh? This sound, could it be!?

"Kisshouin-san, a cicada's on your head!"

"Noooo!" I knew it! Nooo! It's disgusting! I'm afraid! Shut up! I want to do something about this cicada making this jiji-noise, but it's so big that I don't want to touch it! I can touch a dragonfly, but not a cicada!

Iinchou rushes to me and reaches out to my head, but hesitates, intimidated by the quick-moving wings. I desperately swing my head to knock it off, but it remains stuck. While swinging, I can see it from the corner of my eye, and I get goose bumps. It's disgusting! I'm afraid! Shut up! Gyaaaa!

I panic as I try to swing the cicada off, swinging my head like a kabuki actor. Get away!

"Don't move!" The tall Iwamuro-kun apologized, "I'm sorry if this hurts," and extended his hand behind me, and swatted the cicada off my head!

"You did it, Iwamuro-kun! Kisshouin-san, it's off!"

"uhe?!" I swung my head too many times, and dizzily see a cicada facing up on the floor in my periphery.

The cicada was still for a time, as if unconscious from shock, but recovered quickly and flew out the window.

"Are you okay, Kisshouin-san?"

"You seem unwell. Should we take you to the infirmary?"

"Thank you, both of you. I became flustered from surprise, I'm sorry…" The fear from a large bug and that loud cry made me forget myself. I'll never reach the mental state of Master Bashou, who sensed elegance from that… Oh, I was so alarmed.

"Uh, Kisshouin-san, in your hair, a cicada's leg…"

Gyaaaa!

After that nightmare, cicada incident, I made a reservation at a hair salon, and had it cleaned thoroughly without telling them the reason.

Iinchou took off the cicada leg, and the two thoroughly checked my head for anything else. I asked them to keep this a secret, and they both promised. They comforted me saying, "In southern France, cicadas are supposed to be good luck, so maybe something good will happen!" Really?

Iinchou also told Iwamuro-kun, "If you find reverse curled hair, it's good luck," as they checked my hair. Iwamuro-kun enthusiastically searched, and apparently found one. Good for you…

A few days later, I went to Sakura-chan's house. It was summer, so I took a world famous chocolate store's ice cream. Strawberry flavored, rich and tasty! The chocolate chip inside the ice is also good!

We lounged in Sakura-chan's room talking about recent happenings while eating the ice cream.

"Is Akizawa-kun not around? Oh, is it track?"

"Right. He seems busy with training camp and track meets. He also has cram school. Even though it's summer vacation, we can't see much of each other."

"I see."

"Speaking of track, did you know a sophomore manager started?"

"Huh? No. I didn't even know the track team had a manager."

"They do. That manager is dangerous. She has plenty of illicit motives."

"Wo, you just decided?"

"Well, Yurinomiya, an all girls' school doesn't have a manager on the track team. The Zuiran track team is coed, but to be a manager on the boy's side and genuinely do it for the joy of the sport doesn't exist. I need to go to the next meet to check. I can't wait until the school festival."

"Goooood luck." Sakura-chan's defense of Akizawa-kun is still rock-solid.

"Say it like you mean it. All right, then. So, how about you, Reika? Recently."

"Hmmm, nothing much. Oh, I ran into Maihama-san a few times."

"Maihama? Did she do something?"

"Not much. She'd pick fights or make snide comments. She has a rivalry going on with me over the Emperor of Zuiran for some reason."

"That reminds me, Maihama was heard complaining that there was an eyesore hanging around the Emperor of Zuiran. Could that be you?"

"Huh, I never hang out near him." But it's probably me, from her hateful glare. "Is Maihama-san Yurinomiya's queen?"

"Wannabe. She's not up to it."

"Is that so!"

"Are you really okay? If there something you can't put up with concerning Maihama, I'll help."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. But I'm totally fine. I feel bad for Maihama-san, but I've never been afraid of her. She's just a bit troublesome."

"Okay, then."

Maihama-san… Kaburagi pays no attention to her, but maybe he can't reject her due to Yurie-sama. I wonder what's going on with Yurie-sama. I haven't heard anything, and she didn't come to the Firefly viewing. I wonder what happened to them. Was Kaburagi able to get over her?

Right now, nothing's going on between Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan, so is Yurie-sama still possible? But Yurie-sama might be headed to America after graduation. Hmmm….

Well, I should worry about myself before I worry about others… I need to go to the library tomorrow. I can occasionally delude myself into thinking we're a couple sitting next to each other.

This summer, I noticed that I had turned into a stalker in reserve.


	142. 142

142

I'm busy during the summer holidays. Early morning jogging, cram school, trips, seeing Serika-chan and Sakura-chan. I had to attend social events with father and mother. In between, I would go to the library. Of course, it was to see the Naru-kun lookalike.

I try to sit near him, but I can't every time. When that happens, I give up and sit far away studying, but as seats open, I gradually close the distance. If I'm lucky, I can sit next to him, and have my heart racing. I use a sidelong glance to check his belongings, maybe find out his name, but no such luck. If I make one mistake, I'm completely a stalker, right? But I won't follow him, no matter what. I feel that I'll lose something as a human being if I did that… So, I'm only in the reserves.

I'm running out of time to fulfill my dreams. What am I doing?

My dream since my past life. A date in a school uniform. I want to walk with the person I love in our uniforms! I want to go home together after school! And maybe awkwardly hold hands… I can scream!

That would be great! I yearn for it. Maybe ride on the back of his bike, too. Ride sideways on the luggage rack… Woa!

In my past life, when my cousin, Naru-kun, let me ride on the back of his bike, I had delusions of love…This is bad. My emotional state concerning love hasn't changed since then…

That reminds me, when Naru-kun was in high school, I was in shock when he was walking with what looked like his girlfriend in a school uniform… When I spoke to the aunt at his house, I became depressed when she confirmed he was seeing someone at school, but I was still in elementary school. Oh, I hate that age difference!

Let's put that aside, and back to the date in a school uniform. I can only be in a school uniform for another year and a half. Before then, please god, grant me spring!

The president was putting more effort into this year's Summer Party than usual in order to exert the power and influence of the Pivoine, so many past participants, and Petit members were attending. I might get sick from crowding...

I went to greet the president.

"Oh, Reika-sama, your dress looks beautiful, though you also looked well at the firefly viewing in your kimono."

"Thank you very much. Youko-sama also looks well in a dress like the summer dusk and with your pearls shining like the moon."

"These pearl earrings were passed down from my mother," merrily laughed the president. "By the way, Reika-sama, has there been any further trouble with Maihama-san of Yurinomiya?"

"No. Thank you very much."

Since the president had to greet many more members, I withdrew. As I overlooked the venue, I found Salala-sama, so I hurried to her and called out, "Salala-sama, gokigen yoh!"

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

Unfortunately, we had not become very close, but I had come to think of Salala-sama as a proud independent, and had a one-way admiration for her. Therefore, whenever I saw her at the Pivoine Salon or at parties, I would take the initiative to talk to her. "How have you been spending this summer?"

"Not much to expand upon, but I did manage to find some out of print books." She seems to still be a bookworm. She mentioned difficult sounding titles, and honestly, I don't understand a thing. I smile to hide that.

As we pleasantly converse, Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun came to us with full smiles.

"Reika-onee-sama!"

"Mao-chan! Yuuri-kun!" Mao-chan wore the lemon yellow dress that mother had chosen the other day. "You look very nice in that dress, Mao-chan. It's cute!"

"Thank you very much. Yuuri complimented me, too," replied Mao-chan as she laughed together with Yuuri-kun. Ah, he's such a gentleman! I should keep it a secret that Imari-sama had her flustered.

While we spoke about summer vacation, a commotion ran across the hall. Eh, what's going on?! When I turned towards the entrance where everyone was looking, Kaburagi was escorting Yurie-sama! What!? Behind them, Enjou appeared with Aira-sama. What's going on?

I don't know whether she was avoiding him or taking his feeling into consideration, but I had not seen Yurie-sama with Kaburagi since the winter.

Nobody would say it openly, but Pivoine members and other Zuiran students had all sensed that something had happened between them. It was obvious, since Kaburagi was always next to Yurie had suddenly stopped chasing her. And not just the firefly viewing, but at all Kaburagi-related events, Yurie was no longer seen.

At around the same time they stopped being seen together, Kaburagi's grades dropped, and he became haggard, so everyone wanted to know what had happened, but asking around might incur his wrath, so they stopped at merely wondering.

That pair had suddenly arrived together at the Summer Party. The entire arena was focused on them. Uncaring of the curious gazes, they were happily conversing as if nothing had happened. Eventually, Kaburagi spoke into Yurie-sama's ear. She looked momentarily surprised, before smiling, and they moved to dance the waltz. Kaburagi held Yurie's hands as they danced, though his face appeared calm, his eyes overflowed with sadness. Could it be Yurie-sama finally returned Kaburagi's feelings?! In his junior year, Kaburagi's physique and appearance had matured, and they finally look like a match.

Enjou and Aira-sama also joined the waltz, and thanks to the 4 most beautiful of Zuiran, the center of the hall became a dreamy space.

"Beautiful. I want to be in there…" murmured Mao-chan with a sigh.

Hearing that, Yuuri-kun asked, "Then, shall we dance?" I gently pushed the flushed Mao-chan's back. Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun danced with an excited expression. I remember the waltz with Onii-sama back in elementary school…

"Aren't you going to dance, Reika-sama?"

"Huh?" Did Salala-sama believe that I was an appetent viewer? Hmmm, the waltz… Oh, I know! "If you wish to see me dance, bring me the head of Jokanaan the prophet!" I declared taking a pose from Salome with a nearby tray.

"I see…" returned Salala-sama rather calmly. I thought to match her decadent taste, but my joke was no good… I gently put down the tray and pretended that never happened.

Yukino-kun then arrived. Oh! An angel sweeping away this uncomfortable air! "Good evening, Reika-onee-sama."

"Yukino-kun!" I immediately became excited seeing the angelic Yukino-kun for the first time in a while. "Salala-sama, this is Enjou-sama's little brother, Yukino-kun!" I introduced to Salala-sama, as if he were mine.

"Good evening, Yukino-san. I'm Nouzen Salala."

"I'm Enjou Yukino. Pleased to meet you," smiled Yukino-kun. So cute! "Aren't you going to dance, Reika-onee-san?" asked Yukino-kun while looking at his brother dance.

"Unfortunately, I have no suitors."

He looked puzzled for a moment before smiling big and saying, "Then please dance with me!"

What!? "Uh, but…"

"Am I not good enough?"

Uh… Don't look so sad. "Then Yukino-kun, if you will have me, may I ask for a dance?"

His face suddenly brightened and answered, "Yes," and took my hand. Salala-sama saw us off, and we entered among the elegant in the waltz.


	143. 143

143

We circled, matching the music. Yukino-kun works had to lead, despite our height difference. You're so great for being 6! "You dance well, Yukino-kun!"

"Really? Isn't it hard to dance, Reika-onee-san, because I'm short?"

"Not at all. Thanks to your lead, I can enjoy this dance."

"I'm really enjoying this, too," he laughed.

Soooo cute! I'm so happy to be able to dance with this angel!

As we danced around the hall, my eyes met with Mao-chan, whose eyes were sparkling, and Enjou, who was dancing with Aira-sama. He seemed to be taken aback by me dancing with Yukino-kun. Maybe he'll complain about what I was doing with his precious brother.

I forgot about Enjou immediately when Yukino adorably wondered, "I want to hurry up and grow up, is it because I don't like milk?" He is a boy, to worry about his height. He's still in the first grade, so he has plenty of time to grow. I'd rather have him stay cute like now.

Yukino-kun's jade hair shines brightly in the light. I spin matching his lead. Thinking about his health, we step out after one dance. A slightly flushed Yukino-kun had some plum juice, and I had a non-alcoholic frozen margarita to quench our thirst. So tasty!

"Yukino-kun, are you okay? Are you not tired?"

"I'm okay. How about Reika-onee-san?"

"I'm still fine." Thanks to the jogging this summer, I think that I have more endurance than before the break. I'll be going to the imperial palace with Mihara-san the day after tomorrow to cap off this summer. 5 km… I wonder if I can make it? I'll be so out of place around real runners. "Yukino-kun, you're only in the first grade, and already such a good dancer. Did you get a lot of practice?"

"Not really. I'm not very good compared to nii-sama," he replied while looking at his brother who still danced.

"Oh, I thought that you were plenty good." I'd actually be afraid if he could dance as well as Enjou. "Have you finished your homework, yet?"

"Yes, I was mostly done in July, so I spent time going to the cooler summer house after that."

"I see! That's admirable!"

"It was too hot to go outside, so I had nothing else to do. Nii-sama showed me parts I didn't understand."

"Enjou-sama?" I thought this before, but he does care about his little brother.

"Yes, nii-sama was busy and not at home much, but… oh, it's nii-sama" The prominent 4 walked over with everyone's attention still focused on them. "Nii-sama!"

"Yukino." Enjou signaled to a server for drinks as he placed his hand on Yukino-kun's head. "You aren't causing Kisshouin-san trouble, are you?"

"Am not!" he pouted in protest. It's rare to see him like this, I guess he can act like that to his brother.

"Reika-chan, it's been a while," greeted Aira-sama with a smile.

"Too long, Aira-sama." It really has been a while. We hadn't actually met since Kaburagi's love troubles, though we had kept in touch via mail.

"Reika-san, long time no see. Do you still remember me?"

"Of course, Yurie-sama." As if anybody could forget the gorgeous Yurie-sama, who smiled.

"Been good, Yukino!?" greeted Kaburagi as he wildly rubbed his head. Yukino-kun's hair is a mess as tries to brush his hands away, but Kaburagi, as if having fun, won't let go. Stop! You excessive fool! Yukino-kun's neck will break!

Before I could stop it, Aira-sama and Yurie-sama saved him, and began fixing his hair. "What do you think you're doing!" scolded Yuri-sama. Haha!

"Kisshouin-san, thank you for taking care of my brother," said Enjou.

"Take care? You mean the dance? I should be the one thanking Yukino-kun for caring to ask a wallflower like me." The Petit is full of gentlemen with bright futures like Yukino-kun and Yuuri-kun.

There. Just now elementary aged girls are glancing over here. I hear that Yukino-kun is popular over there. We probably shouldn't take up all his time. Mao-chan came to pick him up as their representative. "Yukino-kun, the Petit members asked if you could join us."

"Yes. Nii-sama, I'll be going." He waved to me, and went to join his friends.

"Were Aira-sama and Yurie-sama set to come to the Summer Party long before?" I had not heard that information.

"Youko-san, the current president, was inviting us with some zeal, so I was wavering, but Masaya said that we should go, so…" happily smiled Yurie-sama. Kaburagi asked?! And her reaction… Could it be Kaburagi's feelings are finally bearing fruit!?

"You seem to be misunderstanding, Kisshouin-san," with a wry smile.

"Huh?"

"There's nothing between me and Yurie."

"Huh?" The 4 looked at me and laughed.

"Masaya, he came to me and said he had finally been able to sort his feelings. That he was sorry, and thank you for waiting," stated Yurie-sama with her eyes moist. "I was so sorry that my I hurt him by being unclear. Every time that I heard that Masaya was at Tojinbou, at Jyukai, I felt like I was being crushed. I was distressed…"

She seemed to be remembering that time, as her hands faintly trembled. Kaburagi's solitary broken heart trip had apparently caused a huge ripple to those around him. Well, considering where he went…

(famous suicide spots)

"I heard that Masaya slowly recovered, but I couldn't see him. I didn't think he'd forgive me. But recently, Masaya came to see me, and…" Yurie-sama could no longer hold back her tears. Kaburagi offered her a handkerchief with an apologetic expression. The time they didn't meet must have been difficult for her also, as she had caused pain to Kaburagi who was like a little brother.

"I knew how Yurie felt. But 14 years of feeling it couldn't be set aside so easily… I'm sorry, Yurie." Yurie-sama shook her head. "But I was finally able to get past it. My love for you might have ended, but you will always be special to me, so if anything ever happened to you, I'll always be there to help no matter where you are."

Ah, that was the line from KimiDol!

So, he really was able to get over it. He caused plenty of issues like with the collection of Heine poetry, but seeing Kaburagi and Yurie-sama, and Aira-sama laughing, it was all right.

"Aira told me, that Reika-san was brought into the trouble, also. I'm sorry, and thank you."

"No, not at all. I didn't do a thing."

"That's right. Kisshouin and I merely shared in our heartbreak." Hey! Kaburagi! What are you saying!?

"Huh? Reika-chan was had a broken heart!? Who!?""

"Oh, Reika-san, it must have been difficult."

Hey, stop that! Don't look at me with pity! Don't ask who! Kaburagi, quit nodding as if you know! Enjou's stifling a laugh! Oh, that makes me mad! Yukino-kun, come back and be my soothing angel!

I completed the run around the Imperial Palace in a zombie-like state to finish summer vacation. The 2nd school term starts today. The morning of the opening ceremony, Zuiran was shaken by Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan arriving together chatting in a friendly manner.

"Reika-sama, what's going on!?"

"Reika-sama, why is Kaburagi-sama with Takamichi-san?!"

My body also physically shook, jostled by Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan on either arm.

I doooon't knoooow….


	144. 144

144

Because Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan arrived that morning together, as if friends, Zuiran was in a commotion by the opening ceremony. Many students rushed to them to find out, but they both would only state, "We just happened to meet at the school gates." No, no, even if they met by coincident, that Kaburagi would never walk into school speaking to a girl.

Also, Wakaba-chan had stated that they only talked about academics, like the test from before the break. Listeners were satisfied, as they were known to have vied for the top of the rankings. Kaburagi did call speak to her when the rankings were announced, too.

But…. Everyone seems to think that the Emperor wouldn't be interested in Wakaba-chan in anything other than academics, but I know this is the world of KimiDol, so it's suspicious. Also, at the summer party, Kaburagi announced that he was finally over his first love, Yurie-sama.

We spoke a lot at the summer party, but Kaburagi really seems to have given up on Yurie-sama. That dance seemed to be the last waltz. Even so, it felt heartrending. I've never thought of somebody for over 10 years, so I don't understand how difficult that could be. It can't be helped that it took 8 months to get over 14 years of feelings. I also felt sorry for the guilt felt by Yurie-sama during that time.

But 14 years is a really long time. That makes Kaburagi 2 or 3. So a 2 year old understands love… Enjou answered my doubts by explaining that was when he first met Yurie, and he didn't actually realize it until around kindergarden. The kindergarden Kaburagi would supposedly follow her calling, "Yurie-, Yurie-". Yurie-sama also found having someone miss her like this adorable, and would play with him often. Though there was a gap between the cute, though impertinent 'little brother' in kindergarden and the elementary school girl he loved, to Kaburagi, it must have been the happiest time…

Well, the two I saw at the summer party seemed happy, so all's well that ends well, I guess.

The student council elections start with the second school term. This year's nominee for president is obviously, Fellow Stalking Horse, a current council member. He's experienced, has good grades, and was expected to win. He's fairly popular among the girls, too.

In the end, without strong competition, he was easily chosen as the next president. Wakaba-chan was chosen as vice president, not through an election, but through nomination by Fellow Stalking Horse.

Oh? Wakaba-chan's on the student council! She has excellent grades, so she's an obvious choice, but… I see.

This didn't happen in the original work. She already had too many enemies in the manga, so it would have been impossible for her. She's dislike by some, but since she barely has a connection to the Emperor in this world, so she was able to join the student council. Considering her ability that belies her appearance, she's sure to do well there. Good luck, Wakaba-chan!

Uh… but, the Pivoine doesn't change Presidents until the end of the year, so Youko-sama will still be around. Will you be okay, Wakaba-chan…?

With the seniors stepping down, a changing of the guard is occurring all over the place. I carefree thinking that it had nothing to do with me, until I was hit by a bombshell.

"Reika-sama, will you please take over as the Handicrafts Club president?"

"What!? Me, the president!?" To be asked by the president out of the blue… No, that can't be. But it's me. I only became an official member this year. I'm not even very skilled among those here. "That's a bit… I love handicrafts, but I'm not especially knowledgeable, and only recently joined. For me to become president, is that not too much? Besides, I doubt that others would be so accepting…" There are many skilled members, and for somebody like me to become president? I don't think they'd be satisfied.

"That's all right. We decided after speaking with everyone. We all wanted Reika-sama to be the next president."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. Reika-sama loves the handicraft club, do you not? Everyone knows how hard you worked this summer coming to the club to work on the wedding dress." I did come to the club as much as I was able. I couldn't help with the embroidery, so I wasn't very useful, though. I only made the flower decorations, and cleaned up the loose scraps and string. "Rather than skill or knowledge, I believe that how one feels about the club is more important. There can't be many who love the handicrafts club as much as you."

"Reika-sama, well help you as much as we can, so will you be the president?" Asai-san, another junior, added from the side. Before I realized, other members had gathered around me and said that they would like me to accept. Me… the handicraft club president…

"Is it really all right for it to be me….?"

"Of course!" they nodded with a smile. After spending last year as an (unofficial) member, becoming an official member this year… I, the president of the handicrafts club…! Talk about climbing the corporate ladder!

"I'll work hard, everyone!" Everyone exclaimed and clapped at my announcement. Starting today, I'm the Handicrafts Club president, Kisshouin Reika!

But the new president Reika is still having problems with the needle felt doll for the school festival. What should I do?

I received mail from Bea-tan saying, "I want to see Bea-tan's doll soon. Make me real cute! Bea-tan's looking forward to it! Ah-tan, too!" that's crushing me. I can't tell the dog lover that one of prototype Bea-tan's eyes fell off, and looks like a horror movie.

Iinchou and Iwamuro-kun, Honda-san and Nonose-san, all became closer during the supplementary classes over summer vacation. I see then together, sometimes. Apparently, Iwamuro-kun likes Nonose-san. He may enjoy cross-dressing, but he did like girls…

I also see Fellow Stalking Horse and Wakaba-chan together often, probably as fellow student council members. Also, Kaburagi casually speaking to Wakaba-chan.

While relaxing with tea in the Salon with the Pivoine president, Youko-sama, she noted, "It seems that the student council this term is troublesome." I quickly left the Salon and fled to the Handicrafts Club and let out a sigh. Being the president is so busy.


	145. 145

145

Kaburagi barely paid attention to any girl aside from Yurie-sama. Therefore, unless it was necessary, he would not accost a girl.

"Hey, Takamichi."

"Oh, good morning."

Kaburagi greets Wakaba-chan every time they pass in the hall, as if they were good friends. Also, since she was in the same class as Enjou, I hear that he talks to her every time Kaburagi goes to see him during breaks. They can no longer claim happenstance like the morning of the opening ceremony. To top it off, she recently became friendly with Enjou through Kaburagi. Because of that, the Tsuruhana-group's No2 began picked up her harassment on Wakaba-chan.

All of my friends are fixated on rumors between Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan. Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan even prodded me, "Reika-sama, please ask Kaburagi-sama at the Salon." Nooo…

But really, Wakaba-chan, what happened over summer vacation…?

My sanctuary from the disturbance permeating the high school were the handicrafts club and the Petit of the elementary school. I was to see Mao-chan in the Petit today. I heard of a typhoon approaching, and as expected, clouds were gathering… As I walked to the Petit looking out the windows, I spotted a small shadow hunched over.

"Wha, Yukino-kun!?" As a looked closer, Yukino-kun was crouched holding his chest, and looking to be in pain. I ran over in a hurry. "What's wrong, Yukino-kun!?" It seemed to be too difficult to reply, looking paler than usual, and repeating shallow breaths, 'hyu-hyu' sound emanating from his thoat. "Is it an asthma attack?!" He nodded. Oh, no!

Yukino-kun struggled to find something from his bag. What? What are you looking for? An inhaler came out. He tried shaking it with trembling hands, so I shook it for him. Would that work? He took some medicine with a 'pu-shu' sound, but it must not work immediately. His breathing problems don't improve.

"Yukino-kun, let's go to the infirmary for now, okay?"

He answered, "ok…" in a small voice. I took his hand, but he's shaky from hypoxia, and almost fell.

"Yukino-kun!" I held him up, but I can't let him walk like this. What do I do? I desperately thought. I know! "Yukino-kun, climb on my back!"

"…eh…" I crouched down and turned my back. I'll have to carry him, now! "But…" Yukino-kun hesitates, but there's no time for that. He's still pale. He might have improved after the inhaler, but it doesn't look like he's well at all.

"Do it! Hurry!" I prod him, and he timidly gets on my back. His weight pressed down. He looked fairly skinny, but still, he's in the first grade. He's heavy. Can I get up? I can hear the difficult breathing next to my ear. His hand on my shoulder is cold.

Ok! Show some guts! Awaken! I built up muscles from jogging this summer! Nuwooooooo! I began running heavily carrying Yukino-kun. Ok, I can do this! "Hang in there, Yukino-kun!"

Luckily, we crossed paths with some kids from the Petit, so I asked them to take our bags to Mao-chan while we headed to the infirmary. Goooo! Show some spirit! Let's go to Honolulu-! Uwooooo! I stomped through the elementary school halls carrying Yukino-kun to the infirmary.

At the infirmary, the school nurse took him to the bed immediately.

"Are you all right, Yukino-kun? The doctor contacted your brother and parents, so they'll be here soon."

"Yes… Thank you very much… Reika-onee-san…" He seemed worse lying down, so Yukino-kun was sitting up.

"Does it happen a lot, these attacks?"

"Today, because typhoon is coming…"

So it's worse when typhoons come? They come many times a year! Does he have to suffer every time!?

He sipped some warm tea and murmured, "I'm okay…" with a wry smile. It's not okay, Yukino-kun!

Enjou came in to the infirmary then. "Yukino!" He went straight to his bedside and checked on him. "Did you use the inhaler?"

"Yes."

"We have a car coming. We'll head to the hospital. They know we're coming."

"Okay…" Yukino-kun got up supported by Enjou.

"Can you walk on your own?"

"Yes…"

Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun brought the bags I had left with the kids from the Petit, so I took carried them to the parking lot to see the Enjou brothers off.

"Kisshouin-san, thank you for saving my brother. I'll make it up to you no matter what."

"Yukino-kun is a cute, important kohai to me, so there's no need for thanks. Just get to the hospital, and let me know how he is tomorrow."

"Sorry, thank you."

We waved to the Enjou family vehicle as it sped away. "Yukino-kun looked distressed…"

"Yes."

Please get better, Yukino-kun…

The next morning, Enjou called me out to the hall. "How is Yukino-kun feeling?!" I asked skipping any greeting.

"We had him stay at the hospital. It was fairly mild this time, so he'll probably get out tomorrow or the day after."

"I see…" He's still at the hospital, poor thing…

"Kisshouin-san, Yukino said that you carried him to the infirmary? He must have been heavy. I was surprised when he told me."

"No, it wasn't bad." It was worth running every day with the demon-coach, Mihara-san, without giving up. I've definitely improved my weak muscles. My arms that I didn't train are sore since this morning, though!

"He was a little depressed that he was carried by a girl, though."

"Oh, my!" Did it hurt the boy's pride? That reminds me of when he worried about his height at the summer party. "Please apologize to Yukino-kun for me."

"There's no need. To have done so much for Yukino, I'm really grateful. Thank you." Enjou inclined his head. I saw the attention this was gathering. I hastily stopped him. Give me a break.

I then saw Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan walking in from the distance. So they came to school together, again. I wonder what made them suddenly get along. I want know, want know, want know…

"You're worried about them?"

"Ue!" Enjou read my mind!

"Should I tell you? How Masaya and Takamichi-san became friendly?"

"Huh..?"

I thought I saw Enjou's eyes sparkle with amusement.

"No! There's no need!" A wise man never courts danger! That was close! "I'll be going now!" Saying that I returned to my classroom.

Now, I need to decide what to do for the athletic festival! I can't be bothered by somebody else's love life! I gained confidence from carrying Yukino-kun yesterday, so maybe I'll try a relay?

"Reika-sama, are you going to participate in the costume relay this year?"

No, not that relay.


	146. 146

146

Around when students from every class had already decided on their event for the athletic festival, I was quietly called out by Iwamuro-kun. He seemed to want advice.

"I... ended up in the costume relay again, this year." His class was doing Peter Pan, and Iwamuro-kun was to be Wendy. That's nice. You can wear a cute costume again. I guess nobody wanted him as Tinker Bell…

"My classmates thought that Cinderella from last year was fun, so they talked me into it again… Of course, I don't mind, but… um… I wonder what Nonose-san would think…" So the maiden in love is worried about what the girl he likes thinks of him cross-dressing.

"Nonose-san would probably think that it's fun."

"Do you think so? She won't think that it's sick or something…?"

"Then do you want to drop the costume relay?"

"…" Oh, he's conflicted. So he wants to cross-dress that much. It's not often to be able to cross-dress freely. "… Am I strange?"

"In what way?"

"That I enjoy dressing up as a girl…" Iwamuro-kun looked dark. Huh? Could it be that he was troubled by his pleasure?!

"That's not so! It's not like you're causing someone else trouble, so you should do what you want. Besides! There are many men who secretly want to dress up as women!"

"Uh… really?

"That's right! Remember. Last year's cross-dressing maid café. Our boys gleefully wore the maid uniforms. It wasn't just you. Have you ever read Kino Tsurayuki's Tosa diaries? Over a thousand years ago, Iwamuro-kun had a senpai. Don't worry. You're not alone. If it worries you that much, I can ask Nonose-san what she thinks of boys cross-dressing for the costume relay."

"Really?!"

"Yes, leave it to me. I'm on Iwamuro-kun's side.

"Master!"

Iwamuro-kun went on to say, "I'm going to definitely have curls on Wendy's wig!" and left with a bright expression.

I should go check on Nonose-san. It's partly my fault that Iwamuro-kun awakened to cross-dressing. I feel a little responsible.

"Nonose-san," I casually called out when I found her chatting with a friend in class.

"What is it, Reika-sama?"

"It's about the athletic festival. I feel badly, but while I'm participating in my event, would you be able to take over? It pains me to ask after causing trouble for you during the field trip…"

"Of course! I'll do that much anytime. Ask me anything!"

"Reika-sama, if there's anything we can do, we'll help!"

"Thank you. That makes me glad." I'm thankful that Nonose-san and her friend volunteered. Now, the real part.

"Speaking of the athletic festival, there's a class looking to liven things up with the boys taking the girl's part in the costume relay. That sounds fun."

"Oh, is that so!?"

"Last year, a boy did Cinderella in our class, but that was entertaining."

"Hm. Oh! Wasn't that was Iwamuro-kun!" Nonose-san remembered!

"Yes, that's right. Iwamuro-kun worked very hard, so it was very well made."

"Yes it was. I feel bad for Iwamuro-kun, but I laughed so hard. To think that huge Iwamuro-kun, in that dress… fufu." Okay, so it wasn't unpleasant for her. Good.

"Nonose-san, is it okay?" I drew her away from her friend. "Just between us, Iwamuro-kun is entering the costume relay again, and he's apparently supposed to dress as a girl."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yes, what they're doing is a secret, so I don't know much, but apparently…"

"Oooh, that Iwamuro-kun. I should tease him later."

"It's just that even if it's for the costume party, he seems worried about what people will think about him dressing as a girl."

"Oh, there's nothing to mind. I'd like to see him dressed up."

"Right? You should tell him that you're looking forward to it!"

"Yes, if it looks good, maybe I'll take a picture with him. But cross-dressing? I wonder if our class should have done that."

My class was doing the Town Musicians of Bremen. They were to dress up as dogs, donkeys, and such

Why the Bremen? Since I was a rat and sheep last year, everyone though I liked to dress up as an animal, so they chose something to match it. No, I didn't really want to do that, I did it with reluctance.

So, they chose the subject for me, but I declined entering. My excuse? "Kaburagi-sama warned me it was negligent not to put on a nose when dressed as an animal, but running like that seems difficult…" They backed off easily after I used Kaburagi's name. Good job, Emperor.

Now, those in that relay are taking special care around the nose saying, "The Emperor is picky about animal noses." Sounds rough.

Anyway, that's my class. Back to Iwamuro-kun. I suggested Nonose-san helping him transform.

"Last year, I gave lots of advice on makeup and costume. It was enjoyable."

"Really!? That does sound fun."

"Well, his classmates will be helping, so there might be an issue of someone outside doing too much, but if it's a little."

"I guess so. I want to do his makeup."

"He'd probably let you if you asked." I dragged Miharu-chan and Iinchou while I was at it. Oh, what a skilled Cupid I am!

Yukino-kun was discharged from the hospital, and gave me some English-made aroma candles and towels as a way of thanks for carrying him to the infirmary. Too bad Yukino-kun will only be watching the athletic festival due to his health. "Please work hard for the athletic festival. It would make me happy if you'd use the towel to practice for it. I chose the softest towels." Yukino-kun! You're such a sweet boy!

"Nii-sama uses these aroma candles at home. They smell nice, so I thought Reika-onee-san would like it." Matching candles with Enjou… This is dicey, but Yukino-kun meant well. I'll accept it kindly.

I'll be competing with Rune-chan in the three-legged race. I just barely lost to Wakaba-chan last year. I'm going to take 1st this year!

When we went to the school grounds to practice, Wakaba-chan was being hit by balls meant for the ball-toss game*.

.*(compete by trying to throw as many balls into a basket on a pole from a set distance).

Is she going to enter that? That was reckless… She's going to get pounded.

Rune-chan and I began to practice. Unlike our simple training, the opposite side of the field is full or girls cheering. Enjou and Kaburagi were practicing the relay. Sounds nice and lively.

Rune-chan and I started to understand each other's pacing, so we took a break. I promptly used Yukino-kun's towel. It's just like he said! It's soft and fine to the touch!

"Oh, Reika-sama's towel, doesn't Enjou-sama use that, too?"

"Huh?"

When someone sharp sighted said that, everyone looked towards Enjou's towel that hung around his neck and started a commotion.

"Oh, to have matching towels as Enjou-sama!"

"It's hard to find this brand in Japan!"

"Did one of you give it to the other…?"

"No! I received this from Enjou-sama's little brother!

"Oh, so it's a family affair!"

"No!"

My denials didn't reach the merry girls…

Yukino-ku-n! It wasn't just the aroma candles that matched, but the towels, too!? Tell me that earlier!

Yukino-kun, your innocence can push me to the brink…

I put away the towels for home use only.

Ahh! I haven't done anything with the Bea-tan doll!


	147. 147

147

Between the athletics festival practice, the handicrafts club, cram school, other lessons, and the school festival's Bea-tan doll, I'm swamped.

The athletics festival practice is especially trouble taking my endurance, I'm tired enough to go to sleep by the time I get home. That's why I haven't gotten far with Bea-tan!

I thought about asking about Bea-tan to another club member, but they're all busy with the wedding dress and their own projects. I probably have the most spare time…

I should do something to help them… but there's not much I can do. Just as I was thinking that, the newly minted vice president Asai-san said, "The boss just needs to act composed."

Boss… I'm a boss now... What am I going to do if they start calling me the big boss…

The only boy in the club, Minami-kun is playing a big part in embroidering the dress.

"Minami-kun really is skilled at embroidery."

"Not at all. I've just been doing this since I was small," he denied looking embarrassed. No, he shouldn't be modest, but be proud.

"By the way, Minami-kun, is it true that Ririna calls you Decchi?"

"Huh? Oh, yes," his eyes wavering.

How dare she! That idiot Ririna!

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. How could she use an insulting nickname like that? I'll tell her stop, so will you forgive us? I'm really sorry."

"No, I don't really mind it! I mean, I didn't like it at first, but I like it okay, now… Yes."

"What? You like it!?" Are you a masochist!?

"Umm… After Kotou-san called me Decchi, people that never talked to me started to me Decchi, and I have more friends now. And before it was Decchi, it was about to be Minarai to shorten Minami Raita. Isn't it better than Minarai?

"I think they both have problems…"

"Really? But I think Decchi is better."

…Minami-kun, have you been brainwashed? Well, if it's okay with you.

"If you ever have a problem with Ririna, let me know at any time."

"No, we're okay. Oh, but maybe one thing…" Minami-kun looked down and his needle stopped. "Kotou-san… what would she think of a man who does handicrafts?"

Huh….?

Enjou and my matching towel incident was aggravated further when Kaburagi was heard saying, "I liked it when I borrowed Shuusuke's, so I bought some." The Zuiran girls were all getting towels to match Kaburagi and Enjou. Virtually all of them have that towel now.

When asked Yukino-kun, "So Enjou-sama also uses that towel?"

He replied, "You didn't like it? I'm sorry, it seemed nice, so I also gave some to nii-sama…" looking dejected.

I quickly followed, "I really love it!"

Kind Yukino-kun just wanted to give his big brother a gift. It couldn't be helped then… Right?

I had gained enough confidence with my jogging over the summer to run the 100m dash at the athletics festival. I properly stretch before running every day, just like coach Mihara told me. I only run on the weekends once school started, but 100m should be easy.

But being able to run and running fast are two different things. This is bad… I'm not very fast. Since I volunteered, I have to do my best!

During practice one time, I ended up against Wakaba-chan. I guess she's in this, too. As we lined up on the track, her classmate could be heard saying, "You know, right…?" Hmm?

When we started to run, Wakaba-chan was clearly ahead, but then she suddenly slowed down. Huh? What's going on?! When I reached the goal line, a crowd gathered fawning, "That was very fast, Reika-sama!" but that was really fixed, right…?

Where's the sportsmanship!? I'm not happy winning a fixed race!

Wakaba-chan looks normal, even though she was told to lose, and doesn't look like she minds, but I do. A fixed race? I don't care about practice, but it'll be a problem in a real match. I called out to Wakaba-chan, "Um, Takamichi-san?"

"Yes?" she replied, looking startled.

"Just now, you lost on purpose?"

"Uh, well…" she looked around, troubled. It's because everyone's watching, including my hangers-on.

"I'm not happy at all to have people let me win. You should go ahead and run fast as you can. If I lose, that's just due to my ability."

"Oooh… Okay."

If the athletics festival were fixed, if wouldn't be fun for most people. I wouldn't want it. If that athletics festival maniac found out, he'd explode.

Everyone seemed to accept, and I was losing afterwards. The next day, when I was shown the groupings of the 100m dash, only girls slower than me were in my group. Uhh… a welcome race…

Every night, while rubbing my sleepy eyes, I prick Bea-tan parts with a needle. I was invited to a moon viewing from the Kaburagi's, but of course, I declined. As if I have the time. The moon's not something to look at. It's something to eat. I ate well this year, too.

I didn't attend Kaburagi's moon viewing, but as long as it's happening, I might as well decorate my room with pampas grass, and have some salted bean rice cakes on my own moon viewing. I'm so refined.

School will be off for the weekend tomorrow, so I can work hard through the night. Father came to check on me, worried that I was shutting myself in my room.

"Daddy's worried, ever since Reika stopped coming outside recently, except to eat."

"I'm sorry for that. However, I'm busy preparing for the school festival," I answered without stopping my work. Father suddenly volunteered to help. I guess he wanted to bond with his daughter. After seeing my needle felt before, he apparently thought that he could do it, too.

"Here, let daddy do the body."

"You can, father?"

"Oh, it'll be simple. Watch me." Despite speaking so confidently, the tanuki was ridiculously clumsy!

"Father! You broke the needle inside the body! AHH! The body's crushed!"

"Oh! Sorry! Well, if I do this…"

"Nooo! Stop touching it! Here, it's collapsed! Waaaa!" Don't mess with me, tanuki! You ruined the half-done body! What is this! What am I going to do! "GET OUT!" I threw out the tanuki from my room while about to cry. I can't stand this! I'm going to sleep! SLEEP!

From beyond the door, I could hear the tanuki apologize, "Daddy was wrong. I'm sorry. Forgive me," but what do I care! The tanuki should fetch some katsura from the moon as punishment! I pulled the covers over my head. I'm not going to finish like this! Oh, NO!

The next morning, father's secretary, Sasajima-san came calling. "I heard there was a problem, Reika ojou-sama…" Apparently, father called Sasajima-san out of vacation, to make up for angering his daughter, in the place of Onii-sama who was on a business trip. What are you thinking, tanuki!

"I'm so sorry that you were called out on a weekend, Sasajima-san."

"No, don't worry about me. May I see the handicraft?" I tried decline many times, but after repeated requests, I gave in and brought the Bea-tan parts to the living room.

"I see… right here…" After looking over the squashed body, he took the needle saying, "I'll borrow this," and began adding wool felt to the collapsed area. What!? The body that father had crushed was back to normal, and Sasajima-san completed it while glancing at the design in no time.

"That's incredible!"

"I'm honored."

He IS a skilled secretary! To even do handicrafts without an issue!

With the body complete, I just have the appendages and face left. The appendages are almost done, so… I might make the school festival in time?! "Thank you so very much, Sasajima-san!"

"No, this was nothing. So, ojou-sama, will you be making up with your father?"

"…Yes." To show some deference to Sasajima-san who came to help on a weekend away from his family, I decided to forgive the tanuki. But Sasajima-san has to be thanked somehow. Take some of the dried fish or something we received as summer gifts. Oh, father's sake is also good. What about some ultra-expensive bathing powder for the wife? I recommend it for the moisturizing effects in the coming season. And snacks for the child. "Also, Sasajima-san, request for holiday compensation at work."

"Ojou-sama speaks of concerns like a commoner…

Sasajima-san carried gifts in both hands as father and I saw him off.

"Father, don't ever trouble the secretary over something like this again.

"Okay…"

"And give him a bonus on top of the holiday compensation."

"Okay…"

"Of course, out of your own pocket."

"Okay…"


	148. 148

148

Most of the Zuiran girls used the same towels as Kaburagi and Enjou, but some also used the same towels as someone they liked. Emerging were those who gifted matching towels to foster their feelings. An unprecedented towel-boom of love at Zuiran.

And the Iinchou 4 were using the same towels!

"Well, this isn't like that, we just bought it together as a sign that we were friends, it's not like you're thinking at all, Kisshouin-san," denies Iinchou looking embarrassed to my questions, but then why didn't you ask me!

Didn't I help Iwamuro-kun's costume? Actually, wasn't I the one who started it? But then… I won't say everything. Isn't it okay? It looked fun.

There were others using the same towel as a sign of friendship. I'm envious.

The rumors of the matching towel with Enjou were finally dying down, so I couldn't use the towels from Yukino-kun at school, but Serika-chan and the others were obviously using the towels to match Kaburagi, so lonely me was left using a regular towel by myself. I smacked my lips. Iinchou, ask me, too…

One day, Ririna came in and threw a towel in my face saying, "Use this!" That hurt. When I looked, it was a cream-colored towel with R.K. stitched in red string. Ririna, you're… I happily decided to use it. She has a cute side. Did she embroider my initials herself? It was really well done.

I was organizing my bag after athletic festival practice in the handicrafts club room, when Minami-kun saw the towel and mumbled, "uh, the towel that I gave to Kotou-san…"

I rushed to Ririna immediately and strangled the reporbate with the towel. Ririnaaaa! How dare youuuuu! Give me back my warm fuzzy feelings!

Something needs to be done for Wakaba-chan. Kaburagi casually speaks to her every time they pass. Enjou has been seen joining them at times. Unlike Enjou, Kaburagi calling on a girl is rare. Every time Kaburagi says "Takamichi", the Emperor's fans glare at Wakaba-chan, full of hate. Because of that, people could be heard talking behind her back, or splashing her with water when she went by the sink.

"What's with her towel? It looks really cheap."

"She can't help it. She has no money."

"We'd only use something like that for cleaning."

"Oh, does that mean rags are good enough for somebody?"

Laughter comes from the hateful girls, but Wakaba-chan pretends not to hear and continues to wash her face. The Tsuruhana group's No2 didn't like being ignored, and bumped into her on purpose. Wakaba-chan's towel fell to the ground. "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

Another girl immediately followed by splashing her with a scoop of water, and Wakaba-chan was left drenched, water dripping from her bangs. And now she didn't have a towel to wipe off with. The towel on the ground even had a footprint on it.

What should I do…? Should I help?

"Let's go, Reika-sama," motioned Rune-chan sounding disinterested. But…

Then, a group of boys came after finishing relay practice. Sensing them, the girls stepped away from Wakaba-chan. Kaburagi, in the center, raised an eyebrow seeing Wakaba-chan wiping water away with her hands. "What's with you, that face? Don't have a towel?"

"Umm… I dropped it…"

"What are you doing, clumsy. Then use this." He tossed his towel to her. The expression on the girls picking on her changed in an instant.

"Eh! No! I'm fine!" Sensing the danger around her, Wakaba-chan quickly tried returning it to Kaburagi.

"It's okay. Keep it. You don't have to give it back," declined Kaburagi with one hand raised, and went into the school building with Enjou.

Wakaba-chan was left behind picking up her own towel and announcing, "Um, I'm going to return this," and ran after Kaburagi.

"What was that!? What's going on!?" Tsuruhana-san and the others could be heard yelling.

Kaburagi… What really happened?

There are so many problems recently…

The Kaburagi-Wakaba-chan towel incident was far bigger than my pair towel incident with Enjou. Serika-chan and the others took to insulting Wakaba-chan amongst themselves every day. I tried stopping it, but it seems difficult.

Watching Wakaba-chan get picked on silently is hard. I want to do something, but I can't. Pathetic…

In the Pivoine Salon, the president was ill-humored of the new Student Council led by Fellow Stalking Horse. "The student council this term has so many members who are full of themselves."

"That Mizusaki dared to force his opinions on a Pivoine member the other day. He needs to know his place."

"They've misunderstand who they are and getting conceited.

"President, what should we do?" The elitist Pivoine members surround the president and discuss the handling of the student council.

"For now, let's see how they approach us. If they look down on the Pivoine further, I'll not forgive them."

So scary… I wonder what will happen over here, too.

There are other problems, like I can't get Bea-tan's face looking good, or that I can't approach the master of the library, among others.

I went on a walk for a change of pace. Aimlessly wandering off from a train station away from home, I catch a pleasant scent. I gasp recognizing the smell!

I follow my nose and reach the source of the smell, and came to a fairground with an Ikayaki* food stall. I knew it!

.*(Ikayaki – grilled (occasionally baked) squid, typically with a soy-sauce based sauce).

I bought an ikayaki, and bit into it on the spot. Sooo tasty! My first Ikayaki as Kisshouin Reika at a temple fair! Soooo good! I can't take this cheap flavor! Maybe I should try some takoyaki (octopus), too. I have to finish the ikayaki, first, though. Oh, when I'm eating good food, I can feel my stress melting away…

I went to eat at festivals often in my past life. My little sister, Yuka-chan, and occasionally with Naru-kun. Cotton candy, tortoise-shell candy, apple-candy, and fried noodles! We tried so many different things, sharing everything. It takes me back… Daddy liked ikayaki the best, I think.

I had completely forgotten myself due to the ikayaki.

"Oh, Kisshouin-san...!?"

I went pale at that voice.


	149. 149

149

Gazing at me biting down on an ikayaki with a surprised look, was Wakaba-chan.

"Umm…." Wakaba-chan had called out to me in surprise, but didn't seem to know how to follow up.

I was in a state of panic beyond that. I can't stop my heart from racing. What am I going to do? I was always careful not to run into somebody I know when outside. I didn't think that anybody from Zuiran would be at a fair this small. Normally, I'd eat somewhere secluded. I'm so stupid. What do I do? I was seen by another Zuiran student!

"Umm… what a coincidence…?" said Wakaba-chan with a troubled look.

"Yes… it is…" I must look so foolish, a pretend-ojou-sama holding a half-eaten ikayaki! Ahhh! I lost to my appetite! I relaxed from nostalgia, fool! I can see the Zuiran students' faces. Serika-chan, Kikuno-chan, Ayame-chan, Rune-chan…. The Pivoine members. The President. If president Youko finds out, it's over! I can see their rage calling me the shame of the Pivoine…

"Um, are you okay?" hesitantly asked Wakaba-chan as I silently descending into darkness. Oh, I need to muzzle her!

"Takamichi-san!"

"Yes!?" she answered, at attention.

"Will you not speak of this to anyone?"

"This… you mean meeting here?" Meeting here? More like me biting into an ikayaki.

"Uh… pretty much everything…"

"Hmm… I don't understand, but okay. I won't tell anybody about today!"

"Oh, really!?" Really?! You really won't tell anyone?!

"Yes, I promise!" nodding vigorously.

"Thank you! Absolutely! No matter what! I'm believing you!"

"Y, yes." She looked taken aback by my desperate reaction, but she nodded again.

Okay. If she's like the manga, I can probably trust her! Probably! Very likely! More like if I don't force myself to believe that, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Well, I'll excuse myself now." Anyway, I need to get away from Wakaba-chan, although running away won't make her forget me chowing down on ikayaki. I just want to escape from reality. I start to depart with the ikayaki in hand with a forced smile.

"Wait, Kisshouin-san. Are you really going home like that?"

"Huh?" What is she stopping me when I want to get away as quickly as possible? Like what? "Woa!" The white one piece had spilled sauce from my chest to stomach! Gyaaa! Dotted splatter on my skirt, too!

"Oh, no! Ahh! What am I going to do!?" I retrieved a handkerchief from my bag but it's not coming out. Maybe I should use some water. Should I go buy a cleaning agent? Oh, it's on my hand, too! The half-eaten ikayaki is in the way. Aaa, I'm about to cry…

"Uh, Kisshouin-san? Do you want to go to my house to get it out? It should come out quickly if we wash it…"

What?! To Wakaba-chan's home?! No, but wouldn't that be bad? "No, I'll be fine. I'll get a taxi and go home." I said that, but if mother say this, she'd find out about me eating out, and I'd be in trouble…

"You don't seem sell at all… You should have it washed off a little before you go. Right?"

"But…"

"It'll come out if we wash it soon. Right?"

With her strong prodding, we headed to her home. How did this happen…? Too many things…. I can't think…

Wakaba-chan only happened to pass by on her way back from somewhere, and naturally spotted an ojou-sama in a white one piece standing there, and that was me.

"So… I stood out?"

"Ye-s."

Oh, my… Other passersby might have been looking. I thought that I dressed fairly casually with this one piece.

Wakaba-chan moved in front of me, to hide the stain. I silently wondered what to do with the ikayaki in my hand. After a short walk, she turned around saying, "We're he-re!"

Wakaba-chan's home was a town cake-shop. Unlike the jewel-like cakes the patissier produce that the Zuiran students normally have, here were the simple strawberry shortcakes, the chocolate cake, and the mont blanc, mostly for 200 to 300 yen, with the cream puff for 150 yen, truly a cake shop for the masses.

But the taste was supposed to be first rate. When I read KimiDol in my past life, I always wanted to have their cake. They were drawn so well. That cake shop of my dreams was right in front of me!

"The entrance is in the back."

Led by Wakaba-chan, we went around the cake shop. She opened the gate and motioned me through. While she was locking the gate, a caught sight of a bicycle crumpled in the front by the entrance. Oh? Wasn't this the bike that she rode to Zuiran? Hmm? It looks like a mess, but what happened?!

Wakaba-chan caught me looking at laughed, "Oh, that. I was hit by Kaburagi-sama's car, and it got crushed."

"What!?" Got hit by Kaburagi's car!? "Hit… and you were all right? Were you hurt!?"

"I was fi—ne! I tried to turn when I was hit by a car coming out of the side. I jumped off with the bike when we collided, so only some cuts and bruises, so it wasn't bad."

"It looks bad…" From the bike's condition….

Wakaba-chan laughed and invited me inside with a "Please come in."

"Excuse me for intruding…"

"Yes, yes. Now, you should change your clothes. I'll bring some, so could you step into the dressing room? Oh, and what do you want to do with that?" she asked pointing to the Ikayaki. What should I do? "Well, I should take that for now, wash your hands over here. A-nd, clothes, clothes…" She disappeared with the ikayaki to the back of the house, and reappeared with some clothing.

"When you finish changing, let me know. We'll have that washed, then."

"Thank you," I bowed accepting the change of clothes. My stomach growled at that moment. "…" I want to melt and disappear…

"It's 3 o'clock now, but did you skip lunch? I could make some fried noddles."

"No, don't mind me!"

"I haven't had lunch either, so why don't we have some while to clothes dries. Oh, maybe you don't like fried noodles…"

"That's not so!" I love them. I was going to have some after the ikayaki.

"Then I'll make some! What about that ikayaki? Should I cut it up and put into the noodles?"

"Please…"

"Ye—s," she smiled brightly and closed the door.

I had a strange feeling as I wore a T-shirt and some knee-lengths pants tightened by a rubber band at the waist. I'm inside the house of the main character of KimiDol… This feels unreal. Until yesterday, only I knew of her, and we'd barely even spoken.

"This looks wrong…" I murmured looking at the curled hair, the T-shirt, and shorts reflected in the mirror. I called hesitantly from out the door, and Wakaba-chan came immediately.

"I put the stain remover on it and started to wash it."

"You're running the washer for one piece of clothing?! But the electricity and water cost!" It's a waste! I'm so sorry. A simple hand washing would suffice!

"Electricity cost? Umm, it was pretty bad so I thought that it would be better to wash the whole thing, but maybe that would damage the one piece…"

"I wouldn't mind the damaging at all…"

"Then, we'll just have it washed! Don't worry! I'll put in on dry setting!" Wakaba-chan efficiently put the stain remover on, and put the clothes inside a netting, and started the washer.

"Let's eat while we wait."

"Yes, I'm so sorry to have cause so much trouble…"

"Ahaha, totally all ri—ght."

We moved to the dining area, and Wakaba-chan produced some fried noodles.

"I'm sorry this is all I could make. It might not suit the tastes of an ojou-sama like Kisshouin-san."

"No, not all! Thank you for the meal."

"Enjoy."

The fried noodles had plenty of the squid inside. Thank you, Wakaba-chan. I take a bite. Oh, this taste!

"Are you okay? Can you eat it…?"

"It's very tasty," I replied chewing. These fried noodles had the cheap taste from the 3-pack I remembered having often in my past life. This takes me back. Fried noodles never appear in the Kisshouin household. Even when we go out, it'll be something refined at a high-end Chinese restaurant. I can't resist this sauce!

I finished eating very quickly. Phew, thanks for the meal. I finished it off with some barley tea handed to me. I missed barley tea…

"I feel bad for you to be doing so much for me…"

"Don't worry," she laughed drinking her tea. A silence followed.

"Um, Takamichi-san…"

"Yes?"

I decided to ask what had been bothering me. "How is school?" Was that strange, asking like that? But I can't ask if it's hard being picked on.

"How? Like what?" she asked back, as expected.

"Umm… like what do you think of life there."

"I think it's pretty fulfilling."

"Oh, really?!" Even when they say things about you, try to trip you, and dump water on you?! Is she being polite? Is she trying to act strong?

"Yes, I was lucky to get into Zuiran."

"Lucky…?" I thought that she might be sarcastic, but her smile didn't seem like it.

"Well, I'm attending classes with great facilities and programs for free. To top it off, I get a stipend if I get good grades…" Her smile widened. "Just between us, I had my best score ever on the last mock exam, and the special stipend was…" She covered her mouth to stifle laughter… Apparently, it was quite an amount.

"To be paid, just to get good grades, this is the best school!" Buying good grades with money, I think it's the worst school.

"I won't have a fortune before graduating, but if I work hard, maybe half…" She started to laugh unable to hold back any longer. Fortune? So how large of a stipend does Zuiran give?

"But aren't they doing a lot to you…? Like insults…"

She replied, "I don't mind much," after I asked uncomfortably.

"What? You don't mind?"

"No, there's no harm done." No harm? There's plenty of harm. Being covered in water, and hit by balls.

"But doesn't it hurt your feelings…?"

"Hmm…" She seriously has to think about it… She's mentally stronger than I ever imagined…

"Then, one more question. About being hit by Kaburagi-sama…"

And so I asked what I had been bothering me the entire time.


	150. 150

150

She simply brushed it aside earlier, but I couldn't let it pass that Kaburagi's car had hit her.

"Over summer vacation, Kaburagi-sama's car ran you over?"

"Ahaha, sort of."

Oh, my! So the reason that they suddenly became close after vacation was Kaburagi running her over?!

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds. The car wasn't going that fast. Besides, I just flew with the bike like roll, roll, roll." She crouched like a frog and rolled on the floor.

"I let go of the bike, so I wasn't really hurt. The front of the bike was crushed, so if I had hung on, that might have been baaad. Ahaha." Hit and then run over? That's no laughing matter, Wakaba-chan.

"So, did Kaburagi-sama properly deal with you? It wasn't a hit and run…?"

"No waaay. He apologized, and I was fine, but he took me to the hospital."

"Of course."

"And I didn't hit my head or back, so it was more like sent flying than run over. Well, it's summer so I was wearing a short sleeved shirt, so my hands and arms were cut up on the asphalt. I also had bruises from hitting the ground, but it only hurt a few days," she smiled.

"But even if they were light, you were still injured, and the bike was a wreck. You did demand reparations?"

"Huuuuh!? I couldn't accept reparations."

"What are you saying!? You can't just accept that meekly! You should take him to the bank!"

"Take him to the bank…" Wakaba-chan was taken aback, but Kaburagi's rich. If they want to settle it out of court, she should just take it.

"Actually, Kaburagi-sama said he'd pay reparations, but… Their family lawyer came to our house repeatedly. It was the first time with a lawyer, so I got really nervous! He really seemed to know what he was doing, as expected of a Kaburagi lawyer! Um, and the reparations, I turned it down. It really wasn't much of an injury. In the end, we couldn't turn down the solatium, though. It was less than the reparations, but it was a lot. The reparations that they offered was so large, it had the entire family shaking."

"Oh, my…"

"We were told to accept at least that, and handed us a thick envelope. It was like this thick," as she demonstrated it with her thumb and index finger. So at least 500,000 yen.

"What surprised us was that the sympathy bag had the Kaburagi seal on it. I guess important families have gift bags specially made. Could it be that you family does that, too?"

"Well, yes."

"I see. Wooow." Wakaba-chan, that's not something that you should be impressed about right now…

"Oh! Also, they replaced our bicycle. If was an Italian-made, really expensive bike, really surprised me!"

"Ah."

"So a 10 thousand yen bike came back as one that costs hundreds of thousands of yen. Doesn't that sound like the Straw Millionaire*?"

.*(Straw Millionaire is a folk tale of a man who trades items starting with a straw until he becomes rich)

That seems a little off…

"But it seems too expensive, and now I'm afraid that it'll be stolen. That's why it's stored in the back of the yard. I have a bell on the wire lock, too!"

"Is that so."

"The old bike had a sticker wishing for traffic safety, but maybe that was why I was safe after being hit by a car. So, I tried to put one on the new bike, but Kaburagi begged me to stop, that it was blasphemy against that bike. He said that it could be customized a lot, so I asked for a basket and a luggage rack, but he started talking this and that about the bicycle design…" Hmm, I guess Kaburagi's sense of aesthetics, wouldn't allow it.

Wakaba-chan got up saying the laundry might be done, and stepped away. She came back with my one piece on a hanger.

"It looks clea-n. It was in the dryer a bit, but if we hang it, it'll dry soo-n."

"Thank you very much." She was hanging my white one piece outside. It's still hot, so it should dry quickly as she said.

Someone who appeared to be Wakaba-chan's mother popped her head in. "Wakaba, you have a friend over?"

"Oh, mom. Umm, a friend, or… This is a classmate from Zuiran, Kisshouin Reika-san."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sorry for intruding. I am Kisshouin Reika. I've had the pleasure to attend Zuiran with Takamichi-san."

"Ah! I can't believe you're a friend of Wakaba's! Such a refined ojou-sama! Just as you expect from Zuiran!"

"Mom!"

Wakaba-chan's mom reminds me in part to mine from my past life, a cheerful and kind person.

"Mom, are you all right leaving the shop?"

"I just came for a look. Wakaba, why don't we have your friend eat some cake as long as she's here?"

"All right. Kisshouin-san, would you like to have some cake?"

"Huh?!" Wakaba-chan's cake! I was definitely going to buy some on my way out, but I can have some now!? "Is it okay…?"

"It's probably totally different from the cakes you normally have, so you don't have to. It's really a cake for the masses."

"No, I look forward to having some!"

"Then, please." We went to the shop to look at the cakes.

"Wow!" These are Wakaba-chan's family's cakes! Simple and old fashioned, but looks so good! What do I want?

"Have you decided?"

"How about this montblanc…"

"Oka—y. Then, I'll have that, too. Mom, two montblancssss."

"Oh, I'll pay!"

"No, don't worry."

"I can't! These are all for sale!"

"Ahaha, don't worry, don't worry."

Oh, but that would be wrong. I can't be that shameless! But I folded to Wakaba-chan's insistent smile, so we returned the living room with the cakes.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the cake."

"It's ok, it's not much, but I wonder if you'll like it…"

I took the fork held out for me, and took a bite of the montblanc.

"Delicious!"

"Really?! That makes me happy!"

Ah, so this is the cake that I from the manga that I always wanted to have… a gently sweet taste.

"Yes, very, very good. I'll definitely buy some before I leave."

"Great, I'm glad you say so. It's a small shop, but word of mouth, blogs, and other reviews have gotten customers from far away to come, recently," said Wakaba-chan with a smile while having some montblanc herself.

"I understand why they would spend the time to come. There were many customers just now, also."

"Ehehe, thank you."

Onii-sama will be returning from his long business trip today, so I'll take some home for him. He'll be happy. Fufu. Oh, so delicious.

"Speaking of cakes, to continue the last story, about when I turned down the reparations."

"Yes."

"When I said that I couldn't take it, Kaburagi-sama said that he would buy every cake we had!"

"Huh!?" What is that idiot saying!

"I turned that down too, saying that I appreciated the thought. But he answered 'No, give me all of it.'"

"How troublesome…" There are customers coming from far away, it's an unwelcome favor to have the stock run out.

"But in the end, he bought one of each kind."

"I see… so he was difficult." Really... What is he thinking?

"And I haven't told anybody at Zuiran about this. Doesn't it sound bad? For Kaburagi-sama to have run over someone?"

"That may be." It was a personal injury accident, after all, even if injuries were light. I guess that's why they couldn't really answer the reason they had become friendly.

"Then, was it fine to tell me?"

"Yes. It's between the two of us. Today's a secret, right?" she grinned. Oh, about eating at the fair. Is she telling me by letting me know her secret?

"Very well. I'll not tell a soul!"

Yup. I won't tell either. Promise."

It was afternoon, and Wakaba-chan's younger siblings began returning home. My clothes had dried by then, so I decided to leave, also.

"You should join us for dinner."

"Thank you very much, but I have a curfew…" Wakaba-chan and her mother made a nice offer, but I can't be late without having let them know earlier. I bought the cakes, and gave my farewells.

Now, when I get home I need to nonchalantly brag to Onii-sama that I became the handicrafts club president.


	151. 151

151

As Wakaba-chan had done so much for me, I have to return the favor, but I can't think of what to do.

Normally, we would give special cookies made for the Kisshouin family, normally unavailable to the public, or maybe fruit from a high-end produce store, but they might be impolite to a cake store… and something from an obviously expensive store. Hmm…

After some thinking, I settled on some black tea and coffee that would go well with cakes, and notebooks with Zuiran's insignia for Wakaba-chan herself. Consumed goods are the best as gifts, since they won't be a burden!

Since that day is a secret, we don't talk at school. Having gone to her home seems more like a dream. I really did go to her house, right? That wasn't a daydream was it?

There's only a short time until the athletics festival, so each class' training is reaching its peak. Everyone from my class is working hard to score well, but I wonder… They practice while laughing, so they may lack seriousness. The boys are practicing for the cavalry battle, their strategy is to run away from the start; is that from past experience? Wouldn't they be able to do well this year if they tried? The

Emperor isn't participating, as he had announced. When I asked his classmates, he was asked to be in the cavalry battle as expected, but he silently turned it down with a wave of the hand. That he had already retired. His classmates asked him even so. However, the Emperor did not budge. That was the story.

'I already retired, so I won't do it. However, I will personally train those who will be in the cavalry battle. So that we will be victorious in every event, I will give my all to train all the men,' or so I was told.

Yup. Glad we weren't in the same class. Glad I wasn't born a boy. The Emperor's class is turning into Sparta… Their glare is getting scary.

Around that time, the Pivoine president and Fellow Stalking Horse finally collided. Apparently, a Pivoine member forced an ordinary student out of their seat in the cafeteria to get a spot with a better view. The member was a sophomore while the displaced student was a senior, so Fellow Stalking Horse told the underclassman to show some respect.

Of course, the Pivoine president's elitist faction was angered. How dare he treat a Pivoine member this way! The cafeteria seemed ready to explode.

"There were already people seated there. To tell them to move just because he wants to sit there amounts to tyranny. Beyond that, they were upperclassmen. It goes against respectful behavior."

"Even if they are underclassmen, they are Pivoine members. In Zuiran, it is obvious that the Pivoine takes precedence. It does not matter who else we are dealing with. Are you not lacking respect yourself by forcing your opinions upon I, an upperclassmen?"

"I am the student council president. It is my duty to defend the students. It's wrong to think that the Pivoine can do as they will. You have your own reserved seats. There were plenty of open seats. Isn't it overbearing to the extreme to displace people just because they want to sit there? The student council can't sit idly by and watch such selfish behavior.

"Overbearing to the extreme!? Who are you to call us that?" The president's eyebrows bristled, but Fellow Stalking Horse wasn't backing down.

"The Pivoine are still Zuiran students. It's the duty of the student council to correct bad behavior."

"Silence, you upstart!"

Upstart!?

"In the end, the student council is simply composed of upstart rabble. You are merely allowed autonomy due to we, the Pivoine's magnanimous spirit. You seem to misunderstand that, to oppose the Pivoine… How dare you! There is a gap at wide as the There is a difference of about heaven and earth between the Pivoine and the upstart student council!"

Fellow Stalking Horse flushed with anger at the president's words. Hearing the disturbance, some teachers arrived and stepped between them. Fellow Stalking Horse was taken aside, and other student council member followed seemingly worried. The president and the others still glared, their anger not satiated.

I was afraid, so I only peeked at them from a crowd with Serika-chan, but I now I've lost all appetite...

"That was quite a disturbance…"

"Mizusaki-kun really needs to choose his words better. I wonder if he'll be okay…" whispered Serika-chan thinking of the crowd around us.

As a Pivoine member, I can't stop shaking from being pulled into this when the sparks fly. I'm afraid… I want a strong heart. I might look rococo on the outside, but I'm a tiny commoner inside.

I wondered what Kaburagi was doing at a time like this, and found him staring at the center of the commotion with a disinterested look from the Pivoine dedicated seats. And his eyes continued to follow Wakaba-chan who seemed troubled whether or not to go after Fellow Stalking Horse.

Fellow Stalking Horse was reprimanded directly by the school director. Nothing was done to the Pivoine, naturally. I thought that was unfair, by this is Zuiran, so Fellow Stalking Horse would have to grit his teeth and back off.

From the school's handling of the student council's treatment of the Pivoine, the cafeteria incident came to a close, but I hope that there's no more trouble.

The day of the athletic festival arrived. The Emperor's vassals from Sparta were flying from the start. Oh, what hellish training did they undergo? Their fervor is on another level. It doesn't seem like a festival to them, though the girls in their class were cheering at ease.

Fellow Stalking Horse stood out just as much. Yup, releasing stress through exercise is the best. Good luck, Fellow Stalking Horse.

In time, my turn in the 100 m dash approached. As the participants gathered, I saw Wakaba-chan who exclaimed, "I'll do my best!" holding a fist up. Ahaha, Wakaba-chan's motivated. But we're running in different groups.

I was about to answer her with a smile when my hangers-on exclaimed, "How dare she act so familiar! Who do you think she is!?" and glared at Wakaba-chan. "Let's go, Reika-sama. She doesn't know her place." They pulled us apart. Just when you spoke to me… Wakaba-chan, I'm sorry…

Now that I think about it, though I don't want to say it myself, to feel at ease to speak to Kisshouin Reika, you really aren't afraid of anything, Wakaba-chan…

I was obviously first in my group running the 100 m. My hangers-on welcomed me with applause and "Wonderful, Reika-sama!" What a fix. I can't take this…

Wakaba-chan barely missed 1st. She was laughing jovially.

The Zuiran athletic festival was only beginning…


	152. 152

152

For the boy's relay, the Kaburagi formed a circle, and roared, "UOOOOOOO!" Woah, that one team turned dreadful...

The race started. The competitors dash at once. Oooh! Kaburagi team's starting leg runner tripped! And there goes the baton! Screams rise from the crowd! He hastily picks up the baton and runs, but he's far behind. Ooo, he can't be feeling well…

That first leg runner had turned blue when he handed off the baton. Well, he'd have to … But Kaburagi was patting him on the back, and speaking into his ear. He didn't seem angry about the mistake. Good for you, boy I don't know.

Then Kaburagi stepped in as the anchor. The Spartans had gotten to 4th by running for their lives. Kaburagi ran like the wind upon taking the baton, and passed the 3rd place runner immediately. He then caught up to the 2nd place runner. 1st place is within reach. SO FAST!

The crowd's cheers roared like an earthquake as Kaburagi absolutely carried them. The goal was right in front. Can the Emperor pass him? He did!

He broke the tape at the goal, and the competitors swarmed him. Oh, the 1st leg runner's crying! He was probably being overwhelmed by guilt… Kaburagi smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He just gained another follower.

I next entered the ball-toss game. It's a group competition, so I can try winning without a fix!

When I looked at the other classes, Enjou was standing next to Wakaba-chan, who had been getting pelted during practice. Enjou's in the ball-tossing game?!

The girls thinking about hitting her couldn't with Enjou next to her, so they were quietly tossing balls at the basket.

Did Enjou help Wakaba-chan? Was it a coincident?

We finished an ordinary 3rd. Not good or bad.

The costume relay was in the afternoon. I wonder how Iwamuro-kun looks after Nonose-san helped. Each class stepped out.

"Huh!? My class was supposed to be the Bremen Town Musicians, but for some reason all the animals had curls on their head. What is that!?

"Iinchou! Iinchou!"

"What's wrong, Kisshouin-san?"

I ran to him and asked about that crazy getup. "Why do the animals have that weird hair!?"

"Oh, that. They tried copying your hairstyle." I knew it!

"You're like the class face, so appeal… not out of respect? Hmm, something like that?"

"Something like that… I hadn't heard that!"

"Oh, they kept quiet thinking that you'd stop them. Sorry, Kisshouin-san. When I told them that Iwamuro-kun was going to wear a wig like you're hairstyle, they became competitive. Since you're in our class."

"I don't get it!"

Even if it's a wig, compared to Iwamuro-kun's curls, theirs are incomparably tight. That's not a refined rococo, but more like a reggae god!

There, they're laughing strangely! I feel like I'm being laughed at!

"Now, Kisshouin-san, they're about to start. Let's cheer!"

But I can't really root for the weirdly braided animals, even at Iinchou's prompting.

"Oh, there's Iwamuro-kun!"

Iwamuro-kun's Wendy with a magnificent blond wig of curled hair and a teal one piece ran all out. The Bremen Musicians were passed immediately. The full-faced donkey is completely holding everyone back. Must be oxygen deprivation.

I also see Wakaba-chan in the costume relay. Their class was doing Urashima Tarou. Behind Urashima Tarou and Otohime was Wakaba-chan with sea bream and flounder stuck on her. Wakaba-chan…

I wanted to give the costume party relay members a piece of my mind, but it was my turn in the three-legged race. Too bad. I throw these feelings into the race.

As I was walking with my partner, Rune-chan, thinking about the difference between my curls and dreadlocks, Kaburagi appeared in front of me.

"Kisshouin!" Why did he accost me? Rune-chan needlessly acted tactfully and gave us some space.

"Kaburagi-sama." As usual, girls follow him while keeping a slight distance. He's like the pied piper.

Kaburagi placed a hand on my shoulder. The girls let out a shrill scream. "I know your theme since last year. It's the Chinese zodiac!"

"Huh? Chinese zodiac?" What do you mean by theme, or zodiac? You suddenly come up and start babbling nonsense…

Putting aside my confusion, Kaburagi nodded in satisfaction. "You didn't enter the costume relay this year, so I thought that you ran away from putting on a nose, but to send out doppelgangers… Last year's rat and ram, and the Bremen this year. I immediately saw that you were trying to complete the Chinese zodiac!"

"Huh!?" What the heck is this guy saying!? Is he dumb!? I'd never in my life thought about wanting to complete the Chinese zodiac!

Besides, look carefully! The Musicians of Bremenhad a cat. The Chinese zodiac doesn't have a cat! The cat was tricked by the rat!

Wait, why are you saying, 'I see'? Stop that! Quit acting like you understand. You're scaring me!

"You managed to do a lot of them this year, so you might be able to complete them by graduation. Well, good luck."

Saying what he wanted, he patted my shoulders a few times, and left triumphantly. STOOOOP!

I never had an idiotic idea about completing the Chinese zodiac! Don't compare me to an athletic festival maniac like you! Normal people don't think like that! Wait, Kaburagi!

"Umm, Reika-sama… Forgive me for interrupting your immersion, but it's almost time…" said Rune-chan rather apologetically to me while I had stiffened. Huh? Immersion?

Kaburagi apparently couldn't be heard to those observing from a distance, but they could now be heard saying, "Kaburagi-sama was encouraging Reika-sama about to compete…" in a captivated envy. NO! Even Rune-chan followed by saying, "I'm so happy for you, Reika-sama." Don't misunderstand! That moron just thought I had some weird obsession with the Chinese zodiac!

Because of that idiot Kaburagi, my willpower was taxed, so we didn't do well in the three-legged race. Rune-chan consoled, "It's too bad, after Kaburagi-sama came to inspire you." I said that wasn't it…

The athletic festival was nearing its conclusion, and it was finally time for the cavalry battle. The horses trained by the Emperor himself entered the arena pumped up. Are they the favorites? Kaburagi watched over them with his arms crossed.

Fellow Stalking Horse made his appearance. The cheering escalated. He's popular even after his clash the Pivoine president. Why? Is it his looks?

Within the calls of "Mizusaki-kuuun!" and "Presideeent!" were some "Priiiince!" Prince?

Apparently, Fellow Stalking Horse had picked up a nickname without me knowing. Prince… So it's Prince Arima.

But Prince Arima was a tragic figure. Isn't that bad? Oh, Prince Arima was also a stalking horse in a sense. Then maybe it is appropriate for him, even though his image is entirely different. It's about as off as Aphodite.

That Prince Arima ripped the headbands off of opponents one after the other. Only Kaburagi's horses remained! Surrounded by the two Kaburagi-horses, Fellow Stalking Horse was in a bind, but he mowed one down with his right arm, and crushed the other with a desperate headbutt. The crowd erupted with a standing ovation at his exploit. Even Kaburagi who personally trained his vassals grudgingly applauded with a stern look.

I sighed seeing him wrinkly. I thought this when he beat Tomoe senpai last year, too, but if he still cared so much, he should go ahead and enter. It's ridiculous to suffer over something this trivial, idiot Kaburagi.


	153. 153

153

Following the athletic festival, I asked about the reggae hair put on by the costume relay members. They took the excuse I made about not being serious enough by Kaburagi seriously, and decided to at least have the curled hair in the race for the Emperor. So everything bad was that athletic festival maniac's fault!

One of the boys joyously announced, "The Emperor told me that was an interesting idea!" He followed up asking, "He also said that it may be difficult around the dragon and serpent, but use your wits and good luck. What did he mean?" The Chinese zodiac!

Oh? But if I'm the Chinese zodiac series, isn't Wakaba-chan the ocean series? She played the sea in that skit sophomore year. The sea, fish, and what would follow? Seaweed… ship… wait, even I'm starting to think like that idiot!

Nooo. I don't want to complete the Chinese zodiac…

I'm not sure who started it, but nickname of Prince Arima stuck. Arima hot springs are nice... The oldest hot springs in Japan. In my past life, I had used bath salts of Arima hot springs, but now I'm rich so I had gone to the real thing. Ooooh, that was a nice bath. My skin became so smooth. The onsen eggs (slow-boiled, traditionally in a hot spring) were so delicious! Onsen eggs are nice… They go well with Caesar's salads, too!

But is it okay for Fellow Stalking Horse? To be called by a tragic prince's name? Well, as a Pivoine member, I should be glad his name isn't Sawara (vengeful spirit). Curses are scary.

But this school really likes using nicknames. Like the Emperor, or Prince Arima, or Aphrodite. Also my… was it goddess?

Yeah, I don't really know, but Satomi-kun said that some call me goddess. Well, now that I think of it, I might be dignified like a goddess? It's a little exaggerated, though. Makes me uncomfortable. I wondered why I'm a goddess, but it probably goes to my name coming from Kisshouten. The same idea as Prince Arima.

Now that I think about it, wasn't Kisshouten the goddess of beauty? I didn't' think that I'm called that because of it. Just thought that Kisshouten rules over beauty. That's all.

The mid-term tests occur right after the athletics festival. I was 29th and 30th the past two times. I want to stay on the ranking chart no matter what! It makes me uneasy that I've been dropping, but I studies during the summer at the library, so hopefully that helps.

I opened the study guide at my desk. I wonder if Wakaba-chan is studying right now…

Wakaba-chan isn't poor. They own a house, and their store is well established there with lots of customers. They didn't seem like they were skimping on ever day goods. At least not it wasn't shown in the manga. They were running the air conditioner normally when I went there, too.

It's just that Wakaba-chan has lots of siblings. With her as the eldest, she has 2 little brothers and a little sister, for a total of 4, so Wakaba-chan thought about the cost of education for her siblings, and attended Zuiran to lessen their burden by saving her stipend. It's filial piety.

Her brothers seemed like mischievous boys that you wouldn't find in Zuiran. One exclaimed, "Wow, this sister's head's like a chocolate corone (swirly-shaped desert bread)" when he saw me and "That hurt!" after Wakaba-chan hit him on the head immediately. The Takamichi family was fun.

I did fairly well on that test, or so I thought while in that state of mind. For me, at least.

I anxiously awaited the ranking list to be released, while working on Bea-tan. There's only a month left until the school festival. I need to finish this. Thanks to father's secretary, Sasajima-san, the body was complete, and the feet followed. The head remains, but something seems off… There's something different from Bea-tan in the photographs. Umewaka-kun periodically sends pictures, so her face in firmly entrenched in my brain. Is it the position of the nose and eyes? Is it because the long hairs aren't attached, yet? I'm attaching Beatrice's distinctive long hairs last, to prevent tangles. Maybe I should ask everyone at the handicrafts club for advice.

The mid-term results were announced. My grades are… Oh! 28th! I went up! I went up 2 spots! Good job, me!

"Oh, Reika-sama! You're 28th! That's great!"

"Reika-sama is 28th! Weren't you 30th last time? How wonderful!"

The praise coming from Serika-chan and the others who accompanied me to the rankings display feels nice. "Thank you, but is 28th so praiseworthy…? I don't really know…"

"Oh, it's admirable. Reika-sama may not understand because you don't seem interested in grades."

"That's right. Reika-sama should be proud of your grades."

"Oh, but…" Ohohohohoho, please keep going.

But there are many above me. Once again, it was Kaburagi 1st, Enjou 2nd, and Wakaba-chan 3rd . What's with those three's brains? Wakaba-chan looks at the chart while keeping a straight face, trying not to show how happy she is, but her nostrils are twitching. She's happy. Probably thinking 'increased stipend!'

From our talks, Wakaba-chan brings her own lunch normally, but when she receives a stipend, she secretly rewards herself with dishes from the cafeteria menu. I wonder what she'll have this month. They're offering nouvelle cuisine this month.

"Wakaba-chan, that's greaaaat!"

"Ehehe, thank you." Wakaba-chan seems to be getting along with the other student council members. I see them together more often.

"I lost to Takamichi again." Fellow Stalking Horse appeared next to her. He was 4th .

"Good luck next time."

"That's sounded like confidence." She seems to be getting along with Fellow Stalking Horse, as well. It's good that she's not alone, though the Prince Arima fans' eyes are harsh.

Kaburagi and Enjou arrived to the buzz of the crowd to check their rankings as usual, and left without a fuss. I didn't miss Kaburagi's glance towards Wakaba-chan talking to Fellow Stalking Horse, however. I wonder what he really thinks of Wakaba-chan…

With the athletics festival and midterm tests over, Zuiran gets ready for the school festival. My class was doing a Chinese tea café. I bought a lot of tea when I went to Taiwan with Ichinokura-san, so maybe I can contribute some ideas.

The handicrafts club exhibit preparations remain. I'm the president, so I have to pull everyone along! Okay, leave everything to me, the president!

But first, I have to finish my own entry as the president. I brought the Bea-tan doll to school today, to get some advice. I stopped at the Salon before going to the clubroom, and had some tea as I looked at the Bea-tan dolls in my bag. I have 3 different faces, but which one should I choose? They're all cute, but…

As I matched the faces to the body, Kaburagi walked by with a curious look. "What's that? Is it Cerberus?"

HUHHH?! STEP OUT SIDE, JERK!


	154. 154

154

I was completely indignant to have Kaburagi call the work I was throwing my soul into the watchdog of the underworld. Cerberus!? Are you calling me a glutton in secret?! Is this the hell for voracious eaters?! This baby is Beatrice! The Dante's eternal love from the divine comedy! Apologize to Dante Umewaka for calling her Cerberus! Pape satan pape satan aleppe! How dare you, Kaburagi! I condemn thee to hell!

Yelling as much I could in my mind, I took Beatrice and left the Salon. I want everyone in the handicrafts club to know this affront!

Upon reaching the clubroom, I showed the photos and the 3 faces of Bea-tan and spoke my mind. They might not look alike, but they're so cute!

The club member would only reservedly say, "3 was just a bad number…" Well, that may be, but they're so cute! Isn't it horrible to be treated as Cerberus, just because the numbers matched!?

"Now, now, Reika-sama. We just need to make an adorable creation that would even surprise Kaburagi-sama. I'll help. So you want to match this photograph?" kindly offered the ex-president. That's right! I don't have time to waste over that idiot's words. Making Bea-tan look just like the real thing is my biggest challenge! First, I have to have one of the 3 chosen to be the closest to the real Bea-tan!

"Reika-sama, it may not be well to hold an animal by its neck…"

Oh really? I began correcting Bea-tan's head with advice from the ex-president.

"By the way, Reika-sama, tomorrow is the meeting between the presidents of each club about the school festival."

I think I remember something like that. We're supposed to choose different aspects of concerning the school festival, was it? It'll be my first time, but what actually happens? "Is there anything that I should watch for?"

"No, not especially. We decide things like which locations to use, but it usually stays the same as the previous year. The budget's already set. You can probably just follow along with everyone else."

"I see." So it's a discussion in name only. Well, it's like my debut as the handicrafts club president. I'll work hard for the handicrafts club! "I'll do my best not to cause the handicrafts club any harm," I smiled.

After school, the next day, the club presidents all gathered. The student council acted as the facilitator. I didn't really care much about club activities, so I found out about the other presidents for the first time. Iinchou was the literature club president. Unlike the cultural clubs who sat quietly at their assigned seats, the athletic clubs are rather noisy. I'm getting rather fed up with them, but maybe it can't be helped, since they're from well-known clubs or participate in tournaments.

The discussions proceeded as planned, and the topic reached the allocation of classrooms for club use. The former president said that this stays the same most years, so I simply listened looking at my handout.

Suddenly, several sports clubs that always set up refreshment booths outside began complaining. "Hey, if we're outside, we get affected by the weather, so we want to be indoors this year."

"Oh, us, too. Aren't there open rooms? Oh, and bigger the better, of course. We represent the school well, so we should get that much."

"Considering our club's contribution to the school, we deserve that."

"There are plenty of clubs that get no customers. How about gathering them in one room. That'll make space."

"Good idea! Like the photography club, or literature, or biology clubs."

"Wasn't there a go and shogi club? What do they do for the school festival?

"Dunno. A display?"

The named club presidents stiffened. Fellow Stalking Horse cautioned with a "Hey," but they continued without care. Those guys… I opened my bag and readied breaking the seal.

"Nobody comes to see them, so they should just put them in one spot. We'll liven things up for them."

"Who else does displays and exhibits? Art club, calligraphy club…"

"Oh, and that! Like the handicrafts club!"

I stood up slowly at those words and my folding fan rang out with a snap.

"What about the handicrafts club?" The clamorous meeting hall suddenly went silent. With a faint smile, I looked each club president who had pushed to strip the exhibition-style cultural clubs of their rooms in the eye. "I thought that I heard the handicraft club called, so what could it have been? Oh, let me introduce myself. I am the handicrafts club president. Pleased to meet you all."

"Huh…?" The boy who were saying whatever they wanted, apparently didn't know I was the handicrafts club president. They looked petrified with shock. They probably thought that the Pivoine stuck to the tea or flower arranging clubs. Is that why the flower arranging wasn't mentioned, even though they're also exhibition style? Fools!

The opponents were primarily the soccer, baseball, and basketball clubs. These are all high-profile clubs that did well in tournaments, leading to their arrogant statements. But to me, it doesn't matter what they've accomplished. All that matters is that they are the enemies to my handicrafts club.

I slowly walked to their seats. Within the silent classroom, only my fan snapping open and shut can be heard.

I stood behind the soccer team captain. He tried to turn, so I put the fan on his right shoulder to stop him. He froze still facing ahead, so I lightly kept tapping his shoulder.

"The soccer team has done well?"

"Y… well…"

"No need to be modest. I've heard that you were brilliant in the tournament."

"Thank you…"

"But, I wonder…" the rhythmic tapping of the fan on the shoulder stopped on his carotid artery. "It is well to celebrate a championship by renting out a store, but shouldn't the underage follow the rule of the law, captain? Was the sake in victory sweet?"

"Eh…"

I proceeded to the baseball team captain, and placed the fan on his shoulder. Tap, tap, tap…

"The baseball team's practice seems extremely difficult. But, I wonder… Rumors reached my ear that small mistakes are punished with blows. Are these true? Corporal punishment is frowned upon is society. Have you heard of sports teams receiving the death penalty?" I slapped his carotid artery with the fan.

Last, was the basketball team. You don't have to look so afraid, it'll be over in a moment. Right?

"You put your hands on you senpai's girlfriend?"

After confirming the 3 petrified backs, I leisurely returned to my seat. Upon sitting down, I slapped the desk with the closed fan.

"And?" I smiled at the soccer, baseball, and basketball captains.

"About the earlier discussion, what was it about the classrooms? I don't remember, I seem to be forgetful… Could you please tell me again?"

"… The soccer team's refreshment shop can be outside."

"…Baseball team, also."

"Same as the others."

The 3 captains stated, without meeting my eyes.

"Oh, but did you not mention clubs other than the handicrafts club, like the literature club?"

"No, we'd like to be outside!"

"We'd prefer to be outside!"

"Outside even if it rains!"

"Oh, my! What gentlemen. To generously yield to the poor little cultural clubs with such kindness. I am SO moved I may tremble!"

I placed the fan to my lips, and victoriously laughed, hohoho.

Fellow Stalking Horse sighed, and Wakaba-chan stared blankly with her mouth wide open.

HOOHOHOHOHO!


	155. 155

155

After the meeting, the presidents of the cultural clubs that were named came and thanked me. Yup, to us, the school festival is our biggest occasion to shine. We're not like the sports clubs who lightheartedly set up shop! How much time do they think I spent on the Bea-tan plush toy!

I thought that Fellow Stalking Horse might criticize me again, but he didn't really say a thing, so I guess he let it slide.

Now, I need to hurry to the clubroom. I'm being bombarded by frequent mail from Beatrice asking 'Is the plush toy done? Bea-tan's looking forward to it! You need to make me cute! I want to see it! Work hard, Reika-tan! From Beatrice. Too much pressure… I can't tell Umewaka-kun that she's turned into Cerberus…

I am the vice class rep in addition to being the club prez, so I'm busy making arrangements for all the clothes, Chinese tea, and snacks. Concerning the tea, I brought samples from my Taiwan trip to taste test, and classmates well-informed of about tea took over the menu. To think the trip for xiaolongbao would be useful here… I wonder what happened to Ichinokura-san. I was turning down his invites due to his girlfriend, so I really didn't know. I might be ungrateful. Mao-chan asked me to drop by the Petit, so maybe I should ask her.

I decided to go to the Petit Salon. Music could be heard throughout the elementary school building. Instead of a school festival, the elementary school was having an educational presentation event where they might perform in a chorus, concert, or play; or make a research presentation. I contacted Mao-chan fearing that she may be busy, but she was going be at the Salon today.

Walking a little hurriedly towards the Petit, I ran into Katsuragi at a corner.

"Hey! It's you!"

"Well, if it isn't Katsuragi-kun. Long time no see." Young Katsuragi seemed to have grown since we last met. I can't simply hit him on the head anymore. Too bad.

"Why are you here!?"

"Because I have reason to, of course. We seem to run into one another often. Are you stalking me?"

"As if! Why do I have to stalk you?!"

"You're still so loud. Did you get sent back to elementary school because of your grades?"

"Like it matters!"

"I see. Well, gokigen yoh."

"Uh, hey, wait!"

I tried to leave, but young Katsuragi stopped me. "What is it?"

"You aren't hanging around Enjou-san, are you?" scowled Katsuragi.

"HUH!?"  
"The girls in junior high were talking. Saying you were friendly with Enjou-san…"

"HUH!?" Who's friendly with whom?! I completely have no recollection of that.

"I've never heard of such rumors. However, Enjou-sama and I don't have a relationship that Katusragi-kun needs to worry about. You can go ahead and have your unrequited love."

"What!? Unrequited love?!"

"You harass me over Enjou-sama because of your secret love for Enjou-sama, do you not? There's no need to hide it. I can sympathize with minorities."

"Don't mess with me! Quit imagining things!" Katsuragi shouted flushed in the face.

"I just can't have YOU coming near Enjou-san! And I'm no homo!"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure."

"That tone! You don't believe me!"

Ufufu, I wonder? The idiot bird is so fun to play with.

"Besides, you're…!"

"What are you doing?"

I turned around, and Yukino-kun was standing there.

"Oh, Yukino-kun!"

Yukino-kun ignored my loosened expression and call, and stepped between Katsuragi and I with a harsh look, and spread his arms. "You shouldn't pick on girls!"  
EHHHHHHHH!

"Um, Yukino-kun…?"

"No, I'm not picking on…"

"You were! You were yelling at her! You're supposed to be nice to girls!"

"Y-Yukino-kun!" Oh, my! Right now, Yukino-kun is defending me! I'm SOOOO touched! I haven't been protected by a boy like this. I'm so happy!

"Let's go, Reika-onee-san!"

Yukino-kun led me away by my hand as I unleashed an imaginary nose-bleed, and gallantly strode past young Katsuragi.

"Uh, but…" Katsuragi looked really shocked from his scolding. I feel a little sorry leaving him like that… Besides, I wasn't being picked on.

Yukino-kun apparently thinking that I was still afraid of Katsuragi, turned to me and declared, "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" with a smile, so I'll let it be.

It's because of your usual behavior, give it up, idiot bird. I want to remain a delicate girl for Yukino-kun. Because I've never had ANYBODY say "I'll protect you" aside from family!

I kept laughing from joy at the Petit, so Mao-chan worried about me. I'm sorry, was that disturbing? Oh, no. I need to get ahold of myself. I can't lose the adorable Petit member's trust.

"Yukino-kun, so you know Katsuragi-kun?"

"Yes, he comes to the house, sometimes."

"I see."

"But, we don't really get along."

Hmm.

"But, earlier, Katsuragi-kun wasn't picking on me."

"Really?"

"No. He may be easily misunderstood because of his loud voice. But I was glad that you defended me. Thank you, Yukino-kun."

Yukino-kun answered by gratitude with a grin. What a sweet boy!

For his class' educational presentation, Yukino-kun was playing the piano as the accompaniment to the chorus. An angel's piano! I want to see that!

Yukino-kun, Mao-chan, and some others wanted to come to the school festival, so maybe we can meet? But it Enjou's little brother came, the high school would be in pandemonium. If that happens, I'll protect you that time!

I asked if Ichinokura-san would take Mao-chan to the school festival. Sadly, she was still calling him 'uncle'… Good luck, Ichinokura-san! Until she calls you Haruto-nii-sama, again!

The following weekend, I was called out by Sakura-chan. Due to my negligence, Akizawa-kun has women-trouble. Woah….


	156. 156

156

I met Sakura-chan at a chocolate store. They are famous for their luxurious chocolate parfait.

I've heard that chocolate has a calming effect on the soul. Sakura-chan should definitely have some. Now, go ahead and eat up.

So delicious. Luxury parfait are the best.

"There's a girl approaching Takumi."

"Oooh."

"You don't believe me."

"That's not so." I don't believe her much. Akizawa-kun isn't as popular as she thinks.

"Reika underestimates Takumi. There was that kouhai that liked Takumi before."

"Kouhai…? Oh, there was." I thought that Sakurako was being jealous over nothing, but the well-informed friend of Ririna confirmed that a track team member liked Akizawa-kun. She gave up, later, so all was well. "So, who is it this time?"

"I told you this past summer. The sophomore track manager." Sakura-chan claims that she often mails Akizawa-kun.

"Isn't it just about track events?"

"No. It said something like 'Senpai, Let's go out with everyone, sometime.'"

"Huh? You looked at his mail?"

"I didn't go into his cell phone. When he got mail, I just peeked while pretending to playful with him."

"That's a little…"

"Anyway, it's too suspicious. I didn't see all his mail, but it's probably similar. She gave Takumi a towel for the athletics festival…"

"Wasn't that a present from the managers to the team members to encourage them?" Sakura-chan had given Akizawa-kun a towel of her own when she found out. "Didn't Akizawa-kun use the towel Sakura-chan gave? Then you don't need to worry."

"Reika, you don't understand how insecure I feel being in another school from the man I love. We're still just more than childhood friends, less than lovers… That's why I told you to keep an eye out for anybody who makes a move on Takumi. What were you doing?"

"Sorry…" I did sort of check. Uh, Sakura-chan's face is scary… She's thinking that I'm useless… "I'm going to look for a chocolate short cake." I got up and fled her resentful glare. I hope the chocolate's calming effect kicks in before I'm back.

The chocolate short cakes all looked delicious. Maybe I should take some home. I know, I'll buy one for Yukino-kun. A way of thanks to the little prince for protecting me from the bad guy. That Yukino-kun was so adorable.

"Reika-san…?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Maihama-san.

"Gokigen yoh, Maihama-san. What a coincidence."

"Yes, really. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with a friend."

"Is that so?" Maihama-san looked me up and down. "You aren't still following Masaya-sama around are you? You're an eyesore." That's my line. You're the one that follows Kaburagi around.

"Oh, but during the firefly viewing, you were trying to seduce Shuusuke-sama of the Enjous! Reika-san, aren't you lacking some chastity?"

Hey! Quit saying things like that inside with other customers! Think about all the eyes about! It's on purpose!

"Don't make such scandalous remarks. You're free to feel however you want about Kaburagi-sama, but don't drag me into it. It's a bother."

"Humph, as if. I've seen through your scheming!" Quit speaking so loudly! I pouted inadvertently. Maihama-san follows, "Is your cheek pouch stuffed with food? Disgraceful. Why don't you go on another fast?" and laughed.

Cheek pouch!? Why you! Are you calling me homely!? That's it! I'll take you on! Crush you!

Sakura-chan stood next to me and asked, "Reika, what are you doing?"

"Sakura-chan."

"Fukioka!" Maihama-san backed away for some reason.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"You were late, so I came looking for you. So? What are you doing?" Sakura-chan looked at the two of us.

"Why is Fukioka here…"

"Why? We're in a chocolate shop, so to eat, of course. Couldn't you tell, dummy?"

"Wha…!" Unlike the calm Sakura-chan, Maihama-san suddenly became hesitant. What happened to your confidence? "Why are Reika-san and Fukioka …"

"Maihama, Reika is my best friend."

"What!?" Maihama-san clearly looked stunned. I looked at her blankly. Sakura-chan was still expressionless. "Reika-san is Fukioka best friend…?!"

"That's right."

Maihama-san's eyes began twitching, and she suddenly declared, "Is… that s. Then, I shouldn't intrude, so I'll excuse myself. Gokigen yoh," and quickly left the store.

…Sakura-chan, who are you? For Maihama-san, the evil ojou-sama known to bully anyone she doesn't like at Yurimiya, flee just by your appearance… Could Sakura-chan be the last boss of Yurimiya!?

There's one other thing that really caught my attention…

"Let's go back to our seats," prods Sakura-chan, and I follow.

"Sakura-chan…"

"What"

"Me, best friend!?" I grabbed her arm, unable to hold back! "You thought of me as your best friend! I'm so happy, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, you're being gross! Let go! Don't be a bother!"

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Sakura-chan ripped her arm away by force, despite her skinny arms. That hurt, Sakura-chan! You're grip is too strong!

"That's horrible, Sakura-chan, to your best friend…"

"Who's my best friend? Such impudence." She left me and sat down. Sakura-chan is a tsundere! It can't be helped. I'll forgive my best friend!

"Uhehe…"

"Quit laughing so creepily. Are you really an ojou-sama?"

"Tsudere Sakura-chan"

"Don't get carried away!" Oooh, she's embarrassed. She should be honest, I her best friend.

"Sakura-chan's a tsundere-tan!" I began poking her cheek with my finger. She grabbed it and bent it in an unnatural direction! OWOWOW! Sorry, sorrrrry!

"I got carried away! I'm sorry!"

"Remember that.

"…Yes…" You were serious for a moment, Sakura-chan… "So why did Maihama-san flee in terror when you came, Sakura-chan?"

"Probably because I turned the tables on her when she was about to target me before."

"Turned the table? Huh? Violence?!"

"I wouldn't. I just threatened to release her deepest, darkest secret if she made me angry."

"Huuuh!? I don't think blackmail is very nice. It has to be bad for that Maihama-san to be so terrified."

"I won't do anything if she doesn't."

Sakura-chan's scary, is she feared at Yurimiya, too? I wonder if she has any friends… Oh, she has a best friend in me, so she's fine!

"By the way, what's Maihama-san's weakness?"

"It's a secret. If she tries anything to you, though, just smile and let her think you know. She'll be jumping at shadows.

"Woah… Then how did you find out about it?"

"Just observe to see what topics she acts suspiciously. After that, follow up and find proof."

"Woah… Then do you know what I want to hide?"

Sakura-chan glance at my face and looked down. Wow, she knew that I want more than the chocolate and parfait just now!

"Your stomach that doesn't shrink by running."

"…"

She read my mind… I just confirmed to never get on Sakura-chan's bad side, so I promised to check up on the track team manager. She mentioned, "I should go to the school festival and remind everyone of me," with an evil smile. Dreadful…

I'm busy with the school festival, but I just picked up more work. Maybe I can ask Ririna's friend. Ahhh! I still get Bea-tan's face right! Kaburagi's class is supposed to do a ghost house. At this rate, Bea-tan's going to be used over there instead of the handicrafts club!

"Kisshouin-san, we can all go see my Beatrice at the school festival, right? We're looking forward to it."

GYAAAAA! There's only a few days left. I picked up Cerberus, and went to Onii-sama's room, about to cry.


	157. 157

157

Aided by Onii-sama's magical hands, I managed to complete the Bea-tan doll by the school festival. It was so hard…

Recreating the long hair was more difficult than I had imagined, and I had trouble making it wavy like the dog lover described my hair. I tried using hair that was already wavy, but it was somehow different from the real Beatrice. After some trial and error, I mixed different brown wavy felts, to avoid the fake look produced by the single kind, and somehow managed to make it look good. I did it…

Because of this, I was left with tons of brown wavy felt. Maybe I should make brown animals after the festival. But I might not want to do needle felt for a while…

The handicrafts club exhibit displayed gorgeous wedding dress, the jewel of the group's efforts, at the center. The individual works were displayed along the walls. Everyone's exhibit were wonderful, especially Minami-kun's. Despite being one of the primary workers on the wedding dress, he made a brilliant tapestry of the Virgin Mary. He's incredible. I'm the prez, but I barely did anything on the wedding dress… I just helped a little on the bouquet. So useless…

Even so, they called my life-sized needle felt of Beatrice, realistic and cute, so I made passing marks, I guess. Thank you, Onii-sama, secretary Sasajima-san, everyone in the club.

There won't be a receptionist for the handicrafts club, so guests are free to roam. We may rotate a few members for questions, but this should be easy. I can concentrate on the class project, instead.

The Chinese café, Xu Fu. Ostensibly, as the disciples of the sorcerer Xu Fu visiting Japan, we welcome guests with the suspicious catch phrase, "This is the elixir of eternal life," that smells of fraud to offer some tea.

Aside from the ordinary oolong, jasmine, Puer teas, we offered flowering and craft teas, among others. The craft tea I brought from home that the flower blooms in the container was especially well received by the girls.

The deserts were annin tofu, mango pudding, black sesame pudding, and several kinds of mooncakes. We outsourced these, so they should taste fine. I had some of each, but they were delicious.

The costumes evoked chinoiserie, the boys in court robes, and the girls in mandarin gowns. We thought about dressing up as celestial maidens, but that didn't match the image of a disciple, so we scrapped it.

This was close to perfect for Xu Fu, but 'Dite's violin wrecked it. 'Dite wants to play it everywhere, and he insisted on playing for the school festival. We tried talking him out of it, saying that it didn't match the feel of a Chinese café, but he wouldn't back down.

We tired of trying to convince him, and gave in. He ostensibly became a visiting western musician who quickly became engrossed with his ad-lib performance by shaking his afro.

"Welcome. These are elixirs brought from Mount Penglai, granting eternal youth. Should you drink this tea, you shall instantly return to your youth…" and so I busily served customers.

People came to try the rare teas, and we are busy, but not a huge success. We have time to relax and have tea ourselves, so this isn't bad, but as a vice rep, maybe I should try attracting customers.

I stick my head out and check for students passing by. Oh, isn't that the soccer captain? I beckon him in, but he gasps, "Wu Zetian!" and flees.

"…" I'm not Wu Zetian, I have the soul of Yang Guifei…

The most anticipated entry from our grade was Kaburagi's class and their 3D sound haunted house. Most of the customers were drawn there. To convert a small classroom into a haunted house, not needing to move was the best option. Under the Emperor's guidance, and not compromising on a single detail of the audio system, a haunted house of quality unheard of at a mere school festival resulted.

They performed 'Houichi the Earless'. A guide, dressed in white attached a sticker with a Heart Sutra on your face, led you into a dark classroom with grave markers and balls of fire (lost souls), seated you, and placed headphones on your ear. From there, it was a hellish world. The dark sound of a Japanese lute. Some eerie singing. The sensation of the damned whispering into your ear has a chilling effect. Someone seems to stand behind you…

The dead come to call on Houichi who had sutra written all over his body. The weak rip off the headphones out of fear, as the sutras are only on your face. Screams of the guests can be heard from the hall, from when their ears are ripped off in the climax.

I'm too afraid, but Iinchou's group was going. What is this, a double date? I'm jealous. But they'll be separated, and listen by themselves, so you can't scream and cling to someone like a normal haunted house!

Ririna and friends said they were headed their when they stopped at Xu Fu. Minami-kun, alone among them, didn't look excited…

Ririna ordered the craft tea and seemed to like the flower blooming, so I'll give her some of mine from home.

I went to look around, when my shift ended. There's too much to see in one day, so I'll leave some for tomorrow.

Enjou and Wakaba-chan's class is also doing a café. They are simple to do. We did Chinese tea, by theirs was a standard café. However, Enjou the barista made latte art to a limited number of guests, and girls formed a long line for a chance at getting a ticket.

"Reika-sama, let's visit Enjou-sama's café."

"Very well, but he won't make you latte art without a ticket."

"That's too bad, but I'd still like to see him as a barista." Rune-chan couldn't buy a ticket. She had underestimated his popularity.

We entered the bustling café to find Kaburagi. Rune-chan and the others are overjoyed. Some coffee and homemade cookie were placed in front of him. Kaburagi doesn't made homemade food. Everyone thought that he wouldn't touch it, but he defied expectations and ate it in a bite. His eyes widened and called out, "Send out the one who made this."

"Um, is something wrong…?"

"Takamichi, did you make this cookie?"

"Uh, yes, that's right…" looking confused.

"It was good."

Kaburagi actually ate a homemade cookie, and praised it? This story spread like wildfire throughout the school, and a line of girls rushed to Fuyuko-sama's fortune teller, 'The Golden Daybreak'.

Kaburagi, does this mean you really fell for Wakaba-chan?

"Kisshouin-san, a present from me." Enjou placed a latte art of a bunny in front of me with a smile.


	158. 158

158

Kaburagi had never eaten or accepted homemade food, whether it was valentines chocolates, deserts made for cooking class, ever since elementary school. He ate a cookie at the school festival café. Not only that, he called out the baker, and said "It was good." He even smiled at her and he rarely shows that to a girl.

This incident shook Zuiran beyond the two walking to school together after summer vacation. Kaburagi had never eaten anything from a girl other than Yurie. Could Kaburagi be converting!? Girls from other refreshment booths took him their food, but they were cut down on the spot. "I don't eat homemade food." Then what was with that cookie!? They couldn't ask him directly, so they ran to the fortune teller.

Thanks to this, Wakaba-chan gained the enmity of many girls. They don't say it, but think that the Emperor may be… similar to me. Kaburagi fans sensed danger.

Girls went to the café to taste the cookie, and left spouting lines like "That wasn't very good. Don't get full of yourself over this" to Wakaba-chan. I thought that it was good. Well, I guess they didn't care about the taste.

Separate from the cookie incident, another smaller topic spread in Zuiran. That Enjou had made me a latte art.

"Enjou-sama specially made Reika-sama latte art that he would only make for those with tickets."

"Oh, so Enjou-sama and Reika-sama!?"

This could be heard from all over. So much trouble…

Rune-chan and the others were excited, saying, "I'm so jealous, to make it especially for Reika-sama!"

"And it was a cute rabbit!"

"It was simply Enjou-sama's whim."

"That's not so, it was Enjou-sama's kindness."

That wasn't kindness. Enjou just used me to turn attention away from Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan.

He probably made a rabbit to mock me after hearing about the Chinese zodiac from Kaburagi. It's just like him. He had that kind of a smile.

That latte art was well done for a layman. It made me mad, so I swirled it away with my spoon as everyone stopped me. I not once thought about completing the Chinese zodiac!

Oh, dear… Because of them, the school festival's a mess from day one…

The festival is open to invited guests via tickets. Umewawa-kun wanted to come last year, but I didn't want them to see me with the sheep's ear, and didn't want him blurting out that I looked like his dog, so I had turned him down. This year, he helped me with the Bea-tan plush, and seemed to look forward to it, so I gave him tickets… on the condition that he not blurt out that I look like his dog.

I also gave Umewaka-kun and the others some coupons usable at the festival. Since money isn't used within the school festival, coupons are bought in advance to serve this purpose. The Pivoine buys a lot as a form of a donation, and gives these to its members. It's too much to use by myself, so I always had many left over. I spread these out equally amongst the five.

They were overjoyed at getting them, but worried if I had enough left over. Totally fine. Aside from the Pivoine, I have plenty from my parents who bought some as a donation, so I'm rich in coupons. If you run out, come and see me. As long you're here, have fun.

With many public guests, day 2 is far busier. Many tired guests stop by Xu Fu for a respite. Welcome, welcome.

Mao-chan arrives with Yuuri-kun and Ichinokura-san. "Reika-onee-sama!"

"Welcome, Mao-chan. And Yuuri-kun and Ichinokura-san."

Mao-chan arrived dressed up and had the glass hair-piece that Imari-sama had given her this past summer shined brightly. You're a bad girl to be on a date with an accessory from another man, Mao-chan!

"Reika-onee-sama, that costume's very cute. Isn't it, Yuuri, uncle Haruto.

"Yes."

"She is, Mao. Reika-san, it looks good on you."

"Oh, thank you very much."

So Mao-chan is still calling Ichinokura-san, uncle. Did that completely stick?

Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun share annin tofu and black sesame pudding. So delightful.

"I was able to be of some use in this Chinese café, thanks to the trip to Taiwan with you, Ichinokura-san. Thank you so much."

"Oh, Taiwan. That takes me back. That xiaolongbao was delicious. I've been lonely now that Mao-chan and Reika-san don't eat out with me anymore."

"Well, you have Erika-san," stated Mao-chan, looking away from him. Ichinokura-san smiled wryly.

"Now, now, Mao-chan. Why don't you forgive calling him 'uncle'. Ichinokura-san was rather depressed that you started to call him that."

"But…" She pouted her lips, and I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Mao-chaaan…"

"…"

"Mao-chan really loves 'Haruto-nii-sama', don't you?"

"Okay. I'll forgive you. But only because Reika-onee-sama says so, Haruto-nii-sama!"

She's so adorable! Yuuri-kun rubbed her head, as if in approval, and Ichinokura-san was overjoyed that the niece he doted on would call him 'nii-sama' again.

"Thank you, Reika-san. I'm so glad to have come today."

"Is that so? Oh, Mao-chan, visit my home again, sometime. Onii-sama also wanted to see you again."

"Wow! I want to see Takateru-nii-sama, too! Haruto-nii-sama, didn't I tell you about him? Taketeru-nii-sama is wonderful!"

"Oh, is that right…" Ichinokura-san replied, a bit stiff. Ukekeke! Oh, no. Yuuri-kun looks grumpy, too. I messed up. I'm sorry, Yuuri-kun.

Mao-chan was going to see Ririna's class next. Knowing Ririna, she'll introduce Mao-chan as her little sister to everyone.

Sakura-chan and Akizawa-kun came next. Sakura-chan told me that she would be spying on her rival on the track team, and to let everyone know of her by hanging out around the sophomore classes, but she completely looked the part of a pure, traditional, young beauty in spite of that.

"Reika-san, gokigen yoh."

"Welcome, Sakura-chan, Akizawa-kun."

Those who knew Akizawa-kun looked curiously at the girl from another school. Sakura-chan knew of their stares, but kept acting charmingly, asking "What should I choose, Takumi."

"Which tea would you recommend, Reika-san?"

"Let's see. Why don't you try an unusual craft tea?"

"A craft tea?"

"Yes, a flower blooms in the hot…"

"Sakurako-san!" interrupted the western musician, 'Dite. "Sakurako-san! That I would meet you here! Could you have come to listen to my violin!?" Shaking his afro, 'Dite approached Sakura-chan, who shifted towards Akizawa-kun.

"Eh? You know 'Dite, Sakura-chan?"

"We've met a few times at violin recitals…" she answered, to my whispers. That reminds me, she did take violin lessons. I'd never thought of that connection, but from 'Dite's attitude…

'Dite wouldn't budge from Sakura-chan's side even after the tea was brought to them. The musician ignored calls to start performing. Hmm… I guess this means that…

Akizawa-kun began drinking tea, normally, but gradually his face clouded up. Oh? That's rare to see him frown. Sakura-chan seems to have noticed, too.

"Sakura, shall we go?" Akizawa-kun drank the tea in one gulp, and stood up, holding a hand out.

"Takumi?"

"Hey, I'm still talking to Sakurako-san!"

"Kisshouin-san, thank you for the tea. Let's go Sakurako."

"Oh, yes. Well, later, Reika-san." Sakura-chan left, being pulled by Akizawa-kun. Ooooh? Could that be jealousy? Sakura-chan's had an evil smile for an instance.

"Kisshouin-kun, what is that Akizawa-kun to Sakurako-san!?" inquired 'Dite, drawing close. More than childhood friends, but less that lovers, supposedly. That might change thanks to you, though. You're completely a stalking horse, 'Dite. Are you a possible member of Alone in Love Village? I don't want village member that plays the violin like a grasshopper all day…

'Dite returned to the stage throwing his emotions into the violin.


	159. 159

159

I received a cellphone message announcing Umewaka-kun's arrival. He wanted to go see Bea-tan first, but Moriyama-san and Kitazawa-kun wanted to eat and play first, so they'd head to the handicrafts club when I'm there later.

I wonder if it'll be okay? Will it satisfy that dog lover? Onii-sama fixed the face a lot, so I think it looks right, but that doting Beatrice-lover might get mad and say, "This isn't my Bea-tan!"

Another message from Sakura-chan said, "I was able to safely ward off the track team manager." What did she do…?

Between customers, a blushing Iinchou reported that he was able to see the festival with Miharu-chan, yesterday. The four of them shared snacks and had fun. That's nice. I only saw it with other girls… The anticipated haunted house, was more terrifying than they expected. Iinchou clamped his ears, exclaiming, "Just remembering it…!"

In the afternoon, I became the receptionist to the handicrafts exhibit. All I do is sit and make sure nobody touches the displays. Minami-kun was with me. He should have gone to the haunted house with Ririna.

"So how was the haunted house?"

"Really scary. I'm embarrassed to admit that I took off the headphones before it ended… Ririna-san noticed and called me a coward."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll have to scold her."

"No! I was just spineless…"

That Ririna…

There really aren't many who come to see the handicrafts exhibits… I can understand the sports clubs' complaints…

Umewaka-kun and the others arrived. "Oooh! Kisshouin-san!"

"Welcome, everyone."

They must have seen a lot at the festival. They were carrying a lot of booty.

"Thank you for inviting us, Kisshouin-san. Zuiran's school festival's super-fun!" exclaimed Kitazawa-kun with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. What did you enjoy?"

"We had clam chowder inside a bread-container. It's all edible and great."

"The piadina. It was like a crepe with meats and veggies, and super-tasty! It was worth the long line!"

"Oh, the soccer team's food stand." I guess that the soccer team had the goods to back up throwing their weight around at the club presidents' meeting.

"The bite-sized donuts were good. The fresh juice, too."

"I thought that the pho was delicious."

"Was it all eating, then?"

"No, no, we played games, too. Like darts. As expected of Zuiran, it surprised me seeing the machine instead of dartboards. Looked like a real store."

"But the best was that haunted house! Reaaaally scary! I wasn't expecting so much from a haunted house at a school festival. Seriously scary. Felt like my ears were really getting ripped off!"

"Kitazawa-kun was about to cry!"

"Shut up."

Yes, glad everyone enjoyed the festival. Zuiran throws money around, so everything should be well done.

"Oh, those ticket that you gave us, the gatekeepers panicked when they saw the red-flower mark on them. What does it mean?"

That you're connected to a Pivoine member. "It doesn't mean much."

"Oh. But we were given special privileges, so I thought there was something. Oh, and the Zuiran girls calling people 'XX-sama'. Are you called Reika-sama, too!?"

"Well… yes…"

"Reika-sama? It suits you! Maybe we should call you Reika-sama starting today!" Kitazawa-kun and the others burst out laughing. Never call me that.

"So! We went into a café for a break, and there was a super-good-looking barista there, looking like a prince! Really hot! Who is he? Do you know him? I think he's in your grade. He looked popular surrounded by girls. Are you friends with him?"

Good looking barista… Enjou. "We're just acquaintances."

"Oh… Too bad." Moriyama-san and Sakaki-san looked disappointed, but recovered immediately and asked, "Are there other good looking guys here?" Kitazawa-kun pressed, "Any cute girls?" Cute girls? Right in front of you.

"Hey, can you show us, Bea-tan!?" impatiently asked Umewaka-kun.

So Judgment Day… "This way." I nervously lead them to the Bea-tan plush doll.

"OOH!" Umewaka-kun gazed at the doll with excitement.

"How is it…?"

"So alike…. So perfect, Kisshouin-san!"

"Is it!" I did it! He liked it!

"It shows how adorable Bea-tan is. It's great, Kisshouin-san!"

Good, good. It was worth the effort, then.

"So, Kisshouin-san, can I touch it?" Display items are supposed to be hands-off, but this is mine, so should be okay.

"Please go ahead. Be careful not to crush it, though."

"Thank you!" Umewaka-kun hugged the Bea-tan doll, and then stares… What's wrong? The next instance, overwhelmed, he cries out, "Bea-tan!" and hugged it tight. "Bea-tan, Bea-tan! How cute are you!?" rubbing the plush against his cheek, and kissing it shouting, "Lovely!" This tall, high school boy… this is surreal…

Moriyama-san looked around, embarrassed, and Kitazawa-kun reined the dog-lover in with a "Calm down!" I saw Minami-kun at the receptionist's desk with his mouth hanging wide open. The few guests had all fled…

"Oh, sorry. I got excited. But this Bea-tan, she kind of smells good. Is this your home's smell?" he asked while sniffing the body. Fufufu, you noticed!

"There are some rose potpourri within."

"Rose potpourri?"

Yes. By not pointing it out, and telling only those who notice shows how stylish I am! Exhibits my aesthetics! OHOHOHOHO!

"Ooh. I see. But she's really cute. Just like Bea-tan… I want her. Kisshouin-san, can I have her?"

"Huh?"

"Please, please. I'll take good care of her! Let me adopt her as Beatrice's little sister, please, Kisshouin-san!"

"Ummm…."

"Gimme, gimme!" His boring eyes are scary… Everyone's taken aback by the dog maniac. Morikawa-san, didn't you like Umewaka-kun?

"Kisshouin!" I turned around to find Fellow Stalking Horse at the door. "Do you have a moment?" Fellow Stalking Horse beckoned me out to the hall. Huh? Did I do something?


	160. 160 Saika Tsugumi, Ririna-based KGB

160

Saika Tsugumi, Ririna-based KGB

My friend, Ririna-chan loves her cousin, Kisshouin Reika senpai.

I've attended Zuiran since the elementary school, and my family was fairly wealthy, but not the standing to be in the Pivoine, and being introverted, I spent 6 years happily in the background with other girls like me.

When I entered junior high, Kotou Ririna-chan entered my class. She was an external student, but wasn't afraid of anything, and would stand up to the internal students. Because of that, I thought she was scary, at first. That we'd probably not ever talk before classes changed.

One grade above us in Zuiran, was Kaburagi Masaya senpai, who everyone admired as the Emperor. The Emperor was always surrounded by fangirls, but even they had a pecking order. Newbies stayed quiet, and behind the senpais, allowed only to gaze at the Emperor from afar. An external student, Kotou-san completely ignored that and would accost and hang around the Emperor. Obviously, the ojou-sama crowd was outraged. She was called out and warned, but she retorted, "I'll choose who I like! You have no right to tell me!"

Her attitude gained her many enemies, and I thought that she'd end up isolated, but the most famous junior girl in the Pivoine, Kisshouin Reika-sama was found apologizing for Kotou-san to everyone she antagonized. From what I heard, Reika-sama and Kotou-san were cousins. Although the Pivoine members in my grade weren't happy about Kotou-san, they couldn't do anything because of this.

If the Reika-sama asked, even those outraged by Kotou-san would have to back down. Kotou-san managed to keep her place with that powerful backing.

One day, Kotou-san suddenly quit going to the Emperor. I heard that she angered him, but if she did, she shouldn't be safe, but she's still having a normal school life. I wonder what's going on. Kotou-san is definitely more reserved now, but she wouldn't answer her classmate's inquiries, so it remains a mystery.

Kotou-san remains headstrong, but started to restrain herself to normal behavior, so she gradually gained friends. Even so, I didn't want to be involved with her. Since our last names were close, we were often grouped together in class. She'd grab my arm when changing classrooms, would call me 'Tsugumi' without permission, and grabbed my cellphone and forcibly exchanged mail addresses saying, "This is the same cellphone I have. I'll let you have my mail address." I got mail from her every day after that. She seems to like me for some reason. I thought this when she chased the Emperor, but she really is pushy… I probably can't run away, I might as well give up…

Kotou-san is selfish, but not a bad girl. She protects her friends with everything she has. When a boy was mocking me as a "four-eyed shrimp", Kotou-san came flying in and threatened, "If you make fun of my friend, I'll make your head bald!" and chased him away calling, "What kind of a bald spot do you want!? M-shaped? Like a kappa? Just a circle?" She's incredible… But friend…?

"Ririna-chan, thank you." I called her by her name for the first time. She looked surprised for a bit, then smiled in satisfaction. We became real friends after that.

Ririna-chan speaks often of Reika-senpai. It makes me really happy for a plain girl like me to be able to call the Pivoine member, Kisshouin Reika-sama, senpai.

Reika-senpai appears beautiful, intelligent, and charismatic, like a perfect ojou-sama to me, but she seems different to her cousin, Ririna-chan.

"Reika-san's face is getting round." "Reika-san was took a flying kick from a monkey during their field trip, but didn't fight back." "Reika-san said she dreamed of being proposed to with more flowers than she could carry. Before that she wanted to pledge their love in a church with Christmas lighting. Reika-san might get conned into a marriage…" "Reika-san buys the most ridiculous things from the shopping channel. Like a rolled futon that was like a sleeping bag. When I stayed there the last time, she proudly told me to use it." "Actually, their entire family got food poisoning from her homemade yogurt." "When I asked what kind of person she liked, she answered a person who'd chant the spell of ruin with her. She's still so whimsical…"

I don't know if any of that is true, but Ririna-chan always sighs loudly and says, "It's hard having a sister who's so much trouble!" A single child, Ririna-chan yearns for siblings.  
Obstinate Ririna-chan won't admit it, but she really loves Reika-senpai. For her junior high school graduation, she spent a lot of time picking out flowers, saying "Reika-san probably wouldn't get any, otherwise!" but gave them to her brother for some reason. She was probably vexed that Reika-senpai had received so many bouquets.

Reika-senpai and her brother came to congratulate our graduation the following year, and gave Ririna a bouquet of lollipop lilies, saying that it suited her. She was saying spiteful things to Reika-senpai, but I won't tell anyone that Ririna-chan held the bouquet while crying after she left. Now, Ririna-chan is growing lollipop lilies and urara roses at home.

Reika-senpai has no shortage or rumors concerning her love-life. Since she's beautiful and always surrounded by people like a queen, it's only natural.

The center of the brightest and most exciting rumors for the envious girls is the Emperor. He is indifferent to most, so Reika-senpai is one of the few girls he is friendly with. The Emperor is said to have given her a collection of love poems, and performed the piano for her. Wooow!

There was a rumor that the Emperor held Reika-senpai's shoulders behind the school building, and looked close to kissing her. If true, that's big news.

The other is the Emperor's best friend who splits the girls' popularity with the Emperor, Enjou-sama. He is also said to have feelings for Reika-sama. They've been spotted sharing an umbrella, he's brought back gifts from trips, and he is said to often have friendly chats with her in the Pivoine salon or at parties. Recently, rumor says that Enjou-sama presented her with a firefly that she coveted.

What's decisive are the matching towels! Reika-senpai claimed that they were from Enjou-sama's little brother, but nobody believes that. When Enjou-sama was asked, he replied, "This is my favorite towel."

I have news that Enjou-sama especially made Reika-sama latte art on the first day of the school festival. Could Enjou-sama be in the lead?

There was a rumor among jealous girls that Reika-sama received a cute necklace from one of them this spring, but unfortunately, this seems to be a hoax. Either way, girls engrossed by Reika-senpai with Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama's love, imagining a dreamlike tale.

Reika-sanpai is also spotted being friendly with a serious looking senpai who shares class rep duties with her, as well as a tough looking judo member. These two senpai are seen blushing when talking happily to Reika-senpai, so they definitely have feelings for her.

The rumors are endless, like being proposed to by an adult, a friend of Reika-senpai's brother is grooming her to be his future wife as Hikaru Genji did, that she has a misaligned love with a boy from another school, and that younger boys are competing for the older Reika-senpai.

Within these rumors are some complete hoaxes, so I can't believe them all. For example, Decchi-kun is among the younger boys rumored to like Reika-senpai, but Decchi-kun definitely likes Ririna-chan. Decchi-kun built up his courage and gave Ririna-chan a towel with her initials on it, but she gave it to Reika-senpai, since she had the same initials. That was wrooong. Ririna-chan probably wanted an excuse to give towels to Reika-senpai, since she bought the same towels later. Why didn't she just give her those, then?

When Reika-senpai found out that Ririna-chan's towels had come from Decchi-kun, she was furious, and Ririna ended up depressed for a while. I presented Reika-senpai some information on the sports team captains, and asked her to forgive Ririna-chan. Reika-senpai later said, "It was very useful information. Thank you," so I'm glad that I told her.

Reika-senpai asked me to check up on the track team manager before the school festival. She may be a rival in love to one of her friends. I checked on someone who liked Akizawa-senpai before, and there was someone that time, too. In the end, she got together with someone else. I checked wondering how it would be this time, but it was as Reika-senpai had worried.

Akizawa-senpai was rumored to have a girlfriend from another school, and she supposedly came to the large meets and the school festival. Even so, the manager and her friends were overheard, "That childhood friend doesn't seem interested in track, so I might understand senpai better. I spend more time with him, after all…" "Then work at it and take him". Hearing that, Reika-senpai turned blue, and panicked, "Oh, no, I'll be killed…"

Ririna-chan asked what was going on, so when I explained, her eyebrows twitched as she muttered, "Reika-san's best friend…?" before announcing, "Tsugumi! Find out everything about that best friend's boyfriend and that manager!" excitedly. Oh, Ririna-chan's going on a rampage…

In the end, Akizawa-senpai and his girlfriend were seen at the school festival holding hands and doting on each other, so that manager gave up. She probably didn't think she had a chance after that. As expected of Reika-senpai's best friend, she seemed like a dignified and refined Yamato Nadeshiko. As if unsure of herself, she'd lightly hold Akizawa-senpai's arm with her open hand, and ask, "Takumi, what might that be…" while they looked at each other with a gentle smile. Totally in love with each other.

That Yamato Nadeshiko could occasionally be heard saying 'Reika-san' and Ririna-chan loudly announced, "You're Reika-san's best friend?! I'm her cousin, Ririna. Please continue to care for my absent cousin!" so Reika-senpai's relationship with Akizawa-senpai's girlfriend quickly spread. The manager might have backed off for that reason, too. If she caused her friend trouble, she'd definitely end up Reika-senpai's enemy.

According to my information, Reika-senpai was called rude things by some junior boys. "When Kisshouin Reika draws the Demon Blade Folding Fan, it rains blood on the school." Who do they think Reika-senpai is? They're fooling around too much while saying, scary, scary. I can't let Ririna-chan find out, or she might storm into the junior's classroom yelling, "I'm avenging Reika-san!"

But the soccer, baseball, and basketball team captains seem genuinely afraid of her. It's probably due to the information I gave her. The club president's meeting is closed and nothing is leaked. Reika-senpai merely laughed, "It was a very fruitful meeting." Whether true or not, the Demon Blade Folding Fan was said to have been drawn…

I saw Reika-senpai recently in the courtyard, but she still used an umbrella to block the sun even though it's already fall. As expected. But her friends carried around reflective CDs for some reason. What was that about? What did they mean by "…Take down Hitchcock!"

Oh, but the biggest threat in love to Reika-senpai is rumored to be Takamichi Wakaba-senpai. Should I dig around her, too? Ririna-chan doesn't care much for rumors, so she might not know, but if she did…

Reika-senpai had asked us to take care of Ririna-chan, so I'd have to stop her from rampaging. They both ask friends to look after each other, so Reika-senpais and Ririna-chan are alike, as you'd expect from cousins. If she heard that, she'd retort, "We are not!" while she'd be happy on the inside.

…And there was a strange rumor about Enjou-sama, but I wonder if it was true…


	161. 161

161

"What is it, Mizusaki-kun?" I think about what might have angered Fellow Stalking Horse. Is it something about the Pivoine?

I stepped out into the hall with him, as he glared into the exhibit hall. He shifted his position as if to hide me and asked, "Are you okay?" Okay? About what?

"To what are you referring?"

"…Are they extorting you?"

"Huh?" Extorting? You mean Umewaka-kun and the others? "Umm, what gave you that idea?"

"They were seen using the coupons with the Pivoine mark. I kept them under watch for that, but they seemed to be hounding you for something when I was passing by, so I came to stop them."

"Oooh…."

I get it. The Pivoine mark on the coupons and entrance ticket. High school boys with earrings and dyed hair wouldn't normally be associated with Pivoine members.

"Kisshouin, if you have problems with them sponging off you, I can step in."

"Um, Mizusaki-kun, you seem to misunderstand. They are all my friends."

"Friends? Them? And you?" Fellow Stalking Horse made a suspicious look.

Yes, friends. I thought that they were superficial, nosy, and obnoxious when we first met at the cram school, but after they remained friendly despite my standoffish attitude, I think of Umewaka-kun and the others as my friends.

"Kisshouin, aren't you being deceived? Zuiran students are sheltered, so you can be conned easily. You might not even notice…"

"Wait, Mizusaki-kun." Umewaka-kun and the others seem like low-lives to Fellow Stalking Horse. But look carefully. That flashy earring is a ball of meat. And they're not really vulgar… They have some class. Maybe it's hard to see once you think like that.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but they really aren't sponging off of me. We go to the same supplementary classes, but not once have I treated them to anything, we're on equal footing. Moreover, they gathered to help with my handicrafts exhibit on a hot summer day. I'm not sure how they look to you, but they are earnest, and have far better grades than I."

That's right. They know I was an ojou-sama from Zuiran, but they never once tried sponging off of me. Umewaka-kun even brought me some sweets, after I gave him the bag for Beatrice.

"By the way, he was asking for the plush toy of the dog, earlier. I modeled it after his dog, and they looked so much alike that he wanted it. Mizusaki-kun must have misunderstood that."

"Plush toy…?"

"That's right. I invited them to the school festival since they wanted to see it. As you must know, Pivoine members receive more coupons than we can use, so I gave them some."

I moved towards the exhibit room, and peered inside. Umewaka-kun was burying his face in Bea-tan, in spite of Kitazawa-kun stopping him. Hmm… He won't give up until he gets it.

Mizusaki-kun watched from behind, and seemed satisfied.

Oh, was Fellow Stalking Horse surprised by that dog-lover? That was just for starters. Should I show him the Bea-tan mail? He might sense and different kind of danger and tell me to stop seeing them.

"Did that clear up any misunderstandings?"

"…Sorry for not trusting your friends, Kisshouin. I have a duty as the student council president to protect Zuiran students."

"Yes, I appreciate your concern. But, I'm a little surprised. For the president to worry about a Pivoine member."

"The Pivoine doesn't matter. If a Zuiran student is in trouble, the student council will help."

"Even if that's the Pivoine president?"

"Of course," replied Fellow Stalking Horse without any doubt in his eyes. Oh, even after she insulted him that much, and received a reprimand from the school, I'd feel outraged. I'd never help in Fellow Stalking Horse's shoes. In that sense, I guess Fellow Stalking Horse is worthy of his position.

"Since any misunderstandings have been cleared, I'll be returning to my receptionist duties."

"All right. Apologize to them for me, if they were offended my behavior."

"Very well."

"And Kisshouin. I let it go last time, but don't bring that folding fan to school. That's a lethal weapon." Whaaat! It's only a tiny prop!

When I returned to the exhibits, Morikawa-san asked, "He was hot! Who is he? A friend? Aren't there a lot of good looking guys in Zuiran?!" Morikawa-san, what happened to Umewaka-kun?

Umewaka-kun still holding the plush doll came to me and declared, "I'll definitely make her happy!" and pushed for adoption, so I gave in and answered, "After the school festival."

Umewaka-kun was overjoyed and kissed the plush good-bye, and finally stepped away. They were to go to the science club's planetarium, next. Morikawa-san seems to have given up on Umewaka-kun. Can't blame her… There aren't many high school girls who could accept a boy who gives his love to a doll that looks like his dog.

After they left, the exhibit chamber became quiet, and Minimi-kun murmured, "They were quite eccentric…" I'm sorry…

After the shift change, I joined with Serika-chan and the others. "Reika-sama, Kaburagi-sama supposedly went to Enjou-sama's café, and ate Takamichi-san's cookie again"

"Oh, is that so." That Kaburagi… Then, it's probably definite. There might be trouble after the school festival…

For now, I'll enjoy myself, though. Umewaka-kun mentioned that the soccer team's food stand was good. I'll try that. I led everyone to the soccer team's shop, but the soccer captain quickly shoved the product to me saying, "We don't need any money!" It was the same with the baseball and basketball teams. Oh? Doesn't this look like I'm running a protection racket or extorting? Maybe I should listen to Fellow Stalking Horse about the fan…

I changed into the costume when I returned to class and welcomed guests for Xu Fu. There's not much more time, we're going to sell! Oh? Aren't Umewaka-kun and the others add to our proceeds? What worthless friends.

"Kyaaa! It's Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!" Excitement ran through the girls when they entered. Why did they come? Oh, to drink some tea. The shop became loud, but we gain a lots of girls for customers, so I guess that it's okay? Yukino-kun popped his head out from behind Enjou, and I matched their excitement!

"Hello, Kisshouin-san. Yukino wanted to come, so we're here. You look cute in the Chinese dress."

"Hello, Reika-onee-san!"

"Helloooo, Yukino-kun. I'm happy you came! Welcome, Kaburagi-sama, Enjou-sama. Enjou-sama, is it all right to leave your café?"

"My class sold out already, so we're done."

"Well, that's…" The Enjou-effect, I snorted in my mind. We still have stock. We're going to split leftovers.

"Hey, Kisshouin. You don't have a dragon on your back. It's going to be hard to complete like that."

"I don't have that weird ambition…" Hey, quit saying strange things in front of Yukino-kun! Quit laughing, Enjou! So that rabbit was to mock me.

Kaburagi ordered Tieguanyin tea, Enjou, chrysanthemum tea, and Yukino-kun ordered some craft tea. The orders show their personalities. Even if it was to mock me, he had made latte art that was for those with tickets only, so I treated them to some mooncakes. Kaburagi declined, saying "I've had enough sweets today…" Kaburagi, did you eat too many of Wakaba-chan's cookies? He did put it in his pocket to take home though. He might be a bit conscientious.

I smiled watching Yukino-kun smiling as he watched the flower bloom in his tea. Yukino-kun, do you want some annin tofu?

Yukino-kun and I spent most of the time talking, as everyone finished drinking. The 3 got up to leave and I saw them out.

"I had fun coming, Reika-onee-san."

"I was happy to see you, too, Yukino-kun." We smiled at each other. How does that black-hearted Enjou end up with an angel for a little brother?

Kaburagi was to go to his class' closing party, and returned to the haunted house. He doesn't mind socializing, unexpectedly.

I couldn't quite say goodbye to Yukino-kun, so we keep talking. He's so cuuute! Enjou listened to us with a smile.

"Shuu."

Shuu? I turned around on reflex, and bird brain Katsuragi stood there with an ethereal girl with semi-long hair. Huh? Who's this?

"Yuiko." Enjou looked a bit surprised. An acquaintance? He smiled at the girl kindly, and approached them. Yukino-kun gripped by hand. Hmm? What's wrong, Yukino-kun?

"What are you doing here, Yuiko?"

"I heard that you were making latte art, so I was having Haru take me. Was I too late?" she asked, tilting her head. Her white eyes moisten and flicker. She leaves an impression… The usually loud girls in the hall are silent. Everyone is gazing at Yuiko-san. Even that obnoxious Katsuragi is quiet, like he's someone else.

"We closed shop some time ago. You didn't have to come all the way here. I would have made you anything you wanted back at home."

"Really? Then maybe I will."

"Understood." They seem rather intimate. What is this…?

"Yukino, we should be going. What about you, Yuiko?"

"Well… I'll go with you. It would be dull without Shuu."

Yukino-kun let go of my hand, and went to his brother stony-faced.

"Well, Kisshouin-san, thank you for today."

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama. Goodbye, Yukino-kun."

"Goodbye, Reika-onee-san."

Yuiko-san glanced at me and smiled, and left with Enjou, arm in hand, as if it were natural. I was staring as the young Katsuragi run up and muttered, "Yuiko-san is Enjou-san's lover," into my ear, before chasing after the 3. When the 4 of them could no longer be seen, commotion erupted.

"Who was she!?"

"Is she Enjou-sama's girlfriend!?"

"I never heard that!"

"She was gorgeous. Yuiko-san…. Will I see her again…?"

Umewaka-kun's group then came from the planetarium, oblivious to the pandemonium.

"Hey! Kisshouin-san! A china dress! Photos, photos!"

"Curled hair and China dress? That's fresh!"

They raised a carefree racket, taking my picture, and I posed with reckless abandon.

"Maybe I'll have Beatrice dress up in one…"

Why don't you?


	162. 162

162

After the school festival, Zuiran was overwhelmed by "The Emperor went to eat Takamichi Wakaba's cookies on consecutive days!" and "Enjou-sama has a mystery woman!" Thanks to that, it's noisy around me, too.

"Reika-sama, what do you think about Kaburagi-sama having homemade cookies? And he did take out on consecutive days!"

"Take out? I thought they only came with the drink?"

"Well… it was only for Kaburagi-sama. And it wasn't that he particularly liked the taste. Several others also made that cookie, but he only took the ones made by Takamichi-san."

Kaburagi… too obvious.

"On his second day, everyone who made cookies presented him with some, but he would only eat Takamichi-san's…"

"Well… He must have really liked Takamichi-san's cookies, then."

"This is no time to be so carefree, Reika-sama! Please get ahold of yourself!" exclaims Kikuno-chan, her eyes bulging. Get ahold of what?

"Kaburagi-sama was accosting Takamichi Wakaba in the hall this morning, again…"

"I heard that Kaburagi-sama talks to her every time he's in Enjou-sama's class…"

"Could that really mean…"

"Don't even say it!" Serika-chan covered her ears at Ayame-chan's words.

"Reika-sama, have you heard something from Kaburagi-sama?"

"Something? Like?"

"I mean, concerning Takamichi-san. Have you heard anything in the Pivoine Salon?"

"Not really." They all sighed. Sorry, for being useless. "But isn't Kaburagi-sama free to love anyone?"

"Reika-sama, you couldn't! I wouldn't accept it. For him to be with someone! All girls in Zuiran think that!"

"You're exaggerating…"

"No, it's true!" Kikuno-chan declared, and everyone else nodded. Well, Kaburagi's like an idol, so maybe that's how fans think.

"Even if Kaburagi-sama found somebody he liked, it would have to be someone that we'd accept. We'd give up for Yurie-sama, but nobody would accept Takamichi-san."

"That's right. Besides, their families don't match up, she looks ordinary, and her only good point are her brains?"

"No, what if Takamichi-san came to Zuiran marry into money? How self-serving!" No, no, don't make Wakaba-chan into an evil mancatcher.

"Takamichi-san isn't a bad girl, is she?"

"Oh? Is Reika-sama taking her side, rather than ours?"

"That's not what I mean…" This is bad, if I defend her clumsily, I might spread the fire. And I might get caught in it.

"By the way, about Enjou-sama, who was that girl?" asked Ayame-chan with a puzzled look, and everyone looked at each other.

"They seemed rather close…"

"She held Enjou-sama's arm."

"And called him Shuu…"

"And Enjou-sama called her by her name."

"Could she be…" Ayame-chan stopped, unable to say 'his girlfriend'.

"What do you think, Reika-sama?"

"Well… I don't know either."

Young Katsuragi said they were lovers, but I don't know if that's true… This explains why the bird brain kept on wrangling with me. He was complete mush around her gazing yearningly. Well, I understand his feeling.

I only saw her for a short time, but her distinct presence. The frailty of a moon's reflection on water. Serika-chan and the others seem to notice, too. They're subdued compared to when they were trashing Wakaba-chan. Yeah, she was scary. I probably can't beat her.

"By the way, Reika-sama. Who were the boys who did the photo shoot of you?"

"Did he have a lisp? I thought I heard him say, 'Reika-tan look over here,' instead of 'Reika-san look over here.'"

Don't bring that up…

Because of the blundering idiot, Kaburagi, jealousy against Wakaba-chan is escalating. I've heard people say, "ugly", "don't get carried away with yourself' and such as I walked by. I was glad that she seemed completely fine.

This morning, I arrived earlier than usual to find Wakaba-chan standing next to her shoe locker. I approached, thinking that I should at least greet her, and found her looking troubled.

"Gokigen yoh, Takamichi-san. Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" She turned to me holding indoor shoes, black with ink. "Uhh… it's kind of black…"

"…" Who did that? That's horrible. "You should borrow some slippers for now. You can wear those. You can buy new ones when the school store opens."

"Hmm… Would this come out if I washed them?"

"… I wonder… It probably won't come out entirely. It doesn't look like water-based paint. Is it black ink?"

"I don't know, but if it doesn't come out… buying a new pair hurts…"

I see. I have no problems buying new shoes, but it must be more of an expense for Wakaba-chan, especially since Zuiran school goods are expensive.

"I can take insults, but this hurts. Hmm… Would stain removers not work? In this case, lightly black would be okay."

Then I remembered, I had bought indoor shoes after my previous were sullied. "Um, I have a pair of slightly dirty indoor shoes. Would you like to try them?"

"What?!"

We headed to my locker room after she borrows a pair of slippers, and I took out the bag containing the shoes from the back of my locker. "It's this."

"What, this?! It looks totally clean?"

"It's the sole that's dirty…"

"It looks clean?"

"…actually… I stepped on pigeon poo…"

"Pigeon poo…?"

"Yes," I nodded solemnly.

It was a warm early afternoon. I was walking with friends after lunch, not paying attention, happy with the weather and my full stomach… until I stepped on sludge… and it was fresh, so I slipped.

"Oh! Reika-sama stepped on dung!"

"Reika-sama! We should wash it!"

Everyone pulled me to the water faucet, while I had gone slightly catatonic from shock, and rubbed it off using a brush that was there. It washed off of the rubber sole fairly quickly, and I used disinfectant sprays afterwards, but it still felt sick. Not wanting everyone to think I was wearing shoes that stepped on pigeon dung, I went to the school store and bought a new pair immediately.

"It is washed and disinfected, but…"

"…Is it really all right to have this? It looks brand new."

"Yes, but it was in pigeon poo. It won't feel right…"

"No, not at all," Wakaba-chan replied clearly. "It doesn't look dirty at all, and I'm grateful. Oh, but I wonder if it'll fit. My feet are fairly big. It's 23.5."

"…I'm 24…"

"Oh? Then maybe it's just right," she laughed.

I'm glad, if it'll help Wakaba-chan. Even stepping on pigeon poo meant something!

"Was this done yesterday?" or maybe very early in the morning? Maybe they're watching….

"I wonder… Oh, this fits perfectly! Thank you very much!"

"No, don't worry about it, it had already been sullied… But it was a good thing to have arrived early today." I had been thinking about studying a weak subject in the library.

"Yes, thanks to that, I have even cleaner shoes. Really lucky!" She's such a positive thinker.

"You're awfully early as well. Is there something going on?"

"Oh, I leave early, so that I won't be late. The train stops sometimes for accidents… I didn't want to lose my perfect attendance reward!" she exclaimed with a fist.

Oooh, I guess trains can have that issue. I think that she came by bike that one time because of it. And her enthusiasm for the perfect attendance reward, could it be for small gifts?

"But for the perfect attendance, wouldn't a proof of delay be enough for that?"

"Yes, but that feels like running away. Besides, I want to actually attend classes."

Oh, nice attitude, as expected from a top 3 student in the grade. It was about time that others start arriving, so I bid her goodbye and headed to my classroom.


	163. 163

163

Kaburagi is in good spirits drinking tea in the Salon while Wakaba-chan is being harassed because of him. I heard that he went to speak to her yesterday, again. That fool.

As I was having some green tea roll cake at my favorite sofa, Enjou came.

"Kisshouin-san, thank you for taking care of Yukino at the school festival the other day."

"I was glad that Yukino-kun came." I haven't been to the Petit since then, but I wonder if he's well? We went on to make small talk.

"Yukino's been practicing latte art recently."

"Oh, Yukino-kun?"

"I'm the one having to drink it. It's the easiest to make, but it's a strange feeling drinking a big heart-shaped coffee that my little brother makes every morning." Enjou looked embarrassed, but my heart trembled when I imagined little Yukino-kun making a heart latte art. Didn't Enjou tell Yuiko-san that he'd make her some? Is it all right to ask about her?

"That reminds me, Katsuragi-kun from junior high was at the school festival with a girl."

"Oh…" Enjou acted like he was remembering, and then had an amused look. "It seems like a lot of people are talking about Yuiko and I."

"So it seems."

"And you're interested?"

"No… Not really." I don't want to be known as a gossip. Though I am interested.

"I've already been asked a few times, but Yuiko's a relative."

"I see." I've already heard that. But for a relative, they're too… is what most people think, including me. "But I hear that people think she's my girlfriend."

"Yes, I've heard that, also."

"Yuiko isn't my girlfriend." Huh? Really? But the bird brain, Katsuragi, said that you were lovers. "Was that surprising?"

"Well, yes. Katsuragi-kun said something like that…" I rat out the bird brain.

"Oooh, he's always adored her…" he replied with a wry smile. Adored? That sounds about right. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Okay."

"She's my fiancé."

"Yeees!?" Fiancé?! Enjou!?

Enjou howled looking at wide-eyed me. "Yeees!? Kisshouin-san, you looked absurd just now. Did you believe that?"

"Huh?" It's a lie? Which is it!? He's messing with me, this meany!

"To be accurate, fiancé candidate."

"Candidate?"

"Right. We're close in age, and there's been talk like that for some time. Nothing official, so candidate."

"Oh…"

Fiancé…

"Hmm…"

I can't get rid of this fuzzy feeling even after I got home. I feel like I've been left behind.

I'm still in high school, but there are people in my grade already thinking about marriage in some real fashion. I've known Enjou since elementary school, so it's a bit strange. To me, marriage is something far to the future.

"The future…" I rolled on my bed. I've only thought about what was right in front of me, and didn't think about the future very seriously. If father and my Onii-sama work hard and avert the Downfall, and the company's fortune remain strong, I won't have to worry about supporting my family.

But here's the issue. There's nothing that I really want to do. I have no dreams!

Possibly from my mindset since my childhood, I want to have a steady job. I have absolutely no desire to be an idol or something. A bureaucrat is ideal, but a daughter of the Kisshouin family probably won't be allowed to be a mere local bureaucrat… Maybe I should look into other steady jobs.

The future… That Enjou's making me feel burdened.

The next day, Kaburagi was talking to Wakaba-chan at the entrance to the school. Could you be a little more discrete, Kaburagi!

Wakaba-chan noticed me, and hopped a little before putting a foot forward, to show off the shoes I had given her. Kaburagi asked quizzically, "Is that tap dancing, Takamichi?" Glad he's an idiot.

That weekend, for the first time in a while, I go to the library. I wasn't able to go while I was busy with Bea-tan, but I wonder if Naru-kun is there… He is!

I take the employment reference book, and luckily found an empty seat next to him. Naru-kun is busy solving problems, and doesn't notice my gaze. I can't stare, being next to him, so I look sideways while pretending to read. I wish that I had a face to the side… Come out, face-cheek! Maybe I'll drop my pen. It's common to have live start from something like that in shoujo manga. No, what am I doing. I came to the library for Naru-kun, but I also came to look at things in my future.

For a stable future, I have to gain qualifications. Tax accountant, financial accountant, lawyers… Hmm, probably not for me. I like looking at my bank account, but I'm bad with numbers. I don't want to be responsible for someone else's life, either. Now, what to do… A bureaucrat for the welfare department would be the best…

Then, Naru-kun pulled out a handout from a folder. Can I find out personal information!? I saw the name of a public high school on the problem set. It's the same as Aoi-chan! Is this fate!?

I pulled out my cellphone to contact Aoi-chan, but but mail from Aira-sama asking, "Masaya found new love!?"


	164. 164

164

According to Aira-sama's mail, Kaburagi was showing interest in some girl. This is definitely Wakaba-chan. I wasn't sure how to answer it, so I put it away for now. I mailed Aoi-chan to see if she knew Naru-kun's name.

Oblivious that he was being surveilled, Naru-kun studied diligently. I never saw my past Naru-kun studying, but he was probably like this. Aoi-chan didn't respond, yet, so I started to read. I did scoot nearer to Naru-kun, just a little.

When I returned home, I respond to Aira-sama. I didn't think that I should directly tell them about Wakaba-chan, so I played dumb and responded, "Really? Who could it be?" A short time later, she called me.

"Reika-chan, it's been a while. How've you been?"

"It has been a while, Aira-sama!" She seemed busy with college, so I hadn't spoken with her in some time. She and Yurie-sama were too busy to attend the school festival, so I told her about the class' café and the handicrafts club.

"So, about Masaya's new love in the mail…"  
"Yes?"

Yurie was the one who noticed. That Kaburagi was acting differently since summer.

"The other day, when Masaya went to see Yurie, he had some cake that he wouldn't normally have. When she asked, it was from a cake shop of a girl from school! Masaya was bragging that he tried all of them, and had brought the best ones. And it wasn't just the cake he seemed to like. Like, she's interesting, and that she's strange putting stickers on her bike, and he kept on going about her."

So Kaburagi's still going to her house? He's still a stalker. And he tried all of their cakes?! No fair! I want to go buy their cakes, too! I want some éclair!

"Now that I think back, Masaya may have gotten over Yurie because he found a new love. Yurie seemed happy saying, 'Masaya is in high spirits'."

"I see."

"I was secretly pushing for Reika-chan, though."

"What are you saying, Aira-sama." Don't say something that ominous. That's synonymous with the Downfall.

"Don't you have someone that you like, Reika-chan?"

"Eh!?" Someone that I like!? Umm… I'm most interested in Naru-kun at the library, but… "No one in particular."

"Oh, that's sad…"

"What about Aira-sama?"

"I wonder…" Hey, I'm curious. I wouldn't want wonderful Aira-sama with some weirdo. Definitely not.

I asked about what female Zuiran graduates did after college. Aira-sama wants to work, but many seem to marry right after graduation… and she doesn't hear of many local bureaucrats…

Because of Kaburagi, Wakaba-chan was being treated more harshly. Worried for a fellow student council member, Fellow Stalking Horse was seen beside her more often, as if her bodyguard. She gained even more animosity from girls because of that.

Zuiran high school has an elective course once a week, chosen from flower arrangement, tea ceremony, calligraphy, kendo, and archery. These are aimed at the external students coming from ordinary families that enter Zuiran from high school.

Most girls choose flower arrangement or tea ceremony, and I've chosen tea every year. The reason that I didn't choose flower arrangement isn't because I wasn't confident in my aesthetic sense with flowers. It's because the flower arrangement class was from a different school from my own. That's right. I only use curved blades to trim flowers. Yes, that's right. It wasn't that I ran away. I could have done it if I felt like it.

Wakaba-chan probably wanted to try many different things, since she changed subjects each year. Last year, she did flowers, and this year, tea.

She really should have reversed that. Tea ceremony adds layers each year. Last year, we started with the basics like the handling of the wrapping of the utensils and to the use of the tray. There are few tools associated with the tray, so the chances of messing up are few. The portable stove is added this year, along with many steps complicated steps. It's difficult if you skipped the basics. Reading about it, and doing it are entirely different.

Tea ceremony has many troublesome modes of etiquette. It's really detailed. Even the number of steps to take on the straw mat is predetermined. It can't be done with a little practice.

Flower arrangement is much easier in that regard. As long as the basic forms are remembered, the rest is your sense of aesthetics. You also get to keep the arrangement for yourself. Zuiran prepares exquisite and expensive flowers, too, not the shabby ones seen at Buddhist alters.

Today, it's Wakaba-chan's turn to host the ceremony. Please don't mess up… Just as I was thinking that, "….?!" The ladle on the pot she was carrying tumbled across the floor!

Muffled laughter could be heard. Wakaba-chan flushed and apologized as the teacher made her clean the ladle.

Oh, I understand, Wakaba-chan! I'm painfully aware of how that feels! I dropped a snack from its sheet of paper during a ceremony, and it rolled all the way across the straw mat! It really kept rolling! Maybe because it was round. I couldn't reach it. I still remember wanting to escape from reality. I seriously thought about pretending to be anemic and collapse. My stomach hurts just from thinking about it!

Ever since then, my heart races just from seeing round snacks. Why do we have to eat them off of an unstable piece of paper, anyway? Bring out the plates! Plates!

"She's not well groomed…"

"Isn't she pathetic…"

And here comes the voices of those mocking her. What should I do…?

"Uh, um. Could these snacks be Japanese camellia?"

The teacher answered my words born from desperation. "Oh, Kisshouin-san. Good of you to notice. They're easily mistaken for ordinary camellia, but today's snacks are meant to be Japanese camellia."

Everyone's distracted by the snacks! Now, Wakaba-chan! Get it done! Wait, this isn't the time to be nodding like you're impressed, Wakaba-chan!

Wakaba-chan manages to finish hosting safely, despite being corrected many times. I thought that she might be feeling down, since her mistakes where mocked, but she looked happy being snuck an extra snack from the teacher. Yup, as expected from her…

For the first time in a while, I'm to run with Mihara-san at the Imperial Palace. Feeling good with my pony tail! I'm gonna do it!

I think I've come a long way since summer vacation, if I do say so myself. I have more endurance.

Gasp, gasp, pant, pant…

As with made our way around the palace, a white luxury car with a flying lady mounted on it stopped next to us. Mihara-san stepped between us as if to protect me. That reminds me, his official position was a bodyguard.

What's going on? Is someone scary going to mess with us? Should I call for help?

Then, the rear passenger seat window slid open, and Kaburagi peered out. "So it is you."

"Kaburagi-sama!" The master of this impressive machine was the Emperor. Did he hit Wakaba-chan's bicycle with this? I'm surprised she got away with scratches. If the car that hit you was this intimidating, I'm not surprised that the Takamichi family turned down the reparations. Yakuza would ride in these…

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Jogging, as you can see." I'm still out of breath from running. Don't make me talk, can't breathe. Besides, can't you tell what I'm doing? Kaburagi's such a fool.

"Jogging? It looked like you were running in place. You were getting passed by walkers. I thought it was strange, and it turned out to be you."

What?! What do you mean running in place! I was moving forward! Makes me mad! Mad! Mad! You really lack discretion, attentiveness, and delicacy!

"You changed your hair to be Jamaican-like, but that's sad. Well, good luck. See 'ya." Saying what he wanted, the Parthenon left me shaking in anger.

"Ojou-sama, you just need to run at your own pace."

Get dumped. Kaburagi. GET DUMPED! AND BECOME A TRAVELER AGAIN!

I sent my curses after the car that had disappeared.


	165. 165

165

Aoi-chan sent me mail. She hadn't heard of Naru-kun's real name a few days ago, but told me to wait. Today, she said he was a senior. Thank you for checking for me, Aoi-chan!

A senior. I only managed to find out his school and real name from my sidelong glances, but now I have his grade and class. Ufufu, one step forward.

Within her message, Aoi-chan wanted to discuss something other than Naru-kun. Discuss? Aoi-chan, with me? I wonder what.

Aoi-chan is far more dependable than me, so she seldom asks me for anything. I have to answer her with everything as a friend! I thought that we should go ahead and meet, so we found a day after school when we weren't busy.

When I arrived near our meeting place, I got out of the car, and walked to the café. It gets cold when winter begins, as expected. I'm driven everywhere, so the cold doesn't affect me much, but it will be hard on those who use the train like Wakaba-chan. In my past life, I wore two layers of stockings, and used a heat pack on my back to go to school. Wearing stockings on top of one another makes the fibers jump out like the grain of wood, so it looks funny, but it's better than being cold in a skirt in the middle of winter. Fighting against the cold was harsh every winter. I wonder what Wakaba-chan will do when it snows? She was forbidden from using her boots…

I arrived at the café while thinking such things. Aoi-chan had already arrived.

"Aoi-chan, sorry to have kept you waiting!"

"Reika-chan!" Aoi-chan looked up from her cellphone, and smiled. Ahhh, she's soothing… I ordered apple cinnamon tea.

"So what's wrong, Aoi-chan? What did you want to discuss?"

"Yes, um, it's about a junior at Zuiran…" and she gave me his name. "Do you know him?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know many of the boys. I'd know them if they were in my class…" Hmm, I don't remember his name. We've never been in the same class, probably. "So, what about him?"

"Well, actually… He's been a little persistent…"

"Eh?"

They were attending the same cram school together. They were in the same class over the summer, and he asked to go out with her repeatedly even after she turned him down…

"And then…?"

"And I told him that he was upsetting me, but he'd ambush me on my way out…"

"Ambush?! That's scary."

"Yes…"

But it might be out of desperate love… I can't talk after asking Aoi-chan for information abuot Naru-kun. He might be better than me, being upfront about it.

"So you have no intention of going out with him?"

"No, I'm already going out with someone."

"Huh!?" She just dropped a bombshell! "You have a boyfriend?!"

"Yes, I do."

"Huh!?" I never heard that! You never told me, Aoi-chan! "Since when!?"

"Uh, a little before summer vacation?"

"Huh!?" We met over the summer! Why didn't you tell me something so important!? I'm shocked! Big shock! "I didn't know, at all…"

"Oh, I didn't think that it was that important. Besides, Reika-chan didn't seem all that interested in love."

I am! Most of my head is filled with problems stemming from love! I've turned into a little stalker of someone I don't even know at the library! I'll still probably be the village chief this Christmas!

"So!? What's he like, Aoi-chan?"

"He's on the tennis team with me. We started walking home together this year. Then he asked me out."

"Oooh…" A date in the school uniform, what I've longed for since my past life. Working hard at studying at a public school, enjoying the tennis club, and even having a boyfriend. Aoi-chan is having the full high school experience.

Aside from Minami-kun, I'm surrounded by girls in the handicrafts club, and the only boys that I get along with are the maidens. Boyfriend? Nobody's even asked me out. I'm spending a cold, lonely winter every day.

"Reika-chan, you're looking like a noh mask…"

"It's your imagination, Aoi-chan." That's right. It's good that a friend is happy. Be happy for them! "Anyway, this boy is causing you trouble?"

"Yes, I told him that I have a boyfriend, but he won't stop."

"Oh…" Then have your boyfriend protect you. No, I can't sulk! Aoi-chan is an important friend! "I understand. I'll do something about him."

"Huh, really?! But will you be okay?"

Aoi-chan worries, not knowing my position at Zuiran. Of course, I'm fine. I should start by finding out more about him. I don't want to hurt a boy purely in love.

Or so I thought. The boy being aggressive with Aoi-chan was one of the leaders picking on Wakaba-chan. It's not only girls who pick on Wakaba-chan. Some boys harass her, jealous of her grades. Should I have him beheaded? I was thinking about going to deal with him after school, when there was commotion outside.

"Reika-sama, Kaburagi-sama and Takamichi-san came to school together!"

"Oh, again?" I was chatting in the classroom with friends when another reported this.

"They've come in together after meeting at the entrance before. You don't have to raise a fuss…"

"It's different this time! They arrived in the same car!"

"What!?" Why would Wakaba-chan be in Kaburagi's car!?

"What does it mean!?"

"Well…" He didn't go pick her up, did he? Kaburagi might… I peered out into the hall with the others, and found a happy Kaburagi chatting with a slightly troubled Wakaba-chan. If gazes were lasers, Wakaba-chan would be fried…

"Masaya."

"Oh, hi, Shuusuke! You're already here."

"Hi, Masaya, hi, Takamichi-san."

"Good morning."

"What happened with the two of you this morning?" Enjou asked what every wanted to know.

"Oh, I saw Takamichi walking when I was driving by. It was raining hard, so I asked her to get in."

"Oh, okay."

Wakaba-chan smiled like she was hiding something, but he probably force her in.

Tsuruhana-san and the other had the looks of killers. That moron!

The killers pounced at lunch.


	166. 166

166

Because of that idiotic thoughtless fool, Kaburagi, Tsuruhana-san's group is completely in a state of war. I was eating lunch in the cafeteria with friends, when Wakaba-chan arrived late dressed in a jersey. Is her hair drenched?

She sat down and took out a boxed lunch, and began to eat quickly, being short on time.

"What's with her?"

"I don't know. She's strange."

Wakaba-chan stands out, alone among everyone in their school uniforms. People whisper about her all over. When I look around, I find Tsuruhana-san's group laughing up a storm. Did they do something? Wakaba-chan was easily spotted from the Pivoine's reserved seats, and Kaburagi stood up and approached her.

"Takamichi, what happened?" A ripple crossed the cafeteria. The Emperor speaks to a girl in front of everyone. And it's with the girl of the present, Wakaba-chan. Most of the cafeteria was listening.

Wakaba-chan chewed what was in her mouth, swallowed, and replied, "My uniform got wet, so I changed."

"Got wet? How?" asked Kaburagi raising an eyebrow.

"I went outside?"

"In this rain? Without an umbrella?" I looked outside, and it was still pouring.

"Well, yes."

"What were you thinking?"

"Sorry," she apologized, bowing her head.

"And why did you go outside in this rain?" The Tsuruhana-group looked discomposed at this question.

"Oh… I had an errand…"

"Like what?"

"Uhh…" She looked around. I guess she really doesn't feel like telling him.

Fellow Stalking Horse arrived at her side. "Takamichi, are you all right?"

"Mizusaki-kun."

Kaburagi frowned at his appearance. "Hey, Mizusaki. Takamichi is talking to me right now."

"I can see that. Everyone here can see. Why don't you think about your position and how that affects everyone? Why can't you tell why Takamichi has problems?"

"Huh?" Kaburagi glared at Fellow Stalking Horse, and Fellow Stalking Horse gazed back, unflinching. Wakaba-chan looked flustered as sparks were flying above her. Her face clearly said, "I'm running out of time to eat."

Enjou stepped between them, and the matter was came to a close, as the unfeeling bell rang. Wakaba-chan stuffed her mouth full of food, and closed her lunch box.

Kaburagi was led away from the cafeteria by Enjou, and Wakaba-chan was about to leave with Fellow Stalking Horse when the Pivoine president surrounded by her followers, called her out.

"Takamichi-san, the jersey suits you better than the Zuiran school uniform, but you're not thinking about departing like that are you? Please refrain from doing anything so unsightly." After gazing coldly at her, she turned her head and left.

Girls were heard snickering among some boys muttering, "Serves her right" "She's an eyesore" "Just give it to her". I looked to find the boy who liked Aoi-chan among them, saying insults of Wakaba-chan with an evil smile. He really isn't good enough for Aoi-chan.

After school, I went to the Salon to pick up a certain something, and headed to a junior classroom. The boy harassing Aoi-chan was in Fellow Stalking Horse's class. I called him out into the hall, and Fellow Stalking Horse casually moved to where he could listen. Hey, Mizusaki-kun. Don't worry. I didn't bring my fan.

"Um, what is it?" That boy can't hide his surprise at being called out. Hmm, seems very different from when you were hurling insults at Wakaba-chan earlier. From what I heard, his grades aren't quite good enough to advance in the field he's aiming for, so he was jealous of Wakaba-chan, wanting her to fail.

"Well, it's about a friend of mine."

"A friend of Kisshouin-san?"

"Yes, a friend of mine. Her name is Yorino Aoi."

"Huh, Yorino…?! He paled immediately. So people really can change their complexion in an instant. "…So what do I…"

"You can't tell?"

"Huh…?"

I use the peony flower that I held in my hand like a baton, and wave it in front of his eyes. He drew back a step. "When an important friend of mine is troubled, even I become saddened. So sad that I'm not sure what I might do. So…" I thrust the flower at his throat. "You will back off?"

"…YES!" He stood at attention, and I nodded with a smile.

"Also, it's not becoming of a Zuiran man to be jealous of girls with better grades." I waved my peony flower and he fled back to the classroom. Mission accomplished. I need to mail Aoi-chan, later.

"What was that about?" asked Fellow Stalking Horse who stepped out of the shadows.

"He fell for a friend of mine, and was being a little too persistent, so she asked for my help."

"I see… But, Kisshouin, that's worse that the folding fan." He put a hand on his forehead, while pointing at the flower with the other while sighing. "Do something about that weapon. A peony flower held by a Pivoine member is a lethal weapon."

You say that, but… I then see the soccer captain headed to practice passing by unluckily. He yelps when he sees me, and I present him with the flower as a way of encouragement. His hands were cold as ice. I wonder if he's okay.

"Are you trying to incapacitate the soccer ace!?"

Of course not. I have nothing but good intentions.

I walk to the parking lot, and spot Kaburagi forcing Wakaba-chan into his car. Isn't that kidnapping? What is that Kaburagi doing?


	167. 167

167

I go to Wakaba-chan's home under the pretense of buying some cake the following weekend. Her mother, remembering me, greeted me warmly.

"Well, well. Welcome!"

"Hello. Thank you for the other day."

"Not at all! Thank you, too, for the tea and coffee you sent us. Did you come to see Wakaba?"

"Yes, but also to buy some cake. The ones I had the other day were delicious."

"Really? I was worried that it wouldn't suit the tastes of an ojou-sama from Zuiran."

"Not at all. It was gently sweet, not over-done, I could keep on eating them." I had 2 in one sitting when I got home. I ate the rest later. So tasty… Which cakes should I buy today?

"I'm glad you say so. Wakaba isn't back from her part-time job, but should be back soon, so wait inside."

"Oh? I couldn't. I came without telling her, and I mostly came for some cake, today."

"Oh, you can do that later. Or is there somewhere that you have to be?"

"No, not really…" As if the village chief of Alone in Love village would have plans on a weekend.

"Then, stay! You came all this way. Don't decline. Wakaba will be back soon. Okay!?"

"But…"

"It's okay, it's okay."

Wakaba-chan's mother stepped out from behind the shoe rack and asked the other worker to take care of things as she pulled me into the house. I had a bad feeling when I saw a rather gaudy flower arrangement standing at the corner of the shop.

"Was it Kisshouin-san? Come in, come in, sit here!" She led me to a sofa, and poured me some tea.

"I'm sorry to intrude, coming here without notice…"

"It's okay. A friend of Wakaba came all the way out here. I know! I need to mail Wakaba not to make any side-trips on her way home."

"Thank you so much," bowing my head. Not everyone has spare time just because it's a weekend. It's my fault for coming without warning. I wanted to have some cake, but I did want to see Wakaba-chan. "Please have some, if you will." I held out a pack of fried dough cake that I had been carrying.

"Oh? No, you shouldn't have. But thank you. Is it fried dough? How cute."

There were many kinds including plum and pepper flavored, and further divided into small packages, so it looks good. A favorite of mine. Traditional Japanese snacks should be fine as gifts to a cake shop.

"If our kids found it, they'll disappear in no time, so I should hide them carefully."

"Fufu." Wakaba-chan's mother playfully carried the paper bag. I like her attitude. It reminds me of my mother in my past life.

"Wakaba should have been done at 2, so she should be back soon."

"I see." I looked at the clock displaying 2:30.

"How is Wakaba at school? Is she managing at a school like Zuiran?"

Ouch. This is rough. She must not know that Wakaba-chan is having a tough time.

"Yes, Wakaba-chan is doing very well academically, and she's even become a student council member. She seems to get along well with the other members."

"Is that so? I'm glad she's doing well," she laughed, and I felt guilty…

"I'm hoooome!" called Wakaba-chan. "So Kisshouin-san's here?" I heard footsteps approaching, and Wakaba-chan entered the living room. She greeted, "Welcome," with a smile.

"Welcome back, Wakaba."

"Welcome home. I'm sorry to intrude while you were out."

"I'm home."

Her mother stood up saying, "I'm returning to the shop," so I thanked her again.

"Kisshouin-san, so what brings you here today?"

"Well… The cake was delicious, so I wanted to have some more… and if could see you then…"

"Oh, sorry I made you wait."

"No, I was intruding… so, you have a part-time job?"

"Uh, um, yes. I work the lunch shift on weekends at a family restaurant. I was on the way back from work the last time we met."

"Is that so?" The time I was biting into the squid…

"Oh, I haven't had lunch yet, so I'm hungry. I'm having some curry, do you want some, Kisshouin-san?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Really?" Wakaba-chan went to the kitchen and heated a saucepan. The aroma's calling to me… My stomach… She grabs a plate and scoops some rice from the rice cooker, and pours the curry over it. Ahh, smells good…

"How about a bite, Kisshouin-san?" A bite… One bite wouldn't be bad.

"Well, if you insist, one bite…"

"Okay." Wakaba-chan prepared curry for two on the dining table."

"Let's eat."

"Thanks for the meal."

Lumps of potatoes and carrots are found in a curry using a store bought roux. This takes me back… I pick up the spoon and eat. Tasty!

"It's delicious."

"The taste was allowed to seep in overnight. Oh, a meal after work is great!" We ate the curry with a smile.

"But part-time jobs are forbidden at Zuiran, so you shouldn't announce it to everyone."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be careful." You really should. You don't want your enemies to find out.

"Oh, yeah. About the indoor shoes. Thanks again. They helped a lot. I couldn't get the stains out of the old pair."

"I see. Think nothing of it. I wasn't planning on using the again." I didn't feel like throwing them away, either, but I didn't want to wear them, so I was thankful they were being used.

"By the way, Takamichi-san, the other day…" I didn't want to pry, but I asked about the jersey in the rainy day. "Tsuruhana-san's group did something?"

"Eh, umm…" She looked troubled. She went home in a school uniform, so they were probably just wet, but Tsuruhana-san had to be involved. I asked those around me, but the truth hadn't reached me.

"Takamichi-san?"

"Um, I was called to the emergency exit at lunch, and they said a lot of things, and locked me outside. The door was locked, so I ran to the front entrance. It was raining hard, though, so I got soaked…"

"I see…" I thought that they dumped a bucket of water over her, at worst. But to lock her out on a cold rainy November is too horrible.

"I haven't told anyone, so keep it a secret?"

"Secret…? Shouldn't you raise a protest? Talk to Mizusaki-kun as the student council president."

"Mizusaki-kun… He asked me, too, but… I don't want to raise a racket."

"But…"

"Don't worry. Not much harm done." No, I think plenty of harm's been done.

"Um, Takamichi-san."

"Yes?"

"If things are difficult for you, I can talk to Tsuruhana-san and the others." Tsuruhana-san's been expanding, so unlike junior high, I'm not sure I can beat them. The old guard is being pushed slightly by the new.

"Oh, no! I can't trouble you like that. I'm fine, fine."

"But…"

"You were worried for me? Thank you," she smiled.

"If only Kaburagi-sama would think about his actions a little…"

"Ahaha. Kaburagi-kun's an interesting person."

"Kaburagi-'kun'?" Wakaba-chan gasped and covered her mouth.

"Umm, Kaburagi-sama said 'If you're calling Mizusaki with a 'kun', call me with that.'" Kaburagi… how immature are you? She apparently misinterpreted my frown, and apologized, "I'm sorry. You must be angry about Kaburagi-sama."

"Eh? Not really. I believe that things are difficult for you, however."

"Oh…? But, don't you, um, like him?"

"Huh? Who? Kaburagi-sama and I? That's not happening."

"Really?"

"Definitely!" I had to make that clear.

"I see. I heard rumors, so…"

"You can't trust rumors."

"I see…" she nodded, as if impressed.

"By the way, the extravagant flowers that in the store, could they be…"

"Oh! You noticed? Yeah, that was given to us by Kaburagi-kun. The last time he came to buy cake…"

"Oh!" So he was coming here often! The blasted guy who ate every kind of cake before me.

"Have you invited him in…?"

"No. We haven't. Not since a few times for the auto accident." Heh! I win. I'm even been served some curry.

"Would it be all right to buy some cake again?"

"Of course! Very welcome!"

"And to keep me a secret from Kaburagi-sama…"

"Ahaha! Another secret between the two of us. Okay." We exchanged mail addresses, and I went home humming carrying some cake.

I received some mail, and found photos from Umewaka-kun showing Beatrice in her best red clothes for Shichigosan (festival for 7, 5, and 3 year olds). Next to Beatrice were a bag of candy sticks. It really is for Shichigosan! They really have kimono for dogs. Could that dog lover made them himself?! No, I doubt it…

"Celebrating Bea-tan's 3rd birthday! Don't I look good?!" Yes, yes, very nice.

Another photo had the Bea-tan plush in the same attire. Apparently, Umewaka-kun is a wonderful person who doesn't distinguish between his biological and foster child.

But Shichigosan… He might really have hina dolls for Beatrice.

Good fortune to the dog lover and Beatrice!


	168. 168

168

I received word from Aoi-chan that the stubborn Zuiran boy began avoiding her at cram school. "He didn't give up no matter how many times I asked. Reika-chan's great! How did you do it?" We just talked a little.

He seems to have quit picking on Wakaba-chan, so I'm glad he's reformed. You should work hard yourself instead of being jealous of another. Right.

I can't be talking like it doesn't concern me. It's almost time for final exams. I'm barely hanging on to the ranking list, so I really have to work hard. I wonder how Wakaba-chan studies to be near the top every time.

And I was going to study for the exams, but I was told that I had to attend the Kisshouin family's corporate party by father. I'm still an underage high school student, so I regularly say I don't want to go to business parties, but I have to this time, as the daughter of the president of the company. Puke…

Mother was eager preparing for the party with me, choosing dresses, going to the spa and hair salon, so I don't have time to study. This is bad, very bad. Now I have to cut into sleep a little to study. UGGAAAAA!

At school, I act like I don't study, so I never open a study manual, and always talk with friends.

"Did you know? Kaburagi-sama goes to Enjou-sama's class every day."

"I've heard. And he talks to Takamichi-san each time, right? I wonder what he intends."  
"It's probably just a whim…"

"Isn't it?"

Kaburagi almost definitely likes Wakaba-chan. Everybody probably thinks so, but can't admit it.

Wakaba-chan is targeted by many girls including Tsuruhana-san, so she's being teased everywhere, but they're unable to too much, being aware of Kaburagi. Maybe that's why there hasn't been much progress, even though in KimiDol, the Emperor and Wakaba-chan were already in love by now. Maybe there needs to be an obvious obstacle like Kisshouin Reika from the manga for things to move along. It's not like I'm going to step into that role. No matter what. Do it yourselves without an obstacle.

This seems to be related to Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan being a great deal different from the manga. Kaburagi from KimiDol was mature and normally cool, but passionate around Wakaba-chan, a character that that would delight a maiden. How did he turn into an athletics festival freak, a childish Emperor?

And Wakaba-chan… She was more normal in the manga… She has a blank look with her mouth open a lot, she wore boots to school, collects wild plants from the forest behind Zuiran, and has nerves of steel to put up with the bullying. All unlike the manga, where the reader could empathize with the pure, hard worker. No, I know she's a hard worker right now, but… this Wakaba-chan is completely different from the Wakaba-chan that I knew.

What are the really going to do?

I skip the handicrafts club before exams, but I still have to show my face at the Pivoine Salon. Oh, it's tough maintaining relationships. The president and her followers are frequently looking displeased when they talk. I wonder what they're discussing. They look scary… It probably has to do with Wakaba-chan and the student council. I should let sleeping dogs lie. I can't see, I can't hear. I can only think about the snacks in front of me.

Today's snacks are charlotte aux pommes. The faintly sour apples are delicious. I like apple pie, but charlottes is good once in a while. As I was using snacks as my escape, Yukino-kun arrived to the Salon with Enjou!

"Yukino-kun!"

"Reika-onee-san!" Yukino-kun ran to me with a smile.

"What are you doing here today?"

"Ehehe, I asked my brother to let me play here." Oh! This angel's smile! It soothes my tired soul in an instant!

"Yukino, greet everyone first," said Enjou as he placed his hand on Yukino-kun's head.

"Oh, right," he answered, turning around.

"Hello, I'm Enjou Yukino." he bowed his head to everyone, with an angel's smile, of course.

The mood in the Salon brightened immediately. The girls, especially, have gotten their hearts stolen by the adorable Yukino-kun.

"What a wonderful day to have Enjou-sama's little brother with us! Yukino-sama, please come over." The president had him sit in the sofa in the middle, and had tea and refreshments brought out. Yukino-kun was surrounded by many girls, and looked a bit embarrassed, but answered their questions with a smile.

"Yukino wanted to see Kisshouin-san no matter what, so I had to bring him," explained Enjou who sat next to me while watching the circle surrounding Yukino-kun.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Yukino-kun wanted to see me! I wanted to see you, too! But the president stole him from me, so I'll just wait until he comes back, quietly. I guess that I should chat with Enjou until then…

"Kaburagi-sama isn't with you today?"

"He seemed to have an errand."

"Is that so?" An errand? He didn't go to Wakaba-chan's cake shop did he?

"Masaya has been restless recently," declared Enjou, and he smiled. That smile is scary…

"Is that right?" I should let it pass.

"Yes, he comes to my class a lot for some reason. Not for me, it seems." Wha!? Why tell me that!?

"Oh, is that right?"

"That's right," and we smiled at each other. Yukino-kun, hurry back! Your brother's scaring me!

By the time Yukino-kun returned after being released by the president, I was exhausted from the probing. I want to know Kaburagi's intentions, but I don't think that I should be asking Enjou. When he smiles like that, he's usually planning something.

Yukino-kun, so unlike his black-hearted brother, talked about practicing making latte art. "Reika-onee-san, I heard that you like the Chinese zodiac. I'll work hard so I can make some!"

Who!? Who told Yukino-kun that fabrication! I tried to let him know of the misunderstanding, but he didn't listen, saying, "I'm trying to make a cow right now." A cow out of milk? Well, it is fitting…


	169. 169

169

The day of the party, I was sent straight to the hair salon after school where my hair and makeup were set. I proceeded to the party venue with mother. Father was coming from work, so maybe I'll study for my exams in the lounge while I have a sandwich. I can't let my dress wrinkled, so I delay wearing it until the last minute. I'm in a comfortable one piece right now. This ham sandwich, it's good.

"Reika-san, don't eat too much. You won't fit into the dress."

Yes…

It seemed true that this latest party was a big event for the Kisshouin family, and even relatives like Ririna were drafted. It's rough for the both of us to have study time cut short over family matters. But Ririna's supposed to have better grades than me. Maybe I'll ask how she studies.

Although I'm the president's daughter, I'm still in high school, and not even the heir, so I'm just window dressing here. I simply smile next to my father.

After a while, father was surrounded by others of his station, and mother by friendly madams, so I stepped away to see who else was around. Onii-sama had been captured by ladies wanting to marry him. Onii-sama, I wish you well in battle.

I answer various greetings with a smile, when I found Narutomi Akemi-san whom I met at the fast.

"Akemi-san."

"Oh, Reika-san."

The slightly plump Akemi-san makes me feel secure when we're together.

"Thank you very much for having us today."

"Thank you very much for finding the time to come."

Akemi-san had some food on hand. She seemed to notice where I looked, and said, "The dishes here are very delicious. I may have too much…" and laughed, as if embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm glad that you're enjoying it." I always told father to put the best effort into the cooking for parties. Corporate parties are tiresome as it is, so least the food should be good. I made him upgrade the corporate cafeteria while he was at it. Motivate the employees, and avert the Downfall! It starts with the little things.

"Aren't you going to have some?"

"Yes, I will later." That's right. It's actually difficult for an ojou-sama to munch on food at these parties. The gloss might come off. If I have too much, my stomach will jut out of my dress. Being clumsy, I don't want to spill any sauce on my dress, either. I did get the meals packed, so I'll get to dine when I get home!

Akemi-san was enjoying her abalone meuniere. That looks good, too. Did I include it on the take-out menu? A few men walked by us.

"Fatso does eat a lot." His friends laughed. Akemi-san paled immediately.

What was that! I'll show them! I took a step after them when Akemi-san stopped me.

"Akemi-san?"

"It's okay, Reika-san."  
"But…"

She shook her head with a faint smile. "It's true that I'm fat…"

What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with this. Insensitive jerks have to be punished!

It's okay, Akemi-san. Don't worry. I won't say anything like, "Apologize to Akemi-san for insulting her!" Fools like that won't really feel bad, and only say the words of apology, and Akemi-san would be shamed further.

The crooked deserve the crooked. I'll splash that fool's butt with demi-glace sauce. After that, I'll murmur, "Oh? What is that strange smell…" He'll be known as the guy who took a dump in his pants! Ukekekekeke!

"I'm going to put on some make-up…"

After seeing her off, I departed on my mission of vengeance. Upon finishing, I spotted Imari-sama waving to me. "Imari-sama!"

"Good evening, Reika-chan." Ahh, Imari-sama's overflowing with a mature charm tonight, as usual. "You look mature in your wine red dress. I'm charmed. You're like a faerie of a rose." Uhh! My heart's been pierced! But I've built up an immunity to Imari-san over the years!

Imari-sama chose a non-alcoholic wine to match my dress, and handed me the glass. Popular guys know how to be considerate. After talking about Onii-sama with him, I touched on what I most wanted to hear. "So, Imari-sama, is it true that you were stabbed by a woman?"

"Huh? How did you know, Reika-chan!? Takateru told you?"

"Just a rumor." I won't say that I was listening in.

"Well, I didn't think you'd hear about it. But, it wasn't serious as a stabbing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I scuffled with a woman with a blade, and my left palm got cut. See, this. Thanks to that, my hand print changed." A white scar ran across his palm. But sliced instead of stabbed!? It was still against a blade. What kind of a life does Imari-sama… Wait, wasn't Imari-sama…

"Imari-sama, while you attended Zuiran high, weren't you on the basketball team?"

"Oh, you remembered? That's right. Me, on the basketball team. That takes me back…"

What? Is the basketball team full of philanderers!? The Zuiran high school basketball team. Also known as Casanova village. The enemy of Alone in Love village.

"Reika-san!" Ririna came trotting as I continued to talk with Imari-sama.

"Oh, Ririna."

"Been a while, Ririna-chan."  
"Gokigen yoh, Imari-sama. Oh, my mother wouldn't let me get away!" Ririna shook in anger as she grabbed a drink from a waiter, and drank it in a single gulp.

"Thank you for your hard work."

"Ririna-chan, there's a slight scent of a lily from your perfume to match your name. The dress looks matches, and you look beautiful." What!? The village chief of the Casanova village can smell the differences in perfume. As expected of him…

"Thanks…" replied Ririna, the ends of her lips quivering. She seems to have recovered. Imari-sama may really get stabbed one day.

I saw Akemi-san returning, so I waved. Is she all right? Was she crying in the powder room? Akemi-san approached with a smile, but looked stunned when she found Imari-sama next to me.

"Akemi-san, you may already know, but this is Momozono Imari-sama, an old friend of my brother. Imari-sama, this is Narutomi Akemi-san who always takes care of me. And this is my cousin, Kotou Ririna."

"Uh, um, pleased to meet you, I'm Narutomi Akemi…"

"Please to meet you. I didn't know Reika-chan had such a lovely friend. How is 'A-ke-mi' spelled?"

"It's written, 'beautifully sparkling'…"

"Ah, I see. It suits you well. Then, let us order a sake of the sun, worthy of your name." Akemi-san became flustered and flushed in the face. Typical. Casanova village chief, I can picture your regular life… At least Akemi-san looks happy. She's starting to stare blankly at him. This is bad. Akemi-san, anybody but him.

"Good evening, Kisshouin-san."

Oh no… Now, Kaburagi and Enjou are here…

Uh, Akemi-san looks like she's about to hit her limit, surrounded by three radiant men. Hang in there, Akemi-san!


	170. 170

170

Everyone here except for Akemi-san attends or attended Zuiran, so the introductions went smoothly.

That reminds me, Ririna chased after Kaburagi when she entered junior high, but she became quiet after being scolded by Enjou. I haven't heard anything about her and Kaburagi since then, but are those feelings completely gone?

…Seems like it, from that look. She seems on guard. Who is she afraid of? Seems like Enjou rather than Kaburagi… After being hit by his harsh words, maybe she doesn't know how to handle him.

Enjou made some lip service compliments of the ladies, but "The food here is good," was what spilled out of Kaburagi's mouth. That's what you compliment? It was the best compliment you could give me, but…

"President Kisshouin is known as the gourmet president, and the epicurean chief, after all."

Huh, really?! The tanuki is known by those nicknames outside?! I didn't know that! The tanuki's pretending to be a connoisseur.

Kaburagi asked what we had, but Ririna and I only had drinks. He then asked, "Are you on a ridiculous diet, again?"

"No, it's not that… I was busy greeting our guests, and I hadn't found the right opportunity."

"Me, too…"

Kaburagi looked suspiciously at us. "Humph… I don't like people who don't bother to even taste the meals that chefs went to the trouble of making over a diet."

Uhh… I quit breathing.

"Kisshouin-san isn't like that. She finished everything at lunch, and is always has snacks at the Pivoine."

"Right. Besides, Takateru said that the Kisshouin family's parties have good food because Reika-chan proposed it to her dad."

"As you say…" nodded Kaburagi to Enjou and Imari-sama's words. He seems satisfied.

Kaburagi, next gazed at Akemi-san, who whispered, "I thought that the ball-shaped sushi were delicious…" as if frightened.

Akemi-san's feelings were just hurt by that other fool. Please don't say anything bad…

Kaburagi laughed, "Yeah, it's something women would like, though I like meat better." Someone who enjoys food like Akemi-san was satisfying, apparently. Kaburagi went on the talk about what else they enjoyed, but Kaburagi… Is food what you talk about to young ladies? Don't you keep up appearances a little better with the girls who surround you at the other parties? Maybe you should enroll at the Casanova village for a while, to pick up some skills. Akemi-san's eyes are fluttering from nerves of speaking with Kaburagi. Hang in there, Akemi-san!

"That reminds me. Those steps you called jogging don't seem to have much effect."

"Huh?" Effect? Effect for what? Is he saying that I haven't picked up any endurance? Is he saying that I'm slow? Or is he saying that effects of a diet can't be seen!? I'll kill him! I'll curse this guy to death! Steps? Steps!? That was jogging!

Ririna, who had been silent, stepped between us, and put her hand on my stomach, and protested, "Oh, how insulting! Reika-san was really fat for a while, but now her belly's shrunk back!" tapping my stomach. Everyone stared at my stomach. Ririna looked proud, as if saying, I showed him! But I was about to collapse from embarrassment. You idiot, Ririna! Way to finish me off with your good intentions!

Akami was unable to withstand the brilliance of the three men, nor the jealous glares of the women, and announced, "I seem to be a little tipsy, so I'll go sit down over there…" Imari-sama then asked, "Are you all right? I'll escort you," and gently held out a hand. Stop that, Casanova village chief! Don't finish her off!

A blushing Akemi-san with her unsteady feet, escorted by Imari-sama… Ririna declared, "I'm going, too," and stuck close to Akemi-san, as if to protect her from Imari-sama. Well, if Ririna's with her, she'd fight back against any Imari-fans for Akemi-san.

Huh?

Wait… Did I get left behind with these two? Ugh! I'll go with them!

"There you are, Shuusuke-san. Good evening, Reika-san. Thank you for always taking care of my son." Ugh! Enjou's mother's here. I can't escape!

"Not at all, I'm always causing trouble for Shuusuke-sama…" I answered with a quick smile. Unlike the austere madam Kaburagi, she's a frail beauty. Maybe Yuiko-san is from Enjou's mother's side of the family. Wait, if Enjou and his parents are here, then…

"Umm, is Yukino-kun at home by himself?" Won't he be lonely by himself? I was fine when my parents went out because I had Onii-sama, but…

"Yes, we have a sitter looking after him. He's probably finished studying with the tutor."

"Oh, a tutor…" He's still in the first grade, and he already has a tutor. That must be tough.

"Yukino is in the hospital so much, that he has to catch up," Enjou answered, as if he read my mind. I see, so that's why. Now that I think about it, didn't I start cram school in the first grade?

"Yukino has become very attached to Kisshouin-san."

"Oh, that's rare. He's so hard to please." Hard to please? That kind angel?

"Yukino-kun is a kind, very fine child." I say that from the bottom of my heart, and madam Enjou smiled.

"Thank you. Yukino was always sickly, and became willful, but please look after him."

I'm glad to be friends with the adorable Yukino-kun."

"That Yukino, he's been doing latte art like Shuusuke, recently. Last time I went over to Shuusuke's house, he gave me a heart latte. He was saying how he'd make one for Kisshouin, so I told him you'd rather have something from the Chinese zodiac than a heart."

Kaburagi! So you're the one who fed that to Yukino-kun!

"Chinese zodiac? Yukino was practicing drawing a cow, recently. Was that for Reika-san…?"

"Be glad, Kisshouin. I already told him you were through with the mouse."

Just shut up!

Yukino-kun's mother! It's not like that! I'm not some weirdo! Don't think that I'll be a bad influence on your cute son! Enjou stop looking so composed, and stop your friend! And clear up this misunderstanding with your mother!

Madam Kaburagi arrived here. I'm losing my mind, surrounded by enemies. Imari-sama, Akemi-san, Ririna, COME BACK!

They can't hear me… I desperately turn down madam Kaburagi's Christmas party invitation, claiming "I have already been invited by friends…" Don't ask which friends! It's all a lie! My stomach hurts. I can't take this…

In the end, I was saved by Onii-sama. You read my mind, Onii-sama! In the end, I can only count on you!

When I returned home, with a balled sushi in hand, I thought of Kaburagi as a panther… and started to stab the needle felt.

Curse, curse, curse, curse, curse…

Akemi-san sent me mail that read, "A wall flower like me was able to spend a dreamlike time." I'm glad that you enjoyed it, but Akemi-san, don't fall in love with Imari-sama!


	171. 171

171

What I learned from the party was that the Kisshouin-family showed no signs of the Downfall. The employees at the party all looked like they were elite! They knew their jobs, and they seemed happy, so things were probably going well at work.

I kept on repeating "Fraud is bad!" as a child, so father doesn't look like he's involved in anything illegal, and moreover, we have my wonderful Onii-sama! Onii-sama would prevent internal fraud, and protect from external enemies. My father has Sasajima-san, his secretary, too.

Mother is a spendthrift, but not enough of one to spend a fortune, and I think that I'm living modestly.

Our relationship with the Kaburagi family that destroyed us in KimiDol, might not be good, but it's not bad. At least, not enough for them to want to crush us. Probably.

At this rate, I might not have to aim for a public university, and go to Zuiran University. If I don't have to worry about money, I would rather attend Zuiran.

After dinner and a bath, Onii-sama found me hugging a cushion while groaning, and asked what was wrong.

"Hmm… I'm worried about where to attend."

"Attend? Aren't you going to Zuiran?"

"I'd like to, but…"

Onii-sama sat down next to me, loosening his necktie. "Then what's the problem? You don't have the grades to get in a department you want?"

"No, I haven't chosen that, yet, but about tuition and such…"

"Tuition?" He gave me a 'what are you talking about?' look. Well, of course. Why would the daughter of the Kisshouin family worry about college tuition?

"Like, what if the Kisshouin family suddenly went broke… Then what would I do for Zuiran's expenses…"

"Broke? Is this about your imagined nightmare, again? Why have you always worried about that, Reika?"

"No reason, really…" I can't say something crazy like I read it in a manga in my past life.

Onii-sama sighed deeply, and put his hand on my head. "Reika. I don't know why you're so worried, but the company and family are both fine, so you can relax. Besides, if the family goes broke, I'll still have enough to put my sister through college, so you can go wherever you want." He smiled, as if to comfort me, and my vague insecurity went away. That's right. I have Onii-sama. I'm not alone. We'll be fine.

"You can depend on your family more, Reika."

Thank you.

Kaburagi still went to Wakaba-chan's class every day. She used to call him Kaburagi-sama like everyone else, but now she says Kaburagi-kun like he wanted. Kaburagi more or less forced her into it, but everyone became incensed.

In the Salon, the president was listening to a report on 'Today's Takamichi Wakaba' with an icy expression. The elitist Pivoine members can't stand her acting so familiar with the Emperor. They told her to know her place, but had to back down when they were told it was Kaburagi's will. Their irritation with her just increased. They're discussing something quietly, again.

I have to study for exams, so I left the Salon early, only to run into Kaburagi.

"Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama. Leaving so early?"

"Yeah." Kaburagi probably studies an awful lot to stay at the top.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to attend the party the other day."

"No, I had fun."

Oh?! Kaburagi being polite! How rare. Then he looked far away. At the end of his sight, was probably Wakaba-chan. He didn't move until she disappeared.

"Kaburagi-sama…"

"Hmm?" He was still chasing after Wakaba-chan, who had disappeared.

"Do you know that there are many who are jealous of your concern for Takamichi-san?"

"Huh?" Kaburagi turned around, but I said goodbye, and got in my car.

I'm done with exams. The finals cover more than the midterms, so it's hard. I must lack capacity, so if I memorize one thing, another disappears. How do I increase storage space?

During exams, something pertaining to the tests was written near her desk. Thankfully, Wakaba-chan noticed it before the test, and told the teacher. She could have been accused of cheating if it were any later. I hope that didn't affect her.

"Reika-sama, the clubs are starting back today, but will you be there?" asked Asai-san, the vice president of the handicrafts club. Did she come to pick me up? I'd be happy if she was, but I have errands to run.

"I'm sorry. I need to go to the Pivoine Salon. If there is time afterwards, I'd like to be there…" That's right. The president summoned everyone after school on the last day of exams. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want to go…

"I see. There may not be many attending anyway, since they'd be tired from exams. There wouldn't be any problem if it were too much trouble."

"Yes, thank you." I'd rather be doing handicrafts in the clubhouse, too. It's almost getting cold, so I want to knit a stomach band. But I can't decline the president. I trudge my way to the Salon, to be greeted by the president and her group with their smiles.

"I'm sorry, Reika-sama, to call on you right after exams."

"No, not at all. So there was something you wished to discuss?"

"Yes. That's correct. Right, everyone?" Those surrounding her nodded. "We'd like you to become the next president of the Pivoine."

"What?! Me?!" Me, the next president of the Pivoine…? No, impossible! Besides, why do I have to be president!? They have to be capable of bringing everyone together! I can't make Kaburagi and Enjou follow me. Especially Kaburagi, I can't think of him obeying me. If there's anyone who doesn't does what they want against the president's wishes, they'll doubt my leadership, and others will quit listening to me, too.

If the regular students find out that the Pivoine doesn't obey me, they'll think that I'm a softy, and finally, the student council would launch a coup! Oh, and poor little me will be sent to the guillotine…

If I'm the rococo queen, then Fellow Stalking Horse is Robispierre! Huh? Then is Wakaba-chan Saint-Just? Noooo! Save me, Fersen!

"Reika-sama?"

Huh? Escaped from reality!?

"It's too much for me…"

"You'll do fine! Everyone in the Pivoine has a firm understanding, so we won't lose the student council."

No, no. I have no desire to antagonize the student council. Could the president be propping me up as a puppet?

"Please, Reika-sama, for the Pivoine."

Impossible… I can only imagine myself becoming isolated and alone. Sanson the executioner is beckoning me… Oh, my hair's turning white from stress…

Aoi-chan asked if we could get together now that exams were over. Of course! Listen to my rants that I can't say to Zuiran students!


	172. 172

172

The following Sunday, I met Aoi-chan and whined at length about the presidential nomination.

"So Reika-chan doesn't want to be the president, right?"

"No, not at all. It's too much. At most, I can handle being the class rep."

"Oooh, then is there anyone else that could do it?"

Normally, Kaburgi should since he has the most influence. Otherwise, Enjou. But Kaburagi would never do anything that troublesome. He doesn't seem interested in taking on power of the presidency. Youko-sama and the others probably asked me because they knew that.

"There are two, but I don't think they would accept…"

Enjou possibly might if we asked, but I wonder…

"Is the job so difficult?"

"Not the job itself…"

The events like the summer party are outsourced, and the Pivoine concierge takes care of the details. Unlike the student council, the Pivoine president doesn't have many duties. That's probably why they stay on until December, even though they have college entrance exams coming up.

"But you still don't want to."

"No…"

Aoi-chan was consoling me when my cellphone vibrated in my bag.

"Oh? Reika-chan, you're phone's ringing. Don't you need to get that?"

"I'm sorry, I'll just see who it is."

"Don't mind me."

I looked at the phone and found a message from Sakura-chan. She wanted to get together, since she had some time open up. That Sakura-chan, does she think that I have nothing to do?

"Mail from a friend who wanted to meet."

"Oh, are you okay with that?"

"Yes." I texted her that I was with a friend, already. Haha, I meet with friends on a weekend, too.

"That was a friend going to Yurinomiya. We went to the same cram school in grade school. She looks like a Japanese doll, but she's so funny."

"Ooh, then why don't you have her come here?"

"Huh! It's all right?!"

"Sure. I don't mind."

She's all right meeting someone that she doesn't know? Aoi-chan's like a different person from the quiet girl who avoided me during grade school. Oh? Or is it that she only found me scary? Noooo. It can't be.

"I'll mail her."

Sakura-chan puts on an act around others, so she probably wouldn't want to meet anyone new. She'll turn it down… or so I thought until I got a reply saying, "I'm nearby, so I'll be there soon." What!? Everyone's so active!

"She's coming."

"Oh, does she know where this is?" asked Aoi-chan with a smile. She really doesn't mind…

Sakura-chan arrived shortly, just as she said.

"Hello, I'm Yorino Aoi."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Fukioka Sakurako."

I was afraid that they would be awkward with each other, but they hit it off immediately. Mostly about love.

"So Aoi-chan's goes to the same school as your boyfriend. Lucky."

"But Sakurako-chan has one at Zuiran, right?"

"We're not official, yet. He needs one more push."

Ever since the school festival, I've heard of Akizawa-kun's shift in attitude from Sakura-chan. He became jealous of 'Dite's love of Sakura-chan, and finally realized his feelings. Good job, 'Dite.

'Dite still hasn't given up on Sakura-chan, and he still recites his love of her to me, or tries to make me listen to his CD throwing himself into his violin. I picked up another nuisance.

"Kisshouin-kun, do something about it!" he said, but I told him that Sakura-chan loved Akizawa-kun for a long time, so she probably wouldn't even consider him. That he should look to his next love. Why doesn't he start by cutting that afro?

"I pack him lunch once a week, but he likes a simple fried pork and ginger on rice rather than something I put a lot of effort into. It's disappointing…"

"I understand! Takumi like something deep fried more than anything I spend a lot of time in cooking. I pack him lunch for track meets, but that's all he asks for. It makes me mad."

"Oooh, yeah. They like anything fried. My boyfriend especially likes fried shrimp."

"I know, it's really not worth the effort, but Takumi says my deep fry is the best, so I have to include some every time."

"Oh, so you like talking about that in the end."

"Ufufu"

Aoi-chan and Sakura-chan continued, "What have you made recently?" "Fried saury with soy sauce and mirin was well received. He like how it was sweet and spicy. That and cabbage roll." "Cabbage rolls are nice. Consommé or tomato?" "We use consommé, but tomatoes are nice, too." "The tomato sauce looks colorful and pretty if you add some dried parsley." "Right" They left me behind…

So Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan have no problem cooking… I only make deserts, occasionally. I'm getting worried. Maybe I should learn how to cook for my future love…

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm at a Catholic school, so we'll be at a church for a recital and a bazaar, later. At night, there's always a party at Takumi's."

It's a family affair, as expected. Sakura-chan helps cook turkey with Akizawa-kun's sister and mother every year. With a childhood friend that his mother loves, Akizawa-kun needs to man up and face the future.

"I want to see the Christmas illumination, too."

"That's pretty. I want to go, too, but it's supposed to be crowded, so I'm planning to go earlier."

"Me, too. Where at?"

They continued to cheerfully talk about their Christmas plans. I silently sipped on my tea. Humph, who cares about Christmas. I hope there's a blizzard that clogs all traffic.

Enjou told me that Yukino-kun wanted to show me fruits of his practice of making latte art. I happily went to the Petit, to be welcomed by the angels of the elementary school.

"Reika-onee-san, hurry, sit over here!" I sat on the sofa, and Yukino-kun got started on the latte art.

"Yukino-kun, will you make me one, too?" asked Mao-chan.

"Sure, okay." He quickly made a 3-stranded heart for her. Mine was a skillfully drawn cow art… Is that a Holstein?

"That's a very nice cow?"

"Ehehe, I worked hard," laughed yukino-kun. I took a photo as a memento, before sipping it gratefully. Yes, it's good.

"Oh, Reika-onee-san, thank you for the cake the other day. The small pistachio cake was very good."

"Oh? I'm glad."

I had given a cake set to Enjou to take home to Yukino at the party. When Onii-sama was old enough to attend the parties as the heir, he had always brought me home cakes or other snacks for me waiting at home. I just copied that.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Reika-onee-san?"

"Me? I have plans with some friends…" Surprised, I quickly lied.

Hearing that, Mao-chan complained, "What!? I wanted you to come to our Christmas party! Yukino-kun's coming for a little bit, right?"

"Yes," he nodded. What!? Really?! Oh, no…. I shouldn't have put on airs… I destroyed my chance at spending time with my cute angel. Such a fool! I can't say that I don't have any plans now…

They were talking about exchanging presents, now. Sniff… I want to go, too…

The results of the exams were posted. As usual, I went acting like "I don't really care what my ranking is," but I fell off the list! GAAA!

My luck has been horrible! Did my curse on Kaburagi, the panther needle felt rebound on me…?


	173. 173

173

Maybe I relaxed after Onii-sama told me not to worry about college tuition… Maybe I wasn't as serious. Taking time out for the party hurt. I still studied, though…

There are plenty that have picked a path, and seriously started to study for the entrance exams. The internal students can get in, but the popular departments still require good grades. Ugh. I need to get serious and work hard, or my grades might plummet…

Kaburagi was on top again, and Enjou was second. How do they do it? They were both at the party, but only I slipped off the ranking list. But I was dragged around the spa and hair salon, and dress shopping by my mother… what other excuses do I have?

Wakaba-chan was passed by Fellow Stalking Horse and ended up fourth after the attempt to frame her as a cheater. Fourth, though. Wonderful. Share some of that brain with me.

She might have the highest grade among the girls, but she doesn't look it. Her hair's unkempt, and her mouth's hanging open a little. Tighten things up, Wakaba-chan! You're wide open!

"That hag has nothing but grades."

"Doesn't look good, and does nothing but study? She's over as a woman."

They hurl insults right behind her, but Wakaba-chan doesn't seem affected. She's probably thinking about what to reward herself with from the cafeteria menu.

"Takamichi."

"Oh, Mizusaki-kun." Fellow Stalking Horse approached, and the girls hurling the insults step away. "I lost to you this time."

"But you're still 4th. And almost no margin. Well, I'll work hard not to lose next time."

"Good luck."

"You sound confident."

"Ahaha."

They seem to have gotten close. Is it all the time spent in the student council? She seems relaxed unlike with Kaburagi. Woah, the Prince Arima fans look scary.

Kaburagi and Enjou emerge to shrill screams. They must have already heard the results, they barely glanced at the rankings. What's with you? Act happier. I dropped off…

I thought that they were returning to class, when Kaburgi stopped at Wakaba-chan.

"…Hey."

"Oh, congratulations on being 1st."

"It's only natural."

"It is."  
He must be happy talking to her, he looks cheerful. I understand why the Kaburagi fans are jealous. He's so different with any other girl.

Wakaba-chan had Fellow Stalking Horse at her side, Kaburagi in front, and Enjou a little behind him. Isn't this bad, being surrounded by the three most popular guys in school…?

There! The president's lackeys are glaring at the four! Wakaba-chan, There's less than a month until the closing ceremony. Get through it safely!

Or so I had prayed, but she was surrounded by girls in the locker room after P.E.

"Aren't you getting carried away?!"

"Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama, and even Mizusaki-kun? Who do you think you are!?"

"Someone good at studying must also be good at drawing in men."

Wakaba-chan was being assaulted by the time I rushed there, hearing the news. Wakaba-chan in the middle, surrounded by girls throwing insults, and onlookers further surrounding them. They don't have to worry about the boys in the dressing room, so they don't hold back.

"Is it true that you came to catch a man at Zuiran?"

"With that face? What a joke!"

"But aren't you seducing Kaburagi-sama right on schedule?"

Wakaba-chan, fight back! Don't just take it! …I guess you can't. It'll just stir things up further. She doesn't seem to mind much, but it's hard to look at. It hurts…

"I hear your family runs a cake shop."

Wakaba-chan momentarily flinched. Malicious laughter rang out.

"Oh, must be some famous patissier making the cakes. His name?"

"Probably someone good enough to make it to the World Pastry Cup."

"You would think. A girl from a tiny cake shop on some street corner wouldn't get into Zuiran."

"I heard they were cheap, but what do they use as ingredients?"

That's off limits. Bringing family into this! The girls behind them chuckle. Wakaba-chan blanched. That's it! I can't stay out of this!

"I ate some, Takamichi-san's cake."

"Reika-sama!"

I stepped into the ring.

"Eh, um, Reika-sama…"

"It tasted very good. I became a fan immediately. The strawberry shortcake and the profiterole were delicious. I took some home, and my brother enjoyed them, too. He particularly liked the roll cake. But from what I hear, is something wrong with our taste?" I glared at the girls who had laughed. Those who met my gaze quickly faltered and looked down. There are a number of girls who still look up to my brother, or have relations who still seek him. Oh, may the Power of Onii-sama protect me!

"Reika-sama and Takateru-sama…"

"We didn't mean…"

"Then what did you mean?" The dressing room went silent. "I dislike these methods." I gestured for them to break up, and I returned to my classroom, in spite of my racing heart and my trembling feet. Serika-chan asked why I had gone to the Takamichi's shop, so I told them that it by coincidence. If the president hears of this, what's going to happen to me…?

That night, Wakaba-chan sent me mail for the first time. "A special yule log as a way of thanks!"


	174. 174

174

"I hear that Takamichi Wakaba caused problems again, yesterday." The president sipped tea, relaxing. "So troubling to have Zuiran's public morals be corrupted by that one girl. Don't you all think so?"

Her supporters answered, "So true," nodding with grim faces.

I kept on smiling, but silent. I feared that the president might say something, but here it comes. Since she called me over when I entered the Salon after school, I can't stop my heart's racing. Am I all right? I heard that mammals' hearts can only beat so many times. Is my lifespan shrinking?

"What do you think, Reika-sama?"

There!

"I don't really…"

"From what I hear, you stepped in to stop the girls confronting Takamichi-san." Woah, too many ripples in my tea cup… Stay strong, Reika! You're an actress!

"Yes, I heard of a disturbance, so I went to look, and I could not bear to listen anymore, so…"

"Oh…"

"No matter what problems Takamichi-san may have, bringing her family into it was too much. If someone were to attack my family, it would be difficult..." I press my hands to my chest, expressing my sadness… I hope.

"Reika-sama cares cares so much of her family," they sympathized. Good.

"So Reika-sama, being too kind, could not allow that. Their words are beneath our standing, as you say."

"Yes…"

"However, Takamichi-san's rampant behavior, not knowing her place, led to this acrimony. If it weren't for her, there would have been no need for Reika-sama to be troubled."

"Huh?"

The other members were agreeing with her.

"Poor Reika-sama."

"To be troubled by one such as her."

"That Takamichi Wakaba had Mizusaki Arima, the student council president escorting her today, not even knowing Reika-sama's feelings. How dare she!"

"We allowed the student council to do as they please. That's why that girl's become conceited."

The president answered, "That's right. The student council has become arrogant, so she won't restrain herself." She took my hand. "Reika-sama. I understand your kindness. But when you become the president of the Pivoine, kindness alone won't do. Sometimes, harsher measures must be taken, or the student council will become even more presumptuous."

"As I stated before, I'm not worthy of…"

"The current student council is truly irritating. You can just see their treacherous desire to overthrow the Pivoine."

"Umm…"

After that, thy moved on to minor scuffles with the student council. Oh, am I still stuck with the presidential seat…?

I quietly relocated to my usual sofa by the wall. I guess that I got away with it, yesterday? Ugh… While I was having my second cup of tea, Kaburagi and Enjou came in. Strolling in after all the trouble I just went through!?

As if my feelings had seeped out, Enjou asked, "Are you okay, Kisshouin-san? You look tired." Of course, I'm tired!

"It's December." There's been no break. I'm checking for gray hairs from constant stress every day! I'm fine for now after the head spa at the salon, and the scalp massager at home, though!

I should hurry up and make the stomach band at the handicrafts club. I don't have to think when I knit… I said goodbye to Enjou and Kaburagi, and left the salon.

The handicrafts club is heaven!

We enjoy ourselves with our craft while talking about the club's closing tea party. I wasn't a full member last year, so I wasn't invited, but I can proudly be there this time. So happy, so happy!

"Kotou-san wanted to join us when I told her about it."

"Oh, no, Minami-kun. Tell her to join the club if she wants to come." Ririna's such a baby. Even I couldn't come last year. That's how special the tea party is. It's not something that an outsider can attend.

"Are you making a neck warmer?"

"Ufufu, it's a secret."

I can't tell them it's a stomach band… If pressed, I'll tell them that it's for the tanuki. Even though it's a cute pink!

I learned the dangers of not being able to cook after seeing Aoi-chan and Sakura-chan. Are all girls able to cook? That's a problem…

I casually asked Serika-chan and the others, but most of them couldn't. They have cooks, after all. I can't be complacent, though. I don't know when I might have to cook. That's right! Like when I have to make something for my love!

I tried cooking on my own a few times, but I quickly bored. Maybe I should go learn under a pro…

Hmm… Then I thought of Akemi-san. She said that she wanted to teach cooking.

I don't want to announce it here, but I lack knowledge and skill at cooking. I'll probably have to be taught from the very basics. Akemi-san would probably do so kindly. I sent her mail asking if she would teach me. I wonder if she'll accept…

She quickly replied, if she would suffice. I could decide after a tasting to see if her cooking would match my tastes. Yay!

I'm going to make lunched for my future boyfriend! Wait for me, my unknown love!

Since it wasn't set, I told my Onii-sama that I may learn how to cook. He made a strange face. Why? I told him I would let him eat it first.

For some reason, Kaburagi gave me a book about pressure points. The page with a post-it-note read "Pressure Points for Fatigue". What is this?

What about pressure points to shrink my belly?


	175. 175

175

The pressure points book from Kaburagi was interesting. There are so many points on a person's body.

For edema and water retention… the point above the navel. I press it with my finger. Hmm… I wonder. For tired legs and edema, the center of the calf…WO, that hurt! I think that works!

I press the reflexology point on the sole of my feet with a round pen. Owwww…

I became addicted to pressure points and bought some moxa on stickers. I was always interested in moxa. I don't want them to leave a mark, so I'll try it on the sole of my feet. Right on the pressure point, the gushing spring… woa! IT'S HOT! It hurts, so it must be working! Really?!

It had turned red where I put it on. I shouldn't try it anywhere it might be seen or with soft skin. The smoke cleared from the sole of my foot, but I couldn't move while it was stuck there. I'll try it on my palm next. Pressure point of work… Sticker… The base of the thumb, called the fish-edge feels good to press… Sticker there. And for each finger…

Until the smoke clears, I hold my finders apart, and step on the bamboo steps I bought to stimulate the pressure points of the feet. The arch of my feet hurt! But health is on the other side of that pain!

"Reika, do you have a minute?" called Onii-sama after a knock on the door. I ask him to come in. I can't turn the knob with all the moxa on my hands. He looked stunned at my appearance.

"I'm sorry to surprise you, Onii-sama. Would you like to try this with me?" I asked while stepping of the bamboo.

"Reika, why don't we go have dinner somewhere when I'm not so busy with work. I'll listen to any trouble you're having…"

"Oh, that's wonderful."

Dinner with Onii-sama. I need to press the pressure point of my stomach. What the heck did he get me, I thought, but this book it great! Oooo, that's the spot!

And it's finally time. The day to debate and decide the next president of the Pivoine, mostly by the juniors and seniors. I say debate, but it's usually already set prior to this. Ugh… I couldn't turn them down… It's such a drag. I hate this. Can't I spend another carefree year? Probably not.

I thought about asking Enjou, but he'd slip away with a smile to avoid it, and even if he did accept, that would be scary in and of itself. Once I owe him, I'd have to deal with that usurer.

There's no choice. If something happens that I can't handle, I'll go crying to Onii-sama. Maybe Imari-sama would help. Onii-sama with his brains, and Imari-sama with his charm would do something about it. To calm myself, I gently stimulate a pressure point on my hand.

"Concerning the next president of the Pivoine, are there any candidates?" asked president Youko-sama after some opening remarks. I really can't do it…

"If there is no one, I would like to nominate…"

"I'll do it."

"Huh…?"

"Kaburagi-sama…?"

Kaburagi stunned everyone by cutting off Youko-sama, and raising his hand. I was surprised as well. Kaburagi taking over himself!? That's impossible. He didn't seem to want it at all! It can't be, what's going on!?

"Is there a problem?" His intimidating gaze looked over the frozen members, and they rushed to smooth things over.

"If Kaburagi-sama is willing, right?"

"Yes, we couldn't be more fortunate…"

"I don't think there's anyone more suited to be the president of the Pivoine…"

But really? Nobody could believe what was happening. Everyone wanted Kaburagi to be the president, led by Youko-sama, but nobody believed that he would be willing, so they had given up.

"Then, there are no objections for I, Kaburagi Masaya, to be the next president?" Everyone nodded.

"Then, that's all." He leaned back into the sofa pompously, and enjoyed his tea.

With the debate over, Youko-sama came to me apologetically.

"Reika-sama, I'm truly sorry. I didn't believe Kaburagi-sama would declare himself…"

"No, I was surprised myself. Moreover, it's better to have the face of the Pivoine to be the president himself."

"As you say. Kaburagi-sama is the face of not just the Pivoine, but of Zuiran. If he's the president, the student council led by that Mizusaki Arima would be no match."

"Yes."

"President Kaburagi-sama in the middle flanked by Enjou-sama and Reika-sama is the next Pivoine. How splendid, it will be, Reika-sama!" She laughed out loud cheerfully. I don't really get it, but I don't have to deal with the worst case scenario of becoming the president myself. I won't become gray all over.

I did it! Everything comes to him who waits! …That's not quite right…. Good things come to those who wait…? It doesn't matter Wahoo! I was about to skip out of the Salon when Kaburagi stopped me. Huh? What? You can't say you quit!

"What is it?"

"You were going to be president?"

"Huh?" Why would you…? Oh, maybe you heard Youko-san speaking to me. "If there were nobody who wished for it, that was the arrangement. However, I believed that I wasn't worthy of the post, so I would rather have another take it."

"Okay. Good."

What's that about? I was thinking, when Enjou explained, "Masaya was worried he took it away from you." Oh, okay.

"I truly had no desire for the job, so don't mind me at all. Good luck as the next president."

"Yeah."

Oh, before I forget… "Kaburagi-sama, the book you gave me, if was extremely interesting. Thank you very much. Now, gokigen yoh." Now that all my anxiety's been washed away, maybe I'll try some more moxa tonight. I wonder why Kaburagi wanted to be prez all of a sudden. Well, doesn't matter.

I get up in the morning and wake myself up in the bath. Haa, so warm… My hair's sticks up unless I dampen it, and I can't curl them properly. I treat my skin in front of the mirror when I get out, using tons of lotion. Tons…

"WAAAAA!"

It's gone! My eyebrow! It's gone!

Both my hand are on the mirror as I search for my eyebrow. Not there… A part of one eyebrow is gone, and I look this weird!? No time for that! Why did my right eyebrow disappear?! When!? I need to do something. Who do I call…?

"MOTHER!" I ran to her, covering my brow.

She screamed when she saw it. "Reika-san, what did you do!?"

"I don't know, mother! It was like this when I looked in the mirror!"

"You didn't cut it by mistake?"

"No! I would never! And how do I just shave off the middle!?"

"That's true… Then how…? Reika-san, you didn't pull them while you slept?"

"As if I could do that… Probably…"

"That's true."

"What should I do, mother!?"

"Anyway, skip school today. We're going to the hospital."

I nodded, tear welling up. Uwaaa! I can't be seen like this! What happened to my eyebrow! Was it bugs?!

Father and Onii-sama came wondering what was going on, but don't look! I can't be seen, especially b by Onii-sama!

The doctor decided it was alopecia areata. Apparently it doesn't just happen on the head. Took me completely by surprise. "It happens all the time. Men sometimes get it in their beards."

Is that right? I'm as fragile as blancmange, so the recent stress did it… I was given some lotion, and went home supported by mother. What if it never grows back… I can't worry. Even more will fall out.

I carefully rub the medicine in with a cotton swab. I don't know how effective this is, but I can't haphazardly rub it in with my finger and have just my right eyebrow sprout up. Will penciling it in tomorrow and hiding it beneath my bangs be enough?

Ugh… I'm getting an exorcist to ward off bad luck on new years.

But first, pressure point of hair growth.


	176. 176

176

The bald spot on my eyebrow was carefully hidden by a waterproof pencil to look natural. Nobody should notice unless they look carefully. Without their makeup, there are plenty with thin eyebrows from picking too many hairs! I have plenty left over still!

My bangs are long enough to hide them, so move slowly. Just ward off any wind, and you'll be okay! Thank you, commute by car!

I have seaweed (good for hair) for breakfast and prepared for school.

When I arrived, Serika-chan and the others rushed to me worried of my absence.

"We were worried when we heard that you were sick, you seemed so well the day before."

"I'm sorry, I felt ill when I woke… I may have been tired."

"Oh, my. Don't strain yourself."

"So, Reika-sama, are you fully recovered?"

"Yes, I went to the hospital, and rested."

"That's good. It's almost winter break. Christmas is coming up!"

Christmas…

"Does everyone have plans for Christmas?" I ask.

They answer "I'll be at a party" or "On a trip with family"… So everyone has plans. Humph, so I'm the only one left behind.

"What about Reika-sama?"

"I was invited to a party by some good friends…"  
"Oh, it must be a splendid party for you to attend!"

"No, it's not that kind of a party." It's an imaginary one. I changed the subject before I let something slip. "Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, there was! Big news!"

"That's right. Yesterday, there was nothing but talk of how Kaburagi-sama was going to be the next president of the Pivoine!"

Oh, that. With my eyebrow problem yesterday, I'd totally forgotten. That seems so long ago.,.

"To think that Kaburagi-sama would become president!"

"We heard from Fuyuko-sama that he stepped up on his own. Everyone was surprised."

"After talking about it yesterday, though, considering his leadership during the athletics and school festival, he'd be perfect as president!"

"That's right! We're looking forward to the Emperor being the Pivoine president next year!"

"But the student council seemed agitated…"

"Is that so?" I asked.

"The student council president didn't seem like it, but the others looked grave."

"Of course they would, if they have to oppose Kaburagi-sama next year."

"The only student council members that might stay calm are the president and that Takamichi Wakaba."

"Takamichi-san?"

"She probably isn't even thinking. She always has blank expression. I still can't believe that she's that smart."

"I've heard that she's the best with the calculator…"

"Does that have anything to do with intelligence?"

"Umm…"

So a lot happened while I was out. I didn't think news of the next president would be this big. I guess, it is Kaburagi. It wouldn't be a big deal if it were me. I'm so glad I don't have to do it, though. Thank you, Kaburagi. If Youko-sama nominated me, both my eyebrows would be gone.

Hey, you there, don't open the window. My bangs are fluttering.

I went to the Salon to be greeted by, "Reika-sama, we heard you were sick. Are you all right?" I felt bad that I was faking it… I quietly sipped some chamomilla tea at my usual spot when Kaburagi and Enjou came.

"Kisshouin-san, we heard you caught a cold. Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Oh, well. I smiled, feigning weakness, as if recovering.

"If you have a cough, rosewood is good. Yukino drinks some tea with it when he has an attack."

"Is that so? Thank you very much." I'm totally fine aside from my eyebrow. I'd rather learn about how to grow back hair. "I was surprised to learn that the news of Kaburagi-sama becoming the next president had spread so much."

Kaburagi looked up from drinking his tea and answered, "I guess."

"It was worse yesterday."

"Is that right?"

"To think that Masaya, who finds everything so bothersome, stepping up to be president? Nobody would have believed that."

"You're probably right."

"I wonder what got into you," laughed Enjou, and Kaburagi looked away.

I gazed at him, and he looked annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing." Why did he decide to do it?

Enjou left for more tea, and Kaburagi whispered, "There are many in the Pivoine who don't think well of her."

Oooh, so it was for Wakaba-chan. He actually gets devoted.

"You…"

"Eh?"

"What do you think of her…?" he asked with a penetrating gaze. My heart was thumping from nerves.

"I don't really."

"… I see."

He's scaring me… Should I make it clearer that I'm not her enemy? Otherwise that disappearing Route of Destruction might get revived. Enjou returned when I was about to say something, and they left. I lost my chance. This is bad… Maybe my left eyebrow, next… I need to go home and apply that medicine.

Wakaba-chan asked if I could pick up the special yule log that weekend. Yay!

I wonder what she'd doing for Christmas.


	177. 177

177

I met Wakaba-chan at the train station to pick up the yule log.

"Here! Sorry I made you come pick it up!"

"No, thank you for going to the trouble."

"Not at all! Yule logs are pretty easy… I wasn't cutting corners."

"Of course, I know."

She had errands today, so she needed to catch the train. We were headed in the same direction.

"So you take the train, too, Kisshouin-san…"

"Oh, I took the train here today, too." She looked surprised. I guess, I have a chauffeur drive me to school every day, after all.

"I didn't think that Pivoine members ever took the train or the bus."

"There may be people like that."

"Then, can you ride a bicycle?"

"Of course."

"Oh, wow."

Is it that surprising? I used to always ride one in my past life, and I went to a bike school before the entrance exams for elementary school. Not that I've ridden since then. Seats opened up, so we say down together. Wakaba-chan was wearing a red duffle coat. It suits her energy.

"Where are you going today?"

"It's almost Christmas, so I'm getting presents for my siblings."

"I see." She has brothers and sisters, so that must be rough. "Do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Me? I always help the shop every year. It's the busiest time of year for the cake shop. It's already winter break, so work starts in the morning."

"Oh, my."

"Uh-huh. We take reservations, but if the delivery times bunch up, it is rough. And customers tend to come right when that happens."

"Aww. Then you won't be able to spend Christmas with someone."

"Unfortunately. But after we close shop, we throw a party for the family. Nothing extravagant, like you'd see, though," she laughed. "I heard that Kaburagi-kun's party hosts orchestra and opera singers to perform, there are magic shows, it's incredible."

"Did you hear that from him?"

"Uh, yes."

"Did he invite you?"

"Umm…" That idiot…

"But I had to help the shop, and I'd be out of place at his party. I did want to see the magic show, though."

"I see."

"Their cake must be amazing, too."

"Oh? I think your cake today would be more delicious."

"Uhh, if it were my dad making it, I'd be proud to say it, but that's mine."

"Fufufu."

"…So I was really happy when you defended him. Thank you so much."

"Takamichi-san…"

"Oh, this is my stop. See you, Kisshouin-san."

"Yes, gokigen yoh."

She waved from the platform, and saw me off. I opened the yule log when I got home, and found a meringue santa claus and a girl with ringlets. Oh! Could that be me!? It's too CUTE! Wakaba-chan, thank you! I need to take a picture!

It was so cute, that I couldn't eat it, so I kept it in my mini-fridge. I'll brag about it to Onii-sama! I mailed a photo of it with me to Wakaba-chan.

I wanted to brag about the meringue doll to Kaburagi when I saw him, but I held back. He's be jealous if he knew.

But Kaburagi, you're being rather direct to casually invite her to a party. Well, you got rejected. Upupupupu!

Kaburagi looked at me suspiciously. Whoops, did something slip out?

"Oh, Kisshouin-san. Yukino wanted to give you something, so would you mind going to the Petit the day of the closing ceremony or the day before?"

"Yukino-kun? What could it be?"

"He wanted to give you a Christmas present. He really wanted to do it on Christmas, but it's during the holidays."

"Oh, Yukino-kun… for me!" How lucky! A Christmas present from an angel!

I was busy the day of the closing ceremony, so I asked Enjou to let him know that I would be there the day before.

Then Kaburagi said he was coming. "I want to see how he's doing at the Petit."

Huuuh!? Then go by yourself! You're SOOO in the way!

The handicraft club tea party I couldn't attend last year. But this year, I can proudly walk in. I'm an official member, the president! Fufufu!

Food isn't supposed to be brought in, but the school overlooks it on special days. We arranged tea and refreshments on the table. This is so fun. Some members brought quiche and fruit cake.

"Please try some, I made them."

"Oh, that looks delicious!"

The tea-cakes are all sweet, so I'm thankful. Bread with dry fruits are tasty.

As we cheerfully recalled the past year, the girl next to me admitted, "I'm embarrassed that I can't cook very well," while she had some quiche. Others said they were the same.

"We don't have much chance to cook at home, after all."

"Yes, if we don't have to, we really don't."

"How about Reika-sama?"

Uh, me!?

"I enjoy making snacks. Only simple things, though. My father and Onii-sama like my chocolate brownies, so I make them every Valentine's Day. I've made homemade yogurt, and cookies using rose petals from the garden…"

"Oh, sounds wonderful!"

"No, it's nothing. I just think some little changes can show some individuality in cooking."

"I see, Reika-sama is amazing."

"I'd like to try some of your snacks."

"Oh, but my Onii-sama made me promise that I'll only make it for family."

"Really? Your brother must really dote on you."

"I wonder."

We cheerfully laughed, Ufufu, Ohoho!

Phew, I got away with snacks. I need to go learn cooking from Akemi-san. She said after the new year. I can't tell everyone that I can't even handle a knife.

Wakaba-chan's yule log was really good. The way it matched the sweet chocolate with the acidity of the strawberries were perfect! She said it was easy, maybe I'll make some. What'll happen if I used lavender jam instead of strawberries? It's worth trying.

The lone boy among us looked uncomfortable when we started, but Minami-kun became animated when we talked about handicrafts.

"Minami-kun, what happened with Ririna wanting to come?"

"She sulked a little, but understood."

"Good. I hope she's not always causing you trouble."

"Not at all. Kotou-san is easily misunderstood, but she's a kind and cares about her friends." Blushing, he drank his tea. Hmmm, well different people, different tastes.

Anyway, everyone in the handicrafts club, I look forward to your good will in the coming year!


	178. 178

178

Two nuisances followed me to the Petit, my soothing sanctuary… I was swinging the paper bags I carried when Enjou offered to take them, so I handed him the biggest one.

"Oh, this is pretty heavy. What's in there?"

"Limited edition Christmas chocolate. Presents for the kids." I prepared a return gift for Yukino-kun, Mao-chan, and Yuuri-kin after hearing about Yukino-kun's present, but I couldn't leave the other kids empty handed. Consumables are the best for small gifts.

"I didn't know this store made limited edition chocolates."

"It's an assortment of tree-shapes."

"You're awfully familiar with limited edition goods," observed Kaburagi who peered into Enjou's bag. I am not. Besides, you don't know me well enough to say that. Was it the peach marshmallow to ward off evil I gave you at the gates of the underworld?

A smiling Yukino-kun greeted us when we reached the Petit. "Reika onee-san!"

"Gokigen yoh, Yukino-kun. Gokigen yoh, Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-onee-sama!"

"Hello, Reika, onee-san."

Yuuri-kun still seems embarrassed to call me onee-san. You're a boy, after all. Uh-huh. You can call me Reika-chan instead.

The kids were excited about having Kaburagi and Enjou here, and surrounded them. What is this? Upper classmen didn't come to the Petit in the past year, so I was the most popular until now… They stole them from me in an instant. Even Mao-chan's glancing over there. ARGHH! I really shouldn't have brought them!

"What's wrong, Reika-onee-san? Sit over here."

Oh, Yukino-kun! You're the only one! I sat down next to Yukino-kun as prompted. Oh, Enjou-sama, go ahead and hand out the chocolates.

"I have something to give you." Yukino-kun held out both hands, a present with a red ribbon. "It's a little early, but Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Yukino-kun!"

I opened the box and found a snow globe with a boy making a snowman. Cute!

"Could this boy be Yukino-kun?"

"Yes!" he nodded with a big smile. With his health, he may have never made a snowman on a cold day outside. He said that Enjou and Kaburagi made him one when he was sick. I hope he can make one on his own one day.

"Here's one from me. Merry Christmas, Yukino-kun."

I handed him a navy muffler to match his uniform. A small white snowflake adorned a corner. He rides to school, so he may not use it much, but how is it?

"Wow, it's warm!" he exclaimed as he put the muffler around his neck, and rubbed the sides against his cheeks. "Is the snowflake because of my name?"

"Yes. Yukino-kun's symbol." I had it custom made. I'm glad he's happy.

I gave Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun matching bags. It's nice to match. I longed for matching with someone I like. Not matching clothes, though.

"Thank you, Reika-onee-sama! I'll take good care of it. And here's one from Yuuri and I!" It was a fluffy, ankle-height indoor boots. It looks cute with the ribbon!

"Oh, that looks warm! I can't handle the cold, so I can use this every day." It's pink like my stomach band, so it's perfect. Now I'm prepared for the winter. As I savored the moment, Enjou and Kaburagi came, having finished handing out the chocolates. Well done, you may take the remainder.

"Yukino, did Kisshouin-san give you that muffler? Thank you, Kisshouin-san."

"You're very welcome. And I have to thank you for such an adorable gift. Thank you."

The children who got the chocolates gathered around thanking me, nuhohoh… The present effect!

"I wished that Reika-onee-sama would have been able to come to my Christmas party…" pouted Mao-chan.

"Mao. Reika, onee-san has her own circumstances, you can't be selfish."

"But…"

Ahhh… I want to go, too! If only my pride didn't make me lie then! Fool! Maybe I could say some time opened up…

"Yukino's going, too. Take care of him," smiled Enjou.

Mao-chan blushed and answered, "Yes!" Mao-chan! Yuuri-kun's right next to you!

"That reminds me, Masaya's mother was disappointed that Kisshouin wasn't coming to the party."

"Yeah…" nodded Kaburagi, looking like he didn't care. I had been invited by madam Kaburagi during the Kisshouin party, and my mother prompted me to go many times, but I rejected it flatly. It's too exhausting to pretend. Other parties are the same.

Mother quit demanding that I attend the other troublesome parties thanks to the eyebrow troubles. I shed fake tears stating, "I don't want to be in public with these eyebrows!" and mother dropped the matter.

Turn misfortune into fortune.

"Is Enjou-sama attending Kaburagi-sama's party?"

"No, I had plans that day." Hmm, is that right…

Yukino-kun turned away with a pout, and Enjou patted his head with a wry smile saying, "I won't be gone for long." So even the angelic Yukino-kun can look like that to his brother… Adorable.

"Kaburagi-sama will be at your family's party?"

"Yeah. I wasn't there last year, so mother told me to show my face for a bit. I don't plan on staying."

"Is that so…" Last year… Oh, your trip.

Seemingly bored, Kaburagi stood up and gathered the children. What is he starting?

"Kisshouin-san was going to be with friends?"

"Uh, yes." Enjou's sharp, so he might see through me. I can't have him find out about my imaginary friends… Change the subject.

"What did you ask Santa this year, Yukino-kun?"

He looked back puzzled. Huh? "Anything Santa brings is good," he smiled. When did kids quit believing in Santa?

Kids were applauding Kaburagi making coins disappear and making tissue float. Parlor tricks?

Zuiran began the winter holidays.


	179. 179

179

I have cram school over the winter break. I need to work hard, after my grades dropped!

Education is the main concern of students, so Christmas takes a back seat. Christmas has nothing to do with students. As it should be.

I was trying to have that mindset when Umewaka-kun and the others asked if we wanted to exchange a gift under 1000 yen with each other. Of course I do!

Gifts under 1000 yen? That brings back memories. I did it with friends for under 500 yen… But choosing gifts when you don't know who it'll go to is hard. If the recipient is set, you can match to their tastes, but we have boys and girls. I can give cute gloss or nail sets for girls, but boy wouldn't want that. Oh, Iwamuro-kun might.

I chose bathing powder from famous hot springs. They're consumables, so even if they don't use it, their family might. The aroma from cute bath bombs might be too much for boys, but this should be okay.

During the lunch break on Christmas Eve, we exchanged gifts after we ate. I was embarrassed to do it around other students, but it was exciting! Who am I going to get?

The moment we finished singing the red nosed reindeer, I had a wrapping with a green ribbon in my hands. Whose is this?

Mine went to Sakaki-san. Oh, I should bath gotten bath bombs or bath cubes if it was going to a girl. What's her reaction?!

"Wo, bathing power. There's a lot in here. Whose was this?"

"It's mine," raising my hand. They looked surprised.

"This is your gift? I thought you'd get something more flashy."

"Uh… I'm sorry…" So they didn't think that an ojou-sama from Zuiran would bring something so ordinary. Sorry. My mistake.

"No! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised. I like baths, so this is great. The base of hot springs? Sounds refined." Maybe I should have chosen the French bathing powder instead. Not the famous hot springs of Japan…

I opened my gift and found a small pot with a single green heart-shaped plant…

"Oh, that's mine. Isn't that cute? Hoya kerrii. Aka Love Love Heart, or Lovely Heart," explained Kitazawa-kun.

"Hoya kerrii." The instructions of care was on a manual, so I read it. Weak against the cold, limit water in the winter… It might be easy it I don't have to water it every day. "Thank you, I'll try to raise it well."

"Yup!"

A heart shaped plant. That's a stylish choice for a boy. We opened everyone's present excitedly. Hand crème, various snacks, citrus soap set, and a Christmas mug. This is bad, my hot springs bath powder is the least cute…

But it was fun, getting a taste of Christmas! I handed everyone the leftover chocolates from the Petit, and we ate them instead of a Christmas cake. Delicious.

My parents were about to leave for a party when I got home. They asked if I would come, but sorry, go on ahead.

I went to my room and mixed some soy sauce on mayonnaise to put on some dried squid that I picked up, and watched the "Nightmare before Christmas" on DVD. I watch this every year… Chewy, chewy squid. Green tea!

Onii-sama seemed late from work and parties. It's okay. It's okay. I can watch movies all by myself. What should I watch next?

Wakaba-chan must be busy helping the shop. Sakura-chan was performing with hand bells before going to Akizawa-kun's party. Aoi-chan is on a date…? Should I mail her? No, I can't. She'll find out I have nothing to do. Resist…

Umewaka-kun sent a photo of Beatrice with a red nose and antlers. I knew that he would, but a reindeer instead of Santa. If Kaburagi saw this on the needle felt I made, he'd ask, "Baphomet?"

"I had Christmas cake with Ah-tan! He gave me a flowery collar. Is it cute? Merry Christmas, Reika-tan! Bea-tan."

At night, I jumped awake, sensing someone. A shadow in the darkness!

"GHOOOOOST!" A fled to the far side of the bed. Demon begone! Evil spirits away! The dead are supposed to come on Halloween, not Christmas!

"Reika! Reika! It's daddy! Not a ghost!"

"…Father…?" I turned on the light. A ghost of the tanuki appeared. "What are you doing, father?!" My heart was about to stop! Idiot tanuki! I'm dizzy from getting up and yelling!

"Well, you were home by yourself, so I came to drop off a present by your pillow."

"Present?" I looked around, and found a package with a crushed corner. I guess I did that. Acting like Santa at your age? Not gonna work, tanuki.

"Thank you. I'm going back to sleep. Please get out."

"Yes…"

He limped away sadly, and I heard my mother say "I told you so," outside the door. Then you should have stopped him.

I opened the tanuki's present the next morning. It was a wristwatch with a diamond needle pointing out the time. It's cute. Mother must have chosen it…

At breakfast, I found two whole Christmas cakes that Father and Onni-sama had brought home. Who's going to eat all of that? Will everyone have some if I took them to cram school?

Sakura-chan mailed me that Akizawa-kun gave her a fashion ring. Whaaaat!?

I prayed to the love love heart as I watered it.


	180. 180

180

Happy New Year. A Byokugou (whorl of white hair on a Buddha) appeared on my forehead. To be accurate, at the edge of my hairline on the lower right. It's straight, so more of a Treasure Hair?

I found it after the third day of the New Year when members of society get back to work, and students prepare for the end of vacation. I was placing pins on my bangs as usual, and spreading the medicine over by eyebrow with the cotton swab when I discovered what appeared to be transparent string radiating a glow on my forehead.

What does this mean? I may be the Bodhisattva reborn.

I had nothing but bad luck the latter half of the year, and even lost some hair. I even spent my own money on an exorcism and threw a lavish feast. Thanks to that, perhaps, a few hairs are sprouting from the bald spot. You did it, my hair roots! It's still thin, but the biggest stress factors are gone.

And now, a Byakugou or Treasure Hair… Luck may be on my side this year! Money and love!

But as a girl, I wonder about leaving a single long hair on my forehead… It's hidden by my bangs, so it's okay, I guess?

Everyone at Zuiran was giddy from meeting each other for the first time in a while. It's probably the same everywhere after a holiday.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Reika-sama!"

I entered the circle of friends around Serika-chan, and talked about the holidays.

"I ate too much on New Years, and gained weight."

"Oh, me, too, Kikuno-san."

"Me, too, me, too."

A common topic among girls every year. Why do we gain weight on New Years? Is it the mochi? The soup with the mochi and vegetables, the sweet red-bean soup with mochi, the baked mochi with seaweed. I sense the duty to deal with the stockpiled mochi, and end up eating a lot. I don't like the soup very much, I like it baked with seaweed.

"That's a nice watch, Reika-sama!"

"Oh, this is the Christmas present from my parents."

"Oh!"

"How did you spend Christmas, Reika-sama?"

"I just went to a party."

"I went on vacation the entire time."

Lucky, Christmas and New Years overseas. I went to Hawaii often with my parents and Onii-sama when I was younger. It was boisterous and fun with people dressed up everywhere. I stared at my first drag queen. My Onii-sama kissed me on my cheek then…

Recently, Onii-sama can't travel with me much, so I don't have anyone to play with me on trips. It's boring to swim in the pool by myself. I wish I had a sister close to my age or some friends to go with.

There was a commotion in the hall.

"It's Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!" Girls rushed to the hall to catch a glimpse.

"Let's go, Reika-sama!"

"Yes…" It's troublesome, but everyone else is going. Get up… Are they tanned? Where did they go?

The girls greeted them, and Enjou answered with a smile, and Kaburagi apathetically.

"They're so cool!"

"I greeted them!"

"Have they become even more manly?!"

Serika-chan and the others gazed at them holding their arms to their heart.

"Reika-sama wasn't able to meet them over the holidays, either?"

"No."

"That's too bad." No, not really.

We only had the opening ceremony today, so we were done in the morning. Pivoine member had to assemble in the Salon, though. The new president made some opening remarks. He doesn't seem to have any pretention from the post. That's like him. While we continued by greeting each other over tea, Kaburagi and Enjou came.

"Happy New Year, Enjou-sama, Kaburagi-sama."

"Happy New Year, Kisshouin-san."

"Happy New Year."

They are tanned, now that I see them up close… I ask, and found that they went skiing in Canada. A classy ski trip to Canada. Well, well. So different from the previous year for them. Still somewhere cold, though.

"Here, Kisshouin-san. A present. It's maple syrup."

"The sweetest one."

"Oh, thank you!" Much different from the ominous gifts last year. I should make pancakes. And Kaburagi, "the sweetest one"? Did you have it already?

But if Enjou was with Kaburagi, what happened to Yukino-kun? I don't think he'd be able to ski…

"Was Yukino-kun minding the house while you were gone?"

"He went to Okinawa with my parents. He relaxed and came back in better shape."

"That's good!" I can't picture him on a tropical island, but Okinawa is nice, too! "But can he swim?"

"Sort of. He's learning to pick up some endurance."

"I see."

"I think he swam a little. I saw photos of him in the ocean and the pool."

"That sounds fun. I'd like to see that."

"You should go see him in the Petit, again."

"I will."

But wouldn't he have wanted to go with his big brother? That Kaburagi, taking his brother away from Yukino-kun. As a gazed at Kaburagi with reproach, he looked back and said, "Milk god."

Huh? Milk god?

"It's nothing. When I heard Okinawa and saw your face, I thought of that."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it, Kisshouin-san."

"Hmm…"

I looked it up at home, wondering…

KABURAGI! You thought of the milk god looking at my face!? That ridiculous face?! How dare you think that about the Bodhisattva that way! Unforgivable!

I vented at the hoya kerrii. I heard that plants grow faster if you talk to them! I speak to it every day.

I have some pancakes made, and use the maple syrup from Canada. This is yummy!

…Just this once, for this exquisite maple syrup, I forgive you.


	181. 181

181

Fellow Stalking Horse seems popular.

He's handsome, he's masterful as the student council president, and treats students equally, whether Pivoine members or regular students. That credibility and character make him popular among everyone.

Whether it's because the writer of KimiDol liked that sort, he's somewhat similar to the Emperor. He has charisma and leadership, and handsome in an austere sense. With the coloring in the manga, they were called the panther and silver wolf. Normally, you'd think that the stalking horse would be a total opposite. That's why I thought that the writer liked this type of character.

The difference is that compared to the cold, unapproachable aura of the Emperor, the student council prez was approachable and easy to talk to. He would deal with anyone sincerely.

That's why lots of girls profess to him.

"The student council prez had another girl confess to him."

"Who was it this time?"

"A sophomore. You know, the one everyone calls cute."

Someone confessed, this early in the year? He's supposed to be my vice village chief! What's this gap between us?

Fellow Stalking Horse turns everyone down gently, whether they're cute or not. That's admirable. There are plenty of guys who change their attitude depending on the girl. That's why there are many girls who confess, to let him know how they feel, even if they're rejected.

In that sense, the Emperor's the same. Aside from Yurie, all girls are treated the same. They get cut down by "Not interested." That's why not many confess to him even though he's popular. That reminds me, I wonder how Maihama-san is doing.

A rumor was spreading that Fellow Stalking Horse went to a first shrine visit with Wakaba-chan. It was a popular shrine, and he stands out, so they were seen by many. When girls asked about it, he replied that he went with all of the council members. That doesn't change the fact that they were next to each other in the crowd the entire time.

The Emperor Kaburagi still greets Wakaba-chan every time they meet, and he still talks to her when he visits Enjou's class. Jealous glares pierce Wakaba-chan for being friendly with those two.

After school, I'm walking down a lonely hallway on the way back from the handicrafts club when I spot Wakaba-chan going into the restroom. If we're alone, I might as well say hi. I found her washing her uniform blouse on the washboard.

"…Takamichi-san?" I called, and she jumped, turning around.

"Oh, it's you, Kisshouin-san. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I was about to ask that." I found the white jacket stained widely. The skirt, too, now that I look more closely.

"Is that paint?"

"Uh, yes, I was bumped into."

"Bumped? By whom?"

"I didn't see her face, but she disappeared saying sorry."

"Disappeared? They ran after doing that?!"

"Uhh… yeah…" That had to be on purpose. Probably not even an art student. "But it's white, so it's not coming out at all. I guess I have to send it to the cleaners…"

"That's horrible. You should at least demand the cleaning costs! That may not even come out with a cleaning!"

"I have discounts at the cleaners, so that's okay with the stipend I got for the finals. I guess that the cleaners will have to work at it… Coming to school tomorrow without the jacket will be tough, though…"

"You don't have a spare?"

"No."

It's too cold in the winter come by train without a jacket, even with a coat. Besides, it might not be against regulations to be without the jacket, but you would stand out, maybe more than the boots.

"You may have a problem without a jacket, especially with the past Pivoine president."

"Oh, thought so," she answered troubled. "It might not come out with the stain remover. Maybe I have to buy a new one. That's rough…"

"Um, should I give you a spare that I have?"

"What!? No, that's too much!"

I have several spare uniforms. Giving one away shouldn't be a problem. Even small blemished stand out on a white uniform, after all.

"Uniforms are expensive. I can't take that! It's not like the indoor shoes!"

"But you'd have to buy it yourself, otherwise."

"Hmm…."

Zuiran's uniforms should be expensive. I'm not sure, but probably over 100000 yen.

"Oh!"

"Eh?"

There was one uniform I'd never wear!

"I have a uniform that's dirty. There should be no problem giving that away. It would relieve me, actually."

"Umm, is it cleaner than this one?"

"Yes, I sent it to the cleaners to remove any stains, so it should be clean. But… it had pigeon poop on it…"  
"Huh? Again!?"

"Yes." I nodded glumly.

It was a slightly chilly afternoon. I was walking outside with friends after lunch without a care in the world, when a pigeon pooped from above! It didn't land on my head, but hit my skirt, and rebounded on my jacket…

"Reika-sama was hit by pigeon dung again!"

"Reika-sama, be strong! It's okay. It's only your uniform this time!"

My friends dragged me to the infirmary while I was catatonic, and washed it off. I contacted my home later for a spare uniform, sending that one to the cleaners. I hadn't worn it once since it came back, though. Why am I always hit by pigeon poop! ARGH! Makes me mad!

It might be a matter of perspective. There was an island made of bird poop that mined phosphorus, that made the island rich, so maybe bird poop will make me rich someday.

No, not a chance…

I convinced Wakaba-chan, and took her home with me.

"It's a big house." She stared at it with her mouth hanging open. Good, my parents aren't back. I went to my room and found the bird poop-uniform from my closet and handed it to Wakaba-chan.

"Here. How is it?"

"Wow, it's clean! Is it really okay to take this?"

"I don't plan on ever wearing it, and I have other spares, to go ahead."

"Really? Thank you. You're a great help! Oh, but what about the size? We're about the same height, but I'm fairly wide, while you're skinny."

"That's not true. We're about the same," I laughed, ohoho.

She tried it on. "Oh…?" There was room to spare around the waist…

"…Should I lend you sewing tools?"

"Um, I'll do it at home!" she answered.

I'm not making excuses, but that uniform was from when I ate out with Inokura-san! That's not me, now!

"Thank you so much. I want to return the favor, so come by my house again! Everyone wants to see you!"

"Yes, thank you."

I took her to the train station. Wakaba-chan got past the ticket gate and waved goodbye.

I wonder if it was a fan of the Emperor or of Fellow Stalking Horse who did that…


	182. 182

182

Akemi-san and I talked about what kind of cooking I wanted to learn. When asked party food for many guests or home cooking. I immediately chose home cooking. I don't plan on throwing a party, and I can always get catering, but home cooking skill will be needed if I have to live on my own, or if I get married, but without help. Besides, in the near future, I want to make lunch for my love!

Japanese or western? Japanese for now. If I can make boiled cooking easily, I might be thought of as family-oriented! It might just like Japanese food.

I went to Akemi-san's home.

"Welcome, Reika-san."

"Akemi-san, gokigen yoh. Thank you for having me today."

Her home was a recently renovated mansion, like I had heard.

"Make yourself at home. Father's golfing, and mother's out with her friends."

"Thank you."

After handing her a gift, I followed Akemi-san in.

"We spoke before, but I want you to try my cooking first, to see if it suit you."

"Yes."

"I made a few simple things, so shall we try now?"

"Oh, you already prepared for me?"

"Yes, but just some miso soup and some side dishes."

She led me to a large dining room, and found some stewed goods. Oh! Looks tasty! But why are there 2 of each?

"I prepared the same dishes in a different way."

"These are different?"

"Yes, they're…"

"Akemi, we have guests?"

I turned around to the man's voice, and saw a familiar face. This is the guy who insulted Akemi-san at the party, Demi-man!

"Onii-sama…"

"Onii-sama!?"

The demi-man was her brother!? No way! I I sprayed demi glace sauce on him without knowing!

"You're Reika-san from the Kisshouin family?"

"Y-yes, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Kisshouin Reika. Pardon my intrusion."

"Why is Reika-san here?"

"Akemi-san consented to teach me cooking."

"Cooking? From Akemi?" Demi-man, aka Akemi-san's brother glanced at the food on the table and raised an eyebrow. "Akemi, you weren't going to teach Reika-san anything this shabby, were you?"

Huh? Akemi-san had prepared yellowtail stew with daikon, fried tofu with spinach and white miso.

"What are you doing, preparing something this crummy for a young lady of the Kisshouin's?"

"Wai.." Akemi-san looked down sadly. "Wait a moment. I requested this from Akemi-san. These are some of my favorites. Yellowtail and daikon is good. True luxury is to have what's in season!" Yellowtail is in season, right…? I've heard of winter yellowtail… Please, god, let me not be wrong.

Demi-man faltered, "If you say so. However, can Akemi teach someone like you? Shouldn't it be Akemi learning to be a lady from you?"

"Akemi-san is splendid person as she is." Akemi-san's shrinking away, so hurry up go, Demi-man.

My prayers must have reached heaven, because Demi-man left saying, "Well, Reika-san, I have plans, so good bye."

"…I'm sorry Reika-san, for putting you through that."

"Not at all! But he was your brother…?"

"Yes… He's unpleasant about me being fat…"

"…" Fat? Demi-man's not skinny himself. Their mother's plump. Aren't the Narutomi's a plump family?

"I'll go reheat these. I hope they suit your taste."

"I look forward to it." That's right this is why I came, despite that interruption. She lined them up after reheating.

"The same home cooking can be prepared being picky about the ingredients and basics, or more like the common folks which is how I like it. I thought I could tell your tastes this way."

"I see. They should I try these now?"

"Please, go ahead."

Okay, miso soup with tofu and scallions. This is good! That was the basics. Next is the common recipe.

Oh…

"Reika-san, what's wrong?"

This… is like mom's… from my past life…

"Reika-san?"

Oh, no… I'm about to cry. It's mom's. It's mom's miso soup.

"Reika-san… Was it bad…?

"…No, it was very good."

"Really? You don't have to. There's less dried bonito used for the soup stock in that one, it may not be good…"

"No, please teach me how to make this miso soup."

"This one? It isn't too common?"

"Please." I bowed my head to Akemi-san. I never learned from mom, so I thought I'd never taste her miso soup. Something close to it is right in front of me. Then, this time, I'll recreate her taste. "Please."

"If you say so…"

The stew and side dishes were all good, but I missed the commoner's taste. Yeah, I'll definitely learn these. When I asked to learn the commoner's recipes, she was a little surprised.

"I didn't think that you'd like these. It makes me happy, though."

"Do you makes these normally?"

"No, when I make something for people, the luxury recipe," she laughed. "It's a little embarrassing, but have you heard that my family are upstarts?" Oooh, I think I heard that the father made it big in real estate… "Until my grandfather, my family were ordinary farmers outside the city. It was a rural land with nothing but hills and rice patties, but with the New Town project, those hills and rice patties became high priced, and my father used that to start his business.

"I see."

"The family was already rich by the time my brother and I were born, so everything was luxurious, but my grandparents were still economizing or saving, so…"

"Yes."

"My brother always says it, but I was picked on as upstart or being slow. When that happened, I went crying to my grandparents' home."

"Oh, my…"

"While I helped my grandmother, I learned to cook, and I enjoyed it. As I said before, their old habits stayed with them, so they were stingy with their cooking, too."

"Stingy?"

"Yes. They might not use as much seasoning, and sometimes use niban-dashi, sanban-dashi.

"I see…" What's niban-dashi and sanban-dashi (Reuse for soup stock a second or third time)? I'll just nod for now.

"You may not believe it, but we would even have the bonito used as soup stock over rice, or eat the leaves from daikon and turnips, or even cultivate them."

"Cultivate?"

"Yes, if you leave them in water, they grow others."

Oh! My mom did that in the kitchen! I thought she was just decorating, like flowers.

"It had sentimental value of my grandmother to me. I believe in using the proper ingredients with guests, but I also want keep the economized cooking with me. It's probably more common among ordinary households."

"Yes." Now that she said it, when I looked in the Kisshouin kitchen, the cooks put tons of dried bonito in the pot, but I don't remember mom doing that. She was being stingy, though it was good.

"Fufu, my grandmother would be happy that a true ojou-sama chose this."

"Please take care of me, sensei."

"Sensei? Oh, my."

Akemi-san is herself. A nice person. I wouldn't be able to call myself an upstart to others. She wouldn't laugh no matter how badly I handled a knife. "Akemi-san, I've never cut vegetables before…"

And could you please tell me what that nibandashi and sanbandashi is from before?


	183. 183

183

My arms are sore. Probably from using knives to peel the skin off of vegetables. Being afraid of cutting myself, I needlessly tighten up my hands and shoulders. Even though I want to peel a tiny bit, I imagine the knife slip and slice my thumb, so it ends up being thick. Akemi-san slices smoothly, while I hack chunks. Maybe I should give up and only use a peeler.

When I try chopping finely, I'm afraid to chop into my joints, and I can't hold it well. What a scaredy-cat. Then, Akemi-san lent me a protector for it. It fits between the vegetable and blade, to protect you from an accident. But doesn't that look uncool?

Akemi-san prompted us to start with the basics like cutting vegetables, instead of actual cooking. I practice at home, cutting carrots in the kitchen. I'm starting to get good. I get carried away. I cut my finger. I'll go buy a protector tomorrow.

With the new term started, Tsuruhana-san's group seems more active. From what I hear, they rented out a venue, and had a party. They supposedly had a lot of external students as well as junior and senior boys. They gathered new recruits, and bonded closely with friends. This is bad.

There are other groups led by the student council, so taking the supremacy of the Pivoine for granted might lead to problems. I was fine being carefree before, with the Pivoine's backing, but now the president's Kaburagi. Youko-sama would protect members no matter what, but I can't picture that apathetic Kaburagi raising a finger if I needed him. I'll have to protect myself. Hmm… I hope I stay safe the next year…

Ignorant of my worries, the Pivoine president sips tea in the Salon. This was a mistake. Having him president was a bitter mistake. But there was nobody else. Maybe Enjou would have been better. Well, Enjou wouldn't get involved in a fight between girls. I guess, I should casually bring it up to Serika-chan and the others.

They were pumped up.

"It's great that you said that, Reika-sama! We all thought that Tsuruhana-san's group was getting full of themselves!"

"They been cocky ever since getting to high school, and even behave provoke us sometimes."

"Danger past and god forgotten. They've forgotten how badly you thrashed them in junior high."

"The external students, starting with the student council is also getting conceited."  
"Right! Their attitude despite being external students. It's our Zuiran!"

Uh, I just asked, "Tsuruhana-san and some external students seem to be gathering strength, so what should we do if they confront us?" I didn't say, "They piss me off, so let's get them!"

"Um, everyone, let stay calm…"

"Also, I heard something unforgivable!"

"What, what's that?"

"A dreadful scheme by some external students to have Kaburagi-sama and Takamichi Wakaba together!"

"What did you say!?"

"How could they!?" They all looked like demons…

"If they get Kaburagi-sama to be on their side through Takamichi Wakaba, they think that they can take over Zuiran."

"What!? That girl's like Daji!"

"Unforgivable!"

Uhh…

"Umm, is that the consensus of all external students?"

"No, just a portion. Others admire Kaburagi-sama, and think ill of Takamichi Wakaba. They aren't united."

"I see…" Wakaba-chan, are you going to be okay…?

"So we must have Reika-sama work hard!"

"Huh? Me?"

"That's right! Pass judgment over those overreaching Tsuruhanas' and Takamichi Wakaba!"

"And accept the favor of the Emperor with your own hands!"

"HUH!?" Serika-chan and the others drowned in their imaginations and didn't return… Things got more complicated by bringing it up to them… I'm afraid…

I fled to the garden of angels to soothe my exhausted heart.

"Welcome, Reika-onee-san!"

"Gokigen yoh, Yukino-kun."

Greeted by a smile. So soothing… I sit next to him and have snacks.

"You went to Okinawa with your parents? Was it fun?"

"Yes, we went to the aquarium, and whale watching."

"Oh, you did? I love aquariums, too."

"There was a big manatee, and…" he continued about the aquarium. Manatees… I want to see one. "Did you go somewhere, Reika-onee-san?"

"I went to Kyoto, to see relatives on my mother's side." Winter in Kyoto was chilly. The cold bit into my bones. I brought back fox mask crackers, and konpeitou (candy). The crackers look cute, so I thought kids would like it. "Here, take this."

"Wow, thank you."

I handed them out to Mao-chan and the others, and they looked happy. Good!

"Oh? Reika-onee-san, what happened to your finger?" asked Yukino, looking worried.

"This, I just cut myself when I was cooking. So embarrassing."

"You can cook?" His eyes brightened.

"Yes, well, just some home cooking."

"What do you make?"

"Only simple things, like stew," I quickly lie wanting his admiration.

He looked impressed. And he dropped a bomb. "I'd like to try some of your cooking, Reika-onee-san!"

"Eh..!?"

"It's almost my birthday. Will you bring some of your cooking for me?"

"Eh…!?"

That's an outrageous request…

AKEMI-SAAAAN! WHAT DO I DOOOO!?

Yukino-kun, is your stomach all right…?!


	184. 184

184

How many times does it take for me to learn not to make up ridiculous lies without thinking, and have it come back to bite me! Are you a chicken that forgets everything after three steps?! I immediately sent out an SOS to Akemi-san. I can't take stew to a birthday party, and I can't even make stew, for that matter. I didn't think I'd need party food just a few days after I rejected it. Ugh, I'm in trouble…

Enjou accosted me the next day. "Yukino said that you were coming to his birthday party? And with home cooking?"

Ugh…Yukino-kun, already talked… I've no escape. "Yes… I'm not sure my cooking would be suitable for his birthday, though, so I thought about declining it…"

"Yukino was really happy. He was already looking forward to having some."

"Umm…" Yukino-kun… My eyebrows are gonna all fall out from the pressure.

"Minding his health, it isn't a big party. A few good friends from grade school to celebrate his birthday. You don't have to rouse yourself. Well, I won't force you."

He glanced at my cut finger. Did he see through me? But I can't disappoint Yukino-kun. And I can't have his despair after eating, either. Help me, Akemi-san… You're my only hope! I'll practice cutting a thousand times a day! I'll memorize recipes! Please lend me your strength! Even so… "Please let Yukino-kun not to expect too much…"

Food poisoning at the Enjou household! I can't have that news travel across Zuiran.

After school, Iinchou and I were carrying the reports from class to the teacher. The four of them, including Iinchou, had gone to the first shrine visit.

"We drew fortune strips, and I drew an Ema (tablet used to ask wishes)," said the blushing Iinchou.

A shrine visit with the one you like. Sound really fun. Why didn't you ask me? ASK ME! I'm the one who got you started…

"I asked for Honda-san and I to get along this year…"

"Oh."

"And this year, Honda-san and Nonose-san are going to make the two of us chocolates for Valentines… For friends, of course! I know that. Yeah."

"Ooh."

"I'd be happy if she ever gave me a real one, though."

"Oooh."

Valentines. I don't have anyone to give one genuinely. I'm getting nervous…. I only have another year of high school left. I want to be giddy about Valentines. Should I give one to Naru-kun at the library? What would a boy think, getting one from someone he doesn't know? It's cliché on shoujo manga, though.

What should I make this year?

"Kisshouin-san, are you listening?"

Oh caught me.

"Then why don't you give her a Valentines chocolate with your feeling in it?"

I was half-joking, but his eyes sparkled. Uh, seriously? After dropping off the reports, I headed to the handicrafts club, while he went to the literature club. I've already finished the stomach band, so what should I make next?

"Kisshouin-san," someone called from behind as I descended the stairs. I turned around to find Wakaba-chan.

"What's wrong, Takamichi-san?" She looked around to make sure nobody else was around before approaching.

"Um, do you want to come over sometime?"

"Huh?!"

Invited by Wakaba-chan!? What happened!?

She whispered, so as not to be heard. "The other day, you gave me this uniform. I wanted to thank you."

"You don't need to worry about that. It's something I wasn't going to wear, anyway."

"But I got something so expensive for free, so I wanted to give something back. Not that a cake would do it this time…"

"You really don't need to worry. But I'll be happy to visit your home."

"Really? Do you want something, or want me to do something? Not that there's much I can do for you."

"Having some cake at your home is plenty."

"I said a cake wouldn't be enough."

There was a scene in the manga where Kisshouin Reika pushed Wakaba-chan down the stairs. Remembering, I stepped away a little.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I would never be able to do that, but just in case, I'll keep my distance. She looked puzzled.

"I know. Takamichi-san, will you teach me how to make something for Valentines?"

"Valentines?"

"Yes."

Great Idea. Anything that I make with Wakaba-chan will certainly be good. Not that I have anyone to give them to besides family!

"I could do that anytime."

"Then, I'll look forward to it," I answered with a smile.

After I bought the protector, I haven't cut my fingers. I was fixing the band-aid on my cut when Onii-sama came home with Imari-sama.

"Imari-sama, it's been too long!"

"It's a bit late, but Happy New Year, Reika-chan."

"Happy New Year, Imari-sama." He's as dazzling as ever. He looks splendid in his suit, after work.

"I had something to give you."

"What could it be?"  
He pulled a box with a ribbon out of his bag. "A gift from Nagasaki."

"Wow, thank you. Your relatives were there, I believe?"

"Right, I went for New Years. My little brother was back from America, as well."

"Is that so?" His little brother went to school in America, and stayed over there. He finds it more relaxing than Japan. I opened the box. He had brought me glass ornaments and sponge cakes from Nagasaki previously. The ornaments are still some of my favorites. Imari-sama never misses on finding gifts that girls would like. "Pearls!?" I opened the velvet case and found a necklace that appeared to pour tears out of a silver heart. "That's beautiful!"

"Nagasaki is famous for pearls. I thought you'd look good with them. Want me to put them on for you?"

"Imari, don't touch my sister." Onii-sama glared at Imari coldly.

"Reika-chan, your brother's scary. Pearls are a mermaid's tear, a fairy's tear, or so I hear. I'd like women to shed tears of joy instead of sadness." Onii-sama's fist came down on the head of the smiling village chief of the Casanova village. "That hurt!"

"Die. Just die once! Be off to the sea! You can swallowed by an oyster!" Onii-sama grasped Imari-sama's neck. That's rare, Onii-sama's always to kind and gentle. They must really get along well.

"Thank you so much for the gift, Imari-sama. I know! I'll give you a Valentines' chocolate to you in return! "

"Oh? Chocolates, from Reika-chan? I'm so happy," he replied rubbing his head where Onii-sama had it him. Giving someone outside the family is motivation!

"Reika, that's…"

Get your hopes up, Onii-sama!

Oh, I need to figure out Yukino-kun's cooking before that…


	185. 185

185

I hadn't decided what to make for Valentines, we decided to discuss it when I went to her home. She asked when, so I asked for the upcoming weekend. She laughed. Did she think I have nothing to do? But I jog and take lessons every other week, so I am busy! I'm not completely idle!

I take several trains every time I go to her house. It's chilly.

"Kisshouin-san!" waved Wakaba-chan as I came out of the ticketing gate.

"I'm sorry, did you wait?"

"No, not at all." She dressed in the red duffle coat again, and lively as ever. "Did you have lunch? We have hashed beef and rice at home, but do you want to grab something outside?"

"I'm fine. What about you."

"I'm good. Then, let's go." We began a leisurely walk.

"Uh, Takamichi-san. So how has been? The harassment."

"Eh? Oh, Uh-huh, it's okay."

"I see…" From what I hear, people still bump her on purpose and talk about her where she can hear.

"Nothing like paint on my uniform."

"Of course not. That would be too much."

"I guess," she chuckled.

"If there's anything I can do…"

"You've done plenty. You gave me shoes, the uniform, I'm really grateful to you."

"But…"

"Besides, wouldn't it be bad if you openly protect me? The Pivoine doesn't think well of me."

"Huh?" She hit me where it hurt. I don't know how that would affect my standing.

"I'll be fine. There are others who support me, like Mizusaki-kun."

"Oh…" Fellow Stalking Horse and her friends with the student council are with her, so she is protected from blatant attacks. That does lead to jealous Prince Arima fans, though.

"And, it's just a few, but do you know there are those who don't like the Pivoine?"

"Well, yes." There have always been those who were disgruntled that the Pivoine did as they pleased behind their lineage and money. The student council would be one of them. The antagonism between the Pivoine and the student council runs deep. Even the skillful Tomoe-senpai had to keep his relationship with Kasumi-sama hidden until graduation.

That's right… The present student council president has the respect of the students, and has charisma, even if it's short of the Emperor. If I became had become the president of the Pivoine, they could have easily led and uprising, so I was really afraid of being nominated. The Pivoine falls in my time. Can't even joke about that. I lost my eyebrow because of it. So glad Kaburagi became the president!

"I'm a student council member, and you're a famous Pivoine member. If someone found out, we'd probably be branded traitors."

"Probably…" Those fetters are burdensome… Can't we just be friends…?

"So you don't have to do anything. I'll do something on my own. Of course, you've helped me many times, already!" she laughed, sticking out her tongue. "There. We're home, now, so end of that talk! Especially around my family."

"I understand." I guess she hasn't told anybody how she's being treated. She wouldn't want them to worry…

I entered Wakaba-chan's home for the third time. I brought them some arare (roasted pieced of mochi) today.

"You didn't have to. Don't bring anything next time! We're not so classy!"

"It's not much."

"It's okay. I'm happy, but if we keep getting gifts, it's harder to invite you."

"Really?" Is that how that works? Now that I think about it, I don't think I took gifts when I visited friends in my past life.

"But the karintou that you brought us last time disappeared in an instant. Thank you!

"You're welcome."

Wakaba-chan took the bag of arare and bowed her head with another thanks.

"Now, we needed to decide what to make for Valentines?"

"Yes, please take care of me, sensei."

"Ahaha. Am I okay, though? I can't make anything fancy."

"What you make is good. The yule log that you made for Christmas was delicious. Do you think I could make that meringue doll?"

"Oh, that. Sure, as long as you pick up the basics. The rest is aesthetics."

"Aesthetics…" Not so confident there. I thought that making one of who I'm gifting to would make them happy, but…

"What have you made for Valentines before?"

"Let's see… I've made chocolate brownies several times. I learned it from a patissier with a friend. Chocolate cake last year… Truffles, ganache…"

"A lot of different things."

"Yes, but it's still amateurish. The cakes I buy at the store are far better."

"Hmm… Well those are made by pros, after all."

"Yes, I guess that I can't expect to make anything at their level."

"I think you can get close, though. Like muffins are better fresh."

"Muffins! Chocolate muffins might be good for Valentines!"

"Ok, sounds good. It might be plain, though."

"Hmm… That may be." It might be bland for a special day.

"How about petit gateau?"

"Petit gateau!? That's it!" I've always wanted to make that.

"Then petit gateau is it? Do you want to practice making that today? Or do you want to make some others?"

"Other snacks? Like what?"

"Let's see… For Valentines, I've made chocolate cheese cake, gateau chocolat, opera cake…"

"I'm interested in chocolate cheese cake." If I can make that, I can make normal cheese cake, right? That might be good.

"Okay. Then let's try making chocolate cheese cake today."

"Yes!" I stood up forcefully, and my stomach growled. Gya! Was it because we talked about food?!

"…You want to eat something first?"

"No, I'm fine…" Dang stomach! How many times do you have to embarrass me!

"Oh, I was saving something!" she clapped, and ran to the kitchen and heated a pot. Is it the hashed beef? She returned with a small bowl of rice porridge with eggs and green vegetables. "Go ahead."

"Thank you for the meal." I wasn't that hungry, but since she gave it to me, I accepted it. I cool it with my breath, and take a scoop with the spoon. Hot! Hot!

"How is it?"

"It's hot but tasty." I'm not sick, but having porridge is nice, sometimes. But why porridge? She mentioned hashed beef before. What's this green herb? Mountain vegetable?

As I looked at the green herb on my spoon, Wakaba-chan was smirking at me. "That's the seven vernal flowers. It's way past January 7th, but it's the seven vernal porridge. You'll spend the next year in good health.

"Ah, the seven vernal flowers… I couldn't tell mixed with the egg drop." The seven vernal flowers… Huh? Wait a minute… Could this be the wild herbs picked up from the woods by Zuiran…?

"I'm glad to like it."

"…"

Did you just make me your accomplice, Wakaba-chan?


	186. 186

186

When I finished the suspicious porridge, it's time to make deserts. I put on my apron.

"The utensils are over here, and the ingredients are over here. Just follow the recipe." She handed me a handwritten notebook.

"Did you think of these recipes yourself?"

"I learns some from dad, and wrote down ones I liked from books. Also, I've picked up from people."

"I see." I always improvise, so I've never kept recipes. Of course, I've never made anything worth keeping.

"Then let's get out the ingredients. cream cheese, chocolate, eggs, and…"  
"Oh?" I found a familiar bottle in the fridge. "Is this…"

"What? Oh, I got that as a gift, but it was really good! Do you want to try some?"

No doubt about it. It's the maple syrup that I got from Kaburagi and Enjou.

"Did Kaburagi-sama give you that maple syrup?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I received some also. I like honey, better, but this maple syrup surpassed my honey collection."

"Is that right!? It would be a waste to use it to make deserts, so I use it little by little. Everyone loves it, so there's not much left. It's really good on vanilla ice cream."

"That does sound delicious!" Pour it on ice cream… It's cold in the winter, but I'll try it after a bath.

"Must be great to go on a ski trip to Canada. I've never gone overseas."

"And there's shopping." It's a large family, and they run a shop, and so it must be difficult to go… wait, Oh! I remember! "Passport!"

"Huh?"

"Takamichi-san, do you have a passport?!"

"Passport? No."

Zuiran high's school trip is overseas. And most of us have passports. In the manga, they discovered that Wakaba-chan didn't have one when they checked paperwork, and she barely got one in time. They made fun of her for that, too.

"You know that the school trip is to Europe? You'll need a passport before then. Everyone at Zuiran is expected to have one, so nobody asks until the paperwork is required."

"Is that right?"

"So, you should get that taken care of. You'll need the right legal documents and photographs, so it will take at least 10 days to process."

"I see. I didn't think about that! Thanks for telling me, Kisshouin-san! I go right away!"

Oh, I'm glad I remembered. She felt ashamed after that in the manga. It's been about 15 years since I read it, so I've forgotten some details. Good job, Kaburagi's maple syrup! But when did he give this to her?

"Now, let's get started!"

"Yes."

Following her instructions, I started making a chocolate cheese cake. I mix the ingredients following the recipe. Wakaba-chan's instructions were specific. "You have to get the exact amount of each ingredient."

"Yes."

"Uh… You just eyeballed the cream cheese that you put in."

"I thought that it would make it rich."

"You're getting clumps."

"Isn't that part of the charm?"

"Not at all. You'll need to mix more thoroughly."

"Y-es." She's tough.

The oldest of her brothers stormed in saying "I'm home!"

"Welcome back."

"Welcome home."

"Oh, Kifli's here!" pointing at me.

"Kanta! It's not Kifli, it's Kisshouin-san! And don't point!"

"Yu-p"

"Answer 'Yes'."

"Yeah, yeah." He walked off to wash his hands.

"Sorry, Kisshouin-san."

"No, I don't mind. Is it hard being the eldest?"

"He turned cheeky in junior high. Doesn't listen to anything I say." She grunted while mixing a bowl.

While I looked at the recipe, Kanta called, "Kifli, Kifli."

"Yes?"

"Look at this!" Sis' man gave it to her!" He held out a teddy bear.

"Kanta! You went into my room!"

He paid no heed to her and continued, "He came to give it to her on Christmas!"

"Could he be…"

"Well…" she looked awkward. It was Kaburagi.

"But aren't teddy bears for kids?"

"Kanta!"

"This teddy bear's a limited edition german product."

"Really?"

"It's not just another toy?"

"Well, it is, but it's not just an ordinary toy. It's specially numbered bear of honorable descent." A teddy bear from Kaburagi. He said something about me and limited edition goods, and here he is.

"I accepted it without thinking much, but is that expensive…?" asked Wakaba-chan timidly.

"Tens of thousands yen, maybe."

"Tens of thousands yen!"

"Pricy!"

The siblings were taken aback.

"Why are you so expensive for a plush doll!"

"What do I do? Taking something worth so much, with just a thanks!"

"You shouldn't worry, just leave it as is," I advised the panicking pair. "For Kaburagi-sama, it's probably a cheap gift."

"Wow… what's with Zuiran…"

"A plush toy worth tens of thousands…"

They didn't seem to be recovering, so I went ahead on the cheese cake. Oh, maybe some liqueur for the aroma. Drip, drip.

"Oh! Kisshouin-san! What are you doing?!"

"Hmm? I added some liqueur."

"Added? Does the recipe say add it?"

"Well, I thought it might be better."

Wakaba-chan and Kanta-kun still holding the teddy bear fell silent.

"… Could it be that you always did thing haphazardly?"

"Haphazard? Well, I though improvising was important. Like wanting a chance encounter with a meal."

"Woah…"

Kanta-kun took a spoon to taste, and grimaced, "Awful! What is this!? It's like bitter AND sour!"

"You put in liqueur until it became bitter, Kisshouin-san…?"  
"Kanta-kun, you're exaggerating! I only put in a little!"

"The aftertaste is bitter! I can't have that as a son of a pastry chef! Don't make cakes ignoring the recipe!"

"But…"

"Kanta's right about this… You'll fail with deserts every time if you don't measure exactly. That may be why you haven't been able to make something as good as the store…"

After that, Wakaba-chan, adjusted the taste, and Kanta-kun supervised, so I wouldn't try anything extra, and the chocolate cheese cake was completed.

"It's good!" One of the best I've ever made. A great achievement!

"Not good…"

"Umm…"

The Takamichi siblings were harsh. They explained the importance of following the recipe, again. Their dad popped his head in and said the same thing. It was a revelation to be exacting with the ingredients. I see. So deserts are different from other cooking. I learned something new.

On my way home, Wakaba-chan walked me to the train station, and I asked about Christmas again.

"Um, the night of Christmas Eve, when we were about to close the shop, Kaburagi-kun appeared, and he gave me the present."  
"I see."

"He wore a black coat, and looked really mature. He was glowing under the street lights, and really felt like the Emperor!"

"Oooh…"

That Kaburagi, slipped out of his family's party to give Wakaba-chan a present. Apparently, he's moving around a lot where I can't see. I want to know more, next time.

"Well, I'll be going."

"Yes, take care!"

I waved goodbye as I went through the ticketing gate.


	187. 187

187

I decided to wholly depend on Wakaba-chan for Valentines. I was going to teach me how to make petit gateau. I don't make anything for anybody other that Onii-sama and father for Valentines, so I didn't bother going to learn and just looked at recipes, but learning from someone's totally different. This Valentines is entirely on Wakaba-chan.

I'm only supposed to give homemade chocolates to family, so I can relax. If I can't make it good, I'll just give Imari-sama something store-bought.

But Yukino-kun's birthday party request is completely different. It's not family eating. And it's the Enjou's. I can't take them something funny. Akemi-san and I discussed what to make, and we decided on chirashi sushi (sushi on top of a bowl of rice, usually). Its variety can hide small mistakes, and the vinegar can prevent food poisoning.

Yukino-kun's birthday is on a Saturday, so Akemi-san's coming over to help make it in the morning, and I'll go to the party right after. I review the recipe she sent me repeatedly, so I don't get confused when she comes. I practice making the omelette strips at home. It burnt. I couldn't cut them thin. Yup, I'll leave that to Akemi-san.

"Kisshouin-san, I'm sorry Yukino's having you cook for him. You can turn him down if it's too much trouble," said Enjou who spotted me looking at a cookbook at the Salon.

"I'll be fine. I may be unable to bring something extravagant, but I'm planning to make something simple. I'm reading this out of curiosity." This is true. I got interested cooking after I started to practice cutting vegetables at home. The cooks throw my vegetables into the mixer to make soups and dressing. Apparently my cutting is unusable for regular dishes. The potage made from my potatoes were good…

I'm looking at the cookbook to find recipes that can use even my vegetables so that I don't cause them trouble. Curry, maybe?

I might try to make curry roux, next. The cooks at the Kisshouin house don't bother using the pre-packaged roux, but make it from scratch from various spices. But I want to have taste the other for sentimental reasons… What I had at Wakaba-chan's home was just that.

My past life's mom used roux from two different brands. Maybe that's what made it good. I know that another thing. The hidden flavor. Adding chocolates and yogurt added richness.

Chocolates and yogurt? So just add something sweet? Then how about pudding? Smooth pudding would mix in easily, but I don't like it too sweet. Maybe I should use super-spicy curry roux to offset that! Even if I use store-bought roux, I want to add something for myself… Should I put in miracle fruit…? I'll talk to Akemi-san, next time.

"Kisshouin-san, are you listening?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm listening." Oh, no, I was daydreaming about curry. What was he saying?

"If the cooking isn't going to be too much trouble, that's fine. It's a snug group of about 20 friends, so don't work too hard."

"Yes." Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun are coming, too. Mao-chan's mother's a good cook, so pressure there. But I have Akemi-san, so I'll be fine!

Akemi-san arrived in the morning as scheduled.

"Gokigen yoh, Akemi-san. I'm sorry to trouble you on a weekend."

"It's all right. Let's work hard today."

"Yes." I already have the ingredients in the kitchen. I just have to count on Akemi-san, now. I thought about relaxing in the living for a bit before going to the kitchen, but my parents and Onii-sama came to the entryway when they saw her arrival.

"Welcome, Akemi-san. Thank you for coming all this way for my sister."

"Reika said you were teaching her cooking. Please take care of our daughter well, Akemi-san."

"It's cooking to be presented at the Enjou household. We're counting on you, Akemi-san."

"One of the Enjou children requested Reika's cooking."

"It's something that Enjous are going to have."

"Father, mother, that's enough. Akemi-san, I'll take you home when you're ready, so just call me when you're ready."

"Y, yes…"

I could see the fear in her eyes, so I led her past my family, and went to the kitchen. I'm glad Onii-sama stopped my parents.

"What do I do? So much responsibility…"

"I'm sorry, Akemi-san. I thought about having some tea in the living room, but what do you want to do? My family will follow."

"No, I'm fine. I want to get started as soon as possible. We might need extra time if something goes wrong." The usually relaxed Akemi-san's expression was severe. I'm sorry…

I had told my family about learning to cook her, but I only recently told them about Yukino-kun's birthday party. They panicked when the heard, and tried to convince me to get our cooks or some chef to make it for me, but I didn't want to lie to Yukino-kun, so I rejected it. They wouldn't relax even after I told them of Akemi-san, especially mother. She even said that providing something bad would cause problems with marriage proposals. I didn't want to tell them, fearing something like this. Well, it would affect the family, so I had to tell them.

"Anyway, let's get started, Reika-san."

"Yes."

Initially, we were going to do our own share, but in the end, Akemi-san did most of the work. Especially, anything that would affect the flavor. About all I did was cool the vinegar-rice with the fan… But I did mix the eggs, put the rice in the sushi-bowl, give Akemi-san the ingredients she asked for, and move the tools out of the way when finished, so I worked hard as an assistant. Yeah, I can sort of call it a joint effort.

After putting the chirasi sushi into stacked boxes, we had the leftovers tasted by my parents and Onii-sama. They were worried the entire time waiting, after all.

"Delicious!"

"This would be fine to present to the Enjous!"  
"Reika, this is good. Thank you, Akemi-san."

"Truly, thank you, Akemi-san!"  
To this exaggerated reaction, Akemi-san truly looked relieved sighing, "I'm so glad…"

I stepped away to prepare for the birthday party, and Akemi-san rested in the living room. When I returned dressed, Akemi-san was chatting with Onii-sama peacefully.

"Reika, you're ready? I'll take you and Akemi-san, then."

"Please, Onii-sama. Will you help me carry all of this?"

"You have so much in your hands, are you all right, Reika-san?"  
"Fufufu" I ended up with a lot of luggage after thinking things through. And I have the chirasu sushi. "Let's go!"

Yukino-kun, wait for me!

Oh, I forgot to ask Akemi-san about hidden flavors in curry…


	188. 188

188

The Enjou residence a white, western-styled mansion that matched the brothers' image. I had lots of luggage, so I had Onii-sama help me carry them to the door. Enjou greeted us.

"Welcome, Kisshouin-san."

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama."

"Hello, Shuusuke-kun, best regards to you."

"To you as well."

Enjou took the luggage from Onii-sama after that smiling exchange, and led me inside. Onii-sama left after saying, "Nothing discourteous."

Enjou wore a rough, gray cardigan. I rarely see him without his uniform or in formal dress at parties, so it tickles my maidenly heart, seeing him in casual wear. Dang it, when they're good looking, everything looks good on them.

"You're looking cute, all in white today, Kisshouin-san. Like a bunny rabbit."

"Ueh!? A strange yelp came out from surprise! My heart skipped!

B, bunny rabbit!? How do you say that with a straight face!? Does Enjou visit the Casanova village?! No, is he a villager?! Could he be Imari-sama's heir!?

Red alert! Red alert!

"Oh, we're set up over here."

Leading me through the house, acting calm after getting me flustered. Annoying… Can't I get him back with something? I search for a fallen hair on his back. I heard that having fallen hair tossed by someone else causes break ups… but he takes care of his appearance. Nothing there. Humph.

I can hear the laughter of children. "Yukino's friends are already here, so it's festive."

"Was I late? Did I make him wait?"  
"No, it's still not time. Besides, Masaya said that he would be late."

"Kaburagi-sama is coming?"

"Yup."

Oh, he's coming all this way for the little brother of his best friend? But, I guess Kaburagi shows affection to Yukino-kun.

We open the door, and kids were raising a racket. "Yukino, Kisshouin-san's here."

Yukino-kun was enjoying himself surrounded by friends, when he turned around at his brother's words and showed me a radiant smile. "Reika-onee-san!"

"Happy birthday, Yukino-kun," I waved.

Enjou's mother who was giving directions to the help noticed me, and came over. "Welcome, Reika-san."

"Gokigen yoh. Thank you for having me here today." The frail-looking beauty, madam Enjou, really looks like Yukino-kun when she smiles.

"Thank you for coming this way for Yukino."

"Oh, this is the cooking that I promised Yukino-kun."

"Why, thank you. I heard that Yukino was asking you for it. I'm so sorry, Reika-san."

"Don't be, it's not much."

"Shall we put it over there? Or maybe Yukino would like it first. He was looking forward to it."

Yukino-kun leaned out and called, "Over here! Reika-onee-san, sit over here!" He seems more lively than usual. And cute.

"That boy… I'm sorry, Reika-san. Will you indulge him?"

"Fufu, Yes."

Madam Enjou sent me off with a wry smile, and I carried the wrapped luggage to a seat near Yukino-kun. He looks so happy.

Enjou left to greet more little guests. He returned with a few other kids. Everyone but Kaburagi had arrived, so we started the party. The lights were dimmed, and sang happy birthday while clapping, and a double-decker cake with 7 candles was placed in front of Yukino-kun. He blew on the candles when the singing stopped, and the lights went out, and everyone cheered!

"Happy birthday, Yukino-kun!"

"Congratulations, Yukino-kun!"

"Thank you," he laughed, his cheeks turning red.

While everyone handed him presents, the cake was being cut and placed by everyone's seat. I go to give him mine, also.

"Thank you, Reika-onee-san!"

"Yukino-kun, happy birthday!"

"It's big, what is it?"

"You can open it later and see." I hope he likes it. I couldn't think of any gift to a child, especially a boy. He was to open the presents as we ate. Lots on the menu that kids would like.

"Reika-san, should we put your cooking over there?"

"Oh, yes." Ugh… it's finally here...

I took out the stacked boxes out of the wrapping, and Yukino-kun brighten immediately. "Wow! You really made something!"

"Yuki-chan, say thank you."

"Thank you, Reika-onee-san!"

"You're welcome. I hope you like it…" and I opened the lid as the children watched.

"Pretty! It's chirashi sushi!"

"Reika-onee-sama made this? I want to try!"

"Looks good."

Oh, so I passed the eye-test. Good. I'm the one who cut the nori-seaweed.

"Your mother said that you always cooked at home, but you really are skilled."

"How embarrassing, I'm still learning." Apparently, mother exaggerates outside, also. That's why she was worried so much… to be found out. Those parents of mine…

"Well, Yuki-chan, why don't we try some of the sushi that Reika-san made?"

"Yes."

Madam Enjou scooped the chirashi on to a plate and handed it to Yukino-kun. How does it taste…? I'm getting nervous!

He took a bite.

"Delicious! Reika-onee-san! It's really good!"

The angel smiled. I'm so glad!

Madam Enjou and Mao-chan complimented me. Akemi-san, we did it!

The stacked boxes that I brought them in weren't big, so they disappeared quickly. Ahh! I'm relieved from the bottom of my soul!

"Yeah, it was really good. You're a good cook, Kisshouin-san." Enjou finished his, too. I guess he's fine with homemade food, unlike Kaburagi. Or did he force himself?

"I didn't force myself."

Gya! He read my mind! Enjou's scary!

"No, it's all on your face."

Really? Wait! He did it again! I didn't want him to read me anymore, so I turned my back to him and ate some cake.

"Reika-onee-san's a good cook, too." Mao-chan looked at me in admiration.

Yukino-kun and the others followed, "She really is."

Rave reviews, from such innocent kids. I feel guilty… "I actually had help from my cooking teacher. We made it together," I admitted unable to handle it.

"Really? But you still made it."

"Well, yes, but I feel like I'm taking all the credit even though I received help." I did help. We did do the arrangement together. It's practically all Akemi-san's work, though.

"FuFu, Reika-san is so honest. Who is your teacher?" asked madam Enjou.

"Akemi-san of the Narutomi family. Akemi-san is interested in cooking, and she's been teaching me."

"I see. I believe that the young lady was still in college?"

"Yes."

Mao-chan declared that she wanted to learn, too. Her mother's a good cook, so she should learn from her…

When we were finished eating the cake, Yukino-kun opened the presents, surrounded by friends. He was joyous getting so many fine gifts, and now to took my present. Is it okay…?

"What is it?"

"It's big."

Hurry up and open it, Yukino-kun."

"Okay. Wo, what's this?" I decided to get him a humidifier, thinking about his health. Just not any humidifier, though. The transparent sphere was double-layered, and the outside had mini-animals floating in the blue water-oil mixture. Dolphins, whales, clownfish, and the manatee he liked so much in Okinawa, among them were really cute. It's a decoration. Its humidifying effect was secondary.

"Cute! There are dolphins swimming!"

"There's a manatee that you liked, too."

"EH? Where!?" He searched for the manatee.

He seemed happy, and I was relieved, so I gave him my other gift. "Yukino-kun, open this, too. My extra gift."

"Oh, another one?" He opened and looked puzzled. "Hmm… What's this?"

Inside were a set of wire puzzles ranging from easy to very difficult. "Wire puzzles. Do you know? You use your head to disconnect the wires."

"Oh!"

They're good to waste time. He's at home a lot, so I thought he play with these by himself. I liked playing with jigsaw puzzles, too, when I was small. Yukino-kun and the kids started on the wire puzzles.

"Hmm… This is hard."

"I can't do it."

"Wow, your brother did one easily!" Enjou was applauded, after he solved one given to him by a girl. Glad they liked it. I brought board games and jenga, too. Will they play?

The help announced the arrival of Kaburagi.


	189. 189

189

"Sorry, I'm late," arrived the dashing Kaburagi, and the kids, especially the girls, became excited. Dressed in black, he reflected light, like black quartz. Mao-chan! Don't look infatuated next to Yuuri-kun!

Kaburagi went straight to Yukino-kun. "Yukino, happy birthday. Present, here. And also a cake," he handed them to Yukino-kun. Wakaba-chan's cake-shop's bag.

"Masaya, were you late picking up the cake?"

"Sort of."

What!? You were late because you wanted to see Wakaba-chan? Or did you forget the time when you were with her? Either way, you went to buy the cake as an excuse to see her!

Yukino-kun and his mother open the cake-lid. "Oh, a snowman." It was a simple white cake with a strawberry. In the center, it was written 'Happy Birthday Yukino' in chocolate with a merengue snowman next to it.

"You like snowmen. I had it made when they asked for anything special."

"Oh, it's cute." We decided to celebrate some more and lit another candle. The extravagant double-decker cake was really good, but simple strawberry cakes like this are my favorite. I sang the birthday song with excitement, but Kaburagi only clapped. Sing, dang you!

"Yukino-kun, happy birthday!"

The cake wasn't very large, so everyone got a small piece. Being an adult, I let the kids have the strawberry. Strawberry are so good with the frosting. I love them. But, there. I'm an adult.

Yukino-kun looked at the snowman wondering out loud, "What should I do. Should I eat it?" I know the feeling. I couldn't eat the Reika-chan figure that came with the yule log. It ended up in the fridge over the holidays. I wonder how long they last?

The strawberry cake was so delicious! I'm going to buy it next time!

"Yuki-chan, let's open Masaya-san's present."

"Yes, wo, heavy."

It was a big art book of Escher. "You looked interested in Escher before. Looks at it next time you're bedridden." Bedridden!? Don't say stuff like that!

Yukino-kun paid no heed, and thanked him before diving into the book.

But Kaburagi sure likes giving books. He give me the poems by Heine. Is it because his dad's a collector?

"Reika-onee-san, let's look at it together."

"Okay."

We flip through the art book together. Madam Enjou excused herself, saying she was dizzy.

Eventually, the kids began playing video games on the big screen, and pulled out the games that I brought. Yukino-kun closed the book, and decided to play, too. Should I join? I brought jenga, but my hands shake when I'm nervous. Maybe a board game.

Kaburagi had another set of twins.

"Kaburagi-sama, you have so many children…"

"Masaya-nii-sama, big family."

"A cheap way to get cash, Masaya."

"Shut up. Just hand over the congratulatory cash."

"Oh, I struck oil in my yard!"

"Wow! Reika-onee-san! You're next Masaya-nii-sama. Oh, no! A big loss on investments."

"What is this?! Isn't this roulette broken!?"

"Just pay the bank, Masaya."

"Dang!"

"Take assets from a player. Masaya, then."

"Huh!? Why me! Take it from someone with money!"

"Process of elimination. Take from the one I won't feel bad about."

"Don't mess with me!"

"Oh, me, too. Masaya-nii-sama, please."

The Emperor was losing by himself. The Enjou brothers took from him without mercy. Kaburagi was in a sour mood, but Yukino-kun looked happy, so there's no issue. Kaburagi has steam rising from his head. What happened to the cool and calm image of the Emperor?

This game shows everyone's personality. Kaburagi has all his cash in plain sight. I have mine hidden in a handkerchief. Enjou's showing his, but seems to have some hidden away.

"I'm surprised Kisshouin-san knew of these games."

"Really?" Well, I thought that these were for the common masses when I was bringing them. I had a sister close to my age in my past life, so we used to play games when me were young. We played cards and board games when relatives came for New Years. It's easy to play with siblings close of age, but maybe not with those further apart. These are fine, once in a while.

"Let's play again!"

"Not me."

"He's running away."  
"Not running! I'm tired of games for kids."

"You're the biggest kid."

Kaburagi snorted, and stomped away. We lost our mark, so we started another game with new players.

I looked up when I heard an excited cheer, and Kaburagi had become a hero at jenga.

"Victory comes from precise analysis, and unflinching courage."

So proud of himself.

Time passes when you're having fun, and it's time to go. Elementary school children can't be out late. I packed up to go when madam Enjou and Enjou thanked me for coming.

"Thanks to you, everyone had so much fun. Truly, thank you."

"Yukino really enjoyed you coming."

"Thank you, Reika-onee-san," smiled innocent Yukino-kun.

"Thank you so much for having me. I had a great time. I'll be excusing myself, now."

"Please come again."

"Reika-onee-san, come again."

"Fufu."

Only Kaburagi remained after the kids left. He's apparently staying.

"Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama. I'll be on my way."

"Yeah," he replied frowning, not looking up from the wire puzzle he was battling. Kaburagi, that's the advanced puzzle, so you probably can't solve it.

Enjou and the others saw me out, and I was about to get in my ride when another car came. Yuiko-san from the school festival stepped out. She smiled at me, and walked to the entrance. I departed in my ride.


	190. 190

190

The day after Yukino-kun's birthday party, Enjou thanked me again in the Salon. "Thank you for yesterday. Yukino had a great time. He used the humidifier already, and he enjoyed how it felt like the sea, when it was turned on.

"Oh, I'm glad he liked it. He seemed to enjoy Okinawa, and the marine life."

"So it seems. He wants to have tropical fish, now."

"Is that so."

"Later, after dad came back, we celebrated with relatives, and he begged our grandparents for tropical fish."

"Oh." Gathering of relatives. That explains Yuiko-san. The fiancé-candidate, Yuiko-san. That fleeting, ethereal impression hadn't changed since the school festival.

"And Masaya couldn't solve the wire puzzle, and got completely agitated. He ended up staying the night. He was up most of the night doing it, so his eyes were bloodshot and scary today."

"That must have been… terrible. So did Masaya-sama solve that difficult wire puzzle?"

"Seems so. He showed off the separate wires with a big smile. With bloodshot eyes."

"I see." Kaburagi… I won't say a thing. Just sad… "Is that why he's not here today? Because he's tired?"

"No, not from sleep deprivation. He's fine without a little sleep. He has ridiculous endurance."

"Oh, ohohoho…" I can't affirm or deny that.

"And mom said she'd like you to come again."

"Thank you. If there's an opportunity…" Oh, no, it's time for handicrafts club. I grabbed my bag and said my goodbyes to everyone in the Salon. Get out, get out.

Girl-talk about Valentines fills Zuiran. Special limited edition chocolates are produced world over just for this event, so they're exchanging information. I'm going to Wakaba-chan's place again to learn how to make petit gateau. Friends of club members ask us for knitting advice. Yes, not me. But everyone seems to be having fun.

"Who are you giving Valentines gifts to, Reika-sama?"

"Same as always. Family and some folk who have taken care of me."

"Oh, is that all? Why don't you give Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama anything, every year?"

Because I have no reason to.

I have errands to run in the staff room during lunch break, and Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan volunteered to come with me, even though we're in separate classes. I'm grateful…

"So what are Serika-san and Kikuno-san doing?"

"I will hand mine to the Emperor."

"Yes, he accepts hand-picked chocolates, so we have to have to be choosy."

"You need to say chocolat in front of Kaburagi-sama."

"Yes, that was some valuable advice."

"I'm happy just that he accepts something from me."

"Me too. But it's hard to give it directly to him. I don't want to throw it in his bag, or leave it on his desk."

"That sounds like an offering."

"What are you saying, Reika-sama."

"Let's go give him some together, Reika-sama. It'll be fun. If he grazes your hand when he accepts it…"

"Kya! What are you saying, Kikuno-san!"

"Oh, you're after that, too, Serika-san."

"I told you to keep that a secret!"

As we continued down the hall, Tsuruhana-san's group came from the opposite direction. Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan get on either side of me.

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

"Gokigen yoh, Tsuruhana-san."

We greet each other with smiles, but neither of our eyes are laughing. One of her hangers-on had Valentines special magazine. Tsuruhana-san noticed my line of sight and asked, "Do you have plans for Valentines, Reika-sama?"

"Nothing special."

"Oh, my! For someone of your stature to be spending a lonely Valentines?!"

Why, that… She yelled it out loud for everyone to hear!

"Aren't you being rude, Tsuruhana-san?" Serika-chan glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm too honest." Her hangers-on chuckled. Tsuruhana-san quit laughing, and looked serious. "You act like you don't care, like you're above everything. That's why bird's stealing away your meal."

"What did you say!?"

Stealing away…? Wakaba-chan and Kaburagi, I guess.

"A lowly external student may take your place as queen, soon. After all, she has the heart of two powers of the school."

"Tsuruhana-san! Watch your tongue!"

"Your time may already be over…"

"Tsuruhana-san! Don't get carried away!"

"How dare she talk about Reika-sama like that!"

Serika-chan's about to go grapple her. I guess that I can't help it. "Ohohohoho!" I laughed out loud. "An empty barrel drums loudly, it is said. Tsuruhana-san, you do resonate loudly," laughing again. "Very well, shall I take you on?" Youko-sama hasn't graduated, yet! I'm still fine! ...I think. I can still borrow some strength! Sparks fly between us. I can't look away. Don't look away!

"Humph, shall we go?" Tsuruhana-san folded first.

Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan exploded after Tsuruhana-san's group passed by.

"What was that?! Unforgivable!"

"They're full of themselves now! We should go to war!"

You're both scaring me…

A crowd had gathered, so I want to leave. I heard a boy mutter, "Scary, the three gorgon sisters."

Three gorgon sisters!? We glared at him, and he quickly fled with a shriek. I saw his face. Should I turn you into stone!?

"Reika-sama! We'll punish that impudent boy!"

"We'll chase him out of Zuiran!"

"Stop it, both of you. It was idle chatter. But I have a thought."

I sent out a missive. Until he graduates, nobody was to give him a Valentines chocolate, even as a friend.

Forced into the Alone in Love village.


	191. 191

191

I went to Wakaba-chan's house on Saturday to make petit gateau. She came to meet me at the train station.

"It's cold! It may snow soon! Kisshouin-san, are you okay? Your nose is red."

"Yes, the sky is lead colored, so it may really snow. I'm sorry to come by so often on a weekend."

"It's okay. Work's all I had planned." She had a part-time job at a family restaurant during lunch hours.

"Were you on your way back from work? Did I make you hurry?"

"No, I always change and leave when my shift is over, so don't worry. Aren't you busy yourself?"

"Not really, but…" I only have some lessons or cooking with Akemi-san. I reported to her after the birthday party about the universal acclaim of the chirashi sushi. She seemed to have been worried, letting out a relieved, "I'm so glad…" The added pressure from my parents declaring, "the reputation of our daughter hinges on you," seemed to bear down on her. I'm truly sorry. I wonder if she'll drop me as a troublesome student. Please don't abandon me, Akemi-san…

"It must be hard to work every week. Do you have any breaks?"

"I do around exams."

"Don't let the school know, again."

"Oh, about that. I got permission."

"Permission? To work?"

"Yup! You told me it was against regulations, but I'm in the kitchen, so I probably wouldn't be found out, but I talked to Mizusaki-kun about it."

"With Mizusaki-kun?"

"Right. I thought it best to talk to the student council president. He got really mad, saying 'what was I thinking, you could be expelled, do you know what it means for an external student to be expelled' and so on." She dropped he head to express shame. "And then, Mizusaki-kun took steps to get the school's permission saying it was to make transportation and school supply costs. I get a stipend, so I wondered if they'd accept it, but they did!"

"Well, that's good."

"Yup! I'm grateful to Mizusaki-kun!" she smiled.

Apparently, she thinks well of Fellow Stalking Horse. The very act of discussing it means that she trusts him. The dependable Fellow Stalking Horse, and the bringer of pestilence, the Emperor. Kaburagi's in trouble.

"If anyone finds out, I'll be fine, now. Thank you, too, Kisshouin-san."

"I didn't do anything."

"No. I wouldn't have realized if you didn't tell me. I had friends from junior high who work, and there were other high school students where I work, so I thought it was okay."

"Yes, I guess there are lots of students who work."

"Yup. But I didn't think you'd know about that."

"Oh, well…" I used to work in my past life. When I wanted something, and my allowance wasn't enough. I guess that a sheltered ojou-sama from Zuiran wouldn't know anything about that. They might be like, "what is this work you speak of?" I need to change the subject before I let anything slip.

"The other day, didn't Kaburagi-sama bring a cake from your store to a birthday party?"

"Oh, you knew about that. He did make an order. I didn't make it back until after 2:30 because of work, but he said that he'd come around then."

That guy! He was late so that he could see her! He only used Yukino-kun's birthday as an excuse to see her! Besides, Kaburagi could have had somebody pick it up. What a jerk, to use the angel to chase after his own love.

"I think it was for Enjou-kun's little brother. He asked for a snowman made of Swiss merengue to match his name."

"Yes, that snowman was really cute."

"So you were there? How was it? Did Enjou-kun's little brother like it?"

"The snowman was so cute, he couldn't eat it for a long time. All the children liked the cake, and it disappeared in no time."

"Oooh! I'm glad. I was a little nervous, whether rich kids thought it would be good…" she chuckled.

"Your father makes delicious cakes, so you can be confident."

"Thank you!"

"…And Takamichi-san, you're calling Enjou-sama with –kun, also?"

"Oh!" She had the look of getting caught. Sorry, I couldn't let it pass.

"Umm, Enjou-kun caught me calling Kaburagi-kun, so he told me to call him that, too…"

"I see… but be careful at school."

"Yes…"

If people thought she was getting close to Enjou as well, she'd really be in trouble. And when did she become friendly with Enjou?

"My brothers' are here today, so it might be rowdy today, but come in!"

"Excuse me for intruding."

"I'm home!" called Wakaba-chan from the entrance.

"Welcome back! Oh, it's Kifli!"

"Sis, welcome home. Welcome, Kif-chan."

"Welcome."

I entered the living room where Kanta-kun and the 5th grade twin brother and sisters greeted me.

"Hey, not Kifli! It's Kisshouin-san!" I guess I'm stuck with Kifli in the Takamichi household. They must call me that when I'm not around.

"Sorry, Kisshouin-san."

"No, I don't mind."

Kanta-kun, not minding the scolding, stated, "Kifli, don't do anything extra today!" I know. You scolded me enough the last time.

"That was cold, Kisshouin-san. Do you want a hot drink?"

"Thank you."

Her mother popped in from the store. "Welcome, Kif…Kisshouin-san."

"Excuse my intrusion," I greeted, standing up.

"Oh, you're so courteous. As expected from an ojou-sama of Zuiran."

"She's 'ohoho Kifli', after all."

"Kanta!" Wakaba-chan hit his head with a fist.

'Ohoho Kifli'… I can't have that. Get him, Wakaba-chan.

"Oh, I brought some konpeitou (sugar candy). Please have some."

"Oh, no! You shouldn't have. Thank you every time. You really don't have to, though. We're not so fine that you need to do that!"

"That's right, Kisshouin-san. I told you the last time, that you don't need to be so considerate! It'll make us feel bad!"

"No, I just brought some leftovers from home. I thought that might be rude, but…"

"Oh, no! Then we won't hold back. But no gifts next time."

"Yes." I've gotten used to it, so not bringing something on a visit, feels wrong. I was being lax this time though, bringing some gifts we got at Kyoto for New Years.

"I know, Kisshouin-san. Do you want some mochi? Kinoko (sweetened soy flour) mochi and fried mochi are delicious. What do you like?" asked the mother, suddenly.

"Mochi? I like it wrapped in nori…"

"Oh, then we'll make that, too. We have plenty left over from New Years. Wakaba, you still haven't had lunch, eat mochi."

"Ye-s."

"Me, too!"

The mother left with the kids to the kitchen.  
"So you use cubed mochi?"

"Yes, you're different?"

"No, we use cubed, also, but my mother's from Kyoto, and they use round mochi.

"Round? Kifli, the mochi is round?"

"Yes, and for the rice cake soup with vegetables, they don't roast, but boil it. And the soup isn't clear, but with white miso."

"Huh? That doesn't feel like rice cake soup!"

"I guess not." I was surprised the first I was served it. Like 'Huh?!' I was in Tokyo in my previous life, so I didn't know the difference in regions. There is so much to cooking.

"Can I help something?"

"You can wait, but I guess you can choose toppings."  
"Toppings?" Isn't nori and kinako and red beans about it?

Kanta exclaimed, "I want cheese menta[iko] (Pollack roe in red pepper)!"

"Cheese menta?" There's that variety?! This might be my chance to show my originality!

"Stay out of the kitchen, Kifli."

Kanta-kun doesn't trust me…


	192. 192

192

"So Kanta-kun, how about yogurt on mochi?

"Don't. Here Kifli. Try cheese menta."

"Thank you. Wow, it's good! So Kanta-kun, how about some jam on mochi?

"Sounds gross. Here, Kifli, mochi-pizza."

"Wow, I've never tried that! It's delicious!"

Kanta-kun rejected all of my ideas, but all of the mochi that he made for me were good, so I guess it's okay. It might be difficult to turn mochi into a desert. Maybe if it were white flour dumplings. Hmm…

"Kifli, why don't you try having it normally?"

"I do. But I thought about coming up with something new."

"Then why? Do you really think that mochi with yogurt or jam would taste good?"

"Uh…" If you say that…

"Besides, why do you want to improvise, like the cake from last time?"

Uh, that's… "..ey…so…"

"What?"

"…nothing." I can't even work, so I wanted to strike it rich with an original idea. And I dream bigger.

An amateur cook to posts wonderful recipes on a website. It becomes big news, to advance me as a professional. The media praises me, and I become famous. An interview with a handsome actor with a cooking hobby. We hit it off! And it becomes love.

But the love between the rising star and the greatest young lady in Japan is not accepted by their peers. The lovers are split up. I am trapped in my house, crying every day. A political marriage is brought to me. I want to see him, but I can't. I make the decision to abandon my home!

I was not alone, though. He risks his future, too. I slip out at night, and evade pursuers! I run out on the street, to be hit by a truck!

I need emergency surgery. But I have a rare blood type! They can't find any blood for transfusion! When all hope is lost, my lover is discovered to be compatible! He shares his life's blood to his limit. My family thanks him in tears. 'No, I would give my life for her,' he replies.

I recover and witness his interview. 'I have a woman that I love. I am a man in love before I am an actor!' Oh! I can't see him because of my tears!

My family gives way to my savior, and his studio gives in to his will. All of Japan celebrate our love, and we perform a wedding in an old castle in Europe, under a double rainbow, where we swear our eternal love to each other. Oh! Such a moving finale!

…so I was daydreaming.

"Kifli, what's wrong? You're making a creepy smile."

"Huh?"

Kanta-kun looked at me suspiciously. I guess I was smiling about my imaginary lover. I need to watch my daydreams around people…

I used to long for things like rare blood types. They come up in mangas a lot, like RH minus AB, or whatever. Am I special compared to others? I don't want it now. By the way, my actual blood type is the second most common in Japan, completely normal.

"Anyway! Kifli, make follow the recipe when you're cooking or baking!

"Yes…"

He's impertinent for a 1st year junior high kid, but he's been helping out around the house while his parents minded the store, so he knows how to cook. Well done, Kanta-kun. The sweet soy sauce on the mochi with nori is perfect!

We start the petit gateau class after we finish our mochi.

The twins are watching along with Kanta-kun, so I'm a little nervous. I know. I'll follow the recipe. Because Kanta-kun's observing carefully.

"We'll start with the wheat flour through the sieve."

"Yes."

"Kifli, don't cut corners here."

"Yes…"

"Work hard Kif-chan!"

"Next we'll melt the chocolate and butter using the bain-marie."

"Yes." The bain marie … "Before, I didn't understand its importance, so a melted them directly in the pan."

"Huh!?"

"What were you thinking?!"

The Takamichi siblings stared at me as if I were mad.

"So what happened?"

"The pan was burnt, and the chocolate became crunchy and bitter, it was awful. Bain marie is important."

"We know…"

I just told them of a past failure to relax everyone, but it made Kanta-kun even more watchful. I shouldn't have told them. I just relax when I'm here. It reminds me of my old home.

"I'm done!" Crunchy on the outside, fluid on the inside, petit gateau, complete! That didn't take long, and it's so delicious! Wakaba-chan's recipe is great!

"The powdered sugar looks like snow, so it's fun to look at, too."

The chocolate cheese cake from last time was good, but the petit gateau is better! This is it for Valentines! I'll teach Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan, next time.

"See! If Kifli doesn't do anything strange, it's that good."

"Kanta!"

I'll take it to heart…

It was getting late, and I looked up at the sky as snow began to fall.

"Are you okay? Do you want an umbrella?"

"No, don't worry. I'll have a car pick me up by my train station."

It's a secret that I'm visiting Wakaba-chan, so I can't call my ride here. Besides, it's not snowing hard.

"Thank you for putting up with me today, Takamichi-san."

"Not at all! I owe you more than I can repay, too!"

"Is that about the shoes and uniform? It's not much, so don't worry about it."

"I can't do that, something that expensive. I still think that I should pay you at least a little."

"What?!" I didn't know that! Those were pigeon poop items, so I wasn't going to wear them anyway.

"Expensive? It should only be about a hundred thousand yen…"

"Eh? It's more. Kisshouin-san, you don't know the price of what you're wearing? Besides, even a hundred thousand yen is a lot of money to me."

Well, I think so, too.

Wakaba-chan looked serious. "Umm… I don't want to say it, but maybe you should value what your parents give you some more, Kisshouin-san."

"Eh…?"

"That uniform was paid for by what your dad earned. I think you should take care of it better…"

"…"

"I'm sorry. For being rude. But I know how hard my parents work, so I take care of what they give me. Um, it's hard to earn a hundred thousand yen."

"You're right…" I thought that I understood the importance of money from my past life, but I lost my money sense somewhere. Unlike Wakaba-chan's dad, I can't see my father working, so I took it for granted. I never bothered to check how much the school uniform cost. I just accepted it. Even though my father worked to earn it.

What am I doing? I'm not reliable at all…

"Kisshouin-san, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I made her worry by being silent.

"Sorry, for saying it. I…"

"No, it's my fault. Thank you. It opened my eyes. But please accept the uniform without reservation. I have many spares."

I thought about Wakaba-chan's words on the train. When I returned home, father was lounging on the sofa.

"Father!"

"Oh, welcome home, Reika."

"I'm home." I snuggled next to him.

"Oh? What's wrong? You want to be pampered?"

"Thank you for everything, father…"

"What's wrong, Reika?" he asked looking puzzled.

"I just reaffirmed that you work hard every day, so that I can live in luxury. Everything from tuition to what I wear, is what you've given me through your work. So, thank you. I'm sorry I splurged without thinking of you…"

"Reika… What a dear child you are! Reika, just buy anything you like! I'll get you anything! Let's go shopping tomorrow!"

Uh, wait. That's not what I'm saying… But the elated tanuki isn't listening. Aren't you trying to gain more points with me by buying things, tanuki? No, no. I must show father gratitude. Gratitude.

"Father, I went to learn how to bake a cake for Valentines today. I'll make you one that day, so look forward to it!"

He used to be just an extra to my Onii-sama on Valentines, but this year, I'll make you one with feeling!

"Uh, daddy got flagged in my health exam, and…"

"Oh, that's horrible! Then I'll make something healthy for you every day!"

I'll ask Akemi-san how to make healthy meals. What's health food like? Is it tofu burgers? Sounds hard, but it's for father!

"Reika, I'll just accept you feeling, and…"

"Don't hold back for my sake, father. This is just a sign of gratitude. I want you to stay healthy, so let me watch after you!"

Oh, my. Father's about to cry from my feelings.

I know. A nutritionist might be good.

A gorgeous nutritionist who discovers revolutionary techniques, Kisshouin Reika. A former top-rated sports star asks for nutritional help. Under my supervision, he continues to extend his records, and his gratitude turns into love… to be continued.


	193. 193

193

The snow that started Saturday night fell in earnest on Sunday. Though it stopped by Monday morning, the streets appeared frozen from the car window. Oh, a salary man just slipped. That's dangerous.

If it snowed this much, I wonder if Enjou and Kaburagi will make Yukino-kun a big snowman?

I arrived at school early fearing road conditions, and found Iinchou already there.

"Good morning, Kisshouin-san."

"Gokigen yoh, Iinchou. You're early."

"Yes, because of the snow. Exams are coming up, so I thought about studying at school."

"Oh, that's admirable. Perhaps I should, also." I need to return to the top 30 rankings. I need to start getting serious.

"You mentioned giving Honda-san a Valentines chocolate."

"Did I?"

"You did. And they said that they'd make us chocolates for Valentines, so I thought about making some for them."

"Huh? Make it yourself?"

"I thought about challenging myself…" looking embarrassed.

"I thought about what to make, and I'm thinking sachertorte."

"Sachertorte!?" That sounds hard for a beginner! He showed me a picture on the phone when I was about to object. A brilliant, shining sachertorte.

"I'd never made one before, but I think I did well."

"Oooh." I guess that the maiden comes with the desert making skill. I'm jealous. I can barely see the light after years of trying. I don't know how you Miharu-chan is, but won't she feel strange if a boy gave her something better than she could make? At least, feel inferior.

"Zuiran's Valentines recommends store bought products, so perhaps you should hold back this time. Besides, she may consider you another girlfriend if you exchanged homemade goods with her."

"Huh? Girlfriend!? I can't have that…" he panicked.

"Are you giving her homemade chocolates with your confession? I won't stop you in that case."

"Ah?! No, I'm not thinking of that, yet!" He turned red as he denied, "it's just a sign of gratitude."

Gratitude…

"Then a few limited edition luxury chocolates, and a handkerchief or gloves may be more effective. Though some see the handkerchief as a symbol of breaking up, so you may want to try something different."

"I see. You really are my master of love. I should tell Iwamuro-kun!"

"I was glad to accept even small bouquets, but if you bring that to school, they have to be preserved properly, or they may wilt by the time classes end. You may want to avoid that, also."

"I see. How did you learn the subtleties of love, Kisshouin-san?" Presents from Imari-sama, and everything else from shoujo manga from my past life and my own imagination. "Iwamuro-kun and I always discuss it, but our luck has turned well since we felt the reverse curled hair on you. Thank you for that benefit!"

I've turned into a cow that Iinchou brushes. Well, faith is mysterious. I had the hair salon fix the reverse curl when I had my perm done, so it's not there anymore. I have a treasure hair instead, though!

"So Iinchou, if a girl that you didn't know suddenly gave you a Valentines chocolate, how would you feel?"

"Huh? Someone I didn't know!? Hmm… I'd be happy, but I might be confused…"

"You're probably right…"

I wanted to get in on everyone's fun this Valentines, so I thought about giving Naru-kun some, but he might just get suspicious, so I thought better of it. I guess the village chief is spending another boring Valentines. Are there any village recruits? You can join the experience.

Rune-chan arrived, so I apologized for interrupting his studies, and left my seat.

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama. It's gotten cold."

"Gokigen yoh. It really is cold. I had a hard time getting up."

"Me, too."

We all arrive by car, so we're only cold from the parking lot, though.

"It must be difficult for those who walk to school."

"Yes, I saw several slip on the ground from my car. It must be difficult to walk."

"How dangerous…"

Eventually, Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan arrived in my class, and we amused ourselves talking about the snow. Then another of our group ran in and exclaimed, "Big news, Reika-sama! Takamichi-san arrived in Kaburagi-sama's car again!"

"Huh?"

"With Kaburagi-sama!"

She elaborated that everyone swarmed Wakaba-chan after Kaburagi left her class, to hear what happened. She replied that Kaburagi was driving by when he saw her walking in the snow, and was kind enough to give her a ride, saying the commute by train would be difficult.

"How many times is that? That he drove her here."

Kikuno-chan frowned at Serika-chan's question. Others also angrily muttered, "How shameless."

I worried about something else, though. They mentioned the train commute. Does that mean he picked her up before she reached the train? Did you wait for her by her house…? Dreadful! Stalkers are scary!

"Kisshouin-san, do you have a minute?" Girls shieked as Enjou called my.

"Is something wrong?" I asked once out in the hall, cognizant of the curious looks from the girls.

"Well, Yukino's back in the hospital," declared Enjou with a wry smile.

"What!? Yukino-kun?!

"Oh, it's not serious. Just a precaution."

"But, isn't serious enough to be in the hospital."

"Uh, yeah. And about that. Would you mind writing something encouraging by this afternoon?"

"A letter?"

"Yeah. It was only a light attack, so he whined that he didn't want to be hospitalized. He's been in a bad mood, so I want to cheer him up."

"Oh…" It must be hard on a child to be hospitalized. "If that would cheer him up, I'll do anything!"

"Really, thanks. I'll pay you back."

"No, I'm doing it for Yukino-kun. There's no need for thanks." I picked up my letter set from my locker and began writing. After school, I handed him the letter and he thanked me again. He was heading directly to the hospital, and I followed him out to the parking lot while asking about Yukino-kun's condition.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Thanks for the letter."

"Not a problem. Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama."

Enjou waved, and he entered his ride. Oh…?

Was that Yuiko-san in the car?


	194. 194 Takamichi Kanta

194

Takamichi Kanta

I have a sis that's 4 years older. When she was in her 3rd year in junior high, she wanted to go to a rich kid's school, Zuiran. Our parents and her teacher thought she was going to another public school, but Zuiran!?

The teacher asked, "Takamichi's grades are good enough to get in as on the scholarship track, but that school is peculiar. Will you be all right?" And our parents worried, "It might not suit you, Wakaba." But sis replied, "It's free if I get in the scholarship track, and if I get good grades, I get a stipend! And the curriculum's fulfilling compared to other schools. I want to do it."

Our parents still explained, "You don't need to worry about tuition. We'll be fine. You can go to a school that suits you." Tuition… We're a big family… But sis answered, "It's not just the money. I want to see a world I don't know. And their uniform is really cute." The girlish answer made our parents relaxed, and she went on to take the entrance exams. But to choose your school based on the uniform? I don't get girls.

Mom said that sis was the soul of curiosity since she was small. She chased a butterfly into the next town, got lost, and the cops called to pick her up. She walked around with a field guide to look at bugs all day and ended up with a heatstroke. She spent the night on the veranda with a star chart, and caught a cold. Sis likes those picture references.

So they said, "She caught the curiosity bug again," and let her do as she wanted.

Once she got into Zuiran, she put on that 'cute' uniform and looked at herself in the mirror, and kept asking, "Is it cute?" "Do I look good?" until we replied "Cute. Looks good." She went on about how they greet each other saying, "Gokigen yoh. Kenta, Gokigen yoh." She got really irritating, but mom said to "Let her be. She had to study hard to get in," so I let her be.

Once she started school, she stated, "That school is amazing." When asked "What is?" she said, "Hmm… Different things. There were things like that in the world," satisfied herself. "SO WHAT IS?"

"Well, the real 'gokigen yoh' was completely different from mine. It doesn't feel out of place when they say it. I get embarrassed every time I say 'gokigen yoh'. But they do it without thinking about it. And talk about high society is all over the place, I can't follow them, it's like a different language."

"Wakaba, are you all right?"

"Maybe you would be better off in a normal school."

We got worried after listening to her stories, but she was like, "I'll get used to it. When I do, I'll be an ojou-sama!" When I answered, "With your face?" she slugged me. That hurt!

"Is that school that great?"

"Yup. I've never even heard of anything on the cafeteria menu, and when I ordered soup, it was cold! I thought they forgot to heat it, but vichyssoise. The soup called vichyssoise, that's with a 'vi' not a 'bi'. Try saying it, Kanta, 'vi'."

"Shut up!

"I didn't think cafeteria food would be that good. It's expensive though. I can't have it every day, but when I get some money, I want to try some."

"Onee-chan, I want to try some!"

"Me, too!"

The twins caught on, so sis promised, "I'll try making it at home!" But is cold soup any good?

She went on the learn flower arranging at Zuiran, and decorated the porch or began spinning the tea cup, like she learned in a tea ceremony.

"I'm learning the moribana style right now. When cutting a plant, put the biggest branch in the center, push it in, that's the primary, over here is the secondary…"

"When you drink tea, turn it to have the picture this way, and drink…"

"When you pick up chopsticks, take your right hand from above, and support it with your left hand from below, and exchange to your right…"

So sis showed off what she learned to the family, and mom gets impressed that they teach that in high school. Sis just laughs.

"I was worried that you'd have trouble at Zuiran, but I'm glad you're having fun."

"I have continuous culture shock, and lots of trouble with customs, but it's fun learning.

"Sis, do you have friends there?"

"There are only young ladies and young gentlemen, so I don't have many, but I do have some. Don't worry."

All right, then. She started to work part-time in high school. She's saving the stipend for the future. "I'll pay for Kanta's college costs once I graduate, okay?" she says, but I'll be working, too, once I'm in high school.

Sis is busy studying and working every day. She sees local friends from junior high, but she hasn't gone to see friends from Zuiran, yet, and I know mom's kinda worried.

One day, sis got hit by a car. It was a classmate from Zuiran.

Sis' bike was smashed, but the hospital said it was nothing serious, just some lumps and bruises.

That classmate came to our house with a lawyer at a huge pile of flowers that day. Little sis ran in saying, "There's a big hearse looking car in front of our house!"

"I'm truly sorry for injuring your precious daughter." That classmate kept on apologizing in the living room. Dad and mom were worried and angry when they heard of the accident, even after they found out she wasn't really hurt, but they shrank back.

Sis was panicking even more, "uh, uh, uh, uh … Ka, Kaburagi-sama! Please raise your head! I'm totally fine, as you can see!"

"That's right. You took her to the hospital, and you showed us your sincerity."

"It was a light injury, and we don't intend to sue at classmate of our daughter."

The classmate finally raised his head. Super good-looking.

The lawyer wanted to discuss reparation money, but dad turned him down. The classmate kept on repeating, "That won't do. I won't feel right," and in the end, we accepted a solatium.

"We'll also take care of the bicycle and any further medical costs."

"Eh!? The solatium is plenty!"

"That won't do. That's separate."

"Kaburagi-sama, um, you already paid for today's hospital cost, and I didn't break anything, so I don't think there's any need…"

"No. You have to keep going until you're completely recovered. There may be after-effects," he said looking sternly.

Sis shrank back and softly replied, "I understand…" He seems scary. Besides, why is she talking so formally to a classmate?

When that classmate said he'd buy every cake in the store, sis begged him, "We'll feel badly for other customers who will come, so we'll just accept your feelings!"

"That was a tough young man for a high school student…"

"He was…"

After that classmate and the lawyer left, everyone but dad was in the living room.

"I served him barley tea, but was that rude?"

"Too late."

"He looked cool!"

"The car was cool, too!"

"It's the car that hit sis."

"No, that wasn't it. It was about as luxurious, though. He changed cars."

"Really!?" He has multiple cars like that!?

"When my bike was hit, the car was damaged, so I was afraid they'd make us pay it."

"I'm glad he was a decent person."

"By the way, sis. Why were you so formal with a classmate? What's with the –sama?"

"Onee-chan, he's not your friend?"

"No, no way! He's special even at Zuiran! Without something like this, we'd never even talk before I graduate!"

"Oooh, so that's how it is."

"That's right. There are 2, no maybe 3 people in my grade that the entire school looks up to. Kaburagi-sama's one of them.

That special guy that everyone looks up to came to see sis many times that summer to take her to the hospital. He brought an expensive Italian bike, and sis converted it into a girly bike. What a waste.

But those Zuiran students really do seem different from other high school kids.

When I got to the living room something weird was there.

She had curly curls like a chocolate kifli and a ribbon, girl who looks like an ojou-sama or princess in mangas. But why's she wearing sis' t-shirt and shorts? It looks really weird on her. Sis made fried noodles for us. And that choco-kifli girl was asked, "Do you want seconds?" Choco-kifli apparently already ate. She answered, "No, I already… I see, well, if it's not too much trouble, another bite," and ate with me.

"You've got seaweed around your mouth."

"Oh, no."

Choco-kifli laughed, "Ohoho," and wiped her mouth. 'Ohoho' laugh? They really exist… She's 'ohoho Kifli'.

Kifli started to come over after that. She eats something every time.

Kifli's 'just one bite' is big. Kifli says, "Just one more bite," a lot, but she ends up gorging on the entire plate. When sis asks, "Do you want seconds?" Kifli answers, "No, I've had plenty… but if you insist, just another bite," and she eats a lot.

"So, sis. Why does Kifli reject it once even though she ends up eating every time?"

"Hmm… An ojou-sama's style of beauty?"

I don't get it. She ate a ton of mochi the last time. She ate so much that I offered to make Chikara udon (noodles with mochi), but she turned it down for real replying, "I'll have some the next time." She murmured, "Udon rice gruel is also delicious…" Does that mean she wants rice gruel with the chikara udon? She's really hopeless.

"So sis, Kifli's your friend, right?"

"Not Kifli, but Kisshouin-san! Friend? I think so, but… she's the same as Kaburagi-kun. But, Kisshouin-san's always helping me. She's the one I trust the most at Zuiran."

"Oh, then I'll welcome Kifli next time she comes."

"Quit acting so important, and it's Kisshoin-san!"

"Kif-chan's a nice, polite girl. Mom's glad that Wakaba has a friend like her."

"Mom, you, too? Uh-huh, sorry you worried. I have friends, and I have fun at school."

"I'm glad. So? What's Kif-chan like at school?"

"Kisshouin-san's a purebred Zuiran student, and the one admired as how Zuiran girls should be, I guess?"

"HA! Kifli!? The one who comes over and eats fried noodles, has curry, and has mochi? That Kifli? Is it because she laughs, "ohoho?" That ohoho Kifli."

"Kanta! But, well, I didn't think Kisshouin-san would be this easy to get along with… But I want to keep being friends with her."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, what about Kaburagi-kun? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Huh!? No! Don't be stupid!"

"Huh? But he comes to see you a lot, and even brought you a present on Christmas."

"Wait! Don't say anything strange! If someone at Zuiran heard that…"

"Oh? Is it a secret from Kif-chan?"

"I've told Kisshouin-san, but… But, don't say it anywhere else! I don't know who's listening! All of you! Okay!?"

She looked rather serious, so we grudgingly gave in.

"Then what about the boy you went to the first shrine visit with? You know, you showed us the picture."

"He's just a friend on the student council with me! Besides, there were other friends in that picture!"

"But he was good looking, too."

"I said no! End of story! Over!"

"Dad was worried, too. That Wakaba got a boyfriend."

"Sis, gonna catch a rich boy?"

"NOO!"

But Kaburagi-san definitely likes sis. It's Christmas Eve. Would he come just for a friend?

That present was a teddy bear… in high school. I laughed at that, but Kifli said it was a famous expensive plush, and sis and I were shocked. A plush toy that's hundreds of thousands of yen!? I don't get it.

The teddy bear had a Christmas coat, and even had a heart-shaped necklace. Little sis thought it was cute and wanted it, so sis said, "It's for a plush, but it's okay for a grade schooler, right?" and gave it to her. It looked shiny and nice for a toy, and it's her favorite item now. Expensive toys have nice accessories!

I wonder if sis will give Kaburagi-san a Valentines chocolate. He's probably waiting. Speaking of Valentines, Kifli's improv worries me… Is she okay? She'd better follow that recipe!


	195. 195

195

The morning after I saw off Enjou and what looked like Yuiko-san, Enjou came to thank me.

"Yukino was happy. He said he would write you back, so I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Oh! I'm glad he liked that even a little! I couldn't even tell him much at all."

"That's not true. He said that it was fun like reading about making sweets."

"I could only think of trivial matters to write about…"

"About making sweets, is it for Valentines?"  
"Well, yes…" It's embarrassing to answer that to a boy. It sounds like I'm getting pumped up about it.

"Oooh. So did you list the people you're giving chocolates to?"

"Huh?" Why's he asking that?

"Uhh, Yukino's probably hoping for it, chocolates from Kisshouin-san."

"What? Really!?"

"He didn't actually say it, but probably. Yesterday, while he was reading the letter, 'making sweets, I wonder what she's making?' You imagine it's for Valentines at this time of the year."

"There are those who make deserts regardless of Valentines. But I was wanting to give Yukino-kun chocolates, so I'm glad he was looking forward to it. My own skill's limited, so I only give my homemade chocolates to family, but I'll choose some cute white chocolates for Yukino-kun."

"Thank you, he wouldn't have gotten his hopes up for nothing, now. It's depressing to expect something, and not get it. Especially for a guy."

"Fufufu, you always get so many chocolates, so you've probably never experienced that have you?"

"Well, I wonder?"

Humph, popular guy smiling with confidence. Humph! But, I'm glad I'm not a boy every Valentines. Considering how I am, I probably wouldn't get even one… I need to expand the Alone in Love village. Recruit, recuit!

The next day, I received a letter from Yukino-kun, and some sweets from his mother. I need to write him again!

As Valentines approached, Wakaba-chan's harassment increased from Kaburagi and Fellow Stalking Horse fans. She's their biggest rival, after all. She had put locks on her shoe box and lockers by the time I called to check, and she doesn't leave anything at her desk. At worst, the desk or chair is vandalized, or there's mud on the locker. No real problem, she said. "I was surprised at finding a talisman beneath my chair when I dropped an eraser, though."

Huh!? Is that a curse?! That's scary! Go get an exorcism! "So what did you do?"

"Huh? Peeled it off and threw it in the trash."

She's too strong.

Zuiran was bustling with commotion on Valentines. Lines of girls flocked to Kaburagi and Fellow Stalking Horse's classes. Many from junior high came, so I wondered how many girls there were as a spectator. Many give to both Kaburagi and Enjou, after all. Serika-chan and the others obviously went to give Kaburagi their chocolates. That seems so fun…

I brought enough to exchange with my girlfriends, and Yukino-kun. I'll go to the Petit after school.

Or so I thought, when Enjou stopped my after school. "Sorry, Kisshouin-san, Yukino already left for the hospital today."

"What!?" I should've given it to him sooner! "Then what should I do with this…" showing him Yukino-kun designated chocolates in my hand.

"Hand it to him tomorrow, or I could take it to him today…"

"Today would be better. Then, can you deliver this to him, Enjou-sama?"

"Okay. Sorry for the mix up."

"Not at all." Then I realized something the moment I handed him the chocolates. Did that look like I gave Enjou Valentines chocolates!? This is bad! "Enjou-sama! Those chocolates! Please deliver them to Yukino-kun without fail! It's my present to him!" I loudly proclaimed so anyone could hear, declaring Enjou's little brother's existence. Enjou laughed, as if knowing my thought. Ugh!

I turned around to go home when I spotted Kaburagi wandering the halls, as if looking for someone.

I followed the recipe instruction precisely as Wakaba-chan and Kanta-kun taught and made petit gateau. I tried one, and it had the same taste as when I tried it at their home! Really delicious! Homemade isn't just a one-time meeting!

I immediately took it to father. Now, father. Eat up!

Father murmured, "Thank you, Reika, I'm happy," and slowly took the fork. Quit acting like a girl, and chow down. He took a bite and his eyes opened wide. "What's wrong, Reika! It's delicious!"

…you let something slip, tanuki. "What do you mean, father?"

"Uh… Well, you've become so skilled with pastries… Is this thanks to Narutomi Akemi-san?" He was quickly and happily eating with no hesitation, now.

"… No, I learned this from a friend."

"Oh, from Zuiran?"

"Well, yes."

"Was it the kids who came over before? The ones you got along with since elementary school, Serika-san, was it?" asked mother who was sitting next to father. Mother avoids sweets, so she doesn't touch anything I make for Valentines. But she remembered my friends who've only come over a couple of times?

"Is wasn't Serika-san. A friend related to the clubs." I shouldn't tell them about Wakaba-chan. I didn't say handicrafts club. The student council's related to club activities.

"Oh, she's from a proper family, I hope? Don't involve yourself with strange folk."

"Yes…"

"Even Zuiran allows the chaff to enter by high school. Be mindful of your associations."

"Don't worry. But father, would you like another? I made many more."

"Really? Since you made them for me, maybe I'll have another."

"Dear, if you eat this close to bedtime, your cholesterol will jump."

"… You're right."

Oh, no, father. You have high cholesterol? It's from eating nothing but rich foods. After exams, I need to learn health foods from Akemi-san.

I wrapped Onii-sama's and placed it in the fridge. The microwave should take care of the rest, so I'll give it to him when he gets back!

Hmm… I couldn't give a chocolate to my love again this year… I dropped by the library after school, but Naru-kun wasn't there. I thought about slipping it in his bag instead of giving it to him, but that might be creepy finding something you don't know… Glad I didn't do that.

I got sleepy waiting for Onii-sama in my room, and went to sleep. Onii-sama, when did you come home?

I didn't know when I could meet Imari-sama, so I had my petit gateau, and some coffee from a chocolate shop delivered to his house. It's not like the village chief of the Casanova village would have time to spare on Valentines, after all. He's probably gotten many, but knowing Imari-sama, he'll probably take a bite.

Later, I received a sachet and some herb tea from the world's oldest pharmacy in Florence from Imari-sama. Could he have sent return gifts to everyone who gave him chocolates?! As expected of him…

The day after Valentines, Kaburagi was depressed… Was this from expecting something and not getting it?


	196. 196

196

The day after Valentines, as expected, rumor spread that I had given Enjou chocolates.

"To think that Enjou-sama was your first choice!"

"I thought it was Kaburagi-sama!"

"But Enjou-sama is so courteous, he's a good match for Reika-sama."

"Enjou-sama calls on you to speak often, too."

No! Serika-chan and the others are getting excited over this!

"I always admired Enjou-sama, but I'm pulling for you, Reika-sama!" declared Rune-chan, the Enjou-fan, who grabbed my hands. No, I don't want you cheering for me over that!

"I'm repeating myself, but those chocolates were a present for Enjou-sama's little brother, not for Enjou-sama himself."

They continue teasing me. Please stop, I'm getting an ulcer…

"I'm not being bashful. I gave those chocolates to Enjou-sama's little brother, Yukino-kun. I have to make that clear!" If I don't stamp out this rumor, boys might not even look at me in the year or so remaining in high school. If, if, by some chance, there was a boy that liked me… and gave up because he heard that I liked Enjou, I can't have that!

"… If Reika-sama is that adamant, we'll leave it at that…" they backed off, sensing my displeasure.

"You'll help stamp out that rumor, then?"

"Very well. If we hear it, we'll say that it was for his little brother."

"Really? I'm counting on you all." They nodded to my desperate plea. Good, I really am counting on you, everyone!

I can't have a boy who was getting the courage to ask me out give up because he thought I liked Enjou! No, dear! Don't give up!

But to be confessed to… I long for that. Called after school, "Will you stay behind? I want to talk." "Oh? About what?" This a confession! I pretend not to notice. I'll show him a puzzled look. And the confession in the classroom as the sun sets… "I always liked you." "Eh…?" AHHH! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!

I want that confession.

"That reminds me, Kaburagi-sama seems a bit sullen today."

"I heard that he was sighing in class. Did something happen?"

"I'm worried…"  
Is he depressed that he didn't get the chocolate he was expecting from Wakaba-chan? Spring is so far away...

In the manga, they were already lovey dovey after the ups and downs, but reality is harsh. But to be melancholy in the classroom? That's irritating.

"The Emperor's ennui… how dreamy…"

"His distressed heart tickles my heart."

Huh? Really? If he's good looking, gloom gets converted to ennui? The world just isn't fair.

My Valentines rumor dwindled thanks to my adamant denial, and my friends' corrections about Enjou to his little brother. A few days later, Yukino-kun came to the Salon himself, and said, "Thank you for the Valentines chocolates, Reika-onee-san!" backing up my statements. Oh, Yukino-kun really is an angel!

I'm worried about his cough, is it too arid? "Yukino-kun, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How about your cold?"

"Yes, I'm healthy." I don't have endurance, but I've never gotten really sick.

"You just went to the hospital, so don't push yourself."

"Yes." He smiled as he cooled his hot tea, blowing on it. The entire Pivoine is captivated by this adorable angel. They gather around our sofa, and speak to him. The former president, Youko-san is among them. She's still at the center of the Salon being her glorious self.

Kaburagi's the current president, but he doesn't take direct actions, so the former president still has a lot of influence. What's troublesome is her effect on the younger members. If that charismatic Kaburagi got serious, everyone would probably follow, but that love-struck guy is useless. Youko-sama's group still dislikes Wakaba-chan, and he became president for sake, so do something, Kaburagi!

"What's wrong, Reika-onee-san?"

"Huh?"

"You looked a little scary."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I was distracted…" I quickly smiled at Yukino-kun. I guess I was glaring at Kaburagi who was nonchalantly reading. How dare he be reading, so carefree! Is you reading more poems?!

Ahhh, what should I do about the Heine I hid away in storage. That book Kaburagi gave me smells of rejection. Maybe my love life stinks because of it. I need to get rid of it somehow.

Why don't I give it to Tsuruhana-san? She's his fan. She'd be happy. She was seen handing out Valentines chocolates to a ton of boys. I heard that a senpai even confessed to her. But her personality's horrible! Personality doesn't matter if you're pretty?! Do guys really think like that?! Why not me…!

"Reika-onee-san?"

Oh, no. Was I scary again? Well, forget everyone else. While they're merry about love, I'll study and return to the rankings list. Watch me! I'm going to study until it's tomorrow. I'm going to have Red udon (for luck) tonight.

I remained in the Salon for a while after Enjou left with Yukino-kun. I was headed to the parking lot when Katsuragi stood there glaring at me. "Is it true you gave Enjou-san a chocolate?!"

I can hear without any yelling. And your information is old. "It was for Yukino-kun." It's cold so I walk by him to my ride.

"Enjou-san has Yuiko-san, so don't get in the way!"

Oh, shut up. But the story about my chocolate might have gotten to Yuiko-san… How troublesome…


	197. 197

197

Kaburagi discovered that Wakaba-chan's desk was vandalized. He normally doesn't get to school early, but when he looked into Enjou's class, he found Wakaba-chan cleaning off her desk. Insults like "Hag" and "Disappear".

"Who!? Who did this?!" His angry roar rang out across the hall. "Tell me! Who did this!?"

My friends and I rushed to see what happened. "What happened?"

"Well…"

So we found the reason for his rage. Kaburagi was glaring at everyone, and we shrank away from the death rays.

"Answer. Who did this?" Zuiran's Emperor is seriously angry. He's dreadful. The curious onlookers that gathered are petrified.

"Kaburagi-sama, please calm down," quietly counseled Wakaba-chan as she was wiping her desk.

"As if I could calm down!" he yelled at her. "Are you kidding me!? Aren't you mad?! Taking this!?"

"Well, uhh…"

"…This… isn't the first time?" Aside from the vandalism of her locker and desk, her harassment usually took place away from the boys, so Kaburagi probably didn't know what was going on. He probably still doesn't know. Most of it seemed to be insulting her where Kaburagi and the boys wouldn't hear, after all. And there were boys who called her names jealous of her grades.

"Umm…" Wakaba-chan became flustered.

"Who!?"

It's rare to see Kaburagi so emotional. He glared at each student in turn, and asks them. Most answered, "I don't know," but some let slip, "I don't know today's," so Kaburagi's pursuit became even more deadly. In the end, some admitted that Tsuruhana-san's group and a few others were seen vandalizing Wakaba-chan's desk in the past. Tsuruhana-san turned blue.

"So it's y'all…" A dark aura emanated from Kaburagi.  
"I, it's not us! We just got here today!"

"Us, too!"

They denied, trembling under Kaburagi's gaze.

"But you've done it in the past."

"Well…"

"But…"

"Then couldn't you have ordered someone else to do it today?

"No! Besides, it's wrong to pin everything on us! The whole school hates Takamichi-san!"

"What did you say!?"

Enjou arrived, looking surprised at the commotion. "Good morning, Masaya. What's going on?"

"What's going on!? Takamichi's been taking is ridiculous harassment!" pointing at her desk. About half of the magic marker stains had been wiped clean. It wasn't as obvious before in pencil, I heard.

"Oh, so that's it," nodded Enjou looking satisfied. He should know better, being in the same class.

"Anyway, I'm going to find who did this."

"Isn't that the job of the student council president, and not you?

Kaburagi frowned at the mention of Fellow Stalking Horse. "… What can someone who's not even around at a critical time do?"

"Uh… Mizusaki-kun's with the teachers discussing the graduation ceremony next month…" defended another council member.

Kaburagi snorted, and asked, "Takamichi, do you have an idea of who did this?"

"Huh? No…"

There are too many possible candidates to narrow down. Kaburagi resumed hunting for the offender. Enjou just watched quietly. The victim was left behind in a quandary. I can't just leave her…

"Anyway, it's almost time for class, so let's get Takamichi-san's desk cleaned up." I didn't want to get involved, but I softly called out to Wakaba-chan. She regained composure, and began wiping her desk with the rag. Another student council member joined to help. I guess it was a water-soluble marker. It came off readily. Glad it wasn't oil-based.

Students kept on filing in, so the classroom and hall were full of people.

"What is the meaning of this?" The crowd parted at that voice. Youko-sama arrived with her followers. Ugh! The last person I wanted to see here… She looked around the classroom. "I come to school and look at this mess. Someone explain to me." The raucous crowd had gone silent.

One student whispered to Youko-sama, and she sighed loudly, and gazed at Wakaba-chan coldly. "So it's you again, Takamichi-san."

"I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"How many times do you have to cause trouble?"

"That's no way to talk. She's the victim." Kaburagi stepped up to Youko-sama.

"She may be the victim. But isn't there a problem with her general attitude? I've heard of questionable conduct often," taking the opportunity to criticize.

"What's Takamichi's questionable conduct?"

"Acts not worthy of a Zuiran student."

"Not worthy…?"

"Yes, that's right. So, Takamichi-san. Could you have done this yourself to have Kaburagi-sama protect you?"

What!? You'd go that far!?

The look on Kaburagi's face changed… "Okijima senpai, wasn't that statement beneath you? Apologize to Tamamichi," glaring at her.

Uh, no, no, no, no, no. Kaburagi, what are you doing to Youko-sama!? She looked annoyed at Kaburagi's call, and continued, "It's not unheard of. After all, Takamichi-san continues to defy common decency."

"Okijima-senpai! If you say anymore…"

Tit-for-tat exchanges. This is bad. Kaburagi's clenched his fists and trembling with rage.

Enjou stepped in the diffuse the situation. "Okijima-senpai, Masaya is just angry, he's always disliked underhanded moves. Will you refrain from continuing for my sake?" He stepped between them, and smiled.

Her expression softened, and answered, "…If Enjou-sama insists."

"Thank you very much. It's almost time for class. I'll lead you there." And Enjou escorted her out.

That... was horrifying! Enjou, good job! Most everyone probably thought so. The school bell rang, and as the onlookers left for their class, Kaburagi placed his hands on Wakaba-chan's shoulders and gazed straight into her eyes.

"If anything happens, tell me. I'll protect you."

"Eh!?" Wakaba-chan blushed. Did she just get turned on?! And Wakaba-chan, your mouth is hanging open!

Jealous girls began saying, "Didn't she do it herself to get to Emperor, like Youko-sama said?" "Likely".

After that, Kaburagi was found next to Wakaba-chan often.


	198. 198

198

Maybe he thought that he couldn't protect Wakaba-chan without supervising the Pivoine better. Kaburagi started to act more like the president of the Pivoine since then. Only compared to before, though. Kaburagi's time as president is finally starting. Maybe.

The graduation ceremony for Youko-sama and the seniors has arrived. With her graduation, the matters with the Pivoine are settled. As if. There are plenty of elitists influenced by her left behind. Even with Kaburagi's influence, the animosity towards Wakaba-chan will remain. Actually, the stronger the Kaburagi-worship, the more likely that people won't accept Wakaba-chan, external student and a normal girl, as his girlfriend. If they can't stand next to the one they long for, at least make it someone they can't hope to match, is how they think.

Who someone likes is a matter between individuals, so there's no point for outsiders to say anything, but I can understand their feelings. If Onii-sama introduced someone funny as his girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to accept it. I'd probably get in their way. And I'd probably be disappointed in his judgment. No, I believe that Onii-sama would bring someone wonderful.

That's what I was thinking about during the ceremony when Kaburagi took the stage to make some farewell speech. I guess he would as the Pivoine president. As he read his speech, admiration could be heard from the crowd whether they were the graduating class, returning students, or guardians of his commanding presence. Well, he does look great. Even though on the inside, he's…

Most Zuiran students simply advance to the next level at Zuiran, so few students cried at the elementary or junior high graduation. The high school graduation whether it's the last time in uniform, or because the university is on a different ground, I could hear some sobbing at the end.

With the ceremony over, the graduates emerged, and we rushed to them with bouquets.

"Youko-sama, congratulations on your graduation."

We offered our senpai in the Pivoine our congratulations and the bouquets.

"Thank you. Everyone, take care of the Pivoine after us."

"Yes," we answer obediently. They occasionally show up at parties, but the senpai are officially retired.

"Reika-sama, support Kaburagi-sama and direct the girls of Zuiran."

"Yes." Supporting Kaburagi's Enjou's job. Well, I'll let that slide.

That Kaburagi and Enjou offered them their blessings with their smile to the delight of the senpai. Even rotten, he's the heir to the Kaburagi family, so he's capable of the minimum courtesy. Youko-sama gathered her closest followers, and gave some instructions before departing.

Right after graduation came exams. I worked hard. It might not have been seen, but I worked really hard every day.

I asked when Wakaba-chan studied, and she answered that her best studying was done on the train commute. I rode the train during the weekend to work on memorization. Ririna, who supposedly has good grades also said that she studies during the commute. Does riding in a vehicle make it easier to stick in the brain? The vibrations make me sleepy…

Anyway, that's how hard I studied. All be make it back to the rankings chart.

I was disappointed when my grades dropped for the 2nd term exams. Around Christmas, I really wanted to get good grades. To ask for nice presents. My family gets me nice things regardless. But that's not it. I want Onii-sama to say, "This is for all the hard work you put in, Reika." I love being praised. When I didn't see my name on the rankings list, I wondered what I was doing for that most important thing. That's why this time, I worked like my life depended on it. Because it's almost White Day! That effort led to 29th. Just barely… There's a wall around 25th, that I can't get past…

I'm among the better grades in Zuiran, but aiming for the national public schools may be difficult like this. The other student will start studying seriously in the next year. I do still aim for the public schools, but I tend to drift towards the easy way out, so I still think about Zuiran.

So far, I haven't gotten on Kaburagi's bad side, and the company doesn't seem bad looking at father and Onii-sama. Should I switch targets?

I was waiting for Onii-sama to come home with the rankings list in my textbook, when he brought in Imari-sama. Yay! It's Imari-sama! But I can't brag about my grades in front of him. I was going to let the rankings list drop out of my textbook I was reading, but I guess I'll do that tomorrow.

"Good evening, Reika-chan. Thank you for the petit gateau on Valentines. It was delicious."

"Gokigen yoh, Imari-sama, Thank you, too, for the return gift."

"You're welcome. You're good at making confections. I'm jealous of your brother getting such lovely sweets every year."

"Oh, my." Gufufu, thank you, Wakaba-chan, Kanta-kun. Even if he was just being polite, it still makes me happy. Onii-sama made a strange face at his words.

"So I came here today to give you something," and Imari-sama held out a paper bag to me. "Here, it's a little early, but a return gift for White Day."

"Oh, you shouldn't have! You'd already given me a wonderful gift after Valentines. Is it really okay?"

"Of course?"

Oh, this is the honey specialist's honey candy.

This is acacia candy, and this is eucalyptus honey candy! Looks delicious."

"You liked honey, so I chose this. Do you like it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

"And one more." He placed a square box on my hand. I opened it to find a silver colored sphere.

"What is this?"

"I wonder? Try shaking it."

I did as he said, and distinct sounds emanated, 'shan-shan-shan-shan'.

"Wow!"

"It's called a music ball. Doesn't it make a pretty sound?"

"Yes, it sounds like a suikinkutsu (garden ornament that's a buried pot that water drips on)." I shook it by my ear to listen. That really is a pretty sound.

"Reika-chan will be studying for exams this year. Be soothed by this sound when you're tired. Okay?" as he tilted his head with a smile. Too, bright!

The Casanova village chief showed off his skill. I'll work hard studying with this in hand!

Onii-sama coldly stated, "Why don't you leave if you're done." Let's at least offer him some tea, Onii-sama.

The next day, I proceeded with operation drop my rankings list, and Onii-sama offered to take me out to dinner as a reward and for White Day. Yay! But not on White Day. So, Onii-sama? You haven't picked up a girlfriend without telling me, have you?


	199. 199

199

Iinchou and Iwamuro-kun asked for advice about White Day presents for Miharu-chan and Nonose-san, so I immediately suggested the honey candy that Imari-sama had given me. That was sweet and delicious, and even had the effects of some cough drops.

"Oh! Maybe I should try that."

"But we can't both give the same thing."

"Caramel might be good, also." I told them of the caramel Imari-sama had given me in the summer.

"Caramel, huh?"

"There are a lot of varieties, and they were juicy and delicious."

"Then, maybe I'll try that…"

The marshmallows that Tomoe-senpai and Kasumi-sama had given me were good, too. Kaburagi liked them. I tell them this, too.

"That sounds good, too."

"So what should we give them with these sweets? Honda-san really liked the gloves for Valentines …I bought the same set in a different color, without telling her… I just use them secretly…" The Iinchou's still a maiden. "Honda-san's homemade chocolates were sweet and better than anything I'd had bought at the store," he declared blushing. His feelings are bittersweet, like the romances of Fujisaki Touson, and I'm embarrassed just listening to him. But a little present…

"From my experience, a music ball or necklace, a sachet and herb tea set… and box-flowers may be easy to carry back." All presents from the great village chief of the Casanova village, Imari-sama.

"What are box flowers?"

"When you open the box, it has flowers beautifully arranged."

"Oooh."

"That sounds cute…"

Iwamuro-kun likes cute things. He might like getting them more than receiving, though. But gifts don't need to be things. "You could always try asking them out for spring break by giving them tickets to the amusement park…"

"Master, what a bold idea!"

"That's! …but they may turn us down…"

"If you get along well enough for them to give you homemade chocolates, they'll probably accept."

"Kisshouin-san! Grant me courage!"

"Master!"

Iinchou and Iwamuro-kun began praying to me chanting, "Blessings, blessings…" Oh, well. It's for my adorable disciples. Take what little luck I have with love. I hope it goes well.

Ugh… I'm dizzy.

My head feels numb, and I'm nauseous and dizzy. I'm cold… I can't breathe. I feel sick. I can't see anything but some flickering lights…

"What's wrong, Reika-sama? Oh, no, you've turned blue!"

"Are you all right, Reika-sama?"

I can't even answer them from these sudden symptoms. This is bad. I really feel sick…

"Reika-sama! Let's go to the infirmary."

"We should. Can you stand?"

"Your hands are like ice. Are you okay, Reika-sama?"

I try to stand and lose consciousness momentarily. Oh, this is bad. There's ringing in my ears. I can't hear anyone.

I was taken to the infirmary, propped up by both arms, half-conscious.

"Sensei, Reika-sama isn't feeling well."

"Is she anemic? Lay her on the bed."

I laid down on the bed as told, still supported. Ahh, the world's spinning even with my eyes closed.

"Leave the rest to sensei, the rest of you will be late for class. Go on."

"Yes."

"Reika-sama, get well."

I managed to murmur, "Thank you," to my friends. After some questions, the nurse decided it was anemia due to sleep deprivation. I was up late at night the past three days reading a series of novels, so I got less than 5 hours of sleep each night. And this morning, I was up near dawn since I was near the climax…

The pillow under my head was removed and placed under my feet to get the blood flow up to my brain.

"Rest a little. You can go home once the symptoms subside." I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, I felt fine. Sleep is important!

"Sensei, I feel better now," I called to the nurse who was writing something at her desk.

"Are you all right, then?"

"Yes, I'm completely recovered." It seems unreal how much better I feel after a little sleep.

"You look better, too. Don't stay up late, too much."

"Yes, sorry for the trouble I caused." Really. Repent.

"It's almost time for the next class. Do you want to stay here until the bell rings?"

"No, there's something I want to get from my locker."

I thanked the nurse again, and left the infirmary. Nobody was in the halls, since class was going on, and I can only hear students in the classroom occasionally. Only my footsteps echo in the hallway as I headed for my locker to pick up textbooks.

As I headed up the stairs to the junior's floor, I heard something drop, and footsteps running away. Hmm? Was someone there? I thought classes were still going.

Maybe someone finished early. I found a black magic marker on the floor. Was that what made the sound? I picked it up and looked around for anybody, but nobody's here. I went to the lockers, and my I felt my heart thump.

"Quit school!"

What is this? The name on the locker is… "Takamichi Wakaba". Wakaba-chan's locker. Those footsteps were from the person who did this running away!

The bell rang the next instant. Students pour out immediately, and see me and the writing on the locker.

"Huh…?"

Huh? Oh, wait! They think that I did this?!

"No, I didn't! I just discovered this." I explain, but more people come out and surround me.

There's a lot of commotion and talk like "What's this?" "That's Takamichi-san's locker?"

"What? What's going on? OOOh! What's this!" And it had to be Tsuruhana-san's class that was the closest. This is the worst… She looked at the locker and the marker that I held, and smiled with delight as she exclaimed, "OOOH! So despite all your lip service, you play dirty, too, Reika-sama!" acting like she'd won.

"It's not me!"

"But you were the only one around. Besides, why were you out here during class?"

"I was feeling unwell, so I was resting in the infirmary, and when I came back…"

"That's your excuse, even with the marker in your hand?"

"It was on the ground, I just picked it up."

"Oh, how convenient."

"It's the truth!"

"You really didn't like Takamichi Wakaba, either. That's why you did things in secret."

"No!" But I can't deny that it looks bad. All the other students have alibis. More students are gathering, and they're all looking at me suspiciously. What do I do!? The teachers who came out try to take control of the situation, but nobody's listening to them.

"Reika-sama!" Serika-chan and the others rush to my side hearing the commotion. "What's with you people! As if Reika-sama would do such a thing!"

"But there's proof."

"What proof! Did you set her up to take the fall!?"

"Hey, don't try to pin that on me!"

"You're the one trying to pin it on Reika-sama!"

And now comes Kaburagi, at the worst time…

"What is this…?" His eyes flash anger the instant he sees Wakaba-chan's locker. "This, again…!"

"Reika-sama did it!" Tsuruhana-san declared to Kaburagi.

"Kisshouin…?" Kaburagi frowned and gazed at me. This is bad! This is getting really bad!

"No, it's not me!"

"But Reika-sama was the only one here. She even had the marker."

"No, but why would Kisshouin…" Kaburagi looked perplexed.

"She acts all good, but hated Takamichi-san. Wasn't she the done who was harassing her this entire time?"

"But… Kisshouin is…"

"We might not have known, but she checked her movements, and harassed her without being found out. Then had fun with her classmates reporting the mayhem, probably." That's you! Who thinks like that!? I was about to talk back when I got blindsided.

"That reminds me, Kisshouin-san asked me about Takamichi-san before…" a boy murmured. Who was that?! I turned around and saw Tagaki-kun from cram school! EHH!? Tagaki-kun, you bring that up, now!? I did ask, but! But that had nothing to do with this! It might just have slipped out, but your timing is horrible! The situation's a lot worse now.

"Kisshouin, did you really…?" Kaburagi stared at me dumbfounded.

No! Does he believe I did it!? That I did this to Wakaba-chan!? GYAAA! The time's come! My family's getting crushed! The company's getting taken over, and I'll be cast out! Oh, I need to explain, but how..?!

"It's not Reika-sama!" a girl sreamed out from the crowd. Huh, who was that? "Reika-sama wouldn't do that!" The crowd parted, and Mochida-san stepped out. She was picked on by Tsuruhana-san's group for some ridiculous reason back in junior high. We've only greeted each other since then, but what's gotten into this quiet girl?

"What's with you?" Tsuruhana-san glared at her.

Mochida-san flinched and trembled, but once again yelled out, "Reika-sama wouldn't do that! Reika-sama wouldn't pick on anybody! Reika-sama, Reika-sama saved me when I was going through the most difficult time!" Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she clenched her fist as her face turned red. "Back when Tsuruhana-san was harassing me, when it was horrible, painful, I didn't even want to come to school!" Tsuruhana-san's group looked awkward from the gazes of the crowd. "Nobody helped me! I wanted to quit! But then, Reika-sama! She alone held out her hand! She called out to me! She encouraged me every day! She saved me!" Tears ran down her face and screamed, "It's not Reika-sama! Not Reika-sama!"

"Mo, Mochida-san?"

Something must have snapped, she groaned, "Uuuuuuuuuh!" having convulsions while showing the whites of her eyes. Woah. She looks possessed! I feel bad thinking this after you protected me, but sorry, you're scaring me!

"Well said! Mochida-san!"

"Way to go, Mochida-san!"

Serika-chan and the others supported her, and praised her courage. Mochida-san was panting heavily, and her pupils could be seen again. Good… She's back… Thank you. Thank you, Mochida-san. I guess that a shy girl like Mochida-san couldn't get the courage to do anything in front of this crowd without becoming mentally unstable.

"I believe her, too." Wakaba-chan had arrived at Kaburagi's side led by Enjou.

"Takamichi…"

"Kisshouin-san is definitely not someone who'd do this! Without a doubt. She probably really did just pick up that marker."

Wa, Wakaba-chan! You believe me!? Even under this circumstance?

"Huh? What are you saying? Picking up favors from Zuiran's hotshots? Or did you do this yourself, like Youko-sama said?"

"Hey, Tsuruhana!"

"Just as opinion as an observer. First, Kisshouin-san isn't the kind of person to harass someone like this. Even if she didn't like me, she could push me to the brink just by declaring that she didn't like me. She has that much power."

Uh, Uh-huh. Makes me happy, and kind of sad…

"Like she says, Kisshouin would crush people openly."

"Yeah, and in one fell swoop."

"A single killing blow, like a yokozuna."

Hey, who's saying that!? Soccer captain, again! Quit acting frightened just because I looked at you. You're making me look worse! And the guy who called me a yokozuna!? Depending on how you meant it, I'll hunt you down!

"Anyway, I don't believe that it was Kisshouin-san."

Since the victim seemed convinced, the matter was settled for now. Teachers asked me what had happened, and with the proof that I was in the infirmary, and because I was a Pivoine member, they declared that I wasn't the culprit. Though there was still some suspicion…

"You had some bad luck, Reika-sama!"

"Very. As if Reika-sama would do such a thing!"

Serika-chan and the others consoled me. Thank you.

"But I think better of Takamichi-san, a little."

"Yes…"

Their attitude seems to have changed since Wakaba-chan defended me. But I want to talk to her. I want to know why she believed me. I mailed to see if we could meet after school.


	200. 200

200

We were to meet at a secluded café one-stop away from her home to avoid being seen by anyone from Zuiran. I opened the door to a retro chime. Wakaba-chan was reading a study guide. I see, so hard workers don't even waste times like this!

"I'm sorry, did you wait?"

"No, not really. I thought you'd take more time. That was fast." She closed the study guide and smiled. Normally, I would go to the handicrafts club after swinging by the Pivoine Salon, but I excused myself claiming that I wasn't feeling well. I fled from Kaburagi who looked like he wanted to say something. I'm glad he didn't try to stop me…

There was no hot chocolate, so I ordered some milk tea. Wakaba-chan was having black coffee. Mature.

"You were quick, Takamichi-san. Didn't you have something with the student council?"

"Yes, but I left early saying that I had errands at home."

"I see…"

Fellow Stalking Horse asked me what happened again, after that incident. I could only say that I heard footsteps after I left the infirmary, and found the marker and the writing on the locker. I wonder if he believed me? The other student council members looked suspicious.

"So about today…"

"Yeah, that was horrible. Were you okay after that, Kisshouin-san?" she sympathized.

"Uh… You really believe that I didn't do it…"

"Of course!" she nodded. I couldn't see any doubt in her.

"But how can you believe me? I was the most suspicious person there. It's natural to be a little suspicious…"

"Huh? Because I think that you alone would always be on my side."

"!" How….! I'm so happy! Wakaba-chan, you thought of me like that!? But… "On what basis? As Tsuruhana-san said, I could act nice in front of you, and be doing things behind your back." There are people like that. I know Wakaba-chan well, but she shouldn't know me that well.

She laughed it off. "No chance. Because Kisshouin-san's been working behind the scenes to help me, too," she declared confidently.

Huh? What is she talking about? "I'm not sure what you're referring to…"

"Oh? Really?"

"No."

"Hmm…" She folded her arms and suddenly looked serious. She started to mutter, "If she wants to hide it, I shouldn't say anything… but was she really hiding it? She wasn't, was she?"

"Takamichi-san?"

"Oh, um… Let's see… Kisshouin-san, you wrote me the letter on what to watch out for at Zuiran."

"What!?" How did you know I wrote it!?  
"Oh, so you were hiding it?" she smiled wryly.

"Huh? Huh? How?!" I wrote it so she wouldn't know. Then how could she!? "When did you know!?"

"When? From the beginning."

"The beginning?!"

"Yes."

HUH!?

"The envelope that it came in says Kisshouin on the inside, if you put some light on it. So I knew it was you from the beginning."  
"HUH!" What's that!? I don't know that! I didn't have any plain white envelopes, so I used some from home, and there were envelopes stamped 'Kisshouin', but I obviously avoided those to use the plain one! But a watermark on the inside? I didn't know!

"The sender wasn't written anywhere, but since the envelope was Kisshouin-san's I assumed that took its place. After a while, from your attitude, you seemed to be hiding that you sent it… I thought about thanking you, but I didn't want to if you were hiding it, so I pretended I didn't know. You were writing in the third person, after all."

Ukyaaaa! How embarrassing! I wrote, 'Kisshouin-san is' pretending to be someone else! Even though she knew from the beginning! This is the worst! Too embarrassing! 'Kisshouin-san's group has the most power in your grade, so be careful with them'? That's you!

I slumped my head on the table.

"Oh, no. Kisshouin-san, are you okay?"

Not okay… I could die of shame…

"I sent signals sometimes… like when I served the rice gruel with the seven spring flowers. Because you warned about collecting the wild plants in the letter."

So that was premeditated!

"And after I got the letter, the gardener told me to be careful not to be seen. You warned him, too, right?"

"…" She knows everything. I can't hide it, anymore. "…I see. Thank you for your consideration all this time… Yes, I wrote it."

"Uh-huh…" she smiled wryly again at my sulking. "So, well, I thought that you were on my side."  
"Yes."

"But now I can finally say it. Thank you for always helping me wherever I was, Kisshouin-san."

Ugh… "You're welcome…" I can't look at her from embarrassment.

We talked about other things, like the student council after that. Fellow Stalking Horse also believed that I wasn't the culprit. The reason? "Not her style." Wakaba-chan backed him, laughing, "When you look at how Kisshouin-san shut down the sports clubs during the meeting for the school festival, you'd know that it's not your style. How you used that folding fan was great!" I see…

I got home and checked the envelopes that Wakaba-chan was talking about. I couldn't see anything until I lit the inside with a light, and the name and crest of Kisshouin rose up. Ugh. It's true. But how did she find this? If I ever do anything like this, I'll never use anything from home.

Wakaba-chan believed me, but Kaburagi's the problem. If Kaburagi thinks that I'm Wakaba-chan's enemy, my future's in danger immediately. I need to clear up the misunderstanding, and protect the family. How do I do it? If I tell him everything about our relationship, that would solve this problem, but it's a little bad to have everyone else know about it, too.

Either way, it's up to Kaburagi, tomorrow… I'll leave it be, it he doesn't say anything. Yup, that's what I'll do.

Or so I thought, but Kaburagi immediately called me out after school. AAAAAH! He waited for me, not at the Salon, but in Zuiran's small meeting room. He borrowed this space to not be heard by anyone else. I'm frightened… What if he's declaring my execution…

"So what did you wish to speak about?" I asked with trepidation.

"Oh, about the locker incident."

There! "I didn't do it!"

"I know."

"Huh?" You didn't call me here because you were suspicious?

"I was actually a little suspicious. But afterwards, Iwamuro came to say Kisshouin would never to something like that and to trust you."

"Iwamuro-kun?" They were friends?! Kaburagi stated that he was one of the horses during the cavalry battles.

"Others like your class rep came. You're popular."

The maidens! Thank you, my maidens!

"Sorry for suspecting you, even a little."

"No need… So what did you call me for?"

Kaburagi hesitated. "There's… someone I like."

"Yes." I know.

"Will you help me?"

"Huh?!" Why me?!

"Iwamuro and Iinchou called you the 'kami-sama of love'." (Hair-sama, instead of god-sama, here)

"Huh!?" What were those two thinking!? Who's the 'Kami-sama' of love!? (god-sama over here)

"And that touching that hair would make that love come true."

"Huh!? Iinchou! "Do you really believe that?"

"No, not really… It's just that I wanted a girl for some advice. And decided Kisshouin was suitable."

"Huh!?" Ask someone else.

"Please, Kisshouin. I won't ask for much."  
"Huh!?" No way! You used me like a servant. Besides, I don't want to get involved with your love-life. But Kaburagi wasn't backing down. He doesn't intend to let me out until I agree. Ugh. Does that mean I have no choice?! Oh, in that case… I just had a great idea.

"Very well. I have one condition before I accept."

"What?"

"You must promise not to destroy my family should any wrongdoing ever be found about my family."

"Your family's involved in something illegal?"

"A bad choice of words! My family is involved in no such thing! Yes, definitely!" Oh, no. He's gotten suspicious. It shows in his eyes. "Anyway! Until you promise, I will not help one bit!"

He sighed. "All right. I promise."

"I can't trust you words." I pulled out a pen and paper from my bag. "Now, write it down. 'I, Kaburagi Masaya will never take actions that may lead to the collapse of the Kisshouin family.'"

"Is you family involved in something that bad?"

"I swear to all under heaven, that there is no such thing! Now, write it down, quickly. And sign it."

"Too much trouble…" he complained, but did as he was told, and thrust it back to me. "Here. This good?"

"Not yet." I took out a cutter from my pen-case. "Here, make a seal of blood."

"Huh!? Seal of blood!? What are saying!? You're scaring me! What is this!? The 47 ronin!?"

"Just a signature is weak, so show me your intentions. Now, the seal of blood, go on."

"No! That's wrong! Too wrong! Your family's definitely doing something! How bad is it!? No way I'm making a seal of blood!" He made fists with both hands and hid them behind his back. Is he a kid?

"Hmm, in that case, I'll guess that a thumb print will do." I didn't have red ink, so I pulled out a red magic marker.

"Thumb print… Well, okay…" He used the marker on his thumb and pressed it on the paper. This won't have any legal binding, but should stop the straight-forward Kaburagi.

"Very well. I promise to assist you now."

"Okay! Now, we'll…. Wait let me wash this off." He went to the sink. I put away the document in my bag. Then Kaburagi came back yelling, "Hey! This is oil-based! It's not coming out!" Calm down a little…


	201. 201

201

"Oooh, it's finally off…" Kaburagi came back to the small meeting room with the red mark off his thumb. "It's dry, I washed too hard. Kisshouin, you have moisturizer?"

Such a troublesome boy… I give him my hand cream from my bag. Kaburagi rubs it in and looking satisfied, checks the label. I guess he liked it. That's not sold in Japan. You can't have it. Give it back.

"Now, back to what to do."

What to do? Oh, helping you with Wakaba-chan. I don't really care now that you don't think I picked on Wakaba-chan and got the document to prevent you from doing anything to my family.

"So, to do…"

I start using the cream, also. Rub it in around the nails. Are the tips of my finger a little dry? Should I use nail oil, later?

"Hey, what's that reply. Come on, are you the kami-sama of love? Haven't you brought together many lovers?"

"I don't recall becoming a Kami-sama…"

Besides, what do you mean by many? Iinchou and Iwamuro-kun are still one-way. That reminds me, what happened to Sakura-chan and Akizawa-kun after Valentines? I should call her…  
"Hey, Kisshouin, are you listening?"

"Of course, I'm listening." Kaburagi looks at me suspiciously. Did I look that indifferent? Oh, is he getting mad? Uh, oh… I quickly say, "So you wanted to discuss what to do."

Kaburagi looked at me dubiously for a bit, before giving up and started to talk. "Kisshouin. Do you know who I like…?"

"Takamichi-san, correct?"

He looked stunned at my answer, and murmured, "As expected of Kisshouin, she knew…" As expected of me?

"Umm… It's probably not just me. Most students probably know."

"Huh!?" He looked shocked for some reason. Well, anyone would notice him being that obvious. Wait, did he think he was hiding that!?

"Kaburagi-sama sought out Takamichi-san to speak with her, while you keep communications to the minimum with every other girl. They can tell."

He held his hand over his mouth, and muttered, "I guess you're right…"

"Were you hiding it?"

"I wasn't but, when you put it like that…" I guess he was embarrassed. But thinking from Wakaba-chan's perspective, hide it better.

"Some of Takamichi-san's harassment stems from girls jealous of your interactions."

He looked harsh. "So it's my fault…"

"Well, not entirely." Wakaba-chan, an external student from an ordinary home, who looks friendly, but somewhat ignorant, and doesn't appear as an ojou-sama or scholar. A normal girl like that brought down Kaburagi, the ruler of Zuiran and its brilliant symbol in grades. The internal students proud of the Zuiran brand don't like her for that.

"Do you have any ideas about the culprit?"

"I don't…" The school found out, so they should be investigating. "How is the school's investigation going?"

"They're not searching seriously. They just want it forgotten," he answered frustrated.

Well, from the school's perspective, they wouldn't want to accidently uncover something even more troublesome. Like a Pivoine member. I've heard stories about Pivoine member forcing students out of school, so it's not unthinkable. If Pivoine member was punished, the graduates might not remain silent. The victim was an external student without any power, so they're trying to play it safe.

"I'm looking on my own, but nothing, yet.

"I see." It's not like the culprit vandalizing her desk is the same as the locker, either. But there should be plenty who are still suspicious of me. I need to do something about that. I should spread a rumor about how Tsuruhana-san's trying to blame me for something she did. With Mochida-san's story out, everyone thinks that she picks on people regularly, so it's believable. Poor Reika-sama is a victim taking the blame of another. Yup, I'll go with that. I'll find out the real wrongdoer after that!

"What should I do to help Takamichi?"

"To help her, not involving yourself with her would be the best."

"Hey! To withdraw for the sake of his love… I guess not. "Are you telling me to back off against these cowards!?"

"I did not say that."

"I will not bend to their will. I will protect Takamichi. I will not back down!

"I see…" I hit a nerve. How troublesome…

"Huh?" Kaburagi pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, mail from Shuusuke asking me where I am. They're wanting to know why I'm not at the Salon."

Good timing. I can finally leave. "We can continue some other time. I'll be leaving, but you'll be headed to the Salon? I'll check on the culprit of the harassment, also.

"Okay. We'll call that good, but we haven't talked about gaining her affection, yet. But look at the time. We'll call it a day."

"Yes, good bye."

I tried to leave before he would notice, but he called, "Wait. Kisshouin. Tell me your mail address."

UGH!

"I don't have a…"

"Don't say you don't have one. That won't work again. Hurry up."

UGH!

I reluctantly pulled out my cell phone. I really didn't want to exchange addresses. Maybe I can say it was out of power if he mails me…

He sent me a blank message the moment I left the small meeting room. When I didn't respond, I received another every 5 minutes. I need a new address!


	202. 202

202

I replied to the empty messages after getting about 10 of them. What is this? There's no message, but I could feel his anger from them. I could read 'ANGER' from the screen. I'm afraid… I made up an excuse that I didn't notice since I was moving. What a wimp…

When Kaburagi complains tomorrow, I should tell him that perseverance is important in love. That this was a test. Don't think that you take priority in everything, Kaburagi!

But being in a position where he can contact me at any time is going to hurt. If he keeps at this, maybe I'll throw it in the water or have it run over…

My plan to blame Tsuruhana-san for framing me worked well. It wouldn't have been credible if only my group of friends spread it. When others, like members of the handicrafts club or class reps, like Miharu-chan and Nonose-san collected sympathy votes, saying, "Poor, Reika-sama, being blamed as the culprit" "I've never seen her be mean to anyone." "She's being blamed for just being there? That's horrible." "Why would anyone be suspicious of her" etc.

Serika-chan and the other swooped in with "Reika-sama was framed." "By whom?" "By people who declared war over Reika-sama's place as queen" "What, they said that!?" "The victim, Takamichi-san, said that Reika-sama wasn't the culprit, but she didn't say that about somebody else. Isn't that everything?"

Well, how one acts normally is important, Tsuruhana-san. Almost everyone believes that I'm innocent, thanks to you. And my group of friends just became more tightly knit. Having a common foe really does help the sense of team.

We still don't know who did it, but ever since the locker incident, she hasn't been harassed that way, so I'm glad. Hopefully, it'll stay peaceful until the school year ends.

I was having some tea in good spirits when Enjou came.

"Kisshouin-san, about White Day tomorrow. Yukino wants to give you something. Would you mind making some time for him?"

"Oh, Yukino-kun?! Gladly!" It's almost spring break, so I wanted to see the kids in the Petit before then. "But isn't the elementary school on a short schedule now? I wonder if our schedules will match."

"Don't worry. Yukino took the games you brought to his birthday to the Petit, so they're playing with them."

"Oh." The Petit Pivoine Salon where they had drunk tea, had snacks, and chatted, had turned into a children's home?

"Yukino probably wants to play with you, but if you have plans, you can just turn him down."

"Plans?" My schedule is the same as usual. Is that out of consideration for White Day? I don't have any plans. "So do have plans like a date yourself for White Day, Enjou-sama?"

"Something like that," he replied. A little surprised, but more than that, what is this sense of defeat…

Ohh, a date on White Day… Humph! Well, have fun. I have no plans, so I'll just play a lot at the Petit!

"Reika-onee-san, welcome!"

The Petit is my soothing garden, and I'm greeted by the smiles of the adorable children led by Yukino-kun. Ah, that warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Reika-onee-san, take this."  
"Oh, why thank you, Yukino-kun." He gave a cute rusk in a bottle for White Day. They're delicious. I love them! They're crunchy, and I can keep on eating them. I go ahead and have one. Yup, tasty!

"It's sweet and very delicious. Thank you for the wonderful present."

Yukino-kun grinned. An Angel!

Rusks are quickly consumed, but high in calories. I'd better watch out.

I went on to talk about plans for spring vacation with Yukino-kun and Mao-chan. I had more cram school and cooking lessons from Akemi-san.

Akemi-san has taught me several times now. She diligently teaches me the basics like cutting vegetables kindly without looking down on me, so I can easily ask questions, so I'm glad that I asked her.

Anyway, I'm practicing cooking and following the recipes, and once I master the basics, I'll gradually add my own twist. Maybe they'll be popular if I posted them as 'Reika's Cupid Recipes for Love' . First, seize the man's stomach with potatoes…

"That's so nice. Reika-onee-sama, can I go, too?" begged Mao-chan. She'd seemed interested when I talked about it before.

"Yes, I'll check with Akemi-san, first, but maybe next time she comes to my house." Mao-chan let out a cheer of joy. As if I could deny my precious Mao-chan's desire! I don't want her to see me handling knives, but I can use a peeler on the skin, and recently, Akemi-san praised me like, "You've improved your julienning" "I'm glad teaching someone so diligent" "your sense of arrangement is splendid". Every time I receive approval, I want to do even more, so Akemi-san might be the perfect teacher for me.

"Reika-onee-san, let play a game." Yukino-kun tugged my arm. Oh, that's right! All across the Salon, kids were playing board games, jenga, and cards. This really is a high-class children's home.

We started off with peacefully with bouzu mekuri (card game) and concentration, but after I taught them the rules to speed, my time as queen of speed in my past life returned, and I became serious against the children. It was immature, but I won every match. The older boys looked frustrated. Work harder.

My wish to spend the rest of the school year peacefully playing games was quickly shattered. Tsuruhana-san, who was chased into a corner by my propaganda war picked a fight in the cafeteria.

"Reika-sama is truly frightening. To blame us for something she did, she has no conscience."

"What are you saying!? You're the ones who tried to frame Reika-sama!"

Serika-chan and the others fired back. Ehhh!? Let's not do it here!

As Tsuruhana-san and Serika-chan were exchanging words, a girl on the student council asked, "Please keep it quiet."

"Huh? You're an external student, don't tell us what to do," barked Tsuruhana-san.

"Internal and external don't matter. As a member of the student council…"

"What about the student council?! It's only the student council!" laughed Tsuruhana-san's group, and the girl flushed in anger. The war of words was heating up, and a three-way fight ensued. Let's stop. Come on, everyone's watching. Calm down!

"Reika-san, what's going on!?"

Ririna arrived with her underlings with an attitude. Yet another bothersome…


	203. 203

203

"Ririna…"

Another nuisance. A big nuisance.

Ririna looked ready to rumble. Her look said 'I'll kill you'…

"I heard, Reika-san! That you were being set up to take the fall. Why didn't you tell me!?"

As if I'd tell you. You'd make the trouble bigger. Like now!

"That's okay. So they're your enemy. I'll help! Hey, you! I'll take you all on!"

I knew it! Stop! Don't make it worse!

Nobody could hear my pleas in my mind. Ririna changed in, her eyes flashing.

"What!? Stay out of this, sophomore!"

"Reika-san's my cousin! You have a problem with her, say it to me! Come on!"

"Who cares about her cousin?! Or are you in on her schemes?"

"Quit trying to pin that on Reika-sama! Who do you think she is! She's a member of the Pivoine!"

"The student council won't give Pivoine members special treatment!"

"Will you just stay out of this!?"

"Quit talking to us! You're just an external student! You've no right to say anything to purebloods!"

"That's right! You're only an external!"

"Don't get full of yourself just because you're on the student council!"

"External?! What makes you that much better just because you've been here since grade school!?"

"Yeah, internal students are all idiots!"

"What did you say!?'  
"Hey, let go!"

"Kyaa! You asked for it!"

"Owww! Let go of my hair!"

"Get her! Ririna-san! For Reika-sama!"

"Hey, Tsuruhana-san! That piercing! That's against the rules!"

"Shut up external! Nobody likes you 'cause you're uncool! Hag!"

"What did you say!?"

AHHHH! Vale Tudo! Wasn't Zuiran supposed to be a school of ojou-sama from good families!?

"What are you doing!? Cut it out!" Fellow Stalking Horse cut through the crowd to stop the chaos.

The ojou-sama in the middle of the struggle were disheveled, panting heavily looking like demons. They glared at Fellow Stalking Horse. Ririna's fist held many hairs. Fellow Stalking Horse looked startled for a moment. Don't think that even a capable student council president can easily stop a bunch of hot-headed girls. He asked for the complaints of each.

"They're the ones who started this!"

"Huh!? You're the ones who made it necessary!"

"We only tried to stop this fight."

"Quit acting good! You hit me!"

"Reika-san's enemy is my enemy!"

"All right! All right, just calm down!" Fellow Stalking Horse called for peace.

We groomed the girls returning from the battle and gave them drinks for their spent throats.

"So what was the reason for the fight?" he asked once they calmed down.

"Tsuruhana-san's group picked a fight with Reika-sama!"

"It's her fault for spreading rumors that I framed her!"

"I only tried to stop them as a student council member…"

"Then don't make the problem bigger…" sighed Fellow Stalking Horse. "And you?" he asked Ririna.

"I couldn't stand by and watch Reika-san's predicament as her cousin," she proudly declared.

Fellow Stalking Horse put his hand to his head and said, "You can go now…" and threw her out of the ring. "Anyway! If you have problems, talk it out calmly. Grappling each other is inexcusable."

"But!"

The girls tried to assert their claims again, but then, "Shut up!" Kaburagi had arrived. "It's unsightly and hard on my ears." The cafeteria went silent at his words, and the girls turned red from embarrassment. "The culprit of Takamichi's locker hasn't been identified. Quit causing a commotion over speculation." He was a different man from the boy who threw a tantrum over the seal of blood. "You got that?" he asked, and everyone nodded.

"Please wait!" cried out Serika-chan when Kaburagi was about to end it. "Um, Kaburagi-sama!" She stepped up to him, stiff with nerves. "Kaburagi-sama, Reika-sama wouldn't harass anyone. Please believe that!"

"That's right! Please don't misunderstand her!"

I'm stunned… Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan were fans of Kaburagi since grade school, and adored him enough to approve anything he did. And they would advise him? They stood with me instead of their admired Emperor. My nose is tingling…

Kaburagi gazed at Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan for a while and said, "I believe her," before leaving the cafeteria. Just after he left, shrill shrieks of girls rang out in the cafeteria.

"Reika-sama! Kaburagi-sama believed you!"

"Isn't that wonderful, Reika-sama!?"

They frolicked around me. "…Yes, thank you, Serika-san, Kikuno-san, and everyone…" I thanked them from the bottom of my heart, and they smiled back. Truly, thank you.

Thanks to Kaburagi's statement, talk of suspicion of me completely disappeared. As expected of the Emperor. Though I caused part of it, I need to do something about this brutal atmosphere… I can't handle this until spring break. There needs to be something fun to talk about that would wash away these problems. Something that Serika-chan and Tsuruhana-san's group would bite into… I know!

I decided to sell out Enjou.

"I heard that Enjou-sama went on a date for White Day."

As expected, the girls bit into the scandal. Good, good. Talk of love suits Zuiran better than evil plots.

I was happily strolling down the hall when someone tapped my shoulder.

A smiling Enjou stood there.

"I owe Kisshouin-san a lot, so I'll overlook this one." A cold sweat ran down my back. "Well, take care," he said with a dark smile.

Oh! Hurry up spring break! Hurry!


	204. 204

204

It's finally here! Spring break!

After the propaganda war for my safety and revenge against Tsurhana-san, I subverted the dark mood of the school by offering up the idol, Enjou's love life, but he quickly found me out. Dreadful…

I shrank back, frightened, every time I saw him, whether it was in the hall or in the Salon. Enjou speaks with this eyes… Though it was my own doing, it hurt my stomach.

I shouldn't act rashly. I regret it from the bottom of my heart.

I welcomed spring break, but with college entrance exams coming up this year, I'll be attending cram school. I'm in class with Umewaka-kun and the others, but I'm not in all of the lectures, since I also have a personal tutor at home. As expected, the students are serious this year.

I sit by Umewaka-kun and the others, and chat until class begins. Moriyama-san was fiddling with her phone, mailing someone. She got a boyfriend, a classmate at school. She liked Umewaka-kun for a long time, but she had problems with his doting love for this dog, it seems.

Yup, she looked completely stunned by the hugging and kissing of the Bea-tan needle felt doll at the school festival. That might have been the nail in the coffin.

Around that time, she went on a school trip, and got along with the boy who she's seeing now. Going out with someone you get close to at a school trip is common at co-ed schools. Oh, I'm jealous!

But I wonder if the dog lover that caused her to run away would ever find love. I glanced at him from the side. I turned and asked, "Oh, did you notice?" and pointed at his piercings. It sort of looked like a skull until I looked closer. It was the nose of a dog… Looks good, Umewaka-kun.

I guess he already found his eternal love in Beatrice, so I shouldn't have worried. Best wishes, Bea-tan and Ah-tan.

Tagaki-kun was also in the same class. He probably applied before that incident. He was visibly trembling when he saw me. It probably looked like the end of the world when our eyes met.

"Kisshouin-san, did something happen between you two?"

"Hmm… Not especially…" He knew I was put in a bad spot because of his inadvertent statement, and I heard he was frightened the entire time after that. I'm not mad, now that Wakaba-chan and Kaburagi believed me.

Out of the mouth comes evil. We both know the truth of that statement. But this can't keep up. I decided to talk to him during a break.

"Tagaki-kun."

"…!"

I called to him as nicely as I could, but he let out a soundless scream, and kept repeating, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" while bowing his head.

Wait! Stop that! "Um, Tagaki-ku…"

"Waaa! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Help!"

Everyone in class is looking at us. It's like I'm lynching him! Stop that!

"Kisshouin-san, what's with him?" asked Umewaka-kun, his eyes wide. I'm confused, too. He needs to calm down.

"Tagaki-kun, I'm not angry. Now, calm down, okay?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

No, I'm not going to hit you, so quit covering your head!

"Tagaki-kun, why don't you listen to Kisshouin-san, to start," asked Umewaka-kun, tapping Takagi-kun's shoulders. Everyone else followed, "Don't worry, so calm down." "Now breathe."

Tagaki-kun wouldn't let go of his head, but finally looked at me with tears in his eyes. How scared of me is he?

"Tagaki-kun, I've accepted your apology, so you don't have to be afraid." I smiled at him, and he became even more terrified. WHY!?

"What, did Tagaki-kun do something to you, Kisshouin-san?" asked Kitazawa-kun sounding amused.

"Well, it wasn't much, but Tagaki-kun seems to think otherwise, so I just wanted to let him know, I didn't care."

Everyone looked at Tagaki.

"Tagaki, are you afraid of Kisshouin-san?" asked Umewaka-kun, straight up. Tagaki-kun became flustered. "Uhh, we don't know Kisshouin-san at Zuiran, but I don't think that you need to be that terrified of her at the very least." Kitazawa-kun and the others nodded.

"You don't need to be afraid. She's not a bad girl. Besides, if she did something, we'd protect you!" declared Moriyama-san, slapping his back. Tagaki-kun finally let go of his head and looked at me.

"Isn't it difficult to spend your days so terrified? You don't need to be afraid, so you can be yourself," I declared with another smile before returning to my seat. I hope that he feels better. I'd feel bad if he failed his exams from stress. I want to have an amiable persona.

The next day, Tagaki-kun brought me a lot of luxury puddings from the underground department store. Umewaka-kun had advised him that sweets were the way to make up with a girl. Thank you very much.

I forced Tagaki-kun to join us at lunch to eat that pudding. He ran away as soon as he finished. Is he that afraid?

"For him to be that terrified… What's your position at Zuiran, Kisshouin-san?

A member of the school's privileged caste and the leader of the most powerful group of girls.


	205. 205

205

Mao-chan would be attending Akemi-san's cooking class as promised today. I wanted to recreate my past life's mom's cooking, so we had concentrated on Japanese food. I thought that having something different would be more fun for little Mao-chan, so we would be trying gratin, today.

"Wow, I love gratin!" declared Mao-chan in her cute apron, clapping her hands together. Kids like western food, after all.

We mix the flour and eggs to lose the clumps. I learned to get rid of the clumps from desert making with Wakaba-chan. Akemi-san noted that knowing how to make the white sauce would be useful for other dishes. Oh. My mom used to use store bought roux on stew, too. Was she cutting corners? No, no, it was good!

Aware of my position, Akemi-san smoothly took over the difficult work, so I managed not to mess up in front of Mao-chan.

Akemi-san complimented, "Reika-san, that necklace is beautiful." When the two found out that it was from Imari-sama, the two celebrated.

They listened to my stories of Imari-sama with rapt attention. Mao-chan has Yuuri-kun, but Akemi-san shouldn't become infatuated with Imari-sama, too much. Onii-sama often says, "Anybody but Imari," rather harshly. He's apparently had episodes other than that knife attack…

We had gratin and minestrone that we made for lunch, as well as some baguettes that Akemi-san brought. The homemade bread is good! I love bread, and check for nice bakeries, but making them for yourself sounds fun. Mao-chan mentioned her mom baking some. Hmm… Maybe we should try that sometime.

Akemi-san said that baguettes are difficult, so we should try bagels first. Bagels! They're good, too. Bagels. I love bagel sandwiches.

Mao-chan took a liking to Akemi-san. She's gentle and kind, and I gain a sense of security from the plumpness. She asked if she could come again if we were going to learn how to bake bread, to I replied, of course.

Onii-sama was gone when it became time for them to leave, so I offered our chauffer to Akemi-san, but Mao-chan insisted that she take her home. She really does like her. It was Ichinokura-san who came to pick her up.

"Hello. Thank you for taking care of Mao-chan today, Reika-san."

"Not at all. I had a wonderful time with Mao-chan."

"Haruto-nii-sama, this is Narutomi Akemi-san. She taught us how to cook today!"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Mao's uncle, Ichinokura Haruto."

"I…'m Narutomi Akemi…" The introvert, Akemi-san, was a little nervous around Ichinokura-san.

"So, Haruto-nii-sama, could we drive Akemi-san home? Can we?"

"Um, Mao-chan, I can take a taxi…"

"Of course, I don't mind. Akemi-san, allow us to drive you home."

She seemed nervous around the young uncle, expecting a Sawarabi family chauffer instead. She couldn't turn down Mao-chan, and ended up going with them. Hmm… Was Mao-chan scheming a little? She had a look of a matchmaker.

I wanted to play with Wakaba-chan during vacation. It was hard to say, "Can we play?" so I mailed her, "I want to have some cake, so is it all right to go there?" She quickly replied, "Please come!" I'm glad she's at a cake shop for me to have that excuse!

She came to pick me up at the train station, again.

"Kanta and the others are always asking, 'is Kisshouin-san coming?'"

"Don't you mean Kifli?"

"Ahaha. They don't listen when I tell them. Sorry."

"Kifli's fine." It sounds more friendly than being called Kisshouin-san. "So has there been any more trouble since then?"

"No. Nothing since the locker. That ended up being huge, so they probably can't do anything."

"I see. Hopefully it stays that way until graduation."

"Yeah."

I think Wakaba-chan's easy to pick on because she has an opening in appearance. If she stayed sharp, everyone would probably accept her as the scholarly girl at school. There. Just now when she said, "It's getting warm," her mouth is hanging wide open. That carefree look.

"Um, Takamichi-san, your mouth is open."

"Woah!" She slammed her mouth shut.

"You seem to leave it open sometimes." I know that it's rude, but I said it. Maybe she doesn't notice it. That could be the first step to sharp looking Wakaba-chan.

"Oh, yeah. This. It's to prevent clenching my teeth."

That was unexpected. "To prevent clenching?"

"Right. Like when I'm asleep, I do it without thinking. On the other inside of the mouth opposite of the cheeks, I have what's called clenched teeth marks, and it's supposed to be bad for the gums and teeth. My dentist warned me to fix that habit so I keep it open sometimes when I remember."

So there was a good reason for that foolish look!

"You're supposed to close your lips, and just have the teeth apart, but I end up opening my lips, too," she laughed. I can't tell her to fix that.

"Clenched teeth marks…"

"I can see them in the mirror. There's a white horizontal line. I can feel it with my tongue, too."

I see… I feel around with my tongue, and I found it. Huh!? I clench my teeth, too?! I am stressed a lot… I do bite my mouth, sometimes when I'm eating…

Kanta-kun greeted us outside the house. When I reported that the petit gateau was well made by following the recipe, he replied of course.

When I mentioned wanting to bake bread, he listed a lot of important points to check. Baking bread might be similar to baking cakes. He kept on repeating to follow the recipe. I know.

The 3 of were chatting about making something, and when we started discussing what to make, Wakaba-chan's mom came from the store.

"Wakaba, Kaburagi-kun's come to the store."

GYAAAA!


	206. 206

206

This is bad. This is bad. What'll I do!? Kaburagi can't find out that I'm here! I shook my head at Wakaba-chan, and she nodded, "I know," and went out front. I'm counting on you! My heart's beating fast, and I can't stop sweating!

"What's wrong, Kifli?"

"I don't want Kaburagi-sama to know that I'm here."

"Why? Don't you go to the same school?"

"Because we go to the same school."

Oh, god, please protect me.

Seeing me agitated, Kanta-kun said, "Then let's go sneak a peek." What!? But I am curious, so I follow him. We went into Wakaba-chan's room upstairs.

"Kanta-kun, isn't this Takamichi-san's room? Won't she be mad?"

"Don't worry. There. Right below us."

Below her room's window was the back of the shop, and they spoke there. She held a bouquet. Kaburagi brought it, I guess. We opened the window softly and peeked between the curtains.

"…couldn't find them. But I will."

"It's all right. I don't want anything more the happen."

Huh? I guess they were talking about finding the culprit of the locker incident? But she's hiding trouble at Zuiran from her family, so Kanta-kun can't hear this…

"Did something happen to sis?

As expected, he asked. "Not sure." I can't think of an explanation. What do I do? I'll change the subject. "So, Kanta-kun. Does he come here often?"

"Buys cake from us once a month."

UGH! A monthly visit. I would run into him. That Kaburagi's moving around a lot where I can't see. That teddy bear on the bookshelf was Kaburagi's Christmas present, too.

"Hey, hey. Is Kaburagi-san going out with sis?"

"I don't think so…"

"But he really likes her, right?"

"Well, I wonder. What does Takamichi-san say?"

"She say it's not like that. She gets mad when we bring it up."

"I see."

They started to talk about homework over spring break, and problems on the mock exams. As expected from the top students. Kaburagi's face was bright even though all they talked about was studying. Oh, he even laughed. Talking with the girl he likes. Of course he's happy.

"By the way, what are you doing during spring break, Takamichi?"

"I'm helping the store or going to the library to study."

"Oh, and today…"

"I'm home. Oh, hello, Kaburagi-san," greeted the little sister, Natsumi-chan.

"Hello."

So he's been coming here often enough for the little sister to greet him normally, that Kaburagi. Natsumi-chan went on to ask, "So, onee-chan, Kif-chan's here?"

UWAAAA! My heart stopped. I can't see because of shock.

"Hey, are you okay, Kifli?"

My eyes are rolled back, apparently.

"Kif-chan…?" murmured Kaburagi. He knows that name! My stomach pain! "Is someone here?"

"Um, yes. A friend came over! Na—chan, go on inside."

"Yees!"

"Oh, a friend…" Don't say you're coming in! Don't say it! Read the situation, Kaburagi! "Then I'll be going." He read the situation!

"Thank you for coming all this way. Oh, and these flowers, too."

"No, I just happened to be in this area. And wanted cake." No way that this was a coincidence! You brought flowers! Kaburagi, come up with a better excuse! But if I wasn't here, you would have spent more time with her… Sorry…

Kaburagi waved and got in the parked car and left. Phew! But Natsumi-chan's ambush was bad for my stomach. I need to have them all call me Kif-chan, now. And Wakaba-chan called me a friend. Was that true?

Wakaba-chan came back inside and placed the flowers in a vase.

"Onee-chan is learning about flowers at school. When are you going to teach me?" Natsumi-chan asked proudly.

"Hey, it's embarrassing so don't say that in front of Kisshouin-san."

"Why? You show taught us about tea. You spin the tea cup." And Wakaba-chan started to panic. Is that what she does at home? I'm glad that she's having fun at home with Zuiran's curriculum.

"Ehehe, I tried tea ceremony and flower arrangement, so I'm thinking about calligraphy next year," admitted Wakaba-chan, looking a little embarrassed.

I'm glad she's doing what she wants, but wouldn't choosing calligraphy get ink poured over her head?

The little sister came home hungry, so Wakaba-chan decided to make okonomiyaki (Japanese pancakes). Okonomiyaki! This might be the first time in this lifetime!

Yay! The shredded dried bonito's dancing! I can't take the smell of the sauce and mayonnaise! Hooray for the flour, too!

The little brother came home, too, so we started the okonomiyaki party. The okonomiyaki that I tried to flip came apart. Why? Kanta-kun removed me from duty… I cry. Wakaba-chan cuts the cabbage so quickly.

"Kisshouin-san, do you want another?"

"No, I'm already full. Oh, but it you're about to have leftovers, I can have another bite."

It's so fun. It's so delicious. It's so comfortable at Wakaba-chan's home.

"Thank you for the meal, once again…" I said as Wakaba-chan walked me to the train station. I have a meal every time I visit. It's a little shameless. Maybe I should bring some meat as a gift next time.

"Don't worry about it… Everyone has fun eating with you. Come back again."

I'll be back quickly if you say that.

"That reminds me, Kaburagi-sama…"

"Oh, yeah. He came to buy some cake since he was in the area. And to say he hasn't been able to find the locker vandal." Yes, I know. I was listening.

"Do you want the culprit found?"

"No. I don't want this to get any bigger. I told Kaburagi. That he didn't need to look."

"Oh." Kaburagi stands out no matter what he does. "What do you think about Kaburagi-sama?"

"Huh!?" She almost jumped. Oh, was it wrong to ask?

"Well, like his personality and such. Just wondering."

In the manga, Wakaba-chan was already in love with him, and things were heating up around now. They've had problems, but it hasn't been heating up right?

"Umm…. He felt unapproachable, like he was in a different world, but that changed a little after talking with him."

"Like?"

"Well… When he injured me, he was apologizing really seriously, and went with me to the hospital every time."

"Isn't that normal?"

"You think so? He didn't try to settle it with money, and took responsibility to the end. He was earnest."

"Oh."

"And we talked a lot then. I was surprised he listened with a smile. I mean, he's the Emperor of Zuiran!" That name came from the cavalry battle, though. External students don't know that.

"He started to feel closer after that. He usually seems mature, but he sometimes acts like a kid, Kaburagi-kun."

Oh? Wakaba-chan's Kaburagi sounds like the Emperor in KimiDol. So he has a chance? Seems too glorified, though. Acts like a kid sometimes? His emotional maturity is below Kanta-kun.

I really want to hear if Wakaba-chan likes Kaburagi, but I shouldn't. She looked too surprised. But I really want to know…

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. So you're studying in the library over the break?"

"Yes. Huh? Did we talk about that? The younger kids are too distracting at home. I go to the local library, or the bigger ones a little further away sometimes. Mizusaki-kun showed me a nice big one with a café."

"Oh, Mizusaki-kun?" Did you go together? "So did you study with Mizusaki-kun there?"

"Sometimes. I usually go alone. Oh, but I promised to go together."

Isn't that the library date I long for!? Hey! Wakaba-chan!

"We've talked about finishing in the top 2 together as the student council. Beat the Pivoine! Oh, I'm kidding! About beating the Pivoine! Did I make you mad?"

"No. Not at all. But Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama will be difficult."

"They are…"

Kaburagi! Fellow Stalking Horse is getting closer to Wakaba-chan! This isn't time to pretend that you happened to be the neighborhood!

"But there are so many people that end up different from your impression at Zuiran."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. When I just enrolled, I didn't think we'd get along this well."

"I guess." So she thinks we get along. That makes me happy. And you called me a friend to Kaburagi. Do you really believe that? "Was my impression that bad?"

"It's not bad at all! Just, like Kaburagi, felt like you were in a different world."

"And now? Do you still believe that?"

"Hmm… I can't say we're in the same one, but…"

"But, I'd like to be friends with Takamichi-san…"

"Really? Ehehe, I actually thought of you as one for a while."

Wakaba-chan! I was so moved, I grabbed her hands.

Afterwards, I advised her to try anything but calligraphy, and parted by the ticketing gate.

"Come back again. Everyone's waiting."

"Thank you."

The wind blew, and my hair whipped up. Oh, I caught a whiff of the okonomiyaki! I'd better take a bath before anybody notices. But it was fun!

I took out my cellphone from my bag, and saw mail from Kaburagi stating he needed to discuss "that matter". Ugh…

He was at Wakaba-chan's house during the day, and mail to discuss right after? Too much trouble! He didn't find out that I was Kif-chan did he!?

Well, it is troublesome, but I did get in his way today, so I do feel a little bit of guilt. He seemed happy, after all, when he was with her. He wanted to be with her… Sorry…

Out of mercy, I replied, "Would you like to talk instead of text? I can't spare too much time." He replied, "Then let's talk at length at the cherry blossom party." HUH! Since when am I supposed to go there!?


	207. 207

207

Since I had attended the cherry blossom viewing last year, my parents just assumed that I would be going again. Ask me next time! That was on purpose! I don't want to go. I don't have to courage to get food poisoning again, though. I'll never do that again. I thought that I would die for real. I could see the other side.

Mother was excited for this year, and trying to get me into a kimono. A kimono at night with cherry blossoms…. Sounds scary… Nooo…

Would it get cancelled if a storm knocks off all the flowers?

It was sunny.

Onii-sama would be late because of work. He seems busy lately. He still hadn't taken me anywhere for his promised White Day dinner.

"Oh, Reika-san! So glad that you came!"

Madam Kaburagi welcomed us with outstretched arms as we approached. She's as florid as ever. And president Kaburagi is so sophisticated! His legs are so much longer than father! He's not dumpy! Ah, swoon…

After madam Kaburagi praised my kimono look almost excessively, she began talking about her son. "I heard that boy became the president of the Pivoine. Can that surly boy handle it?"

"Masaya-sama is popular, so there's no need for worry."

"You believe so? Doesn't he cause you problems, also?"

"Of course not. Masaya-sama is dependable. His grades are always at the top…" I'm not really friendly with him, so I can't think of what to praise. Hmm… Kaburagi's good points… Sorry, can't think of any.

"If my idiot son caused any trouble for you, let me know. I'll scold him."

"Oh, my... Ohohoho…" He's causing me problems right now.

"Please take care of Masaya going forward."

"Likewise…"

I manage to suppress my feelings of not wanted to. Ugh, I can't keep my smile right. Madam Kaburagi finally departed to greet other guests. Then, led by father, I made the rounds greeting others. I can't keep up this charade…

After greeting other guest with connections to my parents, I was finally free. Many are trying to sell their sons to me, and they're difficult to dodge. Thanks to that, I don't have much of an appetite, even with the feast in front of me. A short break with cherry blossom jello… Ah, delicious.

"Good evening, Kisshouin-san."

"…Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama." Why did I have to run into him…?

"You're in a kimono tonight? I guess that's a deep scarlet? You look nice. It suits you."

"Thank you very much…" Oh, that fake smile… Does he still hold a grudge for me spilling his White Day date? I want to escape…

"Aren't you going to see the cherry blossoms?

"I went up close earlier. Besides, I prefer viewing cherry blossoms at night from a distance." The weeping cherries are in full bloom, and I can hear the voices of approval from the guests. The Yoshino cherries and also blooming, and seem otherworldly in its illumination.

"I understand your feelings. Cherry blossoms at night are a bit disturbing. Like how they suck the life out of people to bloom. You know, 'beneath a cherry tree…'"

"'is buried a corpse!'" That's right! Exactly! Cherry blossoms at night are frightening! I like cherry blossoms, and I think they're beautiful at night, but so beautiful, they're frightening. Why do people have parties under cherry blossoms at night? I was glad to find someone who thought that, too.

"When I read Kajii Motojirou, I thought I understood. That uneasiness when seeing the cherry blossoms at night."

Yes! I know! "I don't feel that during the day, though…"

"Maybe it's how they float in the darkness, the sensation of getting swallowed."

"Perhaps."

"These weeping cherries are only about 50 years old, but when you think of how much blood those that are hundreds of years old have sucked…"

"Stop that! You're scaring me!" You made me imagine that… "Don't you think that flower viewings of peaches or apricots wouldn't be frightening, even at night?"

"Sheee. If Masaya's mom heard, she'd probably get excited and set it up. Like 'Reika-san likes peaches and apricots, then….'"

Whoops. Can't have that. Madam Kaburagi likes planning events, so she really might do it. I covered my mouth quickly. Enjou smiled, looking at me.

"Cherry blossoms might scare you, but you like their snacks, right? Like Sakura-mochi."

How did you know? Western snacks that use flowers are mostly questionable, like rose jams, but I like the Japanese snacks. Sakura-mochi. Cherry branch mochi… Wait, they're all mochi….

"Yes. When I have cherry blossom snacks. I feel like it's spring. In that sense, I enjoy having snacks that I associate with its season." I'm not some glutton. Even if I do gorge myself on Sakura-mochi at home while I gulp down some green tea!

"I see. Kisshouin-san is refined…" That's right. Refined! Not a glutton. Enjou, your eyes are laughing. He doesn't believe me at all. "As expected of you, Kisshouin-san. You seem to be enjoying that Cherry blossom jello right this moment." Ugh! I want to get him back. "That reminds me. Masaya was looking for you."

"Is that so…" Does he intend to ask for dating advice in this crowd? "You two aren't together? How rare."

"Do you think of us as a set, Kisshouin-san?"

"The two of you are famous for being friendly with each other, snuggling."

"Snuggling? No way. You're just saying that on purpose, Kisshouin-san." Did he get mad? He might get show his malicious scheming-side. Get ready for the counterattack!

As I put up my guard, she arrived. "Shuu, there you are." Yuiko-san placed her hand on Enjou's shoulder from behind. So she was here…

"Yuiko."

"I lost sight of you, and was worried." She leaned on his shoulder looking up at his face. The beautiful and ephemeral Yuiko-san. The men around can't seem to take their eyes off of her.

"You seemed to be enjoying your time with them, so I thought that you'd be fine."

"Oh? Were you jealous?"

"I wonder."

I guess that those guys were fawning over her before. They look irritated that she's talking with Enjou, but I guess they're no match for him. They look good together.

"Yuiko. This is Kisshouin Reika-san. A classmate," he introduced me, gently tapping her hand on his arm.

"Kisshouin, Reika-san? She turned to me slowly. Her dark-eyes gazed at me, sending a chill down my spine.

"Kisshouin-san knows Yuiko, right? My relative, Uryuu Yuiko."

"Gokigen yoh, I'm Kisshouin Reika," I introduced myself with the most composed smile that I could manage.

"I'm Uryuu Yuiko. I believe that we've met…?"

"Yes, at Zuiran's school festival."

She gazed at me for a moment, before smiling softly. "That's right. You wore that adorable Chinese dress. Right?"

"Yes."

She laughed softly that she was correct. The surrounding men looked lovestruck.  
"Shuu? I'm thirsty."

"Then I can pick up some drinks. Kisshouin-san…?"

"I'll go look at the cherry blossoms. Excuse me, Enjou-sama, Yuiko-san." Enjou raised an eyebrow, and Yuiko-san smiled towards me with those eyes gazing at… what? No way. Who would stay with them? Too scary.

I wanted to flee with quickly, but I can't stride in this kimono! Ugh! A penguin! Be a penguin! Ugh, I can feel Yuiko-san's eyes on me… Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts….


	208. 208

208

A cherry blossom viewing with your girlfriend? Humph! Vexing. Besides, why celebrate with this viewing? Shouldn't this be a solemn affair? Long ago, this was a festival to cast out the evil spirits that spread disease around the time the flowers bloomed. To be frolicking at this time… The gods will curse them with pestilence! Ugh!

After I was further away, the dejected loser in me awakened to howl. What was that? I felt like a third wheel…!

I'm hungry after I get mad. I don't care if the sash is too tight. I picked up dishes and sat down nearby. Some acquaintances, Pivoine members, or their parents would greet me sometimes.

For some reason, a slanderous rumor that I was a daddy's girl had spread, and many grown men came for advice like, "My young daughter's treating me coldly. What should I do…?" Don't make geezer jokes, try to look sharp, don't bring up your past in a lecture, don't look at younger women, praise but don't fawn, etc. etc. I thought of them with that dandy father of Kaburagi. If he was my father, I'd be proud to be with him…

Oh! No, Reika! Snap back to reality and that tanuki father!

As I returned to my meal, a pair of gorgeous ladies accosted me.

"Reika-chan, it's been a while."

"Aira-sama! Yurie-sama!" Wow! It really has been a while. I exchange mail and phone calls with Aira-sama, but she seemed busy in college. They're beautiful as always… So happy to see them!

"How have both of you been? You seemed busy."

"I guess so. We have to decide our paths about now."

"So you're deciding your future?"

They smiled wryly. "I have some aspirations. But my parents want me go come work for them, or with someone they know, so we end up fighting…"

"Me, too. It's a problem when you don't think like them." They sighed.

I guess finding work is tough. For a parent, the job of an ojou-sama is how to appear on the family tree. Most of Zuiran's ojou-sama merely get employed through some connections until they get married, but Aira-sama and Yurie-sama want to be independent.

I don't want to work at the family company, either. If I did, I'd get some comfy position, but nobody would want to deal with me, and I'd end up alone. Then a political marriage to follow? I want to avoid the Downfall, but I don't want that, either. I want to marry for love!

"Yurie, if worst comes to worst, you want to escape overseas?" asked Aira-sama.

"What are saying?" chided Yurie with a smile. Really does look tough

"So, Reika-chan. There's something interesting going on with Masaya?" They closed on either side of me as if we were speaking secrets. They look really delighted, their eyes shining bright.

"Interesting…?"

"That Masaya has someone he likes."

"Reika-san, do you know her?"

"Huh!?" How did you know!? Did Kaburagi tell you?!

"From that look, I guess you know."

"Kaburagi-sama told you?"

"To Yurie."

"He seemed restless on Christmas, so I asked, 'Is there someone you like?' and he said 'there is…' Masaya even looks at my women's fashion magazines when he comes over, and got depressed after Valentines. He's so easy to read," laughed Yurie-sama.

"He probably was able to give up on Yurie because he found someone new."

"He was suspicious back then."

"Do you know who it is?"

"An external student, right? Do you know what she's like, Reika-chan?"

"Somewhat…"

I tried to be ambiguous. Wakaba-chan's feelings weren't clear, so I didn't want to say too much. Only bad things can come from opening my mouth. After some more talk, they were called away by a Pivoine senpai, and I got up to walk off my meal.

As I wandered the venue, my eyes met with Kaburagi, as he was surrounded by ojou-sama. Oh, he saw me…

"Kisshouin." He came over after excusing himself from the young ladies.

"Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama. Thank you for inviting me here tonight."

"Yeah, thanks for coming."

He directed me next to a wall hidden from the cherry blossoms. There are few people here, next to the partition, so we can talk freely. Not bad. The son of the event sponsor knows the best spots of the venue.

"Sit down."

"Excuse me… So you wished to discuss something?"

"From the start? It's… about her."

"Yes." Of course.

"I'll start at the beginning. There was a little accident in the summer…" Kaburagi went on to talk about getting friendly with her, and buying cakes from time to time. Yup, I know it all. "But nothing's happening beyond that."

"Oh."

"What do I do?"

Huh? That!? "Shouldn't you confess your feelings?"

"Wha! Foo!" He stopped, flustered. You were about to call me a fool? "Not yet! It's too early!"

"Is that so…" His eyes aren't focused. He's a bigger wimp than I thought. "Then ask her out, and deepen your friendship?"

"I thought of that, but I haven't found the right time. She's busy. I have plans, too. I finally found some time to see her, but she was with a friend, so I couldn't ask her."

That was me. "So why didn't you contact her before you went?"

"Wanted to surprise her…"

What a pest! I had stomach cramps from the surprise! "You may become a bother if you go there without forewarning."

"You… think…?"

"Yes! I recommend you making an appointment from now on!" Yeah. I can't run into you while I'm over there. I really don't want Kaburagi there. But's that's my selfishness, so at least give warning.

"But I'm there to buy cake, not to see her."

"That's just an excuse."

"…Yes…"

"Then you can tell her that you want to pick up a cake, but also ask when she's available."

"Understood. I'll take that under advisement," he nodded.

Under advisement?

"And about that friend that was over there."

My heart skipped. Did he notice!?

"…Yes?"

"She said Kif-chan."

"…Yes?"

"What's Kif-chan?"

"Huh?" What do you mean what?

"Kifyama, kifda, kifko, kifme, kifeh… Nothing fits."

"Oh…" Kifli is correct.

"Then I realized. The friend could be a man, it was Gifu!"

"…" A guy… All strength leaves me...

"What do you think?"

"Well…"

"Come on, advisor!"

Since when am I your advisor. "If it bothers you, just ask her. Who that Gifu was. If it ends up being Kif, then, she's probably a girl. Otherwise, a boy."

"Hmm…"

So indecisive… It's me. A girl!

"Why don't we move on to asking her out."

"Right! Where do I go!" His face immediately brightened.

"The easiest would be… let's see, asking to study together at the library."

"Library!? You call that a date!?"

Hey! Don't mock the library date! I explain that a study date would be the easiest to convince someone studying for entrance exams, and Kaburagi was eventually convinced. That's right. Start here! Fellow Stalking Horse has already done it!

The son of the event sponsor can't be hidden away for long, so Kaburagi went back. Onii-sama came to find me, so we went to see the cherry blossoms one last time.

We found Imari-sama speaking with a bewitching beauty under the cherry blossoms. He didn't seem to notice us, and we walked by not wanting to interrupt him. I heard him emotionally recite, "Mountain cherries the one faintly seen between the mist is affirmed as my love…"

Onii-sama smacked his lips at the Casanova village chief's words, while I bowed to his potential.


	209. 209

209

I went to a French restaurant with Onii-sama for some duck. This is the slightly late White Day present.

Onii-sama was in charge of a big project, and coming home late every night. Being employed is tough. He was working on his PC even after he came home. He finally reached his goal, so Onii-sama brought me to dinner tonight as he had promised. A rare dinner with Onii-sama… I'm so happy! I curled my hair tighter thatn usual. I wore a new favorite dress that I had just bought. I feel like a princess escorted by Onii-sama!

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"Oh, no!" Don't mind me! Onii-sama was busy with work." And he smiled kindly beyond the candle light. "But don't work too hard. I'm worried about your health."

"Thanks. I just had to succeed with this project. It's well known that I'm the heir, but if I didn't prove myself, I'll be looked down on as just another green horn from within and without. I might have proven myself with this, though. In a lot of ways."

"Oh, my!" You're great! Great, Onii-sama! Not just resting on your title, but convincing everyone with your work. That's the Onii-sama I'm proud of! "I admire you, Onii-sama! I'm proud to be your sister!" I declared with a clenched fist.

"You're going overboard," he smiled and he sipped his wine.

"So? How is the wine tonight, Onii-sama?"

"Uh-huh. It's not too heavy, and you might like the taste."

I asked the sommelier for the label of the wine Onii-sama was drinking. I'd been collecting wine labels that my family had enjoyed. When I'm 20, and if hadn't been brought down, I would taste every bottle that Onii-sama had enjoyed. He said that the company was doing well, so I can gulp down expensive wines, soon. In my past life, sour mixes at a pub where about all I had drunk. I can't wait! I wasn't very strong against alcohol in my past, but I feel different this time!

But this duck is so delicious. I open wide for another bite.

"So Reika, how are things with Masaya-kun of the Kaburagi's recently?"

Gasp! The duck got stuck in my throat! I can't expose this shame in public. I manage to force it down.

"Reika, are you all right?"

"…Yes, Onii-sama." As expected of him… Getting to the heart of the matter when your opponent is drawing her breath… I'm left shaken.

"Recently...? Nothing much."

"Really? The two of you looked like you were having a good time at the cherry blossom viewing the other day."

He noticed… But we did not have a good time. "We spoke, but we don't really get along or not get along…" I didn't do anything wrong, but I feel bad. I pretend that I'm busy eating, and look away from Onii-sama.

"I see..." said Onii-sama, seemingly convinced. "So what about Shuusuke-kun of the Enjou family?"

Gasp! "…Same as above…" Give me a break… I'd rather not talk about him even more…

"I saw him with a pretty woman at the cherry blossom viewing, but do you know her?"

"I heard that she was a relative…"

"Oh, a relative?" He smiled meaningfully. Huh? What…? "Well, if you need anything, let me know."

"Yes, Onii-sama," nodding meekly.

"I'm worried since you're hiding so much recently."

"Eh…?!" I looked up and he smiled at me. How much does Onii-sama know?

Today's the Buddha's birthday. I poured some sweet tea over a statue of Buddha at a temple. Dear Buddha, unlike those heathen influenced by western culture, I don't take part in Christmas or Valentines, and come to celebrate your birthday as a devout Buddhist. Please grant me a wonderful love! And a peaceful school year!

Seniors have a school trip, so the class selections are important. I walked to the class charts in trepidation, but found Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan with me! The three of us hadn't been together since elementary school!

"Reika-sama, we're in the same class!"

"Let's all spend a fun year together!"

"I'm so glad! Let's get along again this year! Was this the Buddha's blessing?!

"But we couldn't be in Kaburagi-sama's class either…" murmured Serika-chan in disappointment. Kaburagi, Enjou, and Fellow Stalking Horse were all in different classes. Did the school intentionally separate us thinking about the balance of power? I'm glad not to be stuck with Kaburagi or Enjou with the school trip coming up. Was this the Buddha's blessing?!

Once again, I was stuck as class rep. I've gotten used to it, so I don't object. My partner's Satomi-kun who shared duties our sophomore year. We get along, so that's good.

"Look forward to working with you, Kisshouin-san."

"Likewise."

And another that was in my class. Tagaki-kun who looked like this was the end of the world. He avoided me the rest of the time at cram school. I should say something nicely. I walked to his desk with Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan.

"Tagaki-kun, I've been chosen as class rep this year. You'll help me, won't you?"

Oh? I came for a friendly chat, but did that sound like a threat? His face has gone past blue, and turned brown. Serika-chan, Kikuno-chan, don't ask him, "You DO understand?" Tagaki-kun, don't cry.

After the opening ceremony, I headed to the Pivoine Salon. We're to meet new faces, but Kaburagi also sent me mail. "Went to library together yesterday. Trouble. Come to the Salon tomorrow for details."

I sigh. Do I have to listen to more love troubles? But Kaburagi really move on my advice quickly... Whether to call him earnest or a fool…

Kaburagi was waiting eagerly at the Salon.


	210. 210

210

Kaburagi gave a simple address as the president at the school year's first tea party at the Pivoine Salon. The new members from the Petit introduced themselves. We then moved on the chat about the spring over snacks.

Today's snack was an isphahan. The dreams of a maiden given form in a rose, raspberry, lychee mix in a macaron cake. It's too cute, a waste to eat. Oh, a desert worthy of the rococo queen!

I was enjoying the cake at my usual seat when my brand new, unworthy disciple approached.

"Start with a report."

Start without a greeting? Well, fine. Hey, disciple, who gave you permission to sit next to me.

"Kif was a girl."

Of course. Oh, the raspberry's sourness is just right, cute and tasty. I love it.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"I am. Go on."

Lychee reminds me of Yang Kuei Fei. I don't enjoy lychee that much, but Yang Kuei Fei had this transported on the Silk Road. If I were Yang Kuei Fei, what would I ask for?

"As you suggested, I aske who Gifu-chan was, and she asked who that was. She laughed that it was Kif-chan."

I like cherries. How much longer until they're in season…

"Kif was a nickname and a girl. My fear was baseless."

I heard that eating cherry seeds accidently causes cecum. It's just a myth, but still worries me…

"Hey."

"I'm listening. Kif-chan was a nickname for a girl. And?"

Kaburagi had a look of disapproval and muttered, "Will you listen carefully?" but went on, "The last day of spring break I asked Takamichi to the library."

"Yes." I looked around the Salon. Music was playing, and nobody was around us, so Kaburagi mentioning her name softly should be okay.

"Takamichi was apparently studying at the library every day, so she accepted readily."

"Well, that's nice."

"Up to here." He made a bitter face. "We went to her library, and Mizusaki was there!"

"Mizusaki-kun?!"

"That's right. He looked surprised, too, but Mizusaki was the one who introduced her to that library. AND! They had studied there before!"

"Oh." She had mentioned something like that. "So what did you do?"

"The 3 of us studied. We took a break in the café once. Just studied the rest of the time. That's no date. That's a study session!"

"Oh."

"I reservations for dinner with her after that, but Takamichi had to help the store, so she left at closing. That's it. I didn't even have time to ask her."

"Dinner? You didn't ask her before?"

"No, I didn't."

What were you thinking…

"That's why I told you to think about their circumstances first. Besides, where were you going to take her?"

"French in Aoyama."

"Fool!"

"HUH!?" Whoops! I didn't filter that. "Did you just call me a fool?" Whoops, he's mad.

"No, certainly not! I said French! You misheard." He looks suspicious. I should keep going. "Um, Kaburagi-sama. If you suddenly invite someone to dinner at a French restaurant, girls would be troubled before they would be happy."

"Why?"

He doesn't understand anything. What a fool, Kaburagi. "If it's an ordinary place for everyday people, that's fine, but Aoyama is a luxurious French restaurant, she'd be out of place in street clothes, it would be torture. Girls would like to dress up when going to places like that!"

Dressing up is armor! Choosing what to wear at nice places is part of the fun. Normal street clothes for that…? And for dinner, not lunch. Surrounded by extravagant guests, compared to you, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"They don't have a dress code. I was dressed normally, too."

Your normal clothes and a normal high school kid's is completely different! Besides, someone like you looks fine even in rough clothing. You were polished to belong in places like that. They'd probably think you look splendid with a normal look. The Emperor doesn't understand commoners…

"You don't understand…" I sighed.

"What?" sounding angry.

"Anything." I should tell him, for Wakaba-chan's sake. "Acting at your whim would be nothing but a bother for her! First, make an appointment. Then, tell her what you have planned to the finish. Respect her style of life. To put it simply, if you're going to casually ask her to eat somewhere, make it somewhere she would go to normally. If you're thinking about that French restaurant, tell her first!"

Kaburagi opened his eyes wide open.

I know Wakaba-chan's normal dress. It's cute, like a normal high school student. She may even have dressed up a little to go to the library. Even so, to be taken to that French, with study materials in tow would be bothersome.

Kaburagi thought long and hard, but eventually nodded, "Understood. I'll work hard to match Takamichi."

Oh, the Emperor bent! Is this the power of love?! He let it slide that my normal speech slipped out. Good…

"Kisshouin, what is love?" asked Kaburgi as we passed each other in the hall, as if whispering a secret.

"Huh?"

"What is love, Kisshouin?"

What is he asking suddenly? What is love? Is this a Zen question? Love… Love is… Oh, I get it…

"'A star in a heap of crap.'"

"Okay."

Satisfied that I gave him the answer, he walked away.

Annoying… It'll be too irritating to be quizzed like this every time. I need to get rid of that collection of poems.

.

.

.

Du fragst mich, Kind, was Liebe ist?

Ein Stern in einem Haufen Mist

You ask me, child, what love is?

A star in a heap of crap

Heinrich Heine


	211. 211

211

The class representatives gathered for a meeting about the school trip for seniors. In May, we will visit London, Paris, and Rome. Every city will have site seeing on the first day, free time on the second, followed by travel on the third. A fairly tight schedule. Why have a trip now? I'm busy with the handicrafts club with new students coming in. I ranted to Satomi-kun on the way.

"I'm glad Kisshouin-san's the class rep with me. A lot of guys cut loose for it, but everyone listens to you. I'm counting on you, Kisshouin-san."

So said Satomi-kun, but he did well our sophomore year. He's not completely by the book, so he's flexible. I'll be counting on you, too, Satomi-kun.

At the meeting room, other class reps and the student council members were there. Oh, it's Iinchou. I waved, and he waved back with Miharu-chan. He became the class rep with Miharu-chan after the class change. And on White Day, they followed my advice and went to the amusement park with Iwamuro-kun and Nonose-san over spring break, they reported happily at the beginning of the term.

"Thank you, Kisshouin-san! You're the master! The four of us went on a lot of attractions, but I didn't want to get on the roller coaster, but Honda-san, said it's okay. Embarrassing, right? But I got on and it wasn't scary, so I'm glad I didn't look bad in front of Honda-san. We couldn't see everything, so we promised to go again…"

The 4 of them at an amusement park? That's a double date! I'm jealous! The company of friends! To be young! I want to go on a double date at the amusement park!

After making me sit through their story, they gave me snacks as a gesture of thanks. Thank you, it was good.

Iinchou and Miharu-chan were happily chatting over the handout of the trip. Maybe they'll spend their free time together.

Ugh, did I give away too much of my luck? Aren't they rejoicing in love, too much? The master is still the village chief of Alone in Love village. Shouldn't the first disciple care about the master a little more…? No, as the master, I should bless the children's happiness. They are villagers in Rejoicing in Love village. A wide river separates our villages…

This meeting involved the division of groups and room assignments and what to watch for during free time. Groups and rooms were basically divided by class but free time was open to members of other classes, so we were to be more careful.

Kaburagi and Enjou's class reps already looked tired. Girls are probably going to rush around them during free times… Good luck.

Therefore, talk of the school trip dominates the senior's conversations.

"Where should we go on our free time?"

"Shopping in Paris, of course. I want handbags not available in Japan."

"I want shoes. But I want a handbag, too. Where will you shop?"

"Let's catch a musical at Picadilly Circus!"

"Sounds wonderful! How about the 'Phantom of the Opera'? It was great when I saw it with my family."

"I want to see 'Les Miserable'."

"Isn't that depressing…?"

"How about the ballet?"

"I want to catch an opera in Rome, too!"

Hmm… a musical, the ballet, and an opera. For ballet, I want to see Pirates. And as a stamp collector, I want to buy pretty stamps everywhere. Maybe I'll buy some at the Vatican and air mail my family and Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan. But I might be back before the mail arrives.

Moriyama-san at cram school found her boyfriend during the school trip. I hear that couples form often. Maybe I'll have a wonderful meeting…

Wondering what Wakaba-chan will see, I called her.

"The British Museum! I want to see the cat mummy! The Rosetta Stone! And it's free! England, how generous! I want to have some gelato in the Piazza di Spagna, too!" She seemed excited about her first trip overseas.

"Unfortunately, I believe that food and drinks are prohibited there…"  
"What!?" She was disappointed, but she can eat nearby while looking at the Piazza di Spagna.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for telling me about the passport. Everything went smoothly. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She asked my impression of each city since I had visited them before. Then I asked how the studying at the library went.

"Yeah. It's quiet, so I can concentrate."

"I see. That's good. Did you study on your own every time?"

"Usually. I was with Mizusaki-kun a few times. Oh, and with Kaburagi-kun."

"Oh, with Kaburagi-sama?"

"Yeah, Kaburagi-kun asked if I wanted to study together at the library. He doesn't seem to study there usually, though, so I took him to the one Mizusaki-kun told me about that I liked. Then we ran into Mizusaki-kun. We all studied together."

"Oooh." Just like Kaburagi said. The moment he went from heaven to hell. "Was it fun studying together?"

"Fun? I gained a good point of reference. Mizusaki-kun showed me his supplementary class' notes and Kaburagi showed me his study guide."

It really was a study session instead of a date. Poor Kaburagi.

"By the way, we're having a grill-out. You want to come?"

"Huh?! I do, I do!"

We scheduled our visit. Grill!


	212. 212

212

As the class rep, I'm busy preparing for the school trip, but I can't slack off from the handicrafts club. New students will be paying us a visit. I was over-eager becoming an official member last year, but I need to gain new members as the club president this year. I need male members like Minami-kun, too!

I was peacefully discussing this with the other members as we worked on our own projects. It's so soothing and relaxing here. I want keep chatting and knitting like this…

There are many irritations in the world. Wakaba-chan and Kaburagi aren't in the same class, but seniors have more electives and they're in the same classroom sometimes.

Kaburagi muttered, "Regrettable to the extreme," about not being in the same class, but he talks about studying before and after classes with here. Wakaba-chan doesn't mind talking about studies, so they seem to get along from afar.

I hoped that her treatment would get better after spring break, but Kaburagi's not helping. He really needs to think about her position, and not talk to her, but she's in a different class, and busy after school, so she'd only be available on weekends. Then the short breaks between classes would be the only time to be with her. That boy in love is compromising, if even this much. Well, I can understand. He's probably wants to talk to her without worry, and stay with her, but holding back. Kaburagi's too popular with the girls, so I can't tell him to give up the girl he likes. He's earnest, if a fool.

There's a rumor about Enjou, too. News of having his arm locked with Yuiko spread as soon as school started. Probably from the few Zuiran students who were there. When asked about their relationship, he replies, "A relative," but they looked like lovers from any angle. Too close for just any relative.

Because of that I get swamped by questions like, "Is it true Enjou-sama was close to a beautiful woman?" and "Was it the girl from the school festival?" from Enjou-fans. "I saw him with a girl, but I don't know anything more," is what I replied. I can't have answer about Enjou's love life. "Reika-sama, can you ask Enjou-sama what he thinks about that woman?" Definitely NOT! So once again, Zuiran's stuck on talking about Kaburagi and Enjou.

I'm still busy prepping for the trip, I stuck looking after someone else's love life, and the handicrafts club soothes my agitated spirit. When I fiddle with my handicraft, I can forget about the world. I want to stay here forever.

I got another bad luck mail today. Ugh… I was going to skip the Salon and go straight to the club today. But if I ignore it, I'll get another message every 5 minutes… This is such a bother. I really should throw this in the water…

"You're late."

That's how you greet me? After I left my sanctuary for you? What a self-centered jerk…

"Kaburagi-sama. It pains me to say this, but I have plans myself. I can not be at your beck and call. I will keep my eyes open for Wakaba-san's harassment. Concerning your love, however, you should work on that yourself, and contact me should you need advice. Do you understand?" He angered me, so I protested a little, and Kaburagi's eyes grew wide.

"All right…" His only good part. Earnestness. Kaburagi reluctantly nodded.

"Very well, as long as you understand. And you wished to discuss?"

"I don't understand Takamichi…"

We were in the small meeting room, so that nobody in the Salon would hear us.

"I can't help you there…"

"How can I attract her…?" He sounds like a maiden in love, instead of the cool and wise Emperor of Zuiran.

"I told you before to confess to her."

"And it's too early!" he objected, his face all red.

"But to understand her feelings, and to have her see you as a romantic interest, a confession is the quickest way."

"But… the time of the confession should be in the perfect situation. The preparation is not ready!" The situation to confess? Like after school in the classroom, or the park in sunset?

"What situation would that be?"

"…Like… firing tens of fireworks, or have a message written in the sky…"

"What!? Isn't that for a proposal?! All that for a confession!?" Whoops. It slipped out from shock. But skywriting? Like writing 'I love you' in vapor trail?! No way!

"It's an important moment. It needs to leave a lasting impression," he stated confidently.

"No, no, definitely should be avoided. There may be girls who would be moved by such a display, but Takamichi-san would not be. She may be repulsed by spending money in such a manner."

"Really?"

"Yes!" She was surprised by my sense of money when I gave her the uniform so easily. If someone used millions of yen just for a confession, she would reject Kaburagi on money sense alone, and wake up even if she had feelings for him.

"Then how about filling her house with roses, as a show of my feelings? Isn't that romantic?"

"And leave no place to walk, and a lot of work to throw out? How many trash bags will that be?"

"Problems of the destitute."

"That's reality."

"Then rent a concert hall with an orchestra for her."

"Will you stop thinking of anything that would cost so much? Takamichi-san was raised in an ordinary home with an ordinary sense of money. If you did any of what you've suggested she'd reject you."

"What's ordinary money sense? Maybe you're not a romantic."

"Definitely not. Other girls at Zuiran would be moved by that display. But Takamichi-san is different. She understands the difficulties of making money. Should you spend your parent's cash for that, she would hold that against you instead of being happy. Besides, everything you've listed is cliché."

"Aren't you going too far?"

"I'm giving you honest advice."

"…Then what?"

"Just say you like her."

"Too ordinary. At least present her with a ring of her birthstone."

"Too much! A ring when you're not even going out?! What happens to it if you're rejected?"

"Don't say rejected! It's bad luck! The ring… Throw it away. Throw it in the sea."

"Woa! Takamichi-san would hate anyone who doesn't take good care of things. And to throw it in the sea…" I stifled a laugh.

"Why you…"

"Excuse me. Well, if you happen to give her a ring, and if it's not accepted, you can liquidate and donate the proceeds. A truly worthwhile use."

"I should have asked someone else…"

No, a ring all of sudden? That could turn into a horror movie. Kaburagi's skill at love is abysmal.

"Girls like accessories. But… I gave Takamichi an accessory, but I've never seen it on her."

"What?! A present?! When!?" She didn't tell me that! "When did you give it to her?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas?" Kaburagi gave her a German limited edition teddy bear. It's expensive for an ordinary high school boy, but I thought it was too normal for Kaburagi.

"I gave her a teddy bear…"

"Yes." I know.

"And I put a diamond heart necklace around its neck."

"Huh!?" Something like that was on it?! I didn't notice with the costume!

"I poured my heart into it."

"What are you giving to someone you can't even confess to!?"

"I wasn't sure she'd accept a typical luxury brand item, so I made an original work."

"Who?"

"Me."

"You…?"

"Handmade by me. I put everything into that heart necklace."

"Too much! Many times worse than a hand knitted muffler!" Besides… "Maybe she didn't understand the meaning of that necklace…"

"Huh?!"

Maybe it was hidden under the costume, or maybe she kept it elsewhere, but I've never seen her with a necklace.

"No, she'd notice."

"I wonder…" The Takamichi's were stunned by the cost of the teddy bear. If there was a necklace, they'd have told me.

"… Could Takamichi really not notice?"

"Well… Why didn't you just give it to her?"

"Stage direction."

Too ambiguous! You need to know what they can realize!

"I'm surprised that you thought of a teddy bear, however."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"A movie Yurie liked had a guy proposed with a handmade ring. So I always made her something for Christmas. Starting in junior high. First, a necklace of a lily. The next year, earrings of a lily. When I got to high school, it was going to be a ring, but…"

Oh, you got shot down before then. He looks depressed now. Did he remember that time?

"The necklace and earrings had Yurie's birthstone in the center. The ring was to be diamond and both of our birthstones.,,"

A diamond ring? Isn't that for engagements!? Did Yurie-sama break if off because she could see the ring coming?! That would be scary. I'd run.

This is a problem… It's worse than expected… I might not be able to handle this idiot…


	213. 213

213

I'm exhausted…

Kaburagi's has no sense of the common folk nor any skill at love. Even after we returned to the Salon, he would speak of confessing in splendid situations. Horrible ideas keep bubbling out of him. He didn't mention Wakaba-chan by name, but every idea was overblown or unrealistic. This is no good. It was decided he shouldn't confess. This idiot needs to learn about the common man, first. Ugh, this is going to be rough…

"Kisshouin-san, you became Masaya's counselor?"

"Huh!?"

There were too many eyes and ears, and he was so annoying, that I told Kaburagi to think of the words to say instead of the situation to get rid of him. I was recovering with some tea when Enjou accosted me with a smile.

"What do you mean, counselor?"

"Hmm? Masaya told me. That he was welcoming you as a counselor."

What's that! Counselor? That's a subordinate. Me, Kaburagi's subordinate?! How dare he! He's the disciple!

"That position is too much for me. I'll leave that to his best friend, Enjou-sama."

"No, that's too much for me…"

Humph. What's is member of Rejoicing in Love village saying? Advise him with your experience.

"Enjou-sama, do you know what Kaburagi-sama and I are discussing?"

"Yes, sort of."

Enjou glanced at Kaburagi. He was quietly reading my the window with his legs crossed. That must be more love poetry. He's looking for more bad lines… The members who didn't know of his sad interior, were sighing, smitten at that appearance.

"Then it would be more meaningful for Enjou-sama to advise him."

"Why?"

Because you have a girlfriend! Besides, why did this come to me? We don't even get along that well. Oh, it was Iwamuro-kun…

"I think a girl would be more meaningful," Enjou stated with a grin. "Take care of Masaya, Kisshouin-san.

Though a treasure hair had sprouted on my forehead, I've had nothing but bad luck. Ugh, this is too much.

I was lounging around on a Saturday when Fuyoko-sama from my group, and another Pivoine member called me, "I would like to have a friendly chat," and asked me out for some tea. We'd been in the same group of girls since elementary school, and we talked a bit in the Pivoine, but hadn't had a chance to get close, yet. She lived at a different pace, with a temperament of a court noble.

But if she's asking me out on a weekend, can I pick up another friend?!

I rendezvoused to the hotel lounge cheerfully where I met Fuyuko-sama and an older woman. Hmm? Her older sister?

"Fuyuko-sama." I called.

"Reika-sama! So good of you to come! Now, sit down."

"Yes, thank you."

I sat across from them and ordered some herb tea.

"Umm… so today…."

"Yes, I wanted to thoroughly discuss something with you once."

…I see. That makes me glad, but who is she? She looks about 25 or so, a plain looking woman in a suit, and doesn't look like she's a relative… Who is she? I was starting to regret coming.

"I was worried, your seemed so tired, lately.

"Oh, I see."  
"Yes, Reika-sama. Is there anything that troubles you?"

"Troubles? Not especially…"

"Oh, not the trouble surrounding Kaburagi-sama with that commoner girl? And you're whispering to Kaburagi-sama in the Salon. The others were jealous of you for being so close to Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama, but I wasn't. Because Reika-sama didn't look happy."

"Ah…"

The normally quiet Fuyuko-sama was prattling on.

"So Fuyuko-sama. Who might this be…?"  
"Yes! This is Ryuleya -sama, and a high ranking healer!"

Huh? Healer? What's a healer? Hira? Hiya? Hoya?

"A healer has the soothing power. To soothe the mind and body with that power!"

"Pleased to meet you. I am the healer, Ryuleya."

She doesn't seem to have a speck of European blood. A plain looking woman, calling herself Ryuleya.

"…That's an unusual name."

"My healer name. The Virtues granted me that name. With the revelation to heal the people through my power of miracles."

"Ah..."

The violet business card she handed me said "High ranking healer under the divine protection of the Virtues Ryuleya." All righty then…

"When I was going through a difficult time, I met Ryuleya-sama, and she saved me. She has guided me ever since."  
"Oh, excuse me, can I have today's special, the three assorted cakes?" I asked a waiter. What an attractive offer, to be able to taste three different cakes.

"…and Reika-sama seemed to be having some trouble lately, so I discussed wanting to help you to Ryuleya-sama."

Ah. They went on to explain some mumbo jumbo, but I listened without much seriousness, and the high ranking healer's eyes sharpened.

"You're possessed by a fox spirit."

"Oh, no, Reika-sama!"

"Oh…"

So that's how you'll come. A fox… Well, whatever.

"It must be exorcized, or further ills shall…"

"There's no need," I rejected. "Because it's not a fox that possesses me, but a tanuki."

"Huh?"

"That tanuki has cursed me, the curse of the taniki cub. A dreadful curse that turns a midsection into a tanunki if careless. And there's no way to lift it."

"Reika-sama, what are you…"

"But I've grown attached to this tanuki, so I intend to be with him for the rest of my life. He can be a pest, but quite cute once I got used to him. So there's no need for an exorcism. A sad fate can be trampled and scattered, and I can move forward."

I finished my cakes and herb tea, so with that proclamation, I got up and departed, "Gokigen yoh."

I thought that Fuyuko-sama was otherworldly, but she was of that kind…? I give up.

When I got home, the tanuki that possessed me had cursed me with the fruit tart of the season. Curse him!


	214. 214

214

I'll be grilling with Wakaba-chan today. I'm taking some fine beef. I can't eat for free, after all!

"Takamichi-san, I brought some meat! Let's have some with everyone, later."

"Eh! You brought us meat!? You shouldn't have! Oh, it's heavy. Thank you."

"No problem."

Grilling, grilling! Grilling on a hotplate!

"Come on in, Kisshouin-san."

"Thank you for having me."

I followed Wakaba-chan into the living room, and her siblings greeted me.

"Welcome, Kif-chan!"

You came, Kifli!"

"Welcome"

"Hello. Thank you for having me."

I'm stuck with Kifli now. Kanta-kun was making something in the kitchen.

"Kisshouin-san, sit down. Is wheat tea, okay?"

"Yes, thank you. What are you making, Kanta-kun?"

"Milk pudding. I'll have some for you."

"Wow, Thank you, Kanta-kun. Should I help?"

"No. Stay seated, Kifli."

"Ye-s."

Kanta-kun's a bit rude, but a nice boy who takes care of everyone. I didn't say that just because he's feeding me.

I rest, drinking some tea. Oh, this is relaxing…

There was something I wanted to confirm once I got here. Kaburagi's handmade necklace, of course. He said that it was around the teddy bear's neck. Once heard, I have to check for the dreadful object.

I casually asked, "So Takamichi-san. You received a teddy bear from Kaburagi-sama, right? Can I see it again? It was cute."

"Huh? Sure." She led me to her room and showed me the teddy. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Just as I thought, I didn't see the necklace Kaburagi mentioned. I peel back the costume to check around the neck. Nothing.

"It is cute, that teddy bear. I was surprised at its price when you told me, though."

"Yes, it has cute eyes." I felt every nook and cranny with my hands, but didn't feel anything metallic. "This is a limited edition product for Christmas, so it wears a cloak to match the season. There are others that might have accessories. Did this not come with anything?"

I wasn't sure how to bring it up, so I asked about an accessory, but Wakaba-chan answered, "It didn't have anything."

Huh?! Then where did that heart shaped necklace go!? I felt every part of his body again to search one more time. It's not here!

"Kisshouin-san, you seem awfully interested in that teddy bear."

"Oh, uh, I'm interested in handicrafts, to I was thinking about making one. I'm sorry…" That was too suspicious, I guess.

"It's okay. But you were in the handicrafts club. Take your time!"

"Thank you…. Ummm, is she a girl? Some teddy's wear a tiara, if they're a girl."

"Is that right? The cloak looks like a girl's so she may be."

"Yes, she wasn't wearing anything, like an accessory?"

"Accessory? I don't think so…"

"I see…" I gave up and returned her the teddy bear.

"Oh! I remember. She had a necklace."

"Huh? She did!?" She did have it!

"Yes, a cute necklace with a heart. Right. She was wearing that."

"Where is it now?!" I asked in excitement.

"My sister has it."

"Natsumi-chan!?" Why did she?!

"Yes, Nattchan liked it. She's starting to get into that sort of thing. But she's still in grade school. It's too early for anything proper, but a toy that came with a teddy would be okay, so I gave it to her."

"…" Kaburagi, what the heck…

"If it all right, may I see that necklace?"

"Eh? Uh, sure. I'll ask Nattchan! Natchan!"

Kaburagi, what should I do? Wakaba-chan really didn't understand its meaning or value. The grade school girl brought us the necklace.

"It's this." Pave diamonds covered the open heart platinum necklace. "It doesn't look like a toy, does it?" That's because it's not… "I can't believe it's a throw-in to a plush toy." The throw-in to this necklace was the teddy bear…

I looked carefully at the necklace. He said that it was handmade, so I was expecting something more irregular and amateurish, but Kaburagi seemed rather skilled. It was something that would be sold in stores. You worked hard, Kaburagi… You gained experience making them for Yurie-sama every year. I spot the "M&W" engraving on the back in small letters, and shed imaginary tears.

This necklace was crafted by Kaburagi's soul from scratch for Wakaba-chan. But I couldn't tell them the truth after seeing Natsumi-chan's look of joy with it around her neck. She really likes it, Natsumi-chan…

Yes, I'll pretend it didn't happen. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. But, just so it doesn't get thrown away…

"This came with a limited edition Christmas product, and even the teddy bear's accessories are sometimes good enough to be used by people. So take good care of it, okay?"

"Huh? Really?! Nattchan, take care of it."

"Okay!"

I'll forget about this. Kaburagi designed it thinking of Wakaba-chan, crafted it thinking of Wakaba-chan, and put it on a teddy bear to surprise her, and gave to her with excitement. Forget it all. Behind the Takamichi sisters' happy faces, I wiped away my imaginary tears.


	215. 215

215

I'll forget about that pathetic gift for now, and talked about the school trip with Wakaba-chan eating the delicious milk pudding Kanta-kun made for me. She was looking forward to it so much that she bought a guide book.

"I'm so excited, going overseas for the first time. Kisshouin-san, have you seen the changing of the guard?"

"I have. Soldiers with hat thi-s high march in front of you."

"That's great! I want to see that!" Her siblings joined in discussion of tourist attractions.

When it became close to dinner time, their mother came back. "Welcome, Kif-chan!"

"Hello. Thank you for having me."

"Mom, Kisshouin-san brought gifts."

"Oh, thank you! Ah, this is nice meat!"

Wakaba-chan got up to help her mom in the kitchen, so I helped the others clean and setup around the table. They have a large family, so we use 2 hotplates. It makes me happy to help around, since I don't feel like a mere guest. Kinda like I'm part of the family? Ehehe.

"Hey, Kifli. They greet, 'gokigen yoh' at Zuiran, right? Why don't you always say 'gokigen yoh'?"

"When in Rome," I replied to Kanta. 'Gokigen yoh' doesn't fit in ordinary households and sounds pretentious. Adjust accordingly.

But then the twins asked, "Kif-chan, say 'Gokigen yoh'!" and "Laugh like 'Ohoho'!" So that's how they see me… 'Ohoho Kifli'… I should watch how I laugh when I'm here…

"Wow! Isn't there a lot of meat today?"

"Kif-chan brought us a lot. This plate has some fine meat, so taste it well."

"Good job, Kifli!"

Since I brought the meat, I didn't have to hold back when we had dinner. The meals taste better with a lot of people. Ahh! The ponzu sauce is delicious!

I remember having yakiniku (grilled meat) with my family in my past life. Waxing nostalgic, I relaxed, and occasionally let slip, "Wakaba-chan." My normal speech slipped out, too, sometimes. Wakaba-chan didn't seem to mind, so does that mean I can call her Wakaba-chan outside of school?

I became full, and I wanted to relax here longer, but I have a curfew.

As I was leaving, they offered cake saying, "These are only leftovers, but…" and Wakaba-chan's father drove me to the train station. I'm thankful. When I got off, Wakaba-chan said, "See you tomorrow!" and waved along with her dad. I waved back. Oh, that was so fun… I want to go back…

I mailed Wakaba-chan a thank you note from the train.

My parents were at a party tonight, so I'm glad they weren't around to ask where I had been. Just beating the curfew, Onii-sama greeted me.

"Welcome home, Reika."

"I'm home, Onii-sama."

Onii-sama sniffed and said, "That smells good." Oh, no! Get to the baths!

I shampooed my hair thoroughly and changed into something comfortable, before returning to the living room with the cakes.

"Onii-sama, I've brought cake. Will you have some with me?"

"Thanks, I will."

I poured some tea and sat next to him to have a strawberry shortcake.

"So, Onii-sama. What kind of friends do you have?"

"Friends? Well, most of them, I met at school. Once you start working, so many of the people are work related, and can't be called pure friendships."

"Is that so? Then the friends from school, they're classmates at Zuiran?"

"Well, yes. There are other guys who I got along with from other schools, or on trips, though.

"I see… Does Onii-sama have friends from ordinary households?"

"Ordinary? You mean from a typical salary man's home?"

"Well… yes…"

He gazed at me besides him, and answered, "… I do… Some friends who came to Zuiran in high school as external students were, and so are a lot of friends from college."

"I see…" I murmured, putting down my fork as I finished eating.

Onii-sama patted me on the head and stated, "Reika. You don't have to worry about how our parents think. No matter what their background, you associate with who you believe are fine people."

"Yes…" I hope that I can introduce Wakaba-chan to Onii-sama someday…

On Monday, I felt awkward around Fuyuko-sama, but she didn't really say anything. Phew… I hope that nobody finds out about the curse of the tanuki upon me during the weekend's gluttony.

I wanted to avoid Kaburagi even more than Fuyuko-sama. But after I was the necklace he poured his soul into, and its fate, I felt pity for him, and couldn't leave him be. That was depressing.

If I leave that Kaburagi alone, he'll keep on adding weird episodes of love that I'll have to witness. I can't have that. I'll start crying. A lot.

Because that necklace looked like a lot of work. I've never made accessories, so I don't know how hard it is, but I understand the feelings of a girl knitting a muffler for someone she likes… despite the difference in feelings…

For peace of mind, I decided to care about engaging in Kaburagi's discussions some more.


	216. 216

216

Kaburagi Masaya of the manga, 'Kimi wa boku no dolce', who made my heart flutter, wasn't that weird and pathetic Emperor.

Intelligent and handsome, called the Emperor of Zuiran, cool and unapproachable, but passionate and forceful, earnest with the girl he loves, but a little awkward in love. They may drift apart from miscommunication, but the readers' maternal instincts were tickled by his contradictions. As a way of apology, he held out his hand, and together watched the sea at night, the noctiluca shining brightly as they walked the beach holding hands silently. That was SOOO moving!

Anyway, the Emperor was filled with so many of the ideals held by girls. But…

The real Kaburagi Masaya is handsome and intelligent and is called the Emperor. And he is cool and unapproachable. BUT! Inside, he's emotionally a child, is a stalker who can't read the situation, and pathetic enough to send a handmade accessory to his unrequited love with their initials engraved! This is too much. Give me back my feeling of my past life…

Besides, the nickname, 'The Emperor', was given due to his overwhelming charisma in 'KimiDol', not from some cavalry battle. He had no comedic faults. There's too much of a gap in this reality.

But Kaburagi fortunately has his pathetic inner-workings hidden. Most people probably think of him as the Emperor in 'KimiDol'. Even Wakaba-chan called him mature. Even though on the inside, he's… You can get away with so much by being handsome!

Kaburagi adding to his dark love life history where I can't see wouldn't hurt me one bit. But when I find out, it makes me cry. Why did I see that? That necklace… I wish I hadn't…

Ignorant of my thoughts, Kaburagi was planning his next present.

"I can't think of what girls want? What's good?" he asked with a serious face as I sat at my usual seat in the Pivoine Salon. The other give us space, so they shouldn't overhear anything if we stay quiet.

"Consumables are the best," I quickly answered. They're easy to accept, so flowers and food are recommended. Especially food. They disappear when you eat them.

"Consumables?! No. I want to give something that lasts. Something they can always carry. Always have on them."

That's the stalker. He's too much... But if I don't redirect him, he'll give her another ridiculous present. Course correction needed. "You should avoid anything overly valuable."

"Why?"

"From her personality, giving her an expensive gift using your parent's money would cause her discomfort instead of happiness. Buying her something cheap with money you earned yourself would probably make her happier." From her reaction of me giving away the uniform without even knowing its price, I definitely believe that. She cares about her parents and how hard it is to make money.

"You're telling me to give her something with what I earn?"

"Well, something like that." Kaburagi laboring to buy a present… brings tears to my eyes. I would definitely be moved. Even if it's a little much… Even more so, from someone you're not going out with…

"I have some money I've earned."

"Oh? Really!? How?" I'm stunned. Part-time jobs are prohibited at Zuiran.

"Mostly investments."

"Investments? Like stocks? Hmm… Money from investments… That would be money you earned… but stocks…? Wait! Stocks!? Kaburagi-sama! Do you intend to take over my family's business through stocks!? That's against our promise!"

"HUH!? Like I'd do that!"

Everyone was looking after Kaburagi raised his voice, but this is no time to be worried. Stocks! Hostile takeover! The Downfall! I took out the document from my bag.

"You do remember this promise!?"

"Woa! You had that laminated!? How scary is that!?"

Of course. I can't have this be damaged. I don't have to worry about moisture or tearing now. But if Kaburagi is playing the stock market, this isn't enough.

"Kaburagi-sama, before I help you any further, should I have you write another, and seal it with blood?!" A thumbprint isn't enough. Engrave that memory of the promise with some pain.

"Seal of blood again!? Your family's definitely doing something!"

"Too loud. What if someone hears?"

"Is it fraud!? Bribes?! Blackmail!? Give me a break…"

What are you saying? The Kisshouin family business has done nothing bad. We're a good company.

"I'm doing stocks, but nothing close to taking over businesses, so don't worry."

"Really?"

"Really. How much do you think I can earn while going to school? It's not much. How much do you think it'll take to take over your family's business?"

"So you know how much money it would take!?" I asked bearing down on him.

He pulled back, "I don't know, and if I did, I wouldn't"

That better be true. I life depends on it. I won't allow him to lie.

As I peered into him, he turned away muttering, "How bad is that company…" How insulting. We're a good company.

"Very well, I'll believe you. Now to return to your question." He looked relieved when I backed off. I'm trusting you, Kaburagi! "About the present. Consumables are easy to accept, since they don't impose on the receiver. Besides, a girl's happy to receive flowers or snacks. Also, giving her an expensive gift every time starts to feel like trying to buy her."

"… As you say," nodded Kaburagi.

"Luxurious presents should be limited to special occasions."

"I gave her that on Christmas. What happened to my handmade necklace…?"

No! Stop! Don't remind me! The 'M&W' brand necklace is with Wakaba-chan's little sister.

"…Well, we can leave that be. Oh, but the teddy bear was good. Also the maple syrup from Canada!" She enjoyed that maple syrup. I got it. It was delicious. I wonder if I could find it in Japan?

"I see. Hmm? How did you know I gave her the maple syrup?"

Huh? Didn't you mention it!? Oh, no! "Oh? Did you not tell me? I remember hearing about it…?" Don't look at his eyes. The eyes can tell him too much. I pretend to look at my tea. I'm fortune telling with my tea. I am composed.

"I don't remember…" Kaburagi remembers too much. Is he going through everything we've talked about?

He started recalling, so I hastily interrupted, "That maple syrup was delicious! How did she like it?"

"…Oh. Takamichi thanked me saying that it was delicious," he smiled, as if remembering.

"Right!? That was a wonderful selection," I pushed.

"Well, I was going to get her a lot more than maple syrup, but Shuusuke stopped me. That I'd already given her a Christmas present, so to leave it at that."

"Oh!" Nice assist, Enjou! "So Enjou-sama advises you also.

"Sometimes." I see.

"Then you should ask Enjou-sama for advice rather than me." That's right. He's a member of Rejoicing in Love village. He'd be able to give good advices through experience.

"Shuusuke told me. In matters of love, I should ask a girl."

"What!?" Enjou! All of my troubles are ALL YOUR FAULT! How dare he! 'I heard you became Masaya's counselor'? It was all his fault! That scheming dirtbag! Where is that black hearted scum!? Did he leave?! AHHH!

"When I was wondering what girl to ask, Iwamuro and some others mentioned you."

Oh, Iwamuro-kun, Iinchou… No, they've done nothing wrong. It's all Enjou's fault.

"If you wanted a woman's advice, perhaps Yurie-sama or Aira-sama would be better."

"They're busy with school…"

Well, I'm busy with college entrance exams this year. Oh? What's that sulking look? Is he peevish because Yurie-sama won't play with him? Wakaba-chan, how is he 'mature'?

"Ugh… Iwamuro and Iinchou said you were the kami-sama of love, but you're no good to me."

"You lack faith." Pray. I held up my right hand, drooped the left, and posed like mudra. "Kami-sama shall grant you wisdom. Don't force your interest on her, but match her interests. Then the path shall open."

"Sounds too fishy…"

Fishy?! You'll have no luck with that attitude! You're not getting any luck from me, Kaburagi!

"Then I'll give some concrete advice to Kaburagi-sama who lacks imagination and understanding. What would make Takamichi-san most happy. A study guide and problem set."

"Huh!? For a student like her on the scholarship track getting ready for the entrance exams, study guides are necessary. And expensive.

"What a boring present… I did ask the wrong person…" Kaburagi slumped over.

Despite saying that, Kaburagi's one good point is his earnestness. He quickly presented Wakaba-chan with a study guide and problem set, upon which she thanked him in delight. And he managed to get another study date at the library.

"You're good, Kisshouin."

I gained Kaburagi's trust. Don't want it!


	217. 217

217

Kaburagi was happy. Ever since he gave her a study guide and problem set, they ask each other parts they don't understand.

"We're racing to see how far we've gotten on the problem sets." And he called it a boring gift. "And she hates losing." Kaburagi's smirking while he drinks tea.

"So nice to study diligently." How's that! My precise advice. And you have more to talk about because of it. I am SO good.

"We mail each other when we get stuck on a problem."

"You know her address!?" Since when?!

"Oh, since summer after that accident."

"I see…" He isn't mailing her every 5 minutes is he? That's the worst. And scary, too. "Don't mail her too often. That may be imposing."

"I know that much."

Sounds confident, but I don't trust anything you say. "Really? Persistent men are disliked."

"Yeah."

"And don't keep sending mail if you don't get a reply."

"You're the one who's persistent! Who do you think I am!?"

A stalker in reserve.

He seems irritated, so I'll let it go. But take it to heart. I take a sip of the hibiscus tea. Faintly sweet and sour and so delicious.

"…We'll be going to the library," Kaburagi resumed after recovering.

"Yes, so you said."

"I want to take you to dinner this time…"

French at Aoyama, last time. "Avoid anything with a high threshold."

"High threshold? Like what?"

"Well, dinner at many French restaurants would be. If Italian, let it be a trattoria instead of a ristorante. And somewhere well lit.

"That's tough. Why limit it?"

What's tough? Where do you normally go?

"I've taken Takamichi out before, but she didn't seem to mind."

"Huh?! When!?"

"Last summer."

Again! "Dinner?"

"No, it was lunch. Right after the hospital."

"Oh…" He accompanied her every time. "So where did you take her?" He mentioned a hidden French restaurant that served nothing but organic food. Ah, that place.

"Yurie liked it."

"Yurie-sama…" Oh… "And did you provide her warning?"

"Huh? Oh, it was noon when her exams were done, so I asked her then. They accept you without reservations." He looked uncomfortable. Did he remember what I said last time? "But she wasn't dressed badly! She enjoyed the meal! They're pretty casual there!"

"Casual…" Well, for lunch, anyway… Their threshold isn't that high, and Wakaba-chan wouldn't be dressed too poorly if Kaburagi was with her. "Very well… But do you like French? You tried to take her to French at Aoyama the last time."

"Oh, not really, but Yurie likes it."

He said that without hesitation. That fool... "Kaburagi-sama…"

"Hmm?"

I leaned forward to him. "Excuse me, Kaburagi-sama. Please stop basing everything on Yurie-sama."

"Huh?"

"A gift that Yurie-sama likes, a restaurant that Yurie-sama likes, cooking that Yurie-sama likes. Everything is based on Yurie-sama. That Yurie-sama liked it so Takamichi-san would also. But isn't it Takamichi-san that you like? Then shouldn't you think about what gift Takamichi-san would enjoy, what meal she'd like to have?"

"That's…"

"As you said, Yurie-sama would have no problem being taken to a French restaurant, suddenly. She's dressed appropriately, and used to it. That's why Kaburagi-sama took her there without even thinking about it, correct? But she is different. A normal girl doesn't enter to French restaurants regularly."

I looked straight into his eyes.

"Who are you looking at?"

Kaburagi's eyes opened wide. Yurie-sama was the girl closest to him, who had been around him since he remembered, and he always loved her, so some of that had to rub off on him… and Kaburagi never let other girls get close… But to think of everything from Yurie-sama's perspective… I'd feel badly for Wakaba-chan.

Kaburagi looked down and fell silent. Is he in shock? Was I too harsh? Oh, no… Kaburagi's couldn't handle that?

"Uh, um... But Kabuagi-sama wished well, right? Yes, I understand."

"…"

"Oh! And that maple syrup was good. So was the teddy bear. Yes," I followed up quickly. Kaburagi murmured something softly. "What was that?"

"…Shuusuke recommended the maple syrup. The teddy bear…. Yurie always like them."

"Woa…." I guess I rubbed it in by mistake… Oh, Kaburagi's hanging his head even lower…. I know! At times like this, I'll let his best friend cheer him up. His best friend…. Is not here again! Useless!

I looked straight ahead drinking my hibiscus tea silently, avoiding Kaburagi next to me.

"…All right."

What's all right?

"I'll think it over. Let's talk tomorrow." He got up.

Oh, you're leaving, but… "I'm sorry, but I have plans tomorrow, so I won't be coming to the Salon." Sorry, but I've been invited to Mao-chan's birthday party. Wo, don't look at me like that… Why don't you have a snack? You like snacks. What? You don't want any? Okay.

"Reika-onee-sama, welcome!"

"Gokigen yoh, Mao-chan. Happy birthday."

Mao-chan wore a white dress and when she stood next to Yuuri-kun in a bowtie, they looked like little newlyweds!

"That dress is adorable, Mao-chan. If you held this bouquet, you'd look like a bride." When I handed her the flowers I had brought, they looked at each other and grinned! So nice, to be young…

Grade school ended before high school, so the party had already started. Many children I became acquainted with from the Petit came to greet me. So cute! So soothing!

I was worried that Kaburagi would call me out all day. He didn't. When I saw him from afar, he looked normal, so I was relieved.

"Reika-onee-sama, did you come straight from school?"

"Yes, sorry I came in my uniform."

"No, I'm glad you came."

I sat down next to her, and handed her my present, A Swarovski pendant. Girls like shiny things, just like Wakaba-chan's little sister. Mao-chan liked the glass hair accessory from Imari-sama, too, so how about this?

"Wow, it's cute! Thank you very much! Can I try it on?"

"Please." She liked it!

Mao-chan put on the pendant, and asked Yuuri-kun, "So…?" and he answered, "Its looks good, Mao," with a smile.

Ugh, Kaburagi has less skill than a grade school kid…

Mao-chan's mother came by to thank me, and she led me to the food. She had made most this herself. That's impressive. The chicken in tomatoes are so good!

"I wanted Akemi-san to come, but I didn't want to impose after we had just met."

"I see." She really liked Akemi-san when they met for the cooking lessons at my house.

"I can't wait until Akemi-san teaches us how to make bread! Haruto-nii-sama loves bread, and we talked about nice bakeries last time he drove me around."  
"Is that right?"

"Akemi-san said she loves freshly made raisin bread. I had Haruto-nii-sama buy some from the store that she recommended, but we both loved it."

"Oh…"

"Akemi-san said she loves sweets, too. Can we all go out sometime? Me and Reika-onee-sama, and Akemi-san, and Haruto-nii-sama, and Yuuri. The 5 of us!"

"Mao-chan…"

"What is it?"

"…Are you trying to bring Akemi-san and Ichinokura-san together?"

"Ufufu." Thought so. She forcefully had Akemi-san get in that car that day. "Doesn't Ichinokura-san have a girlfriend?" That pretty model.

"They haven't been seeing each other much of late."

"Really!?"

"Yes, so I thought now's the chance…" she smiled. What is this!? Innocent Mao-chan learned how to make an evil smile!

"I really wanted Reika-onee-sama to be Haruto-nii-sama's bride…"

"What!?"

"But I gave up. There's the Emperor and Yukino-kun's older brother in high school. Too many rivals."

Huh? That's a few names I can't excuse… "Um, I think that you misunderstand a few things, Mao-chan…"

"It's okay! But in return, you'll help me? Please?" Uh… I can't deny Mao-chan when she begs me like that. She's may grow up into a she-devil. Good luck, Yuuri-kun!


	218. 218

218

I was tasting marinaded salmon when I was poked in the back.

"Reika-onee-san."

"Yukino-kun!" The angel stood behind me with a smile. It's been too long, Yukino-kun. I'd been too busy to go to the Petit recently, so I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Can I sit next to you?"  
"Of course, Yukino-kun. You've been well?"  
"Yes." He landed next to me. "But I was sad not seeing you…"

Oh, no! Devastating! Is the Petit a nest of little devils!? Oh, I want to pat his head! "I was sad, too, Yukino-kun!" I declared from the bottom of my heart, and he smiled. OH! My imaginary nosebleed!

"You were busy?"

"Yes, I was." Since school started, there were duties as the class rep, recruiting new club members, and discussing love with a troublesome disciple. Really busy. Especially with that new disciple…

"How is 2nd grade, Yukino-kun?"

"Hmmm…. I'm not sure, yet. But I made a new friend in class."

"Oh, that's nice. What kind of friends?"

"One who likes stars. I love looking at them, too, so we talk about stars."

"Oooh, you like stars?" Yukino-kun and the night sky! How fitting! The prince of stars!

"Yes, I watch them through the telescope. On nights with a meteor shower, I'm told not to stay up too late, but I get up at night to watch."

"Oh, but are you all right staying up too late? You won't catch a cold? What about an attack?"

"I'm fine. I was watching by myself, but my brother knew, and brought me hot cocoa."

"Oh!" That black-heart does some good, sometimes.

"And I stayed up watching the meteor shower with brother, but I went to sleep before I noticed. I was in my bed in the morning," he laughed a little embarrassed. SO CUTE!

Time passed quickly as I talked to Yukino-kun, and played with some other children. It was time to go when Yukino-kun tugged my sleeve.

"Reika-onee-san, let's go home in my car."

"Huh!?" No, that's… I planned to have my chauffer pick me up, and I even can make it home without that… I don't want to rely on the Enjou family's car…

"I wanted to see you all this time. I want to talk some more! Can we…?

"Uh…!" That's so cute…! I wanted to see you, too. And I want to be with you more… Don't look at me like that… No, don't look up at me with those round eyes… "Um, then, shall we?

"Yay!" I lost. Completely lost to that teary eyed look. I can't help it. It's only a ride. I'll just thank them later.

"Yukino-kun, your ride's here."

"Ye—s"

Yukino-kun pulled me to the entrance and there stood Enjou. "Ugh…" My true feelings slipped out. So Enjou came to pick up his little brother. I thought that he was busy recently.

"Well, Kisshouin-san. Good evening," he smiled, his hair shining in the outside lights, looking more like the prince.

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama…"

"Nii-sama, we're taking Reika-onee-san home in our car!"

"Huh?"

"No, that's… Yukino-kun, I…"

"Reika-onee-san?" UWAAA! It's written on the angel's face! That I promised! I can't back out! "Reika-onee-san?"

"Uh… Yes… That's right…"

Enjou grasped the situation. "I see. Then get in. Just to your home?"

"Please…" So we entered their car. Me, Yukino-kun, Enjou in that order in the back seats. A sweet smell as I entered.

"Did you enjoy the birthday party?"  
"Yes." He turned to me and said, "Spica hasn't risen, yet. There are no clouds, so we should see the Spring Triangle," pointing out the window.

"Oh, the stars?"

"Yes, Yukino-kun is knowledgeable about the stars."

"Yeah, he's always staying up too late."

"Not every night," retorted Yukino-kun.

"You were up watching the stars all spring when we were at Karuizawa, and couldn't wake up in the morning."

"Well, the air was real clear up there…" He snuggled up to me and stated, "You can see stars that you can't see in Tokyo." Yes, I understand. The sky seems closer. I couldn't help it, I rubbed his hair. So soft. Yukino-kun chuckled. "So Reika-onee-san, let's eat before we go!"

"Huh!?" What is it, suddenly? "Eat?"

"Yes. I wasn't to go eat with Reika-onee-san and nii-sama." He begged, "Can't we?" to the both of us.

"But we just had a banquet at Mao-chan's home…" I had a bunch, so I'm full.

"But…"

"Hey, Yukino. Don't act so spoiled," said Enjou, putting his hand on his head.

Yukino-kun looks dejected. Oh, no! I feel guilty… Yukino-kun, raise your head. Enjou! Weren't you too harsh? Yukino-kun… No response to my silent calls.

"Kisshouin-san, do you have plans after this?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Can you hang out with my little brother just a little longer. Just long enough for tea at a café?"

"Uh, yes. That shouldn't be a problem."

Yukino-kun's head sprang up. "Really!?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I'm so happy! Thank you, Reika-onee-san!" He hugged my arm in joy. You're too adorable, my angel!

We entered a café run by a restaurant.

"I want apple lemonade. What about Reika-onee-san?"

"Hmm, what should I have?" Why not something I don't usually try? Oh, they have so many cakes. No! The curse of the tanuki…! "I'll have some lavender tea."

"I'll have Darjeeling."

Yukino-kun and I looked at the menu discussing what looked good. Maybe I should ask somebody to try some cakes with me.

"Yukino-kun likes sweets, don't you?"

"Yes, but nii-sama doesn't very much."

"I guess not," nodded Enjou who was silently drinking tea.

"You dislike sweets?"

"Not exactly. I just don't go out of the way for any." That reminds me, Kaburagi often has snacks, but Enjou, only occasionally. And even then, just a little.

Yukino-kun and I exchanged, "But it's so good!" "Isn't it?" and Enjou made a wry smile.

"I heard from Masaya that you gave some good advice. Only you would think of study guides as a gift to a girl. It's too practical, so she might not tie it to love, though."

Ugh! You'd bring that up here!? And he's smiling meaningfully for some reason! If he heard about the study guide, then maybe he knows about yesterday!

"…Did Kaburagi-sama say anything today?"

"Anything?" Like I said something horrible, or that he was hurt. Oh! What if he thought that was unforgivable! "Nothing in particular."

"I see…" Oh. I thought he was in traumatic shock, and would drag it into today, but I guess that I was overthinking it. Good.

"He was a little quiet, though."

"What!?" I knew it! He's still depressed!? I hurt him that badly!? I went too far. It's not like he meant it. It's just that he's an idiot… Hmm…

"What's that?"asks Yukino-kun innocently. That hurts…

"Fu… Kisshouin-san really is too soft-hearted. There. You want some cake?"

"No thank you…" What's that? You think I'd feel better if I ate? I'm not that simple. Besides, this is your job. It's your fault for not being there! Yeah! I'll leave it that.

Discussions… I wonder what conclusion Kaburagi came to. I don't want to see him tomorrow… What if he gets stuck on another poet…? Oh, I need to do something about that Heine I hid away in storage. That's cursing my love life…

"Reika-onee-san, is that tea good?"

"Well, it's nice." But herb tea is 30-40% ambiance rather than taste.

"May I have a sip?"

"Sure, go ahead." I passed the tea to Yukino-kun, and he took a sip with excitement. Then his shoulders slumped. "How was it?"

"Umm… Thank you very much." He handed it back. I guess it didn't suit him. "So Reika-onee-san. Will you come to my house, again?"

"Huh?!"

"It was so much fun when you came for my birthday! Let's play games again."

"Well…" I don't want to go to Enjou's house. But it's Yukino-kun's wish… Oh, then can't I go to the Petit Salon? I'll do that.

"Games. That was fun, Masaya losing so badly," Enjou casually stated something horrible.

"Masaya-nii-sama was in so much debt. He only had IOU's."

"And a huge family. Just imagine Masaya carrying babies on his back while pushing a baby cart around while comforting them."

"Bu"

"Ahaha"

I burst out laughing, imagining Zuiran's Emperor carrying a baby while playing with them. Doesn't fit him at all!

"It might suit him, though. When Yukino was born, he played with him while he slept and made him cry, and he tried to pick up Yukino from the crib to hug him. Made everyone jump."

"Oh, my. Something like that happened?"

"Yeah. When he came over, he usually had Yukino on his lap, hugging him. We worried that he'd drop him, but he was fine after he picked up the knack. He'd play lullabies for put Yukino-kun to sleep, too. He never went to sleep, though."

Oh. So Kaburagi likes kids. That reminds me, he played with kids a lot at the Petit and at Yukino-kun's birthday party. It's probably because they're close emotionally.

We went on talking about Yukino-kun's baby years, when Enjou's phone rang. His smile disappeared when he confirmed the sender. He looked at us and said, "Well. Let's get going."

"Ehhh!?"

"Yukino, it's getting late."

"…All right. Reika-onee-san, will you come with us again?"

"Yes, of course. Let's have some cake next time."

"Yes!"

I held his hand, boarded the car, and was driven home.


	219. 219

219

"The advice was difficult to handle."

Kaburagi's first words as I entered the small meeting room.

"Yes?"

"Your words that day were so painful, pointing it out so harshly, I couldn't accept readily…"

"Yes…" He looked to be in shock, after all. I regretted saying it after I saw that. Kaburagi, like me, may be sensitive as blancmange, mentally fragile.

"I couldn't deny it at that time… I spent the night thinking of it, and had to accept that you spoke the truth. I admit that I based everything on Yurie."

"I see…" So he spent the entire night in that state… I'm sorry. I slept soundly that night. But I'm impressed how you accepted your faults. As expected from one who's only good point is his earnestness.

"I was always with Yurie… I only looked at Yurie, so I don't know what girls other than her want. Oh, there's Aira, but their tastes are similar. So, I thought that's how it was."

"Yes."

"I thought that if Yurie liked it, that Takamichi would…"

"Yes…"

Kaburagi looked down mortified, but raised his head. "But Kisshouin." He looked into my eyes with a grave look. "The one I like now is Takamichi."

"…!" Oh…Oh… To have that handsome face look at me and say 'like'… My heart's racing even though he wasn't talking about me… I looked away. That was too much for the village chief of the Alone in Love village to handle. Ugh! Someday I too will…!

"Kisshouin. What she and I think suitable in high school are completely different?"

"I believe so. The environments that the Pivoine were raised under is completely different from one who attended public schools through junior high."

"Is that so…" Kaburagi nodded. "Then I will learn of Takamichi's values and her daily life."

"I believe that is would serve you well." Well, it's necessary, to learn about the person you like.

"But there's a problem."

"What would that be?"

"I don't understand what she would consider high school-like."

Oh, that. Of course. You're the Emperor. You wouldn't know where to start learning about commoners. Besides, how much does he know that's considered common knowledge?

"Kaburagi-sama, have you ever been in a convenience store?"

"Don't mock me. Of course I have." He frowned. Oh, Is that so?

"How about fast food?"

"Fast food? Fast food… no."

"A family restaurant?"

"… No." He's sheltered, as expected. "What! Have you ever been there?!" he barked.

I guess it showed on my face. Of course I have. Who do you think you're asking? My rankings include cheese burger rankings. Even cheese burgers are way different depending on the place. I continue my field work daily for that reason.

"I basically avoid junk food."

Is that so? Most of the common folk get along fine with that junk. And I am the junk food queen!

"You come from a similar background. How come you've been there?"

"Life is about learning." As if. I just like eating.

"So Takamichi eats fast food?"

"Probably." She doesn't seem against it, so I'd think she would.

"I see. Okay, Kisshouin. Then take me for some fast food now!"

"Huh?! Now!?"

"Yes. Strike while the iron's hot. I want to know now. Let's go."

Huhh!? Why me!

"Why don't you go with someone else? Why me?"

"You're probably the only one I know who's been there."

"There will be others. It's fast food. Oh, why don't you have Takamichi-san take you? A fast food date. It's very appropriate for high school students."

"No. I don't want Takamichi to find out I've never been. And when I do go, I want to escort her smoothly."

What's with your pride…?

"There's no escorting in fast food..."

"Fine. We're inspecting for my date. Let's go."

"I have supplemental classes today…"

"Then we'll finish before your classes start. Hurry up."

This guy… I did tell him to think about my circumstances, right? But I can't stop him trying to rush me there. Going in my uniform? We'll stand out. I don't want to be seen by Zuiran students or other acquaintances.

"At least choose a location far away from school where Zuiran students will be unlikely to visit."

"Why?"

"Side trips aside from lessons and supplemental classes are prohibited by Zuiran."

"…Who would enforce that to us?" Right. It's only fast food, and we're in the Pivoine. Who'd say anything to the Emperor? Besides others go out to eat or shop in their uniform, too.

"I can't be seen as a daughter of the Kisshouin family entering a fast food restaurant! And the uniform makes me stand out!"

How careful do you think I've been?! I can't have all of my effort go down the drain because of this idiot disciple! Besides, I can't be seen with Kaburagi and have crazy rumors start!

"Oh… All right."

"And do not tell anyone else about this."

"All right."

That better be the truth. If you get in my way, I won't forgive you. I went too far the other day, so I'll go today, though.

So we left in Kaburagi's car and headed to a fast food restaurant far from Zuiran.

We were dropped off near a train station, and entered a nearby fast food joint. It was full of students.

"Kisshouin. Hey, How does this work!?" He asked in a small voice.

"Get in line in front to the counter, and order what you want."

"I see." Kaburagi got in the next line. He might appear imposing standing there, but his eyes are stuck on the menu above. He does stand out. Everyone's looking. Girls are yapping about him, but he ignores their looks and continued to stare at the menu. This attitude's completely different from his usual comfort of dealing with girls' attention.

It was our turn in line, and Kaburagi ordered a hamburger and iced coffee.

"Would you like fries with that? The value pack is a better deal."

His eyes darted about. He tugged my sleeve. Wants me to do something, I guess.

"Why don't you go ahead and try that?"

"All right." He immediately agreed to my prompting. I ordered a cheese burger set.

We went up to the 2nd floor with our trays and sat down. Kaburagi murmured, "That was inexpensive…" sounding impressed. Well, of course. He took a sip of the iced coffee and frowned. "It's watery."

"That's typical." Don't expect too much from drinks at a fast food joint. I drank some Oolong tea to quench my thirst, and unwrapped my cheeseburger. Kaburagi copied me and took a bite.

"I see…" I don't know what he saw, but he sounded impressed. "There are many high school students," he observed.

"It's about the right price to have a light snack after school."

"I see…"

"If they wanted something more, they may choose a family restaurant, of maybe some ramen for boys."

"I see…"

Kaburagi started on his fries. Potatoes are great. I always have some fries at fast food. I like them thinly sliced. I also have a bit. Wait, I almost forgot. Ketchup with fries.

Kaburagi looked sharply, and exclaimed, "Hey! What's that!?"

"Ketchup." I dipped my fries in ketchup and continued. Delish.

Kaburagi looked around his tray. "Why? I don't have any!"

"You're supposed to ask."

"Tell me! You never told me!"

"Did you want some?"

He glared at me in annoyance. Haha. I kept eating. So tasty, fries and ketchup. "…Give me some."

"No."

"Then go get me some."

"No. Go get it yourself." Too much trouble to go downstairs again.

"…I'm not experienced enough at fast food to go alone…"

"What does that mean?"

"…There are so many in line. Do I have to get in line just for ketchup?"

"Go to the side of the counter and call out."

"That's too difficult in that crowd," shaking his head. Then give up. "Aren't you appalling?"

"People learn from mistakes. Now you'll remember to ask for ketchup next time you have fast food. It's a lesson." Lucky you. You learned something. Kaburagi continued to glare at me in resentment as he ate his hamburger. The great Emperor Kaburagi Masaya chowing down a burger at a fast food joint. No Zuiran student would believe that. Or that he'd be this confused.

"But now I understand how fast food works."

"Hardly."

"What?"

I poured the Oolong tea down my throat and proclaimed, "Not all fast food restaurants have items pre-made. There are variations where they make after you order."

"What!?"

"You may have to take a number and wait in such places."

"Something like that...?!"

"Fast food comes in different varieties. Don't think that you understand them all."

Kaburagi looked stunned. FUOHOHOHO! The commoner's way of life is deep.

We finished eating and stood up. Hey, Kaburagi. Don't leave without your tray. You throw it away yourself. Not, "I see…" Remember everything I taught. I'm only gonna show you once!

"A family restaurant, next."

Go by yourself!


	220. 220

220

The new students were here to observe the clubs. For the sake of the handicrafts club, we need new members. We placed Minami-kun front and center to appeal to boys. There are many men in the fashion and apparel industries, so there should be boys who are interested. We'll gather all those closet handicraft boys!

Or so I wished, but not many came. I wondered how other clubs recruit, so I went on a field trip. The soccer team and they were having a juggling contest with recruits. I see. So experience on their own. The new students were having fun, too.

Only the captain was left in the juggling contest. Ah, so he is the best. He continued to kick the ball easily and the crowd was clapping and cheering. Well, I joined in and he looked at me. His feet got tangled and the ball dropped. Oh, well. Too bad. Well done, though. Clap, clap.

He picked up the ball and came straight to me. To thank my support?

"Did you come spy on us again…!"

"Oh, what a persecution complex! I simply came to observe…" How terrible. I never… Or does he still have something to hide? I peeked around the soccer captain and looked at the other members. Oh? That boy's in my class. So he was on the soccer team. I waved. Hey, he ran away. The captain stepped in front of me again blocking my view. Humph.

"Observe?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I just happened to pass by and it sounded fun. You were quite skilled at juggling, captain. I was impressed. Like the Kemari Dainagon (counselor at court playing ball)."

"Kemari Dainagon…"

In the Heian age, there was an expert with the kemari, Fujiwara Shigemichi who was said to have crossed the Kiyomizu temple handrail while kicking a ball. But to think about doing that instead of the Kemari Saint, he's more like a Kemari Idio… No, no. It's a good thing to be devoted at anything. Yup.

"I suggest that you cross a balance beam while you juggle." Soccer captain, become the modern Kemari Dainagon!

Even after my praise and advice, he chased me away saying, "The team members are withering away, so please leave. Please take this if you want," handing me a sports drink. Don't think I'll stay quiet with this protection money, Kemari Dainogon!

I watch many other clubs. New students simply observe at most. The chorus looked fun singing together. The go and shogi (Japanese chess) club played with the potential recruits. I guess actually experiencing what we do might work better. Some sports clubs had girls cheering them on to fish recruits. That reminds me, the Casanova village chief was on this team…

I peek into the judo team, and saw Nonose-san. She called to Iwamuro-kun, "Takashi-kun, I'll leave the towel here." TAKASHI-KUN? Maiden number 2, don't you have something to report to your master?

I finished spying, and was heading back to the clubroom, when I ran into Bird Brain, Katsuragi. Oh, he was a sophomore, too. He made a disgusted look as soon as he noticed me.

"You're not approaching Enjou-san, are you?"

Those are the first words you say to a senior? I ignore him and walk past the rude Bird Brain.

"Hey!"

"I don't have time to waste with a Bird Brain who doesn't even know how to greet someone," and laughed, ohohohoho.

"Enjou-san has Yuiko-san!"

Oh, shut up. Quit repeating that every time you see me.

"Katsuragi-kun really loves Yuiko-san. How admirable," I stated sarcastically. Bird Brain turned red and couldn't speak, so I left to the clubroom. Humph. How annoying to be in the same building with him for the next year. If you have something to say, say it to Enjou.

The recruiting in the handicrafts club was mostly through observation and narration, but I learned that it was better received with hands on experience, so we added sessions allowing them to make their own pocket tissue cases. We announced that on a sign to the clubroom door.

We gained more observers. Tissue cases weren't exciting, but they could experience the club atmosphere while we chatted, and allowed the questions and answers to come easier. By the time they finished, we could talk about things other than handicrafts.

"We didn't think about hands on experience sessions. Great idea, Reika-sama."

"We're gaining more new members thanks to that."

"We have boys, too."

"Maybe we should try this for the school festival, Reika-sama."

I was praised by my fellow club members, and chuckled to myself counting the new membership applications. Thank you, Dainagon.

I went to the student council chambers before we ran out of applications. Fellow Stalking Horse was working. Seems busy. I looked around and saw Wakaba-chan with fingerstalls striking the calculator while going through what looked like vouchers. So quick! So this is the Takamichi calculator handling that I heard about!

"You want something?" asked Fellow Stalking Horse, so I asked for more club membership applications.

"Oh, wait a minute." He got up and went to get some. Hmm… the council members seem to be on guard. Are they thinking that a Pivoine member is storming their turf?

Fellow Stalking Horse returned with the applications. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, that's plenty. Thank you." I hope we can gain this many members.

"Oh, Kisshouin. I wanted you to see something."

"What is it?"

"President! Her?! That's like showing our enemy!" exclaimed one of the council members, standing up.

Eh? What's that?

"Kisshouin's is understanding among the Pivoine members. It's all right," convinced Fellow Stalking Horse, and handed me a booklet, Pivoine Interaction Manual.

"Brand new external students frequently make mistakes dealing with the Pivoine. So we thought about making a manual aimed at them."

"Oh." Sounds good. Previously, the class reps and internal students pointed out only some things, so external students could still make mistakes. Internal students don't know how much to say, either.

"The student council had something like this, but a lot was left ambiguous, so we listed everything precisely. What do you think?"

"I believe this may work. Do you intend to hand these out to all the external students?"

"No, we'll give these to the class representatives, and have them teach it. There may be issues of giving them this document."

"I see." Since these aren't regulations, but unspoken rules. There can't be evidence.

Fellow Stalking Horse laughed dryly. "I wondered about the student council making a manual about dealing with the Pivoine, but Takamichi pushed for it saying that the external students would be in trouble without it."

Wakaba-chan did!? Now that you mention it, this manual is mostly what I warned her about. When her name was mentioned, she looked up and smiled to me.

"So is there anything missing?"

"Let's see… Don't sit in the Pivoine reserved seating. Don't act overly familiar. Give the right of way in the hall. Don't step on the tree peony or treat them badly."

"What is this, the Dog Shogun…? (5th shogun who strictly regulated the treatment of animals, especially dogs), muttered a council member as I read out loud.

I turned to him and laughed, "Oh, that's a good one." He looked down and became silent. Oh?

There's not much for me to correct, since it's mostly my idea. "This seems well. Being too detailed would be an issue. This shouldn't be taught as the Pivoine Interaction Manual, but as precautions at Zuiran, perhaps as unique customs of Zuiran. That may prevent some unnecessary bitterness.

"I see. That may be better. The special treatment of the Pivoine is too blatant, otherwise. The unique customs. What else is there?"

"No boots allowed!" Wakaba-chan announced raising her hand.

"Is that worth putting in the manual? You're probably the only one who'd wear them."

"No way!"

"Really. Think about why the school designated boots doesn't exist."

"Huh!? Then how about no running in the halls, or don't skip steps on the stairs?"

"Takamichi, that's called common sense in high school."

"Huh!?"

The friendly dialogue between Fellow Stalking Horse and Wakaba-chan continued like this. Hmm…

"Then what are some customs unique to Zuiran," asked Wakaba-chan. All eyes were on me now.

"Let's see… Something like the greeting of Gokigen yoh are for girls alone."

"Ahh! I see!" clapped Wakaba-chan.

"Most of you here are external students who entered during junior high or high school, so why don't you write about things that surprised you when you entered?"

"That sounds good. Why don't we try that. Who can think of something?"

"Homemade chocolates are avoided in Valentines."

"Why was that?"

"Dunno? To prevent food poisoning?"

"Okay! No promotional towels!"

"Takamichi-san, that's more of a defect as a girl rather than a custom."

"Huh!?"

"Bowing at the school entrance."

"Isn't that a school regulation?"

"No lunches from the convenience store."

"That's big."

"Yeah, I brought one without knowing and stood out."

"Okay! No rain coats!"

"Takamichi, you're probably the only one for that, too."

"No way, Mizusaki-kun. Even I didn't do that."

Good luck. I left the student council chamber with the membership applications.


	221. 221

221

"Don't forget our promise after school," reminded Kaburagi who sounded more excited than usual, when we ran into each other at the school entrance on Monday.

Oh, yeah, yeah. You had a library date with Wakaba-chan yesterday.

Me sent me mail last night stating, "Went to library today. Will report, so assemble in small meeting room tomorrow after school." Seems that it went well unlike the last time.

"You're late, Kisshouin!" greeted Kaburagi as I entered the room, looking like he was about to burst from joy. This guy really wanted to talk about it. He leaned in to talk as soon as I sat. "Based on experience, we went to a local library to avoid Mizusaki."

"Ah…"

"And we weren't interrupted studying, but there wasn't a café in this library, unlike the other one, so we decided to step out for a break."

"Oh…"

"But there wasn't a nice place nearby. Only a fast food restaurant."

"Ooh…"

"I asked, if that's all right. Takamichi was surprised. But I'm a man who's cleared fast food already. I entered without hesitation. I ordered a meal set. This time I ordered the limited time menu item. Did you know, Kisshouin? Fast food has limited time menus?"

I know. It was there when we went.

"Of course, I got ketchup. And. Takamichi forgot to get ketchup for her potato fries. I offered to share mine." The edge of his lips crept up, unable to hold himself back. "I'm generous, unlike you. I didn't hoard. Takamichi said, 'Thank you. There's only one, so let's be frugal,' and I agreed so we used it little by little…" Kaburagi can't stop smiling.

"Takamichi seemed to think I was used to coming to fast food thanks to the ketchup option. She said 'even someone like Kaburagi-kun comes to these places.' I answered sometimes. It was actually the second time, though. I handled it well. It triggered us talking more. We couldn't in the library, but parts of our studies we didn't understand, lectures at school, I really enjoyed it. We'd been there for over an hour before we realized. Before we got back to the library, she gave me candy saying we laughed too much. It was a mint, but seemed so sweet…"

"Ahhh…" Does that mean it tasted sweet coming from the girl you liked? You're turning into a maiden.

"Hey, Kisshouin! Are you listening? You're barely answering!"

"I'm listening." So the library date with Wakaba-chan was a big success. Isn't that nice.

"Going to fast food gained me points. Takamichi laughed a lot."

"She probably relaxed, being in her usual environment. And believing that you frequented such places."

"Yes, I thinks so, too," nodded Kaburagi.

"So it went well. Good luck following up. So we are done?" I drop by the Salon before heading to the handicrafts club. I want to work with the new members as the president.

"What are you saying? We're just getting started."

"Huh?"

"Matching Takamichi's lifestyle closed our distance. So I'm going to keep learning about the common man. Next is the family restaurant." Ugh. I have a bad feeling… Kaburagi stood up and said, "Now, Kisshouin! We're heading to a family restaurant!"

I knew it!

He overrode my excuses of prior engagements, and the excited Kaburagi dragged me to a family restaurant far away from Zuiran.

"A family restaurant is not much different from a regular one, so there is no need to gain experience…"

"Oh, come on. You're my counselor."

"I don't recall taking such a dubious post." Me and you are master and disciple! To heck with Kaburagi's love counselor!

Kaburagi ignored me, and intently looked through the menu. Listen.

I ordered a Doria gratin, and Kaburagi a steak set. He seemed intent on order sets that he had just learned of. He was surprised that we had to go get our own drinks, and became curious of the drink dispenser. Hey! One drink at a time! Are you a kid!?

The meals came not long after we returned to our seats. I love Doria. It's hot, so eat slowly at first.

"I thought about this at the fast food, too, but this meat is different from what I know," murmured Kaburagi after he took a bite. Well, of course. Kaburagi probably always has the highest quality beef that gets awards at competitions.

"There are many kinds of meat."

"I see…" Kaburagi began eating silently for a while.

"About Takamichi. She said that she studies in the train. But aren't trains crowded? That's not a good environment to study, so I'm thinking of picking her up every day."

"Definitely not." What is this idiot thinking?

"Why? It's for Takamichi's sake."

For Wakaba-chan's sake? You just want to be with her. "She has her own lifestyle. Studying on the train may be more constructive for her. There are those who can concentrate better in a vehicle in this world. What you suggest may be a bother."

"… Wouldn't a car work, then?"

"Would she just study after she's picked up with you there? You've given her rides a few times. Did she open her textbooks or study guides?"

"No…"

"She wouldn't. It would normally be rude. Unless she said that the train commute was difficult, don't do anything unnecessary. Understand?"

"All right…" nodded Kaburagi glumly. Don't look so disappointed. This guy can't think of anything good. "Next topic then. I want to go somewhere other than the library with Takamichi. What's good?"

"Let's see. That depends on her interests. You would bore her simply taking her anywhere."

"Right."

"You can talk about the school trip coming up, and casually ask what she likes, or where she wants to go. You would be able to talk about subjects other than studies."

"That's good! I'll do that right away."

"Whether mail or phone, think of her circumstances when you do so."

"Always that. I know. I've said it many times." What!? You just dragged me here without thinking!

The Emperor has cleared the Family Restaurant Dungeon, so will be departing for the day.

"The family restaurant is merely populist, and not much different from others."

That's what I said! But as long as we're here, I'll show him a skill he's never used. We took the receipt to the register. "Please separate the check." Know that a system called going Dutch exists in this world.

April 23rd is Saint George's Day. A holiday for florists and bookshops where men give women roses, and women give books to men. I would not miss this day.

"Please accept these, Kaburagi-sama."

"What's this?"

"Today is Saint George's Day. A day to give books to family, friends, lovers, and acquaintances." I used this opportunity to return the accursed poetry collection to him. I did it!

"You! If you knew of this day, why didn't you tell me! AAAH! I forgot! This holiday!"

Kaburagi ran out of the Salon to the florist. Be mindful of the number or roses.


	222. 222

222

The rumors spread that I left school with Kaburagi repeatedly. "Kaburagi-sama and Reika-sama went home together." "Reika-sama was told not to forget about the promise after school." Etc,etc.

This is the worst. It's Kaburagi's fault this time, if he blames me for it, I'll can shoot him down, but rumors of a nonexistent relationship? Irritating.

"Reika-sama, when did this happen?"

"I think Kaburagi-sama and Reika-sama are a good match."

"So Reika-sama, what do you talk about with Kaburagi-sama?"

"Oh, I want to know!"

Serika-chan and the others beg for a story at lunch. What we talk about? Mostly love advice to that idiot and lectures on commoners. Kaburagi thinks about shooting off fireworks for a confession or giving accessories with their initial engraved to his unrequited love…

"I accompanied him on an errand, but nothing that would excite you occurred."

"Huh? But there were witnessed reports of Kaburagi-sama holding your hand."

That's probably when he dragged me to the car since I was dawdling, not wanting to go. "I was slow, so he may have pulled me. That's all.

"We heard that you were speaking so closely…"

"About studies." Like giving Wakaba-chan a study guide and problem set, or listen about his library date.

Serika-chan and the others looked disappointed by my curt answers, but I can't have my love life get any worse because of some unfounded rumor. I'm still hoping that there's still one boy who likes me in this school. I finally got rid of that cursed collection of poems, so my luck should be turning around.

"Kisshouin-san, I've collected the plans for the free time during the school trip from the boys," announced Satomi-kun showing me a stack of papers. I already collected them from the girls.

"Shall we go, then?"

"I can take them myself," he replied, perhaps being considerate of me talking with the others.

"No, it's all right. I'll go with you."

Serika-chan and the others saw us out as we took the plans to the student council. Most plans seem to be mention similar places, though.

"What are you seeing in your free time, Kisshouin-san?"

"I planning to see a musical."

"Oh, there are a lot of people like that. Which one?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh, the one where the chandelier falls."

"Yes, and Satomi-kun?"

"We're going to watch soccer." I see. The boys go there. It's Europe. I'm sure Kemari Dainagon is there, too.

"Mom's asked me to pick up a few things, too. That's gonna be a bother."

"Oh."

"She gave me a list, but I don't know them, so I've asked some girls to help."

He's already planned to be with girls in his free time…! I'm jealous, Satomi-kun. This is the school trip that I've longed for. Moriyama-san's going out with someone she became close to during her school trip. But so far, no boys have said anything to my group. So sad… We're co-ed, but I feel like I'm in an all girl's school. 'Boys and girls should sit apart after seven year old' is not supposed to be a rule!

"By the way, Kisshouin-san, do you know about the ghost of the Tower of London?"

"Stop that, you'll scare me." They'll really come if you talk about them.

"What? They don't excite you? Ann Boleyn's supposed to have one with and without her head."

"Not exciting. Let's change the subject. How many coins will you throw into the Trevi Fountain?"

Satomi-kun would probably go see the Bloody Ceiling in Kyoto. AHH! Dreadful! Chills run down my spine! Let's talk about something fun. We continued to talk about what to see, and what to eat.

"We came to submit the plans."

"Thank you."

Fellow Stalking Horse, Wakaba-chan, and a junior boy were in the student council chamber. To have to be here on a lunch break, must be tough.

"Doing well, Mizusaki?"

"Sort of. Are you doing your job as class rep?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think I'm here? You should be thanking me more."

"As if."

Satomi-kun seems to be friends with Fellow Stalking Horse. They talk smack with each other. Satomi-kun's amicable, so he has a lot of friends.

"Oh, what are those cookies?" pointing them out on the president's desk.

"Takamichi brought them?"

"Takamichi-san did?" Wakaba-chan's homemade cookies!?

"I baked some yesterday and brought them in for everyone," Wakaba-chan explained with a smile.

"Oh, can I have one? As hush fee for not spilling that you're eating in the student council chamber."

"Ahaha, go ahead."

Satomi-kun took a bite, and praised, "Delicious. These are good, Takamichi-san." She is the daughter of a cake shop.

"How about you, Kisshouin-san?" she offered to me.

"Thank you, I'll have one." There's a faint bitterness within the sweet chocolate cookie. It's tasty. As expected of Wakaba-chan. I should ask how she made this. The others seemed surprised I ate it. Oh, I guess that they don't know Wakaba-chan already has me by my stomach. "Thank you, that was very good." I want another, but I'll stop here.

We received cautionary instructions during everyone's free time, and left the council chamber. Wakaba-chan probably brought in snacks before. Kaburagi would be jealous. Fellow Stalking Horse spends a lot of time with her, but will Kaburagi be able to make up the difference?!

That night, I called Wakaba-chan to thank her for the cookie.

"That cookie was crunchy and delicious. Would you teach me how to make it?"

"Oh course. Come over any time. The grill was fun, too. The meat you brought were so good!"

"Fufu, it was." That was fun. I was so relaxed, that I called her 'Wakaba-chan'. "Do you bring refreshments often?"

"Once in a while. When things might run late, or when we might get hungry, to have something for everyone." Tomoe-senpai had snacks often in the council chambers, too. You get hungry when you're still growing, after all.

"A special privilege of the student council?"

"Ahaha. Oh, that manual you thought of was completed."

"Oh! How was it?"

"Yeah, I think it's useful to the new kids. There's so much to learn."

"That's good."

"Some had already brought lunch from the convenience store, though. That's normal for most high schools."

"That's true." It was normal in my past life.

"I wonder if Zuiran students have eaten lunch from a convenience store before."

"Hmm… I wonder." I doubt that internal students have. I've had rice cakes. There's a lot of variety, but I end up choosing salmon.

"Oh, I went to have fast food with Kaburagi-kun the other day!"  
Ah! That story!

"Oh, my. With Kaburagi-sama?"

"Yeah. We were studying in the library, but we left to take a break. There wasn't anything around like he'd usually go to, but then he pointed at fast food and walked right in. I was stunned. I didn't think that Pivoine folks would ever go in those."

That's correct. Kaburagi made his fast food debut just recently.

"He seems to go in a fair amount. He said he usually has a burger, but also orders seasonal items."

"Oh."

"I thought he would only go to three-star restaurants, but fast food? Really surprised. He said he goes to places to expand his horizons."

Hey. That Kaburagi stole my life is learning bit.

"I thought he was in a different world from me, even if we were classmates, but there's a normal side to him. I'm glad."

"I see." Ah, the plan to close the distance with her is working. Good job, me! Nice advice!

"And he just called me about the school trip. I mentioned wanting to try famous sweets, and he offered to take me. I ended up agreeing, but what do you think…?"

"Huh!?" Kaburgi! What is he doing!? I told him to find out what she likes, not to take over her free time over there!

"Well… Don't you have plans of your own? You can turn him down, if it's inconvenient." That fool… Fool! I don't care if she finds you annoying!

"No, not at all. It would make me happy."

"Huh!?" What!? But doesn't she have plans of her own?

"But what about your friends?"

"Well, they just wanted to shop, but I don't care about brandname merchandise. So I thought that I could go around eating sweets. I thought about going alone, but I'm afraid to go by myself, so… I don't understand how thing work, like tipping."

"I guess not."

"When I told Kaburagi-kun, he offered to take me. But I feel bad taking up his time guiding me around. He'd probably want to go somewhere…"

Go somewhere? As if that idiot disciple has anywhere else he'd want to be. "I wonder about that. Kaburagi-sama has been to Europe many times, so he probably doesn't have much he'd like to see."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Besides, Kaburagi-sama has a sweet tooth, so he'd probably enjoy it, too."

"I see. Then maybe it's okay… Um, he recommended a dolce shop in Rome, and I really wanted to go!"  
"What? Dolce!?"

That word came from the mouth of the protagonist of 'Kimi wa boku no dolce'! I almost dropped my phone from shock.

The manga where the sweet loving Emperor comparing his love to dolce…

That Emperor and Wakaba-chan are going to eat dolce. Are they going to progress now?! Wow! I don't get it, but I'm getting excited!

"You should go if you want to, Wakaba-chan! Dolce! Go for dolce!"

"Uh, um, thank you…"

Our conversation ended strangely, and I received mail from Kaburagi. 'Spending free time with her in Paris and Rome!' I replied, 'Good luck!' Are you going to tell her,"You are my dolce"? Kaburagi? Are you!?

I slept and calmed down to my normal state. I mailed him, "Act discretely. Don't be seen by other Zuiran students. Don't keep her too long."

I hope the school trip's fun.


	223. 223

223

The first stop in the school trip is London. We visited Big Ben, the Tower of London, Trafalgar Square, and Buckingham Palace. Most of us had visited them before, so it doesn't feel fresh, but being surrounded by friends is different. I took pictures with everyone of the changing of the guard at Buckingham Palace. Hey, horsey! You're moving too fast!

They look like toys. I wonder how strong these soldiers are, but I really feel like I've come to a foreign land when I see this. So much fun!

I was frightened at the Tower of London, so I hid my thumbs (to ward off bad luck, when encountering a hearse, typically). It's all because of Satomi-kun's story… Huh? Taking a picture, here!? Is it all right? I can't make a peace sign. I'm still hiding my thumbs.

"We can see London Bridge and the Tower Bridge outside," announced the tour guide.

London Bridge. When I hear that, I start singing that song in my head. As I guided the other students, Satomi-kun asked, "Kisshouin-san, you're shaking your head. Are you okay?" Oh, no. I must have started swaying to the song without knowing.

"So, Satomi-kun. When you hear London Bridge, so you think of that nursery rhyme by mother goose? Falling Down?"

"Oh, about the human sacrifice."

Human sacrifice? ...SATOMI! Why would you say something so dreadful when we're about to cross it! I'm a scardey cat! Stop that! I have to hide my thumbs again!

I was going to buy an English version of Mother Goose, but I won't read it until I reach Japan… They're stories for children. How can they be about something so dreadful? Striking your parents with an axe? Can English kids fall asleep after listening to that?

I became afraid because of Satomi-kun, so I sprayed some salt I brought to purify my hotel room, while Kikuno-chan was taking a bath. Sorry if you can feel that…

On our free day, my group was going to see a musical, but we had time to shop and have tea in the afternoon. There's so much that I want. Rocking Horse Ballerina, should I get it? I'm afraid to wear it outside, so I'll only wear it at home. Should I buy it? I need aroma candles and essential oils! I should buy some as gifts. I want books with pretty pictures. I'll get Mao-chan 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Alice through the Looking Glass'. 'Peter Pan' for Yuuri-kun? I was going to get Yukino-kun Mother Goose, but should I give that angel a book full of murderers…? I want to find Onii-sama the Anglophile, something. Oh, cute cuffs discovered! Maybe a tie, too?! Oh, shopping is so fun.

We return to the hotel to drop off our booty, before setting off again. Afternoon tea in England. There are places that the deserts come on plates, but I want to go somewhere that comes with the 3-tiered silver tray! It makes me feel like a princess. I'll take no substitutes! Looks are important.

"This scone is good."

"Very. The jam and clotted cream is delicious."

"This is the real thing."

England is famous for bad food, but everything tastes good with afternoon tea, though that may be due to the atmosphere. We don't have scone much in Japan. I may have if often once I get back, however. I should try some at a nice shop. It's a secret, though, that I rather than scone, I'd rather have the biscuits that come with fried chicken. And I always run out of maple syrup.

…But this combination of jam and cream is a maiden's belly's enemy. But I'll never run from an enemy. Let's battle, scone!

"Oh, this is fun. NY and LA are good, but Europe is the best…"

"Isn't it?"

"I love Europe, too."

Everyone agreed with Rune-chan. Yes, with its castles and old cities, fantasy and cute snacks, there are plenty of girls' dreams here.

"Oh, if only Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama were here…" sighed Serika-chan. A girl needs a prince for a perfect landscape. For Serika-chan, that's Kaburagi. Kaburagi and Enjou are both handsome, if only on the outside.

"Afternoon tea with Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!"

"Oh, but then, I'd be too nervous to eat or drink!"

"Me, too! I could handle maybe a bite of that sandwich."

"Don't you think so, Reika-sama?"

So they swung that question to me as a battled a scone. "Uh…Well, I guess so." If a man I liked was in front of me, I might not eat until I was full. I wouldn't want to be seen as a glutton.

Then Serika-chan asked, "But don't you always spend time with them like this in the Pivoine Salon?"

"That's right. It would be normal for Reika-sama. I'm so jealous. What are they like in the Salon?"

"Tell us, Reika-sama."

What are they like? They just eat and drink. But that's not what they're after. I love my friends, so I help their imagination. "Nothing special. Like how we are right now, perhaps. Kaburagi-sama plays us the piano if he is willing, and we drink to his music."

"Oh, my!" Their infatuation meter rose a few notches.

"And Enjou-sama?"

"Let's see… He's often drinking tea with a smile. He and Kaburagi-sama are usually chatting. They get along so well, as you all must know. When Kaburagi-sama performs on the piano, Enjou-sama stands next to him to appreciate his work. And there was that time they leaned on each other's back reading."

"How wonderful…!"

"In their own world…"

"That's beautiful…"

They read like that in grade school, but I didn't lie. Everyone else is looking up immersed in their imagination. I resume my battle against the scone. Don't be hasty. I still have a cake waiting for me at the top of the castle.

"I wonder where they are right now…"

"I heard they were going to watch soccer."

Oh, they're going there, too.

"I'm relieved. There should only be boys with them, then.

"Yes, there may be many girls who try to approach them on this trip."

"How shameless!"

"I especially can't forgive outsiders approaching the pure blooded Zuiran, Kaburagi-sama!"

"That's right."

"I wonder where they'll be in Paris. I want to walk those streets with them."

"That would be wonderful…"  
…In Paris and Rome, Kaburagi is supposed have sweets with Wakaba-chan. You'd better lose them, Kaburagi! I finished the cake at the top, and started to discuss our own plans.

"We've shopped, so what should we do now? We can simply relax here."

"That's true."

Shopping was a little tiring. But I want to have some more fun.

"We have time until the musical. Shall we go see the British Museum?" suggested Ayame-chan.

The British Museum… Wakaba-chan was looking forward to that the most. Was she able to see the cat mummy? "Yes, why don't we."

I was reluctant to end the afternoon tea filled with the girls' dreams, but we headed to the British Museum. When we arrived via taxi, we saw other Zuiran student here and there. We didn't want to see anything in particular, so we wandered around chatting.

"Oh? Isn't that…" Kikuno-chan pointed towards Follow Stalking Horse and Wakaba-chan, along with several others.

So she came with Fellow Stalking Horse. Wakaba-chan was busy taking pictures and jotting down notes. Fellow Stalking Horse occasionally pointed at the exhibits explaining to Wakaba-chan, as she nodded. So close.

"Takamichi-san and Mizusaki-kun seem awfully friendly…"

"They're in the student council together."

Serika-chan and the others were observing them also. Stop that, everyone! I pulled everyone away before they noticed us.

"Oh, Kisshouin-san.

I turned around and found Iinchou, Iwamuro-kun, Miharu-chan, and Nonose-san standing in front of the Rosetta stone.

"Oh, you're all here." You were together in your free time, too? Ugh, I'm jealous!

"Yes, I'll never get tired of the British Museum. Right?" and they nodded to each other. They get along so well. I'm glad that my disciples are happy. I'm glad… but a little annoyed. Wakaba-chan was also in a co-ed group. I look around to see other Zuiran students moving around in co-ed groups. That's right. Zuiran is co-ed. Why am I at an all girls school!

Iinchou's group was also going to the Phantom of the Opera at night. It's something that a maiden in love would enjoy, after all.

"And we're thinking about a pleasure cruise on the Seine once we get to Paris. Right?"

"Yes."

"That's right."

"Oh…"

Cruise on the Seine as a couple… How romantic… I'm really jealous… That's okay. I went on one with Onii-sama! I'll be back with my lover in the future!

I saw them off, and murmured, "The Seine… lucky…"

Serika-chan and the others heard that and thought I merely wanted to go on a pleasure cruise, and said, "Then let's go, too!" Yes, thank you…

There was still time until the musical starts. I decided to have dinner, but we weren't that hungry after the afternoon tea. I know!

"Everyone. Shall we try fish and chips?"

Fish and chips is like fast food here. I've heard of it, but I couldn't have anything when with my family. But I was always interested. So how about it?

"Fish and chips…?"  
Oh? They look confused.

"Yes. I read about it often, so I wonder what it's like."

"Yes, I've heard of it, but I've never had it."

"Me neither."

"It could be interesting…"

"Then shall we try some?"

"Yes!"

"I agree!"

I did it! Fast food in London! Nobody's had it, so we don't know where we can find it. But we searched. In books, it was eaten wrapped in newspapers in the park, but we found a store serving them on plates. I love fish and potatoes. I wonder what it's like.

I ordered excitedly, and out came fish and chips. Boom! Fried potatoes! And Boom! Fried fish! Just as it sounded like.

"…" Couldn't it be more bite-sized? And that's a lot of food… But maybe it's good! It's famous! I take a bite… It was bland. So this is their national dish…? Cheap Japanese food it great. Sorry everyone…

The oil weighed heavily in our stomachs as we went back to the hotel and changed. Ugh! My stomach's sticking out… I should stretch before going to sleep.

I saw many Zuiran students at the theater. It is popular. And we're going to Paris where the real opera house is tomorrow. I need to see it!

And the Phantom of the Opera was wonderful! It's not a large theater, but you're up close and the ambiance is incredible. I leaned in to watch. I knew that the chandelier would fall, but I still let out a shriek!

Oh, that's too much. Christine! Don't cry. Phantom… I'm here… Phantom… you are the village chief of Alone in Love, Paris branch! As another village chief, I send out my applause with all my might.

Even after we left, I'm left in a dreamy state. Everyone's still immersed in the musical. Theater is so wonderful! Oh, I want to sing!

I saw Iinchou crying on our way back, with Miharu-chan comforting him.

I'm tired from moving around all day. I step on golf balls that I had brought to press against my pressure points. Oh! That's the spot! I can walk on them now, slow as a tortoise, though. Roll, roll, roll… Oh the Phantom was great. Sad ending, though.

While Serika-chan is taking a shower, I turn into Christine, and sing softly la—la-. I start to feel the groove and start adding some choreography. My singing becomes louder. I'm spinning around singing when I find myself in front of Serika-chan who had come out. We're both frozen. She saw me!

Serika-chan closed her eyes. Then she suddenly held out her hand.

"Christine!"

Phantom!

Phantom Serika invites me into the bath towel cape and into the darkness. Yes, I'll join you! La—la-lala! And thus, we left the opera house singing together.


	224. 224

224

The second stop on the school trip was Paris, France. Good bye, London! I shall return! Bonjour, Paris!

Paris is the second home of the rococo queen. Oh, so fashionable wherever I look! Everyone walking around are dressed normally, but they just appear fashionable. It's French magic. Even though it's supposed to be my second home, I feel a little nervous in Paris. London's size and the flow of time feels similar to Tokyo, and it's very comfortable for me, but Paris, or more likely the French, due to their pride and belief that they are the best in art, fashion, and culinary arts feels like Kyoto. I love Kyoto, of course.

As with London, we tour attractions such as the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame Cathedral, and the Basilica of the Sacred Heart. It really feels like Paris when visiting the Eiffel Tower. As expected of Paris. Far more elegant than the Tokyo Tower.

Oh, it's the opera house! Were you here, Phantom?! La—la-la. Everyone who saw the musical looked excited like me. Of course. We at the place shown in the musical just a few days ago. That feeling of elation is returning.

I'm smitten by the luxurious interior of the Palais Garnier. So that's where the chandelier fell. It's worth seeing the interior, even if we don't have time to see the performance. I'm wanting to see it again, though. I regret not planning to see a performance here.,,

Placa de la Concorde is where the rococo queen was executed. AHH! I protect my neck. Stay away, guillotine. But a public execution by guillotine…? How can people come see a head knocked off? The French can be dreadful. I could never watch. Ugh… Just thinking about it chills me to the bone.

Oh, Satomi-kun's coming towards me. He's planning on saying something unnecessary!

"Kisshouin-san, did you know? The guillotine was used until very recently."

SATOMI!

What should I do? What if a headless corpse arrived by my bedside at night! I'm going to have to purify my room with salt again, all thanks to Satomi-kun!

The Pont des Arts over the Seine is known for the love locks, writing your names on a pad lock and putting it on the fence to seal your love. They're picking a fight with the Alone in Love village chief. Humph! Let's go to the Louvre! They aren't moving! Are they all from Rejoicing in Love village!? Wait, why are they going to buy pad locks? That's not part of the tour! Ugh…

"Kaburagi-sama seems happy."

"I wonder if something good happened."

"He went to a soccer match in London, so maybe his team won."

Oh, that may be. Kaburagi-sama enjoys sports.

Kaburagi's probably, no definitely happy in anticipation of his date with Wakaba-chan. That's fool's too easy to read. Did that Kaburagi buy a pad lock? And the maiden, Iinchou, bought one secretly, but he won't be able to tell her in the end.

I'll be mainly shopping in my free time in Paris. To find goods not available in Japan, we move around from the morning. Bags, shoes, accessories, snacks, and sundries… Avenue des Champs-Elysees is a war zone!

Oh! Satomi-kun's shopping with some girls! I had trouble getting to sleep because of him! But he's enjoying himself walking around with girls!? Unforgivable. Engage, one of the seven deadly sins, Envy! I send the curse of loneliness in love at him.

I see a lot of cosmetics popular in Japan for cheap. I love this lotion. I should buy some for Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan, and the girls at cram school. What should I get Umewaka-kun and Kitazawa-kun? I can think about gifts for girls, but not boys… because I'm the village chief.

And I need to find Imari-sama a gift, since he's always giving me presents. The Casanova village's Imari-sama feels Italian, but I know that he liked French fashion. That's why I chose Paris to shop for him, but can I really find something he'd like?

I sort of know what Onii-sama likes, being close to him all these years, but I can't tell about any other man. Because I'm the village chief. When I asked Onii-sama what would be nice for Imari-sama, he replied, "Consumables." That was short! Onii-sama, be a little more helpful! Do you want him to think that I have no sense!?

But consumables…? There's no point getting him snacks, so how about some wine? But I don't know his tastes. It's not something where expensive is better. I'm collecting labels for the future, but I don't know what's actually good. Even famous wines have good and bad years. My poor thinking, I associated wines to France, but Onii-sama drinks California wines a lot… That surprised me at first, but I was told some California wines may better. A sommelier taught me about "The Judgment of Paris", a wine battle between France and California. It's too deep. I'm even more intimidated by wines. Yeah, I'll avoid wines.

I asked for advice when we took a break for lunch in a café.

"A gift for a man?"

"Yes, I was having some trouble."

This bread is delicious! Thank you, home of the French bread! I enjoy the food more than in London. I love places where the food is good. I order a crème brulee to copy Amelie. It's a different shop from the movie, though. I tap the caramel feeling like Amelie. Ehehe.

"How about a necktie?"

"I've given ties to family, also."

"Neckties…" I've thought of that. That's why I chose Paris.

"Why don't we go look at some men's wear after lunch to help Reika-sama?" suggested Rune-chan. Yay, thank you!

…Hmm… We came, but still confused. He might be picky about neckties. I don't want to get him something he won't like… Lapel pins are the same. Cuffs might be better, since they're more hidden, but… Maybe I should avoid anything he'll wear…

"This may take some time, so why don't you all go shop?" I suggested to everyone. I feel bad for cutting into their shopping to help me choose a gift. I'll probably take more time.

"And leave Reika-sama alone?"

"Won't you feel lonely?"

I'm thankful that they worry for me, but I'm sure they'd like to shop outside of men's wear. "I'll be fine. Why don't we choose a time to meet?"

"But…"  
"Oh? Kisshouin-san?"

"Huh?" I turned to see Enjou enter with a group of boys.

"Enjou-sama!" exclaimed Serika-chan and the others at Enjou's sudden appearance. He approached us.

"What are you doing here, Kisshouin-san?"

"Shopping as you can see."

"Oh, a gift for your brother."

Hey! He thinks that my brother's the only man I'd get anything for! Dang him! He's sure that I don't have anyone! Makes me mad!

"No. I already found a gift for Onii-sama in London!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I'm trying to find a gift for another man." Ohohoho. Don't think that you know everything.

"Ooh." He smiled at me amused. Ugh. Don't look at his eyes. He'll see right through me!

"And what brings you here, Enjou-sama?"

"Shopping, as you can see."

Humph. So Enjou liked this brand, too. Though the elegant designs suit this stole wearing Enjou!

"Um, Enjou-sama? Is Kaburagi-sama not with you?" asked Kikuno-chan. He wasn't among Enjou's friends in the store.

"Hm? Masaya had some errands to run. He'll meet with us later," answered Enjou, glancing at me. Oh, the date with Wakaba-chan.

Wakaba-chan was supposed to be going to the Palace of Versailles in the morning, before coming back after lunch, so she should be getting back soon. Versailles is far away. I should go there as the rococo queen, but we didn't due to shopping and distance. Besides, I've been there before. I would have wanted to see it, if we had the time.

"I know! Reika-sama, why don't you ask Enjou-sama?!"

"Huh?" What are you saying, Ayame-chan!

"Ask me?" leaning in smiling faintly.

"Yes! Reika-sama had trouble choosing a gift. Enjou-sama, would you help her?"

Stop. Don't. "Oh, no, Ayame-san. Don't cause Enjou-sama trouble…"

"I would gladly assist, ojou-sama," he interrupted with a smile. UGH! Ayame-chan and the others were joyfully yapping. What is this!? Quit deciding things without me!

"But Enjou-sama is with his friends…"

"They're shopping on their own, so don't worry. It's not a problem." Ugh, is that right?

"Isn't that wonderful, Reika-sama!"

"Enjou-sama wouldn't make a mistake choosing for you!" Uh, that may be, but… It's Enjou…

"Am I not good enough, Kisshouin-san?" Hey! You're going to make me look bad if I turn you down now! That was calculated!

"…Then, please assist me." Ugh… I lost… Well, I can't help it if Ayame-chan and the others want to be with Enjou…

…But then, they left saying, "We'll go look at some other stores. Enjou-sama, take care of Reika-sama!"

What's with that!

"Your friends left."

"…They did." They're horrible…

"So why don't we look for your gift, Kisshouin-san."

"Yes…" That's right! In this case, I'll just use Enjou's sense!

"Do you know what you want to give?"

"No… I had trouble even with that. Everyone has their own tastes in ties…"

"They do."

"Cuffs and lapel pins were difficult to choose…"

"How old is he?"

"The same age as my brother."

"Oh, it you're having trouble choosing from clothing and accessories, then how about something like a card case?"

"I see!" Good idea!

"But, there are people who've matched them with their clothing line."

"I see…" Imari-sama might be someone like that.

"Did you ask Takateru-san?

"He would only say consumables."

"Ahaha, not bad." Not bad? What's not bad? Oh, well. "Golf ball markers might be something easy."

"Golf ball markers?"

"An item you can use on the green to mark a spot. When there are many balls around, they're in the way. Normally, you leave a marker and move the ball."

Ahh. There's something like that? I didn't know! I'd never been interested in golf. "But he may have some that he already likes." Someone who already plays probably has all the equipment.

"True, but it's not something you can't have a lot of."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There are people who pick them on a whim. Kind of like cuffs."

"I see!" If he can have a lot of, then he probably wouldn't mind getting more.

"But would its appearance be an issue?"

"Ahaha, you don't trust your own sense, Kisshouin-san? Don't worry. Plenty of fashionable people use unique looking markers to show off their individuality."

"Just to be playful!" Then this should be easy! That's it! Golf ball markers for Imari-sama!

Oh! Then I should have looked in England! England and golf! I messed up! I want to go back! I want to go back to England!

"What's wrong? You look disappointed."

"… I just wished that I knew that when I was in London…"

"Oh, that. It shouldn't matter. There are famous golf brands in Paris, but getting something he hadn't seen might make him happier."

"I see!" Enjou said something nice! Ok, I'll buy a lot of golf markers in Paris and Rome, and give the best ones to Imari-sama. I've leave the rest to father. I'll be picky about Onii-sama's, too.

I found markers here as decorations. Ah, cute. I'll check other stores. I was most concerned with what to get Imari-sama, so I'm thankful to Enjou, this time.

"Enjou-sama, thank you for your wonderful advice."

"You're welcome. Happy to have assisted."

Enjou might not be a bad person! We smile. He puts his hand on my shoulder. Huh?

"You don't have to think that you owe me, Kisshouin-san."

He made me owe him!

Enjou left to meet Kaburagi, and I went to the pleasure cruise on the Seine, a chic sunset cruise! Splendid!

But we're surrounded by couples. Oh, those are Zuiran students! They're holding hands! Boys and girls above 7 years old shouldn't be sitting next to each other! Hey, that foreign couple just kissed! Do they not know of public decency!? I'm jealous…

…I've heard from someone, being with other girls without boyfriends will keep you from finding a boyfriend… Is that my problem? Do I not have anyone because of them…?

"This, is fun, Reika-sama! The cruise was a great idea!" exclaimed Ayame-chan next to me.

Oh! How could I have thought that! Who cares if no boy likes us? They came of this cruise and tried fish and chips with me because I wanted. Serika-chan even turned into the Phantom.

That's right! Friendship over love. We just value friendship between girls higher than anything. It's not that we're unpopular. We're just avoiding them. That's right.

Cruising on the Seine in May was fun, but cold…


	225. 225

225

Right now, I'm wearing a pink-gold, delicate and cute pinky ring. We bought matching rings in Paris. Serika-chan and the others found them as a memento of our trip while I was looking for golf markers for Imari-sama.

It's a girlish design with tiny flowers lining it. Very cute. We bought ourselves matching necklaces for junior high. Rings this time. Proof of friendship. So happy.

During the bus trip from the airport in Rome, I was looking at my hands with a smile when Kikuno-chan asked, "Did you hear, Reika-sama? I just heard that Kaburagi-sama went to a jewelry store in Paris."

"Jewelry store?!" Kaburagi and jewelry? Why?

"He seemed to be in a good mood, again. Could it be a gift for someone special…?"

"Special!?" Ugh! He's not going overboard after a successful date in Paris, is he?! Did he buy a ring for Wakaba-chan!? No, he can't be that stupid…. No, he might be…

"What do you think, Reika-sama?"

"I don't know…"

"Enjou-sama was supposed to be with him."

"Enjou-sama…? Then it might have been Enjou-sama shopping instead of Kaburagi-sama." Maybe it was an engagement ring for Yuiko-san.

"Enjou-sama!? I don't like that either…"

"But…"

"Doesn't it bother you, Reika-sama?"

"Not really…"

"What?! It bothers us a lot! Right Seirka-san!?"

"Yes."

"Woah!" Serika-chan was looking at me from the tiny space between the seat and the window… You're scaring me, Serika-chan. It's like the Shining!

"Please ask Kaburagi-sama, Reika-sama!"

"Huh? Me!?" Why me?! No, do it yourself.

"Only Reika-sama could ask this. Please, Reika-sama…"

"Uh… but…"

"Reika-sama! We wouldn't be able to enjoy Rome, otherwise!"

"Right, Kikuno-san?"

"Yes, Serika-san."

HUH!

So, I couldn't deny them, and I was chased to the lobby where I glumly approached Kaburagi surrounded by some boys. It takes me some courage to walk into a group of boys by myself. Kaburagi noticed me immediately.

"What's wrong, Kisshouin."

"Um, Kaburagi-sama. I wanted to speak…"

"Speak?" He wrinkled his brow for a moment as he stepped away from the boys, and murmured, "Oh," as if he understood. "I'd like to talk, but we're headed to our rooms now. Meet me in the lounge in 30 minutes. We'll talk there."

"What? All that!?"

"It won't be a short talk."

You just need to tell me what you bought. It'll take a second. But I couldn't stop Kaburagi, and he left in the elevator with the boys. Hey, why do I have to come back to the lounge just for this!? It's too much trouble…

I reported to Serika-chan and the others that there wasn't time, so we'd be meeting later in the lounge.

"Oh, tea with Kaburagi-sama," their eyes sparkled. That's not right.

I unpacked my luggage in my room, and headed down to the café lounge. Kaburagi was already there. He raised a hand. Enjou was drinking next to him. Hmm? Why's he here?

"Masaya was he was having a secret meeting with you, and I thought it might be fun."

"Oh." Might be fun…? That black heart doesn't look cute at all with that smile.

"Kisshouin. I know what you're going to ask," declared a nodding Kaburagi, as I sat down. He probably doesn't. He leaned in and confidently declared, "You wanted to ask about my date in Paris!"

"Not at all."

"Huh?"

There. He didn't know. He looks like a pigeon that got struck by a BB gun. Pigeons… my enemies connect.

"I heard that Kaburagi-sama visited a jewelry store in Paris yesterday."

"Huh? Yeah, I did."

"Did you purchase something?"

"Huh? Why should I have to tell you?"

Thought so. I didn't ask because I wanted to. But Serika-chan and the others insisted…

"Umm, it wasn't a present for her, was it?"

"Her? Oh. No."

"I see." Phew. Good. Even this idiot disciple knows that much. Then why was he there? I can't return without any spoils of war. I gaze at him silently.

Annoyed, Kaburagi frowned. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"It was rumored that you went, so I was asked to find out."

"So what? You're a gossip writer?" How insulting. I'll spread that you bought matching watches with Enjou.

"It's not a big deal. Why don't you just tell her?" Oh! Nice assist, Enjou! Oh, but this means I'll owe him another one…. Enjou's a usurer. I'm afraid of the interest…

Kaburagi sighed deeply. "All right… I just picked up a watch mom was having repaired at the Paris branch."

"Eh? That's it?"

"That's it. It's an antique, so only their home office had craftsmen to handle it." Oooh. So it was an errand for mommy.

"Is that so? And you did nothing else?"

"No."

"And Enjou-sama?"

"Me. I didn't get anything." Really? You didn't get Yuiko-san anything? Woa! That pressure from his smile…! Okay, I believe you. But I could make it a little interesting… "Ms. Reporter, please don't make anything up." How did he read my mind!?

"Thank you very much for telling me. I'll excuse myself now."

I was about to get up when Kaburagi stopped me, "Wait, wait!" What? "That's not right. We're getting to my issue! You want to listen. About my Paris date!"

"Not really." Kaburagi looked stunned and Enjou burst out.

"…You want to know. You're supposed to want to know."

"Not really."

"You don't have to mind."

"I'm not." What's with that dissatisfied face? You want me to listen that badly? Your wonderful date with Wakaba-chan?

"…You're my counselor. You have a duty to listen!"

"I don't recall agreeing to be a counselor."

"You're the kami-sama of fulfilling love. You have a duty to listen!"

"I've never even received an offering as a Kami-sama." Why do you have puckered lips? Are you pouting? Will he get mad if I said poor baby?

"Now, now. We offered some information, Kisshouin-san, so listen some to Masaya. Will dolce do as an offering? Tiramisu? Or panna cotta? Maybe both?"

Ugh. No fair, using sweets… But I want both… But control yourself. It's almost dinner, and people are watching. Tiramisu is enough.

"Counselor and gossip reporter and kami-sama. Kisshouin-san has so many titles." Shut up. Your best friend gave me all of them on his own. Here comes the tiramisu!

"All right. That's good for the offering? Now, about the Paris date."

"Jumping right in are you?"

"That's all he's talked about since last night. Endlessly."

"Shut up. Be quiet, Shuusuke."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Kisshouin-san. Just listen to him."

Kaburagi smacked his lips as Enjou brushed him off. "I did as you said and changed taxis several times to lose anyone, and rendezvoused with Takamichi."

"You should not mention names here."

"…All right. And we met, and led her to the patisserie, she was overjoyed. She was looking forward to it that much…" The corners of his eyes drooped down. Seems so happy. And the tiramisu is pretty good…

"She showed me a list of cakes she wanted to try, and mentioned all the shops she wanted to go to. She was so into it…"

"Ahh…" His mouth is hidden behind his hands, but he can't stop smiling.

"We tried different macarons and we talked about which was the best, and she had so many cakes listed, so ordered different ones and shared…" His façade completely crumbled away as he smiled. Sharing a cake as a loving couple. So cliché.

"She said, 'We're going for some dolce during our free time the day after tomorrow, but I'm looking forward to it. Everywhere you took me to was delicious!' She got me there!"

"Ah…" So the Paris date was a bigger success than expected. Not a speck of the cool Emperor could be seen, and Kaburagi could shout 'La Vie en rose!' at any moment. Maybe he really did, last night.

"She liked the chocolat, too. The have branches in Japan, so maybe I'll take her there sometime…" "Gelato in Rome would be…" "She wanted pizza, so..." I've finished my tiramisu, so can I leave?

Kaburagi settled down, so I take my leave. Oh, you still want to talk? Not my problem. I listened for what the offering was worth. Enjou whispered to me, "Having cakes and macaron sounds like a time out with girls rather than a date." This black heart.

I returned to my room, and reported the errand for his mommy. When we headed to dinner, for some reason, Kaburagi gave me an assortment of macarons. "You mentioned offerings. Sharing a little bit of joy. This is the macaron she most enjoyed. We bought them together, but I have…"

So he's using this as payment to resume talking… He kept talking about his sweet nonsense. Truly endless. What happened to Enjou? He's waving at me from far away. He ran away.

Thanks to this, the next day, lies spread that Kaburagi gave me a present, and was talking rather fondly with me. What a bother! By the way, the desert at dinner was tiramisu. I should have asked for the panna cotta!

I share the macaron with Serika-chan and the others.

Today, we tour Rome. The Colisium, the Pantheon, the Mouth of Truth, the Roman Forum, etc. etc. Plenty to see. I saw the line to the Mouth of Truth, and passed on it. It's not like something happens when you put your hand in, so once is enough. I saw Wakaba-chan in line, camera in hand.

I tossed two coins into the Trevi Fountain. Marry the one I love! A love fulfilled! I want to go on a date, sharing meals, too! Oh, no. I wasn't supposed to applaud the choir. Enjou mocked Kaburagi yesterday for being Wakaba-chan's girlfriend, but as the village chief of Alone in Love village, I'm jealous. I'm really jealous…

I imagine Rome being brown somehow. Is that because of the ancient ruins are scattered all over? If Paris is Kyoto, Rome is Nara. To someone who likes Roman history, Rome must be heaven. But wasn't ancient Roman culture overindulgent? Some ancient Roman gourmets stuck a peacock feather down their throat when they were full to disgorge, before eating some more. Who thinks like that? That scares me…

But I like the Vatican. Saint Peter's Basilica and the Sistine Chapel are grand, the big Pieta and the paintings on the ceiling are overwhelming. They're too crowded to enjoy for long, though. I want to spend a full day to look.

I love the Vatican as a stamp collector. There are beautiful stamps I can only find here, so I air mail everyone in Japan. I'll get home before they'll receive it, but they're stamps from the Vatican. I want to use them.

I wrote on post cards of the Sistine Chapel yesterday, so all I need to do it put stamps on and send. I wanted to use post cards bought in the Vatican, but I don't have time to write messages. I'll pick up some post cards as gifts, though. Oh, so many beautiful stamps. I'll buy a lot as a memento. This is so exciting. I can't choose! I bought that one the last time. I don't have that one… Is that new? The angel would suit Yukino-kun! The Madonna for Onii-sama and Imari-sama. I love this stamp because it's so beautiful. Saint Peter's Basilica for my parents. What should I do for Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan? Stamps of a painting? And I send some to myself. "How are you doing, Reika-chan?"

"Kisshouin-san, it's time to go," called Satomi-kun.

"Yes." Sorry, I'm supposed to be a class rep.

"Kisshouin-san, are you going to see the catacombs during your free time tomorrow?"

As if I would, idiot! Why would I want to see a bunch of skeletons! Satomi-kun, you're doing that on purpose! Should I use the remaining salt on Satomi-kun instead of my room…?

"Oh? Kisshouin-san. Your curls look like the number of the beast. Isn't that bad inside the Vatican?"

…Okay, I'm using every last grain of salt on Satomi-kun!

On our free time the next day, we would obviously avoid the dreadful catacombs, and go shopping and eating, instead.

"We must have some pizza."

"That shop I visited the last time was delicious."

"Shall we go there?"

As we were walking, we get catcalls, and "Hey, giapponese!" "pizza? Pizza?" calls. Irritating. Flirting at a sacred location of Christianity in broad daylight…? Get to work instead of repeating siesta!

We entered the trattoria, and ordered margaritas and amatriciana and had some gelato near the Piazza di Spagna. Tiramisu is next!

Shopping after we were full. Olive oil for Akemi-san. Buying tons of cheese! Pecorino romano, and the king of cheese, parmigiano reggiano! I wonder if it's true that Italian banks would accept parmigiano reggiano as a down payment on a loan? I bought plenty of snacks in Paris, so not so much here. I am picking up gianduja, though. Oh, I love that stationary! I want the sealing wax, too! The rose seal is too cool! I'm definitely getting the seal with the letter R in fancy script! I'll feel like an aristocrat sending letters! The scented ink is cute, too. Maybe I'll make that as a set with glass pens as gifts. How about a quill?

"We've bought too much, Reika-sama…"

"Yes…" My arm's about to fall off.

The last night of the school trip, we get together in the room and lounge around doing skin care.

"It was a tight schedule, but I enjoyed it."

"Very much. I would have wanted to spend more time everywhere."

"Let's come back together sometime, maybe a graduation trip."

Graduation trip! I want to go! I jumped up,

"That sounds nice! A graduation trip! Let's definitely go!"

"Yes! Where would you want to go, Reika-sama?"

"Hmm… I enjoy London and Paris like this time, but Spain or Scandinavia might be nice. Maybe Florence or Milan if we return to Italy.

"I want to go to Venice, also."

Venice… Riding on a gondola with my future love is a dream of mine. Under a decorative parasol, my future love whispers sweet nothings in my ear. Ah, I long for that.

"I think of gondolas in Venice, but the pleasure cruise on the Seine was enjoyable."

"It was! I'm glad I went!"

Yes, it was a little cold, but fun.

"There were many classmates on that trip."

That's right. And I heard some couples were born on this school trip. Unforgivable… I didn't find any romance this trip. Not a single boy offered to come with me on their free time. Even Tsuruhana-san, who's into Kaburagi, was with boys in Paris in an open café. Did I only imagine her laughing at me? Kemari Dainagon was talking to a girl at the Piazza di Spagna, so I walked right between them. KEKEKE!

But I heard school trip couples break up soon after. They're transient, probably. They'll all come back to my village. HOHOHOHO!

"Reika-sama, your eyes are set..."

Oh, no. It was showing. My facial was done, so I peeled it. Let's see how my skin looks. Jiggly in front of the mirror… and I was horrified!

"Gone! My Byakugou (white hair whorl) is gone!"

Impossible! I look at my forehead repeatedly. No! It's really gone! My symbol of luck, my Byakugou. The Byakugou that grew in the place of my eyebrow to bring me luck… It's gone!

"What's wrong, Reika-sama!?"

"What's gone?"

"My Byakugou is gone! The Byakugou on my forehead!"

I desperately pleaded to everyone. When did it go? Was it with the facial? It shouldn't come off with the sheet mask, though!?

"What's a byakugou..?"

"I don't know…"

"A long, white hair, I think."

"Oh, like an old man's eyebrows?"

No! Not a mountain hermit's eyebrows! The byakugou's the Buddha's curly hair! And the hair on my forehead, wasn't actually a byakugou, but a treasure hair! He that hurts another hurts himself… Was it all that jealousy I felt against the Rejoicing in Love village? Dark clouds ahead for my luck in love!?

"Now, now, calm down, Reika-sama."

"You're just tired. Let's get some sleep."

"But the byakugou…. My treasure hair….!"

"It's okay."

Serika-chan and the others with their facial masks still on pulled in into bed, and started singing a lullaby. Huh? A black mass!?

"Um…"

"Don't worry, Reika-sama. Now, go to sleep."

"You're tired, Reika-sama. Sleep. Sleep."

"Sleep, sleep, Reika-sama, sleep."

They turned off the lights and the sukekiyo (band that wore masks) kept chanting around me. Are they in some cult? I've already used up the purification salt. The byakugou to protect me is gone. It's over!


	226. 226 Satomi Yukinari

226

Satomi Yukinari

I'm not shy, and not that picky about people, but when the teacher told me that I would be a class rep with the Kisshoin Reika when I started high school, I was like, ugh, seriously? And wanted to back off.

Kisshouin Reika. A Pivoine member, Zuiran's elite class, and a big shot who controls the girls at school. Those who offend her are made to disappear in the shadows by her vassals…

That might be a joke, and even if class rep is mostly an honorary position, we still have miscellaneous jobs to do. I can't picture a Pivoine member doing anything like that, and it's probably going to be a lot of trouble to always take her into consideration.

Akizawa accosted me around that time.

"Satomi, you're going to be a class representative with Kisshouin-san?"

"Oh, yeah. Weren't you friends with her?" I remember seeing them talk occasionally in junior high.

"It's more like my childhood friend who's close to her."

"Childhood friend? That girl who came to the school festival, was it Fukioka-san…?"

"Right."

His childhood friend was a quiet, proper, and cute Yamato Nadeshiko-type girl. He says childhood friend, but probably his girlfriend.

"Kisshouin-san and I went to the same cram school in grade school, and we became friends. Sakurako came in, and they're best friends, now."

"Oh."

Akizawa called that Kisshouin Reika a friend. I'm impressed, Akizawa.

"Oh, if Kisshounin-san ever looks tired, she'll recover if you give her a snack."

"What's that?"

"Since grade school, she loses energy when she's hungry, but if you give her a snack, she'll recover. Sakurako said that if you just feed her…. Uh, never mind… Anyway, don't look at her with prejudice. She's easily misunderstood, but she's a good, honest girl." And he left for his classroom.

Good, honest girl? Well, we'll see about that… As if a Pivoine member like Kisshouin Reika would act like that over mere snacks.

I started to work as class rep with Kisshouin-san, but she far exceeded my expectations. She proactively collected paperwork, and delivered them to the staff room as needed. She replenished supplies before I would notice. Actually, she was doing a better job as class rep than I was. I guess I shouldn't judge people on appearance, like Akizawa told me.

Another happy miscalculation. With Kisshouin-san, we collect required documents at a really high rate. Internal students, and even the newly minted external students know not to cross her out of self-preservation. Everything operates smoothly compared to every other class. Thank you, Kisshouin-san.

I need to start working, too, instead of depending on Kisshouin-san. Like, I'll take those documents to the student council. Huh? She took them back? No, I'm not trying to take your work, so you don't have to run… Oh, she almost tripped. But won't give up the documents.

Kisshouin-san disappears running to the student council. Honest…? Seems to have an ulterior motive…

There's a thick wall between those external students and internal student, though it's only been a little while since they started here. That's probably the same at any affiliated school, but Zuiran has some unique school traditions. It might be harder to get used to.

When I talked about wanting to break down that wall, Kisshouin-san suggested a class lunch. I think that's a good idea, but it'll be difficult to reserve that many seats together in the cafeteria. Even if we did, wouldn't some senpai be offended that a bunch of sophomores took over somewhere? Kisshouin-san threw out her chest to show off her red peony badge to show off her power to settle that issue. Oh, as expected of the Pivoine! I applauded, and the corners of her mouth rose. Oh? Is she easily flattered?

One day after school, we were tallying some documents together. She was hitting a flashily decorated calculator, when she sighed. She looks tired, unless I'm mistaken.

"Kisshouin-san, are you all right?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine."

"Really? Even your trademark curls seem worn out, unless I'm mistaken. That reminds me, Akizawa said that Kisshouin-san likes snacks. I have some Tylorian chocolates in my bag. Would she even touch these cheap snacks? I should at least ask.

"Kisshouin-san, want chocolates?"

"Oh, Tylorian chocolates! Oh? Did they have that flavor?" So she knows of them. Her eyes sparkled when she saw.

"They're limited to certain locations. I got some as a gift."

"Limited to location! How could I? I'd forgotten of that! What a blunder!"

Huh? What?

After she looked irritated, and made a fist, she accepted the chocolate with at "Thank you," and took a bite. And immediately smiled in joy.

"As expected of limited editions. Delicious!"

"Oh, that's nice."

After the small chocolate disappeared, she had a look of a sorrowful parting, so I offered her another.

"No, one is plenty. Thank you."

"Really? I have more left, so go ahead."

"…Really? If you insist, I'll have just one more."

And she ate another limited edition chocolate happily. I didn't expect her to like a cheap snack this much. I thought that she would only eat some luxury brand limited to royalty or something.

"Thank you, Satomi-kun. To give away something so precious. You're so large-minded."

"Huh? You're exaggerating, it's only a chocolate."

"Oh, but if you're stranded on a mountain, a single piece of chocolate can save a life. Don't underestimate chocolates."

We're in the middle of Tokyo, Kisshouin-san.

After she finished the 10 yen chocolate, she pulled out her fingerstall and started to work vigorously. How can one chocolate have this much effect? Akizawa wasn't kidding.

Later, she Kisshouin-san was looking all over to verify that nobody was around, and handed me a wrapping. "Hide it before anybody sees! Hurry! Now! NOW!"

Huh? Are you dealing in something illegal? I don't want to get involved… I peeked in the suspicious wrapping to find limited to location Tylorian chocolates in fancy lettering. Yup. Definitely legal.

"What is this?"

"Sheeee! Too loud! To thank you for last time. Don't tell anyone. I got them through a special route."

"Black market…?"

"The net."

You just had it delivered from the locals, Kisshouin-san.

She said, "Let me know if you want more," and disappeared looking around, avoiding people. I saw an episode of 24 in her. Be careful of the cops.

As we worked together as class reps, little by little, I found that despite of her aura keeping people away, and her powerful title, on the inside, she was a slightly strange and fun person. I tested to see how far she could be pushed before she gets mad, but you could go pretty far. And even if you made her angry, if you apologized, and gave her snacks, she easily forgave you saying, "Oh, I guess it couldn't be helped. Just this one time." The Queen of the Pivoine is easily bribed.

"Satomi-kun, is that color natural?" she asked one day, staring at my hair. "You've colored it slightly?"

"Oh, you can tell?"

"Isn't that against regulations?" she smiled.

"Kisshouin-san, isn't your own hair a perm?"

"A natural perm."

Liar. The ends are straight. Oh, well.

"Please let this was for this," presenting a bite-sized donut I bought that morning.

"You are baaaaad!" She accepted it with an evil smile. The Queen of the Pivoine can be bought with a 100 yen snack.

I played with Kisshouin-san like that, but then in a secluded hallway, my arms were grabbed on either side. The chief attendants to the Queen of the Pivoine, Kazami Serika and Imamura Kikuno.

"You've been going too far recently again Reika-sama."

"Don't get carried away with yourself."

….I am going to disappear into the darkness?! Is most of Kisshouin-san's bad rep due to them?

One day, Kisshouin-san came to me with a troubled look and asked, "Satomi-kun, do you know I have a nickname?"

AAAAAAH! How did you find out!? I try to act calm and find out that Mizusaki told her. Mizusaki! Is he an idiot!?

Kisshouin-san has a lot of nicknames. Most have to do with her appearance, and other than the one Mizusaki told her, Curly Curl Curl, there's a lot like Dorriiru (drill), but the most infamous was the Indian goddess of death and destruction, Kali (Curly). She was called that from her curled hair and how she's frightening when angered, but THAT can't get back to her.

Besides, if Kisshouin-san's the goddess Kali, then who's Shiva that she dances on with her tongue sticking out?! Nobody dares to say it. Nobody's dumb enough to make the Big Three of the Pivoine their enemy at once. We want to graduate from Zuiran safely…

"Satomi, are you okay?" called Mizusaki during physical education.

"About what?"

"You're class rep with that Kisshouin Reika. Aren't there problems?"

"Problems?" Mizusaki doesn't hold a good impression of Kisshouin-san. Well, from her reputation, it's understandable. I was like that, at first. But… "Kisshouin-san's probably not what you think of her. She works more diligently than me as the class rep. And did you know? She has her own set of fingerstalls to go through that work. She gave me one. A gaudy heart-shaped one." That was mostly from Akizawa.

"…Oh."

"Oh! And you! You told Kisshouin-san about her nickname! What were you thinking!? I about died when you asked me!"

"Sorry. I thought I messed up after I said it."

Messed up!? Be careful! I'll seriously disappear into the darkness!

Kisshouin-san took on the role a mouse during the sports festival, and a sheep butler during the school festival without reluctance. Glad she plays along easily. By this time, I had no lingering fear of Kisshouin Reika of the Pivoine.

But when Kisshouin-san was to be a mouse, I was flooded by protests like "What do you mean, Reika-sama will dress up as a mouse!"

When she settled down her friends herself and tried to put on the baggy, gray costume, the protest exploded again, "Mouse gray, like some dirty, poor monster?!" "No cartoon costume! Are you trying to make Reika-sama a giant rat?!" "Giant rat?! Reika-sama will turn into a coypu!" "At least make her a cute hamster!" Kisshouin-san was wearing it, looking at the mirror and shaking her booty, waggling her tail. Didn't seem like she was all that against it…

In the end, as a compromise, Kisshouin-san wore a weak costume, a gray one piece and mouse ears. I was satisfied that we were the talk of the costumed relay, though. I did pick up a lot of girls as enemies…

At the school festival, Kisshouin-san wore sheep ears, and lots of guests came to catch a glimpse with curiosity and fear, and a lot of extravagant guests came for Kisshouin-san herself. When the Big Three of the Pivoine gathered, students packed all the way out into the hall. Thanks to that, 'Café Dolly the Sheep' had great sales. I can't stop laughing. I was afraid of Kazami's death gaze, though…

And somehow, Iwamuro had become friends with Kisshouin-san. That's a strange match.

We separated our junior year, but we were in the same class our senior year. And we were class reps again. Being in the same class as Kazami and Imamura is pretty scary, but there wasn't anyone else that might cause trouble. Besides, who'd be stupid enough to cause trouble when Kisshouin-san's the class rep?

I thought that the year would go smoothly, when I saw one acting suspiciously. He shrank down, as if frightened.

"What's wrong, Tagaki?" He was an external student that entered in high school, I think. "If you need something, I'll listen. I'm sort of the class rep."

Tagaki looked around, as if to confirm something, and started to talk while avoiding my eyes. And as he talked, I remembered that he was the one who said those needless words that one time.

Towards the end of our junior year, an incident occurred.

An external student, Takamichi Wakaba's locker was vandalized by Kisshouin-san…. Or more accurately, Kisshouin-san who was resting in the infirmary was returning to class when she noticed that vandalism, and was spotted there when classes ended, and getting blamed for it. It's not like she was the culprit…

Takamichi Wakaba is in a weird spot at Zuiran. Zuiran is attended by the children of some of the most influential and wealthy people in the country, but she's from an ordinary family attending as a scholarship student due to her grades. That isn't too unusual, but she was good enough to challenge the absolute and flawless Emperor of Zuiran and the symbol of the school, so internal students had a problem with her. And that scholarship student had the interest of the Emperor who never looked at anyone.

The jealous girls supposedly harassed Takamichi, and Mizusaki defended her openly, so lots of girls didn't like her. Well, of course. Putting the Emperor aside, use your head a little, Mizusaki.

It's not Takamichi's fault that she gets good grades, or that two of the top three most popular guys care about her, but jealous minds aren't reasonable. Girls called her a slut and guys not able to beat her grades joined in.

The last president of the Pivoine had it out of Takamichi, but Kisshouin-san remained neutral. I can't tell how much went on with the girls, but she might have been sympathetic towards Takamichi.

And back to the locker incident. Tsuruhana seized this chance to make Kisshouin-san out to be the culprit.

Obviously, Kisshouin-san denied it, but she even held a magic marker in her hand…. What were you thinking, Kisshouin-san…?

She was in a tight spot, but the victim, Takamichi-san, defended Kisshouin-san so things settled down for the moment.

I went to Mizusaki to say, "Kisshouin-san's a little different, but she's not one to do anything that malicious." Back in our sophomore year, Mizusaki didn't think well of her, so I was worried.

Mizusaki nodded, "You're right…"

The hierarchy of boys in the school was clear with the Emperor at the top, so we were more or less peaceful compared to other grades, but Tsuruhana occasionally tried to rise to the top on the girl's side, so trouble spills over at times. When she attempted a coup in junior high, she was struck down. That was called the 'Tsuruhana Rebellion' among us, but to differentiate it from the high school rebellion, it was renamed, 'The Tsuruhana, Spring Rebellion (junior high)'.

The once defeated Tsuruhana attempted another uprising. 'Tsuruhana, Winter Rebellion (high school)' caused grappling and bloodshed between Tsuruhana's group, Kisshouin-san's group, and the student council.

Someone murmured, "Chick fight… scary…" and was glared at by young ladies making guttural tones…. Aren't you supposed to be ojou-sama…?

The one who stopped the fight was the unquestioned lord of Zuiran, the Emperor.

I wondered if Tsuruhana would back down quietly when I saw the last of the Big Three of the Pivoine, Enjou-kun stop Tsuruhana in a quiet part of the hall.

As I passed by, I heard him say, "I don't normally like intruding between girls, but you've gone too far this time. If you continue to slander Kisshouin-san, I'll take her side, so what will you do?"

'Tsuruhana, Winter Rebellion (high school)' ended here.

The nickname given to Tsuruhana who rebelled twice was 'Zuiran's Taira no Masakado' (warlord who declared himself emperor). One of the big three vengeful ghosts of Japan… Why do girls in my grade get scary nicknames…?

Well, that was what happened. And Tagaki was afraid of revenge. It's true that Kisshouin-san was put in a tight spot because Tagaki let something slip, but it's not like she holds grudges.

"Did you apologize to Kisshouin-san?"

"Y, yes… We were in the same cram school, and I apologized there… and gave her pudding on her friends' advice…"

"Did she forgive you?"

"She said she didn't mind…"

"Then you're fine. She accepted the pudding, right?

"Y…es…"

From my experience, Kisshouin-san forgives most things after apologizing with a snack. "Don't worry, then." I patted him on the back. "You're too frightened. You look pale. It's almost lunch. Eat something sweet and cheer up. Okay?"

"Yeah… Maybe some pudding."

"Do that, do that." I saw Tagaki follow my advice and order some pudding when Kisshouin-san came.

"Reika-sama, what will you have today?"

"I thought about the new menu item, crema catalane, for desert."

"Oh, your recent favorite!"

"That's right. I was looking forward to it again," smiling broadly to her friends.

But bad news awaited. "I'm sorry, the last one was just taken." Kisshouin-san swayed.

"Be strong, Kisshouin-sama!"

"Who would dare to deny Reika-sama her joy!?"

The wind god and lightning god glared into the crowd searching for the culprit… and found him. It was Tagaki…

The pudding that Tagaki had ordered was the crema catalane that Kisshouin-san wanted. Tagaki… You really have some bad timing… And you even started to eat the pudding before your meal. Were you that tired?

Tagaki had turned blue, petrified with the spoon stuck in his mouth. I made a cross in my mind. Live strong, Tagaki.

The soccer team captain is Azumi.

He's the ace of a popular team, and he was popular among the girls, though not on the level of the Emperor. But recently, Kisshouin-san began calling him 'Dainagon', so that was in danger.

Others asked, "Is Dianagon (type of red beans) because of Azuki (red beans)?" "Your name is Azumi, so Dainagon of Azuki, huh. I get it." "Hey, Azuki". So now he's called Red beans.

He denied, "Nooo! It's not Dainagon of red beans," but it spread quickly, poor guy.

I decided ask the godparent of the name, and she looked upset.

"Oh, I wouldn't use such a bad pun as a nickname. Kemari Dainagon was an expert with the Kemari during the Heian age, a proper nickname. Calling that a pun… Speaking of red beans, do you like your ohagi (rice balls with red beans) with fine bean paste or coarse bean paste? I like them fine."

"Huh? Uh, If I had to choose, coarse, I guess?"

"Oh, then what about sakura mochi (rice cake wrapped in a cherry leaf)? The Choumeidera type, or Doumeidera-type? I'm choumeidera."

"Umm… the one with the skin wrapping…"

"We're the same, then. Do you eat the leaf, then, or do you…"

How did we start talking about leaves when I came to talk about the name, Dainagon!? From there we moved on the rice cakes in cherry leaves or in oak leaves… Azumi's been kicked to the curb like a soccer ball. Good bye, Azumi.

"Kisshouin-san is different…" It slipped out.

"HUH!?" Her eyes opened wide. "How!? I am normal! I've never been called different!"

"Uh, sorry! You're right."

"That's right!"

There are those who say about themselves, "I'm different, so…" but those guys are normal people who long to be different, and the really different people don't even realize it.

To the truly different Kisshouin-san, the word different is taboo.

Now, Kisshouin-san, turn around. Kazami and the others are looking worried.

The beginning of May is our school trip. I have work as the class rep, but it's not bad. But that's just our class. Mizusaki asked me during the trip.

"Satomi, is there anyone messing around, or breaking curfew in your class? The others are having trouble."

"Oh, I heard. But Kisshouin-san takes roll for our class. Nobody's dumb enough to do that."

Most of the girls are supportive of Reika-san, and won't cause her problems, and no boy would risk getting all the girls mad at them. If anyone was going to mess around, the secret police would find out.

"Rule by fear?"

Curfew breakers will be purged. All hail the Kisshouin Reika Dictatorship!

I mentioned the Tower of London ghost story to Kisshouin-san. She hated it. I like horror stories, but she doesn't. I glanced at her hands and she had made strange fists… Huh? Is she hiding her thumbs? Grade school kids do that when they see a hearse!

It was fun seeing her reaction, so I kept on playing with her. I guess I'm acting like a grade school kid, too. At the Vatican, I brought up the catacombs. She glared at me. Angered, she walked away, and her shaking curls looked like the number 6.

"Oh? Kisshouin-san. Your curls look like the number of the beast."

She turned around and yelled, "Where do you think we are!? This is the head of Christianity! You're shameless!" Sorry.

After that, Kisshouin-san held her hair with both hands, and looked around suspiciously. Maybe she was afraid of being tried as a witch. She kept on shaking her head a little, maybe to hide the 6 with movement. In the end, she got dizzy and had to be supported by Kazami and the others…. Whoops.

After the tour of Rome, I was heading to dinner when something hit me in the back. I turned around, surprised, and saw Kisshouin-san at the end of a throwing motion. What was that?

I put my hands where I'd been hit, and huh? Something coarse around my neck! What is this!? White… powder? Seriously?! This is gonna look like dandruff! Give me a break!

After dinner, Kazami and the others called me out. "How dare you treat Reika-sama so rudely!" "Unforgivable!" "Reika-sama was acting strangely all because of you!" etc. When they had made a few rounds, they smiled evilly. Frightening…

"Satomi Yukinari. I hear that you have a girlfriend in the junior class."

"Huh? How did you know!?"

"Don't look down on our intelligence network."

"So you bought a gift for her in Paris."

"A matching accessory?"

Dreadful, the secret police…! Kazami and the others closed the circle. My back's against the wall, no escape.

"I heard she was cute."

"Well, yeah…"

"You haven't forgotten that Reika-sama's cousin, Ririna-san, is also a junior?"

"And she admires Reika-sama."

"It would be so easy to break the two of you apart."

They took a hostage…

"If you get that, rethink your attitude towards Reika-sama."

"If you want to spend the rest of high school in peace."

"Reika-sama was greatly pained because of you!"

"Yes. I regret my actions. I'm sorry."

You can not go against a group of girls. I bowed my head.

"By the way, Kisshouin-san threw some white powder on me, but what was that?"

I had friends help knock it off, but still felt it on me. It feels disgusting, so I want to take a shower.

"…That was salt."

"Huh? Salt!? Where did she get salt?"

She didn't bring that all the way from Japan did she? That had to be a handful. She wouldn't have. But where did she get it, then?

"J, just forget about it!"

"And act properly around Reika-sama!"

"Besides, who do you think she is!?"

What do I think of Kisshouin-san?

"A friend."

The honest, simple, easily flattered, and a little different Kisshouin-san is my friend.


	227. 227

227

I'm back, Japan!

Ahh, The cityscape of Europe is always beautiful, and everything is fashionable and has atmosphere, and it's always fun, but Japan is the most relaxing. Green tea over black, rice over bread, the first thing I did upon getting home was have some salmon plum chazuke (rice in tea). Phew. The taste of Japan.

Zuiran times its school trip with golden week so that school days aren't affected much. My parents also went on vacation, but came back in time for me. We unpacked loads of gifts in the living room, and exchanged stories. Of course, with Onii-sama, too.

"Was the school trip fun?"

"Yes, very! A father?"

"It was fun, but a little tiring."

"That because all you did was golf, dear."

Mother spent time in the spa, so she looked great, but father was slumped. Onni-sama went to Hokkaido with college friends. They brought me many snacks that I love, so happy! I can't stop eating this Indian millet chocolate!

I didn't get homesick at all on the trip, but when I saw my family for the first time in about 10 days, it made my rather happy and clingy, and I couldn't stop talking. Ehehe… Did I actually miss them? Even the tanuki's belly feels precious… Being homesick is dreadful.

Onii-sama, look, look. I brought you a lot of gifts! I'm so happy…oh, I'm so blessed…

But I have not forgotten my significant loss during the trip: the byakugou.

The last night in Rome, I suddenly discovered its loss and came unhinged, though I'd forgotten about it the next morning. The effects of losing the treasure hair of good fortune would be creeping in, however.

First, it was seen in the corner of my room. Last Christmas, I received a succulent plant, a hoya kerrii, the love love heart… it had rotted away. The brilliant green hoya kerrii was a dull brown.

I had overwatered it since I was leaving the house for so long. The temperature stayed low in Japan while I was in Europe, and that might have finished it off. I'm sorry, Hoya-chan! Forgive me!

I'd heard that speaking to plants quickens its growth, so I spoke to Hoya-chan every day. Hoya-chan listened to the rants of the Alone in Love village chief every day. Is it too late to fertilize? It smells a little strange…

I'm sorry to Kitazawa-kun. I can't tell him that let it die in less than half a year. Oh, I feel so guilty…

Called the plant that grants love due to its shape, the love love heart, hoya kerrii. Even I wished for "a wonderful love this year" to Hoya-chan. No effect so far, though. The love-granting plant dying feels ominous… I'm getting nervous. Hoya-chan, don't hate me. Rest in peace.

And the first morning of school after returning, I was awoken by a loud cry and beating wings. I slowly opened the curtain to the balcony with trepidation, and… there were two pigeons!

My natural enemy, the pigeon! I need to chase them away! I'm afraid that they would come into the room if I opened the window, so I banged on the window to let them know I'm here. The pigeons flew away as expected. Good…

Ugh, my peaceful morning is shot. They didn't poop on my balcony, did they? I verified that the pigeons left, and opened the window. I don't see any poop… but why are there branches near that outdoor unit? What's that…?

"UWAAAAAAH!"

There are round, white things! Are those eggs!? Pigeons laid eggs! And two of them!

What the heck!? They were breeding! They made a nest while I was gone, and laid eggs. What do I do? I'm can't get rid of them on my own. No, what if they start hatching when I try!

Anyway, I got dressed and called for help. The maid was surprised at finding the pigeon's nest.

"We opened the window while Reika-ojou-sama was absent, but we didn't look at the outdoor unit. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It was built in a spot hard to see." Besides, I didn't want them to accidently find my secret stash of cheap snacks and money among other things, so I asked them to do the bare minimum of cleaning in my room. I use the robot vacuum cleaner a lot instead. The convenience of civilization is wonderful. Every so often, I discover some kesalan patharan (fictional hairball animals) living under my bed, though.

"I didn't see them when I cleaned the windows the other day."

"Then it was more recent?" I didn't see and chirping or flapping wings before the trip. Was this due to losing the protection of the byakugou?!

"Oh, the pigeons are back on the handrail!"

"Hey, go away!" The maid shoo them away, but, they'll be back for the nest. After all, the eggs are here.

"What's going on this morning?"

"Onii-sama!" He was at the open door, drawn by the disturbance. "Onii-sama, will you listen?! Pigeons made a nest on the balcony! It even has eggs!"

"A pigeon's nest? Oh, you're right."

The maid offered to take it to a park nearby. Thank you! Could you?

But Onii-sama objected.

"Wild bird eggs can't be thrown away like that legally."

"EHHHH!" Then what do I do? If they hatch, the entire family will stay here! They'll be back for generations! My balcony will turn into a pigeon hotel! They'll come back to die, too! "I can't share my room with pigeons, Onii-sama!" I declared in tears.

"…Contact animal control." Oh, Onii-sama! How dependable! The maid said she'd do that, so I leave it to her. I guess that settles the problem?

"Thank you, Onii-sama. I'm sorry to bother you first thing in the morning."

"No, it really feels like you're really home, now…"he declared with a smile, tapping my head gently.

Whether he was worried for my fragile soul, Onni-sama drove me to school that morning. Yay! Onii-sama driving in a suit, gorgeous!

"I was so surprised this morning by the pigeon's nest."

"Yes."

The aerial poop attack wasn't enough, so they even invaded my home base. How dare they! And as a couple! Showing off their love despite being mere pigeons. But, it can't be helped. It's spring.

"It's breeding season, so will it be okay after this?"

"Unfortunately, pigeons breed all year, so they lay eggs a few times a year.

"EHHH!?" What's that?! I didn't know that!

"Reika, don't grab my arm while I'm driving. It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Breed all year!? How uncouth! As expected of my enemy, the pigeon. So pigeons were part of Rejoicing in Love village!

"So there's the possibility that they'll come back even after they're removed!?" You've got to be kidding me. They can't fool around on my balcony!

"I asked for them to take steps to keep birds away, so don't worry."

"Onni-sama!"

"Reika, don't grab my arm while I'm driving. It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Anti-pigeon measures? Nets? CDs? Or traps, maybe?

"Oh, Onii-sama. I bought gifts for Imari-sama. Will he be joining us anytime soon?"

"Just have it delivered."

Huh? Imari-sama's always giving me presents, so I want to hand it to him myself. Isn't a delivery impersonal? I used it on Valentines, because it was perishable, but…

Onii-sama glanced at my dissatisfaction, and said, "I'll tell him." I'm counting on you, Onii-sama!

I arrived at school to find new Rejoicing in Love villagers due to the school trip all over the place. Irritating… I wondered in my past life, too, but how do these school trip romances develop? I don't get it.

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama. We were just talking about the school trip."

"Gokigen yoh, everyone." Several friends had already gathered. I want to talk about it, too. Let me in! "The trip was so fun. What were you talking about?"

"Well… Reika-sama, there's a rumor that Kaburagi-sama was seen coming out of a café with Takamichi-san in Rome…"

"Eh!?" What the heck?! After I told him so many times to be careful! "Was that really Kaburagi-sama? Couldn't they have seen someone else?"

"Would it be possible to mistake Kaburagi-sama?"

…That fool does stand out needlessly…

Word of the Emperor's Roman date quickly spread. That shop was famous for their tiramisu, and they were seen entering a taxi together upon coming out. Unable to ask Kaburagi, everyone went to verify the story from Wakaba-chan. Wakaba-chan was blinking, and said, "We just happened to meet there…" but why take the same taxi, then? The rest of the tour of sweets wasn't found out, but it was now known that they were together for a while in Rome. Ugh, I have a very bad feeling about this!

I returned home, to find many roses on the balcony. The vines wrapped around the handrails, so cute… This is a maiden's balcony. Oh, there are even some Urara roses!

I wondered what this was about, and found out that pigeons dislike roses, so after the nest was removed, the gardener came and set this up. I guess that the Kisshouin home couldn't be seen hanging nets and CDs to prevent birds from coming.

But I don't have a green thumb, but a brown one. How long will these roses last with me…?

Please, god. Let there be no pigeons tomorrow.


	228. 228

228

Grrrrrr… was the cries of the pigeons that I awoke to the next morning. The roses prevented them from entering the balcony, so my enemy, the pigeons, had made their nest in my stomach. I'll defeat them by heading to the dining room.

Everything's good today. Breakfast is delicious. Rice belongs in the morning!

At Zuiran, many members of the Rejoicing in Love village are making their presence known. How these newbies exult!

I feel danger in the rapid shrinking of the Alone in Love village. Maybe the Gonin Gumi (measure to have a group of be mutually responsible for other group members) measure should be instituted. As the village chief, I can't let any more escape. They must be dealt with harshly.

Hey! Those kids, they're holding hands looking into each other's eyes! How licentious! Were couples allowed in the Zuiran regulations?! I need to check. Student handbook, student handbook!

"Oh, Kisshouin-san, good morning. Good timing," called Iinchou as I was emitting the dark clouds of cursing from my dark cesspool.

"Good morning, Iinchou. You wished to speak?"

"Yes, do you have a moment?"

"Yes."

Iinchou tugged my sleeve to the side of the hall, and whispered, "Well, I was able to spend my free time with Honda-san and the others…"

"Yes, I saw you at the British Museum. And you were going on a cruise on the Seine."

"You remembered! That's right, we went on a cruise. It was great. We were a little late boarding, and I, um, lent her a hand…" Iinchou happily reporting, a little embarrassed. Another member of Rejoicing in Love village… My own village is still dwindling…

"So, you were happy touching her hand? Reporting your secret intentions?"

"Huh? Secret intentions?! No, I wasn't thinking that, Kisshouin-san!"

"Oooh." I wonder about that. You weren't plotting that? There were handrails. I got on using the handrails by myself. "And?"

"Um, Kisshouin-san? Are you in a bad mood…? Don't mind me if you're not… Oh, and Iwamuro-kun lent Nonose-san his jacket when she looked cold, so they looked nice together.

"Oooh." I spent my time bunched up like hamsters with Ayame-chan and the others. Oh, friendship between girls is so wonderful!

"I wanted to put a pad lock on Pont des Arts together, but I was too embarrassed to ask. I did secretly buy one though. So we could do it together someday… Oh, keep that a secret!"

To go to Paris together someday. That's a bold statement, Iinchou. He couldn't place the love locks, but he did throw two coins into the Trevi fountain to be with the one he loved. Is that so? I threw two coins, too. No partner, yet!

The 4 of them promised to go out sometime. Sounds fun. I recommend a double date on a boat at Inogashira Park (said to break up couples). Of course, I don't have an ulterior motive in that suggestion. Iinchou, become a sacrifice to exorcize the darkness…

The maiden sacrifice didn't notice my thoughts, and continued to smile. Poor thing… "…And Iwamuro-kun and I wanted to thank Kisshouin-san… Oh, there's Iwamuro-kun. Hey, Iwamuro-kun!"

Thank? What's that about?

Iwamuro-kun noticed Iinchou's call and strode down the hall. Good morning.

"Iwamuro-kun, I was just talking about the school trip, and I wanted to give Kisshouin-san our present."

"Sounds good."

Iinchou opened his bag, and pulled out a cute wrapping. "This is from us. Thank you for always giving us advice."

"Thank you, master."

"…" …How could I? I'm embarrassed. To wish bad things upon such kind people due to jealousy. I'm not worthy of being the Kami-sama of fulfilling love. Sniff… I'm glad I didn't recommend Inogashira Park, yet. "Thank you. I'm very happy."

"It's treatment oil and hair oil that we bought in France. Iwamuro-kun chose them so that Kisshouin-san's curls of good fortune will always be beautiful."

"I admire master's hair, so I hope that you like it…"

As expected from the beauty-type maiden. Even the gift he chose is that of a modest maiden. Iwamuro-kun's own hair is glossy, despite its short length. He must take care of it every day. I'm proud as your beauty master.

Thanks to these two, I can forgive the Rejoicing in Love village members flaunting themselves somewhat.

After school, I carried bags in both hands and headed to the Petit to give Mao-chan and the other their gifts. Kaburagi sent me messages, but I ignored them. He probably just wants to recap his date in Rome. Humph. The Emperor's talk of love is rubbish next to meeting the Petit's soothing angels!

I opened the door to the Petit, and Mao-chan welcomed me with a big smile.

"Reika-onee-sama, gokigen yoh!"

"Gokigen yoh, Mao-chan."

As I entered, the other children greeted me happily. How adorable. How calming...

I handed out the gifts of chocolates and pate de fruits to their excitement. They gather around me, calling, "Reika-onee-sama" "Reika-sama"… Oh, I'm not going anywhere, so don't fight over me!

Oh, I wish I could travel back in time and be in these kids' grade… I was born a little too soon. What a fulfilling school life I could have had with them… My garden of pseudo-popularity…

"Hello, Reika-onee-san."

"Yukino-kun!"

He's arrived! Without a doubt, my price if I was still in grade school. Oh, I really was born too soon. After I finished handing out the snacks, I was led away to a sofa by Mao-chan. Yukino-kun sat next to me while Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun sat across.

"Now, the gifts that I promised."

I brought back picture books as well as colored pencils on top of the snacks for these three. The pencils were used in a world famous picture book, and produced delicate colors. I'd love for them to use it for art. They all happily accepted them.

"And Mao-chan, could you give this to Ichinokura-san?" Mao-chan's uncle had treated me to dinner many times, so I chose some cheese and tea, and a glass Cheshire cat paper weight to match his pet cat, Alice. That's a lot to carry, but she'll be okay in a car, right?

"All right. I'll give these to Haruto-nii-sama. Oh, Reika-onee-sama, will you listen? While you were gone on your school trip, I wanted to thank Akemi-san for the cooking lesson, and I had Haruto-nii-sama take the three of us to dinner!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But there was a day when their schedules matched, so…"

"That's all right… So, did you enjoy dinner?"

"Ufufu. I asked Haruto-nii-sama to choose a nice place, and the meals were delicious and Akemi-san liked it. They both love to eat, so they had a lot to talk about. SO, I suggested that the two of them should go eat again…"

"Oh, my…"

What is this? My cute, adorable Mao-chan is turning into some matchmaker! This is definitely to get rid of his girlfriend, Erika-san, and push Akemi-san on to Ichinokura-san.

Yuuri-kun hasn't noticed what's hidden behind her smile, and said, "That's great, Mao." Boys are… No, it's probably better that he doesn't notice…

Yukino-kun was reading Mother Goose next to me. Which one is he reading? 'My mother has killed me.' Okay, Yukino-kun. Let's try something more peaceful, you might be able to sleep.

The four of us enjoyed reading my gifts and talking about the school trip when the door opened to shrill shrieks of some girls. I turned around. UGH!

"Oh? It's nii-sama."

Yukino-kun's brother, Enjou, and the Emperor Kaburagi. What are they doing here?

"What's wrong, nii-sama?" asked Yukino-kun quizzically.

"Masaya wanted to see Kisshouin-san about something," answered Enjou. Me? I have a really bad feeling…

Kaburagi nodded with a frowning, and complained, "You, I sent you mail repeatedly. Didn't you notice? I had to come out here for you."

"…" I knew it. If I don't respond, he comes after me. What a stalker. Natural born stalker, Kaburagi. Yup, rolls off the tongue, like a ring name. I apologized, "I'm truly sorry. I had not checked my phone in my bag," bowing my head. When I raised it, my eyes met Enjou's smile. Humph.

Kaburagi and Enjou sat around us.

"Yukino, what's that book?"

"Reika-onee-san gave it to me. Gift from the school trip."

"From Kisshouin-san? I see. Thank you for going to the trouble, Kisshouin-sa."

"It's not much. Don't worry about it."

Kaburagi peeked in from the side asking, "What book is it?"

"Mother Goose."

"Mother Goose? Oh, I have that, too. That reminds me, I had ten little Indian dolls from there, but one of them was broken sometime…" He murmured sometime towards the end of our sophomore year. Around that time? When Yurie-sama dumped you…? The cursed Indian dolls that break every time Kaburagi gets dumped. And then there were none… Dreadful!

While I was imagining something ominous, Mao-chan asked Kaburagi about his school trip, and Yuuri-kun jumped in when they talked about the soccer match in England. They talked excitedly until Enjou's phone rang. He got up and stepped away to talk, and came back to get Yukino-kun.

"Our ride's here. Let's go Yukino."

"Huh? But I still want to talk…"

"Next time. They're waiting below."

A disappointed Yukino-kun got up led by Enjou rubbing his hair. But Kaburagi is staying. Can't he leave, too?

"Yukino-kun wants to talk, why don't you go with him?"

"I have plans today."

Humph. Is that so.

"See you tomorrow, Kisshouin-san."

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama. Let's speak again, Yukino-kun."

"Good bye, Reika-onee-san. Thank you for the book and colored pencils. And the snacks, too!"

"Fufu, you are very welcome."

I look out as the soothing angel leaves, I'm interrupted by a rude shadow slapping my shoulder hard enough to make a sound. "Let's change locations. I have a lot to talk about."

…Can you submit a written report with vital points, instead? I'll look at it when I have time.


	229. 229

229

I tearfully part with the adorable children of the Petit, dragged away from my garden by Kaburagi to the usual small meeting room.

When I objected earlier claiming to have plans or had to talk to the children some more, Kaburagi said, "Let's go!" and grabbed my upper arm and he gasped, in surprise. He did a double-take on my arm, wounding my sensitive soul, as fleeting as cotton candy, and as fragile as blancmange.

No! The uniform is thick, there! And I'm wearing a blouse underneath, making it feel even thicker! Stop! Quick comparing my upper arm to yours!

"So what did you wish to speak about?" Having become apathetic after he found out my secret, I wanted to get this over with.

"Bad attitude," complained Kaburagi, but I ignored that. I have cram school after this. I want to go home and change. I also want to buy a dumbbell…

Kaburagi sighed loudly and started to talk. "…It's about the date in Rome with Takamichi."

Of course. What else could it be. Yeah, yeah. I'm listening. Don't glare. Please continue.

"…Like in Paris, we went to try dolce. She couldn't choose the tiramisu, saying they all looked so good, so we ordered several and shared. Takamichi liked the strawberry tiramisu that she doesn't see much in Japan. She asked 'can I have the rest?' so I said to go ahead and she said 'thank you!'

Kaburagi must have remembered her smile. He can't stop smiling himself. His attempt at Wakaba-chan's voice was seriously creepy. His continues to talk fondly of the date, going to this shop, ate that, talked about this, our hands touched when she took the plate, and they were both unsettled. AAAAH! I want to tear off his head! Villagers assemble. Enemy forces! We're under attack!

"When she asked for recommendations on gifts for friends, her response was lacking.

Humph. Knowing Kaburagi, he probably thought of something out of her price range.

Oh, I need to give everyone at the cram school my presents, too. I got them snacks not available in Japan, and stationary sets from Italy. They were harder to shop for than the kids in the Petit. After all, I want to have them think I have refined tastes.

I chose the snacks very carefully. They're only snacks, but they're snacks. I can't simply get them something standard like macadamia nuts from Hawaii or Yatsubashi (bean paste sweet) from Kyoto. No matter how good they are! Even if you can eat the whole box!

Items not available in Japan feels rare, and if they ever make it over, they'll think I was ahead of the fad!

I'm not confident about my own tastes, but I still want people to think that I'm fashionable. That I have style. I want to be the start of a trend.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

The Roman date continues. They took a walk looking at cathedrals and ruins. Wakaba-chan was overjoyed by the gelato. So it was a fulfilling Roman Holiday. They relaxed at the end and took a cab from the Roma Termini rail station. What were you thinking? After I told you to watch out that many times. That's why you were spotted, and Wakaba-chan's in trouble. Fool!

So many girls wanted to be with their dream, the Emperor, in Europe during the last school trip in high school. After Wakaba-chan was spotted with him, they're insulting her as "that hag" and "shameless", all after it was dying down for a while…

She was with Fellow Stalking Horse in London, too, so his fans are also up in arms.

By the way, according the Serika-chan, I supposedly enjoyed shopping with Enjou in Paris, spoke with Enjou and Kaburagi in a Roman café, and Kaburagi presented a gift of macarons. So rumors of my great time were going around… This is depressing…

"And… This is the main topic."

"Huh?!"

That longwinded description of the date (Roman version) was just the beginning?! You ramble too much, Kaburagi! I don't know what to say. Can you really submit a report with the main points…?

"I feel that I've closed the distance with her on the school trip."

"Is that right?"

"So I want to keep asking her to see different things."

"That would be well."

"Where?"

"As you desire."

"Will you be serious!?"

But I'm tired of other people's love life.

"Why don't you ask your best friend, Enjou-sama?"

"I already talked to Shuusuke. He told me to ask you."

…Jerk, he's just throwing trouble my way…

"As I said before, choose somewhere Takamichi-san would not feel intimidated by."

"Intimidated…"

"Your advice on gifts weren't accepted due to incompatible value systems, correct? That's what you should watch out for."

"Value system…"

"Why don't you check magazines? Specials on dating locations."

"But depending on a manual?" Kaburagi crossed his arms and looked up.

"That reminds me. Takamichi mentioned going to a supermarket in Rome with friends. That she wanted to find things not in Japan… Kisshouin, have you been in a supermarket?"

"I have."

He looked stunned. "What do you do in a supermarket?"

"What…?" To stockpile food, of course. Snacks and cup ramen from ordinary supermarkets, side dishes and imported snacks from the high-end supermarkets, are the proper use. And I go on 5x Points Days. "…Market research…"

"Market research?"

"To understand what households consume is to understand Japan!"

Kaburagi looked at me suspiciously. "How's it different from a convenience store?"

"What are you saying?! The selection is entirely different!" Supermarkets have value sizes that you can't find in convenience stores. Ahhh, the lure of the family packs… "That's how it is."

As I shook my head as if pitying the wretched, Kaburagi looked angered. "Okay! We're going to the supermarket!"

"Huh?"

Kaburagi stood up, and looked as though he would drag me there right now. "I want to experience the supermarket that interests Takamichi. I'll help in that market research. Come on! Get up!"

"W, wait a moment. I have supplemental classes tonight."

"Classes?"

"Yes."

He looks dissatisfied, but I won't fold. It's almost time for exams. Study a little.

"…Okay. Then, when?"

"After mid-term exams…"

"Too late! How about tomorrow? The weekend?" Tomorrow? The weekend…? Emperor, you must have tons of free time. Sad. The Emperor with an empty schedule. Depressing. Haha.

"What's that look?"

"Nothing." Ohoho, forgive me. My own schedule is so full, I may be able to find some time next week. So envious of someone with sooo much time. "If you wish to go that badly, why don't you go yourself, or with Enjou-sama?"

"What would Shuusuke and I do at a supermarket?" pouted Kaburagi, and I smiled a bit as I opened the door out.

All right. I guess I'll research normal date spots for him.


	230. 230

230

I arrived at cram school and handed everyone gifts from the school trip. I got a favorable reaction from the colorful and unique bookmarker, pen and paper. Good!

"Are these chocolates? Fancy packaging."

"It's from a popular chocolatier in Paris. I don't believe they are available in Japan, yet. They are attempting to make a chocolat to match wines, so they are catering to mature tastes, but they are my recent favorites. Please have some, if you will."

"Oh. Wow. Why don't I try one now."

"Right. Wow, it's good! You're right, it's a little bitter, but a little sweet."

"As expected of Kisshouin-san. Even the gifts are impressive."

"Ufufu, I'm glad you like them."

Their reaction pumps up my self-esteem. And Moriyama-san said fancy. Nuhohoh! You can repeat that word. Oh, Kitazawa-kun said 'these are seriously good' and throwing them in his mouth like they're some cheap candy! These are from a popular chocolatier in Paris and still unavailable in Japan, that I picked out from… oh, okay. Eat up.

"A school trip in Europe, though? Zuiran really is different."

"My high school went to Hagi and Tsuwano. Well, they were nice, but… it's too somber for a school trip. Couldn't we at least get out of Honshu (Japan's main island)?"

"We were given a choice between Hokkaido and Kyushu, so we chose Hokkaido. It was fun. The food was good."

"I chose Kyushu."

"Oh, yeah. You brought back karukan (snack made of yams)."

We continued to talk about everyone's school trip while enjoying my chocolates.

"There are always people who cut loose on school trips. Especially boys."

"We had guys breaking curfew and getting chased for trying to leave."

"We were late arriving each time, so our class rep got on us, but can't they overlook that much?"

I guess other schools had it rough… I pity them as a class rep. I'm so glad my classmates were all serious and rule-abiding, so there weren't many who were late. Satomi-kun said it was thanks to me for some reason.

After we ate, Umewaka-kun started to talk about the lecture, so I asked the girls about my research topic. Current high school girls are a precious information source.

"Where does everyone go on dates?"

"Oh? Kisshouin-san's going on a date? Did you get a boyfriend?"

"No, not me, but the topic came up… and Moriyama-san just found a boyfriend, so I wondered where you went."

"Let's see…"

"The amusement park's good. It's expensive, so we don't go that often, but you'll definitely have fun!"

"You can't miss with the amusement park. The roller coaster, the haunted house, and the Ferris wheel at the end, right?"

"Of course! It's pretty looking at the lights at night."

"I like the Ferris wheel, too. I go just for that, sometimes."

"I know the feeling."

"Ferris wheel…" The Ferris wheel… the one that, you know… that couples… k, kiss at the top… That one…? Kyaa! I can't! I'm too embarrassed even thinking about it! Impossible! I wouldn't be able to ask! Or be asked! Because! Because! Being asked to ride on it, means that, tight? It's unclean! We're still in high school! But if my lover ever asks me on one… what do I do!?

Kiss… Kiss…

"Kisshouin-san, what's wrong? You're eyes are scary."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. They've been dry recently." Oh, no. I forgot to blink from excitement.

They kept talking while I looked for eye drops.

"We go to the movies sometimes. And he likes sports, so we play basketball or badminton in the park."

"The park's nice. It's cheap. We went to a garden before, feeding the koi."

"That sound like and geezer date. But we usually walk home together after school and talk. Does that count as a date?"

What are you saying, Moriyama-san! Of course it does! It's the after school uniform date that I long for!

W, we would hold hands… A little embarrassed as high school students, we hold hands… Kya! Wonderful! I want it! Yes, I will hold hands on my date! But I sweat when I'm nervous! He wouldn't want to hold a sweaty girlfriend's hand would he? Should I dry it out flapping it around first? Hit pressure points so I'm not nervous? Why is it so hard to hold hands!?

But if I get past that, I hold hands with my love in a uniform and get into the Ferris wheel… Ferris wheel?! After school in a school uniform!?

"Kisshouin-san, are your eyes dry already…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do go on."

"You should see an ophthalmologist..." Oh, no, my eyes must be bulging from excitement. I use my eye drops.

"Besides that, we do karaoke, go to the arcade, study together at a family restaurant. We do those with friends, too, though."

"Oh? You go with other boys, too?"

"Not when with my boyfriend. But to celebrate the end exams, I might go with my classmates."

"Oh, yeah. I went bowling and did karaoke with them. The boy I paired with was really good, and we ended up winning. That was fun."

"We do bowl a lot. Our class just went in April."

"And the losers paid for drinks."

"Right, right! And there's always a guy who holds the lottery for the pairings."

"And he cheats at the lottery if there's someone he likes. There were couples formed from that, though."

What!? Other co-ed schools have such fun events?!

I can't keep my eyes from bulging at their talk. Celebrate the end exams!? We've never done that! Is that due to Zuiran's customs? What is this? I hadn't been taking advantage of our co-ed status… I've been attending Zuiran School for Girls.

"So what do you do with boys at Zuiran, Kisshouin-san?"

"Huh!?"

Couldn't they have asked anything else?! Asking me that! Tagaki-kun attends this cram school, too, so I can't simply lie. But I'm an Alone in Love village member, its chief. I can't be found out! I don't have a boyfriend. I don't even have many male friends! I can't have them find out I'm practically in an all girls' school!

"Let's see… We all have lessons and such, so we don't go out much. We would gather at a friend's house and play games (elementary school kid's birthday party), go out to eat (Mao-chan, Yuuri-kun), go to the aquarium or shopping on the weekend (Mao-chan, Yuuri-kun, Onii-sama, and Imari-sama). Oh, that reminds me, I was asked to go shopping with a classmate boy (the supermarket) today, but I turned him down because of this supplemental class."

"Oh, so Zuiran's like that…"

I haven't lied. They're all Zuiran students. They just happen to be graduates or in elementary school. I just exaggerated a bit. I haven't lied. I start flipping through the lecture notes to get away from their stares.

"I guess Zuiran boys wouldn't go to the arcade or do karaoke."

"Hmm… Not the ones that I'm close to. But there are boys who like TV games (Yukino-kun), so I've gone to his house (birthday party) to play. I'm not very good, so I only watch."

I inflate everything as much I can, exaggerating a bit. But I haven't lied.

"So did you move around with those boys during your school trip?"

"No, I was with my girlfriends most of the time. During our free time, I was invited to shop in Paris and have some tiramisu in Rome, though." I use the rumors spreading in Zuiran.

"Oh, so you do have lots of boyfriends, even though you hardly talk about them."

"That's not so. I'm normal." Though two of the boys I mentioned are still in elementary school…

Lies, exaggerations, and group events cross my mind. No, no. I haven't lied. I haven't lied, but… It's so sad that I feel like crying…

I have less than a year left for the uniform date. What am I doing…?

I secretly gave Umewaka-kun a brush and hair accessory for Beatrice before I left, and received a thank you mail that night. "Thank you Reika-tan! Bea-tan's a Parisian now!" with a cute picture attached, of course.

And a separate mail from Umewaka-kun said, "Recently, a male dog follows my Beatrice around on our walks. Pisses me off! And Beatrice doesn't seem to like him!" So the dog lover might be joining my village soon. I'll be readying a nice location.


	231. 231

231

This morning, I found Serika-chan and the others discussing something seriously.

"Gokigen yoh. Did something happen?"

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama. After school yesterday, that woman was in the car that picked up Enjou-sama."

"That woman?"

"From the school festival."

"Oh…"

I imagined the fragile beauty, Yuiko-san, smiling faintly.

Yesterday after school? So when Enjou was called when he and Kaburagi came to find me in the Petit. Oh? So was that call from Yuiko-san?! He dumped his friend's problems on me to go on a date? No, that black heart came all the way to the Petit to push the moron on to me from the beginning. That jerk! How tiring does he think listening to Kaburagi is…? Those Rejoicing in Love villagers are trampling over us Alone in Love villagers!

"Is Enjou-sama really in a relationship with that woman?"

"Is it true that she's his fiancé?"

"Enjou-sama said that she was just a relative…"

"Have you heard anything from him, Reika-sama?"

Sorry, I know nothing. I don't feel like asking him, either. We're not that close. Besides, I really don't want him to think I'm interested. My pride as the village chief that I'm jealous of my village dwindling while the Rejoicing in Love village is prospering. I reject everyone's calls to ask him. I want to be the start of trends in Zuiran, not to be a gossip reporter!

Yuiko-san's information came from an unlikely source.

During lunch, I was having a salad, conscious of my calorie intake. And I started to do push ups last night, all thanks to the Emperor doing a double take on my upper arm. I asked Moriyama-san and Sakaki-san about dieting after talking about dating locations. They claimed not to do anything at first, but when I persisted, thy admitted to do push ups and sit ups before bed. So everyone does work at it!

"Push ups… Maybe I should try it. I'm worried about my upper arm…" I spilled.

"Huh? You're skinny, so you don't need to worry about a diet." "Kisshouin-san's just right" they answered, but I didn't believe them, of course. They became sore after 20 reps, but I'll work harder next time. It's only a month until the summer uniforms. I need to exorcize the demons in my upper arms before then!

"Reika-san, gokigen yoh."

"Oh, Ririna."

"So? How is it?" She put her arm out showing off the watch I gave her after the school trip. She came here just for that, apparently.

"Looks good."

"Fufu!" She seemed proud. I chose it for its girlish design, and she seemed to like it.

Her friends also thanked me for their gifts. I casually dropped the line about how it was from a famous chocolatier in Paris that wasn't available in Japan, yet. Fufufu! Preparing for my campaign of being ahead of a trend!

"I really want to know who she is!" Serika-chan and the others were still going on about Yuiko-san and Enjou.

"Who are they talking about?" asked Ririna.

"The woman rumored to be with Enjou-sama."

"Oh, Yuiko-san?"

"You know her, Ririna?" So rumors about her had spread to her grade. Enjou really is popular. Well, Ririna has Megane-chan who knows everything. Ririna proceeded to drop a bombshell.

"I know her. We used to go to the same elementary school."

"What!?" The entire cafeteria turned at my shout. Whoops. I shrank down.

Ririna lived a good distance away, further than most from Zuiran. But her mother was a former Pivoine member who attended Zuiran, so Ririna always wanted to come here. Regulations prevented her from entering in grade school, so she had to attend a nearby girls' school.

"Ririna-san, who is she?!" Serika-chan and the others asked softly, conscious of the eyes of us.

"I don't know much, but Yuiko-san was 2 grades ahead of me, and she was always gentle and pretty."

Older than us?! She seemed calm and composed, but I didn't think she was a year older. That Enjou's going out with an older woman?! Is he officially joining the Casanova village, soon?!

"She was popular, being beautiful. Stories of how junior high boys clamored for her at the school festival were heard even in elementary school. There were plenty of boys who waited for her after school."

"Wow."

"I spoke to her a few times back then, but she really was kind and gentle, and everyone looked up to her."

"Ooh…"

"The nearby schools called her Miss."

"Oooh…" Serika-chan and the others were gradually losing spirit.

"Some even worshipped her like a goddess."

"Goddess…" Everyone glanced at me.

"If someone's that popular, there are usually some that are jealous and attack, but nobody did that with Yuiko-san. Maybe it's her delicate appearance that makes you want to protect her."

As she says. All the girls casually insult Wakaba-chan over Kaburagi, but I barely hear a peep about Yuiko-san. That distinct presence, maybe. Though there was a storm of insults cast toward Maihama Emma when she came to pick up Kaburagi. I haven't seen her lately. I'll ask Sakura-chan next time.

"Beautiful, kind, gentle, and someone you want to protect…"

"Well, someone who's the total opposite of Reika-san." Hey, what's that? Are you saying ugly, mean, harsh, and can live on my own?! Don't insult me! Give me back that watch! Ririna placed her hand on my shoulder and continued, "Don't worry, Reika-san. You have your good points, too."

You're the last one I want to hear that from! I slapped her hands off of me.

Speak of the devil.

I saw Enjou talking in the hall as we left the cafeteria. It was Katsuragi. He's obnoxious, so I don't want to get involved. I tried to pass right by, but Enjou called to me, "Kisshouin-san, Thank you for yesterday. Yukino was immersed in the book you gave him even after we got home."

"Is that so? I'm glad that he's enjoying it."

Wo, the Idiot Bird's glaring at me. He doesn't scare me at all but the hopeful gazes coming from Serika-chan and the others do…

And Enjou's smile… Does that composure come from having an older girlfriend, or is that just my envy…?

"Will you play with Yukino again sometime? He wanted you to come over."

"Ooh, fufu."

Serika-chan and the others became excited by that, while the Idiot Bird glared even harder. This jerk's enjoying this situation. He's doing it on purpose knowing I'm not enjoying it. I'm not going over, Yukino-kun. Your brother's like a pigeon to me. Humph, I'll poke him with the rose vines!

After laughing off his question, I fled saying, "Oh, it's almost time for class." Cries of disappointment were heard from behind me, but I'm not going to friendly with a Rejoicing in Love villager.

Vote NO to simple incorporation! Alone in Love village shall remain proudly independent!

I'm tired…

It's all Kaburagi and Enjou's fault. I'm being thrown around by other people's love life since yesterday. No, from before that…

I need sweets when I'm tired. The diet can start tomorrow. I decided to gather snacks at the Salon before heading to the club.

I take my usual seat, and have an apple compote jelly. Delicious. Jellies are easy to make, so maybe I'll try making some. I know, what if I used cider instead of water? It might make for a mature taste. It's worth a try.

"May I join you, Reika-sama?"

I looked up to Fuyuko-sama. That's rare for the quiet Fuyuko-sama to call anyone. "Yes, go ahead," I replied, and she peered at me worriedly.

"Reika-sama, you don't look well."

"Is that right?" I am that tired? Maybe I should eat some baked sweets after this.

"I know. I have something. I picked up the genuine article during the school trip."

"Oh, what could it be? An aroma oil?"

She looked excited to a change, taking something out of her bag… A board with the alphabet and numbers? And a heart-shaped wooden coaster with a hole in it…? On either side of the board, the words 'YES' and 'NO'. Fuyuko was from that world. I've seen this before. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Um, this is…?"

"Ouija board. We can commune with the spirits through this. We place the planchette on the board and allow the spirits to guide our hand for answers to our questions. Yes and no, and even communicate with words through the alphabet and numbers."  
Yup, bad feelings, confirmed. Table-turning.

"That's table-turning, then…?" I asked.

She denied, "No, Ouija board." But her description matched table-turning. Fuyuko-sama has the appearance of a noble in the Heian period, but she likes her occult western…

"Something is troubling you. Don't hold back."  
No, if I had problems, I'd ask the living! That's frightening! I feel like I shouldn't try it even in jest! I heard evil spirits can possess you!

"Oh, no. Will you look at the time? I'm sorry. I have to go to my club, now. Gokigen yoh, Fuyuko-sama." I grabbed several baked sweets, and fled laughing ohohoho.

The fatigue that the apple jelly had soothed is back, pulling me down. Is that the weight of lesser spirits!? Nooo! I'm scared! I strike my back to ward off evil spirits alone on the stairs.


	232. 232

232

I came to the club, but I haven't been interested in needle felt recently, nor had anything I wanted to make, so I walked around looking at what the other members were making. No problems came up while the seniors were gone on the trip. The members were relaxed, enjoying themselves. Good.

"Gokigen yoh, everyone. If anybody is having any problems, please feel free to discuss them with me."

"Y, yes!"

I tried to say it casually, but the new sophomore members stopped working and looked slightly frightened. I feel like the sheep dog rounding up the sheep…

"Don't be so formal. We're all members of the handicrafts club."

"Yes…"

It's been about a month since they joined. Unfortunately, the new members are still standoffish towards me. They seem to get along with their other senpai, though… I'm trying to be a friendly president, so this won't do. I'm not a sheep dog, I have long hair, but I'm a sheep like you…

I sat down to show my intent to stay there, they clearly looked troubled. Yes, I'm staying.

I looked around smiling at the new members and asked, "So what is everyone making?" and they fearfully presented their work.

"Oh, a quilt. Have you already decided what to use it for?"

"Yes. It's a cushion cover…"

"That's wonderful! This is the design? Very cute. I'm looking forward to seeing it finished. Good luck. And the two of you are cross-stitching?"

"Yes… um, for a book cover…"

"Me, too…"

"Your own book cover? Splendid! Are they matching?"

"No, I'm using this design…"

"I'm looking at that one…"

And they showed me the patterns. Oh, that's cute. Cross-stitching is relatively easy, so maybe I can do it.

"Perhaps I will try, too."

"Huh? Reika-senpai?"

"Yes, after I saw the two of you, I wanted to cross-stitch, also."

"Really? Reika-sama normally specialized in needle felt…"

"Not really specialized…" I just stab the felt to waste time and to relieve stress. "I enjoy needle felt, but I wished to attempt something different. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Recommendations…" The sophomores looked at each other. Then the one with the quilt suggested, "Then how about tatting? Natori-san here is good with laces, and is making tatting laces right now. Right, Natori-san?"

"Huh?!"

"Oh, really?" The short, quiet looking girl became flustered at being called out. I see. She does have a boat-shaped shuttle for tatting.

"So Natori-san is good with laces?"

"Not good…yet… but yes… I do like it. Um, my grandmother taught me… I always used a crochet needle, but Minami-senpai recommended that I try other ways, so he taught me tatting."

"Oh, from Minami-kun?"

The only boy in the junior class, so he could knit, as well as embroider! He seems to take care of the other members, and was highly skilled. Minami-kun may be the best candidate for the next president of the handicrafts club! I should discuss this with the vice president, later.

"Then will you teach me?"

"But! Me, teach Reika-sama…!?" She's shrinking back in fear, but I go ahead and grab an extra shuttle and go on standby. It's important for me as president to interact with new members.

"So what are you making, Natori-san?"

"Right now? Beads lace as an accessory for my dog."

"Oh, an accessory!?" She showed me a five-petal flower. These were to be combined for the accessory.

"That's cute. I'd like to help!"

"Eh!?"

I think of hard to use white spreads when I think of lace knitting, but this design incorporating beads are very cute. Handmade accessories for dogs… Umewaka-kun might do this himself, if I told him about this.

I coax instructions out of the uncomfortable Natori-san, and learned how to perform tatting. It's just the difference in tools. I've used needles before, so I can do this. Easy. Easy.

Or so I thought. It was really difficult… The string was thin, and really hard to undo when I messed up. This is really hard. But Natori-san's trying to teach me, so I can't give up. Whoops, I skipped a spot. Do over!

I battled the lace as I asked, "Have you gotten used to high school, yet? If you have any trouble, even outside of the club, please feel free to let me know." More like, please ask about something other than handicrafts.

Then the girl who introduced me to tatting lace said, "Natori-san? Why don't you ask Reika-sama about that…?"

"Um, but…" She looked down, and looked troubled.

The girl next to her revealed, "Natori-san's having trouble getting along in class."

"Getting along? You're being picked on!?" That's a problem. I won't allow any of my members to be harassed as the president. I'll walk into that class and put a stop to it! First, I'll take the head of the ringleader!

Sensing my unrest as I prepared for battle, Natori-san quickly denied, "No! I'm not being picked on!" Oh? Then I could just have them assassinated?

Natori-san explained that she was an external student who caught influenza at the beginning of school, and missed the chance to become friendly with others. By the time she came, her classmates had already formed cliques, and she had trouble entering any.

If only there were other club members there, but she was the only one in that particular class.

"I can have lunch with other club members, but I'm alone during breaks…"

"That must be difficult."

"And if I'm alone, I'm bothered by how everyone thinks of me…"

"Oh…" I guess being alone, people might see her as friendless, hated, or getting picked on. "I understand," I nodded. They looked surprised. Did they think I wouldn't know?

I'm anxious every year when we change classes. Thanks to being at Zuiran since grade school, I have lots of friends and have a good chance of being with at least some them, but what if there isn't… And what if a lot of Tsuruhana's group is with me… I feel insecure every time. I'm sure everybody's like that.

The girl next to Natori-san placed her hand on Natori-san's back and asked, "Reika-senpai, what should she do?"

"Let's see…"

The best course of action would be to approach others herself, but she' having trouble because she can't. Then, how to spend her breaks… I remember my time being ignored by classmate during my past life.

"Why don't you read books?"

"Books?"

"Yes, if you're reading, you won't appear to be avoided, but that you're deliberately not mingling. It'll help pass the time, also. The cell phone would be all right, but to be fiddling with that every break might seem like an addiction, so books would be better."

"Ah…"

For some reason, I looked at my little sister's book of Japan's ghost encounters. I still don't remember why, but it ended up being fun, and others were drawn by its title approached me. They quit ignoring me after that. Thank you, ghost encounters. Oh, but maybe they quit ignoring me because they thought I was getting disturbed reading that…

"You wish to become friendly, correct? The try reading a best seller, showing off the cover. Others who are interested may talk to you." I can't recommend ghost stories, so I suggest other books.

"I understand. I'll try bringing a book tomorrow."

I went on to suggest something else. "Having small accessories displayed may help. Like cute pens and pouches. It introduces you as someone who likes these things. Someone with similar interests may approach you. Also, you can try handicrafts. It would show them what you do, and they may ask what you're making." And if all goes well, we might gain new members!

"I understand. I'll try that, too, tomorrow!" exclaimed Natori-san as she clenched her fist. Good luck!

"I didn't think that Reika-sama would make such specific advice."

"Right?"

"Fufu, I'm glad if that was helpful." I you can't approach yourself, a lot of bait should be prepared. Call it the carnivorous plant tactic. Popular topics of discussion might be helpful, too. I asked, "What are some topics that you find interesting?" to the sophomores.

"Interesting? Let's see. We've only started here, so anything about school."

"There's still a lot we don't know."

"Yes, especially the Pivo, uh…"

What's that? You were about to say… "Was that Pivoine?"

"Um, yes. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. So you're interested in the Pivoine?"

"…Yes." they nodded. I see. We're like a secret society to them. Then this might help her as bait.

"You may not know, but I'm also a Pivoine member!"

"…Of course we know."

"… You're more famous than anyone."

"…There's no one who doesn't know."

Oh? Really? Do over.

"What is it that you wish to know about the Pivoine? I can't speak of private information of the members, but I can tell you most everything else."

They let out a cry of joy, and listened intently as I spoke of the goings on within the Salon as we worked on our handicrafts. So did Natori-san gain something else to talk about? And they were most interested in Kaburagi and Enjou, as expected.

"They're so mature and brilliant. I'm amazed that people like that really exist."

"They're so divine…"

"Kaburagi-sama is truly worthy of being called the Emperor of Zuiran."

The sophomores were looking up absorbed in their thoughts. Yup, the Emperor, seems cool and clever from afar. Worth admiring. But in reality, he's a disappointing little master who lacks consideration, common sense, and thoughtfulness. And that nickname is from a cavalry battle in grade school. But I don't want to spoil their dreams so I just tell them the Emperor enjoys horse riding.

"That's right, I brought some baked sweets from the Salon. Why don't we all have some!"

Wouldn't having some Pivoine snacks be worth talking about?

I open my bag to retrieve the snacks, and saw something move beneath. My cell phone. I guess it fell in further when I exorcized the evil spirits earlier with my bag. I take it out and check messages.,. Kaburagi Masaya… A lot of them.

"Need to talk. Come to the small meeting room."

"Aren't you coming?"

"You're late. Hurry."

"Reply now."

"Where are you?"

"I'm going to the club room."

"Almost there."

NOOO! Mary-san!

I toss the accursed phone across the desk and stand up as the door slams open.

"Kisshouin! How long do you expect me to wait!"

The savage black carnivore appears in my flock of gentle sheep!


	233. 233

233

The flock of sheep peacefully spending time in the sun was interrupted by the dreadful dark beast, Mary-san. In front of that panther's deadly gaze, the sheep dog who's supposed to protect the flock can only stand by and watch. Besides, I'm actually a poor little lamb…

All of my harmless lambs were frightened by the sudden appearance of the Emperor of Zuiran. The new members who were full of admiration earlier are petrified.

"Kisshouin! I told you not to ignore my mail just yesterday!" he yelled and the club members were left trembling.

"Oh, my, Kaburagi-sama. Welcome to the handicrafts club. I just now noticed your mail. I'm so sorry," I answered with a stiff smile to protect my flock.

"Every day. Why do you carry a cell phone?"

That's my line. Every day I tell you to have consideration for other people.

"Let's go," he ordered, motioning with his jaw.

But I bowed my head as if in remorse. "I'm truly sorry after you came all this way, but I am performing handicrafts at the moment, so I can not accompany you."

"Handicrafts?"

"Yes. As you can see, this is the handicrafts club. I am its president. As such, I can not leave at a whim." Take that. Don't think I'll always do what you want! But I was betrayed from within.

"Reika-sama. If Kaburagi-sama needs you, why don't you go? I can take care of things here." The vice president sold me out.

And the others agreed. "That' right" "Don't mind us." I can keenly feel their need to get rid of a nuisance… It should be their chance to be close to the object of their admiration, the Emperor, alone without his followers, but the handicrafts club member must want peace… But I won't give up.

"No, I'm still in the middle of work, so I can't toss that aside. I'm sorry, Kaburagi-sama." Ha! Take that! I showed off the shuttle for the tatting.

"What work?"

"I'm assisting in making an accessory for a dog with beads and lace for my kouhai." Ohohoho! Casually throw in that I'm helping a junior.

"Accessory for a dog?" He strode towards me, and a chalk pen rattled on the floor, knocked over by the trembling sophomore getting out of the way.

"Where?"

"Huh?"

Kaburagi looked increasingly agitated as I stared back not comprehending. He looked at the desk. He picked up the beads that Natori-san was using and looked at the design sheet and snorted. He sat down where I had been sitting.

"Give it here."

"Huh?"  
He stuck out his hand. Does he mean…? He grabbed the shuttle as I stared, then crossed his legs and started to tatting!

The emperor making lace. The room went silent at this surreal sight. Only the ticking of clock could be heard.

"Hey, this is wrong."

"…that's too far gone to correct, so leave it."

"Ugh. What is this? It's in a knot."

"I'm sorry…"

The president's clumsiness is shown to all… What an indignity! I shook in embarrassment. Unforgivable. I glared at the back of the head of my enemy. Open, my third eye! I curse you to repeatedly return to the restroom to know the agony of a laxative!

Then, Kaburagi turned around, sensing a menace. "What?"

"No, nothing." Close my third eye. Kaburagi continued on the lace smoothly. Did he get the hang of it? He's not even looking at the design anymore.

"That's very good… Have you done this before?"

"Of course not. Anybody could do this if they read the instructions."

He struck down all my effort. Pisses me off. Open, third eye! Wo, he glared at me. How did he know?

"Kisshouin."

"Yes…?"

"Don't stand behind me." Are you some killer?"

And everyone watched every move the Emperor made, until he sighed and looked up. "It's done."

A small flower-shaped bead lace made precisely. He tossed it to me, and I inspect it. It's perfect.

"In such a short time…" "Kaburagi-sama is incredible…" I heard the club members say. I don't want to admit it, but it's far better than what I had been making.

I took Natori-san's hand and place it in her palm saying, "Here."

"Huh?!" Natori-san's eyes opened wide and shook her head, about to cry, but I shake my head also with a smile.

Kaburagi watched our silent communication and grabbed it out of her hand. He pointed at it to declare, "This spot that got skipped. That was hers," now pointing at me. Crushing my standing as president… Completely unforgivable…. I'll drop the tiniest bead into his shoe later. Suffer discomfort with every step you take!

Natori-san accepts the bead lace with trembling hands. Natori-san will be the center of attention tomorrow after the Emperor talked to her and even presented her with the bead lace that he made.

"We're going to the supermarket today," declared Kaburagi.

Once I confirmed that we were alone in the small meeting room, I smiled countered, "How many times do I have to say that you must take my time into consideration? I have plans for later today."

"What. You're going to say cram school again?"

"No, my personal tutor will be coming."

What's that look? You should quit playing and study, too. Mid-terms are coming up. I hand him some supermarket ads that I printed out from my bag. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Supermarket ads. These should provide you some information. Take this and have a look for yourself."

Kaburagi began flipping through them with interest. He murmurs, "meat of the day…. Fish…?"

Good, I'll escape while he's distracted. "I'll take my leave."

"You had baked sweets in your bag." I froze. "That was from the Pivoine."

"…" It's not against the rules to take them out, but I feel a little guilty.

"Kisshouin."

"….Kaburagi-sama, allow me to join you." The Pivoine president, Kaburagi smiled widely.

Repugnant. I have my appetite! Why did I take them! And why did I let Kaburagi see them!

I put away my sense of defeat, and I thought of which supermarket to take him. The high-end supermarkets around Hiroo or Seizan would be appropriate, but I might run into someone I know…

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking of which one to go to…"

Kaburagi then grabbed one of the ads and said, "This one." It had 'Daily Specials!' 'Frozen goods Half Price!' and such in huge letters. It was an ordinary supermarket that Kaburagi would have nothing to do with.

"May I ask why you chose this one?"

"It looked like they wanted to sell to me the most."

"I see." Which one of these would I not run into anyone… Ugh, this is such a nuisance… I sighed.

"What?" he asked to my sigh.

"Nothing… By the way, how did you know I was at the club?"

"Oh, your friend in the Salon told me."

"Friend?" Hmm… Oh, could that be Fuyuko-sama?

"She said that you were with her until you headed to the club. Even told me where the handicrafts club was."

Fuyuko-sama, how could you…

But she knew that I was in the handicrafts club. She was in my group, but I hadn't seen her particularly friendly with anyone. We just thought that she wasn't that interested.

Then I thought about my talk with Natori-san. Fuyuko-sama was a Pivoine member and and internal student who was in the biggest group of girls with me, so she's not analogous with Natori-san, but….

She came to me thinking I was having problems, and offered to use the Ouija board…

She was always in my group, but wouldn't speak herself, and simply smiled. That's just who she is, I thought, but maybe she just couldn't find the timing to say something. Maybe she was trying to become friends talking to me like that. Just my imagination.

But if true, I was rather cold, fleeing from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I should talk to her tomorrow… about something other than the occult.

"Hey, Kisshoin! We don't have time. Let's go!"

"Ye-s…"

"You're not excited! Show some spirit!"

I need to get rid of this problem first.


	234. 234

234

We arrived at an ordinary supermarket at Kaburagi's request, far from Zuiran to avoid any acquaintances. We bypasses the carts by the entrance, and Kaburagi asked, "We're not using that?" looking at the other customers.

"We're not buying much, or anything big, either."

"Oh…" He sounded disappointed, though he didn't look it. Did you want to use a cart, little boy? Quit staring at the customers with the carts.

"Let's start with the groceries. Look. Aren't these drinks less expensive the convenience store? Snacks are also a far better deal here."

"Oh…"

He didn't seem to understand my explanation… He's never looked at the price when he shops has he.

"New vegetable juice! How about a sip!" A small cup was offered to Kaburagi from the side. He frowned at the young woman. Not good.

I shoved Kaburagi aside, exclaiming, "Wow, that looks good," and took the drink, and acted like a shill, declaring, "Delicious and easy to drink. And not bitter at all." I took a bottle for my basket, and pulled away Kaburagi.

"What was that?"

"Sales by demonstration. They have you try some, to sell the product. So don't act unpleasant just because they spoke to you!"

"Oh."

Do you really understand? I had to buy this juice because of you.

Oh? A pleasant taste of heated sauce. I want to get some side dishes for my night-time snack, but I can't with Kaburagi. Oh, that fried noodle looks delicious. Maybe I should buy a microwave for my room. But an ojou-sama with a microwave? Too strange. Hey, Kaburagi!

Kaburagi wanders this way and that. I can't lose sight of him! I chase after him, but he's been caught by a ham-steak demonstration. The lady offers, "Why don't you try some," to the handsome high school boy, excitedly. "This ham-steak uses a special sauce, so it can be eaten heated or as is."

"Oh."

Ugh, he ate it.

"So, wasn't that good?"

"So-so."

Ugh, can't just walk away after sampling. I place one in the cart in place of Kaburagi. I should find something else for my night-time snack…

Kaburagi went on to be stopped by the season jam, the new yogurt that reaches the colon, and the fresh garlic bread, and every time, my cart picked up something I didn't want.

"Sales by demonstration. I didn't know of that." He sounded impressed as he munched on the garlic bread.

"They do it in the underground department stores, too." I let slip, thinking that it wasn't rare.

Kaburagi murmured, "Underground department…" Uh-oh… "Then, next time, let's go to…"

"There! That's the snack section! There are your favorite chocolates there, Kaburagi-sama!" I yanked at his arm, interrupting him. Like I'd let you finish!

I might as well buy some snacks. Oh, Lucky Turns are for sale! I grab two of the daily special.

"You're getting two?"

"As far as I know, this is near rock bottom price. I should stockpile." Should I get another? Oh, the fried rice crackers are cheap, too. Buying that. Cream sandwich cookie, delicious. Cocoa cookies are good with milk! Ok, that, too!

"You're used to this. You come often?"

"Yes. To study the market. I have a hands-on approach." As I collected other snacks, Kaburagi wordlessly took my basket. "Huh?"

"I'll carry." The Emperor learned to take the basket!

That inconsiderate Kaburagi, noticed the poor, weak girl (Me) holding a heavy basket, and he took it himself! People do grow up. But he should have taken it when we entered the store.

As I was being emotional at the growth of my unworthy disciple, Kaburagi walked ahead. AHHH! Kaburagi's throwing everything into the cart! Fish-shaped kitchen sponge? You don't wash dishes! Ma po tofu sauce? What are you going to do with that! I put back everything he grabbed and take backthe basket. This is why we didn't get a cart!

"What's that?"

Instant cup noodle section. I glanced at the price and passed right on by. That's not the lowest price.

Kaburagi was drawn to the fresh produce section. They were offering a taste of melons. The handsome young man stands out among the ladies, and was asked, "Good looking boy, how about a bite!?" Again? I give up…

"I've never seen this melon," murmured Kaburagi.

"It's grow in peace, sell in peace, buy in peace, the peaceful melon, Andean melon."  
"Ah!" nodded the King of easy marks, Kaburagi, and took a bite. I sighed and picked up a pack of pre-cut melons. Ugh, I need to eat all perishables tonight…

We finished walking across the store, and go to pay. I bought a lot more than I expected…

I took my points card out of my wallet at the cash register.

Kaburagi asked, "What's that?"

"The points card for this supermarket. You gain 1 point for every 100 yen spent. There are days where you get 5 times the points."

"Oh."

I was about to pay, when Kaburagi cut me off saying, "No. I'll pay."

"Really? Should we divide it later?"

"No."

"Uh, But…"

"I had you come," he smiled. The young woman at the cash register blushed. He wasn't going to back down, so I decided to allow it.

"So give me this." That's my lucky turn! Say that first!

We take the basket to pack them in the bags.

"You pack them yourself?"

"Yes. It speeds things up, so it's self-service at some supermarkets."

"Oh." Kaburagi watched me bag, but stopped me saying, "I'll do it." Pretending to work at the store?

Kaburagi took everything out of the bag and carefully placed heavy products in the bottom and soft products on top.

"You're very careful."  
"You're too sloppy. Look. The bread's crushed."

"…"

Kaburagi took most of the snacks that I chose for myself. Hey! Then take the vegetable juice while you're at it! "I only drink freshly made juice." Oh, shut up!

I forcibly give him the yogurt he got from the demonstration. The effects from my third eye at the handicrafts club should be kicking in soon, after all.

We stepped out of the market, and I detected a strong scent. A yakitori (skewered grilled chicken) stand had opened next to the parking lot!

No. Kaburagi's here. I can't buy any. I can't…

"Mister, can I have some negima (with onions)!"

"Okay! How many!"

I had run to the stand with a smile, and ordered cheerfully. I love negima. Of course, I'll buy salted and with sauce, too. I'd feel bad if I only got one of each. Then…

"Mister, can I have 5 salted and 5 with sauce!"

"Okay. 5 each of salted and with sauce for a total of 10. Thank you!" Ufufu! Looks delicious. He packs them in a paper bag.

"Ojou-chan, you're pretty so I put in 1 extra for both."

"What! I'm so happy, mister! Thank you! I love you!"

I take the bag and wave, "Thank you, mister!" Oh, I got lucky. This is the kindness of the city. I want to eat.

"Hey…"

UGH! Kaburagi! I forgot of him!

"…What was that…?"

"…What was what?"

"Your personality changed. 'I love you'? What was that?"

"Adjusting to your environment with the store workers is part of my field work, Kaburagi-sama."

He gazed at me suspiciously for acting differently. I'll be as friendly as I need to be for tasty yakitori.

"…Kaburagi-sama, would you like some yakitori?"

"I do."

We sit down at a bench, and ate yakitori.

"This is pretty good."

"Isn't it? Try it with the sauce."

"Yeah. I'm getting thirsty."

"How about the vegetable juice?"

"…No. I'll get some tea at the vending machine. You want something?"

"Tea, also."

Thanks to the extras, we each ate 6 and the Emperor's reception ended.

That night, Kaburagi mailed me, "Today's supermarket inspection was worthwhile. The cheap snacks, I hadn't tasted before. Interesting. Would like to visit another supermarket next time."

I drank the vegetable juice, munching on the bread, ham and melon. As the lady said, the ham didn't need to be heated.

Overnight, I woke up to a growling stomach. Oh, my curse rebounded!


	235. 235

235

Enjou greeted me after school when he saw me in the Pivoine Salon.

"Kisshouin-san, I was told you and Masaya went somewhere fun."

"… He told you?" Kaburagi has loose lips. I need to remind him not to tell anyone about the commoner tour.

"He gave me a lecture on sales by demonstration this morning." I can imagine him doing that proudly.

"Kaburagi-sama is quite curious, so it was quite an ordeal…"

"Ahaha, well good job."

He laughs about it after forcing this problem on me? I despise Enjou. Thanks to this, I became a resident of the restroom. I battled recurring stomach pains through the night.

"He's your best friend. Enjou-sama should have taken him," I state sarcastically, being angry.

He simply replied, "But I've never been to a supermarket." Well, of course. "Not only convenience stores, but to supermarkets, too? Masaya was surprised at how experienced you were, Kisshouin-san.

Ugh… He got me. The supermarket has family sized snacks and lots of side dishes. There are special sales that don't happen in convenience stores. But I could never say that.

"I enjoy cooking, so I wish to choose the ingredients myself." I didn't lie. I'm learning to cook right now.

"Oh. Is that so? Oooh."

"What is it?"

"Hmm? Nothing…" Enjou smiled meaningfully at me. Ugh… What's with those eyes? I can't handle it when he smiles like he sees through me. Quit using your mind's eye!

Enjou in the manga didn't have a dark smile. Something's wrong. Is it the hair color? The honey colored hair turned black, so this even his soul turn dark?

"Have you ever considered dyeing your hair a brighter color, Enjou-sama?"

"Isn't that against school regulations?"

"…yes."  
Enjou Shuusuke was had common sense…

I felt awkward, so my eyes searched for a way out, and found Fuyuko-sama sitting alone.

"Oh, I needed to speak with Fuyuko-sama. Excuse me."

"Okay. Later."

I turn my back to Enjou waving his fingers, and approach Fuyuko-sama. She was staring at her palm intently. A handful of sand…?

"Um… Fuyuko-sama…?"

"Oh, Reika-sama!"

I hesitantly speak to Fuyuko-sama gazing at her hand, and she raises her head with a bright smile.

"Gokigen yoh, Fuyuko-sama. May I sit here?"

"Of course, Reika-sama! Please."

As she offered a seat happily, I thought that I was not mistaken yesterday that she really wanted to be a friend.

"Fuyuko-sama, about yesterday."

"Yesterday…? Oh, you wanted to use the Ouija board?! I knew Reika-sama would be interested. Very well. Wait a moment. I'll retrieve it!"

Ugh! A spiritual ambush!

"N, no. Not that. I wished to apologize about leaving in the middle of our talk."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. Thank you kindly," and Fuyuko-sama bowed her head. I follow suit.

"By the way, you were looking at you palm. What were you doing?"

"Oh, you saw me?" She held her cheeks, as if embarrassed.

I have a rough idea, so I guess. "Was it palm reading?"

"No, I was training to read auras."

Huh?

"…Auras?"

"Yes, if I look at my fingertips, I am supposed to be able to do so. It is supposed to be easiest in a dark room."

"Oh…"

"I am only an apprentice shaman, and I have not advanced enough to do so clearly, so I train in my free time. Would you care to join me, Reika-sama?"

"Umm…"

"If you concentrate, you can see your aura. Here, like this."

…She's up to her neck in spiritualism… What should I do? If it were palm reading, I might try it, but auras? That's too much. Besides, what's an apprentice shaman…? But I can't give up.

"No, I must decline. I don't believe I have the talent in such things."

Fuyuko-sama enthusiastically began explaining the meaning of different colors in an aura, and I declined as inoffensively as I could. She seemed disappointed, when she replied, "Oh, is that so?" I need to find another topic quickly.

"Oh, Fuyuko-sama. Kaburagi-sama informed me that you had told him my whereabouts. Thank you," I was annoyed that she had told Kaburagi, but she had meant well.

"There's no need. I merely informed Kaburagi-sama that you had gone to the handicrafts club when he asked of you."

"I see."

"Ufufu, the two of you get along so well." I wonder if Kaburagi-sama likes Reika-sama, I heard her whisper. Ugh.

"That's a misunderstanding, Fuyuko-sama. Kaburagi-sama merely had business with me. There is no romantic intent."

"Oh, but I heard that the two of you had grown close during the school trip, and that you left school together yesterday."

I can't stop my face from warping. Such a bother. If that story gets out, nobody would approach me. How many boys would even think of challenging the Emperor at Zuiran? I was finally able to get rid of that cursed poem collection, but much luck hasn't changed.

"Then Reika-sama prefers Enjou-sama!?"

"I said no."

Fuyuko-sama who I believed to be unworldly was actually a fangirl?

"For love, I suggest using a rose quartz, Reika-sama."

…She's even into power stones? And I'm afraid that I thought of buying one for an instant. Spiritualism creeps in to a weakened mind.

After that, I managed to side-step rumors of romance, Fuyuko-sama couldn't stop talking about the seven strange wonders of Zuiran. She's normally quiet, but becomes truly talkative about her favorite subjects.

What? The old auditorium had the living buried in the walls, and their spirits bang on the walls saying, 'Let me out'?! And many have witnessed it?! That's frightening!

"I've heard it, too…"

"What!?"

"It was a dark, drizzly morning."

"Oh, no…"

"I went to the old auditorium, and a heavy thumping sound emanated from the wall."

"No…"

"And a human-shaped stain rose up from the wall."  
"Nooooo!"

It's an ancient structure in Zuiran. Is it possible!? Purifying salt! Where's my purifying salt! I'm getting the chills! Fuyuko-sama kept on smiling, not noticing my plight.

"I'm so happy to be able to talk so much with Reika-sama today."

"Uh, really?"

"Yes. I've wanted to for some time. I'm enjoying this very much." I'm glad the hear that. I can't handle anything too deep into spiritualism, but seeing her smile, I wanted to be closer with Fuyuko-sama.

"And in the woods of Zuiran, there is a secret bunker, and there…"

"No!" I'd rather avoid scary stories, too.

Kaburagi walked up to us. "Kisshouin. Need to talk."

Again? "I'm sorry, but I'm speaking with Fuyuko-sama at the moment."

"Oh, Reika-sama, don't mind me. I was thinking about leaving after I finished my tea," declared the unexpectedly romance-loving fangirl, Fuyuko-sama, with her eyes shining bright. She REALLY didn't have to be so considerate.

"Is Enjou-sama…"

"Shuusuke left already."

That guy threw this nuisance on me and fled?! Ugh, what do I do with this frustration aimed at the top two of Zuiran!? Oh, I know. I'll at least share my fear with Kaburagi.

"Were you aware, Kaburagi-sama? A thumping sound emanates from the walls of the old auditorium. According to Fuyuko-sama, the people were buried alive in its…"

"Thumping from the walls? That's the water hammer effect from the water line. If happens when water's used quickly, like when they flush, creating sudden pressure change. The plumbing must be deteriorating. Call maintenance."

"But the human-shaped stains on the wall…"

"It's leaking? Needs maintenance now."

"…"

"…"

Later, under Kaburagi's orders, plumbers were called in to look at the old auditorium, and Zuiran lost one of its strange wonders. Fuyuko-sama lost a level of enthusiasm of the occult.

I sat across from Kaburagi in the usual small meeting room. I should have snacks and a tea set ready in this room.

"Yesterday's supermarket was worthwhile."

"Is that so?"

The Emperor had enjoyed the cheap snack that he confiscated from me. And my third eye cursing his bowels had no effect.

"But knowing the supermarket doesn't help me find a date-spot. I want to ask her out this weekend. What's good?"

"Huh?! This weekend?!" I'm going to Wakaba-chan's place this weekend under the excuse of giving Kanta-kun and the others gifts from my trip. "It's almost mid-terms. Wouldn't Takamichi-san be busy studying for them?"

Kaburagi frowned. I apparently felt that Wakaba-chan was with the student council president a lot following the school trip, and was becoming impatient. Yup, I saw them being friendly in the halls, too.

"Takamichi-san is a scholarship student, so wouldn't asking her out prior to exams be a problem for her? Why don't you schedule going somewhere with her after the tests, and prepare for that thoroughly?"

"…"

He doesn't look convinced.

I go ahead and passed him my research of popular dating spots from cram school. How about that, Kaburagi? He seemed interested.

"Amusement park and movies, karaoke, arcade, bowling… Aside from the amusement park and movie, aren't the rest a little plain?"

"These are the standard locations for a normal high school couple."

"Hmm…"

Well, I can't imagine Kaburagi singing karaoke. "By the way, Kaburagi-sama. Have you ever done karaoke?"

"I don't like karaoke. I only sing to live music."

Are you a big-shop singer? "Then we'll cross off karaoke. From my research, the amusement park is the most exciting. The roller coaster and haunted house are popular."

"My company owns a few amusement parks, so I have some leeway with them."

"…Don't rent it out entirely." An amusement park without any people is a horror movie. A roller coaster by yourselves in a silent amusement park… Scary in a completely different way. "Why don't you prepare for after the exams with that in mind?"

"…All right, I'll think about it."

"And ask your best friend Enjou-sama instead of me for advice. I'm sure that he would help."

"Yeah."

"And don't suddenly show up at Takamichi-san's home without an appointment. That may cause trouble."

"…yeah."

Well, mission accomplished, for today. I need to go home and study, too.

I felt like telling Kaburagi, who crossed his arms thinking about his date, to think about studying, too, but I stay silent to reduce my rivals. I'll excuse myself, gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama.

At night, after I turned off the lights and went to bed, I remembered and gazed at my fingertips. Open, third eye!

I couldn't see any aura.


	236. 236

236

Today's my long awaited visit to Wakaba-chan's house. She came to pick me up at the train station as usual.

"Hey, Kisshouin-san."

"Wakaba-chan, sorry to keep you waiting."

I trot over from the ticketing gate to the waving Wakaba-chan."

"I'm sorry to bother you before mid-terms."

"No, not at all. I'm glad you came!"

We smile at each other. She has pins on the front, making a pompadour. Oh, is that a challenge to the rococo queen?! "You're showing your forehead today, Wakaba-chan."

"Right, they got too long, so I pinned them back for today."

"It's cute," I say, as I twist my own hair to accentuate my curls. I'm not giving up my seat as the rococo queen!

We walk peacefully to her home. So comfortable under the warm sun.

"It's been a while since we spoke like this."

"Yeah, we had the school trip, too."

I saw her during the school trip a few times, but it's a secret that we're friendly, so we couldn't greet each other. "How was the trip, Wakaba-chan?"

"Really fun!" Her eyes brightened, as she talked about the cat mummy that she wanted to see in the British Museum, and how exciting the mysterious Rosetta stone was, and went on eagerly about the other exhibits.

That reminds me, I saw her with Fellow Stalking Horse at the British Museum. "I believe you were seeing them with Mizusaki-kun and some others?"

"Yes, that's right. Mizusaki-kun had been there before, so he was great showing me around."

"That's good."

"Yes, and the sweets I had in Paris were so delicious. The tiramisu in Rome was perfection! I also had gelato near Piazza de Spagna!"

Oh, the sweets tour with Kaburagi. "I believe that Kaburagi-sama showed you around?"

"Yes, that's right. He took me to so many places on top of the ones I wanted to try!" She listed the sweets she enjoyed one by one while counting on her fingers.

Hmm… So London in a museum with Fellow Stalking Horse, and a sweets tour in France and Italy with Kaburagi…

That's a fulfilling school trip in terms of romance. To go around with a boy in your free time, really taking advantage of the co-ed status. I have my own rumors of shopping and having cake with Enjou and Kaburagi, but the reality is so different.

Oh, I can't! She's my friend! Wakaba-chan is an important friend! But I can't help but feel jealous! She's so lucky… We're co-ed. I want to make some nice co-ed memories… I want to eat gelato and go sightseeing with a boy… What happened to my high school life! I'm at a co-ed school, too!

The cursed, dark clouds emanate from the black swamp of the Alone in Love village.

"…"

"Oh? Kisshouin-san, is something wrong?"

"Huh? What about?"

"Um, you're frowning, and you look a little…"

Oh, no, it was showing. "I'm sorry. Allergies. I was holding back a sneeze." I pulled out a handkerchief to pretend.

"Oh, I see. So there's still pollen around. Are you okay?" She doesn't suspect anything, and worries for me. Wouldn't a true friend wish for her happiness? I'm sorry, Wakaba-chan. I spread the purifying salt over the poisonous swamp of my soul.

"I'm fine. Go on. So your tour of sweets was enjoyable?"  
"Yes! I checked the guidebooks before we went, but Kaburagi-kun knew of a lot of places not on them. It's great to have someone who's been there before. Everywhere he took to was great!"

"Ooh." He would be a great guide. He's been to Europe many times since he was little, and knows all the stores.

"Not just the stores, though. Like, he'd tell me that this was the store in that movie, that this was a chocolatier not found in Japan."

"That's nice."

Kaburagi might have allowed Fellow Stalking Horse to take the lead through the student council and library dates, but he seemed to pick up points through the sweet tooth.

"Where else did you go?"

"Um, in Rome, I went to a supermarket near Roma Termini station with friends, and bought a lot of snacks. I found a lot of snacks imported into Japan!

Foreign supermarkets. I would have wanted to see that, but it's too working class to ask Serika-chan and the others. I didn't feel safe, either. But maybe I should have had a little adventure.

"The products and atmosphere were completely different from Japan."

"Is that right? Sounds interesting."

"It was!"

Wakaba-chan seemed to enjoy the foreign supermarket. At this rate, the supermarket tour the Emperor forced me to take might have been worthwhile. If Wakaba-chan talks about the difference from Japan's supermarket, he might not be lost.

"Oh, yesterday, Kaburagi-kun came to buy some cake."

"Huh?!"

That guy! I told him not to because tests were close! That he'd come using the excuse to buy cake!

I'm glad he came yesterday. We might have run into each other. It's a problem when they operate a store at home.

"It's intimidating to have someone with good taste like Kaburagi-kun to have our cake."

"Oh! That cake at your store is delicious. You should have more confidence!"

"Yes, thank you. Kaburagi-kun said that the simple taste was good," she laughed, a bit embarrassed. But simple…? It's okay because she's happy, but you could have put it another way, Kaburagi.

"And, after that…" She seemed hesitant to tell me.

"Yes?"

"Um… Kaburagi-kun asked if we could go somewhere after exams as a change of pace."

"What!?" That was fast! He's driven!

"Oh! Of course, I'm sure that he's only asking as another friend who likes sweets!" she said waving her hands about hastily.

No, no. Only as a friend who likes sweets? Is this the girlfriend treatment that Enjou said!? Kaburagi, did your knowledge of sweets backfire?!

"I wonder about that…" I try denying.

Is it just me, or did she blush slightly? "I think so…" murmured Wakaba-chan.

Oh, but from Kaburagi's attitude, she does know he likes her, right? Well, not that she could say what she thought. But she doesn't find his feelings for her as a nuisance, at least. More like he has some hope. But then…

"Wakaba-chan, how's school recently?" The harassment supposedly picked up again after the school trip. Her shoe locker had mug slung on it the other day.

"Oh? Nothing's changed."

"Really? Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Kisshouin-san!" she smiled brightly.

We arrived at her house, and I immediately handed her brother, Kanta-kun, my gift of stationary and snacks. Kanta-kun and the twins each said, "Thank you, Kifli" and "Thank you, Kif-chan." You're welcome.

"Oh, Kifli, try eating this." Kanta-kun showed me a box with some cute, brightly colored jelly cubes with some white powder.

"Hey, Kanta!"

"Come on. It's our quota."

So what's wrong with these sweets? "This is?"

"Turkish delight," answered Wakaba-chan with some unease. She continued, "My little sister loves Narnia, and wanted to try some Turkish delight in those books, so I got some in London, but…"

"They're ridiculously sweet," completed Kanta-kun who looked fed up.

I see. So they presented it to me to get rid of them. They're starting to treat me with less care.

"We didn't want to throw them away, so we're working at it, but…"

"I'm done."

"Me, too."

"Me, too."

"I bought a big box, so it's not going away…"

"Oooh." I pick up one of the cute gem-like sweets.

"Count the one Kifli eats as my quota."

"Hey, no fair, big brother!"

Is it that bad? It looks like gyuuhi (Japanese snack). I take a bite…. Ugh…

"Sweet, right?"

I silently nod to Kanta-kun. AHHH, my tongue's going numb! And that after-taste. I thought it would be strawberry flavored from its color, but is this perfume-like take, a rose?! I try to wash down this overly sweet rose jam-like sweet with the tea presented to me.

"Kisshouin-san, do you want so more tea?"

"Please." I can still taste it. How powerful, this foreign sweet…

Hmm… but is there a way to eat this normally…? I know!

How about using the Turkish delight in black tea instead of sugar, like using jam for Russian tea. That seems cute and fashionable. Shows my sense.

I immediately try it and stir with my spoon. Huh? It's not melting. Jam would melt. Ugh! It's stuck on the bottom. And that powder isn't melting, it just floats to the top! This is bad. Ugh…

Kanta-kun asked, "What are you doing, Kifli?" looking at my hands desperately stirring.

"Umm… to take the place of jam in Russian tea…"

"Hey, something's floating! What are you doing, Kifli!"

Too loud, Kanta-kun! Wakaba-chan noticed. Everyone's looking. Oh, their gazes are painful…

"Kisshouin-san?"

"Umm… to take the place of jam in Russian tea…"

"Oh, I get it. But what do you want to do with this tea? Can I pour you another?"

Her kindness hurts…

"Don't play with your food, Kifli. Take responsibility to the end."

"…yes…"

I poured the strange tasting concoction down my throat along with the object stuck on the bottom, and got rid of the evidence. Phew, I messed up. But it can happen sometimes. Then how about…

"I know. How about using it as a secret ingredient in curry? It might make for a rich flavor."

"Rejected."

"Melt it over pancakes…"

"Rejected."

"Then inside a stew…"

"Rejected!"

Kanta-kun strikes down every idea I have…Humph. After I wanted to help him…

"I'll make some annin tofu to cleanse the palette," declared Kanta-kun, getting up. I offer to help to learn the recipe. The ingredients are a vegetable gelatin, milk and sugar…

"Oh, Turkish delight instead of sugar!"

"Rejected! Rejected! Rejected!"

Don't look at me so coldly, Kanta-kun. I won't say it again.

Master Kanta scolded me, "Measure properly!" The annin tofu was quite tasty when completed.


	237. 237

237

When I returned home from Wakaba-chan's, Onii-sama contacted me about Imari-sama dropping by. This is my chance to give him my gift! While finding his gift in my room, the two returned, so I hurry down.

Imari-sama looked dazzling under the spotlight at the entrance, and I faltered in his presence.

"Good evening, Reika-chan."

"Imari-sama, gokigen yoh."

The star waved to the audience, so I answer with a smile.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama."

"I'm home, Reika."

After greeting them, I let Imari-sama know of my gift from the school trip.

"Yeah, Takateru told me. He said he'd bring it, but it's something you chose for me. I wanted to get it directly from you," smiling roguishly.

Onni-sama chided, "Quit trying to act cute. It's disgusting."

"But you came all this way for this?"

"No, I wanted to see Reika-chan."

"Oh, my!" The Casanova village's chief is on form. My heart races, even knowing he's just saying it. "Thank you so much, I'll retrieve it immediately."

"Take your time. We'll be in Takateru's room."

"Yes."

I thought I heard Imari-sama exclaim, "Ouch!" as I headed to my room.

I carried Imari-sama's gift to Onii-sama's room to find some cheese and wine on the table.

"So you bought this cheese, too? Was it okay for Takateru to serve these?"

"Yes, please go ahead, though I'm not sure they'll suit your taste."

Imari-sama beckoned my next to him on the sofa while holding a wine glass, so I moved did so when a cork flew at him.

"Oh, that's good!" Imari-sama smacked his lips on the wine and cheese. They suit the Casanova village chief.

Casanova was said to have Gevrey-Chambertin wine and Roquefort cheese, and boasted of reviving a dwindling love, and seeing it fulfilled. Unfortunately, this cheese isn't Roquefort. I couldn't pack blue cheese for the fear of the packaging breaking and unleashing that smell in the suitcase. I like cheese, but blue cheese is too strong. I'm surprised at the Frenchman who first tried to eat anything so pungent. To rise to the challenge and eat anything that stinky and moldy. Gourmands must risk their lives.

So I was thinking when I handed Imari-sama his gift. "Imari-sama, this isn't much, but…"

"What's this? Oh, golf markers? Oh, I like this design! This one's interesting, too. Thank you, Reika-chan. I'll use it next time I play."

Good. He seems to like it. I bought markers of the colosseum and the Trevi fountain, but glad I didn't give anything so corny to Imari-sama. I handed the leftovers to father, and he was delighted, giving me tons in allowance. What a kind Reika!

"Takateru, why don't we go play a round next weekend?"

"I'm busy. Go by yourself."

"That's cold. But this is really nice. I like your sense of style, Reika-chan."

"Oh, no." Ufufu, I laugh, but in the end I also bought the colosseum. In the end, what I gave Imari-sama was what Enjou had suggested. I guess he had good sense of style.

Imari-sama acted delighted after each gift and asked "Did you enjoy the school trip?" I described it with wild gestures, and Imari-sama followed up with more delight, so I was overjoyed.

Onni-sama said, "Go home when you finish drinking that," irritably, but Imari-sama ignored him.

"Onii-sama and Imari-sama went on the same school trip. Did anything stand out for you?"

"Where? Hmm… I guess, I remember who I spent time with more than where."

"Is that so?"

"I value the connections I make, after all." Unlike Imari-sama's smile, Onii-sama looks disturbed. "That's right. I remember now. I shared a room with Takateru, but when I got back in the morning, Takateru greeted me with a cold glare."

"Back in the morning…? Where did you go?"

"Oh? You ask that?"

"Don't ask, Reika. Your ears will rot."

Imari-sama, did you do something vile enough to make one's ears rot…?

"Takateru also threw me out in the middle of the night with only my clothes to wear."

"That was for being on the phone in the middle of the night spouting 'je t'aime' and 'Mon Amour'."

Imari-sama, you interacted with local women…?

"And on the final night, Takateru tried to strangle me saying, 'I'll seriously kill you.' You looked serious."

"…I don't want to remember how many of your messes I had to clean up…"

From the way Onii-sama spat out that line, I can imagine how much trouble that was…

"But everyone lets loose on a school trip. Right, Reika-chan?"

"I wonder. There weren't any, at least not in my class. Everyone was back in time for curfew."

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Everyone?"

"Of course, everyone was there 5 minutes early."

"Wow."

No, that's normal. Imari-sama's class rep must have had trouble…. Wait. Wasn't Onii-sama doing that..? Oh, no…

"Don't be so mad, Takateru. Besides, it's not like you're completely clean yourself.

"Huh? Really. Onii-sama!?"

"Leave."

Oh, no, Onii-sama. What did he mean? I need to ask him, later.

Before I realized, Imari-sama's arm was behind the back of my seat. To do so naturally, I can guess his normal actions. Even though he doesn't seem to think much of that action, I'm uneasy once I noticed, and can't even recline anymore. Here comes the tachycardia.

Not noticing my heartbeat, Imari-sama enjoys a sip of wine, and I sigh looking at that handsome face. He really is so cool. Such a mature presence.

He noticed my gaze and smiled sweetly, and poured a glass of herb tea for me since I can't have wine.

What is this, a host club!? Is this CLUB KISSHOUIN!?

"Oh? Reika-chan, you're wearing a cute pinky ring.

Well done, Imari-sama. Doesn't miss an accessory that a girl is wearing. "This? I bought this together with my friends in Paris."

I've been wearing this ring of friendship ever since I returned. Forget boys. I'm tied to my girlfriends through these bonds!

"Oh, can I see?" He takes my hand and pulls it close to his eyes. For some reason, Onni-sama's room in only partially lit, so it's hard to see unless up close.

"It's a little dark in here. Should we turn on more lights? Why are only the indirect lights on?"

"Hmm? This is fine. Indirect lighting shows women at their most beautiful. Reika-chan is even more beautiful tonight."

"Huh!?" OOOH! I'll open the most expensive wine at this club!

"Hey, quit touching my sister! Come over here, Reika."

A metal pick that was on a cheese came flying at Imari-sama. Onii-sama, you were aiming for his eye. But Imari-sama doesn't back down.

"Oh, it's a lovely design to match Reika-chan. It looks really good on you. Very cute."

OOOH! My heart keeps beating faster from his mature charm! Open every bottle in this club!

"T, thank you."

"This should be just right. Here you go." Imari-sama placed a small wrapping with a ribbon on my palm. Inside was some cute nail oil inside and bottle of an angel. "It suited you so well, I had to get it. Let me put it on you." He happily spread it on each nail humming a tune. My heart rate reaching its limit! For the Alone in Love village chief to be treated as a princess, I might overdose and disgorge ectoplasm…

"So, Reika-chan, did you know? When a woman receives a silver ring from a man on her 19th birthday, she's fated to find happiness? When you turn 19, I'll present you with a beautiful silver ring."

"Oh, my!"

Nuuuuwoo! My heart rate goes over the limit! I'll get my bank note and registered seal, and everything of value the tanuki has!

Am I going to give every penny I saved since childhood to the number one host?! Could Imari-sama be the true cause of my downfall!?

The number two host stood up, walked behind my seat, and pulled Imari-sama's hand away. "Reika. Turn on all the lights and sit over on that sofa."

Oh! The spell is broken by the chilling voice of Onii-sama. I turn on the lights, and sit on the sofa Onii-sama had been using.

"So, Imari. Why don't we go to Yudonosan this weekend? I'll give you a bell as a parting gift."

"Huh? I'm to die a monk!?"

"This is your last drink. Savor it." Onii-sama grabbed his head and poured the bottle down his throat. Imari-sama is going out as a monk this weekend.

Save all who suffer, Imari-sama…

I return to my room and start to study for exams. While the throngs who left for Rejoicing in Love village are wasting their time thinking of love, I'm going to get in the top 10 in my class! First, study match I have trouble with. I stumble after a few problems… Umm… how do you do this? I smell the rose-scented nail oil as I open my study guide. Roses… I need to water the roses on the balcony. Spray. Spray. I should grow something other than roses. Wakaba-chan was growing herbs outside. Maybe I should grow some and make herb tea. I looked up herbs that grow in the coming season, and go to sleep.


	238. 238

238

The Monday to open the week. Midterms are right around the corner. I can't waste a minute. But then, Kaburagi calls me out with the message, "After school, small meeting room." What am I, a doormat? I'm not a doormat!

Kaburagi was reading one of many magazines spread across the table when I arrived at the small meeting room. This room has turned into Kaburagi's office…

"Sit," he motioned with his jaw.

"…Kaburagi-sama, how many times do I have to tell you I am busy?" I had to get that in against that attitude.

"I'm going out with Takamichi after the exams. We'll plan that." Ignoring me?

"…And I said to think about it after the tests."

"That's too late. Early preparation is key in any plan." I guess he couldn't wait until after the exams since he went ahead and set up a date over the weekend… Why don't you study? These grades count for advancement into college… Unlike you, I've made flash cards for English out of the colorful and cute stationary sets from Rome. I've added notes using colored pencils, so I'm having trouble making many, but I like how fancy they look. Oh, I need to make more of them. I can't waste time here.

"Why don't you try discussing your romantic advice with someone else? Perhaps another friend…" I gasped and covered my mouth. "Could it be that Kaburagi-sama has no frien…"

"I'll crush you."

NOOOO! I can feel the anger from that threatening glare! He'll crush me! I got carried away! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. People get angry when you hit the mark.

"Sit."

"…Yes."

I looked at the magazines Kaburagi was looking at, and none of them looked like his usual reading. Attractions and what's in fashion, informational listings for the masses. I guess there's some growth in that he was trying to match Wakaba-chan. But what he bought was Ramen specials, and cheap eats…? He must have bought every magazine that he could get his hands on without looking. I don't care if it's old, why couldn't you buy the latest dating trends or amusement park special? Oh? Is that okonomiyaki on the cover? Let me see.

I began reading silently.

"Kisshouin. Have you had ramen?"

"Dumb question." Who do you think you're talking to? I want okonomiyaki with pork. Oh, the seafood okonomiyaki looks good. Hmm… Shrimp, squid, and scallops.

"I've never had ramen, but they seem popular."

"They are." Some crispy potatoes as a topping, sounds delicious.

"A 60 minute wait time? I don't understand waiting for ramen for that long."

"You wouldn't."

Monja (a watery variety of okonomiyaki) would be nice to finish. Oh, I want cheese monja.

"I wonder if it's worth waiting that long to eat."

"That so?"

"…"

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"Of course. I'm listening."

Yes, yes.

"…So what are you reading instead of listening to me?" He moved next to me to peek in from the side. Quit looking.

"What's this? Okonomiyaki? Give it. Let me see."

"Oh! Hey!" I was reading that! He took it away and started to read. So self-centered!

"Have you had okonomiyaki before, Kaburagi-sama?"

"I remember having some at a Japanese hotplate restaurant overseas."

Why overseas? Well, I guess he wouldn't have much chance to eat anything like this or ramen. I don't remember having okonomiyaki at the Kisshouin household. I had to find them on my own outside.

I lectured Kaburagi on the thick and thin schools of ramen and on okonomiyaki toppings when the door opened.

It was Enjou.

"There you are. What are you doing?"

"Setting up a date plan for Takamichi." I remember now, that was why we started. I forgot thinking about okonomiyaki.

"Oh, I see." Enjou glanced at the magazines on the table. "Ramen you want even with a long line." "Best of the cheap eats!" "Places you want to live"…"

"…"

"…"

"Date plan?"

Don't say it, Enjou. Kaburagi's already started to realize what he bought was wacky. There. Look at his face now.

"Um, but here! There are some dating suggestions from readers."

"Where."

I'm so kind, I found some readers' comments for him. Kaburagi began reading with interest.

"It says there, pick a spot to meet, watch a movie, and go to lunch or a café. "

"A movie."

"That's a standard date. Here. This student couple 'saw a movie and talked about it at the café afterwards!'"

"I see. That's not bad." Kaburagi began to check movies that were playing. There were even recommendations for couples.

"Do you watch movies often, Kaburagi-sama?"

"Yeah. I like movies." Then wouldn't this work?

"Any favorite genre?"

"I like animal documentaries. I find the animals overcoming their harsh environments overwhelming. I watch them at home for a mental break."

Oooh. So he likes nature documentaries. I guess that suits him. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything like that playing."

"No. The most popular seems to be this romance movie."

A romance. I read the synopsis of that movie and ask, "Do you watch romantic movies?"

Before Kaburagi could answer, Enjou jumped in, "Despite appearances, Masaya likes love stories."

"Is that right?"

"He's a romantic. He likes the classic love story overcoming hardships more than the romantic comedies."

"Shut up." Was he embarrassed? He's pouting.

"Then isn't this movie perfect? 'A love between an outsider and a girl from an insular village.' Is it like 'Chocolat'?"

"I liked 'Chocolat', but that movie was more of a drama than a love story."

So a person who says chocolat also likes the movie. I say chocolate, so I like 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'.

I guess even boys like love stories...

"Does Enjou-sama like love stories?" I asked the guy faintly smiling as he watched us.

"Me. I barely watch them. Honestly, I don't get what's fun. Love isn't something to watch. It's something to do."

Kaburagi and I petrified.

"O, hohoho… Is that so? Then what kind of movies do you enjoy, Enjou-sama?"

"Old movies, maybe? 'The Cabinet of Doctor Caligula', 'The Tin Drum', 'The Cook, the Thief, The Wife, and Her Lover'…"

I can sense his personality from his favorite movies… I mentally stepped away from Enjou.

Kaburagi and I began going over a detailed schedule, and Enjou picked up a magazine, as if bored, and flipped through it. And muttered, "You can research if you want, but…"

"What, Shuusuke?"

"Huh? Will she really have fun following something in a magazine?"

Kaburagi and I looked at each other.

"Meaning?"

"Well, if you ask her out, you want her to enjoy herself. Then rather than copying some random couple, shouldn't you plan according to her interests? It's not like the magazines have Takamichi-san's thoughts."

…I see. The Rejoicing in Love villager is saying this, but what will you do, Kaburagi?

Kaburagi put down the magazine on the table.

"Quit depending on a manual, Kisshouin."

Complete and utter betrayal!

What a jerk. He dumped the guidebook dependence on me entirely and pretends to be a Rejoicing in Love village member! You were the one who prepared these magazines! You're the one who was using them as a manual! You're making it look like I'm the only one who's never been on a date! I've been on many dates from older to younger!

I was angry, so I grab all the magazines as compensation. I pack them in my bag, and Kaburagi had a look of surprise for an instant, but forget him.

If you say that much, why don't you tell the Alone in Love village chief who can't come up with her own date plan, how a Rejoicing in Love villages thinks.

"Out of curiosity, I'd like to know what date plan Enjou-sama has used before." If it's boring, I'll laugh at him.

Enjou smiled. "I wouldn't be much help. I've never been the one who asked."

Oh, god! Please freeze the Rejoicing in Love village eternally! Make their everlasting spring a tundra!

"Oh. Ohohoho. Wouldn't your companion be bored and reject you?"

"Sorry, Kisshouin-san." Enjou's smile widened. "I've never been rejected in my life."

CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE! CURSE!

Next to me, the Emperor was shadow boxing…

I received mail that night saying, "Take me to ramen and okonomiyaki after exams." I erase it, obviously.


	239. 239

239

Midterm exams finally start tomorrow, so I review for the last time. I was doing problem sets for a while, but the Zuiran University pamphlet in my study guide caught my eye when I reached for my eraser.

Maybe I should take a break. I lie down on my bed and roll while looking at the pamphlet thinking of my future.

To prepare for the Downfall, I was saving money since grade school, and looked for future employment in a stable job (civil servant) and lead a stable life, but I also long for the easy life through an easy profit. I sigh. If I made enough money to last a lifetime, I can relax and do whatever I want. I long for that.

But I don't think about winning the lottery, or gaining an inheritance from some unknown uncle. I'm more realistic. The realistic way to make a ton of money? Invention.

Someday, I'll invent something like those housewives like the lint collectors in a dryer or toe slippers, and achieve my dream, a life without work!

To live off of my patent, I'll enter a department where I can learn about licensing in college. But internal advancement there is difficult. Maybe it'll be easier if I just become a lawyer to fill out all of the patent applications myself, as long as I'm going to learn about licensing. I'll be nationally certified, so I kill two birds with one stone. I had a book on the requirements somewhere… Here it is… Hmm… Maybe I'll attempt the certification exam.

I'll start by inventing something useful for daily life like those housewives, and then move on to something that'll shock the world. And I'll be chosen by an American news magazine as one of the 100 most influential people.

Gufufufufufu.

I laugh imagining my future gracing the cover of that magazine, flapping my legs about.

What should I make as my first step towards my aspiration? Something close at hand… Kitchen or dieting goods… Making dieting easy. Hmm… Clothing that hits pressure points and makes you lose weight… But to provide enough stimuli, it would need to be made of a strong material. Something solid. Metal? I know, how about chainmail. Diet Neo Chainmail. It's avant-garde and yet conservative, and as an undergarment, you could wear it anywhere. The chainmail you can just see above the neckline could be a fashion statement. I'll have it sold at late night TV. And I'll make hundreds of millions of yen in an hour.

Uhyohyohyo.

And a fashion designer wants to do a collaboration! I'll expand worldwide! I'll build a palace on prime real estate!

Uhyohyohyohyohyohyo.

I can't stop laughing. I need to establish a company first.

I'll ride the recent oil boom, and use fish fat for hair treatment. The luster of blue-backed fish for your hair. A new sensation, Savaar and Briller for sale. This would work! I'd have to come up with multiple lines for the consumers' needs. Also made from blu-backed fish, Docosa (shampoo), Hekisa (conditioner), Ensan (body soap), also for sale at a store near you, or on the net…. This would work!

Oh, all these ideas are bubbling up! I could build my own company building on prime real estate! An incredible fortune is right in front of me!

"HYOHYOHYOHYOHYO!"

I heard a knock on the door.

"Reika. It's late. Go to sleep."

"Yes, Onii-sama."

Oh, no. I got a little too excited. I'm refreshed, so maybe I'll study a little more…Oh, no! I don't believe it! It's been over an hour since I started my break! How!?

I chugged down some energy drinks and got to my desk to make up for lost time. I'm going to study all night! I'm going to work hard for the future in wealth!

I managed to get past the final day of the exams. Kaburagi is going on a date after school with Wakaba-chan under the pretense of celebrating the end of exams. That's some endurance. I'm barely conscious from a lack of sleep these past few days. I was worn out, body and soul, and went to sleep for 10 straight hours upon getting home.

I called Wakaba-chan later, and was told that Kaburagi took her to a famous chocolate specialty store.

"So, he took me to have store that sells only a limited number of chocolate parfaits each day, and that chocolate ice was so rich and flavorful, it almost overwrote what I thought of chocolate parfaits!"

The date plan that so troubled Kaburagi had earned high mark. And he even secured another date.

"After that we found a store whose walls were filled with ammonites. I mentioned how I look for fossils in the marble walls at Zuiran, and Kaburagi was interested in paleontology, so he knew more about what was in each wall than I was! We couldn't stop talking. And we're going to a dinosaur exhibit soon.

…A date at a dinosaur exhibit caters to her taste, I guess, so it matches what Enjou suggested. Not bad, Kaburagi.

And the next day, the results of the midterms were announced.

"Reika-sama, the rankings chart for the midterms are on display."

"Oh, you're right."

I'm a little… no, very confident this time. I pretend not to be very interested, but get up to see the list. And I add some insurance by mentioning, "I was so tired from the school trip, that I couldn't study much." A crowd gathered ahead of us. Now, come! Top 10 ranking! Huh…?

"Oh, my. Kaburagi-sama is on top, again."

"As expected of Kaburagi-sama."

Serika-chan and the others were talking, but I don't care. No…My name… It's not here! I looked from top to bottom repeatedly… Not here… It can't be…

That Kaburagi who was thinking only about love was first, and I, who studied hard every day didn't even make the rankings!? It can't be! That's impossible!

"Oh, I couldn't beat you again, Takamichi."

"I studied pretty hard. But you're still 3rd, Mizusaki-kun."

"I guess. I'll beat you next time. Congratulations on being 2nd, Takamichi."

"Ehehe. Thank you. Congratulations on being 3rd, Mizusaki-kun."

"Thanks."

A short distance away, Wakaba-chan and Fellow Stalking Horse were congratulating each other.

So Wakaba-chan worked hard. I worked pretty hard, too… Wakaba-chan was busy with the student council, and played around on the weekend, and Kaburagi was smitten and barely studied!? What's the difference? How am I different from them!? I barely slept, studying. How many energy drinks do you think I had!? I even got acne and gained stomach problems.

Moses parted the sea as Kaburagi and Enjou arrived.

Kaburagi was indifferent to the calls and praises handed to him, and glanced at the rankings. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Shuusuke, you weren't well?"

Enjou answered with a wry smile.

Kaburagi 1st, Wakaba-chan 2nd, Fellow Stalking Horse 3rd, and Enjou 4th.

Enjou 4th… He's asked if he wasn't well when he's 4th... To come to think of it, I don't remember him being lower than 3rd. That was unexpected. But it's still a good ranking, 4th… 4's an unlucky number. Did my curse work, then?

He must have sensed my presence, because Kaburagi turned, and our eyes met. He looked at the rankings list, and looked back at me.

"…"

"…"

Stop. Don't look at me like that.

I fled Kaburagi's look that said, 'all bark and no bite' and went back to the classroom.

"Just now, didn't Kaburagi-sama gaze at Reika-sama!?"

"Kikuno-san noticed, too? That was such an intense gaze!"

They're cheerful, but completely wrong. That gaze meant, 'You talked about studying at the cram school and with a tutor, but your grades aren't any good!'

AHHH! I shouldn't have used studying as an excuse to get away from Kaburagi! I'm so embarrassed.

I carefully look at the rankings list handed out when nobody was looking… Oh, no! The number of the dead! Bad luck! (probably 42- shi-ni or dead)

I was left panting for dropping further than I imagined. Maybe I should increase days at the cram school…

I dragged my shock into the afternoon, drinking tea in the Pivoine Salon silently. Fuyuko-sama asked, "You don't seem well. Is something bothering you? If you do, allow me to help. I've recently been made an apprentice shrine maiden under Ryulaya-sama's guidance."

"Apprentice shrine maiden…?" Who's Ryulaya-sama? Oh, that self-proclaimed healer she introduced me to. Shrine maiden, this time…?

"Yes, it is our duty serving heaven to guide those who are troubled. Reika-sama, take my hand. I shall send you my spirit, while I heal your mind and soul."

"Ah…"

"There, do you feel the warmth gathering in your body?"

No, not at all. Then, Fuyuko-sama suddenly made a sound like,"Weee."

"W, wait, Fuyuko-sama."

"I call upon an angel. Weee."

"Stop, stop." Please! Look around you. People search for the source of the sound asking 'cell phone?' 'bug?'

"I'm only an apprentice shrine maiden, but I'll work hard. If I guide 5 people, I'll advance to a true shrine maiden, another 10 for mid-ranking shrine maiden, and 20 more for a high-ranking shrine maiden…"

"…Fuyuko-sama, isn't that…" A pyramid scheme, Fuyuko-sama! Using pots and detergent as examples, I thoroughly explain pyramid schemes to her. Instead of easing my soul, I've gained troubles…


	240. 240

240

After managing to convince Fuyuko-sama the dangers of a pyramid scheme, I succeeded in having her stop the suspicious shrine maiden training. If left alone, she quickly flies off to some imaginary world, so I try to draw her in further to my group on breaks and during lunch. She's still quient and works on her own pace. She's gradually changing from simply smiling and watching from the side to occasionally speaking with Serika-chan and the others. And today, I'm having tea with her in the Salon.

"So how did you become acquainted with such people to begin with?"

Fuyuko-sama tilted her neck and looked up. "Let's see… I believe I ran into her when I was bouncing around noted fortune tellers. I always loved stories of fortune telling, black magic, and strange and terrifying, but with nobody to share my interests. It was very enjoyable to be with those who did share those interests."

Huh? Did she casually mention black magic?

"Um, Fuyuko-sama, you haven't become involved in any group performing the black mass…"

"Of course not," she laughed, so I was relieved. I thought that she'd become the Madame de Montespan of Zuiran.

I insisted, "Don't ever participate."

"Don't worry. I love talking about it, but I would find the actual acts, like having the blood of animals poured over me too terrifying. Besides, I prefer spiritualism and astrology."

Well, she did ask to do western table-turning with her. It would be difficult to find anybody close by to do that. Too bad there's no occult club at Zuiran, not that the school would permit it in the first place…

"I had some private worries at the time, and Ryulaya-sama a great comfort."

"Oh, worries… Fuyuko-sama, if you have troubles, you can tell me. I don't know if I would be much help, but we can think of solutions together." If it's too heavy, I'd have a problem, but I will listen! Not that I'll be much help!

Fuyuko-sama opened her eyes saying, "Thank you very much," blushing slightly.

"So, will Reika-sama listen to what's troubling me?"

"Yes, of course." I nodded. We're at an age with lots of troubles, after all. What could it be? Family troubles? Troubles between friends? School trouble? I guess at this age, would it be troubles with love? I move next to her and lean in, as if to hear a secret. Now, Fuyuko-sama, what troubles you?

"When I'm alone in my room, I hear sounds of rapping."

"Huh?" What!? "Rapping sounds…?" As expected of Fuyuko-sama… Even her troubles are of the occult. Haginokouji Fuyuko really doesn't waver…

"Beginning perhaps several years ago, when I get in bed, I was petrified upon hearing a strange rapping sound from the corner of the room."

"Wo…" I think I can hear ghosts from behind Fuyuko-sama.

"And at night, dreadful creaking sounds that brings me the chills awake me, and I always become frozen, as if someone was holding me down…"

"Woa…" That is dreadful. Rapping sounds and paralysis. This really might be a psychic phenomenon… This is too much… I thought I saw some spirits float around the Salon behind her. Ugh… I feel the chills. "Umm… Have you thought of exorcism by a temple or shrine?"

"Yes, I discussed it with Ryulaya-sama, and she introduced me to a high-ranking psychic."

"Psychic…"

"Yes. That psychic was very powerful, and even detected an old well in my yard the first time he came!" Sounding excited, she continued. "Of course, I never discussed having an old well in the yard. A dry well is usually forgotten, after all."

"That's incredible…"

"Yes, incredible. He would also guess other surprising things like the presence of a large pine tree. And from what he says, a young woman about to marry was lost falling in… It was said to be an accident, but it was actually perpetrated by the fiancé…"

"What!?" Murdered!? No, no! That's dreadful! Sorry, Fuyuko-sama, your worries are too much for me!

"And according to the psychic, that woman couldn't rest in peace, and caused the sounds and the paralysis against the one closest in age, to let us know the truth…"

Oh? My shoulders suddenly hurt…

"So the psychic performed the exorcism, but the many years of the spirit residing in the well created a spirit path."

"Spirit path?"

"Yes, like the one in Kyoto. The well that Ono Takamura used in the Heian period to go to the underworld. The old well at my house has become like that."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, but the psychic sealed it, so there's not much problem, but I'm still troubled by the rapping sounds and the paralysis, sometimes."

"…" This is too much. I said that I'd help, but I can't do anything about spirits. Besides, I can't stand being in a room with ghosts even for an instant. How does Fuyuko-sama handle that? "Uh…" And my shoulders feel a burden. Am I possessed?!

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just my shoulders."

"Oh, my! Wait a moment." Fuyuko-sama pulled out a pink magatama (ornamental stone) and started to pray while rubbing my shoulder.

"Fuyuko-sama, is that a magatama or warding?"

"No, I received this at a shrine of marriage."

Marriage!? Then it'll have no effect with this! But the shoulder discomfort gradually subsides as Fukuyo-sama rubs it.

"So your troubles won't go away while the spirit path exists?"

"No, but I've about given up looking for a solution. The worst has handled by the psychic, and I've been granted the power of healing by Ryulaya-sama, so I can banish evil spirits myself…." She stated as she continued to rub.

"What are you two doing?"

I looked up in surprise to find Kaburagi staring at us strangely. Yes, I'm close to Fuyuko-sama having her rub my shoulder right now. That would look strange. I stretch my back, and sit normally.

"Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama," I greet as if nothing had happened… but Kaburagi looks even more suspicious. Ugh, can't he let it pass? "Um, Fuyuko-san and I were discussing something important."

"Yes, Reika-sama was listening to what was troubling me." Huh, you'd spill that?

"Trouble?" His eyes narrowed.

"Uh, yes. We were in the middle of discussing it." I thought that would get rid of him, but he sat down next to us. Huh?  
"Okay. Tell me."

"Huh?" Why?

"I need Kisshouin, too. We'll wrap up your problem first."

Huh? Why are you deciding that? And I only have bad feelings about Kaburagi needing me.

"That's a little…" Kaburagi's pushing for more, but I don't want to.

"Then, you have a solution to her problem?" I can't do anything about spirits. "What's wrong? It's something you can't tell me?" Well, I'm not sure that I should. That the Haginokouji home is haunted… that rumor might spread. I glance at Fuyuko-sama, and she nods. I guess we can tell Kaburagi, so I'll explain.

"Please don't let this get out."

"All right." I verify his acceptance, and start talking.

"Fuyuko-sama is troubled by psychic phenomenon."

"Psychic phenomenon?" he frowned.

"Yes, basically, at night, there is a rapping sound in the room, and she becomes paralyzed. Right, Fuyuko-sama?"

"Yes…" she answered with a troubled smile. I continue about the phenomenon occurring for the past few years. Kaburagi looked at Fuyuko-sama.

"Your house is wood?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Due to changes in humidity, creaking occurs in wood. Houses rattling is a common occurrence. I wouldn't worry, but there's the chance of a structural problem in the architecture. When you get home, place a marble in the center of the room. If it rolls in one direction, I recommend that you contact a builder."

"Common occurrence…"

"Marble…"

Kaburagi solved the rapping sound easily, and further added, "Termites are a problem."

"But the paralysis?"

"Bad sleep. Any lifestyle change when it happened?"

"I went to a funeral around then."

"Not related. Something like changing your pillow that might cause light sleep."

"Pillow…? The Japanese room was renovated as a western room, so I went from a futon to a bed." She wanted a bed since she was little, and looked embarrassed in admitting that.

Kaburagi nodded, "That's it. The renovations caused the house rattling, and the paralysis due to a change in sleeping environment. The rattling will stop once the structure settles down. The paralysis once you go back to a futon."

"An uncomfortable bed…"

"A futon on the floor…"

I guess that a bed didn't match the old fashioned looking Fuyoko-sama.

"Is that all?" Kaburagi asked, getting up.

Kaburagi looked finished, when Fuyuko-sama spilled, "But the psychic…"

"Psychic?" Ugh… Now you've done it. Kaburagi sat back down. Fuyuko-sama, are you going to tell him about the well? "What's this psychic?"

Fuyuko-sama and I glanced at each other. "Ummm, there was someone who could see the unseen…"

"See the unseen?" His eyes narrowed. "That might be a visual impediment that causes hallucinations, perhaps Charles Bonnet syndrome. He should be examined at a hospital."

"Visual impediment…"

"Charles Bonnet syndrome…"

Kaburagi mentioned a good ophthalmologist.

"But he knew of a dry well and pine in her yard sight unseen…"

Fuyuko-sama nodded in agreement. "That's right. He accurately stated its location. That wasn't a hallucination, but…"

"He looked at the real estate register or an aerial photograph."

"Real estate register…"

"Aerial photograph…"

"Revealing previously researched facts and presenting them as a psychic is called hot reading.

"…"

"…"

What a grounded answer. And how convincing. The sounds were from renovation. The paralysis from sleeping issues on new bedding. The psychic was Charles Bonnet syndrome and real estate register and aerial photography. And hot reading…

I looked at Fuyuko-sama from the side… "So he says, Fuyuko-sama."

"Eh? Uh, yes." She looked out of sorts.

I asked one more thing, "Then the shoulder pain I was having…"  
"Kisshouin, that soreness due to bad posture." Cut down in a single statement. "Are we done here?" Kaburagi got up, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Then it's my turn."

Ugh, the weight of evil spirits on my shoulder!


	241. 241

241

We moved to the small meeting room led by the evil spirits on my shoulder, and we found Enjou there.

"That took time."

"I guess."

So Enjou's with us today. Kaburagi remained standing. He pulled out a magazine from his bag. Oh, that's the ramen special that I confiscated for his betrayal. So he went and bought it again… It has post-it notes sticking out.

"The ramen experience you promised before exams, after researching, I've narrowed it down to these three." He flips to the post-it notes and points to stores circled with a red marker. Here, here, and here.

I bow my head deeply. "I respectfully decline accompanying you."

The rejected Kaburagi immediately asked, "Why?" irritably.

"Why? All three of these are in the middle of shopping districts. We'll be spotted walking around in our uniforms. I've stated before that I'm performing my fieldwork in secret from my family and Zuiran students." And all of those famous stores make you wait in line for tens of minutes. A handsome black panther and a gorgeous girl with curls sporting the uniforms of the elite school in Japan standing in line? We'd stick out like a sore thumb.

Kaburagi grunts staring down at the magazine. Enjou murmurs,"Good luck." Who are you saying that to?

"But I want ramen."

Enough to buy the same magazine twice, I guess.

Enjou smiled looking at us, holding both cheeks. Totally a spectator. Quit smiling!

…This is too much trouble. I want to turn him down. I don't want to go from the bottom of my heart, but from my test results, I can't use studying as an excuse anymore. After using that excuse, look at my grades. The top score versus the number of the dead. I'd be too embarrassed to use that excuse again.

I glanced at Enjou looking on, and he smiled as if asking, "What are you going to do?"

…

It was a promise that I didn't accept, but I did say I would tell him about ramen after the exams. And he solved Fuyuko-sama's psychic phenomenon problem by waking her up to reality, so I owe him…

"… If it's a ramen shop I know, I can show you."

"Okay, I accept!" He answered immediately and put away the magazine in his bag. "Let's go!" he opened the door out, and Enjou and I followed.

"Kisshouin-san's usual store? I'm looking forward to it," declared Enjou looking ahead to Kaburagi.

"I wouldn't call it my usual, but… I didn't think Enjou-sama would also come."

"I got interested listening to Masaya."

"Is that so?" Then why don't the two of you go?

"But Kisshouin-san really does go to strange places. What was it? Fast food, family restaurants, and a supermarket? This time, ramen. All places nobody else around us would even mention."

There it comes.

"I always wish to have a broad view of the world. Growing up in Zuiran's sheltered environment, I understand that my information is limited. This may lead to problems when I step out into society, and to not be ignorant of our world, I put effort into gathering information."

Enjou let out a chuckle to my smooth answer. "That answer sounded like you had that memorized."

Of course. I had it prepared in case I was caught. "My fieldwork is secret, so Enjou-sama, don't tell anyone."

"Fieldwork… Don't worry, I'm tightlipped."

"You'd better. You promised."

"OK. But if I don't?"

"I'll curse you." I have Fuyuko-sama who's interested in black magic. I'll make you listen to my complaints all night, every night.

Enjou held up both hands in surrender, "I don't want to be cursed, so I'll keep my promise."

I have them take off their jackets so as not to draw attention before we get to the store. Kaburagi and even Enjou are here. Maybe I should have them wear a cheap sweater to disguise them.

"Speaking of uniforms, we'll be changing to the summer uniforms, soon."

"Yes."

Summer clothes. Summer clothes… short sleeves…

We talk about whose car to take as we reach the parking lot. Can't we take a taxi?

"Enjou-san!" someone called, running. It's that Bird Brain, young Katsuragi, who can only say, 'stay away from Enjou-san' every time he sees me. "Um, Enjou-san, do you have a minute?"

"What?"

"Just…" He doesn't want anybody else to hear, I guess. Young Katsuragi looks over at us and our eyes meet. "Hey! It's you again!" He must not have seen me, hidden by Kaburagi and Enjou. He glared at me the instant he recognized me.

"Oh, Kaburagi-sama, this kouhai is glaring at you. Could he be plotting treason against Kaburagi-sama?"

Katsuragi's eyes jumped out. "No! I wasn't glaring at Kaburagi-sama, but…!

"Oh, how dreadful. Treason, treason!"

Katsuragi was waving his wings about in desperate denial. HAHA! Kaburagi stared at me.

"You're still hanging around Enjou-san! And even Kaburagi-san! What's with you!?"

"Gokigen yoh, Katsuragi-kouhai. How many times do I have to remind you to have respect for your senpai? Oh, I'm sorry, you only had the brain of a bird that forgets after 3 steps. But did you know? Until high school, they would advance you as compulsory education permitted, but now they can flunk you for bad grades. I can see your future. A living legend at Zuiran who repeats his sophomore year as an old man."

"As if!"

"Then how did you do on midterms?"

Bird Brain flushed and clenched his teeth. HAHAHA. Got him. I already knew you had horrible grades in junior high.

"Kisshouin, that's a boomerang."

AAAH! An oversized boomerang strikes my head! Kaburagi really did think I couldn't get good grades after studying!

"Haruki, cut it out. You wanted to talk to me." Enjou interrupted.

"Uh, yes, sorry." They stepped away from us.

"You've got a bad personality."

"I'm educating the rude kouhai." I pulled out my cellphone, and sent my cousin, Ririna's friend with the glasses a message asking for Bird Brain's mail address. She replied immediately. Well done.

They finished talking in the meantime. Enjou sighed and walked over. "Sorry, I have something to do."

"Okay." Kaburagi turned to me and said, "Let's go." We walked in the opposite direction from Enjou and Katsuragi.

"It's all right?"

"He has things to do."

Oh. I turned to look, and caught Bird Brain doing the same, glaring at me. Humph. I ignore it and type on my cellphone. 'I am Dolly. I'm behind you now.'

I heard a boy scream far away.

The shop I introduced today was out of the center of town, a ramen shop that was good, but didn't have a line. We were greeted loudly, and led to the counter. I look at the menu as soon as I sit. What should I have? I like miso ramen. I'll obviously be ordering miso ramen, again. But this miso butter ramen looks good, too. Then, I remembered Enjou mentioning the change in uniforms.

"You've decided?"

"Yes, I'll be having a plain miso ramen." Butter is dangerous. Butter is dangerous. "And Kaburagi-sama?"

"I'm deciding between soy sauce and pork."

"Beginners might want to stay simple with soy sauce."

"All right."

He followed the master's advice. I called to the worker, and ordered for the two of us.

While we waited, Kaburagi's expression doesn't change much, but he seems interested in the cooking preparations. He extends his neck trying to look into the stockpot, and corrects his posture every time the strainer is used on the ramen. When it gets taken to another customer, he puckers his mouth, and then turns his interest to the sounds of the wok.

Watching him, I remembered that Kaburagi took Wakaba-chan to a famous chocolate store to eat a limited chocolate parfait together after exams.

"…"

He threw me around and kept the top score for himself while I ended up getting the dead man's number…

"…"

Eggs entered the wok, and its sound filled the shop as a worker passed behind us.

"The miso ramen and soy sauce ramen! Thanks for waiting!"

Kaburagi looks through each seasoning in front of us. Finally, our ramen is ready! Oh, that looks delicious. We separate our chopsticks.

The miso ramen here has a mound of bean sprouts, and I can't reach the ramen readily. I need to finish off the bean sprouts, first. The road to the ramen is difficult!

"This is pretty good." The Emperor is satisfied by the ramen for the masses. He looked at my bowl and said, "Miso looks good, too," as he ate the egg from the soy sauce ramen. I guess he eats the toppings first.

"Pot stickers, ready!" and it was brought to me. I moved it away from Kaburagi next to my miso ramen and poured some soy sauce, vinegar, and chili oil. Okay, the golden ratio.

"What's that!?" exclaimed Kaburagi. Doesn't he even know this?

"Pot stickers, as you can see."

"I know that! I didn't get any!"

"They're ordered separately, so of course." It's on the side menu.

"When!?"

I asked the worker who passed behind us while you were observing the cooking. I spoke softly to not disturb the other guests. I guess Kaburagi didn't notice.

"…First the ketchup, and now this? I sense malice in your actions."

"You have a persecution complex."

Kaburagi stared at me suspiciously.

…A high-end chocolate specialist for Wakaba-chan, and a ramen shop for me. I didn't do this because I was angry at the difference in treatment.

"Kisshouin, give me half the pot stickers."

"No." Turn him down absolutely. Fool. There are only 6 of them. I won't give up half. Order some for yourself. Oh, so hot and tasty. The meat is so juicy! Fried dumplings are better than the boiled. I ignore the hateful glare.

Seemingly giving up on me, Kaburagi raised his hand to get a worker's attention, but another guest called out and then quickly moved on to other guests. His calls were drowned out by the voices of the cooks…

Kaburagi lowered his hands to the table silently.

"You're not ordering pot stickers?"

"…"

Apparently, the meek Mr. Hyde had appeared. He sips on the ramen in sorrow. The panther of Zuiran is gone. That's sad…

Kaburagi looks like a drenched panther in the rain trudging along pathetically. Did I go too far? I push the pot stickers towards him. His looks up in surprise. I couldn't help it. He helped Fuyuko-sama, after all.

"Just one."

"… Don't be stingy."

"I won't teach you the golden ration of the sauce, with that attitude."

In the end, he grabbed three quickly, so we ordered another plate. Of course, I ordered.

The next morning, Enjou asked, "How was yesterday," as he passed by.

"A day where I was shown the stratified society," I replied heavily.

"Huh?"

I'm dirt poor in love right now, but I'll rise to the class wealthy in love, and one day, I'll be in the penthouse of the Love Tower Mansion!

"And how did your errand go?"

He gave a smile I couldn't read. I guess that's his answer. "Let me join next time."

"Oh, Ohohoho. If there is a next time…"

I muddy the waters with that laugh and head to class where Fuyuko-sama was waiting.

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama. Thank you so much for yesterday. I kept the temperature and humidity stable was able to sleep soundly on a futon without any rapping sound or paralysis."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Yes."

Yup, it was worth taking Kaburagi to have some ramen.

"Reika-sama, take this." She handed me a small bottle of liquid.

"What's this?"

"Water blessed by Artemis, goddess of the moon."

"…Artemis?" My face stiffened, but she didn't seem to notice, nodding with a smile.

"On the night of a full moon, place water on a silver platter, to reflect the moon, and pray to the goddess. After the night, it is said to make a maiden attractive, and grant her love."

She hasn't learned anything!

She didn't buy this from someone suspicious, did she? I asked, and she replied that she prepared it herself. Oh, in her noisy room…

"Drink this water of the moon, and if you chant the incantation, Artemis shall lend you her strength."

"You drink this…?" Water that was left out overnight?! I casually gaze at the bottle checking for impurities. I can't see anything floating… But when was the full moon? Water can rot…

Fuyuko-sama might have guessed my thoughts. "It's all right. The moonlight purifies the water."

Really?

"This blessing of Artemis is said to be very powerful by some, so I wished you to use it."

"Oh."

"And this is the incantation." She handed me a card.

That night, I stepped out onto the balcony of roses, and emptied the bottle and looked up at the moon. "Lady Artemis, Lady Artemis, grant me to power of love…"


	242. 242

242

Wakaba-chan's harassment increased following midterms. Mostly insulting her, vandalizing her locker and desk, or bumping into her or attacking her during P.E… Not much different from before, but there are more boys involved, jealous of her grades, on top of the usual dislike of external student approaching the Emperor.

Even some external students seem jealous, and treat her badly.

Zuiran allows everybody to advance unless their grades are especially bad, but they won't be able to get into a competitive department or another college.

The last midterms proved that those students had gotten serious. My ranking dropped a surprising amount despite studying the same… This is bad. I might not even make it into the department of my choice. Plans of my future will be crushed! I understand how they feel, I do, but this is…

"You're poor. That's why you work so hard for the scholarship."

I was changing classes as I saw Wakaba-chan being insulted by a group of boys. Girls tend to harass without witnesses, but a lot of boys do it openly to show off. I wonder which is worse. To be pricked repeatedly, or cut down at once.

But I can't allow this. Wakaba-chan's cake shop is doing well, and they're not poor. They're a normal family. And how rude can you be? Insulting the Takamichi household is insulting me.

I raise my chin and have Serika-chan and the other follow as I stride down the middle of the hall. The students who noticed move to the side, but those surrounding Wakaba-chan haven't noticed. I stomp once.

"You're in my way. Will you remove yourselves?"

They turned around shocked, and leaped back a few steps. Looking at them fidget, I asked, "Serika-san?" while playing with my perfect curls. "Do you know who these obstacles to my passage are?"

The boys gasped and their eyes jumped out.

"So troubling. We may be late for class with these things blocking the way." To finish, I add, "How irritating," with a sigh.

Serika-chan and the others stepped forward, their eyes blazing.

"Step aside, pebbles! Before we kick you aside!"

"How dare you block Reika-sama's way! Be ready to get struck down!"

The boys cries ring out. Ohohoho. Serika-chan, Kikuno-chan, chastise them. I feel like Mito Koumon. The boys flee shouting, "I'm sorry!" Humph, as if there are any who would stand up to the Reika, at the top of the Zuiran caste.

Only Wakaba-chan stood there, her mouth hanging wide open. Wakaba-chan, close your mouth!

"Reika-sama, what should we do? We can make them pay for making you…"

"Oh, Kikuno-san, don't say such things. The hall has cleared, so that should be enough this time."

Ohohohoho, I laugh generously, and all the students who were watching became one with the walls. They've picked up ninja moves to hide like that.

A rattling sound comes from my side. Wakaba-chan is shaking her pen case rhythmically… What's she doing? I move on the now clear hallway with Serika-chan and the others.

Oh? I know that stone statue. He was class rep with me in junior high, Bouda-kun. He still has the shaved head. I stop to greet him and he crumbled to the ground.

I entered the classroom to fund a smiling Satomi-kun. "That was impressive," he congratulated clapping his hands as he approached. "Kisshouin-san, I think calling you a yakuza boss is more fitting than calling you class rep. Do you have a red peony tattoo on your back?"

Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan started beating him that instant.

"Ow! Boss! Your henchmen are committing violence! Ow! OW! Not the liver!"

I advise them to use their fists before heading to my seat. Serika-chan, Kikuno-chan, chastise him!

That night, I called Wakaba-chan, worried. She thanked me immediately guessing my intent.

"Thank you for today, Kisshouin-san. That was to help me, right?"

"Don't. I didn't do much." Truly. If you have time to be jealous, work on your own. I intend to study and return to my rank.

"No, it was incredible. It was like watching a movie, Kisshouin-san."

What genre would that be…? That better not be a yakuza movie. I wasn't wearing a black ceremonial kimono, was I?

"Oh, did you notice my sound effects?" So that's what the rattling was about?

"What was that?"

"Ahaha. I thought about whistling, but I remembered I couldn't."

If you did, my henchmen might have pummeled you for mocking them…

"But the harassment against you has picked up recently. Maybe I should step in directly."

The Pivoine president who hated her graduated, and there are some who think like her, but I should be able to shut them up as a senior.

"Oh, no, you don't need to," she declined.

"Why? Isn't it difficult?"

"Don't worry. I'm used to insults, and it doesn't bother me. The vandalism a little bad, but it's okay."

"But…"

"I only have to put up with it for a year until graduation. I'll be fine. You don't need to put yourself in a difficult spot over me."

That hurt. It was shocking… To Wakaba-chan, leaving Zuiran wasn't sad, but something she was looking forward to. That stung… Well, of course. Just because she lets everything slide, it's not like she's not hurt.

"…"

I bit my lip. I've been at Zuiran since grade school, and love it as my school, and I treasure the 10 years or so I've spent here. But Wakaba-chan is different. She was marked as an enemy by those who value social status and money and had to put up with standing out at anything. Of course, she would want to say goodbye and graduate.

"Oh? Kisshouin-san, is something wrong? Hello-?"

…I may be selfish, but I don't want her to graduate thinking like that. I want her to look back at high school as a fun time, if possible.

"…I'm sorry, Wakaba-chan."

"Huh? About what?"

For not trying to help you seriously, valuing my safety over my friend.

"I'm going to do it."

"Huh? What?"

"Different things."

I'll make you graduate with a smile!

"I don't get it, but good luck! By the way, Kaburagi-kun and I went to a dinosaur exhibit the other day."

Oh! The date with Kaburagi!

"How was it?"

"It was really good! Exciting!" She does sound excited. So the date went well?! Good job, my unworthy disciple. "I was surprised when the director greeted us, though."

"Eh?" The director? What's that?

"Kaburagi-kun was welcomed, and the curator and others joined us explaining the exhibits carefully."

"Eh?"

…That fool. He used his name instead of buying a normal ticket. Or maybe he simply used an invitation sent to his home. If he did that, the organizer would entreat him. Does Kaburagi know what discreet is?

Rounding the exhibits with attendants explaining everything from start to finish? That's not a date, but some…

"But the specialists were great. The curator was easy to understand and taught me so much I didn't know."

"… I see. So you had fun?"

"Of course! It was really worthwhile!"

"…I see. As long as you had fun."

"Yes!"

Okay. As long as she enjoyed it, that's fine. Even if it turned into something other than a date with a massive following.

She went on to talk about the evolution and extinction of the dinosaurs. She's really into dinosaurs.

"Oh, I also bought you a gift. Dinosaur cookies. I'll give it to you next time."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to."

"Just wanted to! And I also have a dinosaur key holder. You want that? It looks pretty realistic and neat. Also has a flashlight, so it might be useful at night."

…A realistic dinosaur flashlight key holder…

"Umm… You should keep that for yourself, Wakaba-chan."

"Huh? You don't have to mind me. You're always helping me!"

"No, the cookies will be plenty. Thank you."

"You're so reserved, Kisshouin-san."

Sorry, Wakaba-chan, I can't handle reptiles…

Once we were done, I went to bed. I'll start studying tomorrow.


	243. 243

243

I got up early and arrived at school an hour early, and began looking into the vandalism against Wakaba-chan. I can't think of an effective way to stop the psychological abuse, so I'll put that aside for now. It's not like asked them to stop will prevent them. Until their belief against Wakaba-chan change, I'm not sure what to do.

The shoe locker seems clean. Next up, the locker and classroom. There's nobody in the senior hall. Wakaba-chan's locker is safe. Maybe everything's fine today. That'll be well. I look into her class watchful of anybody else. And I see it. "Oh, they got her."

I enter the empty classroom and found her desk immediately. Only her desk had white powder on it. Is this chalk…? I retrieve cleaning supplies from my bag, and wipe it away quickly. "And done."

After cleaning the desk, I pull back the chair, and find chalk here, too. If she sat down without noticing, her uniform would get dirty… I wipe it away with the cleaner. This was an all-purpose antibacterial German cleaner that I saw on late night shopping. I also picked up an American tubed cleaner that even wipes away oil-based magic markers. For a limited time, they doubled the offer, so I sprang on it. Sprinkle a little water on it, and press a cloth next to it to make it all white, a super cleaner that had the biggest share in America, the commercial said.

I went ahead and wiped the legs. The German cleaner was alcohol-based and quick drying, and left no residue. That exaggerated reaction in the commercial wasn't a lie. Once I finished, Wakaba-chan's desk was shining more bright than any other desk.

"Phew…"

The sense of accomplishment. Well done, German product. Maybe I'll order the magic cloth that only needs a little water to clean. I just need to carry a little bit of water for it.

I put away the cleaning supplies, confirm that nobody else is here, and leave the classroom quietly. My mission is to find the perpetrator, and to remove any vandalism before any of her classmates discover it. Harassment leads to more harassment. Now, Wakaba-chan can start the morning well.

I didn't see anybody, but maybe they come even earlier, or wait until late, after school. Catching them in the act would be the best… I'm worried about being alone, though. I use strength in numbers, so I can't fight alone. I'm just a figurehead, after all.

Will I be all right? If Serika-chan and the others were here, I can stay strong, but if they resist when I'm alone, I'll probably fold. What do I do if it's Tsuruhana-san's group? I'd run away scared by myself. Those lively gals scare me…

After a few early mornings of searching, no luck at finding the offender. I checked after school on my way out of the Salon, but it was clean then. But it's dirty in the morning, so it's probably in the morning. Hmm… Maybe I'll try coming in 30 minutes earlier… Can I wake up? I'll lose time doing my hair …

Aside from chalk dust; crayons, dirt, and magic markers were used. But now I have a handy vacuum cleaner in my locker, on top of the cleaning supplies. I can make anything shine, now! Maybe I'll wax the chair and desk. An American muscleman introduced me to easy wax. He said it'll make it shine more than it was new! I'm excited!

While I tested out my cleaning goods, Kaburagi didn't report about the dinosaur date. He probably knows he screwed up. Knowing that simpleton, if it went well, he'd call me out the next day and drone on about every last detail. No. He'd contact me that day with the dreaded mail. I didn't get any this time. So easy to understand. Haha.

"Ugh…" Slander rather than call… Kaburagi just mailed me. This is frightening. His wild instinct? I can't think of an excuse, so I give in. I already know that I'll fold to him from experience. I feel like showing some resistance, so I stop by the Salon to waste some time.

I relax, enjoying the tea speaking about the vast universe with Fuyuko-sama. She seems interested in space. How fitting of the Pivoine, a conversation full of intelligence and refinement.

"So what does Reika-sama think about the Bashar?"

"What is the Bashar?"

"Human-like life forms from the planet Essassani."

Not space, but space-men.

"Oh, aliens… There may be some in this vast universe, but I do believe that extraterrestrial life like microbes exist."

"The Bashar exist, Reika-sama. Because, the Bashar have channeled with many humans."

The conversation full of intelligence and refinement turned into something fishy immediately.

"The Bashar sends humans a message of love."

"Oh, a message of love… Umm, these aliens, the Bashar?"

"Reika-sama, the Bashar are not individuals, but a hive mind of the planet Essassani."

"The planet Essassani…"

…I can't laught. Fuyuko-sama is serious. But what's with Essassani? I thought she'd give up after being cut down by Kaburagi. She's so strong, Fuyuko-sama's interest in the strange.

"I wish to commune with the Bashar someday, and receive a message to guide me."

"Fuyuko-sama, lets communicate with nearby people rather than faraway aliens."

Why don't we ask Serika-chan and the others to that new Japanese café that seems popular. It might be more fun than talking about the Essassani aliens. As she hadn't taken many side-trips after school, her eyes brightened at that thought. That café's green tea parfait is supposed to be especially delicious.

The cellphone hadn't stopped vibrating in my pocket. But I don't notice while conversing with Fuyuko-sama. Oh, this tea is so delicious. Keep waiting irritably, Kojirou (Sasaki was forced to wait for his final duel).

I start to sense the limits of Kaburagi's patience, and feel the anger flowing from the cellphone. It's dangerous to make him wait longer, so I say goodbye to Fuyuko-sama, and head to the usual location.

I arrive at his office, the small meeting room, and knock and turn the knob. It's locked. Oh? Did he get tired of waiting and leave? I'll leave too, then.

"Who is it?"

Still here.

"It's Kisshouin."

The door unlocked.

"You're late." There stood Kaburagi, looking angry at the now open door.

"I'm sorry. I was somewhat busy."

He slumped down on his chair, keeping his expression. "You were late, so someone unrelated came in!"

"Unrelated? Who was it?"

"Dunno. He opened thinking it was empty. He was surprised to find me. I was surprised."

"Oh."

"Not, 'oh'! I told him not to let anybody know I was here, but this might happen again."

"Of course, there's that possibility."

"It's trouble to have people know we're here."

"Yes. Should we stop?"

"We'll lock it." The one who arrives first will lock the door, and allow the next to enter. We really don't have to meet. "So let us decide on a password."

"Password?"

"That's right."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He opened them and said, "It has been found." Huh? He looked irritable at my non-reaction and tapped the table and repeated, "It has been found."

"What?"

"Eternity." He nodded satisfied. "That will be the password."

…Rimbaud? Poetry again…

"But if you speak, they'll know someone's within."

"…You can mail me the password when you arrive."

"Wouldn't 'I'm here' be enough?"

"Have the password recorded." He ignored me. He must really want to use the password. So childish!

"So what happened at the dinosaur exhibit?"

"…"

"You didn't go?" I know the answer, but ask anyway. He looks away.

"…I did. It was a good day."

"Well, well…" I couldn't control myself and smiled.

He saw my smile, and irritably glared back and mumbled, "It was different from my plan." I should think so. As expected, he used an invitation sent to his home, and was greeted enthusiastically by the organizer. Wakaba-chan had fun, but he admitted it wasn't much of a date.

"But we bought gifts for each other."

"Oh, that's nice. So what was it?"

"A dinosaur keychain with a flashlight."

"Ugh….!" She tried to give that away to me! No, don't try to show me that matching keychain so proudly!

Completely unrewarded. Kaburagi Masaya, 17. Don't give up, Kaburagi. Good luck, Kaburagi. Oh, tears…

To defend Wakaba-chan, I have to point out that she was looking to buy it when Kaburagi decided to buy the same one. So it was a forced match. Not the usual, 'Do you want to have a matching something.' Followed by a 'sure.' And she turned down his offer to pay for everything, so it's up to her to give away. Yeah… Good luck…

I pointed out stopping by somewhere outside to pick up a memento, but the curator's talk lasted too long, so it was late by the time they got out… Good luck from the bottom of my heart!

"I don't dwell on the past. We'll think of my next step!"

Sure. It's good to be optimistic. There's plenty in the past you don't want to dwell on.

The doorknob to the room rattled. We went silent and looked at each other.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

Oh, that voice…

"Kaburagi-sama, don't open it. It's the me-me-con job."

You'll be conned. He ignored me and unlocked the door. Ugh…

Now you've done it. A smiling con man is standing at the door.

(Me-me-con = Ore ore sagi = somonee saying it's me sight unseen, usually over a phone, to con people, usually the elderly, by pretending to be a relative without giving them any info)


	244. 244

244

Enjou gazed at me and smiled.

"Hello, Kisshouin-san. I'm a con man."

Gya! He heard me. Zuiran's supposed to be a luxury school, but are the walls thin?

"Gokiden yoh, Enjou-sama. Forgive me for my little joke, not knowing it was you."

"Yes, I was kidding, too, so don't mind me."

We look at each other laughing, hohoho and fufufu.

I was really kidding. I don't think you're shady like a con man, so quit making that archaic smile that I can't read! Not knowing how you're going to take revenge sends chills down my spine!

Enjou, who intimidated me we just a smile asked, "By the way, why was the door locked?"

"Oh, an outsider stepped in, so I decided to lock it."

Oh, that's right.

"Kaburagi-sama, you just decided to set a password, before you opened it, but you opened it for someone who didn't know it, and even didn't even identify themselves." Isn't your consciousness of potential theft too low? Everyone who gets conned will tell you. That they didn't think it could happen to them.

"Password?" Enjou tilted his head, so I told him of Kaburagi's password to limit others from entering. I didn't want to be associated with something so childish, so I tell him of my objection and the use of mail. That's right just send a mail message to the person behind the door. "I am Dolly. I am behind the door." Simple.

"I see. Masaya has always liked those things." Enjou smiled in understanding, and nodded.

"Those things?"

"Hmm? Like passwords and encrypted messages, ever since he was little."

So you're saying he hasn't grown up? I understand.

"So what was the password?"

"'It has been found' 'what' 'eternity' he said."

"Oh, A Season in Hell. Masaya sure likes poetry." The Emperor likes poetry. I know that better than I want to. When Yurie-sama rejected him, he read Heine, empathized with him, and forced it on me. Yes.

Because of the poetry collection that reeked of defeat, my own luck in love plummeted. He seems to have graduated from Heine and moved on to Rimbaud, though. Oh, speaking of Rimbaud….

"Do you enjoy poetry, Enjou-sama?"

"Me? Not really, but I read them sometimes. I've had nights in the fall that I feel like reading them."

"Oh, I see! As expected of Enjou-sama, you have such refined interests. Speaking of autumn, Verlaine is famous, but do you enjoy his poems?" The edges of my mouth inch up in anticipation.

Enjou's eyes narrow suspiciously. "I don't dislike him…"  
"Oh, I see. So Enjou-sama likes Verlaine. I see."

Fufufu. I have his words. Kaburagi likes Rimbaud and Verlaine for Enjou. Information that will have indecent girls' imaginations running wild! The immorality! The decadence! The aesthetics! I'll just slip this to Serika-chan and the other. They'll be elated. I'm not saying much. Just that they like a pair of decadent poets. What they others do with that information is up to them.

Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama have turned their back on the sun and moon.

The leaders of a large organization need to periodically grant their subordinates pleasure in order to grasp their hearts and minds.

"Kisshouin-san, you're thinking of something awful again." He placed hand on my shoulder sporting a dark smile. Uh… that's heavy…. The silent pressure on my shoulder!

"Of course not. I just thought Enjou-sama sighing in the fall reading Verlaine would be picuresque."

"Really? If it's only my imagination, that's fine."

"Just your imagination. That's right. Kaburagi-sama enjoys Rimbaud, and Enjou-sama enjoys Verlaine. The two of you are the best of friends. I just verified those facts. Nothing more. Nothing."

Ohohoho, I laugh, and fufufu, laughs Enjou. The weight on my shoulders increase.

"Don't spread any unfounded rumors. Otherwise, your parent might really get a phone call like, 'I'm a lawyer, and we demand reparation for your daughter's slander.' Wouldn't that be scary? Like a real con job."

AHH! I can see the smiling con-man being serious! I won't say it! I won't tell anyone!

"Hey, quit fooling around and sit. Let's get to business!" demanded Kaburagi, who had lost patience sitting there.

"Yeah, yeah," obeyed Enjou, sitting across from him. I sit between at the center of the U-shape… My shoulders are sore…

"So what's business?"

"Of course, the plan for my next date." Kaburagi pulled out that stack of magazines. "We'll start by going to eat some okonomiyaki." Oh, he was rather interested in that ever since the ramen.

"I want to go to the one in this photo. They're closed right now, so we'll plan other locations before they open for dinner."

"Huh? You intend to go now?"

"Of course."

Not happening. "The smell of okonomiyaki lingers in clothing and hair, so not in these uniforms. What will you do when my parents find out?"

Kaburagi pouted, but no means no!

"Oh, Kisshouin-san was keeping your eating tour a secret from your parents," smiled Enjou meaningfully. Ugh… the spiteful jerk poking at my weakness.

"Well, yes… They worry about their reputation, and my family is overprotective. There would be trouble if they found out, so both of you need to keep this a secret." I gaze at them strongly and they both agree. "And I wish to correct one thing. I am not interested in eating out. Dietary culture is merely a part of my study of society, part of my fieldwork. Make no mistake. I would not go on an eating tour for my own pleasure." A young maiden with a hobby of an eating tour? I won't accept that. Even if it's the truth. Officially, my hobbies are handicrafts and making snacks.

"Of course, Kisshouin-san is only being studious."

I ignore Enjou's sarcastic agreement and suggest to Kaburagi, still stuck on the okonomiyaki page of the magazine, "If you want to go that much, why don't you go without me?"

"…What day can you go?" he replied. So you're really afraid to go without a guide, Mr. Hyde…

I flip through other magazines on the table. He's picked up more magazines. This is the latest edition. Oh, an aquarium special.

"How about the aquarium? If you enjoyed the museum, the rare fish may interest her, also."

"The aquarium…" Kaburagi shows interest in my suggestion.

"I've been to this one. It was quite nice. There are so many varieties of fish, and it's so large that you could spend an entire day there, but it's a little far. This one is nearby, but it's much smaller. Its design and specialties are quite enjoyable, however. Plenty of cafés are nearby, so it's convenient for lunch or tea after the aquarium visit.

"Ah."

"You're knowledgeable, Kisshouin-san. Do you like aquariums?"

"Yes, I go fairly often. They're popular for dates."

"Oh. So you go alone?"

"Huh?! I do not!" I reject Kaburagi's rude statement immediately. Why does the statement, 'popular for dates' lead to 'you go alone?'!? This jerk completely believes I'm stuck in Alone in Love village! Infuriating! Though I'm its village chief!

Oh, no. If I get mad, they'll think that he hit the mark. Calm down!

I act like I don't care and smile reading the magazine, and murmur, "Oh, how nostalgic. I can recommend this aquarium, also. When we went during the summer, it was crowded, but the polar bear bathing was adorable. And there was a splendid accessory shop nearby. I was presented a cute hair ornament that's still one of my favorites. I would like to go again, if given the opportunity."

I casually said, 'we', to let them know I wasn't alone. I had to include 'given' to imply that he was a man. How's that! Thank you, Imari-sama. That hair ornament is still useful to me in so many ways!

"Polar bear would be nice."

…That's what you focus on? Kaburagi moved next to me, taken by the aquarium. He nudges my shoulder peeking at the magazine… Aren't you too close?

Kaburagi looks at the animals in the magazine complaining about this and that. Okay, you want to see a whale shark. The difference between a stingray and manta ray? I don't know. Aren't we too close? I can feel your body heat…

Attending the Zuiran girls' school unwillingly, I strictly follow the rule, do not sit next to a boy, so once I notice this distance, I can't stop thinking about it.

To maintain some personal space against a man, I slide my chair away. Kaburagi looks at my puzzled. You're too close.

Then he had a look of realization, and stared at me…Huh? What? I was frozen under the gaze of his obsidian eyes. Not realizing my nerves, he continues to stare at me, verifying something. Close. You're too close! I just ate so many almond nougats that I worry about my sebum on my face! I'm jealous of your beautiful skin!

"Kisshouin," he called still gazing at me.

"W, what is it…?" I'm overwhelmed by his powerful gaze. Uh, my heart's thumping so fast… What are you going to say, Kaburagi!

"Kisshouin. Your sitting height is high."

"…Huh?"

…Sitting height? ...Sitting height!? WHAT!?

"HUH!?" You have nothing better to say than my sitting height is high!? "What do you mean by that!?"

"Well, you're at least 20 cm shorter than me, but our eyes are on the same level."

What's that!? You want to say I have short legs?! Oh, he does… Quit measuring me with your thumb and index finger!

High sitting height… High sitting height… I realized it. I already knew. I can tell when I put on pants. That my butt is a little low compared to other girls. That's why I try to always wear skirts. When I wear pants, I put on a long top to hide it. But… He dares to point it out!?

EXPLOSIVE RAGE!

I kick over the chair and stand up. I point at Kaburagi. "Consideration! Common Sense! Delicacy!"

"Huh?"

"The three things that Kaburagi-sama lacks! Consideration! Common Sense! Delicacy! Say it, now! The 3 things you are missing, ram it deep down into that inconsiderate soul! Repeat after me! Consideration! Common Sense! Delicacy!"

Kaburagi stared at my rage dumbfounded.

"That was Masaya's fault. Sorry, Kisshouin-san. Come on, apologize, Masaya." Too late trying to smooth things over, Enjou! "You really shouldn't have measured." Hey! That wasn't the issue! Kaburagi! What happened to saying the words! Consideration! Common Sense! Delicacy! What is it with these guys!

"… Go apprentice under Imari-sama…" I muttered under my breath.

Kaburagi caught it. "Imari-sama? You mean Imari-san of the Momozono family?"

Ugh, he heard. And I was speaking normally from rage. "Yes, that's correct. Momozono Imari-sama, formerly of the Pivoine. He has a thorough understanding of a woman's mind, so perhaps you should learn how you should handle women from him!"

"I should see Imari-san soon at my party…" rubbing his chin.

"Hmm… I wonder about learning from Imari-san…" stated Enjoy worrying for his friend. But under Imari-sama's guidance, even Kaburagi, who lacks consideration, common sense, and delicacy would turn into a gentleman who understands women a little! Kaburagi! Go experience the Casanova village!

Sometime later.

"Impossible… Doing that… Impossible for me…!" Kaburagi was in torment cradling his head with his arms.

What happened, Kaburagi? And what did you do, Imari-sama…?


	245. 245

245

"Kisshouin-san, do you have a minute?"

Enjou came as I chatted, surrounded by Serika-chan and the other during a break. They became excited by his sudden appearance.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask…?" Enjou asking for something… Ugh… I only have a bad feeling about that…

Ignoring my aura of rejection entirely, Serika-chan and the others pushed my towards Enjou.

"Reika-sama, go on ahead, quickly."

"That's right, Reika-sama. Don't make Enjou-sama wait.

"Go on, Reika-sama."

"Go on."

They turned into matchmakers and throw me on to the path of Dona, Dona; patting me needlessly. I'm not a sumo wrestler…

"Sorry, for causing a commotion." He doesn't look sorry at all, with that smile.

I reply, "Not at all," without meaning it, either. I glance at the classroom door, and find Serika-chan and the others stuck to it peering at us. Ugh... I lead Enjou behind a pillar so as not to be heard, and hear sighs from the door.

"So what did you want to ask?"

Seeing me on guard, Enjou hesitated as he opened his mouth. "Well, Yukino wanted to go to the aquarium with Kisshouin-san."

"Yukino-kun did?" I thought this was going to be more trouble with Kaburagi, but it was a splendid invitation from my angel.

"The other day, after we talked about the aquarium with Masaya, I told Yukino about it, and now he wants to go."

"Oh, I see…" I haven't forgotten the wounds inflicted on my sensitive maiden's soul. I've ignored every message from Kaburagi after that, to show how angry I am. It has only been a few days, but I feel trepidation from when he gets unjustifiably angry against me. Relationships are like walking a tightrope.

"Now, Yukino wants to go with friends."

"His friends? From the Petit?"

"Yes. You should know them." He named Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun. The aquarium with Yukino-kun, Mao-chan, and Yuuri-kun. I'd like to go!

"If it's an invitation from Yukino-kun, I'd like to accept."

"Really? Thank you. Sorry to impose on you."

"Not at all." I'd readily accept any invitation from my cute angel. "So when were you planning this?"

"It's sudden, but how about after school today?"

"Huh? Today!?"

"Yes, this is the only day anytime soon that worked for all of them. Sorry that it's so sudden." I guess everyone at Zuiran has lessons and studies after school, like me. Hmm… Today… I just went for sweets with Serika-chan and the others, yesterday…

By the way, Fuyuko-sama who had never gone anywhere after school with friends looked to have enjoyed it very much, so she seemed really happy when we promised to do it again.

"So? Can you?"

"Let's see…" I have cram school, and I need to prepare for entrance exams. To fool around on consecutive days… I look up and imagine Yukino-kun smiling at me saying, 'Reika-onee-san.'

"I'll go." I can't deny that smile. I can study afterwards.

"Thank you. See you after school."

"Yes."

Enjou waved as he returned to his class. The aquarium. That'll be fun. Penguins, seals, dolphins, and jellyfish…

I returned to find Serika-chan and the others waiting for me smiling.

"Reika-sama."

"What's after school?"

"Tell us."

Noooo! I was dragged into the ghost ship led by Serika-chan into the sea of gossip.

Why are you here?

I went to the parking lot, and found Enjou, Yukino-kun, Mao-chan, and Yuuri-kun. For some reason, Kaburagi was also there.

"Masaya caught me on my way out."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

Enjou brushed up his hair, smiling wryly, while Kaburagi looked irritated with his arms crossed.

"Reika-onee-san!"

"Reika-onee-sama!"

They surround me smiling. What bliss!

"Reika-onee-san, thank you for coming today."

"Thank you for asking me today. I'm very happy to be going to the aquarium with you today." I pat his soft amber hair. This really is heaven.

"Shall we go?" We get led to the car by Enjou. This aquarium has a late closing time, so we have plenty of time even after school.

"I just came here the other day. I can guide," declared Kaburagi with the pamphlet to the aquarium in his hand. Huh? Just came?

"He asked Takamichi-san right after that, and went there after school," softly explained Enjou by my ear.

What! That's what he did while I went into hiding?! He didn't tell me! But I was ignoring all his mail…

"Masaya wanted to spend a day out with her, but she was busy with studies on the weekend, so it became after school."

"…So in their school uniforms?"

"Probably."

What!? I always longed for the uniform date since my past life, and spending time after school on a uniform date at the aquarium would be ideal! And that Kaburagi, who lacks consideration, common sense, and delicacy had already achieved that!?

"That's why Masaya introduced me to this aquarium that stays open late." I can't hear that. AAAGH! That Kaburagi!

"Reika-onee-san, is something wrong?"

Was my dark aura spilling out? Yukino-kun's looking at me worried. Oh, no.

"Nothing at all," I smile quickly. He smiled back relieved. Phew. I have to watch out. I was about to show innocent Yukino-kun jealousy.

"Come on. Hurry up." The guide hurries us into the car.

At the aquarium, the kids were immediately excited, "Wow, look at all the fish." The dash to the tanks.

"Hey, don't go ahead. You'll get lost," warns Kaburagi.

"Ye-s," they reply. Kaburagi turns into a teacher explaining the ecology of the fish to the kids.

I leisurely follow behind. A school of fish passes by in the huge tank. "Were those horse mackerel?"

"Sardines, I think?" corrected Enjou. Oh… Sardines.

"Oh, there comes a shark." Yukino-kun hugs the glass waiting for the approaching shark.

"There are over 400 species of shark in the world, but only about 100 near Japan…" I guess Kaburagi knows what he's talking about.

"I always wonder if the sharks eat the other fish in the tank."

"Probably a little, but I'm sure they're being fed, so not much."

I see. It would be traumatic for kids to witness a tank turn red.

"Oh, a stingray."

"A stingray is…"

We advance listening to our commentator, Kaburagi.

From the surreal jellyfish to slightly grotesque deep sea fish, we see everything in order. At the gift shop, Mao-chan picked up a fluffy white seal plush "for my little brother" she said. Mao-chan was a little depressed when he was born and got all the attention, but she's grown into an older sister. Touching.

"Hey, Kisshouin." Kaburagi walked up. "You were ignoring my messages again."

"Oh, Really!?" Quit glaring, Kaburagi. I'll start trembling from being weak-willed. "So you went to the aquarium with Takamichi-san."

"That's right. I wanted to talk, but you…" Kaburagi sighed exacerbated. What? Were you mad that you couldn't talk about your love? Are you a girl?

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked, just out of social obligation.

"Yeah. We met at the train station near the aquarium to avoid being seen by anyone from school, but we safely made it."

What?! Meeting after school at the train station, and asking, 'Sorry, did you wait?' 'No, I just got here' is an ideal after school date, and this Kaburagi, who lacks consideration, common sense, and delicacy had already achieved that!?

Oh, no! Yukino-kun's turned around and looking at me tilting his head! I can't show innocent Yukino-kun my jealousy. Breathe. Breathe…

I had to listen to Kaburagi talk about his date until Mao-chan came back from buying her gift. "Takamichi was happy being able to feel a seal." "Takamichi laughed wondering if a spider crab was delicious." "Takamichi said that tropical fish were pretty." "We counted neon tetra together."…I hope that you get bitten by a piranha.

"And Takamichi was most interested in the deep water fish."

"Oh, that's hard core."

"She's truly a profound human being."

"Oh, is that so?"… I hope that a goosefish bites you.

After completing the tour of the aquarium, we stopped at a nearby café. The grade school kids sat together on the long table, so naturally the high school kids had to sit together. And Kaburagi took the window seat at the head of the table with Enjou next to him. Ugh… I want to sit next to Yukino-kun…

"Oh? Kisshouin-san, aren't you going to sit?"

"Well, yes…"

If I sit next to you, they'll notice our height… A 20 cm difference wiped out when I sit… Ugh… Curse the tanuki's genes for having a long body and short legs. I can get by next to the kids because of the height difference, but…

Enjou looked puzzled, and murmured, "Oh…" and smiled. "I always thought that Kisshouin-san had a long neck, like a crane."

"!" Enjou said something nice! That's right. I'm often told that at spas and beauty salons, but I have a long neck. 'Reika-sama has a long neck, so the line down to the decollete is always beautiful," I've been told.

Good job noticing that, Enjou. My body isn't long. My neck is! Did you hear that, Kaburagi! Hey, quit looking at the menu and listen! … Well, at as long as someone understands, I'll sit.

"Huh? Huh? Nii-sama, what was that about?"

"Huh? That a long neck is required for a beautiful woman."

"!"

Dreadful…! For a high school kid to say a line that grating so casually... Enjou really may be Imari-sama's heir…

I move my chair away from Enjou.

We finish ordering and talk about what we saw. Yes, the penguin were cute.

"Reika-onee-sama."

"Yes, Mao-chan?"

"It's been too long since we came to the aquarium together."

"Yes, I'm glad we came together, again."

"Me, too!" We smiled at each other. Ah, bliss.

"So you've gone to an aquarium together before?" asked Enjou.

"Yes, last summer, with Reika-onee-sama, Ririna-onee-sama, and onee-sama's big brother, Takateru-sama."

"Oh, really?"

Mao-chan continued,"The white dolphins and penguin were really cute. And Reika-onee-sama liked the polar bear, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"And after the aquarium, her brother's friend, Imari-sama came, and we went shopping."

"Oh? Imari-san, too?" Enjou raised an eyebrow and smiled meaningfully at me. Uh… this is bad…

At this rate, he'll find out about the lies I told when I got mad at Kaburagi saying I came alone…!

"So, Mao-chan, how's school latel…."

"Imari-san knows a lot about places that girls would like, so wasn't that fun?"

"Yes, very. And Imari-sama even bought me, Reika-onee-sama, and Ririna-onee-sama matching hair accessories! Right, Onee-sama!"

AAAH!,Mao-chan! I wished that you didn't say that…

"…Oooh… An accessory for your hair after the aquarium. I seem to remember hearing that somewhere."

I'm found out. He found out. He knows I used my brother and his best friend as my pseudo-boyfriend. Ugh! I'm so embarrassed. I can't look at Enjou's face.

"Is something wrong, Onee-sama?"

"…No… nothing…" Mao-chan's smile hurts, after she unknowingly wounded me near death...

I'm okay. It's okay… I never actually said that he was my boyfriend or someone special. They only interpreted it that way. I didn't say who it was, so I didn't actually lie. That's right! I did nothing wrong! Be proud, Reika!

I looked at the menu from end to end avoiding Enjou's gaze.

Once again, I begin the morning checking on the vandalism against Wakaba-chan.

Her shoe locker was smeared with mud, so I wipe it away with the magic cloth that I ordered. The locker was fine, so I check on her desk. The surface is clean, but I should check if there's graffiti on the bottom of the chair and desk. Nope, only the shoe locker today.

I check the time, and there's still plenty of time. I should wax this.

I pull out the American-brand wax, and start wiping on the desk. This bestselling product is great, the surface is shiny as a mirror. I can see my reflection clearl…no, I look like droopy from this angle. Dang gravity.

After I finish waxing the chair and desk, I compare to the other desks. Being satisfied, I call it done for the morning. Ah, this sense of accomplishment!

Time to clean up my cleaning supplies. I tap my lower back, and stretch…. The door to the classroom slams open.

"What are you doing!?"

"Fe…!"

Fellow Stalking Horse!


	246. 246

246

At the door was Fellow Stalking Horse gazing at me with a frown. At Wakaba-chan's desk is me, from another class. And Wakaba-chan is harassed daily…

"…"

"…"

Cornered.

No way out.

Trapped.

…Those words cross my mind for this situation.

The Pivoine and student council are at each other's throat to begin with, and Wakaba-chan and I are on opposite sides. And a few months ago, I was suspected of vandalizing her locker. And I'm at her desk. Then the answer is…

Oh, I'm finished….

"Kisshouin Reika, you are hereby sentenced to decapitation!"

"Wait, magistrate! I had a reason!"

"Take her away!"

"Oh, noooooo!"

Fellow Stalking Horse stands behind me, pouring water over his sword. And I sit in the yard, dressed in white, and the blade descends!

"Kisshouin." I flee into the Edo period, unable to accept the dreadful present, but Fellow Stalking Horse drags me back. "One more time. What are you doing here?" He quietly shuts the door, and approaches one step at a time. "So early in the morning, before anybody else gets in." The silver wolf is just twenty steps away from tearing out the throat of the little tanuki… "…in a classroom not your own." Ten more steps. "What were you doing?"

The end of the road! It's over. I'm done.

"Kisshouin…?"

Even if it's false, if I'm accused of this, I probably won't get into trouble as a Pivoine member. No, I wouldn't. But until I graduate, I'll be seen in school as an underhanded pest who secretly harassed. Could I handle that? Kaburagi and Enjou wouldn't talk to me, and look at me coldly. Yukino-kun, Mao-chan, Yuuri-kun, and the kids in the Petit would no longer smile to me. The maidens, Iinchou and Iwamuro-kun, wouldn't be my disciple any longer. Mochida-san who defended my with her life would despair. And Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan…?

What do I do? What do I do?

I grow cold imagining a dark future.

"Hey, Kisshouin, are you listening?"

"…!" I flinch from fear at the touch of the executioner.

"Oh, sorry." He let go, surprised at my reaction. "Uhhh…." He brushed his hair back. "Anyway, could you look up?" he sighed.

I raise my head fearfully and see his eyes.

"Could you explain?"

Explain…

Why I, from another class was in Wakaba-chan's classroom. That the Pivoine member, Kisshouin Reika was cleaning her desk in secret. Nobody would believe that, right?

Fellow Stalking Horse tapped on her desk. "Did you do this?"

"By this, you mean…?"

The graffiti…?

"Cleaning Takamichi's desk." I gasped raising my head. "Someone seems to have been cleaning her desk and locker, lately." He knew!

"How?"

"How? You can see it. Takamichi herself said that her desk looks shinier by the day. Even now, her desk is clearly more reflective than every other."

… As you say. After waxing, Wakaba-chan's desk is incomparably shinier than any around her. The ordered cleaning supplies worked as well as advertised.

"It was strange why only her desk and locker were cleaned. Takamichi said that she was glad that it was clean, but that her handouts kept slipping off because of it, so maybe it was some new form of harassment…"

Huh?!

"Of course it wasn't!"

"Of course."

"Huh?" He was testing me!?

"It would be strange to clean every day to harass. Takamichi thought little elves were doing it."

Wakaba-chan's in a fairy tale.

Fellow Stalking Horse stroked his finger across her desk and checked for dust. I won't tell him that he looked like some mother-in-law doing that.

"Since the school trip, harassment against Takamichi started again. Mostly mud and graffiti. But that stopped after a while, or so we thought…" He glanced at me. "Were you cleaning it every morning?"

…Is it all right to admit it considering my position?

Fellow Stalking Horse scrutinized me. "Why are you helping Takamichi?"

"That's um… So Takamichi-san can begin the day fresh…"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Uh. What is it…?" I'm not sure what I'm saying. It's hidden at school that Wakaba-chan and I are friends. So I'm doing some early morning cleaning for an external student who has no connection to me? Too suspicious. But Fellow Stalking Horse is willing to listen. "The harassment starting with her desk may lead to others to follow suit, and it may be difficult to see your own shoe locker and such be sullied."

"…I see."

"Huh!?" Even I think that sounded like a lie. "Umm, you believe me?"

"I guess so," he nodded.

"Why…?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Because I'm Pivoine."

"I know that." He looks at me strangely.

"As the student council president, you'll believe me, a member of the Pivoine, so readily?"

"Kisshouin. I don't know how you think of me, but I don't think of everybody of the same affiliation or position as the same." Oh, so just! The very picture of the student council president!

"Thank you very much…!"

"Besides, someone else said, Kisshouin wouldn't bother with some roundabout harassment. You'd just get rid of them by raising a finger, right?"

"I can't. What's with that exaggeration in a bad way?"

"Since you're a high ranking Pivoine member."

"Will you think back to what you said a minute ago!?" The picture of the student council president has cracks!

"By the way, what are you cleaning with? You're not just wiping with water are you?"

Oh? You want to see my cleaning collection? Hmm… Well, he believed in my innocence, so I might as well show him the evidence. I pull out the best of the cleaning supplies, the tubed cleaner.

"Oh, I've seen that somewhere."

"This is the number 1 American super cleaner, capable of cleaning anything."

"Yeah, it was supposed to clean kids drawing on the floor with crayons easily. And make a dirty cloth white when soaked in water…"

"Oh, you know about it."

"Does it really clean a dirty cloth just by soaking it?"

"Yes, I tested it as soon as I received it, and it turned white like the demonstration."

"Wow!"

"Would you like one if you're interested? I received 2 for the price of 1 during the limited time offer."

"No. No thanks…"

"Is that so?" He doesn't have to hold back. "And this, and this, and this…"

"Oh, so many more." He looked impressed at all of the supplies placed on the desk, but I still have many more at home waiting to be used. "Oh, is this the magical whatever?"

"The magical cloth that doesn't require a cleaning agent. No need to wipe more than once."

"And it can be reused repeatedly after washing."

"Yes, but it gets less effective with use, so it's not as good as the commercial said."

"I guess not."

I go on to explain the wax he picked up, and he started to use it.

"Do you have the machine that steam cleans?"

"I'm thinking about purchasing it. I really want it, but since it uses water, it's limited in usefulness."

"Oh. I guess it's for outside use." Yeah. If I used it in the classroom or the locker, they'd get soaked. But I want to try it once!

But… I glanced at Fellow Stalking Horse who was testing the tubed cleaner on the plastic folder he wrote on with an oil-based marker. Our conversation matches too well.

"You're awfully familiar with the infomercials."

His hands froze for an instant. "…When I turn on the TV at night, it's always on, so I end up watching."

It stands to reason. "Late night is the golden time of infomercials."

Fellow Stalking Horse was a fellow in a different way, also. But, through silent eye contact, we decided to keep this secret between the two of us. It's a little embarrassing to be high school students watching infomercials night after night.

"Kisshouin, will you look for the culprit with me starting tomorrow?"

"Huh!?" I was putting away the supplies as it was about time other students begin to arrive when he proposed this.

"You're going to be here anyway, right?"

"Well, yes…"

"That's a good thing, but it doesn't solve the problem. We have to get to the source."

"As you say, but…"

"The work with me. We'd stand a better chance together."

Uh, I don't mind looking for the culprit, but isn't it bad for the student council president and a Pivoine member working together? Wouldn't we be seen as traitors? That's a little… But even if I turned him down, he was going to show up at the same time, so we were going to meet anyway. Having nowhere to run, I reluctantly agreed.

But if we find the vandal, only Fellow Stalking Horse will confront them. I make him promise I can quickly withdraw. If I'm spotted, I'll play dumb. He can't tell about me to anyone. Fellow Stalking Horse agreed.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

Maybe I should bring the eraser that gets rid of scratches and scrapes from the walls and floor tomorrow…


	247. 247

247

So began the hunt for the vandal with Fellow Stalking Horse, but the culprit won't show themselves. They don't do it every day, so we clean up other desks when that happens. A clean desk was rumored to be good luck now in Wakaba-chan's class.

I learned from Fuyuko-sama, who enjoyed this sort of story, happy comments like 'I got a good grade on a pop quiz' "Things are going well with the person I like" "I gained extra income" etc. etc.

"There must be a zashiki warashi (mischievous monster) in that class."

Today's snack in the Salon is a Florentine biscuit. The almond caramel is so delicious. While I enjoyed the sweet snacks, the occult-loving Fuyuko-sama was excited about the news of the strange in Zuiran. But a zashiki warashi?

Fellow Stalking Horse, we've been metamorphosed into zashiki warashi… Considering the whatever board and the blessing of Artemis, I would have though Fuyuko-sama would imagine the elves in the shoe shop rather than zashiki warashi. I asked, and she replied, "I've awaken to Japan recently. We went to have the Japanese sweets recently. If was so fun, that I became interested in Japan and the eastern cultures."

"Ah." To go from Japanese culture to the Japanese occult, that's Fuyuko-sama.

After that she started talking about feng sui in the school like the demon gate and the unlucky quarter. Stop, come back…

"I'm thinking about redoing my room according to feng sui."

Huh? You'll go that far for some superstition? It's too much trouble to not be able to arrange things as you feel like. I'd take utility over superstition.

"Would that not be restrictive?"

"Nothing major. I'm only changing the location of the mirror and where some small articles are placed. Also, placing lucky colors according to the direction."

"Like yellow in the west."

"That's for financial luck. Yes, that's right! Placing yellow flowers to the west, and using yellow or gold wallets are supposed to increase financial luck."

"Putting yellow flowers aside, I loathe the use a gold wallet." No matter how much I want more money, using something so gaudy is, ahahah.

"Fufufu. Well, Reika-sama wouldn't be interested in financial luck. The color is important in feng sui. Red is for fire, so they aren't to be used in the kitchen or as a wallet. Also…"

"What!? Red wallets are bad?!" Mine is wild red!

"Yes. Red wallets burn through the cash. Blue wallets also wash away money, so they're also not good."

I didn't know that. Is that why I can't save any money?! No, it's only a superstition…

"Sounds like trouble. Red bad, blue bad, it's so limiting. Does that really mean limit wallets to yellow or gold?"

"No, pink and black are supposed to be good. And pink is supposed to raise your luck in love."

"Oh, really?" Yeah, it's not like all rich people use yellow wallets. Uh-huh.

"And I'm interested in zazen (meditation)."

"Zazen?"

"Yes, I think of zazen when I think of spiritual training, so I wanted to experience it once."

Zazen… Sakura-chan took me once. "I've done zazen, previously."

"Oh, really!?" She sounded excited. "So how was it? Did you reach enlightenment? The truths of the universe?"

"Eh? No, I only did it once…" Her old fashioned face closed in, and scary…

"I guess not," sounding disappointed. "But did you know, Reika-sama? The zen master Ikkyu was said to have achieved enlightenment by hearing a crow crow at night. So you may achieve enlightenment from some chance occurrence."

Yes, Fuyuko-sama. I'm not trying to reach enlightenment. Fuyuko-sama is really envious of my experience, though. She's not sure which temple or dojo she should use. That's true. She finally cut ties with that Ryulaya-sama. She'd better not get stuck with another suspicious bunch.

"I'm to meet the friend who introduced me to the Zen temple. I could ask her if you wish."

"Really, Reika-sama? Please do so!"

Sakura-chan's temple should be legitimate, so Fuyuko-sama should be all right. I told her that the copying of sutras were done at that temple, also, and she was even more delighted. Glad you're thrilled.

"Kaburagi-sama, Enjou-sama, are you already leaving?"

I turned to look, and they were getting up.

"Yeah, take care of things here."

Kaburagi and the smiling Enjou leave with their hand slightly raised to the "Gokigen yoh" and "Please take care" from the other members as they head to the door. And he motions with his chin as he passes by me, I think…

A few minutes later, my phone vibrates as it receives a message…

"…I should get to the handicrafts club."

"Then, I'll be heading home," replies Fuyuko-sama, and we say our goodbyes to the remaining members and head out. Fuyuko-sama to the exit, and I to the handicrafts club. And then I turn around and head to the small meeting room and knock.

"You're here. Sit."

After Enjou opened the door, I found Kaburagi reclining in his seat acting self-important. I hate myself for getting used to his pompous attitude…

I sit down as commanded, and Kaburagi started to talk. "I need to talk about Takamichi."

"Of course." What else is there?

"…Takamichi is being harassed," he declared seriously. "Did you know?"

"Well, somewhat…" I was made a suspect a few months ago. Of course I know.

"Do you have any suspects?"

If I did, I wouldn't be up early every morning with Fellow Stalking Horse. The other day, Wakaba-chan's locker in the girls' dressing room had magic marker graffiti, so it's probably a girl. Of course, boys are also jealous of her grades, so there may be more than one culprit. Hmm…

"Nothing concrete, but there are a number of students who dislike Takamichi-san."

Kaburagi smacked his lips.

"So what is it all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"For you to say this now. Takamichi-san has had problems since she entered school. I'm surprised at how Kaburagi-sama is making this a problem at this moment."

Kaburagi's snorted as he frowned. You're being rude again.

"That's because he saw somebody throw trash at Takamichi-san today," answered Enjou.  
I see…"So, did you catch him?"

"No, he got away when I called out. I thought about chasing, but Takamichi stopped me."

"We were walking outside. He threw from the second floor window, and quickly hid, so we didn't see his face. But there seemed to be a group of them."

"I see…" How childish for high school students to throw trash at somebody they don't like.

"She laughed it off saying a crumpled piece of paper didn't hurt."

"That's not the issue." As he says. "Anyway, I can't stand by and watch this any longer." Kaburagi hammered the table with his fist… I have a bad feeling… "So, I will hunt down the leader of those who harass Takamichi."

UGH! Déjà vu!

"Shuusuke, Kisshouin. Both of you help me find him."

No, no, no, no. Not possible, impossible. I'm already helping Fellow Stalking Horse!

If they find out that I'm helping the student council president secretly, my place in the Pivoine! And how will Kaburagi react!? That a subordinate was working with the enemy? That's frightening even to imagine!

"By leader, do you mean the one who threw trash at her?"

"No, anyone who takes malicious action against Takamichi."

"… Just for reference, what do you intend to do with them?"

"Obviously, have them apologize to Takamichi for their crimes."

Ugh… What an idiot. "That may be counterproductive. If Kaburagi-sama directly criticizes, the harassment on the surface may dwindle, but animosity against Takamichi-san would likely increase. Other girls may feel resentment at having a boy defend her so openly.

"…" Oh, an obviously dissatisfied look! But I can't give in. For my own safety!

"I agree with Kisshouin-san." Help from an unexpected source. "The girls are jealous of Takamichi-san over Masaya, so if you publicly move to protect her, you'll make things worse." Good job, Enjou! "And she has others like Mizusaki to help her, so there's no need to worry so much." Kaburagi's eyebrows twitched at Fellow Stalking Horse's name.

"Besides, would you include all who insult Takamichi-san or talk behind her back when you speak of those taking malicious actions against her? It's unfortunate, but with the entrance exams this year, there are quite a few who deride her, envious of her grades. Would you include them all?"

"…" Kaburagi looks increasingly frustrated with his arms crossed… I understand how he wants to help the one he loves, and I respect that, but…

"…I heard that Takamichi's desk was being vandalized."

"!" He knew! I was cleaning everything before anyone got in, so I didn't think he'd notice. This is bad.

"Putting the insults aside, that should be dealt with." Dealt with? You mean find the culprit? The three of us? In Wakaba-chan's class? But I'm giving the blessing of good luck every morning with Fellow zashiki warashi!? I've gone past a cold sweat, and perspiring grease. Grease catcher!

"I heard that, too." Hey! Weren't you on my side!? This is bad. I'm fleeing, so good luck, Fellow zashiki warashi. Don't rat me out! "It was right after midterms. I heard it stopped happening, though."

"Really?"

"Yes. So it's probably hard to find out who that was. There's no need to poke around if they've gone silent." Kaburagi looks convinced! Good job, Enjou! "Also, what does she think about all this? There's no point in having some outsiders debating. Just ask her. If she wants Masaya to help." To Wakaba-chan directly? "Masaya even shrewdly got his next date when she got hit by the trash. Like how about going to the movies to feel better." That is shrewd!

"Don't say shrewd," Kaburagi pouted.

"So? What are you seeing?"

"Haven't decided." Kaburagi pulled out a magazine and began looking at current movies. But we're no longer looking for the vandal?

The immediate danger was gone, and I leaned back in my chair relieved. Phew.

"Isn't this good? The spy movie."

"Hmm, spy movie."

"A suspense thiller about a double agent." Enjou read the sysnopsis, and asked, "Kisshouin-san, do you like spy movies?"

"About average." I don't like or dislike. Spying seems personal to me right now, though. And a double agent. I can empathize… I'd like that double agent to have a happy ending.

Enjou nodded saying, "I see. But double agents always end badly. If they're find out, they'll be cut off by their allies, and the enemies will brand them as traitors, and be finished."

Huh…?

"They'll end up on the bottom of the sea or in some mountain. Either way, there's no point in being a double agent."

Isn't that right, Kisshouin-san, smiles Enjou…


	248. 248

248

A weekend lunch with Aoi-chan and Sakura-chan today. They were waiting at the train station for me. I trot over to their side.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Aoi-chan!"

"Oh, Reika-chan!"

"Good morning, Reika."

We take each other's hands and be merry. It's been a while. Especially Aoi-chan.

"Were you well, Aoi-chan?" I had periodically spoken with Sakura-chan on the phone, and met when Akizawa-kun had other plans, but I hadn't seen Aoi-chan in months. Unlike us, who get accepted into our affiliated university as long as we maintain a certain grade, Aoi-chan goes to a public high school, so she has to study harder for the entrance exams, so she can't take as much time off. She's supposed to have supplemental classes tonight, also. "Aoi-chan, you look tired. Have you lost weight?"

"Really?"

"She was just telling me that on weekdays, she does nothing but study except to eat or take a bath."

"Eh!?" Real student have to study that much!? No wonder she looks tired… Are you all right, Aoi-chan?

"So how much do you study every day?"

"About 6 to 8 hours on a weekday outside of school. About 15 on the weekend including the supplemental classes."

"15 hours!?"

"That's normal. There are plenty who study more."

"What...!?" Spoiled little internal student like me can't imagine that amount of studying. 15 hours? I'd overheat and smoke would rise from my head… "Then was I imposing on you asking you here today?"

"No. I needed a breather." Aoi-chan… At least have a lot of delicious treats and pick up some nutrition.

We had reservations for lunch, and we were immediately led to the terrace seats. It's a comfortable time of the year, and the wind feels nice.

"We can do take-out for desert here."

"Seems like it. So, Sakura-chan, you wanted to do take-out?

"I thought about buying something for Takumi." Ah, they're getting along as usual. Good for them. "What's with that look?" Whoops. My jealousy was visible. I laugh it off.

"So how are things with your boyfriend, Aoi-chan?" I changed the subject.

"We can't do much until after the entrance exams."

"I see. That must feel lonely."

"Yes, but we do study together." I guess they're doing well also.

"And Reika?"

"…What?"

"You don't have anything to report?"

"…Not especially…" Don't believe that everyone's a member of Rejoicing in Love village!

"Oh, what happened to that master of the library you were talking about?"

"Master of the Library…" Naru-kun (fake name). "He quit coming to the library after his exams…"

"Huh? That's it?"

"Would there be something else?" I can only see him at the library, so I can't do anything if he quit coming. I occasionally go to see him, but… Ugh, now I want to see Naru-kun…

"Master of the Library? Is that the senpai at my school?" Aoi-chan asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You found out a lot for me before."

"Yes. Reika-chan… still liked him…"

"Liked…? More like on my mind. So Aoi-chan, do you have any more news about him?" How did he do on his exams? He probably passed, since he quit coming. Aoi-chan said that she'd help me.

"I'm not sure after he graduated, but…"

"Yes?"

Aoi-chan opened and closed her mouth several times. "Senpai, he seems to have a girlfriend…" I was struck by a hammer. Naru-kun had a girlfriend…

While I prostrated myself on the table, Sakura-chan asked, "Is that true?"

"Yes. He was taking pictures with her at graduation, and they were visiting the staff room together after they graduated."

"That doesn't mean they're going out."

"They were holding hands, and other senpai I knew said that they were."

",,,Oh, then that's settled."

Definitely… Naru-kun and this life's Naru-kun (fake) broke my heart twice…

He looked so much like Naru-kun… So nostalgic… I became excited. This isn't as bad as with Tomoe-senpai, but…

"Reika-chan, cheer up."

"Ugh…" The second time my heart's been broken in this life. The library meeting wasn't fated. "Does mutual love exist in this world…?"

"There is."

"There… might be."

Dang these Rejoicing in Love village members!

"Putting aside how you met in the library, did you ever try to talk to him?"

"Huh? No way." Can't happen. Wouldn't happen. How do you talk to someone you don't know? Won't they be suspicious? What if he looks at me funny? I wouldn't be able to recover.

"So you only watched."

"I sent brainwaves to look over here, but they didn't reach him."

"That's frightening."

"Call it refined or modest."

Sakura-chan snorted disdainfully at the sensitive maiden. "You knew what school he was attending. You could have gone to his school festival to approach him. What were you thinking?"

"But…" I pouted. I'd be embarrassed if he found out my feelings by going to the school festival.

"Reika… You're still dreaming that a prince on a white horse is coming for you."

"Huh?"

Sakura-chan gazed at me. "It's no good waiting for some prince that might never come. Get on your own white horse and go find that prince yourself! Show some spirit! You'll be an old lady waiting blankly for your wonderful prince. Are you fine with that?" I imagine an old lady with vertical rolled hair waiting for her prince, still stuck in Alone in Love village…

"…I don't ride well, so can you make it a white pony?" I promised to step out of my village. "But sergeant, I don't know where to look for this prince."

"Who are you calling sergeant?" I don't have a meeting or an encounter… "Isn't there someone at Zuiran?"

"No." Make it clear.

"Zuiran's boys are quite popular outside." But the ones I get along with all have somebody. Iinchou set. Iwamuro-kun set. I don't know others well enough. They all avoid me.

"That reminds me, Takumi said that when Reika walks the hall, it's like a noble's procession."

"What's that!? He said that about me!? That's terrible!"

"Is it true, Reika?"

"Of course not! A big lie!" That's no laughing matter, Sakura-chan! What do you mean noble's procession? Of course not. Every gives me the right of way, but they don't bow down to me! Though they don't look at me!

"Then why don't you look at other schools?"

"Other schools? How would I know them?"

"Haven't people introduced themselves?"

Introduced? What's that?

"How about with you, Sakura-chan?"

"My school's famous for its ojou-sama. We get plenty from boys' schools."

Really!?

"Doesn't it happen at Zuiran?"

"I've never heard of it." How would they introduce themselves? Sakura-chan answered from friends. What the heck?

"Aren't there friends as Zuiran who might introduce you to someone?"

Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan come to mind. "No." Make that clear. Everyone around me attends Zuiran 'School for Girls'.

"How about friends from other schools?"

Friend from other schools… I point at them.

"Huh? Us?!

I nod. Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan look at each other and mutter, "That's a little…" What?

"Sakura-chan said that you get plenty of invitations."

"I turn them all down for Takumi."

"Aoi-chan's in a co-ed school…"

"Everyone I know is busy studying for entrance exams, so I don't know anyone who'd have time for a mixer. Sorry."

See! Even if I'm prepared to leave the village on my white pony, I have no idea where to look for my prince! I start to gorge on pasta.

"You're in a co-ed school. If you could just find somebody like Aoi-chan did."

"So I'm unpopular."

"I didn't say that."

I sulked at not being able to take advantage of the co-ed status.

"Reika doesn't have a bad personality. You're just a little different."

"I can't tell if you're praising me or dissing me."

"Reika-chan is cheerful, and has a nice personality, a really good person." Thank you, Aoi-chan.

"Then why?" Sakura-chan stared at my face. "… You think I'm ugly?" That's terrible.

"I didn't say that."

"It's okay. Just say it. Say it."

"Quit being perverse. You're not ugly. You're rather comely. It's just…"

"Just…?"

Sakura-chan groaned after gazing at me. "Your face is outdated."

Outdated face! Nobody's ever said that! Outdated face! What's an outdated face!?

"Reika-chan is too refined to be seen as a teenager," assisted Aoi-chan.

"Outdated face…" Now that I think about it, my face looks like it's from an old painting…

"Reika-chan, be strong!"

"Reika, sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Even Sakura-chan apologized seeing my trauma. "Like Aoi-chan said, you looks to refined to be seen as a high school student. Not just your face, but your hair and clothes. So boys can't simply approach."

…That does remind me… Walking around outside, there aren't high school kids like me. A high school girl with gorgeous vertically curled hair. "Maybe I should get a tan." If I get a tan, maybe I'll look more lively.

"You shouldn't," Sakura-chan stopped me. "A fair complexion hides all faults. It'll cover up your problems, so Reika, you should keep that skin color."

Wait!? Are you saying I have problems that need to be hidden!? How insulting! What are my problems? Plumpness around the abs… A slightly high sitting height… And my outdated face… I hold my chest in pain, and Aoi-chan comforts me, rubbing my back. Reality is harsh, Aoi-chan…

We wrapped up lunch, and after bidding farewell to Aoi-chan heading to her class, Sakura-chan and I went around shopping. I looked at casual clothing fitting for high school girls, but I couldn't imagine wearing them with my hair.

I came home to find Imari-sama.

"Welcome home, Reika-chan."

"Welcome back, Reika."

"I'm home. Gokigen yoh, Imari-sama."

Imari-sama got up and took my hand with a smile and lead me to the sofa. "Where did you go today?"

"Lunch with friends."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

And I noticed I was sitting next to Imari-sama. Once again, I'm a guest at CLUB KISSHOUIN.

"You've been here often recently."

"Am I in Reika-chan's way being here?" He puts on a sad face.

"No. Not at all. Imari-sama is welcome at any time. I just thought you'd have your schedule full on the weekend with women."

"You think of me like that!?"

Sorry. I can only think of you like that.

"I just needed to discuss something with your brother?"

"Discuss?"

"You want to know?" He moved near me with a smile. A dart flew at him. "Hey! That's dangerous! What if Reika-chan got hit!"

"Then hurry up and get away from her."

More darts are flung at Imari-sama. I flee to the safest location, next to Onii-sama. As expected of the former archery team captain, he doesn't miss his mark even with darts. Imari-sama blocks with a magazine he picked up from nearby.

When things settled down, I asked the two, "Do you believe that I appear outdated?"

"Outdated?"

"What is this about?"

"I felt that I didn't feel like the present." Onii-sama doesn't chase fashion either, but his dignified appearance doesn't seem outdated at all. What's this difference between siblings? They both denied to me.

"Reika-chan is lovely like a maiden in a Sophie Anderson paiting."

"Oh!?" Imari-sama thinks that I'm that cute? That makes me happy. He really is Number 1 at CLUB KISSHOUIN!

Seeing me blush and holding my cheeks, an expressionless Onni-sama picked up another dart. But if I think about it, isn't a maiden from a century old painting really outdated?


	249. 249

249

For the first time in several days, Wakaba-chan's desk was dirty this morning. This white dust is probably chalk. The magic rag should do the trick.

"It was easy today. If would be simple if it were always chalk dust." We were done in a few minutes, so Fellow zashiki warashi started to wipe another desk. Who's getting the lucky mark today? "But thanks. To help Takamichi ever morning with me."

I tilted my head in my mind. I only do this because Wakaba-chan is my important friend. "I'm doing this out of my own will. There's no need for you to thank me." I felt him mean 'My Wakaba' from his last statement, so I wanted to slightly rebel.

And I remembered my discussion with Kaburagi on Monday.

As usual, we were in the small meeting room.

"Yesterday's date was a miss."

"I would think so…"

"How!?"

"You appear so displeased, it's easily discerned."

Kaburagi took her to a movie on Sunday after being at the spot of Wakaba-chan's harassment. I think it was a spy movie.

"So what went wrong?"

"I didn't mess up. I was planning to take her to a café after the movie, but Takamichi already had plans."

"Oh."

"And… it was to study with that Mizusaki."

"Oooh."

"So we only saw the movie together…"

"I see. You could have refused to take the hint and gone with her." He glared at me. Sorry. "We have entrance exams this year, and Takamichi-san is an external student as well as a scholarship student. It would be difficult for her to take an entire day off. We have tests coming up soon. You should be thankful that she took some time out for you."

It's similar to Aoi-chan in a severe study environment.

"…I guess…" Kaburagi agreed. "But that Mizusaki bothers me, appearing near Takamichi now and again."

"Well, they're in the student council together, so they're undeniably closer." I screamed, pierced by Kaburagi the Killer's glare.

Fellow Stalking Horse who thanks in the place of Wakaba-chan… Kaburagi, you're 2 and 3 steps behind him.

"Even so, I wanted to thank you. Because of this cleaning, Takamichi hasn't even noticed the vandalism."

"That's nice."

"Yes."

I'm glad Wakaba-chan can spend her time in peace.

"But we need to make the vandal stop. It's painful to be harassed as such." Fellow Stalking Horse gave me a strange look. "Is something wrong?"

"That almost sounded like you've been picked on. Like that ever happened."

"…"

Thankfully, nobody's ever picked on the present me. Tsuruhana-san and the Kaburagi-loving Maihama-san may make snide comments, but there aren't many who could pick on the daughter of the Kisshouin family and Pivoine member. But the past me was a normal person, so there were times that it happened. I was suddenly ignored, and they laughed behind my back. I've experienced some of what Wakaba-chan's been through. I had a rough time. Breaks and group study time were a bed of nails, and I prayed for it to end quickly. Ugh… I didn't want to remember that. My time didn't last long like for Wakaba-chan, since the target shifted.

"…I can imagine how it would feel being harassed."

Fellow Stalking Horse went back to work without inquiring further. "Kisshouin. What would you do if the culprit was a Pivoine member?"

"Huh…?" I stopped cleaning, and looked at Fellow Stalking Horse. "You believe that a Pivoine member is the vandal?"

"Only asking what if."

"…" What would I do…? "What would you do, Mizusaki-kun?" A bit unfair, but I throw it back.

"Obviously, bring it out into the open and make him apologize to Takamichi. Ask for a proper punishment as necessary." As expected from the student council president. But the Pivoine is allowed a certain leeway and forcing someone like that to apologize to a 'lesser' external student, Wakaba-chan, would likely make things worse. "If it comes to that, a confrontation between the student council and the Pivoine would be unavoidable."

"…" A direct confrontation between the student council and the Pivoine…

"Well, we'll definitely lose if it comes down to that," he admitted self-deprecatingly.

"That's awfully diffident of you. To think you would lose before it happens."

"Of course. We're said to oppose the Pivoine, but the difference between us is obvious."

"You're awfully calm about it." I thought that he would be willing to fight to the end for what he believed to be right. But… "It's not set in stone that it's the work of the Pivoine."

"That's true."

I don't want him accusing the Pivoine before then. "Mizusaki-kun may be prejudiced against the Pivoine, but plenty of members want nothing but peace." At the very least, Fuyuko-sama doesn't look down on others, and the bookworm, Salala-sama won't use the Pivoine's authority.

"That's true… Sorry," apologized Fellow Stalking Horse. "It's true. There are those who flaunt their power, and those who help external students in secret."

"Huh…?" Was that a compliment? I'm not sure how to react.

He chuckled at my confusion and sighed heavily. "I'm still no good," he muttered. "I really wanted to get rid of the antagonism between the student council and the Pivoine when I became president."

"Really!?"

I smiled wryly at my surprise. "Yeah. But it was tougher than I realized. All that built up animosity wouldn't just go away. If I try to patch things up, there's the worry that people would see the student council submitted to the Pivoine." I didn't' realize that at all. So he secretly wanted that? "And I was still prejudiced myself… like just now…"

"Well, there's a lot of history." I didn't think that Fellow Stalking Horse would believe me, either.

"That's true," he laughed. "And your boss works in his own way."

"Boss? Don't refer to him like the head of the mafia. I don't deny that the president works in his own way, however."

Fellow Stalking Horse burst of laughing. "Is it okay saying that?"

"Let's keep that between the two of us."

"Understood," he laughed. "…Let's change the subject. Have you messed up buying something off TV?"

"Failures…? Something ordered that didn't work out… There are several things I haven't really used." Primarily dieting goods like the stepper. The stepper is slanted, so I can't even place things on top of it.

"Oh, like what?"

Like… "The Taishou koto (Japanese harp variant)"

"That's sophisticated."

I've been interested in a Taishou koto ever since I saw it on an informercial in my past life. It's called a koto (harp) but it's set up like a typewriter, and interested the kid in me. Since I had money to waste, I couldn't help myself. I immediately ordered one when I heard it came with a musical composition book.

"I bought it several summers ago, and I played it every day that summer, but…" After I finished going through the book, school started and I quit playing… It's kind of plain. A regular koto gives off the vibes of a sheltered ojou-sama's interest, but a Taishou koto seems like an old lady's hobby. It's sitting in the warehouse, but I'm thinking of playing again sometime. I'm just resting right now. That's my excuse.

"You're familiar with infomercials, but have you bought anything, Mizusaki-kun?"

"Me?" He looked up into the air. "…Let's see… Not exactly, but I've subscribed to a monthly magazine that comes with parts to construct a…"

"What!? You've ordered partwork before!?" Unexpected! Too unexpected! "It's that thing!? The initial volume for a special price, right!?"

"…" He looked away from me.

"And the first order comes with a convenient binder. Right? Right?"

"…" Fellow Stalking Horse turned his head to the side.

"I've never seen anyone who ordered partwork before! Wow! So Mizusaki-kun… You ordered partwork. Sooo unexpected."

"…"

"And? And what? What series are you buying?" I hit him on the arm to make him look at me. "So? So? SO?"

"…Japanese castle series…"

"Castles! Even more unexpected! I didn't know you were interested in castles! I see, castles. And? Was it Himeji castle?"

"… Matsumoto castle."

"Matsumoto castle! That's some taste you have! When you complete it, you want me to play the Taishou koto to celebrate? I only know how to play Moon over the Ruined Castle, though."

"…No thanks. It's already finished."

"Oh, wow!" He didn't give up and made it to the end. Well done. But I picture Fellow Stalking Horse in front of the enshrined model of the castle in his room, and laugh.

"…It's been bothering me, but Kisshouin, you're speaking differently from normal. You're awfully rough."

"Huh!?" Oh, no. It slipped out from excitement. How could I allow that to happen, Kisshouin Reika of the Pivoine! "Is that not your imagination? I am as I always am."

Fellow Stalking Horse looks at me suspiciously as I laugh ohohoho.


	250. 250

250

I headed to the cafeteria with Serika-chan and the others upon finishing the morning classes.

"Reika-sama, what will you have today?"

"Let me see… Perhaps this week's special desert, the eierschecke."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Maybe I'll have that for desert."

"Me, too."

Yup. Cheese snacks are delicious. But the limited time menu items are also popular. I need to get there quickly or it'll sell out. While I chat with everyone, I'm already thinking about the cheesecake.

"Oh! Reika-sama!"

"Eh? Kya!" I felt an impact as Serika-chan called.

"Are you all right, Reika-sama!?"

"…Yes. I'm fine." I was staggered, but Ayame-chan supported me from behind, and I'm not really hurt. I guess I ran into a boy as I rounded a corner not really paying attention.

"I, I, I, I, I, I, I'm sorry!"

A boy apologized profusely, his voice becoming shrill. It was my classmate from school and at cram school, Tagaki-kun.

Normally, if we're in the same class, we'd at least be cordial, but unfortunately Tagaki-kun becomes horrified if our eyes meet. Is he still dragging the guilt from his words at Wakaba-chan's locker? I told him I didn't care anymore.

Serika-chan and the others surround Tagaki-kun who repeatedly says that he's sorry.

"Hey, you! Do you know who you just ran into!?"

"That was some impact! It won't be a mere bruise. Do you have any broken bones, Reika-sama?"

"Does it hurt, Reika-sama? Oh, you poor thing!"

"How are you going to take responsibility!?"

"Show your sincerity! Your sincerity!"

…Are you a bunch of thugs?

When lightly bumped into, raise a commotion about broken bones, and demand them to take responsibility and show their sincerity… We call those people accident fakers…

Facing their demands, Tagaki-kun had gone past turning blue, and was completely white. Most of the reason why Tagaki-kun is afraid of me is definitely due to Serika-chan and the others…

"Stop that, everyone." If this were a shoujo manga, a boy and girl bumping into each other is a classic start to a romance, but I was stepping in to stop this criminal activity.

"Reika-sama."

"The impact was not so bad, and I was also not paying attention, so leave him be."

"It's all right, Reika-sama?"

"Yes. But it's dangerous, so please don't run in the halls from now on, Tagaki-kun."

"Y, yes! I'm so sorry!"

I tried to be as kindly as I could with that smile, so why did he become even more afraid? After repeatedly bowing to me, he quickly fled. I just told you not to run. Well, whatever. Let's get to the cafeteria.

And then,

"What was that? Trying to act cool?"

I heard a remark clearly intended for me from behind. Who was it? I turn and find my suspicions confirmed. Tsuruhana-san with her group laughing mockingly with her arms crossed. Instead of backing down when our eyes met, she rose to challenge me with a sneer. Serika-chan and the others look like they're ready to kill. Everyone's ready to rumble. But I take control of my girls and smile, "Oh, you thought that I looked cool? I'm honored. Thank you." Tsuruhana-san twitched, confused, so I continued, "You can go ahead and imitate it if you wish," and left laughing ohohohoho with Serika-chan and the others, leaving Tsuruhana-san behind.

"To speak like that to Reika-sama! Unforgivable!"

"Truly!"

Kikuno-chan and the others follow me, still steaming.

"It's a waste of time dealing with such provocation. Not worth thinking about."

"But…"

"Don't sweat the small stuff. Leave them be."

"You're so tolerant, Reika-sama."

"Hohoho…" I don't have time for that. I lost time by running into Tagaki-kun, and being stopped by Tsuruhana-san. If I don't hurry, the special desert might be sold out! Footrace, everyone!

When we arrived at the cafeteria, I rushed to order the eierschecke. The server apologized, "I'm sorry! This desert was so popular that we just sold the last one." AAAAAH!

I slumped my shoulders. It's only a desert. But it's a desert. The disappointment when you can't have what you were longing for. Despair…

"Reika-sama, look!" Serika-chan pointed at something. My eyes opened wide from surprise. The male student who had just run into me had an eierschecke in front of him that I had so yearned!

"Tagaki again!"

"How many time is that, Tagaki!"

I leave them behind and move behind me quietly, and place my hand on his shoulder. "Tagaki-kun, show me your sincerity." My arm hurts so much from when you ran into me.

We were getting nowhere cleaning up after the vandal, so I discussed catching him with Fellow Stalking Horse. Honestly, getting to school early every morning was becoming a pain…. And Enjou seems to have realized that I'm connected to Fellow Stalking Horse. He hasn't said anything definitive, but those suggestive lines and that smile… Last time, he asked, "So, Kisshouin-san, what do you think about the legendary female spy, Mata Hari's end?" This goes beyond insinuations…

Every time I see Enjou, he pressures me, implying that he knows that I'm a spy, and I dread the feeling of being strangled by silk. That I have nightmares of being chased often isn't a coincidence. My soul is shrieking. Come on, Reika. You can do it.

I can't allow Enjou to hold something over me much longer. I need to get out of this spying business soon. I don't want to face the firing squad!

Therefore, the past few mornings, we've gotten in even earlier on a stakeout.

"Just verifying, if the vandal comes, Mizusaki-kun will step in, correct?" I ask while we hide around the corner of the hall where we can see Wakaba-chan's classroom.

"Yeah. I intend to catch them myself, but if they're about to get away, help me."

So if Fellow Stalking Horse can't catch them, I'm supposed to pretend I'm just walking by when I catch them. "That depends on who they are."

"Don't be so undependable."

If it were Tsuruhana-san, I'd be a little, no, a lot scared. I can be strong normally around them, because Serika-chan and the girls are there to back me up. I'm too timid to stand up to them by myself. I don't think I can beat them. If that happens, I feel bad for Fellow Stalking Horse, but I'll sneak away. If it were a boy, I can't beat their strength, so maybe I'll ram him and raise a commotion acting like I was hurt.

Fellow Stalking Horse began previewing his textbook. As expected of someone near the top of the class. He doesn't waste time. I should follow suit. I open my study binder and start memorizing.

"…That's nice."

Fellow Stalking Horse was impressed by my use of color-coded pencils according to importance, and using color coded post-it notes on the textbooks. Of course. This took a long time to do. I want to make the perfects study guide, so if I messed up big, I've started over not wanting to use whiteout. It takes a long time to make, so it's not complete, but it's easy to see what's important. I'm proud of these notes.

On the other hand, Fellow Stalking Horse simply marked on his textbook in red, so I handed him some 3D post-it notes that jump out like a picture book. I recommend these! It makes me feel better every time I open the textbook! Oh, I'll give you the running man post-it, also. If you flip through them, it really looks like he's running!

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

We were studying for a while when Fellow Stalking Horse raised his head. "Hey, someone's coming."

I listen carefully, and hear someone coming up the stairs. We get close to the walls so as not to be seen. Is it the vandal?!

Someone snuck into Wakaba-chan's classroom. We approach the room silently, and look from the door. There's a girl at Wakaba-chan's desk. I can't tell who she is from behind, but she doesn't seem flashy, so it's probably not Tsuruhana-san's group. That's some relief. But is she really the culprit?

As if the answer my question, the girl pulled back Wakaba-chan's chair and started to rub something on it. Caught her in the act!

"What are you doing!?" Fellow Stalking Horse swung the door open and stepped in. Oh, déjà vu… The girl dropped the chalk and turned around in surprise.

"Uh…" I knew her. Yes, her name was… "Ikoma-san…?"

It was Ikoma-san from my sophomore year class…


	251. 251

251

This girl was the external student Ikoma-san who was in my class our sophomore year. She was the one vandalizing Wakaba-chan!?

"Reika-sama…" Ikoma-san looked stunned as I appeared from behind Fellow Stalking Horse. "Why is Reika-sama…"

Yes, I guess that it would normally be impossible for the student council president and I arrive together in this class so early in the morning. I just happened to be walking by is too unbelievable, so I pretend that I didn't hear her.

"Did you do this?" asked Fellow Stalking Horse pointed at the chair marked by chalk. Ikoma-san paled.

We caught her in the act when she dropped the chalk on the ground in surprise, so she can't get out of this. What she can do is admit to everything or remain silent as she is now.

"Why did you do this?"

"…"

Ikoma down and stays silent to Fellow Stalking Horse's questioning… I guess it's my turn.

"Ikoma-san." She flinches. I approach and place my hand on her back. "Ikoma-san, if it's too difficult to tell Mizusaki-kun about why you did this, could you tell me? I'm sure that you had your reasons."

The common scene from a cop show where the aggressive detective questions the suspect hard, until the veteran detective comes in to smooth things over and has him talk. Classic good cop, bad cop.

"Ikoma-san…?" I call out again rubbing her back. Then…

"…ay…"

"Eh?" I couldn't hear her whisper. Her head jumped up suddenly.

"Because Takamichi-san got in Reika-sama and Kaburagi-sama's way!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

My voice synced with Fellow Stalking Horse. Wakaba-chan was in my way to Kaburagi?

"Um, what does that mean?"

"Because, because, the Emperor of Zuiran is worthy of being beside Reika-sama… but Takamichi-san hangs around Kaburagi-sama and gets in your way… so…"

Isn't that backwards? The one hanging around Wakaba-chan is definitely Kaburagi. Like a stalker.

"I can forgive her for causing you pain!"

"Huh!?"

Fellow Stalking Horse and I looked at each other due to Ikoma-san's unexpected monologue. Another words, her motive was not due to jealousy over her love of the Emperor, but for my love (a complete misunderstanding) of the Emperor.

"Kisshouin…" I can tell from his gaze that he's saying 'it's all your fault.' Umm…

"Um, Ikoma-san. I believe there's been a misunderstanding. I don't have feelings for Kaburagi-sama." She doesn't look like she believes me. I'm denying it, so why doesn't she believe…? "It's true. Since I first entered elementary school to the present, I have never been in love with Kaburagi-sama." I deny it completely so that there's no doubt. "Of course, I respect him, but I harbor no romantic feelings." I don't forget to prop up the Emperor for my own safety.

"…" Her expression gradually changes to that of confusion. "…Really?"

"It's true."

"Then, what I was doing was…"

"Completely misdirected," cut in Fellow Stalking Horse.

"…But…" Ikoma-san looked stunned. We pressed her to speak of everything until now. And she confessed. It began with Wakaba-chan's locker and shoe locker, and her desk. She also confessed to making her shoes and uniform dirty. Hey, you've done a lot… And the locker incident that I became a suspect for was her! You did it!?

"I didn't think that Reika-sama would be suspected… I'm truly sorry." Uh, yeah… I'm not sure of what to say…

"Why Kisshouin? Were you two close?" I also wanted to know that. We were only in class during our sophomore year, and we weren't in the same clique. We barely saw one another after that.

"Reika-sama may not remember, but we were in the same class our sophomore year…"

"Yes, I remember that." Joy returned to her eyes.

"I admired Zuiran and worked so hard to get in, but it was so different that I didn't know what to do when I started. That's when Reika-sama lent me her hand and even helping us prepare the entertainment for the field trip."

"Ah…" There was something like that.

"A member of the Pivoine, someone far above us, was so friendly, so kind to us, I was so deeply moved! What a wonderful person you were. I couldn't believe that I was in the same high school with you. You were a being I could never have met outside."

"Well, definitely not in a public school…" muttered Fellow Stalking Horse.

"I didn't think that someone like a French doll I saw as a child could really exist!"

"If a French doll was at a public school, there would be a huge tremor felt…"

"Ever since then, I always admired Reika-sama. Oh, this is Zuiran. I have happy just to watch, even if I couldn't approach."

"Everyone at a public school would have to do a double-take…"

Will you shut up, Fellow Stalking Horse!

"To me, the symbol of Zuiran was the Pivoine, the Emperor, and Reika-sama!"

"…"

"…"

This is too much… I'm being crushed by the weight of Ikoma-san's worship…

Fellow Stalking Horse cleared his throat and took over again.

"I understand your motives. But what you did ultimately pushed Kisshouin into a corner, and temporarily damaged her reputation."

Ikoma-san inhaled and bit her lips. "…I'm sorry," she bowed, tears welling up.

But Fellow Stalking Horse cut her down. "Aren't you apologizing to the wrong person?" Yup, from his perspective, Wakaba-chan was the one being hurt, so he'd like Ikoma-san to apologize to her, first. Even so, his chilling persona's uncomfortably scary…

"Ikoma-san, do you understand what you did was wrong?"

"Yes…"

"And against Takamichi-san?"

"I feel badly for Takamichi-san. That my assumptions led me to do some terrible things. I'm sorry…" Tears streamed down her face as she repeated, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I'm in a bind… Though she repents her actions and apologizes crying, I'm not sure what to say since I'm not the victim… I feel awkward. I don't know what to do, so I keep on rubbing her back.

"So, what do we do now…" wonders Fellow Stalking Horse as he glances down at the still apologizing Ikoma-san.

What do we do? About raising the charge against her crimes?

Ikoma-san's an external student, so the school would issue punishment. House arrest or suspension… If she's suspended, she'd probably lose her path of internal admission to the university, even after succeeding in the entrance exam to high school and paying the expensive tuition. That would be a great loss. She began trembling, finally understanding what it meant.

"What…"

Will happen to me...? is what she couldn't say, so I silently kept my hand on her trembling back. But the problem bigger than being suspended or having the internal admission into the university revoked would be…

And then, as if reading my mind, Fellow Stalking Horse said, "If Kaburagi Masaya finds out, you won't get away unscathed."

That.

Kaburagi was angry at the harassment of Wakaba-chan, and even looking for the culprit. If he found out, what would he do? I'm frightened just imagining. There's no future for anyone who got on the bad side of the Emperor. They'd have no place in Zuiran, worse than a bed of nails. Ikoma-san began trembling more.

Fellow Stalking Horse who watched her without expression looked at his watch. "Other students will be arriving soon. We'll set this aside for now. And meet at lunch, no let's make that after school. Kisshouin, will you join us?"

"Me, too?"

"Please."

"But if other students are around, I…" I don't want anybody to know of my involvement.

"I'll keep this secret from the other council members. This will only involve us."

I really don't like it, but I can't abandon Ikoma-san in her state. I reluctantly agree to meet in the student council chamber after school. I quickly clean off Wakaba-chan's chair with the magic cloth, pick up the piece of chalk, and disband for now.

I see off Ikoma-san as she weakly stumbles away.

Fellow Stalking Horse covers his face with his hands, and sighs deeply. "If only the culprit were Pivoine…"

"That again?" He really wanted the Pivoine as the bad guy.

"Not that… If it were the Pivoine, the school wouldn't want to make a big deal out of this, and it would have ended with a simple reprimand."

"Oh, I guess so…" The Pivoine wouldn't be punished over bullying an external student a little (?). They might not even be punished. "So will Ikoma-san be suspended for this?"

"Suspension. Or considering the school's policy of maintaining its reputation, they may force her to drop out of school 'voluntarily'.

"Eh? Voluntary expulsion?!" Isn't expulsion during your senior year is like a death sentence?! She won't even be able to take entrance exams anywhere…

Seeing my shock, Fellow Stalking Horse motioned, "After school," with an expression I couldn't read.

Though it was her own doing, I feel uncomfortable to have to attend the sentencing of someone who cared for me. But a possibility of suspension and even expulsion…? I spent the rest of the day gloomy.

It's after school, so I have to head to the student council chamber. Oh, I don't want to go… Oh, this is depressing…

"Reika-sama, are you headed to the Pivoine Salon?" called Fuyuko-sama as I dragged my feet to my destination.

"No, I have errands today…"

She looked disappointed. "I see. I wished to speak with you about zazen, but…"

I had contacted Sakura-chan about making arrangements with her temple, and Fuyuko-sama had been looking forward to it ever since. As I had introduced her, I would be attending also. "Is something wrong?"

"I researched the temple's training regimen, and I found that they also perform takigyou (meditation under a waterfall). I was very interested in that, also."

…So she did become interested… I saw it when I went with Sakura-chan, but it looked cold and harsh, and I didn't want my hair to get wet, so I chose not to do it. And there were lots of onlookers, watching from above… I'd feel embarrassed.

"Let's do takigyou, Reika-sama!"

"That's… I'll perform zazen, but takigyou is…" Sorry, Fuyuko-sama. I don't want to mess up my curls. Oh, don't look so disappointed! "I'll watch as you perform takigyou nearby." She reluctantly agrees as I continued to convince her. Phew, good.

Fuyuko-sama's usual other-worldly state snapped me out of my melancholy, and I stride towards the student council chamber. Once I approached, I stood by without entering. I just saw Ikoma-san still in her classroom, so I decided to wait. A short while later, Ikoma-san came with an agonized look.

"Ikoma-san."

"Reika-sama…!" She looked at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She haggard in just half a day. I heard that she was taken to the infirmary during class. I understand the feeling, having been put through so much stress daily by a certain someone. It must have been hell today.

"I was waiting for you. Shall we go in together?"

"Eh?"

It must be terrifying to walk into your sentencing alone. Being a coward, I would probably beg somebody to go with me. That's why I waited.

…Or so I acted, but half of the reason was because I was nervous entering the courtroom (student council chamber) by myself. Yes, I go to the restroom with my friends. Because I don't want to run into someone I don't like when alone. What if they laugh at me while I wash my hands? I couldn't handle it! The girls' restroom is a dungeon. You have to take your party with you!

"Reika-sama… Thank you…" Her lips trembled.

I tapped her shoulder and said, "Shall we enter?"

"Yes."

I knocked on the door to the student council chamber.


	252. 252

252

I identified myself to those inside, and Fellow Stalking Horse opened the door.

"Sorry to be late."

"No, sorry to have called you here. Oh, Ikoma's here, too," noticing her behind me, he glanced at her and his eyes widened for an instant at her haggard state, but beckoned us into the room. I allowed Ikoma-san to go first and followed.

"Oh…"

Wakaba-chan was here. She raised her head from the documents she was parsing through and waved, "Welcome," with a smile.

"I thought it best to have the victim here," explained Fellow Stalking Horse. He went on to apologize for not telling me in advance.

Wakaba-chan stood up smiling, and motioned us to sit at the sofa. "Want to drink something? Coffee? Tea?" While she was pouring some cold tea for everyone, Ikoma-san was looking down making a tight fist with both hands.

When Wakaba-chan sat down after getting everyone's drink, Fellow Stalking Horse announced, "Let's start."

"Um, I heard what happened. That Ikoma-san was the culprit."

"Yes…" Ikoma-san replied in a hushed voice.

"I see. I see," nodded Wakaba-chan, her arms crossed.

"My unfounded assumptions led me do some terrible things against you. I'm truly sorry. I can't apologize enough…" Ikoma-san stood up and bowed her head deeply to Wakaba-chan.

"Okay. I understand. You can sit, Ikoma-san. And because you're a fan of Kisshouin-san, and you did it for her sake? That's why you messed with my belongings.

"Yes…"

"Okay, okay," nodded Wakaba-chan.

"Not everything was Ikoma's doing, but she was responsible for much of it, like I told you earlier," added Fellow Stalking Horse.

"I see. So Ikoma-san likes Kisshouin-san that much." She then murmured, "I see. You like Kisshouin-san enough to harass me," to herself. She continued, "You like Kisshouin-san so you messed up my shoes and uniform."

"…I'm sorry."

I see, I see, nodded Wakaba-chan. Why is she verifying that it was for me so many times? Fellow Stalking Horse and I couldn't read her thoughts, and looked on.

"Then, would you be shocked if I told you…" Wakaba-chan made an exaggerated look of confusion and tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"Hmm… What should I do? So, Kisshouin-san, do you think I should say it?"

Huh? What?! What are you going to say!? She turned to Ikoma-san and continued, "The indoor shoes and uniform I have on are hand-me-downs from Kisshouin-san."

"Eh!?" Ikoma-san's raised her head at that bombshell.

"Those are Kisshouin's hand-me-downs?! What do you mean, Takamichi?" Fellow Stalking Horse couldn't stay calm after that unexpected statement. But it's worse for me. I'm in a state of panic from Wakaba-chan revealing the secret. Why!? I said that was a secret!

"Yeah, they got messed up, but Kisshouin-san happened to be there and she gave me her spares."

"Kisshouin…" Fellow Stalking Horse stares at me stunned, but I haven't recovered, either. My heart is still racing! Why did you tell them, Wakaba-chan!?

Wakaba-chan stood up and turned, showing off the uniform. She stood in front of Ikoma-san and lifted the hem of the dress slightly and posed in front of her smiling. "It's a hand-me-down from Kisshouin-san that you admire so much. Jealous?" Ikoma-san's eyes widened. "Your harassment led me to getting Kisshouin-san's hand-me-downs, and also became the reason we became close. What do you think about that? How about it?" She provokes Ikoma-san getting in her face, as if to say, 'are you jealous?' What's wrong, Wakaba-chan? That's too dark…

"What are you doing stirring things up?" chided Fellow Stalking Horse.

"Well, after going through some of that, I thought a little payback was all right," she laughed.

"Oh, what the heck… But I never imagined that Takamichi's uniform was from Kisshouin…"

"Yeah, the indoor shoes are one thing, but the uniform's tough to replace, so I'm grateful for her spares. Thank you once again, Kisshouin-san."

"…You're welcome…" Why did you tell them, I asked with my glare, but she just smiled back.

"You're lucky other students didn't see that. Kisshouin might have been seen as the culprit like the locker incident." As he says. If I were seen next to Wakaba-chan with a dirty uniform, most would think that I did it, considering how the last president of the Pivoine treated her. Considering this and the locker incident, I had been walking a tightrope… Maybe I should ask for a protection from misfortune performed for me…

"I didn't know… I had been causing Reika-sama trouble for so long…" Ikoma-san hung her head again.

"Yeah. By the way, Ikoma-san. The vandalism on my desk and locker started again after the school trip, but that was you?"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Oh, I'm not attacking you. Just wanted to confirm. So how much did you do? Mizusaki-kun and Kisshouin-san caught you this morning, but did you temporarily stop right after you started before doing it again today?"

"…? I don't know what you mean by temporarily. After the school trip, not every day, but 2, 3, 4 times a week?"

"That's a lot."

"…I'm sorry…" She shrank down.

"Hmm… But that's strange. I only remember a few times after we got back. I don't remember anything happening after that until this morning."

"Huh?" Ikoma-san looked confused.

"But Ikoma-san continued to do it. That means that somebody was cleaning it up before I saw it every time." Wakaba-chan looked at me and Fellow Stalking Horse in turn. "Was that Kisshouin-san and Mizusaki-kun?"

She knows!?

While I thought of ways to get out of it, Felloe Stalking Horse admitted, "That's right… But Kisshouin started the cleanup first. I joined up later."

"Huh? Kisshouin-sama did!?" Ikoma-san turned to me. "Then…"

"Yeah. Kisshouin-san was cleaning up after you mess from the the entire time!"

"Didn't you say that you weren't attacking her?"

Wakaba-chan answered him with a smile. "What I wanted to ask was why you did that without telling me. Why?"

"Because…"

Wakaba-chan's gaze is telling me not to lie…

"I wanted to catch the vandal as the student council president, and as Takamichi's friend."

"I just didn't want you to suffer…"

Wakaba-chan smiled, "Thought so. Thank you. I've caused the two of you nothing but trouble. Especially Kisshouin-san, it must have been rough getting here early every day. I'm sorry, and thank you very much. But if you told me, I would have come, too."

"That would defeat the purpose."

"Not true. We could have looked for the culprit, and we could have studied and talked together. And I would have brought snacks."

"Uh… then let me have some of the snacks I missed."

"Ahaha, understood."

"…Are you two friends?" asked Fellow Stalking Horse.

"That's right. Kisshouin-san and I are friends since way back! Right!?"  
Wakaba-chan! That was a secret we protected all this time, and you just blurted it out!

"Y, yes. Wakaba-chan and I are friends!" But she called me a friend. I'm happy about that! Oh, who cares! Just admit it! And we smiled at each other in joy.

"I didn't know."

"I didn't say," answered Wakaba-chan to Fellow Stalking Horse.

"What the heck…" he muttered, holding his head.

"But once again, all you do is help me, Kisshouin-san."

"That's not so. I always a guest at your house, and treated to meals, taught how to make snacks, and treated well by your family." And we're friends! Friends help each other!

Fellow Stalking Horse had an expression that said do what you will, but he slapped his hands together as he said, "Let's get back to it," and he was once again serious. "Now, Ikoma's offenses are clear, so next is discuss her punishment."

"…!" The main question. Ikoma-san's future will be decided. She closed her eyes, and began trembling.

Seeing that, Wakaba-chan said, "You don't have to report this to the school."

"Huh?"

Wakaba-chan smiled. "Of course, I'm mad at what she did, but if she gets a punishment that changes her life, I'd feel badly, and probably drag around some guilt."

"…I see… And?"

"So, we can call this incident over, right here."

Ikoma-san stared at Wakaba-chan in disbelief.

"Are you sure about that, Takamichi?"

"Sure. Wasn't that why you brought her to me, Mizusaki-kun?"

"…Sorry."

So Fellow Stalking Horse wanted to avoid suspension or expulsion, too. He apologized with a wry smile as he was found out.

"…But… Really… Is that okay?" Ikoma-san's eyes are filled with tears.

"I guess. But just this once. There's no next time."

"…! Thank you…! I'm sorry! Thank you!" Ikoma-san covered her mouth with trembling hands and bowed her head as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Ikoma, think over what you did wrong one more time. Repent from the bottom of your heart, not because you got caught, but because what harm you did to others. Takamichi happened to be strong, but if it was someone that couldn't handle it, they may have felt badly enough to quit coming to school. If something like that happened, I would never have forgiven you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The floodgates opens as Ikoma-san cried, prostrated on her knees. I rubbed her back, and everyone waited for her to calm down.

When she stopped crying, Fellow Stalking Horse continued, "However, considering your many actions, just because you apologized, and Takamichi accepted, I'm not convinced that you should be let off so easily."

Well, as he says. She's done quite a lot, so no further punishment seems wrong. A month of cleanup duty might be normal, but we're keeping this among ourselves, so we can't hand out punishments openly.

"Then how about compensation for damages, at least," I suggested.

"I guess. Was it the indoor shoes and uniform? That much should be provided at the least," agreed Fellow Stalking Horse.

"So adding up the indoor shoes and uniform…"

"I'm not sure of the exact amount, but 200-300 thousand?"

"…"

I guess that Ikoma-san didn't know the price, either. Her eyes opened wide. Putting aside the rich internal students, 200-300 thousand yen isn't something a normal high school student could gather… I don't know Ikoma-san's family's finances, but seeing her reaction, I don't think I'm mistaken.

"I have some savings like New Year's gifts so if I withdraw that… I can pay back the remainder with my allowance every month…"

New Year's gifts…. If she told her parents, that might be best, but that's may be difficult emotionally.

Then Wakaba-chan held up her hand. "But wouldn't that turn into blackmail if something goes wrong?"

Huh? Blackmail? Fellow Stalking Horse and I stared at Wakaba-chan.

"Compensation is a legitimate right, but it'll look like blackmail from someone who doesn't know." Fellow Stalking Horse went silent. She may be right… Giving a large amount of money to a classmate is suspicious behavior. Wakaba-chan smile apologetically at our reaction. "So, well, it feels wrong saying this in front of Kisshouin-san who gave me the uniform and shoes, but I didn't take any monetary damage thanks to her, so I don't need compensation."

"Huh?" The three of us looked at each other.

"But that's a little…"

"Takamichi. I understand how you feel, but…"

"But I have a condition." Wakaba-chan raised her index finger. "Instead of compensation, I'd like you to work at my family's shop for a while."

"Work?!"

"My parents were the ones who earned the money for the uniform and shoes. So to make up for treading on my parents' feelings, I want you to understand how hard it is to earn money. Not all the time. Just on weekends for about a month."

"Takamichi, I think you know, but work is prohibited by Zuiran."

"I know. That's why it's my family's shop. Obviously unpaid. I'll tell my parents why, so it may be unpleasant. That's your punishment."

"But…"

"I'll do it!" Ikoma-san interrupted Fellow Stalking Horse.

"Ikoma."

"I'll work at Takamichi-san's home. I want to make up even a little for her forgiveness that she's given me, despite all I've done. I'll work hard! To make up for Takamichi-san's magnanimity and for Reika-sama who cleaned up after my crimes!" She bows her head again looking determined. Wakaba-chan's nodding.

I guess it's okay if it's okay with them…? I glance at Fellow Stalking Horse, who sighed, but nodded.

When I thought that it was settled, Ikoma-san stood up. "I will make a pilgrimage!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Hmm?"  
The three of us were puzzled by Ikoma-san's sudden announcement. Pilgrimage?

"I was thinking about what to do the entire time. I've caused so many problems for Takamichi-san and Reika-sama, and also Mizusaki-kun. Takamichi-san forgave me, but my crimes won't disappear. Then how do I truly repent? I can shave my head, confront my crimes, and go on a pilgrimage. Yes, even immediately!"

"No, no, no!"

"That's making a leap…"

"Shikoku is far away."

You have school, shaving your head and going on a pilgrimage is bad!

"I'll feel the weight of my crimes with every step there."

"Huh? Walking!?"

"Wouldn't take over a month?"

"You'll flunk school due to attendance."

We avoided suspension and expulsion, and even the revoking of the internal admission to the university. Wouldn't it be pointless if she flunked? But Ikoma-san was determined.

Fellow Stalking Horse looked exasperated as he looked at me and muttered, "Why are your believers so extreme…?"

"What do you mean by believers!? Don't say strange things!" That sounds disreputable. I don't remember recruiting any believers.

But a pilgrimage is bad. We have exams coming up. If you insist on going, do it during summer vacation. Is ascetic training in fashion or something, like with Fuyuko-sama?

Huh? Oh, I know!

"I have an idea, Ikoma-san. Why don't we hold off on the pilgrimage, and try takigyou first?"

"Huh?"

"Kisshouin-san?"

While Wakaba-chan and Fellow Stalking Horse stared at me blankly, I grabbed Ikoma-san's hands. "Be struck by the waterfall and face your weakness. Defeat it, become purified, and be reborn. Don't worry, I know of a good location to train."

"Reika-sama…!"

I just gained Fuyuko-sama somebody to perform the takigyou. Fufufu…

"So you were that sort of person…"

"You're sounding like a recruiter for some new religion, Kisshouin-san."

Wakaba-chan and Fellow Stalking Horse were completely taken aback. They call out to Ikoma-san with their eyes warning, 'Don't be fooled! Wake up!'

Welcome to the new religion, the Church of Reika.


	253. 253

253

We were finished for today with Ikoma-san's crimes made clear, her apology to Wakaba-chan made, and her punishment handed out. Ikoma-san apologized one more time before departing. I mistimed my departure and was left behind with Fellow Stalking Horse and Wakaba-chan.

"Oh, it's over!" muttered Fellow Stalking Horse stretching his arms upwards. I guess his duties as the president was causing him strain, too.

Wakaba-chan smiled and said, "Thanks for your hard work. Do you want more tea? Hot or cold?"

"I want hot."

"Understood. Kisshouin-san?"

"Eh? No, I should go."

"Huh? Come on, stick around for the thank you party, the three of us. I'll have a cold one. You'll have the same?" She didn't wait for my answer and started to pour drinks. How did I end up in a tea party in the student council chamber by mistiming my departure? I can't be seen here…

"I never imagined that Takamichi was friends with Kisshouin for some time already," blurted out Fellow Stalking Horse after taking a sip of hot tea.

"Like I told Ikoma-san, don't tell anybody about Kisshouin-san and I to anybody else, Mizusaki-kun."

"I won't. But it's not really something that needs to be hidden."

"No. If people find out, Kisshouin-san's position would be affected adversely. It's fine the way it is, as long as we can keep meeting secretly. Right, Kisshouin-san!"

"Eh?!" What is this!? Wakaba-chan's starting to talk like a hidden lover! No, no, that's not right! I kept things secret considering Wakaba-chan's situation! Not just for my own safety! "No, I'm planning to make everything clear someday. For real."

"Yes, I know," she smiled. She really looks like a mistreated lover patiently enduring her ill treatment! Nooo! Is it just me, or is Fellow Stalking Horse gazing at my coldly, or is that just my guilty conscience?

"So Takamichi knew that somebody was cleaning up messes around you?" Oh, good, a change of subject…

"Well, yeah. My chair and desk that had graffiti or chalk dust everyday started to be sparkling clean. Anybody would realize that somebody was cleaning it."

Really? "Was it so easy to recognize?"

"Yes! When I get in the morning, only my desk had a shiny reflection! And it was so smooth, that handouts kept falling off." That's the power of the bestselling wax. The foreigners in the commercial were going wow. "But wasn't it a pain getting in early every morning? Thank you both, again." She bowed her head, so I waved with both arms for her not to.

"But Takamichi, you really don't need compensation? A few hours on the weekends won't make up for the damages."

"It's okay. I did well on the exams, so I got an exemption for some school supplies."

"I see."

"Yes, and Kisshouin-san gave me the shoes and uniform at no cost! I get nothing but help from you. Thank you, Kisshouin-san."

"You really don't need to mind!" Stop! It hurts hearing it over and over! I only gave them away because I couldn't wear them because of the pigeon poop! Sorry I gave you the pigeon poop uniform! I change the subject by whispering into her ear, "But doesn't Kaburagi-sama visit the store sometimes? Wouldn't he run into Ikoma-san?"

"Oh, I forgot," Wakaba-chan stuck out her tongue. Sad. She forgot about you, Kaburagi… Good luck, Kaburagi.

"What's that about?" asked Fellow Stalking Horse.

"A secret."

Fellow Stalking Horse snorted. For Kaburagi's sake this has to remain a secret.

"I never think Kisshouin was this strange, though. These past few days, my impression of you got completely overturned."

"Huh? I'm not strange!" How insulting!

"Let's get back to work."

"Hey!"

He ignored me and went to the president's chair and started to parse through documents on a tray. Humph. I wanted to firmly correct him, but I'll let him off this time to go through that huge stack of papers. Wakaba-chan was organizing papers when I came in, so they must be busy.

Compared to that, the Pivoine's Salon is run smoothly by the concierge and events are outsourced, to members barely have to do anything. It goes without saying that the current president, Kaburagi, is completely carefree.

"I'll be going now. Please keep everything about me a secret, Mizusaki-kun." He waves his hand in confirmation, so I finally leave.

I look around for any witnesses before stepping out. Once I'm far away, after confirming that nobody's around, I throw up my arms into the sky in celebration. Now, I'm free from Enjou accusing me of being a spy!

Enjou might know that I'm connected to Fellow Stalking Horse who's in the student council known to oppose the Pivoine. It might have been easier for me if he just accused me, but implying it with his words and eyes were really terrifying. My stomach hurt…

But those days are past. I can safely retire as a spy!

"Oh, Kisshouin. What are you doing here? We missed you in the Salon."

"AHH!" I turn around in surprise to that familiar voice.

"Shut up," muttered Kaburagi scowling.

"W, what are you doing here yourself, Kaburagi-sama?"

My heart's racing. I have a guilty conscience. He didn't stalk Wakaba-chan to the student council chambers and see me coming out did he!?

"I'm about to leave." This hall does lead to the parking lot. I guess that I was overthinking. "But this is good timing, Kisshouin. Let's go eat okonomiyaki!"

"I'm not going." He doesn't understand the destructive power of the grill. The smell clings to your clothes and hair. People around you can tell what you ate from it. If I went home after okonomiyaki, the smell of the burnt sauce would be a dead giveaway to my parents.

"Why?" asks Kaburagi in dissatisfaction, so I explain. "Then go home and change."

"No, it's too much trouble. I don't want to go out after I get home." It's impossible once I change and relax in my room. I can't just get up and leave when that happens. Besides, getting properly dressed again to go out is a pain. Not that anyone's ever asked me to do so…

"So not going home… All right. Then we'll buy you some clothes so you can change."

"Just how much do you want to eat okonomiyaki? Today is not good, in any case." I don't care if you frown. I have cram school tonight, so I don't have much time. I'm tired with all that happened since this morning.

But Kaburagi isn't giving up. He asks when we could go. He must not have friends.

Then, another voice approached. "Yes, I already have plans with a friend today." It was Enjou walking up talking on a cellphone. "Okay. Bye," and he hung up. "Oh? Kisshouin-san's coming, too?" he smiled putting away his phone.

"Kisshouin was taking me to okonomiyaki today."

"I already said, not today." I explained my reasons once again.

"I see. So the smell might be a problem."

That's right. Especially since it'll linger with my hair. Give it up.

As I was explaining the many problems walking to the parking lot, the fool, Katsurai came running, calling, "Enjou-san!" He caught up, out of breath, and repeated, "Enjou-san."

"As you can see, I already have plans today with them. I already told them on the phone," stated Enjou.

Huh? Them? Is he including me?

"But Enjou-san…"

"Katsuragi." Enjou's smile disappeared pressuring Katsuragi. A serious look made by someone who's usually smiling is frightening… Even I trembled.

"…I understand." Katsuragi gritted his teeth, glared at me, and ran off after saying farewell. I'm curious to know what that was about, but it seems to be trouble, so I don't.

Enjou turned back to us smiling. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. Let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"Anywhere. The two of you have something in mind?"

"Two? Me, too?" Why am I included!

"Of course. Otherwise, I would've told Katsuragi a lie." Some nerve… As if he'd feel guilty over something like that.

"Sorry, I have supplemental classes…"

"Oh. What time?"

Tonight, but… But I don't want to proceed as Enjou says.

"Don't you have time for some tea or something light?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Oh. By the way, you weren't at the Salon today. Did you have to do something?"

"Huh?" What's with that smile. Why am I getting the chills?

"Was it your club?"

"Umm…"

"Kisshouin, you were at your club?" Kaburagi asked. Should I go ahead and lie…? Okay, I will.

"Oh, but Haginokouji-san (Fuyuko) said you weren't going there today." A trap! Dreadful… What's with him!? He set a trap smiling and knowing that I wasn't there! "Which direction did you come from? Over there would be…"

"I may have enough time for some tea." He checked where I was coming from even talking on the phone!? So he does know…? Or is he just trying to draw me out? Either way, he's holding it over me…

"Oh really? That's nice. Masaya, Kisshouin-san's joining us. Where should we go?" He really is unpleasant…

"Okay. Let's go fast food."

"Fast food?" Why now? You've already been there.

"Shuusuke hasn't been. I'll guide you." He just wants to act superior…

"Hmm… I'm okay with that. What about Kisshouin-san? We might as well go somewhere you'd like."

"I don't really care." I just want to get this over with.

"It's decided. Let's go." You're enthusiastic, but do you know where to go? It has to be far from school while we're in our uniforms.

We arrived at a place unlikely to be seen by Zuiran students. Kaburagi proudly explained to Enjou about value meals and seasonal items while we were in line. "You should go ahead order potatoes."

"All right." Enjou followed Kaburagi's advice, and we accepted our orders. I saw Kaburagi glance at Enjou's tray and his own. Oh, he didn't tell him about the ketchup on purpose.

I sat down and began eating my hamburger. Enjou didn't really comment on his first fast food experience. He's used to eating nicely every day, so I guess that's expected.

When Enjou reached for his potatoes, Kaburagi pounced. He brought out his ketchup he had hidden to the center of his tray, and began putting it on this potatoes.

"Oh? That ketchup…" Kaburagi eyes brightened at Enjou's words and looked incredibly proud.

"Oh, you have to ask for this. I forgot to tell you. Go back to the counter for some."

"Excuse me, can I get a ketchup?" asked Enjou to a worker who was picking up a stack of trays. She blushed and replied, "Very well," as she hurried back with the tray to get the ketchup.

"Eh…?"

The man who can ad lib, Enjou Shuusuke.

Being angry at his previous treatment, he tried it on his best friend for his amusement, but Enjou struck him down. Enjou thanked the worker as she brought back the ketchup for his potatoes.

"…Wasn't that breaking the rules?"

"Huh? What was?"

Kaburagi glared at Enjou tilting his head, and started to throw his potatoes in his mouth.

"Enjou-sama seems comfortable here unlike Kaburagi-sama his first time."

"I guess. I've never had fast food, but I've been somewhere using a similar system." He mentioned an American coffee chain which was trendy now. "I like coffee. They weren't bad for a chain store, using freshly roasted beans from a drip."

"Oh, I see…"

"Have you been there, Kisshouin?"

"No, I don't drink much coffee…" As if I could go there by myself. They might laugh at me for not knowing how to order. I enjoy the cheap comfort of the masses of the really high-end luxury, but the trendy spots intimidate me. Because I don't trust my own sense of style! No matter how I dress in town, nobody's asked for my photo for a magazine! Not that I'd accept, so that's just fine!

But I want to be trendy, too. They could have taken me there today. Enjou's comfortable anywhere, so I could have gone with them.

"…Takamichi-san may enjoy it."

"Oh? Really!?" Good, Kaburagi latched on.

"Yes, coffee and cake go together. She may be interested."

"Shuusuke!"

FuFuFu… The plans for next time are set. I'll be joining the trendy high school girls soon.

"Then you want to go after this?"

"Huh?"

"Sure."

Huh? Huh? Why? But I have cram school after this. I don't have time. Enjou looked at me and said, "Kisshouin-san doesn't like coffee, right?"

Oh, noooo! Why did I use that excuse! "That's not…"

Kaburagi got up enthusiastically, cutting off my words. I saw them off hiding my disappointment as I saw them off.


	254. 254

254

Oh, this is bad… Very bad.

I hadn't been able to study much, between catering to Kaburagi's whims, going to sleep early to get to school early, and being terrified of Enjou's shadow.

With entrance exams coming up this year, Zuiran is having more tests and pop-quizzes, but my ranking isn't going up. No, I'm being passed. We might all get into Zuiran University, but everyone's studying harder to get into their department of choice.

In grade school, I studied hard to enter a cheap public school, but I had become lax, not worrying about tuition, or difficult subjects, going the easy way. I've at least kept studying to get into a department that leads to solid employment, but I might not even get in there!

Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. Everyone at cram school is in study-mode, and they even look different. Aoi-chan's studying so much that she's haggard. I need to work hard, too. I say at my desk solving problems from the problem set. Work, work.

After 2 hours, I was flipping through my study guide when I became thirsty. It's late, so maybe some herb tea. I went to the kitchen for some rose hip tea, before returning to my room. A fashion magazine caught my eye on the magazine rack.

I flip through many fashion magazines every month, wanting to be chic. I want to go from outdated to the trendiest in the world! But so far, nothing seems to work. I flip though it drinking my tea.

"How a Aya, a model specialist, coordinates for a month"

Day 1 barbeque with friends. Casual pants to match a blue accessory

Day 2 going out with a boyfriend. A fluffy chiffon one piece with a pastel cardigan to raise my sexiness! What's his reaction?

Day 5 Going through miscellaneous stores with my friend Miho in Daikanyama. Found a cute earring! It might become my must-use item this season.

Day 8 A soccer match with a childhood friend. A healthy casual wear with vitamin colors. Go, Kenta!

Day 9 An art museum with a senpai I admire. Using glasses as an accent coordinating with a mature looking monotone. Will he notice a difference?

Day 11 Gathering of girls! Purposely select failures to coordinate sufficiently.

Day 12 Fight with boyfriend (Tears) Make up at the café with a pink top and marshmallow makeup.

Day 14 Live show of a favorite band! Hair tied back, Going to have fun! (accessory: stylist personal items)

Day 16 Rainy day but I can go anywhere in my favorite rain boots! Had fun talking about music at the salon. Borrowing a recommended CD.

Day 18 Oh, no! My friend Miho broke up. Spending the night to cheer her up. I'll listen all night! Coordinating to match friend's mom's taste.

Day 20 My birthday. They threw a party for me! My boyfriend's holding…

Day 22 Camping with childhood friends including Kenta! The large scarf is nice against the cold. Kenta ate all the bread I baked!

Day 23 A night event at a theme park. Shorts and a long cardigan with some wear.

Day 26 What? My friend Miho is in the hospital?! I go see her in a girly top and a flare skirt.

Day 30 A sunset cruise with an admired senpai. A long one piece to show maturity. The sunset from the ship was so beautiful.

Day 31 Meeting a boyfriend in a lace top for a retro-feminine look with the matching ring he gave me for my birthday.

"…"

…Do girls really have something to do every day like this? It's completely different from me. Do girls like this really exist?

Barbeque? Camping? Sunset cruise? Not happening. What I need now is what to wear at a zazen.

I'd never have so many things on my schedule, but this is supposed to be for a normal high school girl. Where does she get all this money?! Is Aya as rich as internal students at Zuiran !?

I have the cash, but no invites. I mainly circle between school and home. And I make side-trips to cram school, some lessons, and work as Kaburagi's slave.

"Reika coordinates for a month"

Day O It's a weekend, but I have no plans, so I munch on some dried squid and lounge around. It's afternoon before I realize! Where did all my time go?

Day X I stand in line at a western restaurant. I can't be seen, but I was treated suspiciously wearing a knit cap, sunglasses and a mask! They were about to throw me out of the store! Oh, no!

Day O 10% off snacks at the supermarket! I don't forget my points card.

Day X It's a weekend, but I don't have plans, so I munch on snacks we received and lounge around. It's afternoon before I realize! Am I time traveling?

I have plenty of clothes without reusing, but I have no place to go, so is there any point in me having so many of these magazines?

No, no, no. Don't give up. Maybe it's my friends that are the problem. Putting Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan aside, others like Serika-chan and Fuyuko-sama don't seem like they know what high school girls do nowadays. These magazines would never write about what to wear at a zazen. I'm just in the wrong environment…

That model, Aya, spends every day not studying. She could cry about flunking. And good luck to her friend Miho, I thought about that article. I looked at the time. What!? It's been an hour!? I was just taking a short break!

I'm about to cry over not studying for a different reason than Aya…

So I turned down Kaburagi from going to eat okonomiyaki again today. His irritation is reaching the max.

"Follow through on your promise."

"I'm busy. Did I not accompany you to fast food the other day?"

His piercing glare nearly killed me, but my life is on the line. I need to improve my test scores, and get into my chosen department. If I keep taking the easy way out, I'll only get a job through my connections.

I periodically ask my father and Onii-sama, so I'm fairly certain that the family business is safe. Knowing how lazy I can be, if I slide into an easy department, I can see myself slide into a job through my connections. But that's no good. I want to avoid using connections to get a job.

If I enter a Kisshouin family related business or a company of one of my father's acquaintances, I'd be avoided, make no friends, and have everyone scolded for my mistakes complain, "That roll hair is irritating! Totally useless," they complain after work. I can see that future. I don't want to have lunch in the executive cafeteria with just the VIPs every day!

"Hey, are you listening?" Oh, I lost myself in that terrifying future… I can see Kaburagi's angry flames after I unexpectedly ignored him. This is bad… "So? What are you so busy with to put off our promise?"

"…Studying…" I didn't want to admit it, but he'll probably see through me if I lie.

"Again? What do you need to study that much for?"

"Different things. I also have homework." Aren't you aware of entrance exams?

"All right." So Kaburagi finally folded. Good. "Then I'll look at your studying."

"HUH!?" Why would he have to do that!? When did this happen?!

"If you don't finish studying, I won't ever be able to go." No, no. Studying isn't finished until we get into school. But Kaburagi dragged me to his personal office, aka the small meeting room. I guess that I can finish my homework at school. I need to finish it today, anyway.

We sat across from each other.  
"So what don't you get?"

"I'll do it myself." I don't like being stared at when I'm studying, so asked him to do his own homework as I pulled out my own work. He reacted to my notes.

"What's with the colorful notes?"

"I organized it to make it useful. Please don't look at it."

Sensing his disdain, I covered it up and Kaburagi snorted, and opened his notes. His were the complete opposite of mine; completely monotone. He has nice handwriting, but isn't it hard to read? There aren't even red marks.

Only the sound of our writing mars the silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Oh, this part's important, so I should underline it. This part's not too important, so florescent blue. Oh, no, the tip of this pen is lumpy. Tissue, tissue…

"Kaburagi-sama, if you wish to use a colored pen, feel free to use any of these."

"…Yeah."

Only the sound of our writing mars the silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Oh, what is this one? I always forget. There's an old post-it note reminding me over here. I should put one over here, too.

"Kaburagi-sama, if you require a post-it note, please let me know. I have plenty."

"…Yeah."

Only the sound of our writing mars the silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Phew."

I finished the most difficult problem for today. It took a long time once I messed up. But Kaburagi pressures me by not stopping. I stretched and stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought about pouring some tea. Would you like some?" This room is almost unused, but a pot and tea set are supplied. This must be Kaburagi for Kaburagi.

Instead of answering, Kaburagi sighed deeply. He put down his pen and said, "Kisshouin."

"Yes?"

"Kisshouin. I know why your grades aren't that good considering all your talk of cram school and tutors." Aren't good!? How insulting. Really inconsiderate. Not noticing how I was stunned and wounded, he continued, looking convinced. "I didn't bother saying what little you had showing, considering all that studying you claimed to do."

"Huh!?" You always thought those terrible things?! You are horrible. Well, it might not be good for someone who's always in the top 3! I started to sulk. Of course. Even so, I wanted to know the reason. "…So what is that reason?"

"It's acquisitional self-handicapping."

"Huh?" What's that?

"Instead of studying as you should, for some reason you want to prioritize other things like cleaning up around you. You waste too much time." What!? My idleness had an official name? I waited for him to continue. But Kaburagi restarted his own study. Wait a minute. I tapped my pen on the table to get his attention. He looked up, irritated.

"What?"

"And?"

"?"  
"And how do I fix it?"

"Guts?" Oh, you're useless. You can't just say it and leave it…

"Wait…"

"Concentrate, concentrate."

"But…"

"Concentrate, concentrate."

He decided to completely ignore me. He kept writing and kept on solving problems. Wow. So this is the difference between somebody always at the top, and someone hanging around number 50. This is bad. I'll be left behind. Concentrate.

An hour later, Kaburagi had completed his problems long ago, and played with his phone, while I still struggled.

"…Want to see my notes?"

"No thanks!"

I won't accept the enemy's sympathy!


	255. 255

255

The day of the zazen and takigyou, I'm driven to the closest train station to the temple, and Ikoma-san was waiting.

"Ikoma-san, sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Reika-sama! Good morning!" greeted me with a perpendicular bow while holding a huge bag.

"Good morning. Has Fuyuko-sama not arrived?"

"No, but it's still not time, yet."

"Yes, I guess we got here a little early. Shall we wait for each at that bench?"

"Yes." She followed me after shifting her bag.

"You're carrying an awful lot."

"Oh, this contains my towels and change of clothes and such that the pamphlet recommended."

"Oh, right. The takigyou would require more preparation."

"Yes. Reika-sama isn't performing it, right?"

"No, I'll be waiting." I don't want to get my curls wet and have them squashed. I'd need a dryer, hair iron and styling agent to redo which is too much trouble. I'd be embarrassed in front of the spectators, and wouldn't be able to display my reduced hair in front of the gallery.

"Takigyou was Fuyuko-sama's interest, so please accompany her.

"Yes. But is it all right? Fuyuko-sama is also of the Pivoine. Is it all right for an external student like me to be with both of you? I don't wish to cause any discomfort…"

"Don't worry. I've already spoken with her, and she doesn't mind. Fuyuko-sama was actually thankful that somebody would accompany her." For good or ill, Fuyuko-sama is strange and other-worldly, so lacks much of the elitism characterizing some of the Pivoine.

"I see. Then it should be all right…"

"By the way, how did your work at Takamichi-san's go?" She was to help the cake shop to make up for messing up Wakaba-chan's uniform and shoes.

"I went for the first time the other day, and her parents were told of what happened, so I was anxious of what they might say to me. But after I apologized, they let it pass as long as I wouldn't repeat my mistakes."

"I see. That was nice."

"Yes. And I worked in the store after that, but Takamichi-san and her mother dealt with the customers, and I only did some miscellaneous busywork, but I'm working hard to give back their kindness." Ikoma-san spoke about being given leftover cakes and stated, "I felt badly, but it was delicious," smiling. Glad it's going well. She then looked around and then whispered, "By the way… while I was working, the Kaburagi-sama came to the store."

"Eh!?" That was my biggest worry while Ikoma-san was working at Wakaba-chan's place, but to think it would happen on her first day!

"So that surprised Reika-sama, also. I was stunned to see him there, I was dumbfounded."

"Oh, I see. I guess so…"

"You understand! And he came to buy some cake. Well, obviously that's what they sell, but I didn't think that someone like Kaburagi-sama would come to an ordinary, I don't mean that as an insult, but a regular cake shop for the masses. That he would come there himself!"

"Yes…"

"And it wasn't his first time, and her mother was telling him that Takamichi-san had just stepped out. I won't tell anyone, because I'd have to say the reason I'm working there. But I thought Reika-sama needed to know. I want to be of help to you!" Ikoma-san declared, clenching her fist.

"…Thank you very much, but your thoughts are enough."

"Leave it to me, Reika-sama. I became good at sneaking around when I stayed behind or came early to mess with Takamichi-san, so I can sneak around to get your enemy's information!"

"Please don't." That's real spying. That's a crime.

"But Kaburagi-sama and Takamichi-san are closer thatn I thought. Are you okay, Reika-sama?"

"About what? Oh… As I stated previously, I have no romantic interest in Kaburagi-sama, so you don't need to worry."

"Is that right? Oh, I get it. You have feelings for Enjou-sama, not Kaburagi-sama!"

"HUH!?"

"I understand! I'm rooting for you!"

"No, I don't have feelings for Enjou-sama."

"Oh, no. I've said too much again. That's right. Reika-sama has no feelings for Enjou-sama." Ikoma-san said nodding. She doesn't get it at all.

Being stuck with the wrong impression is wrong. I managed to clear it up by repeatedly reminding her that this was what led this her problem originally. If she kept it up, she might have really started to hang around Enjou, believing it for my sake. If she did, Enjou would crush her like an ant. They he'll come after me. Enjou's dark smile… Ugh, terrifying to think about… The dread that I felt when he persistently cornered me about spying… my blancmange soul won't soon forget.

"I had never seen Kaburagi-sama up so close! And in regular clothes! My heart's racing just remembering about it. He was like a shining god. The air around the shop changed as soon as he entered. That must be his aura of charisma. The other customers went silent. Then there was a buzz as soon as he left about how cool he was," Ikoma-san recalled that excitedly, and looked up into the sky.

"But Kaburagi-sama saw you? There's the danger of him recognizing you at school now."

"I'm probably safe. Zuiran prohibits working, so Takamichi-san had me put a mask on just in case. Also, I was working in the back, so I didn't interact with the customers." So she was already using her spying skills.

A black vehicle stopped in front of us, and a smiling Fuyuko-sama exited.

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

"Gokigen yoh, Fuyuko-sama. This is Ikoma-san whoe will be joining us for zazen and takigyou."

"My name is Ikoma. Very pleased to meet you." She stood up and bowed deeply to Fuyuko-sama, slightly stiff.

"Gokigen yoh, take care of me today." Ikoma-san seemed relieved by Fuyuko-sama's gentle smile. "Such a nice, green surrounding. We should be able to train well, here." Her mind's already full of zazen and takigyou, no doubt.

We headed to the temple. Fuyuko-sama asked, "Ikoma-san is also performing takigyou?"

"Yes. I'm a little worried since it'll be my first time under a waterfall…"

"Oh, is that so? It's my first time, too. I had been interested, however. I was looking forward to today. For the past three days, I was purifying myself by avoiding meat, and performing water ablutions.

"What?! Really? What should I do? I hadn't prepared at all…" Ikoma-san became worried hearing Fuyuko-sama's over-preparation.

"Don't worry, Ikoma-san. I haven't either. This is merely to experience the process, so the temple doesn't expect that much."

"But Reika-sama isn't undergoing takigyou. I just had meat last night…"

Fuyuko-sama further stresses Ikoma-san by announcing, "I even bought brand new prayer beads for today." Ikoma-san, don't worry. Fuyuko-sama is really going overboard.

"We may be struck by a zen stick during zazen. Have you been struck before, Reika-sama?"

"Yes, it's fairly painful, but it was eye-opening. The zen stick is supposed to take the place of the hand of Manjusri, so it's not a punishment, but encouragement by the high monk, or so I was told."

"Ah…" Fuyuko-sama seemed happy.

"Not a punishment, but encouragement…" Ikoma-san went into deep thought. She then raised her head and announced, " Even if it's not punishment, I wish to ask for the zen stick. To face my crimes."

"Crime?" murmured Fuyuko-sama, not knowing what happened. Since Ikoma-san didn't elaborate, Fuyuko-sama continued, "I may as well ask to be struck, too," and returned to her upcoming training experience.

We were led to a spacious room upon arrival, and were instructed about the copying of the sutra. I remember doing the zazen first, last time, so it's reverse order this time. Others had already begun.

Kneeling before the long table, we copy one character at a time from the sutra. Even just to copy it difficult, considering the difficult text. I have to concentrate not to mess up.

After completing the copy, I take a deep breath from the sense of accomplishment and the loss of strength. Fuyuko-sama and Ikoma-san were finished, so we compare and discuss our impressions, before offering to the temple.

"I became strangely calm while thinking of the meaning behind each character while I copied. The copying of sutras is indeed deep." Since we get to keep the example, Fuyuko-sama was going to continue practicing at home.

I hadn't used a brush in quite some time, so I wasn't satisfied in spots. Maybe I should practice at home, too.

Zazen is next. The chief monk started explaining the placement of the hands and feet, manners, and the understanding of preparing the mind, breath, body, and soul. In the temple hall, I was in the middle, with Fuyuko-sama and Ikoma-san on either side. The bell rang to signal the start.

The silence… Last time it led me to be sleepy and get struck, but I won't make that mistake again. Become free of thought. Free of thought.

I wonder how long it has been. As she stated earlier, Ikoma-san wished to be struck, so when I felt the monk pass behind her, I heard the strike. Then, I sense him by Fuyuko-sama. Huh? Fuyuko-sama, are you all right?! Oh, but she said that she wanted to experience it, too. Maybe she asked for it. I peeked just as Fuyuko-sama was struck and bowed low… Then, my eyes met the head monk's eyes.

I had no excuses for having idle thoughts, and being caught in the act. I pressed my hands together and silently waited for the hand of the Manjusri.


	256. 256

256

There's some time between zazen and takigyou, so we have lunch. There was a soba noodle restaurant nearby, but Fuyuko-sama wished to have the vegetarian dishes in the temple. It was more luxurious than I thought, with a soup and five vegetable dishes. Wow, the sesame tofu is delicious.

We're merely experiencing the training, so they're not strict about it, but the rule is to eat silently, so we don't speak. It's too difficult to eat pickled radishes without a sound, though. Is it part of the training? To include something so hard to eat silently? Am I supposed to swallow this without chewing? I use my special technique. Just as a bird chirps, I quickly chew three times and swallow. I hope that I don't get indigestion…

When we finish eating, it's finally time for takigyou. Participants put on their swimwear or jerseys they brought and put on the white clothing provided by the temple. Hmm… Seems strange seeing everyone with a rash guard for protection against the cold to perform takigyou….

"Putting the white clothing on, I feel my body tightening." Well, as long as she's enjoying it…

I offer to watch the luggage for both of them. Ikoma-san declined saying she didn't want to trouble me, but it's not any different watching for one or two. There must be something they'd want to use quickly when they're done, like a towel or mirror. I feel like a manager on a sports team.

The two were led away with other participants, so I went to the bridge overlooking them. Other spectators are there. Takigyou must be a rare sight.

"Oh, so much luggage. Is this for your family?" asked an old lady who was looking after luggage for three nearby.

"No, this is…"

"It must be hard getting hit by the waterfall, but it's difficult being a mother looking after her children's luggage, too."

"Mother?" What mother? I didn't understand… Huh!? Wait! She thinks that I'm a mother!? "I don't have children…. I'm looking after luggage for my friends…" I correct, my voice trembling.

"Huh!?" Her expression immediately changed. "Oh, no. I'm sorry," she laughed and fled with other old ladies.

"What were you saying, Nonaka-san. She was a young girl, poor thing."

"But she seemed so calm, with that sunshade, so…"

"She's not much over 20. Calling her a mother like that…"

"That's right, Nonaka-san. That was bad."

I'm still in high school… I'm still underage…

How do I get mistaken for a mother when I'm still in high school? Do I look that old?! Do I look like a keep a house?! I thought that being too casual at a temple was wrong, but was wearing a flare skirt a mistake?! What is this? Reading all those fashion magazines were useless to me. Or is the reason… my old-fashioned face?

After being humiliated by those old ladies, I thought that I sensed the curious looks of others, but I try to pretend that I don't care. I wonder how much longer Fuyuko-sama will be. Oh, such nice weather. Oh? My phone's vibrating. Is it mail? I open my phone pretending that I had received something…

Please hurry up, both of you…

Fuyuko-sama was assisted into the water. The water's coming down hard. I wonder if she'll be all right? As expected, she staggered when it hit her. She recovered, and put her hands together with her prayer beads. She was only there for a few minutes, but she had trouble walking when she was done, and had to be helped to the shore.

Ikoma-san was there much longer, and stayed there until the assistant called her at the limit. She was reeling by the time she got back to shore.

Those participating in the takigyou were treated to potato soup, and the two covered in their towels sat around the rocks holding it with their hands. Looks delicious…

I carried the luggage to meet them on the trail leading to the waterfall.

"Welcome back, and well done."

"It was a wonderful experience! I feel like a new world just opened up!"

Next to the entranced Fuyuko-sama, Ikoma-san looked refreshed as she apologized, "Reika-sama, I'm sorry for having you look after my luggage."

"You both worked so hard, especially Ikoma-san. You may have been there the longest." It's early summer, but the water's still cold. How did you endure? Your lips are still blue.

"That wouldn't be enough to wash away my crimes."

"Oh. Do moderate yourself…"

"It was so different from water ablution at home."

"Fuyuko-sama, your towel."

Wiping Fuyuko-sama's hair with one hand as she walked happily dripping, I cart around her carrying case with my other hand. As expected of Fuyuko-sama of the Pivoine. She's so not used to carrying luggage around, that she's forgotten that she's empty handed.

"…Um, Reika-sama. I can handle Fuyuko-sama's luggage."

"It's okay, Ikoma-san. You should dry your own hair."

Fuyuko-sama finally remembered her own luggage when we returned to the temple to change. Seeing it in my hands, she thanked me with a gently smile. You're welcome.

After they changed, we thanked the head monk, and go on a walk up the mountain.

"Such a peaceful walk."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, such an unusual shaped plant. Is it a mountain vegetable?"

"Isn't that a weed?"

We continued talking like old ladies as we walked.

"It was a wonderful day finally experiencing zazen and takigyou. I was even able to copy sutras. This is all thanks to Reika-sama."

My fault for talking about zazen in front of Fuyuko-sama. But it's all good if she enjoyed it.

"Reika-sama and Fuyuko-sama are in the Pivoine together, and get along well normally?"

"I believe so." I've known her since grade school, but we've only gotten friendly recently. She smiled happily at my words.

"I'm able to enjoy Reika-sama's company when she comes to the Pivoine Salon, but she's also busy with her club, so it's lonely then."

Eh? Sorry, other than the club, Kaburagi drags me around, so complain to Kaburagi.

"Reika-sama is the handicrafts club president, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. We're currently working on the wedding dress for the school festival."

"Oh, how wonderful! I've seen the exhibits before. I saw your work, also!"

"Well, thank you very much. I'm embarrassed to have presented it. Please come back again this year."

"Yes."

"I'm jealous. I wish there was a club that I could join."

"You aren't in a club, Fuyuko-sama?"

"No. Unfortunately, there wasn't a club I was interested in."

I guess there isn't an occult research society in Zuiran.

"If only I had confided in Reika-sama a little earlier…" she sighed, but even if you disclosed your interest in the occult, I wouldn't have helped you start the occult research society.

"Confided…?"

"Umm… Fuyuko-sama enjoys studying supernatural around the world, throughout history." I couldn't say she was entrenched in spiritual beliefs. I had to protect her somewhat.

There were several other shrines and temples of other sects near our temple. We decided to visit one of the large shrines. We performed water ablution and entered the shrine when Fuyuko-sama wished to visit the shrine office. I guess that she wants to check for conferments.

I saw talismans and charms, and some purifying salt in a paper bag with the shrine's name.

"I'd like some of this purifying salt." I want some of that, too. The three of us asked for it.

"Oh? There's something else over there." There was a small pond a short distance from the hall of worship. A small island was at the center with a torii (shrine gate) with another shrine. Next to it on a pedestal was a human-shaped paper. This may be like the human-shaped paper in Kyoto that you write your wishes on. By breathing on them after making your wish, sink it in the pond of the water god, and the wish will come true.

"Oh! Let's do this, too!" Fuyuko-sama jumped at the opportunity. I like these things, so I agree.

We make an offering of the ceremony fee, received the human-shaped paper, and each of us took out a pen. Fuyuko-sama and Ikoma-san look like they're having fun coming up with a wish. My wish is already set. Of course, it's "To have a wonderful lover."

Then Fuyuko-sama pulled out some of her purifying salt.

"What is it?"

"It's a salt charm. We write our wishes on the paper, and sprinkle some salt to purify, and burn it before washing it away in water."

Hmm… Such a charm exists?

"But we don't have a flame."  
"If we can't burn it, it's all right to wash it away in water. This is a water god's pond, and using salt of purification, so the effect must be increased!"

Well, as she says, a water god's pond and a salt of purification. I want to do it, too. Ikoma-san and I pull out our salt.

I'm embarrassed, so I turn my back on them when I write my wish, "To have a wonderful lover," on my human-shaped paper along with my name, breathe on it, and sprinkle my salt, and drop it in the water. Please, god, grant me my wish!

"With a salt charm, you must watch out not to write precisely what you wish for. You must state what troubles you, like my grades aren't going up, I'm not in a mutual loving relationship, or some other current problem. The salt charm purifies your concern, so writing what you want would be counterproductive, so watch out."

"HUH!?"

What is that!? Say that first! That means wanting a wonderful lover becomes not wanting one?! No! I take it back! Gya! My paper! It's already melted!

I crumbled to my knees. The day I graduate from the Alone in Love village is still far away.


	257. 257

257

After I returned home, I called Wakaba-chan. I had much I wanted to talk about.

"So you went to takigyou today. Good job."

"I only watched, however." I described what had happened, and she listened, interested. Full of curiosity, Wakaba-chan said, "That sounds like fun. I want to try that," laughing. If Fuyuko-sama heard that, she'd take it seriously and drag you there.

"By the way, how did Ikoma-san work out? She seemed to be working hard."

"Yes, she is. It's okay to relax when there aren't any customers, but she goes around cleaning when that happens. She might have been nervous greeting customers at first, but she got used to it after a while."

"I see. I'm glad, as long as she's not causing your family any trouble."

"Yeah, don't worry. Besides, did you hear from Ikoma-san? She ended up telling her parents, and she came with them on the first day to apologize and with compensation."  
"Really?" She hadn't told me. It would take a lot of courage to tell your parents your misdeeds. Especially about messing with a classmate from the shadows. Ikoma-san really did want to make up for her misconduct.

"Since we were compensated, there wasn't any reason for her to work."

"Hmm… Now that you mention it… But she was to learn the difficulties of making money rather than to pay off her debt through working."

"Right, so even after we said that she didn't need to work, Ikoma-san said that she wanted to work to keep her promise, and her parents also asked for it, so…"

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"Yes, she said, 'I promised Reika-sama!' That part had the most emphasis. She really idolizes you."

"Hahaha…"

"So we ended up accepting her help, but shortened the time period. Ikoma-san probably needs to study, too. So she's only coming back a few more times. She might be found out if you stays longer, too."

"Oh, that's right! I heard from Ikoma-san that Kaburagi-sama came to the store!" That's right. I wanted to ask about that more than anything!

"Oh, you heard? That's right. I wasn't there, but when I did, Ikoma-san was flustered with her face red panicking in the store. Her eyes were scary asking me about it.

"That must have been troublesome…"

"No, no."

But she was still excited when telling me.

"Kisshouin-san mentioned running into Kaburagi-kun, but I never imagined it to happen on her first day. You might have talent as a fortune teller." This is no laughing matter, Wakaba-chan. That story made me sweat in a lot of different ways.

"We should have made the penalty something else…"

"Ahaha, too late!"

"So… can I go over to your house after Ikoma-san's work is finished?"

"Of course! Very welcome! Kanta and the others want to see you."

"To Kif-chan?"

"To Kif-chan." We laughed.

"I want to see Kanta-kun, too." He's my master at making confections.

We talked about the goings on at the Takamichi household and about school before ending the call.

The next day, after school, I stopped by the Salon, since Fuyuko-sama said that she was lonely, when I called Kaburagi to the small meeting room for a change.

"So, what do want?"

"Kaburagi-sama, you went to Takamichi-san's shop this past weekend."

He looked surprised. "How did you know? Hey! Are you a stalker!?" I don't want to be called that by a real stalker! Kaburagi held himself and stepped back looking at me suspiciously saying, "wo…"

"I am not!"

"Then how did you know?"

I can't tell him about Ikoma-san. "From the guards at the inner garden (spies for the shogun)"

"Huh? Is that supposed to be a joke?" He was serious, so I regretted saying it.

"…I heard from someone that your car was seen in her neighborhood, so I checked."

"Oh…" Kaburagi still seemed a little suspicious. I am not stalking you!

"I told you not to visit without an appointment previously." Make an appointment no matter what. Otherwise, the risk of running into you when I'm there is too great.

"…Is there any reason to make an appointment to buy a cake?"

"Is a cake really why you went there?"

"…"

"It's far from your home, and for the son of the Kaburagi family to go himself?"

"…We're in different classes. We can't see each other much at school. Then I have to go see her on the weekend."

"Wo, becoming openly defiant?"

"Shut up." He looked frustrated. You already admitted that the cake was just an excuse, so there's no point hiding it.

"She has her own circumstances, so there's the possibility of causing her problems without giving her prior notice. She may not even be there. So? Were you able to see her?"

"I wasn't…" I already knew.

"There. Kaburagi-sama may really want to have some cake, knowing your sweet tooth, but isn't seeing Takamichi-san your primary objective? Then don't use such an excuse and simply ask her out."

"I do… But our schedules only match about a third of the time…"

"Huh? You ask her out that often?!" He was aggressively acting out of my sight!

Kaburagi turned away, as if embarrassed.

"So you were turned down 2 out of 3 times… Maybe she doesn't care for you."

"Takamichi is busy, so she's free only about a third of the time."

"Oooh." Well, it's not like everyone has as much free time as Kaburagi.

"Takamichi doesn't have as much free time as you, Kisshouin." I beat Kaburagi Masaya in my mind. "If only I lived in the same direction as her, and I'm driven while Takamichi takes the train. Even if I offer a ride, she turns it down since we're headed in opposite directions."

Well, of course. What might be normal for an internal student at Zuiran isn't for Wakaba-chan. If we went out somewhere, being taken home might be okay, but she'd feel bad being taken home from school by someone headed in the opposite direction.

"…There's a new mansion almost complete in that neighborhood."

"Huh?"

"I should live alone to study society…" Huh?! You mean that you're going to move to a mansion near Wakaba-chan!? That's a stalker, through and through! Dreadful…Dreadful!

"Please don't. If you did, Takamichi-san will flee with all her might!"

"When I started to think about living alone, I just happened to find a nice location nearby…"

"As if that excuse would hold up. Think about it. If someone who lived close to school already like me, living comfortably suddenly moved to a mansion near your home…"

"I'd consult my lawyer." See that? Wait! Consulting a lawyer just because I moved? You still think of me as a stalker!

"If you're going that far, why don't you confess to her?"

"It was once written, 'To hide one's feelings for a lifetime is the true meaning of love…'"

That's a teaching from the Alone in Love village. This guy, he's set up a home behind us without a permit. Dang intruder. "Do you mean not to ever confess?"

"…I'm searching for the right time."

"Another words, you lack courage."

"Shut up." Well, I guess you're being rejected 2 out of 3 times right now. "And I'm worried about Mizusaki."

"The student council president…?"

"Yeah. The time she turned me down, it was because she was seeing Mizusaki."

"Ooooh."

"I think that he might be interested in Takamichi."

"I see." I don't know about Wakaba-chan, but Fellow Stalking Horse should be. He was a stalking horse in the original, after all.

"Do you have any information on Mizusaki?"

"…He likes Japanese castles."

"Like I need that garbage." How rude. I think that it's precious information that he's knowledgeable about home shopping and into partwork. Then Kaburagi checked him watch. "Oh, sorry. I don't have time to waste chatting with you. I'm going to have dinner with Yurie." Huh!? What's that? That sounded like I'm the one who wants you to deal with me!

"Wait a…"

"Yeah, okay, okay. Next time." Brushing me off like that?! Pisses me off! Kaburagi ignores me and packs up before leaving the room saying, "See 'ya." Never again am I going to give him advice about love!

The heck with dinner with Yurie-sama. Going off to dinner with his first love so happily when he claims to like Wakaba-chan? Doesn't that seem faithless, madam?

That intruder in my village. I'll cast him out. I approached the parking lot, and saw a little person next to the family car.

Huh? Is that… "Yukino-kun?"

The little angel looked up at me. "Reika-onee-san!"

"Wo." Yukino-kun ran up to me and hugged me.


	258. 258

258

"What's wrong, Yukino-kun. Did something happen?" I ask, as I stroke his soft hair.

He raises his head and answers, "Nothing. I just wanted to see Reika-onee-san… Was I a bother…?"

"Oh! I would never think that about Yukino-kun! Were you waiting for me here the entire time?" He nodded. If I knew that my adorable Yukino-kun was waiting, I would have ditched Kaburagi and ran here! "I'm sorry. You must have waited a long time for me. You could have contacted me…"

"No, I just waited, wanting to see Reika-onee-san." How lovable! A child can act spoiled if he wanted to! I want Kaburagi to look up to how considerate he is.

"So you didn't have any pressing reason to see me?"

"No." That's a relief. If a child was waiting by himself, I'd think that something was troubling him.

"Yukino-kun, where is your brother? Is he not with you?"

"I don't know… He's probably seeing somebody," he pouted. Oooh? Is he sulking because his brother's left him behind to do something? Well, he's still young. I was lonely at his age when Onii-sama was late coming home. And I was emotionally an adult, and Onii-sama spoiled me when he got home, so I didn't sulk. So they had a fight(?)

"Should I take you home?" He doesn't move gripping my uniform. Hmm… I guess he doesn't want to. What should I do… I don't have cram school today, and I can arrange for my tutor to see me on another day… "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Go…" He starts to think. We just went to the aquarium like he wanted. He wouldn't be interested in shopping or spending time in a café. Somewhere to relax and play…? I think about the state of my room. There shouldn't be clothes or diet gear left around….

"Would you like to come to my home until your family comes to pick you up?"

"Really!?"

Yukino-kun didn't want to go home while sulking about Enjou, so he could be picked up in a few hours. "But only if you get your family's permission."

"Yay!" His face brightened. I don't have a pet, there's not much to do at home… I should contact the maid to clean my room just in case.

"Let's contact your parents or your brother if it's all right for you to come over."

"Yes, I'll mail my nii-sama." He started to punch the screen on his phone. So it's all right to contact Enjou even during a fight (?) I contact my tutor and the maid. "I told him, 'I'm going to Reika-onee-san's home.'" So he's not asking, but declaring that he's going. "I'm so looking forward to being at Reika-onee-san's home."

"Don't expect too much. It isn't much." Where did I put all the games…?

We were about to enter the car when Yukino-kun's phone rang. "Oh, it's Nii-sama." He got on, "Yes, yes, that's right… He says he wants to talk to you," handing me the phone. Enjou…

"Hello, I'm on."

"Kisshouin-san? It's Enjou. Yukino's saying that he's going to your house?"

"Yes, that's right. That's if he can get permission."

"Wouldn't it be imposing to have him there?"

"No, we're fine. My parents should be out today, so I'll be the only one home."

"Really?"

"Yes, but is it all right to have Yukino-kun here without a guardian? Will your parents permit that?"

"Don't worry. I'll contact them. Sorry. I'll come pick him up early, so can you watch him until then? Sorry for Yukino causing problems like this…" No, no. Compared to your best friend, Yukino-kun doesn't even count as a problem. And then, I heard a woman ask, 'Shuu?' on the other side. He must have put his hand over the phone. I could hear a muffled "Wait," on the other end. "Truly sorry. If Yukino acts up, feel free to scold him. Could you put him on again?"

"Yukino-kun, your brother wants to speak with you again."

He took it, and answered, "I know. I behave. You can take you time picking me up!" and hung up. I guess he's still mad. A pouting Yukino-kun is cute, too.

"Well, now that we have permission, shall we go?"

"Yes!" I climbed into the car with the smiling Yukino-kun.

I got home with Yukino-kun, and led him towards my room. "Over here, Yukino-kun."

"Yes."

We ran into mother coming out of the dressing room. So they hadn't left, yet. "Oh, Reika-san. Welcome home. And this child is…?"

"I'm home, mother. This is Enjou-sama's little brother, Enjou Yukino-kun."

Yukino-kun bowed to my introduction, and said, "Hello. I'm Enjou Yukino. Forgive my sudden intrusion."

"Oh, my! What a cute and proper child!" mother held her palms to her cheeks. It seems mother was smitten by the angel's smile, too.

"He wanted to come over, so I brought him. His family should pick him up later."

"Oh, is that so? Welcome Yukino-san. Please make yourself comfortable. So, Reika-san. Mother want to talk with Yukino-san, too." Huh? You'll bore Yukino-kun…

But the kind Yukino-kun answered, "Yes," and accepted some tea with mother. Ugh… Sorry.

We moved to the living room, and chatted over some tea. Yukino-kun innocently answered mother's questions, and she was overjoyed at how adorable he was. Sorry to put you through this…

"Yukino-san is so adorable. I'm jealous of the Enjou's for having such a child, right Reika-san?"

"Yes, mother. I wish that I had a little brother like Yukino-kun."

"Yes, Takateru was cute as a child, but he's grown now." I think Onii-sama would be troubled if you expected him to remain cute as an adult. Mother was in good spirits. "Would you like some sweets?" she offered some baked confections.

…If mother is in a good mood, now may be my chance. "By the way, mother, I was thinking of changing my hairstyle…" I can ditch this old fashioned look and be a high school girl in the present. For that, I need to graduate from this ojou-sama hair. To that end, I need to convince my mother. This is my chance!

"Oh? Reika-onee-san's going to change her hair?" Yukino-kun reacted before mother. "Why? It looks so good on you," he questioned with a tilt of the head.

"Uh… Well, keeping the same hairstyle all the time is boring, so I thought that a change in image would be…"

"I see…" He sounded disappointed.

"Does Yukino-kun like my hairstyle…?"

"Yes, it's like a princess in a picture book."

"Oh?! A princess!?" I admit, that it's the rococo hair, but Yukino-kun thought that I looked like a princess?!

"Oh, my! Yukino-san has some taste!" Mother was elated, finding someone who matched her tastes. "So Yukino-san believes that Reika-san's hairstyle suits her?"

"Yes. Reika-onee-san is like a princess and very cute."

"Yukino-kun…!" So in his eyes, this old fashioned me is like a princess… Thank you, Yukino-kun. I'll keep this curly hair my entire life to remain your princess!

It was time, so mother to left a bit unwillingly, and we were finally free.

"I'm sorry for mother to impose on you."

"No, the snack was delicious, and it was fun talking to your mother." A good boy. Such a good boy. He's so good that I want to keep stroking his hair as he curiously looks around my room.

We play games, and did homework together when he mentioned it… I'm glad my undependable brain hadn't forgotten grade school studies.

"I'll have them pick me up soon." It's past 6. About time for dinner, maybe?

"Why don't you stay for dinner with me? I'm still alone, after all." Yukino-kun hesitates, but I convince him. We could take him home after dinner. In the end, Yukino-kun called home and stayed to eat.

Around the time I started to think about having him spend the night, I was told that his ride was here. I went to the entrance with Yukino-kun and found Enjou in a semi-formal dress. Maybe he was at such a restaurant. Did he eat fast or leave early? Either way, it must have been trouble.

"Thanks for looking after my brother until so late."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm sorry for keeping him so late."

"Nii-sama, I played games with Reika-onee-san, and she showed me how to do my homework." Homework… I hope I didn't mess up anything.

"Yukino, thank Kisshouin-san for letting you indulge in your selfishness," Enjou stated sternly.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Reika-onee-san. I had a lot of fun today."

"I had fun, too. Come again."

"Yes!"

"Kishouin-san, Thank you for today. I owe you one."

What!? Not only did Yukino-kun soothe my soul, but even created me a favor by that black-hearted Enjou! He is an angel!

I waved good bye back to Yukino-kun until I could no longer see their car.


	259. 259

259

School ended early today, so I met with mother after school. After going to the beauty salon with her, we were to have dinner with father after work.

Just as I want to go on a date in my uniform, mother enjoys going out with me in the Zuiran uniform.

"I won't be able to see you in this uniform for much longer. So sad…"

"Yes, I've worn this for 11 years, though the elementary school had slight differences. I'm reluctant to part from it, also."

"You, too? Then let's go out often until graduation."

"Yes." If I can make her happy being with her in a uniform, I'll do that as much as you want.

"Welcome, Kisshouin-sama."

We were greeted at my mother's salon, and she underwent the anti-aging treatment, while I used the whitening treatment. Sakura-chan gave me that insulting advice that white skin hides problems, after all. After increasing blood flow using a footbath with rose petals, I receive a facial treatment.

"Reika-sama, have you been tired or stressed recently?"

"You can tell?"

The pressure of entrance exams, and the inability to learn as I wish. With trouble at school and the problems brought to me by Kaburagi and Enjou, my fragile soul is exhausted.

"Yes, your mimetic muscles are a little stiff, increasing waste products that lead to some swelling. You seem to stress around the forehead often. That may lead to wrinkles, so we should treat it."

"Please do!" Wrinkles on my forehead!? Too terrifying! This is all their fault…

"Reika-sama, you're too tight… Please relax."

"I'm sorry." I couldn't control my anger… I close my eyes. Relax, relax…

An hour later, I awake, and the swelling is gone, and I was smooth and white. As expected, this suits me better than training.

We leave the beauty salon and go shopping. As we walked to the store, "Oh, if it isn't Kisshouin-sama."

We turned around and found the always flashy Kaburagi mom!

"Oh, Kaburagi-sama! Gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh, Kisshouin-sama. I saw the Zuiran uniform and wondered who it was, and it was Reika-san, so I had to call." The uniform caused this! It really does stand out. I don't know who else has seen me. I should watch where I wear this. Kaburagi stands out by himself, so I should just reject the commoner tour with him. I swear it.

"So where are the two of you been?"

"I just came out from the beauty salon with my daughter."

"Oh, so that's why your skin looks even more gleaming than usual."

"Hohoho. You're too kind, Kaburagi-sama."

"Oh, don't be modest. I always admire your sense of style. Reika-san's beauty is passed down from her mother. Is she not a mother's pride?"

I laugh in an ambiguous manner so that it can be interpreted either way.

"I know. The new hotel we're building just signed an exclusive contract with an organic beauty salon, the first in Japan. Please come when it opens. I've tried them myself, so I can confidently invite even Kisshouin-sama."

"Oh, my! I'll look forward to it when the time comes."

"I'm so glad. Reika-san, please attend with your mother!"

"Thank you very much. I'll look forward to it along with my mother."

Kaburagi-mom nodded in satisfaction, and said, "Oh, girls are so nice. To be able to walk around with a cute daughter like this. My boy's not cute at all."

"Oh, but we've heard how capable Masaya-sama has been. He's the president of the Pivoine, and shown outstanding leadership. The Kaburagi Group will be secure with such a wonderful heir."

"Hohoho. He's still green, I'm afraid. I've heard that your son, Takateru-san succeeded in a huge project. So impressive."

After praising each other's children, Kaburagi-mom slapped her hands with her brilliant nails together. "Oh, my. I was enjoying myself so much, I've kept you so long. Forgive me. I believe that you've received an invitation already, but is Reika-san coming to our Star Festival party?"

"Eh?"

"Reika-san doesn't attend parties often, so I'm always disappointed in not seeing you. Masaya is also participating in our Star Festival party, and there are many other young ones coming, so please come at ease."

"Um, uh…"

"That's wonderful, Reika-san. Masaya-sama is coming, let's accept this invitation. I'm looking forward to choosing Reika-san's dress."

"Oh, how splendid, choosing a dress together. I'm looking forward to seeing that dress." I didn't have time to answer, and now I'm attending!? I don't want to go…. But I can't turn it down now…

"Why don't I have Masaya escort Reika-san?"

"Oh, Reika-san! Isn't that wonderful!"

"No, I'm sure that Masaya-sama is busy. I'll have my parents, so your feelings will be enough for me."

"Oh, really?"

Mother glared at me disappointed, but there's no way Kaburagi's escorting me. I'm getting stomach pains just thinking about it.

Kaburagi mom left grandly, leaving me to my stomach pains.

Mother and I waited at the bar of the French restaurant drinking champagne and a non-alcoholic cocktail when father arrived. Onii-sama was too busy, unfortunately. Onni-sama has to work, but father doesn't?

We were led to our seats, and a beautifully arranged appetizer was brought out. Oh, delicious.

"We ran into madam Kaburagi, and Reika-san will be attending their next party."

"Oh, that's rare. Reika said she didn't want to attend them while she was still in school.

"Yes…" I couldn't turn Kaburagi mom down while she watched…

"But Reika-san turned down an offer to have Masaya-sama escort her."

"Why? What a waste."

"Isn't it?"

I pretend not to hear and keep eating. Oh, the aroma on this white-fish… delicious.

"But Reika brought home the younger son of the Enjou's, so she must be making plenty of friendly relations at Zuiran."

Hmm… friendly relations? Serika-chan and the others are the same as always, Fuyuko-sama is different, but we're able to speak freely, Wakaba-chan and I get along, the kids at the Petit are cute, especially Yukino-kun, and Kaburagi and Enjou make me run errands, but I guess you can call that friendly.

"I guess so," I nodded.

"But even Zuiran has students of a different nature starting in high school. They must be excellent students to pass the entrance exam, but grades aren't enough, right."

Huh…?

"It's how the school works, but many of the guardians were worried about how allowing so many unfit for the school traditions may cause Zuiran's reputation problems."

"Yes, we can't have Reika be affected by their problems or bad influences by those unworthy enter Zuiran in the first place. Are you okay, Reika?"

"…Uh, yes. We're all working hard."

"All right. If you have any problems at school, let me know. I'll respond immediately."

"…"

"Reika-san's friends are all nice young ladies since the elementary school, so I'm relieved."

The meals that were delicious until now felt heavy in my stomach…


	260. 260

260

When I got to cram school, the short-haired Moriyama-san's hair had turned into a long ponytail.

Surprised, I asked, "Moriyama-san, what happened to your hair?"

"This? A wig that my sister used to use," she answered as she twisted a strand with her finger.

"A wig! You looked like another person."

"It's okay once in a while. I'm feeling down from all this studying, so I wanted a change of pace. But this is a cheap wig, so I keep losing hairs, like my sister said."

"You look good with long hair, too, Moriyama-san."

"You think?"

She's not as dissatisfied as she says. She's showing off her long hair shifting her head. But a wig…? That may work.

Fashion starts with my hairstyle. Part of why I look old fashioned, is the rococo hair. But I don't have the courage to suddenly cut it. My mother would be against it, I promised Yukino-kun recently that I wouldn't cut it, and I have some attachment myself. What happens I cut it and it doesn't look good? It's pretty hard to find something that suits you. It'll take a while to grow it back if I mess up.

So a wig. I can try any look easily! Good idea!

"Thank you, Moriyama-san. I'll try a wig, also."

"Huh? You?"

If I'm going to do this, I want a complete change of image. Would that be short hair, then? The opposite of rococo hair, mode style might be nice. Bobbed hair or something very short might be stylish.

"I can't imagine Kisshouin-san without your curls."

"Fufu," I can't either. But I'm excited.

All right! I'm going to buy a wig and turn into a cool beauty!

"Oh, no. Hair just came out." Whoops, I shook a few loose swinging my hair around. I need to throw them away. There's not more on my clothes, right? It's not like I believe that superstition that having hair removed by someone else leads to romantic hearbreak, but it does make me nervous. Not that I believe it.

I wrapped the loose hair in a tissue and stood up when Umewaka-kun asked, "Kisshouin-san, are you shedding? My Beatrice is shedding a lot right now. I can't catch up just brushing morning and night. You want me to show you a nice slicker brush? I highly recommend it."

"Thank you, but I'll just accept your thoughts." I wave off that dog lover and head towards the trash bag. I spotted the Zuiran student, Tagaki-kun, doing problem sets, so I kindly greeted him, "Gokingen yoh."

"AHH!" He was openly frightened.

"Isn't that a bit much for a simple greeting, Tagaki-kun?"

"AHH, Sorry! Sorry!" So why is he so terrified? I'm always kind…

Tagaki-kun, gasped as he looked at me. "Oh, it that trash in your hand? I'll throw it away for you!"

"Huh?" No, what if I get rejected because of that! I reflexively slapped away his hand.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" He's back to apologizing. Stop that! Everyone will misunderstand what's happening.

"Have I done anything for you to fear me so much?"

"No, nothing at all. Kisshouin-san has done nothing." That answer was delivered so mechanically and stiff…

"Then why are you so terrified?"

"Well, that's…"

"You can interact with me like Umewaka-kun and Moriyama-san over there."

"Uh… That's a little… I know that you're a member of the Pivoine, so I can't do that." Oh, it's that. I suppose the Pivoine are a subject for fear for Zuiran students. "And…"

"And?"

"…"

"I won't be angry, so you can tell me."

"Um, Kisshouin-san's very existence is oppressive…"

"What do you mean by that!?" I'm terrifying just standing here!?

Tagaki covered his head and prostrated himself on his desk apologizing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

What is this? I'm kind, so I won't be angry just because he said something rude. "Thank you. I understand Tagaki-kun's feelings ve-ry well." I tap his back lightly and add, "I'll remember this," with my kind voice.

Ugh, math to start the morning.

I get out of my ride thinking about the gloomy subject coming up as I walked from the parking lot. I heard calls of "Reika-sama, gokigen yoh" "Good morning, Kisshouin-sama," so I answer, "Gokigen yoh," with a smile.

"Kisshouin-sama, good morning," I heard from being me.

I turn and answer, "Gokingen yoh," and found a sophomore Pivoine member smiling.

"It's starting to get hot."

"Yes. It's almost time for a cold mint tea in the Salon."

"That sounds good. I like it, too."

We continue our trifling chat as we walk. I've known Pivoine members since grade school, so I'm friendly enough to chat with those from different grades. I noticed that he wasn't carrying a bag. "You don't have a bag?"

"Huh? Oh, it's behind me."

"Behind?" I look back and see a boy carrying a bag in both hands. Huh…?

"Could you take that to my class?" asked the Pivoine member, pointing at the school building.

"Yes," answered the boy, and he anxiously left after taking his leave from us. What was that…?

"So, Kisshouin-sama. We're having a party at my house soon, and if you could…."

"Why was that boy carrying your bag…?" I interrupted. I stared at me for moment not understanding the question. He then smiled, "Because he's an external student."

"An external student…?"

"Yes."

He didn't even question what he was doing, and I didn't know what to say. That reminds me, he was one of the elitists under the last president of the Pivoine.

"You could simply carry your own bag…"

"Ah…" He didn't seem convinced, and I didn't know how to continue. A gloomy start to the day.

I couldn't get rid of that feeling as the end of school approached, when Ayame-chan brought me some news. "Did you hear, Reika-sama? The cafeteria is offering deserts as a test after school."

"Really!?" Zuiran's cafeteria basically operates only at lunch, but they usually only offer drinks from the vending machine or light meals for the sports clubs.

"It seems to be some baked snacks starting today, but do you wish to see?"

"Very much!" Baked sweets… Bringing snacks is against regulations, so having them outside of lunch is revolutionary. I wonder if they'll have pudding.

I pack up and head with Serika-chan and the girls to the cafeteria. "Where did you hear about this, Ayame-san? I had no idea."

"I just happened to hear it from a sports club member. It was a request from the sports teams, so they're offering a few things as a test."

"I see." If I went to the Pivoine Salon, I can have all the snacks I want to have, but I'm interested in new or limited menu items.

We try not to get our hopes up too much, since it's supposed to be a part of a light meal. We see a group of sophomore Pivoine boys on the first floor hall. Were they exercising? They're all holding sports drinks. Among them was the boy I was talking with this morning. I don't feel like seeing him… Should I go another way before they notice us?

They were messing around with each other when one of them knocked a drink loose when they bumped into each other, spilling it all over the floor.

"Aww, look at what you did."

"Your fault for running into me."

"Disgusting."

They're still laughing. So even trivial things are funny at their age? The boy looked around and called, "You. External student there. Clean this up."

My eyes opened wide. The boy called out was carrying a large load, apparently cleaning up after class. "Uh, but I have to deliver this to the teacher right now."

"That's your problem."

The Pivoine members were about to leave when, "Clean up your own mess." Fellow Stalking Horse looked stern, arriving from the courtyard with some student council members, including Wakaba-chan.

The sophomore Pivoine members snorted at him and tried to pass by, ignoring him.

"Wait."

"What?" They turned, annoyed.

"Clean up before you go."

"That's a job for external students." He's saying the same sort of thing that the other Pivoine member said this morning.

"What?"

"External students exist so that internal students can have a comfortable school life. If he's busy, I don't care if it's someone else. You there. Scholarship student. You do it."

"Huh? Me?" confirmed Wakaba-chan, startled at being pointed at. Fellow Stalking Horse and the other council members immediately become hostile.

"What should Takamichi, an upperclassman who had nothing to do with this have to clean up for you?"

"Because she's an external student."

More people gather, hearing the commotion. This is bad…  
"We understand that the Pivoine is special within the school, but excessive high-handedness will not be tolerated."

"High-handedness? Who decides that? The student council? No. The Pivoine is the law in Zuiran. Against us, you have no rights," declared the one from this morning. He looked around at Wakaba-chan and the students and continued, "You don't seem to understand, so I'll tell you how all of the high level facilities and equipment that you can't find anywhere else are maintained. Everything is due to our contributions. It's natural to have those who can't even provide that to serve our needs."

"Hey!" exclaimed a student council member, but Fellow Stalking Horse held him back.

The sophomore Pivoine members laughed. "Know your place. You're able to use all of this due to our charity."

You'd go that far!? Most students accept the special privileges granted to the Pivoine over its long history, so there are more student who are uneasy with Fellow Stalking Horse's stance than supporting him. If the Pivoine pushes their superior position further, more disgruntled students will emerge and maybe even form a resistance. If that happens, the rococo queen will be the first sent to the guillotine! AAAAH! I'm trembling from fright!

Fellow Stalking Horse took a deep breath, as if to control his anger. "Is that how the Pivoine thinks?"

"That's right."

No! No! Quit speaking for the Pivoine! There are peace loving members like me!

The Pivoine sophomores and the student council glared at each other ready to explode. Wakaba-chan, alone, seemed troubled, looking at either group. Oh, Wakaba-chan.

I need to do something about this mess, to protect myself from the resistance…

Why would anybody horse around with an open drink!? If it weren't for that, this mess wouldn't have happened! Wouldn't everyone calm down if the spilled drink disappeared?

Then who cleans it, for the best result? Me? No, a senior and the 'Pivoine's Reika-sama' cleaning up after an underclassmen would cause a bigger problem. If I ask Serika-chan or the girls, I'd be treating them like underlings like that other boy… If only someone just cleaned it up… But, nobody wants to draw attention to themselves with the Pivoine involved.

What to do… My stomach won't last. Should I step in and say, 'stop this commotion,' and use my status as a big shot in the Pivoine and draw it to a close by telling them to 'both withdraw for my sake'…?

The Pivoine underclassmen will probably listen to me (if they don't, I'll cry for being taken lightly in the Pivoine), but the student council may be a problem. When they're that angry, they might not listen to the hated Pivoine. But Fellow Stalking Horse got up early every morning to clean up Wakaba-chan's school equipment, and worked with me to find the vandal, so he might, no he would probably draw them back.

Oh, but back to who cleans up the spill… The fight's getting worse while I'm thinking. I'll just have to do it!

I open my fan in my mind and step forward.


	261. 261

261

"Who cares about the student council. Don't get full of yourselves!"

"This is our school. Get out of Zuiran. You're not worthy!"

"That's right!"

"Hey, cut it out!"

For some reason, the shouting was even directed at Wakaba-chan as the Pivoine sophomores jeered and the student council responed in anger, and curious onlookers gathered.

Jumping into this is bad for my heart, and my voice might give way, but I have to go! Be an actress, Reika! This is your stage! I unfold the fan in my mind, and now, raise your voice! "Sto..."

"What's going on here?"

The crowd parted as they turned to verify the owner of the deep voice. The Emperor of Zuiran had arrived. The crowd was silenced by his august presence, and I put away the fan in my mind. Kaburagi stepped into the ring and slowly looked at the Pivoine sophomores and Fellow Stalking Horse and the student council.  
"Somebody explain."

With all others silenced, Fellow Stalking Horse revealed, "I was warning the Pivoine members of their outrageous attitudes towards the external students."

"…Outrageous?

"They spilled that drink and ordered the external student to clean it." Kaburagi glanced at the drink without expression and seemed to lose interest.

"All this commotion over that? Ridiculous," snorted Kaburagi.

Fellow Stalking Horse's face twitched at his words. "That's not all. They clearly looked down upon the external student and repeated statements to that effect… Like telling an upperclassman, Takamichi, to clean it up in their place," looking worriedly at Wakaba-chan, and Kaburagi looked at her, also.

"Ahh…" smiled Wakaba-chan nervously.

"And many other incidents that support it have been brought to my attention. External students forced to carry their luggage, mocked to pass the time, and mistreated far worse by their sycophants if refused."

"Is that true?" asked Kaburagi to the sophomore Pivoine.

He bit his lip, glared at Fellow Stalking Horse and replied, "The external students are able to attend here because of we, the Pivoine and the internal students, so it's only natural!" and he glared at the student carrying the baggage that he had originally ordered. "All this is your fault for not complying to begin with," he scolded and that external student cowered.

"Stop."

"Shut up. The student council has no right to order us."

The external student murmured, "I shouldn't have come to this school…" Those word were painful. So he regrets coming here… I don't blame him after being treated like this, but it's sad that my school's seen in that light.

Kaburagi watched silently, but he heard those words, and turned to him. "I'm sorry."

The Emperor of Zuiran bowed his head! Fellow Stalking Horse gasped, wide-eyed.

"Kaburagi-sama!" exclaimed the Pivoine sophomore. "Kaburagi-sama, why…!?"

"A mistake made by a Pivoine member is my responsibility as president," he answered to the ashen faced member while gazing at Fellow Stalking Horse.

Fellow Stalking Horse took a breath, and lowered his eyes. "All right. I accept the apology from the president of the Pivoine. What about you?" he turned to the sophomore who had been ordered to clean up. Still panicking from Kaburagi's apology, he nodded trembling.

"Ka, Kaburagi-sama…"

"We were…"

The underclassmen who cause the Emperor to apologize were confused and panicking.

"If you believe that the Pivoine is symbolic of Zuiran, then act in a way worthy of it." Once again, Kaburagi returned his gaze to Fellow Stalking Horse. It looked like he was standing in between Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan, protectively. It was Kaburagi who looked away first. "Let's go," he said to the Pivoine sophomores, and he started to walk to the school building, leaving Fellow Stalking Horse and Wakaba-chan behind.

A few seconds later, the silence was broken by the spectators.

"Kaburagi-sama, he's incredible."

"As expected of the Emperor of Zuiran!"  
"He's the embodiment of the Pivoine!"

"His brilliance is no less from apologizing! No, it confirmed his nobility!"

"Hurray for Kaburagi-sama!"

"Hurray for the Emperor!"

Amid the excitement of the crowd, something was bothering me. Who's cleaning up that spill? The problem hasn't been solved! Kaburagi led away the guys who did it!

"I'll handle it, so take care of Masaya, Kisshouin-san."

"Huh?"

Enjou had whispered to me. Do something…? I was worried about him, too, but what's Enjou going to do?

I take my leave from Serika-chan and the others, and look back. Enjou was by the spill, acting like he was about to extend his arm to clean up. Huh? He's going to clean it?! In that instant, a horde of Enjou fans rushed in.

"Enjou-sama! We'll do it!"

"Leave this to us, Enjou-sama!"

Enjou smiled at them and said, "Thank you. Considerate girls are so wonderful." Screams of girls who had their hearts pierced rang out. Wow… he made all troubles go away with a slight move of the finger. That trickery is terrifying… Is he the next Imari-sama in the Casanova village?!

I chased after Kaburagi thinking that. He should have noticing the patter of my feet, but he doesn't turn around. I finally catch up, but look at him while catching my breath, but Kaburagi is expressionless. He doesn't stop moving, either.

What should I say…?

It's almost his usual poker face, but he lacks the presence from earlier, and I can tell he's depressed. He's dejected. Well, I can understand. The distance between Fellow Stalking Horse and Wakaba-chan was shown off in front of him…

"Um, Kaburagi-sama."

"…"

"…Umm…"

He ignores me. I'm not sure what to say, either.

"…"

"…"

I match his stride and walk beside him quickly. It hurt to look at him so lonely.

"Um… Kaburagi-sama. Would you like to go eat some okonomiyaki?"

Kaburagi smiled slightly.

The okonomiyaki smell would linger on my clothes and Kaburagi's mom proved that the uniform stands out. I pull out a brand new wig as part of a disguise. I bought several the other day using my cash.

I'll try the black bobbed hair as a cool, beautiful spy to match the stealthy cheap foods tour with Kaburagi. I put on an elastic net to hold in my natural hair. Woa, that really looks dumb. If the net was white, I'd look like a melon.

I push down my hair into the netting and put on the wig. Oh! That looks nice! Bright red lipstick and sunglasses may work well.

What should I do? Do I put on sunglasses? No, that'll stand out, too. I'll try that fashion on another day. I take a detour and go with a retro look from a French movie to match my bobbed hair.

I walk to the meeting place looking at my reflection in the show windows. I look like an art student. It's cute. It seems a little strange, but maybe that's because I'm not used to it.

The pair had already arrived. They're so easy to spot.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Kaburagi stared at me. "What happened, Kisshouin? You look like a Reiko painting by Kishida Ryuusei."

ARGHH! Like Reiko!? You don't understand a girl's feelings at all, fool!

"Masaya. I think it's very cute, like an ichimatsu doll. Yeah." That's not being supportive at all, either! Quit pretending to cough to hide your laughter! What happened to the Casanova village chief's heir!?

I suddenly felt embarrassed by wearing a wig… Maybe I should take it off. But if I took it off, I'm a melon head whose hair is a mess under that netting. Ugh… I want to go home…

"Why did you go to all that trouble?"

"This is a disguise to prevent people from recognizing me…"

"Disguise…"

"Kisshouin-san, you're still pretending to be a spy?" Quit talking about my wig… "But I think your usually fluffy long hair suits you better."

"Ah…!" Tearing down only to praise. A high-level technique! I'm so unused to being praised, that my heart skipped on hearing that… Makes me mad… With him and Yukino-kun, do the Enjou brothers like rolled hair?!

"Kisshouin, quit standing around. Let's go."

"This way, Ichima-san?"

"…Don't call me that."

I curse him so that an Ichimatsu doll is peering at him standing at his pillow when he awakens in the middle of the night.

Kaburagi was far ahead while I was cursing Enjou. Had he already recovered from earlier? What happened to the commendable guy back then? He's walking forward without hesitation, but you should have turned to go to our restaurant. I let him go for a while before calling, "It's not that way." That's for calling me a painting of Reiko.

"Say it sooner," he muttered irritated.

Enjou was smiling ironically and murmured, "Kisshouin-san is…"

"What is it?"

"…does small things."

"…"

When he wakes up and looks at the mirror in the morning, please have handprints from that doll.

Humph. A Reiko-painting? An ichimatsu doll? I'm a fashionable girl in a French movie, and I'm a cool beautiful spy… Huh? I just remembered… Enjou said I was pretending to be a spy earlier…

A chill ran down my spine.


	262. 262

262

I led them to an okonomiyaki restaurant where you make your own, like the one in the magazine Kaburagi brought. It's for the masses, but slightly above the cheap eats that students enter, but below the high-end where the chef fries it in front of you in a high-rise building with a view. It was crowded, but we had reservations, so we were seated immediately. Kaburagi and Enjou sat across the table from me.

"So, what should we order?"

"Let's see…" Kaburagi grabs the menu, and looks at it by himself. As expected. I tell him to lay it out in the middle so everyone could see it.

"What's your recommendation, Kisshouin-san?"

"Hmm… It's my first time here… But the seafood seems popular."

"Seafood…"

"Beef-spicy roe-mochi-cheese interests me, but the seafood mix in this magazine, maybe? Scallions and egg… No, the standard pork and egg is good, too. Pork-mochi-cheese, here? Yam-cheese-pork-egg?! This is…!

"Why don't we order 3 different things and share?" I want to try different things!

"I'll have the seafood mix." He's fast. And Kaburagi took my seafood! Then I'll… ummm…

"What are you wanting Kisshouin-san?"

"I'm deciding between beef-spicy roe-mochi-cheese and yam-cheese-pork-egg."

"Oh,,, Then I'll have the yam-cheese-pork-egg. We're sharing, right?"

"Really?!"

"Sure." I can see a halo around Enjou! He might not be bad!?

"What's this?" After we ordered, Kaburagi showed interest in the oil and sauce at the table.

"They're used when we make the okonomiyaki. That's the oil and that's the sauce…" I explain opening the cap, to which Kaburagi nodded. He seemed interested in the oil brush, taking a good long look.

"Thank you for waiting." Our order had arrived.

"…"

"…"

Kaburagi doesn't move. His arms are still crossed.

"…What are you doing?"

"What?" He stares back blankly. Not cute at all.

"What? You're supposed to make this for yourself. Did you expect someone else to do everything? Or did you expect me to do it? That a woman should do it? Wo. Male chauvinism? Completely turned off.

"…I never said that…"

"But you acted like it. Are boy not supposed to set foot in the kitchen? Oh, not happening. That's not in style anymore. That domineering husband-type."

"Humph. Just tell me how."

"Oh? Doing it unwillingly? Girls would be disappointed. Girls would see that."

"Oh, just shut up. Hurry up and teach me."

How you start is important. Wakaba-chan's little brother, Kanta-kun made mine. "First, you mix the ingredients. Make sure you mix from the bottom. Mix the egg, too."

"… All right." We each started to mix. "…This isn't mixing well."

It's pretty hard to mix a mound of ingredients without spilling. I had some cabbage spill out. I hide them so they can't see. "A little bit is fine, a little bit. Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Is this okay?"

Kaburagi spilled some cabbage like me, but it looked fairly mixed. Enjou… It's his first time, but he didn't spill anything and it's mixed well. "Yes, that will do. Now, let move on. Spread the oil thinly over the griddle with this." I use the oil brush, and spread the oil and Kaburagi extends his hand and asks to do it. He spreads the oil across the griddle. He's enjoying himself.

"Now, let us cook. First, heat the meat slightly, we don't want it raw. Add the mixture. If it's too thick, it won't cook, so make it a little thinner. Too thin!" The great master, Kaburagi-sama spread his mix into my territory, so I block with my spatula and tell him to stay out.

"Once the bottom is cooked, use the spatula to flip. Get it under both sides and flip it so that it doesn't break apart. Your cooking sense can be seen at how well you can do this."

"You're exaggerating…" Kaburagi forcefully flips it without hesitation. Hey, watch out! You splattered oil!

"Do it more gently! You sent things flying towards me."

"Okay, okay."

Enjou flipped his well while I was complaining to Kaburagi. I follow. Oh, the batter was loose…

"What about sense was it, Kisshouin?"

"There's no problem if we arrange it, quickly." This is acceptable.

"This is pretty fun. Is it about ready?" asked Kaburagi. He keeps taking the spatula checking to see if it's done. Not yet.

After both sides are cooked, I use the sauce brush. "Once cook, brush the sauce on to the surface, and add toppings like bonito shavings, nori, and mayonnaise, as you please." Wow, the bonito shavings are dancing, looks delicious! "It's difficult to divide into 3, so let us divide by 4. We'll leave the remainder to the one who ordered it. Please cut equally, to be fair."

"All right."

"So we're cutting with this?"

"Yes."

We place the divided okonomiyaki. Let's eat!

"Hot… But delicious."

"…Tasty."

"Yes. It's not bad making it yourself."

We chow down while it's hot.

"But that was so troublesome today." Huh, you bring that up, now?!

I glance at Kaburagi. "I guess." He doesn't seem depressed. He did frown, though.

"Just because they're Pivoine, that was going too far, those sophomores abusing seniors like that. Especially against Mizusaki Arima, the student council president. I mean, give me a break."

"You thought so, too, Enjou-sama?"

"Of course. There's no need to cause trouble."

Kaburagi ate vigorously, remembering something bad. "Why were those guys being so arrogant?"

Hmm, that's probably… "Those kids were strongly influenced by the last president, Okishima Youko-sama…"

Kaburagi and Enjou made a strange expression. "Okishima-senpai was always clashing with the student council, after all." Enjou smiled wryly. The previous president considered the Pivoine above all, and disliked the external students as unworthy of Zuiran. She especially had it in for Wakaba-chan as someone who hurt the Zuiran brand, coming in with boots on a snowy day.

"We stopped it this time, since we happened to be passing by, but we can't have this occurring all the time."

"…Yeah… And their attitude towards Takamichi is a big issue. It's not just them. Others jumped in to bash her. What was with that!?"

Obviously angry, Kaburagi violently scooped up an okonomiyaki and ate it. Huh…?

"Hey! That was my piece of yam-cheese-pork-egg!"

"Eh? Was it?" I can't believe it… We're supposed to have 1 a person!

"Kisshouin-san, you can have my piece… I've already had one." Enjou handed me one, so I'll let Kaburagi's action pass. I'd better watch out…

"So what were we talking about?"

"About Takamichi." That's right. Wakaba-chan bashing.

"There must have been those jealous of Takamichi-san's grades mixed in."

"What's that?"

We're all studying to get in the path they want, so Wakaba-chan's probably in the way. "We can notice any large commotion like today, but it may be difficult to prevent the smaller insults from flying…"

"Wouldn't Masaya protecting her cause a different jealousy?"

"…Really pissing me off…!"

I guess that even the Emperor of Zuiran can't have things his way.

"Would you like to become a complete dictator of Zuiran so that nobody can say a peep no matter what you do?"

"…I don't intend to do be a despot."

"Oh? You haven't noticed? You're pretty much a despot."

"HUH!?"

"WHAT!?" You really didn't know?! Doing as you've pleased with me! And after you just took my yam-cheese-pork-egg!

"Well, shall we order some monjya-yaki (looser pancake compared to okonomiyaki) to finish? I'll order the cheese mix."

"… Hey, what about me being a despot?"

"What would you like, Enjou-sama?"

"Let's see. I'll try the 5 ingredient mix. And Masaya?"

"…The deluxe."

Let's order.

"Have either of you have monjya-yaki before?"

"No."

"Me, neither."

I guess not. Monjya-yaki is like an ultimate cheap eat.

"The mixing is the same as before. Let's mix"

"It's watery compared to the last one."

We brush the oil on the griddle and cook the monjya.

"Wait! Don't try to cook it all at once! Leave the soup and just cook the ingredients first. Once it's heated, make a donut-shaped dam."

"…"

"…"

"And pour some of the soup into the middle! Use the spatula to put back the soup that escapes." Then we just take down the dam and mix once it's heated.

"…"

"…Kisshouin, is this really done?"

"It is."

"This really doesn't look appetizing…"

"Perhaps not for someone seeing it for the first time. It's addicting once you have a taste, however. Scoop it up with that spatula. Yum."

"…"

"…"

Kaburagi and Enjou follow my lead and put it in their mouth.

"Oh… this is fairly good despite its appearance."

"The taste is normal."

They seem all right after a bite. I told them the burnt section is good, and started on my own.

When we were about finished with the monjya-yaki, Enjou asked, "So what are you going to?" to Kaburagi.

"Let's see. I have an idea." He smiled and ordered, "Kisshouin, be in the Salon tomorrow no matter what." He looks like a despot Emperor no matter how I look at him…


	263. 263

263

The next morning, the effects from yesterday's incident were still being felt. As I listened around, the shock of the Emperor apologizing was huge, but no negative effect could be seen by the president of the Pivoine apologizing to an external student, and the Pivoine's absolute authority was still intact. I'm relieved.

As Serika-chan and the girls were up close to it with me, that incident was front and center during our lunchtime.

"I didn't know how that commotion was going to be settled, but thanks to Kaburagi-sama it was quickly resolved, truly wonderful."

"When push comes to shove, the Emperor of Zuiran is so dependable."

"His firm presence!"

"That gallant appearance!"

"So wonderful…."

They looked up entranced.

"Of course, I feel ashamed for having forced Kaburagi-sama to apologize…" Kikuno-chan declared, clamping her lips together firmly.

"Truly," the others agreed.

"We'll never allow Kaburagi-sama to do anything like that again."

"That's right!"

"We'll support Kaburagi-sama together!"

Other than the easy going Fuyuko-sama who kept eating, everyone else swore enthusiastically. What do they intend to do if something like yesterday happened again? I'm a little scared…

"By the way, Reika-sama."

"Yes?"

"Where did you go with Kaburagi-sama after that?"

"Huh…?" Everyone stared at me. That time… I can't say that we went to have some okonomiyaki… "I greeted him and left."

"Really? I thought that the two of you were going to discuss what to do in the future."

"No, no. There's nothing I could advise Kaburagi-sama about."

"Oh? Really?" They seemed disappointed.

"But yesterday, not just Kaburagi-sama, but Enjou-sama was splendid, too," declared the Enjou-loving Ayame-chan who held her cheeks.

"That's right. Listen, Reika-sama. After you left, when Enjou-sama attempted to clean up the spill, many girls rushed to do it for him, but Ayame-san was there first."

"Really?!" Ayame-chan was in that ninja squad!

"I followed, but I was late…"

"Fufu, I always watch every move Enjou-sama makes so as not to miss anything," bragged Ayame-chan.

"And Ayame-chan even picked up the bottle and showed off for Enjou-sama to see."

"And listen to this, Reika-sama. The Enjou-sama even thanked me saying, 'Thank you, Oomiya-san!'" Her voice rose from excitement, and everyone's looking, so calm down, Ayame-chan. "I was so happy that I kept hearing 'Thank you, Oomiya-san,' in my head all day…" she sighed ecstatically, holding her cheeks. Another victim of the Casanova village…

Then, Serika-chan mentioned, "That reminds me. The cafeteria snack that we were going to try, it was a donut."

"Oh, a donut." That's pretty simple for Zuiran. "They must have chosen something simple and lasting for the sports clubs."

"There were only two varieties: powdered sugar and cinnamon sugar."

"Oh, I see." I don't especially like donuts, but I would have wanted to try some.

"And since you were looking forward to it, we did save you some…" Serika-chan took out a donut from a cloth bag.

"For me!?" They bought some just for me!?

"Yes, we weren't sure you wanted day-old donuts considering its oiliness, but since it was the first day, just as a memento. You don't have to eat it."

"No, I'm very glad. Thank you!" I'm so happy that you thought of me! I don't care if it's a day old, I'll eat it gladly! It was a cinnamon sugar donut.

"Reika-sama, do you like cinnamon or sugar?"

"You have more?"

"Yes, enough for everyone," as Serika-chan pulled out 6 donuts on the table.

"Everyone's going to have some?"

"Maybe not all of it if the taste went bad since yesterday, but we wanted to have a bite."

"What? You didn't have some yesterday?"

"Of course not. Like we could have any without Reika-sama."

"We'd rather have it with Reika-sama." What! That's wonderful! Thank you! What wonderful friends! My heart is full!

"Thank you. I'm very happy. Let's all have some."  
"Yes!"

Yesterday's donut was a little hard, but I ate it as a symbol of our friendship.

After school, Kaburagi sat on a sunlit sofa with his legs crossed, holding a folder in one hand. He had the sophomores who caused yesterday's incident stand in front of him. There was some tension in the air unlike the usual elegance that permeates the Salon. The sophomores were pale wondering what punishment would be handed to them by Kaburagi. Unconcerned, Kaburagi flipped through his files when he looked up. "You will all be in the top 50 for the end of term exams," he declared.

Top 50 grade?! Most Pivoine members attend cram school or have tutors to maintain a minimum grade to advance as other internal students, but we take it easy compared to the external students who had to battle hard to pass exams to enter. There should be a vast difference between internal students and the external students who had just finished high school entrance exams a few months ago. I don't know how good their grades are, but I doubt that top 50 would be easy. The sophomores looked confused by the unexpected challenge.

"Yesterday, you declared your superiority by being in the Pivoine." Kaburagi stood up. "If you don't excel in all facets, others won't truly follow. If you want to wield power, then prove your worth." So he's telling them to make a grade if they want to have external students follow them? That's unexpectedly proper of Kaburagi.

Kaburagi signals and the concierge carted in problem sets. "Use this starting today. I'll look after your studies until the exams. Get results." …And he's even going to study with them?

Kaburagi turned and looked around at the rest of the Salon. "That includes other members here. Everyone, for the pride of the Pivoine, work to get in the top 50 in the next exam." Everyone buzzed in surprise. He looked on calmly and continued, "Prove to the student council, to all of Zuiran, that we are worthy of this Pivoine badge on our chests, the trait of royalty!"

The member could do nothing but nod, with the president declare as much. Well, unlike those sophomores, we only have to try…

"Was that unexpected?" Enjou asked amused, under the still buzzing crowd.

"The penalty for the sophomores?"

"Yes."

"I guess that was unexpected, to be honest. They seemed to believe that they would receive something harsher." After bringing Kaburagi dishonor, it wouldn't be surprising to get cut off.

"Masaya can be pretty good at taking care of people who depend on him."

"Oh…"

Does that mean he seems not to care, but does? As he says, the boys who underwent Kaburagi's Spartan training for the cavalry battle and relay seem to adore him for some reason. But from my experience, Kaburagi's so talented, he's no good at teaching people.

But top 50? I'm already aiming for that to get into a good department in college, so I can manage that somehow. All thanks to working hard until now.

"Kisshouin, come with me," called Kaburagi, pointing at me. What's with that rudeness? Kisshouin Reika is not one to be trifled with!

"What is it, Kaburagi-sama?" I asked with a forced smile to the Emperor lying back on the sofa. Crawling back to him in such a hurry… I'm so meek…

"Kisshouin. Get in the top 20 on the next exam."

"Eh!? WHY!?" Why top 20 for me!?

"You represent the girls in the Pivoine, and you have a lot of influence. You'll be a good example."

"But top 20 is…"

Kaburagi ignored me, and flipped through his files. "From these records, Kisshouin's floating between 40 and 50 right now."

"Huh!? How!? Is that my grade in your hand?!"

"Not just you. The entire student body." What!? What happened to privacy in Zuiran!? But top 20….?

I understand what he's saying, and I don't mind raising my grade, but top 20 is impossible. Others are studying seriously now. "I can make the top 40, but…"

"You aim too low. You can't start like that!"

"I start small…"

"Overruled."

"But…" I'll have to show some tears… "At least make it top 30…" I lowered my eyes as low as I could, to look pitiful.

He clicked his tongue, irritated, but gave in, "All right." I did it! But top 30 will still be hard… I've prepared a special course for you." He gave me a stack of at least 10 handouts. "I've picked up what subjects you were having trouble with the other day."

"Huh?" I'm thankful and not at the same time…

"I'll grade every day."

"What? Every day!?"

"This is for one days worth."

"This is for one day!?" Isn't this too much? I have homework other than what Kaburagi gave me, and need to preview work from cram school. "That's impossible, Kaburagi-sama. I don't have enough time to do this."

"Quit acting spoiled. If you don't have time, make some. Cut down on sleeping."

That's impossible. I've already cut down to about 6 hours to study every day. I get that down to about 5 around the exams. It's hard for me to get any less than 7 hours a day. If I get less than 5, I'm assaulted by pangs of sleep, and I can't stay coherent. I get past it by using the forbidden doping: multiple energy drinks around the time of exams. It's terrifying. After drinking, my stomach acts up, and my eyes see flashes.

At first, I used to buy the cheap multipacks, but I gradually worked myself up to the high-end drinks that cost a thousand yen a pop. I can handle it, because I have cash, but… Now I need 2 of them at a time. That can't be good…

I undergoing that dreadful doping to get past exams already. I can't cut my sleep further!

"I'm already sleep deprived. For health reasons, I can not reduce it further."

"How long are you sleeping now?"

"Let's see… About 5-6 hours?"

"Huh?" Kaburagi's mouth hung open. "That's plenty."

"Eh? That's not enough. How long does Kaburagi-sama sleep?"

"I get 4 to 5 hours normally."

"Huh!?" 4 hours!? That's not enough. "Don't you get sleepy during the day? You don't fall asleep during class? How's your health?"

"I don't get sleepy, and I'm healthy. I've never needed much sleep." What?! Kaburagi's a short sleeper? The envy of all students?! I'm jealous. He was smart to begin with and didn't need sleep. God has granted too much to Kaburagi!

"But unlike Kaburagi-sama, I require sleep. Ideally, over 7 hours. That's how I'm built. I can't change…" I can't take any more doping.

He frowned at my excuses, but accepted it in the end. Glad he understood.

"I'll take a look at these handouts tonight to see how far I can get, and start in earnest tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kaburagi glared at me. "Why tomorrow?"

"Well, all this tonight is too much…" This is a good amount. I already have homework. Finishing all this would be a problem…

"You keep putting things off until tomorrow. That's why you never get anywhere!"

"Ugh!" He hit me where it hurts. I have no comeback. "Then, Kaburagi-sama, teach me the key points for the next exam."

"Key?" His eyes narrowed. "There are no key points in studies. They're all key."

Uhh… Well, that may be, but… There are things that will definitely be covered or likely to be seen. Be a little flexible.

"Quit complaining and study until you vomit blood. You got that, Kisshouin?"

I'll die if I vomited blood…

I look down at the math handouts, completely unsettled.


	264. 264

264

The handouts that Kaburagi gave me to do tonight was more difficult than I had imagined. I wrapped up my homework first with help from my tutor, and concentrated on doing his handout using my textbook and study guides, but I'm not getting far… I see no end in sight…

"GAHHHH!"

Every tens of minutes, I tear at my hair, every time I feel like screaming.

Unlike normal problem sets, I can't check the answers, so I can't even tell if I got them right! Irritating, not knowing if I even finished it correctly!

I just have to solve what I can, but I'm afraid of Kaburagi thinking that this dumb girl can't even do this much. My pride won't allow it!

How many pages do I have left? Ugh! I'm not even halfway done…

My tutor left long ago, so I might really have to stay up all night! Being pushed, I run to my ultimate weapon. Carrying all my study material, I rush to my Onii-sama who just got back from work. "Onii-sama, help! Please help me study!"

He seemed shocked at my desperation. "Study?"

"Yes. I might have to stay up all night, at this rate…"

As an actress, I express what pain I feel and how troubled I am, and Onii-sama gladly let me in his room. I did it!

"Wait on the sofa. I'll just change." He still had his suit on. Ugh, I'm sorry. I was being selfish… I'll do better.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama."

"Huh? What for?" he asked turning around as he was headed to the dressing room, tilting head as he stopped untying his necktie.

"For being selfish when you must be tired just getting home from work…"

Onii-sama smiled and said, "I'm fine helping my little sister study a bit." What a wonderful brother! Thank you, Onii-sama! You really are a kind and great brother! "I'll make some tea!"

"Thank you."

I'll at least make some tea with all my heart to ease your weariness! I returned with tea for two and found Onii-sama dressed casually waiting on the sofa. "So? What didn't you understand?"

"It's this." I showed him Kaburagi's handout, and ranted about what led to this.

"Top 50 for the entire Pivoine. Masaya-kun's demanding."

"Isn't he? And he told me to be in the top 20!" I bargained him down to top 30, though! I'm still not confident about being in the top 30.

"Well, studying is for your own good, and nothing bad will come of it."

"…Yes…" That's right. A student is supposed to study. Kaburagi said nothing wrong. That's why I can't argue against him.

"And this is the handout Masaya-kun made."

"Yes."

"1, 2, 3… This is a fair amount."

"Isn't it? And I'm supposed to have it done by tomorrow." And if I don't he'll say that's why I never get anywhere! "He picked up topics that I have trouble with, and I'm can't do this, but he said to get it done. To study until I vomit blood…"

"Vomit blood… That's pretty merciless against a girl."

"Isn't it? Isn't it?" The pressure I feel from Kaburagi isn't normal. I cling to his arm complaining as he comforts me.

"So is this what the next test will cover?" he asks verifying the textbook with the post-it notes.

"Yes."

"I see." He compared it to Kaburagi's handouts. "These handouts are well made. They cover the main points, so if you're able to solve these without a problem, you should do well," he stated. I see. No wonder he's able to stay at the top. It's an unwelcome favor, though.

"I'll look through what you've already done and tell you what's wrong and what you don't understand, right?"

"Please!"

Under Onii-sama's guidance, I steadily worked on Kaburagi's handout… Onii-sama did most of the work at the end, though.

"We're done!"

"Good job. You worked hard."

"Onii-sama, thank you!" I'm done before the end of the day! I don't have to stay up all night!

"But Masaya-kun's giving you more work every day until the exams end?"

"Uh…!" That's right. I'm done today, but more will come tomorrow. Kaburagi's handouts will chase me down… Onii-sama patted my head as I despaired.

"I'll help you as much as I can until you finish your exams."

"Onii-sama!" I'm entering the Takateru Seminar!

"So much is happening at Zuiran now," Oniisama noted as we drank some more tea after listening to my story.

"Did the Pivoine clash with the student council when you were at school, Onii-sama?"

"Hmm… I wonder. We had some antagonism, but we never openly clashed. The student council protested a few times about problems with the Pivoine, though. None of the student council presidents raised that much of a ruckus, though. The current one must be rather fervent."

"He does have a strong sense of justice." He'll stand up to anybody to protect the weak, so Fellow Stalking Horse must be a dependable student council president. It's bad for the Pivoine, though. "I'm worried that if the discontent piles up that a coup may happen."

"A coup?" I nodded, and Onii-sama laughed. "That's what you're worried about? That won't happen."

"Really?"

"They understand. When forced to choose between tens of the Pivoine or hundreds of other students, the school would choose the Pivoine." My eyes were opened by Onii-sama's calm analysis. That's right. Zuiran was that kind of school. The parents of the current Pivoine and the ex-Pivoine members' enormous wealth and influence allows Zuiran to exist. If it came down to it, all that were in rebellion would be expelled. "Relieved?"

"I'm worried in a different way at how improper that is." Expelled if they don't obey? I can't do something that would affect somebody's life like that. "I'm envious of how peaceful Onii-sama's years were."

"Well, they weren't that peaceful," he smiled wryly. Really?  
"You should have been president, Onii-sama." Onni-sama possesses leadership, he had the grades, the family background, he would have been ideal to lead the Pivoine.

"Not really. There were others were would have been better as president. Besides, it's easier to help out in the background than to be the president. I thought that Imari could have been president in that sense, but he had too many problems in a certain way…" His now had a harsh expression, as if remembering something.

"Yeah. There weren't many large problems within Zuiran, but there were plenty of girl problems over Imari. Some clashes with girls from other schools that came to see him. That's right. I even got requests from the student council to do something about him. Most of the trouble I had to deal with were caused by Imari. That fool going around saying, 'mon amour' to everyone, not caring about how much trouble he caused me. I could see an archery target on him every time he held a girl carefree. There's no way I could have missed. Oh, it's not too late. I still have a bow in storage…"

Onii-sama! Your eyes! They're terrifying! To make my gentle Onii-sama this angry, what did Imari-sama do?!

After school in the Pivoine Salon, I handed Kaburagi the handouts I solved last night with Onii-sama's help. Onii-sama checked it. It's perfect. How about it!

Kaburagi flipped through the handouts and muttered, "Okay. This is today's," handing me the next batch. Huh? That's it?

I worked that hard, but there's no words of encouragement for getting everything right? Do you know how hard I worked to finish all this?! Kaburagi doesn't understand my personality. That I do better with encouragement. I thought about staying there until he praised me, but the sophomores were waiting in line behind me, so I stepped aside silently.

Like me, the sophomores must have had trouble with the handouts. They looked haggard. They looked at me like the wanted to cling to me for protection, but sorry. My influence is all fake, so I can't stop the despot Emperor.

I could just leave, but the waiter brought me tea and snacks, so I sat in my favorite sofa by the wall and started on my problems. Ugh… Today's problems are hard, too…

"Kisshouin-san, how's it going? Everything okay?" Enjou asked.

"…Somewhat." I'm already stuck on the second problem, but I don't want a classmate to know that I'm dumb.

Enjou sat across from me and peeked in. "Let's see… Oh, that problem might be easy to understand if you look at the supplemental readers' example." He took out the supplemental textbook from my stack of books and showed me saying, "Here."

"Oh, you're right!" A hint, right there! Looking at that, I could easily solve that problem. Oh!

"That teacher's tests contain a lot of problems similar to the supplemental readers and textbooks, so Masaya's probably using that."

"Is that so!?" What's with that, Kaburagi! Tell me that before I start! But that's useful information. These problems are a lot easier now. Enjou broke down each problem to be understandable. Ah, I see. I get it.

"Enjou-sama is a good teacher." Unlike Kaburagi which I imply. But Enjou really is good at teaching, almost comparable to Onii-sama. He praises me after every problem, so I keep going.

"It's because I help Yukino's studying." Ah.

"So even Enjou-sama is kind to your little brother."

"That's unexpected. I think I'm nice to everybody." We look at each other and laugh. Well, on to the next problem.

Kaburagi slumped down next to Enjou after finishing with the sophomores. Enjou asked, "Will they be able to get in the top 50?"

"Not will they. They must."

Woah. Not an assumption, but an absolute. I pity the sophomores are desperately working on their problem sets. Wait. I'm being forced to an even harsher standard! I ignore Kaburagi asking, "What don't you get" and "Are you still on that?" and have Enjou help me with the problems.

"That reminds me. The other day, I met Kaburagi-sama's mother, and was invited to the Star Festival party."

"Yeah, I heard about that," replied Kaburagi indifferently. "I was told to escort you."

"Oh, that thought's enough." I turn it down with a smile. "But I have exams coming up, so it may be better to turn down the invitation. What do you think? Would you be able to mediate with your mother?"

"Impossible for me to stop her," he rejected without expression. Hey! Between the party and the tests, I have too much to do! I have steam coming out of my ears!

"Hurry up and continue. I'm gonna add more problems."

"Good luck, Kisshouin-san."

This is cruel…


	265. 265

265

The Star Festival party run by the Kaburagi's had a lot of young guests as madam Kaburagi had stated. The venue was full of dazzling dresses and colorful kimonos, and some impressive bamboo decorated the center, fitting for the star festival. Guests were enjoying themselves, writing their wishes on cards.

It's been a while since I attended such a splendid event, as I had been busy studying for a while, only going from home to school, other than visits to the cram school. Other than my parents, Onni-sama was attending, so I had him escort me.

"Oh! Kisshouin-sama, welcome!"

Upon getting past the reception, we were welcomed by madam Kaburagi with open arms. She wore a brilliant glossy black dress inlayed with what appeared to be fine silver stones.

"Thank you for the invitation tonight." My parents and Onii-sama greeted her and mother praised her dress.

"Tonight, I am the milky way linking Vega and Altair," she laughed with a mischievous look, "so if Takateru-san and Reika-san have someone they wish to connect with, let me know."

She went on the praise me and my mother's dresses, but I had also worn a dress using the magpie, said to have brought Vega and Altair together by spreading its wings, as a motif. A fine design matching white and pale blue organdy dress along with a black stole as the wings. I messed up, matching the organizer in concept and color. But my dress is mostly white, so it's okay, right? I take off the black stole quietly while madam Kaburagi speaks with my parents. Ok, successfully getting rid of the evidence.

After chatting some more, madam Kaburagi said, "please enjoy yourselves tonight," and left to greet other guests.

In the large venue, the old and the young began to separate themselves, so Onii-sama and I headed that way. I recognized Pivoine members and acquaintances, so we entered that circle.

"Reika-sama, gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh."

The girls greeting us are blushing, looking at Onii-sama. Fufufu. He's handsome and has a great future ahead of him, and he has many admirers among the women, so I'm proud of being next to him.

After a while, he found a few work-related acquaintances, and apologetically asked, "Sorry, Reika. Can I step away for a bit? Or will you come with me?"

Hmm… I might just get in the way if I went. "I'll stay here talking with my friends."

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"Yes."

As I watch Onii-sama depart, I look for other guests. Oh, it's Yurie-sama and Aira-smaa. They're chatting with other former Pivoine members. They're gorgeous as always. Can I talk to them later?

"Good evening, Reika-sama."

It was those sophomore Pivoine members that greeted me. After receiving an absolute order from the Emperor, thanks to the enormous amount of problem sets handed to him, dark circles had formed under his eyes. He seems too tired to mess with external students.

"Gokigen yoh."

They felt kinship with me being in the same situation, and began calling me Reika-sama. The only subject we'd talk about would be studying and exams. We gathered closely hush hush.

"So how are things going?"

"…I might barely make it. I'm not sure that we can finish today's material since we're attending this party tonight..."

"Same here…"  
"Yeah, I might have to pull an all nighter…"

"I understand. I asked Kaburagi-sama to reduce my work, just for tonight."

"Huh!?"

"He allowed that!?"

Well, this actress petitioned him with my tears, though not a single tear formed even after all that blinking… But's it's Kaburagi's party's fault that I don't have time to study, so he should reduce it a little!

"Lucky… even Kaburagi-sama is kind to Reika-sama."

"We weren't even given room to ask."

In return, Kaburagi threatened, "You better be confident that you'll make the top 30." Ugh… My stomach hurts. I need Onii-sama's help again, tonight…

"I brought my problem sets with me tonight. Just to do some while I'm being driven…"

As we told each other our sob stories, my glass became empty. "I'll go get a drink."

"Oh, I'll do it for you."

"It's all right. I wish to look for Fuyuko-sama and Salala-sama." Is there a drink that's gentle to the stomach?

As I walked to a waiter with the drinks, "Oh, if it isn't Reika-san."

Ugh! And you're Maihama Emma! Chasing after Kaburagi, and seeing me as a rival, picking fights with me whenever we meet, and Sakura-chan's classmate at Yurinomiya.

"It's been a while."

"Truly. How have you been, Maihama-san?" The bell to battle rang with our smiles.

"Oh, Reika-san, have you gained weight since we last met? Your upper arms are so burly."

Why you! A direct attack from the beginning! This jelly-like upper arm that can't even do push-ups is my greatest weakness.

"…Really? It may seem that way, since I'm showing so much skin. I'm paler than most, so it may appear that way." My white skin. Hide all my faults!

"Yes, white looks big, so it must be that. I'm sorry."

"Don't mind me." I laugh hohoho to feign composure even as I hide my arms with the stole. If that's what you want, I'll oblige. Maihama-san's eyelashes are her weakness. She's put on tons of mascara to make her short eyelashes look longer. "Oh, no! Maihama-san, you have a cricket's leg on you!"

"Huh!?"

"Oh, no. You used a curler on those short eyelashes, so it looked like a bug's leg. The clumps of mascara made it look worse. Oh, no… dear me. I'm sorry. I don't normally use mascara, so I didn't realize…"

(It must be rough to desperately use a curler on something so short. Using tons of mascara like that in public? No way. I have naturally long eyelashes, so I don't understand Maihama-san's troubles.)

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad. I'm just a natural airhead."

"…Oh…" Maihama-san's face stiffened, but she forced the edges of her mouth up. Sparks were flying between us.

Now, to follow up! "Oh, it's against Zuiran policies, but Maihama-san's dyeing your hair. It's so novel to only color the ends brown."

"Huh? I haven't."

"Then why are the ends… Oh, I'm sorry, you have split ends, so they look funny. Maihama-san, are you aware that treatments exist in this world for that?"

"…"

I wave my hair about proudly. How's that! My cuticles that I built up through care and money.

They weren't that bad, but it's embarrassing for a girl to have it pointed out. And I still have my ultimate weapon, 'Have the pores on your face opened up?' left in my arsenal! Maihama-san looked mortified and without a comeback. I win!

But Maihama-san had a dreadful secret weapon. "By the way, who escorted you tonight Reika-san?"

"My brother…"

"Oh, your brother! So your brother escorted you." As I looked at her suspiciously, Maihama-san smiled as she unloaded an unforeseen blow. "I'm here with my boyfriend."

Boyfriend!? I was knocked back into my corner! "Eh… But I thought you adored Kaburagi-sama."

"Oh, that's long in the past," laughed Maihama-san. "Oh, dear. I do still believe Masaya-sama is wonderful, but my boyfriend said that he loved me so much that it had to be me, and I was moved by his zeal. Don't you believe that it's better to be loved than to love?" She stressed 'it had to be me.' "Don't you think so, Reika-san?"

"I wonder… It depends on the person. Glad you're happy…"

"Fufufu. Thank you very much. But a boyfriend is normal in high school."

"…"

"Oh, but your escort was your brother."

"…"

"So nice to see siblings get along."

I…I lose… Maihama-san dropped me in the ring, and left laughing with her boyfriend who came calling her, "Emma-san."

I'm cold… My soul is frozen… I wrapped my stole around me to protect my hardened heart. Maybe I should go write a wish to graduate from the Alone in Love village…

"Kisshouin."

I turn around to the familiar voice, and the event sponsor's son was there. Oh, well. "Kaburagi-sama, gokigen yoh. Thank you for the invitation tonight."

Kaburagi nodded arrogantly, and gazed at me. "Oh, a panda today?"

HUH!? A panda!? Black and white equals panda!? That's too simple! Or is it the bamboo leading to the panda!?

"No! You haven't learned a thing from Imari-sama! Go study under him some more!"

"No. He's someone people shouldn't learn from," Kaburagi stated seriously swinging his head. No, you should look up to Imari-sama a little!

"Is Imari-sama here today?"

"I saw Momozono-san headed to the garden."

The garden. It's lighted, maybe I should go greet him. I know! If I walked by Maihama-san with Imari-sama, I'd be able to get her back!

"I'll go greet Imari-sama."

"Then, I'll go."

"Huh? Why?" Why would you follow me?

"I'm tired of greeting all these people. I want some fresh air." Huh?

"What about Enjou-sama? Isn't he with you?" If you want fresh air, go with him.

"Shuusuke's over there." I look at where Kaburagi pointed, and he was surrounded by a crowd with the fleeting and fairy-like Yuiko-san beside him. The men around them looked like Yuiko-san's hangers-on, and they were speaking to her to draw her attention. She seemed relaxed as she smiled at them. Enjou sported a smile I couldn't read.

"Let's go." Kaburagi tapped my back and started to walk ahead. So why are you in charge!


	266. 266

266

The garden was humid following the rain, and the dew on the hydrangea sparkled in the night light.

"It's beautiful."

"We picked the venue with the best hydrangea." I see. They even look at that when choosing the location. I see several people here, but where is Imari-sama? "He's not here. Maybe over there. The roses are blooming over there." We walk to the back.

"We can see the stars now that the rain as passed. Where's the milky way?" Maybe we can't see it in the city.

Kaburagi stopped and looked up at the night sky. "It's probably difficult to see with the light pollution."

"I guess so." Too bad.

"But we can probably see Vega and Altair of the Star Festival."

"Huh?! Where?"

"That. The summer triangle over in the east." I squint, but I can't tell. Is it the brightest one? "Why can't you see? It's that. That."

"Hmm…"

"Didn't you learn in science?"

No! Stop! I don't want to hear about studies! I covered my ears and sighed. I remembered… I can't look at the stars carefree now. I have to make a last ditch effort to study with energy drinks now!

Kaburagi gazed at me exasperated, then looked at the stars. I gazed at the side of his face. He really is good looking. If he just shut up, he'd really be a maiden's dream…

As he gazed at the night sky, Kaburagi murmured, "I wonder how she's doing…"

"She?"

"…Nothing." He turned away embarrassed.

Oh? Did he think of himself and Wakaba-chan as Vega and Altair being separated? I shouldn't laugh. Okay, I'll follow up. "As you say, there's a distance as great as the milky way even after all this time."

"…" Kaburagi looked to be in shock. Oh, no… I hurt him by telling the truth.

"Umm… I wonder if Imari-sama is over there…" I try to change the subject.

"…I'll close that distance soon."

"Huh?" I turn around and the fool's love had erupted from Kaburagi's eyes. Ugh… I must have hit a switch… "Don't Kaburagi-sama. Please think of the trouble you may cause before you act."

"I know."

"Really…?"

"I won't lose to Mizusaki."

"You don't understand at all!"

As we walked by the hydrangea, I repeatedly told him not to act rashly.

"I know, I know." Does he really? "Hmm. Isn't that Imari-san?"

"Where?"

"There." Kaburagi has good eyes, spotting Vega and Altair.

"Oh…" Surrounded by white roses, Imari-sama was with a beautiful older woman. We hid behind a tree, but what should I do? We shouldn't interrupt them. We tried to leave when…

"It's beautiful, but I like red roses more than white," the woman stated to Imari-sama. Red roses… I don't actually like red roses after reading a fable when I was young…

"Yes, the passionate read rose may match you better." Imari-sama's fingertips grazed her cheeks. "Have you heard of the fable of the nightingale and the red rose?

"What's that?"

Oh! That's what I was just thinking about!

Imari-sama reached out to a white rose began reciting that fable.

There once was a beautiful and selfish young lady, and she asked for red roses on her birthday. Only white roses could be found around the city, not a single red rose could be found. A nightingale pitied a young man in love with the young lady who searched for a red rose, and asked a white rose what to do. The white rose replied that if it pierced the nightingale's heart, it could become a red rose. The brave nightingale gave its life for a red rose. The young man found that rose and joyfully took it to the young lady on her birthday, but she had forgotten her words and scolded the young man for only bringing her a single rose. Angered, the young man threw away the red rose.

Yes, I remember that fable. I pitied that bird and was terrified at how the red rose gained its color, so I still don't like red roses. As if sensing that, Onni-sama gave me pink roses instead of red. Well done, Onii-sama!

"That's frightening, roses being stained with blood."

"Really?" Imari-sama took her hand and smiled, kissing her hand. "If you desire, I wouldn't mind giving my heart's blood to you."

That instant, Kaburagi and my mouths hung open.

"Oh? Is Imari-san a cute, brave little bird?"

"Yes. A nightingale is a bird of the night. Doesn't it match me perfectly?"

"Fufufu. Wouldn't you be Altair for the star festival?"

"Are you telling me that I can only see you once a year? You're horrible."

I looked at Kaburagi to my left. Kaburagi looked at me to his right.

"…"

"…"

Our minds were one as we simultaneously backed up and escaped with great speed. Far behind us, the Casanova village chief was holding the woman….

When we were out of sight, back with the hydrangea, Kaburagi drew near me looking like a demon. "You! Him!? You tell me to be like him!? That! Man!?"

I protected my head from Kaburagi's muffled shouts. I'm really sorry. Truly, sorry. That was my bad. You shouldn't learn anything from Imari-sama. The Kaburagi family might end if you did…

I managed to placate Kaburagi, and returned indoors. Enjou came to us with Yuiko-san.

"There you are, Masaya. Your mother was looking for you." He turned to me and said, "Kisshouin-san, good evening."

"Gokigen yoh." I greeted Enjou and Yuiko-san.

Yuiko-san replied, "Gokigen yoh," with a smile as brilliant as the moon.

"Oh, it's already time… I'm supposed to play the piano." I guess that's the piano at the center of the hall. He's supposed to play something related to the rain. I guess the ladies would enjoy that. But Kaburagi is being pushed around by his mom.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"…I'm fine. I just got poisoned by a crying bird."

"Crying bird…?" Enjou looked puzzled, but Kaburagi and I avoided explaining.

I felt a gaze and met Yuiko-san's eyes. Oh… I really did mess up choosing this dress. Yuiko-san's white dress matches her delicate features well. Our looks collide. It's obvious who looks better in our white dresses. I should have brought a second dress for something like this. I feel like fleeing…

Not knowing how I felt, Yuiko-san wouldn't look away, wouldn't speak, and just smiled. Maybe I should think of something to talk about…

She had a glass garnished with a flower in a pretty pink layered drink. What is that?

"Yuiko-san, what might you be drinking?"

She held up her glass and replied, "This? I wonder. I asked for a drink and it was made for me. But it's sweet and delicious," she smiled. And our conversation stops. She simply smiles and doesn't feel like raising a topic, apparently. Umm….

"It's time. I'm going," Kaburagi declared, looking at his watch. Huh? You're leaving me? As if my thoughts reached him, he turned, "Oh, one more thing, Kisshouin. Eat the star festival noodles. It's lucky." He then left.

Noodles? He's so carefree… And correct how you associate me with food. But… "Umm… I'll go have some noodles as Kaburagi-sama suggested." Thank you for giving me an excuse to escape, Kaburagi, even if you didn't mean it.

"Are you all right, alone? Should we go with you?" No way! What are you saying, Enjou! Recognize the clashing dresses!

"Oh." I've truly found help from the heavens! "I see my Onii-sama over there. I must be going. He seems to be looking for me." Onii-sama! I'm over here! He noticed me and started to come towards me. I said, "Good bye," and headed towards him.

"Reika."

"Onii-sama!" Oh, Onii-sama. I'm finally safe again. I won't leave your side tonight! His smile soothes me.

"I wondered where you had gone." I guess that he really was looking for me.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Imari-sama."

"Imari?" He looked around. "Reika. If you don't see Imari, don't go looking for him." Too late for that advice, Onii-sama. "Did you write a wish, Reika?"

"Not yet."

"Then, shall we?"

"Yes," I nodded smiling. What should I wish for? I can't write something real like being in the top 30 in exams. Maybe ask to improve with my handicrafts like Vega.

"Reika-chan, it's been a while." Aira-sama and Yurie-sama greeted us as we approached the bamboo.

"Aira-sama! Yurie-sama! Gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-chan. And gokigen yoh to you, Kisshouin-sama."

"Good evening."

I thought that they were beautiful as always when I saw them from afar, but they really are stunning up close.

"You've been well, Reika-chan?"

"Yes, very."

"Masaya hasn't been causing you problems?" asked Yurie. When I couldn't answer, she forced a smile and muttered, "Masaya is such trouble. Tell me anything. I'll scold Masaya."

"Thank you very much," I replied bowing deeply.

Aira-sama sympathized, "Reika-chan must be having difficulties…" I really am. "Did you come to write your wish?"

"Yes, I did."  
"What are you wishing for?"

"I want to improve at handicrafts."

"That reminds me, Reika-chan was in the handicrafts club." Aira-sama and Yurie-sama said they would come see at the School Festival. The school festival… I need to make an exhibit I can be proud of.

The 4 of us wrote our wishes, looked at the wishes of others, and enjoyed ourselves. It was fun seeing some vulgar wishes.

"Oh, Masaya's about to play the piano."

Kaburagi placed his hands on the keyboard and performed the Gardens in the Rain by Debussy.


	267. 267

267

The hellish end of term exams are finally over… It took so long…! And it was so harsh!

The instant the last exam ended, all the formulas and memorized materials I crammed into my brain disappeared with a whoosh out of my head. Burned out, truly. Nothing but ashes left.

These past few weeks, it was truly excruciating. Slammed by the silent pressure from Kaburagi, working on his handouts on the verge of tears until late at night, every night. Even had nightmares. Right before the test, I flee from something but the stairs crumble away and I fall… and I awaken. I was subjected to a fear I couldn't flee from.

Of course, I undertook the forbidden doping. Since I had built up a resistance, the cheap stuff no longer worked, so I gulped down my expensive energy drink collection. Onni-sama was speechless when he saw them.

But Aoi-chan in public school said that she studies most of the time that she's not taking a bath or eating. If everyone who's trying to get ahead is studying that much, I won't beat the exceptional students with my brain. I convinced Onii-sama that the doping would only be for this exam, and I went on with my addiction.

The Pivoine sophomores who were in the same boat mailed me, "It is just me, or does everyone look smarter than me?" Sorry, that's not your imagination. Chugging down energy drinks, and having stomach problems from stress, I wondered what sweatshop I was working in, and checked for hair falling out every morning. It's okay. I don't have any bald spots, yet…

I can finally say good bye to those days that bring tears to my eyes just remembering about them!

"Reika-sama, do you want to go somewhere after this with everyone?" asked Serika-chan as I was celebrating in my mind while putting away school supplied, holding back my urge to lie down on my desk.

"Oh! That sounds nice. I'd like that." A party to celebrate! Let's go! Kikuno-chan had found a store that makes delicious tarts, so we decided to go there. What should I have? What fruit is in season? Then the cell phone vibrated. A sharp pain ran across my stomach. Ugh… I don't want to see this. I looked, and as expected, a bothersome mail had arrived.

"Holding a review meeting to check test answers."

UGH! We just got through the hellish tests! You want to drag me back there!? No! It's over! I don't need to check my answers!

Does Kaburagi have that much spare time? He really must not have any friends other than Enjou. Haha. I know from experience that he'll mail me until I reply, so I quickly type, "I already have a prior engagement with friends, so I won't be attending." I then turn it off after sending.

Even though I'm slightly scared that Kaburagi would get angry, I lead everyone out saying, "Let's go." Please, don't be angry, Kaburagi…

"I guessed wrong on what would be on the test…"

"As long as you don't flunk, you're fine."

"That's true."

We talk about the just ended tests as we taste the delicious tarts.

"It must have been easy for Reika-sama."

"That's not so."

Within the Pivoine, there's been an unspoken agreement not to reveal that we've been studying having been ordered to be in the top 50. The Pivoine must remain the elegant nobles, so we can't be seen as desperately studying like the external students. No matter how hot and difficult, a great actress doesn't sweat and acts cool.

"So, does anybody else want to go somewhere this summer together?" asked Serika-chan.

"Sounds good!"

"I'd like to go overseas!"

"Wonderful!"

Wow, sounds fun! Everyone got excited.

"I want to go to a tropical island and stay in a cottage over water."

"I'd like somewhere cool. How about Scandinavia?"

"Shopping would be nice, too."

A cottage over water… Sounds nice. It would be fun chatting while we look at the ocean through the night. I want to snorkel, too. Fiji, Anderson's country, America are mentioned.

"Why don't we match up our schedules? What's everyone's plan for this summer?"

I'm studying this summer, attending cram school, and attending supplemental classes at Zuiran when possible. Zuiran's optional classes are substantive with first rate teacher. Excluding Pivoine members tutored one on one and students who simply want to advance to the university, some motivated student attend every year.

Hmm… That doesn't leave much time free. The others have plans of family trips, so we only have a few days free together.

"Overseas would be impossible with so few days."

"Seems like it."

Our excitement became muted.

"But somewhere in Japan would be fun, too." Overseas is nice, but being with friends is what's fun, so I don't care much about where we go.

I then realize, that Fuyuko-sama was only listening. What does she think? She doesn't (can't?) speak in these times. But maybe a Pivoine member like her doesn't think much of a trip inside the country. Maybe she doesn't even want to go on a trip…

"How about you, Fuyuko-sama?" I asked and she smiled.

"Sounds nice. I have many places that I wish to visit inside Japan." …Places that Fuyuko-sama wants to visit. Is it Mount Osore (Terror) or Monobe village?

"For example…?" I ask out of curiosity. Please let it be ancient ruins…

"Let's see… Like Aomori…" It is Mount Osore! The occult-loving Fuyuko-sama lives up to expectations. She draws near me. "Did you know, Reika-sama? Herai village is said to have Christ's grave?"

That's more hardcore that Osorezan!

"Ah…" I repeatedly reply reluctantly as Fuyuko-sama recites dubious accounts of Christ coming to Japan with bright eyes. A nice, short vacation unrelated to the occult was chosen for the short trip this summer.

Zuiran has a short break after exams before summer vacation starts. Students that failed are notified of supplemental classes and a re-test, but I should be fine after all that studying. I do plan on going to school for club activities, though. I'm here the day after exams to help on the wedding dress for the handicrafts club, not that I'm much help, but I am the president.

"Oh?"

"Ah." I ran into Fellow Stalking Horse in the hall by the stairs. I greeted him with a nod, and he raised his hand in answer.

"Gokigen yoh."

"Good morning. What are you doing here on a holiday?"

"I have club activities."

"Oh, the handicrafts club…"

"So you knew?" I asked in surprise.

"After you terrorized the sports clubs at last year's school festival financial meeting? Of course." Oh. There was that. But terrorize? Don't exaggerate. All I did was ask very nicely while tapping them with my fan. "Please don't do anything for this year's meeting."

"That depends on the sports teams."

"I'm getting a headache," muttered Fellow Stalking Horse, putting a hand to his head.

"So what brings you here, Mizusaki-kun?"

"I have work with the student council."

"So much work…"

"I'll have a successor after summer vacation. There's tons to do." That's right. There's a student council election second term, and Fellow Stalking Horse will be stepping down. I feel graduation is approaching. Kind of sad. "The Pivoine doesn't change until the end of the year?"

"That's right." The president of the Pivoine doesn't do much, so the successor isn't chosen until late this year.

"Then the Emperor's still the president of the Pivoine the rest of the year… That's too much for the new student council president…" I think of the juniors in the student council. I can't picture any of them standing up to Kaburagi. There's only a handful of people who could do that in the entire school.

"The next president will be fine, as long as Mizusaki-kun can assist him. Probably…"

"I guess… At least let the next Pivoine president be peaceful…" he sighed. "Oh, speaking of the president, can you thank him for me?"

"Thank?" Fellow Stalking Horse to Kaburagi?

Seeing me puzzled, he explained, "For settling things down that day. Thanks to the Pivoine's president scolding them, I haven't gotten any reports of them acting up since then. Not much time has gone by, but the Emperor seems to have much influence on them."

"I see."

"To be honest, I was waiting for the external student involved to be a target by the Pivoine." After undergoing Kaburagi's Spartan study regimen, they probably don't have anything left for revenge… "I couldn't bring the Pivoine and student council together, but I hope the next generation can get along." Huh!? You really wanted that!? Fellow Stalking Horse smiled wryly at my reaction. "I wanted to follow in Tomoe-senpai's footsteps and tried to find a way, but it was no good," he revealed. "I let emotions get in the way, and couldn't handle the problems as well as he did."

He's putting himself down! What should I say to him!?

As he says, when Tomoe-senpai was the student council president, there were no major clashes with the Pivoine, so it was peaceful, but the Pivoine's president at the time wasn't belligerent, either. However, it's not easy to be like Tomoe-senpai, who was as bright as the sun and could easily speak with anybody.

"Tomoe-senpai was special…" Oh, no! I didn't explain well enough! Fellow Stalking Horse clearly looks dejected! "Uh, but Mizusaki-kun worked hard, too! You fought hard to protect the external student from the Pivoine, and acted to settle things with Ikoma-san with calm. You've done well as the student council president. And concerning the Pivoine, just between the two of us, the last president, Youko-sama, would have been impossible to handle by anyone. You were unlucky." And the one who followed was Kaburagi. You were far too unlucky.

"Thank you." He smiled. Good. I wouldn't want him hurting because I didn't state something well.

"As a way of apology for the Pivoine causing problems, I'll give you a model of a castle that you love."

"No thanks." He didn't even think before rejecting it. What's with you? I was trying to be nice. He chuckled looking at me. How rude.

"If Kisshouin were the president of the Pivoine, things may have turned out better."

"Impossible!"

He looked stunned at my declaration. "Why?"

"If I became the president, I'd be hospitalized from stress related gastritis before the Pivoine and the student council got along." Look at how much trouble I'm in when I'm not even the president. I'm dragged into Kaburagi's problems and whims, and help him. Recently, I've been getting whiny mail every night from the sophomores being forced to get into the top 50, and my sleeping time is reduced as I reply with encouragement. And the mail hasn't stopped with the exams, since they still worry about the results. If I reply, I get another. How do I end this?

If Kaburagi wasn't the president, he'd probably be worse than he currently is, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. Hey! Most of my problems are due to Kaburagi!

"Oh… Kisshouin. Hang in there…"

"Thank you…" The look of pity from Fellow Stalking Horse hurts…


	268. 268

268

I arrive at the handicrafts club to find several others already working on the wedding dress.

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

"Gokigen yoh, everyone. You're all working so hard. Is there anything that I can do to assist?"

"Can you continue the embroidery in this area, president?"

"Very well."

Minami-kun, the master of embroidery and a junior, is primarily responsible for the embroidery on the wedding dress. His work is so beautiful that I think he could make it as a professional. I'm still not any good at detailed embroidery, so I'm not much help, but I work on parts that aren't readily seen along the hem. The kindness of allowing even clumsy and unskilled members like me is another good point of the handicrafts club.

"Reika-sama." As I gazed at Minami-kun's skilled hands, the vice president that worked supporting the president in name only, came to me. "I wished to discuss something."

"What is it?"

She covered her mouth and whispered, "Concerning the next president of the handicrafts club, I thought that Minami-kun would be good, but what do you think?"

"The next president…" That's right. I'd forgotten, but if Fellow Stalking Horse is about to step down, it's about time for the handicrafts club to also change. "I see… Minami-kun is skilled at handicrafts and would be suitable as the next president." And he loves handicrafts enough to join the club, despite being a boy. He'll become a president many times greater than me, and advance the club to greater heights.

I felt pangs of sadness as I was nearing retirement from the handicrafts club. The first team wasn't over, but I still feel sadness…

As I was becoming sentimental, the vice president said, "One more thing. Reika-sama, will you make a wedding doll?"

"Wedding doll?" My eyes grew wide at the unexpected suggestion. A wedding doll is that. The things on the welcoming board to greet the guests, the deformed animal bride and groom dolls.

"We were thinking about making a wedding doll wearing that wedding dress and having it decorate the welcoming board by the exhibit."

"Oh, that would be cute." A cute, mini-plush with a gorgeous dress to greet everyone. Sounds good. "But should I be the one making it?" I don't want to say it, but I have no skill. Should I be making anything so prominent?

"Of course. You are the face of the handicrafts club, so that's meaningful in itself. The entire club agrees. Please put all your feelings for the handicrafts club into this." I was touched. They're letting me take some credit as the president, even though I can't even help much on the wedding dress. That sentiment makes me happy…

"Yes, I'll work hard…" I might start to cry if I relaxed, so I nodded, holding my lips together tightly, and the vice president gave me a smile of unconditional maternal love. I feel the gazes of the other members around us. I'm glad that I entered the handicrafts club. I don't know how well I can do it, but I'll work as hard as I can to make a wonderful final product. "So how should I go about this?" There are simple kits for wedding dolls for sale, but I can't be using them.

"Reika-sama is synonymous with needle felt. So how about doing that?"

Needle felt! Then maybe I can do it! "All right!"

"This is one of the show pieces, so it will have to be fairly large. It will be difficult."

"Don't worry. I'll work hard," I said with excitement.

"And the dress for the doll will have to match the wedding dress and made separately."

Uh…. So I'll have to handcraft the dress instead of making it from felt… That just made things a lot more difficult. Even a miniature version of that detailed design would be… I mind almost broke glancing at the wedding dress still being worked on, but I can do it!

Other members shower me with words of support like, "Good luck, Reika-sama" "We'll help, too." Thank you!

"So what should I base the doll on? Rabbits and cats are popular, correct?"

"Of course the model has to be Reika-sama!"

"Huh? ME!?" Me, the model?!

"Did I not say that Reika-sama is the face of the handicrafts club? The doll of Reika-sama who represents the club will welcome the guests!" The vice president has the look of someone saying 'how's that, isn't that wonderful' but wouldn't that make me look like a narcissist?!

"I don't know…" And putting a wedding dress on a doll that looks like me might go beyond narcissism and be mental…

"No! We must have that! Having Reika-sama's wedding doll had been decided, so even if you don't, someone else will."

"HUH!?" It's already decided?! I'm the president, and I never heard this!?

"Reika-sama, let's make something wonderful that the guests will remember!" What if they remember at how laughable it was…?

I became exhausted from discussing the construction of the wedding doll, and doing embroidery work, so I decided to stop by the Pivoine Salon for some tea before going home. Most wedding dolls fit on your palm to match the welcoming board, but I was to make something that you have to hold in both hands. I accepted to do it easily, but I wonder if I can do it… I'm worried.

I opened the door to the Salon, and it was empty on this holiday. Do I have it all to myself!?

Then I saw a shadow move. "Who is it?" That's my line. But I knew that voice, so he didn't surprise me as he got up from the sofa. "Kisshouin-san…"

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama."Enjou with his hair honey-colored like the manga with the sun's reflection was here. Why did I stop by the Salon? I could have had tea at a café outside…

"What are you doing here on a holiday?" he asked looking puzzled. Normal students wouldn't be here on a holiday, after all. "You didn't have make-up exams…"

"I did not!" Don't say anything so dreadful!

"That's right. Sorry. Kisshouin-san was working hard, studying." He made an honest apology to my anger.

"Masaya said that you'd probably be fine." Kaburagi accepted my effort!

"He said just as long as you didn't forget to write your name on the test."

"Stop that!" Quit saying such terrifying things! Uh, but, I did write my name…? I did, right…? I'm not sure. I want to go to the teacher's lounge to confirm…

"Sorry, sorry. I'm kidding. Don't be so serious."

"Is Enjou-sama aware of the power that words hold?" I glare at him in annoyance, and Enjou throws up both hands in mock surrender as he laughed.

"So what are you doing here today?"

"I had club activities."

"Oh, right. Handicrafts club." Does everyone know what club I'm in? I guess that his best friend, Kaburagi, rode into the club, so it's not surprising.

"So what might you be doing here?" It's not like Enjou, who's always near to the top of the class, would be forced to take make-up exams.

"Me? Hmm… It was getting to be uncomfortable staying at home, so I fled here." He leaned on the piano, and continued, "Though it's embarrassing that I ended up at school to do so. But there's almost nobody at school, and only certain people are allowed in, so it's a good spot."

"I see…" I won't pry. I guess he has a lot going on.

"You should relax as long as you're here, Kisshouin-san," and he indicated the well-lit sofa he was just sitting on. Huh? At the same table he's at? "What do you want to drink?"

I guess it's too impolite to turn him down and leave… "Some mint tea…" I choose a herb tea that goes well with the humid season, and choose a spot without direct sunlight.

"All right," answers Enjou and asks for the drinks from the concierge. He closed the curtains close to us and sat down.

"…"

"…"

I don't like this uncomfortable silence. What can we talk about? Something we have in common… "How did you do on your tests, Enjou-sama?"

"About the same as always." So nearly perfect in all subjects, as usual. "Those sophomores turned blue after they matched answers with Masaya, though."

"Ouch…" I received mail saying that. They had several answers which were completely wrong, so they might barely make the top 50 depending on how others did. It's bad luck to keep mail that prayed for bad luck upon others, so I immediately deleted them.

"Kisshouin-san got away clean." Is he talking about the review meeting with Kaburagi?

"I had plans to celebrate the end of exams with friends already." As of anyone would want to review tests just after the exams ended. "Did you attend, Enjou-sama?"

"Well, I only watched, though. They seemed downtrodden after they went over the answers, so I took them out to dinner to cheer them up with Masaya."

So he had to help like that… "So you've had problems yourself."

"You understand?"

"Yes, of course," I nodded. Kaburagi's caused me plenty of problems.

Masaya's caused Kisshouin-san plenty of problems, too."

"Yes, he has." Huh? Wait a minute. Wasn't it Enjou who dragged me into Kaburagi's messes?

"He was always so direct, even when he was little."

"What was the most difficult incident?"

"Most? When he left for the trip suddenly during winter break our sophomore year, and I had to go get him." Oh, the trip following the rejection by Yurie-sama. "The wind blowing in from the Sea of Japan was colder than I imagined."

"Well… I'm sure your hard work was appreciated."

"Better be. Yurie should have rejected him in the fall, at the very least."

"That's the problem?"

"I'm being realistic. Don't underestimate how cold the jyukai (suicide woods) is in the winter," Enjou replied seriously. It must have really been rough.

"So why do you stay with Kaburagi-sama after all of that?" I always questioned this. Why Enjou helps Kaburagi since he brings nothing but trouble.

"Is it strange?"

"Hmm… Not strange, really…"

Enjou stated, "There's not clear reason to be somebody's friend, but… Masaya, he looks indifferent and might seem hard to understand, but he's so straight and honest, that I can relax around him. He's honest with everyone, so Masaya would never betray me, and it's fun watching his crazy part," Enjou laughed. From that kind expression on his face, I could tell how much he liked and trusted his friend.

…As he says, Kaburagi being honest is easy to see, even looking at how he handled the conflict with the external students.

Enjou went on to talk about the various troubles brought on by Kaburagi along with any hilarious instances. I replied in kind with Kaburagi getting caught by the sales by sampling every time, which Enjou enjoyed greatly. I draw a picture of the king of easy marks, Kaburagi, holding vegetable juice and a melon in both hands gained from sampling, and Enjou burst out with laughter.

"And Masaya in love is even more trouble."

"That's so true." I had another mint tea and talked about the mister timid out of his element being unable to order from the side menu. Enjou told an even worse story of mister timid. I laughed so hard, I couldn't breathe.

Conclusion: It's fun making fun of someone who's not there.


	269. 269

269

I asked if I could visit Wakaba-chan during the break, and she replied, "Please come! We'll be waiting!" so I left for the Takamichi household carrying some fruits sherbet.

"Welcome, Kisshoin-san!"

"Wakaba-chan!" As usual, Wakaba-chan came to meet me at the train station. "I'm sorry to make you wait in this heat."

"Don't worry," she replies with her usual smile, full of energy. We quickly walk to her home. "Oh, Ikoma-san's at the store today."

"Huh? She's still working?"

"I told her she didn't need to, but… she asked to keep working until summer vacation when she had time," she smiled, lowering her eyes.

"I see." Ikoma-san seems to be more responsible than I believed. "Has Ikoma-san seen Kaburagi-sama since the initial near miss?"

"No. With the exams and such, they've only met that once."

"That's good." She was awfully excited when she told us about Kaburagi-sama coming to shop when Ikoma-san came to takigyou, so I was worried if they ran into each other again.

"Kaburagi-kun came while Ikoma-san was out studying for the exams."

"Oh!? He came again!?" I asked in surprise. How often does he show up without me knowing?!

"Yes. About that incident with the sophomores. He came out not long after to apologize about any unpleasantness." He came while giving the Spartan study regimen to me and the sophomores?! I called her later that night to apologize about not stepping in, but Kaburagi was also involved? He made time to help those sophomores study, made handouts for me, studied for himself, and still made it out to see Wakaba-chan? Is he superman?

"I see."

"Yes, I thought that the apology during the incident was more than enough, but he said that he wanted to do it in person." …Is it just me, or wasn't that just an excuse to see her?

"I thought so then, but didn't it surprise you that Kaburagi-sama would apologize?" That was shocking. To see the Emperor of Zuiran bow his head.

"Hmm. I guess. But he came to my home to apologize about the auto accident with me, so I think that he can admit guilt properly when he's at fault." Oh, so that's how she sees him. "I admire Kaburagi-kun for being able to apologize in that situation."

"Yes, it's not easy to apologize." There a question of pride. Would I have been able to do so, being seen by so many, and in front of the one I liked? But Wakaba-chan admired Kaburagi for that. Was the rift I saw between them my mistake?

"Oh, and Mizusaki-kun asked me to thank Kaburagi-sama his handling of that incident. I haven't yet, though." Should I tell him when I next see him in the Salon? Oh, but the exam results are announced on that day! …Frightening. Depending on the result, I'm running away.

"Oh, Mizusaki-kun. He was a little down after that. To have that ruckus that we couldn't handle smoothed over so easily. Mizusaki-kun called him incredible." So that's how Fellow Stalking Horse speaks with Wakaba-chan. "But I think Mizusaki-kun works hard as the student council president, too."

"Yes, he does. He's helped me, too. But his ideals are too high or his self-appraisal is too low." His wants to be Tomoe-senpai, after all.

"I think Mizusaki-kun should have more confidence in himself," declared Wakaba-chan, clenching a fist.

"You seem to get along with him."

"Really? Seems like all he does is help me. That's why I want to be of some help to him," she replied with a chuckle. She intends to support Fellow Stalking Horse until he steps down with all her might, while Kaburagi can't even see her without using excuses to see her. Fellow Stalking Horse has built a huge lead on you, Kaburagi…

"We're here!"

As we arrived at the cake shop, Ikoma-san stepped outside. "Welcome home, Takamichi-san. Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

"Gokigen yoh, Ikoma-san."

Ikoma-san looked at the both of us and murmured, "You really were friends…" That's right.

"So you're working again, today, Ikoma-san."

"Yes, but today's my last day." She's in normal clothing, with the apron off, now that she mentions it."

"Oh, really? Then…" I glance at Wakaba-chan, and she nods.

"Why don't you come inside, Ikoma-san?"

"I brought some nice sherbet."

"Wow! Ikoma-san, let's have some together! Kisshouin-san's gifts are always delicious!"

"Oh, but…"

She seems hesitant, so I asked, "Do you have plans?"

"Yes. Um, I have cram school after this…"

"Oh…" I guess that I can't keep her.

"Has the summer session started at the cram school that you're using, Ikoma-san?"

"No. That's after summer vacation starts. This is normal class. It starts in the afternoon, but I wasn't to preview in the self-study room." So she previews what's coming up. That's great. I've thought about it, but never can.

"I'm planning to go to the summer session at cram school. Also the special supplemental classes at Zuiran."

"Oh, me, too."

"Both of you? I plan to attend the summer sessions and the school's supplemental classes," I revealed to the two, who were surprised. They didn't think I'd bother with the school's supplemental classes. I guess not. None of my friends will be. Taking classes is okay, but a being in class alone is lonely. Especially as 'Reika-sama of the Pivoine', sitting alone by myself with nobody around me saying anything to me is hard to handle. I should go to class just before classes start. But… should I only be studying as two smart external students are? "What are your plans for this summer?"

"It might just be studying this year. I have to help the shop, too, though."

"I'm similar."

"…Any trips with your family?"

"Probably impossible this year."

"Yeah."

Not only am I having a family trip, but I'm planning a short trip with friends. Am I taking the entrance exams too lightly!? I thought that I was doing a lot by going to the school's extra classes on top of cram school, but that might be much at all… Oh! And I have the handicrafts club! I said that I'd do the wedding doll!

If Wakaba-chan and Ikoma-san are the average in terms of studying, won't I be well behind everyone by the time summer vacation is over!? I thought that I was the ant, but am I actually the grasshopper?!

"Let's share our notes from our summer classes," Wakaba-chan was saying. So they intend to study even more by sharing study material from different cram schools. Wow… I should re-work my study schedule for this summer when I get home…

We saw off Ikoma-san, and went in the house. Wakaba-chan brought out the spoons so we could have the sherbet.

"What do you recommend, Kisshouin-san?"

"I like the muscat."

"I'll have that, then? And you?"

"I'll have the grape fruit."

"It's completely different from the ones in the convenience store!" Wakaba-chan exclaimed. I had the sherbet full of fruit juice, and discussed studying.

"I'm getting worried after hearing about the two of you studying. I'm not studying much compared to the either of you since I'll be taking trips, and I'm worried after thinking about everyone studying while I relax."

"Oh… Hmm…" Wakaba-chan murmured with the spoon still in her mouth. "I won't be taking trips, but I'll be visiting my relatives and going to the Bon festival (festival of the dead)."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I still have my job in the student council." So maybe my handicrafts club activities is like the student council for Wakaba-chan. "I can't say with certainty, but I think quality is more important than quantity." Quality…As she says. I can probably make time, if I felt like it. But if I study by myself, I get distracted too easily. That's why I don't get results despite all the time I spend studying.

"I get distracted when I study on my own…"

"Ahaha. I understand." Really? I thought that Wakaba-chan could concentrate like Kaburagi. "Then, you want to study with me?"

"Huh? Together with you!?"

"You're going to attend the special supplemental classes at Zuiran, right? We can study together in our spare time then. We can teach each other what we're bad at." Thank you! I have bad subjects, but I'm not sure I can teach anything to a scholarship student like Wakaba-chan. We'd draw too much attention to study together in school, but I'd like to study with her this summer.

Kanta came home from junior high and exclaimed, "I'm hungry!" as he entered the living room. "Oh, Kifli's here."

"Kanta! I told you to call her Kisshouin-san!"

"It's okay, Wakaba-chan. Sorry to be intruding, Kanta-kun."

"Sure." The Takamichi family's set in calling me Kif-chan, and I don't really care.

"At least, speak properly with her," says Wakaba-chan, but it's too late for that, too. As Kanta-kun rummages through the refrigerator, I feel that he's grown, again. "Didn't you have lunch?"

"I did." Growing junior high boys must grow hungry quickly. "Udon (noodles) will do," and he took out some frozen udon. "Sis, Kifli, you want some?"

"No thanks, I won't be able to eat dinner."

"So only Kifli. Kifli, hot or cold?" Huh? It's been decided that I'll have some?

"I don't need any."

"Don't hold back." Wakaba-chan's not having any, so I don't feel like imposing. But Kanta-kun ignores me and starts preparations. He emerges shortly with slow-boiled eggs, finely shredded cucumbers, and some pickled plum pulp over cold udon.

"Wow, looks delicious."

"It's just what I found in the fridge."

"That's plenty!" I take a bite and exclaim, "Delicious!"

"You're exaggerating."

"That's not so." He made it easily, but it tastes great. He just grabbed what was available, which is ideal for a good sense of cooking. Akemi-san's teaching me to cook sometimes, but my repertoire hasn't increased at all. I want to try making something from what's available. What can I make…? I know! "Um, Kanta-kun. I had a delicious apple compote jelly recently. Jelly's easy to make, so thought about making it, but what if I used cider instead of water for a more mature taste?" It's not making something from what's available, but I think it's a good idea. It seems fashionable using cider!

Kanta-kun put down his chopsticks and pointed at me. "Kifli, you're cast out!"

"Huh!?" My master of snack-making cast me out suddenly!

"I've told you repeatedly. Quit trying to improvise. Follow the recipe. And cider!? What's that?!"

"Cider is the apple's…"

"Not what I meant! If you used that instead of water, the gelatin won't melt properly, and you'll get something lumpy." I'm left distraught. "It's 10 years too early for you to improvise!" and he started to eat his noodles. Humph!

After I finished having the cold udon, Wakaba-chan brought out some problem sets and study guides, and said, "Why don't we study a little?" I flipped through the study guide, and found notes written all over by a mechanical pencil. "Sorry it's so messy."

"Not at all." I want to keep my books clean, so I might highlight or underline, but I rarely write notes. But maybe it's better to write down key points like this. I can tell how well she understands the material from looking at this.

Wakaba-chan started on a problem set, so I borrow some paper and a problem set. When I looked at the study guide when I got stuck, her notes were so useful! Wow, Wakaba-chan. So this is how smart people study!

"Wakaba-chan, do you mind if I copy this study guide?"

"Sure."

I was able to get a lot more done than when I studies by myself. Wakaba-chan's mom asked, "Kif-chan, why don't you stay for dinner?" but I turned down this great offer, and headed home.


	270. 270

270

Today is the day the exam results are posted. This is judgment day…

"Reika-sama, the rankings list has been posted. Shall we go see?"

"I guess so."

I head to see the chart with Serika-chan and the girls. Oh, my stomach hurts…

"I wonder where Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama are ranked."

"Oh, they're obviously at the top."

"Yes, I wonder if Kaburagi-sama will be first again."

"Enjou-sama won't lose either."

Serika-chan and the others don't care about their own grades, so they're carefree and predict others' standings.

"What do you think, Reika-sama?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Who will be at the top of the rankings."

"I wonder…" I wasn't really paying attention, so I answered vaguely. Honestly, I don't care about Kaburagi's ranking. I only care about my own. Did I make the top 30…? I'll be fine. I worked so hard. But other students worked just as hard… If I wasn't in the top 30… I imagine Kaburagi's rage. Ugh! The crushing pain in my stomach!

A crowd fills the area in front of the rankings list. Serika-chan and the girls shoo away people to open a path.

"Look! It's Kaburagi-sama at the top!" Kikuno-chan yelled out.

She's right. 1st Kaburagi Masaya.

To defend the top spot with his hard schedule, just how is his brain built?

No, what about me…? I leave Serika-chan and the others to their celebration and look for my name… No, it's not here, it's not here! I turn pale. If I couldn't fulfill Kaburagi's goal, what would he do to me…?!

Oh, god, please protect me, a poor little lamb! I hold the pit of my stomach and look up at the rankings, praying. "Oh!"

18th Kisshouin Reika

I quit breathing, having inhaled. It's not a mirage, right? My name's next to 18th, right? Hey, somebody please confirm it! Serika-chan and the girls only care about those at the top. Hey, your friend Reika-chan might be 18th! Hey!

"Reika-sama is 18th." I turn around to the gentle voice and I find Fuyuko-sama looking up at the rankings chart.

"Fuyuko-sama…!"

"Congratulations." I see a halo on the smiling Fuyuko-sama. If she can see it, I really am 18th!

These difficult few weeks. I battled sleepiness, I fought off stomach pains, I even thought that I might really retch blood, but still studied, and here's the result! I did it! I did it!

Hearing Fuyuko-sama, Serika-chan and the other verified it and "Reika-sama is 18th?!" "Incredible, Reika-sama!" and they praise me.

"Thank you. But 18th isn't so impressive, so please don't make a big deal of it. It's embarrassing."

"That's not so! You should be proud!"

"Reika-sama must not understand how great that is."

"You're so modest, Reika-sama."

I make a look of slight embarrassment and laugh, ohohoho.

"Oh, it's Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama!" somebody called out and a path opened for them.

So Kaburagi's come. Now, behold. My name is next to #18!

Kaburagi looked at the top of the list without expression and lowered his eye-line all the way to the bottom. He should have seen my ranking! Not just the top 30, but I even made the top 20 that he first told me to! How about that! Now, extol me! Praise me!

Sensing my gaze, he looked at me. Our eyes met, and he looked away and left. Huh…? That's it?

I'm 18th. I made the goal he set for me. Why did he ignore me? He's leaving without a reaction!?

ARGHH! I was throwing a fit when I was tapped on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Kisshouin-san."

"Enjou-sama."

Serika-chan and the girls held their blushing cheeks and silently mouthed, 'It's Enjou-sama!'

"Thank you very much."

"I didn't do so well." He's fourth. Sarcasm… "See you in the Salon after school," he said, and walked away happily. The girls were gay, chasing his back with their eyes.

Fellow Stalking Horse and Wakaba-chabn came next.

"Oh, there I am!"

"…I lose this time."

"Ehehe, I win!" Wakaba-chan was 3rd, and Fellow Stalking Horse was 5th."

"Reika-sama, we should be getting back to class."

"Yes."

As we stepped away from the rankings list, I heard a boy say, "That girl seriously pisses me off…" I immediately looked that way and saw some boys glaring at Wakaba-chan. They're external students…

"Reika-sama?"

"I'm coming." It must be rough having people be jealous of your grades…

I ran into Tsuruhana-san's group on our way back. I was about to walk by when I heard the English teacher say, "Tsuruhana. You got a 95 on the English exam this time."

We turned at once with enough force to make a sound. No way! Tsuruhana-san, a 95 in English!?

"Oh! Maki. You got a 95 in English!? Wow!

"You were good at English, Maki?"

Her hangers-on are raising a ruckus, but I'm surprised, too. I don't want to say it, but she's a typical internal student. Another words, she barely studies at all, because she'll automatically get into college, an idiot internal student. But a 95? Did she suddenly start studying?!

It was not so. Tsuruhana-san laughed and said, "A friend going to an international school, Jeff, taught me." A boy friend in an international school?! It's in a different world from the prestigious Zuiran, but has a mysterious and fashionable feel! She's a friend with a boy there, and was taught by him? I took critical amounts of damage from that explosive reveal by a Rejoicing in Love villager.

I need to get away from here. Otherwise…

"Oh, Reika-sama? Gokigen yoh." But the hunter spotted her prey, and wouldn't let me escape.

"Gokigen yoh, Tsuruhana-san…"

"I saw the rankings. Well done, Reika-sama. Wonderful grade."

"Thank you."

"It's incredible. You must have studied so hard."

"Not especially."

"Oh, come now. You wouldn't be able to get that grade without studying at home ALL the time." So she's decided that all I do is study. "Compared to that, I only did well in English that I studied with my international friend. Reika-sama must have studied hard every day with your tutor."

I could hear he say, 'Unlike me studying with a boy, Jeff, you must have been lonely, with only your tutor. As expected of the Alone in Love village chief.'

"Maki, that's mean."

"Oh, I was praising her. Unlike us fooling around all the time, Reika-sama was at home studying. Isn't she great?" I want to say something back at Tsuruhana, with a victorious look, but I can't say a thing, since it's true… I lose… A complete loss!

Serika-chan and the others can't find a way to counterattack, and remain silent, but an artillery attack occurs from an unexpected source. "Tutor…?" asked a gentle voice. Fuyuko-sama tilted her head and asked, "Didn't Reika-sama raise your grade by having Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama look over your studies in the Pivoine Salon?" Zuiran's top 2, Kaburagi and Enjou studied with me! The situation is reversed at once.

"Is that true, Fuyuko-sama?!" demand Serika-chan and the girls with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes," she nodded.

"How wonderful! To have Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama look over your studies!"

"No wonder your grades improved, with those two teaching you!"

"I want to be taught by Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama, too!"

No matter what mysterious allure an international student has, nobody surpasses the value of Kaburagi and Enjou in Zuiran, as the very symbol of all that is adored in Zuiran.

Serika-chan and the girls repeat their names in triumph, pounding them into Tsuruhana-san's group. Accepting their defeat, they withdraw while the girls looks on exulting. "Well said, Fuyuko-sama!" they praised her.

"Oh, but wasn't I supposed to keep this a secret, Reika-sama?" she asked. Too late.

But, an international student… Tsuruhana-san shouldn't have any connections to them, being at Zuiran since grade school, like me. How did they become friends? "I wonder where they met…" Whoops, I didn't filter that!

"Reika-sama?"

"Nothing. I was simply curious since there aren't any international students around me."

"As you say…" Everyone wonders, "Hmm…"

"Could it be…"

"A mixer…?"

A mixer!? I never hear of them around me, but do Zuiran students have them, too?! But that's about the only way we'd meet boys from other schools. A mixer…

I barely attended one even in my past life, and never in this life. I have the impression of being desperate by going to a mixer… That might just be my prejudice. There may be wholesome meetings. Maybe I should try a mixer…

"It's unseemly!" yelled Kikuno-chan. Huh…? "Mixers are too frivolous for Zuiran students!"

"Yes, it's inappropriate for Zuiran."

"I think so, too."

"Mixers are immoral."

The others agreed. Huh? Huh?

"Don't you believe so, Reika-sama?"

"Huh…?" Everyone looked at me. "Well, I believe that mixers aren't something to approve of either…"

"I would think so!"

"We must act in a manner appropriate for Zuiran." As I watched Kikuno-chan and the others, I was assaulted by the feeling that I would never escape from Alone in Love village if I stayed with them.


	271. 271

271

Kaburagi is acting strangely. To be precise, he's avoiding me. It started with Kaburagi immediately looking away when our eyes met at the rankings list. At lunch and in the hall, he looked away when we passed each other. I'm uneasy by him not wanting to have anything to do with me. Did I do something to make the Emperor angry?

I caught Enjou during an afternoon break in the hall, and asked, "Enjou-sama, did I do something to displease Kaburagi-sama?"

"I haven't heard of anything. Why?"

"He seems to be avoiding me today."

We were never friendly enough to say, 'hey, what's up?' but he never ignored me like this, either. Enjou didn't seem to know, either and put a hand on his chin and asked, "Hmm… Did you meet Masaya over the break?"

"No." I saw him on the last day of exams. I haven't even gotten mail from him since then. "Oh!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

I have an idea! "Is he angry that I skipped his exam review session?" And I even sent him a defiant reply back.

"I doubt it. He wouldn't hold that against you for so long," laughed Enjou, but I really can't think of anything else. He had the same attitude until then. "Besides, Masaya would tell you if he were angry or irritated."

"As you say…" Kaburagi would call me out to complain, even if it were a holiday, and he'd keep on sending angry mail if he couldn't find me.

"Why don't you ask him directly?"

"With Kaburagi-sama?"

"Yes."

He says it like it's simple, but it's hard for me when Kaburagi might be angry. It's like treading on a lion's tail…

"I can help somewhat."

"You will?"

"Sure. If Masaya's really avoiding you, I'd like to know why."

Since Enjou declared that he'd help depending on the circumstances, I decided to ask Kaburagi after school. Besides, my station in school would be in danger if he keeps on ignoring me…

After school, I spotted Kaburagi and Enjou headed to the Pivoine Salon, so I hurried after them. Kaburagi noticed the patter of my feet, and increased his pace after he turned and saw me.

"Kaburagi-sama!"

"…What?" He reluctantly turned to face me and he scowled at me. He's frightening…

But Enjou nodded next to him, so I pressed on. "Kaburagi-sama, I wish to speak with you."

"I'm busy," he cut me down. Umm….

Kaburagi was about to walk off when Enjou stopped him. "Masaya, Kisshouin-san say she needs to talk. Why don't you listen?"

"Shut up! Be quiet, Shuusuke!" Enjou looked stunned. This is definitely strange… Something's going on for him to yell at Enjou, who's at no fault…

I scrutinized him. "Kaburagi-sama."

"…What?"

"Just follow me."

"Huh? Why should I…!"

"Now, now," prodded Enjou who grabbed his arm. I forced him into the small meeting room, in the reverse of the usual. Enjou blocked the entrance, and Kaburagi smacked his lips.

"So? What? I'm busy, so hurry up." Kaburagi still won't look at me. He probably isn't sitting down, so that he can leave quickly."

"Kaburagi-sama. I cleared the goal you set for me of being in the top 30 on the exams."

"So what? You obviously should be getting that much."

"HUH!?" WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS GUY!?

"Kisshouin-san, you're using a tone of voice unfit for a young lady," cautioned Enjou from behind me.

"You dragged me here for that? Ridiculous. You study for your own good, it's absurd to want praise for that."

…I'll kill him.

"If that's all, I'm leaving." He starts to step away. Why is he in such a bad mood…? Something's wrong. "I'm busy. I need to analyze the results of the exam in the Salon, and I need to look over the (Kaburagi) Group's new project documents. I'm supposed to go on an inspection, so I need to understand everything. I don't have time to waste."

He's rambling about things I didn't ask about. Even more suspicious. I'm certain, now. "Kaburagi-sama. What are you hiding?"

"Huh!? What are you saying?!"

"When men are ashamed of their actions, they evade the question by being angry at the victim. That's rule number 1 on how to spot a man who's being unfaithful."

"I'm not unfaithful!"

"Even if you're not, you are hiding something. Now, spill it." Why is he so obvious?

My dad in my past life was like this. When he was going to a snack shop run by a pretty lady, mom, me, and my little sister all knew. 'A subordinate messed up, so I had to stay behind, and that's why I'm late. He's such trouble. I had dinner at a bar, but I had to listen to his story, and…' and the suspect sea lion rambled on about things we didn't ask about…. and on, and on, and on… He talked so much that small inconsistencies emerged.

Occasionally, I'd happen to ask, 'you were late tonight,' and he'd be angry, replying, 'who cares about that! Are you studying?! You did badly on the last test!' It was obvious he was avoiding more questions by acting mad. It's not good to direct it at me, just because he's ashamed of himself, though.

The three of us had a meeting, and talked about 'reprimanding that playboy sea lion.' We rode into the snack shop. The nice, pretty lady welcomed us with a smile, and we were merry eating, drinking, and singing karaoke. Of course, all out of the sea lion dad's pockets. Dad was crying, having been cleaned out on our way home…

'The secret of marriage is to not let him live or die,' my mom said, but dad was barely hanging on, then…

And right now, Kaburagi is acting just like that sea lion. "I predict. In the future, your unfaithfulness will definitely be found out."

"What's with that!? And don't talk like I'm going to be unfaithful! I won't be!" hollers Kaburagi, but I'm no longer scared of him. There. His eyes show flustered he is.

"Spill it." I approach, glaring at him and repeat, "Spill it."

Kaburagi folded, and sat down at a nearby chair, and began talking. "…I asked Takamichi about her plans for the summer, and she said that she'd be taking supplemental classes all summer." She told me already.

"And?"

"…I signed up for the same classes as her."

"Summer supplemental classes?! You?!" Zuiran offers them to interested students, primarily external students, and almost no internal students who use tutors bother with them. But Kaburagi will. "If it becomes known that Kaburagi-sama will be attending, there may be many who normally wouldn't be signing up." I hope it won't be chaotic…

"Oh. Not that one… Well, that one, too."

"What did you say? Speak clearly," I demand.

"The cram school for the masses that Takamichi would be attending over the summer. I decided to attend that."

"WHAT!?" The same cram school as Wakaba-chan!? "You're a stalker! A real one!" I couldn't filter that from shock.

"Who are you calling a stalker!? Don't insult me!" No, no, there's no way around this. You're a real, live stalker!

"By the way, did you tell Takamichi-san? That you signed up for the same classes…" I asked in trepidation.

"No. I thought about surprising her."

"HUH!?" What' that?! Pretending to surprise her!? "And!? What do you intend to say to her when you meet? A boy who asked about her summer plans waving his hands to greet her saying, 'Hi, what a coincidence?' That's a horror movie. I'd consult the family lawyer immediately!"  
"…"

There's nothing more terrifying than an active idiot. I've never agreed more with those words.

"Did you already complete your application?" asked Enjou while I was stunned.

"…Yeah."

"You should cancel that…" I agree with Enjou. He needs to get rid of the evidence before Wakaba-chan realizes it. The sunk cost shouldn't be much for Kaburagi.

But Kaburagi wouldn't agree. "I can't see her for a month once vacation starts. I'm going to Takamichi's cram school!"

Enjou and I looked at each other. "What if another Zuiran student signed up at the same school?" Things will get worse for Wakaba-chan.

"Don't worry. Takamichi goes to a cram school close to her home, and no Zuiran student goes there." The stalker's useless investigative skills…

Enjou and I try to convince him, but Kaburagi wouldn't bend. In the end, Enjou offered a compromise, "At least talk to Takamichi-san about attending before the classes begin." Yup, otherwise it'll be a horror manga instead of a romance manga.

"All right…" Kaburagi seems to have understood that he had gone too far. His voice was quiet.

Enjou patted him on the shoulder as if to console him, "Don't worry, Masaya. A positive thinker like Takamichi-san probably won't notice a stalking." Oh, Enjou casually confirmed him as a stalker.

But he is such a… I sighed deeply.

"What's with that sigh?"

"Being around Kaburagi-sama is causing me stomach pains…"

"You have helicobacter pylori?" No, fool! Notice that I'm insulting you! It's obvious that I'm saying that I have stress related stomach pains caused by you!

"I'll introduce you to a good doctor dealing with Pyroli."

"I don't have pyroli!"

"Dealing with pyroli early is key to…"

"No!" Shut up! Quit trying to put pyroli in a maiden's stomach!

"It's late. Let's go to the Salon." Kaburagi seemed to be his normal self as he stood up, having spilled all his secrets.

"If you're going this far, why don't you just confess…"

"'To hide one's feelings for a lifetime is the true…'"

"Oh, you've said that before, so don't bother. It's a waste of time."

"Don't call it a waste!"

Humph!

"Oh, Kaburagi-sama."

"What?"

"Once again, I was 18th in the end of term exams."

Kaburagi bowed to me at a 30 degree angle.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you very much."

I bowed back at the same angle.


	272. 272

272

In the Pivoine Salon, Kaburagi announced, "Those who were able to achieve the goal and those who didn't all worked hard," magnanimously, and everyone looked proud. The grades of the entire Pivoine seems to have gone up. I guess, after the Emperor's instruction, everyone would at least try harder. Some underclassmen had gotten very good grades. I wonder if the next generation of the Pivoine would be led by them…

"We did it, Reika-sama." And the sophomores who were ordered to finish in the top 50 barely made it in. 48th, 49th, and 50th. You can't get any closer than that.

"Congratulations."

"I felt miserable until today."

"That was agonizing…"

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"I understand." We drew close through sharing our hardships. How much we studied. How we tried to get some sleep, but became insecure and got up to study some more, and how we despaired about forgetting what we memorized the night before, all stories that struck close to home. Not all of us possess great memory or capacity like Kaburagi.

"I was nauseous just thinking I wouldn't make the top 50…"

"I only saw nightmares recently."

We nodded in understanding the nausea and nightmares. I saw scary dreams often, too. These kids attended Kaburagi's review session, so they knew how much they got wrong, so it was probably worse.

Then, one of them whispered, "I even peed blood…"

"HUH!?" Blood in urine!? Isn't that bad!? "Was that from stress!?"

"I don't know, but probably, under the circumstances. I can't think of anything else."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm too scared to go. It only happened once, so…"

"But it could be something else, so you should definitely go!" I insisted. Self-diagnosis is not good.

"Yes, but what department should I ask for?"  
"Wouldn't that be urology?"

"I guess… But it was only once…" He then fell silent. I guess he still doesn't want to. No, he should go immediately. "Would Reika-sama go immediately?"

"Yes…" I say, but I'd be afraid and might wait a bit… I'm a coward that tries to escape from reality, so I'd be afraid of finding out something really bad. But if it's someone else, I can make decisions as an outsider. He should see a doctor.

I suggested to him to ask his family doctor when he raised his head and asked, "Reika-sama, will you some with me?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"I don't want to go to urology by myself." I understand the feeling, but accompanying him…?

"Can't you ask your family?"

"Isn't it embarrassing to be in high school, and ask for your parents to accompany you?" But you're fine as a high school boy to ask a girl to go to urology with them?

He bows his head and begs me, but… Hmm… Oh, I know! "Why don't you ask Kaburagi-sama?"

"Huh? Kaburagi-sama?" The three of them looked at one another. "I can't ask someone that I admire like Kaburagi-sama about peeing blood."

"Yeah."

"Not with Kaburagi-sama."

Then why can you talk to me about it? I can tell the difference between how they view me and Kaburagi from those statements. No way that I'll be going to urology for that.

"Besides, Kaburagi-sama would probably be troubled by someone asking about blood in urine."

"Oh, don't worry. When I mentioned that my stomach hurt, Kaburagi-sama offered to introduce me to a doctor well versed in pylori."

"Oh? Reika-sama has pylori?"

"No!"

"So it's Pylori-in Reika-sama?

"Who are you calling Pylori-in!?" They're completely making light of me! I punch them in the diaphragm to shut them up as they laughed.

"But Reika-sama's the only on that I can count on…"

"What are you all whispering about in that corner?" Speak of the devil.

The sophomores jumped at being called from behind. "Uh, Umm…"

"What?" Kaburagi's appearance left them confused. Due to the Spartan test prep, fear has been deeply rooted in them.

"Kaburagi-sama, he's worried about finding blood in his urine, recently."

"Reika-sama!" Why did you say it! His look said, but I don't care. At this rate, I'd have to accompany him to urology.

"Blood in urine?" Kaburagi gazed at him as the sophomore shrank back. "What are the symptoms?"

"Well, it only happened once…"

"Okay. I'll introduce you to a good urologist."

"Huh!?" They probably really didn't think Kaburagi would take them seriously. He raised several possible reasons for the bloody urine, and even made arrangements.  
"Th, thank you very much…" he thanked Kaburagi in grief. Once introduced, he has to go no matter how afraid and unwilling.

"And he's afraid to go alone, so he wanted someone to accompany him," I added out of compassion for my junior to Kaburagi. It was not because they laughed at me, calling me Pylori-in.

"Reika-sama!" he howled, glaring at me. It's Kaburagi. He might dress him down as a coward. Hahaha.

But Kaburagi put a hand on his chin, and took a moment to think before declaring, "I can if it's during my spare time…" Huh?! Kaburagi? You'll accompany him?!

"No! No! I can go on my own! Thank you very much!"

The sophomore panicked at Kaburagi's unexpected offer and turned it down vehemently. Well, of course… To have the Emperor of Zuiran accompany you to an examination at a hospital? That might cause another illness. He gave up and asked one of the others to "come with me."

As Kaburagi wateched the three of them talk about the day of the examination, he murmured, "'Reika-sama', huh…" gazing at me strangely. "You've gotten friendly with them before I knew it." It's all your fault.

"And Kaburagi-sama, to offer to accompany them. You really do take care of those around you as Enjou-sama stated." Kaburagi snorted and looked away. Was he embarrassed?

He approached the sophomores, as if to change the subject, and said, "About the exam results." Then stood at attention. "You did well to achieve the top 50, even if barely."

"Thank you very much!" They seemed to tremble, deeply moved.

"Aim even higher for the next exam." They looked to be in despair from the never-ending study hell. Poor guys…

"Excuse us…" they wandered off looking powerless. They'll probably have bloody urine again, today. I pray for them in my mind, looking at them in pity.

"You're acting like it doesn't concern you, Kisshouin, but you, too."

AAAAH!

I was happy at having done better than expected, but my stomach pains returned from that one statement. Out of spite, I managed to say, "Kaburagi-sama, you also must do as Enjou-sama stated earlier! If you don't, you'll truly be a stalker on the first day of summer vacation!" Of course, I confirmed that nobody would overhear before I said it. If the source of Kaburagi's stalking leading to the family name being soiled, they'd take down my family. The king's ears are that of a donkey, the king's ears are that of a donkey.

When Onii-sama came home, I rushed to report my grades to him. "Onii-sama, I did it. I was 18th in the end of term exams." I showed him the results.

"Congratulations. You worked hard."

"It's thanks to you helping me, despite how busy you were."

"It proves how much effort you put in." Yay! Onii-sama pulled a black box with a ribbon out of his bag and handed it to me. "Here." Oh, this is a chocolatier that I like! "You said that the grades would be announced today, so a reward for how hard you worked."

"Thank you, Onii-sama!" He brought me a gift knowing that it was today. Onii-sama's wonderful! I readied tea for two and I opened the box. I look at the leaflet to check which to eat. Maybe the ganache?

"Reika can enjoy summer vacation now that that's over."

I shake my head as I have a chocolate. "I'm attending summer classes to prepare for the entrance exams, so I can't relax so much."

"Really?" he asked, and I nod. Studying for the entrance exams begins in earnest this summer. "You were going to attend Zuiran, right? Was there a department you wanted to enter?"  
"I wanted to enter one useful for employment, so I thought about yours." But the competition is fierce for it.

"Useful for employment. I didn't think that you were so career driven."

"It's not exactly career driven, but…"I have no drive to advance up a corporate ladder. I'd rather be involved in services or human relations in a steady job.

"If you want to work, you could enter one of our compan…"

"No! Onii-sama, anything but that!" Don't tempt me! I cover both my ears. It'll be easy to enter through connections, but I don't want to be treated with care by my colleagues, or put up with their insults behind my back! "Oh, Onii-sama? The Kisshouin family company's well? We won't be taken over by anyone or be in trouble with the law?" I have no intention of entering, but I'm still worried about the Downfall described in KimiDol due to father's ill deeds.

"Reika, you've asked that many times in the past, but don't worry. I don't know about the distant future, but right now, everything's solid." Phew. Good. Yeah, the capable Onii-sama is there.

"And there aren't any employees who might launch a coup?"

"No. Even if there were, don't worry. There's almost no chance they'd succeed." He smiled wryly and continued, "You should trust your dad some more." As he says. Sorry, father. As a way of apology, I'll make some healthy food since he just got flagged in a recent physical exam.


	273. 273

273

Summer vacation hadn't started yet, but the the students seem giddy with the exams over. Tsuruhana-san's group is a textbook example. I hear the grasshoppers say things like, "my new swimsuit…" "going on a cruise…" I guess that the entrance exam doesn't exist in their brains.

"I've had so many invitations that it's hard keeping track of my schedule. On that day, I'm headed to a pool with everyone during the day, and having dinner at a new restaurant at night. I can't enjoy catch the 'break' in summer break." I thought that Aya from that fashion magazine was a writer's imagination, but she was here!

"After graduation, I have an appointment to go directly to a beauty salon to dye my hair."

"Maybe I should get a perm over the summer so it could get wet."

I've confirmed that Tsuruhana-san's group already planning to break school rules won't be attending summer supplemental classes. Humph. Fool around all you want, grasshoppers. When summer ends, it's me, the ant, who will be laughing.

I work as the class rep with Satomi-kun after school. Class rep has tons of busy work, so it's a hassle, but my class has very few students turning in anything late, and they quickly bring it in after apologizing, so it's relatively easy. After confirming that we have collected documents for everyone, we just need to drop them off at the teacher's lounge.

"Hmm… I guess I can't fool around this year."

"Are you saying that you'll have to study for entrance exams this summer?" I ask.

"Something like that." Satomi-kun who just barely dyes his hair not to get caught for rules infractions is a grasshopper.

"Are you going to the summer classes?"

"Sort of."

"So you intend to study hard this summer?"

"Not really, but somewhat. And you, Kisshouin-san?"

"I plan on attending the cram school's summer session, and perhaps Zuiran's supplemental classes as time allows."

"Oh, so you are motivated."

"Not especially." I have a tutor on top of that, but I don't want to be seen as a study freak, so I don't mention it. "It seems even internal students are all studying for entrance exams this summer."

"You would think." Yeah, I can't relax listening to all the loud grasshoppers. The ants are quietly preparing for winter.

But here's another grasshopper being merry looking ahead to summer vacation. The grasshopper named Kaburagi Masaya.

As directed by Enjou and myself, Kaburagi called Wakaba-chan and told her about applying to her cram school. She even told him, 'let's work hard together!' Huh? So you weren't turned off by that stalker, Wakaba-chan? Wow… He even got her to promise sitting next to him when they were in the same class. He just had to express his joy to someone, and sent me a longwinded message that night with plenty of exclamation points. I didn't want to be seen as always doing nothing, so I waited before responding. I lounged around, looking to reply in about an hour when he called about 10 minutes later. This is the worst… If only I had replied immediately…!

The next day, I watched him try to act indifferent, but he couldn't stop the sides of his mouth from twitching.

And today, he called me to the small meeting room after I went to the Pivoine Salon. As he poured over the latest summer event magazines, he declared, "I plan to ask her for some okonomiyaki after classes. It's a time when we should be hungry. Going over the day's lecture in a café may be good. Is there a nice café nearby? I should check. I know. An occasional break would be nice, so I should ask her on a date further away." Etc. etc.

Kaburagi drones on, and I can't tell if he telling me or just talking to himself, and I want to lecture him repeatedly, 'what are you going to cram school for, it's not to fool around! Don't forget about studying!'

"I'll let you know how things go with Takamichi, Kisshouin. Look forward to it." I don't look forward to it, and I'm not waiting for it. He apparently wants to talk about his romance even during the vacation. Is he a maiden in high school? Maybe I should throw my phone in the water…

"Once again, don't get in the way of Takamichi-san's studies." Wakaba-chan's an ant, like me.

"As if I would," he frowns at me, but he's not convincing. Look at all those magazines he has.

"I wonder about that," Enjou noted with a smile, as if he read my mind. Say it again!

"Are you attending the supplemental classes this summer, Enjou-sama?"

"Me? I have a personal tutor who arranged a curriculum for me, so I won't. Normally, Masaya would be the same," he smiled wryly after gazing pointedly at Kaburagi.

Kaburagi called me here today over how to get closer to Wakaba-chan with the summer classes. Dunno. Why doesn't he ask her to lunch when they have morning and afternoon classes?

I start flipping through one of Kaburagi's magazines. The special on popular stores caught my eye. Oh, the quiche store looks delicious. A desert quiche with fruits. Thinly sliced orange filled quiche looks cute, too.

"Did you find something you liked?" asked Enjou having noticed me not flipping the page.

"I thought about going to this quiche shop."

"Ooh." I spread the magazine on the table, so that Enjou could see from his corner seat. "This?"

"Yes. Aside from the quiche for meals like the potato and bacon quiche and the tomato quiche, they have desert quiche. Like this orange quiche and chocolate quiche."

"I see. Girls might like this place." I like spinach quiche, but I'd like to try something different. "You want to go, now?"

"Huh?" Me and Enjou!? Now? I was surprised, and immediately suspicious. Why would Enjou ask me to a quiche store now? What is he planning!?

"And with Yukino, if it's okay."

"Huh? Yukino-kun, too!?" I picture the angel's smile.

"I couldn't be with him around the exams, so I promised to pick him up at the Petit and do something. I thought that he enjoy being with Kisshouin-san, who he loves, though I feel bad about pushing him on you." Of course not. I'd love to see that cute Yukino-kun.

"I'll go."

"Really? Thank you."

If that's decided, I can't remain here. It's still early, since we have shorter classes after exams, but the elementary school should have been over long ago. Yukino-kun may be waiting anxiously. I stand up and say, "Let's go pick to the Petit, quickly." What is he doing, making Yukino-kun wait?

Then Kaburagi declared, "I'm coming."

"Huh?" Why is he getting up? "If it's nice, I'll use it on a date with Takamichi." So declares the grasshopper.

I glanced at Enjou, who shrugged with a smile.

"Reika-onee-san!" Yukino-kun rushed to me when we arrived at the Petit. When Enjou told him that we were headed for some quiche together, he exclaimed, "Wow!" and smiled broadly.

I saw Mao-chan and Yuuri-kun, so I asked if they'd like to come, but they had lessons coming up. It's unfortunate, but we promised to get together some other time.

The four of us arrived at the quiche specialty shop, and Yukino-kun sat down next to me talking about what to order.

"This grape quiche, or maybe this chocolate quiche?"

"They both look delicious."

"What about you, Reika-onee-san?"

"I'm still undecided, but maybe this orange quiche."

"That looks nice, too. Maybe I'll try that." But he seemed to still want the chocolate quiche.

"Should we split ours?" I proposed.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you very much," he smiled. Ufufu.

Enjou apologized, "Sorry," watching our exchange, but I'm grateful for being able to try the chocolate quiche. I wanted to try it after seeing it in the magazine.

"A cherry quiche…" murmured Kaburagi, looking at the menu.

"Do you like cherries, Kaburagi-sama?"

"I do." Oh, I like cherries more than most fruits. I've already had many this year. Kaburagi was hungry, so he ended up ordering the mushroom quiche. Enjou tried the standard, potato and bacon.

We talked about Yukino-kun's summer vacation, and he was going to camp overseas. I wondered if he was going alone, but he was only headed to a children's camp after separating from the rest of the family overseas. He was looking forward to summer camp, so I didn't want to say it, but I wondered about his asthma. I was worried, so I asked Enjou quietly.

"Yes, I thought the same thing, but he really wanted to go, and we'll have a doctor with him, so he should be okay."  
"I see. That's good."

"Thanks for worrying." No, no. Yukino-kun is an important angel to me, too.

Kaburagi asked about Yukino-kun's knowledge of camp. Kaburagi and Enjou had spent time at summer camp in grade school. Maybe Yukino-kun wanted to try it, since his brother did.

The quiche arrived, so Yukino-kun and I shared with each other.

"Delicious!"

"Yes!"

The orange was a good pick! It was sweet and sour and tasty! The chocolate quiche was delicious when combined with the cream that came with it! The sweet and sour orange and the sweet chocolate. When tasting them in turn draws out their taste even more. Great idea to share them. Yukino-kun and I smiled that it was delicious.

Kaburagi seems to have chosen this as a possible date spot.

We went on to talk about what we thought of the quiche, about how much Yukino-kun could swim at camp. Yukino-kun was going to swim school right now. Wow, I went, also, but I could only do freestyle and breaststroke. I could never keep my head above water to do backstroke, and would drown, unable to breathe. Not that I ever need to do backstroke in real life.

Enjou paid the tab saying, "I invited you today." I'll gratefully accept this time.

"Oh, that was fun!" Yukino-kun and I smiled, holding hands. "So, Reika-onee-san. Will you play with me over summer vacation?"

"Huh?" Summer vacation… I'd like to see him over the summer, too, but…

"Yukino. Kisshouin-san's busy, so don't trouble her like that," castigated Enjou. Yukino-kun looks dejected…Oh…!

"Um, Yukino-kun…?"

"Yes?" Oh, when he looks at me with those round eyes…

"I'm not that busy, maybe…"

"Really!?" His face immediately brightened. Yes, not busy. Not busy at all.

"Oh, so Kisshouin has plenty of spare time this summer." Good, nodded Kaburagi, as if confirming something. Oh, no! Now, Kaburagi will be contacting me without any regard this summer…

Since the Emperor of Zuiran always treats me to meals, I brought him some cherries.

"Satou-nishiki?"

"They're Napoleon."

"…"

I hand Enjou my favorite fruit, peaches, to share with Yukino-kun. He asked, "There's no sarcasm hidden in these?" What is he talking about?


	274. 274

274

The rain's let up, and it's a nice morning. The rainy season's about to end, and it's hot and muggy, although it's still 7 in the morning. It's almost summer for real. I'm glad I was born into privilege allowed to be driven to school. I know from my past life, how hellish the train during the commuting rush was. The air conditioning could barely be felt between the hot air that rushes in every time the doors open, and the body heat from the passengers. And how disgusting was it when we were crammed next to each other…!

We'd already be sweating from the walk to the station when we entered the sauna during rush hour. I'd be tired every morning. Being away from the packed train and so used to the air conditioning in the car, I could never go back to that train. I didn't run into any traffic this morning, so there aren't many students here, yet.

I was wondering what to do if none of my friends were here, yet, when I saw a familiar back in the hall. Isn't that Akizawa-kun? Prey discovered.

"Akizawa-kun, Akizawa-kun." He jumped at my voice and looked around. "Over here, Akizawa-kun," I called from behind a column.

"You surprised me. What's wrong, Kisshouin-san?" he said as he approached. I grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the edge of the hall.

"Gokigen yoh, Akizawa-kun."

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Good… morning?"

"You're here early."

"I had morning practice…"

"I see," I nodded. Akizawa-kun had been in track ever since junior high. "By the way, Akizawa-kun. Sakura-chan told me, but what is this noble's procession?"

"Huh?" When I last met Sakura-chan, she told me that Akizawa-kun said that it was like a noble's procession every time I walked the halls in Zuiran. I wouldn't forget.

"You're horrible. I trusted you, and you were talking behind my back."

"Behind you back? I didn't mean it that way! Sakurako just asked me what life was like at Zuiran, and when your name came up, I just explained what it looked like normally…" Wouldn't a noble's procession not be normal?

"Oh. Akizawa-kun may have been joking, but someone who doesn't know may take it seriously."

"Huh? Joking?"

It's true that when I walk with my friends, that others make way, but calling that a noble's procession is going too far. Every so often, those who don't notice are cautioned? warned? a little by Serika-chan and the girls, but that doesn't happen very often. It's otherwise peaceful.

"Please correct that with Sakura-chan. That it was a joke, and not to misunderstand."

"Misunderstand…?"

"Isn't it?"

"Umm…."  
"A-ki-za-wa-ku-n?"

"…All right." He doesn't look convinced.

"I'm counting on you," I add. Really. I'm counting on you. "To give the right of way in the hall. Basic manners."

"I don't think that sticking fast to the wall is necessary."

"A-ki-za-wa-ku-n?"

"The Pivoine, there. Acts of intimidation against students will not be tolerated."

Acts of intimidation!? I turned around to find Fellow Stalking Horse looking a bit shocked.

"How rude, calling that intimidation. We were speaking normally. How could you call that intimidation?"

"When you stand up dauntingly over a student, it can only look like bullying." What!? How insulting!

"Akizawa-kun! Tell him, Akizawa-kun. You weren't being bullied, were you?"

"Akizawa, you can tell the truth."

Surrounded by us, Akizawa-kun sighed, putting his hand on his head. "It's as Kisshouin-san says. We were just talking." Good!

"Okay," backed down Fellow Stalking Horse.

"Oh? That's it?"

"Mizusaki was kidding. He was messing with you, Kisshouin-san." A joke?! That was hard to tell. Boy's jokes are hard to tell, like Akizawa-kun's noble's procession!

"I thought you were serious."

"Well, I was partly, from that appearance. But you're friends with Akizawa, right? You went to the same cram school, was it?"

"Huh? How did you know?" And you really thought that I was bullying Akizawa-kun, even in part?!

"Akizawa told me before." Again!

"Akizawa-kun, do you always talk about me?"

"Not really. Besides, I don't say anything bad."

"Yeah. It wasn't bad. He said you were nice."

"Oh, but it's behind my back. Isn't that basically bad?"

"Your perspective is twisted…" Akizawa-kun laughed while Fellow Stalking Horse sighed. "That reminds me. Did you do what I asked?"

"About what?"

"To thank your president."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Hey!" Now that he mentioned it, he did. Sorry. I forgot.

"Thank?" asked Akizawa-kun and Fellow Stalking Horse explained.

"Ugh… I thought that you'd already have done it."

"Sorry. But, he doesn't really listen to others, so he'd soon forget even if I told him." Especially recently, now that Kaburagi's thinking about love.

"Can you really say that?"

"Oh, no. It slipped out. Please keep that to yourselves. Just the three of us."

"Talking behind people's back really is bad…"

Whoops. Better be careful. I've relaxed recently. I can't insult Kaburagi in front of people, I need to keep those only in my mind.

"I'm trusting to two of you."

"I won't say it."

"Yes. You don't need to worry."

"Yes, I believe you, of course. But if it does get out, it would be one of you."

"…I said I wouldn't say it."

"You can say anything, so should I draw up a legal document?"

"You don't trust us at all!" That's not true. I trust you. But just in case. Let's have proof.

As I raised a racket with Fellow Stalking Horse, "What are you doing there?"

"Huh?" This voice…! Please be someone else, I prayed but it was in vain. Heading this way down the hall with a harsh expression was Kaburagi, who we were talking about. GYAA!

When did he come!? What did he hear!?

"Kisshouin."

"Gokigen yoh, Kaburagi-sama. You're early this morning. I take it you didn't hit any traffic like me." I smile at him, but he looks suspicious and remains silent. Sweat trickles down, thinking he heard my insult. It's about time students arrive. What was I doing talking in the hall like this!?

Kaburagi grabbed my arm and drew me to him. "What were you talking about?"

"What? Nothing much…. Right?"

"Yeah." I looked at Fellow Stalking Horse and Akizawa-kun. Don't you dare say anything.

"Why hide it. Something shameful?" Plenty shameful. Kaburagi unleashes an intimidating aura. Ugh… my stomach…

I glance at Akizawa-kun sidelong, and he's standing there normally. Wow… in this situation? Maybe he's actually a big shot.

I start to think about Sakura-chan. When she was little, she visited her childhood friend whom she loved on holidays and to the cram school, so she's not much different from Kaburagi in how forceful she is.

Aside from cram school, she went to cheer him on at track, and intimidated others with her presence at the school festival… Unlike Kaburagi, Sakura-chan lets Akizawa-kun know that she's coming, but if she makes one false step, is she a stalker…?

No, no, no! There's no way. Sakura-chan's love is pure! If Sakura-chan found out that I thought of her as a stalker for even an instant, what would she do to me…?!

"I'll ask one more time. Kisshouin, what happened?" I fled from reality by thinking about the pure love between Akizawa-kun and Sakura-chan, until Kaburagi dragged me back. His voice is lower than usual. Did he hear my insults? But I can't admit it. Those two swore that they wouldn't tell. We'll get through this, Reika!

Kaburagi turned to Fellow Stalking Horse. "What do you want with Kisshouin, Mizusaki?" Huh? Fellow Stalking Horse?! Kaburagi's harsh gaze was directed at Fellow Stalking Horse instead of me, who insulted him. "This is a Pivoine member. If you have a problem with her, say it to me."

Huh…? Did he think that the student council that opposes the Pivoine was attacking me!? I guess it could have looked like that. Did Kaburagi come to save me? Huh!? Now that I think about it, he's positioned himself between me and Fellow Stalking Horse…

I quickly broke up the misunderstanding. "Kaburagi-sama. Mizusaki-kun merely asked me to thank you."

"Thank…?" Kaburagi squinted, not understanding.

"That incident, the other day. Right, Akizawa-kun."

"Yes," nodded Akizawa-kun.

And Fellow Stalking Horse continued, "I'm grateful that you settled the commotion the other day."

"There's nothing for you to thank me about." Shot down. Just accept it. He thanked you, but he's miffed, being cut down like that. Feels bad…

Students are arriving, shouldn't we end this? As if he read my mind, Fellow Stalking Horse left after saying, "Well, that's all, then." And "Hello, Takamichi."

"Oh, Mizusaki-kun, hello." He walked up to Wakaba-chan coming up the stairs and got next to her. "It's hot again today. I tried to avoid the rush by shifting my time, but it did no good. I'm thinking about buying a mini-fan to hold."

"As if a toy would work."

"Really? But using a folding fan on myself is tiring."

"You plan on using it as you walk?"

"Yes."

"You'll stand out, so don't."

"Eh!"

Wow, they seem to get along.

"…" I turn around in trepidation and Ugh! The fool is incensed seeing his rival in love!

"Kisshouin, let's go." A pissed off Kaburagi motioned me with his chin. Hey! You're treating me like an underling!

I follow, not being brave enough to resist, and Akizawa-kun says, "See you later." He could have come with us…

"Why would Mizusaki ask you to pass that message?"

"We work together at times as the student council president and a class representative," I answer as we are greeted by a line of smiling faces by the wall. In truth, very early in the morning we cleaned up and looked for a vandal. Oh, one more thing. "Kaburagi-sama, thank you for worrying about me, and coming to save me." Though it was completely unnecessary.

"Humph…"

With legs that were 20cm longer than mine, he left me in the dust.


	275. 275

275

On the day of the closing ceremony, while other students have plans to meet outside on this short school day, I can't since I have to be in the Pivoine Salon.

"It's too bad that Reika-sama can't come…" Despite that, Serika-chan and the others are happily planning what to do.

"Why don't we have lunch at the place in the magazine?"

"That new, trendy spot with the fashionable lunch plate?"

"Right, right."

"The soup looked nice with all the ingredients."

"Sounds nice. Where should we go for tea after that?"

"Let's see…"

"I want to shop for summer clothes."

"Me, too. Should we go shopping after we eat?"

Sounds nice. Sounds fun. I want to go, too. I can't see most of them over the holidays since our homes are far apart. But as a daughter of the Kisshouin family, I can't ignore the relationships made in the Pivoine. After all, the Pivoine was formed in part to bring those of families of high social and financial standing together. That's partly why even Kaburagi shows up in the Salon.

And the president in measured by how much the Salon prospered, so I have to prop up Kaburagi, being in the same grade. I can't have people talk about 'that grade…' It affects the rest of the class. Even without me, Kaburagi has plenty of believers who gather, so I shouldn't worry.

It they're going out until late afternoon, I might be able to join them later. Will they ask me? I want them to ask me… I sent out signals in my mind, but nobody seemed to notice…

"I want a hairpin to match my new yukata (a summer kimono) that's suitable for the summer, but will you come with me?"  
"Wow, Rune-san, what design did you get for your yukata? I had one made for the fireworks festival."

"Oh, the fireworks festival!?" I reacted "Ayame-san, you're going to a fireworks festival?"

"Uh, yes." Lucky, lucky. I want to go in my yukata, too!

"That sounds like fun. Which one will you be attending?"

Ayame-chan names a famous one. Ah, that one. I've seen that one with my family a few times while we looked from a nearby hotel having dinner. It's always extravagant. It's stress-free watching away from the crowds, but it's fun to be with people, too. Walking around in the yukata with friends, having food from the food stands, to watch is the essence of the fireworks festival.

If I actually went, it's too crowded to move, it's hot, it's tiring, and my feet would hurt, and I wouldn't be able to watch properly, but even that would become nice memories.

I want to go. Maybe I should ask everyone. They wouldn't mind going, if they had yukatas made.

"Rune-san, everyone, do you have plans to see a fireworks festival?"

"Us?" As expected, they became excited about going to this festival and that. Of course. After having a yukata made, you'd want to wear it. But it sounds like they already have plans to see it with somebody. Hmm… Too late. Either way, it's hard to imagine me walking around with Serika-chan and the others to walk around the food stands at a festival. They might be be stunned if I suggested it.

"Oh, it's Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama."

As we entered the auditorium, we saw Kaburagi and Enjou shining brilliantly under the lighting from above. Their very existence is showy. They're under the same lighting as the other students, so why do they seem to shine? Do they actually radiate light?

"I glad that vacation's starting, but I'm sad that I won't see their faces, too."

"Yes. We won't be able to see Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama for over a month." Serika-chan sighed holding her cheeks.

"But won't Reika-sama have a chance to see them over the holidays?" asked Kikuno-chan.

"I wonder…" I smile. "They're busy people, so I probably won't see them without a planned event." I'd rather not see them. They always bring trouble. Kaburagi… He's busy with cram school every day this summer. Even so, Kikuno-chan and the girls weren't satisfied.

"Oh, but the Pivoine has the summer party!"

That's right. The Pivoine throws many events like a tea party, but the most brilliant of them all would be the summer party. Former members will attend, and it's also the party that the members look forward to the most. There's a lot of trouble involved, but when I attend, I'm glad that I'm a part of the Pivoine.

"Have you chosen a dress this year, Reika-sama?"

"No. Not yet. I have some prepared, but I haven't been able to choose… I plan on having Onii-sama escort me, so I'm thinking about coordinating colors."

"How splendid!" They become excited about the summer party, and I tilt my head puzzled.

"To Zuiran students, the Pivoine's summery party is something to admire." I see. I think of the Pivoine when I think of Zuiran, and I think of the summer party when I think of the Pivoine. I admired it, too, when I read the manga.

"I wonder what it's like. I've heard of it since elementary school, but I've never seen it."

"There's dancing, isn't there? How wonderful."

"Dancing… It would be like a dream to be able to dance with Kaburagi-sama or Enjou-sama."

"My heart's racing just imagining that. Oh, I wish I could attend, just once."

That must have hit the spellbound switch on Serika-chan and the girls. They were about to start talking about their delusions of dancing with Kaburagi and Enjou, so I cut in, worried about others looking at us. Talk about delusions quietly.

After listening to the speech by the headmaster of the school, Fellow Stalking Horse went up to the stage. The crowd stirred, as he was well liked, though not as much as Kaburagi and Enjou. The election of the next student council president will happen after the summer. He must be busy the next month preparing everything. I'll be coming to school to attend supplemental classes and for the handicrafts club. I wonder if I'll see him.

The ceremony in the auditorium ended, and we were handed points of note for the summer and our report cards before we disbanded. My grades went up… Ufufu…

Serika-chan and the girls were going to lunch as they had discussed earlier, so it's goodbye.

"Well, Reika-sama, gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh."

"We'll contact you before our short trip."

"Yes." I don't mind if you contact me before then at all.

I go through the documents confirming the attendees to the Zuiran supplemental classes with Satomi-kun, and head to the Pivoine afterwards.

Almost everyone is attending, so it's crowded, but my favorite sofa was left open for me, so I gladly sit down after greeting everyone with a "Gokigen yoh." This sofa is relaxing, more or less being in a corner.

As the end of the term, Kaburagi addresses everyone as the president before we enjoy the tea, snacks, and chatting. Since it was still before lunch, a light meal was catered from a famous restaurant. I got up to see what to eat when I spotted Salala-sama. In front of her was an éclair. Oh, an éclair!

The éclair in the Pivoine aren't the simple cream puffs topped by chocolates, but a colorful and beautifully decorated éclair made by a specialty store. I like the cheap éclairs, but I love these.

"Gokigen yoh, Salala-sama."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama."

Drawn to the éclair, I wandered to Salala-sama. I see some pieces of nuts on top of the green coating. I ask the flavor, and am told that it's pistachio. What should I have? I have to have chocolate on my éclair, but maybe I'll try the brilliantly colored red berry éclair.

I sat down next to Salala-sama and asked for some black tea with my éclair.

"What are your plans this summer, Salala-sama?"

"I go to a villa with my family every year, so I'll relax out of the heat reading." As expected of the literature girl. She's always reading quietly in the Salon, too.

Enjoying the masterful sourness of the sweet éclair, I talk with Salala-sama about recent books she read. Her tastes are too refined for me to follow. I like books, but not enough to read in the original language.

Fuyuko-sama approached and asked, "May I join you?"

"Oh, Fuyuko-sama. Please sit down."

She thanked us and took a seat next to me. The occult-loving Fuyuko-sama enjoyed fantasy literature and she read through everything of that genre, so she could match Salala-sama.

"I had primarily fixed myself in Europe, but after I became friendly with Reika-sama, I've looked to Japan, recently. There were many things to learn."

"I understand, Fuyuko-sama. There are many wonderful books in Japan, also," agrees Salala-sama, but Fuyuko-sama is probably not talking about books, but of the occult.

I glanced at Fuyuko-sama, and she was only having tea. "Is tea enough for you, Fuyuko-sama? The éclair that we had were quite delicious."

"Yes… I am hungry, but I'm not in the mood for snacks…"

It's about lunch, so maybe she wants a proper meal. "We have catering, so shall we pick something up?" Fuyuko-sama nodded.

Going to the catering corner, there were many things, from appetizers to main dishes. What should I have? Having so many to choose from is fun.

I then remembered the talk of the fireworks festival. Honestly, my objective is the food stands. The fireworks are beautiful, but they aren't something that I have to see. To me, the fireworks festival is about the food.

Octopus dumplings, fried noodles, shaved ice, potatoes with butter, broiled squid, candy apple… Oh, I want to go! …But I don't have anybody who would go with me… I can't ask Fuyuko-sama.

I'm fairly used to going out alone, but a fireworks festival by myself, getting in line myself, and then coming home…? Maybe if it were local…

Hmm… If it's for the food stands, it doesn't have to be a fireworks festival. Maybe a summer festival. Temple festivals run during the day, and they should happen all over the place. But going alone to get to food stands…

I'm getting worried that I'm going so far to get to a food stand. When I'm old and senile, my obsession with food will creep out. 'Grandma Reika just ate, but she's asking for more because she says she hasn't,' they would say behind my back. I can just imagine that dreadful future… No, I'm not going just to eat, it's the atmosphere around the food stands that I enjoy. That's right. It's the nostalgia.

I know. Why don't I try the morning glory fair or a Chinese lantern fair? Can't I claim to drop by after going to buy potted plants? Is my mind filled with the food stands because I haven't eaten lunch?

I can't hold back any longer, and I take out my cell phone to search for morning glory and Chinese lantern fairs.

"You're going to a morning glory fair?" Shocked, I turned around at the voice directly behind me.


	276. 276

276

I knew it… The one standing directly behind me when I quickly turned around was Enjou looking down at me smiling.

"Don't peek into somebody's cell phone!" I glared at Enjou, hiding my phone.

"Sorry. I stopped to see what you were doing and just happened to see," he apologized. He's acting like it was an accident, but he definitely did that on purpose. There's no way that the black heart didn't mean to do it. But… "Will you forgive me?" he says, giving a sad, troubled look.

Ugh… To anybody looking, I'd look like the bad guy who won't accept Enjou's sincere apology. How calculating! I fold to public opinion.

"Please be careful…"

"Thank you," he smiled. It pisses me off that his smile looks a little like his younger brother, the angel, Yukino-kun… Even though he's a fallen angel.

I put away my cell phone in my pocket and try to choose what to eat, but Enjou won't move for some reason. I turn around irritated. "…Please don't stand behind me. It's unsettling."

"Oh? Kisshouin-san, did you switch jobs from spy to killer?"

"No." What happened to your commendable attitude from a moment ago? And Enjou's completely decided that I'm a spy... Frightening… "I don't like having someone behind me. I'm afraid you'll put chewing gum in my hair."

"What kind of an imagination do you have?" I don't want to show an opening. I can't see my back, so it's hard to notice my hair or clothes messed up.

Enjou listened to my complaint and stepped from behind me to my side. Huh? You're still here? …Forget about him. I'm hungry. Japanese or western… I want rice, so sushi? I want salmon roe.

As I was picking out sushi, "So, you're going to a morning glory fair, Kisshouin-san?" He remembered…

"…Yes. It's summer, so I wanted to have a morning glory in a pot…"

"That's tasteful," Enjou replies. Do I accept him at face value…? With this black heart, I always search for an angle.

"So where do they have the fairs?"

"I checked, and found many already over…" If I thought of it earlier, I would have made it. Shame!

"I see. That's too bad. But couldn't you just order some?" That defeats the purpose. I want to go to the fair to get to the food stands. Flower shops don't have food stands.

"If not a morning glory fair, a Chinese lantern fair will do…"

"Chinese lantern? Didn't you want a morning glory?"

"Umm…" He got me. I need to think of an excuse. "I simply want a plant that makes me think of summer. A potted plant in the summer would be a morning glory or a Chinese lantern."

"Oh… A potted plant for the summer." Was that not convincing? I guess the Chinese lantern's associated with the festival of the dead, rather than the summer!?

I quickly flee from Enjou carrying my sushi plate, but with the difference in stride length, he catches up. He leans into my face and his eyes shine brightly as he states, "I get it. Kisshouin-san doesn't want a morning glory or Chinese lantern, but just want to go to a fair." He knows! My eyes opened wide from surprise, and reading my expression, Enjou nodded, "I see," knowingly. "So why do you want to go to a fair?"

I can't say to eat at the food stand. I don't want to be seen as a glutton. "…Why? I just do."

"Oh. I see… Kisshouin-san's full of curiosity, after all."

Curiosity? "Really?"

"Well, you know about a lot of different places. Places that Masaya and I have never been."

"Not really…"

"Yes, really."

I don't like where this is going… Most of the places Enjou and Kaburagi haven't been that I have are cheap eats and junk food. Is it only a matter of time before he realizes the real reason I want to go to a fair!? To change the subject, I make an 'oh, no' expression and quickly go to Salala-sama and Fuyuko-sama who had already returned to their seats saying, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No, I only returned myself. I thought about speaking with you, but I didn't want to interrupt your talk with Enjou-sama." Please come talk to me, then. Seriously.

Then… "Can I sit here?" Enjou asks. His soft expression won't allow us to turn him down. Hey, go somewhere else. Three girls are here. Have some consideration.

Ignoring my dissatisfaction… "Nouzen-san, there's a play coming to Japan from that writer you liked."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Are you going to see it, Enjou-sama?"

"I'd like to if I have time. There's an actor that I like. The interpretation of the play's a lot different from the book. Are you okay with that?"

"I've given up on that any time anything becomes a play. I'll enjoy it as something different from the book."

"That's nice. Haginokouji-san, do you attend the theater?"

"Recently, I attended Shinkei-kasanegafuchi. The bloodcurdling acting of the vengeful spirit was wonderful…"

"Kasaengafuchi, huh. Speaking of that…" Enjou's people skills unleashed from that smile draw out topics that interest the target and makes a discussion lively. Enjou gives Fuyuko-sama some welcome news of a horror story, making her excited. He quickly moved from outsider to the central figure here. What the heck!?

Then… "Shuusuke. What are you doing here?" It's Kaburagi. He's even more trouble!

"It's just as you can see," replies Enjou, gracefully picking up a tea cup.

Kaburagi looked at him questioningly, and suddenly tried to sit down at this table. Ugh!

"Kaburagi-sama, did you not come to pick up Enjou-sama?"

To my attempt to shoo them away, Kaburagi replied, "Not really." Then why did you come…? Oh, right. Kaburagi doesn't have any friends other than Enjou, I insult him in my mind. "This is a little crowded," he complained. Of course, it's a table that I was sharing with Salala-sama and Fuyuko-sama. If you realized that it's crowded, take your friend and leave. "Okay. We'll move to somewhere with more space," ordered Kaburagi who came last. "Where?"

"What about where Kisshouin-san always sits?" So Kaburagi and Enjou decided everything for us, and we moved to my personal space… Why do we have to go?

But, Fuyuko-sama picked up her plate and asked, "Should I ask for more tea?" and Salala-sama had given up as she stood up with a smile. I guess that I have to follow.

"This is a nice spot. It's relatively private." That's right. It's a relaxing area by the wall. Unfortunately, with Enjou and even Kaburagi here, my usual out of the way seat is the most attention gathering seat.

"Is your father going to search for rare books again this summer?" asked Salala-sama to Kaburagi. His father was a collector of old and rare books. The literary Salala-sama greatly respected him, and I heard that she visited the Kaburagi home to look at their library.

"I wonder. He's still stuck on books he gained in London the other day, so that may be enough for now." He sounded like he hoped that would be so. I wonder why? Rare books can be ridiculously expensive, so it's an expensive hobby, but that shouldn't be a problem for the Kaburagi family… "Do you not welcome your father's interests, Kaburagi-sama?"

"I'm not opposed, but it's difficult living with him since the library has to be renovated after gathering so many books, and they're all hard to prevent them from deteriorating."

Oh, I see. "Since paper would fall apart with humidity."

"It's not just paper. The leather bindings are troublesome. Books that he picked up in the backwoods of Europe were such a mess that a massive insect infestation erupted from the binding."

Gyaaa! Not bugs! And massive infestation!? I'm getting itchy just thinking about it. I glance at my salmon roe sushi. I've lost a bit of appetite…

"A refined interest like collecting rare books has such problems…?"  
"Insect infestations are more common than it seems." I want to scratch all over my body. "That incident forced the entire house to be sterilized, so even my mother was angry, and she prohibited potential problems from being brought home. A library separate from the house was built for that." Of course she'd be angry… And I'm still being attacked by bugs in my mind. And I'm still itchy…

"Kisshouin-san, you're fidgeting. What's wrong?"

"I'm getting itchy just hearing about this…"

"Oh, I understand," he stated sympathetically.

"Basically, leather-bound books of uncommonly used animals require special attention with me," Kaburagi stated gravely. It must really have been bad.

"Can we not speak anymore of insects? We're eating…" I was looking forward to my sushi, but the specks are starting to look like something different. Massive insect infestations…

"…I guess."

"Yes."

Kaburagi and Salala-sama drank some tea to cleanse their palate, while I ate the sushi with reckless abandonment.

Fuyuko-sama murmured, "The world of rare books must be so deep. It was quite interesting." He gently placed a hand on her cheek and asked, "Speaking of rare book bindings, does he possess anthropodermic bibliopegy?"

Kaburagi and Salala-sama looked stunned. Did they just draw away from Fuyuko-sama?

"Anthropodermic?" I asked.

Enjou explained, "Human skin. Books bound by human skin." Books made from human skin!? Book bound by human skin!? GIEEEE! We went from insects to something even more grotesque!

Stop! It's scary! I won't be able to sleep! I was reborn into a shoujo manga, not some terrifying horror manga!

"Even your father wouldn't… Right, Kaburagi-sama?"

"Yeah…"

Is it just my imagination that Kaburagi isn't sure…? He's frowning, as if in thought, but is it really okay…? I've been to his home, but could there be one there…?

Noooo! It's terrifying! Sends chills down my spine! I feel like something just possessed me!

"Kisshouin-san, you're fidgeting again…"  
"Enjou-sama, could you swat my back, to purify!"

"Huh, like this?"

Hurry! I'll be possessed! Hurry! Enjou swats my cringing back, and I calm down.

To go from insects to the grotesque… Something even worse when eating… The fatty tuna on my plate… It looked so good a short while ago… I glared at Fuyuko-sama. Her thought pattern approaches the black mass too easily.

I can see something different, again, so I swallow it in desperation.


	277. 277

277

Fuyuko-sama's interest in the occult to just too much. The sushi was ruined thanks to her. Who talks about books made from human skin when you're eating? Kaburagi's talk of insects before that was bad enough.

Fuyuko-sama becomes indiscriminate with regards to anything occult or spiritual, so I should warn her when she's around others. In a different time, she might have been burned as a witch… In another time, I might have shared her fate for being associated with her… Yes, I should warn her well.

Surrounded by others, laughing 'ohoho', we talk about plans over the summer as I watch over Fuyuko-sama, worried that she would say something strange. Not that I should worry much… She's shy, so she rarely speaks. She should be fine.

"Reika-sama." I turned to see the sophomore who had the bloody urine and his friends.

"Gokigen yoh. How is everything?"

"About that. Do you have a moment?" I guess he doesn't want anyone to hear about that.

"Excuse me, everyone." I step away with the sophomores. "So how did it go?"

"I went…" He was afraid to go to urology to undergo an examination, but I guess he couldn't turn down Kaburagi's introduction. He apparently went with his friends.

"And?"

"The hospital exam didn't find anything out of the ordinary, so they'll just observe for now."

"Oh, that's good!"

"Yes. I was relieved."

"So the cause may have been stress from the exams." More like stress from Kaburagi.

"I think so, too. I haven't had an issue since the test results were announced."

"That must have been horrible…"

"Yes…"

"I've been able to sleep soundly, too, so my condition's getting better."

"I don't jump awake at night, either."

"I understand. I no longer have nightmares, either." We each recount how harsh those days were.

"But exams are over, so it's summer vacation," one of them announced brightly.

"Yeah!"

"We're free from studying. I'll have more fun than usual."

"We'll be going on a dive starting tomorrow. The weather's supposed to be nice there, so we should have no problems."

"We should surf before diving."

"You just want to show off your new board."

"It's really cool. I special ordered it."

"Don't oversleep. If you're late, we're leaving you in Japan."

They seem to be having fun, but I'm not. I have entrance exams coming up, so I'll be stuck studying… "Yes, Kaburagi-sama told you to maintain your grades, so you should enjoy yourselves until the short time leading up to the mid-term exams." There. That'll make you come back to reality.

"Oh…" The grave faces returned.

"…Should we take our study guides?"

"Stop it."

Their voices are gloomy. That's right. Remember what student should be doing. Hahaha.

As if resetting, the bloody urine said, "That reminds me. What happened to your pylori, Reika-sama?"

"No need to worry. I never had pylori."

"Again. You should be examined properly."

"That's right. You'll turn into Pylori-in Reika-sama."

"Or Kisshouin Pylori-sama."

"No, Pylori-in sounds better. I want to leave Reika-sama's name alone."

These guys… "Would you like to have bloody urine, again?" I say in a deep voice. I glare at them and laugh, "You can all have bloody urine together, this time."

"We're sorry!" they apologize, bowing down immediately.

"As long as you understand," I smiled magnanimously. But these guys are taking me lightly, so they'd probably repeat their actions even if they apologize now. If the Pylori-in name spreads, my image in Zuiran would plummet. I should put some fear in them. "The next time you call me by that ridiculous name, Pylori-in, I'll flay you and use your skin as a cover for my textbooks." Whoops. That anthropodermic bibliopegy left such an impact that I used it here. The sophomores paled and drew back from me. Whoops, I went too far. "Oh, I was just kidd…"

"D, dreadful!"

"She'll flay us!"

"She'll suck our blood!"

"Wait a minu…"

Before I could say it was a joke, they ran away screaming. Hearing words like flay and suck blood, everyone looked at me. Using Enjou's unreadable smile, I laughed, "They're such jokers. Ohohohohoho." Was that enough to fool everybody? I might be tried as Zuiran's Elizabeth Bathory in a witch trial before Fuyuko-sama.

I slink back, and Kaburagi who heard everything asked, "What the heck are you doing?" in utter shock. As you say…

Some time passed, and I was getting ready to leave when Enjou called me over. "Kisshouin-san."

"Yes?"

"The thing from earlier." He drew me away from the others, and showed me his phone. "I did a little digging and found some places still having small morning glory and Chinese lantern fairs."

"You looked it up?" As he says, there are still several locations near and far that will have a fair.

"You might want to go soon, if you don't want to miss the peak season for the morning glory."

"As you say." I don't care about the morning glory, but I want to visit the food stands, soon.

"But it's really tasteful of you to be interested in a morning glory festival, Kisshouin-san."

"Really…?" Those who go see and purchase the morning glory would mostly be an older crowd, so it may be tasteful, but plenty of younger kids would go for the fair. I thought that Enjou would figure it out quickly but… Oh…? Maybe he doesn't know what's in the fairgrounds!?

"Have you ever been to a morning glory or Chinese lantern fair, Enjou-sama?"

"No." I knew it! He doesn't know. This is great news. "Have you?"

"Me?" Not as Kisshouin Reika, but I remember going with my family in my past life. I don't actually remember the morning glory, but I remember the cotton candy and trying to catch goldfish. I found a conspicuous red one with telescope eyes that I wasted many chances… The telescopic eyes are assassins hidden by the goldfish stands. Innocent children, if you attempt to catch the telescopic eyes, you'll be left in tears! So, anyway. "I have not." I haven't lied. Kisshouin Reika hasn't.

"I see."

"Yes."

Kaburagi approached us with his bag, so we said our goodbyes to the other members and left the Salon.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not especially. Perhaps something red or blue that blooms large."

"What's this?"

"Morning glory fair. Kisshouin-sana wanted to go."

"Oh." Kaburagi doesn't seem interested. "Don't people send you plenty around this time of year?" They do, but only strange looking ones that get awards and such. They're different from the morning glories that I remember, the standard kinds that I grew for a grade school project. I'm sure that they'd be far nicer, though, being grown by a botanist instead of a kid.

"I want to choose one for myself."

"Oh." Kaburagi doesn't seem interested in gardening.

"But morning glory fair might make a nice summer date. It has charm." Enjou, don't give him ideas!

"Summer date…?" Oh, no! Kaburagi's interested! "I see. It has charm, now that you say it. Maybe I should I her for after cram school." Enjou! What if they catch me eating fried noodles!

That reminds me, Wakaba-chan and I became close after she caught me biting into some squid. And spilling the sauce over my one piece. It's embarrassing even to remember! I pray that Wakaba-chan forgets about it!

"They last into the night."

"I'll have time, then." If Kaburagi's going at night, I'll go during the day. I might as well get on a train and far, far away where Kaburagi would never come. Irritated that my plans at the fair were interrupted, I received a wonderful message from the vice president of the handicrafts club that the other members had gathered for the last time this term, so if I might drop by. I parted from Kaburagi and Enjou and happily went to the clubroom after dropping by the Salon.

"Reika-sama, you came."

"Thank you for coming when you're so busy."

"No, I'm glad that you invited me." I'm president in name only, but it means that they accept me as one of them. Makes me really happy. I was just an uninvited guest for the longest time, but I'm the president now, so I've come a long way.

The wedding dress for the school festival is coming along. The expert embroiderer, Minami-kun, is leading the effort, so it might be better than usual.

"I'm looking forward to its completion."

"Yes. And Reika-sama's wedding doll is sure to draw everyone's attention with it."

"Uh…" Whoops. I haven't touched it at all. I might not be able to fool around this summer.

"Let's make this a splendid school festival, president."

"Ufufu." I should stop by a handicrafts store on my way home. But before that… "These are leftovers from the Pivoine. If you'd like, please have some." Since I lack any ability, I'm bribing my way into their hearts again.


	278. 278

278

It's finally summer vacation. On the first day of my last summer vacation in high school, cram school begins. It's a bit depressing to have it like this, but I have entrance exams coming up, so there's no point in complaining. I would have wanted to oversleep and lounge around of the first day, though.

Many students are already seated when I reach the classroom. There's a fair number of faces I don't normally see. Are they students who will only come during the summer? Now, where should I sit? I'd rather avoid someone who rattles their seat or is annoying…

"It's hot!"

"The air conditioning wasn't working in my train. It was the worst."

"If it's this hot in July, I'm not sure that I can handle August."

I turn to the door hearing familiar voices, and Umewaka-kun and the others were entering. "Oh, Kisshouin-san, hello."

"Good morning."

The others greeted me after Umewaka-kun noticed me.

"Kisshouin-san, come on over. Let's sit together."

"Yes." I go join them.

"Where should we sit?"

"Near the air conditioning."

"If we're too close, it'll be cold once the heat passes."

"I don't want to sit too close to the front, either."

But too far to the rear isn't good. The seats are being taken, so what's left that we can sit together…?

"Isn't that good? We can all sit," Umewaka-kun pointed at an area a little to the rear of center.

As we sit, Kitazawa-kun fell on his desk muttering, "I'm sleepy. It's summer vacation. Why do we have to wake up the same time as usual?"

"I was thinking the same thing earlier," I agreed.

"Yeah. To wake up at the normal time, realize that it's a holiday and going back to sleep is the best."

"I love going back to sleep, too. And to sleep without worrying about an alarm clock is divine."

"To oversleep after you stopped the alarm clock on a regular day is hell, though." That's dreadful.

"You don't use the snooze button?"

"I do, but I sometimes turn off the source. It's scary to do little things without intending to."

"It's strange."

Moriyama-san jumped in, "I can see Kisshouin-san on a princess bed with a canopy."

"…"

"You don't deny it." Because my bed does have a canopy. Not that I ever close it. "You really do sleep on a bed with a canopy!" she clapped. "Then does a maid bring you tea in bed to wake up?"

"That won't happen." I don't want hot tea when I just awake, and if I held a teacup half-awake, I'd probably spill it.

"Oh? Your maid doesn't bring you breakfast in bed?"

"They don't. It's not a movie. I'd make a mess with bread crumbs and such, even with a bed tray, since they aren't stable." Oh, there's not bread crumbs, but some snacks might fall out when I have them in bed…

"Oh, I thought so. Yeah. I always think that it's easier to get up and eat at a table every time that I see it in a movie. But I thought Kisshouin-san might do it."

"I only have meals in bed if I'm sick."

"That's unexpectedly normal."

It is normal. How does Moriyama-san see me? An ojou-sama that sleeps on a canopied bed, having tea and breakfast in bed that the maid brings…? I don't deny being an ojou-sama, but I don't live like that.

"I'm not well in the morning, so I don't easily awake."

"Low blood pressure, Kisshouin-san?"

"If I had to choose, probably."

"I get that. I have low blood pressure."

Low blood pressure and gastroptosis. What a maiden longs for.

"I'm sleepy. I'm sleepy." Kitazawa-kun's still going at it.

"Shut up, Kitazawa." Umewaka-kun taps him on the head. "Why are you so sleepy?"

"I was playing a game into the night…"

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, I started between studying, and couldn't stop." I felt some kinship with Kitazawa-kun. I understand. A little change of pace ends up being longer than your study time. Unlike Kitazawa-kun, Umewaka-kun seemed wide awake.

"Aren't you sleepy at all, Umewaka-kun?"

"I go on a walk in the morning before it gets hot, so I'm wide awake around now."

"A walk?"

"With Beatrice."

"Oh…" Umewaka-kun's a dog lover that adores Beatrice. So he gets up early for her… "But don't you become sleepy getting up so early?"

"I go to sleep early." Despite his flashy appearance and his pierced ears, he's leading a healthy lifestyle going to bed and waking up early. And all for Beatrice. "Beatrice has long hair, so the summer is hard on her. When I raise her hair and fan her, she's so cute going limp. We have an electric fan, but she'd rather have me fan her, so she bring it to me when she's hot. Fan me, she says. She's such a spoiled ojou-sama," Umewaka-kun stated with a love-struck face.

But dogs really might be worse off than people, with all that fur. I know. "Why don't you have her trimmed for the summer?" I see them sometimes. A dog that looks like a chicken bone. Wouldn't that be cooler?

But Umewaka-kun looked stunned by my suggestion. "How could you say that? Beatrice is fashionable and I take care of her hair every day. To have that trimmed… I don't know if Bea-tan could step outside like that. That's too much coming from another girl, Kisshouin-san."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," I apologized quickly seeing Umewaka-kun's looking at me like a low-life. His meatball piercing shine in his ear. He's always happy and rarely angry, but I need to watch what I say about Beatrice around this dog lover.

"There are girls like Moriyama-san who cut their hair short, so I thought Beatrice could have it trimmed just a little. Even if only a little, it would be cooler, allowing more air through. And she might be cute with a boyish look."

"Oh, that's what you meant. Sorry. Bea-tan's friend would never say anything so awful." Glad I didn't say trim it all the way down…

With Umewaka-kun back to normal, I stare at the students coming in through the door. I spot Tagaki-kun, fidgeting and looking around. I stand up and approach him. "Tagaki-kun, gokigen yoh."

"Ahh!"

I greeted him with a smile, but he's obviously terrified. Why? I'm always friendly with him.

"Let's get along as Zuiran students."

"Y, yes…" So why does he back off?

"I'm seated over there with Umewaka-kun and the others, but would you like to come?"

"No, I like sitting at the very front, so I'll decline!"

"Oh, how studious of you." To take the front row seat, as expected of an external student who battled his way through exams to get in. "I must look up to the external students attitude towards studying."

"Not at all! Internal student are also very talented!"

"I don't believe so." That's why they ask for external students. Kaburagi and Enjou raise the average grade of the internal students, but individually, there are a lot more fools who are internal students compared to the external. "Some of my juniors in the Pivoine were going diving and surfing overseas today. They don't fell like studying at all."

"Pi, Pivoine…"

"And Serika-san and the others."

"Kazami-san and the others!?" he squeaked.

"Did something happen with Serika-san and the others?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Really?" Sweat ran down from his temple. "Oh, Tagaki-kun, you're sweating. You must be hot just coming inside."

"No. I'm fine, it got cold all of a sudden!"

"Really? I can fan you. I have one in my bag."

"AHH! Please forgive me!" Tagaki-kun covered his face with his bag and ran away. What's with his attitude? What did I do to him? Well, whatever.

Moriyama-san asked, "What happened?" when I got back.

"I invited him to sit with us, but he turned me down wanting to sit in the front."

"Really? It looked like he ran away, so I though Kisshouin-san was threatening him."

"How insulting. You're imagining things."

"Huh?" She looked at me suspiciously. Oh, no. I'll be seen as a bully all because Tagaki-kun acted strangely. I should say something to him later. "But he's really showing his spirit to be in the very front row."

"Yes."

"But he's in Zuiran. He promised a spot in the university, so does he really need to study that much?" asked Kitazawa-kun.

"He's can enter, but the entry into a department is based on his grade."

"Oh. I get it. So it's not unconditional." That's right. That's why I'm here even during vacation.

"I want to go to Zuiran, too, but the standards are so high, I'm not sure that I can get in."

"You'd like to enter Zuiran, Kitazawa-kun?"

"Well, if I could. They're good for employment, they're at the top of the private schools."

"I see."

"And Zuiran graduates are popular."

Such impure motives for entry! But as a current student, I can declare that popular people are popular anywhere, and unpopular people will remain so. I've been attending Zuiran since elementary school, so I'm not mistaken. "You won't be popular just because you attend Zuiran."

"Really? Girls in Zuiran's uniforms are cute. Aren't you popular, Kisshouin-san? When I told guys at school that I was friends with an ojou-sama at Zuiran, they were really envious."

I've never once felt that ojou-sama at Zuiran were popular. And I let it past me, but you called me a friend. Thank you.

"I really should have studied really hard in junior high. I would have gotten into Zuiran and taken it easy now."

"You wouldn't be able to dye your hair brown at Zuiran."

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Seriously." Private school regulations are strict.

"But don't you use a perm on your hair, Kisshouin-san?"

"No, this is naturally curly."

"No way."

To be precise, it's a light perm so that it goes back even if a little wet, so I curl it every day. It's completely against regulations, but nobody would bring it up against a Pivoine member.

"I don't believe that you could relax so much just because you entered Zuiran in high school."

"Really? But, Kisshouin-san is in cram school, and was it Tagaki-kun? He's sitting in the front row to study, so I guess it's not easy."

That's right. I glance at Tagaki-kun studying in the front row. I really should look up to him. I then turned around and was stunned. I thought that they were quiet, but Umewaka-kun and Moriyama-san were previewing the material in the textbook! The only ones chatting were me and Kitazawa-kun.  
"Oh, no, Kitazawa-kun!" I pushed Kitazawa-kun up.

"Huh? What? Oh, no!"

We opened our textbooks, too. Though we're friends, the severe competition among fellow students had already begun.


	279. 279

279

Oh, I'm so tired. All I did was sit at a desk, but I'm exhausted. Concentrating on studying requires endurance.

There's usually one subject a day in school that I can ignore, but summer supplemental classes don't have that. I can only relax during the actual breaks. And the atmosphere around the students is intense. I've attended cram school many times in the summer, winter, and spring, but I can feel how motivated everyone is with only months to go until the entrance exams. Everyone listens to the lecturer intently, so as not to miss a word, and obviously there's nobody napping or chatting.

Pressured by them, I can't slack off, so I was concentrating on the classes all day, and now my shoulders are sore. Within the same school, we can tell how well we're doing through the rankings list and rumors, but with other schools, I can't tell, so everyone looks smarter than me.

While I massage my shoulders while stretching my neck, I spot a student pasting ointment on his sore shoulders. That's good. I should buy some on my way home.

I was driven here this morning, but I wanted to make side-trips, so I didn't arrange for a ride back.

Should I pick up snacks at a convenience store first or go to the drugstore for the ointment. Hopefully, there's a drugstore that I have a discount card with nearby. I did bring them in my wallet, right?

I walk from the cram school checking my wallet for my discount cards and check my phone while I'm at it. Oh, I have mail.

Who's it from? Ugh… It's Kaburagi. I almost muttered out loud. I might as well read it…

It was about the day with Wakaba-chan. As promised, they sat together in class at cram school. Ah…

And they ate cookies that Wakaba-chan made during a break. Though simple, it was delicious, crispy and light with a buttery smell and she drew out the taste of the ingredients. What is this, a culinary review?

There were Wakaba-chan's classmates from junior high in class, so he couldn't have her alone. Well, the school's close to her home, so that's to be expected.

…This mail is long… And detailed… Is this a diary? He isn't going to send me something this long every day, is he!? Kaburagi might… Ugh… such a bother.

I'm not Kaburagi's diary. He should send this to his friends… Oh, he doesn't have any to tell… He denies it, but Enjou's the only friend that he has. Kaburagi's trespassing in Alone in Love villages' hills, but he's actually registered in Doesn't Have a Friend village. He's probably acting self-important in that village like a king, even if he has no subordinates. Oh, no… tears just from imagining that…

Suddenly, the phone vibrated in my hand and Kaburagi's name was displayed on the screen. GYAA!

When I thought about it later, I could have ignored it, but my mind went blank and I panicked since I was disparaging him just now. What should I do, what should I do!? Turn off the phone!

"Hello?" Huh? GYAA! I hit the talk button by mistake!

"Hello? Kisshouin?" AHHH! He sounds angry! "Kisshouin!"

"Yes!" I stood at attention.

"You're late answering!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "What is it you wish to speak of?" My guilty conscience forces me to act like a subordinate.

"I sent mail earlier. Did you read it?"  
"Yes."  
"You haven't replied."

"…My classes just ended, so I only now read it. Were your classes over early?"

"Just now. That's why I sent the mail."

You wrote that long mail as soon as it was over? Because you don't have friends… Oh? But what about Wakaba-chan? "And Takamichi-san?"

"She left. I wanted to take her to a café after this, but she was asked to pick up things at a supermarket, so I couldn't. Vegetables are on sale today, apparently."

"You couldn't go with her?"

"I didn't want to be persistent." After signing up for her cram school, he's worried about being persistent? It's scary how he doesn't realize. "I offered her a ride to the supermarket, but she declined saying that he left her bike at the train station." Oh, so he did try.

"But you were able to sit with her all day. Wasn't that nice?" He'd never be able to peacefully sit next to her in class at Zuiran.

"I guess. I thought I messed up when she was surrounded by her junior high classmates, and I could barely talk to her."

"Oh, that's common when running into friends you haven't seen in a while."

"Takamichi looked like she was enjoying reminiscing with them, so I didn't want to butt in."

"It happens."

Those having fun running into each other are fine, but it's uncomfortable as an outsider to sit there, unable to join in. I've experienced it a few times, but what are you supposed to do if you're completely left behind? Sit back smiling? Fiddle with your phone until they're finished talking? That might be rude. I really hope that somebody calls or mails me when that happens.

I'm surprised Kaburagi could sit next to Wakaba-chan in that situation. Normally, that seat would be taken by a classmate. "Did you arrive at the cram school ahead of Takamichi-san?"

"No. We arranged to meet in front of the school, and we went in together. I wanted to pick her up at home, but she turned me down." Kaburagi's stalker tendency saved him. That stalker's luck.

Oh, I remembered the most important thing. "Were there any students from Zuiran?"

"No." Good. Even if Kaburagi checked in advance, there was still a chance.

"So you'll be able to relax take the class. So how was that?"

"It was worthwhile and fairly interesting. It was good to attend, even if Takamichi wasn't there."

"I see."

"There were several things I had problems with at the school."

"Like?"

"Lunch. I found out that there wasn't a cafeteria when I got there."

"Cram school isn't actually a school after all." Some may have cafeteria or dining facilities, but this one didn't. Mine doesn't either. That's why I pack a lunch when I attend over the holidays or visit a bakery once in a while. "So what did you do?"

"Takamichi said there was a convenience store nearby, so we went there."

"Have you ever been to a convenience store, Kaburagi-sama?"

"Don't mock me. Of course I have." Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't.

"Well, I can't imagine what you would purchase there. What did you buy?"

"…I was thirsty, so I bought a drink."

"Ah." The standard.

"But this was the first time I bought lunch."

"I would think so." I buy rice cakes often for a night-time snack, but the heir of the Kaburagi's wouldn't have anything to do with that. He'd just go to a proper restaurant if he were hungry, so he's never go to a convenience store for meals. "What did you choose?"

"A boxed lunch with many different dishes." A safe choice. "I didn't understand when the store worker asked if I wanted it heated."

"Ha."

"Don't laugh."

"Sorry." I couldn't control it when I imagined Kaburagi stiffening in front of the register. "And?"

"Takamichi told me that he was asking whether or not to heat it in the microwave."

"I see. So did you have it heated?"

"I did."

"Ah."

"Even the pickles got heated."

"Fu…" It's laughable imagining Kaburagi eating warm pickles when he's normally having nice, well-prepared dishes. "Why don't you choose a lunch that doesn't have pickles next time?"

"I'm not having lunches from convenience stores anymore." I guess the lunch for the masses didn't suit the Emperor. He should have picked a rice cake with a fun ingredient. My question asking if he had ever tried tuna-mayonnaise rice cakes was drowned out by a car horn. "What? I couldn't hear."

"Nothing. Did Takamichi-san have the same lunch?"

"She brought her own."

"Oh, so she went to the convenience store, just for you."

"Yeah. Though Takamichi said that she wanted a desert."

"I see."

"I had desert from a convenience store for the first time, but it was fairly good."

"That's nice."

"Did you know there are pastries limited to the convenience store?"

"Of course." Who do you think I am?

"They're not as good as the pastries at a cake shop, but they weren't bad."

"I would think so."

"Well, Takamichi's cookies I had later were better."

"Oh, is that so?" Speaking so casually about his love irritated me.

"The lunch Takamichi made for herself looked healthy and delicious, being full of vegetables and fish. The eggs with spinach were wrapped cleanly, so I praised her and she gave me one. It had so much taste from its soup that it was tasty, even cold. Takamichi seems good at cooking in general, not just snacks."

"Ah." I already know she's a good cook. And don't stare at other people's lunches.

"And…" I couldn't hear him due to some interference.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear that. What was that?"

"Ugh… The sound quality's bad. This won't do. Where are you?"

"Huh…?" I paused. "At home."

"Quit lying. I can hear the cars in the background!"

But I only have bad feelings about this…


	280. 280

280

My bad feelings were confirmed, and I was called out to a café by Kaburagi. It might be closer to a coffee shop. The interior was decorated with antiques, and I could only hear the bubbling from the siphon, a quiet, calming shop.

"This is a nice place."

"Isn't it? It's a favorite of mine."

I like fashionable cafés, but stores that are hidden away like this are relaxing, too. I ordered the coffee of the day like Kaburagi. I wanted iced coffee, but specialized shops like this might look down on that.

"Just coffee? The cheese cake here is good."

"Is it? But I have dinner when I get back…"

"Then ask for a small slice. The cheesecake here is a masterpiece, rich in flavor and smooth in texture."

"…If you say that much, I must try a piece." If that gourmand, Kaburagi, praises it that much, I have to order a slice.

Now, down to business. I press Kaburagi to tell me what he couldn't over the phone. "So you were saying Takamichi-san's cookies were delicious?"

Kaburagi nodded. "Right. Takamichi was good at cooking, and not just making snacks. And when I mentioned how good the eggs and other sides looked, she offered to make me lunch starting tomorrow."

"Huh!?" Wakaba-chan promised to make him lunch!? He skipped a few steps to get there!

Kaburagi declared, "I was correct in going to the same summer classes," in satisfaction. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Oh. I see…" Oh? But… "Kaburagi-sama, did you not dislike handmade food?" At Zuiran, handmade chocolates were avoided, and the luxury chocolates were preferred, but Kaburagi was famous for not accepting anything handmade.

"Yeah. I don't like it."

"Can you eat handmade lunches then?"

"I'm fine. The main reason I dislike handmade is for sanitary reasons and flavor. Takamichi is okay."

"Oh." Flavor. Kaburagi does seem picky.

"And handmade seems too pushy."

"Pushy?"

"Right. Like how people went to a culinary class and spent hours making it just for me, so please have some." That is pushy... "And if I turn them down, they call me terrible and start crying."

"Oh… that must be troublesome…"

"Isn't it? And I can see how some cry to guilt me into accepting it. Really cunning."

"I see. But aren't there girls who are truly hurt by being rejected?"

"Don't care. Their fault from bringing me something unasked for thinking I'd accept it." As he says, but cutting them down…

"Another words, you dislike the intentions behind the handmade goods."

"Yeah."

Huh? But didn't Kaburagi give Yurie-sama handmade accessories? The permanence of the accessories seem worse than the handmade food… But Kaburagi's rant on handmade goods continues.

"Besides, I never asked for it, so attacking me for not eating it? Where's the logic? As I said, I worry about sanitation. I don't eat anything not made by someone who clips their fingernails short. Do they realize how many germs there are on nails? If I ate something kneeded with long fingernails plastered with garbage, I'd have food poisoning! And there'll be a rhinestone that fell off from them!"

"Oh. Is that so…?" He must have had a problem in the past. He was awfully specific. Maybe he ate something from a girl with long decorated nails before. Well, I don't like that either. I keep my nails short for the tea ceremony and such, and don't put anything on them, though I do keep them maintained at a nail salon.

"I understand your feelings, but can't you accept them and take care of it later?"

"I don't want to be two-faced. And I don't care about the girl who made it, but I pity the food that gets thrown away without being eaten. It's disrespectful to those who grew it. I don't like wasting food."

"I see…" He's earnest. Well, I don't dislike how he thinks about food, but it must be difficult to be so serious.

"At my kindergarden…"

"Yes?" Why kindergarden!?

"Inside school grounds, we had a vegetable garden. I grew some as part of their effort to educate good sense. Well, an adult did most of the work, and all we did was to plant and water. Even so, I was happy when they grew and sad when a typhoon spoiled it."

"Yes."

"So I can't have food be thrown away without being eaten after all that effort. I definitely don't want to eat anything disgusting that I don't trust. You understand? This dilemma. It's really troubling. Forcing handmade food on me. Forcing handmade food to somebody who's declared that they won't accept it. What are they thinking?"

"Hmm…" Trying to show that they can cook, maybe? "But you can eat Takamichi-san's snacks, even worrying about sanitation."

"She's from a home where they handle food in a shop, and Takamichi keeps her nails short, and their cakes are good. And I have no resistance to Takamichi's cooking. I wonder why? Also Yurie. I've always been able to eat Yurie's cooking."

Another words, if it was made by someone you like, you can eat it. It's just a matter of how he feels. "By the way, what if I brought handmade snacks for you?" I threw both my hands in front of him showing him my short nails.

"Oh, sorry. I'm vegan so I have a strict diet."

…This is the first I've heard of that… You just had eggs at lunch that Wakaba-chan made. You call yourself vegan?!

"Oh, I learned something new. I've seen you consume junk food with meat many times. You also had grilled chicken with me."

"…My survival instinct is screaming at me not to."

What's that? It's insulting. My nails are short, so he thinks that he'll get food poisoning for a reason other than sanitation? Are you calling my cooking bad? I'm learning cooking from Akemi-san. She even said that I'm improving quickly. How insulting.

It doesn't matter, because I don't feel like making any effort to cook for Kaburagi! This is for my future boyfriend of husband!

When I get married in the future, I'm going to pack lunches full of love. He'll accept it at the door saying, 'Thank you. I can work hard after having Reika's lunch.' Ooh! Work hard, dear!

And on our anniversary, the lunch will be white rice with sakura denbu (pink colored mashed and seasoned fish) shaped in a big heart. Will his colleagues make fun of him? Ufu. ….this is sad…

The coffee and cheesecake was brought to us.

"Oh, this cheesecake really is good."

"Isn't it?"

I don't normally drink much coffee, but it matches the sweet cheesecake well.

"Maybe I should order cheesecake, too."

"Cheesecake contains dairy, so the vegan Kaburagi-sama can't."

"…"

The vegan can keep drinking black coffee without milk.

"That reminds me, I talked about the morning glory fair with Takamichi." What!? I looked up from my cheesecake. "She became interested, and wanted to go."

"I see. Which one will you attend?"

"The one Shuusuke mentioned that lasts into the night. We can go after cram school." Okay. I'll avoid that one. "It's going to be a good summer."

"Is that so…" After replying, I asked if I could buy some coffee for the coffee-loving Oniisama, and father, just because.


	281. 281

281

I skipped cram school this morning to attend Zuiran's supplemental classes. I worry about falling behind the students from other schools, but since I plan to attend Zuiran, I put my priority on classes where the test material may be represented better by the Zuiran lectures.

I've attended special lectures at school before, but unless there are people I get along with, I feel lonely being in class before it starts… To hide that I'm being isolated, I pretend that I'm merely aloof by calmly reading, but I'm anxious about being found out. I slip out to go to my locker at times, also.

Looking back at that past, I pray to see a friendly face as I enter the classroom. I glance at the students here.

"Oh? Kisshouin-san."

"Iinchou!" Yay! Found a friend! "I didn't know you'd be attending!"

"Yes, I'm here every year."

"Is that so? I'm glad to see a familiar face."

"They haven't arrived, but Honda-san, Nonose-san, and Iwamuro-kun will be here."

What!? Honda Miharu-chan and Nonose Maho-chan aren't in my group, but we're friendly. Iwamuro-kun frequently consults me over beauty tips ever since he awakened to cross-dressing.

Good. I can avoid feeling isolated!

I look around the class and ask, "Are the seats determined?"

"They're all free, but we always sit over here."

"I see. May I sit with you?"

"Of course."

Even if seats aren't reserved, Iinchou and Iwamuro-kun seem to sit in front of Miharu-chan and Maho-chan. Should I sit behind Miharu-chan, then? But Iinchou asked, "You want to sit here?" pointing at the seat next to him.

"But isn't this Iwamuro-kun's seat?"

"It's okay. Iwamuro-kun wouldn't mind. He's big so he always hunches down to listen to the lecture. It might be better for him to be behind Nonose-san or Honda-san."

"Then, I'll take up on your offer. I'll move if Iwamuro-kun wants to switch."

"Yes."

Just in case, I put a fountain pen with my name on the desk behind Miharu-chan's to reserve it. I sit down and take out my textbook and writing material.

"Oh, these are notes from a different class. Do you want to see them?"

"It's all right?"

"Yes. This seems to be important." There are sections marked, 'will be on test' in pencil. I can't miss this.

"Iinchou, may I copy this?"

"Sure. Why don't you make a photocopy?"

"Oh, but I didn't even attend the lecture. It seems unfair to simply make a photocopy…"

"You worry too much." Really? The people who went to the trouble to attend might not think so. But I'm grateful for his offer.

"Then, I'll make a copy of it later."

"Okay."

Iinchou is a really nice person. He had a cute pink pen on his desk. "Cute pen."

"Oh, it's Honda-san's. I took it home by mistake yesterday, so I have it out so I don't forget to give it back."

"I see. You seem to be getting closer with Miharu-san."

"Eh?" Iinchou blushed. His love's been unrequited for many years.

"It's thanks to your advice, Kisshouin-san. Thank you."

"That's not so."

"It is. Kisshouin-san's my master of love and the kami-sama of fulfilling love." Oh, that's caused me problems. Because you called me the goddess of fulfilling love to Kaburagi, I'm stuck giving him advice. "So I wanted to ask you, kami-sama. We've gotten friendly, but we haven't moved beyond that."

"That's a difficult problem…"

"It is."

As shown by the seating arrangements and the notes just now, Iinchou's a very nice and earnest person. But I've often heard them stopping at that position. And Miharu-chan is a fan of the black hearted Enjou. Doesn't that mean the kind of person she likes it the complete opposite of Iinchou?!

But since he depends on me as the goddess of fulfilling love, I need to grant him something. Hmm… Hmm… I know!

"Why don't you call her by her given name?"

"Huh!?"

"Having someone who had called them by their family name, call them by their first name might shake things up," I theorized.

"Isn't that being over-familiar…?"

"Not unless it was someone she doesn't like. Doesn't it make you feel closer even when friends call each other by their given name?"

"You have a point, but… but the timing and rationalization… It's difficult to suddenly call someone by their name when you've always used their last name."

"There is that."

Speaking of that, I want Wakaba-chan to call me Reika-chan instead of Kisshouin-san, but that still hasn't happened. I tried to make it happen when I asked if I could call her Wakaba-chan, but she didn't reply, 'can I call you Reika-chan' like I wanted. Having a friend call me Kisshouin-san feels too formal and distant, but she's probably too embarrassed to call me Reika-chan.

"It may become more difficult with time to change what you call each other."

"Yes, but now that I think about it, I'm not even called by my name or family name…"

From there!? But Iinchou is Iinchou… Iinchou sounds better than his given name, though…

"Good morning, Iinchou. And master?"

"Oh? Reika-sama!?"

Iwamuro-kun arrived with Miharu-chan and Maho-chan, and each seemed surprised when they saw me.

"Gokigen yoh."

"Gokigen yoh, Reika-sama. Are you attending the lecture, also?"

"Yes, may I join you?"

"Of course!"

Miharu-chan and Maho-chan welcomed me with a smile. Good. Iinchou went on to return the pen to Miharu-chan saying, "Sorry about this pen."

"And this was Iwamuro-kun's seat? I'm sorry, should I switch?"

"I can sit elsewhere."

"Really? Thank you. Then I kept the seat behind Miharu-san."

"Understood," he agreed simply.

With the seating settled, I asked what was bothering me. "By the way, Iwamuro-kun, you've gotten darker. Did you go to the beach?"

"No, just from walking to school."

"That's it!?" He gets a tan that dark from just coming to school!? He pulls up a sleeve to show me and there it is, a short sleeve tan!

"I've used sunscreen, but…"

"Maybe you have high levels of melanin?" To be so dark with sunscreen… "Perhaps you can try one that's waterproof with a high SPF."

"But if it's too strong, isn't it bad for your skin? I've used some that made my skin stiff, and caused a rash."

"Even when you used a gentle cleanser? It's important to use moisturizer after a bath even in the summer."

"Master's skin is always white, but how do you do it?"

"Me? I use a parasol, but a sunscreen is a must. I use different kinds depending on the season. As you say, a strong sunscreen is taxing on the skin, so I use an organic blend in the winter when the UV rays aren't as strong…"

"Organic? It's good to know." As usual, his beauty concerns are high. The teacher arrived, so he asked, "Please let me know what you use later," and went to his seat. I'll give him a sunscreen that I like for giving up his seat.

The lecture ended, so I decided to photocopy Iinchou's notes.

"Reika-sama, should I go with you?"

"No, I'll be back after I get a copy. Thank you." I placed the notes in a clear file folder, and headed to the copy machine. It wasn't in use, so I quickly finished my business.

As I returned to class, I saw Bird Brain. "Oh…" He noticed me and immediately made an unpleasant face. "I've told you before, but aren't you impolite to your senior?"

Young Katsuragi snorted and looked away. Not cute. I should teach my impolite junior some manners.

Besides, why is Bird Brain here? I looked at him irritated, and he was carrying textbooks and notepads. That's unexpected. I didn't think he'd be studious enough to attend the supplemental classes at school. From what I heard, he was a fool who barely passed each school year. Oh? Could it be…

"Oh, Katsuragi-kun. Could it be that you failed and had to attend summer school?"

"Wha…!" He's visibly flustered. I was right! I felt the corners of my lips rise.

"Oh, is that so! Failed! That's terrible. Katsuragi-kun, are you aware? High school education is no longer compulsory, so they won't advance you with bad grades. So you failed, Katsuragi-kun. And? How were the make-up exams?"

He looked away.

"Oh? Could it be that you failed the make-up exams, also?! That's truly horrible! Katsuragi-kun, are you aware? If you can't pass the make-up exams, you'll only conditionally advance, and they may even flunk you."

In actuality, you're given make-up exams of a limited scope to raise your grade, but with bad behavior, the school encourages you to transfer or repeat a year.

"Shut up…!"

"Oh, I was just worrying about you as a senpai."

With clenched teeth and a look of frustration, young Katsuragi spotted my file folder and said, "Well, you're here to take classes, too!"

Hearing that, I put a palm to my mouth and loudly laughed, "Hohohohohoho! Oh, my, Katsuragi-kun. You're so funny. I? Flunk? Hohohohoho. As if. I'm here of my own free will to partake in the special lessons. Without any flunking grades, I am here freely. You are forced."

"…Studying at school during summer vacation? You're sad."

"I'll can throw those words right back at you." Bird Brain's face has turned red out of frustration. "Oh, no! Your face is the red color of flunking!" I added. This is fun.

Young Katsuragi glared at me and said, "Yuiko-san and Enjou-san are going out today, the two of them."

"Oh, all right." A student with entrance exams coming up on a summer vacation date. I hope that lazy grasshopper catches an out of season influenza. "By the way, what subjects did you fail? I can teach you as a king senpai."

I can use the Kaburagi-style Spartan techniques until you have nightmares.

"That's none of your business!" he exclaimed as he fled.

"Did you tell Yuiko-san that you failed?" Oh, he tripped. Did I pick on him too much?


	282. 282

282

Kaburagi sends me a diary-like mail every day since summer vacation began. At least once a day. Multiple times on occasion.

They're reports on how things went with Wakaba-chan this way and that. He couldn't control himself on the first day that Wakaba-chan brought him lunch, and sent me mail at noon that said, 'Just finished Takamichi's handmade lunch. The spring rolls were especially good. Details afterwards.' That night, a long gourmet report came describing how good the lunch was.

Today, I was relaxing in my room when Kaburagi called instead of sending me mail.

"I went to the morning glory fair with Takamichi!"

So that was today. I gave up on going to the one Enjou found when Kaburagi said that he'd take Wakaba-chan there. Instead, I took several trains for over an hour on a day without classes to a distant morning glory fair. The high-rises disappeared from the view from the train, as they turned into small buildings, and even building disappeared, replaced by rice paddies. I was left in a daze wondering why I had come all this way for food stands.

When I calmly thought about it, there are plenty of other places with food stands. Was this my subconscious mind running away from the stress of studying to a faraway place…?

This morning glory fair was held within a large temple ground, the paths lined with food stands and shops. I enjoyed myself speaking with the locals. I arranged to have the morning glories I bought delivered, and bought tons of snacks recommended at an old-school cheap snacks shop, and returned carrying a large bag of them while I slept on the train. It's fun going to a town I don't know. Maybe I should make more day trips when I have time for myself.

"So how was the morning glory fair?"

"That date was a huge success. She hadn't attended one before, so he was happy seeing things for the first time."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, and even among morning glories, there are so many varieties. Takamichi and I looked around saying that one was nice, this one's cute, that one was new to me. I like seeing a single large bloom, but Takamichi likes many small ones. Even so, we agreed to buy a pot with many blooming morning glories as a memento. Takamichi was hesitant at first, but once I told her I wanted her to have it as a memento, she said thank you and that she'd take good care of them."

"Oh, oh." I murmured while having some of the cheap snacks.

"And a shopkeeper said to Takamichi, 'Your boyfriend's good looking.' I look like Takamichi's boyfriend."

"Oh, oh." Wheat-gluten snacks suck away moisture in my mouth. I have some green tea.

"And on our way back, Takamichi gave me a wind chime to thank me! She asked me to wait a moment and disappeared, but she probably bought it then. A chime with a blue morning glory and a gold fish on it. I have it hanging in my room. There, can you hear it?"

I might have heard a glass clink in the background. "Yes, I heard it."

"Sounds nice, right?"

"Yes." I've never been to Kaburagi's room, but it's definitely not a Japanese room, and considering Kaburagi's sense of style, he probably had everything carefully arranged, so a cute wind chime would probably stick out like a sore thumb. But he sounds really happy. It's a present from Wakaba-chan, after all. "That's nice."

"Yeah." He seemed so genuinely happy that I felt happy. Unlike my usual jealousy of others' love-lives going well as the Alone in Love village chief, I could be genuinely pleased for him. His talk of the morning glories and the wind chime continued for a while, and I occasionally answered just to let him know that I was listening while I ate more cheap snacks.

Then, "I hear rustling sounds, but are you eating something?"

"Yes, some boule de neige." I put away the wheat-gluten snack. I shouldn't have made noise eating while on the phone. I should be careful.

"Oh, speaking of food, it wasn't just morning glories for sale at the fair. There were things called food stands."

"…Oh, yes, yes." Food stands… As expected, they were at Kaburagi's too.

"That answer… You already knew about the food stands?"

"Um… I knew of their existence. I wasn't aware that they would be at the fair." From his tone of voice, he might have accused me of not telling him even though I knew of them, so I came up with that excuse.

"Oh… I hadn't used food stands before, so I didn't know how they worked, so I was troubled when Takamichi wanted to look around."

"I see." I guess he would be shaken since he goes to the trouble of practicing at fast food and family restaurants so he could operate smoothly at commoners' shops when he's with Wakaba-chan, so that he could claim to have the same sense as her. "So how did it go?"

"Takamichi asked if I had been to these food carts and shops before, and I hesitated, but told her the truth. Then, she offered to show me around."

"I see." Wakaba-chan's kind, so she wouldn't mock him for not knowing anything. "So how were they?"

"It was similar to what we see at the school festival, so I was relieved."

"Oh, is that so."

"Yeah. And Takamichi wanted to have some shaved ice since it was still hot, so we had some. Takamichi had strawberry, and I chose something called Blue Hawaii that I hadn't seen before. Did you know? Just like its name, Blue Hawaii uses a blue syrup."

"I'm surprised you chose that."

"I was curious as to what Hawaiian flavor was, and what a blue colored syrup that's far from any normal food would be like, so I chose the strangest looking one."

"I see. So was it good?"

"It was watery." Well, shaved ice from a food stand would be of a different quality than what Kaburagi would normally have. "I still don't understand what Hawaiian flavor is."

"I guess not." I don't either.

"And I had takoyaki (cooked octopus batter). We bought one to share. Takamichi got a freshly made one, and it was so hot, we almost got burned, but it was pretty good."

"Had you had takoyaki before, Kaburagi-sama?"

"Of course I have. Not at a food stand, though. We had fried noodles and drank some ramune. A marble was in the bottle, and I had that for the first time."

"Ramune. That's nice to have outside." He's eating a lot of things. "I'm surprised that you're trying so many things at food stands considering your concerns about sanitation."

"I've decided to think of these separately." So he's flexible. I guess he tried the samples at the supermarket.

"Takamichi invited me to follow her around the food stands, but she seemed worried if I could eat them. She seemed relieved when I could. If I couldn't, she probably wouldn't have eaten, either, so I'm glad that I did."

"I see. Then the morning glory date was a big success? Congratulations."

"I failed at just one thing."

"Failed? What might that be?" He seemed to be doing well.

"Yukata (a summer kimono)."

"Yukata?"

"Yeah. A fair number of women at the fair were wearing yukata. Takamichi looked at them and said they were cute, that she wanted to wear it if she weren't on her way back from cram school. That was a complete mistake on my part. I should have studied more thoroughly and readied a yukata. I offered to take her to a store to buy one, but she turned me down…"

"Oh, she only mentioned it casually about wanting to wear one."

"But I wanted to let her wear a yukata…"

He sounded glum, so I tried to cheer him up. "I'm sure that there will be other chances for her to wear a yukata."

"Like?"

"Huh!?"

"Like what?" I could feel the pressure from the phone.

"Umm… Like a fireworks festival…?"

"That's good! I'll suggest it tomorrow!"

He sounds excited. So he's going to a fireworks festival… "There's a good chance that Zuiran students will be attending, so take plenty of precautions."

"I intend to." Is he really all right? "But with this yukata incident, I know that thorough inspections are vital. Kisshouin, I'm counting on you."

"Huh…?" Do we have to continue Kaburagi's commoner tour?! HUH!?

I sigh. Kaburagi is already happily planning where to go, not knowing how I feel.

"Kaburagi-sama."

"What?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."


	283. 283

283

I received an airmailed postcard from Yukino-kun at summer camp overseas. He wrote that he went downriver on a canoe and that he barbequed. He said that his arms were sore from canoeing for the first time and he peeled the vegetables for the barbeque well, and I could sense that Yukino-kun was having fun at camp. I was worried about his health at camp, but he seems well, so I'm glad.

But summer camp... It's the right way to enjoy summer vacation. I envy him.

I'm back to cram school again today. I think of this every year, but it's not a vacation if I wake up normally to go to class every day. After getting tired from studying the entire day, I need to replenish nutrients, namely sugar. I'll stop somewhere before going home.

I head to the coffee shop Kaburagi called me out to. That cheesecake was exquisite. I don't drink coffee much, but that was good, too, and father and Onii-sama both liked what I brought home to them. I made some coffee jelly from them, and it was delicious, so I've been making them often. Being called out by Kaburagi was annoying, but learning about this shop was worthwhile.

I open the door and look around for a quiet place to sit. What about by the grandfather clock…?

"Kisshouin-san?"

"Eh?" I saw a surprised Enjou seated in the rear. "Enjou-sama?!"

"It is you." Why are you here…? Beckoned by Enjou, I approach his seat. "What a coincidence. I didn't think that I'd meet you here."

"Nor did I."

"Are you with somebody?"

"No, I'm alone… And you?"

"Alone."

"I see…" We greeted each other, but what now…? Say bye and sit elsewhere? A worker placed some water in the seat across from Enjou, mistaking that we were meeting here, so now I can't move. I'm going to end up sitting with him. "You were enjoying some time alone, is this all right?"

"I don't mind. I'll enjoy some company."

"I see." Something like this happened before…

"We had tea after meeting in the Salon by coincidence."

"I was just remembering the same thing."

"Maybe it's destiny."

"I don't believe so." I ordered a cake set. Of course, a chocolate cake. It's going to be good.

"I like the coffee here."

"Is that so?" I guess that if it's a favorite of Kaburagi, Enjou would frequent it, also. He mentioned that he liked coffee.

"I didn't think you knew of this shop, Kisshouin-san."

"Kaburagi-sama told me of it the other day."

"Masaya did?" He looked at me puzzled.

"He wanted to speak of his summer classes with someone, so he called me out."

"Oh, I get it. So you listen to him dutifully. You're kind."

"He forced me, and I couldn't turn him down. He wouldn't take a no," I complained. "Not only that, he sends me a long mail message every day.

"Ahaha, I can imagine." Hey, it's no laughing matter. "And? What does Masaya say in those long messages?"

"It's about his day in summer classes with Takamichi-san, and it's more like a diary. What the handmade lunch contained, what was good, what they talked about…"

"That is a diary. And you actually read and reply to him every day?"

"If I don't reply, he sends more messages, and if I ignore that, he calls me." Enjou's was trembling. I just said that it's no laughing matter. "Doesn't Kaburagi-sama send you mail?"

"Short ones. I don't really say much, so he doesn't find it worthwhile."

"…Thanks to that, I take the brunt of it!"

"My condolences." He mutters that as if it doesn't concern him, drinking his coffee. Irritating.

"Shouldn't you be listening about his love as his best friend, Enjou-sama?"

"No. Too much trouble." Hey, he straight up said it. "Besides, I can't be bothered by someone else's love life."

"Oh? You have something going on?" I leaned in.

"It's a secret." He put his index finger to his lips and smiled. Hey, no fair, after saying that much. You have a bad personality. It's irritating. "There, your cake's here. Have your coffee and calm down."

Annoying how he's treating me like a spoiled kid. I take a small bite of the chocolate cake. Oh!

"How's it taste?"

"Sweeter than I imagined, and rich."

"It's balanced with the bitterness of the coffee."

Oh, Then I should put less sugar and coffee than usual.

"Is it good?"

"Yes."

"Nice." He smiled at me with a palm on his cheek… I'm can't eat well with him staring at me. Glad I didn't order a mille-feuille. I would have made it crumble… "But Kisshouin-san, you're such a pushover, to end up listening to Kaburagi, despite all your complaining. I'm worried that you'll be tricked by some bad guy someday."

You're the one who got me involved… How can the angelic Yukino-kun have a brother who's so two-faced and black hearted? I'm sweating just sitting near him… Oh, that reminds me, "Yukino-kun sent me a postcard of a beautiful mountain. He seemed to be enjoying summer camp."

"He sent you one, too? Seems like it. He's having fun, and making friends over there. He said that he got sunburned over the phone."

"Fufufu. I wonder if he's picked up a tan. He wrote that he peeled vegetables for the barbeque."

"He's probably proudly try to cook when he gets back."

"Oh, does his brother see through everything?"

"Not as a brother, really, but we did something similar after Masaya and I went to camp in grade school."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but when we made it, it wasn't nearly as good as what we had at camp, though everyone said it was good. I remember we were frustrated clenching our fists saying, 'we wanted to make something better!'"

"Ah." Even the black hearted one was cute in the past…

"But, it's obvious when I think about it now. A pro coordinated everything, so kids couldn't have recreated that."

"Yes, and being around nature overseas may have influenced how you felt, also."

"Yeah."

"But will Yukino-kun have to undergo the same feelings…?" I don't want him to be sad…

"Well, that's part of the experience."

"…Yes, but…"

"I've studied some of what we were missing, so I can help Yukino."

Oh. "So despite your talk of experience, you don't intend to let Yukino-kun be sad."

"I wonder." Enjou laughed that off.

"But you mentioned studying. Does that mean you can cook, Enjou-sama?"

"I don't normally, so I can't really say so. Well, kind of average, I guess."

"Oh, is that so…" I don't know what he means by average… I'm learning from Akemi-san, but master Kanta has me down as a bad student, so I shouldn't talk about cooking in front of Enjou, or I might slip up in front of him…

Enjou's phone vibrated on the table. He glanced at it and said, "Sorry. Phone."

"Go ahead." I poked at the chocolate cake, acting like I wasn't listening. This is delicious, comparable to the cheesecake I had last time.

"Yes. Yes. Now? I'm having coffee. No, not alone. Huh? Who? Kisshouin-san. No, we just ran into each other." …Did he just mention my name? "Huh? Now? Well…" Is he talking with Yuiko-san…? Bird Brain said Enjou was on a date with Yuiko-san, and he was too busy to help someone else's love life, so maybe she wants to meet him now… Enjou finished the call, and looked at me. "Sorry, Kisshouin-san."

"Yes?"

"Masaya's headed this way."

HUH!?


	284. 284

284

Kaburagi's coming here, now!?

"I see. I'll be in the way, so I'll excuse myself," I smiled.

"You're not in the way. Just relax, and stay," Enjou smiled.

"No, no. I'm sure best friends have plenty to talk about. I'll leave."

"Don't say that. You still have cake left." I could finish what's left in 5 bites. But before I could pick up my fork, Enjou's hands stretched across the table and took my fork. He's fast!

Enjou smiled darkly. "No, Kisshouin-san. You can't run away by yourself. It's fated. We're sharing this burden."

"…Isn't he Enjou-sama's best friend?"

"He is." Then how can he talk about him like a complete troublemaker? Enjou twirled around the fork in his hand like a prize of war. "Kisshouin-san."

"Yes…?"

"I know. Kisshouin-san can't leave food uneaten."

"Ugh..." …That's right. I'm not Kaburagi, but when I think of how the cook would feel, I can't leave food uneaten. That's why I eat, even if uncomfortable. There's no way I could leave something uneaten at a cozy place like this.

Seeing my weakness, Enjou gazed at the fork shamelessly stated, "Then you can't leave without finishing your cake."

"…" What a jerk. He's dark… Too dark…

Ignoring my frustrated look, he poked the cake with the hostage fork, and said, "Don't look so scary. Here, take your time eating. Oh, should I feed you? Here, Kisshouin-san, open wide."

"Excuse me. May I have another fork?" I called to a worker. Enjou prostrated on the table laughing. 'Open wide, my butt. Mocking me! This is why I hate Rejoicing in Love village members! Angry at being made fun of, blood rises to my head. Should I stick a fork in your whorl?!

I ignored the still laughing Enjou and silently ate the cake with my new fork.

"Are you mad?"

"…"

"Sorry. It's your fault for trying to run away." Is it okay to keep talking about your best friend like that?

"Why does an outsider like me have to be treated so…?"

"Outsider? The three of us are childhood friends." Huh!? We're childhood friends!? …Well, we've known each other since we were six, so I guess you can say that. But we're just classmates who attended the same school, so I don't have that impression. That was a surprising statement. "Besides, Masaya wants to talk to you."

"Me…?"

"He said that he mailed you, but hadn't gotten a reply."

"Mail!?" I look for my phone in my bag… There it is… Mail from Kaburagi.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes…"

"Was it something urgent?"

"Just talks about lunch today."

"…That's it?"

"He had curry." How is this urgent? With a look of pity, Enjou slid my fork back… "Enjou-sama, do you know how to block communications?"

"I understand how you feel, but it's probably pointless."

"I believe that declaring one's intent is important."

"Hmm…"

I can talk tough, but I'm a coward, so I can't actually cut off Kaburagi. At most, I can resist by pretending I had a bad signal and delay. "What is Kaburagi-sama coming for…?"

"He probably just wanted to come after hearing we were here." Another words, he didn't want to be left out. Didn't want to be lonely.

Enjou pointed at my bag and said, "Kisshouin-san, your bag looks heavy with so much in it."

"Perhaps. I have my books from cram school."

"Oh, you're on your way back today."

"Yes."

Enjou was interested, so I showed him my books. "Hmm… They're going fairly deep into it."

"That's right. We went through this material today, but it's so difficult… I have to review tonight."

"Oh, this is…" Enjou went on to explain simply. I see.

"So what about this?"

"Where?" I took out a pen and had Enjou solve a problem I was having when the door opened. "He's here."

"Eh?" I turned around to see Kaburagi approaching. That was quick. I put away my study materials.

Enjou waved to him. "That was fast. Were you nearby?" He moved over so Kaburagi could sit next to him.

"I was already in the car." Saying so, he gazed at me.

"Gokigen yoh…" I felt somewhat guilty for being at Kaburagi's favorite shop without permission, so I only mustered a soft voice. There are those who care about such things… "Um, I liked the coffee here, after you introduced me to this shop the other day."

"Oh." Kaburagi nodded, and ordered coffee for himself. "So if you had time to relax over coffee, hurry up and reply to my mail." So that was your problem.

"People won't always notice communications in real time." Besides, I can only reply to a lunch menu by saying, 'is that so.'

Enjou agreed, "That's true," and Kaburagi looked displeased.

Sigh… "So you had curry today." I shifted the topic.

"That's right!" Kaburagi started to talk about today's events. "I opened the lunch box, and if was nothing but white rice, no side dishes. I thought she just forgot about it or put it in another lunch box, but beneath it was the curry!"

"Oh, that's new."

"I would understand if it were dry curry."

Kaburagi nodded to our reaction and continued. "The cram school doesn't have a cafeteria, but there is a microwave. After Takamichi placed it in the microwave, the smell of curry spread, I realized that it was hidden inside for the first time." That's pretty bold of Wakaba-chan to bring the curry in the same container.

"She likely did so reduce the luggage she carried, since she's bringing lunch for two," I theorized.

"Oh, that why." Enjou sounded convinced.

"Takamichi always surprises me."

"So was the curry good?"

"Of course. It was different from what I usually have, but the taste was good."

I would think so. Wakaba-chan's curry tastes of home, so it should be good.

"That's nice. And? Are you going to a curry shop next?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" What's Enjou talking about?

Seeing our surprise, Enjou looked exasperated. "If she brought curry for lunch, she likes it. You could have asked her out to a nice curry shop."

There was such a hand to play… A natural way to ask her out. And I'm convinced. He's not from our village.

Kaburagi folded his arms and sunk into the sofa. "I'll ask her out for some curry next. Any other ideas, Kisshouin?"

"Huh? Me?!" Ideas? I have nothing.

"Right. An idea to shrink the distance between us at once. I'm going overseas for family business, so I can't see her for a few days."

"Hmm… Let's see. How about utilizing mirroring?" It's supposed to build rapport with others by imitating the gestures and attitudes of another.

"Oh, that. Like touching your hair when they do, fold your arms when they do, eat the same things…"

"Yes, that."

"That was used in a Mira Hakase story. Manipulating someone with mirroring, he kills them. Masaya, you should ready a full sized doll or Takamichi-san."  
"Definitely not!" Enjou! You're too dark in everything. Can't you think of anything positive!?

"What the heck are you all making me do…?"

"I'm innocent!"

"Right, we're innocent. Right, Kisshouin-san?"

"Please don't include us together, Enjou-sama."

"That's cold. We were born on the same boat."

"Quit imagining things!" Like I'd end up on the same boat as Enjou! "Also, something is bothering me. Kaburagi-sama has had Takamichi-san make you lunch every day since summer school started."

"Yeah. What of it?"

Since I'm treated to a meal every time I go there, I can't really talk, but many a little makes a mickle. If she makes lunch every day, the Takamichi family is spending extra money on food.

When I told him that, Kaburagi looked glum. "Should I pay her the cost?"

"Giving her money is a little…." I'd think twice about exchanging cash between high school students, and if he does, it might turn into a job, so a rift might open between them.

"Then what?"

"You don't want to give up on lunch?" Kaburagi frowned and went silent. Of course. "Then how about payment in kind?" With my family, and likely Kaburagi's, we receive summer gifts from all over around this time, so how about giving them nice meats and foodstuffs? "Not something that you went out of your way to buy. If you do so, she wouldn't have as much reservations on accepting them."

"I see. I'll consider it."

"Hey." Enjou suddenly spoke, after listening this entire time. "You were talking about thanking Takamichi-san for lunch, but we haven't really done anything for Kisshouin-san although she's always helping us."

"Huh?" What is he saying all of a sudden?!

"To Kisshouin…" Kaburagi went into thought.

"No, I don't really need anything," I quickly denied.

"We can't have that."

"No, don't mind me at all." More like not involving me in any more of your messes would be the best.

After I stubbornly refused, Enjou backed down saying, "Really? If there's anything we can do for you, let us know."

We went back to talking about what to give Wakaba-chan and Kaburagi's recounting of the morning glory date.

"Speaking of the morning glory fair, did you go, Kisshouin-san?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Oh, you came, too?"

"No, I went to a different one…" I didn't want them to ask who I went with, so I picked up my bag and said, "I'm done with coffee, so I should be going."

"I'll pay yours, Kisshouin-san." Enjou stood up and grabbed my tab before my hands reached it.

"But…"

"I'm the one who kept you here."

"Thank you, then."

I stepped outside after Enjou paid the bill, and I saw the first star in the sky. Fascinated, I missed a step.

"Watch ou…OW!" Kaburagi who was behind me supported me as I slipped, but I stepped on his foot will all that force.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Ow… You pig-foot!"

"Pi, pig-foot!?" I was speechless.

"Kisshouin-san's feet aren't fat at all. That's insulting to a girl," scolded Enjou, but Kaburagi was holding back the pain in his foot, and wasn't apologizing.

"I don't believe it… To say something so horrible to a girl. I've told you many times before. Kaburagi-sama lacks consideration, common sense, and delicacy! Don't you have any delicacy?!"

"Kisshouin. I was silent until now being considerate, but you've gotten fat."

"Uh…" Everything went dark.

"Masaya! It's not true, Kisshouin-san. You're still plenty skinny."

From my shock, ectoplasm seeped from my mouth, and Enjou tried to console me, but I can't hear anything. Oh, I'm about to faint. As he says, I've gained 2 or 3 kilograms… I didn't think that anyone would notice, but Kaburagi did…

"It's your fault, Kaburagi-sama…"

"Huh?"

"You dragged me around to fast food and okonomiyaki, so I ate too much! How dare you…"

"Hey, Kisshouin. If you exercise, you won't gain weight by eating. You don't exercise at all, do you?"

"How would you know?"

"I can see. Besides, the upper arm I held a minute ago had no muscle. Proves you don't exercise." I hid my upper arms that were showing out of my sleeveless one piece by holding my arms. "You're always at my mom's diet plans, but fasting and going to a salon to lose weight without exercising is wrong."

Huh? Is it all right for the son of the company that ran the event to say that?

"You used to walk, but have you continued?"

"I'm on a break…" It was jogging, not a walk. I took a break saying that it was too cold, and then never started back… I feel Mihara-san, my bodyguard's gaze sometimes and feel bad about it… That reminds me, I don't think I gained weight when I was jogging.

"Okay, I get it." Huh? Get what? "I'll get you on your diet."

"HUH!?" What are you saying!?

"Shuusuke said it. I should give something back to Kisshouin. I'll make you lose weight!"

"HUH!?"

"We'll start after I return to the country."

Huh? Huh? Quit deciding things!

"Our gym has the newest machines, so you can expect a lot."

This is an unwelcome favor! This time I did faint.


	285. 285

285

My cousin, Ririna came to play. We have room, so I don't mind her staying, but… "I have summer classes, so I won't be at home."

"It's okay. As long as Taka-nii-sama is here." She makes snide comments lounging on my sofa.

"Onii-sama is working on a weekday, and won't be back until late."

"…What. You're telling me to leave?" she puckered her lips, and looked away. Oh, she's pouting.

I closed my study guide and stood up to prepare tea for two. It's night, so it's herb tea without caffeine. "I didn't say that. You can stay as long as you want." I place some rose hip tea in front of Ririna and sit across from her.

"I was going to do that anyway." She's so obstinate. Even so, she sipped on the herb tea and looked around my room, bored until she stopped. "Reika-san. What's that bag in the corner of the room?"

Oh, that. "Those are supplies I use to make handicrafts. Wool felt." I bought the materials for the wedding doll for the school festival, but I've barely touched it. I need to start soon.

"Oh. So when's cram school start tomorrow?"

"I'll be going to Zuiran's supplemental classes instead of cram school tomorrow." It's a waste to skip cram school, but Zuiran's classes are more closely related to the internal entrance exams than I realized, so I want to attend them as much as possible.

"You're attending Zuiran's classes, too? You're working hard."

"Of course. I have entrance exams. If you fool around too much just because it's summer vacation, you'll have problems next term, Ririna."

"I'm fine. I was third in the last test."

"Third!?" That's right. Ririna gets good grades despite her appearance. I barely made 18th after doping and battling stomach pains… "How do you study, Ririna? You don't attend cram school, and only have a tutor, right?"

"Right. I don't really do much. I guess that I preview and review material to and from school in the car. I want to relax at home, so I always finish all my homework at in the ride home."

"I think you've told me that before." I've often heard that studying in a vehicle is effective. I've even heard of people who ride on a train the long way just to study. Ririna lives far away. Considering her family, had she entered Zuiran in elementary school, she would have almost definitely been in the Pivoine, but she was unable to attend due to regulations limiting commuting time for grade school students. She's still annoyed that she wasn't able to enter the Pivoine since junior high.

Thanks to being able to study during her long commute, she's able to achieve good grades, so some good comes out of that misfortune. Wakaba-chan gets good grades, too, and she said that studies on the train. Maybe that study method really is effective. I followed their example and tried it before, but maybe I should try it again.

"If it's Zuiran's supplemental class, maybe I should go…"

"You, Ririna? It's probably all right. Tomorrow, I'll attend classes at Zuiran and take the wool felt and drop by the club."

"Reika-san's in the handicrafts club, right? And you're the president?"

"Yes, but I'll be stepping down soon." Even if I step down as president, there's the school festival, and I intend to continue at the club. "And I'm thinking about nominating Minami-kun to replace me."

"Minami-kun?" He's ostensibly in Ririna's group. He's easy to pick on as a boy in the handicrafts club, but Rinira's protecting him since he's my kouhai. From what I heard, if anyone messed with him, Ririna stormed in and shouted, 'You guys, do you think you can get away with making Reika-san and I your enemy!?' Instead of a monster parent, she's a monster child. Should I warn her not to make me an accomplice to her?

"He's the most skilled among the juniors."

"Oh, I see." Minami-kun's too kind, though, so I'm worried that he'll be pushed around by the sports clubs like at the school festival.

"So, Ririna, how are the juniors this year? Are there any boys that are pushy or overbearing like in the sports teams?"

"Humph. They're nothing with me around. I hold the weakness of anybody important." I'll let the monster friend, Ririna handle things, then…

"Well, I've only heard of small skirmishes among the juniors, and no real problems." The junior class is fairly subdued in the Pivoine, too. "The sophomores seem to have problem children, though…"

"That reminds me, Reika-san. Is that impudent sophomore's still defying you?"

"You mean Katsuragi?" I can't think of any other sophomore who defies me.

"Right. Him."

"You get your news quickly as always." I've run into Bird Brain a few times heading to the supplemental classes or to the club. We notice each other easily, maybe because there are few students in school with summer vacation. And I have a pretty bad personality to approach him just to say, 'You're working so hard to make up the penalty of flunking.' I've avoided saying it around others, but that simple idiot cries out every time I poke him, so somebody might have overheard. No, Ririna's network might be too good.

"Shouldn't you show him who's boss? I can lend you a hand."

"What are you trying to make me do? Ririna, you should correct that habit of picking fights."

"It's important to draw a line. It's bad for discipline. If that sophomore defies you, make him pay."

"Are you a yakuza…?" This child isn't going to start calling me boss, is she? "Like I would do such a thing. You should be careful what you say, Ririna. I have an image to maintain. What if someone misunderstands?"

"I thought I suggested something that fit your image."

"Huh…?" Isn't Kisshouin Reika seen as a rococo ojou-sama?

"…"

"…"

I placed my empty tea cup on the table and bent forward on my bed. Oww…

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching before bed." It wasn't bad, but I injured the son of the Kaburagi family, so I couldn't turn him down, so once he's back in the country, I'll have to train with him at least once. I don't want him to show me a medical certificate if I defy him…

Even so, I don't want to be called pig-foot, so I stretch every day to lose weight, even a little. But this is pointless unless I continue. I'm in a sports club with my family, so do I have to go to Kaburagi's gym? I went a few times, but now, Onni-sama's the only one in the family who still goes. My entire family, other than Onii-sama just pays the membership each month, so we're just being suckered.

Now that I think about it, there's plenty that we're just paying without using. When I tried yoga, I remember entering a yoga studio, but did I sign a contract? This is dangerous… I need to better organize my paid memberships, but I always put off cancelling memberships. They're probably getting by on lazy people like me…

"Ririna, will you push my back?"

"Ugh…"

"You're spending the night, so do that much." Grumbling, she gets on my bed. "Oh, wait a moment." I almost forgot with Ririna here. I turned on the radio next to my bed.

"What's this?"

"The radio. I'd rather listen to the radio than the TV when I'm stretching."

"Don't people usually listen to music instead? The radio's so old."

"Don't mock the radio. Just listen. It's fun." I've always listened, but I didn't get hooked on it until studying for the end of term exams. When I have to concentrate on memorizing, I turned it off, but it's nice to have to refresh myself or when I'm doing simple busywork. "Ririna, pull my arm."

"Like this?"

"Ow, too much!" The radio's nice. The witty DJ's talk is fun as always. It's now my biggest stress relief.

""Next is another mail from the Magnificent Antoinette.""

I quit stretching for a moment.

""A little revenge today. I splatter that loathed guy's cell phone with my oily hands after having greasy foot. Trying to wipe it clean only spreads to oil. He keeps wiping in frustration. I smile from the shadows. What will he do? Wash it? Is it really water resistant? The more he wipes it, the more it spreads. I see a rainbow hued reflection from the black cell phone. I believe I'll touch his phone after I have fried chicken sometime. As expected of the Magnificent Antoinette. You're petty as always! The last time, you left the cap to the glue open and dried it out, but this time grease. We'll be waiting for your next message, Magnificent Antoinette. The next mail is from…""  
And I became a mail worker.


	286. 286

286

The next day, Ririna really followed me to Zuiran during summer vacation.

"Reika-san, we going to meet in the cafeteria for lunch?"

"Yes, that's fine." I guess she's decided we're having lunch together. I thought about only attending certain subjects in the morning, pop into the handicrafts club before going to cram school in the afternoon, but if Ririna intends to spend the day with me, I guess I can't. Well, hanging out with Ririna's not so bad once in a while.

"Oh, Ririna. Can you attend class by yourself? Do you have friends you can talk with in the class?" Students who attend Zuiran's supplemental classes are mostly diligent external students, so will Ririna have anyone she gets along with? I know from experience, how lonely that can be…

"Huh? Who do you think I am?" Ririna laughs scornfully

"Is that so…" I shouldn't have worried about her. "Which lecture are you attending?"

"At this hour, math, I guess."

"Oh? You're not good at math, Ririna?" I guess it's in our blood. I'm the same. I understand.

"Huh? Who do you think I am? It's one of my better subjects."

"Is that so…" She's third in her class, after all… She doesn't look like she's heading to the class, even after putting her indoor shoes on, so we talk about family and relatives by the entrance.

"And that lady wants to arrange a marriage btween Taka-nii-sama and her daughter. That's not even funny!"

"Really? Onii-sama's been turning down all of them, but there are more offers every year. I don't want Onii-sama bothered when he's so busy with work."

"Right! And that relative's daughter! She's so shameless! Every time we meet at a memorial service, she tries to get closer to Taka-nii-sama, and makes snide comments at me so that I can hear."

"Because Ririna's always battling with the women after Onii-sama…"

"I've heard from mother, too, that she was after Taka-nii-sama."

"I knew that. She's an apprentice to the master of the tea that mother is close to, and we're invited to the theater and for dinner through him, so we can't bluntly refuse."

"What's with that!? It's such a bother."

"I've seen her at a party, but she's a little too flashy, and I don't think she's a good match for Onii-sama."

"Right! I won't ever accept her to marry Onii-sama!"

"Then, did you know? The one who just returned from studying abroad, she's trying to approach Onii-sama…"

"No! If someone that ambitious married into the family, she'd take over!"

The insults don't stop…

"Oh?"

"Ah." As Ririna and I swore to repel all bugs that approached Onii-sama, Fellow Stalking Horse came through the entrance. "Gokigen yoh."

"Good morning. What are you doing out here?"

I can't say insulting possible sister-in-laws, so I reply, "Just chatting."

"Oh."

He gazed at Ririna, so I answered, "My cousin, Ririna."

"Gokigen yoh, student council president."

"Good morning. I've heard about you. You've gathered the biggest group of juniors, even though you're not even in the Pivoine."

"Ririna…" What are you doing, for real…? I'm worried as a cousin. "Do you have work with the student council today, Mizusaki-kun?"

"Yeah. We're having the election after summer vacation, so I'm making preparations."

"Have you decided on your nominee?"

"Sort of." It's called an election, but the nominee of the current president is always a heavy favorite, and almost certain to be chosen. Even so, there must be work to do.

"What's the next president like?"

"Someone who can speak bluntly to the Pivoine." The president's primary job is to parley with the Pivoine, so the student council spends a year building up someone who can do that.

"Don't think of the Pivoine as the adversary, too much."

"That's my line." Fellow Stalking Horse shrugged and sighed. "I'm not worried about the juniors, but the sophomores… There are a lot of hot blooded ones. They'll be a problem for the next president." I just thought that the other day. "And there are the rising sophomores. Kisshouin, what are the freshman Pivoine members like?"

"Normal, I believe…" Around me, every Pivoine member junior to me are cute and obedient. Fellow Stalking Horse didn't seem convinced, and still seemed worried after he graduated. "Even if I graduate, if a junior Pivoine member goes too far, I can warn them."

"Please." The Pivoine is well connected, so our influence remains even after graduation. Just like the last president, Youko-sama…

"Ririna, let me know if the a Pivoine member gets out of control."

"…All right."

"Kotou-san, I'd like you to lend a hand as a classmate to the next student council president."

"…" Ririna silently nodded, without looking at Fellow Stalking Horse. Oh, that was rude.

"Hey, Ririna. I'm sorry, Mizusaki-kun. My cousin doesn't mind her manners towards her seniors…"

"No, don't worry about it. Well, I should be going."

"Yes, later." After Fellow Stalking Horse left, I poked Ririna with my elbow. "What put you in a bad mood all of a sudden?"

"…I didn't know Reika-san was that friendly with the student council president." It's common knowledge that the Pivoine and student council are adversarial, after all.

"We're classmates. Besides, it's no fun to limit who you can get along with just because you're Pivoine or in the student council." The present circumstances won't allow it, but I'd rather be openly friendly with Wakaba-chan.

"Oh… But from the way he talked, he's already decided that the Pivoine is bad…"

"Well, the student council was formed to protect the regular students from the Pivoine's absolute authority. Besides, fello… Mizusaki-kun had been looking to reconcile the student council and Pivoine."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's difficult to do." Fellow Stalking Horse has left that hope to the next generation.

"Oh, but it's probably impossible for the next student council to make that happen."

"Why?"

"I don't know who he's nominating, but the juniors on the student council are all small fry."

"I see…" Members who Ririna dismisses as small fry… I guess Fellow Stalking Horse won't get his wish. "That's too bad."

"Why are you disappointed?"

"Because I think like Mizusaki-kun. Like I just said, if the Pivoine and student council got along, student life would be more fun."

"Oh…" Ririna takes an uninterested expression. Well, she's supposedly the head of the biggest group, so she's probably enjoying life as a student and doesn't care about the Pivoine or the student council.

"As Mizusaki-kun asked, if the next student council president is having problems, help him, Ririna."

"…If I feel like it."

"Oh, Ririna… You might not understand, but there are a lot of problems to the meek external students."

"I know. I have plenty of them in my group." Despite seeming like an elitist, Ririna takes care of her subordinates, so a lot of people idolize her. Even though she's so spoiled…

"Then this involves you, too."

"Humph. I won't let anyone mess with my people, no matter who they are."

"Is that so…" As expected, boss. Helping her subordinates. She couldn't enter the Pivoine because of the grade school requirement, but her family background and connections allow her to speak on equal terms with Pivoine members, so she's probably up for anything. Of course, the weak flock to her.

"Oh, look at the time. Bye, Reika-san. I'll see you the cafeteria later."

"Yes, yes."

As she quickly heads to the junior classrooms, what look like classmates greet her, and Boss Ririna waves back. I head to class also.

For the next student council president, it might be Ririna instead of the Pivoine that causes the most problems…


	287. 287

287

I find a familiar face in class. It's Satomi-kun with his hair strangely brighter than before summer vacation began.

"Oh, Kisshouin-san."

"Satomi-kun."

He was greeting other students, but approached me when he noticed. "What are you… I guess you said that you'd be coming for the supplemental classes."

"Yes. When there's a topic that I'm interested in, I'll try to attend. I don't believe that you said you would be attending."

"I didn't but I wanted the handouts for today. Friends told me it would be important." He looked around. "I've come when I had time and if I felt like it before, but there's a lot more people with the entrance exams coming up."

"Really?"

"Yes." I guess even those seeking internal admission decided to come for those motivated to aim higher. I'm here, after all.

"Gokigen yoh, Iinchou, Miharu-san, Maho-san, Iwamuro-kun." I greeted them as they chatted with their notebooks open. They each returned my greeting with a smile and a 'gokigen yoh' or 'good morning.'

I sit down next to Iinchou and open my bag. I had told Iinchou that I would be attending today, to he seems to have reserved a seat for me. I'm glad. I thank him, smiling. Even if it were taken, students tend to let me sit there…

"Huh? Kisshouin-san! You're sitting in the very front?"

"Yes, how about you, Satomi-kun? There are seats still available." I point at the seat next to me opposite of Iinchou.

"Front and center…. I'll take a seat in the back."

"Yes, you might have a problem being right in front of the teacher, Satomi-kun. Hasn't your hair color gotten brighter again?"

"Well, after I went to the pool, the chlorine bleached it brown."

"Liar."

"Hahaha. Aren't you getting tired of standing? Why don't you sit down?" He then sat in an open seat rather rudely. Sit properly. "Aren't you taking class with your usual group?"

"You mean Serika-san and the others? No, I don't believe they intend to come." They might attend to keep me company, but they never mentioned studying over the summer, so they don't seem interested. I'd feel bad if I made them come to school in this heat.

"Oh… So the five court musicians aren't coming…"

"Wait, what's the five court musicians?" He just said something I can't let pass!?

"Oh, you heard that?" He laughs, whoops.

"I did." He's making me irritated.

"Just your imagination."

"Of course it's not. You said five court musicians. What is that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I'm not getting anywhere with him, I tap Iinchou who was talking with Iwamuro-kun and ask, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Iinchou. Do you know what the five court musician are?"

"You mean the dolls in the Hinamatsuri (Girl's Festival)?" He looked puzzled, as did the other three. I guess that they don't know.

As Satomi was about to stand up and escape, I grabbed his sleeve and glared at him, with my eyes narrowed. "Satomi-kun?"

"It's nothing important."

"Just explain it." I thrust a rule instead of my folding fan at his chin to threaten him, and he threw up both arms in surrender.

"Umm… Kisshouin-san has many troops among your constituents, but the aides who are always closest to you are Kazami Serika, Imamura Kikuno, Oomiya Ayame, and Shirasagi Rune, right?"

"Don't call them troops. Or call them constituents. It sounds like and underworld organization!"

"Underworld organization…" Satomi-kun laughs not bothered by my irritation, so I get even more angry.

"…If you don't stop laughing, I'll tell the girls to push you into a corner."

"Kisshouin-san, that statements straight from an underworld organization." Oh, no. We're a peace-loving, harmless, and honest group of girls. I wouldn't want to be misunderstood.

"So, Satomi-kun. Explain the five court musicians."

"Oh, you haven't forgotten." Of course not. "Well, to continue, those 4 are regular members who always surround you, but you recently gained another. The one from the Pivoine."

Fuyuko-sama? "You're well informed."

"Well, you stand out. Ever since they grew to five, there may be people who called you all 'Kisshouin Reika and the five court musicians' or some such."

"What is with that!?"

"Now, now," he attempted to calm me. "It's proof that they feel some affection for you."

"It's gone past affection and straight to mocking!" And 'Kisshouin Reika and the five court musicians'? That sounds like some old singing group! Is it because I have an old fashioned face!

"Kisshouin-san, calm down. It's just a small group of fools."

"It's a problem even if it's a small group!" I snorted out with a fierce glare.

Satomi-kun laughed, troubled. "Well… Kisshouin-san gets mad, but not seriously."

"Doesn't my present anger register with you, Satomi-kun?"

"It does. What I mean is that you're a central figure in the Pivoine, and have a huge and feared influence in school."

"…" I don't want to admit it, but I do…

"But if we talk, you're kind of normal. You don't get angry if we're rude, or if you do, it's still normal."

"Normal…"

"Right. We're afraid of reprisals from the five musicians and the other girls, but so far, there hasn't been anyone chased away from Zuiran by angering you, so they might be testing how far they can go. Kind of like a chicken race."

"I don't want to be used as an obstacle to some test of courage." What is this!? Why start a chicken race instead of just talking to me? "…So… who started calling us this ridiculous, 'Kisshouin Reika and the five court musicians?'"

"I can't say it. I can't sell out my friends."

"I can call Serika-san and the others and say you're the instigator."

"It's the soccer team captain." Him! Kemari Dainagon!

"I'll kick him with all my might…"

"…Azumi's over…" Praying about his friend like you're not involved, right after you sold him out?

What should I do…? I should put Hina-dolls in Kemari Dainagon's shoe box and locker. He'll see them when he opens it. That's a warning. I'll put the musicians in a ring around him. Then gradually, close the circle…. When the sound stops, that's it for you…

As this tiger slammed my tail on the floor after being stepped on, a boy cried out in despair, coming into the classroom. It's Tagaki-kun. "Oh, Tagaki-kun's skipping cram school to attend this, too." This supplemental class must really be important if Tagaki-kun's here, too. Glad I came.

Tagaki-kun staggered and murmured, "Why is she here…?" or maybe that was my imagination.

"Tagaki-kun, this seat's open," I told him kindly, since he always sits in the very front at cram school.

"Huh!? Uh… I…"

Satomi-kun, slapped the blue and flustered Tagaki-kun's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Tagaki. The five musicians aren't here today." Tagaki went from blue to brown. That was on purpose. He sold out Kemari Dainagon and Tagaki to turn my attention away from him. What a guy, that Satomi Yukinari. But I can use this.

"I see. So Tagaki-kun knew of that ridiculous name…"

"I, I only overheard it used!"

"Really? So Tagaki-kun wasn't mocking us by calling us the five musician?"

"No! I really only happened to overhear it, so I would never do something foolhardy like mocking you! Please believe me!"

I smiled in kindness. "Of course. Tagaki-kun isn't that sort of person, are you?"

"No."

"You just happened to overhear, correct?"

"Yes," he nodded vehemently. "Please don't tell Kazami-san and the others!" he begged desperately.

So Tagaki-kun isn't afraid of just me, but Serika-chan and the others, too. I guess a strong group of girls is scary. I understand. But we're in the same class at school and cram school. It's a bother to have him blatantly avoid me, so… "Tagaki-kun has good ears to catch that. I'm not so well informed about the world, so please let me know about what goes on." Let's get along, Tagaki-kun.

"Huh…?"

"Now, we're friends."

"Great news, Tagaki."

Now, sit next to me, and tell me everything.

As promised, I was having lunch with Ririna, I spotted Satomi-kun eating with a cute girl in the corner of the cafeteria. Who is she!?

"She's a classmate."

"What!?" Ririna mentioned her name, but it wasn't Satomi, so it's not his sister. His girlfriend!? Hey! He patted her head! They're dallying! I may have to turn him in for dyeing his hair in violation of school rules.

"Ears! Go investigate, now!"

"YYEEES!"

On this day, my personal spy, 'Tagaki the Ears', was born.


	288. 288

288

Ririna seems intent on staying at my home for a while, but I had plans for a short trip with Serika-chan and the girls. Seeing me start to pack, I answered why, and she sulked big time.

"You didn't tell me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot."

Ririna glared at me. "…Then I'm leaving for now."

"You don't have to just because I'm gone."

"I can't do anything here by myself…"

"Onii-sama has work, but he'll be back every night."

"No! I'm leaving!" She hugged her knees up on the sofa and emits an aura of bad mood. Woah… she's really mad… I didn't know how long she was going to stay, and I thought that she'd be fine without me, but I guess not…

"Ririna…"

"…"

"Miss Pillbug, are you mad?"

"Huh?! Are you an idiot!?" She struck away my hand poking her. That hurt…

Plan failure. She might not recover for a while. Hmm… what should I do? I glance at Ririna as I pack some clothes. I can leave her alone, but she's not leaving my room, despite how angry she is, so she wants me to make up with her, right? If she was just acting spoiled, I could ignore her, but she's sulking because I'm leaving, so I can't leave her alone.

Ririna must really love me.

…If I said that now, she might hit me, so I stay quiet. But I can't leave things as is, so I sent Onii-sama a mail explaining, 'Ririna is sulking because I'm leaving on a trip. Help, Onii-sama.' He replied a short time later.

"Ririna. Onii-sama said that he'll take us out for dinner." Ririna suddenly jerked her head up and stood up from the sofa, and went off to change her clothes. Huh? Didn't she recover too quickly?

"Taka-nii-sama! Where are you taking us tonight?" Her earlier attitude seems like a dream now as she holds Onii-sama's arm. Such a self-serving child. Wasn't she sulking just now because I was going away on a trip? She's totally forgotten about me.

Ririna's dressed in a cherry pink one piece dress that she borrowed from me. She didn't have anything she felt like wearing that she had brought.

After rushing out, Ririna returned, saying, "Reika-san, lend me clothes!" She went through my closet and raised a ruckus to find that one dress. It's too bright and flashy for me, so I didn't wear it much, but it looks good on Ririna. She seems to like it, so I should give it to her as a peace offering.

"I'm so happy to be able to go out with Taka-nii-sama after work!" She's excited to see Onii-sama in his business attire that she doesn't often see. But Ririna doesn't know the half of it. When Onii-sama puts on his glasses, his coolness factor increases further. I'll let her know when she becomes pouty again.

Away from the happy Ririna, I whisper, "I'm sorry for asking so suddenly. I know you're busy…"

He smiled kindly and replied, "Don't worry. I'm not so incompetent not to be able to make time for my sister and cousin."

Onii-sama! I grabbed the arm opposite of Ririna.

"Hey! What are you doin, Reika-san!" Ririna yanked her arm to strip me of Onii-sama, so I yanked back. "Poor Taka-nii-sama, getting his arm pulled. Let go, Reika-san."

"That's my line. You let go, Ririna. You'll hurt Onii-sama." Sparks fly between us.

"No. Both of you. It really does hurt…" There's no judge to arbitrate between children, so Onii-sama kept getting pulled in both directions.

The restaurant that Onii-sama brought us to as Ririna and I feuded had atmosphere and style. It was my first time here, and our eyes brightened.

"Wonderful place."

"Isn't it?"

"Glad you both like it." We do! We praised Onii-sama without reservation. He's even good at selecting where to go!

We were escorted to the waiting bar where we were greeted by Imari-sama raising a drink. "Hi."

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Imari-sama."

"I didn't have to wait at all, Reika-chan." That's right. Imari-sama's here tonight with Onii-sama. They were supposed to go out for drinks after work, so I felt bad for cutting in. But Imari-sama smiled and said, "I'm glad to see Reika-chan and Ririna-chan," not looking bothered at all.

Imari-sama whispering words of love at the star festival was fresh in my memory, but his response in these situations is impressive. A certain someone could learn from him.

We were led by a receptionist to our seats, and we each selected an order. I had a trip coming up, so I chose a light meal. Imari-sama, the Casanova village chief possessed many topics that would interest women, and Ririna had met him when we went to the aquarium with Mao-chan and the others, so the conversations were lively, and it was an enjoyable dinner.

After a while Imari-sama mentioned, "I went to the university for the first time in a while today."

"Do you mean Zuiran?"

"Right. I had to ask something of a professor."

"Was he well?"

"Great. Hasn't changed."

Onii-sama and Imari-sama were in the same department, and also my first choice, so I'm very interested. I was listening intently when he said something stunning.

"…And in the professor's office, I met him. You know, Tomoe-kun who was the student council president."

"Oh! Tomoe-senpai!?" I leaned in without thinking.

"Oh? Reika-chan knows Tomoe-kun?"

"Yes. He was the president my sophomore year, and he took care of me then." And he was my first love.

"Reika-san, you were involved with another student council president, and not just the present one…?" Ririna asked stunned.

I explained, "Because I was the class rep my sophomore year. So, was Tomoe-senpai well?"

"Yes. He seems quite capable. The professor was quite taken by him."

"Is that right!" I see, I see. Tomoe-senpai's doing well in college, too. And he's in the same department as Onii-sama. I really have to qualify now!

"So Reika-san had connections to the student council from long before."

"Just with Tomoe-senpai and Mizusaki-kun in my grade. I have little interaction with the other members." There's Wakaba-chan, actually. I wonder if she's well. I should send her mail when I get back. "Tomoe-senpai treated everyone equally, and he was a wonderful student council president. He possessed a good sense of balance, so he had a relatively good relationship with the Pivoine, so his time as president was very peaceful."

"Oh."

That takes me back. If I close my eyes, I can see Tomoe-senpai's smile.

"That reminds me, he and Fuekusa Kasu…"

"Imari. Your glass is empty. Want more?"

"Eh? Oh, please." A sommelier who was nearby filled his glass.

"Onii-sama, how is today's wine?"

"Let's see. It's a little heavy, but it's probably an easy drink for women, too. Do you want the label to take back?"

"Yes, if it's all right with Imari-sama."

"Imari. Can I give the wine label to Reika?"

"Huh? Go ahead." With his approval, Onii-sama asked the sommelier for the wine label.

"The label?" asked Ririna.

"Reika collects them," answered Onii-sama.

"Wine labels? Why?"

I answered, "So that I can drink what Onii-sama and father enjoyed when I become 20. I collect them so that I won't forget. I've filed them by who drank it when, so it also acts like a memento. Father knows that I collect them, so he brings some home when he drinks outside, but since I've never seen them, it doesn't do me much good. Well, I can't refuse him, so I keep them filed, also.

The sommelier brought me the wine label that he peeled off. Now I have another to look forward to.

Then, Ririna declared, "I want it, too."

"Huh?" What are you saying?

"I want it, too."

"Eh? But you're not collecting them, Ririna."

"I'll start tonight."

"Eh?" As the elder, maybe I should give it to her, but I want it, too… "I can make you a copy when we get back."

"I don't want that!" She's being more willful than usual today. I guess that I should give it to her… But…

"Sorry, Imari. Can you drink another bottle?"

"Can't be helped."

Onii-sama! Imari-sama!

"It's all right?" Will it affect you tomorrow if you drink that much?

"I didn't have enough, so it's just right," Imari-sama winked. There can't be many Japanese men who can wink so naturally. This is the power of the Casanova village chief…

The peaceful Onii-sama and the vibrant Imari-sama. The Pivoine must have been brilliant when these two reigned at the top. I'm envious! These two would never have used a girl to run errands…

"Thank you very much."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

They both kindly smiled, but to cause Imari-sama as well as Onii-sama trouble… "All because Ririna acted willful."

"What? You're making it my fault?"

Imari-sama laughed at the pouting Ririna, and said, "Ririna-chan just wants to do the same things as Reika-chan, right?"

"That's not true!" she denied.

"Oh? Really?"

"It's completely groundless!" Relaxed Imari-sama and the desperate Ririna. He's messing with you… And Ririna definitely loves me.

We walked in the evening breeze to where our ride was waiting, Ririna with Onii-sama, and Imari-sama and I behind them.

"So how's school?" Imari-sama asked, as we gazed at Ririna and Onii-sama talking ahead of us.

"Studies are quite taxing, but I'm having fun with my friends."

"I see. Masaya-kun's the president of the Pivoine, right? Are you getting along?"

"Somewhat…"

He smiled wryly sensing something from my response. I want to tattle that he called me pig-foot, but that would reveal an embarrassment on my part, so I can't. Kaburagi, I'll remember this when we next meet!

"That's right. The other day, I saw Shuusuke-kun of the Enjou family at the opera."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Was that opening night? No, was it the end of the week…"

"You went to the same performance twice?"

"Sort of." …must have been with different women… "Do you get along with Shuusuke-kun?"

"If I had to say, I get along with his little brother, Yukino-kun." And I talk about how Yukino-kun is a little angel to Imari-sama.


	289. 289

289

We didn't have enough free time to go overseas, so Serika-chan and the girls decided to stay in Japan for our trip. We're going to Hokkaido. We chose the north, so we could be a little cooler. Hokkaido's nice. The food's good and there's plenty to see.

"This is my first time in Hokkaido…" admitted Ayame-chan to our surprise. Hokkaido is a popular tourist spot inside the country, so it's unexpected that she hadn't been there. But family vacations of Zuiran students tend to be overseas, so maybe it isn't strange that she had not been to Hokkaido. Now that I think of it, there are plenty of tourist attractions in Japan that I had not visited. Maybe I should hit all of the tourist spots in the country after I successfully qualify for college.

We decided to prioritize Ayame-chan's wishes on this trip, since it was her first time. "I want to go to the zoo." Ayame-chan always wanted to visit. Going there will cost us an entire day, but I had a lot of fun when Onii-sama took me, so I have no objections. I want to see the polar bears, penguins and seals that I love. There were others who had come to Hokkaido, but not visited the zoo, so we all agreed.

We arrived in Hokkaido, and though it was hot, it wasn't steaming, so the weather was ideal.

"Oh, I'm glad we decided on Hokaido!"

"Truly. The wind feels nice."

Kisshouin Reika and the Five Musicians are already satisfied with Hokkaido in the summer.

"So where should we start?"

"Since we're in Hokkaido, we must see the fox. Let's go there."

"Where are the capybara?"

"I want to see the polar bear, and the penguin, and the seals…" I list the animals I want to see opening the pamphlet.

"Should we go around in order from the beginning?"

"Yes!"  
At our age, the zoo isn't somewhere we want to visit with enthusiasm of a child, but it's really fun once you're here! The flamingos are beautiful!

"Reika-sama, look. The polar bears you wanted to see are over there."

"Let's go!" It's been a while, polar bear-chan. Were you well?

"Look here. We can touch the animals."

"Isn't that limited to children?"

"It's okay. Let's visit that later. I want to touch a rabbit." Unlike the usual ojou-sama at Zuiran, everyone seems like normal high school girls.

"Reika-sama, the fox is next. The fox!" I found out for the first time that Rune-chan liked foxes, after all these years. We can learn an unexpected side of friends on trips.

"What animals do you want to see, Fuyuko-sama?"

"The lion and tiger." Another unexpected choice. The gentle old fashioned looking Fuyuko-sama liked wild beasts.

After enjoying the zoo, the Jingiskan (grilled mutton and vegetable dish) follows at night.

"This tastes good, there's no bad odor!"

"The meat must be fresh." Kisshouin Reika and the Five Musicians work the chopsticks.

"Speaking of sheep, there was that time Satomi made Reika-sama dress up as a sheep."

"There was! He said Reika-sama's curls were like sheep."

I remember, now that they mention it. How nostalgic. The cross-dressing café during the school festival. Girls dressed up as the butler while the boys became maids. It was 'Café Dolly the Sheep', and for some reason only I was a butler that was a sheep. I'm still not sure why only I was a sheep. Was it because of my hair…?

Wait, so I'm cannibalizing right now!?

"Isn't Satomi too familiar with Reika-sama?"

"That's right. He doesn't have enough fear of Reika-sama." As I quietly eat my fellows, Satomi has become the topic of discussion. No, I don't want to be feared by my classmates.

Oh, speaking of Satomi-kun… "I recently found out, Satomi-kun has a younger girlfriend." I offered up a valued piece of information. According to Ears, it was discovered that Satomi-kun was going out with that younger girl. By the way, Ears doesn't ask around, but uses his lack of presence to get close to the target and listen stealthily. Well, putting that aside, back to Satomi-kun. Satomi-kun has a younger girlfriend!

"Is that so…"

"Oh… Satomi-kun has a girlfriend…"

But Serika-chan and the girls don't react like I wanted. Oh? I thought that they'd bite on this. After looking at one another, they hesitantly said, "Well… I'm sorry, Reika-sama. We knew that Satomi Yukinari had a younger girlfriend…"

"What!?" My mouth hung open. "When did you know!?"

"When was it…?"

"Around spring break, was it…?" Spring break? That's months ago! I only found out a few days ago!

I look at Fuyuko-sama next to me. She's still eating the jingiskan while asking, "Who is Satomi-kun…?" She can be at ease.

I asked Serika-chan and the girls, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If you found out, we thought that you would have teased Satomi."

"Huh?" As they say, if I found out about the girlfriend, I probably would have teased Satomi-kun saying things like, 'So… you have a girlfriend…?' It's so fun to mess with other people in love, though.

I guess the girls didn't think it would be proper to act like a gossip lover. Well, it's not fit for an ojou-sama, and I don't want to be known as a gossip, either. I just cheerful spread the news, but I should contemplate on being a proper Zuiran student, and…

"It's a good weakness. It would have been a waste to use it as for teasing," declared Serika-chan.

"Huh?"

"That's right," nodded the three other than Fuyuko-sama and I. They smiled evilly.

"It's a great way to threaten him, we should use it carefully."

"And since she's a Zuiran student, she's more or less a hostage."

Huh? Huh?! What's that!? That's too dark! I'd really be part of an underworld gang!

"Reika-sama. Could you ask your cousin Ririna-san to bring Satomi's girlfriend to our side? Rune-chan… What happened to that innocent girl who wanted to see a fox today?

I couldn't stomach the girls' evil scheming any longer and looked at Fuyuko-sama eating bean sprouts. She seems to like them. "Are you enjoying yourself, Fuyuko-sama?" I worry about her, since she doesn't show her feelings for herself.

"Yes. This is my first time in Hokkaido, so this is very enjoyable."

"Oh, it was your first time, too?!"

Why didn't you tell us earlier! If you had, we would have prioritized what you wanted, too! "You could have told us. Was there anywhere that you wanted to see?"

"Not especially… I enjoyed the zoo and had fun seeing the lion. This jingiskan that I'm having for the first time is delicious… If I had to say, I would have wanted to see Lake Shikotsu at night."

"Lake Shikotsu at night…?" Why at night…? A view of the lake is enjoyable during the day, so why during the night when it's dark? It has to be something occult related with Fuyuko-sama…

But Rune-chan overturned that thought. "Oh! Lake Shikotsu is supposed to be illuminated in the winter! I've always wanted to see that."

"Oh? An illumination?" Fuyuko-sama smiled gently. I see, so she wanted to see the nightscape under illumination. I'm a little surprised that she's such a romantic.

"I saw it in a guidebook. The snowy landscape shown in the night light is really magical. Here, look." Rune-chan showed us.

"Wow! Beautiful!" I see. It's not just the snowy lake that's lit. There are ice sculptures in this winter festival.

"It's a pretty, blue lake."

"We can try going during the day tomorrow," offered Kikuno-chan.

Fuyuko-sama replied, "No, I'll see Lake Shikotsu at night some other time…"

"Really?"

"You don't have to hold back on account of us."

We came all the way to Hokkaido. I want to take Fuyuko-sama where she wants to go. We could probably make it if we get up early!

"Don't worry. It has to be at night, so…"

"I see. It's the lighting that Fuyuko-sama wants to see, so it's meaningless to go in the summer during the day." We were satisfied, and backed down.

It's bad manners, but we all flip through the guide book while we eat.

"There's a lot I still want to see, but it's impossible to go everywhere."

"That can't be helped. Hokkaido is big."

"If only we had more time." There are too many attractions in Hokkaido.

We returned to the hotel after dinner.

"This is a nice, spacious room."

"Yes."

Fuyuko-sama and I share a room on the first night. Though she's counted as one of the Five Musicians, it's only recent that she became friendly with Serika-chan and the others, so I offered to be in the same room so that she would be comfortable. She's gentle, and would never abuse the power of the Pivoine, so I'm not worried about that had she shared a room with one of the others.

"Reika-sama, would you like to take a bath first?"

"It's all right? Thank you."

The one problem she has is… "Reika-sama, did you know? A frightening tale of Hokkaido…" Here it comes! I was drying my hair thoroughly when I got out of the bath, so I could curl it properly in the morning, she whispered from behind me as I sat across from the mirror. "Lake Shikotsu is also known as Lake Dead Bones (a pun in Japanese) …"

I knew it! It wasn't the lighting she was after, but the occult! This is what I feared. I was worried that Fuyuko-sama would show her interest in the horrible things to whomever that she roomed with.

I wonder if she told her tales of horror on every trip during school. If she did, they'd whisper rumors about being really strange…

I brought up my misgivings and Fuyuko-sama put a hand to her mouth saying, "Oh, my." Then she smiled. "Don't worry. I've chosen who I speak with." I'd been chosen… "And Reika-sama, to continue…" Stop! What if colonial soldiers stood at my pillow at night!?

"Fuyuko-sama! We begin tomorrow early, so if you don't take your bath soon, you'll oversleep! Take this bathing powder!" I forcefully push Fuyuko-sama into the bathroom and turn on the dryer at the max setting to drown out any sounds and try to think happy thoughts.

I want to buy gifts tomorrow. Corn chocolates for myself and father and mother, and of course Onii-sama. Also Imari-sama. Oh, I shouldn't forget Ririna. She went home, but she said, 'I'll go home once,' so she should be back during the summer.

It was almost dry, so I lowered the dryer to low, and start curling. My curls tomorrow are determined by how dry they are now. Okay, perfect.

I spread the rose moisturizing treatment oil evenly on my hair, and Fuyuko-sama stepped out of the bathroom when I was done. Oh, no. I have to get to sleep before she starts on her horror story again! "I'm tired from all the walking we did today, so I'm going to bed." I pick up the pillow to get it in a nice angle, and gasp! A talisman was under the pillow! "Why is a talisman…" Was this bed cursed!?

"Oh, I placed that there while you were taking a bath to ward off evil spirits."

"A talisman!?"

"Yes, to keep evil at bay from you." I don't need that kind of kindness…

"I'll accept just your feelings. I don't want it bent or damaged when I move around at night…" I'll have nightmares if I kept this under the pillow… When I took the talisman to Fuyuko-sama, she was writing something. "What are you doing?"

"Writing in my diary."

"Diary?"

"Yes, my diary." On the grand diary's white pages, I see the date and some writing. I shouldn't look at another's diary, so I try to look away, but I notice that I couldn't read it. Was that…

"Is that writing…?"

"This is mirror writing. I'm practicing that now," she declared happily. Does it relate to something spiritual?

"Oh…" I return to bed and say, "Good night," and I pull the covers over my head… What should I do? I can't tell her that I use mirror writing in my scheduler. I can't admit that I have that in common with the occult loving Fuyuko-sama…


	290. 290

290

The next day, we enjoyed the lavender farm and ranch and enjoyed riding horses. Even I could handle these experienced horses.

"I messed up. Should have had the jingiskan at this ranch instead of last night…" Kikuno-chan said, rueing that she missed having the fresh jingiskan, but I wouldn't have wanted to have mutton after playing with these cute sheep. Kikuno-chan has some guts.

The Lavender Farm was still blooming, so we could see the field full of flowers. We bought lavender related products like oil and soap, and had lavender ice, also. The taste was… well, better than the rose jam I had long ago… The ice cream made from fresh milk was very delicious.

As we were choosing ham and cheese at the gift shop, Fuyuko-sama chuckled, "Fufufu."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about how fun it was to go on a trip and eating out with friends…" Now that you mention it. Fuuko-sama was otherworldly, so even when the others were talking excitedly, she was merely there, staying quiet and uninvolved, so I didn't think she was seeking to be involved. I assumed that she wasn't interested in trivial matters we usually chatted about. Now, I understand that she was interested, but was too gently to cut in and talk about it herself. Of course, I'd still can't answer if we could talk freely with one another… especially about the occult.

"I'm glad I decided to talk to you that time, Reika-sama."

"That time?"

I've known Fuyuko-sama since grade school. We're both Pivoine members and she was in my group, so we've always gotten along, but we became friendly after she invited me to that suspicious spiritualist on a weekend. She probably means that. Was it Ryuleya, the high-class healer under the protection of whatever?

"Fuyuko-sama, just to confirm, you've cut yourself off from Ryuleya-sama and her ilk?"

"Yes. After you convinced me, I've distanced myself from Ryuleya-sama and the others. Don't worry." Good. "Fufu. Thank you for worrying about me. After you said it, and after Kaburagi-sama taught me, my eyes were opened."

"I see." Kaburagi the realist's refutation of the spiritual had some effect on Fuyuko-sama. He was useful for a change. Fuyuko-sama still likes the spiritual, but she's closer to the norm, now.

Speaking of the spiritual, when I awake, there was a crystal on the table next to the bed. It's supposed to suck in ill will according to Fuyuko-sama. A talisman to ward off evil and a crystal to suck in malice… Fuyuko-sama's spirituality is still within the norm… probably…

But I can't have Serika-chan and the girls seeing that. I guess that I'm stuck rooming with her again, now that I'm accustomed to her hobby.

I was thinking about how to deal with the talisman and crystal tonight when Fuyuko-sama smiled, and stated, "It's like a dream to travel with friends."

"It is." I was repulsed by her back then, so I never imagined that we would be friendly enough to go on trips together. But maybe Fuyuko-sama admired the spiritual and became interested in the magical because she wanted friends, so it's a good thing that she seems happy now. "Let's go again with everyone."

"Yes," she replied smiling.

"Reika-sama, Fuyuko-sama, we found cheesecake."

"What? Cheesecake!?" Freshly made cheesecake from a ranch, I need to buy some as gifts! I grabbed Fuyuko-sama's hand and rushed to Serika-chan. I arranged to have the many gifts I bought delivered to my home, and dinner was seafood. I wanted to have Hokkaido's specialty ramen, but the Zuiran ojou-sama aren't even aware of ramen. I wonder if they've even had ramen before. Not that I have a problem, sice I like sea urchin and crabs.

"This trip was so much fun. But there are so many more places that I wanted to visit. Too bad we can't stay longer."

"Let's come back in the winter someday. And we can see the ice drift."

"Sounds nice! And we can see Lake Shikotsu lit, like Fuyuko-sama wanted!" Fuyuko-sama didn't want the romantically lighting, but the occult horror… She remained silent, simply smiling. She does choose people…

We checked into the hotel and opened our luggage we had delivered, and Fuyuko-sama immediately readied the talisman and crystals. She even added a wall hanging wood carving of a luck god that she bought today. She wanted to buy a matching set with me, but I respectfully declined. Using feng shui, she used a compass to determine where to place the wood carving. She has no intention to hide her interests from me. She shows no hesitation in arranging.

"That reminds me, Reika-sama. Speaking of Ryuleya-sama, didn't you say that a tanuki had possessed you that time?"

"Did I?" Just an excuse to escape being brought in.

"What happened to the spirit of that tanuki."

"He's fine." To improve his girth, even a little, I gave him a low frequency wave device to wrap around his waist, that the commercial said would build up his abs for father's day. He used it too much and had burns, though. I guess I can't help it. I'll have some crabs delivered to that gourmand tanuki.

As I took out tomorrow's clothes from my bag, I felt something coarse on the bottom. Oh, no, the salt was spilled! I should have used a sealed bag.

Since I took a bath first last night, I let Fuyuko-sama go first today. When she disappeared to the bathroom, I opened my scheduler. I jot down things from today before I forget. Umm… lavender ice, ice cream, cheese cake,… Fuyuko-sama uses mirror writing for spiritual reasons, but mine's for encryption…

The 3 days and 2 nights trip of eating and playing around in Hokkaido during the day and listening to horror stories while I covered my ears at night came to an end. I arrived at the airport and a lonely spirit of a tanuki was there to pick me up.

Father, why aren't you working?


	291. 291

291

When I told father that I was having crabs delivered for him, those crabs turned into a new bag for me.

"Thank you, father!"

"Yes, yes. If you want anything, ask your father anything." He thumped his stomach that might bring luck if you rubbed it. While he was at it, he wanted to check on the suit he was having fitted, so I accompanied him to the tailor.

He normally has the tailor come to the house or to work for everything except choosing the fabric, so he has to be going there to show off to me. Is he like a girlfriend who says, 'How does this look?' He's only a tanuki. But, he bought me a bag I wanted, so I'll take care of my tanuki for a change.

"We were awaiting you, Kisshouin-sama. Thank you for coming all this way."

"Oh, no. I was dropping by since I was already out shopping with my daughter," laughed the tanuki who placed his thick hand on my shoulder. Showing off how close you are with your daughter? Oh, so there was that angle.

"So you were with your daughter! You're famous for how close the two of you are."

"Really? I'm troubled at how my daughter can't be independent from her father."

"Isn't that well?"

…What did he say? As the fitting of the suit continues, their conversation continues as the silhouette is verified and adjustments are made.

"My daughter is interested in my wines, and she says that she wants to drink with me when she turns 20."

"You must be looking forward to that."

"I wonder. I'm afraid of what expensive wines she'll want to drink, hahaah!"

…I don't remember ever saying that… You're exaggerating too much, tanuki.

"She just returned from a trip, but she said that she wanted me to come pick her up."

"She still wants to be with her father. That's not something you wish to end."

…Hey, when did I say I wanted to be picked up by you? This isn't exaggerating. This is a total lie. Does this tanuki talk like this everywhere? …Should I make a stew out of this tanuki? The bag isn't enough for this. I'll make him buy me some shoes after this.

"So? How do I look, Reika?" The tanuki proudly shows off putting his hand on his collar.

"It's a nice design and well made, but isn't it tight around the waist? Until the final stitching, I prohibit you wine."

"Huh?" The tanuki looked shaken at my words. Humph, lying tanuki, repent.

After we left the tailor, father tried to regain my favor saying, "Reika, should we have dinner out?"

"I'm tired from the trip, so I want to eat at the house."

"I see. As you wish. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Very much so."

"I see, I see. I'm looking forward to our trip together."

"Ohhh…" The usual family trip. But… A trip with them takes at least a week. I can't take a week off studying for the entrance exam. Taking that much time off will be difficult to make up against the other students. I already took 3 days off for this trip… "I don't think I'm going this year."

"What!? WHY!?" Father was shocked at my unexpected statement. "Tell me. Why!?"

"Father, you're too close. Too close."

It continued, "I have entrance exams to study for" "You can enter Zuiran without studying so hard" until we approached our home. Eventually I let slip, "Onii-sama isn't going because of work, and it's boring just with father…" He withdrew into his study because of that one statement.

Sorry! Tanuki, come out! Let have some delicious bait (hair crab) together!

What was awaiting me after the fun Hokkaido trip was Kaburagi's diet coaching. I don't want to go! I don't want to go! But Kaburagi had returned a step ahead of me from overseas, and sent me mail ordering, "You'd better not run away." He should have stayed out of the country the rest of the summer…

We were to meet at a sports gym jointly run out of a Kaburagi Group hotel for VIPs. I'm glad that it's rented out.

The name of the gym was carved into the wall with water flowing over it, and a case blanca was blooming in a large flower vase where I mentioned my name to the receptionist who let me past a long hallway to an elevator.

"Good of you to come, Kisshouin."

"…Gokigen yoh." As the elevator opened, I stepped out to a room lined with mirrors where Kaburagi was already warming up in a black sportswear. I can't sense and fatigue in his masculine face even though he should be jetlagged from returning from New York.

…And… "Been a while, Kisshouin-san." Enjou stood up from a rowing machine in a similarly black sportswear.

"Gokigen yoh, Enjou-sama." I'd be uncomfortable to train alone with Kaburagi, but Enjou… They're both really athletic. As someone who's not, I'd rather be seen by as few as possible…

"Good luck today, I'll be cheering for you."

"Oh…" I look around the gym away from Enjou and the latest training equipment lines the room. Wow, so I'm going to train here… I'd rather do something fun like yoga…

Enjou chuckled, seeing my dejection. "Did you bring your sportswear and shoes? You can rent some."

"Yes, I did." So he can see how I don't want to be here, but won't let me go.

As I pick up my huge bag, he says, "I'll show you to the dressing room. This is your first time here, right?"

"Yes." So we're already starting… I don't want to do this…

Even so I was about to follow Enjou when Kaburagi called me. "Oh, hey, Kisshouin."

"Yes?" I turned around and Kaburagi handed me a paper bag that I needed both hangs to carry. "What's this?"

"Gifts from New York."

"Eh!?" Kaburagi brought me gifts!? I look inside and found an organic sugar scrub and balm. A proper gift. And fairly fashionable! Sweat ran down my back. This is bad… I didn't get Kaburagi anything from my Hokkaido trip. I never thought that Kaburagi would be this considerate! Oh, no! I should thank him! "…Thank you for your consideratation."

"Uh-huh."

Kaburagi got on a machines and started to move while I followed Enjou to the dressing room. "This is the lady's dressing room. We're the only ones here today, so just pick any locker."

"Yes."

I closed the door and paced around the room alone… This is very bad. They won't find out if I don't tell them. But wait, I went with Serika-chan and the girls along with Fuyuko-sama of the Pivoine, so he might hear about it somewhere. Enjou has good ears, so he'll definitely find out. When he does, they'll think that Kaburagi brought me a gift, while I didn't even tell them I went on a trip. I'll look really bad.

Huh? You went on a trip and didn't even tell us? Kisshouin(-san) was that kind of girl (person)…?

Woah, I can imagine Kaburagi (Enjou) saying that… Yeah, I can't leave this be. It's just a gift, but it is a gift.

What's key is that I don't have the guts to say it's just a gift. I don't want to be known as a cheapskate. I worry about my reputation.

I can hand them gifts later, but what excuse do I use to not have it with me? I couldn't carry it sounds like a lie, especially since I was driven here. Left it at home is also… I can have the driver bring something for me from home, and say I forgot it in the car.

Now, what should give them? The corn chocolates I bought a lot of…? No, I can't just hand cheap candy to the Emperor of Zuiran. Besides, he just gave me some popular organic cosmetics. I guess I'll give him melons… For Kaburagi and Enjou, so two of them. I called home quickly.

"You took long enough."

"I'm sorry." I had to spend time on things other than changing.

"Your pink clothes, it's cute."

"Thank you…" Enjou's shrewd as expected. I always start from style, so I bought new sportswear, even though I already had some.

"Kisshouin, we're starting!"  
"Yes…"

Kaburagi pointed at a white machine. "Before the training, measurements to begin!"

"I refuse!"

So began the first of many Spartan trainings with Kaburagi.


	292. 292

292

The body make-up measuring device sits in front of me. "This device is the newest of its kind and can measure even more accurately even minute pieces of data."

From Kaburagi's explanation, this machine doesn't just measure weight, but muscle make-up, body-fat, metabolism, and even local muscle and fat, cross-sectional fat count, water content, protein, inorganic matter, etc., etc.

"Now get on, Kisshouin!"  
"I already said that I refuse!" Cross-sectional fat count!? You've got to be kidding, fool! You're talking about fat around my stomach! "I'm never measuring."

"Huh? It's just measuring data. Why are you so against that?" Kaburagi frowned.

Why!? Can't you tell!? There can't be many girls who'd let a boy in the same grade know what their fat content is. "Kaburagi-sama, I don't want you to know my weight ever."

"Who cares if I know your weight…" he muttered after I spoke honestly. Who cares!? That's what lacking consideration, common sense, and delicacy means.

"Women care about such things!"

"…All right. Then I'll call in a female instructor from below."

"Rejected!" Even after the female instructor comes, the data is recorded in the computer and wouldn't Kaburagi be able to see it at any time?! Not that I understand! "I don't want the data to remain!"

"If we don't record how things were before the training, we can't compare to what happens afterwards."

"No problem. I already checked at home." Be clear about it. Worried about her beauty, my mother bought a similar, if lesser machine when she didn't have anything else to buy from a foreign merchant. "I measured everything before I came today, so there's no need to worry!" That's right. I measured, and I repeat. I will not allow another to know the results! The weight is fine. No, I've been lazy recently, so it's a little over my beauty weight, so it's not fine, but my fat count is the bigger issue. To have that fat count at this weight… That's why I can't let Kaburagi and Enjou know, even if it kills me. My pride as a maiden demands it.

Kaburagi and I glare at each other across the device when Enjou intervened. "Now, now. She's doesn't want to be measured this badly. She said that she measured herself, so why don't we leave that to her?"

Kaburagi crossed his arms to that idea. "That's not enough to monitor the results…"

"Monitor?" What does he mean?

Enjou explained, "The Kaburagi Group is expanding its sports gyms formerly only tied to its hotels. In a joint venture with the manufacturers, they've developed proprietary measuring devices, so they're monitoring this as a test case."

"What!?" You used being injured when I stepped on your foot to force me into this training to use me as a guinea pig for your company!?

As I looked stunned, Kaburagi said, "It's incidental. Just incidental."

"Maybe I should leave…" Looking suspiciously at Kaburagi, I turned around to head to the dressing room.

"Wait!" Kaburagi said. "You'll be joining the artiodactyla at this rate!"

"Artiodactyla!?" I quickly spun around at that statement. Artiodactyla is that…? Cows and boars and camels and pigs… and pigs…

I nearly fainted from dizziness as Enjou held me up saying, "Be strong, Kisshouin-san!"

"This is the time that decides whether or not you become an artiodactyla. If you flee that's what you become." I saw my hands become pig-feet.

"Don't say any more, Masaya. Don't listen to Masaya, Kisshouin-san. Don't worry, you're like a cute, white rabbit."

"…!" The artiodactyla left my mind. How the heck can Enjou say anything so uncomfortable without being embarrassed? He really must be Imari-sama's heir…! Not being used to being complimented by boys my age, I don't know how to respond, so I pretend not to have heard it.

Ignoring my silence, Enjou continued, "Masaya, quit insulting Kisshouin-san after she came all the way here. And Kisshouin-san, as long as you came, let's train in a carefree manner."

"I guess so…" Well, I can't have friction with the Emperor of Zuiran by leaving now, so I guess that I should stay and sort of train… But the future looks grim from the beginning of the Kaburagi-style training.

"I accept that Kisshouin will self-manage."

"Yes."

"Moving on. Every day, photograph everything that you eat with notes and submit that to me."

"Huh?"

To my surprised look, he had a look saying 'of course.' "Diet is a balance between exercise and consumption management. I will guide your exercise in accordance with an appropriate calorie and nutritional balance."

"What?" You're going to be that serious about this? The Kaburagi-style diet isn't just for today? My diet is full of snacking…

"And write down what you drink, too."

"Very well…" It's self-reporting, so I can hide it.

"Now, to warm up." We start some stretching exercises. "Okay, now to build up some muscle." He led me to a machine. "This is a leg press. Sit here." Kaburagi turned into a demon trainer that instant. We started with the legs before moving on to the back, chest, and arms, until my entire body was tortured. Too intense! Too cruel!

"My muscles are being torn…!"

"Quit whining!"

I can't… I might go to a fitness club, but I only do aerobics. I've never built up muscle. How can Kaburagi and Enjou handle this so easily…?

"Isn't this enough for the first day? We don't want to be too harsh to start," suggested Enjou.

"Not enough! Kisshouin! Quit pampering your muscles!"

ARGHHH! I clench my teeth and desperately move the machine with my trembling arms. Thanks to this, by the time the muscle training was complete, my entire body was a shamble.

"Well done, Kisshouin-san. Have some liquid."

"Thank you…" I can feel the sports drink soak into my body. Phew, I'm tired.

"When you're done resting, we'll start aerobic exercizes."

"What? We're not done!?"

"Of course not." I'm in despair… There's more!?

"Good luck, Kisshouin-san," smiled Enjou. I don't need your support, just stop your friend.

"There are a lot of aerobic machines, like running, biking, and cross-training, but what do you want?" Kaburagi explained how to use each. Hmm… the stair machine looks too tough. "There's a pool underground if you prefer that to a machine."

"Not happening."

He then suggested the treadmill, so I accept. "Kisshouin's been jogging, so how about a light jog at 10km/h to start?"

"Huh?" I almost stumbled as Kaburagi suddenly started the machine. "We'll go an hour like this."

"Impossible! The length and speed are impossible!" I cried out handing on the machine. I'll trip! I'll trip! I'll fall! Don't underestimate how bad I am! I can't keep this up for an hour at this speed!

"…All right. 9km."

"7km!"

"That's walking!"

We compromised at 8 km/h. A little easier than before, but keeping this up is tiring. I could take a break when I was jogging, but Kaburagi isn't so kind. Can't…. Can't breathe…!

I can't speak since I can't breathe, so I ask for quit with my eyes, but Kaburagi cruelly announces, "30 more minutes!" My…heart…! "Run, run, artiodactyla! You won't make a fine farmed pig like that!" I'm not some pig-character in a movie! He continued, "Don't bend, you'll tire more!" "Land on your heal!" "Quit resting! Don't spoil yourself!" "Surpass your limits!" and after completing his goal, I couldn't even stand, and rolled on my back. I can't take another step… I can't even think…

The demon, Kaburagi, rushed to my side and held out his hand. "Well done, Kisshouin!"

"Huh…?" Did Kaburagi just praise me!?

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd try so hard. Well done until the end!"  
"Kaburagi-sama!" I was overjoyed. That Kaburagi praised me. That's right. I did it. Kaburagi accepted me. Thank you, Kaburagi! You didn't give up on me and guided me! Thank you! I took his hand with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt," Enjou cut in, "but after breaking down a person by forcing them into an extreme situation, to say a kind word afterwords. Kisshouin-san, that's standard procedure for mind-control."

What!? I thought Kaburagi was a straightforward idiot, but he was that underhanded!? "No mind-control! No mind-control!"

"As if!"

"Creating a hierarchical relationship and making one obey is also standard." I've seen that in a German movie! Frightening! I can't stand, so I crawl away from Kaburagi.

"Ridiculous… Go get dressed," sighed Kaburagi as he picked up a towel, but I can't move. "What's wrong, Kisshouin?" he asked puzzled.

"Uric acid buildup in my legs…"

"Lactic acid."

I grabbed the machine and managed to stand up, but can't stop my legs from shaking, and can't walk.

"Are you okay? I'll lend you a hand."

"Thank you…" I hung onto Enjou, but I still can't walk well without any strength left in my legs."

"There, nice little step, nice little step," Kaburagi said mockingly as he clapped.

Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill….


	293. 293

293

Supported by Enjou, dragging my shaking feet, I managed to reach the dressing room. Enjou called out, "Take your time," from the closing door. I collapsed on a bench.

…I'm done… I'm finished… I can't move. I wouldn't normally keep people waiting, but my hands are still shaking, and I can't even press the buttons on the locker to open them. If somebody saw me, they'd probably think I was an alcoholic. Oh, I'm so tired. I'd like to fall asleep, but I shouldn't.

I sigh deeply and get up from the bench. My body doesn't feel and lighter. It feels as heavy as lead. I drag my lead body and head to the shower room. I slowly, slowly get dressed not to cause my body any more pain, and return to a silent training room. I don't see either of them.

Nobody's here…? They're still getting dressed? Or did they leave since I was taking so long? I don't really care, but I look around, just in case…. Oh, there. Kaburagi was lying down on a sofa by a window with his eyes closed. Did he fall asleep waiting? I look around and confirm that Enjou isn't around. I approached the sofa.

"Kaburagi-sama…?" I called out softly, but there's no reaction. He really must be asleep. I was struck by the sunlight shining through the window. It's probably strong enough to get a tan outside. I ward off the sunlight with my hand as I squinted. It really is bright…

I gaze at Kaburagi, again. His skin has no blemishes. His smooth hair covers his forehead… He really is handsome…

I gazed at his sleeping face silently for some time. The air conditioning is working, but it might be a little warm by the window. He frowned, and his lips opened slightly.

Oh, no! There's not much humidity with the air conditioning. If he naps like this, his throat may dry, and he could catch a cold! To protect his sleep and health, I acted. To prevent drying, moisture. I wet my handkerchief and return to his side and place it on his face. I carefully cover his nose and mouth so dry air doesn't enter.

One handkerchief isn't enough to prevent the dryness. The sun's so strong. I'm worried about sunburn, too. I place a second wet handkerchief on it. I'm always prepared with many handkerchiefs. I have many left, still, so don't worry!

…And I add another… Kaburagi's breathing becomes labored, and he starts to struggle. He must be having a nightmare! I must help him! I hold down his shoulders from above. Don't worry, I'll protect Kaburagi-sama's sleep!

He was too strong, though, and Kaburagi brushed aside my hands and jumped up and tore off the handkerchiefs placed on him out of good will.

"What's this…?"

"Handkerchiefs," I smiled.

"I can see… Why did you put them on my face?"

"To prevent sunburn and dryness."

"Dryness…?"

"Yes."

"…You tried to kill me." He glared at me with bloodshot eyes. "Putting wet cloth to stop breathing, that's an ancient water torture!" Huh? Torture!? Oh, no! Reika doesn't anything so scary.

"Oh, don't wet yourself."

"Quit joking around!" Oh, no, so rude. Reika, scared.

"As if I would do such a thing."

"I really almost died!"

As my good intentioned were sadly twisted into ill intent, Enjou arrived. "What's going on?"

"This one just tried to kill me by placing wet handkerchiefs on my face while I slept."

"No, I didn't want you to catch a cold by breathing in the dry air, so I moisturized. I meant well, Kaburagi-sama, because you had your mouth open."

He went silent upon hearing that his mouth was open.

"If it were to keep the moisture, wasn't putting it on the mouth enough?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy…" Since my hands are that of an artiodactyla.

"So Kisshouin didn't have any ill intent?"

I answered judge Enjou, "Of course not."

Enjou kept smiling as he nodded and continued, "Kisshouin-san is so kind to worry about Masaya's health after being driven so far by him."

"No, not at all."

Enjou's gaze corners me. "One more time, why?"

I look away at the bright sun. "Because of the sun…"

"Guilty."

"She's guilty."

Oh, what injustice!

Not being a stranger, I try to get out of the guilty sentence by giving them the melons that I had brought to me. "This is a gift from my Hokkaido trip. Please have them if you will."

They thanked me. Thanks to the melon and Enjou smoothing things over, the incident was swept under the rug.

"Kisshouin-san went to Hokkaido?"

"Yes, I short trip with some friends." It was really fun seeing cute animals, breathing in the fresh air, and eating delicious food. Going on trips with friends is the best. There was no romance seen in movies or in books, but I'm blessed with girlfriends.

"Friends? The usual ones around you?" asked Kaburagi.

"Huh? Yes. My friends from Zuiran, like Kazami Serika-san and Imamura Kikuno-san, and some others. And Fuyuko-sama from the Pivoine also came."

I didn't expect Kaburagi to know my friends. I didn't think he was interested. I guess they're around me enough for him to notice at school. Satomi-kun said that we were known as Kisshouin Reika and the Five Musicians by some students, after all. We've been friends for over 10 years since we entered school, now that I think about it.

I still can't reveal my true self around them, but they're important friends to me. I want to remain friends forever… I just have one complaint, or troublesome spot with them. They're too unsociable, especially with boys.

I feel like I'm repeating myself, but Serika-chan and the girls are important friends to me, and I want to stay friends, but privately, aren't they the reason I still don't have any chance in love despite the fact that we're in a co-ed school?

I've heard that girls who don't have boyfriends gathered together won't meet anyone. Then it's really Alone in Love village. If I'm the village chief, Serika-chan and Kikuno-chan are the sub-chiefs.

I want to interact with other villages more, and hopefully leave the village, but the strict sub-chiefs won't allow members to leave, watching each other, isolating our village. When Tsuruhana-san was found to have a male friend from an international school, they all called a mixer debauchery.

That fierce attitude… I thought for an instant… They're not good. The anti-popular aura is too strong…

Oh, no! I shouldn't think of my friends that way! I value my friendships! Who cares if they're not popular, if worst comes to worst, we'll form an Alone in Love village for old people, and live together! We'll lead a happy life disparaging young people in love while we munch on okaki (fried dried mochi)!

The three of us stopped at a café for a light meal. I only ordered a salad, but my eyes popped out seeing the calories from the dressing.

"Something wrong?"

"That calories are difficult to use, but so easy to gain…" Another injustice in dieting…

"Kisshouin. Sit up straight. You're bent forward." I can't even if I wanted to. I'm too tired.

As he parted, Kaburagi ordered, "Record everything you eat."

My back hunched even further after they left. A fortune teller stood by a bank I was passing, who called out, "You there. You're possessed by an old lady's spirit!" No. I'm just sore from Kaburagi's Spartan training.


	294. 294 Kazami Serika

294

Kazami Serika

The first reason I admired Zuiran Institute was how cute school uniform looked on the older onee-san in the neighborhood. The fine white design possessed an air about it unlike any other school uniform, and it was love at first sight. I exclaimed, "That clothes on the onee-san's cute!" to my mother who replied, "That's the uniform that you can wear if you attend a school called Zuiran Institute."

"Zuiran Institute." I didn't know what kind of school that was but wanting to wear that uniform I said, "I want to go to Zuiran, too," much to the joy of my parents, who went to ask that onee-san's family about Zuiran. The Onee-san's family ran a general practice hospital that also specialized in multiple departments, so my family went to them when we had a cold or for preventive care, so the director parents' and onee-san greeted me with a smile and told us about the entrance exams.

The onee-san in high school and the junior high students wore the white blazer, but the elementary school wore navy colors. I felt bummed a little, but the grade school uniform in the pamphlet they showed me were very cute, so it reaffirmed me wanting to attend Zuiran. The stained glass windows in the school building looked like a church, and the building was like a castle in the middle of the forest, so beautiful.

"Serika-chan, Zuiran has a society called the Pivoine composed of chosen students."

"Pivoine?"

"Yes, it means the peony flower in French. 'Regal presence' is it known as in the language of flowers. As the name implies, they are worthy of ruling over Zuiran."

I didn't understand some of the words well, but her stories of Zuiran elevated my admiration of Zuiran. A special school with special people. There must be many people like princesses and princes, and if I were in the Pivoine, I'd be able to spend my time as a princess in my dreams.

I had already been attending preschool to study for elementary school entrance, so I didn't change much other than making Zuiran my target. The study became harder to match Zuiran, though. Even so, I worked hard to wear that uniform. Mother said that some children from especially powerful houses were entering Zuiran this year, so competition would be fierce. I was uneasy about qualifying, but it was worth working so hard at my lessons when I was accepted into the idolized Zuiran…. But I wasn't able to get into the Pivoine. Even so, I was happy when I wore the uniform. A shiny, wonderful uniform and a shiny school. I was going to have a splendid time at the sparkling Zuiran!

I found out what the 'special people' were like after the entrance ceremony when I entered my class. Kisshouin Reika-sama… I understood the moment I saw this child. No, this person was so unlike any of the other kids. She was what I idolized about Zuiran. The big eyes, the pink cheeks, the beautifully curled hair were that of a princess in a picture book. There really was a princess in Zuiran!

As the daughter of the Kisshouin Group, and descended from nobility, she was obviously a member of the Pivoine. So this is the Pivoine! And this girl is the princess of the Pivoine! Incredible! Just incredible! Maybe I can be like a princess if I stayed next to her! I anxiously greeted Reika-sama. The western doll smiled at me.

There were other members of the Pivoine, but Reika-sama stood out among them. First, their wealth. My family was comparatively wealthy, but the Pivoine were on a different level. Even among the Pivoine, the Kisshouin family were among the top. Add the bloodlines that wealth can't buy, and how calm and capable Reika-sama was compared to us of the same age, and her doll-like face stroke admiration of the girls, and all students held her in awe and fear.

Even among the special class, the Pivoine, Reika-sama was at the pinnacle. If the world were right, she really would be a princess. I was proud to be the closest to her. Reika-sama is the symbol of what a perfect Zuiran girl was!

And the perfect Zuiran boys were Kaburagi Masaya-sama and Enjou Shuusuke-sama. They're so cool! They're handsome, smart, and athletic… Possessing all of these traits, they were obviously Pivoine members, and even upperclassmen looked up to them. The silent and dignified Kaburagi-sama, and the gentle and wise Enjou-sama. Though they were very different, among their male adherents, they truly possessed a regal presence. They have an aura that naturally makes others subservient.

Before I knew, Kaburagi-sama was called the Emperor, and he would truly rule Zuiran as he was named. Kaburagi-sama was friendly with the boys, but possessed an air that would keep girls away, so unless I had a necessary errand, I could only watch him from afar.

Enjou-sama had a friendlier presence compared to Kaburagi-sama, but still had an air that would keep us somewhat distant.

And the only girl who could speak to them as an equal was Reika-sama! And Reika-sama was the only girl that the Emperor spoke to for himself. Reika-sama really is special!

When we excitedly pointed that out to Reika-sama, she casually replied that they spoke with other Pivoine members normally, but we've rarely seen that so, we don't know the truth of that statement. What we do know is that Kaburagi-sama spoke to Reika-sama on his own, and looked very friendly.

Kaburagi-sama and Enjou-sama, and Reika-sama are the brilliant symbol of Zuiran!

…When was it that I had misgivings about that Reika-sama? The first time was… a tiny, tiny pebble called a misgiving. Then that tiny, tiny pebble created many ripples in my mind. Perfect and flawless, and special. The special person was being attacked by deers in Nara! Huh, a pigeon pooped on that perfect person…? Isn't her luck too awful? She trips on a stair not noticing it (is she careless?). Got caught by an elevator closing (Huh? Not paying attention?). She goes to her locker to retrieve a book, but comes back empty handed (Huh? Forgetting something at this age?) etc. etc…

I discovered many other small flaws like this. Fortunately, the other students haven't noticed. We haven't spoken about it, but Kikuno-san and Ayame-san may have noticed. But we can't say it. If we did, it might ruin many different things!

But! However, no matter how many mistakes there were, even if she alone gets attacked by deers, even if pigeons leave droppings on her, Reika-sama is our leader, the greatest group of girls of Zuiran. We can't let other students take her lightly. Especially that Tsuruhana group that's just waiting to overthrow her. If Reika-sama isn't perfect, we just have to support her! We strengthen ourselves around Reika-sama.

Reika-sama occasionally disappears by herself. It's our duty as close aides to find her.

"Hungry, hungry… funfunfunfun…." From an isolated set of stairs, I hear a familiar voice singing a strange song…. Reika-sama's humming a weird song!? Hungry, hungry!? Is she making up that song (Is she strange!?) Why here?! I turned around in the fall making loud footsteps on purpose. The humming stopped instantly. I called, "Reika-sama."

"What is it, Serika-san?" Reika-sama descended gracefully from the stairs.

"Oh, there you are, Reika-sama. Much time has passed since lunch break began. Shall we go eat?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Much time had passed as I was thinking, looking out the window."

"I see. Then, shall we go to the cafeteria?"

"Yes. I am hungry." You must be.

As I sensed the danger in Reika-sama's carelessness, I joined with Kikuno-san and the others to always protect Reika-sama's public persona. We'd act as her shield in the open by supporting Reika-sama so that others wouldn't notice her small mistakes, and in the shadows, call out and pressure the fools and insolent ones to prevent future interrogations. Thanks to our devoted activities, Reika-sama's influence grew across the school.

These joyous if busy school days brought us to our senior year, and I was to room with her in London for the school trip. After seeing a musical at the Piccadilly Circus, I stepped out from the bath and opened the bathroom door to find Reika-sama singing and dancing. Oh, no… I should have confirmed before opening the door… Too late to regret, since my eyes met Reika-sama's.

"…"

"…"

What do I do! She'll feel embarrassed if I don't do something…! Should I praise her, or… Oh, if I call myself her aide, forget being embarrassed, just do it! "Christine!"

I threw away much in that foreign land, and drew a figure 8 in extending my hand to her, and Reika-sama's face brightened. As we reenacted the phantom of the opera for tens of minutes, Reika-sama went to bed very pleased. I also got ready for bed, since I was already exhausted before I took my bath.

That night… 'pee…pee…'

What is that strange sound? Is that the devil whistling?! Nope. Reika-sama's nose whitling… I got up silently and retrieved my earplugs from a pouch and pulled the covers over my head.

In Paris, Reika-sama was troubled choosing a gift for a man. "He had very good taste, so I'm not sure what would make him happy…"

We joined to help, but being considerate, Reika-sama said that we should go shop for ourselves. As if we could leave Reika-sama by herself! Then Enjou-sama arrived. I know, we can have Enjou-sama choose for her! We asked Enjou-sama and he agreed. Being considerate, we left Reika-sama alone with Enjou-sama. Good luck, Reika-sama!

"Enjou-sama definitely likes Reika-sama."

"I think so, too, Serika-san." Enjou-sama's eyes look so kind when he looks at Reika-sama!

As we discussed whether to continue shopping or stop at a café, so Zuiran boys called to us. "Hey. What are you standing around here for?"

"Discussing whether we should shop or go to a café first. And you?"

"We're about to go for some sorbet." We see the shop where he points.

"Sorbet in Paris? Sounds nice."

"Yeah." As we were introduced to another option, he asked, "Want to come with us?"

"Oh? Does that mean you're treating us?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"Fufun. I guess we'll let you treat us," we laughed arrogantly.

They complained, "You've got an attitude for being treated," but took us there anyway.

The shop had many flavors of sorbet. What should I get? There are so many…. Okay, black currant, it is. We sit down at a nearby bench and enjoy our sorbets.

"This is so juicy and delicious!"

"Isn't it! I was right choosing a fruit flavor."

"Be grateful to us asking you all."

"Quit being so self-important." Kikuno-san took a huge spoonful of the sorbet from him, and he screamed, 'gyaa'. She really shows no mercy in taking that moundful. We felt sorry for him, so each of us gave him a little bit of our own.

"I don't see your boss, but you aren't with her for a change?"

"What do you mean boss!? Call her Reika-sama!"

"It's rude to Reika-sama!" They don't seem to mind us getting mad, since they keep laughing.

"Shouldn't you all be a little more nervous?"

"Well, the sleeping lion of Zuiran just keeps on sleeping, recently."

"Yeah."

What?! This is horrible! Reika-sama's being taken lightly! As they say, even with small skirmishes with the Tsuruhana group, there hasn't been any large conflicts, so they may not fear Reika-sama much. That Satomi Yukinari is a good example. We have to put him down once. Oh! But Reika-sama can't be taken lightly! We have to show everyone that she is at the pinnacle of the Zuiran girls once again!

As we found new determination, Reika-sama joined us having Enjou help her choose a nice gift. She seemed happy looking through the many boxes of gifts.

On the final night of the school trip, we gathered in Reika-sama's room packing and chatting. Suddenly Reika-sama exclaimed, "My Byakugou is gone!" Huh? Byakugou? Apparently it's white hair of good luck. White hair…? Reika-sama has white hair?

Reika-sama seemed so troubled, we decided to just get her to sleep. We stuffed her in bed and forcefully got her to sleep. Phew… We definitely didn't do it because she was being too much trouble.

"Should we go to sleep, too?"  
"Yes."

"But what was that byakugou?"

"Apparently, it was on her face."

"Oh…" Hair on her face… I peered at her sleeping face. I envy her long eyelashes. She turned her head and exposed her forehead. "Huh…?" Something's missing…

"What's wrong, Serika-san?"

"Something's missing from Reika-sama's face…"

"Something…?" Everyone gazed at her face and everyone found it to their shock!

"Re, Reika-sama's eyebrow…"

"Her eyebrow's half-missing!" Turmoil! Pandemonium! This is horrible! Reika-sama's eyebrow is missing!

"No, look closely. It's just a little thin. There's some soft hair." Kikuno-san calmed down first and observed. It's true. I'm so glad… But it still doesn't look good. Reika-sama must have used a pencil to add to it normally. But it's so depressing to see such a pretty face like this, it feels like looking at a doll tossed away for missing half an eyebrow…

"I know! I have some hair restoration cream!"

"That's it! Rune-san, put it on Reika-sama's eyebrow, quickly!" Good job, Rune-san! I guess everyone felt the misery, and jumped at Rune-san's words. We gently rubbed the cream onto the sleeping Reika-sama's eyebrow.

"Get plenty on there! Plenty!"

"I know." Grow. Grow! Reika-sama's eyebrow, hurry up and grow.

But feeling uncomfortable, Reika-sama murmured, and rubbed the eyebrow with the cream. That instant…. "Oh!" It fell out… Two more important hairs from her eyebrow… It's no use… We're not use… We're powerless against Reika-sama's balding eyebrow.

Defeated, we backed away from her bed and decided to never speak of this. We didn't see. We don't know. The next morning, Reika-sama's eyebrow was beautifully in order. Yes, last night was a dream.

From that day, our duties increased to watch out for wind and sweat affecting her eyebrow.

The biggest reason I'm with Reika-sama since elementary school is because I like her personality. For example, when we change classes or go out after school, when we move as a group, Reika-sama always turns around and waits for the last person. The one who notices someone not feeling well is always Reika-sama.

People think I'm confident and strong-willed, but I'm sometimes timid about getting attention. Once, when I wasn't feeling well, I couldn't ask to go to the infirmary, but Reika-sama noticed and asked the teacher for me. And she even took me there herself. It's a little thing, but it made me happy.

She had the most power among the girls in Zuiran, but she's a little strange and absent-minded, and makes those close to her nervous, but Reika-sama is someone who makes us want to support her no matter what when she smiles happily.

I hope we can stay friendly even through college.

As I reminisced of our past, I noticed mail from Kikuno-san. "What's this… 'everyone's going to barbeque.' Barbeque with Shimamoto-kun and others from Touzai high school. Reply… 'OK'." If the barbeque is during the day, I need to watch out for the sun. Sunscreen and bug repellant… and a hat. I had to borrow a hat from Shimamoto-kun the last time, so I need to bring my own this time. He said the cap looked wrong on me! Ayame-chan had a cute hat, so maybe I should talk to her.


	295. 295

295

Having undergone the Spartan training under Kaburagi the demon, and sleeping like mud from utter exhaustion, in the dead of night, while turning in bed, half-asleep, the instant I stretched my leg, a sharp pain hit me with a bang! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Cramping in my leg!

I jumped up from the pain and held my calf with my hands while rolling on the bed. "OWWWW!" It feels like my calf is being torn apart. I can't breathe from the pain. I break out in a cold sweat and my hair stands up. I desperately rub my leg while clenching my teeth. I've heard that the palm of people's hands have the power of soothing!

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…! Oh god, oh Buddha, please help. My ancestors, I'll visit your graves properly, so help! Father, mother, Onii-sama, it hurts!

…I don't know how much time had passed, but after my eternal torment had passed, my soul was about to depart. I gently rubbed my calf with its lingering pain, and I wiped my tears. This is for that ridiculous exercise… Misfortune comes in bunches. I deliberately reach for my cellphone by my pillow and disregarding the time, I mailed Kaburagi, 'Just now, I underwent deadly torment from cramping in my leg.' Feel remorse for your excessive coaching.

Oh, I can still feel it. What should I do after cramping? Cool it? Warm it? I gingerly move my leg but it doesn't snap off and there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary like being unable to walk… My day starts early in the morning, so I should get back to bed, although I'm afraid of the cramping coming back. I was already exhausted, but this made me even more tired.

Then my cellphone rang out announcing new mail… Kaburagi, you woke up. Or were you already awake? It doesn't matter. I can't allow Kaburagi sleeping peacefully when he was the cause of my torment from cramping of my leg in the middle of the night.

I look at the new mail. 'Don't forget to stretch and massage properly before and after exercise.' …Huh? That's it? Kaburagi! Who's fault do you think this is?! Show me some consideration! Be driven to remorse!

'I likely have some damage to my leg considering this cramping, so I will rest tomorrow. I will not go to the gym.' Send!

I turn off the cellphone and toss it off the bed and gingerly lie down on the bed being careful of my calf. In my dream, I sit by Kaburagi's pillow and drop water one drip at a time on his forehead. Drip, drip, drip, drip… Kaburagi struggles in his sleep, and I smile. That was my dream. That was not torture. That was the Indian therapy, shirodhara.

"Good morning."

"Mornin… Kisshouin-san, you look tired. Are you okay?" Umewaka-kun turned around as I greeted my friends at cram school, and he was immediately worried. Yes, I think I aged a few years in those few hours… I went back to sleep after that, but when I awoke, my entire body was even more sore. The stairs are especially bad. Just going down one step causes pain in my muscles and bone. And the cramped leg still has lingering pain deep within.

I have supplemental classes today, so I need to relieve some pain, even a little. It hurts even to move my arm, and I have trouble getting my notebook. I sprayed medicine for muscle relief all over my body, concentrating on my leg. Not caring about the cost, I used the entire can all at once. I had sore shoulders, too, so I used it there, also. I hope that eases things a little…

Then, I immediately became cold. Oh? Oh? When the air conditioning hit me, my body started to shiver. It's getting colder. Did I use too much? It's cold. This is no good. I should wash it off in the shower. "NuoWAAA!" As a result, I learned that I shouldn't take a hot bath or shower right after using this medicine…

So, that was my morning, and I'm still exhausted since yesterday's training.

"I exercised a little yesterday, and I experienced some leg cramping at night…" I moved as slowly as possible to sit down, so as not to affect my sore muscles, and I smiled wanly.

"Your leg cramped!? Are you all right?"

"Yes. I thought that I was going to die from the pain."

"Oooh. That must have been rough."

"So that Kisshouin-san gets well quickly…" Umewaka-kun gave me a new Beatrice postcard. So there are yukata (kimono) for dogs… The waistband is cute. The dog-lover's silver meatball ear piercing shines brightly.

Moriyama-san asked, "You came in looking exhausted after missing classes, so I thought it was from studying, but it was from exercising?"

"Yes. I went to the gym yesterday…"

"And you became like this!?" If you undergo the Kaburagi-style diet, you do.

"If your leg cramps, pulling your toes towards the bottom of your feet is supposed to work."

"Oh, I've heard that, too."

I listen to their coping mechanisms to cramping when I realized, "Oh," and picked up my paper bag and put it on my desk. "I went to Hokkaido with friends while I was out, but please have these." I handed them my gifts, the millet chocolates from Hokkaido.

"Wow, thank you!"

"Oh? Chocolates? Looks delicious."

"I thought that you had too much luggage. Thank you Kisshouin-san."

"Ufufu. I thought these were the best of the millet chocolates, so please have some."

This is what I chose after trying each brand. Kitazawa-kun and the others open the boxes and immediately exclaim, "Great!"

"The food Kisshouin-san brings is always delicious, so I always look forward to it."

"Yes. Kisshouin-san really knows snacks well."

"Oh? Really?" To Moriyama-san and Sakaki-san's praise, "Actually, the snack I most recommend from Hokkaido is a juicy yuubari melon jelly. Should I bring some next time?"

"Oh? You're all right with that?"

"I want to try Yuubari melon jelly!"

Fufufu. You can't take this jelly lightly. When you open the lid to that yuubari melon jelly, the sweet scent pours out and the feeling of putting the spoon into the jelly is more like putting it into a real melon. I thought about bringing them some for desert at lunch, but lacking a refrigerator, I gave up. Without being chilled, the taste is somewhat negated, and it's a waste. If they want it this badly, I should bring some in a cooler. "I can recommend that with confidence, so please look forward to it," I smiled.

"Hey! The Queen of gourmet!" called Kitazawa-kun.

"But to go on a trip with friends at this time, affiliated high school kids sure have leeway," murmured Moriyama-san as she ate the millet chocolate. Is that so…? I guess normal students don't go on leisurely trips with friends with entrance exams upcoming.

"I won't ask for something as grand as a trip, but let's take a breather for a change," said Kitazawa-kun.

"Like?"

"It's summer, so I really want to go to the beach or the pool, but that's not possible soon, so how about the fireworks on our way back today?"

Fireworks!? Wow, I'd like that! The others agreed.

"Was there anywhere close where we could do fireworks?"

"There's a park that allows fireworks a short train-ride away."

"Okay! Let's do fireworks on our way back!"

Fireworks with friends! This is a fulfilling way to spend summer vacation. Too fun! Feeling happy, I took a box of snacks to my other friend who say away from us.

"Gokigen yoh, Tagaki-kun." Tagaki-kun jumped up after I called him softly from behind. I'm Reika-san. I'm behind you now. "These are gifts from my Hokkaido trip. Please take them." I held out the snacks to the barely breathing Tagaki-kun who held his chest around his heart.

"Huh…?" He reflexively withdrew. What's that stiff look?

"Please, take them."

"Well, but…"

"Are you saying that you can't accept my gift?" My eyes narrowed.

"Of course not! I'll accept gratefully!" Tagaki-kun took the box of chocolates reverently with both hands, as if accepting a diploma, almost prostrating himself in the process. It's just some snacks, how grandiose… "So you were in Hokkaido…"

"Yes. Did anything happen while I was away?"

"No. It was a very peaceful time…"

"Is that so?" The chair next to Tagaki-kun was open, so I sat down, and his eyebrows visibly drooped. I glanced at his desk and he had a handout stamped by Zuiran instead of the cram school textbook. That handout's from the supplemental classes at Zuiran, right? "Tagaki-kun, are you attending Zuiran's supplemental classes often, also?"

"No, I attend the cram school primarily, so I only go to the supplemental classes that I really want to see." Same as me, then. "But I am having friends let me know about what's being taught at Zuiran's classes…"

Tagaki-kun seems to be exchanging Zuiran's class materials in exchange for the cram school's class material with friends. He also seems to exchange information other than studies among external students. Ah, I'm impressed. "Information is vital for those in a weak position." Not bad, Tagaki the Ears. "So what sort of information do you exchange?"

"Well… Mostly dangerous areas and people while spending time at Zuiran…"

"Oh, I hear that people get lost in the forest of Zuiran."

"I guess so…"

"And, dangerous people?"

"Uh, no, uh, who was it…? It's not really a person, but more like uh… um, group, umm…" Tagaki-kun began trembling violently, so I won't press further. I can sort of guess…

"Another words, external students help each other as a group."

"Yes…" I see. How wonderful to be friendly with one another. "But there is probing and suspiciouns among external students, too…"

"Oh? Really?"

"Well, everyone's a rival when it comes to the entrance exam."

"I see." So even friends don't show their hand when it comes to the exams. What a harsh world… But now that I think about it, I act like I don't study at all while I work like my life depended on it behind the scenes, so I can't talk.

"Everyone's desperate about their studies… So, there's jealousy of capable students…"

"Oh…" I can think of one. "Like Takamichi-san?" She's always among the top students, and I know she gets picked on because of that.

"Yes… Takamichi-san's gained the enmity of those who failed to make it as a scholarship student. In her case, not just her grades, but the position in the student council's on her record, so it's even worse…"

"Record?! They're thinking about that?"

"Well, the permanent record's important. There are those who tried to get in the student council who hate her for that reason…"

"Oh!" I was genuinely surprised. "I would have thought that Zuiran's student council would be too stressful for having to oppose the Pivoine."

"I can't say anything about that!" Like you don't think so, too. Weren't those dangerous people the Pivoine?

"So who among the external students are picking on Takamichi-san?"

"Well…"

I place my hand on Tagaki-kun's shoulder as he hesitates on selling anyone out. "It will be for the best," I murmur. "Don't worry. Despite appearances, I have some influence at Zuiran."

"I know…"

Tagaki-kun looks troubled. Oh, well. I should give him some information of my own. "The society known as the Pivoine ends in high school, and doesn't officially exist at the university. You see, there are more students, the departments are all separate, and college students have more responsibility at home, so it's more difficult to gather together in one place."

"Uh, oh, yes…"

"But even if the society doesn't officially exist, the former members of the Pivoine have plenty of hidden power."

"Huh…?" Tagaki-kun paled visibly.

"Well, influence would obviously remain. That's why we're together from elementary school through high school. Those ties probably can't be matched by external students," I smiled kindly at Tagaki-kun as I spoke. "But don't worry. You and I are friends. Despite appearances, I have some influence within the Pivoine."

"I know…" He had the look of someone who had given up. "I happened to overhear this, but…" and he mentioned a few names. Oh…

After I finished lunch, I found mail from Kaburagi. He was asking for my breakfast and lunch menu. I sent it to him after excluding the pudding I bought at the convenience store. So troublesome…

There was something that bothered me within his message. 'This morning, I'm not feeling well after my dream. Rokujyounomiyadokoru was sitting by my pillow.' (widow in Tales of Genji. Her jealous spirit kills several)

Oh, how dreadful. Kaburagi must have gained the enmity of so many people. Vengeful spirits are so scary…

Shirodhara is an ancient soothing technique passed down in India.


	296. 296

296

The afternoon lectures finished and we quickly readied to leave to do the fireworks promised in the morning. Now, we have to go buy fireworks.

"Where do we get fireworks?"

"The convenience store won't have many, and they're expensive."  
"Won't the home center or a super have some?"

"There's a large super market a short walk from here," I suggested.

"Then, let's try that."

We headed to the supermarket that I drop by on my way home to buy snacks occasionally. Fireworks! Fireworks!

I invited Tagaki-kun to come, but unfortunately, he turned me down saying, "I, I have a curfew!" So even boys have a curfew.

By the way, I don't have a stated curfew. For an ojou-sama, they're hands off with me since I was late with lessons often, and I independently went out often, so my parents had become tolerant. Also, the presence of a car to pick me up gives them some relief, probably. Thanks to that, I've been free to go places secretly from my parents. If I had a strict curfew, I wouldn't be able to have a fulfilling commoner life. Lucky, lucky.

"Over here." We split up to look in the store and found fireworks near the toy section.

"There's a variety here."

"Should we go ahead and buy them here?"

"Yeah."

"Let's start by buying a set and a few singles."

"Agreed."

We have a budget of a thousand yen a person. A reasonable figure for a high school student's allowance. We may be able to buy a fair amount, but it'll probably be over quickly. I might as well buy a lot since my allowance is huge, but they may see things differently as equals if I paid more, and if I did, that may change our relationship, so I can't carelessly offer.

But if we're going to do fireworks, I want to enjoy it to the fullest… Hmm… Hmm… Oh, I know! There's a secret way to use my assets! I pulled out my card from my wallet and showed it to everyone. "I have about 5000 yen in points that I've gained here. Let's use that for this!"

"Ahh!" they shouted.

"Wow. You saved that many!?"

"Not bad, Kisshouin-san.

"Hohoho." When shopping, I always went on 5x or 10x points day to gradually gather so many. Now, let's use these freely! With my points added to the war chest, we bought many fireworks.

We got on the train to the park that Kitazawa-kun led us to, and prepared for the fireworks.

"Somebody go fill the bucket with water."

"Where's the water?"

"I think it's over there."

"Then, go, Kitazawa-kun."

"Hey!"

While Kitazawa-kun went to get water, we opened the packages and readied the fire. There were other groups doing fireworks in the park and we could hear them having fun.

"What should we start with?"

"The sparklers are last."

"Why?"

"They just are," declared Sakaki-san. Her rules stated that. Well, I like them last, too, so I'm fine with that. With the bucket of water arriving, we lit the fireworks we chose.

"OH!" The flames lit the fireworks making a snapping sound. Pretty. Fire is easy to get transfixed on. I like fireworks like these that jets out the flames, but I also like the pretty ones where the sparks form the shape of a star or a flower. When a firework's about to go out, we get a new one, and we shift the flames.

I glance at the ground, and see something black wiggling on the ground. Moriyama-san saw it, too and raised an eyebrow. "Who bought a snake ball?"

"Oh, me." Konno-kun raised his hand. A snake ball is a pill shaped black ball, and it doesn't really light up when you light it on fire, but just stretches out with smoke, so I don't get what's so fun about it. But it doesn't disappear, so some fans must exist, like right here.

Konno-kun squatted down, and silently lit up the snake balls. Seeing that, Moriyama-san tugged on my sleeve and said, "It's dangerous, so let's move away." I'm not sure if she meant the snake balls or Konno-kun…

"Look, look. I lit two! Isn't this great?" Umewaka-kun held two together, and they were sparkling in a dazzling display.

"Then I'm going to try three!"

"Don't, it's dangerous." It's because of fools that get carried away, that more places prohibit fireworks…

"Then, I'll write a word with a firework, so guess what I wrote." A quiz with fireworks. The firework dances in the air. But nobody could tell. To the upper right, to the lower right, dot, dot… Oh, I think that I know… I raise my hand. "Okay, Kisshouin-san."

"…Beatrice."

"Correct!"  
"Well done, Kisshouin-san," they praised. Thank you.

"I'm next." Kitazawa-kun wrote a word with new fireworks.

"Huh? What's that dot?"

"The end is a M?"

"E…M""

"E…A…M"

"E….X…A… M. exam?"

"Hey, stop that."

What are you making me remember? As punishment, everyone attacks him with the jet firework. He jumps around screaming hot, hot. Good children, don't copy us.

As we were raising a commotion, some people approached us. "Oh, it's Kitazawa."

"Hey, been a while." 4 or 5 boys saw Kitazawa-kun and came over. They went to junior high with him. It's his local park, after all. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were playing basketball over there. Fireworks for you?"

"Right." Kitazawa-kun explained us coming to this park. He introduced us, and we greeted them simply.

"Oh, so you're all from Kitazawa's high school?"

"No, not all."

One of his friends looked at all of us and asked, "She goes to your high school?" pointing at me.

"Oh, not her."

"Didn't think so! She feels really different." Huh? Huh? While I stood confused, they surrounded me and asked, "What school do you go to?"

"Zuiran…"

"Wow, a real ojou-sama."

"Could you be cloistered?"

In these cases, so I act like an ojou-sama…? At any rate, I smile, and Kitazawa's friends decided that I was a sheltered ojou-sama. I'm not sure about being cloistered, but I am an ojou-sama… But they seem flirty… Or are they normal? Now that I think about it, my first impression of Umewaka-kun was a flirty guy with a pierced ear, so maybe they're normal. And for some reason, they decided to do fireworks with us.

"Fire, gimme."

"Oh, here." I share the flam to Kitazawa-kun's friend.

"So what's Zuiran-chan's name?"

"It's Kisshouin Reika…"

"Oh, Reika-chan."

Reika-chan!? I was heavily disturbed at being called chan by a boy my age. Is he flirty!? To call a girl he just met by her name is not flirty!? And to call me –chan is not flirty!? Or is this normal at a coed high school or is it flirty?! Do they call all the girls like that at coed schools or it flity!?

I attend a coed in name-only Zuiran school for girls, so I don't understand what's normal between boys and girls at a coed school. I desperately try to remember my past life. But I only remember being called by my family name without an honorific… Could it be that coed boys only do that with girls at their school and use –chan on the outside?!

But Umewaka-kun and the others still use –san with me! So these friends of Kitazawa are just flirty!? AHH! I've been stuck in Alone in Love village for too long to know what normal is!

I can only think of Imari-sama who calls me Reika-chan. Could they all be Casanova (commoner) village members?!

I look around. Moriyama-san and Sakaki-san are also being called –chan. And they're acting normal. What!? So I'm the only one flustered by being called –chan by a boy!

And what's dreadful is that my heart fluttered for an instant when being called Reika-chan… Terrifying. I 'm afraid of how deeply I've been stuck in Alone in Love village.

Not realizing how I feel, the boys are swinging the fireworks around shouting "Yay!" Are they kids? Whether it was from the added people or the frivolous guys swinging the fireworks around, the area is full of smoke from the fireworks. Maybe affected by the smoke, someone said, "My throat is parched."

"Should we go buy drinks?" asked Umewaka-kun. He volunteered to get drinks for everyone. And asked "You want to come, Kisshouin-san?" I didn't understand, but maybe I will. I don't mind going to the vending machine, but he said there was a convenience store at the park entrance, so I follow Umewaka-kun. After a while, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Oh? About what?"

"Well, I just thought you became quiet after Kitazawa's friends came…" He noticed, my shyness?! Could it be that he asked me to get drinks with him, worried for me?

"Not really, but thank you for worrying," I thanked him honestly.

"No, no. If I was just my imagination, it's okay. You see, my Bea-tan is usually full of energy, but when I take her to the dog run occasionally and gets surrounded by dogs she doesn't know, she can be quiet, sometimes."

"Ah." Umewaka-kun sees everything from his love's perspective. During the trip to the convenience store and back, he told me of recent happenings with Beatrice as we returned with drinks. Recently, Beatrice likes barley tea.

"Hey, you two are eating deep fried chicken!"

"Why didn't you get us some!?"

"It's one of the perks of the shopping crew, fool!"

Paying no heed to Umewaka-kun being chased by the group holding fireworks, I offered the fried food to Moriyama-san and Sakaki-san. "Would you like some?"

"Thanks."

"Should we start with the sparklers?"

"Yeah."

"What about them?"

"Forget them."

Because the foolish boys running around, the candle had gone out. Where's the lighter? I looked around and, woah, I stepped on something. I looked down and found a lot of black objects lying around. Ugh, the spent snake balls… Clean it up if you used them.

Despite Kitazawa-kun's friends barging in, the fireworks were fun. His friends were frivolous, but not bad people. "Reika-chan's an ojou-sama, so I'll use the lighter." They were flirty, but switched anything dangerous with me. At the train station, when we split up with Kitazawa-kun, they shouted, "Bye-bye, Reika-chan" "Good night, Reika-chan!" They were flirty, but they waved to see us off.

Another good memory for summer vacation. Tonight, I felt like a part of Rejoicing in Love village's sister village, Rejoicing in my Youth village. Fufufufu...

I returned home happy when I ran into Onii-sama in the hall. "Welcome home."

"I'm home," I answered smiling.

I was about to pass by him when Onii-sama raised an eyebrow. He leaned in next to my head and said, "You smell a little like gunpowder…"

"Huh?! No way!?" I pulled some curls to my nose and sucked in. He's right, it does smell a little. "I went to do fireworks with some friends…" I told my parents that I was studying after cram school, so doing fireworks is a little bad. Oh, no… my face said, when Onii-sama smiled.

"Oh, I see. So you did fireworks with friends. Was it fun?"

"Very!" It seems that Onii-sama won't rebuke me for coming home after doing fireworks, so I nodded happily. Fireworks were fun. I want to do it again.

"It's all right to play with friends, but if you're going to be late, contact me. I'll go pick you up."

"I had a ride, so I was fine." Tonight, I returned to the train station by the cram school, and had the car pick me up.

"As your brother, I'm still worried," he smiled kindly. Maybe I should ask Onii-sama to do fireworks with me in our yard.


	297. 297

297

After attending summer classes at the cram school in the morning, I was to attend the supplemental classes at Zuiran. There was to be a short test and which would also include material for the second term, so I can't miss it.

"You're leaving, Kisshouin-san?"

"Yes, I'm going to my school's supplemental class."

Good luck said Umewaka-kun and the others as they saw me off. Tagaki-kun was walking ahead of me for the same reason, so I offered him a ride, but "I, I will be going by train, so!" and saying so, he dashed away. Hey, if you run all out in this heat, you'll get a heat stroke!

Almost the entire large classroom was filled by those attending English class. I usually sit with Iinchou, but this time, I had to sit elsewhere. I looked around to see who else was attending and saw Wakaba-chan. She noticed my gaze and waved her hand slightly, so I smiled at her so that only she would notice. And we signaled to each other that we'd meet later with our eyes. I had promised to go over to her house after this.

I was still sore today, so I skipped Kaburagi's training. I was hoping that the training would just disappear, but if I don't mail him my meal menu, he sends messages to scold me, so that probably won't happen… After I send him my dinner menu, he sends a total calorie count for the day. After receiving that, I laughed derisively at how little he knew. Lazy folk in this world have snacks and midnight meals before they go to bed.

Right before class started, Tagaki-kun came in not looking so well. There, he should have rode with me.

The English test was fairly easy. Unfortunately, the material had already been covered by Kaburagi's Spartan study regimen for the end of term tests. Humph, I feel like I was defeated with his studies sticking to me…

I knew that Wakaba-chan was going to attend another class before going home, so I decided to stop by the handicrafts club during that time. Some enthusiastic members were attending almost every day during summer vacation, so I wouldn't be much of a club president if I didn't show my face, even if I am a president in name only. I entered the clubroom to find several members performing handicrafts as the chatted.

"Gokigen yoh, everyone."

"Oh, Reika-senpai."

"Reika-sama, gokigen yoh."

Greeted by the smiling members, I walk around the room to look at their work and speak with them as the president. I'm taking the day off today from handicrafts. Because I forgot to bring my material…

"The dress is coming along nicely." I thanked the members working on the wedding dress, the centerpiece of the school festival, and they all happily nodded.

"This year's is particularly well made." The vice president walked up next to me.

"Yes, it's beautifully made. I'm looking forward to its completion."

Hearing my approval, Minami-kun smiled happily. I'm not kidding nor speaking out of bias. The wedding dress being spearheaded by the embroidering genius, Minami-kun, displays unprecedented quality.

"I'd like as many people to see this as possible."

"Yes."

Everyone's working so hard over their vacation that I want everyone to see this. Unfortunately, not too many guests come to our exhibition. Compared to the class features and refreshment booths, handicrafts might be dull… That's the same with most production showcases.

"First, we would need to have them want to see our exhibition." That's the most difficult step.

"The flower arrangement club are allowing having their work shown all over to have passing guest see them." So we can't just wait for the guests to come see our work.

Minami-kun who had been listening, raised his hand. "How about we display all our past dresses out in the hall?"  
"The dresses?!" That might get their attention! Just from the number of wedding dresses, they might be interested to come to our exhibition. Nice idea, Minami-kun!

"I hope there are others applying at Zuiran who will see our exhibition and want to join like I did." Well said, handicrafts club president to be. He's already thinking about next year!

"Then couldn't we ask the flower arrangement club to make bouquets for us? If we collaborate and have the dresses with the flowers, it would be even more gorgeous and catch people's eyes."

"I see, a collaboration!" Apparel in collaboration with a different art! Vice president, nice idea!

"I'll use that idea! We'll line up the dresses in the hall and have the flower arrangement club create bouquets to match!"  
"Yes, that sounds very nice."

"But we don't know if we can get permission to expand the exhibition out into the hall…" murmured Minami-kun who came up with the idea.

"Don't worry, I'll get the permission as the president." Now is my chance to shine as the president. Whether it's the school or student council, I'll get that permission. Don't worry, I have some influence.

"We're already talking ahead, but we don't know if the flower arrangement club will accept. They may refuse," the vice president stated, smiling wryly as I was getting excited about the school festival. Have more confidence.

"Don't worry, I'll convince them as the president."

"We're counting on you," she states as her forced smile deepened. "By the way, Reika-sama. How is the wedding doll coming along?"

"Eh… Um… I guess the basic shape is about done…"

"I see. I'm looking forward to it!"

That was a lie. I haven't even taken out the wool from the handicraft shop's bag. If we get more guests, then more people will see my work. This is bad… I really need to start when I get home.

I arrived at Wakaba-chan's train station at the promised time and found her waiting in her school uniform.

"I'm sorry for coming at a busy time." I wanted to avoid coming at a time when they'd be busy preparing dinner normally, but we didn't have a day off anytime soon without cram school that Wakaba-chan had free time. She brightly replied not to worry, so I allow myself to indulge.

"These are gifts from my trip to Hokkaido. There are some with an expiration date, so I wanted to give these to you."

"Wow, thank you! Chocolates,jellies, and even butter sandwiches! It's all right to be getting all this!?"

"Ufufu." Wakaba-chan carried half the gifts, and we walked to her house while leisurely chatting.

"The twins have gone to stay at the grandparent's home."

"Oh, but you're not going?"

"I have cram school, and Kanta has clubs. I'll go for O-bon festival. The young ones left early because they didn't have any material for their picture diary."

"Oh, homework to make a picture diary. How nostalgic."

We arrived at Wakaba-chan's home to find Kanta standing in the kitchen.

"Welcome back. And Kifli, welcome."

"I'm home."

"Hello, sorry to intrude."

"It was so hot."

"Want barley tea?"

"I do!"

Kanta-kun went to the refrigerator and poured barley tea for three while Wakaba-chan went outside to gather the laundry.

"Wakaba-chan, is there anything I can help with?"

"Don't worry. It's hot, so stay inside."

I didn't feel well about being the only one staying cool and doing nothing, so I chased after Wakaba-chan and stood by the window. It's summer so the sun is still high even though it's the afternoon. In Wakaba-chan's yard with the sheets fluttering, were some magnificent morning glory in pots.

"Oh, could these be…"

"Huh? Oh! Those morning glory? The other day when I went to the morning glory fair with Kaburagi-kun, he bought them for me!"

Thought so…

"Did you enjoy the morning glory fair?"

"Yes! There were so many pretty morning glories. I was telling my mom how different the ones grown by the pros were with mom. Look, these are the ones we always grow, but look at the difference in size."

"…As you say." The morning glories she pointed at weren't as brilliant compared to the ones from the fair. She received some tips, so she was keen on making them bloom prettier next year.

"There were lots of booths, and we had fried noodles and takoyaki. Kaburagi-kun hadn't done the goldfish scoop, yet and he it was a shock to him failing instantly."

"What's that?"

'Ahaha. I told him to have the scooper in the water for as short as he could, and he became puzzled. He was able to pick up the knack for it and was able to do it after that. Isn't that great?"  
"Ah."

"And he looked surreal taking home the goldfish."

…I hadn't heard that story, Kaburagi. So you took home a goldfish…

"They were selling grilled squid, and when I saw that I remembered you."

"You were of great help then…"

We met when she caught me munching on some grilled squid. And I spilled the sauce all over my clothes, and came to Wakaba-chan's house to wash them… I regret that happening every time that I remember.

Wakaba-chan came back inside with the laundry and quickly folded them as we talked and she left to put them away.

"Kifli, barley tea."

"Thank you."

Kanta-kun brought me some tea, so I spread the gifts I brought on the table. I wasn't sure about bringing western snacks to a cake shop, but I really wanted them to eat the Yuubari melon jelly. I picked one up and showed Kanta-kun and said, "Um, Kanta-kun. Hokkaido has Yuubari melons in many places, but this jelly is different from the others. Here, look at the ingredients. They list the ingredients from the largest mass, but this one lists melon first. Many fruit jellies have juice, but this one uses plenty of the melon itself, so the flavor of the fresh Yuubari melon is still alive. Experience what the real melon smells like when you open the lid!"

"Kifli, you sound like a commercial…"

Oh, no. Is it because I always watch infomercials on TV?

"What? What's wrong?"

"Wakaba-chan, look. Hokkaido has Yuubari melons in many places, but…"

Wakaba-chan interjected, "Wow" and "Ohh" with great timing to enliven my present. Perfect reaction as a viewer.

"Next is this butter sandwich. There are many of these across the country, but this one is so different."

"Oh, I wonder how."

"It begins with being picky about the butter…"

"Oh, wow."

Kanta-kun silently starts eating in the middle of the presentation. Kanta-kun, you have to tell the audience what you think about the taste. He finished the snacks and tea early, and left, so Wakaba-chan and I trade notes from cram school.

"So this is the text from Kisshouin-san's cram school." She started to eye the contents with interest. I look through Wakaba-chan's textbook, also. As usual, she had written all over the place with a mechanical pencil. "Sorry, it's probably hard to read with all the sloppy notes."

"No, not at all." It's educational to see how smart people study.

"Oh, can I copy this part later?"

"Please go ahead." Maybe I should copy this, too.

Kanta-kun who was prepping for dinner in the kitchen came out and said, "Kifli's eating, right?"

"Oh, I couldn't. I'll be going."

"Of course you can. You came out all this way, Kisshouin-san, so eat with us."

"But…"

"It's not any different cooking for one more, so I'm making some."

Uh, but wouldn't I be imposing on you to have dinner at a friend's again… It does make me happy, but… But it already seems set to the Takamichi siblings that I'm eating dinner with them. Then at least let me help, I said, but Kanta-kun made a funny face. I guess I'm still cast out as the snack making apprentice.

"Don't worry, I've started taking cooking lessons!" I declared with confidence.

Kanta-kun looked at me suspiciously and said, "Oh… then take the scum out of the soup with the ladle." Kanta-kun, you don't intend to have me cook.

Wakaba-chan's mom came into from the store and called to Wakaba-chan. "Wakaba! Kaburagi-san's here!"

WHAT!?


	298. 298

298

Kaburagi is here!?

"W, why…!? Why is Kaburagi!? Did they promise to meet!? I ask Wakaba-chan with a desperate face, grabbing both her arms, and she shakes her head. So he didn't have an appointment! Kaburagi! After telling you so much not to come without an appointment!

"A, anyway, I need to hide somewhere… Or sneak out the back!?" Argh! No good! I'd need to get my shoes from the entrance because Kaburagi is here! If he's there, there's a good chance that I'd be seen. So what do I do!? I'm panicking and can't think straight. My mind's a blur. Oh, no, no, no! To think we'd run into each other, today! What do I do? What do I say if he finds out?

"Kisshouin-san, let's calm down."

"But, Wakaba-chan…"

We whisper so that Kaburagi can't hear us from the entrance.

Kabta-kun comes out and asks, "What's going on, here?" looking puzzled. "Hey, Sis, Kifli?"

"Kanta-kun, too loud." I put my index finger to my mouth and shush him.

"Huh?" Kanta-kun frowned and looked at me dubiously.

"Um, Kanta-kun…"

"Wakaba? Kaburagi-san is waiting. Want him to come in?" called Wakaba-chan's mother.

NOOOOO! How could you!? Anything but that! My stomach felt squeezed like a rag.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Wakaba-chan answered. "Anyway, I can't have him wait, so I'm going."

"Huh? You're going!?" I cling to Wakaba-chan.

"Don't worry. We're just going to talk outside," she said to soothe me. She headed out to the entrance where Kaburagi was awaiting.

"Please keep it a secret that I'm here…!" Wakaba-chan turned around and nodded. I'm counting on you, Wakaba-chan! Despite that, I'm being overwhelmed with apprehension. It's unlikely for him to know it's me just from seeing my shoes, but…

"Hey, Kifli…" Kanta-kun looks at me uncomprehending as I pace around, but I can't deal with him right now. "…Kifli, you don't get along with Kaburagi-san?"

"It's not that, exactly…" I murmur, and Kanta-kun's eyes narrow and he frowns even more. "Anyway, I can't have him know that I'm here."

"Oh…"

I don't care about me and Kaburagi right now. It's more important that I know why he's here, and what they're talking about. I creep towards the entrance and take the upmost care and peek around the beam, but the entrance door was closed. I let out a sigh of relief. Unless he suddenly opens the door, I won't be found out. Now, what are they talking about? I stick my ear to the door.

"Eavesdropping…"

I tell Kanta-kun who followed me to shush again by putting my index finger to my mouth. Please communicate with me through gestures or writing from now on.

Wakaba-chan and Kaburagi weren't far from the door, and I could hear them without putting my ear to the door.

"Sorry about rushing over."

"That's okay, but… But didn't you say you couldn't make it to school, either because of family business?"

"Yeah. I just finished that family matter. And I had something for this afternoon, but it got cancelled all of a sudden, so I'm free." …Cancelled in the afternoon? You mean my Spartan training?

"I see. So what is it today?"

"Yeah… I wanted to give you something."

"Give me?"

I needed to know what Kaburagi was giving, so I carefully, carefully slid the door open a few millimeters. I snuck a peek and saw Kaburagi hand Wakaba-chan a long, narrow box. Wo, it really is Kaburagi…

"What's this?"

"A hairpin. I just found it when I was walking around in my spare time. You mentioned wearing a yukata for the fireworks festival. Wear that if you will."

"Oh, a hairpin?! It's okay? Thank you!" Wakaba-chan opened the box and exclaimed, "Wow, it's cute!" Kaburagi distorted his mouth to hide his happiness. But I just heard something big. Fireworks festival!? He already got a promise from her to go? When!?

A middle-aged woman from the neighborhood passed by and said, "Oh, Wakaba-chan."

"Hello," answered Wakaba-chan.

"Wakaba-chan, could he be your boyfriend?"

There it is. A middle-aged woman's special move, non-delicacy. Why do older women and men step into the love life of the young with interest? At ceremonies and New Year's gatherings, relatives all surround us asking, "Got a boyfriend?" "Got a girlfriend?" and sell out their kids saying "This child's been trying to be fashionable lately" "doesn't watch TV, but always fiddles with the phone" and such. I'm sure that there are many young folk reduced to tears who've experienced those hellish few hours.

"No, he's not like that!"

"Oh, oh, you're embarrassed. Little Wakaba-chan has grown up to be a young lady."

"Oh, no, it's not like that..."

Tough being Wakaba-chan…

Then, Kaburagi who was just standing there while Wakaba-chan was talking to the woman, suddenly looked as if he remembered something and took out his phone and started to fiddle with it, and pressed it to his ear. Making a call…?

"pi ro-ro- ro-ro!" my phone rang from the back of the room and my heart stopped! I dashed back to the room and scatter the contents of my bad. Why didn't I have it in silent mode!? I need to turn off the sound! I found my phone from the scattered mess and in my panic, I turn off the power. Stop! Stop! The power went out. I collapse to the floor. I feel every thump of my heartbeat.

That… was Kaburagi calling me…? He might re-dial, so I can't check by turning it on….Wait, if that was Kaburagi, that was the worst move I could make! If the sound of the ringer in the house and his call ended at the same time, he'd think that was strange! Now, I've done it!

I pack up my scattered belongings back into my bag, and returned to the entrance. I peek out the crack of the door with one eye, and that lady from the neighborhood was gone, and Kaburagi was staring at his phone with a serious look. He twisted his neck slightly and dialed again before pressing it to his ear and looked at the entrance. I hide behind the door. Safe!

"What's wrong?"

"…Did you hear a cellphone inside the house just now?"

"Huh? Really!? I didn't notice," replied Wakaba-chan.

"…No, it can't be," muttered Kaburagi, and he started thinking silently.

"So, what's wrong?"

"It matched the timing of my call. Along with the timing it ended…"

"Oh? Isn't that just a coincidence?" squeaked Wakaba-chan.

"…Is someone here?"

"Huh? Someone!?" Kaburagi stared at her, and Wakaba-chan looked away and answered, "Oh! A friend is here!"

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Huh!?"

"Who?"

"Um, um, Kif-chan! A friend called Kif-chan!"

"Kif-chan…?"

"Right! Kif-chan!"

"Kif-chan… Strange name."

"Yeah, ahahah," laughed Wakaba-chan. That was all she could do.

As if to convince himself, Kaburagi muttered, "Yeah… No way that that one would be here."

"That one…?"

"A bad student." …Who's his student.

"Student?"

"Yeah. A troublesome one who tries to slack off if I give a little space. Ran away with an excuse today, so I was calling to add to the self-training menu, but…" I don't need more on the self-training menu! And I'm really still sore! "Well, enough of that. If you have a friend over, I'll be going."

"Uh, okay. Sorry. Thank you for the hairpin."

"No, I just wanted to give you that today… I'm looking forward to the fireworks festival."

"Yes, me, too!"

Kaburagi turned away, as if to hide his expression and nodded saying, "See you," and departed. Phew… I wasn't found out…

Wakaba-chan came back in, and I asked about the fireworks festival immediately.

"Yes, we're going next weekend to see fireworks."

"I see…" Why didn't he tell me something so important? He usually gives me even extraneous details. "But are you all right?"

"All right?" Wakaba-chan tilted her head. I didn't want to spoil her fun of going to see fireworks, but there would be a large crowd at a fireworks festival, so there's a good chance that someone from Zuiran would see them.

"Um, that it might be crowded." I couldn't be direct in front of Kanta-kun standing in the kitchen.

"Well, Kaburagi-kun's taking us out on a luxury yacht." Watching fireworks from a yacht with the girl he likes… I guess Kaburagi is seeking to trespass into the Rejoicing in Love village. But there's not much chance of running into someone that way.

"That's incredible, to have his own private luxury yacht. Zuiran really is different," said Kanta-kun. "That reminds me, when school choices came up, I asked my teacher about Zuiran, and he warned me that there was a student hierarchy there, so it might be trouble for ordinary students at the bottom of the pyramid, but does that really exist? Seeing Kifli and Kaburagi-san, I can see that you're rich, but I have a hard time imagining this hierarchy or pyramid."

"…"

"…"

Wakaba-chan and I became silent. It's me and Kaburagi who are at the top of that Zuiran pyramid…

"…Well, I guess it exists…"

"Huh? Seriously? Are you okay, Kifli? You're clumsy, so haven't you gotten made the ones at the top angry?"

"…No, don't worry. Thank you for worrying about me, Kanta-kun…" There are only two above me…

After dinner at Wakaba-chan's house, I returned home in a good mood when I turned on the phone. Call history… As expected, it was Kaburagi. He had sent mail, also. It was about the call that wasn't answered and about my stretching exercizes. I don't want to do it. I should just say I did it in a reply...

As I was typing up my reply, the screen displayed an incoming call.


	299. 299

299

"Yukino-kun."

Yukino-kun!? I hastily accepted the call upon seeing the unexpected caller name.

"Hello, Yukino-kun…?"

"Oh, Reika-onee-san? Good evening!" I could hear Yukino-kun's spirited voice. Oh! It's really Yukino-kun.

"Good evening. What is it, Yukino-kun?"

"I'm sorry, for calling out of the blue. Were you busy?"

"No. A call from you is always welcome!" I was just lounging on my bed right now, after all!

"Thank you very much. Um, I returned to Japan just today."

"Oh, I see! Welcome back, Yukino-kun. Was summer camp fun?"

"Yes! I sent Reika-onee-san a postcard, but did you get it?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for the beautiful mountain scenery."

"Good! I was really happy when you sent me a postcard, so I wanted to do the same."

"Oh…!" Yukino-kun's laughing shyly. His adorableness knows no bounds. We continued to speak cheerfully. "I enjoyed your messages very much. Wasn't it difficult to canoe?"

"Yes. My arms hurt really badly, and I got blisters on my hand. But going down the river on the canoe with everyone was hard, but really fun!"

"Oh, that's nice. Did you spend the nights in a tent at camp?"

"Yes. I was surprised at the huge bug that I'd never seen before."

"No, a bug!? Were you all right?"

"Sort of… Managed to chase it away, but I couldn't get to sleep for a while after that…"

"I would think so…" I don't like bugs, so I understand. It's outdoors, and if you find one, there's no telling how many others there are. "I'm interested in camp also, but I hesitate because of the insect problem. I can't relax and sleep when a bug might enter the tent at any time."

"Yes. I don't normally dislike bugs that much, but…" I nodded. My body starts to itch just from imagining a bug crawling across my face as I sleep. "And… Oh, wait. I know. Yes, I'll ask her now. Sorry, Reika-onee-san. I called today not just to let you know I'm back. Um, will you go see fireworks with me?"

"Fireworks?!"

"Yes! There's supposed to be a fireworks display soon."

"Fireworks display…" I just heard of this a few hours ago…

"I wanted to see it with Reika-onee-san, so I called you!" I can hear Yukino-kun's excitement across the phone, but… uh… I only have bad feelings about how Yukino-kun found out about fireworks upon just returning to Japan.

"By the way, Yukino-kun, where did you hear about the fireworks?"

"From Masaya-nii-sama." There! I knew it! No way. Going on the cruise with Kaburagi and Wakaba-chan is like jumping into the frying pan on my own. Sorry, Yukino-kun. I can't.

"Hmm… I'm a little… I wasn't actually invited by Kaburagi-sama, so I'm probably not welcome, so…"

"Eh? I'm not going with Masaya-nii-sama."

"Oh, really?"

"No. Masaya-nii-sama has other plans."

"Oh, is that right?" Oh, so I was jumping to conclusions. Ah, that was a shock. Of course. There's no way that Kaburagi would invite others on a date with Wakaba-chan.

"So how about it?" Hmm, I'm a little worried, but if Kaburagi's not involved, it might be all right… Yukino-kun's gone to the trouble of inviting me, after all…

"So we're going to see fireworks separate from Kaburagi-sama?" I confirm, just in case.

"Yes. Me and Reika-onee-san and my brother, the three of us!" Huh! Enjou, too!?

"Switch with me," I heard from over the phone just then. "Hello, Kisshouin-san?" Ugh! It's Enjou.

"…Enjou-sama?"

"Yes, sorry to bother you at night. Yukino really wanted to talk to you immediately. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, I don't mind that at all…"

"And as you just heard from Yukino, he wants to go see fireworks with you. It's this weekend, but do you have plans?"

"Um, let me check…" I have nothing this weekend, but I pretend to check my schedule. Ugh, but with Enjou…!? That changes things. I thought that it would just be me and Yukino-kun. Now that I think about it, an elementary school child with a high school student going out at night without a chaperone is unthinkable.

"So, brother, what's Reika-onee-san saying?" I could hear Yukino-kun asking. Can I really reject that anticipation Yukino-kun is feeling? No, I can't…

"Thank you for waiting. I checked my schedule, but it should be all right."

"Really? Good. Yukino, Kisshouin-san said she'll go with us."

"Yay!" Hearing his cheerful voice, I'm glad that I accepted.

"There. That's settled, so go to bed like you promised."

"Oh, but I'm not sleepy!"

"You're tired from your trip, so you might get a fever if you don't rest properly."

"But I'm not sleepy." The Enjou brothers quarrel. Yukino-kun's always a good boy at school, but he can act willfully like his age at home. His mother of the help came and led Yukino-kun away to his room. Good night, Yukino-kun.

"Sorry about that."

"Not at all." It must be tough being an older brother.

"Masaya was here until just now. After hearing about the fireworks, he wanted to go, too." He was there until just now, so he went to see Enjou after going to Wakaba-chan's home. You get around, Kaburagi. "And he whined about wanting to go with Kisshouin-san, so sorry about causing you trouble."

"No, I'm glad to be able to see Yukino-kun, also."

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that." We set the schedule for the fireworks before ending the call.

I immediately rushed to the closet and opened the door. The restaurant with the hanging garden that Enjou reserved was definitely a great spot to observe the fireworks. As expected of the Enjou family, to be able to get reservations at that time. The restaurant doesn't have a dress code, but it's not a place to wear a yukata. What should I wear? Not too formal, but not too casual, but fitting for fireworks… I'll need something to put over, if we're outside. A stoll? Bolero? Cardigan? I started to pull out my clothes from the closet.

The next day, Kaburagi training resumed after cram school. I couldn't continue using the soreness after many days. But I would never go through the hellish training again, and murmured, "I'm still a little sore…"

"Oh, well. We'll take things lightly today." He gave in! It's good to try, even if it's unlikely.

After stretching, I got on the treadmill. Enjou's not here today. Kaburagi got on the machine next to me and began running much faster. I begin to trot to fulfill today's menu…. And I feel a strong gaze on me. There's only one other here, and I glance to my side to find Kaburagi staring at me with his arms crossed, and suddenly standing still. Huh? What…?

"Kisshouin Reika…" Kaburagi murmured my full name.

Huh?

"…"

"…" Only the treadmill and my footsteps can be heard. What? Why do you stay silent after saying my name, suddenly? It bothers me, so I stop running to face him.

"What is it?"

"Kisshouin Reika…" So what is it?

"…Kif…"

My heart nearly stopped.

"Huh?"

"Kisshouin Reika and Kif… Seems totally unrelated." Of course, that nickname didn't come from my name… But does that mean…

"What is this about…?" I asked, trying to hold back my fear.

"This friend of Takamichi called Kif-chan was there again."

"Oh…"

"Yesterday afternoon when I called you. It was then." Kaburagi gazed at me intently. "Just when I called you, I heard a phone ring in her house. And just when my call was cut off, the phone in Takamichi's home ended."

"…"

"Is that a coincidence?"

"It's not a coincidence…?" I managed to squeeze out.

"That really is a coincidence?"

"How else can I answer that…?" I was hot from running, but my fingertips had gone cold.

"Takamichi said that Kif-chan was a friend. But the junior high friends at cram school didn't have anybody that would fit. They never mentioned anyone like Kif-chan, either."

"I question you checking in on friends of the girl you fancy…"

"Could Kif be Kisshouin…?" My heart stopped.

"…What makes you think that I might be called Kif?"

"Nothing. Kif sounds like a dog." Kif comes from chocolate kifli like my hair. Oh, so Kaburagi doesn't know chocolate kifli!

"There are plenty of people in Japan, so there must be plenty of phones that ring at the same time."

"…"

"…"

"…that may be…" After a long pause, he conceded, "I must be overthinking…" I clung to the treadmill to stop my hand from shaking.

"Besides, weren't you with Takamichi-san just then? Isn't it rude to call like that?" I brought up his manners to change the subject.

"A lady from the neighborhood had her attention."

"Couldn't you have joined them?"

"What could I say about the local rules in throwing out trash?"

"Umm… Well…" I can't imagine the Emperor of Zuiran knowingly talk about crows scavenging the trash overnight. Does Kaburagi even know how his trash is disposed of? "By the way, Kaburagi-sama, are you aware that trash is separated and taken out on particular days?"

"…Are you mocking me?" I guess that he knows that much.

"So Takamichi-san was caught by a lady from the neighborhood. But calling when that happened?"

"…"

"Could it be that you couldn't stand being left alone by yourself, unable to join in?" His eyes opened wide. So that's it! "Oh! So you were lonely. Oh, oh, you couldn't stand being left alone and called."

"No! It's because you didn't send me your lunch menu!"

"Eh? Couldn't you have waited until night to ask?" I smiled at him.

Kaburagi glared and shouted, "Quit loafing! Run!" and he started sprinting himself. He didn't bring it up again after being hit where it hurt.

…Good. I managed to get away with it. Really glad Enjou wasn't around today.


End file.
